Unmatched Lovely Princess: Formatting the Three Kingdom
by Normama
Summary: What if Kazuto wasn't the only one sent to the Koihime Universe? Will he still be able to unite the land and create his Harem? Lots of action and love...please read. Plenty of OCs too, some with very recognizable by name !
1. Chapter 000: Three in the Beginning

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 000: Three in the Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, Visual Novel or Anime! There are only two OC so far. This chapter is told in Kazuto's point of view.<p>

The song is from the Romance of Three Kingdoms TV Series' opening theme song "The Billowing Yangtze River Flows East" as translated is composed by Gu-Jianfen, with lyrics by Yang Shen.

* * *

><p><strong>滾滾長江東逝水~，<strong>(As the Long River flows to the east~,)

**浪花淘盡英雄。**(Heroes burst out like waves~.)

**是非成敗轉頭空：**(But all desire is like a floating cloud~:)

**青山依舊在，**(The mountains stay where they are~,)

**几度夕陽紅。**(And only time passes by~.)

**白發漁樵江¬渚上，**(The white haired fisher~,)

**慣看秋月春風。**(Watches the moon of fall on the river bank~.)

**一壺濁酒喜相逢：**(His friend is a bottle of alcohol~:)

**古今多少事，**(Talking about the present~,)

**都付笑談中。**(And past~! )

**一壺濁酒喜相逢：**(His friend is a bottle of alcohol~:)

**古今多少事，**(Talking about the present~,)

**都付笑談中。**(And past~! )

* * *

><p><strong>Whack! Whack! Whack! Clang!<strong>

My name is Kazuto Hongou. And as of now I had just finished my kendo match against my senpai. Winning might I add!

"Excellent, Kazuto," our Kendo Instructor praises after we respectively bow to each other, "And to think, not eight weeks ago you had just join and now you've already came this far…"

"It's nothing to be impress about, sensei," I bowed bashfully.

"That's not true," my senpai (a girl) spoke as she remove her headgear, "not eight weeks ago, I would never imagine that you'll quickly surpass me. Now look at yourself; I'm no longer the strongest among us now…"

I couldn't help forming a smile; hopefully my head gear hid it. "Perhaps you're right…"

"Well then," sensei spoke up and immediately everyone else, whom was watching, stood up, "that shall be it for today. All of you be sure to practice whenever you can, alright? Enjoy your winter break. Dismiss!"

* * *

><p>"Whew…" I sighed. Already the dojo was empty as I began to take off my gears. I'm usually the last person out, not surprising since I always volunteer to put all the equipment away and clean up afterward. It's not like I got anything much to do afterwards anyway. "Even though it's winter, I still get muggy wearing a kendo gear…"<p>

"You're right," a voice spoke up from behind me, "Your head is steaming!"

"Whoa!" I yelped pathetically as I turn to come face to face with one of my best friend Oikawa smiling gleefully at me.

"Yo, Kazuto! Nice to see ya!"

"Where did you come from? Don't just suddenly appear like that!"

Oikawa frown. "What do you mean? I've been for so long!"

"Seriously? Since when?"

"Around the time you began that match against your senpai…"

"I didn't notice at all…"

"I'm not surprise since you were so focus," Oikawa sneered, "but don't let the fact that manage to hit a girl excite you too much, sadistic Hongou-chan~!"

I frown. "Who are you calling sadistic, huh? Anyway, what did you come here for?"

The look on Oikawa face was priceless as he stared at me speechless. Well, almost speechless. "What!? You mean you totally forgot?"

"What do you mean? Did I plan anything with you?"

"Damn straight you did!" he lectured, "Don't you remember the board chairman assigning homework to every student in school before winter break!?"

"Homework?" I repeated and began to think back, "… … … …Oh~!"

Now I remember. Our school just built a history museum on campus, so our school board chairman was having all students visit it over the break and write a report on it.

"Oh yeah, we did start talking about going together, didn't we?"

"You've finally remembered," Oikawa smirked at my slow recapping, "Anyway, I thought maybe we could go together today."

"And you came to pick me up?" I started putting away my gear while I talked to him, "…Well, I don't mind. I'm done cleaning up here. But still, you sure thought this up suddenly. We hadn't decided when we were going to go…"

"Well, I thought, 'While we're at it'…"

"While we're at it?" I repeated, suddenly suspicious, "While doing what?"

Oikawa face suddenly went dreamy. "While I'm on my date, of course~!"

"… …Why am I not surprise?" I sighed in disgust.

Oikawa laughed at my reaction. "So Kazu-pi, hurry up and get change!"

I sighed. "…Alright! But what about the other two?"

"Way ahead of you, man! I already told them. We'll be meeting up on the way…"

"Right…" I felt like I had somehow lost to his smile, full of happiness and dreams. I spat out my reply and turned my back to Oikawa.

* * *

><p>As we walked along the tree-lined streets towards the museum, we passed by several other students strolling in the same direction.<p>

All the meanwhile we kept our eyes peeled for two people in particular. You see, while the assignment can be done alone, it could also be done in a group, at a minimum of four in each group. And since it was an assignment that everyone in school had to do having partner outside your own class or grade was okay as well.

"Oi~! Kazuto~! Oikawa~!" a voice up ahead caught our attention.

And there they were, standing out like a sore thumb. No surprise there, they really do look out of place. You see, while they did wear their student uniform like every other student was wearing, they didn't exactly either wear them properly or wore them too properly.

One was a male, a senpai one year above me. He was tall and well-built with tan skin. He had his school vest, the Gaku-Ran, tied around his waist and instead wore an open short-sleeves baseball shirt with our school unique tiger head image printed on the front right and on the back. He was also carrying a large pack full of sports equipment which range from golf clubs to hockey sticks, open-finger black and white stripe-patterned gloves, and joint protectors over his knees and elbows. Now normally such a guy would be someone a sensible person would think it will be unsafe to be around but if you get a good look at his face they would probably have think otherwise. The guy's face sat between the line of confidence and cockiness with golden eyes that remain gentle no matter what was his mood and his messy yet strangely tamed soft-cherry hair just loosely pushed back could make him quite a heartthrob for many girls and an envy of many boys.

He was waving over-excitedly while standing next to a female student who seems to oppose the guy's behavior. She was about my height giver take a few centimeters below and wore the standard female uniform, a white-and-navy-blue colored sailor Fu-Ku, except for the ankle-long pleated skirt, the sailor-style collar cover nearly everything from the chest up to the neck, and the white headband on her forehead with the words "Wisdom" written on it. But what really made her stand out were two things. The first was her lengthy silver hair that began braided at the top before falling freely behind her. The second was her eyes. Despite wearing rectangular glasses, they were useless to hide her sharp viper-like crimson eyes that remain calculative and unmoved no matter the situation.

She continue reading her notebook until the very moment Oikawa and I got close enough to hear her say, "You two are late…"

"Sorry about that," Oikawa lightly greeted, "Kazu-pi here was enjoying cleaning up the dojo so much I didn't have the heart to interrupt him…"

"Yeah, right~," I rolled my eyes before turning to the male, "And seriously, Taiki, did you have to bring your sports equipment with you?"

"Aw~ not you too, Kazuto," Taiki Sonoma pouted comically. Despite his appearance, he was such a child at heart which makes him very friendly and fun to be around. "Izumi-chan said the same thing not too long ago…I don't need you to finish me off~!"

"That's 'Shiba-san' to you," Izumi Shiba corrected, before glaring at me and Oikawa, "and that goes double for the two of you!"

"Still not acknowledging us huh? …Izumi-chan~?" Oikawa teased.

Izumi glared at Oikawa before sighing and grumbling to herself. Despite her appearance, she had always been stubborn about her true feelings and gets irritated easily.

"Come on, you two," I sighed, "if she doesn't want us to call her by her first we have to accept it…"

"Dude," Taiki chuckled, "we've been waiting four years already and she still hasn't given any of us permission…"

"We just have to accept that…"

"… … …Sigh~," Shiba-san sighed after giving me a long and confused look, "I still can't figure you out…"

"Huh?"

"…Never mind…"

I still don't understand Shiba-san. She and I had known each other since preschool but her personality hadn't change one bit since then. Or maybe it had but she hid it so well I never notice.

"See," Taiki laughed, "she really doesn't mind! It's written on her face…"

Then again I understood Taiki even less. He could easily make friends with almost anyone around him but instead he would usually stick with me, Shiba-san, or Oikawa. I still don't why he wouldn't befriend anyone else.

"Well, putting that aside, let's go!" Oikawa rushed, "the sooner we're done with this the sooner I can go on my date~!"

…No, scratch that! Oikawa is beyond my understanding.

"That reminds me," I addressed Oikawa, "Who are you going on a date with today?"

"Say what?" Taiki exclaimed as the four of us began walking again, "You've moved on already? Who the unfortunate gal this time?"

Oh yeah; now that I think about it Oikawa said he got dump not too long ago.

Oikawa grinned dreamily. "It's a secret~!"

"Why bother keeping it a secret?" Shiba-san rolled her eyes, "…Oh don't tell me…it's that Serizawa girl…"

"Wrong," Oikawa frowned.

"Then is it that girl who kept sending you those love letters?" Taiki guessed.

"What-? Wrong!" Oikawa frown grew larger.

"Or is it that girl on the swim team whom Ogata introduced to you?" I guessed.

"Wrong Damn, Wrong!"

"… …What, are we that off?"

"Damn right! They dumped me a long time ago!"

"For an idiot who got dumped," Shiba-san frowned, "you've moved on pretty quickly…"

"Of course! I only have three years of youth! Love comes first, friendship comes second, and sex comes third, fourth and fifth!"

"Isn't it friendship first then love?" Taiki noted confusingly.

"It's his version," Shiba-san rolled her eyes knowingly.

"Casanova," I mumble in slight disgust.

"I sure am!" Oikawa chimed, "A Casanova! A Romeo!"

"Enemy of women," Shiba-san moaned loud enough to only be heard by me.

"Must be nice," I sighed to myself, "I wish I could be one too!"

Shiba-san and Taiki stared at me.

"…You want to become Oikawa?" Taiki widen his eyes in surprise.

"What-? No!" I frowned, "I didn't say that!"

"Oh, but you can, you can!" Oikawa, who was the only one not to misinterpret the meaning of my sentence, grinned, "If you're not a Romeo while you are young, you're not a man!"

"Hey!" Taiki frowned, "Kazuto and I are men! Don't you dare questioned it!"

"Yeah," I added, "I don't think we need to be Romeos to be men…"

"Hmm-hmm~!" Oikawa sneered, waving his index finger back and forth knowingly, "Well, Taiki-kun, you're not actively looking for anyone so you're good…"

"Oh really?" Taiki relaxed.

"…Imbecile," Shiba-san muttered.

"And Kazu-pi?" Oikawa smirked in my direction, "Well, you are single. Of course you think that…"

"…" Damn it. He gets so full of himself just because he has a girlfriend. "Damn it! I want a girlfriend too…!"

"…" Shiba-san stared at me for a moment before shaking her head in disappointment, "…Imbecile…"

"It's all how you present yourself, Failure-kun," Oikawa "comforted" me and try to cheer me up with a pat on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" I grumbled as I twist my body away, "Don't talk like you know-!"

Unfortunately as I twisted my body away I bumped into another student who was trying to pass by us.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized instinctively before getting a good look at the guy.

He was a little shorter than me with fade blond hairs that were sharp but lay limped on his head. His eyes were lilac, partially close with his eyebrow drawn close together giving him an irritated expression. But it wasn't the expression that caught my attention. It was something only those who honed their sense, like martial artist, could see. It was his aura, or how he presents himself. His aura sat between calm and destructive, in short a really strong person.

The male student waved me off with irritation and walk on.

"…What's up with him, the creep?" Oikawa glared at the retreating figure.

I didn't respond, hardly even hearing Oikawa's remark. From the corner of my eye, I notice that Taiki and Shiba-san was also staring after the guy with the same questioning expression I was having.

Well, I'm not really surprise. Taiki's looks got him in just as much trouble as he is popular. I heard that at least once every week or so some punks try to mess with Taiki only to end up bruise and beaten, so Taiki had some experience in the field of martial arts. Also since he is so passionate about sports and any other outdoor activity he was nickname "The Tiger of Kyoto" for his almost "ferocious" ability in all outdoor activity and for being an active member of Kyoto, a little league baseball team named after the city the team had originated from. He probably sensed the same thing I did.

And Shiba-san is the smartest person I know. I heard that if she could just improve her attitude a bit she would have skipped to college while I just got into middle school. She is vastly known for her keen eyes which according to rumors "never miss a single detail". Perhaps she literally did see that there was something off with that guy as well.

"Hey, you three, what's wrong?" Oikawa called, snapping us out of our trance.

"Huh?" I backtracked.

"What?" Taiki added.

"You three kept staring at the guy's back… …Hmm!" Oikawa's face suddenly turned pale in a mixture of disgust, shock, and nervousness, "WAIT, are you three-? Whoa, Izumi-chan I have no complaints; I'm happy for you! But Taiki-kun, Kazu-pi, WHOA! WHY?"

"What the-?" Shiba-san glared, "What are YOU hallucinating about!?"

"Huh?" Taiki tilted his head in confusion.

"No way!" I frowned, "We were just…"

"Just what?" Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

"…No," Shiba-san waved it off, "Never mind."

Good call. I was about to say that that guy's body felt too muscular for someone our age…and Shiba-san and Taiki must have pick it up too…But if we said that, who knows what kind of rumors Oikawa would spread for us to face after winter break.

"Anyway, let's go," Taiki voiced, even he could tell telling Oikawa what we thought about that guy wasn't going to end well, "You don't have much time, right Oikawa?"

"Oh, you're right, I don't~!" Oikawa squeaked in delight as he resumes his walk quickening his pace, "Come on, let get going!"

"Right, right," We all call as we rush to keep up.

* * *

><p>Sometime later we were walking around together in the museum, looking at the various displays.<p>

"Wow!" I said, "What a nice museum!"

"Only Francesca can build a museum like this," Shiba-san noted.

"Wonder how much money was put into this?" Taiki hummed.

"I'm sure millions," I guess before catching Oikawa's dirty sneer.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he sneered, "But our tuition isn't that high. Maybe they are doing something shady behind the scenes."

"Something shady?" I wondered, "…like what?"

"Well, for example…In the basement they have a dungeon, and night after night Francesca female students are trained as sex slaves to be sold off as pet to wealthy people and corrupt politicians."

"So what eroge is that? That's the reply you're looking for, right?"

"Yeah, it's a big theme!"

"Imbeciles," Shiba-san grumbled clearly disturb by the idea.

"Hah…" Taiki sighed, "You really are missing a very important screw in your head, huh Oikawa?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Oikawa smiled.

"He's not complimenting you," I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, let's be a little more quiet. A guard is glaring at us."

"Okay, Okay. Let's take a look around~…"

We stared at Oikawa, catching his attention.

"…What?"

"Now that was a lame try," Shiba-san huffed.

"Oh, stop. You're embarrassing me…" Oikawa pouted. His faced blushed as we took a look around at the ancient arms and hanging scrolls on display.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before we end up in a room full of feudal armors, weapons, and other accessory.<p>

"Which era are these from?" I inquired.

"According to the brochure," Oikawa, who had the brochure, began, "it's from the later end of the late Han Dynasty."

"The end of the late Han Dynasty…" I repeated with great interest, "…So the Three Kingdoms Era, huh?"

"Cool," Taiki wowed as he gazed at the feudal objects, "you're saying that all these stuff came from that hundred year era?"

"That seem to be the case," Shiba-san lingered over some of the displays, "These relics are from 1800 years ago…"

Oikawa blinked. "I'm impressed, you three…"

"Huh?" the three of us sounded in unison.

"Even with Izumi-san here I'm surprise that she showed interest. And you two knew the annals of the Three Kingdoms, or how long it manages to last. Where did you learn all that from?"

"What?" we spoke in unison, "That's common knowledge, isn't it?"

"How could that be common knowledge?" Oikawa's face reddens with a frown. "Are you three some kind of history buffs?"

"A history buff?" I repeated before considering it, "…Maybe. My grandpa in the country has tons of history books on this subject at his house. When I used to visit him as a kid, I read those books in between my training."

"Well," Taiki scratched the back of his head, "before whenever my mom banned me from going outside sometimes, I usually play a lot of video games related to the Three Kingdoms. It's the only type of video games I like…"

"A lot of famous and bizarre strategies were use during that time," Shiba-san noted, "so I thought I should study it up. After all, if you know the history you can avoid repeated mistakes…"

"Hmm," Oikawa hummed, "Izumi-chan and Taiki-kun's cases I could kind of understand. But yours Kazu-pi…"

"What?" I inquired.

"Kazu-pi, by country you mean where?"

"Kagoshima. I was born and raised here though."

"I see…"

"What kind of training?" Taiki asked.

"Swordsmanship…"

"…Swordsmanship?" Shiba-san blinked.

"My family's been running a dojo for generations. I was forced into it…"

"…Kazu-pi," Oikawa managed looking sincerely concerned, "…You're really from this era, right? You sound weird, talking about training and swordsmanship…"

"You're calling him weird of all things, idiot?" Shiba-san rolled her eyes at Oikawa's sentence.

"No, no, seriously. It's really strange for a modern day student to talk about that."

"What can I do?" I sighed, "My family is very old fashioned. A son of a dojo owner can't be weak. Both my dad and grandpa believe in that."

"I'm surprise you didn't stray from the right path…" Shiba-san commented.

"Actually, I like sword fighting. It was tough, but I didn't mind."

"And you join the Kendo Club when you entered Francesco right?" Taiki hummed, "… Why do want to be so tough?"

"I guess my goal right now is to defeat Fuyurugi-san. I don't know after that."

"I see. Good luck."

"Are you kidding me," Oikawa frowned, "by the way you move against your senpai it will take a super human to stop you…"

"There's more than just winning involve, you know…" I stated.

"If you say so," Oikawa gave me a cheering pat on the back before noticing something beyond me, "Hey, isn't that the guy from earlier?"

We all turn to see Oikawa pointing to a male who was looking at the display a short distance away from us.

"Oh, you're right. I guess he was heading here too, huh?" I remarked.

"Obviously," Shiba-san added while rolling her eyes.

"Thanks to the board chairman's authority it's homework for all students," Oikawa noted, "I've never seen him at school though…"

"Hmm?" Taiki hummed, "Come to think about it, you're right…"

St. Francesca Academy was originally an all-girls school, and only recently became co-ed, so there are only a small number of male students. There is typically only one male student per class, so unless he's from a different grade, we should know him.

"I've never seen him either. Maybe he's in the lower grades."

"A younger student with an attitude like that?" Oikawa muttered, "…That's scary…"

"Yeah, I agree," I noted, "but he is…"

"What!? Huh! Wait, Kazu-pi? Whoa! Already!?"

"No, no. He's amazing…"

"Wow, you didn't even blink that time. Anyway, what's so amazing?"

"How do I say it…He doesn't have any openings. I can tell by the way he stands that he's well trained."

"… …When did you become a master swordsman? How can you even say that? Kazu-pi, you're acting weird!"

"No. Anyone in martial arts learns to recognize things like that from the person's air and the way they carry themselves."

"No way…"

"It's true…But there's no way I would've overlooked someone that skilled. Even if I just passed by him in the halls or saw him from a distance, I should have some memory of him."

"A good looking guy like him, I should remember too…So I can put a curse on him."

I smiled at Oikawa's evil laugh and focused on that male student.

"Here… it… begins…" He muttered something to himself as he stared at the display behind the showcase.

"(There is… something about him…)" I thought.

He was looking at the display with murder in his eyes like he had just met his family's rival. He was obviously suspicious. He looked like he was about to kick down the glass and seize what's on display…

"Kazu-pi?" Oikawa called.

"Huh?" I replied waking from my trance to notice everyone was waiting for me.

"What are you spacing out for?" Taiki wondered typically; strange, didn't he find the guy strange? "Do you need something from him?"

"No… of course not."

"Then let's get going," Oikawa rushed, checking the time, "we don't have much time left."

"That's you, not me…"

"Of course~! My girl is waiting all alone, so I have to go meet with her soon~!"

"…Imbecile," Shiba-san shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah, alright." I replied with a sigh. I was a bit annoyed by Oikawa's zeal for romance, but with a shrug of my shoulder I diverted my attention away from the student.

The four of us walked around looking at the rest of the museum.

* * *

><p>After Shiba-san, Taiki and I saw Oikawa off and he started skipping towards his date, I headed back to the dorm alone…at least that was the plan.<p>

"Boy, he sure has an imagination!" I sighed to myself. Every time we saw an artifact in the museum, he would come up with something like "This jar was a big pot for Bamboo Shoots" or "This armor was worn by a woman and she had sex in it!" He kept rattling off those fantasies so much that I was amazed.

"What a fool," Shiba-san grumbled with Taiki laughing heartily.

"A fool, yes, but a lovable fool," Taiki chimed.

True, very true. I was happy to have a friend like him. And I mean no less for Shiba-san and Taiki. Taiki, despite being in a sense an idiot who move faster than he can think, is always grinning and trying to help out those around him. Shiba-san, despite being cold to everyone around her, is smart, helps behind the scene (though we always know it was her), and has wisdom beyond her years. As far as I am concerned, I can even entrust my life with them.

"Well, this is where we part," I voiced. We had finally reached where the three of us have to part ways since I lived in a dorm and they lived in their own separate places obviously. "See you all later!"

"Hold on, Hongou-san," Shiba-san suddenly called, "you got a moment?"

"Huh? What's up?"

"It's about that male student," Shiba-san answered, catching my interest, "Look we can all agree that he isn't a normal guy, right?"

"Yeah," Taiki nodded, in the most serious face I had ever seen him use, "he gives me some very bad vibes…"

"So you two did sense something off about him," I said.

"Yes," Shiba-san nodded, "and judging how he was looking at the display…"

"You don't think he-…?"

"I say he would," Taiki hummed, "but we could wrong…"

"Even if there is a chance, we have to-…"

"Hold on, Hongou-san," Shiba-san halted, "this is what I want to talk about…"

"What?"

"I won't blame you for thinking bad about me for saying this, but…don't do anything about it…"

I blinked. "What!? Why!?"

"Even you said that he was strong, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So what are you going to do? You're planning to face him?"

"But I can't just…"

"I've already alerted some the guards. Let them take care of it, okay Hongou-san?"

"… …Alright…"

"That goes double for you, Sonoma-senpai!"

"Okay, okay!" Taiki held up his hand in defeat.

"You only need to say it once!"

"Okay~!"

"Good, now both you go home and forget about it, understand?"

The two of us nodded. Satisfy, Shiba-san walked off and before long Taiki was off too.

But despite everything Shiba-san said, I couldn't get the guy out of my mind.

* * *

><p>"Brr…it is cold…" I spoke to myself. The inconsistency of that guy had continued to ring warning bells in my head the entire afternoon. Finally, my conscience got the better of me. Here I was; it was so cold my ears hurt, but I stepped out of the dorm and took a swing with my wooden sword.<p>

**Whoosh! Whoosh! Sweep! Sweep!**

I swung the wooden sword two, three times to test it out while I griped to myself.

"I hope I'm just thinking too much…"

I'm not trying to be some defender of justice, but I couldn't get the thought out of my mind.

"What am I going to do with personality of mine?"

Sometimes I get tired of the way I think, but this is just how I am. I can't easily change that.

"I hope it's nothing… Okay, let's go…"

After I finished my warm-up, I headed towards the museum.

* * *

><p>"Brr~~! I must be crazy to follow some nagging feeling out into this cold weather. Especially after Shiba-san told me not to!"<p>

It wasn't long before I found myself on the same path that I took today to get to the museum. The pleasantry of the tree lined road had diminished, of which it now cast a shadow setting just perfect for a horror movie. My only comfort amidst the darken path was the moon as it shines brightly above me. Of course it was still not much comfort should my hunch prove correct.

"(I just hope there's nothing here,)" I thought to myself before speaking bitterly to myself, "But if it there isn't anything, then that means I'm just stupid…"

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

"…Hmm?" I think I heard something…

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

"Someone is coming…" What do I do? If it's someone from the academy, that's fine. But what if my guess is right…? Shit my knees are shaking…! I better hide quickly!

After a mild panic at the situation, I ducked behind a nearby tree.

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

I gulped. The sound seems so loud to my ears. "(What do I do…? What…? What should I do…?)"

My mind was blank. "(Damn… this is pathetic…)"

All the training in the past was a waste if I can't use it at a time like this!

**…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!**

"Ah, shit…!" The approaching footsteps rushed me on. I have to take a chance!

"Wait!" I jump out from behind the tree and in front of the figure running towards me.

Lo and behold, it was just as I thought; it's male student from before. The guy stopped and glared at me. He was holding an object that looked like the mirror from the display at the museum.

Ah, shit! My worst fears became reality. The strange male student did exactly as I fear he would.

"Who the hell are you?" the male student spoke in a mixture of bored and irritated tone, "What do you want from me?"

"I didn't want anything from you. What's that thing you've got in your hand?"

The male student tensed as I indicate the mirror.

"Where did you get it? You don't even go to this academy, do you?"

"So what?" the male student quoted unconcerned. It was unnerving, but I press on; maybe it's not too late to fix the damage.

"Look… Didn't your mother ever tell you that taking something which doesn't belong to you is stealing-? Wah!"

It was almost too fast for me to dodge; he suddenly tried to kick me.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"

"You are in my way," he replied before trying to again kick.

I narrowly dodge it. "Hey! Aren't you listening to me?"

"I do not intend to. Die…" He then effortlessly launched a series of kicks at me. Every single one was as sharp as a sickle slicing through grass and aimed directly at my vitals. Each one carried enough strength to break a bone if it connected. I somehow managed to avoid them and jump back, putting distance between us.

I took many breaths. I managed to defend against the fierce blows for a moment, but my breath was ragged and my throat hurt like I had just ran a mile.

The male student spat in disgust and annoyance. "…You pest…"

"I'm no pest!" I exclaimed in defiant, "Who the hell are you? Why are you stealing?"

"Stealing?" the male student repeated, as if he didn't know what I was talking about, before holding up the mirror, "…Oh, you mean this. You do not need this. What is wrong with taking something people do not need?"

"Huh?" What the hell is he saying? It certainly didn't make sense to me.

"You do not have anything to do with this. If you do not want to die, just go away. Forget about what happened today…"

What an absurd thing to say. "Don't get full of yourself, thief! How dare you!"

"So you insist on getting in my way? Fine, then I shall kill you.… Without the key to open the door, then history will never be rewritten and all shall end here…"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I have nothing else to say. Die…" As soon as he placed the mirror into his pocket, he came at me. His attack came from all directions, slicing through the air.

I screamed in panic. My eyes, my middle forehead, my temples, my throat… He was clearly aiming at just my vitals. He doesn't have a weapon, but his every attack is as sharp as a real sword. I desperately tried to dodge or parry his blows, and struggled to take a stance. But there were too much.

"Except your fate for crossing me! You are never a match for me!"

The swiftness of the attacks quickened. There was no way I could dodge or parry them all in time. Suddenly…

"Maybe he could if he had a little help!" A voiced roared from behind me as two figures pass me and parry the attacks I couldn't get to. The male student in shock leapt back to gain some distance.

Finally with room for breather, I looked up to see the backs of two very familiar people.

"Taiki! Shiba-san!" I cried out in joy.

"Yo, Kazuto," Taiki greeted without removing his gaze from the male student.

"Honestly," Shiba-san huffed in irritation, "And after I told you not to do this!"

"Yeah," I moaned apologetically, "but this is how I am. Sorry…and thanks!"

"… … …Imbecile," Shiba-san sighed as she raised her hands, and it was then did I realized that she was now wearing white gloves with long razors coming out of each finger tips, "we'll talk appropriately after we deal with this thief…"

"Right~," Taiki smirked as he pointed a metal bat at the male student, "And you! Prepare yourself; nobody mess with my friends…"

The male student glared at us.

"I do not have time for this," he spoke, with not even a hint of being afraid of the three-on-one situation, "you can all die together…"

Without a single warning, he dash forward and sent a series of sharp, no doubt dangerous, kicks at the three of us. I manage to parry the kicks with my wooden sword; Taiki went on the defense as he used his metal bat to shield him against the kicks; Shiba-san, using her speed dodged her share of volley attacks.

"Whoa!" Taiki frowned nervously, "He's f**king whole lot different from the punks I fought with up until now!"

"He's aiming for our vitals," Shiba-san spoke through clenched teeth, "and so fast too…"

"And it's three against one too," I muttered, "and he's still doing fine…"

Despite what we said, we manage to last out the onslaught.

"Damn," the male student frown after seeing that we were all mostly alright, "You are all quite persistent, are you not?"

"Shut up!" I managed and finally went offensive, "Don't think you can take me down!"

Using the skills I have gain over the years, I swung my wooden swords expertly and swiftly. Caught off guard, the male student narrowly dodged my assault.

"Very good," Taiki grinned at my skill and rushed forward as I leapt back, "Now it's my turn!"

Taiki swung wildly at the male student, each swing had enough force break the concrete on the ground. Seeing this, the male student put his effort in dodging the brutal blows.

"Not bad," Shiba-san commented and sprang forward once Taiki fell back, "but let me show you how it's done!"

Shiba-san elegantly swung her hands around, her movement eerily compared to that of a deadly dance. The male student surprise by this sudden change in atmosphere was ill-prepared when her razor finger tips grazed his arms, leaving small but painful injures.

"Shit!" the male student spat as held his wound.

"You sure like to talk a lot of nonsense!" I declared as the three of us prepared to charge forward, "But it's over now; we're going to catch you and toss you over to the police!"

"Unless you end up in the hospital first," Taiki grinned.

"Indeed," Shiba-san hissed, "you really only have these two options…"

To our surprise, the male student grinned confidently and stood tall as if the wounds he receive no longer hurt.

"Go ahead," he sneered, "Try…"

Not wanting to show him our unnerving, we charge forward to attack at once. But, to our astonishment, he repelled our attempts.

"Hey, are you serious? Stopping my wooden sword with your fist!" I exclaimed.

"You knock aside my bat with a single bad**s kick!" Taiki noted in shock.

"You avoid my attacks while you fend the other two off!" Shiba-san voiced, clearly baffled.

"Humph," the male student huffed arrogantly, "That is nothing. However, this is getting me nowhere, and I have grown bored with you all. Disappear…"

The guy lowered his body and raised his fists. Suddenly the atmosphere around him changed. It felt like his entire body had become an unsheathed sword, and I could sense his desire to kill. It felt like the temperature around me had suddenly dropped. Sweat dripped down my necks. The icy cold chill filled my heart with fear.

"… … …" The guy watched our every move like a predator ready to pounce.

My heart was pounding beneath his gaze, and the fear was making me dizzy from the lack of air. I took a quick glance over at fellow companions and found that they must be feeling the same pressure I was feeling. They too must be sensing this impending doom.

Shit! They only got involve because of me! I can't let them die like this! I had to do something but my body is in too much panic to do anything. So I decided to try something; I tried to focus on the feeling of the wooden sword in my hands… … …The handle was hard and rough. The firm weight was helping me break away from the fear a little.

"Whew…" I took a deep breath to regain control of my breathing. With that, I regained my composure.

"It looks like one of you has prepared himself," the male student noted, causing Taiki and Shiba-san to take a quick surprise glance at me, "I shall kill you without making you suffer…"

"Go ahead, if you can!" I declared as bravely as I could manage. I wrenched up the courage to repulse the wave of malice threatening to crush my heart. "Don't underestimate the Satsuma warrior's strong spirit, damn it!"

"How brave of you. Now die!"

With the strong sound of his foot kicking the ground, he closed in and unleashed a flowing combo of kicks.

"Kazuto!" Taiki yelled, warning me.

"Hongou-san!" Shiba-san called in agony.

"I'm not going down!" I cried out against the fear and death that threaten to swallow me. With my wooden sword held in a shadow stance, I let my emotions burst free and swung it down with all my might!

**WHOOSH!**

I stepped forward hard, my foot digging into the ground. My wooden sword flashed like a bolt of lightning. The wooden sword was about to sink into his shoulder one step faster than his kick…

"I did it!" But the next moment…

"…! Kazuto! Look out!" Shiba-san cried out to warn me. But it was too late…

**WHACK!**

"Ah-!" I cried out. His kick swung from my blind spot and slammed into my shoulder swinging the wooden sword. The dull pain shook my body, and the impact of his kick caused my wooden sword to change course. The unexpected course of the wooden sword caused the guy to recoil. I seized my chance and threw my body at him as it fell.

As we both fell down, the bronze mirror fell out of his pocket.

"Shit," the boy spat, "the mirror…!"

"…! Oh no, you don't!" I managed.

The bronze mirror flew through the air in slow motion, and both of us reached our hands out for it. But… we both failed to grasp it, and the bronze mirror fell through the air hitting the ground.

**CRASH! SHATTER!**

"Damn it!" As soon as he heard the sound of crunching bronze, his face twisted in panic. "Move!"

"Eh…?" with one mighty shove he threw me off of him. Taiki and Shiba-san, now recovered from their penalization, rush over to help me up.

"Shit! How dare you all, doing this to me…!"

"What the hell do you mean? You shouldn't have stolen it in the first place!" I ignored the pain in my stomach and, with the help of my friends and my wooden sword, lift myself up.

"You do not know anything, so quit talking!"

"We know enough to know you're a thief!" Taiki roared back.

"…! Hongou-san! Sonoma-senpai! Look!" Shiba-san cried out in, catching our attention.

**VROOM~!**

"W-What-?" I shuttered in confusion, "The broken mirror is-!"

"Damn," the male student growled, "it has already starting…"

The glowing light from the mirror swallowed him as he spat his detestable remarks. As we stood immobile from either the pain or the shock, the light spread further, enveloping us as well.

"What is this-?" Shiba-san cried out before disappearing into the light.

"What's the going on-?" Taiki managed before he too was swallowed by the light.

"Shiba-san! Taiki!" I cried out.

Everything was becoming white. As the glaring white light began to burn my eyes, I shut my eyelids. The indescribable fear made me want to scream, but I couldn't make a sound. I tried to move my body to escape from the light, but my legs were frozen like statues. An instinctive fear rushed through me as I tried to scream, struggle, and desperately seek to escape from the light.

"It is no use…" I heard the male student's voice coming from inside the light, ridiculing my pathetic shape.

"Why is it?" I managed.

"… …You all cannot go back. The curtain has been drawn…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Be swallowed up by the light. That is the punishment that has befallen you all!"

"What do you mean by that-? Whoa!" **VROOM~!**

"Now view the truth of this world with your own eyes!"

My consciousness was fading… Yet his meaningful words remained in my head… They were the last things I remembered…

* * *

><p>With this, this version of the story begins. Please review and give me your honest opinion please~!<p> 


	2. Chapter 001: The Four that Pledge in the

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 001: The Four that Pledge in the Peach Blossom Garden<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou. This chapter will be based loosely on a mixture between what I know about the visual novel versions and the actual Romance of the Three Kingdom. All told in Kazuto's perspective.<p>

The two songs are from Koihime Musou: ~throb Romance of Three Kingdoms Filled with Girls~ (Visual Novel) and from Romance of Three Kingdom TV Series.

The first song is the opening song from Koihime Musou: ~throb Romance of Three Kingdoms Filled with Girls~ (Visual Novel), short version "Hφwling Sφul" written by K. Bajjo, arranged and composed by Takumaru, and vocal by Rekka Katakiri. The lyrics are also from the Visual Novel.

The second song is the insert song "This Bow" as translated is composed by Gu-Jianfen, with Lyrics by Wang Jian. The song has been separated in two parts in this chapter; the second part will appear before the first part.

* * *

><p><strong>冷たい現実嘆き;<strong> (_I lament this cold reality;_)

**孤独に身体震わす.** (_My body shakes in solitude._)

**ここから逃げ出したいけと,** (_I want to leave this place,_)

**少しも動けずにいた** (_But I can't move a single inch._)

**渦巻く寂しさ感じ** (_I bite down hard on my lip_)

**唇 強く噛みしめる .** (_As I feel the whirlpool of sadness._)

**悔し涙流す前に,** (_Before I break down crying,_)

**勇気振り絞り己（おのれ）貫け~!** (_I must muster up my courage~!_)

**熱く滾る,** (_Break through,_)

**魂 雄叫びと共に解き放て** (_Shout and unleash your howling soul_)

**決められたルールを打ち壊して** (_Tear down the rules that have been set in stone_)

**駆け抜けろ 自由へと~!** (_Race through and reach freedom~!_)

* * *

><p>…<p>

… …

… … …

It's morning. I saw a blue sky and white clouds.

…Okay, I guess it'll be a nice day again today.

But… why am I outside? If I fell asleep and just woke up, then I should be staring at the dirty ceiling of my dorm room…

"Wait!" A blue sky means it's already past morning! I better get to school!

I got up in a hurry only to realize that I was in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh?" Where am I?

"Let's see…" Where am I? None of the scenery was familiar at all.

"Is this what our park looked like at Francesca?" There's also a mountain in the distance too.

"… … …! A MOUNTAIN?" The shock hit me like being hit with a hammer, clearing up my foggy consciousness.

"Wait a minute, what is this? Where am I?" That mountain in the distance clearly wasn't one of Japan's mountains. It looked straight out of a Chinese Sumi-e painting.

"Wait, wait! Think, think carefully!" I need to take deep breath and calm myself down. Grandpa always told me that nothing good would come from making a decision without a level head. I filled my lungs with fresh air and then expelled the carbon dioxide. After repeating that a few times, I began to feel my panic gradually fading.

"Okay…"After a round of deep breaths, I finally felt calm again, so I looked around once more.

I'm in a vast, open prairie, and a chain of mountains I've never seen before are on the horizon. There wasn't a single one of the evergreens which grew everywhere at Francesca Academy.

"What the heck is going on here…?" I desperately tried to remain calm as my mind began to race again, "Settle down…Think about how this happened…"

I need to grasp my situation and plan my next move, just like in a kendo match.

"Yesterday I went to the history museum with Oikawa, Shiba-san and Taiki. On our way… that's right, I saw that strange guy. Something about him bothered me. That's right! Him! He tried to steal a mirror from the museum, and I tried to take it back from him and then… He attacked me and I defended myself… Shiba-san and Taiki then joined in… Then as we fell together, the mirror broke… And when I came to, I was here!"

I felt proud of myself for remembering it all, but…

"… …Even while calm, I can't figure it out," Why was I sounded asleep in a place I'd never seen before? "Did someone abduct me? But I'm not tied up or anything. Damn…I honestly can't figure it out. What on earth is going on?"

I got tired of thinking and flopped down on the ground.

"Hah~… what am I going to do…?" First off, I have to figure out where I am and then head back to the dorm, but my stomach has been grumbling for a while, almost robbing me of the will to move. "Ah~… I'm starving…!"

Even so, I can't be lying around in the middle of nowhere. I got to find out where I am! Grudgingly, I got back up and used my wooden sword to heave myself onto my feet.

"First off I need to find some civilization," I muttered to myself as I stared around to see if I could get a hint of civilization anywhere. That was when the wind picked up in it I caught a faint whiff of the smell of meat buns.

"Well, it's not exactly what I was looking for but…" I muttered to myself as I began to steadily head in the direction the wind came from.

* * *

><p>About five minutes into my walk, the smell began to become stronger.<p>

"I must be close," I kept muttering to myself, urging my weaken body on, "just a little farther…"

"KYAAH!" A sudden ear piercing scream alerted my mind and body instantly. It was coming from just ahead.

"Someone's in trouble!" I began to quicken my pace, ignoring my empty growling stomach.

* * *

><p>After some time, I got myself into the area where I thought the scream came from only to find myself quickly ducking behind a large rock. I had good reasons to.<p>

As I peered carefully over the rock, I saw three nasty-looking guys cornering a girl.

They were all dress in strange attire, with the three guys wearing strange cosplay-like yellow armor and bandana and the girl dress in an old feudal dress.

For the guys there was a large fat one, a menacing looking average-sizes one, and a mean-looking midget. They were carrying realistic swords by their waist as well.

The girl had long, crimson hair with two small but thick ponytails on either side of her head held in place with some feather ornaments. Her eyes were emerald with a slight sparkle to go with her gentle face. She was wearing a pack on her back that had what looks like weaved mat rolls and sandals.

It was cleared who was the one in trouble here, seeing how the girl was backed up against one of the only trees in the area. But I didn't want to rush in recklessly. After all there were three of them and I'm still not close enough. I giver take a yard or two; I'm at a disadvantage.

"Shit," I growled, "Calm down, Kazuto…"

I got to make my way over to them without them noticing. If I could just get close enough and launch a surprise attack to take down at least just one guy, I may have a chance. With that plan in mind, slowly and carefully I work my way closer, as I listen in on the conversation.

"W-What is it thee people want?" the girl asked as bravely as she could possibly can. Even from this distance I could tell that she was afraid but was unwilling to let her enemy see it…at least she try.

"No need to be so panicky," the menacing one chuckled evilly, "we are not going to hurt you…so long as you do EXACTLY as we say, that is..."

"What dost thou mean?"

"It is simple, if you want to live just begin taking off your clothes, slowly and alluring as possible…"

"EH~?"

"You heard Boss," the midget grinned greedily, "and if you are good, we shall make it as fun and enjoyable as possible as well…"

"Oh," the large on awed, "I like that…sounds fun!"

"Midget, Fatso," the "Boss" snapped at the two, "I shall do the talking! But, well, it is just as Midget said. Cooperate and you shall get out of this alive…"

I finally manage to get close enough while also positioning behind the bastards. I ready myself and wooden sword and waited. Grandpa had always said that my first strike had to count. I had to wait until I could get the greatest amount of advantage as possible. I paid closed attention, one slip up and I could get myself caught in the corner as well.

The girl grumbled to herself, as if unable to decide what to do, before pulling out one of her mat roll. "I… I refuse! I shall not allow thee to defy me in such a way! Thou will have to kill me first!"

"Oh~!" the Boss grinned in delight, "She feisty~! That is good! It would be no fun to rape you if you are not. Midget?"

"Right, Boss," Midget grinned, "Fatso?"

"Okay," Fatso responded as he pulled out his sword, "I will get her!"

"D-Dost not underestimate the direct descendant of Prince of Chuu-Zan, Ryuu-Shou," the girl bravely held her ground as she took a stance that clearly was a sign of one of a trained martial artist, "It may have been unfortunate that I did not bring the precious sword of my family with me, b-but I will fight thee nevertheless!"

"…Ryuu-Shou?" I repeated quietly to myself. Something about that name seems familiar.

"You sure talk a lot," the Boss sighed, uninterested, "we shall see how tough you talk once I have you give me some oral s**! Fatso!"

"Right~!" Fatso nodded and swung his sword aiming to cut the mat roll in half. But the girl meekly sidesteps the attack and slammed the mat roll down on the guy's head.

**SMACK!**

"Take that!" she cried. Despite her good form, it was clear to me that she wasn't used to battle; could this possibly be her first actual battle?

"Ouch!" Fatso winced, but quickly shook it off, "that stung."

"Ooh~!" the girl moaned, "My attack was too weak!"

"Here!" Fatso swung again…**SLASH!** …this time succeeding in slicing the mat-roll to pieces.

"KYAAH!" the girl screamed and in her shock, she stumbled and fell on her butt.

"Heh, too easy," the Boss grinned, "Now then, let us have some fun…"

This is it! When the enemy is most certain of victory is when they are the most vulnerable. Without wasting another second, I dashed out and took two swings, each hitting hard on the back of the midget and the boss.

**WHACK! WHACK!**

"Ugh-!" they both yelped in confused surprise before passing out.

"Huh?" the fatso quoted in surprise. Before he could even react, I sprang at him and hit him…**SMACK!** …across the eye as he turn to see what had happen, "Ugh-! Ouch!"

For the moment, he was stunned. It may have been a cowardly way of doing it, but a life is more important than my dignity.

Without wasting a moment I quickly ran over to the girl.

"Hey, can you run?" I spoke hurryingly.

"Huh?" the girl replied dumbly before nodding and quickly rising to her feet.

"Good!" Without a second thought, I grabbed her by the wrist and lead her away quickly. I had to get us away from the area before the fat guy or either of the other two recovered.

* * *

><p><strong>…Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!<strong>

"…Phew!" I breathed a sigh of relief, slightly bending over in fatigue.

It has been a while since we manage to escape. We had kept on running for five minutes at most, fearing what was going to happen if any of those ruffians manage to catch up. But for now it looks like we are in the clear.

The girl I save right next to me was breathing harder than I was, but overall she looked okay.

"…I think we got away," I stated, hoping it was some kind of reassurance to her.

"Phew…yes, I believe so too," she sighed with a smile at me.

…Wow, what a cute response. It was almost illegal. I almost had the urge to pounce on her and take her right there if it wasn't for the fact that I'm discipline more so than most other.

"…Thank you very much," she suddenly spoke again with a grateful bow, "although we had not even known each other, you came and rescue me and put yourself at risk…"

"Whoa, whoa," I panicked from the unfamiliar gesture of gratitude, "it was nothing, really! I would've done it for anyone; it wasn't like I could abandon you to those crooks…"

"Nevertheless, I am eternally grateful to you," she replied with a small embarrassed smile and a slight blush. Damn, too cute! "I shall be sure to repay you in some way…"

"No, you don't need to do that…"

"But," she spoke with her blush growing larger, "it will tarnish the honor of my family and the name of my ancestor if I do not show my gratitude. No matter what it takes I will be willing to do anything to repay you, even if it means…" She looked nervously away. "Please, tell me what do you wish and I shall please it to the best of my ability…"

"Uh, anything?" I wondered. Man, this girl got some self-righteous complex…not like I'm one to talk. Still, that is something very dangerous for a girl to say to someone, especially to guy like me. On the other hand though… "…Well, if it makes you feel any better, there is something you can do for the time being…"

"Oh…" the girl gulped, preparing herself for my task, "and that would be?"

"… …Would you by any chance feed me a little?" I told pathetically, holding my now loudly growling stomach, "I was so much into your rescue that I ignored my hunger…"

"…! … … …Heh, Heh," the girl bent over in a cute uncontrollable giggle, "Very well, I shall honor your request! Please follow me!"

"Eh?" She suddenly began to cheerfully pull me on, "Where are we going?"

"To my home…"

* * *

><p>After about another five minutes of following the girl, I began to see houses ahead of me. Except…they weren't the "houses" I was expecting. The houses look nothing more than a brick house with straws for roofs, something I expected to see only in history books nowadays.<p>

"Dear Mother! I have returned," the girl called cheerfully to one of the house we were heading to. It was like all the other houses except one key difference. Towering over it was a large withering mulberry tree; from the size it must have lived for a very long time. From that very house, a woman who was also dress in a feudal dress came out and smiled worryingly at the girl.

"Ah, Touka!" She called, "How was the selling?"

"I have manage to sell quite a lot this time, Dear Mother," the girl held up a bag which judging from the sound of the jingles from inside was full of coins.

"Well done…"

"Oh, Dear Mother, could you please prepare a meal for this man I brought with me?"

"Hmm?" The lady looked at me and I meekly bow slightly in respect, "Who is this man?"

"He was kind enough to rescue me from some bandits, despite the potential danger and was doing so on an empty stomach…"

"Did he now? Oh my!" the lady rushed over to me and bowed to me, "I thank you for your kindness…"

"No, like I told her, it was nothing," I answered, "but your daughter insists that she should repay me so I just took the offer…"

"As one should. Is it not proper to repay your savior?"

"Uh, I suppose you have a point…"

"Then please come inside," the girl offered cheerfully, "my mother and I will prepare your lunch-…" The girl paused mid-sentence before bowing apologetically and nervously to me. "…Oh dear, I do deeply apologizes!"

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?"

"You had rescued me, yet I have yet to introduce myself!"

"Touka," her mother sweat dropped tiredly, "you are such a clumsy girl. I apologize for the ignorance of my daughter…"

"No, it's alright! I'm the one being rude," I responded kindly before scratching the back of my head in embarrassment, "I hadn't yet introduce myself either!"

"Oh my…"

"Well then, let me try this again, I'm Hongou Kazuto…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the girl bowed, "my name is Bi, my family name is Ryuu, and my common name is Gentoku. My true name is Touka…"

Wow, what an old-traditional way to introduce oneself… Wait a minute… "Uh, excuse me…"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me your name again? I didn't quite get it…"

"Oh, okay! My full name is Ryuu-Bi, my common name is Gentoku, and my true name is Touka. Pleasure to meet you."

"R-Ryuu-Bi Gentoku!?" I exclaimed. I know that name, and how could I not? Ryuu-Bi Gentoku was the name of the famous Emperor of Sho-Ku Empire of the Three Kingdoms. Now that I think about it, earlier with the bandits she said something about being a descendant of Ryuu-Shou, the name of a relative of the royal family of the Kan Dynasty.

"Uh, you may just call me 'Touka' though if either my name or common name is too difficult to remember…" Ryuu-Bi offered, turning downward and blushing greatly; she unconsciously played with her hands.

"Touka," her mother intervened, "you cannot simply allow other to call you by your true name unless you acknowledge them, remember?"

"…It is okay if it is he who speaks it…"

Her mother blinked at the small whisper Ryuu-Bi gave, before putting on a knowing smug. "…Hmm, very well. I guess I could accept that…"

"…! D-Dear Mother~!"

I hardly register what they were saying. The girl I save called herself Ryuu-Bi, and she even got Gentoku as a common name, without even batting an eye. She even has the same occupation that Emperor Ryuu-Bi had before he began his fighting career. If this was some whacked out prank to confuse me and get a laugh, this is one huge setup.

"Could it be…?" I wondered to myself. If she really is Ryuu-Bi, then could I have somehow ended up in the world of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms? Did I travel through time? No, that can't be right! Historically Ryuu-Bi is supposed to be a guy in his mid-twenties yet the person in front of me claiming to be Ryuu-Bi is a charming girl and probably no older than I am.

"Oh~!" I moaned from the aching my head was feeling…**GROWL~!** …and for my stomach which was growling loud enough to scare away the chickens nearby.

"Oh dear," Touka's mother giggled after hearing that, "I am sorry, I shall get your meal ready. Touka, please keep Hongou-san occupy while I prepare…"

"As you wish Dear Mother," Touka replied cheerfully before leading me inside the house.

* * *

><p>Maybe I was too quick to judge the housing. It was actually very comfortable, maybe because it kind of reminds me of my childhood at Grandpa's place. Not too hot not too cold, not too dark not too bright, not too spacey and not too crammed; just the way I like it. I sigh to myself in nostalgic.<p>

"…I am sorry," Touka suddenly apologized.

"Huh?" I inquired, "Why are you apologizing…again, for that matter?"

"Well, the house is not very big and comfortable…"

"Not at all, I could almost say I feel at home here!"

A blush appeared on Touka. "Really? Do you not find it…dirty?"

"I'm a guest not a health inspector. Besides, I'd lived in housing like this before…"

"Huh? But someone, such as you yourself, could not have possibly live in anything like this…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Um, well, your clothing. I thought for sure that only those of higher status could wear such fine clothes."

"What, this?" I stared down at my School uniform: a white Gaku-Ran with blue cuffs and breast pockets, blue pants, and black loafers. Though they were to me just simply school uniform, they were made with polyester or high-quality leather (the loafers), which gave them a shiny kind of look. In this feudal era, the only fabric that could even come close to it was silk which only very rich people could have. I suppose Touka thought was based on that. "Well, I suppose it would make me look out of the ordinary. But I'm not of royalty…"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, technically, you're of royalty too, aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"Back with those bandits, you said that you were a descendant of Ryuu-Shou. If it's the same person I'm aware of, then you are a relative of the current emperor right?"

"… …You believe that?" Touka looks as if she was speaking to the first person to believe her claim.

"Well, you don't look like the type that would lie about stuff like that…"

Touka stared at me for a second before smiling and went over to pick up a sword that was hanging on the wall.

"Well you are correct, I was not lying," She handed me the sword still in it sheath, "this is my family heirloom, used by my ancestor Ryuu-Shou himself. It is probably the only proof we have aside from our family tree…"

I took the sword that she offer me and unsheathe it to examine it. The blade was sharp and well-made as what little sun that stream into the house glisten off the blade. Even the handle was well made, with fine gems of red and blue. I even took several quick (safe and careful) swings with it. It was light and well even, gliding through the air as easy as if cutting melted butter.

"Hmm," I awed before I sheathe the sword, "it's a fine and majestic sword…"

"I am glad you like it…"

"I see you two are having fun," Touka's mother called as she bought in a tray full of food.

"Wow!" I exclaimed in surprise as Touka's mother set it down, "is that…?"

"Yes it is…"

"You're too kind; you didn't need to make so much!"

"I was under the presumption you did not had breakfast so I added it in with your lunch…"

"…I thank you for your consideration!"

"No, I should be thanking you…now please enjoy…"

* * *

><p>About five minutes later, I breathed a sigh of relief as I mentally pat my full belly. Touka and her mother had joined me on my meal and we had talked as we did. The food was great, I almost had the urge to ask for seconds, but it was my conversation with and about Touka and her mother that I was really paying attention to. I learned a lot of stuff about them, like how their sandal and mat making business just meets day's needs and how Touka had went off to study for a while. In return, I told them a bit about me and about the place I came from.<p>

"Amazing!" Touka awed, "To be able call forth bright lights without using a candle or to cook without the need to start a fire! Your place truly is a place of wonders!"

"It's also a place of constant fear I guess," I replied with heavy heart, "it's strange that we advance so far and yet we draw ever closer to disaster…"

"I am sure that there are no societies that have no such problems," Touka's mother reassured, "but that gives us all the more opportunities to make the future better…"

"I guess you have a point…"

"Anyway, about your predicament…"

"I wish I could help in some way," Touka sighed.

"You both have done more than enough," I reassured her, "I really appreciate it…"

"Even so~…" Man, she's cute and stubborn; so not fair. I was about to reassure her that she had done enough when the noises from outside began to get nosier.

"Dear me," Touka's mother sighed as she got up to see what was going on, "why is it getting noisy out there-?"

"Greetings, residents of the house," a stern, majestic voice called from just outside the front door, "I wish to meet the owner of this here house!"

The three of us looked at each other in confusion, wondering if we had by chance wrong the owner of the voice before. Touka's mother then proceeded to the front door.

"…I am the owner of this hither residence," her voice can be heard with as much dignity as a noble, "by what means have thou come hither and yelling in front of my house?"

Touka and I peered at each other in worry before I grabbed my wooden sword and Touka grabbed her family heirloom and we both slowly made our way to the door.

"…Forgive me for my rudeness, madam," the voice apologized, stopping us in our track, "but I was told by a famous oracle that a Descendant of Imperial Royalty live in this house that rested under a great sacred withering mulberry tree. And this person goes by the common name of Gentoku. Is the person here? I must meet the person!"

I looked back at Touka and she gave me a puzzle expression. The owner of the voice seems to be looking for her for something urgent.

After a few second of consideration, Touka straighten herself and made her way to the door, with me following in suit.

"I am the one thee seek, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku," Touka spoke as soon as she had joined her mother's side, "What art thy purpose hither, stranger?"

I manage to peek over Touka's shoulder to get a good look at the owner of the stern majestic voice. What I saw startle me.

The person I saw was a young lady about my age with stern golden eyes that were deep and fascinating and long silky black hair held back in a single side ponytail that sparkled like obsidian. And despite her stern appearance, she didn't seem to fit the voice that she had been using, at least in my opinion. Even the apparent ornate green war-like dress she wore looks more like cosplay. But what really reconsidered my opinions for her was what she was holding in her hand. It was a Crescent Blade, consist of a thick blade and a staff that was longer than she is tall with a green dragon theme and no matter how I look at it was not only heavy but also too sharp to be a fake. I'm surprise she was able to lift it.

The girl observed Touka from top to bottom for a full minute. I manage to get a glimpse of a small crowd that had gathered not too far behind her. I can't blame them, the girl look like some cosplay warrior and she stood out like a sore thumb.

Finally, the girl smile, which seems to belied her earlier gallantry, before getting down on one knee and bowing to the surprise Touka…well, I should probably accurately say everyone was surprise.

"I am honor to at last meet you, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku-dono," the girl spoke, "Forgive me for my earlier rudeness…"

"Uh, not at all," Touka managed after she recovers from her surprise, "Please stand. There is no reason to bow to me!"

"Oh but I do," the girl proclaimed and stood tall once again, "for you are but one of the two that will help accomplish my goal to bring the end to the chaos that plague our world…"

"Huh?"

"Uh, how about this?" Touka's mother suggested, "May you not consider following us inside as for us to properly talk?"

"…As you wish," the girl nodded, "But first I must wait for my companion to arrive…"

"Your companion?"

"Aisha~!" a loud childish voice called out from behind the crowd. It was only then did I notice the huge dust cloud that was drawing closer to us.

The crowd scattered back into their homes as a little girl with short crimson-red hair with a cartoon tiger hairpin and large eyes of lilac ran up to the girl we were talking to. She too was dress in what I presume to be war-clothing cosplay, complete with a tight navy-blue turtleneck top with a golden collar under a yellow vest, open finger gloves, open toes stocking of navy-blue with no shoes, tight shorts in navy-blue, double brown belts with a single silver buckle, and a red scarf. What really caught my eye though was her weapon of choice: a spear with her thick blade zigzagging and ending in two prongs: a Viper Spear

"Ah, Rinrin," the girl we were talking to spoke with a kind smile, "You finally caught up…"

"That was mean!" the short girl grumbled with a pout, "How dare you leave Rinrin behind!"

"What are you talking about? Is it not your fault for playing with that puppy?"

"Boo~, Rinrin guess you are right," the short girl did a double take, "by the way, did you find the person we were looking for?"

"That person stands right before you, alongside her mother…"

"Heh~? So she is the one? Rinrin question that, she looks more like someone we need to save rather than the one doing the saving…"

"Rinrin! Do not be so rude!" The taller girl turn back to us, "I apologize for the rude behavior of my companion …"

"Oh, it is quite all right," Touka nervously replied, before stepping aside, "please come on in…"

In turn I return to my seat as the two girls enter. Upon seeing me, the two halted and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Uh, please do not mind Kazuto-kun," Touka told them, "He is a guest I brought here not long ago…"

"Uh, hi!" I waved to them.

"…Could you be?" the taller girl began, "By any chance, have just today arrived to this world?"

"…Huh? How did you know that?" And here I thought nothing could surprise me anymore. Even Touka and her mother was surprise.

"I knew it!" the taller girl was suddenly even more excited.

"Yay!" the shorter girl cheered, "It is just as that oracle said! If we find the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, we also find the Messenger from Heaven!"

"…Messenger from Heaven? What's that?"

"Some time ago," the taller girl spoke with much zeal, "a famous oracle, Kan-Ro, foretold that a Messenger from Heaven will descend and meet a Descendant of Imperial Royalty, who went by the common name of Gentoku, and together they shall put an end to the chaos. Although he did not tell us where we could find the Messenger from Heaven he told us instead how to find the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and told us that we shall meet the messenger then. And here we are, aside from you who else could be the Messenger from Heaven?"

"Uh…" Well, if they consider that I came from another world as "descending from the heavens" I suppose it would give people reason to think I'm from heaven at least. But that prediction…it's totally ridiculous in the fact that there are major undeniable truths in it. Touka is a descendant of imperial royalty and had the common name of "Gentoku" and I did meet her too.

"Furthermore, your very clothes shine with the light of Heaven. That alone clearly signifies that you are a Messenger from Heaven. Am I wrong?"

"Ah, well… these clothes are made of [Polyester] so that's why they reflect light…"

"… 'Poly-ester'," the smaller girl tilted her head at the unfamiliar word, "Hmm~, people of Heaven sure have strange words…"

"Rinrin," the taller girl lectured.

I stared at the two and so did Touka and her mother. These two seems to think I'm some heavenly person. Though if anyone from this world sees all the stuff from my world, I suppose they would consider all the convenience as "stuff found only in Heaven".

"Uh," I cleared my throat, catching the two's attention, "Let's do this properly, one step at a time. I'm Hongou Kazuto. And you two are?"

"Oh, pardon us," the taller girl spoke, "We have not yet introduced ourselves yet. My name is U, my family name is Kan, and my common name is Unchou…"

"Rinrin's name is Hi," the smaller girl smiled widely and happily as she introduces herself, "Rinrin's family name Chou, Rinrin's common name is Yokutoku, and Rinrin's true name is Rinrin!"

"…Huh?" Were my ears playing tricks? "Uh, wait could you two introduce yourself again please?"

"…? As you wish," the taller girl nodded, "my full name is Kan-U Unchou…"

"He~!" the smaller girl smile, "Rinrin's full name is Chou-Hi Yokutoku, but you can call me Rinrin…"

"…The Kan-U and the Chou-Hi!?" I exclaimed in alarm. Those were the name of the two sworn brothers of Ryuu-Bi. Kan-U who was known as the God of War and Chou-Hi who was a Warrior with the strength of a Thousand Warriors. They're girls in this world too? Now that I think about it, the Green Dragon Crescent Blade and Viper Spear should have been a clear giveaway.

"Uh, anyhow," Touka's mother spoke up, "is there a reason you all came here? I am sure that it was not just to see my daughter and Kazuto-san, who are going to change the world, right?"

"Uh-huh!" Chou-Hi grinned, "We are here to join them!"

"Huh?" Touka and I sounded.

"It is just as Rinrin stated," Kan-U nodded with a smile, "you two are destined to change this world where peace and justice are overshadowed by the chaos. It is an honorable goal that Rinrin and I seek for as well…"

"Whoa, hold on," I stopped, "I haven't even decided what I'm going to be doing here. And I hadn't actually thought about doing such a thing yet…"

"And," Touka jumped in, "there are times that I have thought about it, but I am not yet ready to do such a thing…"

"Rinrin did not have any plans to do this either," Chou-Hi suddenly added, "Rinrin would have been happy just doing Rinrin's family butcher business…"

"And I would have been content with my life as either a city guard or a green grain seller," Kan-U added with a stern expression, "I do not think there is such a person who be unreasonable enough to not be content with their daily lifestyle. But… as we speak, bandits and mobs grow in number as the Yellow Scarves continue to grow stronger. Already many villages and cities had been badly damage or destroyed by this rising chaos…our village had not so long ago been such a victim…"

"Rinrin and Aisha were some the only survivor because we were strong," For once since I've met her, the happy go-lucky face of Chou-Hi was replaced by genuine sadness, "but everyone else…"

"…I'm sorry to hear that," I told them.

"We cannot change the past," Kan-U spoke in sadness, "and with strength alone, we would not change anything about the future that chaos will overtake… but, with not only the help of the Descendant of the Royal Family but also the assistance of the Heavens… after hearing the oracle words, we thought 'at last we can help end the chaos and injustice in the world'…"

"That is why we came all this way," Chou-Hi grinned, returning to her trademark happy-go-lucky attitude, "so that we can make sure that others would not be sad like Aisha or me. So, what do you think? Can we help you?"

"Uh," Touka looked over to me, wondering what to do.

"Well," I began slowly, "it's not like we don't want to help, but we haven't even decided to do something like that yet. Suddenly coming here and deciding to help us when we have absolutely no idea how you all can help yet is a bit…well…"

I trailed off. Technically Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U and Chou-Hi are supposed to join forces to help the land and the people but now I'm dragged into this. Even if I have the heart to help, I'm just a student who has no idea how or why I'm here. I want to believe that I was the one the prophecy was referring to but I can't rely on just that to be so sure. I better tell them that…they will probably understand.

But before I could say anything, loud screams and cries began to sound off outside.

"What's going on now?" I wondered.

Suddenly, one of the villagers burst into the house. Normally, that is something that will get you yell at for even if this house didn't have a door sort of speak but the look of terror on the man face told us he had a good reason.

My hunched was correct.

"All of you pack up your stuff and run for your lives!" he told us.

"What is wrong?" Touka's mother asked.

"I-It is the Yellow Scarves! They are attacking the nearby Rou-Sou City of Yuu-Shu and words are they will come here next once they are done with the city!"

"What did you say!?" Kan-U roared as she quickly picked up her Green Dragon Crescent Blade, "Curse it! I thought for sure this area was beyond their reaches at the moment. Rinrin!"

"Yeah!" Chou-Hi roared as well, picking up her Viper Spear, before she and Kan-U rush out.

"What the hell," the man cried in disbelief, "are those youngsters crazy? They will be killed! Well, no matter. It was their choice. Anyway, you should all get going!"

With that he dashed off.

"We better get going too," Touka's mother stated as she got to quickly pack, "Touka, help me…"

"… … … …" Touka remained fixed on her spot before picking up her family heirloom and started towards the door, "Dear Mother, please go on ahead! I shall catch up!"

"Touka? Touka! Where are you going? Get back here!" her mother called after her.

Touka looks like she is intending to help the citizen of the city, despite the danger. And here I was ready to run, this is pathetic! I grabbed my wooden sword.

"Madam," I spoke up, catching her attention, "I'll go keep an eye on her. You worry about getting out of here!"

"What? Should you not drag her back instead?"

"I doubt your daughter would be able to live with herself if she allows that; nor would I. Don't worry, just trust me with your daughter's life. Now just please do as I say, time is of the essence!"

Touka's mother blinked at my rationality before quickly nodding. "…Alright, please bring her back safe and unharmed…"

"I can't guarantee that but I can promise I'll bring her back to you alive…" With that I rushed out to follow Touka.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, because I was quicker, I manage to catch up to Touka. Together we enter the gates of the Rou-Sou City. What a sight that awaits us!<p>

The streets are filled with broken baskets, destroyed wagons, and dead people. Many of the houses were burned or broken into, and judging from the smell, there may have been dead people burning in those houses. It so horrible I had to force down the urge vomit.

Touka was probably in the same situation. Her face was a mixture of pain and horror as she witnessed this.

"How…awful!" Touka managed, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "How could this have happen?"

"That's chaos," I sighed, "a force that requires no reason to exist…"

"KYAAH!" a voice cried out. We turn to see a small girl, probably only six years old, running for her life as not far behind a bandit chase after her swinging a blade mercilessly as he did.

"Oh no!" Touka cried and ran forward to help. At her speed though she wouldn't get to the kid in time. Fortunately, she wasn't the only one to react.

"Hah!" I cried as I swung my wooden sword down on the bandit's head. I had put everything into my sprint to get close enough, but I made sure to save enough to deliver a good enough blow. …**WHOOSH! SMACK!** …It worked; the bandit fell to the ground unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Touka asked as she came up to the child.

"My M-Mother!" the kid cried in Touka's embrace, "My Father! Dead~! WAAAH~!"

It was a really sad sight to see. Touka hugged her tightly, trying to comfort the kid. Unfortunately…

"…! Touka!" I alerted, "We got company!"

…We didn't have time. Already several more bandits had appeared and had begun to charge at us madly.

Touka end her hug and unsheathe her family heirloom. The little girl, instinctively, ran for cover nearby.

"…Thou all shall pay for thy evil deeds!" Touka proclaimed, taking her place next to me as she pointed her sword at the charging bandits, "I am Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, the descendant of Ryuu-Shou. With my family sword 'Virtue', I shall defeat thee villains!"

With that the two of us rushed forward. We fought back to back in almost prefect unison, watching each other's blind spots.

Despite the fact I used a wooden sword with my skill it was enough to knock them unconscious. Every single one that came into my striking range was knocked out instantly.

Touka wield her family's sword like an expert. Every time she brought the sword down, one bandit will fall. Every time she stabbed, two bandits were taken. And every time she swung her blade horizontally, five heads would roll on the ground.

It didn't matter who they were aiming at, the two of us were unstoppable. At least that's what I like to say. I don't know where they coming from, but every time we take one bandit out another bandit would take their place. Touka and I were getting easily tired out as time pass.

"Touka!" I called to her, "this isn't working! We're being surrounded! We got to break through and get to a better position!"

Touka nodded in the corner of my eyes. We both quickly glance around to find some kind of escape route.

"Kazuto-kun!" Touka yelled, alerting me to see that some of the bandits had found the kid from earlier and was about to kill her.

"Shit!" I curse. With this many bandits around, I wouldn't be able to get to her in time…

"HIYAH!" Then from out of nowhere, a girl wielding the Green Dragon Crescent Blade rush in and slashed at the bandits that was about to kill the kid.

**WHOOSH! …SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

The bandits fell down dead. The child ran behind the towering figure of Kan-U as she stood in front the bandits, banishing her weapon at them.

"I am Kan-U Unchou!" she declared majestically, "Thou who seek death, come forth!"

The bandits around her hesitated before several brave ones charge forward.

"Know thou place!" Kan-U roared as she took them all out in one blow, "Roar for me Green Dragon, reap the sinful soul with your blade of honor!"

With that the mob of bandits began to slowly back off before several of them turned to easier preys…us!

"Here they come!" Touka warned as she and I got ready. Suddenly…

"A-TA~!"

We heard a scream above and looked up to see a little girl with a Viper Spear jumping over us. As she descended, she slammed her weapon down amidst the mob, sending them flying.

"Come on," Chou-Hi grinned confidently, "if any of you are in a hurry to meet your end. Chou-Hi Yokutoku welcomes you to taste her Viper Spear!"

Without another word Chou-Hi charge forward and with a mighty swing took out twenty bandits at once.

"Now things are looking up!" I grinned as Touka and I rejoined the battle with much zeal.

* * *

><p>With the aid provided by Kan-U and Chou-Hi, we manage to drive off the bandits for now.<p>

"We managed to drive them off," I stated the obvious.

"Yes," Touka sighed, "Everyone is safe…"

"For now," Kan-U stated, "there are still resources here that those bandits want…"

"So it is only a matter of time before they return," Chou-Hi frowned.

"That's true," I hummed in thought, "we can't stop the symptoms as they come. It would be more logical to take out the source instead…"

"Indeed," Kan-U smiled, "Spoken as a true Messenger from Heaven…"

"…Uh, look Kan-U. There's something I got to tell you and Chou-Hi…"

"Rinrin knows what you want, Onii-chan!" Chou-Hi suddenly proclaimed, "You and Ryuu-Bi-chan want to form an army to fight those Yellow Scarves off, right?"

"Huh?"

"Indeed," Kan-U nodded at the idea, "those rogues can be easily dealt with if we have a sizable army, even an untrained one would work. And in addition, if we have Hongou-dono and Ryuu-Bi-dono joins in as our leader, victory is assured!"

"Uh, excuse me? Do we not have a say in this?" Touka tried to ask.

"Okay!" Rinrin grinned, apparently not hearing Touka, "Rinrin shall go around seeing where all the city people went! Rinrin is sure they want to beat up those Yellow Scarves more than anyone!"

"That is a good idea," Kan-U nodded, "You do that, Rinrin, I shall accompany Ryuu-Bi-dono and Hongou-dono…"

"Got it!" Rinrin grinned, "See you later Onii-chan, Ryuu-Bi-chan!"

And with that, before we could say anything, she took off with tremendous speed.

"Now then Ryuu-Bi-dono, Hongou-dono," Kan-U called with a broad smile, "let us make haste as well…"

"Whoa! Hold on! Wait a minute!" I finally halted her.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"We still have not fully understood what is going on," Touka finally began, "And moving the discussion without us shall cause problems, especially for Kazuto-kun here…"

"It will… cause problems?" Kan-U repeated, confused.

"To be precise," I began, "we don't know if it will or not."

"Why…is that? Are you not the Messenger from Heaven and is Ryuu-Bi-dono not a Descendant of Imperial Royalty?"

"Well, Touka is what you said but as for me…how do I put this? Uh… maybe like this. Even if you claim I'm some Messenger from Heaven, I just suddenly got here. I'm unfamiliar with this world, I don't know why I was sent here, and I'm really powerless right now. No offense, but you seem to be assuming that Touka and I knew everything all along, but the truth is we really were unaware of most of the things you label us as…"

"… …Are you saying…that you were sent down by the Heavens with no knowledge of your task?"

"Hmm… Not exactly, but it's something like that…"

"It is the same for me," Touka intervened, "I have only been inform just now by you and Chou-Hi-chan that I was destined to help save the land. And yes it is true I have thought about doing so, but I have not yet…how do put it…uh, blossom yet? Yes, I am like a flower right now. I know what I am planning to do but until the times come I can do nothing else…"

"Hmm…" Kan-U cupped her chin, "Are you saying… That it is not yet an appropriate time and that we had expect things from you much too early?"

"Uh, something close to that…"

"Furthermore," I decided to confess, "Actually, I do kind of know all of you already. Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U and Chou-Hi are, from where I came from, people who lived 1800 years ago. And they had become very popular characters in novels and stories. So in a sense, I could have been sent back in time to your era by accident…"

"Yes, Kazuto-kun told me about it. From what I could gather, Kazuto-kun is a normal man who just ended up here, lost and confused…"

Kan-U made a face, as if trying to put the pieces together in her thought. Finally after a moment she spoke in a sad tone.

"So… …Then you are not the Messenger from Heaven?" Kan-U managed to say.

"Yes, probably not," I sighed, "I mean the only part of that prophecy that is probably true is Touka's involvement…"

"…And… we have been too hasty and ask a person that had not yet prepared herself?"

"I am sorry," Touka gave a small bow in, "but it is just as I learn from my master on one of my studying 'if one is not yet ready to commit to a task, the turtle will not venture out of its shell'… I do plan to do as you ask, but if I am not yet ready to fully commit to it then I must wait until I can…"

"I… see…" By now Touka and I couldn't have not notice that Kan-U was getting sadder by the second.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

" …After our village was destroyed, Rinrin and I began to travel the land to save the people, searching for a master who held the power to quell these conflict, something even Rinrin and I know we lack. However, the flames of chaos continue to spread, and those without power to fight fell one after another. I was mortified; I was heartbroken…" By then the brave warrior's voice had begun to crack. "Then we met the Oracle Kan-Ro and when we heard his prophecy I thought 'Finally I can save people'. However… if you, Hongou-dono, are not the Messenger from Heaven and Ryuu-Bi-dono is not yet ready," At this point, she could no longer stop her voice from trembling in despair, "what am I going to do? What will happen to this world? What will happen to those who are unable to defend themselves? When I think about that…"

Her obsidian eyes began to glisten with tears and her shoulder began to shake as she managed to push out those last few words. Touka and I look at her, feeling sorry for her. It was clear that she was burdening herself with more than her own fair share.

"Pardon me," Kan-U forcibly straightened herself after realizing we were watching, "There is no use in telling the two of you such a thing. I shall rejoin Rinrin and we will fight the Yellow Scarves threatening this city. We will probably gather less than a hundred soldiers, but this is a fight for justice. Surely… … Surely we shall win… You both shall hear of our victory. I am sure, Hongou-dono, that you shall hear our names again on your journey to find your way home. When you do, please pray for our victory…"

I remained silent, stunned by her understanding, as she turn to Touka next.

"And Ryuu-Bi-dono, I wish for your well-being as you spread your wings at your own pace. I only ask for one thing though…should we prevail, please do not hesitate to ask for our aid when you are ready… …Should both Rinrin and I fail, please build a world of benevolent and justice in our place…"

Touka seems deeply moved by the warrior's words too as I saw a small tear forming in her eyes.

"Now, if you two excuse me…" She forced a painful smile and began to take her leave after giving us both one last bow.

…I couldn't bring myself to keep griping after I saw that heartbroken smile. I look over to Touka and our gaze interlock. Without a single word, we both knew what we had to do.

"Wait," I called to Kan-U before she could leave.

Kan-U turned back to us in confusion. "What is it?"

"This Messenger from Heaven," Touka spoke up, "and a Descendant of Imperial Royalty… they are something people will unite under, right?"

"Why of course. All the people suffering from this chaos are waiting for heroes who would save them. They would surely welcome a hero who descended from the Imperial Family with open arms and even more so for a hero who descended from Heaven."

"Then you can gather a lot of volunteer soldiers?"

Kan-U gave a firm nod. Touka and I had our gaze interlock again and before long we nodded.

"…Very well. I am not sure my wings are ready to glide and take on the task of helping to quell the chaos…"

"And I don't consider myself a Messenger from Heaven," I added, "but we'll do what we can to help you. …That way you'll gather more volunteers, right?"

"That is true, but…" Kan-U glanced nervously at the two of us, "Ryuu-Bi-dono, you are not yet ready, correct? You need not force yourself when you are not yet ready. And Hongou-dono, you are not the Messenger from Heaven, are you?"

"It is true," Touka sighed, "I do not feel ready to take on such an important task…but my mother had always told me that our family will one day be needed. It is the reason why 'Virtue', our family heirloom, has been passed down for generation. It is probably fate that guided you and Chou-Hi-chan to me, so that I am aware that my wings needs spread much sooner…"

"And I'm probably not the Messenger from Heaven," I admitted, "but I still think I can help. … …I also have a fair deal of knowledge."

"Knowledge, you say?" Kan-U wondered.

"Yeah, I read books on tactics at my grandparent's house in my world. I think that would help."

"If you know tactics, then that certainly will be a great aid…but why are you two suddenly so willing?"

"Well," Touka replied rather shyly and looked down at the kid that we had rescue, who had been silent the whole time, "for me, it is the same reason as yours. I too do not wish for a child like her to live like she will have to go through. I am ashamed to say that it took this incident to make me realize it…"

"… … …And," I began, "as for me, I'm not coldhearted enough to leave a girl alone when she's in trouble. I always have a soft spot for girls that way…"

"Oh~! I see… So that is the kind of man you are~, Kazuto-kun…"

"Hey, it's the truth! What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I just think you are quite a gentleman…"

"U-Uh," Kan-U sounded nervously ending our conversation, "… A GIRL you say? I am nothing of the sort! I ask that you please do not insult me!"

"Huh? But you are a girl, are you not, Kan-U-san?"

"No! I… I am not something so weak!"

"K-Kan-U-san! Do not speak in such a way! I am a girl too; are you saying that I am weak as well?"

"N-No! Of course not! I did not have such intention!"

"I never thought that that is how you see me…" Touka began to comically cry.

"Uh… Um… please forgive!"

"Oh…I get it," I huff a laugh, "So that's the type of character Kan-U was, huh?"

"What do you mean by that? Uh… either way, I ask that you do not disgrace me by treating me like a girl ever again!"

"Now you are denying your own image!" Touka wailed in shock, "How could you deny yourself like that?"

"T-That is not it! Please do not misunderstand, Ryuu-Bi-dono!"

"I had no intention of disgracing you whatsoever," I replied, trying hard to suppress my laughter, "But why not? Is it wrong to tell a pretty girl that she's pretty?"

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to forestall any further argument.

"Anyway, I don't think I'm the one who should decide whether or not I'm a Messenger from Heaven. … …You, Chou-Hi, and even Touka-chan here can decide that yourselves, though perhaps this world will be the one to decide that…"

"Kazuto-kun," Touka-chan lit up a bit upon hear me put the honorific in her name.

"So, as an expedient means, you can praise me as the Messenger from Heaven for now. But in return, if you ever deem me unworthy of the title, abandon me then and there. I don't want anyone to suffer because of a lie…"

"But…" Kan-U began confused at my heavy proclamation, "…Is that what you truly wish for?"

"Yes. I already ran the calculations in my head for the merits and demerits for you three and for me. I have made my decision with all that in mind. Besides…"

"…?" Kan-U gave me a questionable look as I grew silent staring at her.

"Whether she considers it a disgrace or not," I whispered to Touka-chan, "I just don't want to see a pretty girl like Kan-U suffer."

Touka-chan chuckled and nodded in agreement, leaving the confused Kan-U even more confused.

"It shall be the same with me," Touka stated, "If I also prove unworthy you can abandon me as well. If my action causes more suffering, then I want you to remove me to end it…"

Kan-U stood there and glanced between us.

"…What do you think?" I asked, "Will you accept it?"

"W-Why, of course… Yes…"

"Okay, we're a team now," I held out my hand in-between us. Touka-chan and Kan-U responded with a questionable look. "It's a handshake. To be on the same team…"

"Oh I get it," Touka-chan nodded as she overlapped her smooth hand over mine before turning to Kan-U, "Same team okay?"

Kan-U stared at us for a moment before she finally spoke. "…No, I cannot do that…"

"Huh?" we both sound in confusion, removing our hands from each other.

"After hearing both of your words, I am convinced that you, Hongou-dono, are indeed the Messenger from Heaven and you, Ryuu-Bi-dono, are a true leader worthy of being a Descendant of Imperial Royalty. Therefore…" Kan-U bowed deeply as she spoke.

"Wait, what are you-?" I cried out in surprise.

"My Lord, Messenger from Heaven Kazuto Hongou, and my Lady, Descendant of Imperial Royalty Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, may we fight together and quell these chaotic times…"

"Lord…?" I repeated in shock.

"Lady…?" Touka repeated in the same manner as well.

"Yes," Kan-U nodded, "I have hereby acknowledge the both of you as my Lord and Lady. Rinrin-..I mean Chou-Hi...-must feel the same. Therefore, please called us by our true names and treat us as your retainers…"

"HUH?" I yelped in surprise.

"R-Retainers?" Touka-chan yelped in the same manner.

"Yes," Aisha nodded, "My name is Kan-U, my common is Unchou, and my true name is Aisha. …Please call me Aisha from now on. Henceforth, I shall call you My Lord and My Lady respectfully. Now, My Lord and My Lady, we shall make our way for Rinrin and drive the Yellow Scarves away. Let our battle hereby begin!"

"W-Wait, wait, wait!" I tried, "Let's talk about this for a second…"

"Come, let us make haste! We shall fight for our people!"

"If you are our retainer," Touka called after Kan-U as we try to keep up, "This is a good time for you to listen to us~~~!"

* * *

><p>A little while later, we managed to find Rinrin (the true name of Chou-Hi) as she led Aisha (the true name of Kan-U), Touka-chan, and I to a large tavern which had narrowly managed to escape damage from the raid.<p>

Inside the tavern, we saw citizens with bandaged wounds and citizens covered in soot from their burnt homes all sitting down helplessly. Some of the villagers from Touka's village were there too helping the injured, one of which was Touka's mother.

"Touka!" Touka's mother called, running over in a mixture of worry and relief and hugged her daughter tightly, "I thought I would not see you again! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? What happen?"

"We saved lives," I answered, "we became angry, we fought bravely, and she made her ancestors proud…"

"Nyah-ha-ha-ha," Rinrin laughed, "She sure did…"

"Sorry for making you worry, Dear Mother," Touka-chan apologized after escaping from the embrace, "But it was time…"

As her mother stared at her, confused as to what she had meant, Aisha stared around at the citizens.

"This is… awful…" she managed, obviously distraught by what she was seeing.

"Is everyone okay?" Rinrin asked loudly, causing everyone to turn to us.

"Who are you…?" One of the citizens (Citizen A) asked. He seems to be the unofficial leader of the city's people, seeing how he isn't wearing fancy clothes.

Aisha decided to speak up. "We have come to fight against the suffering brought by this chaos and to annihilate the Yellow Scarves…"

"The Imperial Army has come to save us?" Another citizen (Citizen B) spoke up hopefully.

"…No, unfortunately, we are not from the Imperial Army…"

"Damn…" with that, everyone began to moan in disappointment and despair.

"But we come to save you!" Rinrin added in, hoping to raise everyone's morality again.

"What can kids like you do? …. …Even us adults were unable to stand against the Yellow Scarves."

"There were just too many of them," Citizen A added.

"Were there that many of them?" Aisha asked, puzzled, "When we arrived, there were only under a hundred of them left in the city…"

"Then you all came here after the actual raid was done. There must have been at least four thousands of them. How can a tiny city like this fight against so many?"

"But you all fought, right?" Rinrin wondered.

"Of course we did! We could not just watch our city or homes get destroyed! However… there were just too many of them…"

"They destroyed whatever they wanted," Citizen B added, "and they said they said they shall be back…"

"What are we going to do?" Another citizen (Citizen C) spoke up in panic, "If they come back, they shall take all of our food. They shall even take my wife and daughter!"

"I know that!" said Citizen A, "But what do you expect us to do? How can we defeat those beastly thieves?"

"I do not know…"

"Damn it," Citizen B growled, "Why the Imperial Army not help us? This rebellion is all thanks to the selfishness of those officials! Why do we have to get dragged into this and suffer for them?"

"What is the point of complaining about that now?" Citizen A sighed, "They may come back and attack us again tomorrow for all we know!"

"… …There will be another battle tomorrow as well?" Aisha wondered.

"Most likely, they have set their sights on our city now that they know we are weak. They will keep coming back until there is nothing left for them to steal!"

"Then let us all run!" Citizen B suggested, "Our only hope is for the whole city and the nearby village to run away!"

"How can we do that? Our ancestors created this city! We must protect it!"

"I want to protect it too! But…but…how can we at this rate?"

As the clamor of the citizens and the villagers' dispute grew louder, Aisha silently thought to herself. She finally reached her decision and spoke up.

"I have an idea!" Aisha spoke loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Citizen B asked, "Is there a way for us to be saved?"

"I think… there is…"

"What? What is it? Please, tell us?"

"Certainly. But… First, I would like to know how determined you all are…"

"How determined we are?" Citizen A questioned, not yet understanding the significant of Aisha's question.

Aisha nodded. "… …Do you all you citizens wish to protect this city? And do you villagers wish to protect your village nearby?"

"Of course!" Citizen B answered determinedly.

"Our grandparents poured their sweat and blood into this city and the village nearby. Of course we want to protect it all." explained Citizen A and many other citizen and villagers sounded in agreement.

"I understand," Aisha nodded satisfy with their answered, "then let us fight together!"

"Did you not listen?" Citizen B exclaimed, "How are we supposed to fight against them? How can we defeat guys like them?"

"We can!"

"Yep, we can!" Rinrin chimed in.

"…Wait a minute," Citizen C spoke up, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Aisha began, "Not only do we have the wisdom of Imperial Royalty, but also the will of the Heaven is on our side as well…"

"Uh-huh!" Rinrin chimed in again, "See, Touka-chan is a kind and caring Descendant of Imperial Royalty and Onii-chan is a great and powerful Messenger from Heaven, both who are on our side!"

"Huh?" Citizen A as well as many others questioned.

"Rinrin, remain quiet," Aisha gentle told Rinrin, "you are making things more complicated…"

"Boo~…" Rinrin comically and cutely pouted.

"As she just said, we have a Descendant of Imperial Royalty and a Messenger from Heaven on our side," Aisha continued her speech with true composure.

"What do you mean by a Descendant of Imperial Royalty and a Messenger from Heaven?" Villager B asked, "Are you saying God and someone of royalty are going to save us?"

Aisha nodded. "… …Has the rumor not reached this city or village yet?"

"Rumor?" Citizen C wondered, "What rumor?"

"The rumor about a Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty. Everyone in Raku-You is talking about it. They said that a hero would be sent from the Heaven to meet a descendant of an ancestral relative of the Emperor, and together put an end to the chaos…"

"The capital? Is that rumor really true?"

"Yes, it is true…"

While Aisha answered with utmost confidence I whispered into Rinrin's ear as Touka-chan listened in.

"Hey," I began quietly, "is it true?"

"No, of course not," Rinrin whispered back loud enough for only Touka-chan and I to hear, "Aisha and Rinrin are the only one who knows about either of you two, Touka-chan, Onii-chan."

"That is what I thought…" Touka smile sympathetically.

That means… Aisha is telling a lie.

"… …I guess this is also strategy," I whispered to Touka-chan to which Touka-chan nodded.

People are easily influenced when they hear that "everyone is talking about it". Even back in my world, if someone doesn't believe it at all, once they hear "they said so on TV", "they said so in a magazine", or "they said so on the internet", they start to believe it's true.

"I'm impressed with Aisha. She certainly lives up to her reputation as a great general with both wisdom and courage."

Raku-You is the name of a capital in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. In this era where there are no means of transportation and communication, a rumor in a capital can easily be the truth. Aisha is taking advantage of that to win the citizen and the villagers' trust. One wrong move and it can become deception, but… …in a battle of Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U and Chou-Hi vs. the Yellow Scarves, those three are sure to win, so I see no problem.

To put it in game stats, Kan-U and Chou-Hi both have a War rating of 99 and Ryuu-Bi is at least 88. Kan-U also has intelligence over 80, so there's no way she'll lose against the ranks and files of the Yellow Scarves who are never treated as anything more than small fry in any game. … …Though, that's only speaking in game terms, so I don't know if it'll turn out true or not. As I stood there analyzing Aisha's conduct…

"And that very descendant with royal blood flowing through her very body," Kan-U walked up to Touka's side, speaking proudly, "is this person right here, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku…and this person here…" Kan-U patted firmly on my shoulder. "This is the messenger who has been sent from Heaven. They are both here to help quell this chaotic times. So long as they are on our side, we shall not lose to bandits such as the Yellow Scarves…"

"These two?" Citizen A wondered. Every villagers and citizens now had their eyes on us.

"Uh," Touka fidget a bit, unable to speak a word.

"… …Hello," I finally managed.

"I do not believe it!" Citizen C frowned skeptically.

"This timid girl is the Descendant of the Imperial Royalty?" Citizen B wondered sarcastically, "And that lanky guy is the Messenger from Heaven? Hah! That is obviously a lie!"

Aisha's eyes twitched in anger before she began to lecture Citizen B.

"How can you say that?" she began, "We shall start with My Lord, the Messenger from Heaven. Is it not apparent from the way he looks? In our world, is there any attire made of this 'Poly-ester' that shines in the light?"

"Poly-ester…? Wow! I have never heard of that," Citizen C commented before looking closely at my school uniform, "Wow! I have never seen clothes that sparkle like that too!"

"See? Also, My Lord is intelligent enough to memorize many teachings, such as Son-Bu's Art of War…"

"Not to mention," Touka-chan suddenly jumped in, "he had saved me from a group of Yellow Scarves by subduing them with just a wooden sword while his powers were at its weakest…"

"Eh?" Aisha turned to Touka-chan in surprise, "Did such a thing happen?"

"It had happen before you and Rinrin met us. I had the unfortunate timing of being corner by a group of 30, all more skillful and terrifying than the ones that attack the city, without my weapon. Kazuto-kun suddenly came in and in an instantly subdue them with three mighty show of skillful blow! Then, instead of killing them, he demonstrated his heavenly kindness by sparing their lives, telling them never to do evil again. That group was so impressed by this that they swear they would never do evil again and that once they strengthen themselves they will return to pledge loyalty to him to fight for justice…"

Somehow, it looks like Touka-chan had jumped in as well…and exaggerated my rescue of her. But it was extremely efficient to our goal. As she was wowing Aisha and Rinrin, the other citizens and the villagers were also captivated by her tale. I don't know about the city dwellers, but the villagers would definitely believe her because they knew her. When people are in doubt they would usually believe the words of those they are familiar with rather than the words of a stranger. Touka-chan certain is more than meets the eyes since she had exaggerated the story and spoke loud enough for everyone in tavern to hear.

"Seriously…?" Citizen B managed.

"Furthermore," Touka-chan smiled at me, "to be truthful, I saw it myself. I witnessed the moment he descended from the Heaven from not too far east from here. That was why I had wandered onto unsafe areas that led to me being corner. It was without a doubt that it was no coincidence that the entrance to the Heavens had set down a stream of light in the distance and that he would appear to aid me coming from east, the same direction where for a brief moment the Heaven and the Earth connected…"

"Oh~," Citizen A, along with many others, wowed.

"But how do we know that is true?" Citizen B wondered, mildly convince but still skeptical.

"It has to be true," one of the villagers (Villager A) declared. He was the same guy that ran into Touka-chan's house to warn us about the attack on the city, "I know the Ryuu Family! They would never tell a lie to bring us harm!"

"I believe so too," Citizen C added, "On the few occasions when I had bought mats from Ryuu-Bi-san here, she strikes me as a person who would not lie and speak honest no matter what!"

"Really?" Citizen B noted in surprise, finally becoming less skeptical.

"We can also speak for the heritage of Ryuu Family as well," Village A proclaimed, as the other villagers nodded in agreement, "if you look at their family tree, you shall find the name Ryuu-Shou on it, the very same of the brother of the Emperor of that time…"

"Ryuu-Shou? Seriously?"

"Yes, my decease great-great-great grandfather would no doubt be able to verify it. Not to mention, the Ryuu Family Heirloom, that brilliant sword that Ryuu-Bi-san is now carrying, could have only be that of royalty origin. Ryuu-Bi-san, show them!"

Ryuu-Bi gave a nervous nodded before unsheathing Virtue and holding it high above her head so everyone could see. As if it was supported by fate as well, the clouds that had hung over the city began to part and sunlight began to seep in through the windows. These lights reflect beautifully off of Virtue, adding to its brilliancy.

"Wow!" Citizen C exclaimed, "I do not need to be a sword-crafter to see that it is no ordinary swords…"

"So," Citizen B began, "these two really are the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and the Messenger from Heaven, and the rumors about these two heroes are true!"

"Maybe… we will be saved!"

"Yes! We will be saved!"

"And you will," Kan-U finally spoke up again, "So, everyone, let us rise up now! We shall protect the city and the village with our hands!"

"Yeah!" Citizen A cheered.

"We can do it!" Villager A hollowed before beginning to make his way to the entrance, "I shall go out and gather other villagers that are willing to fight!"

"I shall do the same," Citizen B agreed, "There must be other places that the citizens are gathered…"

"I am going to gather anything that can be used as weapons!" Citizen C added.

"We are counting on you!" Citizen A called to the retreating figures before turning to every other citizen, "All woman and children who can move with me! We shall go gather rations and other supply!"

Everyone was now excited, even the injured ones as they got up and proceed out of the tavern with everyone ignoring their injuries.

* * *

><p>"Rinrin is impressed, Aisha, Touka-chan," Rinrin praised once the tavern was empty of people save for me, Touka-chan, Rinrin, Aisha, and Touka's mother.<p>

"Yes," Touka's mother added, "your words had help Aisha convinced them to fight…"

"Thank you mother," Touka-chan replied happily.

"… …Stop that," Aisha frown in guilt, "I absolutely hate myself for what I have just done. Sigh~…"

"No, no," I denied her, "you were absolutely splendid…"

"Please, do not say that. Sigh~…" In the end, Aisha had deceived the villagers. She hung shoulders and continued to sigh.

"Do not feel bad about it," Touka encouraged the guilt-stricken Aisha, "You did it to protect the city, the village, and their people from the Yellow Scarves, right?"

"That is true, but… in the end, unlike you My Lady I had lie to them…"

"If that is what is still bothering you then we are in the same boat," Touka meekly confessed, "I had lied as well…"

"WHAT?" Everyone else exclaimed in shock.

"The truth is, there were only three bandits and Kazuto had knocked out two of them from behind and stun the last one before pulling me out of the area…"

"Really?" Rinrin awed, "Well, it was not as good as the lie but Rinrin like that one too…"

"But I was speaking the truth about the part that he was not at full strength and when I kind of saw how he came to this world…"

"You really did see all of that happen?" I wondered.

"From a distance yes…"

"But why did My Lady lied as well?" Kan-U asked, upset that Touka had committed the same sin she had done, "Had you left it to me, they would have been convince eventually as well…"

"… …Because you are also a type of person who do not usually lie," Touka explained, "And I did not want you to take the burden by yourself, so I decided to join. After all, if the retainer had done wrong it is the fault of their lord or lady…"

"My Lady…

"Yeah," I jumped in, "besides it's too early to regret it or feel guilty. Right now we need to devise a plan to protect the city and village with the help of their residents."

"My Lord…"

"Onii-chan is right, Aisha," Rinrin chimed in, "If you act that way, Aisha, the citizens and villagers would not be able to fight as well."

"…Yeah. I guess you all are right. Whew…" Aisha exhales, forcing herself to relax, "Alright. I shall go and request aid from the people as well. … …Rinrin, take command of several swift looking people and scout out the whereabouts of the Yellow Scarves for us…"

"Roger!" Rinrin chimed happily.

"What do we do?" I indicate myself and Touka-chan.

"It would be a great help if you two could accompany me, My Lord and My Lady…" Aisha stated.

"Very well," Touka-chan nodded before giving Rinrin a gentle rub on the head, "Be careful Rinrin-chan."

"Nyah-ha!" Rinrin giggled under the rub, "Rinrin will!" Rinrin gave us a broad smile and a big nod before dashing off towards the center of the city.

"Are you ready," Aisha asked once Rinrin was off, "My Lord and My Lady?"

"Yeah," I nodded as well as Touka-chan, "let's go…"

* * *

><p>When we stepped out onto the main road, there were already several men lined up and armed with weapons.<p>

"That is the Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty?" An unfamiliar citizen (Citizen D) questioned.

"They must be," an old villager (Villager B) stated, "Ryuu-Bi-chan is with no doubt. And the boy… Look at those heavenly clothes he is wearing. … …I hear they are called 'Poly-ester'…"

"Poly-ester… wow…"

I could tell that everyone was looking at me and Touka-chan once we left the tavern. … … …I'm… embarrassed… Even Touka was beginning to fidget under the unusual attention.

"My Lord and My Lady," Aisha spoke to us once she noticed our behaviors, "please straighten your backs. Present yourselves with dignity and smile at the people…"

"That is not easy," Touka sighed. Nevertheless, she began to do as Aisha suggested. I on the other hand was a little confused at Aisha's instructions, but I tried my best to act nobly.

"Oh…" Citizen D awed at our suddenly change in body language.

"Look at his splendid face and her radiant smile," Villager B awed as well, "Ah~, I'm so grateful…"

Then the people who were lined up raised their voices in a cheer.

"Hmm," I hummed to myself, amazed at what little I did could change the atmosphere in a second, "Are you sure about this?"

"What are you saying, My Lord?" Aisha huffed, though she didn't look completely upset, "This is fine. … …Right now you just need to think about protecting these people…"

"That's exactly what I just said earlier, isn't it?"

Touka-chan chuckled. "It is…"

"Yes," Aisha chuckled as well, "So you too, My Lord…"

"Okay," I nodded more confidently, "I'll do my best…"

Even if these people are trying to protect their own homes, they're still putting their faith in me and Touka-chan and risking their lives to do so. Is it strategy, or mere deception? Either way, it didn't matter now. At this point, we have to protect the people as well.

…I wondered how I got dragged into something like this, but at the same time, I felt like I had been given a great responsibility. That's why I decided to stop thinking about this world or the world I was in.

"I can't allow myself to betray their trust," I stated.

"That is right," Touka-chan nodded, "For the sake of the people, let us do our best…"

"I agreed," Aisha clenched her fists and looked at me and Touka-chan passionately.

Then, right when I was about to respond to them…

"Onii-chan!" a voiced called up. It was Rinrin as she and several swift-looking people came running towards us. "We found the Yellow Scarves! They are pitched camp in the prairie about one Li (a third of a mile) west from here!"

"How many of them are there?" Aisha got to the major point immediately.

"Just as the villagers said, about Four Thousands I think? But they are all carrying shoddy weapons…"

"I see…" Aisha nodded in approval before turning to the volunteer army, "People of the village and city! It is as you just heard! The enemy is vast in number, but they are merely a mob! With Heaven and Imperial will on our side, they are no matches for us! Now is the time to muster our courage and bring peace back to this area with our own hands! … …Now, My Lord and My Lady, may you give us a few words before we depart?"

"Eh?" I sounded.

"U-Us?" Touka-chan pointed nervously at herself and me.

Aisha nodded. "My Lady, if you could give us a few words, I am sure it would raise our morale. Even more so if My Lord would give some as well…"

"But…" Touka and I began.

We both felt lost at Aisha's words, but when we both glance to the side, we notice there were even more people waiting for our words than we had lined up before.

I personally felt so nervous my stomach hurt… But this isn't the time to worry about that and as I made eye contact with Touka-chan I knew she knew it as well. This happen because we consented, for me to let them praise me as the Messenger from Heaven and for Touka-chan for allowing her heritage to be revealed. We both have to take responsibility.

After we whispered among ourselves, Touka-chan and I finally step forward.

"… …Ahem," Touka cleared her voiced nervously.

"…Umm," I began, "We are about to head off to battle…"

"But… I just recently experienced my first battle, and it was frightening…"

"But if we fight for our friends, our loved ones…"

"If we fight to protect those we hold dear to ourselves…"

"Then there is no need to fear battle!"

"So…let us do our best!"

"Let's give it our all…"

"Survive…"

"And come back home to revive our city, our village, and our area together!" We finished off in unity.

Although we paused here and there, we chose our words and gave them all our speech. A moment later…

**CHEER! ROAR!**

The volunteer army and the people who would be staying behind cheered so loud that it shook the very marrow of my bones. The fiery impulse seething from the bottom of my heart brought my blood to a boil. Touka-chan seems to be feeling the same way as she gave me a determined smile and nod.

"Let us do this," Touka stated.

I nodded back. I'm still not completely sure about this. But it's too late to think about anything else now. I have to use everything I know from my world and protect these people.

"Oh!" Touka-chan shivered. Expectation, anxiety, fear, and tension all poured out at once causing her body to shake. I know that because I'm going through the same thing.

Aisha chuckled. "Shaking with excitement, are we?"

"Pathetic, isn't it?" I wondered.

"No, that is normal. Battle always comes with tension. Shaking with excitement is nothing to be ashamed of…"

"Thanks for saying that…"

"Anyway," Touka-chan wondered, "what happens now?"

"First, let us leave the city. Then, once Rinrin leads us to our target, we fight!"

"Rinrin's spear emits fire!" Rinrin chimed.

"And my Crescent Blade of the Green Dragon will purge the evil. My Lord and My Lady, please enjoy watching us fight from the rear lines…"

Touka-chan and I stared at each for a moment before we both smile and turn back to Aisha and Rinrin.

"No can do," we spoke in unison.

"You would not?" Rinrin tilted her head in confusion as Aisha blinked at our synchronized response.

"I won't," I repeated, "Aisha, Rinrin, and the people too; you've all armed yourselves to fight this battle, right?"

Aisha and Rinrin nodded in confusion.

"Then we shall fight too!" Touka declared and I nodded in agreement.

"Eh?" Aisha flinched in surprise, "But… …that is far too dangerous!"

"It is dangerous," I stated, "Frightening too. But, with the people believing that I'm the Messenger from Heaven, I can't allow myself to be the only one in the safe place…"

"It is the same with me," Touka-chan added, "I had planned to help bring peace to the land even if you two had not come by. Should I begin that journey now then I must help do it with my own hand and strength as I do it alongside everyone who had place their lives with me!"

"We may not be able to wield weapons as well as you all could, and I personally could never take a person's life, but at least let us join you on the front lines…"

"…That was…magnificent," Aisha finally commented.

"Huh?"

"I knew I made the right choice in accepting you two as My Lord and My Lady."

"Huh?" Touka wondered, "What do you mean?"

"Those words are proof that you two are heroes, Touka," Touka's mother, who had remained on the sidelines, suddenly spoke up, "People will follow you for conducts like that. However, there are few who can say that without hesitation. I am so proud of you Touka; you are finally living up to our family honor…"

"Thank you Mother…"

"It is as My Lady's Mother said," Aisha began again, "After hearing you two say those words, it proves you two are the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and the Messenger from Heaven I imagine you would be…"

"I'm glad to hear you say that," I smiled, "But I still don't really think I'm-…"

"Who cares about that?" Rinrin laughed at my hesitation and smiled, "Right now, it is more important for the four of us to take down those Yellow Scarves who made these villagers suffer! Come on, Onii-chan, Touka-chan, Aisha. Let us go!" With that, Rinrin animatedly swung her huge spear and took a firm step forward.

"Indeed," Touka's mother nodded, "You all should be careful now. Fight, make your ancestors proud, and come back safely. We shall be waiting with a feast for victorious return…"

"Okay," Touka-chan nodded enthusiastically before turning to the volunteer army and calling out in a very convincing authoritative voice, "People of Rou-Sou City and Village! Now we march to battle!"

"Yeah!" the volunteer army cheered in reply to their leader, Touka-chan's, declaration and began to follow her.

Aisha chuckled. "This clears anymore doubts I had for My Lady. Rinrin let us make haste as well!"

"Yeah!" Rinrin responded and the two hurry to catch up with Touka-chan.

As I watched them leave I turn to Touka's worried mother and gripped my wooden sword loudly, catching her attention. "I'm off, Madam. I shall watch your daughter's back so she can come back safely…"

"I will be counting on you," she laughed in relief.

"Here I go!" I whispered to myself and fix my determination before following after Touka-chan, Aisha and Rinrin.

* * *

><p>Once we left the city, Rinrin led the way and we headed for the hill where the host of the Yellow Scarves who attacked the city had set up camp.<p>

"Remain in pairs and let us win every time you face an enemy. If you follow my commands, then Heaven will surely smile upon us!" Aisha continues to encourage the volunteer army as we marched onward.

"Yeah!" Citizen A exclaimed.

"The will of Heaven is on our side! Fear not Death! Draw out your courage! Fight to protect your wives, your children, your friends, and comrades!"

"Yeah!" Citizen B cheered.

The volunteer army continued to respond to Aisha's battle advice and psyched themselves up.

"So this is a battle…" I wondered. Whenever I'm in a kendo match, I shout to maintain my focus, but this is nothing like that. Their lives depend on this battle. These soldiers are shouting to voice their desire to survive.

"This is… a huge responsibility…" I commented. The nervousness and pressure were bringing pain to my stomach. "I'm sure nobody wants to fight…"

But if this truly is the world of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, then we must fight against the Yellow Scarves in order to survive in this era.

The Yellow Scarves originally began as an armed uprising of civilians who could no longer stand the oppressive rule of the later Kan Dynasty, which was triggered by the spread of a new religion. The Imperial Guard was dispatched to suppress the rebellion, but over the years of peace, the Imperial Guard had lost the strength to stop their rampage. The Imperial Guard suffered defeat everywhere and, with each loss, the civilians grew more exalted and the ranks of the Yellow Scarves exploded.

But according to the story I know, this rebellion settled down once the leader of the religion which incited them passed away.

"I wonder if that will really happen…" I thought to myself.

Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, Chou-Hi, and the Yellow Scarves Rebellion… although everything was here for the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, I still can't figure out if this really is the world of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms.

"Besides… historically, Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U and Chou-Hi weren't girls… But… then what is this world? Is this one of those parallel worlds?"

That's when I heard Rinrin exclaimed, "There they are! Aisha, Touka-chan, Onii-chan! Get ready!"

The volunteer grew tense when they heard the sharpness in her tone.

"Everyone," Aisha shouted in command, "line up in formation! Unsheathe your swords, young ones! Draw your bows, old ones! Head for the enemy camp and charge!"

"Follow Rinrin!" Rinrin roared.

"All forces," Touka called, raising her swords towards the enemy camp, "Advance!"

* * *

><p><em>Spear and sword in hand~ (Wow, Wow!)<em>

_Splendid and brilliant~! (Yo Ho!)_

_With a sense of righteousness we are Comrades~ (Wow, Wow!)_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies~!_

* * *

><p>Our army of roughly Two Thousand strong charged at the camp containing roughly Four Thousand Yellow Scarves. The Yellow Scarves, caught completely off guard, tried to fight back but by the time they were organized enough to fight half of their ranks had already fallen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Spear and sword in hand~ (Wow, Wow!)<em>

_Splendid and brilliant~! (Yo Ho!)_

_With a sense of righteousness we are Comrades~ (Wow, Wow!)_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies~!_

* * *

><p>"One more push and the enemy shall fall!" Aisha roared as her Green Dragon Crescent Blade beheaded her surrounding enemies, "Everyone, muster up your strength! We can win this if we keep pressing forward!"<p>

"Everyone!" Rinrin called over the cries of the battle as her Viper Spears mowed down the Yellow Scarves in her reach, "Hang in there! Just a little bit more!"

The volunteer army roared at their encouragement and charged towards the enemy's ranks. As they charged, the Yellow Scarves' front line began to break.

"Now is our chance! Everyone, charge!" Rinrin caught sight of the crack in their formation and commanded our attack, driving into their ranks like a drill. Her spear was several times longer than she was tall, but she swung it around heroically, blowing away the Yellow Scarves.

The soldiers around her were following Aisha's advice and attacking the enemy in pairs. In each pair, one man used quick, shadow attacks to break their enemies stance while the other delivered precise, fatal blows. Some might say this strategy looked like we were torturing them to death, but its effectiveness couldn't be denied.

* * *

><p><em>Spear and sword in hand~ (WOW, WOW!)<em>

_Splendid and brilliant~! (YO HO!)_

_With a sense of righteousness we are Comrades~ (WOW, WOW!)_

_Go to the battlefield challenging all enemies~!_

* * *

><p>It was a hectic fight; Touka-chan and I had fought in it as well but had to pull back a bit as the battle became too intense for us. Now we watched as Aisha and Rinrin led the volunteer army.<p>

To be honest… …It was hard for me to watch. No matter how much I thought of the Yellow Scarves as bandits or as villains, I still had no tolerance for watching people killing each other. But I told myself I couldn't look away, and burned our entire battle against the Yellow Scarves into my eyes.

Touka was in even more in pain than I was. Several times already I had seen her body reacting to look away only for her to force herself to look. It is amazing how closely alike we were in mind. We both can't resist helping people around us, we can't ignore suffering, and we are even alike in our sense of virtue. She and I had join this battle not because we wanted to, but as the leaders send forth this army, she must have felt it is her duty to see the event as it unfold, just like me. Although it is taking her even more since she was a little more innocent than I was.

"My Lord and My Lady," Aisha suddenly called as she came up to us. Even the great Kan-U is only human and she is in need of rest, though she kept her composure in line. "This battle has already been decided. Please fall back to the rear…"

"No…we cannot," Touka managed, "we are responsible for making these people kill each other…"

"Though we already realize that just watching is not enough to take responsibility," I added, "But if we can't even do that… …"

From time to time, I had to suppress the fierce urge to vomit, but I didn't take my eyes off the battle for an instant. Blood sprayed in arcs through the air, and the battlefield was filled with screams of anguish echoing all around. I force myself to take in this living hell, even as my knees shook.

"My Lord," Aisha wondered, noticing my pale expression, "was there no battles in Heaven?"

"No," I managed, "At least not around me. That's why none of this felt real until a few minutes ago, but now that I've witness this… Ha, look my knees are shaking. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"It is alright, Kazuto-kun," Touka comfort with a shaken voice, "I am the same as well…"

Every time I blink, a life is taken. Those people have lived for dozens of years, yet their lives scattered like blossoms in the wind. Every time I think about it, my body shakes and my nerves grow numb. I breathed heavily, hoping it will be enough to relieve myself.

"Kazuto-kun!" Touka supported me when she saw that.

"…My Lord," Aisha began concerned, "If it is too harsh for you, you need not watch…"

"Yes, I do… …I must watch this…" I told her as I force myself to straighten out. I can't make excuse and say I was dragged into this. My words, along with Touka-chan's, led to this battle, which led to the reality of lives being taken. "I can't just run like a coward…"

I bit my lip and continued to gaze upon the battlefield. That was when we finally heard a cheer from a corner of the battlefield.

"What happened?" Touka-chan wondered worryingly, fear the tide of the battle had suddenly switched.

"They are starting to run!" Citizen A reported.

"I see! Then now is the time!" Aisha raised her weapon high, then encouraged the volunteer army and charged, "Begin the pursuit! I am sure you are all tired, but we are almost there! Follow me!"

* * *

><p><em>Spear and sword in hand~ (WOW, WOW!)<em>

_Splendid and brilliant~! (YO HO!)_

_With a sense of righteousness we are Comrades~ (WOW, WOW!)_

_Go to the battlefield challenging~ all~ enemies~!_

* * *

><p>The volunteer army raised their battle cry and followed after her, overwhelming the Yellow Scarves and reaping their lives like rice until none remained.<p>

* * *

><p>After that, the soldiers who exterminated the Yellow Scarves returned to the city in triumph. The citizen and villagers who stayed behind all welcomed them back with a smile and a feast ready for them. Both soldiers returning and the ones welcoming them were the same. As I looked at the smiles blooming on their faces, I finally felt like we won. I even saw Touka-chan happily reuniting with her mother a little ways off.<p>

However, next to those smiles were villagers and citizens who shed tears in sorrow. They looked for the face of someone they knew amongst the returning soldiers and shed tears when they learn of the fate of those they loved. They were the families of those who died in battle.

"I…I brought all of this upon them…" I whispered sadly. I hadn't known what I was saying. I had only wanted to look good in front of Touka-chan and Aisha. This was the result I brought about.

"…? Onii-chan, what is wrong?" a voice spoke up. Rinrin, who during my sadden trance had snuck up to me, wondered.

"Huh? Oh…Rinrin…"

"You look so pale… Was it really that scary?"

"Yeah…It was very frightening," I replied before staring at Rinrin in wonder. She was obviously younger than I am yet she is stronger and calmer than I am. Doesn't she felt bad about what she had done in the battle, all those lives she had taken? "…It didn't bother you, Rinrin?"

"Not at all! Rinrin is strong enough not to lose to anyone!"

She's so childish, but I guess that's one of her good points. "… …Being strong means you can kill a lot of people, right? That doesn't bother you either?"

Rinrin tilted her head in thought for a moment before responding. "It does, but it does not."

"It does, but it does not?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. The thought of killing innocent people bothers me… but the people Rinrin fought today were bad guys. They made weak people suffer. Rinrin want to protect everyone from people like that. That is why Rinrin decided to fight alongside Aisha. And that is why it does not bother me. It does, but it does not."

"I see…" I heaved a sigh of relief after listening to Rinrin before talking quietly to myself, "That's right. It's not like we're killing people because we want to…"

These girls share the same distress, but still they choose to fight to protect others. I sympathized with them.

"Grandpa always used to say that seeds fly through the air, never opposing the wind that carries them, until they finally land and take root." I must be one of those seeds right now. "Maybe I should…"

"Just let the wind carry you for now?" a voice popped up from behind.

"Whoa!" I jumped a bit and turn to see Touka-chan smiling at me, "Touka-chan, how long had you been there?"

"Only a while ago," Touka smiled, "But I believe the words of your Grandpa are right. You should not resist the flow of events. Let them carry you so that they will let you root yourself firmly in the ground later on."

"Rinrin does not quite understand what Touka-chan said," Rinrin puffed out her cheek, "but Rinrin thinks Touka-chan is right."

"Yeah… I guess so…" I nodded. I had my doubts and my question. But right now, I need to treasure the fact that I'm still alive.

"My Lord and My Lady," Aisha called.

"Hmm? What is it?" I wondered turning to her only to see her leading a group of citizen and villagers towards us.

"Well…you see… …" Aisha began, looking troubled.

"Nyah?" Rinrin sounded in surprise.

"What is everyone doing together?" Touka-chan wondered.

The people look among each other for a moment before Citizen A, B and C stepped forward.

"We have decided," Citizen A stated.

"What have you decided?" I wondered.

"Well," Citizen B spoke up, "we want you and Lady Ryuu-Bi to be our Chief Magistrates!"

I blinked in confusion before I turn to Touka-chan, who was hiding her hanging jaw with her hands. "… …What's a Chief Magistrate?"

"…Uh," Touka-chan nervously began, "the Chief Magistrate is the District's governor… is one way to describe it. Normally, the Imperial Court appoints someone to the position in order to collect taxes and maintain an army to control uprisings…"

"Our Magistrate ran away in the chaos caused by the raid of Yellow Turbans," Citizen C informed, "He abandoned us…"

"Mm~!" Rinrin puffed her cheek in anger, "How dare he do that!"

"That is horrible!" Touka frowned.

"Right?" Citizen A nodded in agreement, "That is why we will not trust the Imperial Court anymore. We are going to protect this city and village with our own hands!"

"But," Citizen B frowned, "we do not think we can govern a city on our own…"

"So we want the Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty to govern our city," Citizen C proclaimed.

"What? Us?" I pointed to myself and Touka-chan.

"Yeah!" Citizen A nodded, "We shall follow you two until the very end!"

"Yeah!" Citizen B joined in, "We all will!"

"Well…" I began, "but…"

Touka-chan and I didn't know how we should answer them… So we peeked over to Aisha. But all Aisha did was nodded at us.

"Why are you nodding?" Touka-chan wondered for me.

"Touka-chan, Onii-chan," Rinrin laughed, "Do not be so modest. Just accept it…"

"You agree with them, Rinrin?" I gasped at her statement.

Rinrin nodded. "If there is no magistrate, then there is no army to protect the city and the village either. If we leave them alone, the Yellow Scarves might attack them again…"

"It is as Rinrin says," Aisha added, "Also, we cannot ignore the people who are willing to support us, can we?"

"But…" Touka began before silencing. Obviously she had nothing to counter it.

"Are you sure you want us to do it?" I wondered to the people.

"It must be you!" Citizen A nodded, "It must be you, Lady Ryuu-Bi, Lady Kan-U, and Lady Chou-Hi!"

"That is right," Villager A, who was among the groups in the back, called, "You fought with us, and that is why we want you to govern this city and village!"

"Please!" Citizen C and many others exclaimed, "Lead us!"

Touka-chan and I stared at each other for a moment before we sighed and smile.

"…Alright," I turned back to the waiting crowd, "We don't know how good we'll be, but we shall accept the position of Chief Magistrate…"

"It will be…a huge pleasure," Touka-chan added with a wide and gentle smile.

And so, with the resolution to take that first step, I gave the crowd our answer and I chose to take root in this land.

"Oh~!" Citizen A as well as many others cheered, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Yeah," Villager B exclaimed somewhere within the crowd, "Let us work hard and rebuild our home district! Let us make this the best city and village in the land!"

"That is right!" Citizen C exclaimed, "This will be a safe city, a peaceful village, and a wonderful district where everyone can live happily! Let us turn it into a Grand Province!"

As I watched the people surround us expressing their joy I thought, "…No more regrets. So long as I'm in this world, I will be the Messenger from Heaven alongside Touka-chan, the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, for the sake of those who believe in me…

I decided to learn off this world and live in it.

* * *

><p>True to their words, the city celebrated for their victory, for their fallen loved ones, and for their new beginning. The celebration lasted well into the night and close to the next morning. Every citizens and villagers had party as if there was no tomorrow. To describe it all would take a full half day.<p>

Rinrin ate so much that five cooks passed out in exhaustion before she was full. It was amazing since it was not five minutes later that her full belly fell flat again and she began asking for more!

Aisha hadn't participated directly in any of the events that had been roughly set up. Rather she would usually fill in as the events' judge and had kept people from overdoing things. Typical… a warrior presence to the end. Well, I suppose the good thing about it is that the celebration had remained Rated E through and through thanks to her.

Touka-chan was not as strict as Aisha, and thank god not as happy-go-lucky as Rinrin. Instead she ended up playing with the children, keeping them company as their parents dance away. It was indeed a sight to see; a single kind girl smiling joyfully in the midst of a crowd of children. I almost envy those kids.

Oh? What was I doing? I had walked around, checking out the product that was being served on the celebration. I had also talked to as many people as I possibly could, trying to imprint as many as I could into my memory. If I am going to be one of the Chief Magistrate of all these people at the very least I had to know as many people as I can. Yep, I was doing business as I was having fun.

Anyway, I had retired earlier than anyone else and the sun had barely risen when someone shook me awake. Normally I would have been very piss when that happen, but when I saw the radiant smile and the gentle emerald-color eyes of my newly made friend, my foul mood and exhaustion disappeared.

"Morning Kazuto-kun," Touka-chan greeted.

"Morning Touka-chan," I smiled back, holding my yawn back, "is there a reason you woke me up so early in the morning?"

"There is," Touka-chan nodded and I could see the seriousness in her eyes, "Today is the day when we officially become the Chief Magistrates of Rou-Sou City of the Yuu-Shu Province…"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"From this day onward, if we ever need to leave the castle it means we will be escort…"

"That's logical; you never know if there will be trouble on just a simple walk. So?"

"… … …There is a place I want to show you; a special place; I want to show you, Aisha and Rinrin…"

"… …Oh~!" I nodded, understanding, "Okay, I got it. Go get the other two then, Touka-chan, I'll get dress and meet you downstairs-…"

"No, get dress and meet me at the north entrance of the city, okay?"

"Uh, sure?"

Touka-chan smiled and nodded in approval before turning around and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I found myself walking along a dirt path with Aisha and Rinrin following the energetic Touka-chan as she led the way. Since we had left the safety of the city, all of us brought our weapon for protection.<p>

"Where are we going Touka-chan~?" Rinrin wondered with a whiny voice for the fifth time.

"Rinrin," Aisha lectured, "please stop bothering Our Lady with your annoying nick-picking…"

"But Rinrin had not eaten breakfast yet~!"

"You had two pots of stew, thirty meat buns, and five hundred dumplings just two hours ago…!"

"It is a snack…"

"A snack!?" I sweat dropped.

Touka-chan giggled. "Do not worry, Rinrin-chan! When we get there, mother must have already prepared some cuisine for us…"

"Where is this place you speak of, My Lady?" Aisha asked.

"Now look who is nick-picking…" Rinrin huffed comically.

"…! Rinrin, curse thou!"

"Hey, don't fight!" I got in between them, "Let's just follow Touka-chan…"

"… …As you wish, My Lord…"

"Fine~!" Rinrin booed.

We continued on and diverge onto a mountain pass. As soon as we cleared the pass…what a sight that awaits us!

Peach Blossom Trees! As far as the eye could see! Several fallen petals flutter gracefully as the wind carried them off while other blankets the grass cover ground. And just ahead of us, surrounded by cloth walls to keep the petals from entering, was a table full of food with Touka's mother waiting patiently for us.

"WOW~~~!" Rinrin exclaimed in amazement and surprise.

"Amazing," Aisha gasped at the new surroundings.

"I never seen so many Peach Blossom Trees before," I added.

"Everyone," Touka-chan turned to us with a bright smile, "welcome to the Ryuu Family's Secret Paradise!"

* * *

><p>"This place is amazing!" Rinrin managed between swallows as she ate.<p>

"It certainly is," Touka-chan giggled.

"Our ancestor Ryuu-Shou found this place," Touka's mother explained, "since then, in order to avoid contamination of bandits and evil doers, the Ryuu Family had kept it a secret…"

"Then is it really alright for us to be here?" Aisha asked worryingly.

"Do not worry, Kan-U, you three are exception to that. We trust that you will not speak a word of this place to anyone else, right?"

"I shall take this secret to my death!"

"Rinrin will not tell anyone!" Rinrin cheered.

"Eating breakfast under the blooming Peach Blossom Trees early in the morning?" I listed, leaning on my wooden swords as I sat on one of the chairs, "Yeah, I think I'll be selfish for once and keep this moment for myself."

"Good," Touka-chan's mother smile in approval as she began to pour some wine into our cups, "please enjoy then…"

"Okay, Mother," Touka-chan smiled as she picked up her tea cup and held high in the air, "To a brighter future!"

"A brighter future!" Aisha and Rinrin cheered in the same manner as they too raise their cups high into the air.

"To a-," I began as I picked up my cup but stop as I simply look at my cup and began to laugh to myself.

"…? Onii-chan?" Rinrin wondered.

"Is there something you find amusing, My Lord?" Aisha wondered.

"No, sorry about that…" I apologized, "I was just suddenly reminded of a particular story…"

"Story?" Touka-chan tilted her head in confusion, "What is the story about?"

"Well, it was about three people who were not related in blood or social ranks, but they care for each other as if they were their own flesh and blood. One day, the eldest of them thought since they see each other like an actual family, they might as well make it official. So the person met up with them one day bringing along three cups and a wine bottle. He told them that when people share the same wine from the same bottle at the same time, they will be bounded together like siblings. It was a simple ritual but it sure had a lot of meaning in it…"

"Oh~!" Touka-chan awed.

"I had never heard of such a story or ritual," Aisha commented, "but I have heard of similar rituals or oaths of siblinghood…"

"Hey," Rinrin suddenly sounded, "Why don't we do that too?"

"… … …HUH?" Touka-chan, Aisha, and I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Rinrin!" Aisha exclaimed, blushing like crazy, "We can't do that with Our Lord and Our Lady!"

"Why not? Onii-chan's story had three people of different social status become siblings, why not us too?"

"…Yes, why not?" Touka-chan's mother hummed in thought, causing us to look at her in surprise, "I would not mind if it is you Kan-U, Kazuto, and Chou-Hi who swore siblinghood with my daughter…"

"…Actually," Touka-chan hummed in thought for a moment before smiling, "I like the idea as well. I had always wanted a brother and sisters…"

"But…" Aisha began, only to be cut short by Rinrin tearing eyes.

"Eh~?" Rinrin began, "Does that mean we cannot?"

"Uh," Aisha hesitated, "… … …I did not say… we could not…"

"Yeah!" Rinrin and Touka-chan cheered in joy.

"W-Wait a minute! I did not say yes either-!"

"Rinrin can have a family again!" Rinrin proclaimed, stopping Aisha in her tracks, "Nyah? Did you say something, Aisha?"

"… … …No, nothing at all," Aisha huffed a smile before turning to me, "And what about you, My Lord?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan! Swear an oath of siblinghood with us! Will you?"

I looked at these girls in front of me. Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi; they were different people with the same goal which eventually led to them to swore brotherhood in the story. Although they are girls now in this world…

"Heh, Rinrin," I laughed as I got up, "You're already calling me 'Onii-chan', what would be the point of not swearing an oath of siblinghood with you all?"

…to be able to swear the same oath with these people is a once in a lifetime chance; I wasn't about to let it pass.

"Nyah-ha!" Rinrin laughed as she once again raised her cup high into the air, "Alright! Rinrin is going to get a brother too!"

Aisha and Touka-chan smiled as they raised their cups high in the air as well. And I follow in suit.

A few minutes later, there I was standing next to the three female warriors in the making. As Touka-chan's mother stands proudly off to the side, we raised our weapons high over our heads, having them cross each other.

* * *

><p><em>We kowtow and swear to each other~<em>

_Hence become boson friends forever~_

_Peach blossoms fresh spring wind cool~!_

* * *

><p>"I Chou-Hi Yokutoku," Rinrin exclaimed, "True name Rinrin…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>We kowtow and swear to each other~<em>

_Our ambition all for the nation and people~_

_Achievements we are after by our talent~!_

* * *

><p>"I Kan-U Unchou," Aisha exclaimed, "True name Aisha…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>We kowtow and swear to each other~<em>

_While loyal and faithful intrinsic is the gallant~_

_We'll never part through trials and tribulations~!_

* * *

><p>"I Ryuu-Bi Gentoku," Touka-chan exclaimed, "True name Touka…"<p>

* * *

><p><em>We kowtow and swear to each other~<em>

_Until death, our integrity remains~_

_Our hearts are brave and wide as the heavenly bodies~!_

* * *

><p>"And I Hongou Kazuto!" I exclaimed to finish the list.<p>

* * *

><p><em>We kowtow and swear to each other~<em>

_Until death, our integrity remains~_

_Our hearts are brave and wide as the heavenly bodies~!_

* * *

><p>"We four swear under the Heaven and the Peach Blossom Trees," the four of us declared proudly, "from this day forth we become not strangers but brother and sisters in arms! Though we may not be born on the same day, same month, same year but we swear we shall live, fight and die on the same day, same month, same year…May Heaven bless our oath!"<p>

With that, we lower our weapons.

"From now on," Rinrin cheered, "Rinrin is Little Sister!"

"I shall be the Middle Sister," Aisha proclaimed.

"I shall be the Elder Sister," Touka-chan smiled.

"And I shall be all of yours Big Brother," I laughed.

Thus, I began my new journey, a new life, and new experience in this new and strange world.

* * *

><p>Please Review~! Next chapter, we'll take a look at what has become of the other boy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 002: The Tiger Finds a New Den

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 002: The Tiger Finds a New Den<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou. Please, get that processed in your head!<p>

* * *

><p>I was running… running… running… running in darkness.<p>

I had no idea why I was running. It was unlike me. As the daughter of the Tiger of Kou-Tou, I would never do such a cowardly act. I did not even know who or what I was running from.

I hear voices all around me. Some were familiar, some were foreign, and others seem to originate from another world. They were all saying the same thing, "Run! Run for Life!" and my body seems to obey those words as I kept moving forward.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a wall appeared before me stopping me in my tracks. My hands flied to the wall, pushing and feeling all around as if they expected to find some sort of switch or a way through. They found none.

Only then did my body turned around, placing my back against the wall. I saw strange black creatures coming towards me, wobbling and moaning as they did. It was not until they were very close that they began to appear like warriors, carrying weapons and shoddy armors. Their eyes glared bright red in anger at me.

They were indeed scary, but it was not like I could not fight them. Somehow my sword appeared in my grip and immediately I began to hack at them. But no matter what I did, they remain uninjured and unfazed as they continue towards me. The closer they got, the weaker my attacks became. My strength began to leave as did my will to fight. I began to sweat in panic, something I thought I would never feel again when mother died, as I dropped my weapon in fear. Was this the end for me?

Suddenly, a huge roar emitted throughout the entire area as waves of golden light sweeps through the creatures ranks. Although it had gone through me as well, unlike the creatures, I did not scream and whither in pain. Instead I felt a tremendous amount of comfort and security as it went through my body. It was a feeling that I had almost long forgotten, the feeling I had felt from my mother.

Multiple roars came one after another, with each a wave of golden light sweeps through the area and with each wave the shadowy creature slowly began to dissolve away. By the time the fifth roar echoed, the creature had turn to dust before my eyes.

Wowed by this sudden development, I glance beyond where the creature had been to see what had caused that roar. I stared out for a while before a bright light emitted in the distance. I covered my eyes from the golden light before slowly pulling my hand away. What I saw was a symbol of a Tiger's face. It was the strangest depiction of the Tiger's face I have ever seen…

* * *

><p>"… …! …-en! Sheren!"<p>

As the scene fades in, we see a long black-haired tanned woman with green eyes wearing rectangular red-rimmed glasses bending over a bed where a cherry-haired tan beauty lay sleeping. The black-haired woman wore a red, open dress that reveals most of her breast and her belly, stockings coving her long legs, a shawl hanging loosely around arms, and opera gloves. The sleeping woman, who was currently in a nightgown, had her eyes shut so tightly, with her body sweating so much and her constant unrest body twisting and turning; it was clear that she was suffering from a nightmare.

"Sheren-sama," a small cherry-haired girl with gentle deep-blue eyes, two small hair buns in "ox horn" style hidden within hair ornaments, a short white dress with pink ribbons attachment behind it, and a collar with a chain pleaded as she shook the sleeping girl's shoulder, "Please wake up!"

"…Oh~!" the sleeping girl moaned before she finally opened her azure eyes, "Dai-Kyou-chan? …Meirin?"

"Finally," the glass woman huffed a sigh of relief, "you are awake, Sheren!"

"You make it sound as if I was not going to wake up," Sheren chuckled as she sat herself up.

"Are you kidding me? I do not know what you were dreaming about, but you had moan in agony so loudly that it could be heard outside the palace's gate!"

"Oh, Meirin-chan~! You are exaggerating…"

"Actually, Sheren-sama," the small girl pinched her index fingers together, "that really was the case…"

"… … …Oh dear…"

"'Oh dear'…Is NOT what I want to hear!" Meirin rolled her eyes, "What did you dream about that was so frightening?"

"… …We will talk about it later," Sheren stated as she began to leave her bed, "Dai-Kyou-chan, can you please help me change?"

"Yes, Sheren-sama," the little girl nodded obediently.

"Sheren!" Meirin huffed annoyed, "Do not dodge the quest-…"

"Meirin," Sheren suddenly called as Dai-Kyou changed her out of her nightgown, "Could you arrange an audience with that Oracle had arrived in the city yesterday for me?"

"Eh? Why do you need an audience with him, Sheren?"

"You shall understand…"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Sheren sat majestically on the throne of her palace, now dress in a one piece dark-red dress that end around her chest region, detached red sleeves with golden lacing, and golden hairpins holding her single long cherry-color hair in a ponytail.<p>

Meirin and a gray-ponytail-haired, lilac eyes, and tanned woman dress in maroon-color dress stood to Sheren's right. On her left was a mid-teen calm tanned girl with short-cut cherry-color haired dress in a red open dress with a white crop top, detached red sleeves, a red mark located on her forehead, and anxious azure-color eyes. A little energetic tanned girl with cherry-color, blunt bangs hair tied in two loops with white ribbons holding them in place and bight azure-color eyes stood next to the mid-teen. She was dressed in a white mini-shirt with long sleeves, a pink mini-skirt, and white nearly leg-length white socking.

They were all staring at a man with most of his face shrouded by his cloak and his skinny hands holding a crystal ball.

"So," Sheren smiled politely, "this must be the famous Oracle that the people all over the Continent had been speaking about…"

The Oracle as he was called remained silent.

"Thy Cur!" Meirin snapped at the unfazed man, "Show respect to the Warlord of Kou-Tou!"

"Meirin," Sheren address calmly, "you need not snap. He means no harm…"

"But…"

"… …I know," the man suddenly whispered loud enough to heard by everyone present in the room, "why you have summoned me, My Ladyship…"

"Do you now?" Sheren wondered.

"What could an old guy like that know about what Sheren-onee-sama's thinking," the little energetic girl huffed rudely.

"Shaoren!" the mid-teen girl exclaimed in worry, "Do not be so rude!"

"I am only stating the truth, Renfa-nee-sama…"

"Renfa," Sheren softly addressed, "Shaoren, please remain quiet…"

"As you wish, Nee-sama," Renfa bowed in response.

"Okay, Sheren-onee-sama," Shaoren booed in disproval but she too went silent.

"Now," Sheren return her attention to the patient cloak man, "tell me, o' Wise Oracle, what was my purpose for wanting an audience with you?"

The man remained silent for a while before he spoke again in a loud whisper. "Near the end of the night before to the end of early morning today, My Ladyship suffered from dream of darkness, a nightmare…"

"That is correct…"

"I am not surprise someone outside the palace would know," Meirin sighed to herself knowingly, "hearing her agonizing moan…"

With a simple calm look, Sheren silenced Meirin before continuing. "Do you by any chance know the detail of my nightmare?"

"I do," the Oracle responded almost immediately.

"Then please enlighten me and my subjects present here in this room…"

"As you wish, My Ladyship," the Oracle paused for a moment as if entering some sort of trance before speaking, in a harsh whisper, everything that had appeared and happen in Sheren's dream.

Everyone else shivered at the detail description of Sheren's vision.

"Well done, o' Wise Oracle," Sheren smiled as she applauds the Oracle's ability to tell her dream, "As expected, your reputation precedes you…"

"Your words are too kind, My Ladyship… and as you wish, I shall decipher your vision…"

Sheren laughed. "You had known from the beginning, as should be expected. Please do…"

Everyone gave the Oracle their full attention.

"Very well," the Oracle nodded, "My Ladyship, the creatures that chase you are dangers that you shall face and are a precursor to your horrible and cruel death…"

"WHAT?" Renfa and Shaoren exclaimed in shocked.

"Thy Cur!" Meirin roared, "How dare thou talk such nonsense about Our Ladyship's fate!"

"Wait, Meirin-san," the gray-haired woman restrained Meirin, "Let us hear the rest of his words…"

"But Sai-dono!"

"Everyone, settle down," Sheren calmly ordered before turning back to the Oracle, "Please continue…"

"…As your dream foretold, it matters not how you should try to do to prevent it that fate will eventually swallow you whole…"

Sheren bit her lip a bit.

"But…it would seem there is a way to change your fate…"

"Is there now? And how could it be done?"

The Oracle paused for a moment, before holding up his crystal ball. "I have travel far and wide, My Ladyship, and had seen and met with many. My prophecy became that of legends and horrors to many. As of recently, I had made one such prophecy…"

"Hey!" Shaoren frowned at the sudden change in topic, "We want news not the weather!"

"Shaoren!" Renfa sighed.

"What kind of Prophecy you made, o' Wise Oracle?" Sheren asked, ignoring her sisters' words.

"…I have predicted…the end of the Kan Dynasty…"

Everyone froze when he said that.

"Once it has comes to light, chaos will begin to shroud the land and the world would destroy itself in the confusion…"

Everyone shivered as the Oracle continue to deliver his Prophecy.

"…But all will not be lost. For it will be during this time of great need that the Heaven shall send down three messengers, each inheriting the soul of one of the Three Sovereigns of the great past, to quell the chaos and restore order to the world. Each Messenger shall have different fate, as one shall meet in the great plains of the north a person by the common name of Gentoku a Descendant of Imperial Royalty, another shall prove their worth and brilliancy in the mountains of the west, and the final one shall heal the wounds of the wetland of the southeast which was created by the fall of their mighty Tiger…"

Sheren, Renfa, and Shaoren froze when the Oracle mention the "mighty Tiger". He was talking about their mother, Son-Ken Bundai the Tiger and former ruler of Kou-Tou Region, who not long ago was killed in a campaign. They were still saddened by that event, in fact everyone in Kou-Tou had suffer from her death; she was Kou-Tou awed inspiring figure and leader.

"…And it would seems, that this very same Messenger from Heaven who will be fated to arrive here in these wetlands will also be the one to change My Ladyship's fate…"

"What do you mean?" Renfa wondered.

"In My Ladyship's vision, she was saved by the roar that had emitted from a depiction of a golden-glowing Tiger's head. The Three Sovereigns had also been compared to three animals: a sea nourishing dragon, a sun inspiring phoenix, and a moon healing tiger. It would appears that My Ladyship's vision foretold her destine meeting with the Messenger from Heaven with the soul of the Moon Healing Tiger Sovereign. Only with this Messenger can you ever hope to end the chaos that is to come…and avoid such a cruel death, My Ladyship…"

* * *

><p>After the Oracle left, Sheren rested tiredly on her throne.<p>

"Sheren-sama," Sai stated, "please do not worry so much about the dream or what the Oracle stated…"

"Hard not to worry when it is Sheren-onee-sama who is going to be killed!" Shaoren frowned, "I do not want Sheren-onee-sama to die! We just lost Mother; I do not want Sheren-onee-sama to go too!"

"No one wants that," Renfa frowned, her body shaking in worry, "I do not think I can handle another death of the family…"

"Please you two!" Meirin exclaimed, "Do not say that! Sheren will not die!"

"But the words and Prophecy of the Oracle are amazingly accurate. There are reasons to fear it…"

"That is enough everyone," Sheren huff a smile, "Everyone must die eventually, and as a warrior I must expect a short life at least…"

"Sheren!" Meirin exclaimed shocked by how calm she had remained when she said that.

"My real concern is the other parts of the Prophecy he mention," Sheren glared off into the distance, "The Kan Dynasty will end soon? Sigh…I suppose it means everything Mother had done had been meaningless…"

"Do not put it that way!" Sai frowned.

"And the destruction of the world soon afterward? Sigh~… it is an event too terrifying to imagine…"

"That is true as well," Renfa grimaced, as her eyes once again fill again with more worry, "What will happen to the people?"

"I do not know…"

"Well, all hope is not loss!" Shaoren huffed confidently, "All we have to do is find that Messenger from Heaven, the one who can save Sheren-onee-sama and help save the world!"

"Easier said than done, Shaoren," Renfa sighed, "how exactly we supposed to find this Messenger who holds the spirit of the Moon Healing Tiger Sovereign? We have no leads. We cannot just simply go around asking randomly…"

"Mm~! You are always so negative, Renfa-nee-sama! You should be more positive like Sister Sheren!"

"And you are being too unrealistic…"

"That is enough you two," Sheren laughed at her two little sisters' argument, "if this Messenger really does exist, then if by Heaven will he or she shall appear eventually… if not, Renfa-chan, you must take my place…"

"No Nee-sama! I cannot! I do not possess what it takes to lead!"

"You do, I have faith in you…"

The room fell silent as everyone wondered what would become of them when Dai-Kyou and another girl that looks like her except with sterner eyes enter the room.

"Sheren-sama," Dai-Kyou called, "Our Patrol Units has return!"

"Oh is that so?" Sheren asked eagerly, happy that an opportunity had aroused to change the subject, "Are they well?"

"They are fine," Daikyou's look alike answered in an aggressive like tone, "but…"

"What is it, Shou-Kyou-chan?" Meirin wondered in worry.

"Well… Shishun-san, Minmei-chan, and Ashe-san wish to have an audience with Sheren-sama…"

"Those three?" Sheren wondered, "Were they all not the leaders of the Patrol Units?"

"Yes, Sheren-sama," Dai-Kyou answered nervously, "they said they have something urgent to report, and it seems to be extremely important since they wish it to be as soon as possible…"

Sheren trade glances at her sisters, Sai and Meirin before turning back to the twins. "Let them through…"

* * *

><p>Moments later, three people entered. The first was a stern-looking girl with glaring lilac eyes and had her violet hair tied up under a single bun hidden under a head ornament. Her v-bangs, coupled with the black scarf that hid most of her mouth, bandaged forearm and sheen, and small red dress with gray sleeves gave her the look of a fearsome warrior.<p>

The second was a velvet cap-wearing brunette girl with her hair bundled to either side of her head, wore a monocle over her right brown eye, open-chest violet dress, and oversize maroon sleeves.

The last was a little girl with ankle-long black hair, scarlet eyes, a golden headband, a deep maroon dress, black forearm gloves covered by brown garnet, black stocking also covered by brown sheen protector, and a sword that was longer than she is tall.

"My Ladyship!" They bow in greeting.

"Raise my friends," Sheren smiled at the gestures, "What is that so urgent?"

"My Ladyship," the stern-looking girl answered, "our patrol has shown no unusual activity from the locals, but…"

"But what, Shishun?"

"…We have heard some nerve-wreaking reports from the locals…"

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"It concerns the Yellow Scarves, My Ladyship," the velvet cap-wearing brunette answered.

"The Yellow Scarves, Ashe?" Meirin repeated to which the brunette nodded, "I heard about these rebels. But they are more associated to the northern part of the continent…"

"Apparently it is no longer the case. According to reports from the locals, a detach force of the Yellow Scarves had made their way into our region and had gather followers under our noses…"

"What was that!?" Sheren exclaimed, sitting straight up when she hear that.

"Yes," the little girl nodded, "I went out to check if the situation was true and sure enough a huge number could now be found hiding about four Li northwest from here, Chou-Sa City!"

"You confirmed it already?" Shaoren asked in worry.

"I saw them with my own eyes! There were about Five Thousand in counting…"

"Five Thousand?" Sai exclaimed, "This is not good, because of our former Ladyship passing many of our troops had deserted. We have a little over a Thousand to spare…"

"We do not have much time as well," Shishun, grimaced in regret, "according to the locals, who are now getting ready to leave the city, they shall attack around noon today!'

"That soon?" Renfa asked in shock.

"Yes," Ashe frowned in guilt, "We apologize for our impudence! If only we had found this information much earlier…"

"…There is no need to apologize, you three," Sheren sighed, before turning to Meirin, "Rally the soldiers, Meirin…"

"Eh?" Meirin noted in surprise, "What do you plan to do, Sheren?"

"Is it not obvious? We will exterminate the threat before they reach here of course!"

"WHAT?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Nee-sama! Please reconsider!" Renfa exclaimed, "We are outnumber and our morality is low! We cannot possibly defeat this detach force as we are now! Let us retreat for now, gather a sufficient force, and then come back…"

"Ah~, I see all those times spent reading tactics had been useful for you, Renfa," Sheren smiled, "you already sound like a leader…"

"Uh no, that is-! Wait this not the time-…!"

"But," Sheren stood up, "with our citizen retreating, we must make sure that the Yellow Scarves do not endanger them. Our former leader and my Mother, Son-Ken Bundai, gave her life so that we may live here. We cannot simply leave!"

"But Nee-sama! What about the Prophecy-?"

"It matters not whether I shall die today or not! This battle had already been lost, now it is just a matter of Pride, the Pride of Kou-Tou. Either we die running or die fighting; I chose to fight!"

Everyone stared at Sheren before bowing in respect.

"I shall be by your side," Meirin smiled, "Non!"

At her words, a pale girl with lime-color hair, dark blue eyes behind small oval-shape glasses, a flamboyant small red dress that fail to hide most of her large breasts, and long red sleeves came in running.

"Yes, Meirin-sensei?" the girl spoke.

"Non! Gather all of our soldiers! We are moving out!"

"Yes Meirin-sensei~!" Non responded happily as she ran out again.

"Now then, let us move!" Sheren commanded, "The time to fight for life and our Prides is now!"

* * *

><p>(Taiki's Perspective)<p>

…

… …

… … …

It's morning. I saw a blue sky and white clouds.

…Okay, I guess it'll be a nice day again today.

But… why am I outside? If I fell asleep and just woke up, then I should be staring at the dirty ceiling of my room…

"Wait!" A blue sky; that means it's past morning! I better get to school!

I got up in a hurry only to realize that I was in the middle of nowhere.

"Huh?" Where f**k am I?

"Let's see…" Where am I? None of the scenery was familiar at all.

"What's with the park of Francesca? It keeps changing…" I was surrounded by Bamboo trees as far as the eye could see.

"… … …! BAMBOO TREES?" The shock hit me like being hit with a hammer, clearing up my foggy consciousness.

"Holy Cow, what is this? Where am I?" These Bamboo Trees clearly wasn't one of Japan's usual greenery. It looked straight out of a Chinese Sumi-e painting.

"Wait, wait! Think, think carefully!" I need to take deep breath and calm myself down. I'm not going to get anywhere with this panic head of mine. I filled my lungs with fresh air and then expelled the bad air. After repeating that a few times, I began to feel my panic gradually fading.

"Okay…"After a round of deep breaths, I finally felt calm again, so I looked around once more.

I'm in a Bamboo Forest which seems endless. There wasn't a single one of the evergreens which grew everywhere at Francesca Academy.

"What the heck is going on here…?" I desperately tried to remain calm as my mind began to race again, "Okay…Think about how this happened…"

I need to know my game-play and prepare my next move, just like in a baseball match.

"Yesterday I went to the history museum with Oikawa, Izumi-chan and Kazuto. On our way… that's right, I saw that strange brat. Something about him bothered Kazuto badly. That's right! Him! He tried to steal a mirror from the museum, and Kazuto tried to take it back from him and then… the b**t**d attacked him… Shiba-san and I then pitched in… Then as they fell together, the mirror broke… And when I came to, I was here!"

Hell yeah! I'm so good at remembering, but…

"… …Even while calm, I can't figure it out what the s*it going on," Why was I sound asleep in a place I'd never seen before? "Did someone kidnap me? But I'm not tied up or anything. Damn…I honestly can't figure it out. What on earth is going on?"

I got tired of thinking and flopped down on the ground.

"Damn it~… what am I going to do…?" First off, I have to figure out where I am and then head back to my house, but my stomach has been grumbling for a while, nearly robbing me my will to move. "Ah~… I'm f**king starving…!"

Wait, what the hell am I doing? I can't lie down around here in the middle of nowhere. I got to find out where I am! Grudgingly, I got back up and used my metal bat to heave myself onto my feet.

"Okay," I thought to myself, "What should I do?"

That was when I heard noise a little ways off to my right.

"Sounds mean people I guess," I shrugged as I made my why in that direction.

* * *

><p>Taiki walked on as the sound grew louder. He was already beginning to pick up the various individual sounds in it: yelling, screaming, swords clash…<p>

"… … …! Sword clashing!?" Taiki exclaimed. He rushed forward, ignoring his hunger-stricken stomach. When he got to the clearing, his eyes comically bulged out in comical shock.

What he saw was the area covered with brutal warring between a large mob of thug-like people wearing yellow armor and a small group of soldiers wearing red armors. The yellow thugs had completely surrounded the red armor army who are unable to advance or escape. A few red soldiers who were scatter here and there were brutally slain as the yellow armor thugs chopped them to pieces. As with the group, the red soldiers struggle to defend themselves and their comrades.

That was when Taiki saw them: girls of different ages fighting alongside the red soldiers, shouting commands and keeping as many of the red soldiers together as possible.

"Could those chicks be the one in charge?" Taiki wondered, before reality hit him, "Hey, what the f**k am I doing? I got to do something about this s*it!"

* * *

><p>"Men of Chou-Sa City! Fearless warriors of Kou-Tou!" Sheren roared over the sounds of the battle, "Let our blood spill today as we defend for our honor, our pride, but more importantly for those we hold dear to our hearts. Let our valiant stand, against these people who entice chaos, be remembered in History, for in those tales our might will live on!"<p>

The army roared in compliance as they muster their courage and fought with their life hanging in the balance.

Sheren smiled when she saw this and swung her sword.

**Slash!** One enemy fell to the ground.

**Slash!** Another head fell.

**Slash!** **Slash!** Two heads met the earth.

Every Yellow Scarves Rebel that came forth was cut down without hesitation.

Sheren stole a glance over to her sisters and comrades.

Renfa had refrain herself to defending the soldiers around her, despite her lack of experience with a sword.

Shaoren charged at her opponent with her war hoops and injured the Yellow Scarves Bandits enough for the soldier to finish them off.

Minmei, the small black-haired girl, swiftly parry with multiple opponent at once, despite the fact that the sword was long as she is.

Sai was on her horse firing arrows at the enemy too far to reach in combat.

Ashe wielded a glaive from one of the fallen soldiers and smacked many away, as should be expected of a fighting strategist.

Shishun leapt all over the battle field, hacking and slashing at all opponent that were unfortunate enough to be in her reach.

Meirin and Non issued orders to the soldiers, commanding them expertly on their horses.

But despite all of her comrades' skills, they are beginning to loss their appealing as the battle raged on.

Sheren took what could possibly her eighty-six enemy life. All the while, she began to wonder if it really was the right thing to do, leading everyone here to their certain death. They had been outplayed and outnumbered; at this rate it will take a miracle to get everyone out alive.

* * *

><p>"Hah!" Renfa cried as she swung down to take her opponent life.<p>

**SLASH!** The rebel fell, but soon many more took his place.

"There really is no end to them," Renfa frowned powerlessly, "what can I possibly do?"

"No one shall harm Our Lady," several fire up soldiers suddenly declared as they rush pass Renfa and into the crowd of Yellow Turbans wildly.

"Wait you all!" Renfa exclaimed as she rushed forward, "Come back! We can survive if we stayed together!"

"Wait, Renfa-sama!" Ashe called after, "Do not follow them by yourself!"

But it was already too late. By the time Renfa had realized her mistake she was too far from everyone else to return on her own. Her only choice is to follow her mad-stricken soldiers as they continue to charge through the Yellow Scarves' ranks. Soon, they had managed to break clear out of the swarm of the Yellow Scarves, but by then only seven of them remain.

"Are you all insane?" Renfa puffed as she turned around to face the Yellow Scarves that had begun to charge at them, "Was it really worth the effort?"

"It was!" The soldiers replied as they suddenly took their position in front of Renfa, surprising her, "Go, Our Lady, please escape while we hold them off!"

"What! You mean you all charge through just so that you could get me out of there?"

"Yes! Do not worry, the other soldiers are working with getting all the other generals and Our Ladyship out as well!"

"But why?"

"For Our Ladies who had joined us on the front willing to defend and risk their lives with us, we shall give our lives to you all. Go! If you all continue to live, then the people will still have a shimmer of hope!"

"But…"

"Rah!" they all roared as they prepared for death as the Yellow Scarves draw closer.

"NO!" Renfa cried as she rushed forward in front of her soldiers to defend them.

"Our Lady!" The soldier exclaimed in disbelief as the Yellow Scarves jeered preparing to stab Renfa.

Suddenly, without warning, a shadow slammed down in front of her blowing away the jeering Yellow Scarves.

Renfa had covered her eyes with her arms from the surprise. When she removed them, a man crouching in front of her, with his back to her. He seems well-built with tan skin. He had his strange vest tied around his waist and instead wore an open short-sleeves shirt of some kind with a unique tiger head image printed on the back. He was also carrying a large pack full of unusual weapon-like objects, open-finger black and white stripe-patterned gloves, and joint protectors over his knees and elbows. He also has messy yet strangely tamed soft-cherry head hair just loosely pushed back. It was all the detail she could see as she is unaware of what his front looks like.

"Who art thou?" One brave Yellow Scarves member demanded, "Who dares gets in our way?"

The man rose up, showing how he nearly towers over everyone else.

"Taiki Sonoma!" the man spoke in a manly yet causal tone as he brought the arm-length bulgy metal rod to rest on his shoulder "You a**holes don't mind if I crash in, do ya?"

* * *

><p>"My Lady!" Ashe called to Sheren.<p>

"What is it?" Sheren inquired as she slayed yet another Yellow Scarves Rebel.

"It is Renfa-sama! A bunch of soldiers went crazy and charged into the crowd. Renfa-sama tries to stop them, but she end up following them! I do not know where she gone!"

"What was that!?"

Suddenly, Sheren heard what would seem like multiple cries coming from the outer perimeter of the Yellow Scarves.

"What is happening?" Sheren called to Meirin, who used her position on her horse to spy across the battlefield.

"… …I …I am not quite sure how to explain this," Meirin frowned uncomfortably.

Sheren took another life before responding without letting the Yellow Scarves around her escape her view. "Give it to me straight!"

"… … …Uh, it looks like someone else has joined the fight! And that person is heading towards us, but…"

"But what?" Sheren aim to take another head only to fall short when a bunch of Yellow Scarves began to fall from the sky, some landing on other Yellow Scarves, "What the-!"

"… …The thing is… it seems like every one of the Yellow Scarves are being sent flying in all direction when they get close enough to the person…"

* * *

><p>Renfa could not believe her eyes as she and the surviving soldiers walked on despite the Yellow Scarves all around her. Under normal circumstances, the Yellow Scarves would have at less nicked them a hundred times by now. There was just one slight problem: the man Taiki Sonoma, as he called himself, was protecting her group, twirling his metal rod round and round sending many flying and a few unfortunate ones plowed into the ground.<p>

"My word," Renfa managed as Taiki smacked a few more that refuse to move out the way, sending them flying, "He is like a hurricane! This Taiki Sonoma…"

"Move it or lose it fellas~!" Taiki whistled, as he slammed his metal bat (and an unfortunate Yellow Scarves) down into the ground, "You a**es make way for her Majesty and her Royal Guards~!"

"I told you already, sir," Renfa huffed in embarrassingly, "I am not the one in charge!"

Taiki suddenly swung at her only to hit the face of Scarves when he tried to attack her. "But you ARE one of them, right?"

"That… is true," Renfa laughed nervously. Taiki had already swung at her many times, but it was only to knock out some Yellow Scarves that had tried to attack her. He had done it so frequency she was almost used to it… key word being "almost".

Renfa could still not understand this man Taiki. He had the body of a harsh fighter with amazing strength, yet his face sat between the fine line of confidence and cockiness with golden eyes which seems to remain gentle no matter what mood or situation he was in. His personality seems to comply with his face rather than his body. In her option, if it was not for that personality of his, it could easily make him quite a heartthrob to a lot girls and an envy of many boys. Taiki seems to be aware of that, yet here he was with a casual smile carved on his face.

"What a strange and unusual man," Renfa frowned before a smile slowly formed on her face as she watch Taiki bashing away even more Yellow Scarves, "…But also somewhat of a reliable man and easy to get along with…"

* * *

><p>"… …! Sheren!" Meirin called out, "I see Renfa! She is on her way here!"<p>

"She is WHAT?" Sheren cried as she swung her blade at the surrounding Scarves, "Why is she coming back into this chaos?"

"…Well, it seems that person, who was sending the Yellow Scarves flying, is leading her here…"

"… …Huh?"

But before Meirin could repeat herself, a bunch of Scarves flew pass her so fast that they left craters where they landed. Sheren turned around to find Renfa, seven soldiers, and a tall muscular man with strange fashions walking towards her.

"Renfa!"

"Nee-sama!" Renfa greeted, "I am sorry for having you worry!"

"Do not worry, I am just glad that you are fine… … …now," Sheren turn to the grinning man, "… …who is this man?"

"Taiki is the name," the man nodded before swinging his bat to his right, sending the Scarves who was charging at him flying, "Nice to meet ya!"

"Uh, pleasure…"

"Now then," Taiki huffed as he turned around, adjusting his pack as he did, "you leave the rest to me, I'll send these a** wipes flying…"

Sheren gasped, and not because of how confident and crazy he sounded. When Taiki adjusted his pack, Sheren saw for a few seconds what was printed on the back of his shirt. It was unique illustration of a Tiger's head, the same one she had saw in her dream…

* * *

><p>"Batter up," Taiki smirked at the Yellow thugs in front of him, palming his metal bat several times, "Who's first?"<p>

The thugs hesitated for a moment before three of them charge forward, slashing down towards his head. Taiki took one huge step forward, causing the blades to miss. The movement caught the thugs by surprise as their forearms slammed painfully on Taiki's shoulders, causing them to release their weapons instinctively in pain. Taiki then took another step forward, but the force of his advance sent the thugs fly back a few feet onto their behinds.

"Next~," Taiki smirked.

More began to charge forward and this time Taiki had to use his metal bat. They charged in on all sides, in every possible direction and angle, but Taiki smacked them all away, swinging his arms tirelessly as he twirled his metal bat in his hand. Some of the luckier ones merely got slammed away when their more unfortunate allies got smack to them. The unluckiest were impaled deep into the ground, unable to move and barely able to breath.

"Come on~," Taiki whined, "at least make this a challenge for me~!"

A large thug suddenly ran at him and gave him a punched in the face. When Taiki stagger, the thug swung his arm upward pushing him a meter back.

But as he recovered, instead of getting mad, Taiki huff a chuckle and smile at the thug, confusing many around him. "Now THAT'S…more like it!"

Taiki suddenly reach back into his pack and pulled out one of the baseball. He threw it up into the air and with all of his might swung his bat at the descending ball. It rocketed toward the large thug with tremendous speed and force. It collided with the thug and although it did not have the capability to go right through him, its momentum caused the thug to go flying with ball. As the thug was pushed back, many other which were not quick enough to move out of the way was taken along as well.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Yellow Scarves were taken aback by the show of brute force. And so were the Son Sisters and their comrades. By now, all of Sheren's soldiers and generals have notices the arrival of this new warrior.<p>

"Wow!" Shaoren exclaimed when she had noticed, "Where did he come from?"

"I do not know," Non managed, being the only one in ear-shot of Shaoren's exclamation, "I have honestly never seen him before…"

"…He is very capable," Shishun muttered, narrowing her eyes as she watch the newcomer, "he does not seem to have a form, but he is skill enough to make do without one…"

"Meirin-dono!" Sai called as she came over to the stun Meirin, "who is that man fighting the Yellow Scarves?"

"… …I, honestly, do not know," Meirin managed.

"But he is on our side," Renfa spoke up without turning to Sai, "He rescued me and my loyal troops…"

"Is that so?" Ashe, who came over with Sai, pondered as she glared at the seven soldiers but did nothing, "What do you think My Lady? … …? My Lady?"

Sheren didn't respond as she continues to gaze wondrous at the man that had suddenly appeared before her as he fights off the Scarves around him single-handedly.

* * *

><p>"A hit~!" Taiki smirked as he threw yet another baseball into the air and …<strong>BAM! <strong>…smashed it with his metal bat as it descended, "And~ Homerun!"

The baseball sent at least twenty bandits flying as on its course through the Yellow Scarves.

"A hit~! And~ Homerun!" **BAM!** "A hit~! And~ Homerun!" **BAM!** "A hit~! And~ Homerun!" **BAM!**

With every baseball sent flying by Taiki's bat, many more Yellow Scarves went flying into the air, cutting clear through their ranks. These tears in the Yellow Scarves' ranks allow many of the red armor soldiers who managed to survive long enough to retreat back to the main force behind Taiki. By the time Taiki sent his third baseball, the Yellow Scarves would flinch as he threw a ball into the air and run in fear when it began to descend.

* * *

><p>"Curse that man!" One of the veterans of the Yellow Scarves muttered in anger at Taiki's display of might, "We could have killed this pathetic army already if he had not shown up!"<p>

"What do we do?" one of the new member wailed as he watch many others like him flying through the air, "Many of us joined because the Tiger of Kou-Tou died, but this guy is just as fearsome!"

"Shut up you! Let me think! Hmm~! If we are able to take out that leader, we might still have a chance…"

"Leave it to me then sir!" a fellow veteran smirked, "I shall go grab one of fallen soldier's armor and merge in…"

"No, I shall do it! There can be no mistake! We got to get this right or all of our work here is for not!"

* * *

><p>Taiki sent two more baseballs before he suddenly huff a sigh and place the metal bat into his pack, before drawing out two hockey sticks and a hockey mask with a tiger design on it.<p>

"Well~ now," Taiki smirked as he put on the hockey mask, "I'd play with my metal bat long enough. Let's now play a little hockey~!"

The Yellow Scarves tilted their head in confusion, but tense since the eerie mask only made Taiki even more terrifying.

"Here I come~!" Taiki called before sprinting toward the mob in front of him at blistering pace, a hockey stick in each hand, "Take THIS!"

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

Twenty people went flying as he swung his hockey sticks round and round.

"And some of THESE!"

**WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!**

This time, forty people went flying.

Taken aback by this sudden new twist, many began to turn tails and ran as Taiki took out anyone stupid enough to stay.

* * *

><p>"He is now using a different weapon!" Shishun noted in surprise, "He must be some kind of Weapon Expert Fighter…"<p>

By now, the Yellow Scarves have forgotten about Sheren's Chou-Sa Army and had turned their attention fully on the newcomer. As such, soldiers lost among the battle field began to return one after another. The Army was now only about Eight Hundred strong. The Yellow Scarves? They still have roughly Two Thousand, less than half of what they had started, with the bulk being taken out by the newcomer. And their numbers were rapidly decreasing.

"He does not seem even a bit tired," Sai noted as well.

"He is so COOL~!" Non exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with admiration, "Would it be nice if he was on our side for real~?"

"It would certainly be most beneficial," Ashe mused.

"Mm~!" Shaoren puffed her cheek, "He is not so special! Mother is ten times what that man is!"

"Of course, Shaoren," Renfa gave a small smile, "no one can best Mother in our eyes. Still…"

Sheren remained silent as she continues to watch with everyone. Unfortunately, since everyone was paying so much attention to the spectacle, no one notice as one of the soldiers began to slowly creep up to Sheren, a dagger ready in his hand.

* * *

><p>Taiki continue to send one Yellow Scarves flying after another when his sense, or intuition, kicked in. It was tingling like crazy, in his option, telling him that something was going on back over where he had left the girls and the red armor army.<p>

He took a glance to see that every one of those people was staring at him… except for one ominous guy who was walking closer to the girl called "Sheren". Taiki didn't like the aura coming off that guy, and when his intuition tells him that something was wrong it was usually right. But he was too far away to do anything.

Thinking fast, Taiki suddenly jab at a Yellow Scarves in the stomach, causing the guy to double over in pain. Not wasting time, he quickly swung his hockey sticks around him, causing the rest of the Yellow Scarves flinched back or run away before he drop the hockey sticks skillfully back into the pack and pulled out a metal golf club. Positioning himself and the golf club at the still double-over Yellow Scarves, he took aim, pulled the golf club back, and…

"Fort~~~~!" **KABAM!** Swung at the poor guy's head, sending him flying…straight towards Sheren.

* * *

><p>Seeing the oncoming projectiles, Sheren dove out of the way as she watch the Scarves flew pass her… and collided with a soldier behind her, who had ready his dagger ready to strike.<p>

"What the-?" Sheren managed as she saw both of them fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" One of the soldiers wondered as he and many either help Sheren up or surround the two dazed people.

"Why did that guy send this ruffian towards Our Lady?" Another wondered.

"I have no idea-wait, look! The guy that got knocked out! He is a member of the Yellow Scarves!"

"What! Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure! Look, the helmet came off! He is wearing a yellow turban over his head!"

"That is true! Hey, I recognize him! He is one of the leaders of the rebels!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I saw him shouting commands to those other Yellow Scarves!"

"He must have snuck in among our ranks by wearing one of our fallen comrades' armor to get close to Our Lady!"

"And that man must have known somehow so he stopped him!"

Sheren widen her eyes in realization as she glance back at her rescue who had by now reengage the Yellow Scarves.

* * *

><p>"Keep lining yourselves up!" Taiki declared as he now use his cricket bat and swatted every bandits that got in range, "I'll just keep bring you piece of s*its down!"<p>

"H-He is a monster!" A bandit cried out in horror.

"He is like a one-man-army!" Another managed.

"Our swords and weapons snap with the swing of his metal rod!"

"Our arrows knocked aside as if they were mere flies!"

"Our forces grow smaller with each of his mighty swings!"

"He is like some God of War! Run for your lives!"

"The Yellow Scarves, the Kan Dynasty, I do not care anymore! I am not facing him for either of them!"

"Our Leader had fallen already; there is no reason for me to be here!"

These were the words of the bandits as they began to run for their lives. They had seen enough of Taiki to last a lifetime. They all began to bolt in all direction.

"Hey~!" Taiki called after them, "Don't leave yet! … …Aw~, no more? Oh well…"

Taiki placed his cricket bat back into his pack as he watch the bandits scurry off. Once the battlefield was clear, Taiki glanced around. All over the ground were bodies of soldiers, mostly yellow bandits and a handful of red armor soldiers. The bulk of the bandits lying on the ground were just unconscious, having Taiki knocked them out before. Smiling at this, since he was glad that so far he had not yet killed anyone, he then turn towards the red army and slowly began to walk towards them.

The red soldiers flinched at this as some of them ready their weapons to prepare themselves. Sai gently tested her bow, ready to draw, aim, and fire if it was necessary. Even Non, who is the most airhead, began to tremble I fear.

Taiki was walking straight towards where Sheren and her sisters had gathered. Shaoren balled her fists, Renfa carefully watch Taiki's every movement, and Sheren stood tall as the man, who was taller than she was by at least a head, draw closer.

"Yo~! Ya'll!" Taiki casually greeted, despite the tenseness of the red armor soldiers, "Are you all doing fine?"

"Huh?" Sheren did a double take, "Oh yes! We are all fine…"

"That's good~," Taiki stop a good meter in front of the sisters, "See? I told ya that I could take care of them, didn't I?"

"Uh, yes…?"

"Thou thither!" Meirin suddenly voiced in anger, "How dare thou speak to Our Lady with such ill-manner!"

"Whoa!" Taiki jumped a bit from Meirin's harsh retort, "No need to get angry~! I didn't know I had to be proper while speaking to her…"

"Thou art to refer to Our Lady as 'Our Ladyship', understand~?"

"What~? Do I have to~?"

"YES!"

"Uh, Meirin," Sheren finally managed, recovering from the strange battle of words. It was still hard for her to believe that this man who fought so fearlessly towards the Yellow Scarves not too long ago was now verbally arguing with her best friends like a small child. "Uh, could you leave this to me?"

"But Sheren-!"

"Hey~!" Taiki whined, "why do you get to call her in such a casual way? 'Sheren', huh? Nice name, weird but nice…"

"…! Thy CUR! Thou dare call Sheren, Our Ladyship, by her True Name?"

"… [Key Samba]? That's not my name, Meirin-chan. My name is-…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Note from Normama: What Meirin stated, 'Thy Cur' was in Japanese, thus Taiki repeated the word by sound which sound like [Key Samba])<strong>

* * *

><p>"What the-? How dare thou, using MY True Name!"<p>

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, who put bees in your underwear…"

"…! CURSE THOU~~!"

"Meirin!" Sheren raised her voice, "Cease your words immediately!"

"…! … … Yes, My Lady…"

"Hey~! No need to yell at her," Taiki mumbled in worry.

"…I do not need thy sympathy-…"

"Meirin!" Sheren huffed, silencing her, before turning to Taiki with a bow, "Anyhow, I thank you brave warrior-…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!" Taiki panicked as he halted Sheren's bow, "There is no need to bow!"

"-Had it not been for you, I myself and my loyal and brave army would have died here today. Even more so, you have helped us cripple the forces of the Yellow Scarves in the area. Thank you again…"

"Sister did not even miss a beat…" Shaoren sweat dropped.

"Ah~, it was nothing special," Taiki laughed as he scratched the back of head bashfully, "I would have done it for anyone…"

"H-He did not even notice?" Shaoren sweat dropped even more, "Or is it he does not even care?"

"Anyway, I'm glad I managed to help you all. Take care now…"

"…? Wait a minute!" Sheren halted as Taiki turn to leave, "Are you just going to leave just like that?"

"Yeah, I'm done here, aren't I?"

"But you fought so valiantly, did you not seek some sort of reward?"

"Reward?" Taiki gave Sheren a dumbfound expression, "You mean you expect people only to help if there was a reward involve?"

Sheren blinked at this. "Uh, I suppose you are correct…"

"Glad you understand…well then I'll be off-…"

"But nevertheless, I would like to show how much I am grateful for your aid, would you please come with us back to the palace so that you may join us for our victory celebration today…"

"Huh?"

"Sheren!" Meirin exclaimed before she comically pulled Sheren aside, "What are you doing?"

"I am inviting the man back to the palace," Sheren stated plainly, "what else I could be doing?"

"But…"

"Meirin-chan~…"

"…! Ooh~! Sheren, please do not call me like THAT!"

"Can you please go along with it? Just for now, Meirin-chan~?"

"…! … … …Ooh~, alright~!"

"Thank you," Sheren chuckled at Meirin's pouting before turning back to Taiki, "So Warrior-san, would you mind coming with us?"

Taiki frown in thought as he cupped his chin. After a minute, Taiki nodded.

"Well, my Mom before she passed away had always told me not to refuse the request of a proper Lady…" he reasoned…**GROWL~! **…before placing a hand on his growling stomach, "and now that I think about it, I fought on an empty stomach. I'm sure that a victory party would have some food. Why not?"

"The man sure likes to speak his mind, does he not?" Shaoren sweat dropped.

"I am sorry about having to resurface your memories of your decease mother," Sheren bowed apologetically.

"Hey, hey!" Taiki panicked again, "Like I said, there's no need to bow…"

"Ahem," Ashe suddenly coughed, catching everyone's attention, "Although I admire the man's attempt to be a gentlemen, may I remind Our Ladyship that we have yet to discover the identity of our savior?"

"Oh right~," Taiki thumped his palm, "I didn't get to say my name properly yet. Okay, before anything else happens, my name is Taiki Sonoma. You can simply call me Taiki…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Sheren nodded, "My name Saku, my family name is Son, and my common name is Hakufu…"

"Saku? I thought your name was 'Sheren', was I wrong?"

"Actually, it is. Allow me to restate my introduction. My Full Name is Son-Saku, my common name is Hakufu, but my true name is Sheren."

"Ah, I get it. So you live with an alias-wait, what? Did you just say your name is 'Son-Saku'?"

"…? Why yes I did. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah no, it's just that I have heard of someone with that name, only he lived 1800 years ago. The person was known in history as the 'Little Conqueror of Kou-Tou', so I was surprise you are using that name…"

"… … …? Oh, so you have heard of me…"

"Huh?"

"I am unsure what to make about what you have said about '1800 years ago', but I am the one and only Little Conqueror of Kou-Tou, Son-Saku Hakufu…"

"… … …EH~~~~!? SERIOUSLY!?" Taiki exclaimed so loudly that everyone in the immediate area felt a gust of wind pass them. Some of the people closer had to cover their ears in an attempt to muffle out the loud exclamation.

"Uh, is something the matter?"

Taiki was currently at a loss for words, gawking on the spot. He was standing in front of a very important figure in history, the Era of the Three Kingdoms to be exact. Son-Saku is the eldest son of Son-Ken Bundai, the Tiger of Kou-Tou, who after his father's death took over and began leading one successful campaign after another. He eventually conquered a good portion of the southern east side of the continent before handing down the mantle to his younger brother Son-Ken on his death bed. It was because of his string of conquest that Son-Saku became later known as the Little Conqueror.

"Uh, Sonoma-san?"

"Huh?" Taiki replied dumbly before he fully came back to reality, "Oh! Sorry about that. I'm just quite shock…"

"Upon finding out my identity?"

"Yeah~, and the fact that…you're not exactly what I expected…"

"…?" Technically speaking, Son-Saku is accurately a guy but here Taiki is standing in front of the supposed Son-Saku who is a female. Of course, being oblivious to any of this, all Sheren could do is tilt her head in confusion.

"What exactly thou art implying about Our Ladyship?" Meirin wondered suspiciously.

"… …Hmm~," Taiki cupped his chin and narrow his eyes at Meirin, looking at her from top to bottom.

"W-What is it?" Meirin asked nervously, unconsciously covering her sensitive parts, "What art thou looking at?"

"… … … …Oh!" Taiki thumped his palm, "You wouldn't happen to be Shuu-Yu Koukin, would you?"

Meirin did a double take at being recognized. "Uh, yes. My full name is Shuu-Yu; my common name is Koukin…"

"And her true name is Meirin…" Sheren chimed in.

"Sheren! You cannot tell him that! A true name can only be given to another person if they truly trust them. Having a stranger call you by your true name is a disgrace!"

"Oh, I see!" Taiki thumped his palm before bowing apologetically to Sheren and Meirin, "I'm sorry if I had offended you two. I didn't know about that!"

"Meirin, look what you did," Sheren sighed, "Our savior feels as if he is guilty of something…"

Meirin frown but kept quiet.

"Ahem, uh there is no need to apologize, Sonoma-san. Those who do not know hold no crime…"

"Okay," Taiki straighten up, "but…could you do me a favor?"

"…? Yes of course…"

"Like I said before, you can just call me Taiki. That goes for everyone else here as well. 'Sonoma-san' sounds too distant for my taste…"

"… …Very well then," Son-Saku nodded before turning to everyone else, "Everyone, let us return with our new friend…"

* * *

><p>An hour later, Taiki found himself seating next to Sheren in a very old fashion party. Despite the feudal-like party, Taiki was enjoying himself for the most part. The food was delicious and he was already on his second helping. Everyone was also having a good time, even the soldiers, which gave Taiki time to get work mentally.<p>

Already he has been introduced to the rest of Sheren's loyal friends and family members. With each one he would try his best at determining what kind of person they are, what to watch out for or how to act around each of them. This is due to his, as he would like to call, self-preservation or "judging" instinct. It is with this kind of before-hand judgment that allows him to befriend some decent people, even if it were only a handful.

With Sheren, he determined that although she seems to be someone that he can get along with he shouldn't get extremely friendly with just yet. This is because he suspects that she could have an alternative motive for inviting him here.

Meirin is not only Sheren's faithful strategist but also her closest friend. She is extremely loyal to Sheren and for some reason seems very suspicious of him. All of Taiki's instincts in judging people told him that she is someone he could be friendly with but should be wary of as well.

Turns out Sheren's timid sister Renfa is really Son-Ken Chuubou, the future ruler of Son-Go and Sheren youngest and energetic sister Shaoren is Son-Shoukou, the Bow-Waist Beauty of the Son Family. These two's characteristics were almost exactly like how he had pictured their personally to be like. Renfa has that self-doubtful personality her historical counterpart has, possibly due to the zealous atmosphere that her sister has that always seem to overshadow hers. Shaoren, like her historical character, is overly open-minded and likes to speak her thoughts. Both of them seem like the type of people that he can easily get along with.

The always-watchful Shishun was actually Kan-Nei Kouha. Historically speaking, Kan-Nei is supposed to be an ex-pirate who is rash and loud but according to what he heard Shishun is the Royal Guard of Son Clan who is quiet and wise. Although she is always glaring, Taiki's instinct told him that she is someone he can rely on the battlefield.

The always cheerful Non is actually Riku-Son Hakugen, the famous strategist of Son-Go in the not too distant future. Non is Meirin's disciple in the art of war tactics, but Taiki believes she would make a great librarian instead. Taiki's instincts told him that it was probably best not to get involve with her too much, especially when she is around books. He never really felt quite right when he's around obsessive bookworms anyhow.

When he arrived at the palace, he was introduced to Dai-Kyou and Shou-Kyou, the twin "beauty" of Kou-Tou. Although young, they are both "married" to Sheren and Meirin. Dai-Kyou seems timid and submissive but Taiki's intuition told him that she is hiding her demanding personality. Her younger sister Shou-Kyou is nearly the exact opposite, while she seems aggressive and sharp; Taiki concluded that she was actually very sensitive and immature. Taiki determined that he could have some problems talking to either of them.

The little girl with the sword that is long as she is tall is Shuu-Tai Youhei, with Minmei being her true name. An excellent swordswoman, Taiki really didn't know what to say when Minmei became distracted by cat as they went to the palace. His intuition however told him that she is someone else he will have no problem getting along with or entrusting his back to.

The eldest of the girls Sai is actually Kou-Gai Koufuku, a general who in history survive to serve three generation of the Son Family. Sai seems to be sensitive about being older than the other girls but other than that she was someone who Taiki seems to be able to talk to on equal term with.

The last one Ashe is Ryo-Mou Shimei. Despite being historically speaking a famous and brilliant general, Ashe is in reality is clumsy and a bookworm. She was also train by Kan-Nei before taken officially under Meirin's wing, which is opposed to what she was supposed to be in history. Taiki's intuition told him that meetings with her in the future could become uncomfortable.

As Taiki analyzed them, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on. According to what everyone been telling him, somehow he had landed smack in the era a little before the era of the Three Kingdoms. The Yellow Scarves (who he had unknowingly engaged before) had begun their raise to power during this time, with the Imperial Court doing very little about it.

But what struck him the most was when he was inform that Son-Ken Bundai, the Tiger of Kou-Tou, had died in battle not too long ago. The news was shocking to him, not because Son-Ken Bundai was his favorite Three Kingdom character, but was the fact that she had died earlier than she was supposed to. Historically Son-Ken Bundai was supposed to live up to the point when he was battle against the forces of Ryuu-Pyou Kyou-Sei at Kei-Shou, where she should have met her true end.

"History sure has taken a weird turn of events," Taiki muttered to himself. "Why is everything so different? Why are all the members of Son-Go chicks and Son-Ken Bundai already kicked the bucket? Ah~~! I'm not good with this brain work…"

"Are you okay, Taiki-dono?" Renfa wondered, being the only one to notice frustrations as she came over.

"Huh-? Oh, yeah! I'm good, just peachy…"

"But you look like you were in pain…"

"Huh? Ah, don't worry about it. It happens whenever I do something I'm not used to."

Renfa tilted her head in confusion, but decided not to further the question. "…Thank you…"

"Huh? Where did that come from?"

"Uh, sorry! I was talking about when we first met…back during the battle?"

"Huh… … …OH~! That!"

"That is right; I came to personally thank you…"

"Ah no need, like I said I would have done it for anyone…"

"…Even if it was the Yellow Scarves?"

"Hmm… only if they were being hunted down mercilessly likes what nearly happen to you guys…"

"I see…"

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all, I just cannot help but think that you are extremely kind as to be willing to help anyone out…"

Taiki laughed as he took another sip from his cup. "If it were possible, I would like to help absolutely everyone…but realistically speaking life is cruel, isn't it?"

"… …Indeed…"

* * *

><p>"People of Chou-Sa City, proud citizen of Kou-Tou," Sheren called, standing up from where she had sat, catching everyone's attention, "We are here today to celebrate our victory over Yellow Scarves under impossible odds. We have loss many comrades but that shall serve to make us stronger in body and spirit. We live today so that those who passed on will not be forgotten and those who cannot fight can live to create a brighter future!"<p>

Everyone either cheered and/or applaud at Sheren's speech.

"Today, we owe our survival to a single man who single-handedly driven away the Yellow Scarves. His might on the battlefield you all yourself have witnessed. Please give a hand to the mighty Taiki Sonoma!"

"Eh?" Taiki did a double take as everyone cheered and applaud for him, "Uh, you're welcome?"

Sheren giggled as she came over to where Taiki sat. "There is no need for you to be so humble, Taiki-kun. Your action today had allowed us to cheat death. Your skills in battle are unrivaled by any General found here in Kou-Tou…"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Son-Saku…"

"Is that so? And here I was about to invite you…"

"Invite me?"

"Nee-sama," Renfa wondered, "What do you mean?"

"I was thinking of asking him to join us…as a General of course…" Sheren simply stated.

"… …EH~!?"

The room quickly got noisy with whispers and gossip.

"Sheren!" Meirin came over in a flash, "What are thinking?"

"Now that is a really silly question, Meirin," Sheren chuckled, "I just told everyone what I was thinking…"

"That is NOT what I am talking about! Why are you suddenly and personally asking a traveler with no clear background to join our army, as well as ranking him a General!"

"I will rank him no less than a General after that outstanding display of skill, courage and prowess on the battlefield. He has also saved our lives and my mine in particular…"

"T-That may be true but…"

"Uh," Taiki called out, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Ah, yes!" Sheren chimed, "I would most certainly appreciate your option on the matter that concerns you, Taiki-kun…"

"Uh…I appreciate you admiring me and all to the point that you want me to join your team and all, but to be blunt I got places to go and things to get straighten out so…"

"Oh…" Sheren suddenly and briefly frown before quickly forcing on a smile, "well then, I apologize for my rude and inappropriate suggestion then…"

"Ah, don't worry about too much. You fed me after all…"

"I sure did indeed!" Sheren laughed as well almost every other people in the room.

As the party continues, however, none notice the concern looks on the Generals and younger Son Sisters' face.

* * *

><p>An hour later and party had finally died down. Most of the soldiers and officials had return to their homes by then. On Sheren's insistence, Taiki decided to stay a night in the palace before heading off in the morning.<p>

"Man," Taiki awed, causally observing his surrounding, "this place is huge! I could get lost if I'm not careful…"

"You can indeed," Sai chuckled, "it makes it harder for assassins too, so there are some benefits…"

"I suppose you're right…"

Sai has been chosen to lead Taiki to his staying quarter for the night. Meirin had also specifically told her not to let her guard down around him or even interact with him if possible. But Sai didn't mind, or to be more accurate she has hardly any reason to be warily of the man.

The man may look like a veteran in fighting, but he act too innocent to be taken seriously as a threat. He is in description a gentle person, with his own ideas of righteousness and is a person that she can easily get along with. In fact, for Sai in particular, it is a feeling that is very nostalgic to her.

"Well, here we are," Sai proclaimed as she halted in front of a door, "this shall be your sleeping quarters for your stay here. If you find anything that discomforts you please feel free to call a servant to assist you…"

"Okay, thanks Sai," Taiki nodded, "I can call you 'Sai', right?"

"I do not mind. Anyway, have a pleasant rest, Taiki," Sai bow respectably before turning to leave.

"… …Uh, hey Sai!"

"Hmm?" Sai stopped and turn back to Taiki, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh no, not really. But there's been something that has been bugging me for a while and I was wondering if you can answer it…though it may seem personal to you…"

"Very well, if I can answer I shall…"

"Right," Taiki nodded in reassurance before his face went serious, "Sai, I was wondering what had happen Son-Ken Bundai…"

Sai froze, catching Taiki's attention.

"Sorry, I knew it; it wasn't something I should ask…"

"… … …Uh, no. Not at all. Uh, is there a reason why you are interested?"

"Well, in a way, I kind of did know her. Well actually I heard a lot about her. You know the Tiger of Kou-Tou, the Head of the Son Family? I was wondering how such a great figure could have died. If she was here, the battle against the Yellow Scarves would have been easy…"

"… … …Yes, it would…"

"So what did happen to her? Or at the very least could you tell me what she was like?"

Sai frown in depression and averted her eyes downward. Taiki couldn't help but feel as if he had asked something inappropriate again. But before Taiki could say anything Sai began to speak.

"… …Will you really listen to this?" Sai asked.

"…I honestly," Taiki began, "wholeheartedly wish to know as much as I can from you…"

Sai stared into Taiki's eyes before giving a soft sigh. "Lady Son-Ken Bundai was a magnificent person. She was a warrior who feared everything and nothing all at the same time. She is a wise leader and a foolish leader, a straightforward person and a baffling person. She is extremely loyal to her duty and to her heart. But most of all, she… … …was my closest and dearest friend both on the battlefield and in life…"

By now, Sai had begun to stare off into the distant, reminiscing.

"I have known Lady Bundai ever since she and I first met in our youth. She was a very unusual person, always smiling brightly and confidently. She and I had grown up as warriors, hunting down bandits and pirates. It was from these tasks that Lady Bundai made her first mark in the world, gaining fame and admirers wherever she went. She even became known as the 'Tiger of Kou-Tou', the only title she seem to be proud of out of all the other she had…"

"I'll bet," Taiki chuckled knowing that in every game he had played Son-Ken Bandai had always referred himself as a Tiger.

"Lady Bundai never was the type to seek for glory or power though. To her, being loyal is enough. Unfortunately, it would seems that she had entered into existence much too late. The Imperial Court had been monopolized by those corrupted eunuchs and had plagued the land with suffering. Because she was so loyal to the Royal Family of Kan, Lady Bundai received many criticisms and bad rumor every time she does work for the Imperial Court. Even I was a little baffle why Lady Bundai would even listen to those Eunuchs. Even after all these years, I could never fully understand her…"

Sai chuckled to herself; Taiki bet that she had probably remember all the times she had try to understand the Tiger of Kou-Tou only to epically fail.

"Well, eventually all of that lead to her demise I guess. Once again, she was sent on a mission assigned by the Imperial Court. She was to subdue one of the rebellions that had stirred not too far north of Kou-Tou that was causing too much trouble for them. Naturally, Lady Bundai agreed. So once again both Lady Bundai and I found ourselves on the battlefield, this time Sheren-sama also participates…"

"Did she really?" Taiki raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Yes, even then she was a wild fighter. But sadly, even though at first we were doing well, it was Sheren-sama who caused the tragedy…"

Sai bit her lower lip in agony as she lower gaze. Even Taiki could tell that she must have witness the event unfolded. "How did it happen?"

"… …Sheren-sama, a skill fighter she may be and still is, had never been one to pay attention to what is behind her. Lady Bundai notice a second late and rush to protect Sheren-sama from an ambush set by the enemy but…"

Sai couldn't continue for a moment as she held her own trembling body.

"S-She did not die immediately, surprisingly, she kept on fighting even with those critical wounds. But the horrible injures were enough to waver her usual prowess so she was injured even more afterwards. Thankfully Meirin-chan, our primary strategist at the time, managed to earn us a quick victory afterwards. But the damage was done by then, Lady Bundai was beyond recovery by then. She hung on for two days before passing away…"

"I see," Taiki nodded, "even in her final moments she fought…"

"Yes… … …though it apparently was a battle she lost in. Her first and final lose… … … … …Stupid…"

"Huh?" Taiki was taken back for a moment before noticing that tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Of all the battle you could have loss in you choose to loss in that one," Sai began to wail to herself, "You were always so strong, so brave, but all that did not do a thing when it really counted! Stupid…"

Taiki couldn't help but frown in sympathy. After all he knows all too well what it was like to lose someone very close. But he wasn't the type to let people just suffer like that, especially when he knew how to help.

"Sai," Taiki began, "do you believe in heaven?"

"…! Eh?" Sai sounded in utter confusion, "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?"

"Well, do you?"

"… …Yes, I do…"

"Then you shouldn't be crying for her then. I can't really guarantee it but I bet Lady Bundai is up there right now, watching and hoping to see the smiling faces of the people she work so hard for. She would expect those people, like you, to smile brightly when remembering her not cry in agony for her. She'll probably get upset and scream 'what, the HECK, are you doing? Sure I am dead but there is no reason to cry for MY sake! It is making me feel as if I died for NOTHING!' or something like that, right?"

Sai blinked a couple of times before she began to giggle to herself. That giggle grew into a soft chuckle before finally turning into a loud chore of laughter.

"Yes," Sai managed after she calmed down, wiping away her tears that had form from her laughter, "that is EXACTLY what Lady Bundai would have said to me if she was standing here right now. Hah~, how could you mimic her so well?"

"Uh," Taiki scratched his head in embarrassment, "actually, it was just something I would have said, that's all…"

"…Hmm~?"

"W-What? Is there something on my face?"

"No, not at all. It is just that, now that I think about, the more I look at you the more of Lady Bundai I see in you…"

"Really? I'm flatter; I've always been a fan of Son-Ken Bundai…"

"Are you now? Ha, that is funny…" Sai smiled before whispering quietly, "…if only you have arrived sooner, I believe Lady Bundai and he would have gotten along just fine…"

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Uh, no! Not at all! Anyway, have a nice rest Taiki…"

"Yeah, you too…"

With one more bow, Sai left as Taiki enter his room.

* * *

><p>"There you are, Sai-dono," Meirin huffed as soon as Sai enter the courtroom, "you took so long that I fear the man may have done something to you…"<p>

Sai chuckled to herself as she walked further into the courtroom, noticing as she did that all of her comrades were present as well from the twin Shou-Kyou and Dai-Kyou to the bottle-up Renfa.

"Sorry Meirin-chan," Sai replied, "I just had a small holdup…and I do not think that he is the type of man to try to do anything unsightly, mind you…"

"Is that so?" Sheren chuckled, "I am glad that I am not the only one then…"

Meirin gave a long sigh before speaking again. "Sai-dono, please tell me that the holdup was not about talking with that man…"

"Uh…" Sai sweat dropped. Busted.

"Sai-dono! I told you not to associate with him!"

"It not like it is a bad thing if I associate with the man just a little bit," Sai sighed, "Especially since after talking with him I could now see that we do not need to be suspicious of him…"

"What is that suppose to-…"

"What did you discover, Sai-dono?" Sheren wondered, interrupting Meirin.

"Hmm, how to explain it?" Sai cupped her chin for a moment, "Well, when I talk to him it is almost like…"

"Like?"

"… … …Like talking to Lady Bundai-sama again…"

Everyone flinched and began to stare at each other in confusion. Sheren on the other hand sighed to herself and fell back into her chair.

"I see," Sheren sighed, "Then it would be even more of a pity when he leaves…"

"More of a pity?" Non wondered, "Why would it be more of a pity?"

"You really wanted him to stay?" Meirin widen her eyes in disbelief.

"That," Sheren sighed in dejection, "And to make him a General of the Kou-Tou army…"

"Why? Why are you so insistent on having that man here with us?"

"…Mm, do remember what we were talking about in the morning?"

"Huh? What is this all of a sudden?"

"It was about that prophecy dream you had, right Sheren-onee-sama?" Shaoren wondered.

"The same one," Sheren nodded, "And according to the Oracle's translation, my guardian against the evil that wishes to harm me was a Messenger from Heaven embedded with the soul of the Moon Healing Tiger Sovereign…"

"…Or so the old man says, so what?"

Sheren hesitated for a moment before she continued. "I believe Taiki is the one that the Prophecy foretold…"

"… …EHH~?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Nee-sama," Renfa began, "Are you sure about this?"

"I am…" Sheren smiled, "I have no doubt about it…"

"That is… …Impossible!" Meirin suddenly huffed, "Sheren, are you telling me that ill-manner, casual, and simpleton excuse of a man is your candidate for the Messenger from Heaven we seek?"

"Oh my! Are you not that fond of him, Meirin?"

"That is not the point right now…"

"Yes, to answer your question Meirin, I do believe so…"

"What makes you say that?" Non wondered, "I mean, sure I can bear witness to his strength and might on the battlefield. I can share the feeling that he is a kind, if not surprisingly pure, man…"

"When _you_ used the word 'surprisingly pure'," Shaoren mumbled, "it kind of downgrades the purpose of the word…"

"And I can also vouch for his bravery," Non carry on, "but still I do not see the reason to view him as a candidate for a Heavenly Messenger…"

"True," Ashe readjusted her monocle, "under just those reasoning, that is not enough to make him a likely candidate, let alone making him the actual Heavenly Messenger…"

"…But," Sai thought to herself out loud, "I can vouch for his ability to heal us…"

"Huh?"

"What are you implying Sai-dono?" Meirin wondered.

Sai hesitated before she answered. "I had spoken to him…about Lady Bundai-sama…"

"You spoke about WHAT?" Everyone frozen once again when Sai mention Son-Ken Bundai.

"May I finish? … … … …Thank you. Anyhow…" Sai told everyone how Taiki out of curiosity had wondered about their former Ladyship, how she had told him everything she knew about Lady Bundai, how she had let the sorrow of Lady Bundai overcome her, and how Taiki responded. "…Ever since I heard his logic, I felt myself accepting the pain more than ever now. True his words could not erase it, but he did allow me to realize that it now a part of me…"

"So in a sense," Ashe pondered, "you believe he had the power to allow us to overcome our negative emotion?"

"I believe so, even if it is just me he done to so far…"

"But still," Meirin huffed, "It cannot be enough to point him out as the Messenger from Heaven…"

"But the mark on the back of his outfit can…" Sheren suddenly mentioned.

"… …Huh?"

"Back on the battlefield, when I first met Taiki, I caught a glimpse of a design on his outfit's back. After some thinking, I have no doubt about it. The design on the outfit was a match to the figure I saw in my dream…"

"… …Does my Ladyship mean," Shishun began slowly, "the unusual tiger head you had vision in your dream had been replicated on that man's outfit?"

"That is correct…"

"It must be a coincidence!" Meirin huffed, "Or even more so, it is probably a plot thought up by an assassination attempt…"

"An assassination attempt?" Renfa wondered.

"That is right! There are hundreds of cases in past Dynasty where rebels fool the Lords or Ladies with something to comfort them, allowing them to approach, and then carry out the assassination! The Oracle must be in co-conspiracy one such and-…"

"Wow, a moment please, Meirin-dono," Minmei suddenly voice, "such a speculation is reasonable in most cases, but I do not believe it can be used in this situation!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Oracle is a well-respected sage and is famous throughout the continent. Plus he travels. I do not believe he has any reason to help rebels in a campaign against Sheren-sama…"

"That…is true…"

"And a while back in the battle, he had stopped an assassination attempt on Sheren-sama by a Yellow Scarves. If his objective is kill Sheren-sama, than would it not be easier to let the Yellow Scarves have their way…"

"…Yes, but…"

"We have also witness his prowess on the battlefield already. Can you honestly say that such a man-…no, warrior, would be threaten by any ONE of us if his goal is to assassinate Sheren-sama?"

Meirin remain silent this time.

"As a warrior myself, it is humiliating to say so but even with our combine might I would vouch that we would not be able to protect Sheren-sama. He must also be aware of this and so must the rebel party if they truly exist in his shadows. With his prowess, there would be no need to have such a complicated plan such as the one Meirin-dono mention…"

Sheren nodded. "I concur with Minmei-chan. … … …But it does not matter anyhow now. It is as he said, he has places to go and people to look for. Even if he is the messenger we all seek for, I cannot contain him here against his will…"

Everyone in the room now grumble.

"To think we have the solution this close to us," Renfa mutter to herself, "yet we must let it slip pass our grasp… … …"

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Taiki gave a huge yawn as he force himself upright in his bed.<p>

"Feudal bedding sure is different from Modern Bedding," Taiki spoke to himself as he rubbed the back of his neck, "But I guess it has its own plus side, though I wish I could soon figure out what the f**k it is…"

Taiki leapt out of bed and began doing some stretching. He was almost completely nude save for the boxers. After he was done with his stretching, he began to redress himself when a knock came from the door.

"Taiki-dono?" a voice rang out, "Are you awake?"

"Hmm? Oh, Re-…I mean Son-Ken!" Taiki called to the other side of the door, "Morning!"

"I need to talk to you," Renfa suddenly called.

"Talk? Yeah sure but-," Taiki began before noticing that the door began to swing open, "Hey, hold on-!"

"I have come to-," Renfa began only to cut her sentence when she saw Taiki nude from the waist up, "Ah-! Sorry!"

"Uh," Taiki sweat dropped as Renfa spun around and shield her eyes.

"I am sorry for disturbing you! I just-…I mean, what is the meaning of you being half dress!?"

"I was just getting redress," Taiki gave a chuckle as he finally fully cloth himself, "I usually sleep with less clothes on, that's all…"

"…I see…"

"It's okay to turn around now…"

"Uh, okay," Renfa obliged and turn around only to see Taiki in a sweat clothing (keep in mind that Renfa or anyone of this time period does not know this type of clothing), "Uh, what happen to the outfit of yesterday?"

"Oh it's still here," Taiki pointed back to his pack, "But I'm wearing this now for my morning exercise…"

"Morning…Exercise?"

"Yep, to wake up my body. Which reminds me, do you know any good place where I can get some exercise going?"

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Renfa watch as Taiki perform his daily routine. She had shown him to the large courtyard where Shishun would bring soldiers to train, with Taiki commenting that it would be perfect for some of usual routines. Renfa watch as Taiki jogged ten laps on the perimeter of the courtyard, then doing push-ups and sit-ups, and even walking around on his hands.<p>

Taiki was in the middle of standing on his thumbs when Renfa began to wonder out loud.

"It is with little wonders now why you are so strong," Renfa commented, "you must have done these exercises every single day…"

"Yep~," Taiki chuckled as he began walking on his thumbs, "At first it was just jogging, push-ups and sit-ups then I began to expand on my training as I got better…"

"I can see," Renfa huffed in astonishment as she watched Taiki walked around on his thumb as if it was natural to him, "You must be very skill to do this type of thing…"

"This is nothing," Taiki smirked, "You should see me on my good days; I would even begin hopping on my head…"

"… …Are you sure that you are human?"

Taiki laughed. "Well, you are not the first to ask me that…"

"I am sure that I am not," Renfa sighed, shaking her head.

Taiki huff a final chuckle before pushed off the ground and landed on his feet.

"Phew!" Taiki breathed, "The air is so clean, allows me to breathe easier…"

"If you say so," Renfa huffed, getting up from where she had sat, "Are you finish?"

"Sort of. That was my EARLY morning exercise. Since I got nothing to do until I leave, I guess I could do some MORNING exercise now…"

"… … …You never stop training, do you?"

"Not really, I just get bored easily…"

"You speak like a true warrior," Renfa shook her head in disbelief, "Speaking of 'leaving', that is what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Oh yeah," Taiki nodded, remembering why Renfa was with him in the first place, "What is you wanted to talk about?"

"… … … … … …Uh… … …"

"Hmm?"

"… …Uh, this is really going to sound inappropriate after you clearly made your choice yesterday…"

"Hmm?"

"…Taiki-dono… … …Would you please reconsider Nee-I mean Our Lady's offer?"

"Huh?" Taiki frowned in confusion, "You mean you want me to become a General of your army?"

Renfa nodded.

"Uh, I don't know," Taiki scratched his head, "Didn't I just say yesterday I couldn't join because I got business to do?"

"Yes I know, but I have reason to believe that… …uh, you are need here…"

"Needed here? Like for what?"

"Uh," Renfa pondered to herself for a moment, "… …Sigh~, it is complicated. You would not believe the reason even if I tell you…"

"Well, try me," Taiki chuckled, "If you needed me here that badly I want to hear the reason…"

"… … …Uh, okay…"

* * *

><p>"… …So what you are saying," Taiki spoke up after he carefully listened to Renfa's story, "is that some famous old guy told Son-Saku that the dream she had the night before was telling her she is in danger and that only this Messenger from Heaven, which in this case somehow it is me, can make sure she can keep her safe?"<p>

"Yes," Renfa nodded, wiping away the sweat that had accumulated on her forehead, "That is correct…"

"Not only that, you are also telling me that I will also help Son-Saku and the rest of you bring peace to the land when the Kan Dynasty begin to fall?"

"That is also correct…"

"… … …Phew, man! I got my work cut out for me…"

"…? You mean you believe my absurd story?"

"I heard stranger things," Taiki chuckled as he began to stretch his back, "Not to mention, considering how people act around these times, I'm not surprise people would freak out like that…"

"Hmm?" Renfa tilted her head in confusion. There was no way she could have been aware of what Taiki had known.

Taiki knew that back during the feudal era a lot of people fear the supernatural and the unknown more than they did the modern times. Many believe that the supernatural even send warnings of impelling doom. People of importance, like emperors or leaders, are especially superstitious of this. They believe it to be a message sent to them by the heavens because they are bless. So it comes to no surprise to Taiki that people would panic when they learn their rulers had a dream of their impelling doom.

"The Kan Dynasty is going to fall, huh?" Taiki shook his head as he chuckled bitterly to himself, "I'm not really surprise about that…"

"You are not?" Renfa asked in surprise, "Is it because heaven had already foreseen it?"

"Not exactly, if you think about it there had been many signs up until now. Corruption in the Imperial Court, the suffering of the mass, the Yellow Scarves Rebellion…you didn't need an extra brain to have at least guessed that this was going to happen sooner or later…"

"Hmm," Renfa thought to herself for a moment, "When you present the facts in such a way, it is possible to foresee the Kan Dynasty demise…"

"Exactly!" While all of what Taiki mention was true, the main reason he knew was because history said it would have. "But to think that because of that, somehow I ended up being a Messenger from Heaven…"

"Are you saying you are not?" Renfa asked in worry. She knew that if Taiki wasn't the Messenger then Sheren would still face the possibility of dying.

Realizing this, Taiki chose his next words carefully. "I'm not sure myself, really. I just suddenly found myself here, not knowing how or why it had happen. If I really am a messenger sent from another world, I was sent without any instruction…"

"Meaning, you have no idea what is your purposes for being here?"

"...Something similar that, I suppose. Though, personally, I think it up to everyone to decide who I am going to be seen as. I don't have control over that…"

"Your reason is justifiable," Renfa nodded in understanding, "but suppose…what if Our Lady and I believe you are? What will you do then?"

"Hmm~," Taiki frown to himself as he considered his next words, "If that is the case then I will help out all I can. But just exactly made you believe that I'm the one anyway?"

"Well to begin with, there is no doubt about your bravery and prowess on the battlefield and you save Our Lady twice already…"

"Twice?"

"One directly for stopping the Yellow Scarves' attempt to assassinate Our Lady and the other for driving away the rebels before they could kill Our Lady…"

"Ah~…" Taiki nodded repeatedly in understanding.

"…And then there was that strange design on the back of that other uniform…"

"Hmm? Oh you mean this one?" Renfa followed Taiki's pointing finger to a unique tiger-head design imprinted on the right side of his chest.

"…It truly is a bizarre design for a tiger's head…"

"Isn't it? It was the design of my school's [logo] for my [Baseball] team…"

"…? Low-go?" Renfa tilted her head at the English word, "Bay-ace-blah? What strange words…"

"…Ah~!" Taiki realized that Renfa has no idea what the English word meant, "[Logo] is just another way of saying symbol, I guess. As for [Baseball] it is a game where you try to hit a thrown ball and try to gain points for your team by running a lap while avoid being touch by the opposing team member how has the ball. In a nut shell…"

"…A game?"

"…It more of a [sport], a _very_ competitive form of challenging game. There are many kinds, [baseball] being one of them. I'm part of a [baseball] team called The Kyoto…"

"…? The Kyoto?"

"Yep. I'm the captain of that [sport] team. And because I played the [sport] so seriously I was nicknamed the "Tiger of Kyoto"…"

"… … …Is that so?"

"Let me guess. You were just thinking, 'how strange that Taiki got a nickname so similar to my Mother's nickname', right?"

"Yes," Renfa nervously laughed.

Taiki laughed out loud. "Well, I've always been a great admirer of your mother (or at least who your mother had represented). I seriously wish I could have met her in person just once…"

Renfa laughed. "I am sure you would have wanted to… … … …so…"

"Hmm?"

"About what I asked…"

"Oh right~!"

"…The Oracle's prophecies as I mentioned earlier had been famous for their accuracies. Although I myself am unsure Our Lady herself believed in the prophecy fully, the rest of us could not shake the feeling that it is too great of an omen, especially after the passing of our mother. I am not sure I for one could ever bare the sorrow of another death of a family member…"

Taiki nodded in understanding. But he is well aware of the tragic history of Son-Go Legacy. Historically, Son-Saku succeeded in a number of campaigns to unite the land under the Son rule. However, this also earned Son-Saku a lot of enemies who either fear or despise the Little Conqueror for past action. Eventually it all came down when some vengeful soldiers of a defeated army assassinated the eldest Son ruler. The mantle was then passed on to Son-Ken, which eventually led to the declaration of the state/faction of Son-Go of the East.

"Therefore… … …although I am the potential heir to the mantle should anything happen to Our Lady, one of the Princess of Kou-Tou, and the daughter of the Tiger of Kou-Tou… …I ask-no! I beg you!"

"Huh? Wait-What!?" Taiki gasped as Renfa suddenly kneed and bowed so deeply that her forehead nearly touched the ground, "What are you doing!?"

"I do not know whether or not the prophecy is of lies or not. But if by chance it speaks the truth and you are the light amidst this sea of dread, please I beg-!"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Taiki sudden raised voiced halted Renfa's sentence instantly, "Are you out of your f**king mind? What if someone sees you? Think about your dignity and pride as the member of the Son Family! Heck, I won't be able to live it down if you had gone any further! Get the hell up already, Son-Ken!"

Renfa hesitantly return to her feet as Taiki uneasily frown to himself, ruffling up his hair in anxiety.

"Jeez, you didn't need to go THAT far…"

"I am sorry if I had put you on a tight spot, but I am serious about this crisis. I do not wish to see Nee-sama suffer such a cruel fate…"

"I understand that, but…"

"Please, save Nee-sama! That is all I ask of you. If you can, I shall-…"

"If it has ANYTHING to do with offering something in return, stop right there!"

"But-!"

"NO BUTS!"

Son-Ken grimaced, unfamiliar with Taiki tone of voice. It had sounded so harsh and irritated than she had ever heard from him before.

"My mom going to kill me if she'd see this…"

"Huh?"

"Before my mother passed away, she always told me to be gentle to girls and I must ABSOLUTELY not make them cry or beg in such a way. Man, I could just imagine my mother now in heaven, frowning about the fact that I in a way made you bow and beg like that…"

"Oh! My deepest apologies…"

"Uh, don't worry about it…just don't cry or beg anymore, okay?"

"… …I can do that…"

Taiki snuck a glance at Renfa. Historically after Son-Saku was assassinated Son-Ken was in next in line as the ruler of Son-Go. Although Son-Ken was nowhere nearly as strong as Son-Ken Bundai nor nearly as inspiring as Son-Saku Hakufu, in every adaptation of the Son-Ken was always portray as a talented ruler who kept Son-Go territory safe from Sou-Gi and Sho-Ku's attempts to overtake them. In fact, it was Son-Ken that would officially declare the existence of the Kingdom of Son-Go, with Son-Ken being one of the pillars of the Kingdom. Yet in every present-day account, Son-Ken always laminates his supposed inability to bear the responsibility of the Kingdom and wish numerous times that either the Tiger or the Little Conquer were still alive.

This Son-Ken was similar to every account that he had heard about, with one slight difference. It's not because Son-Ken is a girl, but because she is an emotionally sensitive girl. Since he got here, Taiki had notice that Renfa had only given shallow smiles. It was a clear sign that she was on the verge of being crush by her worries and negativity. If her current state of mind was due to the fact that her mother had died and that her sister is in danger of dying, Taiki could only imagine how much worse it could be when her sister actually dies.

"… …-he is! Son-Ken-sama!" Before Taiki could even mutter a word, a concern voice rang out.

Taiki and Renfa turn to the source of the voice to see Shishun and several guards hurryingly rushing over to them.

"Kan-Nei-san?" Renfa noted in surprise, "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

"Nothing of great urgency except that everyone was surprise that you had disappeared from your room!" Shishun sarcastically informed, "Everyone was worry, Son-Ken-sama…"

"Err…uh, forgive me…"

Shishun gave a sigh, mixed with relief and irritation, before casting her eyes suspiciously at Taiki.

"Hey there," Taiki greeted in his usual way.

"Taiki-dono," Shishun greeted formally with a slight bow, "May I ask why art thou out here with Son-Ken-sama?"

"Cautious as always, huh?" Taiki joked, ignoring Shishun's low grumbling, "I was out here doing my morning training. Son-Ken here came with me to talk to me, and that's all…"

Shishun glared at Taiki, trying to judge the sincerity of his words. Finally, Shishun spoke again, this time less as cautious. "The morning meal is ready. My Ladyship wishes that you attend the meal as well, Taiki-dono…"

"Really? Well, okay… … …by the way, Kan-Nei…"

"Yes?"

"There's no need to be formal with me. Just 'Taiki' would be fine…"

"… … … … … …As you wish… …Taiki…" With those final awkward words, Shishun led Renfa and Taiki back into the palace.

* * *

><p>Sheren watch as Taiki gorge himself with the food that was provided to him, barely keeping proper table manner. She couldn't help giggling at Taiki's carefree attitude and Meirin's critic comments as she point out every flaw that Taiki demonstrated.<p>

"This would be the last day that he shall be here," Sheren softly spoke to herself.

Sheren had never been a believer of prophecies, even if they had foretold here fate. But ever since she met Taiki, she figure that if she could believe any part of the prophecy it would be that Taiki would have help her and her comrades protect the country. Sadly, it would appear that her hopes were too high…or so she thinks.

"…Burp-! Oh, excuse me," Taiki halted his burp early enough to not sound too rude, "Thanks again Son-Saku…"

"It is no problem," Sheren smiled, "I am your host after all. It would be rather rude of me to let the savior of my army and I leave on an empty stomach…"

"I see…"

"Anyhow," Sheren suddenly waved in Dai-Kyou and Shou-Kyou, carrying in some mid-sizes bundles, and went over to present them to Taiki.

"…? What's this?"

"Non could not help but notices that you have no journey supplies to speak so I decided to have some of my people give you some necessary supply for your trip. Depending on your conduct, they should last at least two weeks…"

"What? No, I can't accept this kind of-!"

"Do not mind it so much. Think of it as a parting gift. I hope that it shall help you on whatever quest you are undertaking…"

"Please accept it," Shou-Kyou huffed, presenting the bundle she has, "It is proof that Sheren-sama has great gratitude for your assistance the other day…"

"And," Dai-Kyou shyly whispered, loud enough so that only Taiki and Shou-Kyou could hear, "To be honest, Sheren-sama had personally chosen the content of the bundles so that she could be sure that you had a safe trip…"

"Nee-sama!" Shou-Kyou hissed, "You did not need to tell him that!"

"Huh~," Taiki awed as he stared at the bundle that was presented to him, then over to Sheren before glancing quickly over to Renfa who has become withdrawn after her supposed fail attempt to persuade Taiki, "Guess I have no choice but to accept it…"

Seeing Taiki had taken the bundles, Sheren gave one last sigh before rising from her seat.

"Taiki," Sheren began, "Once again I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your courageous display of honor and prowess yesterday. And I speak for all the people of Kou-Tou when I say that it truly is sad that you had to leave so early. Nevertheless, since you have your own task to fulfill, all I can say is that I wish you the best of luck and hope that fate will… …allow us to meet again…"

With that, Sheren gave a small bow (as did everyone else in the room).

"Oi~!" Taiki wailed, "I think I've already mentioned this but there's no need for any of you to do that for me…"

"There is no need to be humble, Taiki," Sheren smiled, "we are merely showing our respect for you and wishing for your safe journey…"

"… …More like using petty efforts to con me so that I feel compel to stay here…"

"…I beg your pardon-?"

"Thy Cur!" Meirin suddenly snapped, "How dare thou talk with such insolence to Our Lady!"

"It's the truth, isn't it?" Taiki countered, "Showering me with many shows of gratitude that far exceed what I deserve? Showing me many great courteously despite being a ruler? Continuously showering me with my accomplishment when many others who may have work under her for decades had yet to receive theirs? Clearly having an alternate motive behind all of that and not willing to tell it to me straight? If you don't consider that 'petty efforts', I don't what is…"

Sheren blinked in surprise. Many other were shock as she was as well, even the normally compose Sai and Shishun. The usually casual and good-natured Taiki had suddenly spoke words that was out of his character, as far as she knew. The change was far too sudden. No longer was Taiki speaking in a more free-spirit tone, rather a foreign tone of displease took over his speech and body language. Sheren could not help but felt that she must have done something wrong.

"…I heard from your sister, Son-Ken, about your nightmare and the prophecy. I've also heard about my role in both cases…"

Sheren gave Renfa a glance, with Renfa sinking away and trying to avoid eye contact with her.

"…The fall of the Imperial Kan. The precursor of your death. The Messenger from Heaven. The Soul of Moon Healing Tiger. I know about it all thanks to Son-Ken. Nice work, Son-Saku, very efficient. Riddling me with numerous gifts and compliments all so that you can simply keep me here to save your hide…"

"That is not-…" Sheren began only to be cut off as Taiki loudly left his seat and slowly began to walk up towards her.

"It is the truth. You can try to deny it but you should probably begin to realize it by now that it is all you're really after…"

"T-Thy Cur!" Meirin managed when she finally recover enough to notice Taiki was only a few meters away from Sheren, "Guards, stop him!"

The guards around Sheren responded but even though they pointed their spears at him, Taiki continue to move forward. His uncharacteristic actions frighten them, causing them to unconsciously shift backwards. This in turn allowed Taiki to be just a few inches from Sheren's face.

"Son-Saku," Taiki began again, "you are an admirable leader. An inspiring leader, for that matter. Everything you do, every action you take, now affects everyone below you. They look up to you; some I believe would even give their life to you. So I'll say this now, as clear and crystal clear as I could possibly state it: if you want something then just get to the point before you downgrade yourself! I had rejected your offer, and you accept it. Or at least you believe you did. You clearly didn't but instead of pressing the matter you decided to try to kiss up to me! Is that really how you should be acting? Is that really what made you known as the Little Conquer of Kou-Tou? Is that what your late mother would have wanted? Huh, SON-SAKU HAKUFU?"

Sheren didn't respond, but Taiki's words clearly began to leave a mark on her as her mind slowly processed what he told her.

"A conquer doesn't complicate things, taking different routes just to reach their target. They'd confront the problem head on and deal with in an orderly fashion. They will face impending doom wholeheartedly, ready to face humiliation if necessary. But they always make one thing clear: they won't stop until they realized that conquest. They are not afraid of one or two failure, nor do they care if they must put their life on the line in order to do so. So I'll ask this again: What is it you want and why? _WHAT_~ and _WHY_~?"

Sheren continue to stare eye-to-eye with Taiki for a moment. Then, as if something in her mind suddenly snapped, Sheren broke eye contact, hiding her eyes in the shadow of her hair bangs.

"I…" She began, "I am afraid…for my life. I thought…I thought I was prepared for it from the very beginning… …but I was wrong. I am plague with nervousness and insecurity. I feel as if I am being watch by murderous eyes, ready to pierce me at a moment of opportunity. But most of all, I fear…I fear that once something happen to me my friends, my sisters, will suffer greatly. I do not wish to see that, I do not want to go to heaven only to watch down and see them crying…"

Sheren paused for a moment before straightening up, revealing to everyone and especially to Taiki clear and doubtless eyes.

"Therefore, to insure that I survive, I wish to call upon the assistance and strength of the Messenger from Heaven, who bares the soul of one the Three Sovereign, the spirit of the Moon Healing Tiger. Taiki Sonoma, I asked-…no, I insist that you aid me in my struggle for my survival and to keep my comrades safe! Join us Taiki, help me save the dying world, save my loyal family and subjects, and my own soul! I will not force you against your will to do this, but I do not intend to let you leave until you do agree to aid me! Taiki, become my sword as we set forth into the unknown!"

"Very well! I, Taiki Sonoma, shall aid you!" Taiki answered immediately with a satisfied smirked.

* * *

><p>No sooner did that bizarre conversation ended, the entire room roared in excitement. Some shouted their immediate approval while others share their hopes for the future.<p>

Renfa for one was still too startled to do or say anything. She could not believe that Taiki had just fulfilled her request to protect her sister. But she couldn't believe that Taiki had just lecture Sheren to the point it would almost seems that the old Sheren had returned, when their mother was still alive.

Renfa could now see as she stared into Sheren's eyes that the flame of inspiration, which had been dwindled by the death of their mother, had been rekindled. It was now burning brighter than ever before.

"Yo~, Son-Ken," a voiced called her.

"Huh?" Renfa wondered in her daze, realizing that Taiki had called her.

"You okay? You look like you've been run over by a Calvary unit…"

"HUH? Did I really look like that!?"

"You do indeed," Sheren joined in, "what is the matter?"

"Oh no, it is nothing! Anyhow, Taiki I-…"

"Whoa~, stop right there!" Taiki halted, "Just to make things clear, while your words did touch me it was not the reason I decided to stay…"

"It was not?"

"Nope. If it was anything is was because of your openly express tear and her hidden concern that compel me to do so…"

"Just that?"

"Well, and also the fact that I just couldn't turn my backs to those who needed my help…"

"I see," Renfa nodded, not willing to tell Taiki that he wasn't hiding his true reason well enough, "But… I thought you had things to do. What about them?"

"I think those can wait. I'm pretty sure that if they are here they'll be able to handle themselves long enough…"

"Huh?"

"Ah~, don't mind it! Anyhow, what happens now?"

"Well," Sheren spoke, "first off, how about we get you some new threads, appropriate for warfare. Kou-Gai!" Sheren called over to Sai who came over. "Could you help Taiki pick out a general uniform for him to wear?"

"It will be done," Sai bow respectfully before turning to Taiki, "Shall we go, _General_ Taiki~?"

"Stop it," Taiki comically wail, "It's hard enough taking this position without you finishing me off…"

Sai chuckled to herself as she led Taiki out of the room.

"Renfa," Sheren suddenly called.

"Huh? Y-Yes, Nee-sama?" Renfa managed.

"…Thank you…"

"Huh? For what?"

"I do not know what you had said to him, but it is evident that your words had affected his decision. It is proof that you shall be a great ruler one day…"

"Please, Nee-sama, do not make it sound like you want me to take over if something happens to you. Even if it is a joke…"

"Do not concern yourself with that anymore. Thanks to Taiki, the fire of the conqueror inside me had been rekindled. I will survive and help bring forth the land in our Mother's place even if it means that I must suppress others in my way." Her hand suddenly reached up and acted as if it was trying to grab hold of something. "I shall seize and unify all the land that had belonged to the Kou-Tou Region under the Son Family with my own hands. And when I have fulfilled Mother's desire, I shall pass it all to you…"

"Nee-sama…"

"…" Meirin had unknowingly snuck up behind them, and when the two finally notice they jumped in surprise, "It would appear that you are truly back, Sheren. And once again talking as if it is all a simple matter…"

"Well," Sheren giggled as she suddenly leaned on Meirin, shocking her, "If you are by my side, than it will be alright, right?"

"… … …Sigh~! Your silliness had returned as well. But yes, I will do all in my power to aid you…"

Renfa watch on with a smile.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another room, Sai continue to help Taiki picked out an armory that would fit him and his preference. They had try up to nine different styles already, but each one didn't satisfy the two. Finally, a set was chosen and Sai help Taiki put it on.<p>

"You know," Taiki nervously commented as he took off his shirt and pants to replace them with the war under-clothes, "You don't have to help me on this part…"

"I do not mind if you thought it was uncomfortable for me," Sai simply stated as she prepared the outfits, "It is my duty to insure that you look outstanding when Our Lady officially make you a General in front of everyone in the city…"

"Do I have to~?"

"Yes…"

"AW~~!"

Sai chuckled as she began to redress him in armor once he has taken everything but his trucks off. As she did, she couldn't help but to notice that Taiki's body was not only muscular but was cover with old wounds. Some were small while others were large. Injuries from bruises to knife marks seem to be present on at least every part of Taiki's expose bare skin.

"Even your body shows evidences that you have seen many battles…" Sai commented.

"What? These?" Taiki noted as he looked down at his body, "Oh these are some scratches from years ago, when people first start jumping me…"

"Jumping you?"

"Yeah, I used to live in a remote area where the law doesn't have as much power. Normal people who aren't part of some gang are usually bully or attack. I was one of those that usually get jumped by a**holes because I didn't listen to them, but they end up getting their a** beat up instead…"

"I can imagine that…It is no wonder you are so strong…"

"I suppose, but then again they were pretty pathetic…"

"But I did not realize that Heaven had been such a cruel place…"

"Huh?"

"…? Were you not referring to your residences of Heaven?"

"No, of course not! If Heaven was that bad, just imagine how f**k up the mortal world would be…"

"Are you saying…you did not come from Heaven?"

"Uh, well…I suppose if you went there and only saw the good side of it, you would see it as 'Heaven'…"

"Ah~, so you came from somewhere close to Heaven…"

"…Somewhat, I guess…"

A minute of silence went by until finally, Sai added the final touch. Stepping back, Sai smile at the result. "This should do. It came out better than I expected…"

"Yeah~…I guess. But…" Taiki frowned, unsatisfied.

"Hmm?"

"There is something missing…hmm~…"

"What else could you possibly added?"

"Hmm~! Ah! I got it!" Taiki suddenly dived into his equipment pack, "I'm sure there should at least be one left in here…"

"…?" Sai watch as Taiki rumbled around in his pack before he pulled a surprising object, "Oh~!"

"Here it is!"

* * *

><p>"…They sure are taking their swell time," Shaoren huffed as she tapped her foot repeatedly in impatience.<p>

"As a princess of the Son Family, I advise you act more ladylike," Renfa huffed as she stood next to her little sister.

"There is a limit to how long a princess could be patience you know. Otherwise you are no different from a statue…"

Renfa couldn't help but sweat drop at Shaoren's logic.

Everyone aside from Sai and Taiki were now present in the large courtyard where Taiki and Renfa had been talking in the morning. Every soldier was lined up in an orderly fashion, standing in attention, in their red armor, and armed with pikes or spears. The higher ranking officers were standing in front them, also in attention. Sheren and her comrades stood in front of everyone on a higher platform.

This was the set up to formally introduce Taiki as the new General of the Army. There was only one problem: Sai and Taiki were running late.

"What on earth could be holding them up?" Meirin grumbled, "It should not have taken more than a few minutes to put on some armor…"

"Now Meirin," Sheren chuckled, "Give them some more time. Perhaps they are picking out an armory that will make him stand out the best…"

"But you know~," Non noted, "if we are talking about possibility, and seeing that Taiki-san is a guy and Sai-sama is still a maiden at heart, perhaps as Sai-sama help Taiki-san they got intimate and-…"

"Non!" Minmei panicked as her face turn red, "Sai-dono wouldn't do THAT!"

"What can we say to be sure?"

"For starters, Non," Shishun began, "Taiki is not such a character and Sai-dono knows her duty…"

"But~ you cannot deny the possibility, right~?"

"…You read too much of those sleazy dirty story, Non," Meirin sweat dropped, but even she began to worry that Non's suggestion may actually be true.

"Oh~?" an intimidating and creepy angered voice hissed from behind the talking group, "Is that how thou opinion of me run, Non-chan~?"

"Huh?" Non turn hesitantly to see Sai standing behind her, glowing faintly red with her mouth in a frown and her eyebrow twitching with suppress rage, "WAAH~~~! Sai-sama!"

"…We are going to have a talk about this after this is over, Non-chan~, a _LONG_~ talk~," Sai warned as Non began to comically whimper on the spot. Switching out of her rage, she turned back to Sheren with a calm face. "My Lady, Taiki is waiting in the back, ready to come forth…"

"Excellent," Sheren nodded in approval, unfazed by Sai sudden change in tone. She stood up from where she sat and came forth, catching everyone's attention. "Soldiers of Kou-Tou, today marks yet not another step towards annihilation but one of the many step towards salvation! This day is of especial important, for a new and powerful warrior has decided to join us in our fight for peace on the Continent. Only yesterday did he just aid us against the overwhelming advance of the Yellow Scarves Rebellion. It comes without saying that if he had not stepped in at that moment, none of us would be standing here right now. And now, I am honor to say that the hero that has save Chou-Sa City of Kou-Tou has now become a new General of the Kou-Tou Force. I present to you: Taiki Sonoma!"

On cue, Taiki stepped into the open and start making his way over to Sheren. Everyone, even Sheren when she turned to see Taiki, gasps at his new appearance. If his usual clothing had made look like a Wandering Warrior, the new uniform had turned him into a Celestial Warrior. Taiki now wore a black underclothing with Red Tiger theme armors covering several areas of his body. Armor loincloth, a Crimson breastplate, and Tiger Head shape shoulder guards are just some of the armor he wore. He didn't wear a helmet, but he wore a military cape with a feudal design of a Tiger printed on it. But what really caught Sheren and her comrades' attention was the unique designed tiger head symbol placed over the heart area of the armor.

Once Taiki came close enough, he got onto one knee and bow respectably to Sheren.

"Taiki Sonoma, presented himself before Our Ladyship," Taiki declared expertly. Apparently Sai had told him how he should act during the ceremony.

"Uh, yes!" Sheren responded after recovering from her shock, "Taiki Sonoma, as a General of the Kou-Tou Force, what we can expect from you is that you continue to serve Kou-Tou, protecting us from evil that wishes to harm us, and uphold our honor. Can I expect that from you?"

"I shall give my life to do as you wish…"

"Very well then. Rise General Taiki," Sheren ordered and Taiki immediately stood up tall, "Taiki, your performance yesterday, every soldier present then clearly remember your bravery and prowess. It was as if our former Ladyship's very skill has been reborn in you. Therefore, after much discussion, we have decided to give you a nickname that best suit you. From now on, you are the Kou-Tou Force's General Taiki Sonoma, the Young Tiger of Kou-Tou!"

A huge roar of approval erupted from the army. Taiki was taken aback by both his new nickname and the approval of the army. Nevertheless, Taiki accepted with a smile.

"Furthermore," Sheren continued, before holding out a remarkably brilliant sword sheath in its golden casing, presenting it to Taiki, "I, Son-Saku Hakufu, had decided to place my full trust into you and offer you the Son Family Ancestral Sword in your hands. It is the same sword that my late mother had used up to her final battle. Handle it with great care for it contains the souls of countless generation of our proud family. But if you ever find yourself in great danger, your life may come first before the sword…"

Although Taiki wanted to object taking such an important relic, Taiki understood that it was a significant offering. It shows how much trust Sheren has for him and rejecting it meant disrespecting that trust. So Taiki instead bow in gratitude and promptly accepted with great care.

"May the Heaven bless us with great fortune as we continue our pursued for peace! Onward to the future!"

Thus Taiki became the new General of the Kou-Tou Force, a new Tiger that shall carry on the great will of the former Tiger. Though the future remains uncertain, Taiki had only one thought in his mind: his duty to protect the Son Family and all they live for.

* * *

><p>"Congratulation," Renfa applauded once she got the chance, "I am looking forward to fighting side-by-side with you, Taiki…"<p>

"Thanks, Son-ken-…"

"You are one of us now, Taiki, plus my sister has presented to you the greatest of trust. You are allowed to call us by our true name now…"

"Really? Then I'm glad I accepted the sword then…"

Everyone gave a small laugh, except for Meirin who merely huffed and left.

"I guess there ARE some people who I still needs approval of first…"

"Do not worry," Sheren reassured, "She will warm up to you…"

"She is going to anyway," Non chimed in, "after all, there is no greater person out there then the valiant Taiki after all…"

"Nah, not really," Taiki laughed as he shook his head to disagree, "I'm not that great…"

"Yes you are…"

"No I'm not, because I know someone even greater than me out there…"

"Huh?" Was the collective responds.

"That person, if he is in this world as well, has more courage and skill than me," Taiki looked off into the distance, "He has a strength that even I can't hope to match. If he was serious even I won't stand a chance…"

"Such a person exists?" Shishun wondered.

"Yeah, he is one of my few close friends from the other world. Wonder how's he doing?"

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. and in case you didn't catch on his style of fighting with his bat is similar to Thor's fighting style in the movie. If you got trouble visualizing then look there. Also note that Taiki has somewhat of a foul mouth; I did that on purpose, so expect a lot of f-bombs and what not. Next time let's go see what's happening with that viper-eye girl. Please review; what do you guys thing?<p>

P.S.-Sorry to all those who may have played the Shin Koihime Musou game and expect this chapter to go down that way. I didn't have the game and wikipedia provided ZERO help so I couldn't follow the base plot of it, so I decided to stick everyone who is associated with Son-Go so far in (you know, since historically Riku-Son and Kan-Nei came in much later). For early warning, the same goes for Sou-Gi. The OCs for each of the faction may come in later.


	4. Chapter 003: Proving Her Intellectual Wo

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 003: Proving Her Intellectual Worth<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou. Also, a small part of the Atsumori Dance, a favorite of Nobunaga Oda will be added in later on. That doesn't belong to me either.<p>

* * *

><p>In a lush green mountain region, among the few scatter trees, Izumi Shiba calmly wanders east. She was careful to watch where her steps landed and that nothing was too dangerous nearby when they did landed.<p>

Izumi had woken up only a few hours ago to find herself among a few shrubs of trees in an unfamiliar mountain terrain. Though she was puzzled by her new situation, she calmly deduces that her best option was to head east where the smell of faint fire had come from.

"Oh!" Izumi stubble out of the trees to find a trail that clearly wasn't naturally made, "My hunch was right. Heading east towards the faint smell of fire would lead me to civilization. A road of some sort would have appeared eventually to indicate it…"

With a smile, Izumi began to travel on the path. But she didn't even get half of a mile before she sense malicious presences had begun to appear around her, out of sight.

"I know you are there," Izumi called out calmly, stopping in her tracks, "If you call yourselves men, show yourself…"

About five seconds later, forty-seven people came out from behind their hiding place. They were all dress in yellow armor with yellow bandana of some sort covering their heads. They were carrying shoddy swords as well. These people, forty-seven strong, surrounded Izumi, chuckling and sneering confidently.

"Hey there, little lady," one of them step forward, acting as leader, "You look lost…"

"Excellent guess," Izumi simply stated.

"As I thought, but do not worry, we shall gladly escort you…"

"Is that so? But I have a feeling that the destination you wish to take me to is nowhere close to mine…"

"That is not true at all~. It is a destination every girl wants…a trip to pleasure city~!"

"As I thought, that is not the destination I'm heading for. It would appear you people are of no use to me…"

"Now, now, there is no need to get nasty now. But if you insisted on playing nasty," On cue, the other draw in closer, "Then we shall treat you roughly~!"

"Is that so? Well then," Izumi cross her arms in front of her before revealing her razor-sharp fingertip gloves, "I shall counter appropriately…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, every single one of the bandits was on the ground, scarred and bleeding all over. Among them, standing tall was Izumi with her gloves riddled with blood splatter.<p>

"Humph," Izumi sighed as stared down at the bandits who were barely alive, "Not even worth the effort…"

"Damn it!" the "leader" choked, "Who, the hell, ARE you?"

"That really isn't your concern..." Izumi crouched down and cupped the leader's chin menacingly, "What you should be concern about is your next choice of words…"

"M-My next…?"

"Depending on your answers," Izumi flexed her fingers, displaying how sharp the razor blades still are, "you and your comrades may either live…or **die**…"

* * *

><p>"…He didn't seem to be lying," Izumi pondered to herself as she continued down the path, "But if what he said was true, then I somehow ended up 1800 years into the past. Even more so, I have somehow ended up a few events away from the end of the Kan Dynasty and the beginning of the Era of the Three Kingdoms. What an unexpected twist of events…"<p>

As she continues to ponder to herself, she spotted a city a little way off.

"Ah~! Just as those Yellow Scarves Bandits reported. The city of Kyo-Shou, the future capital of Sou-Gi, one of the most powerful regions in the early stage of the Three Kingdom…"

* * *

><p>Izumi entered the city to find herself soon in the midst of crowds of people. She could tell that it was a very prosperous as she watched the smiles of the people all around her, the children running hither and thither, and merchants selling all types products. Like she had expected, everything was feudal style. Horse with carts traveled the street instead of automobile. Buildings were built unnecessarily large and stylish. Food Booth used fire and coal to cook instead of electric stoves and oven. And instead of police officers roaming the city, soldiers in feudal armor and armed with pikes and spear patrol the city street.<p>

"Where light shine brightest lies an even deeper darkness," Izumi stated as she eyes the passing soldiers, "Those soldier are a constant reminder that it is still a troubling time…"

Her attention then caught sight of a large crowd that surround what seems to be a restaurant table.

"What's going on over there?"

Izumi drew closer, making her way through the crowd towards the center of attention. Once there, she saw that there was an old man struggling in a game of Japanese Chess (though she wondered why it was doing in Feudal China). His opponent was a young light-brunette girl dress in a pea-green dress, brown skirt, blue frilled overcoat, and cat-ear hood covering most of her head. Her bluish-green eyes were arrogant and her smile was in a smug as she watch the old man struggled.

"Your move," she taunt, "Old~ man~!"

"… … … …Ugh," the old man moaned. Even Izumi could see that the game had already been decided, "I concede my defeat…"

"I beg your pardon~?"

"I admit my defeat…"

"What is this," the girl huffed arrogantly, "thou wasted my time and thou dare call yourself Chess Master? Thou art a joke…"

"…Yes you are correct," The Old man sighed, "no matter how skill I am, I can never hope to best the Strategist Jun-Iku of the Kyo-Shou army…"

"Jun-Iku?" Izumi repeated to herself, "That would be…"

What Izumi had just realized was that the old man was referring to one of the famous strategist under Sou-Sou Moutoku, Jun-Iku Bunjaku. It was said that Jun-Iku was a strategist who recommended many other renowned and skillful strategist to the "Hero of Chaos" and had been one of the leading mind of Sou-Gi Kingdom.

"Humph," Jun-Iku huffed arrogantly, "And yet thou dare claim such a title? Thou neither have the skill or ability to claim that…"

Izumi took another look at the game board. She noticed that despite the fact that Jun-Iku had won, it must have taken a lot of move for her to get that far. The old man was indeed a capable chess player. Yet Jun-Iku doesn't see the significance of it. It would seem to her that there are only winners and losers in a game.

"I came out here expecting a challenge, but all I got is a shriveling old man who does not know his place-…"

"That's quite enough," Izumi suddenly voiced, catching everyone's attention, "No one can win a hundred battles out of a hundred. There's no need to downgrade someone just because you've won."

"…Excuse me?" Jun-Iku huffed, staring the emotionless Izumi down, "What give thou the right to lecture I, Jun-Iku Bunjaku? Who dost thou think you are?"

By now the people around Izumi had scooted away in fear.

"It matters not who I am," Izumi simply stated, "what matter is the fact you are acting so much like an Imbecile…"

"What!?" Jun-Iku shouted in anger as everyone's mouth hang in shock and horror, "Thou dare call me an imbecile!?"

"I dare. When battling an opponent, one must show the utmost manner as one expect in return…"

"Please young lady..." the old man whimpered in worry, "there is no need to get yourself in this mess for my sake…"

"…Even after the battle concluded with your victory, it does not give you any humane right to insult and ridicule the losing side," Izumi continued, unfazed by the old man interruption, "I may not have been here long enough to see the entire battle, but just looking at the game board I can see that the old man had put up a well-praise fight. You simply can't ignore the fact and claim that he's not expert at the game. Those who do, truly is, an Imbecile…"

"How dare thou!" the two soldiers that were standing guard behind Jun-Iku step forward, aiming their spears at Izumi's neck.

Izumi didn't even blink as she continued. "Even you, Bunjaku-dono, cannot win all the battles you are task with. And as one who is in the superior position, you are setting a bad example for the civilian under your Lord's rule…"

"WHAT!?"

"Is this how the official under Sou-Sou Moutoku operates? Showing off their skills, picking fights with those who stood no chance against you, insulting them for being as you claim inferior, and in moments someone stood up to correct your mistake you use your position to oppress your ways onto them? Is that what your Sou-Sou-sama taught the subordinate to do? If that's so, I will have to question your superior…"

"…! T-Thou DARE insult Sou-Sou-sama!? Thy Curl!" Jun-Iku waved the soldiers away, "I cannot ignore such impudence towards my beloved Sou-Sou-sama! Sit down! If thou art so confident in what thou preach, then let us see if thou truly have the right to do so!"

Without a hint of hesitation, Izumi sat across from Jun-Iku as the soldiers reposition the chess pieces. Once it was done, Jun-Iku immediately made the first move. The game began.

"Thou shall pay for insulting me!" Jun-Iku smirked arrogantly as Izumi made her move.

"We shall see," Izumi calmly stated, as Jun-Iku made her move.

"Thou shall pay even more for insulting Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi made her move.

"We shall see," Jun-Iku made another move.

"And when that happens, I shall make thee suffer so much that thou wish thou art dead!"

"So be it," Izumi made her move, slapping her piece firmly on the chessboard, "Check…"

"… … …Huh?" Jun-Iku looked down at the board to find that she has been corner in three different ways, "Shit, when did this happen?"

"Your move, Jun-Iku-dono," Izumi spoke politely, despite the fact that Jun-Iku frowned angrily on the spot wondering what would be the best counter move.

"How about this!?" Jun-Iku finally made her move.

"Brave," Izumi commented before making her move, "but still futile, checkmate…"

"Ugh-!" Jun-Iku realized her mistake a tad too late, her king has already been taken by a disguise forth check.

"My victory," Izumi stated as she got up, "Nevertheless, it was a decent battle…"

"-up!"

"…? I beg your pardon?"

"SHUT UP!" Jun-Iku slammed her hands on the chessboard, sending the pieces into disarray, "How dare thou humiliate me! Soldier, arrest her!"

Complying almost immediately, the soldiers once again pointed their weapons at Izumi's neck. Izumi on the other hand, remained calm.

"First a sore winner," Izumi huffed in disbelief, "and now a sore loser? Truly, you are an Imbecile…"

"…! SHUT UP!" Jun-Iku growled, "Soldier, take her head this instant-!"

"Hold your blades, soldiers of Kyo-Shou!" a voice called from behind Jun-Iku.

Everyone turn to the source of the order. The order belongs to turquoise-hair beauty with some of the hair slightly covering her right golden eye. She wore a one-piece blue traditional long-sleeve dress, ending only just below the pelvis region, under some mauve armor, which only covered her left shoulder, the left side of her chest region, and only partially her belly region. She was also carried a war bow and also has a small regiment of troops with her.

"Shuuran, do not interfere!" Jun-Iku frowned, "She dare insulted me, and Karin-sama!"

"Karin?" Izumi muttered quietly to herself in confusion. She had expected Jun-Iku to say 'Sou-Sou' instead, but how did this name come into play? "Could it be that, besides just the common name, there is another name for Sou-Sou-sama?"

"Keifa-dono," Shuuran calmly responded to Jun-Iku outburst, "if you go any further than what you have already done, then you will only soiled Karin-sama even more…"

"Ugh," Jun-Iku did a double take, "But…"

"Plus, the girl has a point, by insulting and not respecting the old man just because you won will only make the people wonder about how Karin-sama operates…"

"Ugh-! You were-?"

"From start to finish…"

Jun-Iku fell silent afterwards, and with a wave Shuuran had the soldiers lower their spears from Izumi's neck.

"Though, I must admit," Shuuran addressed Izumi, "For you, a total stranger, to be able to put Keifa in her place and not show the slightest hint of fear in the face of death. You are either very virtuous or very naïve…"

"Judge as you wish," Izumi simply responded, "I base my confidence in one fact only…"

"Oh? And that would be?"

"That I had done no wrong. For one who has done no wrong, why fear unjust death?"

"Hmm," Shuuran huffed in amusement, "I see. You know how to pick your words…"

Izumi simply bow at the compliment.

"Then in place of Keifa-dono, who is now too self-absorb to do so, I apologized to the two of you," Shuuran gave a respectable bow to Izumi and the old man, "for the inconvenience…"

"Oh," the old man shivered in nervousness, "General Kakou-En, there is no need to bow to a commoner like I…"

"…? Kakou-En?" Izumi raised an eyebrow in mild-shock. Kakou-En Myousai was the name of one of Sou-Gi famous general, known for never missing the enemy with an arrow and for being one of the founder of the Gi Kingdom. "Kakou-En-dono is, like Jun-Iku-dono, also a female now. How odd…could it be that some of the heroes of the Three Kingdoms had been transformed into females due to my presence here? Or have I entered an alternate version of the Three Kingdoms?"

"But I have to admit," Shuuran smiled as her gaze return to Izumi, "For you to be able to defeat Jun-Iku-dono with such ease in such a short time; you have talent that exists only in a certain few…"

"Compliments of such degree, I do not deserve such…"

"It is well deserved. So much in fact… … …would you not mind traveling with us to meet Sou-Sou-sama?"

"… … … … … …I beg your pardon?"

"…! General Kakou-En!" Keifa exclaimed as she comically pulled Shuuran aside with unbelievable strength.

* * *

><p>"Is there a problem, Keifa-dono?" Shuuran wondered innocently.<p>

"What ARE you doing!?" Keifa hissed back, not bothering to lower her voice.

"… … …If it really was that unclear, than I shall clear it. I am asking her to come and meet Karin-sama…"

"And why would you need to do that!?"

"Keifa-dono, Karin-sama has an eye for talented people remember?"

Keifa blinked. "Shuuran! Are you saying you wish to present her to Karin-sama as a possible general to take in!?"

"I am…"

"That is INSANE! Shuuran, had it not occur to you that she had openly insulted Karin-sama not a moment ago!?"

"I am aware. I am also aware that it was Keifa-dono who had given her reason to say so…"

"Uh, but-!"

"A talented person is a talented person. And Karin-sama had already decree the need for the talented. Who is worthy enough to enter the ranks rest solely on decision Karin-sama makes herself…"

This time Keifa remain silent. With a satisfying smile, Shuuran turn back to Izumi.

"… …But," Keifa hissed to herself as she glared irately at Izumi, "no matter what happens, I will NEVER accept her as one of us!"

* * *

><p>Izumi couldn't help but to think to herself: how did the situation ended up like this? A simple act of justification became a one way ticket to meet the Hero of Chaos of the Three Kingdom Era. Being lead there by two of the Hero of Chaos' famous figures no less.<p>

Despite her repeated declines, the woman who claims the alias of Kakou-En Myousai had been insistent and Izumi eventually but reluctantly agreed. Kakou-En had then order horses for them to ride to the palace of Kyo-Shou and before long they have crossed the outer wall.

Izumi sighed to herself. Her intention upon coming to Kyo-Shou was solely to gather information on the possible route that she could take to return to her timeline and if possible find the other two that was possibly sent to this world as well. But now it would seem her plans are going to be postponed for a long time.

"Evidently," Izumi spoke to herself, "there are only two paths I can take upon meeting Sou-Sou. One, I must serve the warlord until the entire land is conquered under the rule of Sou-Gi. Or two, I refuse and meet possible death…"

Izumi sighed once again. She was more than aware what kind of person she was expecting of Sou-Sou from what she has learned from history. Historically, Sou-Sou Moutoku was an ambitious warlord whose power and influence began to grow as the chaos grew in the land. But the warlord was also strict and does not let his emotion or reputation stands in the way of his goal. He was classified later by many as a villainous hero who would not shed tears for the death of his soldier or hesitate to order the death of thousand.

Izumi knew that if this world's Sou-Sou was the same, the warlord would take proper care to insure that her intellect was used for Gi and Gi alone… …even if it means putting her to death to prevent her from being used by others. But if there was one thing that Izumi is aware of about the Hero of Chaos is the fact that Sou-Sou has respect for the talented people. In the history she knew, Sou-Sou was also famously known for going to great length to please those kinds of people, ridiculously as some may imply. A fine example was with the famous General Kan-U, the God of War. Sou-Sou had performed numerous acts of kindness and generosity in order to sway the General to his side. In the end, however, Kan-U return to his Lord, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku and so, in an act of respect, Sou-Sou offer a farewell in good term. This act eventually saved him when he later faces the General again, but that's another story all-together.

In other words, for her to survive, Izumi must utilize all of her vast skill and knowledge in order to impress the future leader of Sou-Gi or be beheaded, which will evidently be suggested by the girl who goes by the alias of Jun-Iku Bunjaku.

"My destination is clear," Izumi pondered to herself, "Now all I need is to find the right path I should take…"

"Scheming something, art thou?" Jun-Iku scoffed coldly as she glare at Izumi, "Keep in mind that I got my eye on thou. Pull any tricks, and thee head flies…"

"Humph," Izumi huffed, unfazed, "I am not here out of my own full freewill, so it is only nature you should be wary of me. But I suggest as a strategist you focus elsewhere as well or you end up like our game earlier…"

"…! Thy…!"

"Keifa-dono," Kakou-En calmly called as they came to a halt in front of the palace steps, "Please refrains from losing your cool, especially now of all time…"

Keifa grumbled but nevertheless complied as they dismount from their horse and climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, walking diligently yet hastily down the royal hall of the palace, an armored Kakou-Ton Genjou finally arrived at the door of her Lord. She cleared her throat before gently knocking on the door.<p>

"Karin-sama," She called in a brisk voice, "I have return from my patrol and there is something I wish to report…"

"… …Enter," a proud yet tiring voice echoed from inside after a few moments.

Kakou-Ton entered the chamber upon hearing the consent but did not see her Lord immediately. After looking around, Kakou-Ton finally spotted Sou-Sou Moutoku sitting diligently on the bed, with several scrolls on her lap, staring aimlessly out the window.

"…Karin-sama?" Kakou-Ton wondered worryingly, tilting her head in confusion.

It was extremely rare to see Sou-Sou looking so distracted. It was even more rare that Sou-Sou would have allowed anyone to see her like that, ever.

Karin must have realized this as she gave Kakou-Ton an arrogant smile. "Heh, did that façade managed to fool you, Shunran?"

Shunran blinked before giving a huge sigh of relief. "Karin-sama, please do not tease me so…"

"My apologies," Karin giggled, "Now, what is it you wish to report?"

"Yes, Karin-sama. The situation is this: the Yellow Scarves that had been sighted just outside our borders have just again grown in number. Their numbers now exceed Twelve Hundred. They have yet to realize that we have notice them…"

"I see," Karin hummed to herself, "And how are our preparations coming?"

"We have draft the middle-aged married men and I am having Gaku-Shin, Ri-Ten, and U-Kin drilling the war knowledge into them…"

"And about the ringleader of this rebellion?"

"…We are still searching for the whereabouts of the ringleader, unfortunately…"

"…Is that so?"

"… … …My apologies, Karin-sama," Shunran kneeled in guilt, "for not finding the vital key to end the conflict despite the rumor that the ringleader is in the vicinity…"

"Shunran," Karin huffed, "no rats are so easily found so quickly. Had they are, there would be no need for mouse traps. You are excused…"

"Karin-sama…"

"Well, the longer they hide the stronger we can become in the meantime so there are some merits to not finding the ringleader…_yet_!"

"Agree, Karin-sama! Next time for sure I shall find the whereabouts of the ringleader!"

"I am counting on you," Karin huffed with a smile, "Well now, if that is all, you are dismissed…"

"As you wish," Shunran bowed before turning around to leave. That is until she suddenly stops and turned back to Karin.

"…? What is it Shunran?"

"… … …Karin-sama, forgive me for prying into business that have no part of, but… … …is something bothering you, Karin-sama?"

"Bothering me?" Karin responded, a surprise and curious look appeared on her face, "Now what had leaded you to that conclusion, Shunran?"

"…Forgive me for being blunt, but I have never seen Karin-sama so distracted…"

"Oh? Are you saying that I had shown signs of weakness?"

"No, of course not, but…for a small moment, I thought that Karin-sama had reason to allow me to see it so…"

"Huh~," Karin gave a smirked, but inside she curse the heaven for allowing one of her tools actually see her in her moment of weakness. Still, if Shunran hadn't been able to see it then she wasn't worthy of being by her side. "Brilliant deduction, Shunran. I should have been wiser in knowing that you of all people could see through it…"

"Oh, not at all Karin-sama. I am sure that you would not make such a mistake on purpose…"

Karin rolled her eyes. Sometimes being idolized has more humorous effect than benefits. "Well, either way, you are correct. Something has been bothering me…"

"Such a something cannot be allowed to further exist to bother Karin-sama. Give the order, Karin-sama, and I shall cut it down with my prowess!"

Karin chuckled at Shunran's declaration. "I am glad that you are so willing to do so, but I am afraid this is a concern that cannot be solved with your blade, at least not yet…"

"Karin-sama?"

"Do you remember the Oracle that had visited the other day?"

"The Oracle? Ah~, the famous Kan-Ro that had spoken those soiled implications of the fall of the Kan Dynasty and Messengers from Heaven? Karin-sama, with all due respect, you need not concern yourself with words of the old diviner. Even Karin-sama had stated that what he spoke of is rubbish and had immediately evicted him from your presence…"

"Well, I am not so sure about it anymore…"

"…! Karin-sama!"

"No need to be so startled, Shunran," Karin chuckled at Shunran's reaction, before once again staring out the window, "You see, last night as I was watching the stars in the heaven above, as I gaze at the star of the Kan it suddenly disappear. Not a second afterwards, it reappeared only for it zooms so fast across the sky like an arrow fired form Shuuran's bow. The star of the Imperial Kan falling from heaven; an obvious bad omen…"

"Hmm, when Karin-sama says it, it does indeed have some truth in it…"

"Ouch," Karin smirked jokingly, knowing Shunran hadn't said it as an insult.

"But still, Karin-sama, what he spoke about the coming of a Messenger from Heaven is still far fetching at best. Karin-sama has always stated that it is the duty of ours to govern our own realm while everything else is governs by the Heaven. Why so suddenly must Heaven send down one of their emissary to aid us in govern our realm?"

"Who can say what the heaven had decree," Karin shrugged, "Perhaps the Heaven view the corruption of the Imperial Court as a stain that can only be remove with assistances of Heaven. Or the Heaven had decree that we are no longer worthy to govern our own realm as we see fit…"

"Karin-sama…" Shunran was getting worried. In her living memory Karin had never such a negative statement.

"But," Karin's eyes suddenly narrowed into a sneer as she continued, "even if Heaven has say it so, Shunran, I Sou Moutoku will not yield so easily. I shall demonstrate to the Heaven that our world had not yet lost its favor for us…or the Imperial Kan. Even if I have to correct the mistake while others see me as a villain…"

"Karin-sama," Shunran blinked before bowing deeply to Karin, "Even if the world would turn on you, know that I Kakou Genjou and my sister Kakou Myousai will be one of the few who will never abandon our loyalty to Karin-sama, even if it defies the Heaven itself!"

Karin chuckled at Shunran's declaration. "My, how wholehearted you are, Shunran. But I shall hold you those words…"

Shunran smiled as she straightened herself up. No sooner did she did, a soldier called from outside the room.

"Lord Sou-Sou," the soldier called, "General Kakou-En and Master Jun-Iku has return and has request to meet with my Lord in the throne chamber!"

"Shuuran did?" Karin wondered to herself before calling to the soldier outside, "Has she given a reason?"

"Yes, Lord Sou-Sou, General Kakou-En stated that she and Master Jun-Iku had found a quote 'rare find' and wish to have my Lord judged it…"

"A rare find?" Shunran mumbled before turning to Karin knowingly, "That would only mean Shuuran and Keifa had found another talented person and is recommending this person…"

"Indeed," Karin simply stated as she step off her bed, "Soldier, inform General Kakou-En to wait for my arrival. Also notify all the Generals to be in the throne chamber to be present by the time I arrive!"

"Yes my Lord," the soldier called before his running footsteps were heard moving away.

"Shunran," Karin addressed as she allowed the nightgown that had loosely cover her to slide off her small figure and onto the ground, "Help me dress…"

Shunran hesitated as her face reddened upon see Karin's nude body, but she quickly shook off.

"A-As you command!" Shunran responded as Karin chuckled at her subordinate's flushed face.

* * *

><p>Izumi stared lazily around the spacey hall that Kakou-En and Jun-Iku had guided her into. It was obviously the throne chamber, seeing how numerous decorated pillars held up the ceiling and the only well-decorated chair in the large chamber was position to have the sitter remain above others.<p>

Up until a moment ago, the three of them were the only one in the throne chamber. Now there were over twenty or so high-rank-looking people in the chamber. That had all came flooding in, some had gave Izumi a curious glance.

They were mostly men, though through Izumi's eyes she could tell almost instantly that they were nothing more than sheep, easily led around by other with more authority. However, among the men in typical war armors were a few females and, in comparison to the weak-will men, they gave her the impression of being actual leading figures.

The first one to catch her eyes was a brunette glasses-wearing girl with most of her hair braided and tuck under the backside of her head in a neat bundle. She wore mostly navy teal-color dress and had long black stockings to match her black boots. Her blue eyes were unwavering she stood alongside a shorter girl, her arms crossed tight around her chest. Kakou-En kindly identified her as Kaku-Ka Houkou, one of Sou-Sou strategists and, historically, one of the Hero of Chaos' most trusted and favorite.

The other mention girl was a blonde with hair stretching down to her knee. She wore overall an aqua-blue color dress with ridiculously long sleeves, a golden head ring band that barely visible due to it being hidden by her hair, and, strangest yet, a crude looking doll perch on top of her head. Her dull green eyes glance momentarily in her direction before turning away just as quickly, obviously uninterested in Izumi as she continue lick away at her pink swirl lollypop. When asked, Kakou-En told her that she was Tei-Iku Chuutoku, another strategist under Sou-Sou who was probably one of the most dedicated yet radical tactician because, historically speaking, in order to please Sou-Sou by feeding Sou-Gi army he butcher his own home village to turn the residence to army rations!

(Normama: This information was presented on on wiki/Cheng_Yu so I'm so sure if it's true or not. I pray that it isn't so and that someone wrote it in as a joke!)

A group of three girls were the next to catch her attention. The first gave the most serious aura of the three, with her sharp glaring lilac eyes. She had messy faded silver hair braided in a single pigtail, in a common stereotypical Chinese queue, with bells tied nears its end and slightly tanned skin. Old scars decorated her expose skin, evidences of harsh battle experiences, and wore armor over her chest, forearm, and shin area. Kakou-En identified her as Gaku-Shin Bunken, a Ki-Kou Martial Art General, who historically was considered one of Sou-Gi Five Elite General.

The second of the three was a cheery girl with blue lightheartedly eyes. She had her messy violet hair in two short bushy ponytails on either side of her head, one held in place with skull-like ornaments, and goggles that hang loosely around her neck. She wore a stripe yellow-and-black bikini top that did little to hide most of her large breast, a blue mantle hanging loosely from her detached sleeves of matching color, and two belts with pockets fill with tools. She, like many others, was carrying a weapon though it strikes Izumi dumb seeing how her weapon was a spear with its blade replaced with a massive and intimidating drill (how was such a thing even possible to invent during this era she has no idea). She was identified by Kakou-En as being Ri-Ten Mansei, historically a military general who was more adaptive in official/interior affairs rather than war affairs.

The last one had light-orange hair braided in a single ponytail that limped off the topside of her head with skull-like ornaments holding it in place and wore glasses over her gentle green eyes. She wore a tight tank top with her breast barely expose on the bottom and a double skirt with the top most being longer and draped like a cape. She had with her twin swords that resembles closely like western basket-hilted swords. According to Kakou-En, she is known as U-Kin Bunsoku who despite her frail feature was historically consider one of Sou-Gi Five Elite General who consequentially surrender to Sho-Ku in the Battle of Fan Castle.

Two little girls, no doubt just reaching their early teen, were also present and Izumi had given each of them a good long observation. The first to catch her eyes was the green haired, brown eyes girl in orange armor, carrying a large Yo-Yo with a yin-yang symbol. She wore a blue ribbon on her head, a small orange furred mini-vest that was sleeveless, and tight shorts. Izumi had to raise an eyebrow when she learned from Kakou-En that she was Ten-I Shiman, the famous bodyguard of the Hero of Chaos who was known historically for his immense strength and for dying still standing while protect his lord.

The second girl was also armored and armed with a weapon that seems like a cross between a large morning star and a flail with a ken-da-ma as the handle. She had brown bright eyes that matched Ten-I and had her pink hair in two spring-rolls sticking up on the sides of her head. Aside from the blue armor, she wore a pinkish silky top and very skimpy skirt (skimpy because it didn't hide her panties well). Kakou-En informed her that she was Sou-Sou second most trusted bodyguard, Kyo-Cho Chuukou, historically the only other person who would have given his life for the Hero of Chaos, like Ten-I, given the chance.

It was a while before the last two people entered the chamber. The first was a girl who had long black hair and wore the same kind of armor that Kakou-En wore only on reverse side over her red dress. Her lilac eyes were focus and stern as she held the hilt of her black willow-leaf saber. Even before Kakou-En spoke, Izumi easily guessed that she was none other than Kakou-Ton Genjou, the famous General of Sou-Gi who ferocity was legendary even after shortly losing an eye to the enemy.

The last to enter made everyone quiet down and they positioned themselves appropriately in the chamber. It didn't even a nanosecond for Izumi to realize that the last girl to enter that sat herself on the throne was the Hero of Chaos Sou-Sou Moutoku. She was a short blonde with her hair in two corkscrew style pigtails each held in place on either side of her head by silver skulls and purple ribbons. She wore a short dark-blue dress that empathizes on drawing attention to her small breast, long white socking with silver armored boots, detached violet-color sleeves with white frill lining, a violet-color sleeveless vest that remained open, and a short split dark-blue mantle attached on her waist from behind. She was also decorated in silver and violet armor around her body, thigh, and at the top end of her detached sleeves.

Although all her features were impressive, what really caught Izumi's attention were her eyes. Her eyes were clear blue, proud and unwavering. They were eyes of visions, eyes that focus on a future many were not yet ready to face, a future that was nevertheless coming (considering the world Izumi had come from). They were the eyes of a conqueror in the making, and even Izumi had to admit that she was impressed, thinking for a small moment that it may still be possible for Sou-Gi to triumph in the Three Kingdom struggle.

It would be interesting, to see such an ambitious warlord prevails, but that was beside the point at the moment. It would amount to nothing if Sou-Sou doesn't see her fit to serve on her side, with such an outcome that would result only in death under the suggestion of Jun-Iku once given the chance. So for the time being, Izumi must focus on gaining the Hero of Chaos' favor.

* * *

><p>"Sou Moutoku-sama," Every single general greeted with the utmost respect.<p>

"Raise my loyal subjects," Sou-Sou smirked confidently, accepting their respect.

Kakou-En stepped forward. "Sou-Sou-sama," she began, "I have come before My Lordship today bringing forth a person with exceptional talents…"

"Have you now," Sou-Sou gazed passed Kakou-En at the unfamiliar face.

It was a girl in strange sparkling clothes that consists of a wide-shoulder navy-blue collar-poncho that covers of her shoulder blade regions, long-sleeve white blouse with navy blue cuff, a golden-yellow triangular scarf tied at the front with most of it hidden underneath her collar-cape, an ankle-long light-blue pleated skirt, and a white headband on her forehead with the character "Wisdom" printed on it. She has lengthy silver hairs that began braided at the top before falling freely behind her. She also has viper-like crimson eyes that her rectangular blue-rim glasses were unable to hide, remaining calm and calculative despite her situation.

The girl gave Sou-Sou a long good gaze before bowing, with one arm across her body.

"I greet thee Sou Moutoku, warlord of Kyo-Shou," She spoke in a soft but proud voice, "My family name is Shiba, my name being Izumi…"

"Shiba Izumi, is it?" Sou-Sou wondered speaking to Izumi's in a traditional way, "How strange, a famous scholar Shiba-Ki Suikyou also shares your family name. Are you by chance related?"

"Alas, I am not…"

"I see," Sou-Sou huffed, impressed with the girl's immediate sincerity. Sou-Sou was sure that if the girl wanted to prove herself foolishly she would have carelessly claimed to be related to Scholar Suikyou. Green Flag. "Then tell me, Shuuran, what made you think that she was worthy of serving I Sou Moutoku?"

"Yes, Sou-Sou-sama," Kakou-En spoke, unfazed by the fact Sou-Sou had addressed her by her true name, "The situation in which we met was when Jun-Iku-dono challenged Shiba-san here to a game of chess when Shiba-san pointed out a flaw that Keifa-dono had made. The duel ended as suddenly as it began, with Shiba-san winning without much effort in just five moves…"

Many of the General in the room began to mutter to each or at least giving each other a surprised glance. They were all familiar with Jun-Iku Bunjaku and the reputation she had gain for dominancy in all field of strategic-base game, rivaled only by Kaku-Ka Houkou and Tei-Iku Chuutoku. To hear that she beaten so swiftly and easily by a mere commoner was unheard of.

"In a fit rage cause by her lose, Jun-Iku-dono aim to take Shiba-san life. Not only did Shiba-san approach this with great calmness, but even when Keifa had her guards point their blades only centimeters away from her neck she calmly ridicule Keifa for her short temper and lack of reasoning. When I question her later about this, asking her what had made her brave in the face of possible death, she answered-…"

"I based my confidence in one fact," Izumi suddenly recited tiredly, "That I had done nothing wrong. For one who has done no wrong why fear unjust death…"

Sou-Sou inwardly smiled. Normally, you were either foolishly brave or stupid to speak without being address to first. Especially when one of her subordinate was speaking. But Izumi had not spoken in an attempt to boast; rather she spoke indifferently as if it wasn't something worth to prove her worth. With a hint of boredom, as if past actions doesn't justify her reason for being here. Two green flags.

"Curse Thou," Jun-Iku suddenly voiced, "Karin-sama had not yet address thee and yet thou dare speak with a smug?"

Izumi didn't even flinch as she ignored Keifa to favor of waiting for Sou-Sou to respond.

"At ease, Keifa," Sou-Sou chuckled. Jun-Iku was being hypocritical and she had yet to realize it yet, whereas Izumi already has but had silently let Jun-Iku dig herself deeper. Another green flag. "The explanation involves her anyhow; she has the right to speak her part…"

"Ugh…" Jun-Iku did a double-take, "As you decree, Karin-sama…"

"Anyhow, Shiba Izumi," Sou-Sou narrowed her eyes as she returned her attention back to Izumi, "It would appear that you have some talents, being able to outwit Keifa with such ease, but do you really believe that it is enough to make you worthy of serving by my side…"

"Obviously not, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi calmly replied, before giving Sou-Sou a knowing smug, "But if I am not mistaken, Sou-Sou-sama has found four other points that had already put me on your favor list yourself…"

At that, Sou-Sou widened her eyes but nothing more. Did Izumi see through her that easily?

"Curse thou!" Jun-Iku once again intervened, "Enough of your accusations towards Karin-sama!"

"…Accusation? Or truth? I know it is the second, for Sou-Sou-sama had yet spoken in denial…"

Everyone in the room began to stare angrily at Izumi as Sou-Sou merely watched on. It was apparent by the way Izumi had spoken that she has initiate the argument for a purpose, and Sou-Sou wanted to see the reason for it.

* * *

><p>"Curse thou," one of the male officer, "How dare thee speaks as if thou can easily read through people, especially that of Sou-Sou-sama!"<p>

Izumi glance at the officer before giving huff as she pointed accusingly at the general. "Reading through people is not such a simple task now, sir! It requires careful observation and logical deduction in order to draw up a clear conclusion. By merely speaking to or hearing the words of a person, followed by observing the person's behavior, and other evidences that you have no understanding in, a learned person can create a clear profile of their speaking partner. You are a General, who's task includes understanding an enemy General to aid you in emerging victorious, should understand this even if you yourself could not do so. If you cannot even understand this logic, you have no right to criticize or judge those who supposedly can, especially those who you have no knowledge of!"

The officer, having been shot down horribly by Izumi's logic and unable to find a way to counter, shrank back.

"Even so," another male officer spoke up after a brief moment of silent, "That does not give thee the right to speak about Sou-Sou-sama!"

Izumi glance at the officer and it wasn't long before she pointed an accusing finger at him. "I speak of Sou-Sou-sama in beneficial to the conversation. I have spoken my mind in turn for Sou-Sou-sama to properly judge me for whom I am. I would even speak of my distaste for the situation so that Sou-Sou-sama can analyze me and allow her herself to decide what to do with me. Now if you can say you are truly willing to tell all of your true thoughts about Sou-Sou-sama to everyone in this room right here and now, both the good and the bad, without hesitation, then and only then may have any rights to speak such. Otherwise remain silent and step aside!"

The officer shrank back quickly, unable to argue any further.

"Do not dare insult us," an officer claimed as he pointed his blade at Izumi's neck, "Thou art the one at fault!"

Izumi glared at the man, unfazed by the sword that is mere centimeters from her expose neck, as she pointed an accusing finger at the General. "You, who have no reason behind your opinion, who has no words to support your claim, who result to violence to get what you desire, who does not know when to talk or when to fight, has absolutely no rights to claim I am the at fault! It is you, who is at fault…go know your place or are you going to prove to everyone here that you are a shameless brute?"

The officer, hesitant as he was, broke as he dropped his sword and shrank back.

* * *

><p>Izumi scanned around, as if daring someone else to speak up in retaliation. No one dares say a word as many became afraid of being verbally shot down.<p>

"Humph," Jun-Iku suddenly huffed, "Now I see what thou art trying to do now! Thou initiate these arguments so thou can just blow them off and prove that thou have what it takes to outwit opponents verbally so that thou can serve Karin-sama, is it not so?

"It is so," Izumi replied with a smile, "It comes to no surprise that you Jun-Iku-dono were able to recognize my strategy…"

"Naturally," Jun-Iku huffed arrogantly before sneering knowingly at Izumi, "But all in all, thou art still only proving that thou art just talk. Sure thou may demonstrate bravery by not even flinching when a sword is place dangerous closes to thou, but in a real battle the swords would not halt at thy neck…it will continue through thy neck! How thou shall truly act under such a situation, I wonder?"

Izumi raised an eyebrow, but smirked knowingly. "Jun-Iku-dono, are you by chance implying you wish to challenge me again, this time in an actual battle?"

"Precisely," Jun-Iku smirked evilly before turning to Sou-Sou, "Karin-sama, before you pass judgment to accept this person I seek permission to engage her in a mock battle!"

"A mock battle huh?" Sou-Sou hummed in thought, "Interesting…"

"If she wins," Jun-Iku explained, "Then she would have the right to join our ranks, however if she fails…"

"I would be deemed unworthy," Izumi calmly stated with a smile, "And for wasting the precious time of Sou-Sou-sama, you will have me executed, am I correct Jun-Iku-dono?"

Jun-Iku stumbled a bit, since that was exactly what she was going to say, but quickly recover and smirked arrogantly at Izumi. "That is correct. I shall show thee the true difference of our brilliance!"

"Indeed, the battle would show the difference…"

Sou-Sou snickered in amusement as she watch sparks fly between Keifa arrogant glare and Izumi's unfazed viper stare.

"Very well then," Sou-Sou rise from her seat, "So it shall be done…!"

* * *

><p>"The battle shall be held four days from today in the palace court in the afternoon," Shuuran repeated in wondered, "each side is allowed to gather at most five hundred personnel as a sizable army. The objective of the battle is to stain your enemy in ink. The winner would be determined if every single member of one side is mark in ink or if the commander is douse with ink. Anything else goes…"<p>

The meeting had long since died out and only the female general remains in the throne chamber with Karin. Izumi had asked for a guide around the city, so Karin has given a soldier permission to guide her around the city.

"That is the setup," Karin shrugged, "Heh, I am getting excited…"

"Karin-sama," Shunran wondered after a while, "Have you really shown interest in this girl?"

"And what if I have?"

"…! Karin-sama!" Keifa exclaimed, "Do not be fooled by her! She is just in this for herself, I just know it! She thinks she had me beaten just because she won once! You shall see Karin-sama, when the day of the battle finally arrives it will also be the day I shall peel away her arrogance and sentence her to death for wasting your time!"

"That is also another reason I am looking forward to it," Karin smirked, "It is a chance to either gain another talent under my wing or to witness the good judgment of my faithful strategist…"

"Karin-sama~," Keifa stated dreamily.

"Ahem," Gaku-Shin coughed, "Keifa-dono, I suppose you have already formulate a plan to defeat this Shiba Izumi?"

"Naturally," Keifa huffed as she brushed some of the hair out of her face, "I shall gather around three hundred troops to do battle. No matter what soldier of Kyo-Shou she will use, the thing she lacks is trust among the soldiers. She would not be able to coordinate them properly even if she did spend the next four days training them to obey her. Afterwards I shall just allow Shunran and Shuuran to-…"

"Huh?" Shunran backtracked, "Since when did Shuuran and I gotten involved in this?"

"Aside from the objective and the number of people we can have, there are no rules that say I cannot use experience and capable generals like the two of you right?"

"…Evil!" Ten-I sweat dropped.

"A cruel plan that will utterly destroy the enemy," Kyo-Cho sweat dropped as well, "That is our Keifa…"

"It would be interesting if actual weapons were involved though," Tei-Iku muttered before making the little puppet on her head wobble, **"Yes, so we can see actual blood instead of imagining blood in place of the ink."** "Hey now Hou-Kei, there was no need to tell them that part." **"Just thought we should be truthful…"**

(Normama: whenever Tei-Iku (Fuu) dialogue is bolded, the one talking is Hou-Kei)

Kaku-Ka sweat dropped at her companion as she talked to herself. "When are you ever _not_ saying those disturbing comments every now and then?"

"**Oh~ that is true as well…"** Hou-Kei wobble in embarrassment, at least it would seems to be how Tei-Iku had intended to make it act, causing almost everyone to sweat drop.

"That just makes it worse when you admit it like that," U-Kin shivered.

"Either way," Ri-Ten wondered, "letting her challenge Keifa-dono as the final test, is it a bit too much? I mean, looking at the situation, Keifa-dono definitely has more obvious advantage than the newbie…"

"That what makes it the final test," Sou-Sou chuckled, "this way I can see the full extent of her capability…"

"I see," Shuuran nodded, "Still her chances of winning are slim at best…"

"She does not have a chance at all," Keifa huffed, "the only way she could possibly win is if she has as much support from the Heaven itself as Karin-sama herself…"

* * *

><p>"The odds are stake against that girl," Ri-Ten mumbled to herself as she, Gaku-Shin, and U-Kin made their way outside the palace after they were dismiss, "Would you not agree, Nagi?"<p>

"I will have to concur, yes," Gaku-Shin nodded, "Still, if Shiba Izumi truly is as intelligent as she claims to be, then she must have a decent plan at least…"

"If she did not though," U-Kin frowned sadly, "I feel sorry for her then. She has no idea who she is dealing with then…"

"I concur to that as well, Sawa. But that is life; a simple mistake could end your life earlier than you think…"

"Think we could aid Shiba-san a little at least?" Ri-Ten wondered, "I mean, to make it look good enough that her life would be spared at least?"

"I do not think Keifa-dono will let this one off so easily, given how she seems bent on destroying Shiba-san for some reason, Maou. Besides, we have no right to help unless she asked us to…"

"Excellent," A voice called from behind them, "that would mean I can have your assistance then…"

The three jumped and turn to find that Izumi leaning casually on a building pillar they pass a little while ago.

"What the-!?" Sawa exclaimed, "Shiba-san? How long have you been there?"

"For about six minutes, two seconds, and thirty eight nanoseconds since you asked that," Izumi informed calmly, "I was just observing the nice weather we are having…"

"Nice weather?" Maou sweat dropped as she gazed at the sky, "It has been steaming hot for three days already! Sunny, yes, but nearly dry and hot! I would not consider this exactly 'good weather'!"

"It is perfect weather," Izumi smirked confidently, "for the battle that will take place four days from now…"

"Is that so?" Nagi wondered, "Well, anyhow, it would seem you require our assistance in the upcoming battle…"

"I do," Izumi replied as she walked up to them.

"Well, what is?" Maou wondered.

Izumi pulled out what looks like rolled up paper and hand it to Maou. "I need you, General Ri-Ten, to create these items for me with three more of these one located on the bottom. Is it possible?"

Maou blinked before unrolling the paper and looking at the detail instruction found on it. "Uh, yeah, I can make something like these. But…what made you think I could?"

"Elementary, General Ri-Ten," Izumi calmly informed, "To begin with, the toolset around your waist are clearly not for show and if you can create a weapon like _that_…" Izumi indicated the Drill Spear. "…this should be simple task…"

"Well," Maou scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment, "It certainly is…"

"But what of the two of us then?" Sawa wondered.

"Tell me, General Gaku-Shin and General U-Kin, how good are the two of you with kids?"

"… … … … … … … …EH~?" Nagi and Sawa blinked in confusion.

* * *

><p>"…If she counter this way," Jun-Iku muttered to herself as she stared at a crudely drawn map, "Then I shall counter this way! And when she moves to defend herself like this I shall strike her here-…"<p>

"My," Shunran awed as she, Tei-Iku, Kaku-Ka, and her sister watch as Keifa continue scheming, "Keifa seems rather passionate about this… … …Shuuran, was there something else that happen when you encounter Shiba-san?"

"Indeed," Tei-Iku added, "Keifa-chan was always against just bringing people into the ranks, but never this far…" **"It is almost scary!"** "Agreed…"

"Well," Shuuran whispered so that only the group of onlookers could here, "truth to be told, Keifa-dono initially went out to challenge a chess master, an old man, to see whether he deserve the title at all. Obviously the old man loss but the game had gone on for an hour. When the man concede his defeat, Keifa-dono began to insult the old man…that was when Shiba-san came in and began to lecture her about setting an example as the one in power. That was when Shiba-san questioned Karin-sama and how she instructed her subordinates…"

"She WHAT?" Shunran exclaimed, "She dares-!?"

"Keifa-dono thought the same, after that it was the story I told in the throne chamber, but," Shuuran hesitated, making sure everyone was paying attention, "The thing was, Keifa-dono's conduct at the time would have indeed insulted Karin-sama's reputation even further. I believe that Shiba-san was putting Keifa-dono back in her place partly for Karin-sama's sake…"

"What makes you say that?" Kaku-Ka wondered.

"Well," Shuuran frowned in thought, "That I cannot say for sure yet, that was the impression I got upon observing her…"

"Just a guess, huh?" Tei-Iku summed up, "Though, I do not blame Shuuran for believing so. I too sense no malice from Shiba-san whenever she addresses Karin-sama."

"Is that so, Fuu?" Kaku-Ka wondered.

"Yes…" **"Rather than malice, it was more of deep respect and admiration…in a good way…"**

"In a good way?"

"**Yes, the 'I am happy in bed' kind~!"** "Hey now, Hou-Kei that is a bit exaggerating…" **"I know... I just wanted to see it again."** "It…?" **"Wait for it…"**

No sooner did Hou-Kei finish Kaku-Ka began blabbering on the spot, about some crazy sexual fantasy, before a huge stream of blood spray out of her nostril.

"Ah~, Rin-chan!" **"_Never_ get tired of that…"**

Shunran and Shuuran sweat drop as Fuu attend to Rin who had collapse from her nosebleed.

"Ah, you are here at last," Keifa suddenly voiced, catching the onlookers' attention. Keifa was speaking to a soldier that had walked in when they weren't paying attention. "So, tell me, what did that woman do as you guide her through the city?"

"Uh, yes Jun-Iku-dono," the soldier began nervously, "Uh, well…"

"What? Did she order you not to tell me?"

"Uh, no…actually she told me to in quote, 'pay close attention so you may report all the details to Jun-Iku-dono'…is what she said…"

The onlookers gave each other a puzzling stare as Keifa frowned. "Well then, what did she do?"

"Uh, first I took her around the market area where she casually talked lengthy to some of the peasants and shop keepers. It took nearly thirty minutes before we managed to exit the market area. When we did, we came across some children as they were playing with a ball. When the ball came in our direction, Shiba Izumi dribbled it back to the kids and began playing with them. The kids were at awe as she demonstrating tremendous ball control. After about another thirty minutes playing with the children, she promise to come back to play with them the next day before we went off. I then led her to the elder of city and she had a long hourly talk with the elder, earning the elder's trust and friendship. Before we left she asked the elder for a brush and a long piece of paper and began to write down something really fast. When we left and return to the palace, she told me to give the paper she wrote on to Jun-Iku-dono when you called upon me to ask about her…"

Keifa widen her eyes as the soldier handed to her the rolled up paper. Opening it up and reading it, she realize that it was accurate recount of what she had been doing from the moment she was leaving the palace to the moment she wrote it all down, down to the significant hour, minutes, and seconds. Even more accurate and detailed than what the soldier reported.

"…That bi-ARG!" Keifa exclaimed in anger as she crumple up the paper into a huge wad, threw down on the ground, and began to stomp repeatedly on it, "Is she trying to mock me? Is she saying that she has no worries even if I investigate her? Curse thou! I swear on the name of Jun-Iku Bunjaku that I shall make thou pay for this in blood~!"

Keifa stomped off after she was done, leaving the onlookers confused and frighten; the soldier was scare to the point that he fainted standing. It took the four a long minute before Shuuran regain enough of her confidence back to retrieve the wad of paper and careful restore it to read it. What was on the paper only filled the four of them with more question than answers as they began to wonder: what is Shiba Izumi scheming?

* * *

><p>"Try to catch me, General Gaku-Shin!" a little girl glee as she waddle hurryingly through the water she was waist deep in.<p>

"I know, I know," Nagi sighed as she began to chase the girl, only to be doused in water by two boys from her right, "Ah-Hey!"

"Do not forget us, General Gaku-Shin," the two boys chimed as they turn to waddle quickly away in the water.

"You mischievous kids," Nagi huffed as she began to chase them, unable to hide the fact that she was also enjoying herself.

"Clap, clap, stomp," Sawa instructed as she demonstrate to the watching children a rhyme as they copy the rhyme, "Clap, clap, stomp. Clap, chap, stomp…BANG~!"

"Clap, clap, stomp," the children copied with enthusiasm, "Clap, clap, stomp. Clap, clap, stomp…BANG~!"

"That's good! Okay, now let us try a harder one~!"

"Yah~!"

"Those two are enjoying themselves pretty well," Izumi commented as she kicked the ball she was dribbling over her head to avoid having the children she was playing with from stealing it.

"Whoa," one of girls gasped, "Shiba-san is amazing! You can see what General Gaku-Shin and General U-Kin are doing while still keeping the ball away from us!"

"A true tactician observes both the big and the small picture," Izumi simply replied as she expertly dribbled the ball in and out the crowd of kids, "learn at least that and one day you all as well will be formidable…"

"Really?" another girl wondered fill with hope.

"Indeed, but for now you must enjoy your youth, because you only get be kids once in your life…"

"Okay~!" a boy chimed, "and then when I grow up, I study hard so I can serve Sou-Sou-sama and Shiba-san!"

"Now you are looking at the big picture…oops," Izumi purposely kicked the ball over to a child, "I slipped…"

"Yay~," the child glee as she began to dribble away, "I got the ball~!"

The rest of the children began to give chase as Izumi slowly follow.

* * *

><p>"Hah," Nagi sighed to herself as she, Sawa, and Izumi walked towards the palace, "I, General Gaku-Shin of the Kyo-Shou Army and in charge of training an entire army, wiped out in exhaustion from playing with children in just three hours. How pathetic…"<p>

"If the entire Kyo-Shou army had those children's stamina and enthusiasm, no other army can match it…" Sawa humored.

"If that was so, then I am afraid I would be retiring much earlier in my career than I expected…"

Sawa giggled at Nagi's comment as if it was a joke.

"Anyhow," Nagi turn her attention to Izumi, who didn't even look tired, "Shiba-san, how is playing with those children help in your battle in the next four days?"

"All in good times," Izumi simply answered, "For now, if you truly wish to help me please continue to help me play with the children for the next three days…"

"Oh, sure!" Sawa chimed at the proposal.

"Ugh," Nagi paled but nodded nevertheless, "But…"

"Now if you two excuse me," Izumi began to walk off, "I must go see how General Ri-Ten is doing with the items I requested before heading out once again to visit the city elder for a nice long chat…"

"Ah-! Shiba-san!" Nagi called but Izumi continue to walk off, "… … …Sawa, is it just me, or does it not seem that Shiba-san is not even a bit concern about her upcoming match?"

"Umm," Sawa sweat dropped, "Yes, it is not just Nagi who feels that way…"

"Ah, I almost forgot," Izumi called back suddenly, "In a few moments, a soldier will summon you to Jun-Iku-dono for questioning. Be sure to be ready to answer truthfully and brace your ears…"

"… … …Huh?" Nagi and Sawa voiced their confusion as Izumi walked out of sight. No sooner did she did, a soldier walked up to the two.

"Excuse me, General Gaku-Shin and General U-Kin," the soldier saluted, "Jun-Iku-dono request your immediate presence…"

"…! Uh, yes…Understood," Sawa nodded as both of the dumbfounded Generals follow the soldier.

* * *

><p>"… … … … …That was all she did?" Keifa questioned, her eyebrow twitching, with a hint of suppressed anger in her voice.<p>

"Uh, yes," Nagi carefully clarified, noticing that Sawa was preparing to cover her ears (as Izumi had warn to) on a moment's notice, "For three hours, we did nothing but entertaining the children by the river…"

"… …She…did not do anything suspicious?"

"No, not at the very least…"

"… … … …Why would she waste precious time playing with the city kids?" Keifa muttered to herself as she rapped the table she was sitting next to irately.

Just then, Maou stepped into the room, humming off with no care in the world.

"Ah, General Ri-Ten," Keifa took notice immediately, "just in time…"

"Yo, Keifa-dono!" Maou greeted, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I believe that not so long ago, that woman Shiba Izumi visited you…"

"Ah-!"

"…? What is wrong?"

"Uh, nothing…it is just that you are saying exactly as Shiba-san had predicted…"

"…I beg your pardon…?"

"Ah, hold on," Maou began to dig around in her pockets, "if you are going to ask me to retell you everything I did with Shiba-san, you got to give me a minute Keifa-dono. Shiba-san suggested that I should write it all down since I was terrible at recalling things… I wonder how she knew that…"

After several more seconds, Maou finally fished out the paper she was looking for.

"Ah, let me see… … … … …Right, she came to check on the product I was asked of by her. I told that her that I-…"

"Give me that!" Keifa roared, and quickly snatched the paper out of Maou's hand. After a few seconds of reading the paper, she screamed in rage, crumpled up the paper, threw the paper wad onto the floor, and began to shout insanely to herself. "That wh*re! That bit*h! That impudent-! GAAAAH~~~! I shall kill her, I swear on the name of Jun-Iku Bunjaku! I will see thou wither and die~~~…!"

Fortunately for Maou, Sawa, and Nagi they were all well prepare evident to the fact that their hands had covered their ears long before Keifa began to rant away with an ear-piercing scream, no doubt due to Izumi's earlier warning.

* * *

><p>"…PFFT-! Ha, ha, ha!" Karin laughed to herself.<p>

Not so long ago, she had order Nagi, Maou, and Sawa to come and inform her what had cause the loud screaming ranting that had rattle the castle. Almost every one of the female general and strategist was present and accounted for except for Keifa.

"My," Shuuran sweat dropped, "that would explains why Keifa-dono is not among us right now…"

"Where is she?" Shunran wondered.

"She is currently in her room," Rin informed, "But I did not dare peeked in when I felt that oppressing black aura emitting from it…"

"**She was really pissed,"** Fuu (speaking through Hou-Kei) replied, **"I think she is performing a dark ritual in there or something…"** "That is not a nice thing to say, Hou-Kei…" **"You cannot deny the possibility…"**

Karin continues to laugh to herself before finally speaking. "This is getting more interesting. It has been a while since I have seen Keifa so out of character…"

"With all due respect I do not see the humor in this, Karin-sama," Shunran sighed, "With the growing number of Yellow Scarves just beyond our boarder and this internal conflict happening in here, would we not be vulnerable at this point?"

"True," Fuu nodded in agreement, "But the decree of Karin-sama is absolute and cannot be undone so easily… … … …especially now that Keifa-chan is fire up to do so…"

"Keifa may be, but according to reports, Shiba-san had hardly done anything that would inspire confidence in her winning the trial. All she had ever done was visiting the market, playing with the children, talking with the city elder, and making Keifa angrier by the passing hour. Not only that, but she deliberately had Nagi, Maou, and Sawa do menial tasks while they should be concentrating in training the new recruited soldiers…"

"Hmm~," Kyo-Cho hummed to herself, "Shunran-nee-sama has a point…"

"The whole ordeal does seem to be pointless if we consider the threat the Yellow Scarves are presenting…" Ten-I nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps, at the moment," Karin huffed confidently, "but I shall allow the game to play out as it is…"

"Karin-sama?" Shunran gave Karin a questionable look.

"To hide the truth among the truth," Karin simply stated, "the answer would be clear on the day of the ordeal…"

* * *

><p>Three days has pass since then, and the day of the mock battle will finally be held. It was a cloudy morning that day, with high winds and little sunlight. This was the day that Izumi will prove her intellect or be dealt with death, the most stressful of any days for Izumi… … …or at least it should be…<p>

"Shiba-sensei~!" A little girl glee as she held firmly onto a kite string she had in her hand, "Look, look! My kite is so high in the sky~!"

"Mine is even higher~!" A boy chimed as he directed his kite so that it would not crash and tangle with the other kites in the sky.

"The wind is strong today," a girl noted with a smile, "but Shiba-sensei's technique is superb~! It flies as I want even with the wind this strong~!"

"Yeah~!" another body laughed, "And they go higher too~!"

"… … … …" Nagi blinked once, twice, before finally… "AAAGH~! Shiba-san~~!"

"My, General Gaku-Shin," Izumi responded calmly as she aid one of the child that was having a little problem controlling his kite, "What seems to be the matter?"

"What seems to be the matter!?" Nagi repeated, astonished that Izumi could still speak so calmly, "Have you-?"

"Forgotten that today is the day of the mock battle? No, I have not. Am I aware that today would be the day of reckoning for me? Yes I am aware. Then why, you are asking, I am 'wasting' my time and yours playing here? The answer is simple: I have nothing to worry about…"

"Nothing to-!?" Sawa sweat dropped, "Shiba-san! You did not even gather a force of a hundred yet! Nor have you train them to obey your commands! All you have been doing was visiting the market, talking to the city elder, and playing with these children!"

"And," Maou added in, "there is only two hours at most before the battle begins! Time is running out, yet you are here still having us play with these kids! You have not even told us your battle plans!"

"The plan has been in motion from the very beginning," Izumi simply stated, "and fear not, in no more than an hour we will have battle with a capable and enthusiastic platoon…"

"Huh!?" Nagi, Sawa, and Maou frowned in confusion.

"Please now," Izumi directed their attention to the playing children, "I ask that you play along for another hour. Afterwards, it will be clear…"

"… … … … …Sigh~!" the three sighed in defeat as they went over to aid the kids.

"Is she really aware that we are trying to help her?" Maou wondered as she readjust one the kids' grip on his kite string.

"I think so," Sawa muttered back.

"Either way," Nagi sighed, "I sure hope Shiba-san knows what she is doing…"

* * *

><p>A hand slammed down on a table, scattering any paper that happen to be on the table at the time.<p>

"She is STILL playing at this time?" Keifa yelled in frustration.

"Y-Yes, Jun-Iku-dono," the soldier who was reporting to her cautiously confirmed.

After a couple of tense second, Jun-Iku sat roughly down in her seat. "Get out!"

"Y-Yes, Jun-Iku-dono," the soldier responded before leaving the room in a hurry.

Seconds after the soldier left, Keifa began to laugh to herself. "I have no idea what thou were planning, woman, but the curtains are about to be drawn. Thou have but mere hours before the battle commences. Whatever thou have plan, cannot possibly help thou now…"

* * *

><p>After about another hour playing with the children, Izumi suddenly called for everyone's attention.<p>

"General Gaku-Shin," Izumi began, "General Ri-Ten, and General U-Kin…it is time we head on back…"

"Finally," Nagi sighed, "It sounds like at last that you are in serious mode…"

"But," Maou sighed, "We only got an hour left before the battle begins…"

"And we still do not have a standing army," Sawa finalized, "How are we going to win like this…?"

"EEEHH~!" the children cried out loud, startling the three Kyo-Shou General, "Shiba-sensei are going already~? You would usually play with us for another two hours!"

"It is unfortunate," Izumi smiled kindly to them, "But I am afraid it must be so. I must attend to a game now with my life at stake, and I hardly doubt that I would be leaving alive…"

"EEEHH~!?"

"Huh?" Nagi sweat dropped, "What is this sudden negativity?"

"In order for me to succeed in the game I am about to play in, I need trusted and talented Generals to aid me and at least a small band of equally trusted and talented soldiers," Izumi explained to the children, "Should I be missing even one of these, my fate is sealed…"

"EEEHH~!?" the children gasped.

"I am sorry, my young friends," Izumi gave them a small smile, "But this will be the last time I would be able to play with you. Forgive me…"

Izumi gave them a small bow before walking away. The three General, confused by this sudden turn of events, ran after her.

"Hold on, Shiba-san!" Nagi exclaimed, "I thought you claim you had a plan for this up-coming battle!"

"I did," Izumi simply replied.

"And you said that once we played with the children for another hour, it will all be clear," Sawa added.

"So what happen to it!?" Maou exclaimed, "Sounds to me like you have just given up!"

Izumi stared silently at the three. That is until a sudden noise cause them to turn and find that the children had followed them.

"W-What is it kids?" Sawa asked.

"…Shiba-sensei!" a boy stepped forward, "If you had a small band of trusted and talented soldiers, will Shiba-sensei be able to win the game?"

"Yes, I can," Izumi nodded.

"… …Then," a girl stepped forward, "Let us be your soldiers!"

"… … … … … … …EEH~~~!?" the three General exclaimed, "You want to be WHAT!?"

"We will be Shiba-sensei personal army," the boy from earlier spoke up, "All thirty of us!"

"Whoa, whoa," Nagi tried to halt them, "Hold on a minute! This is not a simple game now! You all will be facing three-hundred Kyo-Shou soldiers! Not to mention the possibility that other Kyo-Shou General like Kakou-Ton and Kakou-En may be over there-…"

"We do not care!" a little girl spoke up, "Shiba-sensei is the nicest person we know! She really smart too! She can become a great strategist for Sou-Sou-sama!"

"She cannot die like this!" a little boy joined, "just yesterday, I told Shiba-sensei that when I grow up I will join the army and help Shiba-sensei out in helping Sou-Sou-sama!"

"We want to help as much as we can! We like Shiba-sensei!"

Nagi, Maou, and Sawa stared around in amazement as they watch as one by one every single spoke up to voice their wish to help Izumi.

"…Settle down now, children," Izumi calmly called, "It would appear somehow you have all come to respect me in some way, and it would be unwise of me to refuse your dedication. But I will tell you now that if you do wish to play the role of soldiers, you must obey my ever command along with the commands of these three General who wish to help me here…" Izumi referred to Nagi, Maou, and Sawa. "Can I expect that from you all?"

"Yeah~!" the children cheered, causing Izumi to smile confidently.

"Very well then," Izumi nodded in satisfaction, before turning to the three General, "Well, it seems I now have a standing army…would you all not agree?"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"…You mean," Sawa began, as she pointed to the children, "THIS is your idea of an army?"

"Yes, quite so…"

"WHAT!?" the three screamed at once just as an old merchant enter the scene.

"Ah, Shiba-dono!" the old merchant called.

"Ah, Ink-Seller Merchant-san," Izumi greeted respectfully, "What brings you here?"

"I was just on my way here to tell you that your eight barrel full of ink has arrived. I had the liberty of sending it to the palace already…"

"EEEHH!? Eight barrels!?" the three Generals exclaimed, "that must have been worth a lot!"

"It was," the merchant chuckled, "But do not worry, Shiba-dono, I had it for you free of charge…"

"EEEHH!?"

"That is very kind of Ink-Seller Merchant-san, to keep your end of the bargain," Izumi respectfully bowed, "Is there anything else?"

"Why yes," the merchant nodded as he held out a bundle, "On my way to inform you, I ran into a couple of other merchant and folks that wish for me to deliver these to you as well. Also, many of them told me to pass on a message to you…"

"Is that so?" Izumi accepted the bundle, "And what is the message?"

"The message is 'we shall be waiting for your success and to proceed with our end of the deal'…"

"I see... I thank you, dear Ink-Selling Merchant-san…"

"You are welcome. Well, I got to get going. Good luck now…" And with that, the merchant went off.

"Well now, everyone," Izumi turn back to her group, "The game's afoot…"

* * *

><p>We pass forward to nearly hour later and find that the Kyo-Shou Palace's large courtyard is riddle with activities.<p>

On one side of the courtyard, a vast of army of three hundred well-trained soldiers stood in attention. Keifa sat proudly on her horse as she scan her arrange of soldiers, split equally among the officers that she had hand pick; a perfect setup.

In the center, but away from the battlefield sat Karin and the few female officers that had remain out of the mock battle. Various tables and veranda were set to allow Karin and the rest of the spectators enjoy the battle in comfort and safety.

On the other side of the courtyard, in oppose to Keifa's side, was the most tranquil and unusual scene…something that wasn't supposed to be present on the courtyard today.

No one could believe what they were seeing on Izumi's side. Place between the two side (closer to Izumi's side) were four strange objects, identical to each other and place evenly apart from each other. The objects in question were all wooden boxes crafted with a funnel of some sort in the front (pointing at Keifa's side), leverage on the side of the box, a large object that was transparent enough to allow people some metal wire to be seen inside it with the addition of a hooding of some sort covering the backside of the object, and a metal prod sticking out of the backside of the box. When Karin questioned their contents, she discovered that each was filled with two barrel worth of ink.

A wooden rod that stood five meters in the air was present not two to three meters behind these contraption. It was unique in the fact that on its top was a metal platform that had several long small chains, four which ran and connected with the metal prod on the boxes and four others connect to metal keys that were tied on the ropes of kites.

There was also a small stage that was set up not too far behind the wooden rod, as if made for a single dancer. Cauldrons lit with fire cover the stages four corners.

But the most peculiar part of Izumi's side of the battlefield was Izumi's choice of soldiers. These surprise Karin, Keifa, and all the other generals to no ends. Izumi's army consist of children, with the youngest being eight and the oldest being twelve. Some were attending the contraptions; listen to Maou's every instruction. Some were gleefully talking about their kites they were given, occasionally looking up to listen to Nagi's orders. And other held musical instruments as some tune their instruments per Sawa's suggestion as she checked them.

All the meanwhile, Izumi has disappeared into a tent that was set up next to the stage with a couple of girls, unseen since she told her party of her plan and its procedure. One can only wonder what Izumi is doing in there.

* * *

><p>Finally, the time has come. At least to Karin. Since there were no clocks to speak in this era, time can be defined according to one's interpretation. In Karin's case, though she cannot see the sun that was hidden by the thick clouds, the same cloud told her that possible rain was coming and she isn't the type to like getting soak even on her most pleasant days.<p>

Karin stood up and immediately all attention fell on the warlord of Kyo-Shou.

"The time has come," Karin spoke in her usual tone as she made sure her voice was heard throughout the courtyard, "The battle will commence as soon as both commander are present! And let the mock battle begin!"

With a roar, Keifa's assembly gave a war cry that sounded like thunder. Keifa, as well as many officers under her banner, smirked to themselves. This was a chance to show their prowess, to show they have what it takes to be part of Kyo-Shou army, even if the playfield isn't exactly set the way they want.

Some curse their luck for not facing a worthier army (what could they expect from a bunch of kids). Some of them snicker to themselves thinking it would be an overkill win; they were an army of three hundred strong against a pitiful army of children that was roughly thirty in numbers. Others, like Shuuran and Shunran, just sighed to themselves as they gaze at their "enemies".

On Izumi's side, though not a match in terms of loudness, they were showing enthusiasm that easily rivals the Kyo-Shou army. Some giggle mischievously, as if they knew something their enemy did not. Some made some last minute adjustment to their kites, instrument, or contraptions. And some, like Nagi, Maou, and Sawa, alert everyone else to be ready but they too cannot maintain their poker face.

From where Karin sat, she could tell that they all seem to know something. Something that allowed them to be so confident despite their overwhelming disadvantages. What it was, though, was beyond her.

"It would appear," Karin noted, "that this battle may prove intriguing after all…"

* * *

><p>"At long last," Keifa smirked, "The day has arrived when I can expose the fraud you are…!"<p>

"… … … …Sigh," Kyo-Cho groaned, "I thought the battle would be interesting since Shiba-nee-san seem so smart and all, but…"

"Kii," Ten-I sweat dropped at her friend's comment, "There's no need for you get that upset. It is not as if we are truly fighting. After all, we are using brushes to ink the opponent, remember?"

"Ruru is right, Kii," Shunran stepped in, "But nevertheless, you must still treat this as an actual battle. Think of it as a warm-up for the time we take down the Yellow Scarves…"

"Nyah?" Kii suddenly jump in excitement, "Does that mean Shunran-nee-sama managed to find the Headquarter of the Yellow Scarves?"

"… … … …No…"

"…Boo~!"

Ruru sweat dropped at Kii's quick change of attitude.

"Hey, you three!" Keifa suddenly addressed, "Focus! The pride of Kyo-Shou is at risk here!"

"Pride of-? Keifa-dono," Ruru tilted her head in confusion, "Nothing like that is at risk-…"

"That is a foolish thought!" Keifa huffed, "Think about it! That woman is arrogant, selfish, and has no loyalty to Karin-sama whatsoever! If we allow such a person to join our ranks, who knows what the damage she can cause to Karin-sama and her plans!"

"Maybe-," Ruru began, only to be cut off short when a messenger ran up to them.

"Reporting!" the soldier spoke, "It would appear that Shiba Izumi is about to come out into the open…"

"At last," Keifa smirked wickedly as stared at the tent as a person began to step out, "Now the games begin-! … … … … …W-WHAT!?"

* * *

><p>"… … …Well what do we have here?" Karin spoke, her eyebrows raise to their limit, almost entice by what she saw.<p>

Izumi had finally left the tent in a brand new look. What was once an odd shiny uniform was now replace with a sky-blue kimono held around her by a purple sash. Her headband and glasses was gone and her hair was now outfitted with golden hairpins. She also held in her right hand a classic fold-up paper fan.

As everyone stared on, enchanted, aside from her team who oddly enough did nothing more than gave a quick glance before returning to their work, Izumi and the girls that she was with walked up onto the stage. The girls quietly slip to their position near the cauldrons before doing what looks like praying while Izumi continue to the center of the stage before stopping. As soon as Sawa and the instrument-holding children began to play their instruments in a slow mystifying melody, Izumi open her fan and began to perform a slow mystifying dance on the spot.

"_Twenty years~ spent in the realm of men~_…" Izumi chanted, her voice seem to echo throughout the courtyard, "_Are not even worth a single day~_…"

"…What the hell?" Keifa suddenly growled tightening her grip on her Short Rod, "What is she doing during the midst of the battle? Is she trying to mock me?"

"…_As seen in the realm of heaven~!_"

"I do not think so," Shuuran noted, "the way her camp is set up, it would appear that it is more likely that she is conducting some sort of ritual…"

"…_Are there no man born each day~_…"

"Ritual! That is ridiculous," Keifa exclaimed, "That is it! She is trying to fool us into thinking that she has some sort of magical powers, weakening our morality! Ha, so obvious! If that how she wishes to play things, then I know the perfect way to counter it! All forces, prepare to charge!"

"…_who are not destined to come upon the door of death~_…"

"Please wait a moment-!" Shuuran began, only to fall short since she realizes that Keifa was not listening to her.

"…_to meet their end someday~~~?_"

"All forces, charge-!" Keifa called out only to stop short when lightning struck the ground between the two armies, "EEK!"

* * *

><p>Karin stood up from her seat faster than she would have calmly usually done. No sooner did she did, several more lightning strikes riddled the courtyard none of which has cause any harm…yet.<p>

"Lightning struck as soon as Shiba-san completed her dance?" Rin exclaimed, not believing what she had witnessed, "Has she really performed a ritual to summon lightning?"

"Or…" Fuu began, her widen eyes being the only hint of her being shock by what she herself had witness, "Was all that just a coincidence?" **"I do not think so~…"** "But Shiba-san never struck me as the type to believe in rituals and magic…" **"Maybe she does not have to…"** "What do you mean, Hou-Kei?" **"I am saying that she may have been aided by the Heaven directly…"** "The Heaven…?"

Karin heard none of this as her mind flashed back to a few days ago…

* * *

><p>"…<em>Throw this old coot out," Karin bellowed as several guards rush to lead an old cloaked man out, "I have heard enough!"<em>

"…_Sou Moutoku-sama," the man spoke in a rasped whisper, "All I have spoken holds no lies…"_

"_Humph, as if! Do you expect I, Sou Moutoku, would believe such a ridiculous prophecy? The fall of the Imperial Kan? The messengers sent from Heaven? The reincarnation of the great sovereigns of many eras past? A brave story, true, but do you really believe that anyone will believe that?"_

"_My duty is not to make a believer out of anyone; my duty is to merely foretell a future that is to come…"_

"_And you say that one of these 'Messengers from Heaven' who houses the 'Soul of the Sun Inspiring Phoenix Sovereign' shall appear here to prove her worth and would be rather helpful to in rebuilding the world? Please~! Like such a thing can happen…"_

"_Oh, Sou Moutoku-sama, I shall assure you that it will. And when that day comes, you shall witness the Messenger's power…"_

"_Power?" Karin repeated, pretending to show interest, "What kind of power would this Messenger from Heaven have? The power to command an army of thousand, or the power to utterly destroy the enemy?"_

"…_Neither…"_

"… … … …_Huh?" Karin blinked, "Then what kind of power is it?"_

"…_It is a power that, if mere mortal could wield properly, is a power to be fear. The Power of Wisdom…"_

* * *

><p>"A power to be fear, huh?" Karin mumbled, "I thought her clothing were strange, but…"<p>

"Karin-sama?" Rin questioned in confusion when she and Fuu notice that Karin looked distraught.

"…Could that old coot have been telling the truth all this time…?"

"Karin-sama?" Fuu tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

><p>Lightning struck again, this time much closer to Izumi's camp.<p>

"No way!" Shunran exclaimed, "Why is that lightning raining down when Shiba-san finish her dance? She could not have possibly-?"

"No, it is not possible!" Keifa suddenly shouted in defiant, "This is all just a coincidence! Nothing more! Now we are wasting time-!"

"Keifa, please wait a moment!" Shuuran halted, louder than she would have usually be which caught everyone's attention immediately.

"What is it?"

"Take a closer look at the pattern of the lightning strike," Shuuran pointed out. As if on cue, another lightning bolt touched the ground even closer to Izumi's camp. "As you can see, the lightning are begin to focus their effort towards the enemy's camp. Should we allow it to continue…?"

Keifa thought for a moment before smirking. "Ah~! The camp would be struck by lightning and their camp would be thrown into chaos! That is brilliant!"

"Wow!" Kii exclaimed, impress, "You are so smart, Shuuran-nee-sama!"

"Alright! All troops move forward! Let us position ourselves so that we can end this the moment they run in panic!"

* * *

><p>Another bolt of lightning pierced the sky, but Keifa's troops continue to move closer to Izumi's camp. However, no one in Izumi's camp showed signs of worries even Nagi could not help but nod at the situation.<p>

"Just as Izumi had said it would happen," Nagi noted before turning to the children who held the kites, "Alright, young ones, let the kites fly!"

"Yeah~!" the children exclaimed and in short time thanks to the high winds and excellent teamwork, four kites sailed beautifully up towards the heaven.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Ruru voiced in concern, "Are they…flying kites?"<p>

"What did you say?" Keifa exclaimed as she peer into the sky to find four kites high in the sky.

That was when another lightning bolt descended.

* * *

><p>The lightning bolt normally would have hit the ground within Izumi's camp. But instead the lightning bolt went straight for one of the kites…or more precisely the metallic key that was dangling on the kite's string. And since the key was connected to metallic chain as well, the energy of the bolt traveled on the chain…down to where it connects to the metal plating on the pole. The energy then found its way down four more chains…each connected to the four contraptions that was place in front of the camp.<p>

Once the electrical power made it the contraption, a bizarre thing happened. The transparent object on the contraptions lit up brightly, and since there was a shade behind them, the lights were focus forward…towards Keifa's army.

* * *

><p>"AAAHH~!" a soldier screamed as he and many other halted their march to cover their eyes, "My eyes~!"<p>

"What the-!" Shunran managed as she try to see pass the lights, "What is this?"

"So bright~!" Kii shrieked, "I am unable to see~!"

"How can this be?" Ruru wondered as she shields her eyes, "How could Shiba-san harness such light to rival the glare of the sun?"

"S-Such a thing is impossible!" Keifa managed, trying to uncover her eyes.

Then, without warning, a barrage of ink blotch, each the size of an orange, ripped through the army, spattering the troops with ink spots. A second barrage came before a third one. One by one, the soldier began to turn black, some collapsing from the force of the impact of the flying ink blotch.

"What is happening?" Shuuran called out.

"Jun-Iku-dono!" a soldier reported, "the army had been reduced to 78 percent by a rain of ink!"

"What!" Keifa exclaimed, before the blinding light final fade…but not for long. Another lightning bolt soon struck another key and before long the blinding light was back. "AAGH~!"

* * *

><p>While Keifa's army had been thrown into chaos unable to determine what was going on, the spectators on the other hand were slowly piecing together what was happening. For someone like Karin, once she saw it she understood, even if not completely.<p>

By some logic unknown to Karin, Izumi somehow manage to use the very power of Heaven itself to her own end. She had somehow manage it so that her strange contraptions not only produce a small "suns" so bright that it temporarily blinded Keifa's army but also to allow the contraptions to fire a bombardment of ink at them. Izumi's method had not only confused Keifa's army but had also left them clueless to what and how it was done. Only those watching the battle from the outside would have any idea.

"This should not be possible," Karin muttered lowly to herself before widening her eyes at a sudden thought, "Unless…"

* * *

><p>"…Our army is now less than fifty strong!" A soldier reported before he too was hit in the face by an oncoming wad of ink.<p>

"Curse it!" Keifa cursed as she did her best to avoid the oncoming projectile of ink.

She had long since dismounted from her horse to seek shelter behind a wall of soldier armed with shields. But because of the force behind each pellet, the wall of troops was slowly diminishing.

"…To think that both Kii and Shunran got knocked out as well," Shuuran muttered unbelievably.

Not too long ago, when the mayhem began to occur, Kii was hit full in the face by an ink pellet. Shunran followed soon after when she try to slice the ink pellet (which did absolutely nothing to help). Those, who were already spattered with ink, had then made their way off the field, per instruct by the rules stated in the beginning of the game.

"W-What do we do, Keifa-dono?" Ruru wondered nervously, "we have no idea how Shiba-san manage to send such a barrage of ink due to the blinding light and due the same blinding light we are unable to move!"

"Do you not think I know that?" Keifa hissed harshly, making Ruru shrink on the spot.

Suddenly, the barrage of ink wads and the blinding light suddenly stop for a full minute.

"… … …Huh?" Keifa wondered in confusion as she stared over her wall of soldiers, now reduce to fifteen.

"Jun-Iku Bunjaku-dono," a voice called from the other side; it was Izumi who had made her way to the front near the contraption, "the battle has already concluded. Please surrender and avoid further humiliation!"

"What!" Keifa hissed, "She dare ask me, Jun-Iku Bunjaku, to surrender?"

"Keifa," Shuuran spoke up, "Perhaps it is for best that we surrender…"

"…What?"

"Shuuran-sama is right," Ruru nodded in agreement, "It is well obvious now who would emerge victorious…"

"Have you two lost your minds?" Keifa exclaimed at them angrily, "Is that how you are going to act in the face of overwhelming odds? You two should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"T-That is not it-!" Ruru wept at being scolded at so harshly as Keifa turn back to Izumi.

"Thou ask for my surrender, Shiba Izumi? Thy can forget it! I will never submit to thy!"

"… … …Enough already, Jun-Iku-dono. You will gain nothing from continuing this pointless struggle. This battle is to merely prove my worth and I for one would rather not add unnecessary bloodshed on my hands…"

Keifa suddenly laughed upon hearing those words. "As I thought, you do not have the courage to do evil for sake of the greater good! For Karin-sama, I would do anything to please her. But you? Your hesitation will only slow her down!"

"…For Sou-Sou-sama, you shall sacrifice even your own person to please her," Izumi suddenly stated coldly, "But what of I? I, Shiba Izumi, would continue to live to carry out the will of Sou-Sou-sama! I shall live not only for myself, but for the sake of fulfilling the ambition of Sou-Sou-sama, that is the true task of all who follows Sou Moutoku. Jun-Iku Bunjaku-dono, you are an integral part of the ambition! Let us work together to bring the ideas of Sou-Sou-sama to reality!"

"…W-WHAT?" Keifa backtracked, shock by what Izumi claimed.

* * *

><p>Everyone else meanwhile gave each other puzzling looks…all except Karin who could not help but to smile a bit.<p>

"Instead of dying for me," Karin muttered to herself, "she would live for my dreams and ambition, eh?"

"…? Karin-sama?" Fuu tilted her head in confusion.

Suddenly, without warning whatsoever, Karin burst out laughing on the spot shocking everyone.

"Heh-Heh," Karin began after she managed to calm down, "My, Shiba Izumi, you will indeed go far…"

* * *

><p>"Such absurdity!" Keifa suddenly screamed, "I knew it! Thou art far too dangerous! All troops charge!"<p>

"Wait a min-!" Ruru began only to shrink back when Keifa glared at her.

"Fear not, soldiers!" Keifa called, "By whatever means Shiba Izumi had used to reduce our numbers, it all seems to depend on the lightning strike! The lighting storm had pass, which is the reason she no longer attack us! It is also because of that she asked for our surrender! She had clearly lost her edge! Even if they outnumber us by two, they are still mostly children! A platoon of fifteen is more than enough to finish this in our victory! Now charge and ink that worthless whore!"

The remaining soldiers tired as they are for whatever reason obeyed Keifa's command and began to charge.

Ruru and Shuuran, in turn, soon follow. They were still under Keifa's command for the battle after all.

* * *

><p>"Shiba-san, get back!" Maou called as she made her way to the front with a rather large brush douse in ink, "You will get ink at this rate-!"<p>

Izumi suddenly raised her hand, signaling Maou to stop in her tracks.

"Shiba-sensei?" A child, who pilot on of the contraption, wonder as Izumi suddenly turn skyward with her hands spread out.

"Hear me, Heaven and Earth!" Izumi suddenly cried out towards the sky, "I have determined the path that I shall take and I no longer hold my own fate as of great importance! Should my end come now, remain silent as you have always been for all I care. Should you depict that I shall live but my path is wrong, strike your bolt of power down so I may end this! But if I am in any way correct in my deduction of my path and my destiny, may you bring rain to end this fight! My fate; I now leave it to the will of the cosmos~!"

* * *

><p>As the soldier grows dangerously close, the sky flash and rumble but no lightning came down. Instead, a small drizzle started over the area before a large downpour cover the battlefield.<p>

Everyone, even the denying Keifa, halted at whatever they were doing and stared between the rain sky and Izumi.

"D-Did the heaven answer her call?" Rin exclaimed in shock as attendance held umbrellas over Karin's and everyone else head.

"…It would…appear so," Karin nodded before calling out into the battlefield, "This Mock Battle is over! By the decree of both mine own and that of the Heaven, I declare this match goes to Shiba Izumi!"

And no sooner did Karin finish, the rain cease as quickly and suddenly as it had appeared.

* * *

><p>"We won~!" the children cheered as they began to celebrate on the spot, some hugging the three Generals who kindly accepted the offer. Despite being wet from the rain, they were all pretty happy that they manage to win against impossible odds.<p>

"Unbelievable, Shiba-sensei!" a child cheered, "Everything turn out as you had stated! We really did use the power of the Heaven! We really did win against Kyo-Shou army of Three Hundred! And not only that, but the Heaven itself answer to Shiba-sensei's call~!"

Izumi smiled down at the child, before kneeing down to the child's level, staring deeply into the kid's eye and holding her shoulder tightly.

"Listen, young one, there is a truth that every single one of you must realize!" Izumi began, as everyone turned their attention to her, "Everything up to this point was hardly luck, it was logic and deduction! I personally knew that a lightning storm would happen today, not because of some divine insight, but because I learn from the city elder that every year on this very day that lightning always struck. I also learn from the city elder that after every lightning storm, a surprising short raining would occur. There is no divine help in all of this…"

"…? Really?" the child tilted her head at the realization.

"Yes. I also knew how Jun-Iku-dono would act because over the past four days I have been discretely jarring at her nerves of steel. An angry opponent who lets their emotion overtake their better judgment can be easily predicted…"

"…Oh~!" Maou exclaimed, thumping her palm, "Now I see why you told us to report every single detail when Keifa-dono was to ask!"

Izumi nodded at Maou without turning. "I tell you all this now because you all must understand something: in this world or in any worlds the only one you can truly place your trust in is your own skill and being! To gain anything in this world, instead of praying to the Heaven, improve yourself so that one day you shall gain what you want with your own hands! If Heaven does exist, they only support those who have the skill and the courage to move forward through their own power!" Izumi stood up and turn to everyone. "From this point on, remember what I said and fight hard for your future! What shapes our world is not some unseen supernatural superior being…!" Izumi gave a tug at the sash, loosening it enough so that Kimono came loose, before dramatically removing the kimono with ease revealing to all that she still wore her school uniform underneath. "…but by the hands of mortal humans who does not stop moving towards the future no matter who or what stand in their way!"

A second after Izumi was finish, all thirty children cheered in acknowledgment.

"Yeah~!" a boy shouted, "I got it! I shall work hard so that when I grow up I will become a scholar to be recognized!"

"I shall work to become famous tailor!" a little girl cried.

"I shall study hard so that I shall be worthy enough to serve Sou-Sou-sama and Shiba-sensei!" another boy cried.

"Same here!" a girl declared.

"You can all do that!" the eldest boy among the group smirked, "I shall train to grow stronger so that I can fight FOR Sou-Sou-sama and Shiba-sensei!"

"I am going to do that as well!" the eldest girl nodded in glee.

* * *

><p>Izumi smile as the children ramble among themselves.<p>

"Well said there, Shiba Izumi," a voice spoke up from behind. Izumi turn to find that the voice had belonged to the Future "Heroine" of Chaos, Sou-Sou Moutoku. "As expect from the 'Messenger from Heaven'…"

"…? Messenger from Heaven?" Izumi inquired.

Karin smirked. "Some time ago, Kan-Ro the Oracle claimed that Imperial Kan would fall and that the world would soon fall into chaos. But he also stated that three 'Messenger from Heaven' shall descend to aid this world. I had my doubts at first when he spoke that I shall gain the assistance of one such Messenger…but, after witnessing your wisdom at work, I find myself a believer now…"

"…! Karin-sama!" Keifa exclaimed as she approaches them along with every other General in rank, "What are you-?"

"That is enough, Keifa," Karin sternly ordered, "Shiba Izumi has already proven her worth to me in more ways than one…"

"Ugh…" Keifa began, but fell back.

"Shiba Izumi," Karin readdressed Izumi, "I have not been truly convinced yet on your origin; be it an ordinary stranger or a heavenly deity, but I do know now that your 'Power of Wisdom' is real and that I shall need it. Just as Keifa is an integral part of my ambition, so now is you. Join me, Shiba Izumi, and together we shall warp our realm as we see fit!"

Izumi gave Karin a good long stare into her eyes, as if measuring the sincerity in her words, before giving the Ruler of Kyo-Shou a respectable bow.

"It shall be a great honor and pleasure to aid you Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi declared

Karin nodded in satisfaction, before turning to the children. "I shall be looking forward to seeing how all of you shall improve our world…"

"Y-Yes, Sou-Sou-sama!" The children declare respectfully.

Karin nodded at them before noticing a soldier hurrying to her. "What is it soldier?"

"S-Sou-Sou-sama," the soldier managed, "A-At the front gate, a huge crowd of people had gather, armored and armed from top to bottom, flying the flag of Sou!"

"…! What was that?"

"When we asked them what was going on, they replied that they gather to serve under you, Sou-Sou-sama! They number around Three Thousands and they even brought a huge amount of supplies!"

"…Ah~! So they arrive," Izumi simply stated, catching everyone's attention.

"Shiba-san?" Nagi spoke up, "Are you behind this?"

"That is correct," Izumi replied, "I had this arrange during my trips into the market for the last four days…"

"Oh~?" Karin raised an eyebrow, "And why is that? Were you planning on the worst case scenario that you lost the Mock Battle?"

"No, Sou-Sou-sama, the army is to deal with the Yellow Scarves Rebellion in Ei-Sen…"

"Ei-Sen?" Rin blinked, "is that not a city not Twenty Li south-east from here?"

"That is correct," Izumi informed, "It is there where we shall find the Yellow Scarves Rebellion base of operation…"

"W-What did you say!?" Shunran exclaimed, "How could you have known that when you had hardly set one foot outside Kyo-Shou since four days ago?"

"I simply used my ears and my brain, General Kakou-Ton. Ears; from the reports made from passing merchants and travelers, the Yellow Scarves are increasing in numbers yet their camps are nowhere to found. Brains; since camping out in mountain region is too harsh and camping in the forest risked the danger of ambush the Rebellion must have a large area to call their own. Ears; from what I heard from General Gaku-Shin the Yellow Scarves' leader is among the ranks. Brain; in order to lead such a large Rebellion such as this the leader must be rather clever and well learned. Ears; from passing merchant I learn that many supply are being bought up from Ei-Sen in surplus. Brains; since Ei-Sen does not have a large population, the reason for the sudden demand for supply is that a vast number of people had moved in without known record from other major area. When you put all this together, a picture of the situation is form: The Yellow Scarves' leader, being a learned man who is foolishly unable to let go of life of wealth, took over the city and used it as their base of operation…"

"T-That is all conjuncture!" Keifa shouted, obviously still holding a grudge against Izumi, "Who had ever heard of a city being used as a base of operation?"

"It is not completely impossible, Jun-Iku-dono. If you wish to verify my claim, all you simply need to do is wait for the scout I sent out two days ago to return which should be right about now-…"

"R-Reporting," a soldier suddenly called as he rode up, climbing off his horse, stumbling as he did, and kneeled in respect in front of Karin.

"Huh, excellent timing," Karin chuckled in amusement at Izumi's timing, "Well, what did you find, soldier?"

"B-By order of Shiba-dono, I went to scout the city of Ei-Sen and discover the city is crawling with Yellow Scarves! There are about Twenty Thousand of them there…"

"W-What did you say?" Keifa exclaimed in shock.

"A-Amazing!" Ruru exclaimed, "It is just as Shiba-san said!"

"Indeed," Fuu nodded, **"Then what are we waiting for?"** "…Hou-Kei is correct, Karin-sama. Now that we have the location of the leader…" **"Let us hunt!"**

"W-Whoa, whoa! Hold on a minute!" Keifa exclaimed, "What of the Twelve hundred just outside out border?"

"We need not to worry too much about them, Jun-Iku-dono," Izumi informed, "As to my knowledge, there are no significant General among their ranks for them to lead a proper battle. And all in all, the Yellow Scarves forces are merely common folks with very little battle experience. A skill General and a patience Strategist along with a thousand soldiers should be more than enough to eliminate the threat…"

"…Hmm," Karin hummed to herself before nodding, "I agree with Shiba Izumi's reasoning. Very well, Keifa!"

"Y-Yes, Karin-sama!" Keifa replied.

"You shall remain her along with Nagi, Maou, and Sawa and eliminate the Yellow Scarves on our border!"

"As you wish, Karin-sama!"

"Rin and Fuu!"

"Yes!" Rin and Fuu stood in alert.

"You two remain here in the city! You two are in charge of maintaining the city and to defend the city in necessary from any Yellow Scarves forces that we may have missed!"

"Yes, Karin-sama!"

"Shiba Izumi," Karin turned back to Izumi, "You will accompany me to Ei-Sen with Shuuran, Shunran, Kii, and Ruru to end this Yellow Scarves Rebellion. I shall now test your skill in an actual battle!"

"As you wish…" Izumi bowed.

Karin nodded before turning to everyone in all. "Force of Kyo-Shou, the time has come to fight and end the chaos set by the Yellow Scarves! There are lots of preparations that must be made before setting off, so there is no time to waste. When we complete the groundwork, we march at once, crush the enemy swiftly, and return! And when we do…" Karin turned back to Izumi with a smirk. "We shall welcome the 'Messenger from Heaven' properly!"

Everyone cheered as some began to rush off to prepare themselves.

* * *

><p>"…Humph!" Keifa scoffed as she glared at Izumi, "It would appear that things have gone according to your plan for now. But be warned! If you dare betray Karin-sama, I shall chase you to the far corners of the world to chop your head off!"<p>

With that, Keifa stomped off.

"Oh dear, this could be troublesome…" Izumi sighed, before noticing Ruru approaching.

"Uh," Ruru began before bowing in respect to Izumi, "I-I am looking forward to working with you, Shiba-san…"

Izumi smiled at Ruru. "Yes, same here General Ten-I…"

"…Still, I am impress," Shuuran spoke up causing Izumi to turn her, not noticing the faint blush on Ruru's cheek, "To be able to defeat Keifa-dono not once but twice. Against such vast intelligence, I do not think there is a soul out there that you cannot outwit…"

"… … …Sigh~…"

"…? What seems to the matter?" Shunran noted, "My sister had meant it as a compliment…"

"Yeah!" Kii nodded eagerly, "Did you not appreciate Shuuran-nee-sama's compliment?"

"No, I do appreciate it," Izumi shook her head in denial, "It is just that I could not help but disagree with the statement…"

"…? Why?"

"…Because despite my vast intellect, there was always that one person I could never fully outwit…"

"What?" Sawa exclaimed, "Such a person exists?"

"What is he or she like?" Maou asked curiously.

"… … … … …An idiot…"

"… …Huh?" Everyone tilted their head at the word.

"An idiot that defies common sense in place for self-righteous. Such a man I find impossible to have survive so long…"

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating this chapter much earlier in the day. I got a busy schedule this month and possibly next month too, but I'll see if I can update the next chapter early next month. For the next chapter, we'll go back and check out how Kazuto is doing. For those who played Koihime Musou, the next chapter's scenario may be familiar…with a little twist~!<p>

Oh, and for those of you who are wondering if there will be any lesbian-relationship happen Izumi… … …sorry~! I didn't make her character to be like that. Instead, I'll have her be-… …You know what? Never mind; I'll keep it a secret and no spoilers~!

Also, I've decided to post all the "Home Events" into another another Fanfic Story…One which I may post soon, depending on whether I am satisfy with my corrupt-I mean, _modify_ version of the Home Events. It will be **Rated M**, I can guarantee you that~! **Rated M** for "Adult" contents, mind you, so when I do posted it, keep that story away from anyone below eighteen, please…**I will NOT be censoring any vulgar language**! If you got a problem with it, then you don't read it when it comes out! … …And no, I'm not a pervert or a s*x maniac! To me, those scenes are just fan-service that keeps the story interesting!

So until next time, please review~! Normama, out!


	5. Chapter 004: What do you wish to gain he

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 004: What do you wish to gain here…Kazuto? <strong>_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou! This chapter is told mostly in Kazuto's perspective.<p>

* * *

><p>Shou District. Shou Commandry. Yuu-Shu Province. Touka-chan and I were appointed as Chief Magistrates for these areas in the northeast part of the continent. Ever since then, Touka-chan, Aisha, Rinrin, and I have been working every day to rebuild Rou-Sou City destroyed by the Yellow Scarves. As we did that, we destroyed the Yellow Scarves Party Force in the area as well.<p>

All the meanwhile, the more I spent with the people of Yuu-Shu, the more I grow attached to them. I gradually came to learn about the people of this Province and about the people of this world as well.

In the world I came from, light was mostly available at the flip of a switch, and food was presented even at the smallest convenience stores. This world, though, held none of those conveniences.

I never knew how much work it took to obtain our daily food. For instance, to eat rice, one must prepare a field, fill it with water, protect the rice plants from insects and diseases, and finally harvest them. It takes months of sweat and labor before one can finally harvest, then they have to offer it to the government to pay their taxes. What remains after taxes must be rationed out and consumed over the course of the entire year in order for one to survive.

However, they were always smiling. They laugh when they're happy and cry when they're sad. They enjoy this peaceful time. Compared to the aimless life I was leading, their strength and earnestness was so bright that it nearly brought me to tears. I came to truly respect these people from the bottom of my heart.

And that's why…I must eradicate evil people like the Yellow Scarves Party and bandits who try to destroy the peaceful lives of those innocent people. Lately I've grown to believe that is my job, my responsibility, and my mission here.

However…the ones being eradicated must be going through hell. The Yellow Scarves who nested in the Shou District were suppressed, but they fled throughout Yuu-Shu and later reorganized into a large army. That army began to invade the Shou District once again under the name of revenge. We have already received reports that some of our garrisons near the borders have been annihilated.

Fortunately, right now a commander name Kouson-San, who was appointed by the Imperial Court to suppress the Yellow Scarves in a different Prefecture, is fighting courageously against our threat while heading to do the duty the commander was given to do. However, the commander's army is low on soldiers and it's only a matter of time before they break through. The commander has requested the Imperial Army deploy their main force to aid. For some reason or another, the messenger was unable to have Imperial Court send out their forces so the messenger came to us in Yuu-Shu instead. He lost consciousness right after he gave us the message.

Our office was in an uproar. Touka-chan for one could not believe that the Imperial Court would not provide reinforcements to Kouson-San who, according to Touka-chan, was a fellow student and friend of hers in the past. Aisha and Rinrin quickly gave orders to each department, and we deployed our forces to march onward and lend Kouson-San our support.

* * *

><p>"Our soldiers must be feeling fatigue from these ongoing deployments," Touka-chan spoke up during one of our few marching breaks.<p>

It may not be the best time to mention it, but Touka has gotten a new look when she became a chief magistrate alongside me. While I've only receive what looks like a black silk cape with its inside colored green (Aisha said that I should continue wearing my school uniform since it looks so "heavenly"), Touka no longer looks like a village girl of old time pass but rather a royalty making a comeback.

She now whore a buttoned white strip sleeveless blouse, much like Aisha's, and a short green waistcoat (which end just under her belly region) that has its straps connected to a green Vandyke collar with a pinkish small ribbon attach to the front. She has white detach sleeves each attached to a golden armband with a long fabric draping from underneath. She also wore white thigh-high platform boots and a red skirt that ended two inches before reaching the rim of the boots.

In short, she wore clothes that were similar to Aisha's in a more or less way, perfect for looking like royalty but still flexible enough to fight in. Touka-chan wasn't quite sure she deserved to wear something so glamorous at first, but after the rest of us encourage her she has since accept it. … …Anyway, I'm getting off topic; back to the situation at hand…

"That seems to the case," Aisha nodded in agreement, "and as their fatigue builds up, they will be unable to fight at full strength…"

"We have to think of something…" Rinrin hummed in thought.

"Yeah," I nodded in thought, "Using a shift system would be best, I think…"

"A shift system?" Aisha wondered, "But with our forces as limited as they already are, I doubt splitting them is a good idea…"

"Yes, it will only cause more problem," Touka-chan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right," I sigh in acknowledgement, "What should we do Rinrin?"

"Rinrin is not thinking of anything!" Rinrin chimed, "It is all up to you and Touka-nee-chan, Onii-chan!"

"Pushing it on us with a smile, huh…?"

As we continue to argue, a messenger arrived from the unit we sent ahead, who knelt before Touka-chan and me.

"Good work, soldier," I responded when he announce his presence to us, "What's the situation?"

"Sir!" the soldier began, "We have discovered a detached force of Yellow Scarves two Li ahead of our unit! The detached force is thought to be planning an attack on the farmers who emigrated from other Prefectures!"

"Thank you," I then turn to… "Aisha!"

"Yes, sir!" Aisha nodded in understanding before turning to all our soldiers, "All units move double time! We must catch up with the other squad and protect the farmers!"

"All units," Rinrin then follow suites, "follow Rinrin!"

"Yeah!" our army shouted in response.

* * *

><p>Following Aisha's command, our units quickened their march to catch up to our other squad. Shortly thereafter, we encounter the farmers carrying their household belongings.<p>

"Thank goodness!" Touka-chan exclaimed in relief, "We made it in time!"

"Chou-Hi squad," Aisha began to issue orders, "join the other unit and form a front. Kan-U squad and Ryuu-Bi squad, you all shall follow My Lady and I to lead the farmers and retreat for the time being!"

"I appreciate it if you can come back as soon as possible," I told Aisha and Touka-chan, "Since we don't know how many enemy soldiers there are…"

"Of course," Touka-chan nodded, "Please hang in there with Rinrin-chan until we return…"

"Got it. Rinrin, I'm counting on you!"

"Sure!" Rinrin nodded, "Rinrin shall protect Onii-chan. Touka-nee-chan, Aisha good luck!"

"Leave it to us," Aisha smiled at Rinrin's statement.

"Well then," Touka exhaled before calling out on the top of her voice, "Ryuu-Bi squad, Kan-U squad, move out!"

* * *

><p>Touka-chan and Aisha's units left to lead the farmer away to safety. This left Rinrin, her squad, the rest of the army, and I here to handle the approaching Yellow Scarves.<p>

"What should we do, Onii-chan?" Rinrin asked as we observe our soon-to-be battlefield.

I could clearly see the Yellow Scarves bearing their arms and charging towards us in the distance.

"Let's see…" I hummed to myself for a moment, "they're charging us at full speed, so once they enter the range of our archers, why don't we give them a hail of arrows?"

"Good point," Rinrin spoke as she scan the terrain, "After that, maybe it is best if Rinrin charges in-…" That was when Rinrin abruptly stop mid-sentence, tilting her head and squinted her eyes. "Nyah~?"

There was a sense of urgency behind her murmur.

"There are some people who got left behind…"

"What!?" I exclaimed as I narrowed my eyes to see if I could see them as well, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Two little girls and an old person! Nyah~!" Rinrin meowed in panic, "This is not good! Onii-chan, we have to move in! We must rescue them!"

"Yeah!" I turn to our awaiting army, "Everyone, prepare to attack! We're charging in too!"

"Yeah!" The soldiers all unsheathed their swords with brave shouts.

"Move out!" Rinrin hollered at the top of her voice as she dashed forward, "Everyone follow Rinrin~!"

With a cheer, the rest of us followed.

* * *

><p>Just as Rinrin stated, there were indeed an old lady and two little girls left behind. The old lady was dress in standard feudal era clothing, huffing and puffing from exhaustion.<p>

The two little girls on the other hand weren't even close to normal. The first has chin-length blond hair and bright lilac eyes. She wore a maroon-color beret cape with large green ribbon attachment and an equally colored long-sleeves short-helm jacket, held at the top by two small bells, over her white sweetheart-style dress that end just a little bellow her pelvis region. She wore a blue skirt under her dress and a large piece of green fabric was tied around the mid-region of her dress, forming a large bow behind her. She also had blue slip-on shoes with straps and white stockings. She was currently holding a peacock feather fan in her right hand and a backpack chalk full with stuff on her back.

The second girl had long light violet hair, tied in two long ponytails held in place by fluffy hair ornaments, and had nervous lime-green eyes. She wore basically the same thing as the first girl except instead of a beret she wore a blue witch hat with an aqua-color ribbon tied there, the equally blue long-sleeves short-helm jacket having a white collar attachment held in place with two small fluffy ball, her aqua-color ribbon around her mid-section was located a little bit to the left side of her front, her stocking only reaching pass her ankle with designs near the top, and held a uniquely designed wooden sage staff in her left hand. She also carried a pouch packed full of stuff as well with its sling hanging over her shoulder.

Both of them were at either side of the old lady, offering their shoulder as supports despite being shorter than the woman.

"Hawawa, Hawawa~, Hawawa~!" the first girl panted.

"Awawa, Awawa~, Awawa~!" the second girl panted in the same manner.

"Hah, hah~, hah~!" The old lady panted even harder, leaning on the two girls even harder.

"Madam, just a little more," the first girl encouraged, "please hang in there~!"

"Oh~! I am already done for… …Please save yourselves, young dears…"

"Awa~," the second girl shuttered quietly, "N-No, we can n-not…"

"But if you two stay with me, you all will be killed too…"

"W-We just cannot, desu!" the first girl reaffirmed as the second girl nodded in agreement, "We went to school so we can both protect weak people, desu! So we cannot just leave you here, desu!"

"Ah, young ones," tear began to appear in the elderly lady's eyes, "…thank you. Thank you so much…"

"C-Certainly," the second girl smile, "So h-hang in there, y-you can do it!"

"Okay, I shall do my best!"

"There you go desu!" the first cheered as they continue on.

"Hah, hah, hah…" the old lady patted before peering on ahead, "by the way, young dears…"

"Y-Yes?" the second girl responded.

"What is it, Madam?" the first wondered.

"I know the ones coming from behind us are the Yellow Scarves…but," the old lady pointed ahead where another army was charging their way, "who are the ones coming from our front?"

"Awa/Hawa!?" the second and first girl exclaimed respectively, "Ahoo…/Madam is right, desu!"

"… …I suppose it is time to join the afterlife…"

"Hawawa," the first girl began, "n-not yet, desu! Not yet, desu! If Madam give up, then we really will be done for, desu!"

"Y-Yes, t-that is right!" the second agreed.

"I know," the old lady sighed, "…let us just hope the people we see ahead of us are friendly…"

"Ahoo~…" the two girls wailed at once.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle! Brattle!<strong>

Just as three began to get the feeling of impending doom, from the army up front came a speedy little girl wielding a Viper Spear.

"Chou-hi Yokutoku has now arrived~!" Rinrin declared as she came to a sudden halt in front of the three.

"Hawa/Awa!?" the two little girl exclaimed as the witch-hat girl hid behind the blond girl.

"Nyah? The two little girls! Are you hurt?"

"N-No, we a-are not…" the witch-hat girl replied.

"…But," the blond girl suddenly huffed with frustrated pout, "We are not 'little girls', desu! We are grown girls!"

"Rinrin is a grown up too-!" Rinrin began to boast proudly…until she remembers the urgency of the situation, "Ah-hey! This is not the time to talk about that! Onii-chan~!"

Rinrin called back to me as closed in. I am fast, given that I practice martial arts, but there was no way I could be as fast Rinrin. I would not be kidding if I was to say she was as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Hah, hah, hah~," I panted as I halted next to Rinrin, with the her division passing by us not ten seconds later to form a front against the Yellow Scarves, "You run too fast, Rinrin…"

"Onii-chan is the one who is too slow!" Rinrin countered; I probably shouldn't bring up the fact that she outpaced our army, "More importantly, please take these people with you and fall back. Rinrin is going to smash those evil Yellow Scarves!"

"Okay. Be careful…"

"No need to worry about Rinrin! Anyway, they are in Onii-chan's hands!"

"Ah-hey! Gosh, she's gone already…" I called but Rinrin had already shoulder her spear and sped off at full speed on her way to join her troops; I'm slow she says. I turn and spoke to the old lady and the two girls who were fleeing from the Yellow Scarves, "Anyway, are you three okay?"

"Yes," the old lady replied, "We are all okay, have you come to rescue us?"

"Yeah, we are. Do you know of the Rou-Sou City nearby? We came from there…"

"I see. Thank you for coming…"

"Don't mention it. I'm glad we got here in time. The people who were ahead of you are being taken to a safe place by my people. Why don't you go join them?"

"Alright," the old lady nodded at the idea and turn to the two little girls, "Come, young ones, let us go…"

"Hawa," the blond girl stared at me in fascination.

"Awa," the witch-hat girl did the same.

"Young ones?" the old lady wondered in worry.

"Hawa/Awa!?" the blond girl and witch-hat girl cried out respectively before the blond girl spoke again, "Oh, um…Please go on ahead of us, Madam. We, um…"

"Well, okay," though still worried, the old lady went off, accompanied by some of my personal guards, leaving the two girls who continue to peek at me.

"Hmm?" I tilted my head when I finally notice their stares, "Do you two want something from me?"

"Ah! Y-Yes!" the blond girl responded, "Um…Are you one of the Chief Magistrates of Yuu-Shu?"

"Yeah, I guess I am…"

"S-So," the witch-hat girl shuttered from behind the blond girl, "I s-suppose that you are the Messenger f-from Heaven then?"

"Yes, they do call me that…"

"I knew it!" the blond girl exclaimed as she glee alongside the witch-hat girl.

"… …But what about it?"

"Hawawa! Ah-um! My family name Shokatsu! My name is Ryou! And my common name is Koumei, desu!"

"Awawa~!" the witch-hat girl began after the blond girl hurryingly introduce herself, speaking just as quickly, "M-My family name is Hou! My f-first name is T-Tou! M-My c-common name is, umm, Shigen!"

"Huh? Shokatsu-…Hou-…" I repeated in confusion, since they were both speaking so fast, until I realize the significance of their name, "…! Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou!"

Shokatsu-Ryou was renowned as a stunningly excellent strategist in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Hou-Tou was also a strategist who was said to stand on the same pedestal of intellect as Shokatsu-Ryou, in other words as equal. Both Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou served under Ryuu-Bi (in other words Touka-chan) as strategists, with both making extreme contribution to the formation of the Kingdom of Sho-Ku.

"(The famous strategists are little girls now?)" I thought to myself.

What confused me the most is the fact that Shokatsu-Ryou was supposed to live in Kei-Shou at the center of the Continent and Hou-Tou was supposed to live even further south in the land of the future Son-Go. Shokatsu-Ryou wasn't supposed to join until after Ryuu-Bi came for three personal visits, whereas Hou-Tou wasn't supposed to join until after the Battle of Seki-Heki.

"(What's going on? This isn't how history recorded the events…Maybe…I didn't simply travel through time after all…)" But if it's not historically accurate…then am I in a parallel world?

"(Ha, ha, ha… I thought nothing would surprise me anymore, but this turning out to be like a comic book…)" I was confused by the sudden appearance of not one but two unexpected characters.

"Umm, uh! I-I shall do my excellent!" Shokatsu-Ryou leaned forward. She seemed to have trouble articulating.

"S-s-same her-Eek!" Hou-Tou followed up, only to bite her tongue.

"Huh? Uh…" I managed, unable to decide whether to pay attention to the blonde with speaking difficulty or the witch-hat girl who was nursing her tongue.

"Ahoo, I mess up," Shokatsu-Ryou mumbled in embarrassment, "I used 'excellent' instead of 'best'…umm… …P-Please let us bond your area-! Hawa, I messed up again, desu…and I made it worse, desu…"

"That you did," I sweat dropped as turn to Hou-Tou, "Are you okay?"

"A-Awa~~~," Hou-Tou wailed as she stop nursing tongue.

"Guess not… …Uh, why don't you two calm down first? Take a few deep breaths!"

"Huh? Oh, yes," Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou nodded in agreement…before hyperventilating like crazy.

"… … …No, no," I couldn't help but sweat drop at their perfect unison of taking deep breathes the wrong way, "those aren't deep breaths…"

"HAWA/AWA!?" Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou exclaimed respectively in shock.

"(…Hawa and Awa; what kind of surprise were those?) … …Breathe in… and out… in… and out… Okay, now you two do it with me…"

The two follow my example and it wasn't long before they had calmed themselves down completely.

"Good, good. Do you two feel calmer now?"

"Ah, yes…" Shokatsu-Ryou nodded, with Hou-Tou just simply nodding.

"Okay, then can I ask you two a few questions?"

"…? Y-Yes?" Hou-Tou tilted her head.

"Could you two tell me your names again?"

"Ah, yes, of course!" Shokatsu-Ryou began, "Um, my full name is Shokatsu-Ryou. My common name is Koumei. Also, um, my true name is Shuri, desu…"

"And, uh," Hou-Tou began, "My full name is Hou-Tou. My common name is Shigen. … …Uh, Hinari is my true name…"

"Hmm, thank you," I nodded, "So…why do you two want to join our side?"

"Uh, well…we…" Hou-Tou began but soon shrank behind Shokatsu-Ryou again. Guess she isn't much of a speaker.

"We were both studying at a private school under a famous teacher, Sui-Kyou-sensei," Shokatsu-Ryou took over, "But neither of us could stand seeing weak people suffer…"

"… …B-But the two of us want t-to use our knowledge to h-help people. T-That was when Shuri-chan heard a messenger descended from Heaven in Y-Yuu-Shu…"

"And that is why you two came all this way?" I wondered.

"Yes!" Shokatsu-Ryou nodded with such vigor I thought her head might come off.

"Um, yes but…" Hou-Tou blushed behind Shokatsu-Ryou, "I mostly just want to be with Shuri-chan…so…"

"Oh, don't worry about," I smiled at Hou-Tou, "Everyone has their own personal reason for doing things I guess. I won't look down on you just because you just want to follow Koumei-chan…"

"… …R-Really?" Hou-Tou wondered and brightened a bit when I sincerely nodded; I suppose it is progress, "…T-thank you…"

I smiled before returning to the topic at hand. "Okay. I don't have time right now, but when this battle is all over, let me hear both of your stories. How about that?"

"R-Really?"

"Ah…will that really be alright with you!?" Shokatsu-Ryou wondered in the same manner that Hou-Tou use; I guess neither of them thought I would be so ready to accept them. After all, they don't know what I know.

"Of course," I reaffirmed with a nod, "So why don't you two retreat with the old lady for now. We'll go after the girl (Rinrin) and fight the Yellow Scarves…"

The two look at each other for a moment before turning back to me; was that fire in their eyes I just saw?

"Uh…E-Excuse me!" Hou-Tou called.

"Hmm?" I sounded in confusion.

"We w-wish to accompany you. P-Please let us go with you! We can be some u-use to you!"

"HUH? But…this is a battle…Aren't you two scared?"

"W-…We are not jolted-! Ahoo~…" Shokatsu-Ryou messed up again as Hou-Tou shook her very fast, obviously scared.

"Both of you are so nervous you can't even talk smoothly or act accordingly, huh? Don't worry, I'm scared too…"

"B-But if we run because we are s-scared," Hou-Tou sadly frowned, "we would n-not be able to a-anything…"

Shokatsu-Ryou slowly nodded in agreement. Both were now staring at me with those puppy-eyes; how am I supposed to say no to that?

"…Okay," I decided, "Do you two want to come with me?"

"Are you sure?" Shokatsu-Ryou wondered, surprised as Hou-Tou is that I gave in.

"Yeah. If something happens, I'll protect both of you (I have confidences in that at least). Besides…I'd appreciate it if you two could give me suggestions. I could really use them…"

"O-Of course!" Shokatsu-Ryou cheered, glad that she could be of some help so soon.

"Sure!" Hou-Tou smiled; are those tears forming in her eyes?

"I'm counting on you two, Koumei-chan, Shigen-chan. Now let's go," I turn and signaled my division who stood not too far behind me and began to leave with Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou, "Come on, everyone, we'll catch up to Rinrin!"

* * *

><p>By the time we caught up with Rinrin, Aisha, Touka-chan, and their units had finished escorting the farmers and rejoined us. The detached force of Yellow Scarves sped up their march and bore down upon us.<p>

"They really are but a mob," Aisha commented as she stared at the approaching Yellow Scarves, "Charging forward is all they can do…"

"But when they are this many, it is not easy…" Rinrin moaned in annoyance.

"That is true," Touka-chan mumbled in thought, "It would be best to surround them and exterminate them…but it is impossible considering our number…"

"According to our scouts," Aisha added, "there are about Ten Thousand of them. Our army numbers only Five Thousand…"

"If there are Ten Thousand in the detached force, there must be more than that in the main force, right? We have to join Hakukei-chan's unit quickly, otherwise we will be in trouble…"

"That is correct. We cannot afford to waste much time on this battle…"

"Then let us do this," Rinrin proclaimed proudly, "Charge! Smash! Victory!"

"It won't be that easy, Rinrin…" I spoke up, alerting my presence to everyone.

"Oh, My Lord!" Aisha exclaimed when she finally notices that I had arrived.

"Hey, everyone, sorry I'm late. But, Rinrin, I have to say if a plan like that had actually worked we wouldn't be having this problem…"

"Boo~," Rinrin comically frowned, "I guess Onii-chan is right…"

"Unfortunately, but I suppose it's a good thing I brought these two here…" I directed everyone's attention to Koumei-chan and Shigen-chan, who peeked out from behind me.

"U-Um," Hou-Tou managed.

"Excuse us," Shokatsu-Ryou timidly spoke up. After doing so she came out of hiding from behind my back, with Hou-Tou in hand so that everyone could have a clear view of them.

"Hmm?" Aisha glared curiously at them, "Who art thou?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduce them yet," I scratched the back of my head before pointing to Koumei-chan and then to Shigen-chan, "This is Shokatsu-Ryou and her friend Hou-Tou. They just became one of us just a while ago…"

"Really?" Touka-chan exclaimed as to came forth and bend down to eyelevel with them, "Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, but you can just call me Touka, okay…"

"Ryuu-Bi Gentoku?" Shokatsu-Ryou tilted her head at the name before widening her eyes in realization, "Oh! You mean you are the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, and the co-Chief Magistrate of Yuu-Shu?"

"That is correct," Ryuu-Bi nodded with a smile.

"One of us?" Aisha meanwhile had turn to me with concern, "Why I was not consulted about this earlier, My Lord? Furthermore, are they not just little girls? How can they be of help in battle?"

"Nyah-ha-ha!" Rinrin suddenly laughed, "Aisha is being jealous~!"

"W-Why would I ever be jealous!? If My Lord placed other women at his side, then the issue of defending them-…"

"Heh, that's jealousy right there~!"

"I said it is not!" Aisha turned beet red as Rinrin laughed.

"Okay, okay," I got in between the two, "continue that argument later. Anyway, let's listen to what Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou has to say?"

"Well, okay," Touka-chan smiled at the two, "Please continue. Is there something you wish to add?"

Since the argument between Aisha and Rinrin intimidated them, I was going to encourage them but Touka-chan did it for me. Good job, Touka-chan!

"Huh? O-Oh," Hou-Tou nodded, "O-Okay!"

"Um," Shokatsu-Ryou began, "judging from the current situation, the Yellow Scarves will continue to charge without organizing a formation…"

"Therefore," Hou-Tou followed up, "W-We believe it would be best for the army to s-spread out in a square f-formation and wait for them to attack…"

"Then, after the initial charge, we have the center force fall back and lure them in between our columns of men…"

"Oh!" Aisha's eyes began to sparkle as she listed to the two. "If that works, we can round them up in one go!"

"… …I see," Touka-chan clapped her hand together in awe, "What a wonderful plan!"

"See?" I nudged Aisha, "Aren't you glad they're on our side?"

"Yes. I am in awe of your discerning eye…"

"Nyah-ha!" Rinrin sneered playfully, "You already let us see your jealousy, so acting good now will not help~!"

Aisha grumbled to herself in embarrassment.

"Hee-Hee," Shokatsu-Ryou giggled in relief after watching Aisha and Rinrin's exchange before turning to Touka-chan and me, "Um, how does that sound?"

"Mm…" I frowned in thought after a while. Touka did the same; guess even she had spot the small problem in this strategy.

"Um…" Hou-Tou shrank a little when she and Shokatsu-Ryou noticed our concerned face, "Do you h-have any complaints with it?"

"No," Touka-chan shook her head, "Not really a compliant. However…"

"…Koumei-chan," I spoke up, "Shigen-chan, isn't your plan rather difficult?"

"That is true," Aisha reentered the conversation, "In order to execute the plan they presented, we would need our soldiers to move in tight order…"

"Right? That's why I think it won't work for us…yet at least…"

"I see," Hou-Tou turn to Shokatsu-Ryou who stepped forward with another suggestion.

"Then," She began, "perhaps it would be more suitable to select an elite squad of men and have them attack from the flank at the right moment?"

"That sounds more realistic," I nodded, "Right now we're up against the Yellow Scarves. As long as Aisha and Rinrin are with us, we shouldn't lose in terms of strength…"

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded, "It is just a matter of minimizing our own losses…"

"Rinrin will do her best," Rinrin glee, "So no need to worry!"

"We'll probably be okay," I lectured at Rinrin, "but we still have to be cautious, right? If this is a detached force, then we must conserve our energy to fight the main force…"

"Boo~," Rinrin comically puffed her cheek in protest, "You worry too much, Onii-chan!"

Suddenly, tense report from the front line came back to us.

"The enemy is here!" the messenger called.

"Okay," Touka gave a firm nod, "Let us move as planned!"

"As you will!" Aisha proclaimed as she turns to give order to the army, "All units, take your positions! Kan-U and Chou-Hi personal guards, standby in the rear flank and await our orders! Rinrin!"

"Yeah!" Rinrin exclaimed as she twirled her Viper Spear over her head, "Everyone, let us move out! Charge! Smash! Victory~!"

The army gave a cheer as they hurry into position.

* * *

><p>The battle lasted but ten hours, with our army of Five Thousand strong against the Yellow Scarves of Ten Thousand. For this battle Touka-chan and I led the main force, Aisha and Shokatsu-Ryou command the right flank, and Rinrin and Hou-Tou commanding the left flank.<p>

We all agreed to follow the plan suggested Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou (Aisha had made Rinrin swear to Heaven that she would listen to Hou-Tou) and in turn everything went just as the two had stated.

I don't know whether it was because of our number or was it because they were simply stupid, but the Yellow Scarves continue to charge at us the same way every hour without a care in the world. Their formation…scratch that, they had no formation whatsoever throughout the entire battle. Their enthusiasm was overwhelming, sure, but sadly misplace. And their skills, I don't mean to be mean, were pathetic to the point where it is almost sad.

Everything went according to plan. Touka-chan and I led the initial assault against the Yellow Scarves, fought them for an hour or two, and began to retreat. The Yellow Scarves, thinking that they got us on the run, chased after us. Aisha and Rinrin then led the flanks to attack them from both side, once Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou gave the okay of course. We continue this routine for about two more times before we began to slowly outnumber them.

Speaking of which, those two are amazing. Both of them managed to correctly time their attack in synchronization. It didn't seem to matter whether the decision is to attack or to retreat; the two match their decision to the point…from opposite side of the battlefield!

This kind of reminds me of the harmonization both Touka-chan and I mysteriously seem to have. In their case it's understandable since they have known each other and possibly grown up together, not to mention they seem rather close. But Touka-chan and I have only just got to know each other just recently. Maybe because our principle and beliefs are the same.

On that note, during our battle, I notice something else about Touka-chan. Before she was using just her family sword to fight but now it seems she is using another sword. It was a broadsword with a green scaly handle, its hilt serves only to hold the blade, and the blade itself was silver and golden, split in four parts. Its forte shape in a hexagon with a single jewel in the middle, the first midsection had green scaly design in the middle, the second midsection had no unique feature, and its sharp point is triangular and sharp.

Where did she get that sword, I had to wonder when I saw it. She didn't have the sword before when she had led the farmers away. I would have asked about it as well if it wasn't for the fact we were in the middle of battle. I should probably ask Touka-chan properly later.

* * *

><p>With Aisha and Rinrin's remarkable work, and the suggestions to strike a decisive blow at the right moment by Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou, we defeated the detached force of the Yellow of Scarves.<p>

"Humph," Aisha huffed, unimpressed as our soldier round up the last of them, "They were not even a challenge."

"They were so weak," Rinrin huffed in disappointment, "they stood no chance!"

"Well," Touka-chan sweat dropped at Aisha and Rinrin's ridicule, "I am just glad that we won…"

I nodded before turning to Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou with a question, "What do our casualties look like?"

"Well," Hou-Tou began; it would appear she got enough confidence now to speak normally, "There should not be much of a hindrance for a battle with the main force."

"Yes," Shokatsu-Ryou nodded in agreement, "In this battle of Five Thousand against Ten Thousand, we have only suffer a loss of Two to Three Hundred at most, with injures in number of Four to Five Hundred, desu. All we need to do is send the injured back to rest and we shall still remain efficient enough to battle…"

"Thanks you two," I thanked before suddenly realizing something, "Hey, I'm already making you two acted as my aid-de-camps, aren't I?"

"It is well alright, desu" Shokatsu-Ryou smiled, "We only know a bare minimum of martial each to defend ourselves, but that is pretty much the extend of combat usefulness, desu…"

"Yes," Hou-Tou agreed, "We cannot wield actual weapons and fight. This is the best we can do to help…"

I smiled at them; they were tougher than me in terms of dedication. "Thanks, Koumei-chan, Shigen-chan…"

"Y-Yes!" Hou-Tou welcomed, "U-Um, by the way…Um…"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Um," Shokatsu-Ryou took over, both of them now blushing in bright red, "If possible, we would like you to call us by our true names, desu…"

"Huh? But… …True names are special names, right? I thought one only let those they held in special regard use that name, right?"

"Yes," Hou-Tou nodded, "That is why Shuri-chan and I want you to use it…"

I blinked. "Are you…sure?"

"Yes!" Shokatsu-Ryou answered, "You are the one who will me Our Lord, so Hinari-chan and I wish that you call us by our true name, desu!"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay. I will call you two by your real names then. Shuri and Hinari…right?"

"Yes!" Shokatsu-Ryou (Shuri) nodded with a smile.

"That is right," Hou-Tou (Hinari) nodded with a blush.

"Okay Shuri, Hinari, we'll be a good team from now on, okay?"

The two giggled before replying together, "Yes, My Lord!"

"…Shuri-chan," Hinari giggled, "We were called by our true name…"

"Yes, Hinari-chan," Shuri giggled in response.

I smiled at the two, until…

"Ahem," Aisha cleared her throat, "Uh, ah…Now that the introductions are over, shall we depart?"

"We better hurry," Rinrin added.

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded, "otherwise Hakukei-chan will be in trouble!"

"Yeah, you're right," I stated, "Let's go!"

"Yes!" Hinari nodded as Shuri turns to the troops.

"All troops," Shuri ordered. "Onward forth, desu!"

* * *

><p>Now that the Yellow Scarves' detached unit was defeated, we reorganized our formations and moved on. We've also sent back our injured soldiers, under the Hinari and Shuri's suggestion, before making haste towards the camp where the Yellow Scarves' main forces were deployed.<p>

"… … … …No matter how far we go," I commented suddenly; the silence was getting to me so I thought I should strike up a conversation, "the scenery is always the same…"

Unfortunately, my comment had a totally opposite effect on Aisha…and even Touka-chan, since they were both sweat dropping with either a sigh or a nervous giggle.

"Honestly," Aisha began to preach, "How can My Lord be so relaxed? We are heading to a battlefield!"

I laughed slightly at Aisha's rebuke. "Sorry…I couldn't help it…"

"Onii-chan is not mentally prepared at all!" Rinrin joined in on Aisha's side, "Both Onii-chan and Touka-nee-chan!"

"Huh?" Touka-chan staggered (how she does that on a horse is beyond me), "Why am I pulled into this?"

"Because Onii-chan and Touka-nee-chan are like two pees in a pot…"

Touka-chan sweat dropped. "Uh, Rinrin-chan, the saying goes as 'two PEAS in a POD'…"

"That is what Rinrin said, 'two pee in a pot'…"

"Uh," I sweat dropped, "Putting Rinrin's misused of words aside; I sure don't want to hear that from you, Rinrin…"

"Heh-Heh," Rinrin chimed confidently, "Rinrin is always mentally prepared~!"

I narrowed my eyes in doubt, so I decided to make Rinrin dig her own grave. I suddenly pointed off in some random direction and shouted, "Hey, look~! There's a puppy~!"

"A puppy~!? Where is the puppy~!" Rinrin exclaimed as she scanned around in excitement.

"Rinrin," Touka-chan sweat dropped, "There is no dog…"

"…Ah-!"

"See?" I huffed with a knowingly smirk, "you aren't prepared, yourself!"

Rinrin puffed her cheek and growled, "Boo~! Onii-chan trick Rinrin!"

"Ha-ha, you're the one who fell for it!"

Aisha gave a sigh at the two of us. "Good grief…"

Hinari and Shuri on the other hand giggled at our exchange… …which didn't exactly please Miss Stone-Heart.

"You two should not be laughing either, Koumei, Shigen. This friendly atmosphere will affect our troops' morale. Furthermore…"

"Oh…Um, Kan-U-san," Before Aisha could continue, Shuri spoke up, "Ryuu-Bi-dono, Chou-Hi-san as well…"

"Hmm?"

"Yes?" Touka-chan tilted her head upon being mentioned.

"Nyah?" Rinrin questioned when she was mentioned.

"Um," Shuri began, a little sober, "Could you both please call us by our true names as well? Otherwise, Hinari-chan and I will feel like there is a wall between us…"

Hinari nodded in agreement.

"I do not mind," Aisha began with a seldom expression, "But are you two sure? It is a taboo to let other call you by your true name unless you have acknowledged them."

"Yes, that is right," Touka-chan added, "If a stranger were to call you by your true name, would that not be an insulting disgrace to your honor?"

"Also," Rinrin joined, "Both you and Shigen had not yet acknowledged Touka-nee-chan, Aisha, or Rinrin yet!"

"Rinrin is correct," Aisha nodded, "That is why we have been calling you both by your common names…"

"T-That is not true!" Hinari inclined.

"Yes," Shuri continued, "Kan-U-san and Chou-Hi-san are both very strong! Ryuu-Bi is very brave and kindhearted! All three of you try very hard as well; we thought you three of you were amazing! So…if I do say so myself, I greatly acknowledge the three of you, desu! Hinari-chan as well, desu!" Hinari nodded three times to confirm. "That is why; um…If you all would be so grateful enough to acknowledge us, then we would like you all to call us by our true names, desu…"

"Hmm," Aisha hummed to herself after a little while, "you both have proven your abilities in the last battle, and we do acknowledge you two. Both of your insights to spot the right moment to attack or retreat, and also both yours flexible strategies are absolutely impressive…"

"Both of your coordination as well," Touka-chan added, "it is as if you two are not even separated during the battle, making decision that match each other's thinking. That itself is very rare in the world…"

"Uh," Rinrin growled nervously at not being able to think of any other good compliments to add, "R-Rinrin thought the same as well…"

"Then why don't you all call each other by your true names?" I suggested, "You all acknowledged each other…"

Touka-chan thought about it for a while before nodding. "Yes, Kazuto-kun is right. Since we have acknowledged one another, there should be no problems…"

"Ah, then…" Hinari wondered hopefully.

"Yup!" Rinrin nodded cheerfully, "Rinrin's true name is Rinrin! Shuri, Hinari, we look forward to having you!"

"Same here," Aisha added, "My true name is Aisha. … …Let us continue to fight together."

"And my true name is Touka," Touka-chan smile brightly at the two, "We shall all be friends now…"

"Yes!" Shuri and Hinari nodded in joy.

I watch the five of them as they finally began to get along and smile at each other.

"Anyway," I spoke up to hurry my relaxing friends, "now that we have deepened our bonds, let's quit chatting and head to the next battlefield…"

Aisha grumbled. "Was My Lord not the first one to relax?"

"That is right!" Rinrin puffed her cheek in comical anger.

"Hold on," Touka-chan sweat dropped, "Rinrin, did you not join him?"

"N-Nyah? Uh, well, so did Touka-nee-chan!"

"No, Rinrin," Aisha glared, "You dragged Our Lady in…"

"…Boo-Boo. Aisha betrayed Rinrin…"

Shuri and Hinari giggled at Rinrin's reaction.

"You two should not be laughing either, Shuri, Hinari. This friendly atmosphere will affect our troops' morale. Furthermore…" Aisha started to preach the two again as we headed towards the next battlefield.

"Aisha is going off again…" Touka-chan giggled gently next to me.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "And to think I only accidentally started this so that we could have something to talk about…"

"I know, but it would seem that the conversation had taken a different turn…"

"… …Speaking of 'different'," I began as I pointed to the new sword case that was strapped to her back along with Virtue, "Touka-chan, I've been meaning to ask… …when did you get that sword?"

"Hmm? Oh you mean this?" Touka-chan pointed to the new sword, "I got it after I escorted those farmers away…"

* * *

><p><em>A few hours ago, Touka-chan and Aisha, with their units, had finally led the farmers to a secure area.<em>

"…_From here should be good enough," Aisha nodded to herself before turning to the farmers, "Dear farmers, this is as far as we can escort you. A little ways from here is Rou-Sou City of Yuu-Shu, where we had come from. It is currently a safe haven from the turmoil of the land, so if you are tried please go and rest there! My Lady and I must head back now to aid our comrades! Have a safe journey!"_

"_Thank you, General Kan-U! Lady Ryuu-Bi!" Many of the farmers called as they hurried on their way._

"_We must go now, My Lady," Aisha informed Touka-chan as she watch the farmers began to leave, "They should be fine from here on out…"_

"_Uh, okay," Touka-chan nodded and began to turn her horse around when…_

"_Excuse me!" an elderly voice called out, "Wait a moment please!"_

_Touka-chan and Aisha turned to see an old man and probably his grandson trotting up to them._

"_Is something wrong, good sir?" Touka-chan wondered._

"_Yes," the old man managed, "By any chance are you the Descendant of Imperial Royalty who is now governing the Yuu-Shu Province alongside the Messenger from Heaven?"_

"_Uh, yes. I am…"_

"_Oh, good, this shall make things easier for us…"_

"_Is there something troubling you two?"_

"_Not at all!" the child shook his head, "we just wanted to present to you a gift…"_

"…_? A gift?"_

"_Yes," the old nodded as removed from his luggage a grand-looking sword, "It is this sword…"_

"_A sword?" Touka-chan picked up the sword and observe its unusual design and gave a couple of swings, "It is well made and a splendid piece of work. It is strong yet light! I had never seen such a sword, where did you obtain such a weapon, old one?"_

"_Oh~! That is a long story! You see, my grandson and I lived in a small village close to a lake that was called the Dragon God's Lake because it is said that a dragon god dwells there. On one very stormy day, as my grandson and I were fishing in it, we witness the lightning striking at a large rock that was called the Dragon's Egg because of its shape; it is said that when it breaks a dragon shall emerge from it. After several hits, the rock finally broke and while no dragon emerges from it, instead we found this sword within its shattered remains…"_

"_Really?" Aisha hummed in thought as she observe the sword in Touka-chan's hand before noticing some engraving on the small hilt of the sword, "My Lady, there seems to be something written on its hilt…"_

"_Hmm?" Touka-chan looked at the sword's hilt and found the words, "There is! …It said 'Ryuu-Tei-Ken (Emperor Dragon Sword)'…"_

"_Yes," the old man nodded, "we believe it is a sword left there by the heavens so that someone, like My Lady, will use it to help you fight. When the Yellow Scarves began to attack, we travel to Rou-Sou City to give this sword to you…"_

"_Oh that is very kind of you, but…is it really okay for me to have this sword? If anything, should it serve more purpose in the Messenger from Heaven's hand…"_

"_Well, actually," the boy spoke up, "I had a dream last night. In the dream, a great Dragon God came to me and said to bring his 'scaled claw' to the Descendant of Imperial Royalty. I think it is of no coincidence that we manage to meet My Lady here and we have a chance to presented to you so the must belong to you!"_

"_Hmm," Aisha hummed, "I suppose that makes sense…It would appear that the Heaven had given even more support to you, My Lady…"_

"…_Hmm," Touka-chan hummed as she held up the sword, "Ryuu-Tei-Ken, huh…?"_

* * *

><p>"…With nothing to say otherwise, I accepted the sword," Touka-chan ended her story, "And that is how I obtain it…"<p>

"Heh~," I awed, "So things like that exist huh?"

"Yes. But…if you want it…"

I shook my head. "No, you can keep it, Touka-chan…"

"But you are the one without a proper weapon…"

"Not really," I huffed as I gripped my wooden sword, "I feel more at ease with my wooden sword. It has help win numerous trails before without taking a life and it had save my life once. To me, it may be a wooden sword but nevertheless it's the only sword that suite me…"

"…Kazuto-kun…"

"… …Ahem!" Aisha cleared her throat next to me.

"WHOA! Aisha!" I jumped, and so did Touka-chan.

"My Lord and My Lady. May I ask that you keep up with the pace? You both are falling behind…"

"Ah-Really?" I scanned around; it was true, "Sorry…"

"We are really sorry," Touka-chan apologized with a nervous smile, "we got so caught up in the conversation that we…"

"… … … …" Aisha simply stared at us with an emotionless expression.

"Aisha?" I wondered.

"Uh, anyway, let us catch up with the front…"

"…? Okay…"

* * *

><p>The encampment of Kouson-San is approximately Two Li east of the field where we defeated the Yellow Scarves' detached forces. Once we arrived at the encampment, I headed to my meeting with Kouson-San with Touka-chan and Shuri so we could have a war council.<p>

Once there, a dignifying female came up to us. She had red hair in a small ponytail held in place by a white hair-ornament, brown honest eyes, wore a red dress shirt with a long red drape on her front that extend down just pass the knee and dark-blue skirt, orange-sleeves gantlets and with under-knee high red boots, she has white breastplate and white armor gantlets with her straight sword hanging beside her hip in its sheath.

"Touka," the girl exclaimed in joy, "It really is you!"

"Hakukei-chan," Touka exclaimed as she hugged the redhead, "It has been so long!"

"It has! The last we met was when we graduated from our teacher!"

"Yes! Look at you now! You have become a splendid general! I heard that you are now known as the White Horse General…"

"Yes, my Calvary Units are still unmatched. But that is nothing compare to your accomplishment! Are you not called the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and now rule over the Yuu-Shu Province?"

"I am, but Hakukei-chan you are still the one I admire the most!"

"Mou~, you have not change at all…well, at least now everyone will now know your heritage…"

"It is rather of embarrassing though…"

The female laughed at Touka-chan's before setting her sight on me. "Hmm…So you are the man they call the Messenger from Heaven, huh?"

"Hello…" I answered sullenly as the female check me out from head to toe, as if she was staring at a rare animal.

"Hmm…" she hummed for a moment before smirking to Touka-chan, "Messenger from Heaven, huh? Sounds to me that it is all a cover up for what is _really_ going on…"

"Eh?" Touka-chan sweat dropped, as did I; did this girl figure out our deception? "W-What do you mean, Hakukei-chan?"

"Heh-Heh, there is no need to hide it, Touka. How far did the two of you went~?'

"Eh? … … …! EH!? N-N-No, you got it all wrong!"

"Did I now~?"

"Yes! There is nothing going on between us!"

"Really~?"

"…"

"Ah~, so that is how it is~…"

"H-H-Hakukei-chan~~…!"

The girl giggled. "I was kidding~! Sorry, that was rude of me…" She then turned to me. "And sorry about staring at you like that a moment ago…"

"Uh," I managed, "No problem…"

"But I was a little curious, you know, about the whole 'Messenger from Heaven'…" her expression quickly changed to an honest smile, allowing me to relax a little, "Allow me to start over. My name is San. Family name Kouson. My Common name is Hakukei. And my true name is Pairen. Touka-chan and I go way back…"

So she really was Kouson-San Hakukei. If I remember correctly, Kouson-San was an acquaintance of Ryuu-Bi, studying under the same teacher. They were on good terms even after they grew up, with Ryuu-Bi coming to Kouson-San aid when the warring of rival lords began. Unfortunately, when Kouson-San was defeat by En-Shou Honsho later on the General lost his life in the process.

"I'm Hongou Kazuto," I greeted as I shook her extended hand, "Sorry for being rude myself. I couldn't help it, because you asked me if I was the Messenger from Heaven out of the blue like that…"

"Do not worry," Kouson-San reassured, "I was rude to you first, so I do not blame you for being angry…But, well any friend of Touka is a friend of mine…so, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. By the way, thank you for holding back the Yellow Scarves. If it weren't for you, the people in this area would have been attacked…"

"What, that~?" Kouson-San wondered, seemingly treating it as if it was no big deal, "I was just on my way back to my nest in Ryou-Sei Prefecture. It was just a stop on the way…"

Even though she said it in that way, she waved her hand and bashfully turned away. Somehow I felt like we could get along well. Well, she is Touka-chan's friend after all.

"Either way, I thank you so much…" I repeated my thanks.

"T-That is enough already," Kouson-San bashfully turn away from me, muttering something about 'no wonder Touka has…', and addressed Touka-chan, "By the way, Touka, how many soldiers did you bring with you?"

"Uh, about that," Touka-chan turned to Shuri, "Shuri-chan, go ahead…"

"Yes," Shuri nodded before continuing, "Considering the casualties we suffered in our battle with the Yellow Scarves' detached force and the reserves called in to replace them, we currently have roughly Five Thousand men."

"Approximately Five Thousand, huh?" Kouson-San wondered to herself, "Adding them to my soldiers, we have a little over Ten Thousand…"

"And the enemy numbers?"

"Roughly Twenty-Five Thousand. The difference in numbers is so vast that we have had trouble just slowing them down."

"Letting Five Thousand stand against Twenty-Five Thousand would be too reckless," I commented.

"Ah, you realized it too? That is how it is. …Now you know why we blocked off the roads to Shou District and confined ourselves in this encampment. If they cannot get into Shou District, then the only other places for them to assault are Kyo-Shou and the Ki-Shuu, right? The stronghold of Sou-Sou and En-Shou are there, and they are well protected, so there is no point in protecting them…"

"So Hakukei-chan guarded this place for us…" Touka-chan wondered.

"Fool, I already told you I was just in the neighborhood! That is all! It is not like I thought I had to protect you or anything! And definitely not because I heard that Touka-chan was here!"

I sweat dropped at her denial; there is a limit to how shy you can be. "Thank you…"

"Hey, shut up, do not thank me!" Kouson-San grimaced at my gratitude with a blush, "You are embarrassing me!"

"Don't be so shy about it…"

"I am not being shy! I am just…embarrassed!"

"(Isn't that the same thing…?)" I couldn't help but smile on the inside as Touka-chan and Shuri giggled on the sideline.

"Kouson-San-dono. May I?" A girl who had remained behind Kouson-San up until now stepped towards us in a dignified manner. She wore a white "hat" with long red ribbons on that rest softly on top of her short sky-blue hair with a single thin but long ponytail, confident lilac eyes, a white kimono-like dress with its helm ending just a few centimeters below her pelvis region, wide sleeves with butterfly-like design, the front of the dress emphasizing her breast, and a dark-teal ribbon tied around her mid-section like a slash with the ribbon located on the back, white split-toe socks that covers most of her legs, and dark-teal platform shoes. Wields a spear that resembles a bident (think trident except with only two prongs) with its thick and jagged prongs twisting around each other.

"What is it?" Kouson-San wondered.

"Reinforcements have arrived, which is splendid news," the girl began, "Therefore, I would like to hear your plan for defeating the Yellow Scarves. Thereafter, I shall lead the vanguard and confer victory upon you…"

"There you go again," Kouson-San huffed; apparently, she had heard this kind of talk more times than she would care to count from the girl, "I can understand your desire to prove your valor, but I am talking with Hongou and Tou-Um, Ryuu-Bi right now. Do you not think it is insolent to interrupt?"

"Was I your vassal, then that would be the case," the girl countered, confident in her opinion, "However, I do not recall becoming your vassal…"

Kouson-San frowned, but nevertheless nodded. "That is true. Then what do you say we do?"

"It is obvious. We are up against a mob. If a matchless warrior attacks and strikes fear into them, they will surely rout. We should charge immediately…"

"That is a crazy idea! They outnumber us above twice as many! The most basic strategy in war is to ready more soldiers than your opponent. With that in mind, attacking them with our current force is unthinkable!"

"That would be correct if we faced a legitimate army. But we need no strategy to defeat those ruffians. All we need is a mighty warrior and a relentless attack!"

"There you go, boasting again. Are you saying we have a daring general capable of such frightening ferocious attack in our army?"

"There are at least three here…"

"Oh? Name them, then…"

"Kan-U-dono, Chou-Hi-dono, and then I…"

"Kan-U and Chou-Hi? Who are they?"

"Ah!" Touka-chan spoke up, "those two are my sworn sisters. We are currently having them wait with our soldiers…"

"Your sworn sisters?" Kouson-San widened her eyes, "Are they as good as this person here claim?"

"Yeah," I answered, "I'm confident in that. They are awesome. I can't really how awesome they are, but they really are awesome!"

"If anything," Shuri spoke up, "Both of them are equivalent to a thousand strong warriors each…"

"Hmm," Kouson-San hummed, "If Touka and the Messenger from Heaven says so then I am positive they are. However, that does not mean we can waste our soldiers' lives in such a reckless attack. We still also need to worry about The Iron Gates Passage afterwards as well, where the supposed chief of this group resides! If we waste men here, how do you suppose we conquer that rumored passage?"

"The Iron Gates Passage?" I wondered, "What is that?"

"Ah, right, you are not aware of it. The one who is organizing this large force is said to be residing in the mountains. To get there, there is a ravine we must travel in. The Yellow Scarves are calling it the Iron Gates Passage. According to rumors, the organizer is said to using sorcery and had placed a curse there so that all enemies who enter will be killed…"

"Seriously?"

"Hah, skeptical huh? Well I did not believe it myself at first, but one time the Yellow Scarves retreated through the passage to rest. I thought I could take out some of them so I lend a thousand after them. But, whether it was sorcery or not, we could not take even take one of them down. Instead, five hundred of my men were slaughter. The rest of us were lucky to get out of it alive…"

"No way," Touka-chan awed in worry.

"Well," the girl smirked, "we can deal with that hindrance after we take care of the Yellow Scarves in our reach. Even if we cannot followed them as they retreat into the Iron Gates Passage, we can still take many of them out…"

"Again!" Kouson-San huffed, "I told you to come up with another plan that does not sound so suicidal! I will not have my men participate otherwise!"

The girl huffed in mockery at Kouson-San claim. "Kouson-San-dono, you may be the general of a district, but you shall never be the ruler of a country that way. You are way too soft…"

"How dare you-!" Kouson-San began, before calming down, "Fine, I am soft, I admit that. With my skill and sense of belief, I stand no chance in terms of leadership of a country. I know my limits…"

"Hmm, well then I shall take back my mockery then, Kouson-San-dono. At the very least you deserve your title of General…"

"But I still cannot agree to your plan! If you are that confident, then why do you not do as you wish? I will not stop you…"

"Humph. Offer accepted…" Contrary to Kouson-San who was still a bit furious, the girl simply nodded with little word, turned around, and left.

* * *

><p>"… …Sorry about that," Kouson-San turn to us with an apologetic expression, "Forget about what just happen…"<p>

"It's not a matter of remembering it," I commented, "Anyway are you alright? You look seriously shaken…"

"I am fine. It is not the first time I have been in a conversation like that… … …though I must admit this is the first time I had called 'soft' so bluntly…"

"Hakukei-chan…?" Touka-chan sounded in confusion.

"That is a story for another time altogether, Touka-chan. Do not worry too much on it…"

"… …Okay, if Hakukei-chan say so," Touka-chan gave a nodded, though it's the type of nod that didn't have a lot of comfort behind it, before she started staring off in the direction the girl left towards, "…Is she going to be alright? From what I have witness, she looks like she truly intends to charge in alone…"

"A worrywart as always, I see," Kouson-San huffed a small chuckle, "…Just leave her be. Despite her attitude, she is a capable thinker. I do not think she will actually charge in alone. She probably claimed so in pride… And even if she did, she shall either meet an honorable death or flee with a broken pride…"

"But…" Shuri began worried, "If a general falls before the battle, then would it not affect the morale of the whole army?"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding. In every melee game where the objective is to rout the enemy's forces, the best way, if you have confident in your picked character, is to take out the enemy commander. Usually when that happens, the small fries would become leaderless and eventually flee the area, unable to carry on without a head figure to follow.

"That is true," Touka-chan nodded as well in concern, "What should we do?"

"Let me see…Please wait a moment," with that Shuri fell silent, cupping her chin. She seems to be working her brain at an amazing pace. You could almost hear the clicking chatter of an abacus as she ran her calculations. After that period of silent thought, Shuri finally spoke; like a flower suddenly blooming, a smile blossomed on her face, and she tugged my sleeves. "I got it! I have devise two plans; one for if she does attack and one for if she does not!"

"Oh, now that's our Shuri," I commented as rubbed her head.

"You are so reliable, Shuri-chan!" Touka-chan joined with praise.

"Hee-Hee," Shuri closed her eyes blushes from my rubbing and both of our compliments, "My Lord rubbed my head…and both My Lord and Lady flatter me…"

"Uh," Kouson-San began to object with a look, "Not to sound evil or anything but…are there any reasons to go that far in saving Chou-Un? Would it not be more constructive to devise a plan for wiping the Yellow Scarves out with our force?"

"… …! Wait a minute!" I suddenly exclaimed, "What did you just say?"

"We should devise a plan for wiping The Yellow Scarves out with our force-…"

"No, before that. Did you say her name is Chou-Un?"

"Oh, that. Yeah, her name is Chou Shiryuu. She said she wanted to protect people, and ended up staying with us. … … …Well, she is strong and smart, so I decided to let her stay as an ancillary general…"

"I see…"

Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, Chou-Hi, Kouson-San, Shokatsu-Ryou, and even Hou-Tou. They are all girls, so I half suspected Chou-Un to be a girl in this world as well…

"(But…)"

Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, Chou-Hi, Shokatsu-Ryou, Hou-Tou, and Chou-Un… Each one of them is a great general who gather under the banner of the Sho-Ku Kingdom. With just these people together would be enough to send shiver down any rivaling warlords…yet here I am also part of the equation, not as a useless side-character but as supposedly one of the one that gather these heroes.

"(The setting is like a RPG, but if that is the case who am I playing as? I'm definitely sure there was no Messenger from Heaven actually present during the Three Kingdom era…)"

And speaking about the members of Sho-Ku, will other people like Ba-Chou and Kou-Chuu join in soon?

"(But I thought Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou didn't join until after the Yellow Scarves Rebellion…)"

Yet, they both joined in the middle of the Yellow Scarves Rebellion…That means…

"(Is my role here altering history accordingly? … … …No, wait…If I really did just travel back into the Romance of the Three Kingdoms era, all these general would be guys…This must be a parallel world.)"

If that's the case, then will what I know about the Romance of Three Kingdoms be of any use at all? Well, I only know what I've learned from novels and TV shows, though… My reverie was broken by a loud uproar from nearby.

"Eh? What?" I began, before calming down enough to call out straightly, "What happened?"

A soldier ran up to Kouson-San to give a report. "My Lady! Chou-Un-dono has left the camp and is preparing to charge the enemy army!"

"…!"

"What-!" Kouson-San exclaimed, "Damn it, she actually did it! What is she thinking?"

"T-This is not good," Touka-chan began.

"Shuri!" I called to, who answered with a "Yes!", "Tell Aisha and Rinrin to gather the soldiers! We are deploying immediately!"

"Hawa!? R-Roger!" With that, Shuri bolt towards our army.

I nodded to Touka-chan who immediately nodded back, and we began to follow Shuri. That is until Kouson-San stopped both of us by the shoulder.

"Hey, what do you mean?" Kouson-San began, "Why do you not leave her be?"

"Hakukei-chan, how can you say that?" Touka-chan exclaimed, "We cannot do that! How can we just stand here when someone's life is in danger?"

"I agree," I joined, "Sorry, but we'll go after Chou-un…"

"What are you two saying?" Kouson-San exclaimed, "If our soldiers do not join forces, then we cannot beat them-!"

"We'll manage with or without you," I declared, "I trust you'll do well, General Kouson-San. … …You can even use us as bait if you want to. But we are going!"

"…You cannot do that to me. …But…hmm, bait, huh?" Kouson-San muttered, before considering my words, "… … …Fine. Then we will use you as bait. We shall lay in ambush them from behind…how about that?"

Touka-chan nodded. "Thanks for the help, Hakukei-chan…"

"…To be honest, I feel quite petty using you as bait in all of this, Touka. But…be warned…you must endure their attacks to at least allow us to prepare. Carve that into both of your minds…"

"Got it," I nodded, "We'll find a way…"

"… …And if I think it is too risky, we shall pull out. My men come first here; I have little reason to stay with you at that much risk to us…"

"I understand," I nodded again, with Touka-chan nodding in understanding.

"Yes," Touka-chan sadly stated, "this is not originally your fight after all, Hakukei-chan. I understand…"

"… … …" Kouson-San looked, almost pitifully, between us before sighing, "But…Well, I guess…I will be praying for both of your success and safety. If things do go out well, you can bet on the fact that my White Calvary shall come to assist you!"

"Okay, thanks…" Both Touka-chan and I bid farewell to Kouson-San before heading to Aisha and Rinrin.

* * *

><p>"…Sigh…" Aisha heaved a deep sigh when she saw us, "What were My Lord and Lady thinking? Good grief…"<p>

Shuri must have told her everything.

"Sorry…" Touka-chan muttered the only phrase I could think of.

"It is not a matter My Lady can simply apologize for," Aisha preached, "Please think about our soldiers…"

"What you say is true," I nodded, indicating I was well aware what we were deciding, "…but that girl is one that we must save. We need her help to end these wars…"

"Is she that powerful?"

"Yes. Most likely… …No, I'm sure she'll join our side…"

"Kazuto-kun," Touka-chan began, "Could it be that you know something about her in the same matter that you know us?"

"Kind of. In the story of my world, her character is one of the most powerful and loyal of the five people gather under your character. Chou-Un character was famous for battling through an army of thousands in order to reunite his Lord with his child who was left behind…"

"Heh~…"

"Hmm," Rinrin began, "maybe Onii-chan has a point. That girl did seem rather strong…"

"You can tell, Rinrin-chan?"

"Sure. Just by watching the way she walks Rinrin can tell she does not have a single opening…"

"That is true," Hinari poked in, "And just looking into her eyes one can tell she is one of great mental capacity, as well…"

"…However," Aisha began, "attacking a rebel army that large all by herself is nothing but reckless…"

"I know," I nodded, "But that's why we have to save her…"

"You may be right, but…their numbers are vast and ours are not. What are saying we should-…"

"I have a plan, desu," Shuri suddenly sounded.

"You do?"

"Yes. There may be a difference in our forces, but we can handle them with what we have…"

"Really?" Rinrin exclaimed, "That is amazing, Shuri!"

"Yes," Hinari nodded, "Shuri-chan truly is amazing like that…"

Shuri giggled embarrassingly. "Thank you…"

"Indeed impressive," Aisha praised, "So what is the plan?"

"Well, I say 'plan', but I am not sure if it is big enough to call a plan, desu. Still, here is the idea; Aisha, as soon as Chou-Un-san charges in, take your personal guards and have them charge in with you…"

"Oh? I shall be charging in too?"

"What about Rinrin?" Rinrin asked eagerly.

"Rinrin-chan, please lead the troops with Our Lord and Hinari and prepare to back up Aisha-san. However, please place twice the number of standard bearers…"

"Standard bearers?" Touka-chan wondered, "Why are we doing that?"

"I see," Hinari awed, "We shall increase the number of flags to make the enemy think we have a huge army…"

"I see," Aisha smiled, "We are going to trick them, huh?"

"Yes," Shuri nodded, "The enemy is relying on their size and charging in, so Aisha-san, once your squad clashed with their vanguard, please retreat quickly to the main camp where My Lady and I will be station at…"

"To confuse them, right?" Hinari wondered.

"Yes, desu. But, Aisha-san, when you retreat, please makes sure you bring Chou-Un with you, okay?"

"Hmm…" Aisha hummed in worry, "I hope Chou-Un-dono would not refuse to retreat…"

"If that happens, we shall think of something else," Hinari claimed, "In the meantime, Aisha-san, Shuri-chan will signal you to retreat from the main unit, so please do not miss it, okay?"

"Is that right," Aisha turn to Shuri who replied with a nod. Stun that Hinari got it right, she soon recovered, "Well then, of course. But what will happen after that?"

"While Aisha-san retreat, My Lord and Rinrin-chan's unit will spread out and surround the Yellow Scarves' vanguard. When we do this please leave their rear open or they shall become desperate to break through…"

"But," Rinrin tilted her head in confusion, "would it not mean they shall escape?"

"That is fine, Rinrin-san," Hinari smiled, "If they were to become desperate, we shall only suffer unnecessary great casualties…"

"That is right," Shuri nodded, "After that, we shall match our timing with Kouson-San and catch them in a pincer attack…"

"I see," Aisha spoke up, "We use our charge to confuse the enemy, then we make a strategic retreat to lure their vanguard out and buy time for Kouson-San's army…"

"Exactly…"

"Hmm…that is impressive, Shuri, Hinari…"

Shuri and Hinari giggled at the compliment.

"Very well. I leave our main unit in your hands… …I shall be counting on you for our signal, Shuri…"

"Yes!" Shuri nodded, "…My Lady, let us go lead main force…"

"Okay," Touka-chan nodded.

"Hinari," Aisha then addressed, "I shall leave coordination of My Lord and Rinrin's unit to you…"

"As you wish," Hinari nodded.

"I wish to you both luck. My Lord and Lady, I shall be going now…"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Stay strong…

"And be careful," Touka-chan wished.

"I thank My Lord and Lady for the kind words. … …Farewell…" After a quick bow, Aisha led her squad onto the battlefield. Touka-chan and Shuri left soon afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Boo~!" Rinrin growled, "Rinrin wants to charge too…"<p>

"Hey, hey," I noted tiredly, "give me a break, Rinrin. You need to stay by my side. If you don't, then who will command the soldiers?"

"That is something Onii-chan or Hinari can do…"

"No we cannot," Hinari whispered sadly, "All the soldiers follow Rinrin-san because they know Rinrin-san is very strong. And while Shuri-chan had shown achievements during the last battle I have yet to show any, so I doubt the soldiers would accept my commands…"

"That's the same with me," I gave Hinari a pat on the shoulder for comfort, "Don't be sad about that, Hinari…"

"…Okay…" Hinari nodded.

"Hmm…is that how it is?" Rinrin puffed her cheek, "But Rinrin knows that Onii-chan is amazing and that Hinari is amazing too!"

"I'm glad to hear you say that," I accepted Rinrin's compliment, or at least what sounded like a compliment, "but you're even more amazing, Rinrin…"

"Rinrin the amazing one?"

"Yeah, you are. You're so strong, brave, and heroic…you're the absolute best!"

"…Hee-Hee," Rinrin smiled happily at my praise before proudly giving us her promise, "Okay, Rinrin guess Rinrin shall endure for a while and protect both Onii-chan and Hinari…"

"We're counting on you…"

"You better!" Rinrin replied rather childishly, but she was also charming and reassuring.

"Okay, let's deploy so we don't fall behind. The timing-…I mean, the moment we come in is crucial so I'll leave that to you, Hinari. Is that okay?"

"Yes," Hinari nodded, "Leave it to me!"

"Okay. Let's go!"

"Everyone, move out!" Rinrin bellowed to our units, "Follow boldly after Rinrin~!"

* * *

><p>The dark writhing mass of the Yellow Scarves shrouded the earth. One girl stared at that mass and curled her lips into a smile.<p>

"Heh-Heh-Heh," Chou-Un Shiryuu chuckled in delight, "A brave bunch all thee art…"

Across from her marched an army of Twenty-Five Thousand bandits which covered the entire field. Twenty-Five Thousands of them against one girl with a spear (actually closer to a bident). However, there was not a speck of fear in the heart of Chou-Un. All that lies in her heart is the joy of defeating those bandits accompanied by gratitude for the opportunity to display her military prowess. To her, the sound of the Yellow Scarves' charge was applause for leaving her mark on history.

"Chou Shiryuu is my name. I shall now go down in history, so be proud thou hast heard my name!" She whispered mostly to herself.

In her hands she held her dear comrade, one she had spent every day and night with. Her hands were accustomed to it as if it was a part of her. By swinging her spear, she communicates with it. The pleasant sound of it dancing through the air was a proud display of her existence. As it slides through the air, it catches the sharp light of the sun and glitters as if it wore a cloak of light. When the Yellow Scarves' vanguard caught sight of that glimmer, their pace slowed down a little.

"Humph. … …Flinching before just one opponent? Bandits are nothing but bandits. Unless they join together, they are nothing but trash…" She sneered and pointed the tip of her spear at the rampaging herd.

Did they notice her sneer? The Yellow Scarves picked up speed after being called trash and continued to charge, preparing to ruthlessly trample her underfoot. A cloud of dust rises in their wake and blots out the blue sky. Chou-Un hid none of her discontent and furrowed her beauty brows.

"Thy churls, who cannot understand beauty, kneel before my spear and apologize for the sin of soiling the blue sky!"

After shouting her derision, she readied her spear at her side and slowly lowers her hips. The air around Chou-Un suddenly changed. The warm and comfortable breeze was now hot enough to burn the skin.

"Whew~…" A long breath escaped her luscious lips. Then, when all the air is out of her lungs… "I am the Rising Dragon of Jou-Zan, Chou Shiryuu! I shalt defeat thee heinous bandits and protect the innocent in distress! Thy churls, who have piled up thy misdeeds, let all the people know that my spear is the hammer of justice! Now! On Guard!"

After heroically shouting her name, Chou-Un readied her single spear against the wave of oncoming rebels and kick off the ground. Her sleeves fluttered as she glided over the bumpy field like the wind. The difference in their forces was obvious. As the distance between them shortened to nothing, a vulgar war cry erupted around her.

"HAAHHH~!" **FLASH!**

Her long spear swung through the air, mowing down the Yellow Scarves surrounding her and sending the black mass flying back.

"Thou who fear, turn and run! Thou who do not fear me come! My name is Chou Shiryuu! My blade and I are one!" **WHOOSH!**

Her spear thrust out with the ferocity of a blaze, each thrust ending the lives of several rebels and planting fear in the hearts of those who remained.

"Here, here, here~!" **WHOOSH!** **WHOOSH!**

It was like a dance of death… Her spear arced through the air, glittering as it stole the lives of those rebels. Despite her beauty, she crushed the rebels' souls with the harshness of a reaper. Some were fascinated by her beauty. Some were captivated by the angel of death. Her spear reaps the souls of the frozen rebels, painting death on the sky in the proud strokes of a great warrior. Every time the tip of her brush sparkled in the blue sky, a deep crimson string of blood became her paint and depicted the death of the rebels in detail.

"There is only one of her, and she is a girl! What the heck are you doing? Surrounding her and kill her!" By the time their leader shouted in irritation, dozens of his companions had already left this world. But…

"Please do," Chou-Un called as she continue to reap more lives, "Otherwise, thou shalt lose your lives for nothing. However! Do not think it will be that easy!"

Her brave cry impresses many. Her voice could even entrance an angel of death, easily causing those threatening to surround her to back away.

**WHOOSH!** Sometime she jabbed them.

**WHOOSH!** Other times, she mowed them down.

With a flash of light, the bandits flew away like they were caught in a windstorm. Every time a flash of light arced through the air, a multitude of rebels trying to surround the girl became dozens of corpses piled around her. As the bodies continued to pile up into motionless heaps at her feet, so too did their resentment and obsession. The fence of rebel corpses around the girl began to interfere with her deadly dance.

"Shit!" Chou-Un clicked her tongue as she began to feel the strain of trying to swing her spear in that narrowing foothold.

"Good! Keep it up! Continue until she cannot move anymore!" Their leader issued his command, ignoring the value of their lives, and the rebels, mad with their seething blood, carried it out without hesitation.

**FLASH!** Another **FLASH!** The merciless spear of Chou-Un drank their blood and turned mad, raging rebels into a fence of corpses.

"HAHH!" the voice of Chou-Un started to sound annoyed.

But she could not help it. The abominable wall of rebel corpses had piled up to her waist. She was literally knee-deep in corpses. Will she soon lose the ability to move and come under attack from those rebels? She became impatient and irritated. A premonition of death rises with her chagrin…

"But…I shalt not fall yet!"

She tried to shake off the thought running through her head, and shouted to steady her wavering attitude. Then her spear danced through the air with another glitter of death. However, as expected…the flash starts to lose its sharpness, and shadows are now discernible on the tip of the spear. Chou-Un was well aware of that. However she continues to fight to protect her pride as a warrior. However, the end was already near…

The bloodthirsty animals are about to descend on the lone girl, when…

* * *

><p><strong>BANG! BANG! BANG!<strong> The sound of gongs resonated throughout the battlefield, announcing the arrival of an army that had gone unnoticed due to the attention on Chou-Un.

"Brave warriors of the Yuu-Shu army! Now is the time to show the world our strength!" Aisha's beautiful, dignified voice resounded across the wild battlefield, "All units, charge! Fear not death! Uphold your honor! We are proud heavenly soldiers protected by Heaven and of Imperial will!"

A small squad of soldiers appeared from behind, and with a brave cry, rushed in to save Chou-Un from danger. The rebels nearly began to flee at the appearance of a new enemy. Chou-Un seized that moment to regain her stance.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Chou-Un tilted her head in suspicion as the soldiers intruded upon her stage and charged into the enemy.

"…Good grief," Aisha huffed as came up to her, "It was crazy of you to charge in alone…"

"Hmm?" Chou-Un hummed in surprise as she notice Aisha's weapon of choice, "The Green Dragon Crescent Blade? Are you by chance the brave and honorable Kan Unchou-dono?"

"Yes I am. I have followed My Lord and Lady's request and arrive to rescue you. … …Can I ask you to fight with us?"

"Of course. I appreciate the help…"

"Good. Then after a brief clash, I would like to have you retreat with us…"

"Oh~…I see. You are going to lure their vanguard, huh?"

"That is correct. How did you know?"

"Humph… Any competent general would be able to see that much…"

"I see. That makes things simpler," Aisha nodded, both impressed and glad that Chou-Un was anything but incompetent despite her recklessness, "We shall crush the enemy for now, and then we shall retreat…"

"Very well," Chou-Un smirked confidently, recognizing Aisha's honest valor that instantly demands respect, "If I can entrust my back to the renowned Kan Unchou, then I can fight seriously as well…"

"You sound promising…"

"So do you…"

"Alright…then let us begin?"

"Sure," Chou-Un gave one final nodded before turning her attention to the mob, "Listen up, thee worthless dogs! I am Chou-Un Shiryuu! If thou can hear my name and not tremble in fear, then come and try to take my life!"

"Do not forget about I, bandits! I am Kan-U Unchou! I am the first regent of the Messenger from Heaven, Hongou, and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, Ryuu-Bi! If thou wish to taste my Green Dragon Crescent Blade, then come!"

The two were back to back. Their voices rang out like a proclamation of death to the bandits. The two of them matched their pace as they covering each other's opening as they danced, spraying the rebels' blood everywhere. Each time the Crescent Blade split the air, a rebel's head bounced away like a ball. And each time the blades of the spear of Chou-Un flashed like lightning, a guttural moan and a spray of blood arced through the air. It was a living hell for the bandits. Piles upon piles of bandit corpses knelt before a mere two girls.

"What is the problem, bandits!? I am still standing! Is there no one hither who can threaten my life!?" Chou-Un tempted, smirking as she continue to reap the lives of the Yellow Scarves.

"What is wrong!? Thou may be a churl, but thou art man, art thou not!? Name thyself and fight!" Aisha roared as swung her Crescent Blade with great skill.

The girls continued to ridicule the bandits, and cut them down one by one. They were truly like fierce goddesses of war. The overwhelming bandits began to show fear in the face of these twin incarnations. Although the battlefield was filled with madness, they still feared to challenge them and lose their lives for nothing. The bandits surrounded the two fierce goddesses, but they were too afraid to move in closer.

"It is about time…" Aisha muttered, remembering that they had a plan, readying her Green Dragon Crescent Blade and looked around from the corners of her eyes.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!** That's when the signal from the main unit rang out over the battlefield.

"There is our signal. Chou-Un-dono, fall back!"

"Yeah!" Chou-Un nodded.

* * *

><p>"Ah…My Lord!" Hinari called, "Aisha and the others are retreating! The Yellow Scarves' vanguard is in pursuit! It would also appear that Shuri is having the main unit charging forward to cover Aisha's retreat. It will soon be our turn to move!"<p>

"Good," I nodded, "Our plan is working so far. Okay Rinrin, now it's our time to move out as planned!"

"Leave it to Rinrin!" Rinrin replied before turning to her squad, "Everyone, prepare for battle!"

At Rinrin's command, the soldiers got up and ran towards their stations.

"Let us surround the incoming enemy and beat them to a pulp! Everyone, follow Rinrin!"

Rinrin ran out in the lead, and the soldiers followed her towards the Yellow Scarves' left flank with a war cry.

"Hongou units!" Hinari raised her voice as loud as she could, "We shall attack the right flank. Our success depends on this!"

"Forward!" I called and our units rushed forward to cover the right flank.

And now our battle has begun…

* * *

><p>Due to Chou-Un and Aisha's initial attack, a staggering number of Three Thousand Yellow Scarves had already been taken out. But even so, their army was still a hair-raising Twenty-Two thousand strong compare to our army of a little under Five Thousand. We were still outmatched in terms of numbers.<p>

But perhaps due to witnessing Chou-Un and Aisha's prowess earlier, our soldiers were in high spirit and more than willing to face the immense force before them. From where I was station I saw soldiers with spears tighten their grips on the wooden pole, archers pulling the strings of their bow so enthusiastically I thought their bow nearly snap with every firing, and interceptors charging forward with great speed whenever they are asked to despite primarily using bulky shields and heavy swords.

It was clear which army had the higher moral, but despite that, Hinari advises both Rinrin and I to have our units remain mostly on the defensive. And it would seem Shuri had done the same with Touka-chan's units. Even the mighty Kan-U and the daring Chou-Un, both who seem to have gotten the message, had reframe to only defensive formations.

The reason was simple; high in moral we may be, we were still outnumber almost four times over. Our main goal is to buy out time and wait for Kouson-San's unit to provide us backup while keeping our casualty number at a minimum.

According to Hinari, if everything goes out well, Kouson-San would be ready and attacking in at least fifteen hours. Until then we must endure the Yellow Scarves constant wave of force.

But that didn't mean we weren't going to take out as many as we can. So we decided on using ambush maneuver alongside using defensive maneuver. I claim no offense when I say this, but the Yellow Scarves were surprising slow-witted. Every time we charge in only to retreat hastily, they were always stupid enough to allow their vanguard to chase after us. And every time, our ambush units will spring up from either side and took them out.

Following Shuri and Hinari's advise, we left their rear route clear to ensure that the Yellow Scarves wouldn't get desperate and cause unnecessary damage to our forces. We repeated the procedure about every hour between our defensive maneuvers before they began to realize our tactic.

However, by then it was too late. By the fifteenth hour since we started the battle, we have greatly reduce their army of Twenty-Two Thousand to about Fifteen Thousand while they only manage to reduce our army from Five Thousand to roughly over Four Thousand. In other words, while they lose about 31.8% of their armies we've only lose roughly 20% of our army. Though it may not seem much, but if we count on Kouson-San reinforcement of around Five Thousand that will soon join us, in reality we've only lost roughly 10% of our actual force.

Well, assuming Kouson-San really is coming. By the fifteenth hour, there was still no sign of Kouson-San's army and as we slowly slipped into the sixteenth we were beginning to fear the worse.

"Shuri!" Aisha called out, "Where is Kouson-San's army?"

"I do not know! They should show up any time now, but I do not know how that general will…" Just as Shuri was trying weaving a response for Aisha, a soldier interrupted.

"A cloud of dust and cavalry on white horses have been spotted behind the enemy!" the soldiers informed.

"What flag do they fly?" Chou-Un questioned in a hurry.

"Two flags! Kouson and…and the Imperial Kan! It is our reinforcements!"

"Excellent!"

"We did it, Aisha!" Hinari cheered.

"Yes!" Aisha nodded with a renew sense of determination, "Now it is the time to go on the offensive! Let us join Kouson-San's Army and catch them in a pincer attack!"

"Charge! Smash! Victory~!" Rinrin roared.

"All units, charge~!"

With a roar, our fired up army finally charge forward to display their high valor.

We rejoined the battle with Kouson-San's army and attack the stunned Yellow Scarves with full force.

The reinforcements were staggering. We had expected Five Thousand to come to our aid. Well, it did happen and then some. Somehow, Kouson-San had gained an additional Three Thousands and now we are a little over Twelve Thousand strong altogether. So in a sense, while the Yellow Scarves had suffered 31.8% casualty we have only lost 7.7% of our actual force. Our number of Twelve Thousand against the Yellow Scarves' Fifteen Thousand now looks reasonable.

So we went on the offensive. I must say, I have very little doubt now why Kouson-San was nicknamed the White Horse General now. Her cavalry units consist of mostly horses of white hair coats covered in bright silver armor. And their speed was tremendous! They along with their riders gallop through the Yellow Scarves from behind, trampling through them at an alarming rate. And their riders weren't useless either. Kouson-San and the other riders swung their blades or spear down at the rebels as they sail through them ending many lives. Each cavalry possesses the strength of twenty each, and since there was at least One Hundred in Kouson-San's army, the White Cavalry Units managed to take Two Thousand in one run, with the rest of the ground troops of Seventy-Nine Hundred rushing in after, using the route the cavalry units had made as a path.

Thanks to that, it took about five more hours before we manage to reduce the Yellow Scarves' army down to around a little fewer than Seven Thousand. Our army in all of Twelve Thousand was only reduced to a little above Eleven Thousand.

By then, the Yellow Scarves finally realize they didn't have a hope in winning and began to make a desperate attempt to escape. They managed somehow and their army of now only less than Five Thousand retreated towards the nearby mountains.

* * *

><p>"Hakukei-chan~!" Touka-chan called out after the battle as she ran up to Kouson-San and gave her a big hug, "You came! You actually came~!"<p>

"O-Of course I came!" Kouson-San managed as she tries to remove herself from Touka-chan's hug, "I-I-I always keep my words! A-Anyway, Touka, get off! I c-cannot breathe~!"

"Ah-! Sorry…" With that Touka-chan released Kouson-San.

"Good grief! You truly have not changed…!"

"…Ahem," I coughed as I walked up to Kouson-San, "Thanks for the assistance, Kouson-San. You came just in time…"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah. Uh, well, I did say that I would help you all if things look like it was going well…so there is no need to thank me. I came late anyway…"

"That reminds me, where did you get this extra force?"

"Hmm? Oh, from the imperial court. They finally sent reinforcements, though I expect more than Three Thousand though, they came about five hours ago and they were the reason I was late…"

"I see…good timing…"

"Well, anyway, I should be the one thanking you; you all did a splendid job…"

"Of course," Chou-Un smirked as she joined the conversation, "As if there was any doubt…"

"… …Yes, yes," Kouson-San sighed, "I was in the wrong, you were in the right. Happy?"

"Hmm… …well, I guess I can accept that…"

"Good grief," Aisha rolled her eyes as she came up to us, "well, putting that aside for now…My Lord, My Lady!"

"Hmm?" Touka-chan hummed in question as I simply turn my head to Aisha.

"I hate to say this, but roughly Five Thousand of the Yellow Scarves had escape and had headed towards the mountain not too far from here…"

"Oh great," Kouson-San sighed, "So in the end, we could not avoid facing the Iron Gate Passage…"

Upon hear those words many of Kouson-San army nearby flinched in fear, which was notice by everyone on our side.

"That story of magic and death again?" Chou-Un wondered, "Since I joined a little after the incident, I have yet to experience it…"

"I still find it preposterous," Aisha frowned uncomfortably, "Do the Yellow Scarves really possess magical power?"

"No way~!" Rinrin whined, "Rinrin do not believe! Rinrin has never heard of anyone who has conquered the world using sorcery~!"

"Hmm, that is true," Touka-chan muttered.

"…But," Shuri frowned in thought, "If it is possible for Our Lord to have descended from Heaven, we cannot through the possibility out…just yet…"

"Boo~! Even Shuri think so?"

"I can almost guarantee it is sorcery," Kouson-San spoke up, "How else can you explain why I cannot penetrate it myself?"

"Alright everyone," I huffed, "Let's not jump to conclusion. First let's go to see the Iron Gate, then we can decide what to do, okay?"

"My Lord is right," Aisha nodded, "We cannot decide anything from here…"

"…Hmm, alright…" Kouson-San nodded.

"All units!" I called out, "we now march to chase after the fleeing Yellow Scarves! Onward…to the Iron Gate Passage!"

* * *

><p>"… … …So," I managed as I stared at what looks like a ravine in-between two cliff-faces, "This is the Iron Gate Passage?"<p>

It had taken us an hour to reach here. Our army of Eleven Thousand now faces the Yellow Scarves stronghold.

"W-What an eerie looking passage," Touka-chan managed.

"Yes," Shuri commented, "I have never seen such a passage…"

"Well," I huffed as I started for the passage, "We are not going to get anywhere just looking at it now…"

"Whoa! Hold on Hongou!" Kouson-San halted, "we are not seriously going after them through here are we?"

"How else are we going to attack, Kouson-San-dono?" Chou-Un wondered.

"Yes," Aisha nodded, "This is the only path right?"

"Uh…" Kouson-San frowned.

I looked back at our army and notice that while our initial army and the imperial army was fine, Kouson-San's army was nervously glancing at each other. They all had somewhat the same kind of face on, all saying "I don't want to go".

"…Alright then," I decided, "Kouson-San Army and the Imperial Army shall remain here. Our troops shall move forward instead for now…How's that?"

"…Hmm…" Kouson-San looked between me and Touka-chan in worry before nodding, "Alright, but be careful…"

"Of course!" Touka-chan chimed.

"Hee-Hee" Rinrin chimed as well, "Watch out, Rinrin is going to go wild~!"

* * *

><p>So our army consisted of roughly Four Thousand enter the Iron Gate Passage with confidence. With me were Touka-chan, Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, Hinari, and even Chou-Un.<p>

But it was surprisingly hard march. As soon as we enter the ravine, we were hindered by a huge gust of wind. Even the Aisha and Chou-Un were having trouble balancing themselves.

"Ugh! This wind!" Aisha commented, "Are winds supposed to blow this strong?"

"No way!" Hinari managed, "if winds were to blow this strong anywhere else villages would be strip clean of roofs-…"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA~!" an ominous laughter erupted throughout the ravine.

"W-What?" Aisha exclaimed in shock.

"Where did that voice come from?" Chou-Un wondered.

"So another foolish army wants to enter through these gates of hell~? Then I shall open them for you~!"

"What the-?" I managed.

All of a sudden, arrows rained down upon the army.

"Argh-!" a soldier cried as he was struck by an arrow in the arm.

"Help m-Ah~!" another exclaimed as he was hit in the chest.

"Ugh-!" another managed before he collapsed dead with an arrow lodged in his face.

Move scream of terror and panic ensure as more arrows rained down and struck more of our troops. Aisha and everyone else did their best to avoid the rains of arrows.

I on the other hand besides dodging the arrows had my mind set to work. Was it magic? Definitely not. If magic were involve, what were the needs of arrows? If magic was involved, why did they not use out in the battlefield earlier? But if magic wasn't involve, why were there such great winds here? I had so many questions in my mind but no answer…

"_There is no miracle at what I do, just careful planning…_" Those words from my past suddenly popped into my mind. It was from those words where I receive a sense of calmness and observe my surrounding, carefully noting every details and pouring every bit of knowledge I had to draw conclusion.

I widen my eyes. I know, or at least I think I know, what was going on.

"Kazuto-kun!" Touka-chan cried, shaking me out of my daze, "We cannot fight like this!"

"Yeah!" I nodded and called to the army, "All forces retreat for the time being!"

"My Lord! We cannot just simply-!" Aisha began.

"Rinrin want to continue fighting-!" Rinrin shouted at the same time.

"Hawawa! T-This is no time to be proud!" Shuri wailed as she used her peacock feather fan to knock aside some oncoming arrows.

"Awawa! Yes," Hinari agreed as she used her wooden sage staff to knock away oncoming arrows, "we must retreat and think of something else!"

"Shuri and Hinari are right!" I nodded, "Beside I think I got it all figure out now…"

"Huh?" Touka-chan tilted her head in confusion as she continues to use both Virtue and Ryuu-Tei-Ken to block the arrows that sail towards us, "Figure what out?"

"I'll explain later. For now we must retreat!"

"…! … …Very well…" Aisha hesitantly obeyed.

"Boo~!" Rinrin booed but nevertheless follow in suite

* * *

><p>"I told you we would have problem with this passage! Even if we are winning, it will mean nothing if they retreat through the Iron Gates Passage to recover!" Kouson-San sighed in despair.<p>

It has been five minutes since we evacuated from the Iron Gate Passage. Our force of Four Thousand luckily only suffered some minor casualty, but nevertheless we still lost the lives of around Fifty to Sixty brave soldiers. When we had return, Kouson-San had set up a small camp preparing what she had expected.

"Hmm, Kouson-San-dono is right on that," Chou-Un frowned, "Even I Chou Shiryuu is at a lost…"

To everyone, the Iron Gate Passage had not only stained their pride but also had affected our moral. Now even our soldiers were beginning to show signs of discomfort.

"To think we are being kept at bay by sorcery of all things…" Aisha pounded the table at where she sat in frustration.

"Yeah…" Touka-chan frowned.

"…Sorcery?" I finally spoke up, finally ready with my conclusion. I have been staring at the Iron Gate Passage, trying to see if my theory could have a problem in it or not; it had none. "Bah, don't be fool now everyone…"

"Huh? Ah, that reminds me! Kazuto-kun, what did you mean back then when you said 'you figure it out'?"

"Well, at first I thought it was real sorcery too since I was sent here to this world and all. But now that I've seen it, I can grantee it's anything but sorcery. Rather, a very careful and crafty parlor trick…"

"EH?" Kouson-San exclaimed as everyone stared startle at me; even the well-educated Shuri and Hinari and the collective Chou-Un couldn't help but at least widen their eyes in shock, "What do you mean, Hongou?"

"Well, you were right about the fact that entering the ravine is dangerous. In fact the ravine is actually a trap! It is all due, I think, to the unique layout of the Iron Gates Passage…" I pointed to the passage. "As you all can see, there are constant fog and cloud high above the ravine. In my science class, or a teaching of how the world naturally works, fog and clouds are results and signs that the air is cold. Cold air naturally flow downward and couple with the fact the ravine is shape in such a way that flowing air are funnel through it, it creates strong winds, much like how a river bed guides flowing river water. The 'Sorcerer' is taking advantage of all of that to pass it off as Sorcery, frightening enemies and inspiring the followers all in one…"

I couldn't blame even Shuri or Hinari for not knowing or even coming up the idea. For me it was the fact that I had taken Ecology Class…and the support and wisdom of a particular friend… that help me formulate that theory.

"… … I-Is such a thing possible?" Kouson-San wondered, with a face that told me that she understood less than half.

"Hmm…" Hinari hummed to herself before slowly nodding, "…if it is as My Lord stated…"

"Then it must be it, desu!" Shuri exclaimed in admiration.

"You mean we have been tricked?" Kouson-San managed before twisting her lips into an angry frown, "Damn it, so that how they doing it!"

"Hmm…impressive…" Chou-un sounded.

"Chou-Un, please do not compliment the enemy!"

"I did no such; I was directing my word to the Messenger from Heaven…"

"Ah, yes, if it is like that, the compliment is well deserved. As one would expect of a person from Heaven, to see the trickery that the enemy claims to be the will of Heaven…"

"Ah, it was nothing…" I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Ahem, uh…well," Aisha began, "that is all well and good. But that does not bring us any closer to taking them out…"

"Nyah-ha-ha! Rinrin has a good idea!" Rinrin suddenly chimed.

"… … … …You do?" Aisha asked skeptically.

"Boo~! How rude! Rinrin does, Rinrin just was not sure we could do it if it was real sorcery. Since there is no sorcery, we can do it!"

"Really?" Chou-Un raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind, Chou Yokutoku?"

"Simple~! Let us just scale the cliffs," Rinrin pointed to the sides of the ravine.

"The cliff?" Touka-chan sweat dropped.

"Oi, is that even possible?" I wondered with a sweat drop.

"If it looked easily climbable than it would not make a good surprise attack!" Rinrin noted.

Hinari hummed to herself for a moment before nodding. "Hmm, I think Rinrin is right! It is because it looks hard to climb that the attack will be effective if we do so!"

"Hmm, so how about we do this?" Kouson-San stated after doing some thinking herself, "Some of us shall scale the cliff and attack them unexpectedly from behind while others remain here and pick them off when they try to escape?"

"Huh~!" Chou-Un smirked at Kouson-San's idea, "A tiger in front and a wolf from behind~! A brilliant plan Kouson-San-dono…"

"Thanks…"

"Indeed," Aisha nodded before looking at her young sworn sister, "but the most surprising plan of all would have to have come from Rinrin…"

"Ha-ha, yes!" Touka-chan giggled, "Rinrin-chan actually came up with a reasonable plan…"

"Boo~!" Rinrin puffed her cheek comically, "Everyone is making fun of Rinrin…"

We all laughed at Rinrin's pouting before I cleared my voice.

* * *

><p>"Alright then," I began with a nod, "let's go and do this!"<p>

In the end we decided to have Kouson-San lead her units and that of the Imperial Court to remain in front of the Iron Gate Passage. Touka-chan and I, along with Chou-Un, were tasked with attacking the Yellow Scarves from behind. Of course to do that, we first have to scale the cliff face of the ravine.

It certainly wasn't an easy climb. The stronger one of us had to be the first to climb to find climbing path for the rest. Once that was settle, we had to organized between two type of lines; one line where the soldiers would climb, the other line used to bring up the spears and weapons that could not be brought up on hand with the owner. I can't possibly tell you how difficult it must have been for the soldiers who had to lift Aisha's Crescent Blade up the cliff. I was fortunate enough not to be stuck with either the first climbing unit or part of the weapon lifting crew. It took us a whole three hours for our entire force to scale the cliff.

"Nyah-ha!" Rinrin laughed as I manage to place my hand, at long last, on the edge of the cliff, crouching close to where I was climbing up from, "Not too bad once you actually try climbing it, huh Onii-chan?"

"Yeah… …now pull me up already!" I barked in frustration. It's no joke when you had to use all of your strength to climb a nearly impossible cliff face.

"Nyah, sorry Onii-chan…" With that, Rinrin stuck out a hand. Once I quickly grabbed it, a good yank from Rinrin and I stumble on top of the cliff.

"Phew, alright, did everyone make it?"

"Yes My Lord, but…" Aisha informed, before her downcast expression got my attention.

"But?"

"They are still wary of the sorcery thing. I could not convince them otherwise…"

"Hmm…" I looked over at our roughly numbered Thirty-Five Hundred. All of them were wearing tired but brave face, but the expressions were forced at best. Most of them still believe that sorcery was involved and that scaling the cliff wasn't going to help.

"What do we do Kazuto-kun?" Touka-chan asked me in worry and concern, "If this keeps up…"

"Hmm…" I continued to hum before I got an idea, "Light a small fire…"

"Nyah?" Rinrin asked me in surprise, "But we worked so hard to sneak around the enemy. What is Onii-chan planning to do?"

"Just trust me…"

* * *

><p>After a small campfire was set, I went up to it, weed in hand, and began to silently "pray" right in front of it.<p>

"…? What is My Lord doing, My Lady?" Aisha inquired after about a minute. Even the soldiers were beginning to wonder amongst themselves.

"I have not the slightest clue…" Touka-chan frowned.

"Is your lord always this mysterious?" Chou-Un asked Rinrin.

"Nope!" Rinrin chimed, "Onii-chan is mostly more silly than mysterious…"

While I had the right mind to shout in denial, I kept myself silent. If this trick was going to work, I have to play my part exactly.

"… … … …Amen," I finished praying after about another minute and turn to everyone, "Did you see that, everyone?"

"…?" Everyone gave me a curious glance.

"I've just prayed to my fellow comrades who reside in the Heaven to dispel the evil sorcery cast by the Yellow Scarves' Sorcerer! With this, he's now powerless! As proof, look towards the sky! Aren't the skies that looked so murky back down at the Iron Gate now perfectly clear?"

Everyone look up to see that it was true.

"Now fear no more and fight courageously!"

The soldiers gave a great "Yeah!" with the enthusiasm they had before entering the Iron Gate Passage.

Everyone was shock by the sudden change in moral amongst the soldiers, until Shuri thumped her palm in realization. "…I see!"

"…? Shuri?" Touka-chan noted in confusion.

"My Lord is appealing is appealing to the superstitious heart of our troops to ease their fear and raise our moral!"

Aisha, Rinrin, and even Hinari gave a "oh~!", now understanding my act and admiring my quick-thinking.

"Hmm~! Impressive, once again," Chou-Un smirked as the rest of us began to lead the troops to battle, "The Lord of Yuu-Shu is even better than I have originally given him credit for…"

* * *

><p>The Yellow Scarves were caught completely off guard when we suddenly sprang up from behind them. We took a couple of hundreds before the entire Yellow Scarves camp began to start rallying.<p>

All together, we had thirty-five thousand and the Yellow Scarves had a number of fewer than six thousand. However, because we had appeared from behind and rebels didn't even think that anyone would try scaling the cliff, the Yellow Scarves were still confuse upon who we were. Taking advantage of that, we quicken our attempt eliminate as many as possible.

"Everything is going out as plan, Kazuto-kun!" Touka-chan chimed as she began hack at any Yellow Scarves that came in range.

"Yeah!" I nodded, before a sudden thought struck me, "…Hmm…"

"…? My Lord?" Shuri wondered.

"…Shuri, can't we try to cause a ruckus to throw the entire camp into more panic?"

Shuri tilted her head in confusion until she understood what I wanted. "Yes, My Lord! …All force, use fire to burn everything! Then ring the gongs as loud as possible and make a racket to throw the enemy into confusion and panic!"

"Soldiers!" Hinari called, "Raised your voice and downgrade the ways of the Yellow Scarves! Have them think we are revolting in the camp and that others are among them!"

* * *

><p>In one way or another, no doubt due to Shuri and Hinari's ideas, the Yellow Scarves were left in an inescapable state of confusion, unable to tell ally or enemy apart. Thanks to that, the Yellow Scarves began to attack each other in panic.<p>

Suddenly a soldier came up to me with information. "Sir, we have discovered the position of the Sorcerer!"

"Really?" I exclaimed; the sorcerer was pretty much the leader, if we could take him out the Yellow Scarves would be left leaderless and their moral will further drop. In other words, checkmate! "Great, have General Kan-U launch an attack-!"

"General Kan-U is currently taking down many Yellow Scarves alongside General Chou-Hi and General Chou-Un in the heat of battle. And My Lady is currently holding her own over on the other side. We cannot reach either of them!"

"Hawa!" Shuri exclaimed, "This is not good, if he is to be allowed to escape, all of this shall repeat itself!"

Everything will repeat itself? The needless battle that cost the lives of so many people, soldiers and rebels alike? The fleeing farmers and villagers rushing our way because their homes and lives were destroyed by the chaos started by the Yellow Scarves? Watching more needless blood spill onto the ground? All of that could happen again?

…No! That is something that must not happen again!

"…Shuri, Hinari," I commanded in my most determined voiced yet, "you two stay here. As soon as Aisha, Touka-chan, and the others get here have them headed to the location…"

"Hawa?" Shuri tilted her head in confusion, "What about My Lord?"

"I'll go on ahead and see if I can stall him…"

"AWA!?" Hinari exclaimed, "N-No, My Lord, you cannot!"

"I won't allow all of this needless battle to happen again!"

"Hawa! My Lord! Wait~!" Shuri called after me as I ran towards the location of the Sorcerer.

* * *

><p>Honestly, I have to keep wondering to myself, what am I going to do with this personality of mine? Wasn't this the same attitude that got me into trouble last time? I'm not strong like Aisha and Rinrin, smart as Shuri and Hinari, or daring and confident enough with my skill like Chou-Un. So why do I always seem to want to stick my head into a hornet's nest?<p>

Well, none of that really matters now. Somehow or another, I manage to reach the altar in the center of the Yellow Scarves' camp. When I arrived, I couldn't help but notices that no other soldiers or rebels were anywhere near it. It was like the whole setting was screaming at me, telling me that it was a trap.

"…But," I whispered to myself, "I've got to do this…"

With my trusty wooden kendo sword in my hand, I slowly and cautiously made my way up the stairs of the altar. Surprisingly, there doesn't seem to have been any plans to ambush me.

When I finally reached the top, a lone man was waiting for me. He was a mostly bald old man with bread braided and visible wrinkles all over his face. He wore gown of black and yellow with yin-yang symbols decorated all over. And in his hand was a large staff with a dragon design. Those clothing look familiar.

"…A Taoist?" I wondered.

"…" the old man just glared at me, with eyes full of emotions. But there were only two emotions that I could really see in those eyes: the pride of a leader and the hatred he had of me the enemy leader.

"So you're the sorcerer!" I got into my stance, ready to do battle. I don't think I could kill him even if I had the strength to, but if I could at least subdue him…

"…The Kan…"

"…?" I hesitated when I heard his shrived and whispered voice escape from his mouth.

"…The Kan hast already breathed its final breath~!" the Sorcerer suddenly declared in a huge voice, no doubt from the echoes of the ravine. Suddenly, the unthinkable happen right in front of my eyes, the sorcerer began to slowly float upward until he was about two meters above me. "Fools who defies Heavens will~…witness their angry wind of displease~!"

As if on command, strong winds blew at me causing me to stagger a bit.

"(Scary~! Is this real sorcery at work?)" I wondered, and almost instantly a feeling of dread began to well up in me. If this really is sorcery, how can I an ordinary boy who only claim to be the Messenger from Heaven beat him? "(…But…)"

"_Don't think so much! In a fight there is only you and the enemy, nothing else!_" Those words from memory rang in my mind. That's right, I can't get scare now! I came here to end this once and for all. My enemy isn't the sorcery or my self-doubt…just this one old guy.

"…For the sake of my comrades, and for all the people who put their trust in me, I won't retreat!" I declared and retook my stance.

* * *

><p>The air around me got cold again, like it was telling me that this was to be my final battle or something. But I didn't pay attention to it. My focus was only on the Sorcerer.<p>

"Blow, winds of Heaven~! Tear the infidels to pieces~!" The Sorcerer called into the sky as he continues to float higher into the sky, well beyond my reach.

More torrents of winds blast at me, but this time I stayed firmed.

"There's no way I'm going down by a little wind," I shouted in protest. As I said that, I narrow my eyes, checking out my surrounding.

After everything I've seen, I came to one conclusion: there is no sorcery at work here, just cheap parlor tricks. This must be no different. All I have to do is figure out the trick he is using.

That was when I notice the four cauldrons in the four corners of the area. The winds were coming from there, funneled through vents! But how? And is it just me or are the cauldrons moving? Also, air seems to be streaming in from underneath them. That was when I saw it, since every cauldron was kept aloft by three legs, yellow shoes trying to conceal themselves.

"…Oh I see! Clever, he somehow managed to make use of these natural air vents to 'call upon' the wind~…" I nodded in understanding. Now that I think about, if I look closely at the Sorcerer's body, the Sorcerer has what looks like parachutes on him barely visible due to the cloudy sky. That must be how he was able float upward. "But if I can take advantage of that, I can turn the tide of this battle…"

I shift my focus and ran over to the closet cauldron. As to be expected, a Yellow Scarves member was there. Before he had time to react, I quickly knock his lights out and began to turn the cauldron so that the air was funnel towards the Sorcerer's location. I quickly repeated the same process three more time, with only the last two bandits giving me minor problems.

"W-What is this~!?" The Sorcerer cried out in shock. The force of the winds being directed at him had made him raise incredibly height.

"You want to fly towards the Heaven?" I called up in a gloat, "You got it!"

"Insolent fool~!" the Sorcerer angrily called, "Dost thou think I cannot return to Earth~?"

With that, he began waving his staff above him, causing him to slowly descend. He must be using the sharp points of his staff to cut the strings of his parachute one by one. He obviously came prepare to deal with it…however, so was I.

After taking a shallow stance, I gave a long deep breath. I slowly raised my wooden sword, kept it above my head, and waited. As soon as he was deemed low enough, I sprint forward, closing the distant between us, brought down my wooden sword.

"YAAH!" I gave a shout as my wooden sword struck…**WHOOSH! **…Got him!

There were only two problems. At the last second, as soon as his foot touched the ground he tries dodging my attack but accidentally ending up in the path of my attack. I was aiming to strike the area between his shoulder and neck, therefore effectively knocking him out, but because of his movement I struck him squarely on the forehead. The second, most regrettable, problem was the fact that at that moment I had remember everything that the Yellow Scarves Rebellion had done to the lives of many people I have seen and met. Those memories had made me angry so I had put more force than I needed.

All of that combine…**CRACK! **…had me cracking his skull.

"Argh~!" He fell to his knee.

"[Oh shit]!" I swore, "Oh no! Are you alright!?"

I was a little shock; I thought for sure that in that one blow I had killed him. After all, Kendo started as a martial art used in combat, slowly becoming a friendly sport as it advance towards modern days. True I had use the same amount of force before, but my opponent had protective headgear so it wasn't so damaging. But taking on a full-force strike with an unprotected head…at that age!? You were as good as dead.

Or so I thought. The Sorcerer was still alive, coughing blood with a bloody head, but nevertheless alive. But even so…

"…Thou-…Thou care for my health~?" he ask with a mixture of confusion and astonishment.

"Of course I do!" I shouted back, "I was only aiming to subdue you! Here, let me help you-…"

I extended a hand out to help him up, but the Sorcerer roughly push it away before glaring at me, "…What can a man of thy indecision hope to achieve by defeating me~?"

"Huh?"

The sudden question stunned me for a moment. How could he possibly ask such a question now? In that condition, no less. But his dying eyes shined with curiosity. Perhaps he knew that the damage had been done and wanted to leave the world with some peace in mind.

So I began to think about his question. What is it I want out of all of this? Was it fame? Was it power? Was it wealth? No, none of them sounded right to me. I definitely didn't do any of this for those. My thoughts eventually return to Touka-chan, Aisha, and Rinrin. Their dreams and goal in life echoed within my ears. Those dreams, I now realized, had become mine as well.

"…All I want…is to end the chaos that makes so many people suffer…" I answered slowly and seriously. It was my fault that the man is dying now. If this is what the Sorcerer had wanted to know, I had to reply firmly.

"…Ha-Ha-Ha…Thou art fool~," He suddenly laughed, got up and slowly came closer to me, clearly on his last leg, "The era of the Kan is over~! Defeating me would not stop anything at all~!"

"…I know," I nodded. After all, the Yellow Scarves Rebellion wasn't the end of the chaos; rather it was a beginning of more chaos that eventually led to the creation of the Three Kingdom Era. "But…I owe the people of this world, for showing me kindness and for placing their trust in me. Me, a boy who had amount to nothing back in his world, who up to this point only been good at spouting words of self-righteousness. Here I can make a difference; my words won't remain as words…so wherever people are suffering I will be there!"

The man stood there for a moment before his face twisted into a wicked smile and laughed hysterically before drawing in close to me. "Thou art so naïve, you poor, deluded fool~! That naivety of thy~…will bring great suffering to those~… close to~…thou~…"

With that he fell backward onto the ground, succumbing to his wound. Not five second later, as I stared at his lifeless, before my very eyes his body dissolved into dust, which promptly got blown away by the next small gust of wind.

"He's gone…" I stated the obvious. While his body's disappearance mystifies me, at that point my mind refused to figure out the logic behind it. It wouldn't make any difference, the fact remains that since I came here and for the first time in my life I had taken away a life directly. I killed a person with my own hands.

Back in my world, such an act would have no doubt landed me in prison for several years…not that I would complain about. Even I feel like wanting to lock myself up for several years too right now to repent for what I had just done.

"…-chan! Onii-chan!" a voice of a child called out

"Kazuto-kun!" another voice of sweat and benevolent followed.

"My Lord! Are you alright?" and finally majestic but concern voice called.

I turn around to see Rinrin, Touka-chan, and Aisha climbing the flight of stairs, waving to me in concern or relief, weapons in hand.

…Locking myself up to repent? Nah, that didn't sound right. Not in this situation. Not when there are heroes—or heroines—who had done what I had done only much more are here. Not during this time of chaos and turmoil. In my world maybe, but here it would look like I'm just running away from it all. And these three warriors here, these great heroines of the late Kan Dynasty, are all counting on me to guide them. I can't be absorbed in my sea of guilt now. There is plenty of time for that when it is all over.

"… …Yeah, I'm alright…" I gave my comrades smile of reassurance.

* * *

><p>With our army causing panic within the camp and Kouson-San picking off those who tried to escape through the Iron Gate Passage, the deadlock soon turned to our favor. Even as I was dealing with the Yellow Scarves' Sorcerer, Touka-chan and everyone else didn't let this chance escape. With just some swift commands, they easily had the Yellow Scarves eliminated or flee into the awaiting Kouson-San Army.<p>

Their skill was wonderful to watch. As expected, only Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, Chou-Hi, Shokatsu-Ryou, Hou-Tou, and Chou-Un could have done it. I'm a little disappointed as a man for not being able to handle just as much. Even if I did take out the Yellow Scarves' Sorcerer, I wasn't exactly proud of it. Even Aisha had given me a hard lecture about facing the enemy leader by myself.

Nevertheless, Aisha congratulated me for my victory against the Sorcerer alongside Touka-chan, Rinrin, Shuri, and Hinari. Even the soldiers cheered for me saying things like, "As one should expect from the Messenger from Heaven" or "As if a mere Sorcerer could match against a Heavenly being" or even "Heaven has truly sent us a saint"! Even Kouson-San congratulated me upon our return. She was so impressed in fact that she invited all of us to her private feast to celebrate the successful victory.

Well, compare to the victory celebration we had back in Yuu-Shu, it was more tame at best. But there was laughter and drinking, to an extent of course. It lasted well into the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, we all began to leave in our own direction. Kouson-San would be taking her troops and the Imperial Reinforcement up to her station in the Ryou-Sei Prefecture to carry out her long-delay duty as we were going to head back to the City of Yuu-Shu.<p>

Before that, however, I decided to meet up with Chou-Un.

"Hey, Chou-Un!" I called out to the female warrior as I approach her with my comrades.

"Hmm?" Chou-Un turned away from packing her horse and smile when she saw us, "Ah! Hongou-dono, Ryuu-Bi-dono!"

"Hey, we didn't get a chance to talk the other day. You did a good job yesterday…"

"Indeed" Touka-chan nodded in agreement, "By any chance are you injure?"

Chou-Un giggled. "It is by far a little late for such a question, but nevertheless I thank you for your concern. Fortunately, I am uninjured…"

"Well, that's great and all; I'm glad," I smiled before sweat dropping, "But, I have to say as one who fought alongside you…that WAS reckless of you, Chou-Un-san…"

I was referring to Chou-Un daring attempt to fight off the Twenty-Five Thousand Yellow Scarves the other day. If it wasn't for the fact that we had stepped in to help, Chou-Un would have died in that battle.

"Oh, that?" Chou-Un asked with a smirk, as if the fact she nearly died that day didn't really matter much to her, "That wouldn't exactly fall into the category of reckless…"

Are you kidding? If that wasn't reckless, what COULD be considered reckless?

"More importantly…how did you come to know my name? I do not recall ever introducing myself to you once…"

That is true. Even after the Yellow Scarves were eliminated, not once did she formally greet me.

"Hakukei-chan told us," Touka-chan informed, "She told us you became an Ancillary General…"

"Yes, that would be correct," Chou-Un shrugged before turning back to her horse, "However, I unfortunately doubt that Kouson-San-dono will be my lord any more…"

"Is that right?" Aisha asked, startled that a vassal was saying she was leaving their lord.

"Yes, she is certainly not incompetent, but she will never become a ruler capable of protecting the people and ruling this world. She has valor, but she lacks what it takes to become a hero…"

"That is rude," Rinrin frowned; Rinrin, you are in no position to say that.

"What~? I am merely telling the truth," Chou-Un retorted, "…Well, there are only a few people who do have the skill and the courage to be a hero on this continent…"

"Is that true?" Hinari wondered.

"And they would be…?" Shuri wondered.

"…First there is Sou-Sou of Kyo-Shou. There are very few capable of loving promising talent and using those people efficiently…"

"Who else?" Rinrin wondered.

"…The second would be Son-Saku of Kou-Tou. She has proven her worth at a young age and as soon as she accepts her despair for the death of a love one, she would be ready to conquer the world…"

"Anyone else?" Hinari managed.

"…The third would also be from Kou-Tou, Son-Ken Chuubou. …Well, compared to Son-Saku, she is rather conservative, but Son-Ken probably has more of what it takes. If she can awaken the hero within her, then she will be someone to watch out for. The last ones are…"

"Our Lord and Lady, of course!" Aisha proudly declared as she pointed Touka-chan and I out.

Chou-Un gave a content huff. "Yes, Hongou-dono and Ryuu-Bi-dono, the two who made a name for themselves in Yuu-Shu as the Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty…"

"Who, us?" I pointed at myself and the equally startled Touka-chan.

"Why are My Lord and Lady surprised?" Aisha wondered in shock, "Think of both of your benevolent governing of Shou District and countless Yellow Scarves you two have crushed together. Of course the people will extol you two as benevolent rulers, My Lord and My Lady…"

"But," Touka-chan nervously waved her hands in denial, "that is all thanks to Aisha and Rinrin-chan…"

"…My Lord and My Lady," Shuri began, "by any chance do you two recall the classic sages and great Emperors of the past? Each one of them was essentially a benevolent person who used their vassals well and became a hero…"

Hinari nodded in agreement. "That is why My Lord and My Lady too will be heroes someday…"

Touka-chan and I gave each a stun expression.

"Me, becoming a hero, huh?" Touka-chan wondered out loud.

"(Me, becoming a hero, huh?)" I thought sadly; I can't really say I could be my idea of "hero" since not too long ago I took a life for the first time. Because of that, I still don't feel like I can be, but I'm happy to have Aisha and the others' stamp of approval. "That would be great. By the way, what are you going to do now, Chou-Un-san? Are you going to follow Kouson-San to Ryou-Sei Prefecture?"

"There is no reason to," Chou-Un huffed a laugh as she mounted her prepared horse, "I think I shall travel the continent for a while and see if there are not any other heroes worth serving…"

"If you are looking for a hero to serve," Aisha began, "then are there not two of them right here?"

"Heh-Heh, that is true…" Chou-Un looked at Touka-chan and me and smiled (was it my imagination or was she smiling at me differently?).

"… …If you'll acknowledge us, Chou-Un-san," I began, "then I'd like you to join us…"

"I appreciate Hongou-dono offer. … …However, I have already spoken. I will not turn back on my words…"

"You are surprisingly stubborn," Rinrin booed; Rinrin, again you are in no position to criticize others.

"Yes, I am. I find that trait too much for myself at times, but…I want to find someone worthy to serve with my own eyes. Besides, I still have much to learn. I must find out how this continent is doing now and how it will change…"

"I see," Touka-chan gave a sad but understanding smile, "That is unfortunate…"

"Yes. Ryuu-Bi-dono and Kan-U-dono especially. It has been an honor to fight by your side…"

"Same here," Aisha smiled back, "I was glad to fight alongside one such as yourself. … …Will we meet again?"

"Yes. I promise. …Although…" Chou-Un looked at me as she spoke, more seductively (?), "That time may come sooner than you think…"

"Rinrin hope so!" Rinrin chimed.

"Yes," Hinari began, "Chou-Un-san, the way you fought was amazing…"

"… …I wish we could fight together…" Shuri added.

"Thank you. But let me have my way. Sorry…" Chou-Un chuckled.

"No need to apologize," I smiled before a sudden thought struck me, "How about this? If you haven't found a good person to serve at the end of your travels, why don't you come back to us? We'll be waiting for you…always…"

Chou-Un blinked at my proposal before firmly nodding with a genuine smile. "Yes… When that happens, I would love to…Now then…Farewell!"

Her beautiful hair swayed as she made her horse turn around and galloped away.

* * *

><p>"That was unfortunate…" Aisha managed after we could no longer see the daring female warrior in the distant.<p>

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded, "we could have been great comrades…"

"I know, but we couldn't stop her," I gave Touka-chan and Aisha a firm pat on the shoulders.

"Will we really get to see her again?" Hinari wondered.

"We will. One day, she's sure to come back to us. I'll believe in that and wait for her…"

"Oh~?" Aisha gave me a suspicious look, "… …My Lord has grown quite attached to her…"

"Huh? Oh…Is that how it seemed?"

"… … … … … … … …A little…"

"Nyah-ha!" Rinrin sneered at Aisha's pouting, "Aisha is acting jealous again~!"

"I…I am not jealous! Positively not!"

"Heh-Heh, Aisha-san," Shuri giggled, "your face is beet-red…"

"You too, Shuri? I shall say it again, what reason do I have to be jealous in the first place!?"

"I do not think you want us to say it out loud, Aisha," Touka-chan sweat dropped.

"Yes, yes," Hinari giggled.

"Hinari! My Lady~!" Aisha exclaimed.

We pulled through the fierce battles and further deepened our bonds. As I half listened to their chat, I began to think about the future…and the final words of the Sorcerer reappeared in my mind.

"_Thou art so naïve, thou poor, deluded fool~! That naivety of thy~…will bring great suffering to those~… close to~…thee~…"_ was what he had said.

"(History has already shown us what will happen,)" I thought, "(Is my dream to save the people and the land itself destined to go unrealized as well?)"

After a moment, I shook my head. That is definitely not right. I had end up in a parallel world of the Three Kingdoms, where some of the famous Heroes had become Heroines. Although many series of events so far follow the original Romance of Three Kingdoms it is not the same. I am now a factor, and the two will-be famous strategists of Sho-Ku has joined us much earlier than history said it would.

"The future of this world has not yet been written in stone…" If that was the case, I could prevent many events like the death of Hou-Tou, the Son-Go Betrayal that led to the death of Kan-U and Chou-Hi, and even the attempt for revenge against Son-Go afterward by Ryuu-Bi.

"I can make a difference…" I smiled to myself, "I won't allow the tragedy to repeat itself here…"

* * *

><p>Yeah~! Kazuto got a major role in this chapter. And I guarantee Kazuto will have much more in future chapters.<p>

The next chapter will shift the focus back south, where I plan to have Taiki be more of a badass… …and a bit of fluffs as well with two additional characters that didn't make it into the first game but got a chance in the second game.

And for those of you who notice the various elements from other Three Kingdom base ideas, good job! There were three; did you get them all? Anyway, please review and leave your comments~!


	6. Chapter 005: What do you wish to gain he

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 005: What do you wish to gain here…Taiki?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of either the visual novel version or anime version of Koihime Musou. Copyrights go to Base-Son and SENTAI Film-works.<p>

* * *

><p>The Kou-Tou Region. A land rich with wetlands, bamboo tree forest, and waterways. It was here where the great Tiger of Kou-Tou was born, raised, lived, died, and buried. She was born as the descendant of the legendary Son-Bu, a famous tactician of the past. She was raised as a passionate, loyal and powerful fighter. She lived as a heroic general of the Imperial Court, fighting many battle of their behalf. She died in one such mission and was eventually buried on her homeland.<p>

Many had feared her prowess, some had envy her, but only a few had admire her. The citizens of Chou-Sa City were such admirers. To them, the Son Family and their head Son-Ken Bundai were the hope and happiness of the people there. They drove away threats and welcome opportunity. The Kou-Tou Region with the Son Family would have been Eden even during this time of great turmoil.

But when the Tiger of Kou-Tou was killed, all of Kou-Tou mourned with the Son Family for the loss of a great hero. That made them vulnerable and the Yellow Scarves Rebellion waste no time invading the once peaceful and protected land. Caught off guard and not having the will to resist, Kou-Tou began to fall in a state of panic.

This was the state of matter that Taiki Sonoma found himself when he first came to this world. Kou-Tou had been left with growing scars and needed to be healed. And that was exactly what Taiki was planning to do. Since his arrival, he had manage to bring the falling spirit of the Son Family back, along with what's left of the Kou-Tou army from the City of Chou-Sa. And the immediate objective was clear: putting an end to the chaos in Kou-Tou by ridding the Yellow Scarves Rebels in the area.

He had repelled their attempts before, with an impressive show of force, sending many running to the hills. But it was not the end of it. Apparently a Yellow Scarves Veteran form the north had come down and began to rally the surviving rebels into a much larger army a little ways north to invade the territory of Ju-Shun.

When words reach the Son Family, everyone began to make preparation to head north to deal with the threat. Leaving with an army of only Five Thousand strong, they immediately set out north, leaving the rest behind to be trained and grow stronger. And of course Taiki, as the Son Family sole royal defender, tagged along as well.

* * *

><p>"…Hey, Sheren-onee-sama," Shaoren called from on top of her horse to her eldest sister, "Remind me again why we have to go to Ju-Shun to get involve?"<p>

"Well, Shaoren," Sheren called back, "if we do not fight, the Yellow Scarves will eventually spread back towards our lands. To keep it safe, while we may not be able to destroy the root of the problem for now, we must at least destroy the closest problem before it reaches us…"

"But they are attacking Ju-Shun, not us…"

"Ju-Shun is the rich land, though not as rich as Kei-Shou, close to here in the south," Meirin noted, "If they manage to take it over, when they set their sights on us, we would be the one in trouble…"

"But there is more to that," Renfa added, "We are helping out the Imperial Army, just like our mother would have…"

"More like we are doing the job for them," Shaoren huffed, comically puffing her cheek in anger, "and while we are busy doing all the dirty work, those officials are drinking themselves drunk!"

"All the more reason to do this," Sai chuckled, "So that people of the Imperial Palace will realize that the Kou-Tou Army is back in power…"

"Yes," Sheren nodded in reminisce, "Like our mother would have shown…"

Taiki listen to their conversation silently until he notices that Sheren had turn to him.

"Do you not think so, Taiki?"

Taiki thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head, surprising those around him.

"I don't know your mother, Sheren," Taiki confessed, "But if I have to make a guess base on what Sai told me, your mother could care less about glory. All she would have wished to do is to stamp out the spark of the conflict, nothing more…though I too think the same way…"

Sheren and Sai blinked at that, looked at each other and laughed.

"Taiki," Sheren managed after she calmed down enough, "Are you sure you had never met my mother?"

"Huh?" Taiki blinked at the question.

"Because that is exactly what Lord Bundai would have said," Sai pointed out, "That I can guarantee…"

"Really?"

"…Do not get ahead of thyself, General Sonoma," Meirin grumbled.

"Gosh, Meirin-sama," Ashe sighed, "is teacher really that fixed on not accepting Taiki-san?"

"Uh, Ashe," Taiki intervene, "No need for the '-san' at the end…"

"Ah-Sorry!"

"Is it really that big of a deal with you?" Shaoren wondered, "I mean it is not like we are disrespecting you…"

"Yeah~," Taiki strained his words, "It's just…I feel as if there is a distant between us if you all use honorific with my name…"

"Hmm, I see," Sheren chuckled, "very well, we shall try to remember that. But you have to tell everyone else back home…"

Taiki pouted comically. Only Sheren, Renfa, Shaoren, Meirin, Ashe and Sai had accompanied him on this trip. Everyone else was back at home either taking care of internal affairs or training new recruits that are increasingly joined since Taiki became the Young Tiger of Kou-Tou.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they had arrived at the outskirts of the Ju-Shun and Kou-Tou boarder. Boy what a sight that awaited them. A huge army of Yellow Scarves was relentlessly attacking another army of silver armored soldiers. Right now, the Silver Army is on the defensive, trying desperately to hold out the line.<p>

"That silver armored army," Ashe noted, "That is the army of Ju-Shun…"

"Wow," Shaoren chuckled without a hint of humor, "They look like they could use some help…"

"They certainly do," Taiki agreed wholehearted before turning to Sheren, "Your orders, Sheren?"

Sheren nodded and turn to Meirin. "Meirin, any ideas?"

"Hmm…" Meirin hummed, "There are about Ten Thousand all together, those Yellow Rebels. About a good Eight Thousand for the army of Ju-Shun. And we have and army of Five Thousand strong. We could try a pincer attack…"

"But that's impossible with our numbers right?" Taiki wondered, receiving a glare from the strategist.

"YES… …_obviously_…So instead, we should attack in a triple pincer. That way the Yellow Scarves cannot make their mind in time which front to focus their attention on…"

"Hmm…" Sheren hummed before nodding, "Alright then…Renfa, Meirin, you two are with me as we head to the other side to our front. Taiki, you take Sai, Shaoren, and Ashe ahead and prepare to begin the triple pincer attack…"

"Got it!" Taiki nodded, tightening his grip on his metallic baseball bat, "But will you be alright, Sheren?"

"I shall be fine with this bunch. Please keep my little sister safe though…"

"Sheren-onee-sama!" Shaoren shouted in protest, "I do not need his protection ~!"

"Aw, you're going to make me cry," Taiki comically pouted.

"If you are a man, then you should not cry!"

"I'm a person with a heart before I'm a man. Besides, if that is the case a princess should be expecting protection…"

"Oh, good point-Ah! Hey, do not confuse my thoughts!"

Sheren laughed at her little sister response, before she turned her horse in a different direction with Renfa and Meirin doing the same.

"Alright, I shall leave this front to you then. I shall take half of the troops in the army and-…"

"Uh, actually, Sheren," Taiki intervened, "You should take Four Thousand with you instead. We'll be fine with a Thousand…"

"What?" Renfa exclaimed, "But that is suicide-!"

"Renfa, have you forgotten who I am?"

Renfa immediately shut herself up.

"Yes, we have not forgotten," Sheren chuckled, "Alright, Four Thousand troops will follow me then. Taiki, you will command this army of a Thousand then. Attack as soon we attack, okay?"

"We'll win this battle…" Taiki simply stated, at which Sheren chuckled before turning to the troops.

"Four Thousand follow my flag! We shall make our way to other side to trap the enemy in a pincer attack!"

* * *

><p>No sooner did Sheren's group leave Taiki lead the remaining troops towards battle.<p>

As they closed in, Sai sighed to herself.

"What's up, Sai?" Taiki wondered.

"Oh, nothing," Sai shook her head.

"You cannot hide stuff from us, you know Sai," Shaoren sweat dropped.

Sai gave a nervous laugh. "Well, if you must know, I was just thinking about the Yellow Scarves that we are about to face. It may be a little late to say this but they are but mere common people are running amok, with none of them standing out to me…"

"Well, what did you expect?" Ashe huffed, "They are but a bunch of radicals with nothing but numbers on their side…"

"Yes, what they really need is a leader…"

Taiki suddenly gave a light chuckle and nodded at Sai. "It's a pity, I agree. But, Sai, I know you're still excited to be at war…"

"Hmm?" Sai blinked.

"How can anyone be excited at being at war?" Shaoren huffed.

"It's obvious, really, Shaoren," Taiki gently smiled, "People of sword long for the day when they can cross another's sword, in a battle or a war. Someone like Sai, who had been watching your mother's back for so long, would only find peace there of all places…"

Shaoren blinked at Taiki's explanation before hearing Sai softly chuckle to herself.

"Yes, that is indeed true…Taiki, you truly can see through me…almost as well as Lord Bundai…"

"Coming from you, Sai," Ashe chuckled, "You must have truly seen Lord Bundai in Taiki…"

"…I said nothing of the sort…"

Taiki smirked before suddenly getting off his horse; they had reached their target destination. Now all they had to do is to wait for Sheren to give the signal to attack…at least that was the plan.

"All troops get into your formation!" Taiki called, "We are heading out!"

"Huh?" Shaoren did a double take, "But Sheren-onee-sama had not yet given a signal!"

"Attacking now is suicidal!" Sai agreed.

"If we wait until then, the situation can change dramatically," Taiki informed, "Plus, we must divert the Yellow Scarves attention to our front so that Sheren's group have a less dangerous time and coordinate with Ju-Shun Army…"

Ashe narrowed her eyes in thought before understanding. "You do have a point…"

"Besides," Taiki smirked at Shaoren, "I don't think we should keep a princess from enjoying the battle any longer right?"

Shaoren blinked and smirked. "Yes, why wait? Not with you here…"

Taiki smiled before turning to the troops. "Kou-Tou Army, I ask! What is the Son Family of Kou-Tou!?"

As if they heard the question many times, the troops (along with Shaoren, Ashe, and Sai) replied with a mighty roar, "Hungry Tigers!"

"And with what do they fight with!?"

"Their powerful fangs!"

"Right!" Taiki turn back towards the unaware rear of the Yellow Scarves, "This is a land at war! Soon we'll tear out their blacken hearts! Everyone follow me to battle…and victory!"

With a collective roar, everyone followed the now charging Taiki.

* * *

><p>"This march sure is taking a long time," Sheren noted before turning to Meirin, "by any chance will the Yellow Scarves notice our plans at this rate?"<p>

"It is not entirely impossible," Meirin nodded gravely, "we could only hope that by some fortune the Yellow Turbans will remain preoccupied with something else…"

"I certainly hope-…huh?" Renfa narrowed her eyes at the battle scene with concern.

"What is it, Renfa?" Sheren asked in concern.

"…It may be the trick of the eye, but I believe that Yellow Scarves' ranks are being thin out…"

"What is that?" Meirin narrowed her eyes at the battle, "Hmm, yes that seems to be the case. Their ranks have suddenly started shifting away…"

"Could they have broken through the Ju-Shun blockade?" Sheren asked in worry.

"…No, they seem to be shift away from it…"

A soldier who was sent ahead suddenly rush up.

"What is it, soldier?"

"Master Shuu-Yu," the soldier began, "General Taiki had begun the attack on the rear flank of the Yellow Scarves!"

"…! What did you say!?"

"Because of the sudden attack, the Yellow Scarves seem to have panic and diverted their focus on the front and at General Taiki's units…"

"That big fool! What is he thinking!?"

"…! Sister Sheren," Renfa called, "With the Yellow Scarves diverted over to Taiki's area, our large army can make lots of progress on this rear flank!"

"…? …Hmm," Sheren thought for a moment before slowly nodding with a smile, "Yes, with this, cornering the Yellow Scarves would just be the start. We have an almost clear path to the Yellow Scarves main force! Alright, everyone, double-time! We must use this chance to destroy the Yellow Scarves army from the inside out!"

With a cheer, the army of Four Thousand strong quickened their march.

* * *

><p>The Yellow Scarves army of Ten Thousand, whom had so much confidence as they mercilessly charge at the defending Ju-Shun army, was now thrown into a state of confusion. Out of nowhere, Taiki and his unit of One Thousand attacked the unsuspecting rear flank of the Yellow Scarves with the force of a raging flood.<p>

You see, during the time Taiki had spent getting use to the life as a Kou-Tou General, he had begun to teach the Kou-Tou army sports, ranging from soccer to football. Those sports had somehow greatly improved the Kou-Tou army's resilience and their persistent in a way that even Meirin was taken aback. So when the Yellow Scarves were hit, they were hit rather hard, like a group of school kids suddenly being rushed by a wall of football quarterbacks. Adding with Taiki's display of strength, about a good Two Thousand were down for the count before the Yellow Scarves began to shift half of their attention to Taiki's units.

Unfortunately, it did very little. Both Taiki and Ashe recognize the change and quickly had the troops reorganized in a defensive position, adopting a modify style of guarding from a football formation taught by Taiki.

Things got even worse for the Yellow Scarves even then because since one half had focus their attention on the Ju-Shun and the other half focusing on Taiki, they were ill prepare when Sheren charged in with her army of Four Thousand who were just as easily familiar with the sport method of Taiki as is Taiki's unit. The Yellow Scarves main force was soon hit with the force of a tsunami, causing them to be thrown into the state of confusion mention earlier, unable to decide which front to focus their attention on.

Sensing the chance and hearing word from Sheren, the Ju-Shun army switched from defensive to offensive, worsening the situation for the Yellow Scarves. The battle lasted for less than seven hour before the Yellow Scarves army was completely wiped out.

* * *

><p>"My Lady," a soldier ran up to a well-dressed little girl and kneeled in respect, "Our forces has successfully destroy the Yellow Scarves' detached force!"<p>

"Finally~!" the little girl huffed in an immature annoyed tone voice, "This should have been dealt with hours ago! You people are so slow~…"

"F-Forgive us, My Lady. But we were having difficulties until the Kou-Tou Army arrived…"

"…? Kou-Tou Army?" the little girl hummed in thought for a moment before thumping her palm, "Oh! The Son Family! So they are back on the front now, huh?"

"Yes, My Lady…"

"Humph, took them long enough! How many did they have?"

"…Uh, I believe in total about Five Thousand when they joined in, My Lady…"

"… … …Hey! Does that not mean an army of Five Thousand did a job that should have been easy for an army of for an army of Eight Thousand?"

"Uh…"

"Jeez, you people are so pathetic~!"

"F-Forgive us, My Lady…"

"Whatever," The little girl waved it off.

"Hmm~," a taller girl, who was standing beside the little girl, hummed in thought, "My Lady, are we not having trouble over at the Falling Sky Ravine?"

"…? Yeah we are. What about it?"

"Well, if the Kou-Tou Army who managed to defeat the Yellow Scarves' detached force was to help…"

"… … … …OH~! I know! Let us have them take care of that problem!"

"…Eh? No, that is not what I mean-…"

"We shall have them take care of the problem, so we do not need to get our hands dirty! Hah, I am brilliant…"

The tall girl sweat dropped but nevertheless smiled. "…Well, if you are happy My Lady, then alright. But what do we do if they get wipe out?"

"We shall deal with that when we cross the bridge, no need to worry about that now…" the little girl waved it off.

"Oh~! As should be expected of My Lady; doing things without thinking about the consequences or preparation…"

"Heh-Heh, praise me more~! Anyway, you there!" the little girl pointed at a random soldier, "Go tell those Son Family to come here!"

"Yes, My Lady!" The soldier salutes before rushing off.

"And you!" The little girl then pointed to another random soldier, "Bring me some Honey Water; I am parched from the battle…"

"Yes, My Lady!" The soldier quickly ran off to get Honey.

* * *

><p>"General Taiki Sonoma!" Meirin called out as soon as Taiki came into her view, "Get over here!"<p>

"Hmm?" Taiki hummed in confusion as he calmly made his way over. "What is it Meirin?'

"Shuu-Yu! Or at worse, Koukin!" Meirin snapped, "What thou art thinking, charging in like that with only a handful of soldiers?"

"I was thinking of making things easier for Sheren to battle her fronts along with making sure that Princess Shaoren sees the spectacular sight of war…"

"What-? I can understand the first part but what of the second?"

"To put it simply, I was putting up a show for the bored Princess…and boy, did she love it…"

"I certainly did~!" Shaoren chimed as she ran up to join the conversation, "The Yellow Scarves were so funny when their attention kept turning from one front to another, then turning to a humorous confusion. It is almost sad, right Taiki~?"

"Certainly was," Taiki chuckled in response.

"Hey now! This is not joke!" Meirin exclaimed in disbelief, "The plan was for both of our spit force to attack at once!"

"Now, now, Meirin," Sheren chided, "Taiki just made the best decision he could as a General…"

"And I as a strategist was the one to allow it," Ashe added when she was close enough, "Forgive me, Teacher…"

Meirin grumbled, before glaring at Taiki. "Do not ever go outside the plan again; thou art fortunate this time because it led to a success…"

"Got it~!" Taiki held up both of his hand in defeat.

"…Did thou really?" Meirin sweat dropped.

Just then, a silver-armored soldier came forth and bows in respect to the Son Family.

"Greeting, army of Kou-Tou," The soldier began, "Our Lady, the ruler of Ju-Shun, request an audience with the generals of the Kou-Tou Army…"

"Does she now?" Sheren raised an eyebrow, showing a hint of surprise, "Well then, tell your Lady that we shall arrive soon on her request…"

"Yes madam," The soldier gave one last bow before hurrying off.

"So," Meirin frowned, "En-Jutsu has become courteous enough to send _us~_ a messenger to have _us~_ come meet _her~_, huh?"

"Now, now, Meirin," Sheren chuckled, "No need to be so sarcastic…"

"…? En-Jutsu?" Taiki blinked, "As in En-Jutsu Kouro?"

"The same," Ashe nodded, "She governs Ju-Shun, though as I heard her management skills have been declining and questioned recently. Her family and that of the Son Family had been on friendly term in the past, so we have met her but…"

"…If we are talking about people with horrible personality," Meirin glared at Taiki, "She is the only one who can place thee in second…"

"Meirin!" Sheren sweat dropped.

"She is not willing to accept you at all," Renfa sweat dropped as she whispers to Taiki.

Taiki returned with a nervous chuckled before turning to Sheren. "Well then Sheren let's not keep our host waiting…"

"Yes," Sheren nodded, "Let us not…"

* * *

><p>Taiki and the others, as soon as they arrived at the Ju-Shun Army's war camp, were led straight towards the largest tent in the encampment.<p>

Sitting proudly on the center-most elaborate chair of a long table covered with food sat a young girl that, in comparison to the many unusual warriors Taiki has seen so far, seems the most incompatible for a war camp. She was a blonde with long curly hairs that extend down to her knee level with a blue ribbon tied behind her head and had a small silver princess crown perch on top of her head. She had smug but proud green eyes that seem to belittle her innocent appearance. She wore a turtleneck orange dress and large arm-sleeves both with large peach-color frill hanging out, a lavender sash around her mid-region with the ribbon tied in the front, a blue drape down her front, and a pearl necklace around her neck.

"The child is the Ruler of Ju-Shun," Ashe informed Taiki in a whisper, "The one standing next to her is her close-aid, Chou-Kun Taeru…"

"Ho~…" Taiki hummed as he observes them both careful.

Chou-Kun Taeru, as she is call, had short blue hair with her bangs held to the side of her head with hairpins and had sly but intelligent eyes. She is dressed in a flight attendant uniform complete with a lavender scarf, a white sleeved vest, a red skirt ending just below the pelvis region, and a white-and-dark-teal beret. She also wore white gloves, black stocking, a white boots, a golden armband, and equipped with a sword, most likely a broadsword.

"Lady Kouro," Sheren greeted smoothly with a formal bow, "It has been a long time…"

"Oh-Ho-Ho-Ho-Ho~!" En-Jutsu laughed in way that made her sound like a monarch, "Yes, it has been a while. If I recalled correctly, the last time we meet was at the funeral of Aunty Bundai-sama…"

"… … …Yes, that is correct," Sheren managed, keeping a straight of a face as possible. Renfa and Shaoren were also doing the same.

"…Merciless," Taiki mumbled, "Even if it could've been unintentional…"

"But I was shock to here that the Kou-Tou Army had return to the front line so soon," En-Jutsu pondered, "Even more so, it would seem that the passing of Aunty Bundai-sama did not affect the prowess of the army either. That is good…"

"Yes," Sheren's emotional state brightened considerably as gesture to Taiki, "Allow I Son-Saku Hakufu, to introduce to Lady Kouro our newest warrior and member of my extended family, The Young Tiger of Kou-Tou General Taiki Sonoma!"

"Oh~?" En-Jutsu observed Taiki from top to bottom, "a 'Young Tiger' is he?"

"Yo~!" Taiki lift a hand in greeting, obviously informally, "You can just call me Taiki, Little Princess-…"

"IDIOT!" Meirin suddenly snapped, "Is it not possible for thou to speak with more manners!?"

"I told you, I'm not that big in manner-…"

"That is NO excuse! Did thy mother teach thee proper etiquettes?"

"Ah-! Meirin-san!" Renfa exclaimed as she pulled Meirin aside before whispering, "Taiki's mother has passed on, remember?"

"Ah-!"

"Hey, now," Taiki nervously sweat dropped, "It's not that a big deal now, you two. No need to worry…"

"B-But," Renfa managed but stopped when Taiki held up his hand.

"Let's just stop. This is starting to look like some silly family drama, with the Little Princess as our audience here…"

"Ah-!" Renfa and Meirin bowed apologetically, "Forgive us…"

"… … …Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha," En-Jutsu suddenly laughed honestly, "This certainly is a rare sight to see…"

"…Forgive us…"

"Well, whatever," En-Jutsu wavered it off as she turn her attention back to Taiki, "Anyway, for you to become the Kou-Tou army's 'New Tiger', you must be rather skill and strong, huh?"

"So they say," Taiki shrugged, "but that's probably my only worth. There's no way a muscle-brain like me can do what you can, Little-Princess…"

"…Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" En-Jutsu laughed, "You have smart mouth! I like that!"

"Thanks!"

"…Oh my god," Meirin sighed quietly, "Why are they talking to each other like they had known each for a long time?"

Sheren giggled. "Taiki can surely befriend just about anybody…"

"Ahem," Chou-ken coughed, "My Lady…?"

"Huh? … … … …OH-! Yes, that is right! Uh, um, what was I going to-…"

**GROWL~~~!**

"…! What was that!?"

Everyone stared around, trying to find the source of the growl.

"It sounded like a tiger!" Shaoren nervously commented.

"A hungry one," Chou-Kun added nervously.

"Uh," Taiki began, catching everyone's attention, "Sorry that was me…"

"… … …You?" Meirin sweat dropped. And as if it was timed…**GROWL~~~! **…the rumble came out of Taiki's belly.

"Sorry, I got hungry…"

Everyone comically stopped themselves from falling flat as Meirin glared at Taiki.

"What is WRONG with thee?" Meirin lectured, "We art in an important meeting!"

"It can't be help," Taiki nervously chuckled, "I can't control how my body would act when it needs to…"

"Thee-!" Meirin began angrily, only to be cut off by a loud uncontrollable laughter.

"Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" En-Jutsu laughed, "Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha…!"

"…? M-My Lady?" Chou-Kun blinked.

"Ah-! Oh, sorry! It was too funny! Well, I'm feeling kind of hungry too right now," En-Jutsu directed everyone's attention to the long table covered in food, "This is but a small show of gratitude for assisting us during the battle. Let us enjoy…!"

"Uh," Sheren began politely, "Lady En-Jutsu, about why you called us here…"

"Hmm?" En-Jutsu tilted her head in confusion before widening her eyes in realization, "Ah! Yes, but we shall save that until after we have eaten. You all must be tried after the battle after all…"

"Uh, yes. That seems to be the case…"

"Then there is no problem. Think of this feast as a way to congratulate you all on your return to military power…"

"I see…"

* * *

><p>The feast in Taiki's opinion was extremely elegant and luxurious. The foods were somehow kept hot enough to enjoy and the wine were surprisingly tasty. Even the clear minded Meirin has gotten herself a little drunk (Sai explained that Meirin is extremely weak to wine but because of her pride she denies it).<p>

Fortunately for Taiki, his family has been known to be extremely heavy drinkers so even after ten wine cups (easily five times of what it would take to make Meirin drunk) he was still extremely sober. Everyone else seems to have forgotten why they were here on the battlefield.

(Note from Normama: Keep in mind, wine back in that era was extremely stronger than today's wine. One cup of wine during this time could easily equal to four to five bottle of wine in terms of alcohol strength.)

Well, almost everybody. Somehow, En-Jutsu and Chou-Kun had managed to stay somber after their sixteenth cup. Taiki guess that being a noblewoman, and a guard of a noblewoman, they are extremely used to heavy drinking too. Well, by their eighteenth cup, their faces were beginning to turn red so Taiki isn't expecting them to last much longer.

"Phew~!" Taiki breathed as he exited the tent for some fresh air and to stretch, "It's good to stretch myself. It's no joke when you have started drinking in full armor…"

Truly, drinking to relieved stress while wearing uncomfortable armor is quite contradicting.

"…~Hey~! ~General Sonoma~, hic," a voice called out from behind him. Taiki turn to find a somewhat drunk En-Jutsu steadily leaving the tent, heading to him.

"Oh! Little Princess!" Taiki smiled before frowning in worry, "Are you okay?"

"~Eh~? ~I am alright~! See~? ~this is~, hic, my ~left~ hand!" En-Jutsu held up her left hand before raising her right, "And this~ is my~ ~right~, hic!"

"(She is clearly a little drunk at least…)" Taiki smiled as he shook his head, before holding up three fingers, "Hey, Little Princess, how many fingers am I holding up?"

En-Jutsu narrowed her eyes and glared at my fingers for a full minute before speaking. "T-Three…"

"Huh. Not bad…"

"What~!? Did you, hic, think ~I~ will get drunk~ with ~that level ~of~, hic, wine~?"

"Just testing," Taiki laughed, "So, Little Princess, what brings you out here?"

"Huh~? What~!? I can't~ come ~out~ to, hic, get ~some fresh air~…?"

"Ah, so you are out here for the same thing huh? That's nice…"

"…~Shut up~! I, hic, am ~not~ as carefree like~, hic, you…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Taiki nodded absently as he stared up into the surprisingly clear night sky. The feast has lasted deep into the night so Taiki wasn't surprise to see the sky so dark. "Fine night for star watching. Too bad we're in bad position to watch them…"

"~What~!?" En-Jutsu huffed, or at least try to as she is, as she clumsily pointed to a tall mountain not too far from the camp, "If you ~want to~ watch, hic, stars, then, hic, go to that mountain~ over ~there~!"

"There?"

"~Yeah. Chou-Kun and I~ always goes there to ~watch~ stars~! But it~ takes, hic, about four hour, hic, to reach a good spot on the mountain~ so…"

"Hmm, I see! Alright, let's go…"

"… … … … … …Eh?"

"Don't you want to see the stars, Little Princess?"

"…Huh~!? Of course I, hic, want to see them~!"

"Alright then," Taiki nodded before coming over to En-Jutsu, picked her, and sat her on his shoulder.

"…!? … …!? … … …!?"

"Hang on, now!"

"Ah-! Wait a~…!"

But before En-Jutsu could say another word, Taiki sprinted off towards the mountain at a blistering pace.

"Kyaa~~~~!" En-Jutsu screamed as she clutched Taiki's head to prevent falling off. But her scream of surprise soon turn into a scream of pleasure before turning into laughter, "Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha~! Faster~, go FASTER~!"

"Roger, roger," Taiki smirked and soon sprinted even faster.

Taiki was confident in his leg strength, and it isn't exaggerating to say that people had labeled him as a monster because of that. Taiki had been known to out-run seasonal sprinters four times over and still kept his breath and heart rate at a steady rate. No one really knows how it was possible, not even Taiki himself knew how, though he suppose it was because he had over trained himself by trying to run the full diamond of the baseball field under three seconds (Normama: This unrealistic so please people try not to mimic this.). It is not surprising to picture Taiki constantly being asked to join soccer, football, or track-n-field because of this. But in the end, Taiki has chosen baseball over all others, joining others occasionally to help out.

* * *

><p>Anyway, it wasn't long before Taiki and En-Jutsu reach a good viewing spot on top of the mountain. It had taken only about fifteen minutes to get to this point and Taiki still had a steady breath.<p>

"Made it~!" Taiki cheered, before looking up into the sky, "Oh~! This really is a good place to watch stars~!"

"Make the world stop spinning~~…" En-Jutsu managed from Taiki's shoulder, her long blond hair in a mess and her eyes in a comical swirl.

"Ah-! Little Princess, you alright?"

"…I think so~," With that, En-Jutsu steady climbed down from Taiki's shoulder, "But I did not know someone can run at such speed…"

Taiki gave a nervous chuckled before remember something and palmed his face in frustration. "Damn it! I forgot to bring along some refreshments as well. Having some as we watch the stars would've been nice…"

"Heh-Heh," En-Jutsu grinned with a giggle, "It would certainly be nice…"

"… … …Huh~," Taiki smirked as he stared at her face, "So even En-Jutsu Kouro can make a carefree face like that, huh?"

"…Eh? … … …Eh-! Uh, no!" En-Jutsu reddened her face in embarrassment before turning away, "Y-Y-You must have been mistaken! A-A noble lady like I would never make such a face!"

"Aw~! Don't be shy~! I think you look great with such an expression~!"

"W-What expression!? I made no such thing!"

"Aw, come on! Don't turn away and hide it. No one else is here!"

"I made no such-!" En-Jutsu turned to yell in defiant only to come face-to-face with Taiki making a comically silly face.

"Come~ ON~!" Taiki babbled as he comically stretch out his cheek and face, "Give me another SMILE~!"

"Puh-!" En-Jutsu covered her mouth before anymore laughter could escape, but it was useless; her body was jerking like crazy and her laughter could still be heard even though it was muffled, "You idiot-Puh, Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha~!"

"Oh! My 'Funny Face Technique' still works huh? Good, take a look at this~!" Taiki this time squeeze his cheek in and wrinkle his eyebrow comically, "I'm in a happy mood~!"

"Puh-! Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! S-Stop! Please, I ask of you-!"

"You ask~ me~?" Taiki comically stretched his cheeks downward, stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around.

"Puh-! Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! No, please you goof-! No more, my stomach-! Ah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha…!

* * *

><p>After about five more minutes of silly faces and uncontrollable laughter, En-Jutsu was finally given a breather as she comically grovel on the ground, cover in sweats and panting heavily.<p>

"…Y-You big goof," En-Jutsu managed in-between her panting; "…You are a very frightening goof of a person for that matter. To be able to make me, En-Jutsu Kouro, laugh in such a shameful way…"

"That just show that you're still human," Taiki grinned idiotically, "I'm glad you can laugh in such an honest way…"

"…Honest?"

"Yeah, when you first laughed back there in the tent, it sounds to me that you were still holding yourself back and all. Even here, you weren't even trying to open yourself up…"

"Hmm~?"

"No, seriously. That's what I felt when I met you…"

"…Well, whatever,' En-Jutsu waved it off, "It is not that I had not felt a sense of pleasure while I did it, so I shall forgive you…"

"Ah-! You're acting all stiff again. Maybe you need more-!"

"I am fine!"

"Ha-Ha, kidding, kidding…"

"Mou~, I had never met such a carefree person before…"

Taiki laughed heartily before seating himself on a large rock nearby and gazed up at the stars.

"Well," En-Jutsu puffed her small chest up, "Was I right about this here place? Or was I right?"

"You were definitely right~! The sky looks so clear that you can almost swim in it…"

"Swim among the stars, huh? That does not sound so bad…"

"… … … …Hey, how long do you plan to stay standing over there?"

"Eh?"

"Come on, don't be stiff~! Sit here! It's better to watch stars sitting rather than standing!" Taiki patted a spot on the rock next to him.

"Are you an idiot!?" En-Jutsu suddenly shouted, "I cannot just simply seat myself on such a dirty place like such!"

"Dirty?"

"I, En-Jutsu Kouro, am a noble lady with great dignity and pride. To seat on something that who-knows how many commoner had seated themselves on is a disgrace to myself and to my lineage!"

"Ok, ok, sorry I offended you…"

"Ahem!"

"… …And your lineage…"

"Apology accepted…"

"Then, how about this?" Taiki patted his lap.

"… … … … … … … … … … …Eh?"

"Sit on my lap then…"

"…EH!?" En-Jutsu took a step back, comically waving her arms around franticly with her face blushing crimson red, "W-W-W-W-W-What are talking about?"

"Hey, what are you thinking?"

"D-D-D-D-Do not dare take advantage of the fact that we are a-a-a-a-alone in the mountain and-!"

"HEY! That is not my intention!" Taiki frowned.

"I-I-I-I-I-I am not as drunk as to let you take advantage of me-!"

"Are you even listening to me!?" Taiki comically shouted as he…**BONK! **…comically hand-chop, or dope slap, the frantic En-Jutsu on the head.

"… … … …?" En-Jutsu froze before slowly touch the area of her forehead that Taiki comically hand-chop/dope slap with her hands, "… … … …?"

"Ah-!" Taiki straighten as he noticed the look of blank confusion painted on the face of En-Jutsu, "Sorry, did it hurt or something?"

"Uh, no," En-Jutsu managed, "Not at all… … … … …but, what was that that you just did?"

"Oh that? That is what you might call a [Straight-Man] act…"

"…? …Stir-rate-man…?"

"Yeah~," Taiki strained, "it's a type of act used in comedy where a smart guy correct a stupid remark of his companion with exaggerated manners or actions…"

"Heh~…"

"Seriously…"

"Hmm, if you say so," En-Jutsu nodded, but kept one hand on the area of her forehead, "(What is this strange sensation I am feeling. Despite the fact that he hit me, I am not angry about it or am I feeling offended… … …It actually feels kind of nice…)"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"… …Mm~," En-Jutsu narrowed her eyes, "If I become a masochist, you better take responsibility…"

"Huh?"

"…! Uh, nothing!"

"Well, anyway, about what I suggested-…"

"Give me one good reason why I would do that!"

"Huh? Oh, well first off I can guarantee that no 'common people' have sat on it…"

"… … …I suppose not…"

"And if I sat correctly, I look no different from a throne, right?"

"…Hmmm," En-Jutsu inspected Taiki from top to bottom before slowly nodding her head, "In a way, you do…"

"So is there a problem now?"

"Uh," En-Jutsu was at a loss of words for a moment, "(He is serious! It is true that if I think of him as nothing more than a throne it is fine, but he is still a man! It is so embarrassing! … …On the other hand, my legs are getting tired and there is no way I can enjoy the stars like this… … … …So…) Oh, very well…"

* * *

><p>A few seconds later, En-Jutsu found herself resting in Taiki's lap as they both gaze up into the sky and observe the stars. However, try as she might, she could not stop her cheeks from remaining red and her body from trying to make itself as small as possible in embarrassment.<p>

"The stars sure are lovely, aren't they Little Princess?" Taiki wondered with a peaceful smile.

"Uh, y-yes, very," En-Jutsu managed, "(How can he be so relax? I am sitting right on his lap here!)"

"Glad I'm not the only one to think so," Taiki chuckled.

"(… … …! It cannot be he does not find me sexually appealing, right!?)"

"Wonder if I can see the North Star from here?"

"(… … …Or is he just a natural airhead?)"

"…! Hey, Little Princess! Look, look!"

"…?" En-Jutsu glanced up in time to see… "Oh~!" …lights streaking across the sky in dozen. "What is this? An attack from the Heaven?"

"Huh~?" Taiki comically frowned, "What's with that grim classification? No, it's just a [Meteor Shower]…"

"…? Meat-tea-or show-wear? What is that?"

"That's just a fancy way of saying a bunch of small rocks falling and burning up in the sky…"

"Burning rocks? That's impossible! Rocks cannot be in the sky unless someone throws them up there first…"

"Huh? … …Oh, right~! I forgot that people nowadays don't know about [space] and stuff like that…"

"…? Spa-ace?"

"Uh, the Heaven! Yeah, the guys up in Heaven are…uh, skipping rocks in the sky! Yeah! They are skipping them so hard that they burn up…"

"Heh~? I see; that makes sense…" En-Jutsu nodded, "If it is like that, then rocks can come from the sky…"

"Ha-Ha, yeah, let's go with that…"

En-Jutsu giggled to herself as she watched the Meteor Shower. "It is lovely…"

"Sure is…"

"… … …You better not add something like, 'but not as lovely as you'…"

"Eh?"

"…Eh?" En-Jutsu froze before franticly waving her arms around, "Ah-! No, paid no attention to what I-…"

"Ha-Ha," Taiki laughed, "did I really like that type of guy?"

"…Uh, um…"

"Ah, don't worry! I'm not like Oikawa…"

"…?"

"And yes you pretty, Little Princess…"

"…! W-What-?"

"And just to clarify, I didn't say it for anything bad. I just spoke the truth; a compliment if you will…"

"A-Ah! I see…"

"Sorry, if it sounds rude. I'm just not big on formality…"

"Not big on formality, huh? (That would explain his carefree attitude)," En-Jutsu suddenly fell silent before speaking up again, "Hey…"

"Hmm?"

"… … …Since you lack formality anyway… …uh, it must be difficult not calling people by their true names, right?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah! If I can, I would prefer to call people by their true names…"

"… … … …Then, I shall give you permission to use mine then…"

"… …Eh?"

En-Jutsu hopped off of Taiki's lap and turned to him, her face in a deep crimson. "Considered it as a reward for showing me such a wonderful sight tonight…and for being my chair…"

"Oh, I see…"

"Then I shall introduce myself again," En-Jutsu straighten herself, "Jutsu is my name. My family name is En. My common name would be Kouro. My true name…" She paused for a moment before taking in a huge breath of air. "My true name is Miu…It is a pleasure to meet you, Taiki Sonoma…"

Taiki smiled. The En-Jutsu Kouro of the little history he knew of was scheming and prideful nobleman who was really full of himself. The warlord believed that by just simply possessing the Imperial Seal (given to him by Son-Saku) gave him the right to call himself Emperor, setting up the short-live Chuu Dynasty. Short-live because the declaration made him an enemy of almost every power-holding warlord across the land, and they relentlessly attacked him. In the end, the warlord succumbed to his own pride and died a rather sad and disgraceful way.

When Taiki first met En-Jutsu, she was almost everything he had expected of the female version of the short-live Emperor…except for one thing. Rather than being prideful, she strikes him more as the type who seeks comfort and understanding; a little kitty looking for acceptance. That was why, despite whom she should represent, Taiki didn't mind trying to befriend the Ruler of Ju-Shun.

"It is nice to meet you too, Miu…"

* * *

><p>It would be a few hours later before Taiki and Miu began to make their back towards the camp. Once again, Miu was riding on Taiki's shoulders but this time Miu had voluntarily climbed up to shoulder.<p>

"Do you really not feel the slightest discomfort with me on your shoulders?" Miu wondered.

"Not even one," Taiki laughed, "To me, Miu really is as light as a feather…"

"Very funny~," Miu giggled at her name pun (Miu means feather in Japanese), "But if that's the case, Taiki must be incredibly strong then…"

"I've been told that…"

"A lot, huh?"

"Yep…"

"Small wonders," Miu glees before her face soften up a bit, "but there is something I do not understand…"

"…? What is it?"

"Why is Taiki so strong? Is there a reason why you end up possessing such great strength?"

"…?" Taiki thought about it for a moment before sighing, "Things just end up like that, I guess…"

"You mean before you realized it you become this strong? That is weird…"

"It's the truth…"

"…If you say so…"

Taiki huffed a bit before spotting the light of the camp not too far away. "Looks like we are almost there…"

"Yeah," Miu smiled before frowning, "Hey, Taiki…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to call me by my true name even after we get back?"

"Of course! Is that a problem?"

Miu shook her head. "No, I told you I do not mind…"

"…I see…"

The two continued on in silent for a while before Miu suddenly shouted, "Alright!"

"Huh? Is something the matter?"

"…Then from now on, I shall called you Onii-chan then…"

"HUH~!? Where did that come from?"

"Is it a problem?"

"…Uh, no. I don't mind either…"

Miu giggled to herself before hugging Taiki head. "You should consider yourself lucky, Taiki-onii-chan! I do not really do this often!"

Taiki laughed. "I can imagine that…"

* * *

><p>Meirin let out a huge exhausted sigh as she towered over Taiki. Her face was incredibly strained as she carefully tries to pick her next choice of words.<p>

"…Let me get this straight," Meirin began, "during the party, while the _sensible_ members were incapacitated, thou _kidnapped_ the Ruler of Ju-Shun up to the mountains ONLY to return hours _later_ with her on thy shoulder as if thou art trying to make up for whatever MISTAKE thee may have _done_ to her up there?"

"Uh," Taiki sweat dropped, "You're making half of that stuff up, Meirin. I swear I didn't do anything that would get me thrown into jail now…"

"Kidnapping the Ruler of a City is a GOOD enough crime to get thou at _least_ that much! Thou art lucky thou did not get filed to be _beheaded_!"

"Like I said; nothing happen up there. We just watch the stars…"

"Like HELL thee did! If that was so, why did En-Jutsu come with a smile that looks as if thou hast _bewitch_ her!?"

"Bewitch!? I did no such thing!"

"LIAR-!"

"Now, now," Sheren stepped in between the two, "Meirin, if Taiki _did_ defile En-Jutsu in any way, none of us would be standing here so close to the Ju-Shun army camp now…"

"That may be, but for all we know En-Jutsu is just pretending she is fine, as to not disgrace herself, before coming up with some kind of plot to get back at all of us!"

"…I hate to say it," Ashe frowned in thought, "but what Teacher stated may be possible…"

"Still," Renfa sweat dropped, "I cannot see Taiki performing anything of such disgracefulness towards anyone, much less En-Jutsu…"

"Yeah," Shaoren nodded, "Taiki is not that type of person. Only Meirin thinks so…"

Meirin grumbled on the spot. It was already morning after the night of the banquet and the Kou-Tou army high ranking generals were all currently discussing in their main tent. Meirin was in an outrage because last night, both Taiki and En-Jutsu had disappeared for several hours before they reappeared hours later. Everyone was in shock when they found them though; Taiki was carrying En-Jutsu on his shoulder while the said Ruler of Ju-Shun was sitting happily on his shoulder, grinning eerily with a content smile. Obviously, the soldier started gossiping amongst each other, spreading random "behind-close-door" rumors.

And as usual, Meirin didn't hesitate to use this as an excuse to verbally downgrade Taiki. But like sound waves bouncing off stone walls, Taiki was unaffected by her outburst and so was everyone else. And the spreading rumor cease as well when the soldiers of Kou-Tou jumped in and explained how it was impossible for Taiki, who even the newbie soldiers knew pretty well, to commit such an act. Since then the rumor has shifted from "behind-close-door" to "taming-the-dragon"; now the talk was about how En-Jutsu showing emotion because of Taiki, something that almost unheard of for noble folks of her status.

"How can everyone be so laid back?" Meirin sighed just as a silver armor soldier entered the tent.

"I have a message from Lady Kouro," the soldier called, "The Lady wish the Kou-Tou Generals to come to the main tent to meet her…"

"Understood," Sheren nodded as the soldier left, "I wonder what En-Jutsu wants…"

"Probably to complain about being kidnapped yesterday night," Meirin muttered.

"Like I said," Taiki sweat dropped, "I didn't kidnap her. I had her consent…"

"While she was _drunk_?"

"…Uh," Taiki sweat dropped even more. It was true; Miu was intoxicated during that time. Even Taiki was starting to worry that the pleasant conversation he had with her last night might not had been remembered clearly by her.

* * *

><p>However, to the relief of Taiki and the somewhat disappointed Meirin, it wasn't the case at all.<p>

"Morning, Taiki-onii-chan~!" Miu called as soon as she saw Taiki walked in with the Son Family.

"O-Onii-chan?" Shaoren mouthed in surprise, speaking everyone's mind.

"Yo Miu, how's your morning?" Taiki greeted back casually.

"Peachy, actually…"

"H-Hold on a minute!" Chou-Kun intervened in shock, "General Taiki, what are you-?"

"There is no need for that, Nanano," Miu waved off her aide's concern, "I gave Taiki-onii-chan the privilege to do so…"

"EH!?"

"Something wrong, Nanano?"

"…Uh, well yes, but if Miu-sama is happy with it I have nothing to say…"

"Seriously!?" Meirin voiced, before palming her face in disbelief.

Sheren, on the other hand, giggled as she turns to Taiki. "My, it would seem you truly have the power to befriend with just about anyone…"

Taiki nervously chuckled in embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"…Anyway," Miu began suddenly all serious, "in truth, there is something I wish you all to aid my army in. I was going to mention it yesterday, but the banquet lasted longer than I expected…"<p>

"…Oh," Meirin sweat dropped, "So that was the reason she treated us so well yesterday…"

"We are at your service, Lady Kouro," Sheren stated politely, "What is that you wish for us to do?"

Miu turn to Nanano (Chou-Kun), signaling her to take over. Nanano, in turn, laid out a large map of the Ju-Shun region.

"Several days ago," Nanano began, "Our scouts discover the Yellow Scarves base of operation down here in the south…"

"Seriously?" Shaoren shouted unintentionally.

"…I shall ignore that," Miu glared, "continue, Nanano…"

"Yes, My Lady," Nanano stated before continuing, "As I was saying, the base is located here in this valley just a few Li from the city. However…"

"However?" Ashe tilted her head in question.

"Despite our overwhelming size we had in the beginning, we are unable to penetrate the Falling Sky Ravine, the only known passage into the valley…"

"The Falling Sky Ravine?" Taiki mouthed in confused repeat.

"I have never heard of such a ravine," Even the knowledgeable Meirin was at a lost at the name.

"I am not at all shock," Nanano smiled, "because it was a ravine that was recently named due to its reputation…"

"What reputation?"

Nanano glance at Miu, as if wondering whether it was alright to continue. With a single nod from the Ruler of Ju-Shun, she turned back ready to explain. "…Because it would seem the Yellow Scarves are using sorcery to make the ravine impenetrable…"

"…SORCERY?" Taiki and the rest of the Kou-Tou Female Generals repeated.

"Skeptical, I see. Well, to be honest, other than that we have no other explanation for the strange phenomenon that happens there…"

"Can you elaborate?" Meirin asked being a tad interested.

"I should take over from here," Miu suddenly voiced as she came forth, "In the beginning, thanks to the aids of the Imperial Army, we had an army close to Eighteen Thousand at our disposal…"

"Eighteen Thousand?" Renfa widen her eyes, "But when we arrive to aid you, My Lady, you had a little over Eight Thousand!"

"What happen to the other Ten Thousand?" Shaoren wondered.

"…They are all dead," Miu finally answered before pounding her fist on the table with the map, "Because of that STUPID Falling Sky Ravine!"

"Ten Thousand in a single ravine?" Ashe blinked before her voiced strained, "Was it all at once?"

"No," Nanano shook her head in denial, "With such a narrow ravine, obviously sending Ten Thousand at once was impossible. So we sent around Two Thousand at first but…"

"They never came back," Miu grumbled, "So I then sent a Thousand to see what was keeping them…but they never came back either, despite Nanano's order to come back immediately and not fight…"

"So I decided to lead another Thousand to track down the missing soldiers myself. We went about Three Li before we came across a horrible sight…"

"A horrible sight?" Sheren repeated, "Such as?"

"…About Three Thousand soldiers, laying everywhere on the ground, with broken armor and weapons, crushed to death…"

"Say WHAT?" Taiki and the rest of the Kou-Tou Female General exclaimed.

"The strange thing about the scene was that there were no boulder or giant rocks of any sort among the dead body. It would makes sense if they were crush to death by falling rocks, but there was not a single hint of debris in the area. Despite the strangeness of the situation, I had the soldiers go and collect the dead bodies but…" Nanano paused uncomfortably for a moment before continuing. "I turn my back for only a moment before…BOOM! …I heard an earth-shattering explosion from behind. By the time I turned around, all of the soldiers I had led, all One Thousand of them were dead, crushed as far as I could tell…"

"…Surely you jest," Meirin managed.

"I am not…"

"Ever since then," Miu fumed, "the Yellow Scarves continued to retreat and recover behind that ravine. And every time the same thing would happen. Eventually, we were reduced to just Eight Thousand…"

"And to this very day, no one has been able to understand how soldiers could be crushed so fast without the use of boulders. So we came to one conclusion…"

"Those ruffians are somehow using sorcery to crush our soldiers using some invisible force…"

"Gossip amongst the soldiers eventually led to the pass being called the Falling Sky Ravine…"

"…I see," Renfa nodded in understanding, "In a sense, sorcery is place in the ravine so that unfortunate enemies are crushed by the sky…"

"Indeed…"

"We are unable to overcome this obstacle on our own," Miu huffed, "So I figure you all can aid us in this…"

"Hmm," Sheren hummed to herself, "Even if Lady Kouro says so…"

"If sorcery is used," Sai frowned uncomfortably, "How are we supposed to be any help?"

"Hmm~," Meirin hummed to herself before glaring deviously at Taiki, "…Hmmm~…"

"…?" Taiki blinked, "What's wrong, Meirin? Something on my face?"

"Shuu-Yu! Or Koukin, for the last time! …Actually, I do have a plan in mind…"

"You do?" Nanano blinked.

"Yes," Meirin brushed some of her loose hair behind her ears before continuing, "Why do we not send in General Sonoma…"

"… … …EH!?" Taiki, Sheren, Sai and Miu exclaimed.

"Basically, we are dealing with sorcery, right? General Sonoma should be able to disperse the sorcery with just his mere presence…"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on Meirin," Shaoren exclaimed, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you forgotten that Taiki is the 'Messenger from Heaven'?"

"…?" Miu blinked, "Messenger from Heaven? Taiki-onii-chan?"

"Yes," Meirin nodded, "…at least, that is how we are led to believe. We are still unsure if he truly is a Heavenly being said to descend from Heaven to save the world or not, I believe this is an excellent opportunity to see if it is true or not, would you all not agree?"

"…Why do I get the feeling you are just using this as an excuse to belittle Taiki?" Shaoren huffed lowly to herself.

"So, General Sonoma," Meirin smirked knowingly at Taiki, "What dost thou think?"

"…If that how it is, okay," Taiki nodded after a moment in thought.

"Humph as I thought, you will chicken out-…" Meirin huffed mockingly before Taiki's words registered in her mind, "-WAIT! Thee will do it!?"

"EH~!?" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Orders from the strategist," Taiki simply shrugged, "As a soldier in wartime, I must believe her judgment…"

"NO!" Miu cried out, drawing attention to herself, "Uh-I mean, are you people stupid!? Sending your army strongest warrior for such a menial task!? Do you all have no shame!?"

"If this such a trivial matter, then we would not be so trouble by it, Lady Kouro," Meirin argued, "This one passage along with some kind of sorcery is preventing us from eliminating the Yellow Scarves main base of operation here in the south. If we do not hurry and extinguish this threat, the chaos will only increase in sizes or not only Ju-Shun but Kou-Tou shall be affected as well…"

"Uh, well, yes but…"

"It's alright," Taiki chuckled as he waved the anxiety off, "I personally want to see this so-called sorcery myself…"

"Do you have a death wish?" Nanano muttered with a frown.

"Nah, I just want to see it. I mean, I never heard of a case where someone was able to conquer the world with sorcery before. Got to see if this one is just like the others before it…"

"You are as carefree as ever," Renfa sweat dropped at Taiki's casual outlook.

"No point in being negative. Anyway, Sheren, do I have permission to do as Meirin wishes?"

"…Shuu-Yu…" Meirin grumbled, at which everyone ignored.

"Uh," Sheren hummed to herself for a moment before hesitatively nodded, "Alright, but at least take some-…"

"Uh, about that. Is it alright if I do this mission by myself?"

"… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …EH~!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well, if something goes wrong, I'm confident that I can get out of it. But if I have to take even one with me…"

"But Taiki," Sai began, "Going in by yourself is suicide!"

"Not if I can get out of it, but I can only be so for sure if I do this alone. So Sheren, if you would be so kind?"

"But…" Sheren began only to be cut off as Meirin nodded.

"If that is how you see it, then fine…" Meirin simply stated.

"Thanks Meirin…" Taiki smiled.

"Shuu-Yu! Or Koukin! Get that through thy head!"

Taiki chuckled at Meirin exasperation before noticing the worried expression on Miu's face. Without even a moment of hesitation, Taiki came over patted Miu's head in comfort, shocking everyone around them.

"Hey!" Nanano exclaimed in shock, "What are you-?"

"No need to worry, Miu, I'll be fine…" Taiki smirked, before turning to the General of Kou-Tou, "That goes double for you guys…I'll be back!"

"… …You better, Taiki-onii-chan," Miu mumbled with a pout, "If you do not return I will never forgive you!"

"Got it~!"

* * *

><p>"…Are really sure about going in that Ravine alone?" Sai managed as she walked with Taiki towards the camp's exit, "Are you sure I would not be needed?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure," Taiki chuckled, "It's not like I don't trust you or anyone else, it's just that I'm going to a dangerous place and the less worries on my mind the faster I can move…"

"I see…" Sai sighed.

It was a given that one could move quicker in dangerous situation with smaller number rather than large number. Sai knew that, but she couldn't help but feel worry for Taiki. Ever since Taiki became part of the expanding Son Family, everyone has become livelier. Renfa, who has always been rather reserve for a direct member of the Son Family, was already showing signs of becoming a little bit more confident in herself. The Kyou Sister, who were either too shy or too cautious towards strangers, practically warm up to the Taiki as fast as they did with Sheren and Meirin. Non actually began to appear outside the library, mainly because Taiki somehow manage to successfully drag her out. Even Shishun, who usually doesn't let her guard around people, had lowered her guard around the Young Tiger of Kou-Tou.

It was all almost just as Sai had remembered, back before the tragic loss of the Tiger of Kou-Tou. Taiki's presence in their region was literally healing the wound left by the tragedy, and then some. But now, Taiki is heading off into danger all by himself, with no back up and armed only with his strength. Sai didn't dare imagine what would happen to the Son Family and Kou-Tou if Taiki was to disappear so suddenly.

"Don't worry yourself," Taiki chuckled as he suddenly patted Sai's shoulder.

"Huh!? Oh, uh, okay?" Sai managed as she snapped out of her thought.

"…? Are you alright, Sai?" Taiki wondered as he placed a hand on Sai's forehead, "Your temperature doesn't seem so-Whoa! What happen? Your temperature just skyrocketed and your face turned red! Are you catching a fever?"

"N-N-N-No, I am fine," Sai managed before distancing herself from Taiki and turn away in an effort to hide her redden face, "It's nothing! Uh, I shall see you off from here, Taiki!"

"…? Okay, stay healthy then," Though still worried, Taiki began to make his way to the Falling Sky Ravine, leaving Sai as she brought her hands up to her chest.

* * *

><p>"Hmm~," Taiki cupped his chin as he observed the opening in the large cliff face in front of him, "So this is the Falling Sky Ravine. It gives an eerie feeling, I'll give it that much…"<p>

Taiki knew that beyond the ravine lies the Yellow Scarves' base-of-operation. If he can reach there, he can cause enough mayhem and send the bandits into confusion.

"…The problem is within the ravine itself…"

The ravine alone has killed ten thousand or so invaders, safeguarding the Yellow Scarves and allowing them to recover every time they retreated behind them. According Nanano, Miu's close aid, the method of how those ten thousand soldiers were killed within a split second was never explained; therefore they had to accept the idea that the Yellow Scarves was somehow able to use sorcery to curse the invaders.

Taiki personally doesn't believe in sorcery. True, some unseen force had brought him to this strange world where some of the major figure of future Son-Go had become females, Taiki deep down had a premonition that this time was different.

Taiki, being more muscle than brain, knows next to nothing about magic in whole, but he does a thing or two about trickery and how it was used during the Era of the Three Kingdom. Though the setting and the situation were different, it doesn't change the fact that the Yellow Scarves are fooling their enemies to think that they are using supernatural powers. Contrary to popular belief, not all of the members of the Yellow Scarves were just mindless mob who only know how to gang up and kill. The supposed leaders of the mass were quite intelligent and at least knew enough to maintain their hold on their supporters and some battle. It was for that reason that until the death of the ringleader, the Yellow Scarves managed to resist and expand.

"…The Yellow Scarves must be using some sort of trick to all of this," Taiki continued to hum on the spot, "the problem is how to figure it out without getting me killed…"

Taiki hummed for a few more seconds before scanning up and down each side of the cliff faces of the ravine.

"The cliffs look tough to climb," Taiki smirked, "I bet those Yellow Scarves will never expect anyone to climb it…Perfect~!"

With a nod, and after a moment to check that his gears are pack and secure tightly, Taiki began to scale the cliff of the ravine's right side.

* * *

><p>"… … …Phew~~!" Taiki puffed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, "climbing that cliff sure takes a lot out of you no matter how strong you are…"<p>

Taiki, in reality, had only taken about half an hour to carefully scale the brittle ravine walls and was barely breathing hard as he is. But nevertheless, he is still human. Carefully climbing a nearly 90 degree wall that barely had any foothold, with strong winds blowing all-around, and fighting the force of gravity all at the same time was tiring even for Taiki.

Nonetheless, Taiki was now standing on top the sheer cliff that had looked far from climbable.

"Phew~," Taiki whistled, "There's a nice breeze up here-… …Huh?"

Taiki pause his monologue for one reason: not far off in the distance he spotted a strange contraption. Because of the distant, Taiki couldn't make out what it was but the small movements around the contraption were signs of people. And since Taiki was aware that none of Ju-Shun or Kou-Tou forces should be here, they could only one thing: the Yellow Scarves.

"…Looks like I'll be able to figure out how those punks are using their magic earlier than I thought…" Taiki smirked as he cautiously made his way over.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Taiki, scattered all over the terrain were large boulders that Taiki could easily use to hind behind as crept closer.<p>

Of course, there were times where Taiki couldn't help but nearly laugh out loud on several occasion. The Yellow Scarves were, for the sake of the argument, definitely not most efficient of people to be call soldiers. It may have been due to the fact that Taiki had manage to scale the sheer cliff of the ravine when no one else could, but as he got closer he realized that he didn't even need to worry much. The Yellow Scarves didn't have any lookouts whatsoever…nor were they cautious or attentive enough to be on the alert for possible attack.

In short, they were totally defenseless.

"…I expect to take much longer than this to get in close to them," Taiki quietly sighed to himself; in all, the time for him to get in as close as he did was around a minute when it should have taken logically about an hour if the Yellow Scarves had done their job properly.

"Well, I guess I could be thankful for that. Now I now know what the heck this thing is," Taiki whistled quietly as observed the contraption of the Yellow Scarves.

To make it a long story short, it looked like a large squared hammer made of solid stone tied to what looks like several large and strong bamboo shoots. Basically it's a contraption that was meant to flatten things quickly and efficiently. It was place close to the edge of ravine walkway, just out of sight of any possible enemy traveling in the ravine.

(Note from Normama: Yes, I know, it's corny and unrealistic. No way in hell could something like be even possible, but bear with me on this and let me break the law of physic this once in the story.)

"Huh, clever," Taiki hummed as he stroke his clean-shave chin, "I guess it is possible to kill a lot of people in the ravine like this…got it. Now to get rid of it…"

With that thought in mind, Taiki stealthily crept up from behind one of the "guards". In a single instance, and beforehand ensuring no one else could witness it, he cover the bandit's mouth with his right hand and wrapped his left arm around the bandit's neck. Caught unaware, the bandit struggled to pull Taiki's arm away from his windpipe as Taiki used to squeeze his neck. In a matter of moments, however, the bandit has passed out from the lack of air, allowing Taiki to drag him out of sight and tied him up.

"That's one down," Taiki nodded as he quickly moved to his next target.

Taiki repeated this about a hundred more time before he managed to capture every last one of them within the hour. After that, he managed to get a bite of food (courteous of the Yellow Scarves' ration supply) before promptly destroying the contraption.

* * *

><p>Taiki continued to travel onward after he destroyed the contraption that had taken the lives of so many soldiers and dangled the Yellow Scarves of the sides of the cliff face he had climbed. It wasn't long however before Taiki reached yet another cliff edge of the plateau he was travel on, with the Yellow Scarves' main camp situated just below.<p>

"Ho~!" Taiki whistled shielding his eyes from the sunlight as scan the terrain bellow him, "Nice setup~! Those Yellow Scarves are just right down there, with almost no care in the world!"

After about another minute of sightseeing, Taiki drew his trusty metal bat, took a couple of practice swing for warm up, before taking a couple of steps back away from the cliff edge.

"Alright~!" Taiki smirked before sprinting and leaping off the cliff, down into the camp, "Time to make like a hunting tiger and pounce~~~…!

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, shifting back to the Ju-Shun main camp, at the same time the female Generals of Kou-Tou were impatiently waiting for words of Taiki's success in foiling the Yellow Scarves' Falling Sky Ravine. Even Miu was fidgeting on her seat, puffing her face in irritation.<p>

"… … …Guards!" Miu suddenly called, causing everyone in present in the tent to jump.

"Y-Yes, My Lady?" a soldier came running in.

"Are there any signal smoke yet?"

"N-No, My Lady, we have to see any…"

"…I see. Return to your post!"

"Y-Yes My Lady!" And with that, he hurryingly returned to his post.

"My Lady," Nanano sweat dropped, "Please calmed down. That was already the sixth time you called the guard…"

"But waiting around is so boring. Taiki-onii-chan is taking too long," Miu huffed before adding to herself quietly, "I hope he is well…"

"… … …Meirin," Sheren voiced, "Tell me again how do we know again that Taiki had surpass the Falling Sky Ravine?"

"It is quite simple, Sheren," Meirin began, readjusting her glasses, "Taiki is to simply tell us by lighting a smoke signal…"

"That is all?"

"Yes. Of course, to see if the information he provided are legit or not, we will send in some of our troops to check it out. Obviously, if the troops do not return safely, General Taiki had given false information…"

"Taiki-onii-chan would not do that!" Miu suddenly exclaimed, "How can just doubt your comrade like that?"

"…?" Everyone gave Miu a startled stare, reminding Miu of her position.

"Uh, I mean…"

"My Lady," Nanano wondered worryingly, "Are you feeling ok?"

Miu staggered for a second before coming back strong. "…What? Am I not correct in my assumption?"

"W-Well no, but…"

While that was going on, Meirin was thinking grimly to herself. "(It would appear that man has gain acceptance from even the proud En-Jutsu Kouro. He is indeed a dangerous man, far more dangerous than the Yellow Scarves. Putting aside the fact that he save Sheren, to have the so-called Messenger from Heaven appear several hours after that old Oracle 'foretold' that prophecy is way too much of a coincidence. Surely it is terrible if the Yellow Scarves remains, but it shall be worse if he remains…)"

Just then, the guard from before came rushing in.

"R-Reporting!" the soldier staggered in his haste.

"What is it?" Nanano question immediately.

"Smoke signals have been sight, My Lady. The direct is that from the Falling Sky Ravine…"

"…Smoke…Signals!?" Meirin blinked, "If it was General Taiki, it should only be one, no?"

"Yes, also some of our scouts had just returned reporting that there were around a hundred Yellow Scarves hanging down from the cliff-side of the Ravine!"

"I beg your pardon!?"

"T-That is too strange of a report," Ashe managed, "Sheren-sama, we must see this ourselves to draw any conclusion…"

"I agree," Sheren nodded as she turned to Sai, "Have our troops ready to march. We are going to the see what is happening…"

"Very well," Sai nodded before leaving the tent in a rush.

"Have our troops do the same, Nanano," Miu ordered.

"As you wish," Nanano bowed before also quickly exiting.

* * *

><p>In a matter of minutes, the combine forces of Kou-Tou and Ju-Shun, Thirteen Thousand strong, had marched up to the entrance of the Falling Sky Ravine.<p>

Indeed, when they arrived, a hundred Yellow Scarves were tied up, dangling off the side of the cliff.

"What is the meaning of this?" Renfa sweat dropped at the sad sight as she witness some of the awake bandits crying their eyes out pleading for mercy.

"Let us find out," Shaoren noted as she made her horse galloped closer.

"Ah-! Wait Shaoren," Renfa called after, "It might be a trap!"

Shaoren ignored Renfa's warn and halted right in front of the cliff.

"Yellow Scarves Bandits~!" Shaoren called up, catching the attention of the conscious bandits, "Speak the reason that thou now face such unpleasant fortune~!"

"Ah! Someone is down there!" A bandit cried, "Help us! Release us from this curse and humiliation~!"

"Speak thy piece first, salvation shall come afterward. Speak how thy men and thee found themselves hanging from this sheer cliff?"

* * *

><p>"What are they saying?" Miu wondered, straining her ears in an effort hear better.<p>

"The winds are blowing too strong and they are too far away to hear," Nanano muttered.

"…? Sheren-sama!" Ashe called as she pointed towards the ravine.

Everyone turn to see several Yellow Scarves bandits running out of the passage, as if running for their lives.

"What the-?" Sai blinked at the sight, "What is all this?"

Nanano jumped into action as she turns to a commander. "Take your squadron and round up those bandits! Kill if they resist!"

"Yes madam," the commander saluted before calling to his squadron, "All troops move out!" With a roar, One Thousand soldiers sailed forward following the commander.

At the same time, Shaoren had raced back to her comrades…with information to report.

"Sister," Shaoren called, "I have return!"

"Shaoren!" Renfa called, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah! And I have discovered the reason behind those hanging Yellow Scarves; it was Taiki's doing!"

"General Sonoma?" Meirin blinked incredibly, "But how?"

"It would seem they were the reason why so many soldiers were slaughter in the Falling Sky Ravine! They were in charge of some sort of machinery up there to do so. It would seem that good old Taiki found out about it and took it down. Those hanging Yellow Scarves are the result of it…"

"WHAT?" Miu exclaimed angrily as she glared at the hanging bandits, "You mean they were the ones that gave us such a headache!?"

"Pretty much…"

Just then, a soldier rushed up to the female generals. "I have a report from the commander, My Lady!"

"What is it?" Miu wondered at once.

"It would seem the Yellow Scarves Bandits are running out of the Falling Sky Ravine because a single powerful warrior is causing havoc in the Yellow Scarves main camp…"

"…A single power-!" Sai muttered before she straightened in realization, "It must be none other than Taiki!"

"…! He is attacking the Yellow Scarves' main base by himself!?" Nanano gasped, "That is nothing short of crazy!"

"…T-That would surely explain the multitude of smoke columns," Ashe sweat dropped as she gaze at the smoke columns rising from behind the Falling Sky Ravine.

"Hmm~," Sheren, meanwhile, hummed to herself in thought before nodding as she glared at the ravine's passage, "We are going!"

"… … … …HUH?" the female generals voiced in unison.

"Taiki is currently fighting alone. Perhaps the reason he went ahead and struck the main base was because he didn't want any unnecessary casualty on our side. But I for one cannot sit here as one of my bravest general is fighting courageous on the frontline alone!" Sheren turn to her army, pulling out her sword and raising it high into the air. "Soldier of Kou-Tou! The Young Tiger of Kou-Tou, OUR Tiger, is braving the battle for us, for our love ones and for all of Kou-Tou. But he is just one man, sooner or later even he would fall to those hooligans if he continues on his own! Will we allow it…SHOULD we allow it!?"

In an instant, the Red Armor soldiers of Kou-Tou roared voicing their desire to not allow Taiki to fall.

"Then let us sally forth! Fierce soldiers of Kou-Tou, advance! Show them the Yellow Scarves the might of Kou-Tou!"

In an instant, Sheren had her horse bolted forward and, as to not be left behind, Meirin soon follow. Sai with her bow and arrow ready, Ashe with her glaive in hand, Shaoren with twin war hoops, and Renfa with her broadsword unsheathe soon follow as the army of Five Thousand trail from behind.

"… …! What am I doing!?" Miu snapped out of her trance as the last the Kou-Tou entered the passageway of the ravine, "Army of Ju-Shun, we are also going!"

"Eh?" Nanano blinked, "But was the plan not to let the Kou-Tou army handle this-?"

"Since when!?" Miu rushed, "I-I…That is right! We must not let the Army of Kou-Tou out-stage us! This is also the opportunity of a lifetime to prove our worth! So we are going too!"

"…That is a reckless reason, Miu-sama…but, if that is what you want…" Nanano turn to the army of Ju-Shun, "All troops advance! Show both the Yellow Scarves and the Kou-Tou Army that we are no pushovers!"

The army roared and charge into the ravine.

"Does this satisfy you, Miu-sama?"

"Mm~…Kind of…" Miu pouted.

"I suppose Miu-sama want to enter as well?"

"…Well…" In honesty, Miu could care less about entering the battle. In fact, the thought scare her. But…she wanted to see Taiki.

Nanano remained silent for a moment before unsheathing her sword. "Miu-sama, if you wish to go I shall not stop you; I shall protect you!"

"…Nanano…" Miu blinked before her eyes harden in determination, "Alright~! Let us go!"

"As you wish!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Yellow Scarves' base-of-operation, boy, what a sight to see! Yellow Scarves were either running or flying everywhere. Flying because a particular boy was swatting them so with his metal bat. Taiki was on a roll for an hour already and shows no signs of letting up. Recognizing this, most of the Yellow Scarves were no longer willing to face him and had decided to run instead. Only a few were stupid—err, "brave" enough to try to confront Taiki every now and then only to end up joining their other comrades in the sky before returning to earth hard.<p>

"Oi~, Leader of Yellow Scarves~!" Taiki called out, "I'm looking for ya, Leader~! Kind of hard to take over a dynasty with me in the way, huh Leader~? LEADER~, GET~ OUT~ HERE~!"

You're probably wondering what Taiki is doing, right? Well, as it turns out he is currently trying to find the supposed leader of this gathering of Yellow Scarves. But after an hour of searching, he could find anyone that looks or gives off the air of a leader.

"Where are you, Leader of the Yellow Scarves~~!?" Taiki called out again as he was about to swing his bat at another bandit.

"GAAH! Spare me~!" the bandit groveled, "I shall tell you where the Sorcerer is if you let me go~!"

"Oh?" Taiki halted his swing, just two centimeters from the bandits face, "Sorcerer? Is he your leader?"

"Y-Yes, he is!"

"Finally~, I'm getting somewhere! Where is he?"

"H-He is just up this altar!" the bandit managed as he pointed up the flight of stairs of an altar, "H-He has been up there since the commotion started…"

"Is that right?" Taiki smirked as he stroke his chin, "Thanks! …Hmm, I like you. You're coming with me!"

"Eh?" the bandit managed before Taiki picked him up with his free hand and began to walk up the stairs. "EH~~!? B-But I thought you would let me go if I tell you where the Sorcerer is~!"

"I am going to let you go," Taiki laughed before pointing towards the only exit of the valley, "But take a good look. My pals on the outside seem to be streaming in. If I just simply let you go, those guys might kill ya instead…"

The bandit turned to see that Taiki was right. The army of Kou-Tou and Ju-Shun are coming in and judging from the noise the confused Yellow Scarves around the area were being slaughter.

"I'm doomed~!" the bandit cried.

"Not as long as you are with me," Taiki smirked confidently, "That's why I'm taking you with me. Just stick by me and you'll be fine…"

"…R-Really? Because I got a family back home waiting for me and all. I got to get back!"

"Is that right? I knew I like something about you. But what are you doing in this here place?"

"…I-I was traveling when they suddenly jumped me. To survive I had to join them and I couldn't find a way out since then…"

"I see. That's sad. But don't worry; I'll get you out…just as soon as I beat up that Leader of these Yellow Scarves…"

"Really? Oh, thank you! Uh, but can you at least let me down?"

"Sure," Taiki laughed as he let him down, "But remember, stick next to me, got it? You stay on my a*s! Got it?"

"Uh, got it…" the bandit managed as they proceed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The two finally reach the top of the altar. The top wasn't really fancy, just a couple of old-looking cauldrons on the four corner of the area along with some high pillars. What really stood out was the rather old-looking man standing in the center of arena.<p>

He was a mostly bald old man with bushy bread and visible wrinkles all over his face. He wore gown of black and yellow with yin-yang symbols decorated all over. And in his hand was a large staff with a tiger design.

"That's him?" Taiki wondered, as the bandit next to him nodded, "He looks like some of those Taoist I sometime see in picture books. Well, whatever…"

Taiki came forth, stopping about a meter in front of the Sorcerer, and pointed his metal bat at him.

"So~, you the a**hole behind this, eh?"

"… … … …The Kan… …" the Sorcerer whispered in a horsed voiced.

"…? I beg your pardon?"

"…The Kan has already crumbled away~!" the Sorcerer called out much stronger this time as he began to float upward, startling Taiki a bit, "Fool who defy the Will of the Heaven~, die beneath the sands of time!"

As if on cue, a wave of sand blew all around him. The frighten bandit yelped a bit, backing up before remembering what Taiki had said and return behind Taiki.

"…Humph," Taiki huffed confidently with a smirk before calling up to the Sorcerer, "I am not frightened by a little dust storm!"

"We shall see~!" the Sorcerer glared back, "There shall be no way out for such a fool~! You shall be crushed to death~!"

Instinct suddenly kicked in as Taiki grabbed the bandit and jumped to the side just as a rock dropped from sky, landing where he and the bandit just was. It soon began to rise up again, making Taiki raised an eyebrow in interest.

"We _shall_ see!" Taiki once again jumped out of the way as another rock crashed down, with the bandit still with him, "Hmm~, let's sees how he's doing this…"

"Is it not obvious that this sorcery?" the bandit wondered as Taiki dragged him out of the way of yet another falling rock.

Taiki scanned the arena carefully while being mindful about avoiding the falling rock. After about another minute of dodging and scanning, Taiki smiled with the type of smile that said, "Now-how-could-I-have-miss-that?" kind.

"I think we got [scam] by a [kindergartener]," Taiki smirked.

"Huh?" the bandit wondered.

"Those cauldrons," Taiki pointed out, "That's where the sand wind is being blown from. I can clearly see though that there are Yellow Scarves moving them. And when you look at the falling rocks, they got small string on them that are connected to those pillars…"

"Hmm?" the bandit focused at what Taiki mention and found it was true, "Ah, you are right!"

"I figure as much since it was the same with the Falling Sky Ravine…" Taiki smirked as he tightened his grip on his metal bat, "And I know how to solve this little trick as well…"

Taiki, with the bandit not too far behind him, rushed at one of the cauldron and, with his metal bat, smashed the cauldron to pieces. Taiki repeated the procedure with the remaining cauldron, causing the sandstorm to subside completely. Seeing this, the Yellow Scarves that were hiding around the arena, bolted down the stairs in fright.

"You fools~!" the Sorcerer called in shock, "Do not run~! Kill him~!"

"Do that yourself," Taiki huffed as he sent a high-speeding baseball rocketing at each of the pillars, causing the rocks to fall and permanently remain on the ground. At the same time, the Sorcerer also dropped to the ground as well; apparently the pillar was also allowed him to rise and remain in the air. "It's over, Sorcerer, you're coming with me!"

"It will not be so easy~!" the Sorcerer suddenly rushed forward and, using his staff, knocked Taiki's bat out of his hand, "I am the emissary of the new era~!"

"Whoa!" Taiki exclaimed a tad surprise by the swiftness of the old man, "He's nimble!"

"I cannot be defeated~," the Sorcerer claimed as he swung wildly at Taiki, "The Yellow Scarves cannot be halted~!"

"Hey, hold on a second!" Taiki managed as he dodged the swings. This in turn didn't give Taiki the luxury of reaching any of his other equipment in his pack.

"Die~, die~, DIE~!"

"What are you, [Carnage] from [Spider-Man]?" Taiki exclaimed as he finally reached for the only weapon possible in the situation…the sword that Sheren had presented to him when joined the Kou-Tou army, Ko-Tei-Tou (Sealing Tiger Sword).

Like a swordsman performing IAIDO, Taiki aimed to knock the staff out of the Sorcerer's gripped. But Taiki misjudged the distant between them and accidentally slashed the Sorcerer as well.

"Ugh~…!" the Sorcerer cried out in pain as he stumbled back from the force of Taiki's attack.

"…! Oh, crap!" Taiki managed, realizing his blundered.

The Sorcerer fell to one knee before glaring at Taiki.

"Damn it," Taiki frowned in frustration, seeing the wound he inflicted and realizing the man was too far from saving, "I only meant to disarm you! I didn't mean to-…"

"…You~," the sorcerer managed as he slowly stood up, "You hide your fangs well~, Young Tiger~! But what is it you desire~?"

"Huh?"

Taiki observed the Sorcerer for a moment before thinking about what he asked. What is it that Taiki has wished for when he came here? Taiki could care less about fame or glory, so that's out the window. Was it to protect Sheren as he had intended from the beginning? No, that wasn't it either…at least not all of it.

"…I don't want anything," Taiki finally spoke, "I defeated you because you brought conflict to this world. And as long as conflicts exist, my friends' worries and enemies will be there. That's all…"

The Sorcerer observed him a bit before laughing out hysterically. "Simple and animalistic~. You REALLY are a Tiger~!" he mocked as slowly draw closer, "But those fangs~…will only draw in~… more enemies~…"

With those final strain words, the Sorcerer finally fell back, and when his body finally rests lifelessly on the ground he dissolved into sand right before the bandit and Taiki's eyes.

"…Taiki!" a voiced called up from behind.

The bandit turn to see Sheren, Renfa, and Shaoren coming up the stairs, weapons ready in hand. They looked relieved to see Taiki, but glared at the bandit.

"Uh, wait!" the bandit managed as he kneed down, "I'm with him!"

The bandit pointed towards Taiki, who hadn't even move.

"Taiki," Renfa wondered, perplexed at Taiki's cold-shoulder treatment, "what is it?"

"… … …It's nothing," Taiki managed after a couple more seconds, before turn to them with a smile, "And yeah, he's with me…"

The bandit gave a sigh of relief as the Son Sisters lower their weapons.

"Come, everyone," Taiki huffed with a tiredly smile, "let's go home!"

* * *

><p>The Yellow Scarves were completely overwhelmed this time around. Without the protection of the Falling Sky Ravine, the combine army of Kou-Tou and Ju-Shun easily wiped them out. And with the news of the fall of their leader soon spreading throughout the camp, the Yellow Scarves practically gave up.<p>

For taking down the Sorcerer, who was also the leader of this division, Taiki returned to find himself a Hero among the soldiers. There was no single soldier he passes that didn't spoke to him with a lot of admiration. Every single one of the soldiers from both camps couldn't resist congratulating him or simply chatting with him.

Of course, not everyone was as happy.

"General Taiki Sonoma!" A voiced ranged out as Taiki approached the Kou-Tou Army's main tent. It belonged to none other than Meirin who was stomping up to him.

"Hey, Meirin!" Taiki greeted back, as causal as always.

"…'Hey, Meirin!' is NOT what I want to hear!" Meirin comically shouted in protest, "What art thou thinking!? Attacking the Yellow Scarves' base by thyself like that? That was outside the plan altogether!"

"…Sorry…"

"…Huh?" Meirin backtracked a bit.

"You're right; it was reckless," Taiki turned to Sheren and bow, "I'm ready to take any punishment…"

"Hey Taiki, do not say that," Sheren sweat dropped, "it was your action that cause our easy victory this time around. And you managed to slay the Sorcerer as well. Your accomplishments here more than pardon your recklessness…Would you not agree, Meirin?"

"Huh? I…" Meirin stumbled.

To Meirin, to Shuu-Yu Koukin, this was her chance to get rid of Taiki once and for all. He was obviously too powerful and dangerous to the Son Family's future. …But if she does so now when Taiki had perform such great achievements, while everyone both soldiers and generals alike are idolizing him as a hero, a hero who risked his life for the Son Family, the disastrous result that would follow she wouldn't dare to begin to imagine.

Trapped between the wolf pack from behind and the unparalleled tiger from the front, Meirin sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes, My Lady," Meirin hesitated, "General Taiki Sonoma's accomplishment today would indeed wash away the error of his recklessness…"

"Well said, Meirin," Sheren smiled and turn to Taiki, "As spoken by our strategist, Taiki shall be pardon for his error…"

"…Very well," Taiki straighten up and nodded.

"Taiki-onii-chan~~~~~!" a voiced called out as a figure rushed in, nearly knocking aside Meirin, and collided into Taiki's face with a hug. It was…

"Whoa-! Miu!" Taiki managed in shock.

"I totally knew you would be alright~!" Miu cheered with a glee.

"M-Miu-sama!" Nanano trotted up, "Please remember your stature as a noblewoman!"

"Eh?" Miu pondered before noticing that they were still outside the tent and that everyone, soldiers included, had witness her show of affection. She was about to panic before she took a deep breath and reposition herself so that she sat on his shoulder. "What is there to be ashamed of?"

"…Huh?"

"It is not as if I am clinging onto some mere commoner. I see this man as a mere throne that is all…"

"A-A throne?" Renfa frowned uncomfortably with a sweat drop.

"That is correct. There is no other throne like him; what other throne would be so relaxing to sit on while also being powerful and difficult to sit on?"

"…Ah~!" Taiki mused, understanding what Miu was saying after remembering his conversation last night, before laughing out loud, "Hard to argue that, I suppose…"

Meirin blinked before glaring at Taiki. "Dost thou not have any dignity? How can thou allow someone to sit on thee like some throne?"

"I'm not letting just _anybody_ sit on me now. So far, just this noblewoman…"

"Is that right~," Sheren mused as she draw in closer, "Then that would mean I could have a shot at sitting on you too right?"

"What-!? Sheren!" Meirin gasped, "Please do not jest like that!"

"Hey, no fair!" Shaoren suddenly exclaimed, "I am a princess of the Son Family too! I should have a chance as well!"

"Lady Shaoren!"

"Wait your turn!" Miu teased from on top of Taiki, "For now, this seat is mine~!"

"M-Miu-sama," Nanano sweat dropped, but couldn't help smiling as well.

"That is not entirely true, Lady Kouro," Sheren chuckled, "he is after all, a general of the Son Family…"

"…Hmm~. That is true. Very well, I share him with you then, Sheren-nee-dono…"

"You are most generous…"

"Have you ALL gone insane!?" Meirin roared in disbelief.

"Oh my," Sai chuckled, "This is getting complicated…"

"Only Taiki could dare cause this," Ashe sweat dropped.

"Does Taiki really look like a throne?" Renfa sweat dropped as well as Meirin, her sisters, and Miu continue to chitchat among themselves as everyone else laugh happily at the sight.

* * *

><p>"Boy," Taiki chuckled quietly to himself as the conversation continued around him. He hardly heard them anymore as he stared up into the clear blue sky thinking about the future…and about the Sorcerer's final words.<p>

"_Simple and animalistic~. You REALLY are a Tiger~. But those fangs~…will only draw in~… more enemies~…"_

"(From what's he is saying my strength would only get me more enemies, huh?)" Taiki thought as his hands unconsciously gripped his metal bat and the Ko-Tei-Tou, "(Well, I suppose there is some truth in that…)"

Taiki knew from experience that the stronger one gets, the more people would try to take him down before he gets stronger. It was because of that that he was always jumped in his neighborhood, though he obviously survives them all. But would it be the same in this world? Would he be able to ward off threat not just from himself but from his newfound friends as well? Was the dream of the Young Tiger one that could remain only in the realm of fancy?

Taiki shook his head. "(Nah, like I'll let that happen…)" If his strength was going to draw in more enemies, then so be it. He'll just use that same strength to knock them away. Taiki doesn't need to think of complicated things like "will" or "will not".

"I will definitely," Taiki began under his breath, "lead the Son Family safely through these chaotic times…"

* * *

><p>Another chapter done~~~! An introduction to not only one but two candidates to Taiki's personal harem~! Did you catch them?<p>

Oh, and in case anyone is wondering about Chou-Kun's Common Name, think no further; it is a made-up name I gave to her. "Taeru" in Japanese means "Endure"; I gave her this as her Common Name because she has to endure with her somewhat easily manipulated master, putting up with her carelessness with a smile.

Note that I am planning to give all other characters that did not have Common Name before ones that I came up with (like Ka-Yuu, Bun-Shuu and Gan-Ryou). and at the end of each chapter where I introduce them, I shall explain why I gave them these Common Names. Look forward to them~!

It's now Izumi's turn in the spotlight as she help Sou-Sou quell the Yellow Scarves Rebellion once and for all! For any who have played the second game of Koihime Musou, sorry but this is how I imagine the YSR to be quelled. Stay tune~!


	7. Chapter 006: What do you wish to gain he

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 006: What do you wish to gain here…Izumi?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, visual novel and anime wise. There are two songs in this chapter, both of which I claim no ownership over.<p>

The first song roughly translated as "Butterfly Float through my Dream" is from the anime series of Koihime Musou, season 2.

The second song is Fan-Dub song from One Piece series "Fight Together", opening 14 and sung by Sapphire and Y. Chang, the lyrics by Merr. The song site is found here (check it out! It's great!): watch?v=YOgpeumAljs.

Credits for the Japanese lyrics of "Fight Together" go to: wiki/Fight_Together. If translated out properly, the Japanese and English in the story don't exactly match, but both of them sound good so I kept both the original Japanese lyrics and Fan-Dub lyrics.

* * *

><p><em>Turning back the clock: Several seasons ago…<em>

In a particular city, the streets are filled with merchants and patron walking hither and thither, always shouting advertisement or running off to some congregation. However, in the midst of this sea of citizen was an unusual crowd. It was made up of mostly of children between the ages of eight to thirteen. They were enthusiastically watching three girls in their mid-teen.

They were street performers, people who perform entertainment on the street for a living. They were also sisters by blood who, aside from their cyan-colored eyes, are each unique in their own way.

The oldest was an airhead and had long flowing pink hair and large develop breast. She was singing her heart out with her beautiful nearly enchanted voice.

The mid-child was a tomboy with light blue hair tied in a green ribbon in a single ponytail that hangs down from the left side of her head and was flat-chest. She was performing street magic tricks, dazzling the crowd of children.

The youngest of the trio was quiet looking girl with a chin-long lavender hair with her bangs kept out of her face to the side with two hairpins, wore red rim glasses, and had average sizes breast. She was singing story and fable to her diligent listeners while playing various instruments depending on the tales and fable she told.

Everything was all nice and well until a band of soldiers stomped up to them.

"You three!" The lead soldier called, "Evict yourself from this area immediately!"

"What? Again?" the middle sister exclaimed.

"We just moved from the last spot just yesterday~!" the oldest sister pouted in complaint.

"Tough it," the lead soldier huffed uncaring, "you beggars do not even pay taxes and are hardly making any money! You have no right to complain!"

"The law does not state," the youngest sister began as she readjust her glasses, "that we are require paying taxes in order for us to do street performance…"

"Oh~, that is a new comeback," the lead soldier huffed arrogantly, "well, citizens are not require to do so, but the likes of you beggars aren't even considered such. So you can be evicted…"

"…That makes as much sense as stating the rights a thief has to rob!" the middle sister exclaimed.

"Whatever, the point is that we have every right to evict you from any spot we choose. That is our set law…"

"…? I thought the civil officers are the one to set the law?" the oldest sister wondered.

"Yeah, that is right!" the middle sister, "when do you suddenly start setting laws!"

"SINCE I AM THE ONE IN POWER!" the lead soldier shouted, losing his temper as he turned to his troops, "Soldiers! Remove these beggars!"

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the three sisters found themselves sitting on the grassy banks of the city's river located nearby with most of their equipment heavily damaged after being forcefully evicted from their spot in the market.<p>

The middle sister was screeching to herself as she fumed angrily on the spot. "Those selfish soldiers! Thinking that they could do that to us just because we are of different class! KI~~~! It makes me so mad~!"

"There is no point in complaining about it, Chiihou," the eldest sister sighed before turning to the youngest sister, "How many times has it happen already?"

"…About Forty-Seven Thousand, Two Hundred and Fifty-Seven times," the youngest informed before shifting her attention to their "performing gears", "But this time around was the worse yet…"

"You said it, Renhou!" the middle sister, Chiihou, grumbled as she finally settled down enough to sit down, "We were not even doing anything wrong! All we were doing was entertaining the kids around here and collect a little money from the adults who stayed long enough. Why must we get kick out time and time again?"

"It cannot be helped," the youngest sister, Renhou, sighed, "as far as those kinds of people see, we are beggars, filth, or at worse garbage. If we get popular, they think we are disrupting their control and power…"

"Us? A threat? Those people in power sure know how to use their time…"

"We are a threat?" the eldest sister wondered in comically worry.

"No, Tenhou-nee-chan," Chiihou sighed in frustration at her sister's clueless-ness, "Those people are just stupid…"

"Oh, I see," the eldest sister, Tenhou, sighed in relief before picking up what was left of knapsack, "Well, we can always try again tomorrow…"

"I suppose…"

Renhou simply nodded as they picked up what was still usable and began to move on when…

"Excuse me~, young ladies~," a voice called out from behind, "Do you have a moment~?"

The three turn to see an aging man with long straight bread and large bead necklace. He wore gown of black and yellow with yin-yang symbols decorated all over. And in his hand was a large staff with a phoenix design.

"…? …Oh!" Tenhou voiced in recognition, "You were one who was generous enough to give those few gold coins!"

"Yes~, I am~," the man smiled, "And I was not just being generous at the time~. I was fairly impressed with the performance done by the three of you~…"

"Is that so?" Chiihou beamed, "Old as you are, it would seem your eyes and ears are far from become dull it would seem…"

"Chiihou-nee," Renhou sweat dropped, "Is that really how you should have said a thank you?"

The man laughed. "I thank you for your kinds words~. Speaking of which~, I could not help but hear your conversation from earlier~…"

"Hmm?" Tenhou blinked in confusion before her mind registered what he was talking about, "Ah~, that!"

"Yes~, I have a proposition for the three of you who would entertain for the sake of bringing smiles~…"

* * *

><p>"Ah~~~! These clothing are so cute~~!" Tenhou squeak as she twirled around in her new outfit.<p>

The three sisters were all now wearing similar, rather exotic white clothing. Tenhou's clothing focus on exposing most of her cleavage with the addition of detached baggy forearm sleeves and a loose sheen-long skirt, all with a magenta color theme lacing. Chiihou's clothing is probably has the fewest skin expose, with nearly full-arm detach sleeves and nearly full-leg socking but does have the shortest skirt among her sisters, with lime-green being the theme of her color lacing. Renhou's clothing could be describe as being in-between her two sister, with semi-tight skirts and her turtleneck top shorter than necessary, with the base of her lacing color theme being blue.

"They are very comfortable," Chiihou noted as inspect her clothing, "Are you really willing to give this to us?"

"Yes~," the man nodded.

"…Let me get this straight," Renhou began after inspecting her clothes, "In order to help us accomplish our dreams to bring people happiness, you are going to become our manager and make all of us sing?"

"That is correct~…"

"…Why?"

"Because I saw that you three have a talent of inspiring people with your voices~…" the three girls now gave him their full attention, "Lady Tenhou's voice~, soft and cheerful~, Lady Chiihou~, strong and energetic~, and Lady Renhou~, calm and charming~; should your voice unite in a single song~, the people will flock to you like butterfly to flower~…"

"…I see…"

"Then we thank you then," Chiihou smiled, "Your eyes and ears are indeed sharp!"

"…But~," Tenhou looked at herself in a large mirror.

"…? Is there something the matter~?" wondered the man.

"Something seems to be missing…" Tenhou looked around the clothing room the old man had guided them to. After a while, Tenhou let out an "Ah~!" sound and picked up a yellow ribbon and, after a few second, had tied a bow in her hair. "Now I look dazzling~!"

"Oh~!" the two younger sister thumbed their palm in understand. After a carefully searching the room themselves, they also found some match yellow ribbons. Chiihou decided to have it tied in a bow on her right wrist while Renhou had her yellow bow tied to the front of her exotic shirt.

"Hmm~," the man slowly nodded in approval, "Most enchanting~…"

"So you say," Renhou huffed, "but the tone of your voice does not change…"

"As is yours~, Lady Renhou…"

"… … … …True…"

"Alright~!" Tenhou cheered, "We are all set to perform…"

"Indeed~… …Ah, yes~! One more gift from you~, my young children of song and happiness~…"

The three watch as he pulled out three rods of different design. The shortest had a large round shape magenta jewel on top, a "Dynamic Microphone" as it is called, which was given to Tenhou. The mid-long one had a large cylinder shape lime-green jewel on top, a "Capacitor Microphone" as it is called, which was handed to Chiihou. The last and longest had an oval-shape blue jewel with the top of the rod curve, an "Electrets Microphone" it was called, and was obviously given to Renhou.

"…? These are…?" the three muttered at once, as they inspected their new given item.

"These shall allow your voice to be spread and heard as you sing~!" the man informed.

"How?"

"…Ah, yes~! One final touch~," with that the man closed reached out at the jewels before reciting in a trance, **"That which is deeper than the twilight~! That which is hotter than the flow of blood~! In your name~, the name of the great being in the flow of time~, I make a vow to heaven now~! Within your power and mine~, I shall make our dreams come true~! Let it be so~~~!"**

As soon as the man was done reciting, a deep aura of violet engulf the jewels for a moment before disappearing as suddenly as it had appeared, leaving the three sister little time to be astonish by it.

"…W-What…just happen?" Chiihou finally managed.

"…Kiss the jewel and speak into it~," the man instructed, "And all shall be reveal~!"

The three gave each other a puzzling look before Chiihou gave a determined nodded.

"Alright, here I go," Chiihou gave her jewel a small peck and watch as the jewel immediately glowed with inner power. After much hesitation, Chiihou decided to say a "hello" into it, but when she did it came out as, "**HELLO~~~!**"

"Whoa~!" Tenhou exclaimed in surprise as she and Renhou ratter from the loud voice and echo, "Chiihou-chan's voice came out very big~!"

"It did!" Renhou managed as she readjusted her glasses.

"W-What is going on?" Chiihou blinked half shock and half fascinated, as she turned to man, "Please explain!"

"That is rather simple~, my young children~," the man mused, "I put a spell on those jewels~. If you speak into it now~, it shall amplify your voices~…"

"EEH! A spell!? Then that w-would mean you can use magic, no?"

"Why, yes~! I can indeed~!"

"A-AMAZING! I always wanted to use actual magic! Can you teach me-! No, can I be your apprentice?"

"Uh," Renhou managed slowly, "me as well, perhaps?"

"A-And me too, please~!" Tenhou cheered.

The man laughed. "I have agreed to be your manager after all~! I suppose it would not hurt to teach you young ones a thing or two~!"

"Hooray!" the three cheered.

* * *

><p>The next day, the three found themselves in another city, under the suggestion of their manager. They were currently down under a bridge near the river bank, nervously poking their heads out nervously as they saw people just passing by unaware.<p>

"…Um," Tenhou fidgeted as she began to tug on her skirt, suddenly aware how revealing they were, "Are these outfits a bit too revealing, after all?"

"It is too late for that now!" Chiihou sweat dropped.

"Tenhou-nee-san," Renhou muttered, "Do you remember your lines?"

"Mm~," Tenhou pouted, "yes, basically…"

"You three need not to worry~!" their manager suddenly appeared behind them, "You all have practiced really hard~! It shall be fine~!"

"But…"

"This is all of yours chance to shine~! Now go out and sing your hearts out like you always done~!"

"He is right," Chiihou nodded determinedly, "Let us do this!"

After much hesitation, Tenhou and Renhou finally nodded determinedly. With that the three race out and set up the musical instrument, with paper talisman stuck on them, around a large flat stone that, conveniently enough, looks like a stage. After get on top of the stone, the three a quick peck on their microphone's jewel, causing them glow with inner power.

"…**Ahem~!**" Tenhou voiced echoed, already gaining attention from those nearby, "**Everyone~! The Chou Sisters are about to begin their song and dance~! If you have the time, please come and listen in~!**"

Hearing that a crowd soon gathered, both curious by their ability of loud voice and their fashion senses.

Tenhou was nervous; she had performed before but never in front of such huge numbers. But, nevertheless, Tenhou was determined not to falter this time around. It was then that she remembered about the time that had her pushing for the dream to make and see people smile.

Many seasons ago, the three sisters had lived a rather carefree life within their household. They were middleclass after all, and although not rich were mostly content with their life. That is until their father, who supported their family, died of illness; which placed them in a rather harsh situation. Their mother gather all the money their family had left to get their eldest daughter, Tenhou, sent to take the exam to become a civil officer like their father. However, despite Tenhou's best effort due to corruption among the judges, her position was given to someone else. Their mother, devastated that such injustice had fell upon them, pass away soon after leaving the three homeless and orphan.

It was then that Tenhou, Chiihou, and Renhou notice that other people around them have suffered just as greatly or even worse. Hardly anyone smile, even the children. It was heartbreaking, especially to the Chou Sisters, who had lived most of their lives seeing only smiles. It was then and there that all three sisters decided on one thing: that, despite any hardship they must face, they will bring a smile to everyone's faces.

And that time has come.

Tenhou took a deep breath before exclaiming into her microphone. "**I am Chou-Kaku Shinmei~, true name Tenhou~!**"

"**I am Chou-Hou Korekuto~,**" Chiihou introduced herself with a wink, "**true name Chiihou~!**"

"**I am Chou-Ryo Wataru~,**" Renhou gave a smile, "**true name Renhou~!**"

"**Please listen to our song~!**" the three cheered at once, before Chiihou snapped her fingers, causing the talisman on the instrument to glow and the instrument to start playing by themselves. Their song began…

* * *

><p><em>A whirlwind brushes through my bangs~!<em>

_The chosen destiny begins~!_

_We are more than just for show~!_

_We can do anything, I believe it~!_

_Someday we will become strong~,_

_Beautiful butterflies~!_

_Let us throw away our cocoons~,_

_With all the love got~!_

_Let us spread our flutter away~,_

_And awaken from the dream of a thousand years~!_

_Time is a kaleidoscope~,_

_Its afterimages are jewels~!_

_Even if a mischievous cloud gets our way,_

_We are not alone. We would not give up!_

_Fly towards the sky of hope~!_

_The butterfly floats through my dream~~!_

* * *

><p>The three sung their hearts out while dancing on stage. The voice and music echoed throughout the area, drawing even more people. By the time they were done with their song, the audience had grown five times its original sizes.<p>

When they finally stopped singing and the music stopped playing, they stood there and waited. For a good ten seconds, the crowd just stood there, seemingly unfazed by their performance. Finally…

**CHEER~~!**

The audience collectively cheered and applauded, clapping and whistling. Some began shouting, asking for another song. Some began to offer coins in honor of their great performance.

As for the Chou Sisters, both shock and alarmed by this reaction, their eyes begin to wet joy as their broke into a smile.

Yet among the cheers and tears, whistle and joy, none notices the Sorcerer under the bridge. If they had, they would have probably begun tremble in fear. For the Sorcerer, who has become the manager of the Chou Sister, had smile as well…but it was wicked smile that would scare even the toughest of souls.

* * *

><p>"We made more today than we normally make in a month," Renhou informed as she and their manager counted their earnings for the day.<p>

"YAHOO~!" Tenhou and Chiihou cheered as they gave each other a high five.

"At last…" Tenhou cried as she gentle wiped away tears of joy from her eyes, "At last, our time has come!"

"No, we are not there yet," Chiihou sweat dropped.

"Nevertheless~," their manager mused, "you are all on your way~!'

"Yes~!"

"This is merely the beginning~!"

"Yes!" Renhou smiled.

"And you all must stop until everyone hears your songs of smiles~!"

"Uh-huh!" Tenhou nodded.

"Our journey starts…tomorrow~!" all four of them cheered.

* * *

><p>For the next four months, under the suggestion of their manager, the Chou Sisters continue to perform and gain popularity with their singing. They even managed to incorporate some stand-up comedy, storytelling, and magic tricks into their routine. And every week they move on to another town to gain even more fame. It wasn't long before merchandise base off of them were beginning to be sold and a fan club started with new member being added to everyday.<p>

Unfortunately, as their popularity grew the troubles that follow popular idols like themselves did as well. Such a problem came in the form of crowd control, with audience fighting from lack of personal space or other accidental misunderstanding that would lead to small fights. To counter this, their manager cast another spell on their microphone. The new spell was simply to make people, who were already enchanted by their songs and other performances, to follow a command when they spoke into the microphone. Since then, when the sign of agitation arose, all the girls had to do as activate the spell on their microphones and say something around the line of "no fighting" and their order would be abide by all their audience.

Speaking of spells, for the past four months, their manager had also diligently taught them how to perform magic on their free time. The results were astounding even for the Sorcerer. Renhou seems more skillful in magic that gears towards dazzling and foretelling types, allowing her storytelling to become more "illustrative". Chiihou, the most persistent of the three, was adept in illusion and mystifying type of magic, making her magic tricks more realistic. Tenhou, though not as passionate as the other two, master powerful magic like weather control and even offensive/defensive magic simple because she found them "so cool~!" By the end of the fourth month, they were fully capable of performing magic of their specialized field.

Anyway, after four months of traveling all around the northern region of the country, entertain city folks, villager, and occasionally rich nobles and governmental officers, the Chou Sisters finally return to the town where they had first met their manager.

Though they were nervous, partly because of the bad experience they had in this town and partly because their manager had things to take care off on their performing days so he won't be there, the three were determine to do what they had been doing best for the past four months. They were different from before, this time around they would have all the right to do as they pleases…

* * *

><p>…At least that was what it should have been.<p>

"…No one move~!" In the middle of their usual performance, an arrogant called was heard throughout the area. Halting their performance, the three turn to see a small band of soldiers walking up their stage towards them. And the one leading them was a rather familiar face.

"Ah-! You~!" Chiihou exclaimed in recognition, as she pointed an accusing finger at the soldier leader. It was none other than the lead soldier that had chased them off so many times in the past.

"Hmm~, so we meet again," the lead soldier smirked, before with a snap of his finger some of the soldiers surround them, pointing their spears at them, "We have come to stop this performance. I suggest you comply…this time around!"

"Stop our performance? Now?" Renhou questioned, suspicious of the circumstances, "Why?"

"Because you have to!"

"And why is that?" Chiihou exclaimed in protest, "If it is an issue of money, we have it this time around! We can pay for it!"

"…That is not the case this time around," the lead soldier smirked, "Large events like this need government permits…"

"W-What?" Tenhou exclaimed, alarmed by the declaration, "But our manager, before he left on his errand, had already gotten the permission!"

"I have not heard anything about that~!"

"T-That cannot be…" Renhou frowned.

"T-That cannot be right," Chiihou exclaimed, "Manager got the permission early in the morning-! Ah, is see~!" Chiihou suddenly gave the soldier an anger scowl. "You DID receive words of it! You are just PRETEND not to ever receive it and then cover it all up later! You are just doing this to pick on us again!"

"Now, now~! Do not go making false accusation about people~!" The lead soldiers noted before smirking, "…But, suppose that is the case, do you have any proof of it? By any chance you can prove you have permission to do this~?"

"That…"

"And even if I am doing this for some…_hidden agenda_…what does it matter~?" the lead soldier spat out arrogantly, "so what if you gain a little charity and false fame? In the end, you are all nothing but commoners anyway~! To get so arrogant after just tasting a little bit of reputation…_pathetic_~!"

Chiihou and Renhou growled on the spot in disbelief at the lead soldier's way of thinking.

"Please!" Tenhou suddenly called, "Just this once, let us finishes our performance! Everyone was looking forward to it!"

As if to show their favor for Tenhou's option, the audience, a vast majority who had travel with them to continue seeing their performance, shouted out in agreement.

The lead soldier gazed at the audience for a moment before smirking at the sisters.

"Hmm~," he began as he drew in closer, "Well, I suppose we could work something out…But, since this a favor that could get me into a lot of trouble later on…" The lead soldier suddenly grabbed Renhou, who was closest, from behind and began to grope one of her breast. "…The payment must be around this level, at least~!"

Renhou's face immediately pale as she resisted the urge to scream. Tenhou and Chiihou were also taken aback by his action as they suddenly became aware of the other soldiers wicked glares.

"Hey! What are you doing to Renhou-chan?" one of the audience suddenly shouted.

"Get your hands off of Renhou-chan!" another one shout as others began to voice in agreement.

Some the audience in the front, closest to the stage, angered by the action tries to get onto the stage to stop it. But the soldiers promptly force them away with their spears. As the audience continues in the effort to stop the harassment the soldiers became more violent in their attempt to keep them away.

"Ah-! Hey," Tenhou exclaimed as she saw this, "No violence! Please~!"

Tenhou went to stop one of the soldiers only to knock roughly aside. The act only enraged the crowd even more. Still the lead soldier continued to grope the paralyzed Renhou as he smirked and laughed at the crowd foolish attempt.

What he didn't notice, however, was that Chiihou trembling on the spot, trying her hardest to suppress her rage. But it didn't last; something finally snapped in her as she suddenly glared piercingly at the lead soldier.

"…You will pay for this~!" Chiihou hissed as she suddenly activate her microphone's second function and shouted angrily into it, "**EVERYONE, PLEASE~! KILL THE OFFICER~!**"

Her command echoed and traveled throughout the area, reaching the ears of all of their audience in the immediate vicinity.

Since everyone was already enchanted by the Chou Sisters before the soldiers' arrival, the effect was instantaneous. Immediately, the crowd's eyes flare in anger, their fists balled, their voiced harden as they began to chant in unison the same thing:

"Kill! Kill~! KILL~!"

"…! What the heck is this?" the lead soldier shuttered as he back up in fear in the sudden change of atmosphere. Even his soldiers sense the change. But none of them had the time to prepare for as the crowd surge forward with bloodlust.

"Kill! Kill~! KILL~!"

* * *

><p>"…AH~! MOU~!" Tenhou cried, "Why did this happen?"<p>

"…'Why?' you asked," Renhou sweat dropped with an uncomfortable frown, "Well…" Renhou pointed an accusing finger at Chiihou, who stood there playing with her ponytail uncomfortably.

"…! Are you saying it was my fault!?" Chiihou exclaimed in denial.

"IT IS! You told the crowd to get the officer-!"

"Yeah! But I did not think they would run all over the town and get rid of ALL the officer-!"

"That is why you need to be more careful when you are making commands with that spell! Did the manager not say that!? You are really careless with it!"

"Do not blame everything on me~!" Chiihou shouted back in defiant, "The whole time, you two were screaming 'Great~!' and 'Get Him!' were you not?"

"Uh, well, that was because…"

"Both of you, this is not the time for fighting!" Tenhou finally exclaimed, so loudly that Chiihou and Renhou was knocked over by the force of the shout.

The Chou Sister found themselves in what's left of a wreaked mansion that HAD belonged to a wealthy government official. As you readers could probably guess from their conversation, things had not gone exactly as planned.

With the spell that was casted on their microphones, Chiihou had ordered their crowd of already enchanted audience to attack and kill the lead officer and his soldiers. They did that, but then start a wild search throughout the town and start killing ALL other people that was even associated with an officer position. Civil officer and Magistrate officer were but a few of victims I would care to list, and many people who unfortunate enough to be in their path were severely injured as well. By the morning of the next day, the town was now totally wreaked, with damages ranging from broken windows to burn downed building.

"Now we are wanted fugitives!" Tenhou cried, "If we are caught, we shall be thrown in jail!"

"…I hope that is all…" Renhou muttered.

"…Eh? What do you mean?"

"… …In other words," Chiihou groveled as ran her hand passed her neck like a sword.

"…EEEHH~~~! What should we do!?" Tenhou exclaimed in panic as she began to comically shake Renhou on the spot, "We are too young to die~~~!"

"The simplest thing for us to do would be to pack up and run," Chiihou sighed.

"No, we cannot do that!"

"Huh?" Renhou frowned, confused, "But if we do that, we may be able to hide until things calm down…"

"NO~~! We cannot~! What about everyone else!?"

"…Huh?"

"What?" Chiihou tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean Tenhou-nee-san?"

"…You two," Tenhou sweat dropped, "Have you forgotten that while we may be the 'mastermind' it was OUR audience that did ALL of this!?"

"… … … … …Ah-!" Renhou slapped her face in shame, "That is right. They are wanted criminals too now!"

"…If we leave them," Chiihou frowned, "They will be punished in our place…"

"That is right!" Tenhou nodded as she stared out of the damaged window to see the massive mob of now calmed people, who had just realized what they had just done and are groveling over what was going to happen to them, "We cannot just abandon them!"

"But…" Renhou frowned, torn between her heart and her survival, "Then what should we-?"

"Oh, Please do not ask me what to do~! I have never made a good decision in times of crisis in my life!"

"Damn it all~!" Chiihou screeched, as she scratch her head in frustration, "What are we going to do~~!?"

"…I seem to have the knack of showing up in times of needs~, it would seems~," a voice called out from behind them.

Startled, the three turn to find their manager, along with two other who were dress similarly to him. One had bushy beard and carry a staff with a tiger theme while the other had braided beard with a dragon theme staff.

"Manager~!" Tenhou cried, "You have returned!"

"So I have~," the Sorcerer muttered as he gazed around, "And my~, this is a fine mess you gotten yourself into~…"

"Ugh…sorry…"

Afterwards the three explain to their manager about what had happen and the predicament they were in.

"…I see~," the Sorcerer stroked his beard, "if that is the case~, I have a method that may work~…."

"You do!" Renhou blinked.

"Wow," Chiihou awed, "That is our manager…"

"So what is the plan?" Tenhou wondered.

"The method is simple really~," the Sorcerer muttered, "There many why to stop a forest fire~. One is to simply stop it which require hard work~. Another is to simple let run its course. The method I propose is to simply make it bigger~…"

"…Huh?" the Chou Sisters tilted their head in wonder.

"What I mean is this~," the Sorcerer smiled cunningly, "I say you should go ALL the way~! Continue to perform as you always have every day~, bringing in more and more people~! Ten Thousand~, Twenty Thousand~….No~, even more~! If you have One- or Two-Hundred Thousand~, even the imperial army would be too scared to fight you~!"

"Eh! What are you saying!?" Tenhou gasped, "Are you saying we should use our song to gather an army to fight!?"

"I did not propose that~. I simply propose you should gather many people so that even the imperial army would not wish to fight or chase after you~…"

"That is crazy talk!" Chiihou exclaimed.

"Not exactly~," the Sorcerer wave his index finger back and forth, "Have you not heard of the religion of the land Kan-Chuu to the west~?"

"Kan-Chuu of the west?" Renhou pondered for a moment as she raked her memory, since she was the only one of the three would had bother looking into the history of magic, "If I recalled correctly, it is called the Way of the Five Grains. I have heard they have members in tens of thousands, and the lords of the area cannot touch them…"

"Exactly~! If you were to do the same and get more people and find some place to stay~…"

"… …I see, just maybe…"

"That is perfect~!" Chiihou chimed, "That is exactly the kind of result we need at the moment! Manger, you truly are a genius~!"

The Sorcerer laughed. "It is my duty as your manager to support you in times of need after all~…"

"Right! Let do this!" Chiihou cheered as she offer hand to her sisters, "Shall we?"

"…Alright!" Renhou nodded as she place her hand on top of Chiihou, "Let us do it!"

They both turn to Tenhou, waiting for decision.

"… … … … …Well," Tenhou sighed before placing her hand on top of her sisters, "I guess we have no choice then~!"

The three cheered, not noticing the wicked smirk on their manager, the Sorcerer's, face.

* * *

><p>Sometime later, in a dark and spooky place, the Sorcerer and the other two were having a meeting.<p>

"Honestly~, Exalted Brother~," the Sorcerer with the Tiger Staff hummed, "You never cease to amaze me with your cunningness~…"

"Indeed~," the Sorcerer with the Dragon Staff nodded in agreement, "I must admit~, however~, I was a little skeptical about the entire plan~…"

"Indeed~. I could not simply believe that using those little girls could have such a fine result in a matter of months~!"

"Surely none of the other worlds had thought of this before~!"

"And because of that~, the girls shall foolishly gather an army for us~! How simply delightful~!"

"You truly outdone yourself this time~, Exalted Brother~!"

The Sorcerer with the Phoenix Staff laughed. "Yes~, a most ingenious plot if I do say so myself~! It is just as simple as gravity~! All you need is a little push~!"

The three laughed into the night sky.

* * *

><p>In the months that follow, The Chou Sisters continue to perform and gather more and more followers. It wasn't long before they had amassed an army of tens of thousands. And in a sign that they were in support of the Chou Sisters, the followers wore yellow scarves around themselves. It wasn't long before people began to dub them the Yellow Scarves and their movements, "The Yellow Scarves Rebellion".<p>

Of course, amassing such large numbers meant that they would need a lot of supplies. And the Yellow Scarves in response to this, attacked towns, broke into their storehouses, and took the food and other supplies before moving on to the next one. When they did this, obviously the local government official also got involve and when they try to stop it, they were attack themselves.

Soon even those form the capital became alarmed by this, and the Imperial Court send out an order to wipe them out. However, over the many years of Kan peace, the Imperial Army had become too weak to even stop them, so with every fail attempt to stop them, the number of Yellow Scarves began to grow. Things just keep getting better for the Yellow Scarves.

* * *

><p>…Or at least that is as it should be.<p>

We now find the Chou Sister sitting comfortably in a large dining room of the city of Ei-Sen, a city they had easily conquered as their base of operation after many months of camping outdoors. They were just finishing up dinner when Tenhou sighed.

"…? Why the long face, Tenhou-nee-san?" Renhou wondered.

"…You know, I was just thinking," Tenhou began, "Are we really doing the right thing?"

"What do you mean?" Chiihou wondered.

"Well, despite how many we gather, the Imperial Court is still sending troops to fight us…"

"That is true, but that is only because they are idiots, I guess. Just wait, when we get even more-!"

"BUT!" Tenhou suddenly shouted, startling the two, "the way I see it, we are just getting more people to fight other people! Just more violence! To be honest, now I feel as if the voices of the dead are always bothering me at night and all! All I want is for them to leave us alone, but we end up getting ourselves into even more trouble!"

"Tenhou-nee-san," Renhou managed.

"And just the other day, I heard that some of our followers slaughter a whole family when they were looking for food! They did not even spare a baby of two month old! How can I not possibly not reflect after hearing something like that!?"

"I-It cannot be help," Chiihou frowned, "We cannot be everywhere and tell people not to do that…"

"…But I agree with Tenhou-nee-san," Renhou frowned, "When did things get this far?"

"… … …I suppose you do bring up a good point…"

"… … … … … …Hey, Chiihou, Renhou?" Tenhou finally began after lowering her head, "Let us go to Manager…"

"…? What for?" Renhou wondered.

"… …To tell him… … …to ask him to think of a way to stop this…"

"Eh?"

"What are you saying, Tenhou-nee-san?" Chiihou exclaimed, "If we stop then our dream would-!"

"No," Tenhou raised her head to show tears forming in her eyes, "This not what I, what WE, dreamed of! We dream of bringing smiles to people faces, but we are only causing more suffering and frown…are we not?"

Chiihou and Renhou widen their eyes in realization before their eyes began to tear up too. It wasn't long before three hugged each other in comfort before they began to cry in unison.

* * *

><p>"… … …You want to stop~?" the Sorcerer repeated from his chair as he stared at the Chou Sisters who stood before them.<p>

"That is right!" Tenhou affirmed, "We do not want to die, but do not want others to die in our places…"

"That is right!" Chiihou nodded in agreement, "We did this only because we thought we can get away from the trouble. But the trouble instead just kept growing!"

"That is why we are asking you to come up with something to end this," Renhou exclaimed, "You must know of a way, right?"

The Sorcerer stared at them for a moment before falling back into his chair, palming his face and sigh. After about a minute, he finally spoke.

"…You Three do realize that if stop now~, death is the only path left~, yes~?"

The three sisters stiffed before Tenhou stepped forward. "We are ready for that possibility as well. But you stuck with us through thick and thin, manager. We would not make you follow us through it. That much we can guarantee we want…"

"… … … … … …I see~. Then I guess I have no choice~," the Sorcerer removed his hands from his face, showing them that he was now glaring at them, "And it was going just so well as well~…"

"…!? M-Manager?" Tenhou wonder shakily as she stepped back.

Before the three could react, the Sorcerer snapped his fingers and immediately several cloaked white and yellow Taoist appeared, surrounding and restraining them.

"M-Manager!" Chiihou exclaimed, "What is this!?"

"What is going on!?" Renhou exclaimed as well as she try to break free to no avail.

"So~, in the end~, your hearts remain true~. As impressive as it is~, I cannot allow any of this to stop~! Nothing can stop it now~! The age of the Yellow Scarves has just begun~!"

"W-What are you saying, Manager?" Tenhou exclaimed in confusion.

"It would appear that you have outlive your purpose in this movement that I have mastermind~! However~, since you have yet to outlive your usefulness, I shall keep you alive~. Lock them up~!"

"W-W-Wait, this cannot be-!" Tenhou exclaimed in horror as she and her sisters were dragged out, "MANAGER~~~!"

* * *

><p>The Chou Sisters were promptly locked up in their own room, caged as symbols of the Yellow Scarves. The Sorcerer, in turn, took over as the leader and began to lead the Yellow Scarves under the assumption that the Chou Sisters had fallen ill and that they only way to help them is to bring an end to the Kan Dynasty.<p>

In the months that follow, the Sorcerer became the General of the Heaven, the Tiger Staff Sorcerer became the General of the Land, and the Dragon Staff Sorcerer became the General of the People. And although these two last sorcerers didn't have the magic capability as the Phoenix Staff Sorcerer, they were clever and skillful leaders.

All the meanwhile, the actions of the Yellow Scarves became more violent and less gear to needs. They began pillaging towns of not just their foods and supplies but also their wealth. Violence now ranged from killing people for fun to raping women and torturing children.

As this was happening, all the Chou Sisters could do was watch, as they sometime began to cry in their sleeps. Unable to die, but was living an unbearable life.

* * *

><p><em>Fast-forward the clock: Present Day…<em>

Several days ago, Sou-Sou the future Heroine of Chaos was informed of the whereabouts of the Yellow Scarves main base of operation. After making the much need preparation, she set out to end the conflict that plagued the land. Joining her are two cousin, Kakou-Ton and Kakou-En, her two bodyguards, Ten-I and Kyo-Cho, and her newly added strategist, Shiba Izumi. They marched their army of Ten Thousand towards the Yellow Scarves' city. Despite the report that the city had at least Twenty Thousand to spare, both Karin (true name of Sou-Sou) and Izumi knew that Ten Thousand elite soldiers of Kyo-Shou were more than enough to eliminate the Yellow Scarves.

However, the vanguard of One Thousand that had went ahead, had gotten themselves cornered in small narrow pathway they had set up camp in are holding out as Yellow Scarves in number of Four Thousand try to destroyed them.

This was the scene that Izumi found them in when her intuition told her to direct Karin up a different path. The army of Nine Thousand now stands above the battle, unbeknownst to the soldiers and bandits below.

"Well," Shuuran huffed as she down at the sight, "This looks bad. Our men are surrounded by Yellow Scarves…"

"My word," Karin shook her head at the sad sight, "It is the height of foolishness to set up camp on such a narrow path, when you have such numbers…"

"Yes," Ruru nodded as she turn to Izumi, "If it were not for Shiba-san, we would have gotten involved in this mess in a bad way…"

"Indeed," Karin smirked in Izumi's direction, "It would appear your intuitions are rather impressive…"

"Or so I have been told," Izumi sighed, "At the very least, now we are in a better position to help our vanguard…"

"Yes, but this is such a pain to deal with…"

"Well, look on the bright side, Karin-sama," Kii smirked as she ready her chained and metal ball, "Now we get to rescue them~!"

Karin blinked before smirking with excitement. "Yes~! That is true…"

"…Is everyone finished talking?" Shunran huff impatiently; it doesn't take a genius to see that Shunran is etching to fight already.

"We are," Izumi huffed as she turn to Karin, "Sou-Sou-sama, shall I give the order?"

"…Do this right now," Karin warned, "Show me the wisdom that you seem adept to…"

"As you wish, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi bowed before turning to Ruru and Kii, "Ten-I-dono, Kyo-Cho-dono! Take your force and maneuver down the north side of these hill. Attack hard and chase them down for a while before heading south. We shall regroup at the end of the passageway…"

"Yes, madam!" Ruru and Kii nodded as they head off to do as Izumi instructed.

"Kakou-Ton-dono and Kakou-En-dono, you shall wait here before charging down the center and continue on to the end of the passage…"

"Very well," Shuuran nodded.

"Let us get on with it, Shuuran," Shunran nodded.

"Sou-Sou-sama, we shall maneuver down the south side of the hill. Attacking enough to grab their attention before heading north, before regrouping at the end of the passageway…"

"Hmm~, interesting," Karin smirked, "Very well, let us do it…"

* * *

><p>Following Izumi's strategy, Ruru and Kii practically obliterated the group of Yellow Scarves on their side before heading southward, Shunran and Shuuran charged down the middle and slowly fought down through the path, and Karin's group battle for a little while on her side before heading northward with the Yellow Scarves hot on their trail. Of course as the Yellow Scarves gave chase, they soon found themselves confronted by Shunran's group and Kii's group and were wiped out without even realizing what had happen.<p>

When the rest of the Yellow Scarves saw this, they began to panic and retreat only to get chase down from behind by all three groups as they made their way to the end of the passage with the vanguard following up Shunran's group.

In less than an hour, Four Thousand Yellow Scarves were wiped out with Karin's still leading a force of around a little under Ten Thousand.

* * *

><p>"…Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Karin laughed as they continued towards Ei-Sen, "Shunran, Shuuran, Kii, and Ruru! Did you see the looks on their face when we started to get the better of them? Priceless~!"<p>

"I agree, Karin-sama," Shuuran smiled, "It is obvious from the way they responded that they are but simple common people running amok…"

"Nevertheless, for us to emerge nearly unscratched," Kii awed, "Even I am baffled…"

"You need not be, Kyo-Cho-dono," Izumi huffed, "Their numbers of Four Thousand attacking recklessly in such a narrow passage was a clear sign that they had no inspiring leader to direct them. Had they did, they would instead strike our vanguard as they left the passage. They obviously thought as long they corner the enemy inside the passage, they would have nothing to fear…"

"…I see," Ruru exclaimed, "so when they saw how we were destroying their leading forces, they began to lose confident in their ability against us…"

"Not necessarily. They lose it as soon as they saw it. Like a flock of sparrow suddenly ambushed by a snake…"

"…Huh?" Shunran comically tilted her head in confusion.

"In other words," Karin clarified, "when they saw how one of them was taken down, they fear the same fate and fled. Impressive, Shiba Izumi. To recognize enemies' response to an action like that…"

"Mere common sense, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi waved it off in boredom, "But not worth a praise. Against the likes of those kinds, if one not minds the value of numbers, a general like Kakou-Ton-dono can finish them off just the same…"

"Ha-Ha, I see," Karin laughed before giving Shunran an amusing glance, "Shunran huh?"

"Ah! I see Shiba-san certainly realize those Yellow Scarves are incapable," Shunran nodded, before noticing her comrades trying hard to suppress their laughter, "Uh, what is so funny?"

"Sister," Shuuran managed, "do you not see the meaning in Shiba-san's words?"

"Huh?"

"What I mean is that you are much like bull when you see a red object, caring little about the fact it had a spear place behind it which was meant to kill you, Kakou-Ton-dono," Izumi offered.

"… … … … … … … … … … … …HEY!"

"Too slow, Shunran-nee-sama," Kii giggled.

"Silence, Kii! Shiba Izumi, what are you implying? I am no bull!"

"…That is what you are worry about?" Kii sweat dropped.

"Dear me," Izumi sighed, "a diamond among the rouge…"

"…Huh?"

"I find your stupidity as admirable as your strength…"

"Oh, thank you. … … … … … …Wait a minute! WHAT!?"

"Sad, but amusing," Karin chuckled as she shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

><p>At long last, they reached the outskirts of the city of Ei-Sen. However, even from a distance, they could already tell that something was wrong. According to earlier reports, the city of Ei-Sen was crawling with Yellow Scarves ranging to at least Twenty Thousand. But now, not only was the city flying the flags of the Yellow Scarves, but surrounding the city were various camping tents. Adding those into the equation, there was at least Sixty Thousand in total.<p>

"There are so many!" Kii awed, "How and when did this occur?"

"Hmm," Shuuran hummed to herself, "could it be that somehow the Yellow Scarves became aware of our assault plans?"

"Impossible!" Shunran exclaimed, "For them to gather this much in the matter of days since we receive the news, it is just not possible!"

"But then how would one explain this?" Ruru fidgeted.

"…Hmm~," Karin hummed before turning to Izumi, "Do you have any thoughts, Shiba Izumi?"

"I do," Izumi responded instantly.

"Already!?" Kii sweat dropped, "But how…?"

"Simple logic," Izumi began, "The Yellow Scarves are but mindless mobs, unable to organize properly to survive. Yet for several months, they not only maintain their existence but also had grown vast in numbers. Form that I can conclude that at the least they had some capable leaders at their disposal. Excluding the detached forces found here and there all over the continent, large group can be formed because of leader figures. Being as how we had found the city where the ringleader is, the fact that there is a sudden increase in Yellow Scarves population in area, and that the tents farther from the city shows signs that they set in haste I gather that the Yellow Scarves days had finally been numbered…"

"Numbered?" Karin questioned.

"Yes, Sou-Sou-sama, it would seem some of the major figures of the Yellow Scarves have fallen and in turn they retreat to their remaining leaders. This battle we will soon enter may just as well be one of the final conflicts we'll have against them…"

"…Ah~! Now I see. It would seem I am not the only one in the land capable of handling these locusts…"

"Are you saying if we are victorious here, the conflict shall finally cease?" Ruru exclaimed excitedly.

"… … …For this conflict, yes…" Izumi simply stated before turning to Karin, who had given Izumi a knowingly look, "Sou-Sou-sama, if I may?"

"Yes, go ahead," Karin nodded, "If this is indeed the final battle, I want it to end quickly…"

"Karin-sama," Shuuran voiced, "Not to sound like a coward or anything, but we have around Ten Thousand troops to spare and the Yellow Scarves have at least Sixty Thousand. In terms of numeric advantages, we are at a huge disadvantage…"

"…I hate to say it," Shunran frowned as she stared at the land ahead that seems to have endless numbers of tents, "but this battle may not be one we can emerge from without backup…"

"…Hmm~, so even Shunran feels uncomfortable about charging in like always huh?" Karin hummed, "Then this IS a problem…"

"And I have a solution, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi noted, catching everyone's attention, "If it were to be successful, we may not need to worry about losing any more of our troops…"

"Seriously?" Kii exclaimed, "That is amazing!"

"Incredible!" Ruru awed.

"Is that so~?" Karin smirked, showing growing interest, "Tell me…"

"I rather show than tell, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi replied, "And also, I would need one whole day to carry out the plan…alone…"

"Oh~? You say that you alone can have our army emerge unscratched? Hmm~, this I must bear witness to. Very well," Sou-Sou turned back to her waiting army, "Everyone set up camp; we shall rest for the day!"

* * *

><p>As everyone went about setting up camp, Izumi called Shuuran and Ruru to the side.<p>

"Shiba Izumi-san," Shuuran called, "I know that you called us, but I must ponder something first, if you do not mind…"

"By all means," Izumi simply stated.

"…Well, I understand that your plan requires us to wait a full day for completion, but… …will the plan still succeed by then?"

"What do you mean, Shuuran?" Ruru asked in puzzlement.

"If what Shiba Izumi-san state is true, then it is possible that all the other supposed leaders of the Yellow Scarves have been eliminated one way or another and now only the ringleader is left. Should that be the case, the Yellow Scarves would have by tomorrow increase their numbers even more…"

"Ah-! That is true…"

"So have you taken that into account yet, Shiba Izumi-san?"

"I have already taken that into account as well, Kakou-En-dono," Izumi simply informed, "though I appreciate your concern. Additional numbers would mean very little to the plan…It would actually be better, if it is as I surmised…"

"…? What do you mean, Shiba-san?" Ruru questioned.

"…I have a theory about this entire Yellow Scarves Rebellion. And I intend to prove it correct in this one day…"

"And what theory would that be?" Shuuran asked.

"All in good times, Kakou-En-dono. For now," Izumi then pulled out two sets of yellow clothing, "let us infiltrate the enemies' forces…"

"… … … … …Eh?" Ruru and Shuuran blinked.

* * *

><p>"… … … … … … … … … … … … …This is…nerve wreaking~!" Ruru moaned quietly as she continued walking.<p>

"Ruru, remain calm," Shuuran comforted quietly, "so far everything Shiba-san has spoken had remain undeniable…"

"I know that, it is just-…"

"Remain calm you two," Izumi noted as she causally walked on with the two in toll, "do not draw unnecessary attention to yourself…"

"… …Okay~…"

"As you wish," Shuuran nodded before glancing around, "Still, I did not expect to infiltrate their ranks so easily…"

I think it's about to tell you readers, those who aren't quite getting it yet, what is going on. For those of you who are wondering, YES, Izumi had taken both Shuuran and Ruru along to infiltrate the Yellow Scarves' rankings. They were now wearing yellow clothing over their original clothing and a yellow bandana over their heads.

"I did not think we could bribe the 'guards' with simple food," Ruru sweat dropped, remembering how the guards were gorging themselves on the food that Izumi had offered.

"The Yellow Scarves once had attack cities and villages for food," Izumi explained, "As their numbers grow so did their need for subsistence. If not gold, food is the obvious substitute. I would not be surprise if I were to toss a piece of bread between them and see them fight to the death for it, really…"

Shuuran and Ruru sweat dropped at the absurdity but had to admit mentally that it could easily be imagined.

"Anyhow, we must remain vigilant until the task is finish…"

"What is our task?" Ruru wondered as they continued onward towards the city, "Could it be that we are to assassinate the ringleader ourselves?"

"No," Izumi answered immediately, "it is the height of foolishness to try doing so…"

"Then are we meant to locate him?" Shuuran offered.

"No," Izumi answered immediately again before slight turn around to them, "_We_ are going to escort _them_ back to the camp…"

"… … … … …Eh?" Ruru and Shuuran blinked.

* * *

><p>Somehow or another, though both Shuuran and Ruru were unsure how despite witnessing it themselves, Izumi manages to get them inside the main castle of the city of Ei-Sen.<p>

"Amazing~," Ruru awed as she continues to follow Izumi, "Shiba-san walks in here as if the Yellow Scarves do not even exist…"

"…Getting out may prove a bit difficult though," Izumi muttered, "Be ready to do so if necessary…"

"…Understood," Shuuran muttered. By now, Shuuran was no longer trying to figure out what it is that Izumi was plotting. Rather, even if she tried, she would only end up even more confused than she was before. All she can do now is to place her trust into Izumi and hope that her impression on her when they first met would not be false.

As they journey on through the corridors, continuing to go further up as they did, they ran into single guard.

"Hey you!" he called as he closed in, glaring suspiciously at them, "You are not allow to be here. What is your business here? Are you trying to see the Chou Sisters as well?"

"…Huh?" Ruru let out unintentionally, confused by the names he presented.

Shuuran on the other hand notice that Izumi had calmly walked up to the guard. Curious what she was up to, she was surprise to suddenly see Izumi smile brightly at the guard, making him blush and blabber on the spot before…

**CONK~!**

…She kicked him hard in the groin, causing his face to pale extensively, his eyes to bulge out comically, his mouth to hang comically, double over and pass out.

"Whoa!" Ruru exclaimed in shock, "So fast! …And without hesitation!"

"…Merciless," Shuuran sweat dropped.

"…Hey you two," Izumi called, as she began to tie up the guard's wrist, ankle, and mouth, "Help me hide this man. It is vital that we are not discovered before we finish our task…"

"R-Right," Shuuran and Ruru nodded.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for any other Yellow Scarves Guards that may have been around, the three no longer had any run-ins all the way until they came up to an elegant door. The strange part about the door was the fact that it was sealed with two paper talisman.<p>

"We have reached our destination," Izumi informed.

"Are you saying that the ringleader is in here?" Shuuran blinked as she inspects the door.

"No," Izumi replied immediately, "But _they_ are people of even greater importance to the majority of the Yellow Scarves Rebels…"

"…Is that so?"

"Well, let us see who they are," Ruru suggested as she proceeds to open the door only to have her hand repelled away by an invisible barrier, "WHOA! What is this?"

"…?" Shuuran move to touch the door only to have her hands knocked away by the same barrier, "A barrier? So the Yellow Scarves are using sorcery?"

"…Impressive," Izumi smirked, "so there are beings here in this world that can use supernatural powers…"

"…And here I thought such sorceries are only found in fairy tales," Ruru muttered in worry.

"But why would they-?" Shuuran began before widening her eyes in realization, "I see now! Shiba-san said that whoever is behind these door holds great value to the Yellow Scarves Rebellion. Meaning if they lose that something behind this door…"

"The meaning of the rebellion would weaken," Izumi nodded, "What irony; we are able to easily find this place only because they kept it so nicely locked up…"

"…Even so," Ruru frowned as she stared at the door, "How are we going to bypass this sorcery?"

Izumi thought for a moment before getting close to the door and blow on the talisman gently. After a moment, Izumi smiled and turn back to her two companions.

"Kakou-En-dono," Izumi began, "Ten-I-dono, when I break this seal, we are to rush inside and sealed the door from inside, understood?"

"Uh, yes," Shuuran nodded, "As you wish…"

"Okay!" Ruru nodded determinedly, "…But, how are you going to break it? This sorcery…"

"There are many ways to skin a cat, Ten-I-dono," Izumi smirked as she turned back to the door and put on her razor-tip finger-gloves for the first time in a while (Shuuran and Ruru gave her "choice of weapon" a startling look), "Now then, a little logic lesson [one-o-one], Ten-I-dono…"

"Huh? Won-of-won…?"

"Tell me, how would go around killing a turtle with a powerful shell?"

"… … …Uh, I would wait until the turtle stick out its soft vulnerable neck so I can kill it…"

"That is one way to do it. But there is another way, without actually waiting…"

"And what is that?"

"A turtle's shell is an elegant and superb defense that had ever been produce by nature. However, a turtle is still a reptile and an animal; there is always a weak point. Simply attacking the areas where the turtle's legs and head come from is sufficient enough…"

"Are you saying that we should attack the weak point of this seal?"

"Correct. Now for you Kakou-En-dono…"

"Uh, yes?" Shuuran blinked as to how Izumi could be calmly asking them question at a time like this.

"This room is in the very center of the building, so obviously there are no doors or windows. A perfectly sealed room thanks to the sorcery, is it?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Wrong," Izumi replied immediately, "If this is truly a sealed-off room as you implied, what would be the problem for people kept inside?"

"…?" Shuuran thought for a moment before widening her eyes in realization, "I see, if it is truly sealed off, then not even air we need to breath could enter…"

"Exactly. And seeing as how my breathe did not cause the barrier to erect," Izumi crossed her arm before slicing the air so fast that a cutting wind was formed, cutting the talismans, "a distant, wind-base attack would be enough…"

* * *

><p>As soon as the talismans were ripped to shreds, Shuuran and Ruru were on the move. As per Izumi's instruction, the two immediately force open the door and, after taking care to see that Izumi had entered as well, shut the door and began to barricade it with all the nearby objects in reach. As soon as they secured the door, running footsteps could be heard coming from the other side. It was only in a matter of second later did someone started pounding on the door, trying to force open the door.<p>

"Phew," Ruru wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Shiba-san must have anticipated this. Amazing…"

"But they came running almost instantly," Shuuran muttered, "How did they know that we broke in so quickly?"

"I wonder…"

Izumi, meanwhile, had turned her attention to observing the bedroom. It was very spacious and in a circular design with thin walls of paper creating five rooms. The center leading to the rooms had a single circular table on it, with empty dishes and score notes. Aside from the "entrance room" they were in, just adjacent of the room was what Izumi presumed to be the washroom. The remaining three were bedrooms, each were unique aside from the single bed place in the center of them.

"…What is this place?" Ruru wondered finally realizing where they were.

"It is pretty fancy…and _girly_," Shuuran noted as she stared at each of the individual rooms, noticing that the theme of the rooms were all decorated in a girly fashion, "Not exactly what I expected from the people inspiring the Yellow Scarves…"

"Of course not," Izumi huffed knowingly before walking towards one of the bedrooms, "The Yellow Scarves, after all, did not become a rebel army from the start after all…"

"It was not?" Ruru questioned in shock.

"No, it began as a mere group of fans who were in support for three street-performing sisters who made a name for themselves all over the northern part of the continent in the world of entertainment. However, after a mishap involving abusive government officials, the group since began to become somewhat a group of rioters. They cause trouble to the land, but mostly only in terms of public damages and stolen rations. All the meanwhile, those three girls were the leaders of that growing sect, continuing to inspire them with their performance until one day they just stop performing and appearing all together. Since then, that sect became an even more violent group of misguided followers, which led to today's current condition…" Izumi finally halted her steps in front of the bed of the room. "…Isn't that right? Chou Sisters?"

"…Huh?" Shuuran and Ruru noted as they stared at the bed that Izumi had stopped in front of.

Then, before their very eyes, from behind the bed three girls slowly rose. They were none other than Tenhou, Chiihou, and Renhou; better known as the famous feudal idols The Chou Sisters.

"… … … …Yes," Tenhou nodded sadly; all them were wearing a gloomy expression on their face, "It is just as you stated…"

"As I thought," Izumi smiled before bowing a little to them, "Pardon me for the late introduction. I am Shiba Izumi, a recruit strategist of the Kyo-Shou Army. Those two," Izumi indicated Shuuran and Ruru respectively, "are General Kakou-En-dono and General Ten-I-dono…"

"Uh, hi!" Ruru waved to kindly.

Shuuran, on the other hand, glared at them before whispering into Izumi's ear. "In other words, they were the one who began the uprising, am I correct?"

Izumi shrugged. "…More or less, seeing how things had escalated…"

"…I see," Shuuran nodded before aiming her bow and arrow at the three, "In other words, thee three began this conflict that brought death and blood in this land! The True Ringleader of the Yellow Scarves Rebellion! If thee three art slain here and now, the Yellow Scarves will lose it momentum! Thee three have nothing to complain about if I place judgment to kill thee right now, correct?"

The sisters stared at Shuuran, startled for a moment, before their downcast expression return.

"…No, we do not," Tenhou shook her head sadly.

"…So this is it after all," Chiihou moaned, "either way we could not escape death…"

"…Yeah," Renhou nodded sadly, before looking at Shuuran, "Please do it…"

"Gladly!" Shuuran replied immediately, but before she could release her arrow, Izumi grabbed the arrow. "…! What are you doing, Shiba-san? This is why we came is it not?"

"I don't recalling saying anything around that line, Kakou-En-dono," Izumi simply stated, "I told the two of you, did I not? We've come here _not_ to assassinate anybody…"

"But-!"

"But if you must shoot," Izumi added, as she move into Shuuran's line-of-fire, "Then you must shoot me first!"

"What!?" Ruru exclaimed in shock.

"What is this all of a sudden, Shiba Izumi-san?" Shuuran blinked, "Why are you willing to give your life to save theirs?"

"Because they are essential to my plans!" Izumi noted lowly but clearly, "If they are to be lost, then my plan that is set in a day would be forfeit! Should that happen, Sou-Sou-sama will charge me with obscuring her and execute me! Besides, lease you forget, General Kakou-En-dono, you are the soldier of this mission and I am the strategist! If you aren't going to listen to me now, I doubt you will ever will. As it would seem I'm not need, you might as well just kill me now!"

Shuuran blinked at Izumi's conviction before lowering her bow and her head in shame. "…Shiba-san, forgive me for my impudence. You are right, if I kill them now, you are the one to suffer the most since they are vital to your plans…"

Izumi smiled. "I knew you would understand, General Kakou-En-dono. Though, I must admit, I can only now cast away my doubts about you and Kakou-Ton-dono being sisters…"

"Ugh…"

"Yeah~," Ruru teased, "I actually thought for a moment that you and Shunran had switch place for a small moment…"

"Ugh…if that were to happen again, Ruru, please bring me back to sense by any means possible please~?"

"Roger~!"

Izumi smiled at the sight before turning to the stun Chou Sisters. "Anyhow, back to business. Chou Sisters, I need you to fill me in on the events I was unable to piece together myself. Please corporate…"

Tenhou thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Very well, we shall tell you everything we know…"

* * *

><p>"…Since then," Tenhou finalized her story, "We have been kept confined in this room, in our own room. Food just magically appeared on the table and we had no means of escaping so…"<p>

"…I see," Izumi nodded, "Now it all makes sense…"

"So you three were just being used," Ruru frowned, "Shuuran nearly killed the wrong people…"

"Ugh, yes I almost did," Shuuran sighed, disappointed in herself, "Had I did, that manager of yours would have inspired the Yellow Scarves outside to act on vengeances…"

"…T-That is a possibility…"

"…So what will you do now?" Renhou murmured, "We told you what we know…"

"Yes, you did," Izumi nodded, "Now we can get out of here…ALL of us…"

"Huh?" The Chou Sisters blinked in unison before pointing to themselves, "Us too?"

"Yes~. I believe I made that clear…"

"…To do what?" Chiihou sighed, "Execute us in public instead-?"

"That would defeat the purpose of coming here and talking to you…"

"…Then…what is it you want with us? Are you going to use us as a mean to make the Yellow Scarves surrender?"

"In a sense, yes…"

"Wait a minute!" Tenhou suddenly exclaimed, "I do not care what happens to me, but as for those people, please! Can I ask that you not to punish them?"

"Not punish them?" Shuuran narrowed her eyes.

"Yes! This all happen because of us! They were just being used! I must admit that they may have done some things wrong but-…"

"This is not really our place to decide. It is Sou-Sou-sama's place to do so. And the Yellow Scarves had done a lot of damages to not only fellow countrymen but to the Kan Dynasty as well…"

"…No way…Then that means-…"

"But!" Izumi voiced loudly, catching everyone's attention immediately, "If they are going have any chance at not being punish, it will all comes down to your decisions, Chou Sisters…"

"Eh?" Everyone else blinked.

"…We are running short on time, for now," Izumi noted as peered at the door, noticing that it had gotten quiet, "Chou Sisters, I need you to make the decision now! Are you willing to wait here and die? Or…will you once again be a beckon that can save your poor misguided followers?"

The Chou Sisters blinked at this before staring at each other in thought. After a while, Tenhou suddenly nodded.

"…Alright," Tenhou managed, "I am ready for judgment and if I can save their lives while I am still alive, then I shall do it!"

"Good!" Izumi nodded before heading to one of the nearby walls, farthest from the door, before turning to Ruru, "Ten-I-dono…"

"…Uh, yes?" Ruru stood in attention.

"Is a wooden wall too much for your strength?"

Ruru blinked before smiling in understanding.

* * *

><p>Two Yellow Scarves Guards were guarding the stairways of the floor, which was located on the other side of the Chou Sisters' door. Their comrades were busy getting ready to confront the enemies that will come out of the room. Or at least that is what they thought.<p>

Before the two could even react, the wall in front of the stairway exploded the flying pieces that were sent flying knocking out the slow guards. The explosion created a hole in the wall, allowing Izumi, Ruru, Shuuran, and the Chou Sister to step out of the room.

"…I thought for sure we could not break out with brute force," Shuuran blinked at this.

"I'll explained later," Izumi rushed, "General Kakou-En, General Ten-I, the Chou Sisters are counting on us to lead them out the camp and back to Sou-Sou-sama's camp. Can you do it…is what I should be asking…"

"But," Shuuran huff a chuckle before preparing her bow, "you already know the answer to that, right?"

"Precisely. Asking it would be foolish…"

"Ready to go, Chou Sisters?" Ruru asked as she turned to them, readying her rather large yo-yo weapon.

The Chou Sisters glanced down at their microphones, which conveniently enough was found in the room they just busted out from after busting out of their own room. After a brief moment to sigh, the three looked up with determination in their eyes and nodded.

"Very well," Izumi nodded at this as her ears picked up the running footsteps of the Yellow Scarves closing in, "let's make haste!"

* * *

><p>As Izumi had expected, the trip out of the Yellow Scarves' building wasn't an easy trip. The whole place was crawling with Yellow Scarves and they going in to kill. They did not even bother holding back at attacking the Chou Sisters. In fact, they were also madly targeting them.<p>

"Why would they attack the Chou Sisters?" Shuuran wondered as she launched another arrow at a Yellow Scarves Bandit, ending his life, "Do these people not admire them?"

"No, not these ones," Izumi informed, "Not the ones in the building at least. The reason is simple and obvious. As a learned person, why would one use people who are inspired by them as guards to prevent them from escaping?"

"…You have a point…"

"Therefore," Ruru huffed as she swung her Yo-Yo around, knocking them away, "These people did not join for the sake of the Chou Sisters, rather they are here as they directly work for their Manager?"

"That's correct," Izumi nodded, "You are beginning to get the hang of this, Ten-I-dono…"

"…! Heh-Heh," Ruru blushed greatly as she blow away a vast amount of Yellow Scarves in her embarrassment, "I have been praise…"

"Are you okay?" Tenhou blinked before she clumsy swung her microphone at an approaching bandit.

"Eh? Oh! I am fine! Really!"

"…If you say so," Chiihou sweat dropped before she began staring over at where Izumi is and sweat dropped even more, "Excuse me, uh General Kakou-En?"

"…Shuuran is fine, Chou-Hou-san," Shuuran stated as she continue to fire at the charging Yellow Scarves.

"Oh, then you can call me Chiihou! Anyway, there is something I want to ask you…"

"And what may that be, Chiihou-san?"

"… … …Is that really a strategist of your army?"

Chiihou pointed at Izumi who had equipped both of her hands with razor-tip finger-gloves. She was "dancing" in and out of the Yellow Scarves' rankings, slicing and shredding more than just clothes. Blood seems to fly in arcs in the air, and the Yellow Scarves Bandits fell like dead corpse, mostly because most of them did end up as corpse. Some of them had horrible scars across their face or arms, some had lost an arm or a leg, some had their throat cut open, and rarely some of them were either pierce through the body or loss their heads. All the meanwhile, Izumi's viper eyes remain as cold as calculative as ever.

"… …Yes, she is," Shuuran managed, "Though this is the first time I have witness her in combat…"

"Amazing~!" Ruru awed, "I cannot tell if she is fighting or dancing…"

"…Both, I think…" Renhou muttered as she bitch-slapped one of the approaching bandits with her microphone.

* * *

><p>It took them a while but they manage to escape from the building complex. Once outside, Izumi immediately had the Chou Sisters disguise (with prepared clothing from who-knows-where, startling even Shuuran and Ruru).<p>

"…Is it really necessary to wear a disguise?" Tenhou questioned as they ran through the crowd of confused Yellow Scarves, with a cloth covering most of head, as was her sisters.

"It is essential to ensure that you three are not recognized as of yet by them," Izumi explained, "Should they recognize you now, they will only hinder our path to our camp and cause unnecessary casualty…"

"But would it not bad if those other bandits working for Manager use them to capture us instead?" Chiihou wondered.

"No, they won't do that! It will only confuse these misguided followers even more and it will be very complicate for them to resolve later if their targets were identified by them…"

"I see," Shuuran nodded as she peered back as they draw farther and farther away from their pursuer, "That would explain why they had not done so yet…"

"…Uh, Shiba-san," Tenhou called, "About saving the people that joined us, is it really possible to do so if we come with you to your camp?"

"Yes, I can guarantee it," Izumi smiled back at them, "But once again, it shall all depend on your ability and courage. We shall all soon see if you truly hold true to your commitment to your desire to bring people happiness…"

Tenhou blinked at this before nodding with a smile.

* * *

><p>"…You have no idea where Shuuran or Ruru had gone off to?" Shunran questioned a soldier.<p>

"N-N-No General," the soldier managed under Shunran's stern glared, "Not only that, but it would seem even Master Shiba has been missing as well…"

"… … …I see. Very well, you are dismissed…"

"Y-Y-Yes General…" And with that soldier left with a sigh of relief.

It has been several hours since Karin had order a camp to be set up. Once the camp was set up, it was only then did they notice Izumi, Shuuran, and Ruru was nowhere to be found. Shunran and Kii had order for an immediate search for the three, but for two hours not even a single hair could be found.

Shunran sighed before turning to Kii, who was walking up to her with a frown as well. It was obvious that her troops didn't find the three either.

"If they are playing hide-and-seek, they just won," Kii sighed in frustration.

"Honestly, my sister," Shunran grumbled, "It is so unlike her to just disappear like that…"

"The same can be said of Ruru-chan! She and I are supposed to be Karin-sama's bodyguards. To not be here is…"

"Yes. More concerning is the fact that Shiba-san is also missing. Rather suspicious for saying that she had a plan to utterly defeat the Yellow Scarves…"

"…You do not think she ran away because she suddenly realized her plan was not going to succeed, do you think?"

"Hmm~," Shunran hummed in thought, "It is possible…And maybe, Shuuran and Ruru caught on and are currently in pursuit…"

"Oh~! That makes sense~!"

"… … ~hey," a voice called out, "Shunran-nee-san!"

"…!" Shunran and Ruru turned to the entrance of the camp to see Izumi, Shuuran, Ruru, and three other cloaked girls approaching, all wearing yellow clothing.

"…We apologize for disappearing~!" Ruru chimed as well.

"Shuuran-nee-sama," Kii cried out as she ran over, "Ruru-chan! Where were you two?"

"With Shiba-san," Shuuran huff a chuckled, "On a mission…"

"… …A mission?" Shunran blinked, "So… … … …Shiba-san did not flee?"

"…Flee? No, we were accompanying Shiba-san as she penetrated and escape the Yellow Scarves' base of operation…"

"…WHAT?" Kii and Shuuran exclaimed.

* * *

><p>We now find Izumi standing in front of the seated Karin, standing alongside the Chou Sisters, in the main tent. She, along with Shuuran and Ruru, had just finished informing everyone the circumstances of their leaving and returning, from the moment Izumi had pulled Shuuran and Ruru to the side to the point where they just return.<p>

"…To say that I am amused by your tale would be an understatement," Karin chuckled on her seat, "To think that you, Shiba Izumi, our newly and unofficial recruited strategist, would put together a three person team with you yourself in it, made your way into the very heart of the Yellow Scarves' base, made a ruckus, and escape all the way back out with no apparent injury. A normal strategist would not be so daring or lucky…"

"But if I were not, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi smirked, "I wouldn't have been so useful to you, no?"

Karin chuckled. "Indeed~, most impressive. Perhaps you shall remain useful to me…"

"…It is not fair," Shunran suddenly grumbled, "Why was I left out? Surely I could have been a better company to have in the midst of the Yellow Scarves!"

"Simply because I knew you wouldn't have been able to restrain yourself from taking unnecessary lives during the operation," Izumi coolly informed, "Nor did I expect we would have succeeded so well if you were involve…"

"Say what!?"

"Then what of me?" Kii pouted, "Why take Ruru-chan instead?"

"To be blunt," Izumi immediately began, "Both you and General Kakou-Ton-dono are not adept to do anything that would require stealth, Kyo-Cho-dono. Nor were either of you are obedient enough to listen to my words, let alone listen to my orders. General Kakou-En-dono and Ten-I-dono were the only other option…unless of course you would allow me to borrow our Sou-Sou-sama instead…"

"SAY WHAT!?" Everyone else exclaimed, except for Karin who just laughed from her seat.

"So you would have even used me in order to further the plan, huh?" Karin laughed, "Interesting~! Please, do include me in any of your future attempt of such manner if possible…"

"KARIN-SAMA!"

"I shall keep that in mind, Sou-Sou-sama…"

"SHIBA-SAN!"

* * *

><p>"Anyway, back to the topic at hand," Karin reverted back to her serious mode as stared down at the kneeing Chou Sisters, "So~, you three are, or were, the cause behind this rebellion, huh~?"<p>

"…Yes, that is correct," Tenhou managed.

"Humph, if I was just any warlord in this land I would not hesitate to order your execution right this instant!" The Chou Sisters didn't even flinched at the rather predictable outburst, though they did hung their head even further in despair, "…However, it would seem Shiba-san here need you to fulfill her strategy, so I am force to not let my better judgment say otherwise…" The Chou Sister looked up hopefully as Karin turn to Izumi. "So, Shiba Izumi, is it not time that you tell us your marvelous plan that would enable us to emerge from this upcoming battle virtually unscratched?"

Izumi smiled as began to speak. "Most certainly, Sou-Sou-sama. But it is hardly anything fancy. The strategy is simply gaining troops that are not ours to begin with and have them fight the enemy off for us. So in a sense, we will win the battle without losing any of our own troops…"

"Oh~? And where exactly ARE we going to get this army that is not ours?"

"The key to that, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi began before pointing to the Chou Sisters, "is them…"

"Hmm?"

"Say what!?" Everyone else blinked, including the Chou Sisters.

"The majority of the Yellow Scarves," Izumi explained, "are composed of ordinary people who mostly joined in support of the Chou Sisters. Only a small percentage, such as those who were guarding the Chou Sisters are truly involve for the escalating the chaos. All the Chou Sisters have to do is have those who support them turn against the ones on their manager's side and victory will be assured…Wouldn't it?"

"…Hmm~," Karin hummed in amusement, "That is true, but how will the Chou Sisters do that?"

"Yes, how?" Chiihou exclaimed in confusion.

"It is rather simple, Chou-Hou-dono," Izumi smirked, "with your songs…"

"… … …HUH?" The Chou Sisters exclaimed.

"Your songs are what drew them to you in the first place. I see no reason to not have it happen again…"

"But-!"

"Also, if they were the ones who help Sou-Sou-sama here put an end to the conflict cause by your manager, their accomplishments will make up for some of their past error. And you three, for your part, can have some of your error erased as well. And this time, you can do the right thing, wouldn't you agree?"

"… … …Is it possible, uh, Sou-Sou-sama?" the Chou Sisters wondered hopeful as they cautiously question the warlord.

"…Hmm, yes," Karin nodded, "it would. But that is only if we can end this…"

"T-T-Then we shall do it!" Tenhou exclaimed, determinedly, "We shall make the Yellow Scarves do so!"

"…Hmm~, very well then. Show me that you can turn our enemies against each other~!"

"Yes, Sou-Sou-sama!" The Chou Sisters bowed in respect and gratitude.

* * *

><p>The next day, The Kyo-Shou Army had hastily but efficiently created a huge moving open stage for the Chou Sisters to perform on. Izumi had instruct on its construction so that not only was it meant to amplify and direct the sounds of the Chou Sisters' performance but it was light enough to be pulled by only four horses.<p>

The Yellow Scarves were still unaware of their presences, even now due to their laid back attitude, so they hardly paid attention when the stage was moved up top of a hill that situated to overlook the area where the Yellow Scarves had camped.

"This is it, Chou Sisters," Izumi informed as she approach the three as they prepared themselves, "The lives of these poor misguided souls now rest with you all…"

"We understand," Renhou nodded.

"Then go [break a leg]…"

"… … …Huh?" The Chou Sisters blinked, "braid-a-lake…?"

"Ah, yes~," Izumi backtracked, "this world is unfamiliar with such a metaphor, let alone the language. I apologies, what that expression meant was perform to point where everyone is dazzle by it…"

"Ah~!" the Chou Sisters nodded in understanding, "Very well, we shall!"

And with that, they got onto stage.

* * *

><p>"You think this will work, Ruru-chan?" Kii wondered as she and everyone else situated themselves, under Karin's suggestion, in box seats so that they could "enjoy the show".<p>

"It will work!" Ruru replied back with much confident, "Shiba-san has never been wrong before!"

"True," Shunran huffed, "But that does not mean she will not make a mistake…"

"… … … …Most impressive, Sister," Shuuran chuckled, "I did not expect such words of wisdom coming from you…"

"Hah! I am not such an idiot to not realize such a simple thing now, Shuuran!"

Everyone sweat dropped at Shunran's claim just as Izumi enter the box seat area.

"Well?" Karin asked, "Are they having second thoughts about this~?"

Izumi smiled knowingly as she sat herself in-between Karin and Ruru.

"Just sit back and watch, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi simply stated, "the show is about to begin…"

* * *

><p>Back on stage, the Chou Sister peered out and viewed the area where the Yellow Scarves had camped. They all took a deep breath before kissing their microphone, activating the magic within them.<p>

"**Attention everyone~!**" Tenhou's voice echoed loudly through the area, thanks to the stage design, "**Please listen as we sing the song, "Fight Together"~!**"

Tenhou's voiced was heard throughout the area, as those who recognize her voiced immediately began to make their ways closer to the hill where the stage was.

"**Let our performance begin~!**" Chiihou winked before snapping her fingers, causing the magic in the talisman she had prepared the night before to start and background music to play.

And so, they began…

* * *

><p><strong>夜が明ける前に旅立とう<strong> [_Get up and go~, got to greet the rising sun_]  
><strong>まだ見ぬ明日を迎えに行こう<strong> [_No way to know what tomorrow has in store but_]  
><strong>そう決めたこと悔いはない<strong> [_They ain't ever going to shatter our pride_]  
><em><strong>(Now I know what I'm supposed to do~)<strong>_

**どんな試練が待ち受けていようと** [_Through every storm, every trial that lies ahead_]  
><strong>高鳴る鼓動 止められはしない<strong> [_You can be sure if our hearts still beat we will fight and_]  
><strong>目指す場所はただひとつ<strong> [_We will soar until the edge of the world_]  
><em><strong>(Fly to the light)<strong>_

**たたかいの果てに得た絆** [_I'm going strong~ 'cause I got you by my side_]  
><em><strong>(That's right)<strong>_  
><strong>誰にも傷つけさせはしない<strong> [_And, baby, I will protect you till the end of time_]  
><em><strong>(That's right)<strong>_  
><strong>握り締めた手 開けば<strong> [_So take your hand~, throw it up to the sky_]  
><strong>そこに力が宿る<strong> [_There it is, right~ there is your power_]

**さあ始めよう** [_Get ready to go!_]  
><strong>新しい世界が呼んでいる<strong> [_A brand new world is waiting there, can you feel it?_]  
><strong>ほら見てごらん<strong> [_Wherever you are though_]  
><strong>いくつの海 隔てていたとしても<strong> [_A million miles of deep blue sea won't break the bonds we share_]  
><strong>いつだって支えている<strong> [_And I'll be here, I'll stand by you_]  
><strong>恐れずに前へ<strong> [_No need to fear, just make your move_]  
><strong>忘れないで<strong> [_Baby, remember_]  
><em><strong>We fight together<strong>_

**風を受け****鳥が羽ばたく** [_And way up high in a place where eagles soar_]  
><strong>あの虹をくぐった先には<strong> [_Over the sky's where you'll find the things you've looked for_]  
><strong>希望という花が咲く<strong> [_All you need to do is open your eyes_]  
><em><strong>(There's a strength that never dies)<strong>_

**真っ直ぐに伸びてく****その想い** [_Way down inside there's a passion you forgot_]  
><strong>心に<strong>**しまい込んだままじゃ** [_No need to hide, time to show them all that you still got_]  
><strong>窮屈すぎはしないかい<strong> [_What it takes to be the king of the world_]  
><em><strong>(Fly to the light)<strong>_

**偽りで何が守れる** [_Don't be afraid~ not to live on the safe side_]  
><em><strong>(That's right)<strong>_  
><strong>膝をつくことは恥ではない<strong> [_You got to learn how to fall before you learn to fly_]  
><em><strong>(That's right)<strong>_  
><strong>立ち上がるさ何度でも<strong>**きっと** [_So this is it~. Will you lie down and die?_]  
><strong>また会えるから<strong> [_Or admit right~ now that you're stronger?_]

**さあ始めよう** [_Get ready to go!_]  
><strong>新しい世界が呼んでいる<strong> [_A brand new world is waiting there, can you feel it?_]  
><strong>ほら見てごらん<strong> [_Wherever you are though_]  
><strong>いくつの海 隔てていたとしても<strong> [_A million miles of deep blue sea won't break the bonds we share_]  
><strong>いつだって支えている<strong> [_And I'll be here, I'll stand by you_]  
><strong>恐れずに前へ<strong> [_No need to fear, just make your move_]  
><strong>忘れないで<strong> [_Baby, remember_]  
><em><strong>We fight together<strong>_

**穢したことはない** [_We've come too far to turn back now_]  
><strong>あの日見上げた<strong>**どこまでも高く広い空** [_And I can still remember every little moment I shared with you on the way_]  
><strong>ずいぶんと遠くまで来た<strong> [_And even now there may be things that I regret_]  
><strong>それぞれの誓いを胸に<strong> [_But there's a promise that I never will forget_]  
><strong>迷いなどない<strong> [_I swear to you, oh_]  
><strong>背負うものがある<strong> [_I will always remember_]

**陽が昇り** [_Get ready to go_]  
><strong>悲しみさえ等しく照らす<strong> [_A brand new day is waiting~ there, I believe it_]

**信じてるんだ** [_I finally know though_]  
><strong>いつかひとつに繋がる未来を<strong> [_With all we've got we just might find that one piece we still need_]  
><strong>一緒に見つけにいこう<strong> [_So come with me it's up to you_]  
><strong>君の代わりはいない<strong> [_Just wait and see we'll make it through_]  
><strong>忘れないで<strong> [_Baby, remember_]  
><em><strong>We fight together<strong>_

_**(Life goes on)  
>(Life goes on)<br>(Life goes on)  
>(Life goes on)<br>(Life goes on)  
>(Life goes on)<strong>_

**忘れないで** [_Baby, remember_]  
><em><strong>We fight together<strong>_

* * *

><p>When the song finally concluded, there was a silent. The Chou Sisters waited to see if the magic of joy that they have always been able to give still works.<p>

**CHEER~~~!** Finally, a loud cheer erupted from the crowd of Yellow Scarves, wooing and crying out to show their approval of their performance.

Even the Kyo-Shou Army was clapping in amazement. Ruru and Kii, in the box seat area were cheering in excitement.

"Amazing!" Shuuran noted all the cheering she found around her, "A mere song, yet they have such a powerful impact…"

"Indeed~," Karin huffed, "Now all the Yellow Scarves had become enchanted by the Chou Sisters…"

"Just as Shiba-san predicted," Shunran blinked in realization.

Izumi in the meanwhile made eye-contact with the Chou Sisters, who had glance down at her waiting for her approval. When she nodded, Tenhou activated her microphone's second ability and began to speak to the crowd.

"**Everyone~!**" Tenhou began as spell of her microphone began to work their magic, "**There are people in the city of Ei-Sen right now~! They are our Manager and his followers~! Please go and take them out for us~!**"

The effect was immediate. No sooner did Tenhou finish her command, the Yellow Scarves roared in acknowledgement and began to charge towards the city, nearly Fifty Thousand strong.

"Around Fifty Thousand had been converted," Shuuran blinked, "Meaning those who is truly our enemy is number in at most Ten Thousand…"

"…I suddenly feel sorry for those people," Kii sweat dropped.

"Now THIS is entertainment," Karin laughed, "Fine work, Shiba Izumi…"

"…The excitement is not over yet, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi informed as she rose from her seat.

"…? It is not?"

"Come everyone," Izumi began to make her way to the city, "Let's witness the final climax of this play…"

* * *

><p>Obviously, no matter how you looked at it, a battle between Ten Thousand against Fifty Thousand the obvious winner is the one with more numbers since there wasn't a strong leadership among the True Yellow Scarves Bandits' ranking. In less than an hour, the city was overrun by the Converted Yellow Scarves. That was the sight that Karin and her Kyo-Shou Army bare witness when they finally arrived at the city.<p>

"Most impressive," Karin managed as she scanned around, "I feel like that is all I am able to say recently…"

"Fight fire with fire," Shuuran muttered, "Certainly in situation like this it would enable our army to emerge unscratched…"

"We hardly did anything though," Kii frowned, "Was there any meaning on coming here?"

"No," Izumi informed rather bluntly, "Certainly there is no physical meaning for the four generals Sou-Sou-sama had brought for this battle…"

Shunran and Kii grumbled on the spot, while Shuuran and Ruru sweat dropped with a sigh.

"…However, having four influential generals being here does hold a purpose, nonetheless…"

"And what may that be?" Ruru wondered.

Izumi smiled. "After witnessing this turn of event, although I've not fully erase your doubts about me, you all certainly know how capable I am now, correct?"

The four blinked at this, clearly not quite getting yet, that is until they notice Izumi's almost wicked-looking smirked.

"You have just witness my vast intellect that was able to quickly and coolly outclass, outmaneuver, and outdone my enemies as easily as killing an ant. Should all of you be wise, it would do you no good to be my enemy, wouldn't you all agree, oh loyal vassal of Sou-Sou-sama?"

The four shivered at Izumi's declaration, but Karin just simply laughed at it.

"That is true," Karin smirked, "After truly witnessing it first-hand, if you want it so even I may find myself at your mercy one day…"

"WHAT?" the four exclaimed before instinctively putting themselves in-between Karin and Izumi.

Izumi blinked at this but gave a small chuckle. "Identifying a threat, and you all move immediately move to cover your Lord, your dedication is admirable. But rest assure, I have no interest in replacing Sou-Sou-sama…I am simply stating that I have the ability to do so…"

"Naturally," Karin smirked as she went up to Izumi, glaring into Izumi's unfazed gaze, "Otherwise you would not be worth it…"

Izumi simply bow as the other four trade questionable look between each other, lost in the conversation.

Just then, a soldier came up with a report to make.

"I bring news, My Lord," the soldier claimed, "It would seem the enemy's commander had been located, but the Converted Yellow Scarves cannot approach him due to his sorcery!"

"I see," Karin smirked, "Tell those Yellow Scarves to stand aside. We shall take over from here…"

"Huh!? Karin-sama!?" Shunran exclaimed as the soldier ran off, "You are not saying that you are intending to fight him yourself, are you?"

"Humph...and what if I am? Do you have a problem with that, Shunran?"

"… …Uh, no. But…"

"If Sou-Sou-sama is going to face the enemy in person," Izumi noted, "Then it is our duty to ensure no harm will befall on Sou-Sou-sama, wouldn't you agree, General Kakou-Ton-dono?"

"…! … …Uh, yes! Indeed!"

* * *

><p>Following the soldier, they were guide up the stairs of an altar. Once there, they found a lone man there, dress like a Taoist and held a staff with a phoenix design.<p>

Upon seeing them approach, the Taoist glared at them but did little more.

"…So he was the manager of the Chou Sisters," Shuuran ready her bow, "and the actual leading figure of the Yellow Scarves Rebellion…"

"Rather calm for a defeated leader…" Ruru noted.

"Not for long!" Shunran stated and, before anyone could do anything else, she race forward with her black willow-leaf saber ready to swing at the Taoist.

But before she could even come close, or before anyone could compliment on her typical "strike first and ask later" approach, a column of flames suddenly burst out from the ground before her. Thanks to her reflects Shunran managed to jump back out of harm's way. But she was left stun by what had just happen, as was everyone else.

"…What was that!?" Shunran finally managed.

"It is nothing to be surprise about, General Kakou-Ton-dono," Izumi simply stated, being the only one who wasn't taken aback by what just happen, "Why else would he be so calm in this situation?"

"B-But flames just shot from the ground!" Kii exclaimed.

"Should you not have at least expected that he is capable of doing that at least? Considering this is the person that taught the Chou Sisters how to use magic…"

Kii and Shunran grumbled on the spot, only to refocus on the Taoist as he began to float upward into the air.

"…The Kan has already burned out~!" the Taoist proclaimed, as more flame columns erupted around Izumi's group, "Fools who would defy heaven's will~…feel its fiery fury~!"

As on cue, a blast front of flame erupted out him, covering him in an aura of fire as return to the ground.

"Humph! What a hothead…" Shunran rolled her eyes at the display.

Everyone else, on the other hand, sweat dropped at Shunran's choice of description.

"Sister," Shuuran began nervously, "You among all others have very little right to ridicule another for being a hothead…"

"Huh?" Shunran frowned, "Shuuran, if you have time to say something, use that time instead to slay this Sorcerer!"

"True," Karin mused as she ready her war scythe, "We shall joke more about Shunran's ironic choices of words later…"

"Yes… … …Huh!?"

"For Karin-sama," Ruru exclaimed as she readies her large yo-yo and Kii readies her mourning star, "We, loyal Bodyguards of Karin-sama, shall stand our ground!"

"Yeah!" Kii shouted in agreement, swinging her weapon around above her.

"Humph," Izumi huffed in amusement as she equipped herself with her razor-tip finger-gloves, "My, how reliable…"

"…? Are you planning to fight too, Shiba Izumi?" Karin noted in interest.

"Yes; I rather carry out my own plans rather than to leave it in someone else's hands…"

"…Intriguing, you are full of surprises. Very well, show me your prowess…"

"As you wish, Sou-Sou-sama…"

With that they charge forward, with Shuuran remaining behind to cover for them in the distant with her arrows.

But no matter what they did, the Taoist remained unharmed. The aura of flames that surrounds him was keeping him rather invulnerable.

"Burn~, flames of judgment~!" The Taoist would sometime called, causing columns of fire to erupt randomly around the area, "Turn the infidels to ashes~!"

They were about two minutes into the fight when a column of flame erupted too close to where Karin had stood. That got everyone's attention on the importance of ending the battle soon.

"While I enjoy this very showy performance," Shuuran stated as she dodged the fiery columns and continuingly fire a shower of arrows towards the Sorcerer, "It is beginning to try even my patient…"

"Indeed," Karin stated, "There must be a way to extinguish his little fire show…"

"But how?" Kii hissed as she narrowly avoided a fire column.

Izumi glanced around the arena and spotted four rather suspicious cauldrons situate in four corners, seemingly having no significant uses. But Izumi was well aware that, while she may not fully believe in sorcery, everything in vicinity of a sorcerer's battleground serves a purpose.

"It would seems that 'magic' here follows the principle of using catalyst to empower them," Izumi quickly informed her comrades, "destroy those cauldrons, Sou-Sou-sama! They should be the catalyst to this fire attacks…"

"I see," Karin smirked, "Shunran, Shuuran, Kii and Ruru, do as Izumi suggested!"

"Understood!" And without a moment of hesitation, the four went and destroy the cauldrons. The effect was immediate; the fire columns cease to erupt.

"Impossible~!" the Taoist exclaimed, "To see through my Sorcery~…This must be another trial~!"

"No," Karin huffed as she swung her war scythe at him, "Fate is just not on your side this time around…"

But as expect, the Taoist remains unharmed. "Heaven has not abandon me yet~! But~…it has abandon you~!"

The Taoist swung down his staff at Karin's head, aiming to take her life.

"Karin-sama!" Shunran exclaimed as she and the other rush to her defense, but they were too far…

**SLAM! SLASH! SLASH!**

The sounds echoed throughout the area. Karin blinked, but her eyes didn't deceive her. Izumi had place herself in the path of the descending staff, which slammed into her left shoulder. But instead of grunting in pain, as if her body had suddenly became a leaf, Izumi's body absorb the force of impact and using its momentum to make herself spin around. As she did, she destroyed the staff with her right claws and, as her left claw came around, critically wounded the sorcerer across the chest. Blood arced in the air as some small chunks of cloth and flesh followed.

"UGH~!" the Taoist cried as he stumble backward and fell to one knee.

"…Are you alright, Sou-Sou-sama?" Izumi asked as she turns to the Heroine of Chaos, uninjured.

"…Hmm, overall," Karin simply stated.

"That was amazing!" Ruru exclaimed as the other four approach, "You are unhurt, Shiba-san!"

"I had merely nullified the force of the attack and redirected back at the source, nothing special…"

"I would beg to differ," Shuuran spoke as Shunran and Kii anxiously worried over Karin, "You save Our Lady…"

"And you would not, Kakou-En-dono…"

"…I suppose you are right…"

"…How~," the Taoist suddenly managed, catching everyone's attention, "How is it that you-?"

"Simple logic," Izumi answered, "Firstly, when a predator is most certain of victory is when its weakness is exposed. Secondly, as a sorcerer would need some sort of catalyst to perform your spell of invulnerability just as you had used those cauldrons to conjure those fire pillars; your staff is an obvious and traditional candidate for being a catalyst. With these two logics alone, even I can slay you…"

"… … …I see~, you are quite a tactician~! But~," the Taoist got up and began to approach, "what is it~… that you wish to achieve by defeating me~?"

Seeing him approach, Shunran pointed her blade into his face as Shuuran aimed her arrow to be ready to fire into the Taoist face. The action stopped his advance.

"…An end to the conflict," Izumi answered unfazed by anything else that happens around her, "Nothing more…"

At that, the Taoist laughed out hysterically, creeping out all but Izumi and Karin. "You fool~! The days of the Kan are over~! Defeating me will not stop anything at all~!"

"Such nonsense!" Shunran hissed, trying to intimidate the Taoist.

"Who gave you the right to say such a thing!?" Shuuran hollered.

The Taoist ignored the two and awaited Izumi's answer, as did Karin.

Izumi, in turn huffed with a knowing smile. "I am well aware of it. In fact I welcome it…"

"…! Shiba-san!?" Ruru blinked.

"…For I am planning to use those events to come to allow Sou-Sou-sama to thrive and grow. Besides, it is not my task to read the future. All I need, at the moment, is to focus on following Sou-Sou-sama…"

Karin smirked at this, but she was interrupted as the Taoist laughed out more hysterically than he did before.

"You blind~, pathetic fool~!" the Taoist crackled, "All of you~! You may find your loyalty is rewarded with heartless betrayal-…"

"Generals, if you please?" Izumi interrupted, calling to Shunran and Shuuran.

Understanding, Shuuran fired her arrow…**SPLAT**…which lodged into the Taoist forehead as Shunran…**WHOOSH**…slashed him across the body with her black willow saber. The Taoist, with shock still within his eyes, was sent flying back and fell down to the ground, dead as dead could be. And within moments, his body burst into flames and disappeared into ashes.

"Good riddance," Shunran huffed.

"Should have done this much sooner," Shuuran sighed, with Ruru and Kii nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, Izumi turned to Karin. "He has been dealt with. This conflict is over…"

Izumi gave her a respectable bow before beginning to walk off. But as she walked pass, Karin's hand grabbed her firmly by the shoulder, catching everyone's attention.

"Shiba Izumi," Karin began in a neutral tone, "Despite what you said to that man, I believe you have already read the future, have you not?"

Izumi blinked at this but smile knowingly. "More than you realize, Sou-Sou-sama…"

Hearing that, Karin continued ominously. "Shiba Izumi. This battle had shown me your worth as a strategist and as a warrior so to speak. But it has also shown me just how dangerously capable you are to me…if not to this world. Truly you are one to be feared. Despite all that fact that you may one day use me as a stepping stone for own ideas, however," At this Karin smirked in full confidence. "I will continue to rely on you…"

Izumi blinked at this, before smirking just as confidently.

* * *

><p>We now fast forward to the day after. Setting: Kyo-Shou.<p>

It has been three days since Karin and her force of Ten Thousand embark to the city of Ei-Sen to eliminate the Yellow Scarves' base of operation and the ringleader of the Rebellion.

Just as Izumi had predicted, the mass of Twelve Thousand Yellow Scarves were hardly a challenge against Keifa's strategy and the combine might of Nagi, Maou, and Sawa. With only a thousand soldiers, they destroyed the rebel forces on their first day. In the meantime, Rin and Fuu strengthen their remaining army even further as well as worked on improving Kyo-Shou economically. Now everyone waited patiently for the time Karin and her force to return home.

…Well, most of them were at least.

"It has been three days since they had left," Keifa huffed restlessly as she pace back and forth impatiently, "the elimination of the Yellow Scarves in Ei-Sen should not have taken more than two though. What could possibly slow Karin-sama down?"

"Calm down, Keifa-dono," Rin sweat dropped as she watched her fellow strategist pace back and forth, "Karin-sama is late by only a day. There is no need to be so alarm…"

"And how can I NOT? Karin-sama is going into battle with a suspicious new strategist… and an amateur who has no war experience of all things. How can I NOT worry?"

"**Shiba-dono seems more than capable if you ask me,"** Fuu (or rather Hou-Kei) muttered, "I see that as well…"

"Are you all REALLY that blind!? She is dangerous! I can tell just by looking at her! Those unnerving defiant viper glares she always has on her face prove beyond a doubt that she is truly a viper that strike out when the opportunity presence itself!"

"… …Well, that I can agree on," Nagi nodded after some thought.

"Ah! Someone who under-…"

"But Keifa-dono, as far as I can see, while she may present a threat it does not necessarily means she will act upon on as you guess now…"

"Now you listen to me here-…"

"Furthermore," Sawa added, "Even if she does, I am pretty sure Karin-sama is well aware of it even without Keifa-dono telling all of us so…"

"… … … …That is true. Karin-sama does see farther than any of us do. But that woman…"

"Poison her mind with her enchanted talents?" Maou joked.

"Exactly!"

"Oh come on, Keifa-dono. This Karin-sama we are talking about. The moment she sense something as ominous she would immediately deal with it…"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Keifa-dono," Fuu began, "perhaps you should stop while you are ahead…" **"After all we are all aware of your personal grudge against Shiba-dono…"**

"Uh, no! This is not about my own per-…"

"There is no point in hiding it, Keifa-dono," Rin sighed, "it is easier to see than the formation of an enemy rank…"

Keifa grumbled but did little else. To her, no one else seems to understand her. To her, this isn't about the fact that Izumi had humiliated her pride or the fact that she lost to her twice. Keifa wasn't that petty. This was about the future of her precious Karin's future.

From the beginning since they had met, Keifa had seen the great potential that Karin possess. Karin was a calculative person who has a dream…or rather ambition…that could shake the fabric of the Heaven itself. She was also the first person she met that wouldn't look down on someone just because of their background. All that really matters to Karin was the person's talent and their uses. Once hers, she would carefully mold and sharpen them close to perfection.

But for Keifa, she was attracted to Karin for another reason. Whenever she is within her presence, a nearly uncontrollable lust would rush all around within her. It was a feeling that was new, exotic, and…not really unpleasant to her. Whenever she has that feeling, it did not matter whether Karin compliment her or tease her, she would always enjoy them. To Keifa, Karin was her first and last love she will ever have. Standing by Karin, she needs nothing else. Friends, family, comrades? Don't need them~! Only Karin matters to her. Sure she can engage a conversation with Rin and Fuu sometimes or at worse Nagi and Shuuran, being at least close to her intellect, but only out of necessity. She only belongs to Karin, and as long as she needs her, Keifa has no complaints.

Then came along that woman, Shiba Izumi. Keifa did not like her one bit. And it is not because she has faults; it was the exact opposite. She was perfect, too perfect. She was a combination of advance intellect, wicked cunning, graceful and dazzling elegance, a mysterious profile and a calm demeanor all in one formidable package. No matter how hard she would try to find an error in her character, Keifa couldn't find anything that did not have some insurance behind it.

To Keifa, that was the problem. To Keifa, Izumi was everything she would expect from some hero that CAN change the land… …a far greater hero than what Karin can be. The threat lies there; Keifa knew that as long as Izumi live she has all the opportunity in the world to easily replace Karin. Izumi was capable of that, and Keifa realize it instantly.

Yet, no one else seems to be able to see that, not even Rin and Fuu who even Keifa admit has some intellect she has. Were they really all that foolish? Had Izumi already deceive them so well? Keifa couldn't stop herself from thinking all of this as continue to grumble on the spot.

Just then, a soldier came in with a report.

"I bring news from the boarder!" He began, "Sou-Sou-sama has been sighted and is returning with an army of nearly Sixty Thousand in toll…"

"…! Sixty Thousand?" Keifa yelped, "How is that possible? Karin-sama only left with Ten Thousand!"

"I do not know, Master Jun-Iku. The report is sketchy at best, but it would seem that the majority are wearing yellow scarves around their heads…"

"Yellow scarves?" Rin pondered, "As in the ones wore by the Yellow Scarves Bandits?"

"According to the reports that seems to be the case, Master Kaku-Ka…"

"… …Understood," Fuu nodded, "you are dismissed…"

"Yes, madam!" With that, the soldier left.

"W-What do you suppose that was all about?" Maou wondered nervously.

"…We shall soon find out," Rin muttered.

* * *

><p>"…And thus the Yellow Scarves Rebellion is quell," Shuuran finalized her report to everyone, "also, the remaining Yellow Scarves end up coming with us as well…"<p>

"… … … …So, let me get this straight~," Nagi began as she supported her head dizzied with hand, "You are telling us that Karin-sama went there with only Ten Thousand to start with, once arriving at Ei-Sen discovered that the Yellow Scarves were actually numbering in Sixty Thousand, then Shiba-san had you and Ruru come along with her as she snuck into the very heart of the Yellow Scarves' main base, find and escort these three girls, The Chou Sisters…" Nagi pointed at the three who were nervously kneeing in respect. "…back to Karin-sama's camp, had them enchant the majority of the Yellow Scarves with their song, causing them to convert and go after the remaining Yellow Scarves that were not, eliminating the Yellow Scarves Rebellion, and returning here with not only a relatively unscratched Kyo-Shou Army along with the about Fifty Thousand former Yellow Scarves bandits?"

"… …Pretty much…"

"That is exactly what happen," Shunran nodded.

"Except for the fact that you forget to add in the part where we slay the Taoist," Kii grinned.

"…And the fact that the majority of it was part of Shiba-san's plan," Ruru added.

"… … …Well," Maou sweat dropped nervously, "That would certainly explain the suddenly flood of added soldiers…but to bring them all back here…"

"Indeed," Rin readjust her glasses as she turn to Karin who sat on her throne, "Karin-sama, what should we do with them now?"

Karin gave the question a thought for a moment before giving a smirk and shrugged.

"…? Karin-sama?"

Karin rest her head in on hand and went into a relax posture that was clearly displaying she had a sly scheme in mind. "…What do you all think I should do?"

"…! Karin-sama?" Everyone (except Izumi) voiced in confusion. Normally, Karin would already have made such a decision in time such as this regardless of what anyone else would think. For her to allow her followers to speak their minds was extreme unusual if not rare.

"…What seems to the matter?" Karin smirked, "Must I be the only one to do all the thinking? Are you all really that incapable of thinking for yourselves?"

"Uh, no not at all, Karin-sama," Rin shook her head in panic denial.

"Well then, how should we handle the Yellow Scarves…?" Karin then glared at the still kneeing Chou Sisters, causing them to flinch a bit. "…and the Chou Sisters?"

"…Well, to begin with," Keifa began as she glared at the Chou Sisters, "while it may be true that they were being manipulated by some sorcerer, they still committed a crime. I believe it would be in Karin-sama's best interest to punish them to deter others…"

"Please wait a moment!" Tenhou suddenly exclaimed, "We, the Chou Sisters, are the one who initiate the crime! As for the Yellow Scarves—our followers—they all now realize what they done was wrong and surrender willingly!"

"As the supposed ringleaders of this whole mess," Renhou added, "we shall accept any form of punishment with no right to say otherwise but…"

"As for those people who only got involve because of us," Chiihou begged, "Is it not possible to make their punishment as light as possible?"

"… …I-I petition as well!" Ruru suddenly added, "Had it not been for those people, would we have managed to quell the rebellion so easily?"

"…Whether the rebellion was easily quelled or not," Keifa began sternly, "the rebellion would have been quelled either way. The Converted Yellow Scarves were but a small extra bonus in this situation…" Keifa then glared at the three sisters. "…And thy punishments has yet to be decided, Chou Sisters. It is far too early to be making demands for others' sakes."

"…B-But…"

"…? Do have something to say, Ten-I?"

"… …N-No…"

Karin quietly observes on in amusement. It was quite entertaining to see her minions shared their conflicting opinions with each only to have someone else shoot it down with their opinion. But the opinion that Karin was interested in the most was…

"If I may speak my thoughts, Jun-Iku-dono," Izumi inquired. Speak of the devil.

"…What dost thou have to say?" Keifa grumbled, clearly not liking the fact that Izumi had decided to join.

"…If I am translating your suggestion correctly, you wish to make the Converted Yellow Scarves and the Chou Sisters an example to anyone else that would try to stir up something?"

"That is correct…"

"Then in what manner would Jun-Iku-dono like them to pay for their crimes?"

Keifa narrow her eyes. "Obviously, as the supposed leaders of the incident, the Chou Sisters would be publicly executed. As for the Yellow Scarves they shall be punish by at least lashing or at most exile…"

"…I see," Izumi chuckled, though there was no hint of humor in it, "So under Jun-Iku-dono's logic, a herd of sheep led by a single dangerous ram should be punish in such a similar manner…"

"Huh?"

"That is what you are implying, am I not wrong, Jun-Iku-dono? Though we have rid ourselves of the ram, you wish to either beat the sheep or throw them away, no? While it may be effective in its own way, the results would not be wholly beneficial to our Lord."

"What art thee implying!?"

"The Chou Sisters and the Converted Yellow Scarves are in this case the sheep of this situation, with the sorcerer being the ram. Personally, while the sheep had cause a lot of problem, they still have their uses. Getting rid of them before we even harvest those uses would be a waste…"

"…Huh?" Fuu blinked in confusion, **"What the heck is she talking about?"** "I have no idea…"

"…Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi directed to Karin, "I have a different suggest that may prove more valuable to your ambition…"

"Is that right?" Karin raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "And what would that be?"

"Simply put, I believe we should place all the Converted Yellow Scarves under our command, in the name of keeping them from further evil. In peacetime, we can use them to work the fields, and should another rebellion or conflict arise, we can use them to quell it. If we instead follow Jun-Iku-dono's method, the Converted Yellow Scarves will just resent us for punishing them and will have more reason to lash out upon given the chance. Exiling them would allow other more devious minds to use them again…"

"…Hmm, that is possible," Shuuran nodded in thought.

"As for the Chou Sisters, they should be made to visit and perform for our armies stationed around our territory, collecting donation for the poor, in atonement for their actions. Least we all forget the Chou Sisters are adored by the Converted Yellow Scarves. If we punish them strictly according to the law, it would simply increase the number of criminals in the land perform by the Converted Yellow Scarves should we follow what Jun-Iku-dono suggested. My alternate method however strengthens the army, the country, and Karin-sama's ideas…"

"Hmm~," Karin hummed in amusement, "It is not a bad proposal…"

"I believe it may also improve Karin-sama's reputation as well," Rin added.

"You are right," Karin nodded, "However it will take lots of training to transform those bandits into real soldiers…"

"…Karin-sama," Sawa suddenly called, "let I handle that task then!"

"Oh? What is this all of a sudden, U-Kin-chan?"

"Well, aside from believing what Shiba-san stated, I also like the idea that we can give those people a chance to repent. Plus, I am sure the Chou Sisters would be willing to help with that as well…"

"Yes," Tenhou nodded eagerly, "we are willing to do so if necessary!"

"We shall help as well," Maou stepped up as well as Nagi. "It is not as if the plan would not benefit us. Rather it would strengthen us to aid Karin-sama…"

Karin blinked at this before letting out a small chuckle. "Very well, we shall follow plan of Shiba-san. I shall leave the task of training those bandits to all of you then…"

"Yes, Karin-sama," Nagi, Sawa, and Maou voiced in acknowledgement.

"Chou Sisters…"

"Y-Yes!?" the three sisters managed.

Karin smirked. "Bear in mind that you have not yet been pardon form your crime. From now on, you shall be living to repent that crime, understand? Should I catch a hit that you are no longer capable of repenting honestly, we shall do it by law…"

"Yes, madam!"

Karin nodded at this before turning back to Izumi. "By the way, Shiba Izumi, was all this your intent from the start? You appear to have all of that ready to be announced…"

Everyone turn to Izumi, wondering if it were true. Izumi in turn simply smile. "Who can say? It could have been so, or it could have been a spur of the moment. I shall let everyone else decide that for themselves…"

"Ha, good answer," Karin chuckled and then turn to Keifa, "Keifa?"

"Y-Yes?" Keifa stumbled, recently just brought out of thought. Ever since Izumi ridicule her idea by pointing out its flaws, she silently cursing Izumi under her breath, something like "there she goes again, showing off" or "why can she not shut that annoyingly smart-taking mouth of hers?". "What is that I can do for you, Karin-sama?"

"Make arrangements to officially recognize Shiba Izumi a member of the Kyo-Shou army…"

"…Huh? Uh, I mean… …as you wish…Karin-sama," Keifa managed before glaring at Izumi, "You! Come with me!"

"If you insist, Jun-Iku dono…" Izumi nodded before calmly following the stomping strategist.

* * *

><p>It was only minutes later that the whole throne room was once again filled with all the high-ranking Generals of Kyo-Shou. And for some reason, the Chou Sisters were also present there, fidgeting nervously.<p>

Karin sat patiently on her throne with Ruru and Kii on either of her side. Throughout the room, she could clearly see that her Generals were split into three groups. One group were clearly showing their resentment at the idea that Izumi would be official recognize as one of them. Another group shows concern about the whole ordeal. And the last shows signs of interest, wondering how things would turn out with Izumi involve. The majority falling under the resentment group, followed by the concerned group, and lastly the curious group with only a few in number.

The curious group consisted of mostly her female generals. Speaking of which, compare to the traditional male generals she has working for her, the female generals are far more capable and a lot less hopeless. All of the male Generals are like sheep; they only do what they are told and when the situation gets out of hand they are quick to panic. Sure there were those who had some good quality, but those were common traits and mostly gets overshadow by their bad quality.

On the other hand, her female generals were on a different unreachable level in comparison. They each had unique quirks about them that are greater in diversity and were not so easily swayed…no, they were incorruptible altogether. But most importantly, unlike the vast majority of the male generals who gain their titles through multiple deeds, Karin personally chooses the female generals for their position.

First there were cousins, Shunran and Shuuran. She has known them since childhood. As far as she is concerned, they were her minions. Shunran is a thickhead but her straightforwardness keeps her extremely loyal to her. Her sister Shuuran is always calm and collective, somewhat like herself.

Kii came in soon afterward. Though Karin did not find anything sexually appealing about her, her great strength and childish frankness easily made up for it. Of course, being a former traveling food-eating competitor, it was not easy filling Kii's belly every meal but Shunran and Shuuran, both whom had taken quite a liking into the young bodyguard, had been slowly disciplining her. And as a fellow food gourmand, Karin understood her need at least.

Keifa was the next in line. Karin came across her during a royal gathering where Keifa was working as a service maid. Recognizing her talent in intellect, Karin literally bought her from the owner and installed Keifa as her strategist. It was later where she discovered that Keifa was a masochists; in turn finding another "valuable" use for her.

Fuu and Rin were the next in the line of female generals she chosen personally. By this time, the name of Sou-Sou Moutoku had spread far as one who would accept anyone with talent regardless of their background or upbringing. The two had come just for that reason. Both were well-capable strategist but they found their talent wasting away from where they came from, so they came to Karin. Fuu was always calm and would ruthlessly carry out any means to please her without hesitation; even Karin had to admit she has no idea what she is think and is not sure sometime if she is willing to know given the chance. Rin was extremely amusing for a strategist, both on the battlefield where she demonstrate her ability to exploit enemy's weakness effectively and in bed for which her great nosebleed was always a refreshing sight to brighten the mood.

Ruru was next to being personally chosen, though she was probably the most unique to come under her service. At first, it began as a rumor of some monster hunting tigers in the area, of which after some careful investigation done by her three strategists the culprit turn out to be Ruru, who was hunting tigers as ingredients for her food. After tasting her cooking and considering her immense strength, Karin decided to hire her as not only her personal cook but also as her bodyguard alongside Kii. While Ruru is more timid outside the field of cooking, she is well manner and loyal to Karin for giving her such an honorable task.

Nagi, Maou, and Sawa came later after hearing about Karin's conducts. All three of them had skills that were unique even among warriors. Nagi is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, relying only on her arm and leg guards as a form of defense; this is difficult to do since she would have shorter range so she must use her great skill to balance it. Maou is an inventor on a different level; her weapon of choice, the Drill Spear, is something Karin never seen before, using both deadly piercing and shredding capability. It is also thanks to Maou that her palace defenses have greatly increased; the Deadly Maze hidden in the palace courtyard is a prime example, meant to repel enemies' infiltration in times of need. Sawa is a timid person even when compare to Ruru, but her skill at training and inspiring the army surprise even Keifa; perhaps due to her inferior awareness compare to her two companion, she could better communicate with and guide the troops in ways even Karin had no concept about. Karin had also recognized their coordinated corporation which is rare among comrades of three, so she chose to accept them.

Time and time again, those she chose never fail to meet her expectation. And if things were to persist as well as they have been, she is expecting the same thing from Shiba Izumi. Speaking of which, here comes Karin's new mysterious strategist now. Following Keifa only three steps behind with her head held high and confident with her movement as graceful as ever, Izumi came in wearing a blue and silver Gao-Shan Guan with a long drape that cover most of her hair and back, and a flashy and elaborate tight robe of dark-azure and silver linings.

(Normama: information on "Gao-Shan Guan" provided form this website; credit to this site as well: hanfu/hanfu-history/list/)

Upon entering many halted their conversation and stared at Shiba Izumi, dazzled by her appearance that seems to have been enhanced by the clothing she wore.

"Oh~!" Karin wowed with an eyebrow raised and turned to Keifa who took her position next to her, "An exquisite outfit fitting for our new strategist. Well done Keifa, I shall reward you later…"

"…! Karin-sama~!" Keifa's mood immediately brightened.

Karin smirked at this and rose from throne, catching everyone's attention, ready to address her subjects and to formally introduce Izumi into her ranks.

* * *

><p>…Meanwhile, in a dark eerie setting, shadowy figure gossip haughtily among each other.<p>

"…As it is, now all three of these outside factors has found a place~!" one shadow commented, a hint of frustration in the voice.

"…It shall now be difficult to remove them…" Another noted.

"…Fear not," a shadow claimed, "for it would seem they have taken roles that the history of this world have left blank for…"

"Yes, but…" a shadowy figure grudgingly mumbled, "one of them possess no role in history at all; that one is the most dangerous…"

"…Agree. Such a failure on your part…"

"Shut it!" a shadowy figure, the shortest of the lot, hissed in disgust, "Your puppets did little to fix it anyhow!"

"…But had you completed your task as you should have…"

"I know that! Must you find joy in pointing that out?"

"Now, now, everyone," a shrewd shadow spoke up, "It is our duty to insure that history must not change in situation such as this. We should be glad that his first mission had ended in failure, otherwise our existence would be rather pointless…"

"…"

"…Perhaps you are right," the third shadow nodded indifferently, "But we are not allowed to drastically interfere until this alternate history has been change drastically. And usually by then, it will be too late…"

"We need not to worry about that," the shrewd shadow smirked confidently, "After all your puppets had done some good…"

All the shadows turn to gaze upon a single paperback manuscript. It was tile "Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace" and had seven star marks on it, all of which are currently glowing in an eerie violet-black.

"Surely you do not mean to use the Crucial Keys to the Way of Peace, do you~? It is a weapon of last resort~!" the first shadow frowned in discomfort.

"…Well, what better way to reverse the effect of the factors?"

"…You may have point," the short shadowy figure commented, "However I do not think we will require it! They can all be easily dealt with!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" the third shadow asked.

"By simply accelerating the story ourselves. We have the power to do that, no?"

"…Ah~! I see," the second one smirked, "Very well, allow me to put that in motion…"

"You~?" the first shadow commented, "You think you can handle such a task~?"

"Easily~!"

"Very well then~! To avoid using the Crucial Key, O-In you must not fail as Sen-Sei Rou had~…"

The second shadow chuckle. "Leave it to me~!"

* * *

><p>Another chapter complete~~~!<p>

Ah~! A message for Tsun, Kazuto ISN'T fine with killing or ordering the killing of others. And yes, the last few battles were dull…but what can you expect from fighting the Yellow Scarves? And please keep in mind that I'm not a war veteran, not a real strategist, not a martial artist, not a first-class writer, and I'm only writing this to share how I want to modify the Visual Novel; I am not trying to make a better Visual Novel. But nevertheless, thank you for being so critical about my story. I don't know when but I'll try to make the story more exciting later on and have Kazuto participate in significant events more often…though I personally find the VN general direct fine so I won't diverge too far from its plotline… …not yet at least.

Chou-Kaku: "Shinmei" in Japanese means "Name of God"; if this isn't obvious already then I'll illuminate further, her historical figure had proclaimed himself God-sent, so giving her such a name seem suitable to me.

Chou-Hou: "Korekuto" in Japanese roughly means "Rallying Highly"; in the anime, Chou-Hou accidentally rally her fans to fan the flames of the Yellow Scarves Movement, and since has been ordering the fans rather aggressively.

Chou-Ryo: "Wataru" in Japanese means "Let Pass"; no matter how good or bad the situation may be, Chou-Ryo remain heavily neutral in reaction and expression, as if it was something that simply pass her.

Sorry if these Common Name aren't to your taste.

Next time, the big gathering of many historical figures occurs; how will they far gathering and meeting their potential rivals!? Stay tune and R&R~!


	8. Chapter 007: Here We Gather…For a Common

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 007: Here We Gather…For a Common Goal?<strong>_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: If there are any rumor about Normama claiming ownership over Koihime Musou, visual novel or anime, please ignore it~! They are not true! This chapter shall be told in Kazuto, Taiki, or Izumi's point of view whenever indicated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto P.O.V.<em>

During the previous battle, we eliminated most of the Yellow Scarves in the Yuu-Shu vicinity. As a result one city after another has come seeking our protection, and now over half of all Yuu-Shu had joined our side. I'm glad that we've become so adored, but my responsibility, and that of Touka-chan's, has grown even greater with the additional people we have to protect now.

"It is My Lord and My Lady's unique virtue…" That's what Aisha kept telling us, but no offense to her…we were both feeling the pressure. Touka-chan, who has lived most of her lives weaving straw mats and sandals, nearly collapse every time the workload ended and dread alongside me when the next day approach. However…Everyone is counting on us, so we can't disappoint them.

Anyway, both Touka-chan and I now govern more than half of Yuu-Shu, which meant we had to start looking at foreign affairs as well as internal issues. We still weren't used to doing our jobs, but Shuri and Hinari, both whom had establish their role firmly as our strategist, gave us suggestions and now we had spies dispatched throughout the continent.

While all of this of this was still going on, a major incident shook the entire continent. Emperor Rei-Tei, the emperor of the Kan Dynasty, passed away. An emperor was a ruler who appointed both generals and magistrates for the entire land, making him the most important person on the continent. He rules the entire country, so while it was no surprise that his death was big news, it shouldn't have been such a major incident. The major incident was actually the revolt which took place following the death of Emperor Rei-Tei. Emperor Rei-Tei passed away without naming a successor, so the Imperial Court began to compete for succession to the throne. On one side were Empress Ka, mother of one successor, Prince Ryuu-Ben, and her sibling, The Great General Ka-Shin Suikyou, the commander-in-chief. On the other side was Prince Ryuu-Ben's half-sibling, Prince Ryuu-Kyou, supported by the mother of Emperor Rei-Tei, Empress Dowager Tou, and Emperor Rei-Tei trusted servants the Ten Eunuch led by Chou-Jou.

The two factions clashed, trying to seize the late Emperor's throne. For a while, the Ka-Shin faction rose to predominance, and Prince Ryuu-Ben became an unofficial emperor. However, the eunuchs of the faction belonging to Ryuu-Kyou came to fear retribution from Ka-Shin, so they had the General assassinated. Thereafter, the eunuchs called upon Tou-Taku, who had been summoned to the capital from Hei-Shuu by Chou-Jou, to supply their military strength and protect them.

However, since the eunuchs had no means to protect themselves, Tou-Taku Chuuei, the Hero of the West, was not about to be used at their whim. With a large military force behind them, the Hei-Shuu Force overthrew the unofficial Emperor and Tou-Taku stole the throne for Prince Ryuu-Kyou, declaring as Chancellor of the State and monopolizing the Imperial Court. With the Imperial Court under the reign of fear and violence, it split into two new factions: the faction who catered to Tou-Taku, and the faction who opposed the tyrant. The conflict began to spread, and sparks of rebellion erupted all over the continent. Reports of this were coming in from all directions.

Finally, a group of rulers allied together to overthrow Tou-Taku. A messenger from En-Shou Honsho, the ruler of Kei-Shuu, came all the way to our land of Yuu-Shu, requesting our participation in the "Coalition of Rulers against the Tou-Taku Faction".

* * *

><p>"So anyway," I began, "what should we do?"<p>

"What do you mean, 'what do we do'?" Aisha rolled her eyes, "How can we ignore this? People are already exhausted from the Yellow Scarves Rebellion, and now they must suffer this tyranny!"

"That is right!" Rinrin nodded, "Rinrin want to join!"

"So you two agree to join, huh?" I nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Shuri and Hinari, "What about you two, Shuri, Hinari?"

"Hmm~…" Hinari and Shuri shared a glance at each other before Shuri decided to speak, "It is a difficult decision…"

"What are you saying?" Aisha snapped in disbelief, "Between Rinrin, Hinari, you, and myself we can easily defeat Tou-Taku and her army-!"

"A-Aisha, calm down," Touka halted, "Shuri did not mean much by sharing her opinion…"

"And, uh," Hinari began, "that is not what we meant…"

"Then what do you mean?" Rinrin wondered.

"A coalition of rulers against the Tou-Taku Faction," Shuri began before sweat dropping at the complicated name she recited, "uh, let us called it the 'Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition' from now on, desu…"

"…Agree," Touka agree with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, the rulers we know who shall be participating in it is Sou-Sou Moutoku of Kyo-Shou…"

"Son-Saku Hakufu of Kou-Tou…" Hinari added in.

"En-Shou Honsho of Kei-Shuu…"

"And many other, each whose countries have outstanding military and economic strength…"

"But we have neither. Our army and our revenue are both small, desu. I think that rather than forcing ourselves to join the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition, we should focus on what comes after the revolt, desu…"

"What do you mean 'after the revolt'?" Touka asked. I had a pretty good idea what the topic being spoken is about but kept quiet and let Shuri and Hinari explained.

"No matter which side wins, the Kan Dynasty is ruined and has lost its power, desu…"

"As a result," Hinari continued, "we shall be entering an era of rival warlords…"

"Indeed," I spoke up, "those with strong sense of independence aren't going to follow some powerless dynasty after all…"

"So are you saying that is likely?" Touka questioned in concern.

"Not just 'likely'; it is highly likely, practically definitely…"

"Yes," Shuri nodded, "When that happens, many rulers will likely start waging war to expand their territories…"

"As a result," Hinari picked up, "countries with less financial and military might will be swallowed up one after another…"

"To prevent that from happening to us, I believe we should prioritize strengthening our own country first, desu…"

"Hmm~," Touka hummed, "they have a point…"

"Yes, they do…" Aisha began with a sad face, "but…"

"But we cannot just ignore people who are suffering…" Rinrin moaned.

"Ugh," Touka face contracted, torn between the decisions, "That is also a good point~…"

Shuri and Hinari also look as if they are at a lost as well. All five of them were caught in a dilemma between reality and idealism.

I too was pondering on this, but one thing immediately came to mind that quickly dispel my doubts. It was the resolve I made about this world I'm in, about how I was going to work hard for those who had accepted me, those who need me, and those who are suffering.

I looked straight at them and gave them my decision. "…Why don't we join them? Shuri and Hinari do have a point. Realistically speaking, I think it's better to follow their suggestion. However…I don't think that's the right thing to do. What is happening on this continent right now? What are those rulers thinking? How will they take action? … …I don't think we'll be able to understand any of that without actually meeting those rulers and speaking to them. Also, this might be a good opportunity for us. The six of us can't protect this region and its people on our own forever. Don't you think it's a good idea to take this opportunity to speak with these prominent rulers and form a cooperative relationship?"

The five of them share glances at each other before smiling.

"My Lord is correct," Hinari nodded in understanding, "I think it is a good idea to befriend them so they would not attack us…"

"Right?" I smiled, "Beside…we have to do it. We cannot just ignore the suffering masses. That is the principle we must follow in order to bring forth a benevolent land; it is not the easiest choice, but the right one. I don't want to become that heartless by forgetting what we are fighting for…"

Touka nodded in agreement and then spoke with confidence. "That is right! I do not expect us to be able to save everyone… …but if our strength can help any of them, then I want to help those we can!"

"Agree, I want to lend them our strength… …so that the people of the capital can spend their days smiling like ours do…"

Aisha eyes almost wet themselves as listen to the two of us. "… …I knew it!" Aisha began, "I knew My Lord and Lady would agree!"

"You two are great, Onii-chan, Touka-nee-chan!" Rinrin grinned brightly at our combine resolve.

"Thanks," I smiled as Touka simply laugh nervously, "But I shouldn't say things like that, really…"

"…Do you want to save the people who are suffering?" Hinari asked abruptly.

"Yeah. When I was thrown into this unknown world, other people protected and supported me. I want to help them in return…"

"… …Understood!" Shuri smiled brightly as Hinari simply giggled, "My Lord, if that is your wish, we shall do everything in our power to help make it happen, desu!"

"I too," Aisha nodded in agreement, "I feel the same way as Shuri and Hinari…"

"Rinrin too!" Rinrin chimed.

"I do not know how much I can help," Touka smiled at me, "But I shall support you all the way, Kazuto-kun!"

"Thanks, Touka-chan," I gave my thanks to Touka-chan before turning the other four, "Thank you all…" I was truly grateful for my comrades.

"Now that we have agreed to join the Anti-Tou-Taku Alliance," Hinari coughed and got us back on track, "I would like to discuss the organization of our army. I believe that Aisha-san, Rinrin-chan, My Lord, My Lady, and Shuri-chan must participate in the Coalition…"

"Of course," Aisha nodded before blinking in confusion, "Wait a minute, what about Hinari-dono?"

"I shall remain here to maintain our realm," Hinari explained, "I believe we can still improve our country's military strength and economy, but it will require either I or Shuri-chan to remain here to do so…"

"True," Shuri nodded in agreement, "But Hinari, I have already made some accomplishments and the army has already acknowledged me; you should take this opportunity to gain the same amount of acknowledgements…"

"While that may be true, I do not possess the confidence yet to enter the battlefield without you, Shuri-chan. Also, you are more familiar with military working than I am. Economic is my specialty, so I am much more suited here. This is also another way to earn acknowledgement, no? Protecting and improving our realm?"

"She has a point," I laughed, "With Shuri at the front and Hinari at our rear, or vice-versa, we can go without too much worry…"

"Agree," Touka chuckled, "but leaving Hinari behind by herself is a little, well…"

"Please do not worry about me," Hinari stated, "the two sisters, Bi-Jaku-san and Bi-Hou-san, who are doing well lately are people I know and trust. They shall aid me well…"

"…Bi-Hou?" Aisha repeated, an unusual concern expression appearing on her face, "Hmm~…are you sure she can do it?"

"Bi-Hou is well versed in our governmental affairs, and she has talent in leading in an army," Shuri listed out, also noticing Aisha's odd expression, "I believe she will do fine…"

"Hmm~…well if you say so, Shuri…"

"Is there something wrong with Bi-Hou-san?" Touka wondered, but she too showed concern for Aisha's unusual worry.

"No… there is not, really…" Aisha answered, though it didn't inspire confidence.

"…?" Touka blinked in concern. I, on the other hand, had a faint but irrational guess at Aisha's odd behavior. While there was nothing wrong with Bi-Jaku, Bi-Hou in history was one the Generals who deflect to the enemy side, causing the historical Kan-U to lose his life in the process. But I didn't bring that up; this Bi-Hou hadn't done anything wrong yet and this world is vastly different from history so there is a chance the betrayal of Bi-Hou may not happen. Still, for some reason or another, Aisha seems to have a natural distrust for the young general; could she have in a way sense that Bi-Hou was a natural enemy due to what happen in actual history?

"Something about this bothers me… …No, it is nothing after all. Please do not worry. …Moreover, after we join the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition…"

"Yeah~," I rush to move the subject elsewhere, "What happens after that?"

"We fight!" Rinrin chimed; it would seems only Rinrin had not notices Aisha's distress.

Touka chuckled. "That is right…"

"That is true," Shuri sweat dropped, "But first there will be introductions, followed by a war council. That is when our stations will be decided…"

"I see," I nodded, "Since our strategy will be discussed then, please begin preparations for the campaign…"

"Leave it to me, desu!"

"Alright~!" Rinrin chimed, "Rinrin is going to get nice and ready too!"

"Just do not get too excited and forget your Viper Spear," Aisha chided.

Hinari chuckled. "That is actually good advice in Rinrin-chan's case…"

Rinrin comically puffed her cheek in annoyance. "Boo~! You are both making fun of Rinrin! That is mean~!"

Shuri chuckled as everyone hurried to get ready.

* * *

><p>… … … …Despite what I thought before about Bi-Hou, I couldn't get the possibility out of my mind.<p>

"Hey, Hinari-chan," I called after our shy strategist, even though she is getting better.

Hinari, in turn, glance back as I approach. "Yes, My Lord?"

"Uh, about Bi-Hou…is it alright if you, uh, keep an eye on her?"

"…? Why so, My Lord?"

"Uh, even if you ask…" I stumbled, before glancing around to make sure no one else was around, "Actually, it's about Aisha…"

"…? Ah~, about how Aisha-san shows concern about Bi-Hou?"

"Yeah~, I think I have a good idea why…"

"Really, w-what would that be then?"

I pause for a moment; sure, every one of my close comrades knows that I not really a Messenger from Heaven, but even Touka-chan express her lack of belief in the fact that I came from the future, or something close to a future timeline. Even if I explain, it could take a while to explain my explanation and even then I'm not sure I gave the correct message I intended. Still, I'm worry about Aisha and the future; I got to at least try.

"…To be truthful," I began slowly, "from where I came from, there was a character in history that greatly resemble Aisha who was betray by a general that greatly resemble Bi-Hou, leading to the person's, that Aisha resemble, death. Though I don't think it would happen as well in this world, Aisha and that person she resemble may somehow be linked so…"

Hinari gave a questionable look before humming to herself. "Is My Lord saying that in Aisha-san's past life she had been betrayed by Bi-Hou-san's past life, so now Aisha has a premonition about Bi-Hou-san?"

"…Uh, something like, I guess. I'm not saying that there is something wrong with Bi-Hou, she might be just fine. So…"

"My Lord is worry that 'history' may repeat itself?"

"… (Close, very close) Yeah, something like…"

"…I understand," Hinari smiled, "During the time everyone is away, I shall judge Bi-Hou and her intention…"

"Thanks. And sorry…"

"…? F-For what, My Lord?"

"…Well, it seems you trust Bi-Hou a lot and here I am suspecting her so…"

"Do not think much upon it, My Lord," Hinari reassured me, "You spoke to me about Bi-Hou-san not because you distrust her but rather you want to prevent future distrust among comrades, right? That is part of your personal virtue, so I am not offended…"

"…I see; you read me better than I read myself…"

"U-Uh, n-n-no! I did nothing so offensive-!"

"No, it's not offensive, really. I'm glad you can understand…"

"Oh~!"

"So, about what we talked about…"

"It shall remain just between us, My Lord?"

"Yeah…"

"As you wish, My Lord," Hinari bowed before walking off. I smile as I watch her retreating figure. In the beginning, she could hardly talk to anyone aside from Shuri. Now she has open up to us so easily, even to Rinrin. She is even starting to bite…Scary, but pleasant.

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

Long past its, peak, the Kan Dynasty had nowhere to go but down. From the information I manage to gather, corruption in the Imperial Court has vastly weakened it holds on the warlords of the land. It has become worse since the Emperor Rei-Tei passed away.

In the ensuring chaos, the Kan finally lost the last vestige of their power when the tyrant Tou-Taku of Hei-Shuu came and took control of the Imperial Court, replacing the unofficial Emperor, Prince Ryuu-Ben, with a supposedly more fitting one, Prince Ryuu-Kyou.

A month has pass since news of the takeover reach Kyo-Shou, and here in Kyo-Shou I found herself standing in the courtroom with all the other Generals and Strategists present. The reason?

"I have just received a message from En-Shou," Sou-Sou-sama declared.

"A message from En-Shou?" Kakou-Ton-dono wondered, "That is rare…"

"Indeed," Kakou-En-dono nodded, signs of discomfort etched on her face, "is it a letter to belittle us or to boast about herself this time?"

"…Neither," Sou-Sou-sama huffed, causing everyone to give each other a questionable look.

"Judging from all of this," I ponder to myself, "En-Shou must not a well-like topic in Kyo-Shou…"

Ten-I-dono, who was apparently nearby and therefore was able to hear me, spoke up, "Sou-Sou-sama and En-Shou had been at each other's throats since they were young, as I heard. They compete in almost anything, from military power to reputation. Whenever they meet, it would not be two minutes before they broke into a childlike argument. Even over messages…"

"I see," I nodded in understanding, "A struggle between a pack of wolves and a bear…" Simply speaking, it was a rivalry between the wild and intelligent canines (Sou-Sou-sama and her subordinates) and an impulsive large bear who's only advantage is its sizes (En-Shou).

"She asked if we have the will to stand with her," Sou-Sou-sama continued to inform, "against the traitor Tou-Taku, in this 'Coalition between rulers against the Tou-Taku Faction'…"

"What a long and unfavorable name," Kyo-Cho-dono sweat dropped, causing Sou-Sou-dono to chuckle.

"Agree…"

"Then I see no reason to keep the name this fool En-Shou had chosen," I shrugged at the irrelevant chitchat, "Let's just simply call it the 'Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition' then…"

"Much better," Sou-Sou-dono nodded.

"And what will we do, Karin-sama?" Kakou-En-dono wondered.

"I wondered," Sou-Sou-dono shrugged, before noticing Kaku-Ka-dono stepping up, "Do you have something to say, Kaku-Ka?"

"Yes, Karin-sama," Kaku-Ka-dono began, "The evil deeds of Tou-Taku is certain. It would be in accordance with the Mandate of Heaven, and for the benefit of the people, to dispose that tyrant. I believe this would be an excellent chance for you to gain fame among the populace…"

"However," Tei-Iku-dono intervened, "We must also remember that it is En-Shou who summoned us. Meaning she would probably use this as a chance for fame just for herself…"

"I see," Jun-Iku-dono muttered, "Know that pathetic woman she will make everyone else do all the hard work while she shall simply take the credit. Judging from just that, I see no merit for joining such a Coalition…"

Other General began to voice in agreement. They were either saying stuff like "We should not let En-Shou use Sou-Sou-sama", "Let En-Shou die by herself", "We have more important things to worry about", or "Going will only make things worse for us".

…Imbeciles. They fail to see the large picture as usual. So I decided to speak my part.

"Sou-Sou-sama," I began, "May I say a few words?"

"By all means," Sou-Sou-sama smirked, "What is your opinion on the subject?"

"While it may be true that we stand to gain by not participating in this outrageous gathering set up by this En-Shou, I believe Sou-Sou-sama has more to gain by attending…"

"Oh?"

"Hey now," Jun-Iku-dono snapped, "Just what exactly can we gain from joining something that En-Shou set up?"

"Many gains," I replied calmly despite being snapped at, "For example, since all other warlords who would be joining will use this chance to show off their might, Sou-Sou-sama can go and judge for herself who shall stand in her path of conquest and who will give the most trouble; know thyself and know thy enemies and in a hundred battle thou shall not face perils. Sou-Sou-sama can also use this as a mean to gain a powerful position in the Imperial Court if the mission is a success and the current Emperor is saved. Actually, it could be insisted that Sou-Sou-sama must participate…"

"…What do you mean?" Gaku-Shin-dono wondered.

"Whether this Alliance succeeds or fails, the fact remains that the days of the Kan are over…"

As expected, the moment those words escape from my mouth, every sheep general and strategist began to whisper negatively among themselves.

"Do not speak such an unfavorable opinion!" Jun-Iku-dono hissed at me.

"It isn't an opinion, Jun-Iku-dono," I calmly replied back, "It is a FACT! The Ten Eunuchs' corruption, The Yellow Scarves Rebellion, and now this Tou-Taku Tyranny. Would a dynasty in its prime have such catastrophe happening one after another? Are they all not signs that the Dynasty is about to wither and die out? Surely, deep in all of your hearts…" I glared at the sheep generals. "You have already considered it, no?"

The generals and strategist immediately silent themselves. By now they know there was no point in denying it.

"However, we should rejoice instead, especially for Sou-Sou-sama…" It was apparent that I had received everyone's full attention by then as I can feel all their eyes glaring upon me. "A death of a dynasty means the rise of a new one. Does this not coincide with Sou-Sou-sama's ambition? Since it is, why not let history mark such a climatic event as when Sou-Sou-sama rises to power, no?"

As soon as I was finish, the room was once again a buzz of whispers, this time considering what I had stated.

"Hmm~!" Sou-Sou-sama hummed, "Indeed, this is an excellent opportunity to let the world know about my ambition. Is that what you are trying to say I should do, Shiba Izumi?"

"No," I replied immediately, startling everyone, "I am not saying Sou-Sou-sama should or shouldn't do anything…"

"But you just-!" Jun-Iku-dono stamped before Tei-Iku-dono jumped in.

"She was merely giving her opinion on the matter," she began, "is that right?"

"Indeed," I replied with a smile.

"Then why not tell me your suggestion then, Shiba Izumi?" Karin wondered.

"It is simply because the role of a strategist is to offer advice when the lord is undecided. When the lord has decided, there is nothing for the strategist to say…"

Everyone, aside from the other three top strategist (Jun-Iku-dono, Kaku-Ka-dono, and Tei-Iku-dono), trade questionable glances at each other before Sou-Sou-sama burst out laughing.

"So you already concluded that I was to head out to war already," Sou-Sou-dono smirked, "I thought it was strange that you spoke everything on my mind…"

I gave a bow, indicating that she too has seen right through me. Sou-Sou-sama, meanwhile, turn back towards her subjects.

"It is just as Shiba Izumi stated, I have already made up my mind to go. So, everyone, be ready! Shunran, Shuuran, Kii, Ruru, Keifa, and Shiba Izumi shall be accompanying me in this battle along with other a few other selective. The rest of you shall remain here and continue to strengthen the might of Kyo-Shou. Dismiss!"

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"Yawn~!" I couldn't help but yawn out loud as Sai and I headed towards the courtroom.

"My," Sai chuckled, "You certainly are carefree as usual, Taiki…"

"Nah, just sleepy. I wonder what is so important that even I, not good with politics as everyone could have guess, need to go attend this meeting…"

Sai laughed. "Normally, I wonder myself. But this time, it is different…"

"How so?" I asked as we reach the doors to the courtroom.

"You shall see," Sai simply stated, confusing me and we enter the room. Immediately upon entering…

"…Please wait, Nee-sama!" I could already hear Renfa's voice shout in a weak protest, "Is it not a bit too early for that? With quelling the Yellow Scarves in Ju-Shun I can understand, but we need not to participate in this battle to keep Kou-Tou safe! It took us a long time recover some of our strength and now we must enter this Coalition that will surely weaken us by sending our fresh troops all the way to Raku-You? It is too risky, even if we return with fame. Fortifying our own position should come first!"

"That is right," I heard Sheren stated, "It is just as you say…"

"Then-…?"

"However, Renfa, some things cannot be obtained by following the proper path!"

"Nee-sama…" Renfa managed before in a matter of seconds dashing out of the room, flying pass me.

"Wow, did I come at the wrong time?" I asked.

"Ah, Taiki, perfect timing," Sheren immediately brighten upon seeing me before handing me a long piece of scroll, "Take a look at this…"

"Huh~, let's see," I began as I scan through the scroll, "Imperial Court being tyrannize~…the one behind it is Tou-Taku~…the message is calling other warlords~…the one who sent it is someone name En-Shou~…gather to fight Tou-Taku…blah, blah, blah…"

"…Please read it seriously, General Taiki Sonoma…" Meirin hissed in frustration as Sheren, Sai, and Non suppress their giggles. Shishun was doing a better job, but nevertheless I could still see some uncomfortable blushes.

"So basically, we're going to fight some bad guys with a bunch of other supposed good guys, right?"

"…That is the jest of it, yes," Sheren chuckled, "Do have an objection?"

"Nope," I simply replied, "I'm only a bodyguard. It's not my place to decide where you should go or not, Sheren. I'm just here to make sure you stay safe no matter where you go…"

Sheren laughed. "I thought you might say that. But there is another reason for you come here…"

"You want me to be the mediator between you and Renfa, huh?"

"Exactly, can you do that for me?"

"I can try…"

"Then please do…"

"…What a simple yet fast pace conversation~," Non sweat dropped.

"… …It is because Taiki does not waste time with small talks," Shishun noted as I left to find Renfa.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before I came across her lean against one of the pillars outside.<p>

"…Yo, Renfa!" I called as soon as I was close enough.

Renfa jumped a bit before turning to me in shock. "Taiki! Sheesh, please do not do that!"

"Why not? It's not like you wouldn't notice me unless you were trouble…"

"Please do not act as if you do not know. I saw you in the courtroom before I ran out…"

"Was I that obvious?"

Renfa chuckled at my question. "What do you want, Taiki?"

"Nothing really, Sheren just told me to do something about the friction between you two…"

"You are too honest… … …Taiki, share with me some of your thoughts…"

"Sure, about what?"

"… … …Am I too naïve?"

"… …HUH~~!?"

"Because no matter what I say, Sister Sheren remains unwavering in her decision. When that happens, I began to wonder if Sister Sheren's methods are the wrong ones or mine…"

"Whoa, slow down, Renfa," I halted the distress princess, "This isn't a question of whether who is right or wrong, rather it is a question of who has more reason or not…"

"…Huh?"

"Well, think about it for a moment. Sure if we stay and defend ourselves it will mean our survival, but what about the Kan Dynasty that your mother worked so hard to protect?"

"…! Uh…"

"And worse, we don't know what other warlords are thinking. If we join them to beat Tou-Taku, don't we also get to know some the people we will be fighting?"

"…I-I suppose…"

"And another thing, we can't protect Kou-Tou by ourselves no matter how hard we try. Shouldn't we go and see if there are potential allies?"

"…I never thought about it like that," Renfa sulked, ashamed, "truly, it is still to our greater benefit if we join this coalition. I am such a fool…"

"Nah, you're not," I added, catching Renfa's attention, "You just didn't think far enough. Beside I made up most of what I just said anyway. The way I see it, both of your ideas are great, but for now Sheren is the one in charge, that's all…"

"…I see…" Renfa smiled, "Thank you, I am glad we had this talk. Otherwise I could end up resenting Sister Sheren unconsciously…"

"Wouldn't want that to happen, right?"

Renfa laughed. "Alright, let us return back…"

"EH~!? Do we have to go back~?"

"Yes~," Renfa rolled her eyes, "After all, I think it is in your best interest that you hear who is going and who isn't…"

"…Hmm~~~! Fair enough," I nodded and step aside to allow Renfa to go first, "Ladies first…"

"Goodness," Renfa huff a laugh before proceeding on.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before we reentered the courtroom, with almost everyone I knew there.<p>

"Yo, we're back!" I called, catching everyone's attention.

"Ah-, that was fast," Non sweat dropped in shock.

"Finally," Shaoren huffed, "now we can decide who is going and who is staying…"

"Agree," Sheren chuckled before straightening, "Alright, I decide that the one who are definitely going is me, of course, along with Meirin, Non, Shishun, and Sai…"

"Me too right?" I asked eagerly.

"Of course you!" Meirin snapped; never get used to that, "What use is a bodyguard if you are not going?"

"Just making sure…"

"… …! You-!"

"…Uh, Sister Sheren," Renfa suddenly voiced, "May I make a request?"

"…? Yes, you may Renfa," Sheren nodded, unsurely, "What is it?"

"… … …Is it possible for me to accompany Sister as well?"

"… … … … … …I beg your pardon?"

"I wish to accompany you, Sister…"

"…WHAT?" Everyone else exclaimed.

"R-R-Renfa-nee-sama," Shaoren panicked, "Are you alright? Do you have a fever?"

Renfa sweat dropped. "I am in good health, Shaoren…"

"But what is this all of a sudden, Renfa-sama?" Ashe pondered, "Normally, Renfa-sama would be against violence, let alone actually participating in one…"

"…This isn't a battle for violence I am entering," Renfa began, smiling straight at Sheren, "This is a battle that the Son Family must fight in, no?"

Sheren blinked at this before bursting out laughing. "I see, very well, Renfa shall also join as well…"

"Ah-! What about me?" Shaoren asked desperately.

"Sorry, Shaoren, but can I asked that you remain behind to guard Chou-Sa-?"

"But that's BORING~!"

"Not really," I stated, going into daydream mode, "You get to sit on the throne and order people around. You can play all night and sleep all day long. You can also eat all your favorite food without worrying about someone stealing your food; to be honest I'm jealous…"

"… …Hmm, then again, okay I shall remain here and keep the place clean until you all get back then…"

"…Goodness," Meirin palmed her face, "normally it would take hours to make Shaoren-sama agree to something…yet that man…"

"Most impressive negotiation Taiki," Sheren chuckled, "Are you sure you do not have skill in argument?"

"… …! Ah-!" Shaoren froze, "Did I just get tricked?"

"Huh? What you're talking about?" I wondered, "I am seriously jealous of Shaoren staying here…"

For some reason, everyone comically fell, some chuckling nervously.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the palace of Raku-You, several people were speaking to each other.<p>

One wore a short, long-sleeve, peach-color Chinese dress with a wide-shoulder black collar attachment, a black skirt underneath the flaps of her dress, black stockings cover lower torso, black sheen-high boots, and a black Jin-Xian Guan. She has long green hair that was tied into two long pigtails that fell down her front. She wore small violet rim oval glasses over her glaring, strong-will tea-color eyes and her mouth was in a frown.

Another one was a child who wore an unbutton oversized black swallow-tail coat with a large white collar rim, white-color Chinese dress instead of peach; jean-like ripped shorts, orange-and-white stripe thigh-high socks, and black stage shoes. She wore an officer's cap with a panda symbol on it over her cyan-colored hair that was tied in two waist-length ponytails held in place by red orb hair ornaments, which goes well with her bright brown eyes.

The third was a woman who wore a stereotypical Japanese gangster outfit, complete blue overcoat that hang loosely on her shoulders, a dark hakama that cover most of her legs, wooden sandals, and bandages wrapped around her breast. Her lavender hair is tied up in a bundle behind her head, held in place by a spiky hair band and has sharp and confident green eyes.

The fourth one has neck-length gray hair confident golden eyes. She wore an armor choker with a long maroon-color ribbon tied in the back, armor-like sleeves, an armor bra, a patterned dark blue sarong, and thigh-high stocking under her silver boots.

"It seems the ruler of this land have allied against us," the glasses-wearing girl noted.

"To fight against us?" the gangster-like girl spoke in a Kansai dialect, "… …Someone has got too much time on their hands…"

"I know. But I heard Sou-Sou and Son-Saku are with them. They will be strong opponents…"

"You are right. Sou-Sou has those sisters, the fierce generals Kakou-Ton and Kakou-En. Son-Saku has Kan-Nei and Shuu-Yu. Those up-and-coming Hongou and Ryuu-Bi seems to have good generals too. They are strong opponents or maybe formidable foes…"

"Humph!" the silver beauty huffed unimpressed, "What do we have to fear? They are just a mish-mash of soldiers. No matter how many tens of thousands there are, they are nothing but a mob…"

"A mob, huh…"

"That is right. Besides, Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Pass block the road to Raku-You. If we mobilize our forces to fight there, we shall have nothing to fear from this 'Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition'…

"Do you think it shall be that simple?" the little girl puffed her cheek, "Both their generals and their soldiers gained experience in the war against the Yellow Scarves. Nenene think it shall be a hard fight for us…"

"Do not be a coward. Let Kakou-Ton or Kan-Nei come. If Ryo-Fu and I are together, we can easily crush them! Why do we need to fear them!?"

"…Nenene is not afraid of them! Unlike you though, I am aware what we need to be fighting for!"

"What!?"

"Calm down you two," the glasses-wearing girl sighed.

"Well," the gangster girl hummed, "I would like to fight a strong opponent myself. But still…"

"I know what Chou-Ryou and Chin-Kyuu is trying to say, but we cannot afford to lose against the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition…"

"Of course not," the little girl, Chin-Kyuu, stated, "I do not want to lose either…"

"Then quit nitpicking!" the silver haired beauty finalized.

"…Fine," Chin-Kyuu mumbled.

"Right," the gangster girl, Chou-Ryou, hummed, "Okay, we shall follow your orders without complaints. Ka-Ku, do what you want…"

"Good," the glasses-wearing girl, Ka-Ku, nodded, "Then Chou-Ryou and Chin-Kyuu, tell Ryo-Fu we are deploying her. I am having the three of you guard Kou-Ran Pass…"

"Yes madam," Chin-Kyuu nodded excitedly.

"… …So who is the General?" Chou-Ryou wondered.

"Ryo-Fu shall be the General, with you and Chin-Kyuu as her advisors…"

"You want ME to advise Ryo-Fu-chin? … …That's not going to be easy…"

"I know, but do your best anyway…"

"And do not worry," Chin-Kyuu thumped her chest confidently, "If you cannot do it, I can! I am Ryo-Fu-dono's strategist!"

Chou-Ryou laughed. "I am counting on you then…"

"General Ka-Yuu Hokorini, meet the Coalition at Shi-Sui Pass," Ka-Ku instructed to the silver-haired beauty, "However, refrain from attacking…"

"What!?" Ka-Yuu exclaimed in disbelief, "Do you want me to just defend?"

"Yes. The Anti-Tou-Taku Alliance's one weakness on this campaign is their supplies. Confine them in Shi-Sui Pass and wait for their provisions to run low. Without a supply chain, the Anti-Tou-Taku Alliance will be force to-…"

"I refuse! Why must I sit still like a turtle hiding its head in its shell!? I am a warrior! What warrior can go without displaying their prowess to enemy and ally alike!? My pride as a warrior will not allow me to stay confined in some fortress!"

"But the enemy is-…"

"The Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition is powerless before my prowess! Or what is it? Are you underestimating my power, Ka-Ku!?

Ka-Ku remained silent for a while before sighing in frustration. "…Alright. I know how powerful you are. … …I shall leave it all up to you then…"

"Humph! Of course. …Now, this meeting is over, right? Excuse me…"

"Ka-Yuu Hokorini," Chin-Kyuu suddenly called, halting the General, "keep in mind that there is more at stake than just your warrior's pride if you lose!"

Ka-Yuu glared back before leaving with confident huff.

Ka-Ku sighed at the sight of Ka-Yuu retreating back.

"The biggest fault of people like her, who think they are the greatest," Chou-Ryou sighed, "is that they never listen to anyone else. …So, what are we going to do?"

"Our strategy stands. We defend both Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Pass," Ka-Ku informed, "…We have an overwhelming disadvantage in numbers, so we cannot beat them head on…"

"True," Chin-Kyuu moaned, "If we really were tyrannizing Raku-You like they say, we could at least conscript some soldiers to help fight them off, as that Chou-Jou suggested…"

"… …I know that would be best, too, but Yue would not let that happen…"

"Tou-Taku-chan is too nice," Chou-Ryou sighed, though her words neither carry bitter or resentment, "But what do you think _they_ will say?"

"Who knows? I doubt Chou-Jou thought this through. And about those guys? I doubt they are thinking about driving away the Coalition. Their goals are…"

"They are just focused on one thing, huh?" Chou-Ryou hummed in thought, "… … …Ka-Ku-chin…"

"What?"

"It is stupid to die for them, do you not think so? Be ready to take Yue-chan and run, okay?"

Ka-Ku blinked at this before noticing Chin-Kyuu also giving a confident look.

"We shall make sure to give you enough time for that," Chin-Kyuu proclaimed, "… …Well, you will still have to figure out what to do with the hostages on your own if that time comes…"

"… … … …Yeah, I know. I am counting on you two…"

"Sure, we can buy us some time," Chou-Ryou chimed, "…Okay~! It is about time we got ready, Chin-Kyuu. We have to find Ryo-Fu-chin too…"

"That is right," Ka-Ku nodded at the two, "Please let Ryo-Fu know, okay?"

"Sure thing, Ka-Ku-sama," Chin-Kyuu chimed as she began to walk out with Chou-Ryou.

"Alright," Chou-Ryou waved back, "We shall see you later…"

With that, the two left to find Ryo-Fu, leaving Ka-Ku alone.

"Yue…" Ka-Ku muttered to herself as she stared off, "…I shall make sure to protect Yue…"

* * *

><p>We find Chou-Ryou and Chin-Kyuu wandering around outside, searching for Ryo-Fu Housen.<p>

"Let me see," Chou-Ryou chimed as she scanned the area, "Where is she?"

"She is usually around here," Chin-Kyuu scratched her head in frustration.

"Yeah," that was when she spotted a familiar tuff of red hair with two prominent strands standing up, seemingly defying gravity, "Oh, there she is! Hey~, Ryo-Fu-chin~!"

"…?" the redhead sounded as she stood up from where she crouch and turn to the two. She had calm crimson-color eyes to couple with her emotionless expression. She wore a black-and-white halter top with a long plum-color scarf tied loosely around her neck and collar. She had long white sleeve attachment covering her left arms and a black one on her right with bandages wrapped around her hands. She wears a short white pleated-skirt with a ripped black mantle held around her waist by a red belt. Covering most of her legs are black stockings and metal-plated combat boots.

"Ryo-Fu-dono~!" Chin-Kyuu pounce into Ryo-Fu, who promptly embrace her in a tight huge. Unfortunately, she caught her in an awkward way, so now Chin-Kyuu is now suffocating in her breast region. "Mm-! Mm, mm-mm-mm~! Mm…Mm…Mm~~!"

"Uh, Ryo-Fu-chin," Chou-Ryou sweat dropped, "Chin-Kyuu cannot breath…"

"…?" Ryo-Fu titled her head in confusion, as Chin-Kyuu began to go limp.

"… … …Just let her go, Ryo-Fu-chin…"

"…Okay," Ryo-Fu immediately released Chin-Kyuu who immediately gasped for breath.

"BWAH~!" Chin-Kyuu gasped, "…I-I-I thought I was going to die~!"

"… … …Sorry…Chin-Kyuu…"

"Nah, it is okay, Ryo-Fu-dono…"

"Well," Chou-Ryou chimed, "Putting that aside…"

"Ah-! Hey! Do not 'put me aside'-!"

"Ryo-Fu-chin, we are being deployed. Ka-Ku said to get ready…"

Ryo-Fu remained silent for a moment before nodding.

"Mm~? What is wrong, Ryo-Fu-dono?" Chin-Kyuu blinked, "Ryo-Fu-dono is being absentminded…"

"…A butterfly…"

"Hmm? " Chou-Ryou wondered before noticing a butterfly fluttering above them, "Oh, that…"

"…Strange…"

"What is strange?"

"…Shia…"

Chin-Kyuu tried her best to suppress her laughter as Chou-Ryou fumed on the spot, absolutely embarrass. "HUH? _I_ am the strange one? How rude of you, Ryo-Fu-chin~!"

"…Strange…" This time around Chin-Kyuu burst out laughing, hard.

"Are you still saying that? And Chin-Kyuu-chin, do not laugh so hard!" Chou-Ryou sulked as she glared at Chin-Kyuu, "Forget about it and get ready…"

"…A battle?"

"That is right, Ryo-Fu-dono," Chin-Kyuu stated, finally stop laughing, "The enemy is already in Raku-You. It is our job to chase them away…"

Ryo-Fu nodded.

"You know your job, now go get ready," Chou-Ryou huffed with a smile, "We are guarding Kou-Ran Pass. You have been assigned as the general, Ryo-Fu-chin…"

"Yeah, Ryo-Fu-dono," Chin-Kyuu nodded in agreement, "Nenene and Chou-Ryou are your advisors…"

Ryo-Fu thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"… …Hmm?" Chou-Ryou tilted her head, "No?"

Ryo-Fu responded with one head shake.

"Hmm~. But it is order from Ka-Ku-chin…"

"…Shia…"

"Ryo-Fu-dono wants Chou-Ryou to be General?" Chin-Kyuu sweat dropped.

"No way!" Chou-Ryou sighed in frustration, "We cannot break ranks…"

Upon hearing this, Ryo-Fu looked at Chou-Ryou and Chin-Kyuu with sad pleading eyes.

"Ugh-! Please do not look at me with those sad puppy eyes~…"

Chin-Kyuu, on the other hand, snapped. "…As you wish then, Ryo-Fu-dono! Chou-Ryou, you shall be General now!"

"Ah-! Hey, Chin-Kyuu-chin! Who sides are you on?"

Ryo-Fu continued to look at Chou-Ryou with sad puppy eyes.

At last, as if she snapped, Chou-Ryou bowed her head in defeat. "…Alright. Alright! ALRIGHT! I shall take care of your job, but you are still the general, okay?"

"…?"

"In other words, Ryo-Fu-dono," Chin-Kyuu explained, "Ryo-Fu-dono is the general, but Chou-Ryou shall take care of all the minor tasks for Ryo-Fu-dono…"

Ryo-Fu hummed for a _long_ while before nodding.

"Boy," Chou-Ryou sweat dropped nervously, "it took you a long time to nod… Fine, I am going to get ready. You just wait here. Okay, Ryo-Fu-chin?"

Ryo-Fu nodded in understanding.

"See you in a little while then," Chou-Ryou then turned to Chin-Kyuu, "Make sure Ryo-Fu quit looking at the butterflies eventually and that she get her weapons ready…"

"I do not need you to remind me!" Chin-Kyuu puffed her cheek comically as Chou-Ryou walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

Several days after our meeting. We joined the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition, and now we were going to attend a war council with all the prominent figures in the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition.

"Ah~," I shivered as I walked alongside Touka and Shuri towards the main tent of the Coalition Camp, "…I'm so nervous…"

"Hawa~," Shuri also shivered, "I am nervous about this as well~…"

Touka nodded in agreement as I looked towards Shuri. "Touka and I will probably be asking you lots of things during the war council…

"We are counting on you, Shuri-chan…" Touka added.

"S-Sure! I shall do my farthest!" Shuri nervously nodded.

Touka and I couldn't help but sweat drop. "You messed up again. You must be really nervous…"

"Hawa~…I apologize…"

"No need to apologize," Touka kindly stated.

"We both are really nervous," I admitted, "just like you are…"

"It sure is nerve wracking, is it not?" Shuri giggled nervously.

I chuckled in the same manner. "It sure is… But we can't run. We just have to do it…"

Shuri gave a determine nod.

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

I followed Sheren and here impressively assemble army all the way to the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition camp. I guess Sheren had really wanted to demonstrate the Kou-Tou army's strength to this Coalition. When we arrived, I found myself waiting with Sai, Shishun, and Non, as Sheren, Renfa, and Meirin had gone off to meet up in a counseling meeting.

"I am surprise, Taiki," Non spoke up as she approached me, "I thought you would have gone with Sheren-sama…"

I chuckled nervous. "I'm pretty useless in meeting anyways. Plus, I'd probably fall asleep before it can actually begin…"

"Hmm~, that does sound a lot like you~…"

"… … …Uh, sure…" I managed; all the nerves and instincts I had in me were telling me to get the hell away already.

"Taiki!" That voice belonged to Shishun as she approach.

"Oh, good, I'm saved," I noted unintentionally, confusing the two, "Uh, I mean, what is it Shishun?"

"Sai-dono is calling for you. She is over where we place our horses…"

"Oh, Sai, huh? Right, I better get going…"

"…Do not fool around too much, okay~?" Non chuckled, "Or Meirin-sensei will throw another fit~…"

"Right~, got it…"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

We arrived at the Coalition Camp right on schedule as plan. Despite the vast army that Sou-Sou-sama had assembled, they were well discipline and had marched for several days with little rest and no complaints. It is admirable, but inefficient on numerous levels. There is no merit in tiring the soldiers out before the actual battle had begun. Even Sou-Sou-sama knew that.

I have been thinking, though it is centuries early, I should probably introduce efficient carriages for military purpose. They have been proven useful even in the modern times and here where most soldiers needs the vast majority of their stamina to confront their opposing force the carriages are valuable assets.

Either way, that will have to wait for another time. I doubt my ideas would so easily pass on good notes, especially with the hateful Jun-Iku-dono ready to claw at my throat at a moment's notice. I expected as much, after humiliating her thrice if I count my overwhelming accomplishment over the Yellow Scarves Rebellion which went against all her expectation. That could prove to be problem later on if I leave it unchecked.

Both she and Sou-Sou-sama have by now already gone to attend meeting in the Coalition main tent; I have decline joining them. Reason is the fact that I have heard many reliable facts about the organizer, En-Shou Honsho. From the reliable information I gather, the person was an incompetent warlord who relies on the prestige influence of past generation to justify her status and action. With the addition of the fact that she is also spoiled and possess an ego the size of a mountain, I can clearly predict the outcome of the meeting.

Therefore, with no merit to gain I have chosen to remain behind and attend to more meaningful task… … …such as helping Kakou-Ton-dono with properly organize her troops. Her units would not last a single hour even against the least trained enemies in such a formation; Kyo-Cho-dono was no better off with her units.

Fortunately, Kakou-En-dono and Ten-I-dono seems at least more aware of the situation as they made a better effort in organization. In fact, in terms of general and bodyguard position, Kakou-En-don and Ten-I-dono had earned my trust in that. Pity that history had it that both would eventually perish in their line of duty to Sou-Sou-sama in later separate campaign; nothing can be done about that…or can it?

My effort had allowed the survival of the Chou Sisters, whereas in actual history their life perish with the end of the Yellow Scarves Rebellion; they are now working their sins off back in Kyo-Shou under the watchful eyes of Kaku-Ka-dono and Tei-Iku-dono, inspiring and raising the moral of the resident. History dictated that had died, but instead they survive in this alternate world. If they can escape their fate, is it not possible that there is a way for both Kakou-En-dono and Ten-I-dono? When the time comes, will I be able to change this world's course of history?

… …Well, I suppose dwelling on "can or cannot do" is pointless at the moment; I cannot forget the true purpose for being here. Sou-Sou-sama must make an official name for herself here; this shall be where history will officially recognize her worth. And if history can be altered, here is a good place to do so. I shall change history to favor Sou-Sou-sama's ambition.

I swear I shall make it possible in the name of Izumi Shiba!

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

As soon as we enter the tent, it seems like all eyes in the room flew in our direction. As I expected, a lot of prominent-looking people were waiting for us; several of them stood out above the rest however.

At the center, sitting in the most noteworthy place in the tent, was what could have been mistaken as a celebrity with a prideful smirk on her face. She had long curly blond hair in massive corkscrews and green eyes that match her fulsome smirk. She seems to be wearing a red short-dress, a blue ribbon around her midsection, white skirt, and the same kind shoes that Touka-chan wears. That's all I could tell since she wore various golden armors on her body, not enough to make her look like a European knight but enough to not only present her model-like appearance but also to (unnecessarily) show she has enough money to spare for making such a flashy armory. She also seems to possess a rapier, though seeing how elaborate the sheath is made; it makes me wonder if it was even a reliable weapon.

Sitting alongside the woman was someone with similar appearance, only shorter and less geared for battle or war. If anything, she was dress as if she was going to attend some royal ball. Shuri quietly informed me that these two were En-Shou Honsho and En-Jutsu Kouro respectively. While surprise, even as females their appearances certainly fit their respective characters.

There was another blonde in the tent, but unlike En-Shou and En-Jutsu the short blond-hair girl with her hair in two short corkscrews held on the sides of her head with skull-like ornaments and blue eyes that seems to be able to pierce armor gave off a greater presence then most of the people in the room so far. Dress mostly in dark blue-and-purple with silver skull-theme armor, she was also accompany by cunning-looking aid. I didn't even need Shuri to confirm to me that she is Sou-Sou Moutoku, the future ruler of Sou-Gi.

Two other figures also stood out above the rest, and since they were both wearing reddish clothing and matching cherry-color hair they were probably from the same army if not members of the same family. The eldest of the two had her hair grown out longer and had much more confidant blue eyes while the younger of the two had shorter hair and unsecured blue eyes. Shuri informed me that they were Son-Saku Hakufu, the Little Conqueror of Kou-Tou, and Son-Ken Chuubou, the future ruler of Son-Go, respectively.

So here I was, standing next to two important figures of the Sho-Ku later on, if not the Era of the Three Kingdoms, being glared upon by five other significant people. They weren't the only one, but the other only looked at me with a hint of curiosity or boredom. Plus, they weren't giving their full attention like how those five are doing.

"(Ugh~,)" I mentally shivered, "(They're staring at me… …They're totally sizing me up…)"

"… …Ahem," After a long agonizing minute, En-Shou cleared her voice, catching everyone's attention, and began to address me, "So~, you are the 'messenger from heaven' of Yuu-Shu that the rumors spoke of…"

"…I guess so…" It didn't sound like a question, but I answered regardless.

Sou-Sou glared at me when I said this before huffing arrogantly. "What an ugly guy…"

"What…?" I couldn't stop myself from voicing that much when Sou-Sou said that. Future conqueror she may be, even I couldn't help but get angry with that. "(W-What did you say, shrimp!?)"

"…A 'messenger from heaven', huh?" Son-Saku giggled as she glared at me with what would appear to be knowingly eyes, "…It must have been rough for you putting on such a front…"

"…Huh?" Hey, hey! Don't tell me she saw right through our deception! This is bad.

"… … …Humph," Son-Ken turned her cheek in disinterest. … …Well, better than some insults, or suggestive speculations.

"…A fraud," En-Jutsu shrugged, "there is no way he is a 'messenger from heaven'…"

"Uh…" No need to say it so bluntly! Now everyone will be questioning. It hasn't even been two minutes an already I'm in trouble; even Touka-chan and Shuri were feeling the heat. But just as the odd mood was settling over the war council…

"…Hey, Hongou, Touka! Good to see you again!" …the three of us heard a familiar voice. Sure enough, when we turn to see who it was, it was none other than the White Horse General of the Ryou-Sei Prefecture Kouson-San Hakukei.

"Hakukei-chan!" Touka greeted and would have gone to hug the general if Shuri hadn't held her back.

"Ah… Kouson-San…" I greeted.

"No need to be so formal," Kouson-San laughed, "You can call me Hakukei, like Touka has. How have you two been?"

"Not bad…"

En-Shou blinked at our exchange before addressing Kouson-San. "… …Hakukei-san, are you a friend of this man they call the Messenger from Heaven from Yuu-Shu?"

"You can put it that way," Kouson-San informed, "We fought together…"

"I see. How nice to see two people of low breeding become good friends. Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" The way you say makes me wonder how many friends you manage to gain with such an attitude.

Kouson-San sighed with a sweat drop. "…I am used to it by now, but I see you still like boasting about your lineage…"

"Oh~, but I am not boasting at all. The En Family is an aristocratic line and that is a fact~!" That's what you call "boasting".

"Yes, yes…enough of that. Let us move on to the war council…"

"…You need not tell me that, Hakukei-san. Could you please not steal my lines?" En-Shou pouted before muttering in compliant quietly, "Good grief, you sure enjoy butting in…"

"Hey," En-Jutsu called in our direction, mostly to Touka-chan, "Are you the one that claims to be the Descendant of Imperial Royalty?"

"Uh, yes," Touka confirmed with a polite bow to everyone, "Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, it is a pleasure to make all of your acquaintances…"

"And just to let you all know," Kouson-San added, "there is no need to doubt her; I can vouch for her heritage…"

"…Humph," Sou-Sou arrogantly smirked, "Another person ready to boast about her lineage, eh?"

"Uh, no!" Touka shook her head in denial, "Not at it at all…!"

"…Sure…" She certainly didn't sound convince.

"Now then, everyone," En-Shou coughed for attention, "The reason you have all gathered here today before me is none other than to put an end to Tou-Taku-san…" Finally, we were getting to the issue. "The rube known as Tou-Taku-san has ignored her social standing and used the authority of the Emperor as her owns, an atrocity beyond no other, as I am sure all of those gathered here are already aware…"

Many heads bobbled their heads in agreement; even Sou-Sou and Son-Saku were doing so. I guess it was a fact we could all agree on.

"I wonder if you would all lend me—yes, me! The head of the most distinguished family in all the land—your strength, in order to chastise this Tou-Taku-san?"

Many of the other distinguish people voiced their approval, except for me, Touka, Shuri, Sou-Sou and her company, Son-Saku and her companions, and Kouson-San.

"…Humph!" Sou-Sou arrogantly huffed, catching everyone's attention, "Thou art one to talk. Thou art just making use of Tou-Taku to spread thy own name throughout the land…"

"Oh~?" En-Shou glared at Sou-Sou, "Did thou just say something, midget-san? Thy voice was so tiny as thy body, so I could not hear thee…" Then how did you catch her words in the first place?

"Art thou losing thy hearing as well as thy looks, thou old hag?" Ouch! I heard two forbidden phrases in that!

En-Shou fumed on the spot as her glare became sharper; a comical vein could be seen as well. "… …I see the midget hast a sharp tongue as well…"

"So dost thou, hag!" Sou-Sou retorted calmly.

Again, another comical vein can be seen growing on En-Shou. "… …! AH~~! I cannot stand this midget any longer!"

"…Quit calling me 'midget'," Sou-Sou hissed as she glared at En-Shou, flexing her war scythe in warning. "Dost thou want to die?"

"I shall direct those exact same words right back at thee!" En-Shou was already ready to draw her rapier. I suppose it wasn't just for show after all.

I could see sparks from their glares. Even Touka and Shuri were beginning to fidget at the hostile atmosphere. Son-Saku just giggled from where she sat; to her, this was probably nothing more than some sort of live drama being played. Son-Ken sighed next to her sister, shaking her head every now-and-then. En-Jutsu yawned to herself, though her eyes clearly shined with anticipation of a fight.

"…Ah~~! Enough! En-Shou, Sou-Sou, calm down!" Kouson-San finally exclaimed tiredly, "This is not the time to be fighting each other over personal rivalries!"

En-Shou and Sou-Sou continued to fume at each other, neither willing to drop their weapon first.

"…Are you ignoring me?" Kouson-San comically cried before turning to Son-Saku, "Son-Saku, are you not going to get involve?"

"…Why should I?" Son-Saku chuckled, "This is entertaining~!"

"…Hey, Son-Ken, how about you saying something? You are proactive about peace, right?"

Son-Ken stared helplessly between the two arguing blonde before sighing. "…I doubt my words would reach them…"

"Hey! Do not say that! … … …En-Jutsu, YOU do something!"

"…I have nothing to do with it…" En-Jutsu just shrugged before preparing to fall asleep.

"…Not you too~…" En-Jutsu, in turn, huffed uncaring; she is totally unperturbed by Kouson-San. Kouson-San finally decided to give up on asking for help and sighed before she began explaining the present situation to get the meeting moving along again. "… …Look, we are here to talk about how we are going to wage war on Tou-Taku, who controls the Emperor, right? How do we come up with a justifiable cause for action in the first place? And how will we overcome the impregnable Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Gate? … …But more importantly, we have to decide how we will organize and command this Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition, right?"

Finally, as if Kouson-San finally raised the right event flag to move conversation on, En-Shou finally sighed with a smile.

"…That is right," En-Shou admitted before putting away her weapon, "Hakukei-san is correct. Heh…How could I do that? I nearly forgot the nature of council, thanks to a homely midget…"

"…You did not 'almost' forget," Kouson-San sighed again with a sweat drop, "you 'completely' forgot about it…" That's the understatement of the day.

"Humph," Sou-Sou huffed as she lower her war scythe, "Fine. I shall step back for now, so continue with the war council…"

"…Step back?" En-Shou grumbled at Sou-Sou choice of words.

"AH~! Enough!" Kouson-San yelled out in frustration, "Quit nitpicking already!" Well put, Kouson-San, I wish I could say that. Unfortunately with our weak position, neither Touka-chan nor I have a right or strength to do so.

"…Oh-ho-ho, you are right. As a member of the most prestigious family of the land, I should not get angry with a mere eunuch, or my dignity will come into question. So for now, I shall be the one to step back and save Hakukei-san's ugly face…"

Kouson-San sweat dropped. "…You just do not quit, do you?"

"Now then, everyone…"

"…You switch back and forth quickly too…"

En-Shou ignored each of Kouson-San's complaints and continued with the war council. "…There is one thing that our Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition lacks… …Yes, we have an army of elites, beginning with the En Family's soldiers, and with the exception of Yuu-Shu army, plenty of weaponry and provisions, as well as the spirit to fight. There is only one thing we lack…" Without warning, she suddenly turned to me. "Do you know what that is, Messenger from Heaven?"

"Eh?" I was completely caught off-guard so I couldn't help but let that helpless noise out. Though it was embarrassing, I came here not to be made a fool so I straighten myself out. "Are you talking to me?"

"Of course I am talking to you. You are the only one who has a reputation as the 'Messenger from Heaven'…"

Right~, point taken. I thought about it for a moment; seeing how En-Shou will be trying to shine the most among the coalition she's probably thinking on the line of selecting a "leader" for the coalition. I could say that, but perhaps to keep En-Shou as featherbrain about us as possible, I better play ignorant. "…Let's see… …I don't know. What is it?"

"Well now~…You do not even know that much? … …Goodness, the rumor that you were the Messenger from Heaven was just a rumor, was it not?"

"Yep. That is just a rumor. I agree with you…" Even though Touka-chan and Shuri looked at me with worry, all I could do was smile helplessly back. There's no point on trying to argue with her about something she is, miraculously, right about.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~! You understand your position well, it would seem. My impression of you has improved by an eyelash… Very well. Then allow me to teach someone of your standing what it is that our Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition lacks…"

"Sure. Go right ahead…"

"Are you ready? What our Anti-Tou-Taku Alliance lacks is…"

"Lack is…?"

Sou-Sou huffed, rolling her eyes at the suspense. Son-Saku lazily waited for En-Shou to continue. Son-Ken just sighed. En-Jutsu yawned. Kouson-San tapped her foot, preparing to do a "straight man" act if necessary. Only the other warlords in the tent showed any signs of anxiousness and/or genuine obliviousness, some of them even gulp from the suspense.

As everyone held their tongue in silence, En-Shou confidently looked around with an air of importance, finally speaking after she gathered enough attention.

"…A superior commander," En-Shou finally announced.

"… … …A commander," I repeated in false surprise. I totally saw this coming.

"Yes. This army is a collection of rulers' private armies. To rally these armies together for one just purpose, we need a superior commander…"

"…I see…" Playing ignorant may be one of my best traits, since I usually truthfully was, but it's not easy.

"Someone who is strong, beautiful, noble, and of proud lineage…Yes, someone like myself, a descendent of the most distinguished family in all the lands, is necessary as our supreme commander!"

This time, I simply nodded.

Sou-Sou, Son-Saku, Son-Ken, En-Jutsu, and Kouson-San all the same expression on their face; it's obvious that all saw this coming. Even the other warlords now had their face in a death pan for being lead on.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" En-Shou continued, "So here is a question for you all. Who is strong, beautiful, noble, and from the most prestigious family in all the land? Who is suitable to lead this army?"

Sou-Sou sighed loudly. "…This is ridiculous…"

"What a waste of time," Kouson-San rolled her eyes.

"It was entertaining," Son-Saku shrugged as Son-Ken just sighed.

"…That is my cousin for you all," En-Jutsu sighed, shaking her head with a shrug.

"Oh~ my~? Are there no objections?" En-Shou arrogantly proclaimed, "Then we all agree upon me…Yes! I, En Honsho, of the most distinguished family in all the land, shall take command of this Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition!"

"… …Do what thee want," Sou-Sou waved it off.

"I have no objection," Son-Saku smiled, before glaring dangerous at everyone else, "However I shall do what I want with my own army…"

"…Well," Kouson-San shook her head with a shrug, "I guess that is alright…"

"…You have your own army do that then, cousin," En-Jutsu shrugged, "I shall focus my army on the coalition ration then…"

After En-Shou declaration ruined the atmosphere, the four of them each left their seats and headed their own way, with their followers in toll. It wasn't long before the other warlords follow their example.

* * *

><p>"…Ah…" I managed at last once the last remaining warlord left. Nothing had been decided yet, though I can hardly blame them with En-Shou's attitude. All Touka-chan and I could do is stared helplessly at En-Shou.<p>

"… …What is it?" En-Shou asked, once she noticed our stares, "Why are both of your eyes filled with pity? Is there something you two would like to say?"

"No, not really," I shrugged. I guess she was expecting some sort of congratulation or something. "Good luck…"

"Humph. I have never asked a commoner like you to encourage me…" Arrogant as always.

"No, I guess not," Touka-chan laughed a bit, "You are a very distinguished person, right? Well, we shall help you in any way that we can…"

"Yeah," I nodded, "so cheer up…"

"…Of course you two will," En-Shou arrogantly blurted out, "I am the leader of this Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition, after all…"

"That's right…"

"The others are simply jealous of me and my noble birth. That is why I am not at all, not in the slightest, not a tiny smidgeon lonesome…"

"…" We didn't ask her if she was lonesome.

"… … …Humph, how long are you going to stay here? Why do you not hurry up and go back to your camp already?"

"Oh, yeah. But…"

"What about our posts?" Touka-chan wondered.

"I shall let you all know later…"

"But…" Touka-chan tried again, but I place my hand on her shoulder, signaling her to give up.

"Okay," I nodded and began to make my way out of the tent with Shuri and Touka-chan, "Anyway…good luck…"

En-Shou replied with a simple arrogant huffed.

* * *

><p>"Oh boy," Shuri moaned in exhaustion, "…that was something…"<p>

"You said it," I chuckled, equally exhausted for a different reason.

"…Do you think," Touka-chan began with worry, "we can win against the Hei-Shuu Army when things are as such within the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition?"

"I do not know," Shuri admitted, with a hint of uneasiness, "The Hei-Shuu Army is shrouded in mystery to begin with. I cannot estimate whether we can win or not, desu …"

"You're right," I nodded in understanding, "We don't even know what Tou-Taku is like or how big her army is…"

"Indeed. No matter how many spies we send, nobody returns, desu. They have probably been…"

"Taken prisoner?" Touka-chan rushed to say. It's optimistic, really, though. The only other possibility is that they were all eliminated.

"Yes, desu. That is why I am scared. I do not know how this war or our future will turn out, desu …"

"You are right," Touka-chan nodded gravely, "We have no information on the scale of our enemy or their armaments, which is necessary information for a battle…"

"Yeah," I agreed, "It is disturbing…"

"Anyway," Shuri continued, "We must try to get as much information as possible for now. Otherwise it shall be too dangerous…"

"That's true," I nodded before looking guiltily at our strategist, "Sorry to depend on you all the time, but please work on that…"

"Yes," Touka-chan smiled brightly at Shuri, "We are counting on you, Shuri-chan…"

"Gladly!" Shuri nodded with a smile, and we thank her as we made our way back to the Yuu-Shu Army's camp where everyone is waiting for us.

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

"…Welcome back, Sou-Sou-sama," I greeted with a polite and professional bow as the mention and her company entered the tent, "…I trust that the meeting proved mostly fruitless?"

"And how~," the one to answer was Jun-Iku-dono huffed impatiently as she angrily threw the cup of tea that Ten-I-dono had offer after gulping it all, shattering it on the ground, "As a vassal, I could not voice my opinion during the meeting, but I must say it now: IT WAS A COMPLETE WASTE OF KARIN-SAMA'S TIME! All that was accomplished was extinguishing Karin-sama's patient…"

"Oh~?" My interest was perked immediately. It was extremely rare that Sou-Sou-sama would lose her cool so easily as Jun-Iku-dono described it, "The level of stupidity that En-Shou demonstrated must have surpassed my expectation more than what I expected…"

"…She never fails at that!" Jun-Iku-dono huffed, practically forgetting her displeasure for me, "She also never fails at insulting my lovely Karin-sama…"

"So I've heard," I replied halfheartedly because my attention was suddenly occupied by Sou-Sou-sama, how was serious deep in thought, "May I inquire as to what seems to trouble you, Sou-Sou-sama?"

That question immediately caught everyone's attention as they stop either bickering or fuming to gaze at Sou-Sou-sama.

Sou-Sou-sama gave a small chuckle. "As usual, you can see right through me, Shiba Izumi… …Yes, I am trouble, a bit…"

"Impossible!" Kakou-Ton-dono exclaimed in worry.

"And may I inquire as what would trouble one such as yourself, Sou-Sou-sama," I continued.

"…This, Shiba Izumi," Sou-Sou-sama began, "There are problems. Things will not go as easily as I had hoped they would. First, as much as I hate to admit, there is En-Shou, who despite not being a fit general in any field will have the greatest influences once this battle comes to an end; her name alone gives her strength. Son-Saku, who holds an ambition which rivals my own. Son-Ken, a star on the rise and capable warlord as she is already. En-Jutsu, who has as much prestigious as her cousin and she would no doubt used that to her advantage…"

"…And?" I pressed, "Surely, those they are a threat, but none of them so far should trouble you, yes…"

Sou-Sou-sama huffed in agreement before continuing. "…And finally, there is that duo. The naïve Ryuu-Bi and her 'Messenger from Heaven'…"

"…Messenger from Heaven, Sou-Sou-sama?" I was a bit shock, admittedly. Up to this point I've only heard the phrase "Messenger from Heaven" once, and it was address to me. But even I never mention it again. To think that there was someone out there that would actually use the title and attend the meeting.

"Yeah, those two. The Messenger is an ugly man, but it would seem that he can think on his feet at least…"

"…And Ryuu-Bi…" I know that name. It is a name that, hand-in-hand with Sou-Sou-sama, can easily embody a coin's head and tail. Historically, the era of the Three Kingdoms was a struggle between, in actuality, Sou-Sou and Ryuu-Bi. Sou-Sou seeks absolute control to maintain peace; Ryuu-Bi seeks peace by method of easing the people's hearts. While Sou-Sou was feared, Ryuu-Bi was loved by the common folks. For the majority of each of their campaigns, they spent more than half of it fighting each other.

"Yeah, her… She is beginning to draw people to her…"

Though she did not mention it, Sou-Sou-sama must be referring to how Ryuu-Bi is now in possession of Kan-U. It would appear even now, Sou-Sou-sama has her eyes and ear set for the general, though personally I see nothing wrong with it. Tales of the great deeds from the Yuu-Shu Army had spread to Kyo-Shou, most notably tales of Kan-U Unchou. Hearing about her ability, and her beauty, Sou-Sou-sama has been eager to see her for some time.

A little off topic, but I should mention first that I discover something recently about Sou-Sou-sama that I REALLY did not appreciate her having. Sou-Sou-sama…has a sexual interest in the same gender. And because of that, aside from Kyo-Cho-dono, she makes advancements on every female general she has. The others didn't seem to have a problem with it though, but it gives ME the shivers. And my attempts to avoid Sou-Sou-sama's advancements seem only to entice her. There was not a single day that passed that I cannot check my surrounding twice as much as I usually do to ensure my purity.

Anyway, THAT was off topic. I shall speak more about that later if I have time.

"…Is that so, Karin-sama?" Kakou-En-dono muttered, to which Sou-Sou-sama nodded.

"…But what should that matter," I simply shrugged, "It does not make Sou-Sou-sama falter from the path she chose, does it?"

"No! Of course not," Sou-Sou-sama replied immediately, "… …But it tells us, that I am going to have to build up my strength after this all over to forge my path…"

"…We all knew that from the start, Sou-Sou-sama…"

At that, Sou-Sou-sama laughed before preparing to leave the tent. "Indeed. … …On that note, I think I shall stop over at the Yuu-Shu army for the moment…"

"…! K-Karin-sama!" Kakou-Ton-dono exclaimed in worry, "You cannot just wander into other's camp unprotected-!"

"Then why don't you Kakou-Ton-dono accompany Sou-Sou-sama already?" I suggested, "It is not like you can't…"

"Uh, right!" Kakou-Ton rushed after Sou-Sou-sama, "Karin-sama! I shall escort you!"

"My, my," Kakou-En-dono sighed with a smile before going after her sister.

"Well now," Jun-Iku-dono huffed, "While those two are off with Karin-sama, we should get our troops ready…"

"Agreed," I nodded, earning a glare from Jun-Iku-dono.

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"…We have return!" I heard Sheren's voice called as she, Renfa, and Meirin reenter the camp.

"Yo!" I called out to greet as everyone else came over, "How did it go?"

Sheren laughed. "It was most entertaining~…"

"…? Is it? I thought it would be boring…"

"Well, in a sense, it was," Meirin sighed, "The meeting end up turning from live comedy drama into selfish declaration made by En-Shou…"

I couldn't help but scratch my head in confusion. "What happen? Did En-Shou act as if she had a stick up her ass or something?"

At my question, Meirin comically caught herself from falling over while Sheren, Non, and Sai did their best to suppress their laughter. Renfa and Shishun just sweat dropped.

"General Taiki Sonoma! Such a vulgar thing to say!"

"What? Don't tell that was actually the case-…"

"It was not!"

"B-Basically," Renfa rushed to say, "En-Shou just selfishly declare herself the leader of the coalition and nothing else was accomplished…"

"… … …Oh~, seriously~?" I stroke my chin.

"Seriously…"

"…Huh, boy, are we going to suffer badly…"

"Indeed," Sai shook her head in disappointment, "with things like this at the start of the campaign, it is no doubt a bad omen…"

"…Think we can win like this?" Non wondered.

"Well," Meirin sighed, "even if we realize it now, it is too late to withdraw. The Coalition will just simply turn on us…"

"… …Speaking of which," Sheren hummed as she suddenly turned to me, "Taiki, what do you think of the Coalition so far, without adding En-Shou into the fact?"

"…Not a great deal at a glance, Sheren," I replied after thinking for a while, "Most of them sound like people without honor, lacking in courage. I'm sure that Tou-Taku would be quaking in her slippers right about now…"

"…That sarcasm strikes harder than I thought," Shishun sweat dropped.

Sheren chuckled. "Indeed, I do not trust any of them. Now can any of you blame me? I have only myself and you all to trust and, of course, the great strength of Kou-Tou…"

"Wasn't that your intent from the start?" I wondered.

Sheren chuckled once again. "Naturally…"

"…But Nee-sama," Renfa pondered, "While I can understand the likes of Sou-Sou and En-Shou, perhaps the ones from the Yuu-Shu Army are worth considering to trust?"

"…You mean Ryuu-Bi and that 'Messenger from Heaven'?"

"…? Oh?" I blinked with a chuckle, "Someone else besides me is called a 'Messenger from Heaven', and is attending the Coalition?"

"… …As disturbing as it is, yes," Meirin grumbled.

"Really now~? Is he strong?"

"… … …Uh," Renfa thought for a moment before giving an unsure answer, "At the very least he is not weak, I guess. But he does not look strong either…"

"Though he seems to be a capable boy at most," Sheren chuckled, "The way he played ignorant in front of En-Shou…priceless…"

"Is that right?" I nodded, "Sound like someone I could get along with…"

"Sure you could," Meirin rolled her eyes.

"Well then," Sheren stretched herself before walking off toward the army, "I shall go say a few things to the soldiers and get their spirits up. They are going to need it…"

"I shall accompany you, Sheren," Meirin stated before following.

"… …Taiki," Sai spoke to me as soon as Sheren and Meirin are out of earshot, "When we actually enter the battlefield, please watch after Sheren extra carefully. She has no subtlety in war, like a wild boar…"

"I am sure that is not what Sai-dono means," Renfa sweat dropped, before her sweat drop grew even bigger, "The part about Nee-sama being a wild boar, of course…"

I couldn't help but chuckled. "No problem~! Those enemies of ours wouldn't even touch her…"

"…Taiki, please be careful yourself. You may be one of the strongest warriors of the land right now, but you are not invincible…"

"That what makes battle like this fun…"

"Ugh…you are impossible," Shishun sighed.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't…"

"That is not exactly what Shishun means~…" Non sweat dropped.

Sai gazed at us bickering, and I could have sworn that I heard her say under her breath, "The confidence of youth. Ah, to be young again…"

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

"…Welcome back, My Lord and Lady," Aisha greeted warmly once she saw us enter the tent.

"Welcome back!" Rinrin chimed as well.

"We have return!" Touka-chan smiled at their greeting.

I puffed a sighed. "I'm exhausted…"

"You must want a rest," Aisha stated as she offer both Touka-chan and I a seat, at which we gladly accept and seated ourselves down. Shuri was tried too, but she went to pour us some tea before seating herself down, "… …How did the war council go?"

"Well…" I managed before noticing that Touka-chan and Shuri flinching as well.

At last, Shuri decided to speak up in our place. "…Nothing really happened… I guess that is all I can say…"

"Nyah?" Rinrin tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"…En-Shou-san and Sou-Sou-san got into a fight," Touka-chan sighed, "and while Hakukei-chan mediated and continued the war council, En-Shou-san selfishly decided everything herself, so everyone left…"

"What the heck? I do not get it…"

"I don't get it either," I huffed humorless chuckle.

"…En-Shou-san said she would let us know about our posts later," Touka-chan continued, "Basically, hardly anything was decided in the war council…"

"Yes, to put it simply…" Shuri confirmed.

"…!" Aisha face distorted into rage once Touka-chan and Shuri finished, "Why are you wasting our time? How can we fight like this!?"

"Hawa~!" Shuri yelped at Aisha's loud and angry words as she and Touka-chan shrunk back.

"…I know how you feel, Aisha," I sighed; I was so exhausted I didn't even shrink away from Aisha's unreasonable rage, "But there's no need to get angry with us…"

Blinking at my calm words, Aisha suddenly realized what she was doing and looked down in shame. "Ah…S-Sorry…"

"It's okay. We can understand why you're angry, right?" I directed that question to Touka-chan and Shuri, both nodding in agreement, "Anyways, I want to send out a spy to gather information on the Tou-Taku Army…"

"We have picked a few men who can run fast and who are clever," Shuri informed, "We shall send them right away…"

"Where should we send them?" Aisha wondered.

"To Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Pass…I believe it shall be difficult to break into their fortresses, but we should be able to get a look at them from afar…"

"I hope they can find something out," Rinrin mumbled.

We felt uneasy about our lack of intelligence on the Tou-Taku Army, but we put our heads together to come up with something anyhow. Just then…

"…Excuse me!" a brisk voice resounded throughout the camp, catching our attention. We peered outside to see three heavily equipped people coming into the camp, "Our Lord, Sou Moutoku needs to see General Kan. Where is General Kan?"

While the rest of us trade questionable glances at each other, Aisha walked up angrily to the three intruders, one who was definitely Sou-Sou, who we met back in the Coalition Tent.

"How dare thee rudely barge in like this and ask for someone!" Aisha hollered at the rudeness.

The one who shouted out early glared at Aisha. "Who art thee?"

"My name is Kan-U! I am the first vassal of the Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, the Green Dragon Blade of Yuu-Shu! Thou hast no right to talk to me that way!"

"Watch thy mouth! Art thou trying to mock me, Kakou-Ton Genjou?"

"Stop, Shunran," Sou-Sou suddenly ordered.

"Ah… Karin-sama…" With that, Kakou-Ton, who I presume to be her aide-de-camp, quieted down and made way for Sou-Sou.

Sou-Sou looked at Aisha with eyes full of confidence and pride.

"Nice to meet you, I should say, Kan-U. My name is Sou Moutoku, the one who will rule this land someday," She announced her name with an arrogant smile, "I heard of your reputation. They say you are a just and brave general with beautiful black hair who easily wields the Green Dragon Crescent Blade. That is wonderful. Your technique, your power, and your will to sacrifice yourself for your ideals. That is beautiful…" There was so much compliments in there I thought she was advertising.

"Beautiful…?" Aisha blinked at, to her, strange compliments, "You make it sound like I am weak…"

"Your existence is worthwhile because you are beautiful. Ugly men are not worth existing…" …Somehow, I feel like those words were directed to me. My hunch was confirmed when she gave me a nasty glance.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nevertheless, I played ignorant, though I'm not sure how much that would fool her.

"That is because thou art ugly, of course…"

"What!?" I didn't expect her to affirm it.

"Even if Heaven allows a general as beautiful as Kan-U serve such an ugly man, I will not," Sou-Sou returned her attention to Aisha, "…Kan-U…why do you not become mine?"

"…!?" Aisha blinked at this.

"If you become mine, you can realize your ideals using my elite army, not some destitute militia such as this army. Superior talent, ample soldiers, abundant war funds; all of these will be at your disposal as you pursue your ideals, if you become mine…"

Aisha continued to listen, but her face remained neutral, neither entices or disgusted by Sou-Sou proposal.

"What do you think? I do not think it is a bad deal-…"

"Do not be ridiculous!" Aisha suddenly declared, actually shocking Sou-Sou, "My only Lord and Lady are Kazuto-sama and Touka-sama. My Lord and Lady and I will realize my ideas without relying on thou!"

"How rude of thee!" Kakou-Ton growled angrily, "How dare thee speak to Karin-sama in such a manner!"

"Art thou not the ones who mocked me without even understanding what my true wishes were!?"

"I will listen no more!" Kakou-Ton roared as she drew her blade, "I will not allow thee to ridicule Karin-sama!"

"Oh~…Do thou wish to fight?" Aisha angrily retorted as she ready her Crescent Blade, "Then if thou art prepared to face my blows, come at me!"

Aisha and Kakou-Ton were pointing their weapons at each other. This was quickly becoming a volatile situation.

"Hey, wait, wait!" I hastily stepped in to defuse it, "This not the time for personal duels!"

"But-!" Aisha began but this time Touka-chan stepped in, literally, between the two.

"T-This is the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition's encampment!" Touka-chan pleaded, reminding the two of their position, "If the soldiers found out we were having internal conflicts, our whole army would lose confidence in command! Please think about that!"

Aisha clicked her tongue in displeasure, but she nevertheless understood Touka-chan's point and tried to hide her frustration as she lowered her blade.

"…You too, Shunran," Sou-Sou commanded her aide-de-camp.

"B-But-!" Kakou-Ton began only to fall short when she saw her lord's glare.

"…Shunran…"

"Yes, Karin-sama…" At the rebuke made by Sou-Sou, Kakou-Ton reluctantly lowered her weapon.

"Whew~," I sighed in relief. At least we avoided the worst case scenario. But, as expected, the nearest soldiers were growing restless.

Sou-Sou spoke, once again addressing Aisha, after a quick glance at them. "I shall withdraw for now. But remember, I will always get what I want; no matter what means necessary. Then, once I make you mine, I would not be gentle anymore. I shall take such good care of you that the ropes and whips leave bright red marks on your fair skin~!"

Her tone was frighteningly seductive, even Touka-chan shivered a bit. Then she glared at me and Touka-chan with eyes brimming with disgust.

"I shall leave Kan-U in thy hands for now. But remember, I will do anything to make Kan-U mine. Until that time comes, enjoy thy little game of 'comrades'…"

Normally, I would refrain from pick fights or declaring war, but this Sou-Sou went too far with her assumption of our bonds.

"…We won't let you have Kan-U," I declared to her in the most neutral voice I could muster, "It's no game; if we are not partners we are family!"

"…Our bonds are much stronger than your desire for my sister, Sou-Sou-san," Touka determinedly informed, "It will take more than anything you can say or do to break that…"

"My Lord," Aisha blinked at our declaration, touched, "My Lady…"

Sou-Sou blinked at our combined response, before huffing arrogantly. "Oh~, is that so? However, both of thy determination means nothing. After all, Heaven is on my side. Heaven has decided that Kan-U will be mine! Heh-Heh…"

Sou-Sou smiled with composure before addressing her subordinates. "Shunran and Shuuran. I am done here. We are leaving…"

"Yes, ma'am!" Kakou-Ton immediately replied.

"As you wish," the other one with short light-blue hair nodded calmly.

And with that, they left as arrogantly as they came in.

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

We were all in the middle of planning our assault patterns, obviously since the Supreme Commander is an incompetent mercenary, when Sou-Sou-sama return from her trip to the Yuu-Shu Faction's camp. It didn't take long though, even for one as low level of thinking such as Kyo-Cho-dono, to see that Sou-Sou-sama's mood has become foul.

"Karin-sama! Why does Karin-sama have such a displeasing face?" Jun-Iku-dono inclined.

"…Ugh," Kakou-Ton-dono huffed as she drank down a cup of refreshments that Ten-I-dono had provided, "Even Karin-sama should not know where to begin!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Basically," Kakou-En-dono began, "Karin-sama got rejected, rather harshly might I add…"

"…! R-Rejected!? Harshly!?"

"In other words," I sighed knowingly, "Sou-Sou-sama failed to obtain General Kan-U-dono, I presume?"

"… …So you already have foreseen this, Shiba Izumi," Sou-Sou-sama chuckled haughtily at my words, "Was my intent that obvious?"

"Sou-Sou-sama's reputation for obtaining talented warriors is not commonly unheard of, Sou-Sou-sama…"

"True," Sou-Sou-sama sighed.

"…Kan-U Unchou," Kakou-Ton-dono hissed, "How dare she, belittle Karin-sama in such a way. Had it not been for Karin-sama's mercy I would have looped her head off for her insolences. Does she not know what sort of privilege it is for Karin-sama herself to come and personally invite her?"

"Evidently not," Jun-Iku-dono huffed and joined maligning Kan-U, "She must have been some arrogant fool, obviously not worth Karin-sama's time-…"

"I beg to differ, Jun-Iku-dono," I stepped in, "perhaps it would be more accurate to say she has yet to learn of Karin-sama's true greatness…"

"What are you implying, Shiba Izumi! Karin-sama has demonstrated her greatness during the Yellow Scarves Rebellion-…"

"So have Son-Saku, Kouson-San, and even the leaders of Yuu-Shu. Besides, we can hardly call rounding up a bunch of misguided peasants as something worth mentioning to anyone…"

"But then there is-…"

"Like I have stated, Jun-Iku-dono, anything related to the Yellow Scarves Rebellion is nothing worth mentioning. Be it that Sou-Sou-sama was the one responsible for locating and eradicating the one behind the rebellion, the rebellion itself was a mere warm-up for Sou-Sou-sama…"

"Indeed," Sou-Sou-sama laughed, this time with her mood lighten considerably, "So, Shiba Izumi, how do you propose I obtain Kan-U then?"

"It will not be easy, though then again if it were it will be too dull…"

"There is truth in that…so?"

"We can start by taking care of the traitor of the Imperial Court…"

Karin-sama laughed. "My, what a coincidence that is exactly what we are doing…"

"…Even I could easily come up with something like that," Jun-Iku-dono mumbled to herself as she glared at me with eyes fill with animosity.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

"Who do they think they are!?" Aisha angrily managed later.

"Now, now, calm down," I tried to defuse her anger, but that only seem to serve as fuel for the fire.

"How can I possibly be calm!?"

"A-Aisha, please do not direct that at us," Touka-chan nervously asked.

"So that is Sou-Sou…" Rinrin hummed with some interest, "She is tiny!"

I could help but sweat dropped at her choice of comments. "T-Tiny isn't exactly the word I would use, Rinrin…"

"But her ambition is extraordinary," Shuri complimented, "No wonder people extol her as a hero…"

"How can you calmly judge her like that!?" Aisha exclaimed in shock, "Ah~, jeez! 'I want you'! How creepy!"

"I can kind of understand her, though," I chuckled. Sou-Sou historically wanted Kan-U as well, but it would appear in this alternate world Sou-Sou seeks Kan-U in a totally unexpected way.

"My Lord!" Aisha took my words the wrong way.

"Uh, no! That's not what I meant…"

"… …Aisha," Touka suddenly voiced, "Are you sure about declining?"

"…? Decline what?" Aisha pondered in return.

"Sou-Sou-san's offer… …Unfortunately, she is right. Our army is poor. If you want to realize your ideals, then maybe you should-…"

"My Exalted Sister…" Uh-oh, that phrase. Whenever she addresses me or Touka-chan as "My Exalted Brother/Sister", it is a warning that Aisha was about to lose her temper completely. Touka immediately froze her speech. "I shall be angry if you say anymore…"

"B-But…"

"No buts about it! Both of you are my only Lord and Lady. I vowed that would never change, no matter what happened. Or…am I not needed here anymore?"

"N-N-No, no! Not at all like so, Aisha!"

"Of course you are needed!" I added in, "I personally want you to be with me forever, Aisha!"

"…!? M-My Lord?"

"Hey~," Rinrin booed cutely, "Onii-chan, what about Rinrin?"

"Of course you too, Rinrin," I patted her on the head.

"… … …Hawa~," Shuri glance at me nervously.

"Of course I want you to be with me too, Shuri!" I smiled as I patted her on the head. When her smile didn't appear, I sighed. "I meant it for Hinari as well…"

Finally, Shuri giggled… …while Touka-chan pouted, pinching her index fingers together.

"…I don't mean any less for you either, Touka-chan," I sighed, "…Hey, wait a minute, if this happen again are you all implying that I have to comfort all of you like this?"

The girls laughed nervously.

"…The same for me, My Lord," Aisha smiled, "I want to be with you forever, My Lord…"

I know I said something like that in a similar manner, but I still couldn't help but blush upon hearing that. "O-Okay. I'm glad…"

"Onii-chan," Rinrin glee, "You are blushing~!"

"Hee-Hee," Shuri giggled, "She is right…"

"Sure, of course I'm a little embarrassed," I admitted shyly, "I didn't think she'd say that…"

"But Kazuto-kun," Touka-chan giggled, "You said the same thing~!"

"Uh, well…"

"But I am surprise, Aisha," Touka glanced mischievously at Aisha, "I was not aware Aisha would also say something that sounds like a proposal~…"

"…!" Aisha froze on the spot, before blushing like crazy, "M-My Lady! I-If you say that, then you shall make me embarrassed too~!"

"You are both beet red," Rinrin teased.

"R-R-R-Rinrin! Anymore, and I shall be angry!"

"Rinrin is not afraid when Aisha is like this~!" Rinrin stuck her tongue out to tease Aisha.

"Oh~, you all seem to be having fun!" a voice which seems to belong to a bright and cheerful girl suddenly commented.

We turn to see two girls entering the camp and walking towards us. The one in lead was a brunette with long hair tied in a single ponytail with two long hair strands, each held black hair warps, hanging down the side of her face that was cheerful as her violet-color eyes. She wore a short green dress with black long sleeves, white triangular flaps covering the topmost part of her body, and a black ribbon on her front near the neck on her hourglass-shape body. She wore a short white pleated skirt that did not help hide her long legs, though they only still made her as tall as Aisha, which are covered in thigh-high white boots. On hand she carries a Cross Spear.

The one following really did look like European Knight, with the armor obviously are feminine. She was armored from head to toe except for her thighs with dull gray armor, wore a knight helmet with only her mouth region exposed, long golden hair flowed down her back, sharp green eyes glowed from the dark slits of the helmet's mask, and possess Duel Halberd. Both of them were girls we'd never seen before.

"Who art thou?" Aisha questioned immediately, fuming as she remember her previous uninvited guest, "Why art thee here in our camp-?"

"Hey, Aisha," I cut in with a sweat drop, "Don't be rude to her because of what just happened…"

"Ah-! S-Sorry…" Aisha bowed in apology.

"…?" the brunette tilted her head in confusion as she inquire with the same voice we heard earlier, "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing!" Rinrin answered, "By the way, who are you two?"

"Us? I'm Ba-Chou," the girl introduced before pointing to her companion, "And this is our camp's aid-de-camp, Hou-Taku. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you two too!"

"…Pleasure," the armor girl replied with a polite bow and a smile.

"…Ba-Chou? Hou-Taku?" I repeated in shock, "They're…"

Just like Kan-U and the others, Ba-Chou Mouki was historically a brave general who served Ryuu-Bi in his later years. Whereas Hou-Taku Reimei was a general under Ba-Chou who later join forces with Sou-Sou and Sou-Gi. … …Does this mean that these girls are eventually joining us and Sou-Sou respectively?

"Is there not a daughter of Ba-Tou-san, the feudal lord of the Sei-Ryou District, who has the same name?" Shuri inquired.

"That is I," Ba-Chou held her head up proudly, "Ba-Tou is my father and our commander…"

"…Indeed," Hou-Taku nodded to confirm.

"Oh~!" Aisha awed, "Then she must be the renowned 'Ba-Chou the Splendid', yes?"

"…That is correct…"

"Aw~, do not be so polite, you are all making me itch all over," Ba-Chou lightly scratched her cheek in embarrassment, "Just call Ba-Chou…"

"…You cannot be so carefree, Princess Ba-Chou…"

"Hey~, Kimi, please do not call me that here~…!"

"…Understood…"

"Did you really?"

"Alright," Aisha giggled at the two's exchange, "then I shall call you Ba-Chou then. My name is Kan-U…"

"Rinrin name is Chou-Hi…" Rinrin chimed.

"Ryuu-Bi Gentoku," Touka-chan bowed politely, "it is a pleasure to meet you two…"

"I am Shokatsu-Ryou," Shuri introduce herself, "My common name is Koumei. Nice to meet you!"

"Same here," Ba-Chou smiled brightly.

"… … …Uh, hey?" I raised my hand for attention, "Did you all forget about me?"

"HAWA~!?" Shuri exclaimed, "That is right!"

"You did, didn't you…?" I grumbled.

"Nyah-ha-ha!" Rinrin chuckled in a tease, "Onii-chan is always overshadowed!"

"Maybe you're right, but…" I began before giving up with a sigh, "…I'm Kazuto Hongou, nice to meet you…"

"Oh~~!" Ba-Chou exclaimed with interested, "So you are the Messenger from Heaven, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"I see. But…hmm…I do not mean to be rude, but you do not look so strong…"

"…How is that not being rude, Ba-Chou-sama?" Hou-Taku sweat dropped.

"Of course not!" I pouted, "Compared to Kan-U and Chou-Hi, I'm not strong at all…"

"Is that right?" Ba-Chou tilted her head.

"No, that is not true," Touka-chan denied before winking at me, "Kazuto-kun here save me from a group of bandits all by himself. There is no way he is weak…"

"She is being too kind," I muttered, "I'm not really strong at all…"

"But, My Lord," Shuri chimed, "you and Our Lady has the strength to be a leader…"

"Onii-chan and Touka-nee-chan can just let us do the fighting!" Rinrin stated.

"I see," Ba-Chou nodded in understanding, "So that is the kind of strength you have…"

"…It would seems the rumor is not completely false, then," Hou-Taku stated.

"Of course not!" Aisha beamed proudly, "He IS Our Lord, after all!"

"No, honestly…" I scratch the back of my head, embarrassed, "You are too kind…"

"Hmm~?" Ba-Chou teased, "Are you being bashful?"

"Ah~…Shut up!"

Ba-Chou laughed. "I am just kidding!"

"How can I believe you're just kidding when you're laughing like that?"

"…He is right, you know," Hou-Taku noted.

"Well, maybe," Ba-Chou nervously laughed, "But really, I do not mean to tease him…"

"Then what do you mean?" I wondered.

"Let me see… I can see you have a good relationship as lord, lady, and their retainer, and that makes me want to smile…"

"You're still teasing me in a way…"

"No, really, I do not mean to!"

"…It is not manly of you to be stuck on it," Hou-Taku advised me.

"…You're right, thanks," I bow apologetically, "By the way…why are you two here, Ba-Chou and Hou-Taku?"

"Huh?" Ba-Chou blinked before thumping her palm, "Ah, I received a message from En-Shou to let all the armies know about the deployment formations. That is what we have come to do…"

"Deployment formations?" Aisha repeated, "Are we finally preparing to attack?"

"…It would seem so," Hou-Taku nodded, "You are all be bringing up as rear guard, since you do not possess many soldiers…"

"… …Ugh. Our soldiers are all matchless men of valor though…"

"That's true," I sighed, "but with our numbers, I don't want to be the vanguard…"

"Agreed," Touka-chan sighed as well.

"The rear guard has its own way to fighting," Shuri stated, "With Aisha-san and Rinrin-chan, I am sure our army will do a great job, desu!"

"Leave it to us!" Rinrin thumped her undeveloped chest, "So where are Ba-Chou and Hou-Taku stationed?"

"We—or rather my father—are placed on the left flank," Ba-Chou informed, "so I shall be there too…"

"Is that so? It is too bad we cannot fight together…"

"I know. I wish I could fight with the famous Kan-U and Chou-Hi…Well, just watch me fight from the rear guard, okay? I shall settle with fighting alongside Kimi-san for now…"

"…Ah-! …That is mean," Hou-Taku comically sulked.

"We will," Aisha nodded, "Be safe, okay?"

"Of course," Ba-Chou nodded with determination, "I would not die in a battle like this. See you all later…"

"…Farewell," Hou-Taku bowed politely.

"Okay," I smiled, "Be careful…"

"And good luck," Touka-chan smiled as well.

"Same to you," Ba-Chou said, waving her hand as she and Hou-Taku left.

"Well," I coughed, "shall we get ready to depart for the front?"

After a collective "Yeah~!" we immediately set to action.

* * *

><p>Another updated and done~!<p>

Only one new Common Name; that's Ka-Yuu. Her Commone name is "Hokorini" which means "Proud". As you have read, Ka-Yuu is proud of her ability as a warrior, up to the point that she see herself no lesser than the strongest in the land. If have seen the VN already, we all know what that led up to. I was going for reckless, but none of the Japanese translation sounds right to me so I went with proud.

Next Chapter, the battle begins at Shi-Sui Pass. How will the heavily divided Coalition deal with the General that has absolute confidences in her skills? R&R please~!


	9. Chapter 008: The Battle of Shi-Sui Pass

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 008: The Battle of Shi-Sui Pass<strong>_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, visual novel or anime. I heard a manga version exist as well, but I don't own that either. So far, the only thing I do have some minor ownership over is the new OC that officially appeared in the last chapter, Hou-Taku Reimei. This OC is new in the Koihime Musou universe. Please do not sue me!<p>

* * *

><p>Aisha and Rinrin gave commands to our units and began preparations for battle. In the middle of that, Shuri had the presence of mind to procure plenty of weapons from the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition…or should I say filched them. We handed them out to each of our units, raising our own fighting strength. …This is the sad thing about our poor army. I'm thankful for the rulers who prepared more than enough weapons and supplies. We had to swipe so many things it was hard to believe we were a proper army, but we finally arrayed and waited for the signal to depart.<p>

Later, En-Shou appeared before everyone and began to give out orders. "Sou-Sou and Son-Saku, you have your Kyo-Shou Army and Kou-Tou Army along with four others take the vanguard. Sei-Ryou Army, led by Ba-Tou-san, shall be our left flank with two other armies. Hakukei-san and her Ryou-Sei Army will be our right flank also with two other armies. The En Family, my Ki-Shuu army and Miu-chan's Ju-Shun army, shall be the main force, with the poor, weak and worthless Yuu-Shu Army positioned as our rear guard. First, our vanguard will lead the advance, followed by our left and right flanks; we shall intimidate the troops at Shi-Sui Pass with our overwhelming numbers! Alright, everyone! We are breaking through Shi-Sui Pass~!"

After the gallant cry made by En-Shou, the entire army let out a cheer and began marching towards Shi-Sui Pass.

* * *

><p>We marched for several hours. Eventually we entered a wide ravine with very steep cliff-faces on either side. In the center if the ravine, we encountered a gateway rising in the way of our march.<p>

"Is that Shi-Sui Pass?" I wondered.

Shuri nodded in confirmation. "Yes, desu. It is one of the two forts that protect the capital, Raku-You, desu…"

Aisha couldn't help but give an unease frown as she noted that the march shows no sign of slowing down. "Attacking a stronghold like Shi-Sui Pass with a frontal assault is an insane idea…"

"I completely agree with Aisha," Touka-chan added, also giving an unease frown at the pass.

"But…" Shuri sighed, "I do not think En-Shou is the type to adopt any strategy, so once the army is ranked up, I imagine she shall give the order to charge…"

"Mm~…" Rinrin pouted, "En-Shou is stupid…"

Touka-chan comically stopped herself from falling over. "You are too direct, Rinrin-chan…"

"It is only the truth…"

"Yeah, you're right," I huffed in agreement, "But…we have to follow that stupid command…"

"We cannot sabotage the endeavor," Shuri nodded with a sigh.

"However," Aisha's face strained at the thought of the consequences, "if we attack without any strategy, does she have any idea how heavy the losses would be?"

"You are absolutely right. We are the rear guard, so we are actually in a relatively good position…"

"Rinrin feel sorry for the vanguard," Rinrin frowned in sympathy, "Rinrin hope Ba-Chou will be okay…"

"I am sure she will be fine," Touka-chan smiled in reassurance, "I may not be as skill of a martial artist such as Rinrin-chan or Aisha, but I can still tell that Ba-Chou-san is strong. Ordinary soldiers are no matched for her…"

"I hope so," I admitted, "I'm a little worried though. With even Ba-Chou and her army following this stupid command…"

"…Yes," Touka-chan sweat dropped, "I see your point…"

Just then, a messenger arrived and kneed in respect. "A message for General Kan!"

"Yes!" Aisha professionally spoke up, "Speak up!"

"We now know the leaders of the enemy! The General is Ka-Yuu! The aide-de-camps are Ri-Shu-Ku, Ko-Shin, and Chou-Shin!"

"Thank you. Return to your post and rest for a while…"

"Yes, ma'am…" And with that he rushed off.

"Ka-Yuu is the General, huh…?" Shuri noted in worry.

"Have you heard of her, Shuri," Touka-chan wondered.

"Yes. Ka-Yuu Hokorini, a well-known General of the Hei-Shuu Army, the army led by Tou-Taku. In Hei-Shuu, she was praised as a worthy General of great prowess…"

"What is she like?" I questioned further, "Is she strong?"

"She will be a tough General," Aisha answered with both worry and anticipation. Aisha must be feeling excited at the perception of fighting a strong adversary.

"But it shall be a catwalk once Rinrin goes up against her!" Rinrin smirked irresponsibly.

"It will not be that easy…We should not overestimate ourselves…"

"That's right," I nodded in agreement, "Though since we're the in the rear, it doesn't have much to do with us…"

Suddenly, an alarm broke out among our ranks and loud war cries can be heard even further behind us.

"W-What is happening!?" Touka-chan managed though she was startled.

"T-There is an enemy army behind us!" a soldier shouted in response, "It is an ambush by the Hei-Shuu Army!"

"HAWA!?" Shuri exclaimed in shock, "M-My Lord and Lady! We must prepare to intercept them quickly! Aisha-san, Rinrin-chan!"

"Leave it to Rinrin!" Rinrin declared as she ready her Viper Spear.

"Yes!" Aisha tightened her grip on her Green Dragon Crescent Blade before calling to the Army, "All units, about face! We are more than enough to intercept the enemy!"

"I'm counting on you, Aisha!" I noted as I ready my wooden sword, "Everyone, be careful!"

"Yeah!" a huge a valiant war cry broke out among our ranks.

"Everyone let us begin!" Rinrin bellowed.

"Yuu-Shu Army of the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition," Touka called out as she drew her swords and pointed Virtue at the charging enemy, "Charge~~!"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V<em>

We have yet to reach the gate when battle roars echoed out from behind the Coalition Army.

"What has happen," I called out and immediately a soldier ran up with a report.

"Shiba-dono! The rear guard, the Yuu-Shu Army, have engage an Enemy Ambush!"

"…! An Enemy Ambush?" Jun-Iku-dono blinked in shock, "Here in this ravine, with almost no ambush position?"

"Now that is a shock," Sou-Sou-sama mumbled.

"Not necessarily," I informed after a second in thought, "If the General in charge anticipated the Coalition Army's movements beforehand, all they really need to do is wait a good distance outside the ravine and move in when the Coalition enter…"

"Impossible!" Jun-Iku-dono exclaimed at my reasoning, "It is unthinkable to lay such an ambush! The one in charge of the ambush must be confident in their strength and decision just as well as the leading General of Shi-Sui Gate!"

"How about if the General herself led the ambush?"

"…! …T-That is absurd! Who ever heard of a General of a fortress abandoning the fort to lead an ambush unit!?"

"How else would you explain the coincidental timing of the ambush, Jun-Iku-dono?"

"… …That…"

A soldier suddenly rushed up to us. "We have just made confirmation! It would seem the one leading the ambush is none other than General Ka-Yuu!"

"…! She really did lead the ambush!"

"I though as much," I noted, earning a glare from Jun-Iku-dono, before turning to Sou-Sou-sama, "Still this is an excellent opportunity, Sou-Sou-sama…"

"Oh~?" Sou-Sou-sama raised an eyebrow in interest, "How so?"

"Since General Ka-Yuu herself had chosen to lead the ambush herself, it means there are no other capable Generals that she could use. Therefore the only ones guarding the fort are not as strategically dangerous even while we follow the insane order lay out by En-Shou…"

"…Hmmm~, yes~!" Sou-Sou-sama immediately turned to the Kakou Sisters, "Shunran, Shuuran, begin the assault! We must make effort to capture the fort while Ka-Yuu is away!"

"Understood!" the Kakou Sister saluted before order the army to charge.

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"…Talk about a sneak attack," I sweat dropped after hearing the report made by a soldier, "So the General of Shi-Sui Pass herself had decided to attack our coalition a*s…"

"Do not put it such a vulgar manner, Taiki Sonoma!" Meirin lectured.

Sheren laughed. "Well, there are some truths in his words, nevertheless…"

"…Will the rear guard be alright?" Renfa asked anxiously, "They have a meager army at best. If the Yuu-Shu army fails their duty, the Coalition will be destroyed from behind…"

"There is truth in that~," Non chimed, "But the first to be harmed after the Yuu-Shu Army would be either the Ki-Shuu Army or the Ju-Shun Army; their armies should be able to repel the ambush force…"

Meirin nodded. "Yes, even if one of them falls we can still continue the fight. En-Shou had it coming to her after all…"

"Whoa, hold on," I blinked, "What if it's not En-Shou but Miu-chan that is target first?"

"… … …I see no reason to worry. Knowing En-Jutsu she shall use her forces to keep herself relatively safe-…"

"Sheren," I turn to Sheren, bowing in respect (I think), "excuse me for a moment while I'll go keep Miu-chan safe…"

"Huh? Ah-!" Before she could reply I dashed off towards the rear of the Coalition. "T-Taiki! Wait a min-!"

"General Taiki Sonoma!" I could hear Meirin scream at me from the behind me, "Get back here!"

"Can't do that~!" I called back, "My job is make sure no one sneaks up on Sheren anyhow, no matter which direction they come from~! Besides, I can't abandon a friend~!"

* * *

><p>"Get back you hear!" Meirin exclaimed at the top of her lungs, "I do not care what your excuse is, this is-!"<p>

"That is enough, Meirin," Sheren quieted her friend, "Perhaps it is wise that Taiki went…"

"How can you say that? He is going off to defend someone else!"

"But," Sai noted, "in this battle, only General Ka-Yuu posed as the greatest threat to Sheren-sama. We can defend Sheren against those lackeys who remain in Shi-Sui Pass easily. Protecting En-Jutsu, who is a friend of our previous Lord, is just a side job…"

"Well…yes, but…"

"Meirin," Sheren chuckled as she pointed towards Shi-Sui Pass, "If you do not hurry and tell the army what to do, Sou-Sou and those other Warlords will take all the glory…"

"…! Uh…" Meirin looked back to see that the Kyo-Shou Army were already attacking the pass relentlessly, "Right… …All forces, engage Shi-Sui Pass! We must be the first to take it to bring glory to the Kou-Tou Army!"

The army roared as they charged at the pass.

Sheren was about to go as well, when she notice Renfa giving a relieved sigh as she stared after Taiki's retreating figure.

"You seem happy, Renfa," Sheren inquired, "Was Taiki's action the cause of it?"

Renfa nodded. "Yes. He once spoke how he would defend the weak no matter who they may be. Personally, I find myself smiling seeing that Taiki remain true to his words even after accepting the position in the Kou-Tou Army…"

Sheren giggled. "Yes, he is a good man…"

* * *

><p>"What did you say!?" En-Shou exclaimed, bewildered by the news she just receive, "those traitors dare to use such an underhanded trick against the justify Coalition!?"<p>

"It would appear so, Princess-sama," the soldier confirmed.

"…Well, we shouldn't really be surprise," a cyan-color haired girl with a blue ribbon in her cropped short messy hair, acting like a headband, and cocky blue eyes shrugged. She wore green and purple long-sleeves short dress with a deep-red ribbon tied around her waist and pleated white skirt, her stocking is white, and wore ankle-high white boots. She possesses golden armor covering her small breast and one shoulder and has a Great Sword for a weapon. "They _are_ the bad guys…"

En-Shou clicked her tongue. "For once, Bun-Shuu-san, I must agree with you…"

"What should we do, Princess-sama?" a girl with shoulder-length well-combed dark-blue hair and concerned dark-red eyes questioned. She wore similar clothing to Bun-Shuu except in blue theme with the ribbon being light-green; her legs thigh high stocking and shin-high white boots. And unlike Bun-Shuu, she has golden-color armor covering her leg from knee down to her ankle, breast, shoulders, and her entire arm; she also carries a large golden war hammer with a long handle. "The Yuu-Shu Army is now engaging them but it could only be a matter of time before they break through and assault us!"

"Ah~, let Ka-Yuu come," Bun-Shuu Kanarion smirked, "when she does, we can just clobber her…"

En-Shou laughed her monarch laugh. "That is an excellent answer, Bun-Shuu-san. You are right; the Yuu-Shu Army is nothing significant to worry about. When the Hei-Shuu Ambush Unit comes, we shall show them our true glorious strength! Right, Gan-Ryou-san?"

Gan-Ryou Miruni sweat dropped at her companions' overconfidence. "…Uh, before thinking about our glory, should we not send reinforcement to the Ju-Shun Army at least? En-Jutsu-sama is not as well equipped as our force, remember?"

"Oh yes, I suppose I should," En-Shou nodded and turn to Bun-Shuu, "Bun-Shuu-san, go look after my adorable little cousin would you? And take out Ka-Yuu while you are at it…"

"No problem," Bun-Shuu smirked and began to make her way out, "See you two later then…"

"Please be careful!" Gan-Ryou called after.

"I shall be fine," Bun-Shuu called back, "You worry too much!"

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

Yuu-Shu Army of Five Thousand against Eighteen Thousand enemy soldiers. Yielding Shuri's advice about the lack of manpower, we took a defensive formation to meet the Hei-Shuu Army's direct frontal attack head on.

I was expecting it, but an actual battle really was tougher to handle. Unlike when we were fighting the Yellow Scarves, who just about anyone can eliminate in matters of hours, here in a real war battles expands over a period of days. Perhaps it's due to the quick exhaustion of troops, but each army was only capable of charging in seriously only once a day, with the remaining time of the day spent eating, resting, and guarding. During those times, we had to be wary of the enemy's sneak attacks and night raid attacks. But perhaps due to the fact that Ka-Yuu was such a prideful warrior, she never made any such attempts, which was good for us but we are left with hardly any strength to do so ourselves if we need to.

The Hei-Shuu Army seems to lack any strategist since they charged without even a hint of formation. But leading them was Ka-Yuu Hokorini, the General of the Shi-Sui who was a mighty warrior. Although we are using the defensive formation, to ensure that we can gain the most out of it we chose to have Rinrin lead the attack, Shuri was obviously the strategist, and our chosen formation was [Twin Column] with commands at Intercept.

Speaking of formation, I didn't realize that there were different formations to choose from. Offensive formations are [Spearhead], [Solid Wedge], [Rotating Charge], [Gated Corral], and [Feint & Ambush]. Defensive Formations are [Inverted Wedge], [Twin Column], [Echelon], [Double Echelon], and [Infantry Square]. They all have merits, and if the right capable general and strategist used them properly, no matter how powerful the enemies may be we still had a chance at victory.

No matter what kind of formation we used though, we had to decide the number soldiers for each division in the army. Those divisions are as the following: [Light Infantry], [Heavy Infantry], and [Archers]. [Light Infantry] units are the division within the army that charges to the army to deal damages. [Heavy Infantry] units are the division within the army that is armed with armors and powerful shields; they are meant to march and break through enemies' formation while dealing damages or more than often intercept the opposing enemy's charges. [Archers] units are the division that obviously fires rains of arrows into the enemies' formation, causing minor but moral-depleting damages. Since we were going for [Twin Column] formation which specializes in defense, we had more soldiers geared up to be [Heavy Infantry].

We chose Rinrin to be the vanguard leader because not only were we trying to keep as many of our troops alive as possible, we also want to take as many out as we can as well. Rinrin has great strength and can easily mow down lots of soldiers with just a single swing, so with a huge army as our opponent plenty could be taken out. We were there too, but Touka-chan and I place our hopes on the might of Chou-Hi Yokutoku, the [Heavy Infantry], and the [Twin Column] Formation to bring us a desirable outcome.

According to Shuri, General Ka-Yuu may be powerful but if we can outlast her oncoming assault for some time, even she would realize that there is no merit on continuing and would be force to retreat. But it wasn't easy. Generals hardly every enter the battlefield themselves, but when they do they can hit hard! Shuri surmise that we should outlast for at least Ten Days, but General Ka-Yuu would ride out to battle herself every three days or so and inflict damages to our forces; she was capable of taking out at most Two-Hundred and Fifty soldiers with every coming.

But General Ka-Yuu charge pales in comparison to Rinrin's charge; she took out around a Thousand and Eight-Hundred soldiers with her charge, though throughout our battle she only went out only twice (in other words, once every five days). Our [Heavy Infantry] were also taking out around Four to Five Hundred with each engagement while their charging [Light Infantry] only scarred us by around Sixty to Fifty at most, their attempts getting weaker and weaker with every engagement.

By the end of the Ten Days, we manage to maintain at most Thirty-Seven Hundred of our Five Thousand while our opposing force numbers in roughly a bit above Ten Thousand of their Eighteen Thousand. In a sense, we maintain 74% of our army while Ka-Yuu only maintained about 57% of her army. We loss roughly 26% (a fourth) while they loss 43% (nearly half). Seeing this, Ka-Yuu must be now realizing that her efforts won't hold anymore merits for her, after all even if she did manage to turn it around she won't be able to take on the Main Forces afterward…

* * *

><p>As I guessed it, Ka-Yuu had now just realized it as well.<p>

"…Shit," Ka-Yuu clicked her tongue in annoyance, "We could not overcome them. … …All units, about face! Return to Shi-Sui Pass!"

"…I will not allow thee to escape!" Aisha suddenly declared as she charge her way towards Ka-Yuu.

Seeing her coming, Ka-Yuu swung her Pole Axe…**WHOOSH! **…at Aisha, who…**CLASH! **…could only block in the midst of her charge. This of course knocks her back though not off her feet.

"…! Hmm?" Ka-Yuu pondered once she got a good look at Aisha, "A Green Dragon Crescent Blade? Ho~, so you must be the rumor Kan Unchou…"

"So thou know my name?" Aisha bared her teeth readying her weapon, "That makes things simple. General Ka-Yuu, face me fair and square!"

"Humph! You may be making a name for yourself, but there is no point in defeating the General of a small army," Ka-Yuu then shouted toward her troops, "Make a swift retreat!"

"Hold it!" Once again, Aisha charged at Ka-Yuu.

"Be gone!" Ka-Yuu exclaimed before swinging her Pole Axe at Aisha …**WHOOSH! CLASH! **…who was once again pushed back when she blocked. Using the opening, Ka-Yuu began to make her getaway. "Humph! If fortune wills it, we shall meet again…"

Aisha clicked her tongue in disappointment as she watch Ka-Yuu sped off with her army. "…She got away…"

* * *

><p>Ka-Yuu had her forces charge towards Shi-Sui Pass. She plans to go right through the Coalition Army itself to retreat, perhaps she could take an important General or two while she was at it. As it just so happen, her army first came in contact with the Ju-Shun Army first.<p>

"…? The flag of this camp flies that of Ju-Shun," Ka-Yuu noted before smirking, "I heard the leader of this Coalition is En-Shou and that her cousin, En-Jutsu, is among the ranks. This mean she should be in Ju-Shun camp. This is perfect. While I cannot take the commander's head, I can at least incur her recklessness by taking her beloved cousin's head instead…"

With that that in mind, she directed her army of Ten Thousand to charge at the Ju-Shun Army camp.

In the camp itself, the soldiers were rushing to get themselves organized. The Ju-Shun Army camp had been informed hours ago about the enemy's ambush, but had not bother to make preparation until reports came in about the enemies possibly retreating through the camp. As one could expect, En-Jutsu was panicking, personally telling the soldiers to get to their stations immediately though her effort did very little to help.

"T-T-They can be here any minutes~!" En-Jutsu stammered in worry, "Y-Y-You got to get ready, or t-t-they shall slay u-u-us easily~!"

Chou-Kun sweat dropped as she watches Miu panic until she notice dust clouds in the distant.

"… …! Miu-sama!" Chou-Kun cried in warning after her eyes confirmed what she'd feared.

"Huh?" En-Jutsu managed before a war cry echoed from the dust cloud, made by the charging Hei-Shuu Army.

"I am mighty General Ka-Yuu Hokorini of the Hei-Shuu Army," Ka-Yuu bellowed out confidently, "I have come to take the head of the En-Jutsu Kouro of the Ju-Shun Army!"

"…! EEEK~!" En-Jutsu screeched in horror as she lose her footing and fell on her rear, "S-S-She has come to kill me~!"

"Miu-sama!" Chou-Kun exclaimed as she positioned herself in front of Miu, readying her sword, "You must make your escape, hurry!"

"Ho~?" Ka-Yuu smirked when she saw En-Jutsu on the ground, "You must be the Warlord of Ju-Shun. Your head now belongs to me now…"

"EEK~!" En-Jutsu screeched helpless as her body refuses to move as she wanted.

"Y-You shall not touch our Princess!" Several brave soldiers declared as they stood between Ka-Yuu and En-Jutsu.

"Pathetic loots! Out of my way!" Ka-Yuu roared in mockery as she swung her War Axe, cutting down the soldiers easily.

En-Jutsu stared in horror as Ka-Yuu did this. It was then that she felt something wet and warmed hit several places on her face. Touching those areas, En-Jutsu found out they was blood; they were from the soldiers that had just died defending her. When that thought entered her mind, she screamed in even greater horror than she had felt when Ka-Yuu declared she was aiming for her head.

"…! M-Miu-sama?" Chou-Kun exclaimed in worry when she saw En-Jutsu in her panic-stricken state.

"…Humph! What a weak-willed warlord," Ka-Yuu insulted, "Panicking from a few splatter droplets of soldier's blood…"

"W-Watch your tongue," several more soldiers position themselves in front of En-Jutsu and Chou-Kun, "Y-You cannot insult our Lord as you please…"

"Fools!" Once again, Ka-Yuu slays them with a swing of War Axe, only to see more soldiers stand in her way. "So you all want to die, eh? Very well!"

Ka-Yuu continued to slash at the soldiers as they gather to protect En-Jutsu. As this was going on, En-Jutsu stopped her screaming when she heard her troops dying one by one.

"… …Stop," En-Jutsu managed, "…Stop. Stop! Stop! Stop! STOP!"

"Miu-sama?" Chou-Kun blinked at Miu's unusual behavior.

"Do not kill anymore! Stop killing my soldiers!"

"Oh you will not have to worry about that any longer," Ka-Yuu smirked and used the opening among the soldiers to make her way over to where En-Jutsu and Chou-Kun were, "Because I shall claim your life now!"

"Oh no! Miu-sama!" Chou-Kun, in her haste, shielded her Lady and brought up her sword in an effort to block the attack. But even she knew that it was a futile attempt. All Chou-Kun could do now was shut her eyes, knowing that any second now, the War Axe would be swung and take both hers and her Lord's life.

**WHOOSH! **… …**CLASH!**

"…? Huh?" Chou-Kun let out, hearing the unexpected sound. She slowly opened to find her vision blocked by a red cape with a tiger design embodied on it. The War Axe had been stopped; its full swing attack was halted by a metallic weapon that had no sharpness to it texture.

"…! What is this?" Ka-Yuu exclaimed as her new opponent shifted his weight and heavily forced her back, causing her to stumble a bit, "Ugh-! W-Who dares stand in my way now?"

The man rises and lean his weapon, a metallic baseball bat, on his shoulder and gave a certain smirk at Ka-Yuu.

"The Young Tiger of Kou-Tou, Taiki Sonoma," Taiki introduced himself, "You must be the fleeing wolf that was trying to bite our rear~…"

"…I am NOT fleeing!" Ka-Yuu roared as she swung at Taiki, "I am General Ka-Yuu of Hei-Shuu!" **WHOOSH!**

Taiki duck from the attack before swinging his baseball bat up at Ka-Yuu. **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Ugh-!?" Ka-Yuu managed as the force of the swing pushed her back a good distance, "Such a powerful swing!"

"Well, duh~!" Taiki smirked confidently as he dash at Ka-Yuu to continue to push her away.

"Miu-sama! Please look," Chou-Kun, meanwhile, shook En-Jutsu out of her horror stuck daze, "It is General Taiki-dono! He is here! He has come to save us!"

"… …Taiki-onii-chan?" En-Jutsu managed before staring at the fight between Ka-Yuu and Taiki, "Taiki-onii-chan…is here?"

Back in the battle, Ka-Yuu found herself guarding from Taiki's heavy swings.

"Damn it!" Ka-Yuu cursed under her breath, "I did not realize that the Coalition Army had such a warrior…"

"…You know," Taiki noted, "I would retreat if I were you…"

"…! Do not be absurd! You cannot defeat me in your wildest dreams!" Ka-Yuu finally found an opening and took a swing. However…**CLASH! SHATTER!**

"Maybe," Taiki chuckled, as Ka-Yuu War Axe's shatter pieces fell to the ground, "But I can force you to retreat…"

"…! My War Axe!"

"Better get moving…"

"… …Damn you!" Ka-Yuu fumed on the spot before signaling her forces, who were preoccupied with the rest of the Ju-Shun Army, to make a full retreat, "You were just lucky this time around! I shall return though, remember that! For yours shall be the first head I shall seek!"

With that, Ka-Yuu led her troops off. With the Hei-Shuu Army on full retreat this time, Taiki was confident they wouldn't bother stopping anytime soon to cause any other army trouble. So, he turned back to Chou-Kun and En-Jutsu, who were still on the ground.

"Yo, Miu," Taiki called as he walked up, only to notice the various blood splatter on Miu's face, "Wow! What happen here?"

"Uh," Chou-Kun began, only to cut short when Taiki bend down and used his cape to carefully clean off the blood splatter on her Lady's face.

"Your face is too pretty to be cover in blood…" After a few more seconds, Taiki has successfully wiped off every trance of the blood. "There, that should do it. Now, are you hurt anywhere?"

En-Jutsu blinked for a couple seconds before her eyes began to tear up.

"EH!? Wow, wow, wow! What's with the waterworks-?"

"WAAAH~!" Miu finally broke out in tears as she embraces Taiki for comfort, "WAAAH~! WAAAH~!"

"Holy crap! Miu, what's wrong? Hey, hold the [phone]-err, I mean…Oh, what am I saying? Hey, Miu, get a hold of yourself!"

"…Dear me," Chou-Kun sweat dropped as she watch Taiki try his best to comfort her crying Lady.

"… …Now this is a rare sight," a voice interrupted. Both Chou-Kun and Taiki turn to see Bun-Shuu and her unit arrival in the camp. "Did I miss something?"

"Ah-! General Bun-Shuu! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? To reinforce the Ju-Shun Army of course in the event that the Hei-Shuu ambush units arrive, of course…"

Chou-Kun sweat dropped upon hearing the reason. "… …Then I am sorry to be the one to inform you that the Hei-Shuu Army has already come and gone…"

"… … …Say WHAT?"

"They were just recently driven by this General here," Chou-Kun directed to Taiki.

"…Him?" Bun-Shuu inspected Taiki from head to toe, "…And where do you hail from?"

"From the Kou-Tou Army," Taiki saluted casually, "Taiki Sonoma, the Young Tiger of Kou-Tou, at your service~!"

Bun-Shuu smirked back at him; she likes his attitude. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you to, General Taiki-dono…"

"Ah, Taiki is fine. There's no need for honorifics or titles…"

Bun-Shuu laughed. "Not one of formality huh? No problem. Anyway then, Taiki, you drove off the Hei-Shuu Units?"

"Yep! And I also broke the General's weapon. I think her name is Ka-Yuu…"

"…What!?" Bun-Shuu stole a quick glance at Taiki's weapon of choice, "Get out~! Are you saying you destroyed the weapon of General Ka-Yuu… …with THAT~!?"

"What? This?" Taiki indicated his baseball bat, "Yeah! I'm not kidding. Ask the troops around in this camp, they all saw it…"

"But with such a bladeless weapon?"

"It's not the tool's strength that matters, it's how one use it, Bun-Shuu…"

Bun-Shuu blinked at this before laughing out loud. "You know what? I think I like you; that is, you and your style! Tell you what, when this all over, let us have a drink together! My treat…"

"That really generous of you, Bun-Shuu..."

"Ah, it is nothing. Oh, you can call be Iishe by the way…"

"Ah, no problem, Iishe…"

"Uh," Chou-Kun sweat dropped as cough to intervene, "General Bun-Shuu, should you not be giving chase to the fleeing Enemy General?'

"… …Huh?" Bun-Shuu blinked in confusion until reality sunk back into her head, "Oh right~! I got caught up in the moment there. With that said, I shall see you later then, Taiki!"

"Same to you Iishe!" Taiki wave as Iishe had units follow her after Ka-Yuu.

Once she was gone, Chou-Kun gave Taiki a skeptical look.

"… … …? What?"

"… …It seems you can make friends with just about anybody…" Chou-Kun sweat dropped.

"Heh, I get that a lot…"

* * *

><p>"…-ha, Aisha!" Touka-chan and Rinrin called out as we ran up to Aisha in worry.<p>

"Aisha!" I exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"My Lord and Lady, Rinrin," Aisha greeted before frowning, "It is unfortunate. I failed to capture Ka-Yuu…"

"Yeah. It's okay. As long as you're safe, that's okay…"

Aisha couldn't help but blush at my worry. "My lord…"

"Hey, Aisha," Rinrin spoke up, "was Ka-Yuu strong?"

"Yes. She predicted how the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition would act and laid an ambush in our rear at the base of the mountains. She is a good general. And judging from her attack…She truly is one of great prowess herself…"

"I see… AH~, Rinrin is getting excited!"

"Excited?" Touka-chan sweat dropped, "This is not a game, Rinrin…"

As Touka-chan was rebuking Rinrin… "My Lord! My Lady!" Shuri called out as she ran up to us in a hurry, "General Ka-Yuu and her detached force has broken through our blockade and entered Shi-Sui Pass!"

"W-What?" Touka-chan exclaimed in disbelief, "Did no one try to help stop her?"

"It would seem En-Shou and En-Jutsu was caught completely off guard and didn't have their troops ready. I heard, though, someone had stood in Ka-Yuu and her army's way and broke her Pole Axe which cause her to completely focus on retreating. As for the other forces, they were too busy with taking the pass that they completely overlook the detached force…"

Aisha sighed in disappointment. "…What are the allied armies doing? How could they let them rejoin the main force?"

Rinrin gave a weary smile. "That is because En-Shou is the supreme commander…"

"Hey, be nice," I lectured, "Anyway, I guess it'll come down to a battle to break through the fortress's gates…"

"Yes," Aisha nodded, "However the enemy is in an impregnable fortress with high spirits and their General is superb. … …It will take time to break through…"

"If you let Rinrin, I would break through with a BAM and KABOOM!"

"Well," I thought about it for a moment, "let's observe for a little bit. If the front lines come to a stalemate, we may need both of your abilities…"

Shuri nodded. "That is right. We shall let the soldiers rest for a while…"

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded wholeheartedly, "please do that…"

With that, we decided to watch over the battle and reorganize our formation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…in the Ki-Shuu Army, otherwise known as the Coalition Main Force Camp…<p>

"Hey, Gan-Ryou-san!" En-Shou called impatiently, "Have we not broken through the gate yet?"

"Kyo-Shou Army is leading the offensive as we speak, so we should break through very soon," Gan-Ryou answered.

"Princess, calm down a little," Bun-Shuu sighed in annoyance, both for her Lord's complaints and from failing to capture Ka-Yuu.

"I cannot be as carefree as you, Bun-Shuu-san!" En-Shou rebuked at the light-green haired girl's responds, "How many days do you think have passed since our Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition started the attack!?"

"It has only been ten days or so, right? Barely under two weeks, no? If that is all it took, then it would not be much of a fortress…"

Gan-Ryou nodded. "Yes, yes, she is right…"

"AAAHH~~~!" En-Shou screeched like a child that had loss her patience, "You are figureheads of the prestigious En Family! How can you be so calm!? Can you two not say something more valiant, like, 'I shall go break through that gate for you!' or something?"

"If we were the vanguard, then sure, I would have said that, but we are the Main Force, right?" Bun-Shuu countered with a shrug, "So what is the rush?"

"She is right," Gan-Ryou smiled, "Let us just wait, Princess…"

En-Shou grumbled but nevertheless sighed in defeat. "…If you both say so, I shall wait. But I can only wait for another hour!"

Gan-Ryou sweat dropped. "…Princess…You are being unreasonable…"

Bun-Shuu sighed as well before humming in thought. "Hmm, then how about this? Why do we not put the Yuu-Shu Army in front? It is better to have more soldiers in the assault…"

"Wait-! Bun-chan, that is dangerous. The battle is already hectic. If we send another army into the fray, the battle will just become more chaotic…"

"It will be alright. Neither the Kyo-Shou Armies nor the Kou-Tou Armies are the type that would get confused because of something like that," Bun-Shuu countered with carefree grin, "As long as those two in the vanguard do not panic, the others would be fine as well…"

"You may be right, but…"

"Even if it gets confusing, it will all work out somehow! A battle is like a gamble! Somehow it will work out…"

Gan-Ryou frowned in frustration. "Oh~~! …You are as haphazard as ever~!"

"I wish you would say 'I am leaving our fate up to Heaven', rather than being haphazard," Bun-Shuu comically pouted, before turning to En-Shou, "… …Princess, what do you think of my plan?"

En-Shou thought about it for a moment before giving a nod. "Well, it is a good idea coming from you, Bun-Shuu-san. Perhaps I should slightly revise my opinion of you…"

"Yay~, I am happy~," Bun-Shuu cheered sarcastically, "So, since the Supreme Commander of the Coalition agreed, that is the plan. Toshi, you will be the messenger…"

"Ugh," Gan-Ryou, or Toshi, frowned in disproval, "Are you really okay with this?"

"Of course. You worry too much, Toshi…"

"…You and the Princess are too laid back…" Toshi mumbled.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Uh-…no, I did not," Toshi rushed to say, "Anyway, I shall go over to the Yuu-Shu Army. Bun-chan, you guard the Princess…"

"Okay…"

"Hey, Gan-Ryou-san!" En-Shou tapped her feet impatiently, "Why are you dilly-dallying? Hurry up and give the Yuu-Shu Army their orders!"

"Okay, okay," Toshi replied as she rushed off, "I am going~!"

* * *

><p>It was only a matter of minutes before she came upon the Yuu-Shu camp, mainly because she decided to use a horse to do so.<p>

"Excuse me~~~!" Toshi called out.

"…Yes~?" From the camp, Shuri came running up with a reply.

"Ah, are you from the Yuu-Shuu Army?" Toshi greeted with a smile, "I am here to give a message. Is there someone in charge here?"

"Ah, yes," Shuri nodded hesitantly, "If it is an order, I can take it…"

"Huh? Um…you?" Toshi asked in surprise as she now examined Shuri from top to bottom out of curiosity.

"Yes! I am Shokatsu-Ryou," Shuri bowed in respect, "I am the strategist attending in this campaign of the Yuu-Shu Army. It is nice to meet you!"

"Ha-ha-ha," Toshi giggled in amusement, "It is nice to meet you too. Okay, Shokatsu-Ryou-chan, can you take a message to your Lord and Lady? Please tell them that their army is to advance and assist the Vanguard in breaking through the pass…"

"Eh?" Shuri blinked before frowning in worry, "Right now, in the middle of this hectic battle? I think that is dangerous…"

"…Well, I think so too," Toshi admitted with a nervous frown, "but the Princess-…I mean En-Shou-sama says so…"

Shuri thought about it in dread before turning a hopeful glance to Toshi, "Is this an order?"

"…Yes, it is an order," Toshi frown in guilt, "Sorry…"

Shuri downcast frown remain for a moment before brightening. "I understand. We shall do our best. … …Uh…"

"Oh, my name is Gan-Ryou. Nice to meet you…"

"Yes! Nice to meet you too! Gan-Ryou-san, please tell En-Shou-san that the army of Yuu-Shu will move forward as ordered…"

"Roger," Toshi nodded, "Good luck!"

"Thank you!"

With a final smile to Shuri, Toshi mounted her horse again and rode of back to the Main Camp.

* * *

><p>"…My Lord and Lady!" A little while later, Shuri came into our main tent with a somewhat grim look on her face as we were eating some of our rations.<p>

"Yes?" Touka-chan answered with a meat bun in her mouth, "What is it?"

After a bit of hesitation, Shuri began. "We have received a message from the main army. They said, 'The Army of Yuu-Shu is to advance and aid the Vanguard in breaking through the pass…'"

"Eh!" Touka-chan and I exclaimed in unison, nearly choking on the food in our mouth.

"Wait a-! Advance into that hectic battle?" Aisha exclaimed just as shock as we were, carefully making sure that she had swallowed everything properly before speaking, "If we do that, things will become even more chaotic! What is En-Shou thinking!?"

"En-Shou is not thinking anything at all," Rinrin comment before nudging me, "and pass two meat buns!"

"How can you think about getting more helpings at a time like this, Rinrin?" Aisha rebuked, causing Rinrin to shrink back.

"Rinrin-chan is right," Shuri gravely, "But this is an order from the supreme commander…"

"It's not like we can disobey," I added.

"Yes," Shuri nodded in agreement as laid out a large map of the current area. She then marked the map with key pieces that were indicating the enemy's forces and our Coalition army including each of the individual army position (ours is the one obviously situated in the rear). "Anyway, to avoid the confusion our advance is likely to cause, let us avoid the areas where they are already engaged…"

We watched as Shuri pointed out some areas that were close to the right and left flank. This could only mean we were going to advance toward the main vanguard, the Kyo-Shou Army and the Kou-Tou Army.

"What about aiding them?" Aisha pondered.

"I do not think Sou-Sou-san and Son-Saku-san need our aid for their army," Shuri replied, "we shall obey the command, but at the same time, we shall try to keep our losses to a minimum…"

"We do not want everyone to get injured in some idiot's battle," Rinrin pointed out.

"That is right. Then, once Sou-Sou-san and Son-Saku-san break through the gates, let us go in with them…"

Aisha frowned at the idea. "Hmm…I do not like that plan…"

"Because it's cowardly?" I guessed.

"Cowardly…no, but it is like we are trying to avoid battle…"

"That's because we are trying to avoid battle. … …However, it's just like Rinrin said. If we follow this thoughtless strategy, then we'll just be putting our troops in danger…"

"… …I guess you are right. I suppose this a matter of strategy as well?"

"There you go," I smiled and patted Aisha on the shoulder, "Anyway, let's go with Shuri's plan and advance…"

"Agreed," Touka-chan nodded, "Aisha, Rinrin, and Shuri. Give our troops the command…"

"Yes, My Lord and Lady!" Aisha, Rinrin, and Shuri nodded before proceeding as order.

* * *

><p>"Can you not break through yet?" Sou-Sou questioned.<p>

"No," Kakou-Ton replied regrettably, "Shuuran's unit is engaged at the gates, but the enemy resistance is fierce and they cannot attack very well…"

"I see…What about Son-Saku and her Kou-Tou Army?"

"They appear to be having trouble as well," Izumi noted, "I do not think we will have to worry about them breaking through first, though we are no better…"

"Even Son Hakufu is having trouble, huh? Damn. We are wasting soldiers thanks to that stupid En-Shou…"

"Sou-Sou-sama is absolutely right," Kakou-Ton huffed in agreement, "Charging the citadel straight on… …There is a limit to how reckless one can be…"

"While that is true," Izumi sighed, "It is the utmost ironic that Kakou-Ton-dono is the one to be pointing that out…"

"… … … … …HUH? What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Well, putting that aside," Sou-Sou sighed, not even in the mood to tease Kakou-Ton, "Does anyone have a plan?"

"There is no method to kill a turtle that is retreated into its shell," Jun-Iku voiced eagerly, "We must get it to stick out its head. However, to lure its head out, we need bait. … …Luckily the foolish Yuu-Shu Army, the one that showed utmost disrespect for Karin-sama, has begun to move. I believe we should use them…"

Izumi turn to see the flags of the Yuu-Shu Army approaching. "…While that may be so-…"

"Shiba Izumi," Jun-Iku narrowed her eyes, "If you are going to say anything that would disprove my method, then do not bother. The Yuu-Shu Army is weak and few in numbers. To be part of the plan that will take down Shi-Sui Pass is more than they can ever hope for…"

"I'm not belittling your proposal, Jun-Iku-dono, but-…"

"What could possibly be wrong, Shiba-san?" Kakou-Ton frowned, "I think it is a good idea, especially if we are to use those disrespecting Yuu-Shu Army…"

"General Kakou-Ton-dono please cast away your animosity for them; do some thinking for once in your life-…"

"Karin-sama, time is of the essences," Jun-Iku rushed, "There is no other way…"

"…Hmm…Using that ugly man and insolent brat as bait, huh?" Sou-Sou thought for a moment before chuckling evilly, "That sounds fun…"

"Sou-Sou-sama, please wait-…" Izumi tried to regain control, but Jun-Iku continues over her.

"Yes," Jun-Iku voiced over Izumi, "As the Yuu-Shu Army advances we shall split our army in two and make a swift retreat…"

"…What!" Kakou-Ton exclaimed in surprise, "I thought we were going to use them. Why do you suddenly want to hand over the vanguard!?"

"Getting results is more important than intangible honor now. Once we have let the Yuu-Shu Army eliminate Ka-Yuu, we shall seize the opportunity and push forward to break through the gate…"

"I am okay with using them as bait, but why use such a cowardly tactic? Shuuran will break through the castle gate soon enough!"

"Are we not using this plan because we cannot wait for that?"

"Shunran," Sou-Sou spoke up, "obey Keifa for now…"

"But, Karin-sama!" Kakou-Ton began before Sou-Sou gave her a threatening glare.

"Shunran… …Do you mean to disobey me?"

Kakou-Ton hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "… …No, I understand. I will follow the command of Jun-Iku…"

Sou-Sou giggled. "Good girl. That is why I like you, Shunran…"

"…!? K-Karin-sama-…"

"Shunran!" Jun-Iku voiced loudly, "Before you become fascinated by Karin-sama, send a message to Shuuran!"

Kakou-Ton did a double-take before huffing. "…I know that…"

"…Jeez~! When it comes to Karin-sama, she completely forgets about her position as General," Jun-Iku muttered as Kakou-Ton went off to do her duty.

Sou-Sou giggled. "That is just shows how much she loves me…"

Jun-Iku blinked at this before pinching her index fingers together. "…Karin-sama…Um, I-I also, uh…"

"Do you love me too?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you, I love you too, Keifa. … …I shall love you a lot today…"

"Ah~! …Karin-sama," Jun-Iku managed dreamily until she noticing Izumi sighing to herself, "What is it? Do not tell me that there is a flaw in my plan, Shiba Izumi!"

"… …Not at all," Izumi sighed, "The plan is brilliant and it is the only way to achieve victory in this battle…"

"I see," Jun-Iku smirked, feeling as if she had won, "Glad that you can realize that much…"

Sou-Sou giggled at this. "How cute…"

As Sou-Sou and Jun-Iku head off, Izumi once again sighed to herself.

"Don't do onto others how you don't want others to do onto you," Izumi sighed, "The Yuu-Shu Army may be weak, but they have capable Generals. I have a feeling this is going to return and haunt us…"

* * *

><p>"Yo, everyone, I am back," Taiki called as he casually enter the strategy tent, where almost everyone was present in.<p>

"General Taiki Sonoma!" Shuu-Yu hissed as soon as she saw him enter, "How dare you left your post during such an important battle!"

"Jeez, sorry. I just went to make sure Miu was okay, that's all…"

"And what was the point of bringing you here in the first place!?"

"Yeah~! I know. Look, would it make you happy if I join the front now?"

"That could hardly make a difference now Taiki," Son-Ken spoke up, "Ka-Yuu managed to reenter the fortress and is putting up a solid defense…"

"Indeed~," Riku-Son hummed, "I do not think Taiki jumping into battle will help~…"

"Yes," Kou-Gai nodded, "It will probably get more chaotic than it already is…"

"Son-Saku-sama!" Just then, Kan-Nei came in to report, "The army of Kyo-Shou is retreating. It would seem that the other army close to them is doing the same!"

"What?" Son-Saku blinked, "That is not like Sou-Sou. What is going on?"

Shuu-Yu thought about for a moment before huffing with a smirk. "I see…how despicable of them…"

"Despicable?" Son-Ken wondered before noticing Shuu-Yu taking a peek outside, which seems to confirm her suspicion as she nodded slightly.

"Sheren, please look over there," Shuu-Yu gestured, to which everyone could see the flags of the Yuu-Shu Army approaching.

"Oh~?" Sheren smirked, "The Yuu-Shu Army from the Rear Guard is moving forward, huh?"

"It appears that way," Riku-Son chimed.

"I have a feeling En-Shou told them to advance," Kou-Gai shook her head in dissatisfaction.

"Maybe, considering what I heard about En-Shou from Miu," Taiki scratched his head, "But why is the Kyo-Shou Army retreating then?"

"Use your head General Taiki Sonoma," Shuu-Yu rolled her eyes, "It is obvious that they are planning to use the Yuu-Shu Army as bait to lure General Ka-Yuu out…"

"… …I see," Son-Ken muttered to herself, "Letting a rabbit play in front of a hibernating bear's den, huh? Cruel, but effective…"

"That is right~!" Riku-Son chimed, "Good job, Renfa-sama~!"

"No doubt the other army caught on and are following in suite," Kou-Gai added.

"Ah~! I get, I think," Taiki thumped his palm, "So what will our army do?"

Son-Saku thought for a moment before turning to Kan-Nei. "Kouha, tell the army to retreat as well…"

"As you wish," Kan-Nei saluted before rushing off.

"Eh? Why are we retreating?" Taiki blinked.

"Obviously so that General Ka-Yuu can come out and attack the Yuu-Shu Army of course…"

"… …HUH!? Wow, hold on! If we retreat, the other army near us will retreat too! If that happens, who is going to back up the Yuu-Shu Army when they become the vanguard?"

"…Obviously, they will be wiped out, Taiki," Kou-Gai informed, "But that will give us the chance to-…"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't about taking the Shi-Sui Pass anymore! We're killing one of us off so that we can achieve victory here! We can't do that!"

"We can and we will, General Taiki Sonoma," Shuu-Yu curtly retorted, "It is not your place to decide what the Army should do now…"

Taiki grumbled, not liking the idea, but eventually sighed in defeat. "Fine~~~! But when you do that, I'm not participating in the takeover…"

"…! T-Taiki?" Son-Ken managed before Taiki turn and left without a word.

"…Fool," Shuu-Yu huffed, "Did he honestly expect everything to go his way?"

"Leave him be, Meirin," Son-Saku giggled, "he is just upset that he is going to participate in something that goes against his principle…"

"… …I will bet…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Shi-Sui Pass Fortress, Ka-Yuu sat tiredly in her seat as she drank down the well-needed water she was handed.<p>

"…Phew…" Ka-Yuu exhaled after she gulped down the liquid, "I had needed that…"

"…General," a soldier began, "Are you alright? I have never seen you look so tired…"

"Who is tired!?" Ka-Yuu exclaimed in irritation, throwing the cup at the soldier who narrowly dodged it, "I am not tired; not even a bit tired! … …And where is the replacement for my War Axe!? Do you expect me to go to battle with no weapons!?"

"O-Of course not! It is being brought here as we speak…"

"Good!" Ka-Yuu huffed before growling to herself, "That bastard of Kou-Tou; how dare he make a fool out of me. Still, he is going to be a problem. There may actually be a chance that he could restrain me long enough to capture me. How should I handle this?"

Just then, a soldier entered with a report. "General Ka-Yuu, the vanguard armies are retreating!"

"…They are WHAT?"

"And in their place, the Yuu-Shu army has now taken the vanguard…"

"…The Yuu-Shu Army?" Ka-Yuu muttered before laughing out triumphantly, "Those fools! Just because the Yuu-Shu Army managed to stall me out to force me into retreat, they sent them up alone to fight me? The Coalition truly is a joke! They shall soon regret underestimating me!"

"General!" the first soldier began as another soldier rushed in with Ka-Yuu replacement War Axe, "Awaiting your orders…"

"Yes," Ka-Yuu smirked as she took her new weapon, "Prepare to charge and crush the Yuu-Shu Army. Afterward, we shall seize the chance to attack the Kou-Tou Army…I shall pay that man back for what he done soon…"

"As you wish!"

* * *

><p>As we continue to march towards the front, Shuri suddenly widen her eyes in shock.<p>

"Kyo-Shou and Kou-Tou are both retreating!" She exclaimed in horror, "and the other armies with them are doing the same!"

"What!?" Touka-chan and Aisha exclaimed in the same manner.

"What is going on!?" Rinrin frantically exclaimed, even she could tell what the situation meant, "This will leave us as the vanguard now!"

"My Lord and Lady!" Shuri exclaimed to me and Touka-chan, "The enemy is going to focus their attack on us! We must retreat!"

"O-Okay!" Touka-chan managed and turned to address the soldiers, "All unit retreat-!"

Before she could finish, a soldier suddenly cried out in alarm, "The gates are opening! The enemy is sallying forth!"

"What!?" I managed before noticing that it was indeed true, "Damn, we need to retreat immediately-! Ah, we can't do that either! An army on the march can't about face that quickly! Ah crud, what do we do…?"

After a moment in thought, Aisha gave a determine nod before turning to Shuri and Rinrin.

"Rinrin," Aisha began in a commanding tone as she prepared to charge forward, "Shuri! Take care of our Lord and Lady!"

"Eh-? Wait!" Touka-chan blinked nervously when she saw Aisha readying herself, "Aisha, where do you think you are going?"

"My personal guards and I shall serve as our rear guard. Please fall back, My Lord and Lady!"

"Our Rear Guard? No way, that is too dangerous!"

Aisha blinked at the statement, before she huff a chuckle with a confident smile. "My Lady, have you forgotten my name?"

"…Eh?"

"My name is Kan-U. I am the strongest spear hailing form Yuu-Shu, upholder of virtue. …This spear will never be daunted by any soldiers!"

"…Aisha…" I managed at Aisha's, no Kan-U Unchou, confidences.

"Let me take care of this," Aisha repeated before turning to Rinrin, "Go, Rinrin!"

"Okay!" Rinrin nodded and started to run, pulling me and Touka-chan along with Shuri close behind.

"W-Wait, Rinrin!" Touka-chan managed as she and was getting dragged off, "Aisha is…!"

"Do not worry, Touka-nee-chan! Aisha will surely be back safely!"

"Rinrin-chan is right, desu," Shuri supported, "Please rest assured and retreat, My Lady!"

"But…!" Touka-chan managed until I put a firm grip on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"Don't worry, really," I smiled at her, "Aisha will be fine; I know it…"

"…Really?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. Actually I already knew that. Why, you ask? Just look at history…

"That is right," Shuri chimed, "If My Lord, who hailed from the Heaven, say so, then Aisha will be alright. In the meantime, once we have retreated, My Lord and Lady, we shall quickly prepare to counterattack, so please do not worry!"

"… …Alright," Touka-chan finally nodded, "We are counting on you two, Shuri, Rinrin…"

"You can count on us!" Rinrin declared.

"Yes," Shuri nodded before calling towards the army, "Everyone on both flanks, all soldiers with bows, nock your arrows, and prepare to fire on my mark!"

The soldiers wasted no time doing so and within five seconds, they had their arrows ready.

"Three, two, one…FIRE!"

* * *

><p>Aisha saw the rain of arrows flying in support towards the enemy vanguard and tightened her grip on her weapon.<p>

"This must be Shuri's order. I am thankful for the support. This should slow down the enemy's advance a little…" Aisha nodded before eying closely at the charging force, "One, two, and three…Hmm, I guess there are about Three Thousands of them…"

"General Kan-U-sama," one of her elite guards shouted as he pointed towards the enemy forces, "The enemy flag is…!"

"Yes. General Ka-Yuu has come to the fore herself, it seems," Aisha affirmed, with a hint of disappointment, "… …I thought she was an excellent General, but it looks like I guessed wrong…"

"What should we do?"

"Our only aim is the Enemy General, Ka-Yuu Hokorini. Once we engage the enemy, begin the retreat. I shall aim directly for the head of Ka-Yuu. I leave the troops in your command…"

"Understood. Then we shall cover you so you can focus on your duel, General…"

Aisha smiled at this and nodded in approval. "I am counting on you…"

"Yes!" The soldiers soon formed in tight ranks under Aisha, all waited for the order to charge with intrepid faces…

"Then shall we go? … …Everyone, entrust your lives to me!"

"Yeah!" the soldiers cheered.

"All units, charge! Our aim is the Enemy General's head!"

With a roar, Aisha and her units sailed forward with tremendous forces.

* * *

><p>"General!" one of Ka-Yuu soldier called, "we have spotted several soldiers on horses! Their flag carries the character of 'Kan'!"<p>

"So the Yuu-Shu Army's Rear Guard is Kan-U, eh?" Ka-Yuu smirked confidently, "Then it is time to pay back the debt we made! All units speed up! Trample them under hoof like the small impudent force they are!"

The army immediately obeyed and sped up.

* * *

><p>"General Kan-U-sama!" the soldier began, "The Hei-Shuu Army has sped up!"<p>

"Fine!" Aisha nodded, "We shall speed up as well!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>The sound of galloping horses resounded loudly over the battlefield, as the two armies drew together and near the moment of their clash.<p>

"Kan Unchou!" Ka-Yuu roared as she headed straight towards Aisha, "Your blood will be rust on my War Axe!"

"Ridiculous, Ka Hokorini!" Aisha declared as she too sailed straight at Ka-Yuu, "My name is Kan Unchou! Know that my strike is the decree of Heaven!"

"Shut up, Kan-U!"

"Ka-Yuu~!" Aisha roared as she swung her Crescent Blade at Ka-Yuu.

**WHOOSH! CLASH! **The attack stumble Ka-Yuu a bit, but not enough to knock her down.

"I have now come to collect the life I spared!" Aisha declared.

"That is my line!" Ka-Yuu declared right back and swung her War Axe at Aisha, "Do not underestimate me!"

**WHOOSH! CLASH! **The attack stumble Aisha, but like Ka-Yuu she did not fall from the attack.

**WHOOSH! CLASH! WHOOSH! CLASH! **This time Ka-Yuu struck twice, but Aisha managed to block them.

"What is wrong, Kan-U," Ka-Yuu smirked in mockery, "Are you saying Heaven issues decrees as pitiful as that?"

"I shall show you pitiful!" Aisha roared as she swung her Crescent Blade with one mighty swing, "Taste the power of my blade!"

**WHOOSH! CLASH! **The force of the attack this time send Ka-Yuu back a good distance, causing her to stumble quite a bit before finally managed to catch herself. Her arms now shook with stress and pain from withstanding the attack.

"…N-Not bad!" Ka-Yuu managed in an exhausted voiced.

"Here comes more!" Aisha forewarned as she charged and swung at Ka-Yuu.

**WHOOSH! CLASH! WHOOSH! CLASH-CREEK! **The force of the two strikes sent Ka-Yuu another good distance. The second strike even managed to deform the handle of the War Axe. All of the air in Ka-Yuu lungs seems to have been knocked out of her as she nearly fell in fatigue.

"What is wrong, Ka-Yuu?" Aisha called, barely tired, "Is your weapon just for decoration?"

Ka-Yuu hissed through her gritted teeth, sweating like crazy. "…Do not think you have won, Kan-U!"

"Why not? My opponent is pretty weak!"

"…!" Upon hearing that blunt comment, something in Ka-Yuu snapped. Her mouth curled and a dull sound escaped. "…You will pay for that…pay. Pay! PAY! How dare thou mock me as a warrior! My ability as a warrior is unparalleled! My technique is peerless! Thou shalt never overcome this Ka-Yuu Hokorini!"

Aisha merely huff uninterested, angering Ka-Yuu even further.

"DO NOT LAUGH AT ME~~~!" Ka-Yuu howled in senseless rage, trying to protect her pride, as she charge at Aisha in madness.

"How foolish to let yourself be provoked so easily…" Aisha sighed, but nevertheless ready her Crescent Blade, "However, your attitude tells me that you are a true warrior. In honor of your splendid soul as a warrior, I will strike you with everything I have behind it…"

"KAN-U~~~!" Ka-Yuu roared as she closed in.

"Yes! My name is Kan-U, the peerless warrior of Yuu-Shu who wields the Green Dragon Crescent Blade!"

"WAAH!" With that howl, Ka-Yuu raised her War Axe and swung at Aisha.

"Know that my strike is the decree of the HEAVEN!" Aisha shouted as she swung her Crescent Blade with great force.

**WHOOSH! CLASH-SHATTER! **When the Crescent Blade and the War Axe collided, the blade of the War Axe shattered into pieces, and Ka-Yuu from the force of the impact, was sent back, hitting the dirt head first, nearly knocking her out.

"UGH!" Ka-Yuu managed as she steadily tries to rise only to stop short when Aisha brought tip of her Crescent Blade close to her neck.

"Ka-Yuu…you were a good General and a good Soldier," Aisha commented, "But this battle is mine, if there is any part of you who still holds pride as a warrior, admit defeat and give up. Your life now belongs to the Coalition!"

Ka-Yuu growled for a good minute through her teeth before lowering her head in shame and defeat. Her warrior's pride, dictating that the winner obeys the loser, accepted her defeat.

Aisha nodded at this before filling her lungs with the smell of the battlefield. "This General Ka-Yuu Hokorini of the Hei-Shuu Army. I, Kan-U Unchou, first retainer of the Messenger from Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, have won against and capture her~~~!"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

"Karin-sama!" Kakou-Ton-dono came up with a report to make, "The Yuu-Shu Army has capture Ka-Yuu! The flag bears the character of 'Kan'!"

Upon hearing that, Sou-Sou-sama giggled in approval. "As might be expected of Kan-U, I suppose?"

"Indeed," I nodded in agreement.

Sou-Sou-sama giggled once again. "That is good. I want that girl even more, now…"

Kakou-Ton-dono sighed as I decided to speak up. "Sou-Sou-sama, Jun-Iku-dono, and Kakou-Ton-dono, may I advise you three go and retired then. I shall deal with the rest…"

"Eh?" Jun-Iku-dono blinked suspiciously, "And why would we do that?"

"…Jun-Iku-dono. One does not need a silver sword to smash a turtle's shell after you cut its head off, right?"

"…! …True, I suppose…"

"Then you three enjoy yourself," I began to walk off, "I shall inform Kakou-En-dono, Ten-I-dono, and Kyo-Cho-dono as well. I will handle the rest of this easy task on my own…"

"Well said, Shiba Izumi," Sou-Sou-sama nodded, "Send Ruru and Shuuran to my room later on. … …Keifa, Shunran, I am leaving, come serve me in our tent…"

"Ah…Y-Yes!" Both Jun-Iku-dono and Kakou-Ton-dono nodded excitedly as they began to follow Sou-Sou-sama.

I on the other hand sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"It seems Kan-U has capture Ka-Yuu," Meirin informed.

"Yes," Sheren nodded, "She may become a formidable enemy to Kou-Tou later on…"

"Exactly…"

I heard the exchange but I remained quiet. I was still very pissed about them using a cowardly move like that.

"T-Taiki," Renfa tired, "Please do not be angry anymore…"

"Y-Yes," Sai added, "Why not join us as we raid Shi-Sui Pass?"

"No," I immediately replied, "I told you guys, I'm not participating in this Pass' takeover…"

"Well," Sheren sweat dropped at my bluntness, "I see you are a man true to his words…Kouha!"

"Yes!" Shishun stood attention.

"I leave the rest to you. Keep the siege of Kou-Ran Gate in mind, and do not waste soldiers…"

"As you wish!"

"…? You are not going, Sister Sheren?" Renfa inquired.

"What~?" Sheren smiled, "Does the army need my command to sweep up ordinary soldiers?"

"…No, I suppose not," Renfa frowned, "Then can I take command for the remainder?"

"Oh?"

"I will one day help lead Kou-Tou, no? I must at least be able to do that much…"

"I see," Sheren chuckled before turning to Meirin and Non, "Non, remain with Renfa. Meirin, I am leaving accompany me please~?"

"Sure thing~!" Non chimed.

"…Yes," Meirin nodded.

"Please rest well, Sheren-sama," Sai expressed as I just simply bow.

Sheren giggled before leaving with Meirin.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

"… …I have now returned," Aisha called as she and her units enter the camp.

"…A-A-A-Aisha!" Touka-chan exclaimed in joy as she literally dive at Aisha, nearly knocking Aisha off her feet as she hugged her, "Welcome back! I am glad…you are safe…!"

Even I had to admit that when I saw Aisha standing there, safe yet tired, I felt all my tension disappear. True I knew that Aisha would fare well against Ka-Yuu, but even so that small shred of doubt was growing until I saw Aisha again. I was so relieved that I nearly collapse to my knee; fortunately, I managed to stop myself before anyone notices.

"I'm glad too," I commented, "that you're safe, Aisha!"

"Of course," the one who gave that blunt response, regardless of Touka-chan and I, was Rinrin as she smiled at our relief, "Aisha is super strong!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I smiled back at Rinrin, holding back my own tears. "That's right…"

"I am so glad…you're safe, desu," Shuri expressed her relief as well to Aisha.

"Thank you, Shuri, everyone," Aisha welcomed the relief as she gently escapes from Touka-chan's hug, before frowning in guilt, "But…In the end, another army stole the credit for seizing the fortress…"

"Who cares?" I retorted rhetorically, "I'm just happy that you're safe…"

"…My Lord…"

"Your eyes are red," Rinrin teasingly pointed out, snapping Aisha back to reality.

"Ugh-…I-It is not as if I am crying because I am happy My Lord was worried about me!"

"Ah-Ha-Ha, Aisha-san," Shuri laughed, as did Touka-chan, "You just confessed your own feelings!"

"So that how you felt, eh Aisha?" Touka-chan added to the tease.

"…Ugh…" Aisha grumbled at her blunder.

"Well," I jumped in with a laugh, "of course _I'm_ crying. One of our dear partners came back safely!"

Touka-chan nodded. "I feel like crying too…"

That's when we heard a fierce roar that shook our stomachs coming from the gate.

"They have broken through the gate," Aisha noted, using the uproar to escape from the embarrassing predicament.

"Their general is capture," Shuri noted as well, "It was only a matter of time before the fortress was ours…"

"Ah~…" Rinrin moaned comically and cutely, "Rinrin did not get to do anything…"

"What are you talking about Rinrin?" Touka-chan laughed, "Did you not lead the vanguard against Hei-Shuu Army's ambush?"

"That was ages ago, Touka-nee-chan…"

"Don't worry," I laughed, "There will be plenty of chances for you later…"

"That is right, Rinrin," Aisha informed, "Our next destination is Kou-Ran Pass. It is an impregnable fortress that is even stronger than Shi-Sui Pass…"

"Oh~, I see!" Rinrin glee with renewed excitement, "Okay~, Rinrin is getting excited~!"

"That's the spirit!" I laughed at Rinrin's excitement.

"But…" Shuri cupped her chin in discomfort, "I am a little worried…"

"Worried about what?" Touka-chan wondered.

"We lost a lot of time and soldiers just trying to take Shi-Sui Pass. To take Kou-Ran Pass…"

"There will be more casualties?" Aisha finished.

"Yes. There definitely will be," Shuri nodded before a huge sweat drop formed on her head, "… …After all, En-Shou-san is our supreme commander…"

"Oh…" Touka-chan sweat dropped, "that is true…"

I, too, quickly nodded to Shuri.

"…I have a message for the Yuu-Shu Army," a messenger from the Ki-Shuu Army, evident to the fact he wore golden armory, suddenly came into our camp to report, "Proceed through Shi-Sui Pass and advance to Kou-Ran Pass immediately!"

"Speak of the devil," I sighed.

"… …Shuri, can we do it?" Touka-chan pondered in worry as she stared at our somewhat exhausted army.

"Yes," Shuri informed, "I shall move the injured soldiers to the back, so please give me a little time…"

"Got it," I nodded before turning to the soldier, "Then please go tell En-Shou we'll depart as commanded once that task is finished…"

"Very well," the soldier nodded with a salute before excusing himself and rushed off towards the next camp.

"Now then… …We'll have to make sure we're not put in another jam at Kou-Ran Gate…"

"Absolutely. However…" Aisha smiled, but not a hint on her face show signs of humor as she chuckled haughtily, her expression darken a bit despite the smile, "I shall need to exact my revenge upon the Kou-Tou Army and Kyo-Shou Army someday. Heh-Heh-Heh…"

That dark smile that drew across Aisha's face sent chills down my spine, and no doubt Touka-chan also felt the same way.

"…Does Aisha always get like this when she is greatly angered?" I whispered to Rinrin when Touka-chan, Rinrin, Shuri, and I comically huddled together in a corner away from Aisha, who was lost temporarily in her own world.

"She is scary~~~!" Rinrin whispered back comically, "I bet she could easily curse someone to death! That is how scary she can be…"

"…Hawa," Shuri moaned in whisper, "I better be careful…"

"…Me as well," Touka-chan agreed in whisper, "I do not wish to be cursed…"

"Well then!" Aisha suddenly called, causing us to jump a bit with a yelp, "…? Is something wrong?"

"Ah-no! No, nothing!" I managed, trying to hide the fact that we were scared by her.

"Aisha shouted all of a sudden," Touka-chan helped, "and we were surprised, that is all!"

"Oh, pardon me," Aisha bowed apologetically, "But My Lord and Lady; we cannot waste any more time here. Once we finish repositioning the injured soldiers, we must depart at once…"

"You're right," I nodded, fully calmed down, and turn to Shuri, "Please take care of the logistics during the breaks, okay?"

"Yes!" Shuri responded with a bright smile.

"Okay, everyone!" Rinrin called out to the troops, "we are taking a break for a while!"

At Rinrin's signal, the soldiers quickly entered their break and sat down to rest where they could… About an hour later…

"My Lord," Shuri called, "The preparations are complete!"

"Alright," I nodded and stood up from where I rested, "Let's make way for Kou-Ran Gate!"

"Line up, men!" Aisha ordered, "Our army marches for Kou-Ran Gate! Do not fall behind!"

"Let us go, everyone!" Rinrin called out enthusiastically, "Follow Rinrin!"

Rinrin and Touka-chan took the lead, full of energy, and our army passed through the subjugated fortress of Shi-Sui Pass. Thanks to Shuri's wit, our army took in soldiers that had strayed from the other armies, as well as the soldiers who surrendered, expanding our own forces, and we were able to arrange them in formation, although it was hastily formed.

Whether that proves to be good or bad fortune…Has yet to be seen.

* * *

><p>One more chapter updated~!<p>

There are two new Common Names in this chapter: One for Bun-Shuu and one for Gan-Ryou.

The first is Bun-Shuu's; her common name is "Kanarion" which roughly translate to "Pretty Noisy". Bun-Shuu, in my view, is loud and outgoing and doesn't try to hide it either…traits of a tomboy. I had want to give her a name that makes that clear, but I had difficulties finding one girly enough for her, so i suck with one that best demonstrate that personality of hers.

The second is Gan-Ryou's; her common name is "Miruni" which translate as either "To See" or "To Watch". Gan-Ryou is pretty much the only levelheaded of the three in the En Force currently, but because her companions don't paid heed to her all she really do is be a bystander in whatever they come up with…even when she knew better. Her common name therefore is meant to demonstrate that if she had a choice, she wouldn't participate in her comrades' antics but has no power to do anything else… …so all she could do is watch.

Next chapter, the legendary battle at Kou-Ran Pass begins. With the Coalition getting even more divided, how can they hope to match the Peerless Flying General of the Hei-Shuu Force in the famously impregnable fortress? By the way, the long awaited reunion will take place at long last…with some badass moments; can this be the key to victory? R&R Please for now and look forward to next time~!


	10. Chapter 009: The Battle of Kou-Ran Gate

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 009: The Battle of Kou-Ran Gate<strong>_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou or the plotline of this story. I do not wish this story to be accused of plagiarism so I shall say this again:<p>

I DO NOT OWN KOIHIME MUSOU, VIRTUAL NOVEL OR LIKEWISE THE ANIME!

I do own a new OC, to the Koihime Musou series, that is about to enter in this Chapter, though. It going to be a significant homage to an important character of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Though it is not a warrior it does appear on the battlefield. Confused? Read and find out who I am talking about!

* * *

><p>In the high palace of the Capital City, Raku-You, Kaka Bunwa finds herself in a nearly pitch black office making her report to Chou-Jou, the Leader of the Ten Eunuch. She was short with short silver hair that had two thick red bang strands, wore standard red Chinese royal attendant uniform with a Small-Guan headwear on top, and has heavy makeup on her.<p>

"…! What!?" Chou-Jou exclaimed in rage, nearly jumping out from her chair, "Shi-Sui Pass has been taken!?"

"Yes," Ka-Ku nodded, "According to reports, despite General Ka-Yuu and her aids' best attempt, they were eventually overwhelmed by the Coalition Force. Ka-Yuu was capture and the pass fell soon afterwards…"

"Curse it all!" Chou-Jou roughly return back to her seat, "How dare those fools, defying Imperial Will! And that Ka-Yuu! That useless and incompetent Common Foot Soldier! All that boast of her Prowess and yet she get herself tied up in such a weak enemy forces…"

"… …I have already sent Ryo-Fu, Chou-Ryou, and Chin-Kyuu to Kou-Ran Pass as a countermeasure," Ka-Ku informed, "so I believe there is nothing to worry about now…"

"… …No," Chou-Jou suddenly stated, "make preparation to move all the rest of the Hei-Shuu Force to Kou-Ran Pass!"

"…! But then Raku-You will be ill-defended-…"

"I do not care," Chou-Jou smirked evilly, "The Royal Guard protect the Court, and as long as Kou-Ran Pass does not fall, no massive army can attack us. With those three Generals at Kou-Ran Gate, it is obvious that the Coalition will not make it here…"

"… …No one could have expected General Ka-Yuu to fall to the Coalition. And in terms of capability, Ka-Yuu is much more of a General than Ryo-Fu, who is more of a berserk warrior than a General. By the offset Kou-Ran Pass would fall, we should-…"

"Or so you say~," Chou-Jou sneered, "Or perhaps you do not wish for your own force to move beyond your reach?"

Ka-Ku stiffened a bit at this before slightly hanging her head. "…No...That is not it…"

"Then get them going," Chou-Jou ordered sweetly, "…Understood?"

"… … …Understood," Ka-Ku gave one more before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Chou-Jou huffed confidently. "That fool; she thought she could outsmart me? What a joke; I had outsmart her once and that is all I need to know how inferior she is to me!"

* * *

><p>Ka-Ku, meanwhile, continue to walk down the gloomy palace hall. That is, until she suddenly stopped in her tracks and slammed her fist into the wall in frustration.<p>

"…How did come to this?" Ka-Ku muttered to herself, "We did as the Imperial Court order obediently and Yue became the Hero of the West after we successfully eradicate the Yellow Scarves Force that was growing in our region. However, we were terribly weakened by the campaign as a result when the Head of the Ten Eunuchs, Chou-Jou, offered us a spot in the capital in return for protection against those who threaten them. Yue, who has relation to the Empress Dowager Tou, decided to take the offer in the name of supporting the New Emperor. By then, it was no secret that the Ten Eunuchs were the ones responsible of the disposal of the Commander-in-Chief, Ka-Shin. I knew that after Chou-Jou had disposed of her long-time enemy, Ka-Shin, she truly intended to use us, in her place, as pawns…"

Ka-Ku suddenly found herself back in time, looking at her past self to see her smirking after reading the letter sent by Chou-Jou. Remembering that, Ka-Ku began to seethe.

"…At the time I thought, 'Very well. If she was going to use us, we would use her, as well.' But I realize too late that she had foreseen that. Once at the capital, Yue was suddenly summoned to the palace supposedly by the New Emperor, then was captured and imprisoned. And now we are forced to do that Eunuch's bidding, with no alternative, while she and her fellow Eunuchs retreated from the public eye, as if we had disposed of them. They began to take all that is stolen from a suffering populace for themselves, and forces the blame for their policies onto Yue…"

Before she even knew it, Ka-Ku has become so frustrated with herself that blood was oozing from her lower lip, where she had bitten furiously.

"… …This was her aim from the beginning. And yet I unknowingly thought I could make benefits out of it for Yue! I was such a fool!" Ka-Ku hyperventilated on the spot. It took her a full minute to calm herself down before she gave a small smile. "However, after countless, nearly unbearable, days working here, I finally found an opening that I need. … … …Chou-Jou, I admit that I have been outsmarted by you once, but you are sadly and fatally mistaken if you thought you are always on top. Your mysterious allies have their hands tied with their goal and you are blinded by your own confidence. You shall realize that soon enough…!"

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

We continued to march for a day or two and, after however many nights it had been, we began to see a structure that closely resemble the far off Shi-Sui Pass in the distance.

"Is that…Kou-Ran Pass?" Touka-chan and I wondered in synch.

"Yes," Shuri answered, "That is the entrance to the capital, the final gateway protecting Raku-You. Kou-Ran Pass: inexpugnable, pernicious, and harrowing…"

"T-That is a lot of big words," Touka-chan sweat dropped.

"She just means it is going to be that hard of a fortress to take down," Aisha simplified.

"Then how are we attack it?" Rinrin wondered.

"You tell me," I sighed with a sweat drop, "I hope we're not ordered to charge in again…"

"Unfortunately," Aisha frowned in the same manner, "the supreme commander is En-Shou…"

"That possibility is extremely high…" Shuri moaned.

Just then a golden armor soldiers (maybe the same one that had reported to us before?) rushed up to us. "I bring a message from headquarters!"

"Ugh, speak of the devil," I managed, "…So, what are our orders?"

"Sir! In just a moment, a war council will be held at headquarters! Please send a representative or two of the Yuu-Shu Army to the command tent!"

"A war council, huh? Alright. Tell them I'll be there…"

"Understood!" The messenger saluted and ran off towards the next camp.

"…How strange for En-Shou-san to hold a war council," Touka-chan spoke my thought, "I wonder what En-Shou-san is thinking…"

"Maybe she realized she will need a strategy to take down Kou-Ran Gate?" Aisha suggested hopefully.

"That _would_ be nice~…" Rinrin sighed sarcastically.

"But Sou-Sou-san and Son-Saku-san will be there at the council as well," Shuri noted sadly.

"I hope it doesn't get too complicated…" I sighed.

* * *

><p>…That is what I said to Aisha and the others. But as soon as Touka-chan and I enter the main tent…I regretted being so optimistic earlier…<p>

"…I was thinking that too," Touka-chan managed.

She read my mind, though obviously from what she just stated she had that conventional thought too so it was easy for her to guess what was on my mind. Why we thought the same thing you ask? Because a heated argument had already unfolded under the tent.

"Hold on, Sou-Sou-san!" En-Shou roared as she stared unbelievably at the shorter blonde in front of her, "What do you mean you are pulling your army to the rear!?"

Sou-Sou huffed as she glared crossly at the taller blonde in front of her. "Why would I not? If we follow our incompetent leader, we will only lose our soldiers in vain. I will not go along with that…"

"…!? Incompetent…? Are you telling me I am incompetent!?"

"Do I really have to affirm that for you to understand? You really are incompetent, are you not?"

"…! Argh~! This little girl offends me~!"

"That is my line. My dear soldiers are getting hurt because your incompetence. I wish you would pull yourself together…"

"That is not my fault! Is it not your soldiers who are incompetent?"

"My people, _incompetent_!? Hah! What a funny joke!"

"Are they not? If you had skillfully carried out my commands, there would not have been any casualties-…"

"What command!?" En-Jutsu yelled in astonishment, "Charge straight at an enemy fortress!? Even a bull would not have run straight into a wall!"

"Eh-? Miu-chan!?"

"Soldiers only know how to obey and protect their commander! The soldiers are incompetent when the commander is incompetent! Reiha-nee-sama is the supreme commander, so fault falls on you!"

"Miu-chan! Who side are you on!?"

"Humph," Sou-Sou huffed, "Even your own cousin could see that…"

"… …Allow me to interrupt with my objection," Son-Saku suddenly voiced.

"Ah, me too," Kouson-San (Hakukei) also noted.

"…! Hakufu-san and Hakukei-san too?" En-Shou frowned uncomfortably, "Are you telling me I am incompetent as well?"

"While my sister here would say that, I personally do not care," Son-Saku commented as Son-Ken just glares at En-Shou, "But we suffered heavy losses in the battle at Shi-Sui Pass. That is a fact…"

En-Shou grumbled, unable to come up with anything to counter Son-Saku remark.

"Beside," Hakukei added, "Kou-Ran Pass is guarded by Ryo-Fu, right? We face an impregnable fortress and a crazy General. … …To be blunt, I do not wish to fight her now…"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"…Thinking about that answer is the purpose of our war council," Son-Ken noted, "Is it not?"

"That is right," En-Jutsu nodded.

"So," Sou-Sou smirked at En-Shou, "does the Coalition incompetent Supreme Commander have a plan? If not, I shall be placing my army as rear guard…"

"Same here," Son-Saku agreed, "I do not wish to waste my soldiers… …if not for my sister's sake…"

"D-Do you not have any patriotism or a desire to save the Kan Dynasty from its suffering!?" En-Shou managed in desperation.

"Then as Supreme Commander of the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition, you should demonstrate that patriotism," Sou-Sou replied back harshly.

"I have patriotism!" En-Jutsu exclaimed, "But that does not mean I shall be stupid enough to waste my soldiers! I bet everyone else is like that too!"

En-Shou only grumbled in response.

"Well?" Sou-Sou pressed mercilessly, "Say something you bride thief…"

"…! Y-You have no right to say anything about that!"

"Yes I do. Allow me to say it here and now. That girl was born to be loved by me from the beginning. And who was the one who had an illicit affair and tried to steal her?" Sou-Sou huffed tiredly, "Seriously…you should know your place. …You have always interfered with me since back then…"

"That is exactly how I feel about you! If you did not exist, my childhood would have been wonderful! But the moment I had to sit next to a twisted person like you…all the light vanished from my life!"

"Could you stop blaming others? Besides, your existence-…"

"Okay, OKAY!" I finally had enough with their endless argument and made Touka-chan's and mine presences known to all by stepping in between them, "Let's stop arguing about that for now…"

"Yes," Touka-chan noted, "I do not know why you two do not get along, but right now, our priority is Kou-Ran Pass…"

"Hongou and Touka-chan is right," Though taken aback by our 'sudden' appearance, Hakukei nevertheless agreed with us, "What are we going to do, En-Shou?"

"Humph!" En-Shou huffed arrogantly, returning to her characteristic self-center self, "I have already come up with a solution to that. This little girl interrupted me, so I simply have not been able to announce it…"

"Oh," Sou-Sou inquired with sarcasm, "did you come up with some inane plan?"

"Yes~, of course-," En-Shou began arrogantly before the words finally register in her mind, "…-Hey! An inane plan!?"

"Okay, okay," Hakukei rolled her eyes, "Do not be angry…"

En-Shou grumbled. "W-Well, alright then. To save Hakukei-san's ugly face-…"

"That is one word too many!"

"Whatever!" En-Jutsu waved it off, "Hurry up and tell us about your plan, Reiha-nee-sama!"

"Hey~, what do you mean 'whatever'?" Hakukei managed before sighing in defeat.

"Very well. Here is my plan…" En-Shou began before turning to Touka-chan and I, "The Yuu-Shu Army!"

"… … … … … … … … … … …Huh?" Touka-chan and I managed in synch.

"Both of your pitiful army has this little girl's favorite hero, Kan-U, right? Then if you have that hero take the head of Ryo-Fu, this battle will be ours~!"

"Oh~," Sou-Sou cheered with sarcasm, "what a _wonderful_ inane plan…"

"Do you not think so-? Hey! How many times do I have to tell you it is not an inane plan, you wound up little girl!"

"…My army will take the rear guard," Son-Saku sighed before getting up with her sister and leaving before anyone could say otherwise.

"W-Wait, Hakufu-san, Chuubou-san! You cannot decide that on your own!"

A huff from both Son Sisters was their only response.

"Wow," Hakukei wowed, "They ignored her…"

Sou-Sou huffed as well and prepared to leave. "If Son-Ken and Son-Saku is taking the rear guard, then so will we. You take care of the rest, okay?"

With that Sou-Sou left.

"You too, Sou-Sou?" Hakukei called after hopelessly, "What are we going to do, Honsho?"

"…Now that it has come to this," En-Shou growled before turning to Touka-chan and me, "you two will just have to take care of it!"

"U-Us?" Touka-chan exclaimed as she pointed to herself and me. I just sighed.

"That is right! Your retainer is the one who capture Ka-Yuu for me at Shi-Sui Pass, right!? Then she can easily capture or even kill Ryo-Fu as well!"

"That is absurd!" Touka-chan cried out, "Ryo-Fu is the most powerful General they have! We cannot do something so dangerous!"

"Sou-Sou and Son-Saku pulled out, so you two will have to do it yourselves," En-Shou responded irresponsibly.

"How can you say that as Supreme Commander!?"

"I am saying that precisely because I am Supreme Commander! I order the Yuu-Shu Army to take the Vanguard and attack Kou-Ran Pass! Take the head of Ryo-Fu if necessary and end this battle!"

"I refuse!" Touka roared back in defiant, "I came here to serve my nation, the nation that my ancestor built! I did not come to follow through some suicidal orders! Especially with such a plan that will endanger my comrades!"

"OH~? You will not obey the Supreme Commander? Fine, then I will have no choice but to exterminate your army with the Coalition Army!"

Touka-chan reeled back in alarm. "…A-Are you threatening us now?"

"Please do not use such a violent term," En-Shou deviously smiled, "This is called negotiating…"

Touka-chan balled her fist but that was all she could do. Even she knew that En-Shou had that kind of power as a Supreme Commander. And with the other army not willing to take the vanguard they will no doubt aid En-Shou in doing so.

"Now, what will you do? Will you head to Kou-Ran Gate, or will you make an enemy out of the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition? I do not care which you choose…"

"…You…" Touka-chan practically chokes those words out, tears already forming in her eyes as she glared at En-Shou.

"Your glare does not frighten me. In these turbulent times, might is right!"

"…Okay," I finally answered calmly in Touka-chan's place, comforting Touka-chan with firm but gentle pat on Touka-chan's shoulder.

En-Shou giggled approvingly at my response. "I knew you would agree. As expect of the one person here who knows their place-…"

"But…I have conditions…"

En-Shou blinked. "What are they?"

"As you know, we have only a small number of soldiers. It's suicidal to fight like that, so I want soldiers from each camp…"

"Are you going to include them in your army?" En-Jutsu wondered; it would seem she is generally worried about us to some extent.

"… …Very well," En-Shou nodded after giving it a thought, "I can issue that order to everyone for you-…"

"There is one more," I spoke before she could launch into another speech of egoism.

"You have more? You are greedy, are you not?"

"Say what you want. My partners' lives are at risk…"

"He is right," Hakukei nodded in agreement, "What is the other one?"

"While we draw out the enemy's attention, make sure you have the other armies move in…"

"…Do you want us to create a diversion?" En-Shou inquired, not understanding the meaning behind my request.

"No, the opposite. Our attack will be the diversion. While we engage them, I want you all to attack Kou-Ran Pass…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, our army is small. If we fight them head on, we'll never take Kou-Ran Pass. Most likely, drawing out the enemy's main force will be the best we can do. That is why I want you all to attack Kou-Ran Pass while we occupy them. If all goes well, the enemy's forces will become confused, or perhaps split in two. Either way, it will then give us a chance to win…"

"Do you think that will work?" En-Jutsu wondered. The other warlords who had remain mostly silent mutter similar question as well.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, "…But it is better than nothing. And if it doesn't, we'll retreat immediately…"

"Oh my~," En-Shou frowned in disapproval, "Do you not think that is a little irresponsible of you?"

I glared at En-Shou; I'm not one to get angry often, but she had been acting like a total jerk the entire time and had even made Touka-chan cried. That was the last straw. "… …To be blunt, you're the last person I want calling me irresponsible, En-Shou…"

"Well," Hakukei chuckled, along with some other warlords, "he has got a point…"

"Why are you saying that?" En-Shou exclaimed in defiant, "I simply came up with the best plan I could think of-!"

"No! I came up with a plan!" I noted harshly, causing everyone in the tent, even Touka-chan next to me, to flinched back, "En-Shou, if I were to see a plan as body, all you did was provide the meat part of it, at the most. You missed the backbone, the structure, and brain of it. The meat is the general goal of the plan; the backbone is the insurance; the structure is the organization of the plan; the brain is all the little details in between. Seventy-Five Percent of this is my contribution. How can you even call what you came up with as the best plan? If you really think that's the best plan, then why don't you carry it out yourself? HUH!?"

En-Shou opened her mouth to speak but slowly and hesitantly closed it.

"See? You don't even think that's the best plan…"

"M-My job is to direct all the armies from the rear as the Supreme Commander of the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition…"

"Wow~!" Hakukei wowed in disgust, "That is pretty blatant, Honsho…"

"C-Can you be quiet, Hakukei-san?"

"Sure, sure," Hakukei waved it off before turning to me, "…Hey, Hongou…"

"Yes?" I noted.

"Do not push yourself too hard, okay? I shall do my best to aid both of you as soon as I can…"

"Yeah…I'm counting on you…more than I can count on a certain _somebody_ here…"

"Leave it to me!" Hakukei then turn to Touka-chan, "Be strong, Touka-chan…"

"…Sure," Touka-chan nodded as she wiped away some of the tears.

"We are returning to our camp, "I informed En-Shou.

"Yes, you may," En-Shou smiled, "… …We shall deploy our forces momentarily. Have your men ready by then…"

"Understood…" I inclined and began to head out with Touka-chan before turning back to En-Shou once more, "By the way, En-Shou, please ask yourself this: Where is the patriotism you so boldly speak of if you are content on remaining in the _rear_?"

Without waiting for response or a reaction, Touka-chan and I left.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Touka-nee-chan," Rinrin called out as she saw us coming, "Onii-chan, welcome back!"<p>

"Hi…" I greeted tiredly with Touka-chan only managing a small nod.

"…? My Lord," Shuri began in worry once she notices our upset mood, "My Lady, what is wrong? You both do not look good, desu…"

"Well…" Touka-chan began.

"My Lady?" Aisha blinked and went to take a closer look at Touka-chan, "…! What is this? My Lady's eyes are all red! Did something happen at the war council?"

"Yeah," I sighed in responds, "…Our army got stuck as the vanguard in the assault on Kou-Ran Pass…"

"What-!?"

"That is going to be impossible!" Rinrin exclaimed in shock; even someone like Rinrin could see the absurdity of the idea.

"Yeah, I know," I shook my head tiredly, "but…if we refuse the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition will turn against us…"

"…I try to argue back," Touka-chan began, tears welling up in her eyes again, "But when En-Shou cruelly threaten us with that… …I could not do anything…"

"… …So En-Shou issues that threat, huh…?" Aisha spoke in disgust.

"Yes…I am sorry. We had to accept it…"

"No…That is not your fault, My Lady. Nor is it My Lord's fault…"

"That is right," Shuri nodded, "Under the circumstances, how could anyone disobey En-Shou-san?"

"But," Touka-chan looked up with eyes full of guilt, "you all will be in danger…"

"All battles are dangerous!" Rinrin chimed, "It is dangerous, but we have to do it anyway! Hmm~~! Rinrin is getting excited!"

I could help but give a small chuckle. "Oh, Rinrin…"

"Yes," Aisha gave us a confident smile, "Rinrin is right. We just have to do it. Humph, I am getting excited too…"

"That is the spirit, desu!" Shuri thumped her small chest, "Let us all get fired up! We shall get excited and show that En-Shou-san what we can do!"

"Everyone…" Touka-chan blinked at this show of excitement.

"You guys…" I smiled proudly at my brave comrades.

"Hawa, My Lord and Lady," Shuri fidget at Touka-chan's touched expression and my awed expression, "please do not make those faces. Do not worry…I have a plan!"

"A plan?"

"Yes! …Oh, but, My Lord and Lady, before that, could you tell me every word that was said at the council? Just what you can remember is enough…"

"Every word? Sure. Let's see…" From there, I told every bit of the conversations I could remember with Touka-chan filling in the blanks that I couldn't.

All the meanwhile, Shuri nodded to herself as she absorbs the information we provided, like how a sponge absorbing water. "…So to get it all straight, first My Lord requested more soldiers, and then My Lord asked that the other armies take action once the time is right…correct?"

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded, "When she forced us to take the vanguard, while I was distraught, Kazuto-kun put out lots of conditions…"

"I had to," I admitted, "I put out as many conditions as I could think of to help minimize our losses…"

Shuri then gave me a blossoming smile, as if she had receive the most wonderful birthday present she had ever gotten. "Good job, My Lord! My Lord did wonderfully, desu!"

"Huh? Well…will they be of any use?" I had to admit, the majority of the condition I proposed were a spur of the moment.

"Yes! Not only will they be of use, we have a chance of winning now!"

"W-Winning…?" Touka-chan awed, "In what way?"

"We shall use this to take revenge for what happened at the Shi-Sui Pass, desu!"

"…I see," Aisha smirked, apparently understanding what was on Shuri's mind, "That is a great idea…"

"Nyah?" Rinrin tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"In other words," Shuri explained, "we shall lure out the enemy as the vanguard, and when the other armies take action, we make a swift retreat…"

"Isn't that what happen to us back at-…?" I began in confusion until the answered hit both me and Touka-chan with the force of a truck, "OH~~~!"

"Yes," Aisha began with a smile, "So we shall shift everything to Sou-Sou, Son-Saku, and those other armies that will move. We shall give them exactly what they gave us at Shi-Sui Pass…"

"Wow!" Rinrin wowed, now also understanding, "I get it!"

Shuri smiled proudly at me. "Since My Lord requested more soldiers, our odds of winning have greatly improved desu!"

"But…" Touka-chan began unsure, "…Do you think it will work?"

"We shall do fine, do not worry!" Rinrin glee in excitement like a child setting up a prank, "Leave it to Rinrin!"

"Rinrin cannot do it alone," Aisha reprieved, causing Rinrin to give a small comical pout, "but we have Shuri. I am sure she shall do a great job…"

"Hawa," Shuri shrunk a bit from what Aisha said, "That is a huge responsibility, desu… But I shall my best!"

"Now, with that as our basic strategy, how shall we arrange our forces?"

"Let me see…Even with the extra soldiers, the enemy holed up in the fortress still outnumbers us. But we shall still get close to the fortress… …Just like we done at Shi-Sui Pass…"

"And lure out the beast?" Touka-chan offered.

"Yes! Once the beast takes our bait, we shall stave them off while we begin to retreat. Then…"

"We will shove them over onto Sou-Sou and Son-Saku!" Rinrin smirked.

Shuri giggled. "That is correct, desu!"

"The problem," Aisha began in worry, "will lie in how long we can stave off the enemy…"

"If all we need to do is stave them off," Rinrin began, "it will be easy…"

"I suppose you are right, Rinrin," Aisha complimented, rubbing Rinrin's head making the said girl to meow in affection (yes, meow), "How long will we have to hold out?"

Shuri gave it a thought. "…Probably about ten days at longest…"

"Ten days… That is difficult, but not impossible…"

"Ten days will be easy!" Rinrin claimed.

Aisha giggled and responded to Rinrin's confidence with a reassuring smile. "That is the spirit, Rinrin…"

Just then, a messenger from the Ki-Shuu Army arrived (I swear he was the same one from all those other times). "Message from headquarters! Troops are being transfer to the Yuu-Shu Army! Once the process is complete, deploy immediately!"

"Tell her we understand!" I replied.

"Yes! …Good luck!" With that last, obviously unneeded unless you've met a couple of times and had grown fond of them, comment, he rushed off. I guess it was the same guy.

"Are you sure about this?" Touka-chan wondered to everyone.

Aisha giggled. "You worry too much, My Lord and Lady…"

"Hey," I blinked, "I didn't say anything…"

Aisha giggled again. "I know My Lord and Lady well enough by now to know that when either My Lord or Lady is worry the other will worry too…"

"…I suppose," I sighed in defeat, "well, of course I am worry. I can't help it…"

"Do not worry," Shuri reassured, "Everything will be just fine, desu…"

"Onii-chan and Touka-nee-chan," Rinrin added, "just beat your chest with pride like always…"

"…Okay" I smiled.

"Then shall we go?" Touka-chan offered.

"Let us go and have reprisal on those who ridiculed us!" Aisha haughtily giggled.

The penetrating chill caused by her majestic smile was very reassuring now. With that thought in mind, Touka-chan and I ordered our units to prepare for deployment.

* * *

><p>An hour later… Once we were ready, we departed—or rather, were forces to depart—for the front, with the Coalition threatening our backs.<p>

"A tiger at the front gate," I frowned as Touka-chan peeked behind us.

"…and a wolf at the rear gate, huh?" Touka-chan finished.

"This is so unfair of them," Rinrin pouted in discomfort, "Look, the Ki-Shuu Army are ready to shoot at us…"

"How shameful," Aisha hissed with a frown as she glared back at our 'allies', "They are a disgrace to all warriors…"

"…Bear with it for now, desu," Shuri informed, "But once Our Lord and Lady becomes bigger and stronger, we shall beat them black and blue…"

"Well said, Shuri! You are absolutely right. When that time comes, we would not hesitate to wipe the floor with them!"

"Rinrin is going to beat them to a pulp!" Rinrin vowed.

"Yeah!" Shuri cheered, before her expression shifted back to Kou-Ran Pass, "But…we have to think about the task at hand for now…"

"That is right," Aisha nodded, "We should concentrate on defense and buy time. That is our basic plan, correct?"

"But we have to fight a little," Rinrin reminded, "because otherwise Sou-Sou and Son-Saku would not do anything…"

"And if they would not move," Touka-chan added, "the other armies would not move either, correct?"

"Yes…that is the tricky part," Aisha turned to Shuri, "You observe the movement of the Kyo-Shou and Kou-Tou Armies, Shuri…"

"Yes," Shuri nodded, "When it is the time to retreat, I shall send a messenger with a signal. Please retreat immediately once you get the signal…"

"Got it!" Rinrin nodded.

"Now that we know the plan…"

"Yes, let us go," Aisha smiled, "…We shall overcome this difficult battle, and let Our Lord and Lady's name spread across the land!"

"Oh yeah!" Rinrin cheered.

"Now, My Lord and Lady. Give us the signal to depart!"

"Yeah," I nodded as Touka-chan and I stepped forward to face the soldiers, "Brave and valiant soldiers of Yuu-Shu…"

"Maybe this war to defeat Tou-Taku," Touka-chan picked up, "does not have much to do with us from Yuu-Shu…"

"But, we believe that if we lose this war, then one day Yuu-Shu will become involved in an even greater war…"

"We believe this battle will be difficult. But as long as we follow Aisha, Rinrin-chan, and Shuri-chan as well, then we can win…"

"We can survive…"

"Let us do our best to protect our realm…"

"…We entrust our lives to all of you…"

"So entrust your lives to I, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, to the Messenger from Heaven, Kazuto-kun, to Aisha, to Rinrin-chan, and to Shuri-chan!"

There was a moment of silence. Then…**CHEER**…the soldiers erupted in a cheer. Each and every soldier released their strength with that cheer and turned their eyes on the battle ahead. Even the extra soldiers were affected.

"I will take care of your lives!" Aisha proclaimed loudly, "Now let us go! Our stage waits!"

"Left flank, Chou-Hi units!" Shuri organized, "Right flank, Kan-U units! Main force, front and center, My Lady and I, Shokatsu-Ryou, shall lead!"

"Once the enemy army starts to move," Rinrin added, "all units are to halt. After we endure their first attack, we begin our counter attack!"

"We shall move once we receive the signal from our main force!" Aisha picked up, "Do not lose sight of my flag! Do not miss the sound of the gong! Battles are won by seizing opportunity!"

Just then one of the soldiers shout out, "The gate of Kou-Ran is opening up! The flag's mark is 'Ryo'! It is the enemy's main forces!"

"Understood," Shuri noted the soldiers after seeing the truth with her own eyes before, turning to us, "Get the entire army ready!"

"Draw your bows!" Aisha ordered her archer units. The archers followed Aisha's orders and nock their arrows to fire.

"Three," Touka-chan gave the countdown, "two, one…fire~!"

* * *

><p>It was our Yuu-Shu Army of Ten Thousand against the Hei-Shuu Army of Twenty-Five Thousand. According to our scout's reports, the Enemy General of this battle would be Ryo-Fu Housen herself, the most powerful warrior they had to offer, with their enemy strategist being Chou-Ryou Bunen, a very capable general in her own rights.<p>

Leaving aside the enemy's numbers, Ryo-Fu herself is capable of mowing down a whole battalion with a single charge. However according to Shuri, if deprived the chance to charge, Ryo-Fu becomes a mere reckless cavalry soldier. Chou-Ryou for her part is wise and agile, commanding her army with excellent skill and speed. However, though not recklessly prideful as Ka-Yuu, she is known to follow a code of honor and would most likely organize the Hei-Shuu Army for direct attacks rather than ambush attacks as her skill support. According to Shuri, as long as we do not directly confront the enemy, we should suffer much.

For this battle, which would need to at least last for ten days so that we can entice the army of Kyo-Shou and Kou-Tou in, Shuri made herself the General of the vanguard with Aisha as the strategist. From what Shuri explain, if she can be the army general she can direct the soldiers in a formation that could render enemy's devastating attack ineffective. That is vital in our situation if we need to neutralize any attacks made by Ryo-Fu herself. Aisha can organize the army to be better suited for any type of formation, while Touka-chan can only organize the army to be better suited for defense and Rinrin only for ambush attacks. Aisha also has wisdom on her side so no matter what type of formation we used we can easily outmatch other formation advantage.

We armed our forces with mostly Heavy Infantry; we used the [Infantry Square] Formation with [Intercept] as our primary plan of attack. Using the [Infantry Square] Formation allows our defense to heighten since it is one of our strongest defensive formations. Using [Intercept] attack pattern increase our defenses even more, allowing little casualties on our side and more so on our enemy's side.

Thus the battle began, with us utilizing the [Infantry Square] Formation and the Hei-Shuu Army using [Spearhead] Formation. Shuri watch the battle carefully throughout the entire Ten Days. True to her words, whenever she notice Ryo-Fu charging into the battle, Shuri quickly rearrange the troops into an impregnable wall of soldiers, confusing Ryo-Fu to the point that she retreats and would not charge so suddenly for a while. In that Ten Days, Ryo-Fu charged every Three Days, with Shuri nullifying all three encounters.

As for our armies effort, with every clash our army takes out about Three-Hundred-and-Seventy to Four-Hundred-and-Fifty enemy soldiers at highest while the Enemy Force take out between A Hundred-and-Thirty to a Hundred-and-Sixty. At the end of those grueling Ten Days, we retain about Eight-Thousand-and Five-Hundred while the Hei-Shuu Army has Twenty-Thousand-and-Nine-Hundred remaining. In short, we lost about 15% of our army while the Hei-Shuu Army lost about 16%. The differences aren't great but our goal here isn't to fully decrease the enemy's number after all and we did preserve more than 80% of the army so I suppose we could call it a victory.

* * *

><p>Finally, the sound of gongs erupted throughout the battlefield.<p>

**GONG! GONG! GONG!**

"That is signal from the main force!" Rinrin called excitedly.

"Okay," Aisha nodded in acknowledgement directing the army, "All troops! Defensive retreat!"

Obeying the stern command, the army began to slowly but steadily break away from the battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Hei-Shuu Army, Chin-Kyuu had just noticed the odd movements of the enemy forces.<p>

"…The enemy forces are making a steady retreat now," Chin-Kyuu informed.

"Aw~, we just needed one more push," Chou-Ryou sighed as Ryo-Fu simply clicked her tongue in annoyance, "…Ryo-Fu-chin, what should we do?"

"… …Pursue," Ryo-Fu simply answered.

"Pursue?" Chin-Kyuu exclaimed, "Is it not a bad idea to pursue them now?"

"I agree," Chou-Ryou glared out into the terrain in front of them, "Sure, we can handle the Yuu-Shu Army in their Vanguard, but are not Sou-Sou and Son-Ken pulling up behind them?"

"… …Pursue," Ryo-Fu adamantly contended.

Chou-Ryou sighed. "…Well, I cannot say I am not happy to fight against those generals of the Yuu-Shu Army…They are both pretty strong. They will make good game…"

"…Well," Chin-Kyuu huffed, "If you are both going, then Nenene shall maintain the fortress from here then, okay?"

"That should work," Chou-Ryou smirked before turning to Ryo-Fu, "Shall we go?"

Ryo-Fu simply nodded and the two began the pursuit.

"… …Ah-!" Chin-Kyuu suddenly slapped her forehead, "Ryo-Fu-dono forgot to take Red Hound again… … …Well, Nenene suppose Ryo-Fu-dono wouldn't need him for something like this…"

* * *

><p>Back in the Yuu-Shu Army, a messenger suddenly cried out. "The enemy has started to fight with our Rear Guards!"<p>

"Good!" Rinrin nodded in approval, "Okay, everyone, we shall continue to pull back!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile over in the marching army of Kyo-Shou, Kakou-Ton finally notices the peril the Kyo-Shou Army now has to face.<p>

"Karin-sama!" Kakou-Ton exclaimed, "The Yuu-Shu Army is-!"

"T-T-They…They are retreating!?" Jun-Iku exclaimed in confusion.

"…I expected as much," Izumi sighed, "At this rate, our own vanguard shall get involved…"

"…Oh? You anticipate this!? Then why-?"

"I had tried to state my opinion before; you didn't want to hear it when it could have made a difference and had wanted to focus on the glory, so now here we are…"

Jun-Iku opened her mouth to speak but hesitantly shut them in frustration.

"… …Not bad for an ugly man," Sou-Sou sighed, "I suppose I neglect Shiba Izumi's wisdom too much in this battle. … …Shunran, Shuuran, reorganize our formation…"

"Yes ma'am!" The Kakou Sister saluted.

* * *

><p>Likewise with the Kou-Tou Army, the generals has also realize the position they're now in.<p>

"Well, well… …The Yuu-Shu Army had pulled a fine tactic, no?" Shuu-Yu huffed, mildly impressed.

"Yes," Son-Saku sweat dropped, "They seem to have some good tacticians…"

"Awa~!" Riku-Son shivered in worry, "At this rate…our army will have no choice but to engage…"

"Damn it," Son-Ken cursed before turning to her sister, "Sister! We must hurry and organize our army in a spearhead formation. If we do so, we can flank the enemy…"

Son-Saku thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yes, we might as well make the best of it… …Not bad, Renfa…"

"…Well, if we twiddle our thumbs, we shall suffer more casualties. After we flank them, we shall use that momentum as an impetus to break through the gate, no?"

Son-Saku giggled. "I could not have put it better myself…"

"I believe that is an effective plan, given the situation," Shuu-Yu noted, "…Son-Ken-sama has study well…"

"Then we shall execute it… …Kouha, Taiki…"

"Yeah?" Taiki responded as Kan-Nei stood attention.

"Kouha, organize the army in accordance to what Renfa suggested. Taiki, since we are short on hands, please lead the army in this flanking…"

"Unless of course," Shuu-Yu smirked, "you wish to sit out on this as well, General Taiki Sonoma…"

"I'm meant to clean up messes anyway," Taiki huff a smile, "So I got no reason to stay out of this one…"

"…? …! Are you implying you knew this was going to happen!?"

"Not exactly," Taiki shrugged as he set off toward the front, "I just figure the Yuu-Shu Army isn't going to obediently take all the whipping that we had ran away from…"

With those final words, Taiki left with Kan-Nei.

"…So that is why," Son-Saku sighed, "I suppose he realize that our action back at Shi-Sui Pass was going to come back and bite us. Since he knew that was going to happen, he is now cleaning up our own mess…"

Shuu-Yu grumbled. "… …I suppose the glory of taking Shi-Sui Pass is now hardly worth the effort…"

"Well, what has been done is done. Let us focus on making the best of it…"

"As you wish… …"

* * *

><p>"My Lord!" Shuri suddenly called, "My Lady! The Kyo-Shou Army and the Kou-Tou Army are moving! Our strategy worked!"<p>

"That is wonderful!" Touka-chan cheered.

"Then we shall begin the counterattack!" Aisha huff a satisfied smile.

"All units," Rinrin roared to the army as she turned around, "follow Rinrin to victory!"

With a collective roar, our army followed Rinrin as we return to battle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Ki-Shuu Army, En-Shou was having a tea party with her cousin En-Jutsu when she notices the progress the Coalition has done in the front.<p>

"Oh my?" En-Shou blinked, before slowly growing a smile, "My, my, my!? Is our Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition doing surprisingly well?"

"…What does cousin mean 'surprisingly'?" En-Jutsu sneered, "Are we not ALWAYS doing well under YOUR leadership?"

"Uh, yes… …Silly me~! Of course, we are always doing well…"

"…The Yuu-Shu Army did a great job luring out the enemy troops," Gan-Ryou commented with an impressed smile, "the armies of Kyo-Shou and Kou-Tou are taking advantage of the situation and beating them to a pulp…"

"That was cruel of Sou-Sou and Son-Saku," Bun-Shuu sighed.

"I know," En-Shou nodded in agreement, "That was heartless…"

Chou-Kun, En-Jutsu, and Gan-Ryou sweat dropped.

"I think the Princess is far more heartless though… …" Gan-Ryou muttered, loud enough for only En-Jutsu and Chou-Kun to hear.

"…Agree," Chou-Kun muttered back.

"She dare say that?" En-Jutsu pouted in a whisper, "After forcing the Yuu-Shu Army to the front with spear toward their backs? What a hypocrite…"

"Indeed…"

"…What is it, Gan-Ryou-san, Miu-chan?" En-Shou sounded, noticing the two stared with a frown at her, "Is there something on my face?"

"No, nothing~!" Gan-Ryou and En-Jutsu replied with a strain smile.

"By the way, En-Shou-sama," Chou-Kun noted, "Do you not think now is the time to throw in the reserve troops?"

"Oh, you are right," En-Shou nodded, before turning to her aids, "Bun-Shuu-san, Gan-Ryou-san, hurry up and go beat up Ryo-Fu…"

"Okay, okay," Bun-Shuu nodded and turn to her companion, "Toshi, let us go…"

"Yes, let us go, Bun-chan…" Gan-Ryou smiled.

"…We better send out our forces as well, Miu-sama," Chou-Kun chimed one the two left.

"… … …Yeah, at least to back up Taiki-onii-chan," En-Jutsu nodded after a moment of hesitation before heading off back to her camp with Chou-Kun in toll.

"… … … … …Well," En-Shou noted a moment to notice that she is left alone, "I suppose I can have a tea party with myself…"

* * *

><p>In other news, the Hei-Shuu army now found themselves in a huge dilemma. They had chased the Yuu-Shu Army only to find themselves engaging the army of Kou-Tou and Kyo-Shou. Chou-Ryou and Ryo-Fu were separated in the confusion as they try to fend off their new opponents. The Yuu-Shu army for their effort had ceased their retreat and had turn to attack as well.<p>

"Shit…" Chou-Ryou cursed as she notices movements in the Coalition main force, "The Ki-Shuu and Ju-Shun Army have started to move. We had better retreat before it is too late…"

Chou-Ryou called out to one of her aid, who rushed up to her.

"The Coalition's main troop has started to move. We shall return to Kou-Ran Pass for now. Be ready!"

"But what about General Ryo-Fu?" the aid asked in worry.

"We shall have to leave her be," Chou-Ryou sighed, "…We cannot put our whole army in danger for Ryo-Fu-chin…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Anyways, try and avoid the Coalition's counter attack and fall back to Kou-Ran Pass!"

Before the aid could respond, another soldier rushed up to report.

"What is it?"

"Ma'am," the soldier began, "Part of the Kyo-Shou and Kou-Tou armies has started attacking the gates of Kou-Ran! The garrison is having a tough fight and holding them off, but it is only a matter of time before they break through even with Chin-Kyuu-dono there!"

"Ah, shit~! Are you kidding me~!?" Chou-Ryou hissed to herself before sighing, "That is it then. We have lost this battle…"

"Y-…No," the Aid exclaimed, "Our army is still burning with the desire to win!"

"It does not matter if you are burning or starving," Chou-Ryou huffed, "once the enemy reaches your base you have lost the battle…"

"But General Ryo-Fu is-…"

Chou-Ryou sighed before directing the aid's attention to the front. "…Why not you look at the front line?"

The aid did as Chou-Ryou suggest and saw the front was a complete mess with numbers of army.

"That is where Ryo-Fu-chin is, somewhere in that mess. The army of Kyo-Shou and Kou-Tou are out there, plus the Yuu-Shu Army. To top it off, the army of Ki-Shuu and Ju-Shun is in the back…"

"… … …Yes…"

"What messenger wants to go up to that swarm of enemies and tell Ryo-Fu and her units we are retreating?"

The aid remained silent in realization.

"Is that clear? Unfortunately, we will have to abandon Ryo-Fu-chin. Also…we are not going back to Kou-Ran Pass, either…"

"What?"

"Even if we went back now, we wouldn't be able to go back inside, what with our enemy at the castle gate. We shall try to break through the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition's blockade together. If we are lucky, maybe we can rescue Ryo-Fu-chin too. …If not, we have already served our purpose by giving them enough time to escape…"

"To escape…?"

"That is right. … …Well, the rest is up to them now. To be honest, I cannot look after them that much…"

After a moment, the aid nodded in understanding. "I see… …"

"Anyway, go ahead and gather the rest of the troops. The Kyo-Shou Army's blockade is thinning out in one spot. We shall try to break through there…"

"Yes, ma'am," With that, the aid and the soldier rushed off to rally the rest of the soldiers.

Once they were gone however, Chou-Ryou pondered to herself. "A part of Kyo-Shou Army is thinning out? That is ridiculous. That is not possible with Sou-Sou. She must be scheming something…

* * *

><p>Back among the Kyo-Shou Army ranks, Kakou-Ton observed as one of the Hei-Shuu Unit began focusing on the thinner area of their blockade.<p>

"Part of the enemy troops appears to be attacking the region where the blockade is thin," Kakou-Ton informed Sou-Sou.

"Oh~?" Sou-Sou noted in interest, "One of the enemy units found the section of the blockade we made to thin on purpose, huh?"

"Considering how camouflage it has been set up in," Izumi huffed, "I must say they have a capable General leading them…"

"Yes," Kakou-Ton nodded, "The unit must have been General Chou-Ryou…"

Izumi blink in mild shock. "Chou-Ryou? Kakou-Ton-dono, are you referring to the one called Chou-Ryou Bunen?"

"…? Yes, the same…"

"I see…" Izumi knows that name well. At the peak of Sou-Gi history in the early stage of the Three Kingdom, Sou-Gi possesses a mighty General known as Chou-Ryou Bunen. Chou-Ryou had been one the General of Ryo-Fu until he deflected to Sou-Gi. Since then, Chou-Ryou served as one of their mightiest of the General, and was charged with protecting the eastern borders of Sou-Gi from Son-Go, being successful in more than one occasion. Chou-Ryou was also famous as being labeled as one of Sou-Gi Elite General.

"Chou-Ryou," Sou-Sou repeated the name, "… …I have heard about her. She is brave and lives to fight against strong soldiers I thought she was just a daredevil, but I guess she is a good General. … …I want her…"

"… …Oh dear," Izumi sighed, a tad disturb once again by her Lord's craving.

"Boy…" Kakou-Ton sighed as well, "…There you go again, Karin-sama…"

"Oh? Is it not only natural for those who rule to seek out good talent?" Sou-Sou smiled innocently.

"Not as how Sou-Sou-sama displays it," Izumi sweat dropped.

"… …What if," Kakou-Ton began, "Chou-Ryou is ugly?"

"I shall kill her," Sou-Sou answered without hesitation.

"… …What if she is cute?"

"I shall take sweet care of her in my bedroom…" Once again, without hesitation.

"… …My point exactly…" Izumi sweat dropped with a sigh while Kakou-Ton just simply sighed.

"… …Is there something you want to say, Shunran?"

"No, nothing ma'am!" Kakou-Ton grumbled.

"Are you… …jealous?"

"No, I am not! Not at all! Not even a bit!"

Izumi sweat dropped. "Kakou-Ton-dono. Affirming your claim in such a way only has the opposite effect…"

"Shiba-san, I do not need your words of wisdom!"

Sou-Sou giggled as Kakou-Ton continues to redden. "…In that case, Shunran, why do you not capture Chou-Ryou?"

"…Eh…?"

"Why do you not capture the girl I desire with your own hands and present her to me?"

Kakou-Ton frowned with a pout. "Karin-sama is mean…"

"Do you think so? I think it shall be fun. I wonder how you will present Chou-Ryou to me. Or will you not listen to my request?"

Kakou-Ton grumbled on the spot.

Sou-Sou giggled upon seeing Kakou-Ton in such a state. "You look lovely when you are troubled too…"

"Oh, Karin-sama, stop that… …" Kakou-Ton huffed with a small smile.

"Get going, Shunran…"

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

><p>Sometime later, we find Chou-Ryou and her units still trying to flee the battlefield by breaking through the thinning in Kyo-Shou Army's blockade. That is until her aid suddenly spoke up.<p>

"Chou-Ryou-sama! Look ahead of you!" the aid called.

"Hmm?" Chou-Ryou narrowed her eyes to see a single person coming towards them; it was Kakou-Ton, "Oh, who is that? She is pretty brave to come face us alone!"

"What should we do?"

"Gang up on her! …Is what I would like to say, but I cannot agree to beating down someone who came alone through a mass of soldiers. I shall take her on myself…"

"No, you cannot! What if something happen to you?"

"Fool! We are almost through; use your head to do the rest!"

"But… …"

"What are you trying to say? While she and I fight, the enemy's attention will be on us. Use that opportunity to escape. That is the last thing I can do for you all…"

"C-Chou-Ryou-sama… …"

"Stop sniveling like that," Chou-Ryou heartily patted her aid on the back, "Come on, go and take care of everyone for me, okay?"

"Yes!" the aid saluted before directing the unit to continue to break through.

"…Make sure you survive, okay?" Chou-Ryou spoke silently as stare after her unit one last time before turning back to her approaching opponent.

"Did you stay to let your people escape?" Kakou-Ton noted as soon she was in talking range.

"Are you kidding? I'm not that nice. I just wanted to fight against you without interruption…"

Kakou-Ton huffed with a smile. "You are not being honest…"

"Whatever. What is your name?"

"My family name is Kakou, my given name is Ton. My common name is Genjou…"

"I am Chou-Ryou. My common name is Bunen. … …Shall we?"

"Yeah," Kakou-Ton smirked as she ready her black willow-leaf saber.

"… …Nice, Gen-chan," Chou-Ryou complimented as she ready her weapon, a Crescent Blade, "You look good…"

Kakou-Ton remained silent.

"Your eyes, your stance… …absolutely fascinating…"

"You talk too much… …"

"My mouth is not the only thing that moves a lot…" Chou-Ryou smirked as she rushed up to Kakou-Ton and swung her Crescent Blade down at her, "Here!" **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

Kakou-Ton huffed as she blocked the attack.

"Wow, pretty good!" Chou-Ryou complimented as she jumped back to get some distance.

"Don't underestimate me," But that did little because Kakou-Ton suddenly rushed up and swung her saber down at her. **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Hey-, no warning!?" Chou-Ryou exclaimed as she had barely block the incoming attack.

Kakou-Ton didn't hesitate to deliver another downward swing before striking sideways at Chou-Ryou left side. **WHOOSH! CLASH! WHOOSH! CLASH!**

All Chou-Ryou could do was block both attacks by a hairline as she clicked her tongue in frustration.

"… …Oh?" Kakou-Ton mused, impressed that Chou-Ryou managed to deflect her attack.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" Chou-Ryou huffed, "It is not fair to attack when I am not paying attention!"

"Who cares?" Kakou-Ton simply stated before taking another sudden swing downward at her. **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Wow, again!?" Chou-Ryou hissed.

Kakou-Ton clicked her tongue, frustrated that she could not bypass her defense. "You are pretty good, too… …"

"Of course! I cannot lose here!"

Kakou-Ton smirked. "…Then why do you not surrender? If you do not, not only you, but your soldiers will die too…"

"Do not be ridiculous! They are already gone!"

"… …Do you really think the army of Kyo-Shou is letting them escape?"

Chou-Ryou grumbled, realizing the meaning behind her opponent's knowingly words. "Man… …So the blockade was thinned out on purpose, huh?"

"Of course. Do you think the elite soldiers would leave a hole in the blockade by accident?"

"Then why did you do that?"

"To limit the body counts. Also to capture any General good enough to notice a sparse section of the blockade…"

"Heh~?" Chou-Ryou smirked, now understanding the reason why Kakou-Ton is here, "So I am a girl after your Lord's own heart, huh?"

"That is right. I am here to capture you…"

"Do you think I shall let you?"

"Of course not. You and I are equally matched. One of us will die before the other is captured…"

"You understand well. So then why did you come?"

"I have other means to win…" Kakou-Ton smiled knowingly.

Chou-Ryou understood immediately and frowned in disproval. "… …Taking soldiers hostage is cowardly…"

"If taking a thousand soldiers hostage results in capturing a General that can lead ten thousands soldiers, then being called cowardly is a cheap price to pay…"

Chou-Ryou hummed in amusement. "…That is pretty amazing…"

"Hmm? What is?"

"Your ability. And also your Lord's ability to use you well…"

Kakou-Ton huffed, but chuckled at the compliment.

"I want to ask you one thing…"

"Ask it…"

"What does Sou-Sou want?"

"Only one thing. The world!"

"That is great. Her strong spirit… …I like it," Chou-Ryou smiled in approval before nodding, "I shall surrender to Sou-Sou. So I can fight with strong people. However, there is one condition… …"

"Very well. … …What is it?"

At that, Chou-Ryou gave an uncomfortable frown. "Your Lord's tastes are famous, so I already know about them. However, I am a warrior. I will not have any of that…"

Kakou-Ton blinked before sighing…in relief. "That is… …more than I could ask for…"

"…? What do you mean… …?"

"…One less rival…"

"Eh~…" Chou-Ryou sneered teasingly, "…You are just a cute little girl, huh Gen-chan!"

"S-Shut up!" Kakou-Ton blushed furiously.

Chou-Ryou giggled mischievously; she looked like a curious kitty taunting her pursuer. "Do not be shy~!"

"I am not shy!"

"You are beet red, though~…"

"That is, well…that is because my body is still flush from our duel, that is all!"

"… 'Flush'?" Chou-Ryou laughed, "It is okay. It is okay. Gen-Chan, you are a lovely maiden too~!"

Kakou-Ton grumbled. "…If you continue to joke around like that, then…Chou-Ryou! Fight me once again!"

"No thanks! I cannot beat a girl in love~!"

"Are you EVER going give it a rest!?" Kakou-Ton screeched in frustration.

"Of course not! I shall keep saying it forever~! Hey, we shall be friends from now on, so let me tease you~!"

Kakou-Ton grumbled. "Chou-Ryou… …"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Are you sure… …that you have no interest in sharing a bed with Karin-sama?"

"No way!" Chou-Ryou huff a reply immediately, "I have absolutely no interest. If Sou-Sou tries to force me, I'll place my pride as a warrior on the line and resist with everything I have. Be sure to let Sou-Sou know that…"

"Okay. I believe you. I shall let Karin-sama know…"

"I am counting on you…"

"Yeah. I am sure Karin-sama will understand. She loves good generals most of all…"

"If you say so, I believe you, Gen-chan. Anyway, we shall have fun together…"

"Yeah, we will…"

"Ah-! What about my soldiers… …?"

"Do not worry. I shall send a messenger…"

"Thanks… …whew…"

"What's wrong? Are you relieved?"

"I am. It's not like me. … …At least I fulfilled my duty…"

"Fulfilled your duty? What do you mean?"

"Hmm… … …given the right chance, I shall tell you one day. For now, do not mind it. Just think of it as a joke from a surrendered general…"

"… …Okay…I will not inquire it then…"

"Thanks. Well, I better go greet Sou-Sou-I mean, my new Lord…"

"Okay, I shall get someone to take you to her…"

"Eh? Aren't you coming with me, Gen-chan?"

"I have to continue to Kou-Ran Pass with the troops. I shall let the messenger know about your condition, so do not worry…"

"Well, I am not worried about that… …"

"What is it?"

Chou-Ryou gave Kakou-Ton a sad frown. "… …They were my people up until now. It will not be easy to watch them being attacked… …"

"That is how it goes in battle. If you do not want to watch, why do you not step back and close your eyes?"

"… …No!" Chou-Ryou shook her head firmly, "I cannot do that. I cannot pick up a spear and fight against them but I have to watch the battle…"

Kakou-Ton huffed. "You are difficult… …"

"That is how generals should be…"

"That is true," Kakou-Ton nodded in approval, "… …I changed my mind. Chou-Ryou, you come with me…"

"Eh?"

"You do not need to pick up a spear. You watch your soldiers die as a defeated general. That will make you a bigger person in the future…"

Chou-Ryou laughed. "…You say some tough things, do you not Gen-chan?"

"I only say that because you are a talented general…"

"I see… …Okay, I shall go with you. I shall watch my soldiers die behind you, Gen-chan…"

"… …Shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Chou-Ryou and Kakou-Ton dueled, Ryo-Fu and her units were making a slow a steady progress against incredible odds towards the Coalition's Main Headquarter. She has loss many of her soldiers by now, but still Ryo-Fu charged forward slaughtering hundreds in her path.<p>

At the first, the Coalition Army's soldiers, with high moral, eagerly got in her way in the hopes of obtaining glory for themselves. But it wasn't long before Ryo-Fu put their ego back in their place. Now, while a few remain foolish, the vast majority either cringed in fear or ran for their lives when Ryo-Fu advanced closer.

Ryo-Fu was still in the process of doing this when Bun-Shuu and her units from the Ki-Shuu Army, Kouson-San and her Ryou-Sei Army, Ba-Chou and her personal units from the Sei-Ryou Army, and the Ju-Shun Army led by En-Jutsu arrived on the scene.

"Whoa, Whoa!" En-Jutsu exclaimed in shock as she witness the carnage in front of her, "What is happening here?"

"It would appear that an enemy General has managed to come all the way here, Miu-sama," Chou-Kun informed, "…Though, with the General Flag missing from their unit, I do not know who it is…"

"Hah," Bun-Shuu huffed confidently as she rushed forward, "They come alone in this chaos? They must be a fool! I, Bun-Shuu Kanarion, shall take that fool's head!"

"Ah-! Wait, General Bun-Shuu," Kouson-San called, "We do not know who our enemy is! To rush in-…"

"There is no better way to find out then to go see ourselves," Ba-Chou smirked before turning to Hou-Taku, "Let us ride, Kimi-chan!"

"…Ah-!" Hou-Taku began only to watch Ba-Chou sped off before she could say anything, "…Bother…" With that, Hou-Taku sped after…

"All forces!" Chou-Kun called, "Charge and crush that Enemy Unit! We cannot waste time here!"

With a collective roar, the Ju-Shun Army surged forward, leaving Kouson-San and her army wondering what to do next.

"… …Sigh~!" Kouson-San sighed before giving the command to her army, "Army of Ryou-Sei, let us make haste to join them, if not to possibly back them up!"

With a roar, the Ryou-Sei army marched forward with Kouson-San riding her White Stallion in front.

By now, Bun-Shuu has made her way up to the Enemy Unit. Readying her Great Sword, she called out loudly, "I am Bun-Shuu Kanarion! The Mighty and Noble General of the Ki-Shuu Army, the Main Force of the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition! I am not interest in some unnamed foot soldier; I have come for the Head of the General of this unit. Where is the General!? Come and face me!"

"… …?" Ryo-Fu tilted her head in confusion before stepping forward.

"…? Are you the General of this unit?"

Ryo-Fu nodded mutely.

"… …Right~! Do you take me as a fool? Do not go around claiming yourself the General!"

"…?"

Bun-Shuu sweat dropped from the lack of response. "…Fine! If you are so insistent then I shall take your head then!"

"…?"

"Prepare yourself!" Bun-Shuu proclaimed before taking a swing with her Great Sword, "HAH~!"

"…Humph," Ryo-Fu huffed before lifting her weapon to block it. **WHOOSH-CLASH!**

"Eh?" Bun-Shuu blinked, startled, "Are you serious!? Block my attack…with one hand holding your weapon!?"

"… ….Humph," Ryo-Fu huffed before…**WHOOSH-BANG~!**…knocking Bun-Shuu aside with one great swing.

"KYAH~!" Bun-Shuu screamed before landing a good distance away on her behind…right as Ba-Chou and Hou-Taku pulled up, "…Ugh… …Ouch~~!"

"Whoa, General Bun-Shuu," Ba-Chou exclaimed in worry, "Are you alright?"

"…Ugh…Uh, yes," Bun-Shuu managed before shakily standing up, leaning on her Great Sword for support, "…I think…"

"Good," Ba-Chou nodded before turning her glare towards to Ryo-Fu, "You seem strong! Let I, Ba-Chou the Splendid, test your worth!"

Without waiting for a response, Ba-Chou galloped up to her on her horse and swung her Cross-Shaped Spear at Ryo-Fu.

**WHOOSH! CLASH!** Ryo-Fu clicked her tongue as she blocked the attack.

"It is not over yet!" Ba-Chou roared as she took several more swings.

**WHOOSH! CLASH! WHOOSH! CLASH! WHOOSH! CLASH!** This around Ryo-Fu remained silent as she repelled all of her opponent attack.

Ba-Chou clicked her teeth in annoyance. "Hey! At least fight back!"

"… …Alright," Ryo-Fu nodded before sending a powerful swing at Ba-Chou. **WHOOSH-BANG~!**

"Whoa-!" Ba-Chou exclaimed as she struggle to regain control of her stead, who had reel back from the shock of the impact resulting from Ba-Chou blocking the attack.

But before she could recover…**WHOOSH-BANG~!**

"Ah-Hey!" Ba-Chou exclaimed again as she block the attack that nearly knocked her off her horse, "Hold on a second-!"

**WHOOSH-BANG~!**

"Argh-!" Ba-Chou managed as her horse screeched before collapsing from the force of the impact, with Ba-Chou pinned under her horse.

"…! …Princess!" Seeing this, Hou-Tou charged forward and swung one of her Dual Halberd at Ryo-Fu before she could begin another strike.

**WHOOSH! CLASH! **Ryo-Fu clicked her tongue from blocking the attack, allowing Ba-Chou enough time to direct her horse back to its feet.

"Thanks, Kimi-chan," Ba-Chou managed, "You save me-!"

"…Princess! …Incoming!" Hou-Taku warned just as Ryo-Fu prepared another swing.

"…! Oh~ no! Not this time!" Ba-Chou declared as she and Hou-Taku swung at Ryo-Fu together. **WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

"…Humph," Ryo-Fu merely huffed as she swung her Halberd, this time with both hands. **WHOOSH! BOOM~~~!**

"Argh-!" Ba-Chou yelped as she felt the force behind her opponent's strike. Ryo-Fu took on both of their attacks at once, yet it was they who end up nearly sent flying off their horses.

"…! …Such strength!" Hou-Taku managed.

"… …Weak," Ryo-Fu commented, igniting Ba-Chou rage.

"HAH!?" Ba-Chou shouted, "Who art thou calling 'weak'?"

"… …Weak…"

"…! How dare thou-!"

"Calm yourself or you shall be blindsided!" an approaching voice called from behind the two. It was Kouson-San as she galloped rapidly pass the two in short time flat with her White Stallion and swung her sword at Ryo-Fu. "HAH~!"

**WHOOSH! **Caught off-guard by the attack and its speed boosted by the charge, Ryo-Fu dodge both the attack and horse before it could collide with her.

"Ah!" Ba-Chou exclaimed, "General Kouson-San!"

Without replying, Kouson-San quickly maneuvered her stallion back towards Ryo-Fu and swung again.

**WHOOSH! CLASH! **Ryo-Fu clicked her tongue as she blocked the attempt.

"…! Such skill!" Kouson-San managed as her horse continued to gallop back to where Ba-Chou and Hou-Taku were.

"…Hey, not bad," Ba-Chou commented as Kouson-San halted next to her, "I can now see why you are known as the White Horse General…"

"Thanks…but this is hardly the time for that! This one is strong!"

"…Yes," Hou-Taku nodded, carefully watching her opponent's movement, "…She counter both of our attacks with her own…"

"Yeah," Ba-Chou frowned, "The Ju-Shun Army and our own army got it nice dealing with the soldiers in comparison…"

"…Ugh, this is humiliating," Bun-Shuu, who managed to overcome her shock by now, grumbled as she jogged up next to her allies to join the stalemate.

"… …All Generals?" Ryo-Fu softy asked.

"Huh!? Who do you think you were fighting all this time!?"

"…Takedown…"

"… …Eh-?" Bun-Shuu managed before Ryo-Fu, as if she had teleported, dashed up to them ready to strike, "Uh-! Wait a-!"

**WHOOSH! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! **"KYAH~!" All four managed as they were sent flying to the ground, knock off their stead if they had one.

"Ugh," Bun-Shuu managed as she steadily right herself, "W-W-What is with that abominable strength~?"

"…Good question," Ba-Chou mumbled before noticing that her attacker was towering over her and her allies, "Oh crap…"

"… …Bye," Ryo-Fu finalized before raising her weapon to deliver the finishing blow. But before she could, her instincts alerted her to move. She quickly dived to away from her position…**ZOOM~~~!**…just as something was sent rocketing through her previously held position. "…?"

"…Huh?" Kouson-San managed before catching sight of someone cover in shiny red armor sprinting toward them. It was…

"Ah-! Taiki!" Bun-Shuu exclaimed in shock, identifying her recently made friend from the Kou-Tou Army.

"Hey~!" Taiki called as soon arrive next to them, "Are you all alright?"

"Uh," Ba-Chou blinked, "Yes, thank you, um…"

"Eh? … …Oh, right~! The name is Taiki Sonoma! I'm from the Kou-Tou Army!"

"Is that right?" Kouson-San acknowledged.

"…An enemy?" Ryo-Fu muttered in confusion, tilting her head at the newcomer…plus again when she saw En-Jutsu and Chou-Kun run up next to Taiki.

"General Bun-Shuu," Chou-Kun voiced, "You heard your cry of distress! Thank goodness, it would appear we made it in time!"

"…! I-It was a cry of distress!" Bun-Shuu blushed.

"Whatever," En-Jutsu waved it off, "just be gladded that Taiki-onii-chan here came over here to help us clean up this mess and in time to come help you all…"

"I appreciate that," Kouson-San smiled.

"… …Now then," En-Jutsu turn to see the still confused Ryo-Fu, "Who were you fighting that was giving you such a hard time?"

"…Uh, to be honest, I never got the chance to ask…"

En-Jutsu sweat dropped. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, give us a break," Ba-Chou frowned only to notice Taiki positioning himself between them and their Enemy General, "General Sonoma?"

"Taiki's just fine," Taiki called back before focusing all of his attention on Ryo-Fu, "Looks like you all were up against a big prey…"

"Huh?"

"Hey," Taiki called to Ryo-Fu, "I'm Taiki Sonoma; what's your name?"

Ryo-Fu remain silent for a moment before answering, "… …Ryo-Fu…Housen…Hei-Shuu General…"

"…! Eh-!?" Bun-Shuu gasped, "R-Ryo-Fu Housen!? Hei-Shuu Army's strongest warrior!?"

"Ugh," Kouson-San palmed her face in exasperation, "That would explain _everything~_…"

"…No wonder," Hou-Taku sighed.

"So you're Ryo-Fu Housen," Taiki hummed as he took a better look at her, "… …Somehow, I imagine you to be…well, more fearsome…"

"…?" Ryo-Fu tilted her head in confusion.

"… …Silent but deadly, huh? Well, whatever~! Anyway, your unit has been wiped out by now; it's just you. So, maybe~, can you call it quits and simply retreat?"

Ryo-Fu thought about it for a _long_~~~ moment before nodding.

Everyone sweat dropped, from either the long wait or from her answer.

"That's it!?" Bun-Shuu exclaimed, "She's okay with retreating just like that!?"

"Uh," Kouson-San began, "W-What about surrendering instead, General Ryo-Fu?"

Again, Ryo-Fu thought for a _long_~~~ moment before shaking her head, earning another round of sweat dropping.

"…I did not think so…"

"Well, good luck then on retreating!" Taiki waved pleasantly.

En-Jutsu sweat dropped. "How can Taiki-onii-chan be so relax-…no, why is Taiki-onii-chan letting her go!?"

"… …Strange," Ryo-Fu commented.

"…HUH~~!?" Taiki frowned comically, "Who's strange!?"

"…Taiki…"

Taiki comically pointed to himself. "I'M strange~!?"

"Why are you are you so concern about that!?" Kouson-San comically chopped Taiki on the head, "And YES, you are strange! Even I who just met you can say that!"

"Ah-! A stir-rate-man act," En-Jutsu blinked at what Kouson-San did.

Chou-Kun sweat dropped. "Miu-sama, what are you talking about?"

"…Bye…" Ryo-Fu noted one last time before retreating.

"Ah-! She got away!?" Ba-Chou exclaimed.

"…It appears so," Hou-Taku nodded, "…It will be impossible to pursue her as we are, Ba-Chou-sama…"

"Yeah~," Ba-Chou sighed before turning with a smile to Taiki, "Anyway, thanks for saving us back there, Taiki…"

"Ah~, no problem," Taiki grinned, "We've got to look after each other, right?"

Kouson-San laughed at Taiki's friendliness. "Yes, you are right…"

Bun-Shuu laughed as well. "I owe a big one this time, Taiki! How about it? Would you care to follow me back so I can offer you that drink now?"

"Uh, sorry Iishe, I can't," Taiki frowned, "I was sent over to eliminate the unit that was dangerously getting close to the Coalition's Headquarter. Since that is taken care of, I got get back otherwise Meirin is going to give me another earful…"

"Meirin?" Kouson-San pondered before the name registered in her head, "Ah~! You must be referring to Shuu-Yu the Fair…"

"…Ouch," Bun-Shuu comically frowned, "Shuu-Yu the Fair giving you an earful? You have my sympathy…"

"Thanks," Taiki laughed, "But she ain't that bad… …Anyway, as much as I love to, I can't say any longer. I got to run now…"

"Aw~!" En-Jutsu frowned, "Already~?"

"Ah, don't worry Miu," Taiki grinned rubbing the young noble's head in affection (shocking those who had yet to hear about their predicament), "We'll have time to chat later on…"

En-Jutsu, in turn, giggled under the rub shocking even Chou-Kun. "Eh-Heh-Heh~! I should be mad at this, but it feels nice~…"

"Glad to hear," Taiki nodded before turning to leave, "Well see you all! Take care~!"

And with that Taiki was gone.

"…Ugh," Kouson-San sighed, supporting her aching head, "One surprise after another…"

"…Eh?" En-Jutsu noted when she notices all attention was on her, "What is wrong?"

"… …En-Jutsu-sama," Bun-Shuu began, "Do you know Taiki well?"

"Yeah, I met him during the time the Yellow Scarves were infesting Ju-Shun. Is there something wrong?"

"… …No, not at all…"

"Well, the guy sure seem friendly," Ba-Chou huffed, "But I did not think anyone could make one of the member of the En Family giggle like that…"

"…! What is that supposed to mean!?" En-Jutsu glared at Ba-Chou.

"… …Uh, nothing…"

"…Ba-Chou-sama," Hou-Taku voiced, "…Should we not organized our troops to start again towards the front now?"

"Huh? … …Oh, right!"

"Agree," Kouson-San nodded as she got back on her White Stallion, "I was on my way to assist the Yuu-Shu Army when I got side-tracked…"

"Ugh," Bun-Shuu sighed, rubbing the sores on her arm, "Unfortunately, I must head back and recover a bit from my wounds. Therefore I shall wish for the rest of you good luck. I shall head back with my division…"

"Very well then," Chou-Kun nodded as Bun-Shuu began to wander off before turning to En-Jutsu, "Miu-sama, shall we?"

"Yeah!" En-Jutsu firmly nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

"Is it going well?" I wondered to Shuri.

"Yes," Shuri nodded with confidences, "Since the counterattack was a success, most of the allied armies have started the attack to break through the gates. It shall only be a matter of time…"

"Oh, thank goodness," Touka-chan sighed in relief.

"We can let En-Shou and the others take care of the rest," Rinrin grinned.

"Not really," Shuri informed.

"That is right," Aisha nodded in agreement, "We must be the first through the gate otherwise our hard fight was meaningless…"

"Are we going to fight more?" Rinrin wondered.

"That is right. Shuri, Rinrin and I shall head to the gate with our troops. You stay behind with Our Lord and Lady-…"

"Ah-Wait," Shuri halted, "Our Lord and Lady, along with I, will go to the gate too…"

"Us as well?" Touka-chan repeated in confusion.

"Wait a moment!" Aisha protested, "That is far too dangerous!"

"I am well aware of that," Shuri informed, but her eyes remain firm to the decision she made, like a wildcat ready to pounce its victim, "But unless Our Lord and Lady takes the front now, the wind will not blow for us, desu…"

"…The wind?" Rinrin frowned uncomfortably in confusion.

"Yes. We have to let the wind carry rumors to all corners of the land. From time immemorial, Heroes have always become famous with a rumor. For Our Lord and Lady's sakes, they have to appear in public, even if it is dangerous…"

"…I see," I hummed in thought, "For me and Touka-chan to be known for our deeds, we have to personally accomplish something in public…"

"Which will help further our strength," Touka-chan followed up.

"But," Aisha frown, still skeptical, "it is still too dangerous-…"

"But Shuri is right," I told Aisha firmly, "That's why I'll make an appearance. When you're all in danger, I can't stay back where it's safe…"

"Neither can I," Touka-chan added, "We swore to live and fight together, do you not remember Aisha?"

"… …That may be," Aisha hesitantly began, "But, My Lord and Lady…"

"Don't worry," I reassured Aisha, "I know I can't as well as you two. If it gets dangerous, I'll drag Touka-chan with me and step back…"

"But… …" Aisha began again in worry, only to stop short when Touka-chan suddenly gave her comforting and gentle hug.

"Do not worry," Touka-chan hummed soothingly, "Everything is going to be alright…"

"…I won't do any fighting myself if I have to," I began, grabbing everyone's attention, "As a man, that's pathetic, but I know you'll all protect us. I have faith in you…"

Hearing that, the determination in Aisha's eyes flare up. "I shall protect you, My Lord and Lady. I shall protect you both with my life!"

"Let us protect you!" Rinrin added as Shuri nodded in agreement.

"…If Hinari-chan was here," Shuri voiced, "She would have stated the exact same words, desu…"

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded as she (after releasing Aisha from her hug) and I looked at each of our comrades, "Because you all are here, I have faith that we shall be safe, and therefore we will take to the front…"

"… …Understood," Aisha nodded, "I shall answer My Lord and Lady's expectations with my heart and soul. But if either of you feel you are in danger, please retreat, okay?"

"Of course," Touka-chan chimed.

"But if Onii-chan and Touka-nee-chan are to step forward…" Rinrin began (in what I assume to be worry), "…Rinrin is bothered that we do not know where Ryo-Fu is…"

"I know," Shuri pondered with worry, "She came charging for our Headquarters, but I believe she was intercepted by the Kou-Tou Army…"

"Is she still after us?" Aisha wondered.

"Most likely. … …Perhaps she may have returned to Kou-Ran Pass…"

"Ryo-Fu returning to Kou-Ran Gate?" Touka-chan skeptically repeated as she stared out into the hectic battle. She wasn't the only one.

"With this blockade?" Rinrin mouthed with a frown, "That is impossible…"

"It would be impossible with her troops," Shuri nodded, but her frown remains, "… …but if she was alone, there are plenty of ways she could have…"

"She is called an insane warrior," Aisha sighed, "I would not be surprised if she did go back in such a way… …"

"Exactly… …Anyway, the Yuu-Shu Army will head to the gate where the army of Kou-Tou and Kyo-Shou are engaged and join the attack…"

"Understood," Aisha nodded before turning to Rinrin, "Rinrin, you take the vanguard…"

"Leave it to Rinrin!" Rinrin cheered with excitement, "Finally~, Rinrin has a job!"

"This is not a game, so keep that in mind…" Aisha sternly reminded before turning to Touka and me, "Now, My Lord and Lady…"

"Yeah," I nodded alongside Touka-chan, "let's go…"

"Yes," Shuri nodded.

"All unit of Yuu-Shu!" Touka-chan called to troops, "Advance~~!"

With a collective clopping of hooves and the stomping of marching boots, the Yuu-Shu army moved forward as command.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Kyo-Shou Army was still trying to break through Kou-Ran Gate's tough defenses when Kakou-En noticed another army beginning to move.<p>

"Sister," Kakou-En called to her sister, Kakou-Ton, "The Yuu-Shu Army has started to move…"

"I see…" Kakou-Ton sighed, "…They sure tricked us…"

"They are a pretty good army…"

"Indeed, but… …They may interfere with Karin-sama later so we should eliminate them as soon as possible… …"

Kakou-En huff a small chuckle. "You are always thinking about Karin-sama…"

"Ugh… …W-What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It is nice to have a single-minded sister like that…"

Kakou-Ton grumbled. "…You are making me mad, Shuuran…"

"That is scary…"

Kakou-Ton grumbled even more when she saw that her sister's expression said otherwise. "…Are you teasing me?"

"I do not know… …Anyway, for now, we need to think about breaking through the gates of Kou-Ran Pass…"

"Says you, the one who started it…"

Kakou-En giggled slightly. "Well that is fine… …So, Sister, what are we going to do?"

"Actually, at this point, we just have to force our way through the castle gate…"

"That means we shall suffer more losses…"

"Yeah. But we have to…"

"… …Okay. Then I shall go to the front line and command the soldiers. You and Chou-Ryou wait for Karin-sama's troops to arrive…"

"No… …I shall go to the front as well. My honor demands we take the gate before Karin-sama arrives…"

"Are you not being a little too eager?"

"To be honest with you, I think so as well. But for the sake of Karin-sama's supremacy, we must be the first to set foot in Kou-Ran Pass and spread our reputation…"

Kakou-En huffed with a smile. "How single-minded of you…"

"Humph… …Say what you want…"

Kakou-En giggled. "I feel the same way, Shunran…"

"Then do not argue! …Honestly…"

"It is fun giving you a hard time…"

"Shut up! Kii!"

"Yes~!" Kyo-Cho called as she came in running upon hearing her name, "What is it, Shunran-sama?"

"Shuuran and I will go to the front. Why do you and Chou-Ryou not wait for Karin-sama's troops to arrive?"

"Eh? Shunran-sama does not need to go to the front. I can command the soldiers…"

"No… …I want to fight for Karin-sama…"

"… …Have a little consideration for her feelings, Kii," Kakou-En noted.

"Okay~…" Kyo-Cho sighed in a sulk, "…Karin-sama has it nice. She is loved by Shunran-sama…"

Kakou-En giggled. "Both Shunran and I love you just as much as we love Karin-sama…"

"…! Nyah-Ha~! If Shuuran-sama say that, I shall start falling for Shuuran-sama again~!"

Kakou-Ton grumbled uncomfortably as she listened to Kyo-Cho. "… …Stop saying stupid things and get to your position!"

"Alright~!" Kyo-Cho chimed before turning to Chou-Ryou, "Okay Chou-Ryou-san, let us go together~!"

"Yeah…" Chou-Ryou nodded before turning to Kakou-Ton, "…Gen-chan, be careful…"

"I will," Kakou-Ton nodded before calling out to the troops, "Units of Kakou-Ton and Kakou-En shall move to the front line! We shall take down Kou-Ran Gate no matter what!"

"Let us show the world what we have got!" Kakou-En exclaimed as well, "Charge~!"

With a collective roar, their forces charged forward.

* * *

><p>"The Yuu-Shu Army and Kyo-Shou Army have started to move forward~," Riku-Son informed.<p>

"They are going to attack all together, huh?" Son-Saku hummed.

"At this point, opening the gate cannot be part of any sane plan~," Riku-Son sighed.

"Indeed," Son-Ken sighed.

Son-Saku remained quiet as she glared at the carnage near the gates of Kou-Ran.

"… …What is wrong, Sheren?" Meirin wondered.

"… …I am pondering on whether to advance or pull back," Son-Saku answered.

"Eh?" Riku-Son blinked, "Son-Saku-sama, I thought for sure you would not hesitate to join the battle for the fortress gate~…"

"Yes," Son-Ken blinked as well, "Not that I am complaining. It is true that we had suffered too many casualties. We can pull back for, and see how things will go…"

"… …Sheren," Shuu-Yu halted, "This is a great chance to spread your name and the name of the Son Family throughout the world. Are you going to waste that chance?"

"Meirin," Son-Ken intervened, "Sister should rather think about reality than fame at this point. That is what the Son Family does…"

"True, but Lady Bundai, if not Sheren if she remembered her goal at hand, would have chosen fame in this instance. That is because if Sheren continue to be a minor ruler in a local area, she shall be swallowed by the changing times. If Sheren is thinking about the future of Kou-Tou, she needs to think about fame now…"

"…That is true," Son-Saku sighed, "But Mother will also worry about the lives of our soldiers…"

"Of course!" Son-Ken affirmed, "So what if we gain fame now? We brought our entire army from Kou-Tou here. There are still too many soldiers who have seen too little winters than they should have. For the price of fame, we end up weakening our military strength. Then, we would not be able to even fight the changing time…"

"But if do not gain fame," Shuu-Yu intervened, "None of the local surrounding areas would even beginning to think we are worth joining peacefully. Rather, it is possible they shall see Kou-Tou as a stepping stone for their own gain. If we abandon obtaining fame, we shall loss strength found beyond just military power. We shall be swallowed up for sure; after all, most wars can be won without even fighting…"

"…True," Kou-Gai stepped in, "But nevertheless, all wars are won by soldiers. If we do not have enough of them, no amount of fame can shield us from the changing time…"

"Soldiers can only take us so far, Sai-dono. If anything, fame will attract more soldiers for us. Well-known people are magnets for power and fame gain from taking the impregnable Kou-Ran Fortress can help us with that. We must obtain such power now before someone else makes uses of it. The Army of Kyo-Shou and Yuu-Shu understand that concept, which is why despite the casualty number they persist. They do not wish to be swallowed up, just like us…"

"We are not going to be swallowed," Son-Ken argued, "So long as Taiki and the rest of us-…"

"We cannot rely on THAT man for this! Even for General Taiki Sonoma, it is impossible-…"

"What's impossible for me?" a voice called from behind Shuu-Yu.

Jumping in shock, Shuu-Yu turned angrily to Taiki. "Would you PLEASE refrain from these practical jokes!?"

"What practical joke?" Taiki wondered in confusion.

"…! You-!"

"Now calm down, Meirin," Son-Saku calmed her friend before turning to Taiki, "Taiki, you have arrived just in time. There is something I wish to ask you about…"

"…?" Taiki gave a curious look, "What is it?"

"…As causal as always…" Meirin grumbled under her breath.

"What do you think the Kou-Tou Army should do?" Sheren asked, "Should we do as my sister suggest and retreat for the sake of conserving soldiers? Or should we go with what Meirin wants and have our army join in on trying to take down the fortress for glory?"

"…Retreat for soldiers' lives," Taiki repeated in his own way, "or fight for Kou-Tou glory… … … …Hmm~~~!"

"… …Well?" Shuu-Yu huffed impatiently.

"…Both of them are reasonable, given the situation, I guess. … …So why don't we do both?"

"… … … … … …EH~!?" Everyone exclaimed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

"What I'm saying is that we can still attack the fortress…just not all of us. Probably a unit or three would work. That way, we can conserve soldiers and gain fame at the same time~! It's perfect…"

"… …There is," Riku-Son hummed, "truth in that type of plan~…"

"But sending only at most three units!?" Shuu-Yu frowned, "That is like asking for a death wish!"

"Isn't attack Kou-Ran Pass as we've been doing suicidal as is already?" Taiki pointed out.

"Well…yes," Kou-Gai sweat dropped, "but what can we gain from just sending three?"

"Maneuverability, speed, less complication, less death…"

Kou-Gai sweat dropped from Taiki's instant, quick, and simple answers.

"…And," Shuu-Yu began, "What if they fail?"

"Low casualty," Taiki began to listed instantly like before, "Kou-Tou still has a standing army, have fame from aiding in the capture of Kou-Ran Pass, fame for emerging from the campaign as still one of the strongest, fame for still being strong despite defeat…"

Shuu-Yu opened her mouth to protest, but after Taiki's words register in her mind, she closed them hesitantly.

Son-Saku, on the other hand, laughed.

"Well, I am convince," Son-Saku giggled, "Very well, Kouha!"

"Yes My Ladyship?" Kan-Nei stood attention.

"Lead three units at most and attack Kou-Ran Pass. Be sure to try to snatch some glory for us before retreating if you can…"

"Yes, ma'am-!"

"Ah," Taiki voiced, "I'll join her too…"

"Eh?" Son-Ken blinked, "But Taiki-!"

"No buts. I suggested the plan so I have to take responsibility by leading one of the units in the assault at least…"

"… …My~," Shuu-Yu huffed sarcastically, "How honorable of you…"

"In that case," Kou-Gai stepped forward, "Allow me to assist the attack as well…"

"…! Sai-dono?"

"Three units are going at most, no? Then, if we are looking for the most result, three capable General must take the lead. Shishun, Taiki, and now I…"

"…True," Son-Saku nodded, "Very well then. The rest of us shall pull back then…"

"… …As you wish," Shuu-Yu nodded.

"Yes, ma'am~!" Riku-Son chimed.

"…Taiki," Son-Ken addressed.

"Hmm? Yeah, Renfa?"

"Take care of Sai-dono and Shishun, okay?"

"Understood~!" Taiki gave a salute.

Son-Ken smiled before following her sister.

"Taiki," Kan-Nei called, "Let us go now!"

"Yeah," Taiki nodded.

* * *

><p>"The gate will come down any moment!" Aisha roared to the troops, "Attack!"<p>

"Come on everyone!" Rinrin called in encouragement, "We can do it!"

**CHEER!** The soldiers roar in response to Aisha and Rinrin's encouragements.

"A little more…" Shuri chanted away, as if her words would somehow make the gate fall faster, and was clenching her fists and glaring at the gate, "…a little more… …!"

The soldiers aimed for the gate, protecting themselves from the rain of arrows above with their shields, and slamming the giant, wooden battering ram against the iron doors.

**BAM! BAM!** The deep sound that shook our stomachs slowly changed with each blow. Finally…

**BAM-CREAK~! BOOM!** The iron door shook the ground as it fell.

**CHEER!** The soldiers cheered, and started pouring into Kou-Ran Gate.

"Kazuto-kun!" Touka-chan cheered as she embraced me in joy, "They broke through! They broke through!"

"Yeah!" I managed, "They did…"

"Good," Aisha nodded in approval before turning to Rinrin, "Rinrin, we are going as well!"

"Got it!" Rinrin nodded and began to follow Aisha.

"Everyone!" Touka-chan called to the troops, "Victory is upon us! Follow Aisha and Rinrin to Victory~~!"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

The sight of battle is all around us, even here in the Main Camp. …Yet, within the Main Tent, Sou-Sou-sama is "enjoying" herself with Jun-Iku-dono and Ten-I-dono. Disturbing as it, I must admit I admire Sou-Sou-sama's ability to be calm enough on the battle to be able to perform illicit acts of such. But then again, it also means that I must remain wary of the possibility she would drag me into her "happy place" one day.

Fortunately, Sou-Sou-sama had respected my wish so far to not mingle with me. Of course, that does not stop her from trying…

So here I was, waiting in the meeting tent, sipping tea, and listening uncomfortably as since this area and the bedroom are adjacent to each other and was separated by a sheet, a makeshift wall, I am able to hear all the sensual moaning and groaning that is transpiring. If I could, I would wish to go elsewhere. But the vanguard does not need me and I must also ensure that no perverted idiot decided to break ranks and sneak a peek. I must also be here to relay any messages that may come as well. In short, I have no good reason to use to escape this predicament.

That is…**CRACK! **…until I heard a quick and almost inaudible noise sound coming from somewhere close to me. It did not take me long to find out that the noise was from one of the tea cup, which had somehow crack a bit at the top.

As I continue to inspect the cup, I felt something wet creeping down from the left side of my face. Touching the area where the feeling came from, around my cheek area, I discovered it to be tears. That was unusual, I knew for a fact that I never cried for no apparent reason at my age; in fact, this is the first time I had shed a single tear in many years.

But before I could make sense of it, however, something compelled me to look at the cracked cup again. The crack tea cup, I now remember, had belonged to Kakou-Ton-dono. As I continue to stare at it, another sensation just like a tear crept down my cheek. But before I even touched it, I knew there was one significant difference: it was warm. Once I touched it, I found that it was dyed red…it was blood.

Now I was even more confused. Not only am I stun by the fact that I had shed even a single tear, now I must ponder why a single drop of blood was shed from my left eye, where they both came from. Then there was Kakou-Ton-dono's tea cup. It was not filled with hot tea; in fact, it was empty! The tea cup was deprived of any means for cracking on its own!

That was when I remember that during the Era of Three Kingdom, there were other cases like this where things break or animal behaved strangely. In these cases, someone would go interpret it as a warning from the Heaven about possible events or disaster to come. And more than once in the Era of Three Kingdom, those omens are spot on.

I personally do not believe such superstition. With animal maybe to an extent, but I will remain skeptical. However, that was before I was warped into this world. I have seen and experience magic first hand in this world so I must have consideration about these possible omen that has been given to me.

Let me see, Kakou-Ton-don's tea cup cracked. And upon looking at it, my left eye expel one drop of tear. Upon looking at the cup again, my left eye spilled one drop of blood. Could it mean something is going to happen to Kakou-Ton-dono that involves her left eye-…?

The moment that thought hit my mind, I understood immediately. Ignoring my displeasure, I launched myself into the Sou-Sou-sama's bedroom.

"Sou-Sou-sama!" I cried out desperately, immediately grabbing all attention from the three people in the room.

"Oh~!" Sou-Sou-sama awed at my bold entrance, "Shiba-san…"

"…Disgust as you may be by Sou-Sou-sama's wonderful hobby," Jun-Iku-dono grumbled in anger, "Must you really-…!?"

"Sou-Sou-sama," I interrupted, putting enough urgency in my tone to stress the importance of my next grim words, "I have just received a grim omen! Kakou-Ton-dono is in danger!"

"…!" That got Sou-Sou-sama's full attention, "What do you mean-?"

"I have no time to explain! I request that Sou-Sou-sama allow me to head to the front with a swift unit! I must also require Ten-I-dono and one of our doctors to accompany me immediately!"

"…! …Fine, permission granted!" Even Sou-Sou-sama could tell I was dead serious.

"Ten-I-dono!" I called to Ten-I-dono, who had covered herself with the bed sheet on impulse upon my sudden entrance.

"Y-Yes!?" Ten-I-dono asked uneasily.

"Quit cowering and dress yourself! We must reach the vanguard soon! Be ready in thirty seconds, or I shall leave you!"

"Y-Y-Yes-!" I did not wait for her replied as I rushed out of the Main Tent to give orders to the swiftest looking people in sight. I also took the first doctor that I came across.

I was foolish! I was careless! I could not believe I did not foresee this! I could not believe I did not interpret the omen sooner. But I have no time to dwell on my failure. If possible, I can still prevent it. If I go now, it might be done! I was rushing admittedly, but I must. If I do not, Kakou-Ton-dono would be…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kakou-Ton-dono and Kakou-En-dono were having their forces try to break down their gate when a soldier ran up with a report.<p>

"General Kakou-Ton!" the soldier began, "The Yuu-Shu Army broke the gate of Kou-Ran!"

"What!?" Kakou-Ton-dono exclaimed, "They did it before us?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Damn it! We fought so hard, only to let the Yuu-Shu Army take the credit!?"

"What should we do, sister?" Kakou-En-dono asked her sister.

"… …Forget about arriving first, then. We shall take the credit for securing Kou-Ran Pass completely…"

"But our soldiers are worn out from the lengthy attack, and morale has fallen…"

"But we cannot let the Yuu-Shu Army take the credit alone!" Kakou-Ton-dono declared before turning to the troops, "Everyone, line up! We shall pass the Yuu-Shu Army and secure Kou-Ran Pass!"

"Wait, Shunran!" Kakou-En halted her sister as the troops prepared themselves, "We do not have a plan!"

"Then what do you want me to do? We must take Kou-Ran Pass for Karin-sama-…!"

But before she could continue anymore, a single arrow appeared out of nowhere and… **STAB! **…embedded itself right into Kakou-Ton-dono's left eye.

"Ugh-!" Kakou-Ton-dono began to yell, but caught herself before she could let anymore out. The pain, however, was too much and she end up collapsing to her knee, coving her now bloody left eye socket with her hand. One could still see the body of the arrow sticking out still.

"Sister!?" Kakou-En exclaimed in horror only to notice a fleeing enemy archer trying to make his getaway. He must have gotten down from the fortress to make the shot. "Damn you~! Die by my godly arrow!"

With a mighty tug, Kakou-En-dono expertly loaded her bow with an arrow and fired…**WHOOSH! **…The arrow flew like a bullet right into the back of the enemy archer's skull… **STAB! **…With a simple "Ugh-!" the soldier fell dead.

Once Kakou-En-dono saw the corpse drop, she immediately returned her attention back to her sister. "Shunran!"

Kakou-Ton-dono grunted, groaned, and even hissed in pain as she squeezes the area of her wound in an attempt to numb the pain.

"General Kakou-Ton is down," Kakou-Ton-dono suddenly heard one of the soldier screamed in horror.

"Has she been killed!?" Another asked in terror.

"What will happen to us…?" Another wailed in panic.

"(…! This is bad!)" Kakou-Ton thought in worry, despite the pain, "(The soldiers are starting to panic!)"

"…!? Are you alright, Sister?" Kakou-En-dono worryingly asked when Kakou-Ton-dono suddenly fell silent and was about to move closer to see what is wrong when…

"Stay away, Shunran!" Kakou-Ton-dono exclaimed loudly, full of energy. So loud she yelled that Kakou-En jumped back in shock. So loud that everyone in their units heard her and fell silent. They watch as Kakou-Ton strongly got back up and stood tall. "Listen, gallant, elite soldier of Kyo-Shou! My Spirit will never be crushed by something like this! My fierce heart will never falter at the wounds to my body! I refuse to let our honor be wounded! Soldiers of Kyo-Shou! Behold my valiant courage! Feel the spirit of a true warrior of Kyo-Shou!"

In one swift movement and a determine grunt, Kakou-Ton-dono without a single hint of hesitation gripped the arrow and yanked it out…**SPLURT! **…and covering the tip of the arrow was her now useless eyes. She had pulled out her own eye!

"This body I received from my parents! Even the loss of an eye will not quiet my warrior's rage! The burning desire to crush the enemy fills my heart! Behold your General! Behold a woman of valor! Let us drink a cup to my eye and this feeble flesh, and then let us proudly announce the valor of Kyo-Shou to Heaven! Heaven is with us! Know that my eye is but an offering unto Heaven!"

Without a single hesitation yet again, she shoved her eyeball into her mouth and began to swallow it…**GULP! **…Once it was done, she threw aside the arrow with all her might and glared with her one good eye at the awed troops.

"…The sacrifice has been offered! Know that I am a heaven-sent warrior! Rise, Generals! Rise, Warriors! We shall quickly break through Kou-Ran Pass, and then on to the Imperial Capital, Raku-You!"

"Yeah!" the soldiers called out, fully inspired by Kakou-Ton-dono.

"That is our General Kakou-Ton!" Another shouted.

"We shall fight! We can do it!" Another cheered.

"Then stand up!" Kakou-Ton-dono ordered strongly, "Pick up your swords! Get your arrows ready! Annihilate the enemy soldiers in Kou-Ran Pass!"

"Yeah!"

"Line up, men! Charge into the fortress! Let the world know how strong the soldier of Kyo-Shou are~!"

With a collective roar, the soldiers of Kyo-Shou surge forwards. Kakou-Ton-don watched this happen with a smile, before collapsing back to her knee. She has spent much of her energy…and it paid off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…in the Ki-Shuu Army…<p>

"Oh," En-Shou noted as she stared out into the battle near the fortress, "that little girl's army nearly crumbled for just a moment, huh?"

"Wow, you are sharp, Princess," Bun-Shuu, who has by now recover from her encounter with Ryo-Fu, awed, "You are absolutely right. The Kyo-Shou Army's advance guard panicked just for a moment…"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" En-Shou gave her monarch-like laugh, "That much was clear to me~!"

"But…" Gan-Ryou wondered in concern, "…I wonder what happened?"

"I do not know," Bun-Shuu shrugged, "Maybe something happened to the General…"

"But they recovered pretty quickly…"

"Either she did not die and encouraged the soldiers, or someone else took command…"

"Maybe… …Oh, the Kyo-Shou Army has breached the gate as well!"

"Yeah, you are right. Princess, do you think we should go out there again?"

"Maybe so," En-Shou nodded, "Toshi-san, Iishe-san, why do you two not go with the soldiers?"

"Got it, got it~! Well, let us now go loot the burning building…"

"I do not wish to take away credit from other people though…" Gan-Ryou frowned.

"Oh, do not say that. Come on, Toshi…"

"…Okay~…" Gan-Ryou sighed.

* * *

><p>With a swift unit and General Ten-I in toll, I rushed to the frontline as fast as I am allowed to. On the way, we bumped into Kyo-Cho-dono's units, who was with, as I was informed, our newly acquire General, Chou-Ryou-dono. I cast aside all chances for pleasantry and immediate inform them of the urgency of my trip to the front.<p>

Understanding quickly, they let me pass and also decided to accompany us out of worry. As we moved, I notice the grim movements of the advance guard as they began to panic. Fortunately, it disappeared rather quickly and I soon spotted them as they began to charge with full force at the fortress. But that did little to ease my apprehension.

"It looks as if everything is fine, Shiba-san," Kyo-Cho noted.

"Everything is not fine until I have Kakou-Ton-dono in my sight," I sternly replied as I pressed forward. It wasn't long before I found the two Kakou Sister Generals, but my heart sank just as quickly. Kakou-Ton-dono…has collapse to her knee, with the worry Kakou-En-dono crouch next to her. "Oh no…"

"…! Shunran-sama!?" Kyo-Cho-dono exclaimed in worry as she, Chou-Ryou-dono, and Ten-I-dono rushed forward, with me and the unit not far behind, "Shunran-sama!"

"…! Kii?" Kakou-En-dono turned to see us coming, "Ruru? Chou-Ryou-dono? Shiba-san? What are you all doing-?"

"Shunran-sama!" Kyo-Cho-dono ignored Kakou-En-dono and immediately went to Kakou-Ton-dono's side, "Are you okay!?"

"…! Gen-chan!" Chou-Ryou-dono managed, noticing as well as I did her wound, "Your eye!"

"…! Shunran-sama! Your eye! Where is your eye!?"

"…Kii," Kakou-Ton-dono managed, breathing hard in exhaustion, "…I…am… …alright… …Do not… …worry yourself…"

"Sister," Kakou-En-dono made a sad frown.

"Aside all of you!" I gave the command, startling them all.

"Shiba-san!" Kyo-Cho-dono exclaimed at me, "Can you not show-…!?"

"I said ASIDE!" I sternly repeated, causing everyone to move out of the way, opening a path to Kakou-Ton-dono. I then turn to the paramedic I brought along, "You, doctor! Get to work!"

"Eh?" the doctor managed, "But it is a missing eye-…"

"_Use your head_! I am not asking you to _fix_ it! I'm telling you to _clean_ the wound!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" With that, the paramedic got to work to insure that Kakou-Ton-dono's wound doesn't get infected.

"Ten-I-dono," I called, "Kyo-Cho-dono! Now is not the time to be gripped in despair! Join the advance guard and lead them to the takeover of the fortress! We cannot allow Kakou-Ton-dono's effort be in vain! GO!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" They both saluted before heading off to do I told them.

"The rest of you!" I called to the unit I brought along, "form a perimeter around this area and stand guard. I want nothing coming through, not even a single enemy boot! If I see even one arrow penetrate this area, I'll have you all executed, UNDERSTAND!?"

"Y-Y-Yes, ma'am!" the soldiers saluted before rush off.

Kakou-En-dono blinked at my actions and remained so for a while as I heavily breathed after I was done giving orders.

"… …I am," Kakou-En-dono began, "…speechless. You seem so…well, passionate all of a sudden…"

"…Perhaps," I sighed and turn to the paramedic, who was done, "Well?"

"I have disinfected and dress the wound to the best of my ability," the paramedic informed, "But General Kakou-Ton loss quite an amount of blood. I do not think she can properly fight for now…"

"I see… …good work. You are dismissed…"

"Yes ma'am," the paramedic step back to allow me to get to Kakou-Ton-dono.

"…Shiba-san," Kakou-Ton-dono managed a smile; her left eye socket was heavily wrinkled, swollen, and flat, "I am… …surprise to see you here…"

I gave a sigh. "I caught sight of some bad omen that told me something was going to happen to you, Kakou-Ton-dono. Unfortunately, I interpret it too late. Please for forgive me…"

"…No, Shiba-san…I was the one who was careless…"

"But had I interpret the omen sooner… If I had gotten here earlier… Kakou-Ton-dono, your eye, could have…"

"…Humph, it is only an eye…" Kakou-Ton-dono huffed as she managed to return to her feet, though she was still shaky, "…I will not accept any form of pity, even from you, Shiba-san…"

Seeing no point of apologizing to Kakou-Ton-dono anymore, I gave a sigh and went up to Kakou-En-dono. Once close enough, I secretly gave her an eye-patch, uniquely design as a black butterfly.

Kakou-En-dono was confused at first, but after she followed my eyes to her sister, she smiled and nodded in understanding before heading over to her sister.

"Sister," Kakou-En-dono called, catching her sister's attention, "take this… …"

Kakou-Ton blinked at it but smile nevertheless. "Thank you, Shuuran… …"

It took her a moment to put on the eye-patch, but once it was on, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"…About what you did earlier, Sister," Kakou-En-dono smiled proudly, "That was great. You revived our soldiers' plummeting morale and gave them courage…"

"…Yeah… …" Kakou-Ton-dono frowned.

"Are you okay…?"

"I am fine. This wound is nothing. But… …"

"Kakou-Ton-dono," I sighed, in what I would consider disbelief, "Sou-Sou-sama is not the type to abandon you for any reason after what you have done…"

Kakou-Ton-dono did a double-take. "I-I did not say anything…"

"We know what you want to say, Shunran," Kakou-En-dono softly informed, "You are worried because your face was injured, right?"

"… …Humph…" Kakou-Ton-don sulked as she turned away.

"Karin-sama will love you, even with that injury…"

"…I hope so… …"

I watch this for a moment, against my better judgment, I coughed. "As bold as I am to say this, I know Sou-Sou-sama well. I am absolutely certain that Sou-Sou-sama will cherish Kakou-Ton-dono more so after this…"

"…Shiba-san…"

"Of course she would," Kakou-En-dono smiled in agreement before addressing to her sister once again, "Can you move?"

"Yes, I am fine. I shall go back to the frontline and command the soldiers. It would help if you could stay with me, Shuuran…"

"Of course. You and I are always together. I would never leave you…"

"Thank you…"

I smiled at this and began to walk ahead of them. "Well then, since the General herself said so, let us move… …I presume you are coming too, Chou-Ryou-dono…"

"Of course!" Chou-Ryou nodded before turning to Kakou-Ton-dono, "Gen-chan, shall we go?"

"Yeah," Kakou-Ton-dono agreed and Kakou-En-dono simply nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

The soldiers broke through the gate and entered Kou-Ran Pass, but because of the enemy's organized resistance, they were now gradually retreating.

"Come on, push it! Push it!" Aisha encouraged, "Our enemy is almost down!"

"Nyah~! We have to hang in there!" Rinrin called out, "Come on everyone!"

Aisha and Rinrin encouraged the soldiers, mowing down one enemy after another.

"…It is taking a long time," Touka-chan mumbled in worry.

"Not exactly what you expect from a nearly defeated army, huh?" I hummed as well. Normally, with an enemy on their last leg, you would expect them to put up a resistant. But to be pushed back?

"…They must have a capable strategist among their ranks," Shuri hummed in thought, "It is amazing that there is someone who is capable of organizing the troops in a way to repel the enemy forces despite being cornered…"

"It sure is," Touka-chan nodded.

"…But, at this rate, it will take quite some time to secure the fortress…"

"You're right," I hummed, "I hope they'll surrendered soon…"

"To the Hei-Shuu Army's soldiers, we are villains who are trying to attack Raku-You… …so I do not think they will surrender that easily…"

"That is true," Touka-chan sighed, "If I was up against villain, I would rather die rather than to surrender to the enemy in shame…"

"… …Do you have any ideas, Shuri?" I pondered, "In order for them to accept surrendering?"

"… …When things are this messy," Shuri frowned sadly, "there is no point in having a plan. We just have to hope that our soldiers do a good job, desu… …"

"…I see… …"

"I apologize that I cannot help… …"

"Don't apologize. I'm self-righteous for hoping that there will be minimal damage on both sides…"

"…You are kind, My Lord…"

"He certainly is," Touka-chan giggled.

"No, I'm not," I sighed, "I just don't want to see my people die, that's all… …"

"My Lord," Shuri blushed as Touka-chan laid a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Both of them seem to understand my feelings.

Shuri was about to say something more when screams of agony and death echoed out from the battlefield ahead of us. Some were calling for help and there were even some that was begging for their lives. All the meanwhile the sound of hacking and slaughtering accompany each scream. The brave soldiers panicked in the face of those sounds and the frontline slowly began to retreat.

"What is it?" Aisha called out, asking for a report, "What is happening?"

"General Kan-U!" a soldier reported, "R-R-Ryo-Fu has appeared!"

"What!?"

"She is spearing one soldier after another all by herself and making a pile of dead bodies! The frontline will be destroyed soon!"

Aisha growled to herself for a moment before charging toward the source of the carnage. "Then I shall stop Ryo-Fu!"

"…! Aisha!" Touka-chan called after as she ran after Aisha, "Wait up!"

"Ah-! Wait Touka-chan!" I called after, "You can't fight Ryo-Fu! Touka-chan!"

"Sisters!" Rinrin called as she ran after them, "Wait for Rinrin! Rinrin shall fight too~!"

"Ah-! Rinrin! No, get Touka-chan back, you hear me!? Rinrin!"

"Hawawa~!" Shuri exclaimed as I ran after my sworn sisters. "My Lord, not you as well~! Please come back~! My Lord~! … …Hawa~, at least wait for me as well, desu~!"

* * *

><p>As this was going on, Ryo-Fu continued to cut down any that was in range.<p>

**WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH!**

"… …Too weak," Ryo-Fu commented as she swung her Halberd, cutting down two crying soldiers at once.

**WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH!**

"… …Boring…"

**WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH! WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH! **Ryo-Fu was unstoppable. Everyone began to run in the opposite direct…except for one…

"Curse thou!" Aisha roared as she came to a halt before Ryo-Fu, "I shall not allow thee lay hands upon more of my people!"

"…? …Who?" Ryo-Fu pondered.

"I am Kan-U! The first retainer of the virtuous Yuu-Shu! I am the Green Dragon Crescent Blade that crushes evil!"

"… …So…you are…Kan-U…"

"I cannot allow thee to hurt any more of my soldiers! Stand and fight me!"

"… …Okay," Ryo-Fu nodded, readying her weapon without changing her constant dull expression, "… …Come…"

"Thou dost not have to ask!" Aisha roared as she charged forward with two swings. **WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

Seeing the attack, Ryo-Fu skillfully launched an attack of her own. **WHOOSH! BAM!**

Aisha was sent flying back from the force of the counterattack; her attacks nullify by only one strike from Ryo-Fu.

"What!?" Aisha managed, her hands quivering from the shock of the attack, "She repelled my attacks!?"

"… …Done?" Ryo-Fu wondered.

Aisha growled before charging again. "No way!" **WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

"… …Too easy," Ryo-Fu commented before launching two powerful swings.

**WHOOSH! BAM! WHOOSH! BOOM! **This time Aisha was sent hurling back, only to land and collapse to her knee.

"… …Too weak," Ryo-Fu commented.

"What!?" Aisha exclaimed, immediately rising back to her feet, "Are you telling me I am weak?"

Ryo-Fu nodded. "Too weak… …"

Aisha growled before preparing to strike again until Ryo-Fu called out pass her.

"… …I…fight…all three…at once…"

"Three of us…?" Aisha turned to see Rinrin and Touka-chan entering the scene.

"Nyah-ha," Rinrin meowed with a weak smile, "She noticed us…"

"Rinrin? …!? My Lady!? What are you both doing here?"

"We came to help of course!" Touka-chan claimed as she armed herself with Virtue and Ryuu-Tei-Ken.

"Yeah~!" Rinrin affirmed, readying her Viper Spear.

"…I do not need help!" Aisha stubbornly replied, "Rinrin, take My Lady and return back to Our Lord to guard both of them!"

"No, Rinrin cannot do that. Besides… …you know it yourself. This one is powerful…"

"Yes," Touka-chan glared cautiously at the waiting Ryo-Fu, "She is too dangerous unless we fight together…"

"… …Fine. All three…come," Ryo-Fu commented, still deprive from any visible expression, as she prepare her Halberd, "… …I…no…defeated…"

"You think so, huh?" Aisha growled as she ready her Crescent Blade, "I would not say you cannot lose until after you have tasted our prowess!"

"Nyah-Ha," Rinrin meowed, "Do you not who Rinrin is? Rinrin is the mighty Chou-Hi!"

"Sisters!" Touka-chan called out, "Together we shall overcome this difficult obstacle!"

And so the legendary battle between the Three Sister and Ryo-Fu begins.

"Hah!" Touka-chan sounded as she swung her two swords at Ryo-Fu. **WHOOSH-WHOOSH! CLASH! CLASH!**

Ryo-Fu blocked the quick fencing as expertly as she did with Aisha's.

"Take this," Rinrin charge and unleash a mighty swing. **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"…!" Ryo-Fu strained from blocking Rinrin's attack, which was packed with raw brute strength.

"Nyah!" Rinrin blinked as she jumped back, "Wow! She stopped me!"

"True," Touka-chan noticed Ryo-Fu quivering, "But it would appear that against Rinrin-chan's raw strength, even Ryo-Fu must flinch…"

"It does not matter much now," Aisha informed her sisters, "Right now, we must stop Ryo-Fu to prevent any further casualties!"

Touka-chan and Rinrin nodded as they prepared themselves.

* * *

><p>"…Aisha-san, Rinrin-chan, and My Lady are fighting against Ryo-Fu!" Shuri informed as we closed in.<p>

"Yeah," I nodded with a frown. I was so pathetic. Earlier when I chased after my sworn sisters, I end up getting held back by enemy soldiers. I fought hard, but because of my slow start, I had to rely of the troops that Shuri took charge of to break through. Admittedly, I did pretty well all by myself, but in the end I couldn't go join my sisters. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

"They will be alright, I know it…" Although Shuri was saying that, the tension in her eyes spoke otherwise. I understand her worries though. We are taking about Ryo-Fu after all.

"Yeah… …We just have to believe that…" As a man, sending and relying on girls to fight my battles without even helping them is vexing. But I knew that if I join now, it will only complicate the situation even more. Those three has the best coordination skills, even in history, so that should be more than enough, right? They should be able to at least keep Ryo-Fu at bay, right?

"Yes," Shuri nodded at my reply before turning to the troops, "The rest of you, please try to secure Kou-Ran Pass as soon as you can!"

"Yeah!" While still fearful, as long as they didn't have to face Ryo-Fu our soldiers can still put up a brave face and charge forward.

"Please hurry, while My Lady, Aisha-san, and Rinrin-chan hold off the Enemy General!"

"Come on everyone…!" I called to the troops as I lead the way. I can't help Aisha, Touka-chan, and Rinrin for now, but at the very least I can lead the troops while they are providing the time we need.

* * *

><p>"Yah~!" Aisha called as she sends her Crescent Blade at Ryo-Fu, trying to pierce her. <strong>WHOOSH!<strong>

"… …Humph," With a huff, Ryo-Fu swung powerfully…**WHOOSH! BAM! **…intercepting Aisha's and knocking her back as well.

"Hah~!" Touka-chan went next immediately, trying to catch Ryo-Fu off guard with a succession of chain attacks. **WHOOSH! FLASH! FLASH! WHOOSH!**

But, as fast as she may be, Ryo-Fu was faster as she struck the attack with her own…**WHOOSH! BAM! **…Knocking Touka-chan back with an "Eek~!"

"A-TA-TA-TA~!" Rinrin roared as she went to strike. **WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

"… …Loud," Ryo-Fu commented and repelled Rinrin's attack with a series of attacks of her own. **WHOOSH-WHOOSH! BAM!**

"GYAH-!" Rinrin exclaimed as blocked the attack, which sent her flying back to her sisters, "Oh~, shit~!"

"… …Done?"

"Not even close!" Aisha proclaimed as went to strike again. **WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

"… …Humph," Ryo-Fu sent one attack at the onslaught…**WHOOSH! BAM! **…pushing Aisha back.

But Aisha immediately sprang forth again and struck…**WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

Caught by surprise, Ryo-Fu launches an equal number of strikes in retaliation….**WHOOSH! CLASH! WHOOSH! CLASH-BAM!**

Aisha clicked her tongue as she was sent back once again.

"Aisha!" Touka-chan exclaimed running to her side as Rinrin took over in the meantime.

"I am unhurt," Aisha reassured just as Rinrin joined them after being shoved back.

"…She is strong," Rinrin growled in frustration.

"Yes. She is holding her own against the three of us… …Shit, are we that weak?"

"…Maybe," Touka-chan hummed, "But what if instead of just coordinating our attacks, we strike at once…?"

"…! That is an unfair thought, My Lady!"

"Against the likes of Ryo-Fu, do we have much choice? She fights as well as five warriors at least…"

"Touka-nee-chan may be right, Aisha," Rinrin panted, "We cannot fight her as we always have…"

"… …You are right," Aisha nodded, "as much I cherish an honorable fight, we have to insure Ryo-Fu does not interfere with our goal; we must do this…"

"… …What…wrong?" Ryo-Fu asked, pondering what was taking them so long to attack again, "… …Come…"

"Oh~!" Rinrin growled as they prepare to attack together, "You laughed at us! Rinrin swear, Rinrin swear you shall pay for that~!"

"Now sisters!" Touka-chan called and all three race forward at once. Touka-chan aimed for a stab….**FLASH!**

"Yah~!" Aisha aimed to cut Ryo-Fu down from above…**WHOOSH!**

"A-TA~!" Rinrin intended to slash at Ryo-Fu from below…**WHOOSH!**

Caught off-guard, Ryo-Fu could only make it to block the three synchronized attacks…**CLASH! CLASH! CLASH-BAM! **…The last attack sent her flying back, a good distance.

"How about that!?" Touka-chan smirked; she and her sisters smiled seeing how they finally managed to push Ryo-Fu back.

"… …Pretty good," Ryo-Fu commented as she recovered her stance, still as emotionless as always.

"Heh-Heh," Rinrin chuckled confidently, "How do you like that?"

"… …Next…me," Ryo-Fu crouched, ready to pounce forward.

"Fine! We shall take you on!"

"… …I…come," Ryo-Fu warned and then rushed forward to deliver her attacks…**WHOOSH! BAM! CLASH! CLASH-BAM! **…the force of the attack sent all three flying back.

Touka-chan managed to remain standing, but after a moment of staggering, she fell on her behind. Aisha managed to remain standing, but Rinrin despite being as strong as Aisha was handicapped by her small weight and thus could not recover from being force back so strongly, rolling back on the ground next to Touka.

"My Lady," Aisha called in worry, "Rinrin!"

"…R-Rinrin is okay," Rinrin managed as she and Touka-chan got up, "But it was so heavy…"

"Ah~~," Touka-chan moaned as she raised her shaking hands, "my hands are numb…"

"… …Continue?" Ryo-Fu wondered.

"Of course," Aisha declared as her sisters join next to her again, "we have no intention of stopping until we have crushed thou!"

"… …Okay," Ryo-Fu nodded in acknowledgment, "… …continue…"

The Three Sisters grunted as they got into their stance.

"… …Serious…now…"

"Very well!" Aisha roared, "I, Kan-U, will splendidly withstand thy attack! Come!"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

We move as swift as we could, but all we managed to do was break through one of the gates. The Kou-Tou Army has appeared to given up most of their attempts to taking the fortress, but the Yuu-Shu Army are still ahead of us. The fortress defenses are tough as well, so it didn't help further our capturing.

"Increase your effort," Kakou-Ton-dono called out, "Let the enemy know that your strength cannot be overcome by some worthless blockade!"

"Yeah!" The Soldiers shouted in acknowledgment. But the tide of the battle did not turn.

"Ugh," Kakou-Ton-dono growled, "Why are we having such difficulty?"

"…A proper plan can stop a charging herd," I quoted, "I say they have a strategist at least capable of that much on their side…"

"Huh~?" Kyo-Cho-dono frowned comically, "Man~! Can they not just drop dead or something?"

"A corner rat will definitely bite back, General Kyo-Cho-dono. Even you would resist to the end against an enemy force, wouldn't you?"

"…Ugh, well…"

"Besides, as far as the Hei-Shuu Army is concern, we are the evil ones for going against the Imperial Court. They obviously not wish to lose to villains…"

"We are the villains?" Kakou-Ton-dono roared at me, "We are the righteous one!"

"Anybody can claim that, General Kakou-Ton-dono. Unfortunately, reality dictate that reasons such as right or wrong does not exist during battle or war. Things such as right or wrong are determine afterwards…"

"…Uh…"

"…I apologize. Was I being too philosophical?"

"C-Confusing, rather than…" Kyo-Cho-dono sweat dropped, "…Never mind that for now. Anyway, what are we going to do?"

"…Well, even if I were to come up with a plan, I first need to know who it is we are dealing with…"

"That can be arranged," Kakou-Ton-dono smiled knowingly and turn to Chou-Ryou-dono, "Chou-Ryou, do you know any strategist worthy enough to be responsible for this?"

"Ah yeah," Chou-Ryou-dono chuckled, "That would be Chin-Kyuu-chin…'

"…Chin-Kyuu," I noted, "As in Chin-Kyuu Koudai?"

"Yeah. You know her, Shiba-san?"

"…In a way," I answered vaguely. Chin-Kyuu Koudai is one of the few people with enough fame to be noted as a follower of Ryo-Fu. According to the history I know, Chin-Kyuu was also the one responsible for allowing Sou-Sou, who had tried to assassinate Tou-Taku, to escape. In the end, however, it was his connect to Ryo-Fu that ended him.

"What is she like, Chou-Ryou?" Kakou-En-dono wondered.

"…Well~," Chou-Ryou-dono began in a way that seems she is conflicted where to begin, "She is a fussy one, I suppose. Very childish in any area outside of strategy and is not afraid of doing things her own way given the chance, I guess. She and I never really got along that much, so that is just about as much as I can tell you, really…"

"So, in other words," Ten-I-dono began, "we are dealing with an unorthodox strategist, no?"

"That would explain how we are being pushed back by a losing army," Kakou-En-dono hummed…until her warrior instinct caused her quickly bend back…**WHOOSH! **…just as something zoomed pass, "Whoa!"

It was Chained Sickle. I watch as it was tugged back to its owner's hand; the owner being a small girl.

"Eh?' Kyo-Cho-dono exclaimed as we took our fighting stance on instinct, "A child?"

"Hey! How rude!" the girl hissed, twirling her Chained Sickle, before glaring at Chou-Ryou-dono, "And Chou-Ryou! What are you doing!? Have you already deflected!?"

"Uh," Chou-Ryou-dono frowned uncomfortably, "…Yeah~! Sorry, Chin-Kyuu-chin…"

"…! She is the strategist, Chin-Kyuu Koudai?" Kakou-Ton-dono blinked.

"Somehow," Ten-I-dono sweat dropped, "I had imagined her to be…uh, younger…"

"Mm~," Chin-Kyuu-dono growled with an angry pout, "Chou-Ryou, what load of crap had you told them about Nenene…?"

"Only my opinion~," Chou-Ryou-dono chimed, causing Chin-Kyuu to fume even more so.

"So," Kakou-En-dono huffed, "What is the Enemy Strategist doing all the way out here?"

"That is obvious!" Chin-Kyuu-dono replied as she sent her sickle at Ten-I-dono, who managed to dodge out of the way, "Nenene is here to take your heads!"

"…All by yourself?" Kyo-Cho-dono laughed, "Are you kidding me? You are only a strategist-Whoa!" Chin-Kyuu-dono had launched her Chained Sickle at Kyo-Cho-dono's head, ending her words as she dodged. "Ah-! Hey! That was dangerous!"

Chin-Kyuu-dono remained silent as she glared at us with eyes that clearly told us her earlier words were entirely not a bluff.

"…Foolish as it may be," Kakou-En-dono huffed with a smile, "it is commendable foolishness. Very well, since her coming out here means she is prepare to face death, then I shall-…"

"Kakou-En-dono," I called as she was about to fire an arrow from her bow, "Allow me to fight her…"

"… …Eh?"

"Had it been a General, by all means Kakou-En-dono may do as she pleases," I explained as I stepped forward, "But she is a strategist. Warriors should end by the blade of another warrior; schemers should end by the skill of another schemer. At least that is how I think it should be…"

Kakou-En-dono blinked at my words before lowering her bow.

Chin-Kyuu-dono glared at me suspiciously. "…Who are you?"

"Shiba Izumi, strategist of Sou-Sou-sama of the Kyo-Shou Army," I traditionally introduce myself with a bow, "In response to your bravery as a strategist, I shall be your opponent…"

"…Fine! It does not matter which one comes up first! Nenene plan to take all of your heads. Nenene swear by the name of Chin-Kyuu Koudai!"

"…According to your scheme," I chuckled as I armed myself with my razor-tipped gloves, "But I have a scheme of my own I must fulfill. Let's see which one among us had better prepared, shall we?"

"Let us see then!" Chin-Kyuu-dono cried out as she launched her Chained Sickle at me.

Dodging the attack, but not stopping, I rushed forward as Chin-Kyuu-dono expertly pulled back her Chained Sickle. Catching the Sickle's handle, she swung down her weapon, intending to pierce my head. Foreseeing this, I shot backwards just as the Sickle came down and kicked the weapon sending Chin-Kyuu-dono back.

"Shit!" Chin-Kyuu-dono cursed, "You are a slippery one!"

"Schemers should behave like nothing else," I commented and launched myself at Chin-Kyuu-dono with the intent on slicing her.

Seeing that, Chin-Kyuu-dono used the chain part of her weapon to block my attacks.

"Impressive," I commented, before raising my free arm, "But what will you do now?"

"This!" With all her might…**WHOOSH! **…she aimed her sickle at my face, causing me to jump back.

"Always an insurance huh?"

"Of course!" Chin-Kyuu-dono huffed, "Nenene _is_ a strategist!"

"Oh? Then why is it now you are surrounded?"

"…Eh?" Chin-Kyuu-dono glanced around to see that there were several soldiers aiming their spears at her, "…! Shit-! When did this happen?"

"You need to learn to mind your opponent and your surroundings, Chin-Kyuu-dono. The only time a strategist makes a move themselves should be mainly when they are moving as a distraction…"

"Mm~~! You cheated!"

"Strategist battle with their minds, not solely in strength…"

"… …True…but Nenene is not going to be caught here!" Chin-Kyuu-dono performed an impressive backward flip over the soldiers and raced back to the fortress.

"Ah-! She is getting away!" Kakou-Ton-dono exclaimed.

"…Let's not forget our true objective, now Kakou-Ton-dono," I called to remind everyone, "If anything, it is possible Chin-Kyuu-dono only came out here to distract us from leading the army. We must, therefore, return to our duty…"

"Uh-yes! Right!" Kakou-Ton-dono nodded. But before she could make the command, a soldier ran up with a report.

"General Kakou-Ton!" the soldier began, "Ryo-Fu is fighting against Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi in front of the castle gate…!"

"What?" Kakou-Ton-dono exclaimed, "How are they fairing?"

"It would seem they are doing only just enough to keep Ryo-Fu busy…"

"I see…I cannot believe Kan-U and Chou-Hi together are not enough to stop them. And even with the addition of that girl, Ryuu-Bi, they could only keep her busy…"

"Ryo-Fu is a monster…" Kakou-En-dono muttered in worry.

"Yes, I suppose," I waved it off, "but no matter how strong she is, it won't affect her troops or the situation. There's no meaning to her strength…"

"You are right. Kou-Ran is about 80% taken. We just have to take down Ryo-Fu…"

"We shall let Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi take on the foolish role of presenting themselves before that hungry beast," Kakou-Ton-dono smoothly suggested, "Meanwhile, we shall secure Kou-Ran Pass…"

"Okay. Who will be commanding the soldiers?"

Kakou-Ton-dono turned with a smile to Ten-I-dono and Kyo-Cho-dono. "We shall let Ruru and Kii do that. It will be a good experience for both of them too…"

"…U-Us?" Ten-I-dono pointed to herself and Kyo-Cho-dono.

"Yes! We are counting on you. Surely, you two can do it, no?"

"Of course we can!" Kyo-Cho-dono beat her chest with pride, "It is but a simple task, right Ruru?"

"Huh? Oh, well," Ten-I-dono hesitated before taking a small glance in my direction. I, in turn, gave a silent nod, which seems to be what her confidence need. "Uh, yeah! Definitely!"

"That is reassuring," Kakou-En-dono smiled as the two head off to do their task, "Then that will leave the rest of us to watch Ryo-Fu, Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi fight…"

"Yeah, let us do that~!" Chou-Ryou-dono exclaimed, as we made our way to the front of the gate to watch the battle, before sighing in a way that was quite similar to how Sou-Sou-sama and Jun-Iku-dono sigh when they are love struck.

"W-What is it?" Kakou-Ton-dono blinked at Chou-Ryou-dono's strange reaction, "What is that creepy sigh for?"

"H-How rude, Gen-chan. I am fascinated~…"

"…Fascinated?"

"Yes…"

"…Let me take a wild guess," I began fearfully, "Is it about Kan-U-dono?"

"Whoa, Shiba-san! Good guess! That is right, when I was battling the Yuu-Shu Army early, I caught sight of her. She is beautiful~! And now she is fighting Ryo-Fu, no?"

"…Beautiful?" Kakou-Ton-dono tilted her head in confusion as I palmed my face with an annoyed sigh, "I do not understand…"

"You do not? That is too bad. Kan-U is amazingly beautiful. Her black hair dances when she swings her weapon. Mm~~… …beautiful~…"

As if she finally understood, Kakou-Ton-dono sweat dropped. "… …I thought you were not interest in that sort of thing…"

"I thought so too… …but maybe I am love with Kan-U…"

"… …I will not let have Karin-sama…"

"Oh, do not worry~! I will not touch Mou-chan…"

"…!? How dare you called Karin-sama 'M-Mou-chan'! Call her 'Moutoku-sama'…!"

"No way~. If I call her that politely, I shall get itchy all over…"

"…Humph," Kakou-En-dono huffed with a smile, "You are a very forthright person, are you not?"

"I do not like being polite. You all will just have to live with it ~…"

"…That is not for us to decide," I sighed, remembering somebody _else_ just like Chou-Ryou-dono, "You must consult Sou-Sou-sama directly…"

"Okay~, I will~…"

"…My goodness," Kakou-Ton-dono exclaimed. We had just reach an area close enough to see the battle between the Hei-Shuu Army's mightiest warrior and three of Yuu-Shu Army's Generals. "Ryo-Fu! She does not even look tired while fighting against those three…"

"She really is a monster," Kakou-En-dono agreed, "But it will never and at this rate. What are we going to do with those four?"

"I still want to watch Kan-U fight…" Chou-Ryou-dono moaned, before noticed the movement of the Yuu-Shu Army, "…Oh, but I guess it is almost over, huh? The Yuu-Shu Army Main Force is moving…"

"Hmmm~?" Kakou-Ton-dono noted, "I wonder what they are going to do…?"

"…Shiba-san," Kakou-En-dono motioned, "Do you have any idea what they are up to?"

"…I honestly don't know," I admitted, "…We'll just have to see and hope they put up a good show…"

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

The Hei-Shuu Army stubbornly defended the gate, but their resistance weakened over time and our army began pushing onward.

I had somehow leaded my units deep within the fortress walls. The Hei-Shuu soldiers charged at us in an effort to drive us out, but my unit supported me as I pushed forward. Touka-chan, Aisha and Rinrin are risking their lives out there fighting Ryo-Fu. In comparison, I was task with something as simple as capturing the fortress. We are so close too! I can't let my sworn sisters' effort be in vain.

Anyway, although I speak as if I am willing to do anything to repay their trust in me, I was still not taking people's lives. I went a little way ahead of my units and proceed to knocking every soldier that I came across out. I was using a wooden sword, but I was skillful enough to use the fewest of moves and energy to take them down. My unit would then find them and, as instructed by me earlier, tied them up and take them prisoner. Yeah~, I know, I'm being naïve in the midst of war, but that's how I am.

As I continue onward, the sounds of other army units could be heard. It would appear someone, probably the Kyo-Shou Army, has finally managed to break in themselves. That means I got to double my effort. It is important that the Army of Yuu-Shu is the one that takes the most credit for the capture of Kou-Ran Pass; otherwise I could never show myself to my sworn sisters.

As I thought this, out from one of the corridor doors, a little girl tripped and fell into my path.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in startle as I went to help the girl up, "Are you alright?"

"…Ugh, yes," the girl managed until she got a good look at me, "…uh, who are you?"

"I'm Kazuto Hongou; I lead the Yuu-Shu Army of the Coalition force…"

"…The Coalition…!"

"Yeah," I nodded just as I saw a soldier running up to us, ready to strike, "Look out!"

Positioning myself in front of the girl, I went and attack the soldier, knocking him out immediately. Another soldier saw this and tries to attack me, but I easily sidestep the attack and whacked the back of the soldier's head, knocking him out to.

"It's dangerous here," I called to the girl, "You better get out of here!"

"…Huh?" the girl blinked at what I said as if surprise that I said that, "But Nenene is-…"

"Just go! Head down that corridor I came from and you come across my troops. They can take you out of here and to safety if you want…"

"… …Alright, thanks!" the girl nodded and ran off.

"…Now then…" I ran forward to continue capturing the fortress.

* * *

><p>"…What a complete idiot!" Chin-Kyuu huffed as she rushes through the corridor, "He did not even think for a small moment that Nenene was one of the Hei-Shuu army. Well, Nenene suppose it does not really matter. As long as Nenene can get <em>him<em> to Ryo-Fu-dono, Nenene can-…!"

Chin-Kyuu paused in her monologue when she heard footsteps ahead of her. She quickly ducked into another corridor just as the soldiers of Yuu-Shu rushed by.

"Hurry and follow Our Lord!" One of them called out.

"Yeah! Oh, but do not forget to tie up those soldiers!" Anther called.

"Of course! Our Lord ordered us not to kill anybody if we can!"

"I have to wonder, why is Our Lord showing kindness to them?"

"That is Our Lord's personal virtue!"

"I suppose so…"

It wasn't long before the troops were gone, allowing Chin-Kyuu to step out.

"… …He ordered his troops to not kill anyone if possible?" Chin-Kyuu frowned in confusion as she ran on, "…Is he really that much of an idiot?"

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

We finally arrived at Kou-Ran Pass, and boy what a mess we found it in. The fortress was practically crawling with soldiers from the Coalition. Flags reading Yuu-Shu and Kyo-Shou hung the most abundant among others.

"It would appear our effort to get here was in vain," Shishun sighed, "Even if we enter now, there would hardly be anything to help take over…"

"And if it was not for the fact that we had brought only three units," Sai sighed, "I cannot imagine the embarrassment the Kou-Tou Army would suffer…"

"Yeah," I laughed, until I heard the distant sound of weapon clashing that were much louder than the noise of the battlefield, "Hey, sounds like a really good battle is going on down there~!"

"Yes," Shishun nodded in agreement, "The scout I sent ahead should return any time now to report on what is going on…"

True to her words, a soldier came up to us from the battlefield up ahead.

"What do you have to report?"

"General Kan-Nei," the soldier began, "Ryo-Fu is currently battling Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi from the Yuu-Shu Army. They seem to be locked in battle…"

"Whoa, seriously~?" I asked excitedly. In tales of the Three Kingdom, the battle between the Three Brothers, later founders of Sho-Ku, and Ryo-Fu was the most epic confrontation in the Battle of Kou-Ran Pass. I had always wanted to see that ever since I knew I came to this world.

"…I know that look, Taiki," Sai chuckled, "You want to go see the battle, do you not?"

"Hell yeah~!"

Sai sighed. "Well, we came all the here. Although we got nothing left to gain, I suppose it would not hurt to see what Ryo-Fu is like…"

"Ah! I kind of already met her…"

"… … …Huh?"

"Yeah~, I met her when I went to check on Miu-chan as she was advancing forward. We didn't get to duel though since she decided to retreat…"

"… … …I…see…"

"…? Something wrong?" Sai looked as if she had heard that her life was going to expire tomorrow or something.

"Uh, no! Nothing…"

"…So, Taiki," Shishun called, "Are we going to watch or not?"

"We are _definitely_ going!" I declared as I jogged ahead, with everyone else in toll.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

My unit and I finally managed to clear the last bit of enemy resistance in the fortress. We were general successful since about 65% of the fortress became ours with the other forces gain at most 8%. This is a big leap for the Yuu-Shu Army, who had up until now done plenty but gain few.

Anyway, once the fortress is taken care of, I return to Shuri's side and began to steadily move our frontline closer to where Touka-chan, Aisha, and Rinrin were fighting.

"Touka-chan, Aisha, Rinrin!" I called out to them as soon as I saw them. They didn't seem to even hear me probably due to the small band of resistance that were still battle some of our units around the area, but more likely because they were focusing 100% on fighting Ryo-Fu.

I was tempted to run up to them because they were having trouble fighting a single general, but I stopped myself. They probably not just didn't hear me, but also didn't even notice me. They were desperately parrying Ryo-Fu as she sent one attack after another, with them attacking her whenever they could find an opening. However, their attacks never worked, and every time she brushed them aside they faced a counter-attack.

"They are having such a tough time…"

"Aisha-san and Rinrin-chan may be in danger," Shuri informed, "Even more so for My Lady…"

I nodded. I could tell how exhausted and frustrated they were, too. Touka-chan is the worse among them since she doesn't have the same stamina as the other two. But somehow, what she showed on her face didn't affect her movements. Maybe adrenalines rush? Either way, at one point or another, someone is going to slow down long enough to be put in danger.

"… …Shuri," I began, "I know they'll be angry later, but let's go help them!"

"Yes," Shuri nodded, "I have been waiting for My Lord to say that!"

"What? You've been waiting…? Do you have a plan?"

"Of course!" Shuri nodded firmly before issuing a few commands. The soldiers promptly spread out, surrounding Ryo-Fu the best they could and lifting something big in their hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Ryo-Fu, My Lady, Aisha-san, and Rinrin-chan cannot pay attention to anything that happens around them now. We are going to use that opening to position our soldiers around Ryo-Fu and throw this on her…"

I took a careful look at what the soldiers were carrying. "Is that… …a net?"

"Yes. This is a casting net that people use to catch fish in rivers. The soldiers I sent in were fishermen before, so using this is their specialty…"

"Are you going to capture her with that?" I find it ironic that we're going to use a net to catch a wild beast (Ryo-Fu), should that be the case.

"Yes!" I rest my case.

"…I see… …then we'll execute the plan once Touka-chan, Aisha, and Rinrin are separated from Ryo-Fu…"

"Yes. Shall I leave the signal to My Lord then?"

"Okay… …That's a big responsibility…" I nodded to Shuri, and then turned my gaze back to my Sisters fight with Ryo-Fu. Though, at the same time, I can't help but think Shuri gave me such responsibility so that she won't get the brunt of the criticisms I'M going receive later on. Well, that's okay I guess; I'm sure they'll understand.

All four of them were still fighting. All three of my sworn sisters were steadily becoming exhausted from the fierce back-and-forth battle.

"Hah~!" Aisha bellowed as she went in for the attack…**WHOOSH! CLASH!**

Ryo-Fu blocked the attack with annoyed tongue click.

"Now!" Rinrin saw an opening. She and Touka-chan immediately dive in to attack, "A-TA-TA-TA-TA~!" **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Yah~!" Touka-chan cried as she brought down both swords. **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

Somehow, Ryo-Fu managed to block both of their attacks, but she was now growling in annoyance. Not giving any of them to attack, Ryo-Fu took the opportunity and moved in with a brutal strike that could reap their lives…**WHOOSH!**

Fortunately, all three managed to leap back in time to dodge the attack.

"…Shit!" Rinrin panted, "How can you be so energetic?"

"… …Wrong…" Ryo-Fu replied to Rinrin's rhetorical question.

"…Huh?" Touka-chan managed, panting even more so than either Rinrin or Aisha, "Are you saying we are wrong?"

"… …Tired…"

"O-Of course you are!" Aisha groaned in exhaustion, "How could you still look unfazed after continuing to receive attacks from all three of us!?"

"That is right!" Rinrin panted in agreement, "Though you should be more tired…"

"I do not think that matters, Rinrin-chan," Touka-chan sweat dropped at Rinrin's last comment.

"… …Almost over…" Ryo-Fu noted.

"…Hey," Aisha sweat dropped tiredly, "can you not say more than just a few words?"

"Over?" Rinrin mouth in annoyance, "That is our line! Touka-chan, Aisha, let us finish her up!"

"Yeah, I am getting tired too…"

"Let us finish up…" Touka-chan nodded, before looking to her sisters, "… …Whoever dies, do not hold a grudge, okay?"

"And whoever survives will protect and aid Our Lo-Brother…is that okay?'

"Sure," Rinrin nodded, "All or nothing, this is it!"

Both Aisha and Touka-chan nodded as they all prepare for what could be their final moments, readying their weapons and distancing themselves from Ryo-Fu.

This was it! They are now separate from Ryo-Fu and a good distance as well. The time has come. I was about to give the signal when…

"HOWL~~~!"

A frightening howl erupted from behind Ryo-Fu. It was an otherworldly howl that sent shivers down my spine. In fact, I think everyone on the battlefield felt the same way. It wasn't long before the question on everyone's mind was answered.

From behind Ryo-Fu, something large and red had leapt over our frightened soldiers' head and had landed skillfully next to the Hei-Shuu General. It was a wolf, but not just any kind of wolf. No matter how I look at it, or how much I thought they should not be here, that is a Dire Wolf, an extinct relative of the North American Grey Wolf.

It was larger than any modern-day wolves, with its shoulder stood a little above Ryo-Fu waistline. It was broader and stockier than any wolf I ever seen, with rows of sharp teeth seen as it growls at Touka-chan, Aisha, and Rinrin. Everything about the wolf is particularly larger, from its paw to its tail. But its most unique feature was its fur coat; it was flame-red with the fur at the top lighter than the furs near the bottom.

Ryo-Fu, for a moment, was taken aback by the creature's sudden arrival, but soon smiled as she stroke its flame-red fur. The wolf, in turn and to everyone's surprise, growled in affection but it didn't remove its glare from Touka-chan, Aisha, and Rinrin for even a second.

"… …Red Hound," Ryo-Fu smiled, her expressionless finally show the color of emotion, in this case friendliness, "…You came…for me…"

"…W-W-What in name of great Heaven is that!" Touka-chan managed as she, Aisha, and Rinrin became alarmingly cautious immediately.

"…I have no idea!" Aisha managed.

"…! That is…!" Shuri gasped right next to me in terror.

"…? Shuri! You know what that is?" I exclaimed.

"Yes! …Although, only in rumors. About Ryo-Fu. It is said that Ryo-Fu had mysterious appeared in Hei-Shuu accompany by what many describe as 'the ultimate hunting beast'. Its body was like flames and its speed and ferocity matches that to a deadly wild fire, consuming everything it touches…"

"…You think they were referring to that wolf…Red Hound as Ryo-Fu called it?"

"Yes! Since both of their appearance, people began speaking of three peerless being in the land: 'Among warriors, there is Ryo-Fu; among horse, there is Red Hare; among hunters, there is Red Hound'. Ryo-Fu has a trident Halberd, which she plays with supernatural skills. The fable horse of Tou-Taku, Red Hare, runs for thousands of Li in a day and faster than lightning. The beast companion of Ryo-Fu, Red Hound, can run equally alongside Red Hare and armed with dagger-like teeth and claws. Ryo-Fu holds all warriors in the world in disdain. To Red Hare, running over mountains and rivers is no different than galloping over flat lands. To Red Hound, an army is but easy preys…"

"…Seriously?"

"As I heard, My Lord. By obtaining just Ryo-Fu, the Hei-Shuu Army has gain more than if they had gained a Hundred-Thousand soldiers. What is most dreadful is that now two of those three peerless beings can become one…"

"Ryo-Fu…and Red Hound…"

Shuri nodded nervously as we watch Ryo-Fu mounting Red Hound. Red Hound, already having a saddle on its back, didn't seem faze by the new weight on its back.

"…! S-She is using that wolf," Rinrin nervously muttered, "as a steed!?"

"This is bad," Aisha grunted, "A General strength can at least double while on a steed. A wolf can already difficult to approach. If we must fight both at once…!"

"We do not stand a chance!" Touka-chan summed in dread, "Aisha, what do we do?"

"I-…"

"… …Red Hound," Ryo-Fu muttered as she pointed her Halberd at the Three Sisters, "… …Hunting time…"

With a snarl, Red Hound sprint forward and was upon all three in a matter of seconds. They hardly had time to put up their defenses as Red Hound swept them with Ryo-Fu swinging her Halberd at them. **WHOOSH! SWEEP! BAM! BAM! CLASH!**

The combine attack from both Ryo-Fu and Red Hound was too much for any of them to withstand perfectly as they end up getting knock away. Aisha and Rinrin managed to land on their feet, but it seems they no longer had the strength to hold it soon collapse to their knees. Touka-chan wasn't so lucky, having suffered from the bulk of Ryo-Fu attack and end up crashing on her back.

"KYA~!" Touka-chan managed as she slid on the ground for a few meters before coming to a halt only several good meters in front of Shuri and me.

"My Lady!" Aisha called as Touka-chan struggled to return to right herself.

But just as she managed to get up into a sitting position, Red Hound charged at her. Like any predator, it is the weakest and most vulnerable of prey they will target first. With Touka-chan barely able to right herself, she was most appealing target of choice.

"Touka-chan!" I exclaimed, as I rushed forward, my wooden sword in hand. There was no way that I, even if I tried my hardest, could ever hope to compete with a wolf head on even to divert its attention; even more so its supposedly extinct stronger relative the Dire Wolf. I do, however, have the strength to do something else…

"HAH~!" With a bellow, I dive at Touka-chan and took her with me as I zoom by, doing so just as Red Hound clamped it fearsome jaws at the spot Touka-chan had been.

"…! Kazuto-kun!?" Touka-chan managed as we rolled to a stop. By then, Aisha and Rinrin had managed to find the strength they need to get over.

"My Lord!" Aisha exclaimed, almost tripping as she rushed worryingly to our side, "My Lady!"

"Are you two alright!?" Rinrin asked, equally worried.

"…Yes," Touka-chan managed, "I believe so…"

I on the other hand didn't reply as I took my stance between my Sworn Sisters and the Peerless Threats in front of us.

"… …Who?" Ryo-Fu pondered.

For a moment, I began to regret my actions. Here before me was the Peerless Warrior Ryo-Fu Housen with her equally Peerless Steed, the Hyper-Carnivore Dire Wolf Red Hound, ready to pounce and devour me as soon as the chance presents itself. Heck, even if a chance didn't come, they could still devour me easily. A few weeks ago, I would never imagine myself suddenly facing the jaws of death itself like this.

But the thought of regret, I banish it just as immediately as it enter my head. My Sworn Sisters were in danger. I save Touka-chan. And now, I must save them all by facing Ryo-Fu and Red Hound. This is what an older brother should be doing for his sisters, risk or no risk and no exception.

"I'm Kazuto Hongou!" I named myself as bravely and loudly as I could possibly muster, "Joint Leader of Yuu-Shu Army, Joint Warlord of Yuu-Shu Province, Sworn Older Brother of Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi, and The Messenger from Heaven! Face me, Ryo-Fu Housen~!"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

"…!" I straighten myself almost immediately. I was shock to see a live Dire Wolf in the flesh and fur. I was surprise even more when Chou-Ryou-dono informed me of the relationship between the Dire Wolf, Red Hound, and Ryo-Fu. I was even shock to see Ryo-Fu riding and fighting on Red Hound like how any General would on their steed.

But what gave me the greatest of shock was the voice I heard from the battle arena. It was a voice I knew all too well. A voice from my old world. A voice from my childhood. A voice I had become accustom to for more than ten years of my life.

"…? Shiba-san?" Kakou-En-dono noted, noticing my uncharacteristic reaction.

I hardly even register her words of concern, however, as I gaze out into the battlefield. I could not have mistaken that voice. That idiotic voice full of groundless hope and foolish courage. There couldn't be any other people who had spoken like that!

And then I saw him. He was a distant away, but regardless I recognize him. He was still wearing that school uniform! That spiky brown-colored hair was still midway between neat and uncombed! His Kendo Stance was the same due to years practice. He's even STILL using that worn-out wooden sword!

"…That…" I found myself muttering in capped rage, but just seeing him standing there ready to face Ryo-Fu…something in my mind snapped, something that hadn't happen for a long while now, "…THAT TOTAL IMBECILE~!"

"…!?" Kakou-Ton-dono stared at me as if I've gone mad, which in a matter of speaking is exactly what happen, "S-Shiba-san-!?"

Before either she or her equally stunned sister could question any further, I had already rushed ahead towards the battle zone. Rage had just nearly clouded my judgment. I mean, sure, I have given it a thought or two to the possibility that he was here in this world as well, but to think he would show up like THIS! That incompetent Imbecile~!

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"… …Wait, what!?" I mouthed, "Was that Kazuto I just heard!?"

"Kazuto?" Sai repeated in confusion, "Taiki, who are you referring to?"

"I'm referring to guy who just challenged Ryo-Fu!" I answered as I glared at the battle zone to get a better look, "… … …! Now that I mention it! That guy looks like him too! Ah-! That stance, his favorite stance! It IS him! What the hell he's doing down there!?"

"…?" Shishun glared at the battle zone as well, "…Ah~. That is the Yuu-Shu Army's Joint Commander. The one they called the Messenger from Heaven…"

"… … …Wait, say WHAT~~~~!?"

"…!? Why are you so startled, Taiki!?" Sai managed as she stared at me as if I had loss my mind, "Did he not state his title in that shout?"

"That's NOT the problem! Are you telling one my friends was here the ENTIRE time!?"

"Eh!?"

"Ah-! Shit~! What am I doing, I'm wasting time here~!"

"Huh!? Ah-Taiki!?" Sai called as I sprinted forward, "Where are you-!?"

"Going to save my friend's a**~~!"

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

"… …Messenger from Heaven…?" Ryo-Fu tilted her head in confusion, "… …You…?"

"Yeah, that's right," I confirmed as I struck the air with my wooden sword, partly to warm up a bit and partly to show her how serious I am, "I shall be your opponent!"

"… …Okay…" Ryo-Fu simply nodded and Red Hound lowered its body and began to creep towards me, getting into pouncing range.

"…!? My Lord!" Aisha exclaimed despite her weaken state, "What are you doing!? You are not a match for Ryo-Fu!"

"Yeah," Rinrin exclaimed as well, "Let alone Ryo-Fu WITH that beast! Even Rinrin cannot match either or both alone!"

"…Kazuto-kun," Touka-chan cried still a bit weak from the attack earlier, "Please… …Do not do it…"

"I must!" I called back to them, unable to turn to see their faces since I was carefully watching both Ryo-Fu and Red Hound; it was probably for the best that I couldn't see them at this point, "If I don't, you three would be killed…"

"But if you fight, My Lord shall be killed as well!" Aisha exclaimed in desperation, "What kind of vassal would allow their own Lord to face death in their place…"

"…What kind of person would let his closest comrades be killed and do nothing…?"

"…!?"

"Aisha, Touka-chan, Rinrin. I remember that day. The day we sworn an oath of siblinghood with each other. I remember clearly…what we swore about. I remember it all. …But I'm going to ask for your forgiveness on that matter…"

"…?"

"…It looks like, I won't be able to keep that promise we made together about life and death. Sorry, but when I remember back to that day, I also remember something else…" Without a single hint of hesitation, I suddenly charge forward, "And that's before I'm anyone's Lord, I'm your Sworn Big Brother and it's MY duty to save you with all my might~!"

"…! My Lord~~~!"

I raced on, ignoring Aisha's plead that was soon joined by Rinrin and Touka-chan's. I rushed on, mapping out my targets. Red Hound. Its eyes, its nose, its jaws, its leg joints! They're my target, I must get at least one of them. It is a general concept that if you want to take out the General aim for their steed. I'll follow that concept. Ryo-Fu is still there of course; she can interrupt me at any given moment; she could even stop my attempts from even beginning. But I have to try anyway! Not for myself, no! Even if I perish, if I can somehow weaken Red Hound even a little bit I can give other people a chance to win. Maybe just a small increase of chance, but anyone skill enough could use it.

…This was it. Somehow, I'm completely at ease despite knowing whether I succeed or fail I'll have my life end right in this battle. There I was, aiming my wooden sword at Red Hound's eyes, aiming to blind it. But my movement must have seem slow to Ryo-Fu because with a simple twist in her wrist, her Halberd knocked aside my wooden sword before raising it high above her head to chop me with it.

The end was upon me. I knew I couldn't possibly dodge in time, but I continue to resist. I raised my wooden sword in an attempt to block the strike. Red Hound had flinched a bit when it realized that I was attempting to take its eyes, so I was in no immediate danger of being attack by it for a while. But it won't matter. I knew my trusty wooden sword couldn't withstand the powerful blow that Ryo-Fu will use. But it was my final defiant against her. I shut my eye, waiting for it to come. Any second now, I would hear the sound of cracked wood. Following that the Halberd will slice me right down the middle, spilling my blood and ending me…

**WHOOSH…!**

…

… …

… … …

**CLASH-CLASH!**

…Huh? What is this? I should be dead by now. What were those sounds of parrying I heard? Could it be that…somehow I blocked the attack with my wooden sword? No, that can't be right. Even if I could have block the attack, my sword isn't made of metal so it couldn't have made that kind of sound. Could it have been either Aisha or Rinrin, or even Touka-chan, have found some strength left in them to come to my aid? That seems likely, but at the same time I couldn't help but think it wasn't them.

I shot my eyes open, wanting to know the answer. Ryo-Fu had indeed struck, but her Halberd didn't even reach my Wooden Sword. She was trying to make it strike, but no matter how much she tried she could bring down the Halberd any further.

The reason? Two people are preventing that from happening. One was a man dress in red armor. The other was a girl wearing a Gao-Shan Guan and tight dark-azure robe. Somehow, they seem awfully familiar. That was when I notice the man's messy yet strangely tamed soft-cherry hair and the metal baseball bat in his hand. At the same time, I took notice to the girl's lengthy silver hair that was braided at the top before falling freely down her back and the razor-tip gloves she had on.

"…Phew~!" the man exhaled in a strangely familiar childish tone, "Man~, that was a close one! But hey, didn't expect to meet you here as well, Izumi-chan…"

"…Do NOT call me in such a friendly manner, Sonoma-senpai!" the girl hissed in a strangely familiar intelligent tone, "…Honestly, how is that I meet BOTH of you _here_ at the _same_ time!?"

I blinked. This kind of conversation, I experience it before. And these two people! … …I know them!

"…Taiki!?" I widen my eyes at the man before setting my eyes on the girl, "…Shiba-san!?"

* * *

><p>"Yo~! Kazuto~!" Taiki smirked as he suddenly pushed back the Halberd, allowing Ryo-Fu to direct Red Hound to scurry to a safe distance, "Long time~!"<p>

"…Argh~!" Shiba-san sighed in disbelief when she looked at my face as she massaged her hand. She must have helped slow down Halberd so that Taiki could have easily halted it with his metal baseball bat. "Look at your vacant gaze~. Your stupidity is boundless~!"

I sweat dropped at Shiba-san's comment; how nostalgic.

"And your attempts to fight Ryo-Fu head on like that! It just proves your stupidity!" Shiba-san sighed until she notices I was chuckling, "…Mind telling us what you find about this situation _funny_, Hongou-san!?"

"…Taiki, Shiba-san," I laughed, "It's good to see you two again as well…"

"…Imbecile," Shiba-san sweat dropped, "How can you be thinking about greeting at a time like this…?"

"The same old Kazuto," Taiki laughed, before turning to Shiba-san with a smirk, "And I see you're not honest as usual…"

"What-!?"

"Come on, Izumi-chan, we all know that you're glad to see us again~!"

"SHIBA-SAN! And no, I have no time to be _glad_ about seeing _either_ of you!"

"Sure~!"

Shiba-san grumbled before redirecting her attention back to Ryo-Fu and Red Hound. "We'll talk more later! Right now…!"

"Yeah," Taiki tightened his grip on his metal baseball bat, "let's take care of the silent girl and her puppy…"

"…That's not a puppy, Taiki," I sweat dropped with chuckled as I got back into my stance.

"…You're still going to use that stance?"

"Something wrong with it?"

"No, you imbecile," Izumi sighed, "Is just that in a fight like this, how can you expect that stance to help you…with a wooden sword nevertheless…?"

"I just somehow knew, I guess. It keeps me calm at least…"

"… …Imbecile…"

I laughed with a sweat dropped until I notice my soldiers still waiting with the net. Ryo-Fu and even Red Hound, who flew pass them earlier, seem to have either still not notice them or forgotten them. Could Shuri's plan still work? It was worth a shot.

"Taiki, Shiba-san," I called quietly, catching both of their attention, "Could you two help move both Ryo-Fu and Red Hound over _there_…?"

I used my eyes to point and once they saw the troops with the net, they both smirked with a smile.

"Oh~!" Taiki chuckled, "This could be interesting~…"

"You must have a good tactician for sure," Izumi smirked dangerously, "Obviously because you are incapable of doing so otherwise…"

I chuckled before I glare at Ryo-Fu and Red Hound with a purpose. "Let's do this!"

The other two nodded and along with me charged forward. Normally, that would be suicidal for me (Just like what nearly happen last time), but with Taiki and Shiba-san by my side, I was sure everything would be fine.

And by some miraculous fate, it was.

"Hey, batter-batter-batter…swing~!" Taiki chattered as he swung wildly with his metallic baseball bat. That is Taiki's style…or rather lack of style. He has the physical strength that is probably the envy of any martial artists, but he lacks the discipline to practice any martial arts form…

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** …And to be honest, I'm glad Taiki didn't even _want_ to learn martial arts. Due to the fact Ryo-Fu and Red Hound dodge the attack, Taiki ended up creating deep impression in the ground, with cracks decorating its edge and debris flying in every direction. Just thinking about what would Taiki be like if he had learned martial art was scary.

"…Humph!" Shiba-san gracefully but deadly clawed at Ryo-Fu and Red Hound in a "Dance of Death". Shiba-san isn't, despite popular belief, a strong person like me (someone normal) and so she is obviously nowhere even close to Taiki's level. But the one physical advantage she had over both of us is speed. I don't how she accomplish it, but she has always been faster than me or Taiki whether it is simply writing a reports to outpacing us in a simple race she rarely participate in, even while wearing ankle-long skirts. She doesn't practice martial art to the extent of being an expert (only to the point of bodily heath)…

**FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!** …And I'm actually grateful a bit that Shiba-san doesn't have interest in actual fighting techniques. Even when she isn't a martial artist, Ryo-Fu and Red Hound still look as if they are trying their hardest to avoid being hit directly by her razor-tipped claws, which Shiba-san managed to graze a bit on each of them; I seriously spotted small specks of fur scattering off of Red Hound after it narrowly dodge Shiba-san's onslaughts.

"Hah~!" I cried as I took a swing at Ryo-Fu and Red Hound. I once had confidence in my skills, but after seeing Taiki and Shiba-san in action for the first time many weeks ago, I now know better; even more so after coming into this world. I'm nowhere near strong as Taiki or fast as Shiba-san; if anything, compare to them, I'm average. But I am flexible on the battlefield, any battlefield I find myself in actually; I discover this since fighting alongside my three sworn sisters. My instincts in most time of crisis are usually spot on, allowing me to dodge and counterattack my challenger(s) easily. And, as I also discover, even when my instincts don't kick in, like here while battling Ryo-Fu and Red Hound, I ironically do the right on impulse…

**WHOOSH!** …For example. While I tried to strike Ryo-Fu and Red Hound, they easily dodge my attempt. But that serve to distract them long enough for either Taiki or Shiba-san to use the opening to strike. I think Shiba-san called it 'dumb luck' once after I defeated a stronger senpai in a tournament when it should been impossible at the time.

That was pretty much how I fought alongside Shiba-san and Taiki, acting as support when I can and a distraction when I could. Taiki and Shiba-san used or coordinate with me well in return.

To anybody that was watching, they probably couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ryo-Fu, despite being a peerless warrior that can sentence hundreds to death with a single attack with her Halberd, and Red Hound, the Flying General's peerless hunter and acting steed whom when combine with Ryo-Fu should be invincible, were in a sense now fighting for their lives.

There was Taiki, who recklessly attack them. He left himself pretty wide open for time, but the force behind his attack were so great they didn't dare risk injury to take a shot at it. There was Shiba-san, who attacks with a mixture of calculative moves and grace. She would take advantage of any opportunity to blindside the Flying General and her steed, even so much as expertly catching and hanging off of her swinging Halberd; I think Ryo-Fu is extremely wary of Shiba-san out of all of us. And then there was me, an ordinary guy fighting alongside two extraordinary gift people with nothing but guts and spirit to show. Both Ryo-Fu and Red Hound didn't seem to mind me being there at first, but they quickly learn that Taiki and Shiba-san would purposely use that and gave me the opportunity to blindside them whenever they could; since they focus mostly on warding off my two friends, my skills in Kendo helped dodge and counterattack them easily.

The battle raged on for some time, with Taiki breaking a lot of ground rocks, Shiba-san scraping off small scraps of clothing and fur, and me adding to the frustration. Finally…

"… …You all," Ryo-Fu commented as she panted in exhaustion, as did Red Hound; as for me, Taiki, and Shiba-san we had place some distance between them and us, panting as well a bit. "… …Together…Strong…"

"Well, duh~!" Taiki smirked confidently; only Taiki would have the confident to smirk at Ryo-Fu even now.

"Divide we are but weak ones," Shiba-san commented; only Shiba-san would lecture Ryo-Fu even now, "Together and our power level quadrupled…"

"…Give up yet, Ryo-Fu?" I asked, panting the most among the three of us; only I would be crazy enough to say something like that to Ryo-Fu despite nothing to show next to my two friends.

Ryo-Fu hummed in thought for a _long_ while before she shook her head.

I couldn't help but sweat dropped. "… …S-She actually thought about it…"

"…That, itself, is even more shocking then meeting either of you two," Shiba-san sweat dropped as well; I guess even she didn't see that coming.

"What do we do now?" Taiki pouted.

"…_We_ don't have to do anything anymore…"

"…Huh? … … … …Oh, right~!"

"…?" Ryo-Fu blinked at our sudden calmness.

"Now, Shuri!" I signaled.

"Yes!" Shuri called from where I had left her. She immediately signaled the soldiers that had not moved from their strategic position. They threw the net onto Ryo-Fu and Red Hound.

"…!?" Since Ryo-Fu was concentrating so much on us, she couldn't do anything but act surprised as the black mass suddenly spread out over her. Caught completely off-guard, Ryo-Fu and Red Hound struggle to remove the large net that covered them. But the more they struggle, the more entangle they became. It wasn't long before they even stop them from even being able to struggle.

"Sorry, Ryo-Fu," I called, "But you fell into our trap!"

"… …Coward!" Ryo-Fu managed as she glared at us from inside the net.

"Maybe I am. But unfortunately, I can't afford to lose my comrades…" I sadly replied before calling to the soldiers that threw the nets, "…Take her to our base. I'll talk to her again later…"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers saluted. But before they could even move, they were force to duck away when a Chained Sickle nearly looped their head off, "GAH~!"

"…!? Who's there!?"

As if answering my call, the little girl I met in the fortress earlier leapt in front the tangled Ryo-Fu and Red Hound, positioning herself between us and Ryo-Fu.

"Nenene will not allow thee to capture Ryo-Fu-dono!" she claimed.

"…!? You're that girl from inside the fortress!" I exclaimed in shock.

"…!? Ah!?" the girl exclaimed as she pointed at me, but then also to Shiba-san, "You are that idiot that let me off! …And you are that slippery strategist from before!"

"…Ah," Shiba-san blinked, "Chin-Kyuu-dono. So you're still alive…"

"…Eh!?" I blinked, "Chin-Kyuu!? As in THAT Chin-Kyuu Koudai!?"

"Yes… … …! …Wait! You met her before and didn't know!?"

"Uh…yeah~. I, kind of, let her get away…"

"… … …IMBECILE!"

"GAH-! Sorry! I didn't know! Honest!"

"Did it not occur to you that there would not be any civilian here in the first place at least!?"

"… … …Uh…"

"Wow~," Taiki laughed, "Kazuto. You're too carefree~!"

"What-? I don't want to hear that coming from you, Taiki!"

"You have no right to label others as 'carefree', Sonoma-senpai…" Shiba-san informed.

"Ah-! That's cruel~~~!" Taiki comically cried

"… … …Uh," Chin-Kyuu sweat dropped as she paused twirling her Chained Sickle, "…Hello~? Nenene is still here~!"

"Ah-! That's right!"

"Hey! Do not forget that Nenene is here!"

"Sorry, Chin-Kyuu-dono," Shiba-san smoothly apologized, "These two idiots distracted me…"

"I didn't think you could be distracted," Taiki stupidly commented.

"Anybody can become distracted by you!"

"Huh~!?"

"Do not 'Huh~!?' me! How could not realize that!?"

"Because I thought I couldn't do that…"

"Don't respond like it's true!"

"It isn't?"

"NO!"

"Hey~!" Chin-Kyuu puffed her cheek in frustration, "Do not ignore Nenene again-!"

**SMACK!** While everyone's attention was on Taiki and Shiba-san, I had crept over and swatted the Chained Sickle out of Chin-Kyuu-chan's hand.

"KYAH-!?"

"Got you!" I exclaimed, picking her up from the back of her collar.

"…!" Chin-Kyuu desperately tried to free herself from my grip as she struggle furiously in my grip, waving her arms and kicking aimlessly, to no avail. "Wah~! I got caught by an idiot~!"

"…Sorry for being an idiot," I sweat dropped, "But since I made the mistake of letting you go, I got to corrected it by catching you, right?"

"Wah~! No fair~! Cheater~!"

"Okay, okay," I sighed before noticing Shiba-san and Taiki's displease face, "…? What?"

"…You dare use _me_ as part of the distraction to capture the prey _I_ let off," Shiba-san grumbled.

"Kazuto," Taiki dramatically frowned, "You've become devious…"

"… …Hey come on, you two," I sweat dropped, "I thought you guys were arguing on purpose so I could do this…"

Taiki sweat dropped. "Ah! You've became a clever smooth talker too now!"

"You are a hundred years too early to read that deep into the situation," Shiba-san growled.

Seeing as how they aren't going to believe me, I just nervously laugh.

* * *

><p>"…Kazuto-kun~!" I heard someone called. I turn to see Touka-chan, Aisha, and Rinrin rushing over to me.<p>

"Touka-chan!" I called, as one of the soldiers took the liberty of taking Chin-Kyuu-chan off my hand, "Aisha! Rinrin!"

"My Lord!" Aisha exclaimed as immediately came over and start checking me from top to bottom, "Are you alright!? Are you injured!?"

"Calm down, Aisha! I'm fine, really!"

"…Thank goodness," Aisha sighed in relief.

"…But, that was amazing!" Touka-chan cheered, "You fought so well against Ryo-Fu!"

Rinrin grumbled a bit though. "Rinrin did not like how this ended, though…"

"Please don't say that…" I sighed. She must've referred how I, in a warrior's eye, used a petty trick to beat Ryo-Fu.

"… …Well, Rinrin forgive Onii-chan. Rinrin knows Onii-chan was thinking about us…"

"That is true. However!" Aisha began in understanding until she return strongly in disproval, "My Exhaled Brother…!"

"GEH-!" I squeaked weakly.

"…Please refrain from any further action of the sort again. Fighting Ryo-Fu was dangerous!"

"Y-Yeah, I knew that, but I couldn't-…"

"Understand, My Exhaled Brother~!?"

"… …Yes, ma'am…"

"Good!" Aisha finally smiled before turning to Shuri, "Shuri!"

"Y-Yes!" Shuri managed.

"Kou-Ran Pass. Has it been secured?'

"Y-Yes! With both Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu capture, our forces now control Kou-Ran Pass…"

"I see. Very well, if that is the case, let us set up base camp…"

"Yes!"

Aisha nodded one final time before shouting out for all to hear. "Kou-Ran Pass has fallen! The battle here has ended~~~!"

* * *

><p>With that declaration, all participating army roared in cheer. And so…We successfully capture Ryo-Fu thanks to Shuri's clever plan and the timely intervention of my two good friends I never imagine seeing again, and we safely occupied Kou-Ran Pass. Though impress with my performance alongside Taiki and Shiba-san, Aisha and Rinrin weren't happy about how I end it, but I think they understood why I did it. I don't care if they think I'm a coward. I was already resigned to that, but…<p>

"But…" I sighed, "I'm just glad we're all safe… …"

That was the truth. And to aid a bit to my confidence, both Taiki and Shiba-san insure me that my action was acceptable if not brilliant. I had to smile and accept their compliment. Despite the circumstances, I was glad to see my two friends again…

* * *

><p>This is probably my longest and most exciting battle chapter I've typed so far.<p>

No new Common Names for this chapter though. Instead, I introduce a nonhuman character that is an OC for the Koihime Musou Series but not for the Romance of Three Kingdoms. He is Red Hound, a nod to Red Hare who is Lu Bu and Guan Yu's mighty steed. Yes, I know, in the Koihime Musou Series Red Hare is depicted as that tiny dog with the scarf, Sekitou, whic is great… … …expect he's useless in battle.

That's why I went out of my way to create another homage to the "demon horse" to act as Ryo-Fu's steed. And yes, I know by the era of the Three Kingdoms teh Dire Wolves are long dead but I wanted Ryo-Fu's steed to be special and powerful yet can still fall under her passion for animals. If you had paid attention, I've also mention the actual Red Hare exsisting in this version of the Koihime Musou story; I have my own special plans for that one so I couldn't give it to Ryo-Fu. And if any of you got a complaint about Red Hound's name…I'm going to be selfish this time and ignore those; I personally think "Red Hound" has a pretty nice ring to it.

Anyhow, next time the Coalition moves on to Raku-You… …but not before Kazuto, Taiki and Izumi is given a chance to catch up with each other. And how will Chou-Jou respond to the capture of Kou-Ran Pass? R&R for now and find out on the next chapter~!


	11. Chapter 010: Arriving at an Empty Capita

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 010: Arriving at an Empty Capital<strong>_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou. ANY version of it! My intention for writing this story is only to show another way how the story could go, nothing more!<p>

Only one OC will be properly introduced this time around. A character that had been hinted before (About four chapters before) and now properly brought to light in more than one way.

Also, for anyone that has notice, many lines in the story are cropped from many different versions of not only the Koihime Musou series but also from various versions of the Three Kingdom story, such as from Dynasty Warrior 7 (game) or Three Kingdoms (2012 TV Series). They were lines that I thought were too hardcore and impossible to put into my own words or replace. So don't go suing me for those too please~!

* * *

><p>In the palace office room of Raku-You…<p>

**Crash! Smash!** Sounds of thrown work utensils and chairs could be heard as Chou-Jou went on in a violet frustrated rage.

"What a failure!" Chou-Jou shouted in frustration as the other nine Eunuchs cowered and panic among each other, "All you, shut your traps-!"

"Oh, my~! You seem rather upset~," A woman speaking in a southern accent enter the room from the shadow. She had gray mischievous eyes that seem to be able to stare anyone down and had gray bundled hair despite being so young. She also wore a white Taoist Gown, "Did something happen~?"

"…! O-In! I just receive report that Kou-Ran Pass has fallen!"

"Ah~! I know that already~," O-In Shishi waved it off as if it was no big deal.

"How can you be indifferent about this!? The Coalition Army will be here soon without Kou-Ran Gate! They will murder us easily since there are only Royal Guards here!"

"You need not to worry about that~…"

"…?"

"According to reports, despite successfully taking Kou-Ran Pass, the Coalition has stopped there now to celebrate their 'great achievement'~. It would appear they are going to celebrate all night~…"

"…! … …Is that so?"

"Yes~! That is plenty of time for you to make preparation~…"

"…Yeah~!" Chou-Jou smirked evilly as she began humming in thought, "Now then, I believe those fools still do not know I am behind this?"

"They still call themselves the 'Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition'~…"

"Excellent! Let them keep thinking that! Once they arrive, we the Ten Eunuchs shall personally present Tou-Taku to them and-…"

Just then, a royal guard burst into the room. "R-Reporting! We had just discovered the prison where we left Tou-Taku in is empty!"

"…! W-What did you say~!?"

"A-Also! Ka-Ku is also missing! We searched the palace, but we cannot find a trace of them anywhere!"

"…! You useless fool!" Chou-Jou exclaimed in rage as she threw an ink-stone at the royal guard, who barely dodged it, "Get out of my sight!"

"Y-Yes!" the guard managed before running out.

"Damn it! I screwed up! To think Ka-Ku would dare take away Tou-Taku while I was not looking!"

"Sigh~! How troublesome those two are~!" O-In cross her arms behind her neck with a smug expression, "I was so busy, I did not keep an eye on them either~…"

"…! How can you be so relax? Tou-Taku got away!"

"Who cares~? The Crucial Keys has amassed all the energy it can from here, so there is no need for Tou-Taku anymore~…"

"What!? Then…"

"If she ran away, that saves you the trouble of killing her…"

"But then what can I use for a scapegoat then!?"

"No need to find another scapegoat~…"

"Eh?"

"…Let me see~! How did that children's song go again~? 'A Kan in the west, a Kan in the East~! Move to Chou-Ann, and you will worry least~!'…"

"…! Ah~! I see!" A smile of understanding flashed across Chou-Jou face, "Very good, what it says is very good!"

"Indeed~! Raku-You has been the capital in the east for 200 hundred years; its days are over~. I have been observing the celestial signs at night~. I saw that the Imperial Aura has settled on Chou-Ann~…"

"…Very well. We have no choice. In order to _protect_ the Emperor, we shall _escort_ the Emperor westward and move the capital city to Chou-Ann…"

"…I advise you take all the Lords and Ministers as well, have them hurry and make the necessary preparations~…"

"That is a given," Chou-Jou huffed before humming in thought, "And if I remember correctly, our funds are rather low right now…"

"Yes~! I am certain the richer Nobles would just hide their wealth and secretly move it somewhere else during this move, instead of putting it to good use~. There are also plenty of funds found in a place no commoners can reach~…"

"…? … … … …What!? You are asking me to defy the Tombs of the Former Emperors?"

"I did not say that~! But I suppose that is one such method~…"

Chou-Jou staggered a bit at the idea as the other eunuchs whispered tensely amongst themselves. "But…! To defile the Tombs of all places…"

"So Chou-Jou is saying that you should allow the Coalition to soiled the Tomb instead~? They too would need funds to continue pursuit should they discover the truth…"

Chou-Jou stared at O-In in shock of the possibility; realizing she was right she nodded wearily. "Yes, you are correct…"

"Ah~, also, take the civilians as well~…"

"…? But the commoners are worth as much as dirt!"

"You may not care whether they live or die~, but at least use them as nice meat-shield should another crisis arise~!"

"Hmm… … …True~! Alright, hey you all!" Chou-Jou suddenly called to the other nine Eunuchs. "Beginning making preparation!"

"Y-Yes!" They all nodded and set off.

* * *

><p>"Listen up men!" A high-ranking soldier called over the scrabbling of feet of his underlings, "The royal court needs money to finance not only for the continuing war with the Coalition, but also to finance the relocation to Chou-Ann! Thus, we shall confiscate the assets of rich in Raku-You!"<p>

"Sir!" Following the orders, both lieutenant and soldiers scatter throughout the capital, swiping riches in all form possible, for days to come.

While all this is happen, in the confusion, houses were burned down, citizens injured or trampled, women of all age and background were captured, and lives were destroyed. Even the Ancestral Tomb of the Emperors had been thoroughly stripped of goods.

By the end of those days, Chou-Jou has acquired enough valuables to move. Heeding the advice made by O-In, she also took the civilians by forces. And, as if to deliver the finishing blow, she ordered the palace to be burned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Kou-Ran Pass…<p>

The Coalition had successfully penetrated the fortress and continued onward to Raku-You. Soon within a matter of days, they would have found the Capital being plundered and looted.

… …Or at least that is how it _should_ have been. En-Shou, being so full of herself for 'capturing' the impregnable Kou-Ran Pass, decided that instead of moving forward as soon as possible…

"…Our forces had work so ever hard for me already," En-Shou declared, "They did so well to follow my—Yes, mine, the most distinctive warlord of the land, En-Shou Honsho, the Supreme Commander of the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition—orders. Therefore, I shall allow them—out of my noble generosity for their faithful servitude for me—to rest and give all of us the chance to celebrate my glorious victory! Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho…"

…Is what she said. Since the battle was pretty exhausting, and since no one could convince En-Shou to change her mind anyhow, everyone tiredly accepted it.

…Well, not everyone.

"…Honestly~!" Kan-U huffed as she watched all the soldiers drinking, eating, and enjoying themselves to the fullness, "How can we just stop!? Should we not focus on hurrying to Raku-You and eliminate Tou-Taku already?"

"Most logically, yes," Shokatsu-Ryou sighed, "But En-Shou is firm on this decision. We cannot argue back otherwise…"

"Well," Ryuu-Bi sighed, "The soldiers are grateful at the very least…"

"Of course they are. Unlike us, the soldiers find this celebration a gift to them. The majority of them are here only because they are brought here, not to be concern about the Kan Dynasty…"

"Boo~!" Chou-Hi booed as she puffed her cheek in anger, "We are wasting time here~!"

"… …Ha-Ha, I most certainly agree with you, little one!" A voice called out as some distinctive looking people in red armor came over.

"…!? Who art thou?" Kan-U demanded, "Wander in other's camp-!"

"Aisha, calm down!" Ryuu-Bi soothed Kan-U's hostility before turning to the new arrival, "I am sorry about that! Welcome to the Yuu-Shu Army's Camp…"

"…Oh~!" the leading figure hummed as she scan Ryuu-Bi from top to bottom, "What a distinctive person. You could only be the Messenger from Heaven of Yuu-Shu or the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, no?"

"Uh, yes," Ryuu-Bi nodded, "Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, the Descendant of Imperial Royalty…um…?"

"Son-Saku Hakufu," the leading lady informed, "Leader of the Kou-Tou Army…"

"Ah, yes! We met occasionally in the Coalition Meeting, though not officially…"

"Son-Saku?" Shokatsu-Ryou blinked in awe, "Could it be that you are the Little Conquer of Kou-Tou?"

"That is correct," one of the companies of Son-Saku confirmed, "And I would advise you remember that from now on, Shokatsu Koumei…"

"Hawa!?" Shokatsu-Ryou yelped, "You know who I am?"

"Naturally…"

"… …Could it be that you are the Kou-Tou Army's main strategist, Shuu-Yu the Fair?"

"…Humph. I expect that much at least from you, Koumei-dono…"

Shokatsu-Ryou giggled. "…Unlike I, Shuu-Yu-san is much more well known, desu. I am honor to meet you, desu…"

"…As am I…"

"This is the first time Meirin has spoken such words of respect to anyone outside our faction…" Son-Saku claimed as she and Ryuu-Bi giggled at the exchange.

"Well," Ryuu-Bi smiled, "At least they are getting along, as fellow strategists…"

"Nyah-ha!" Chou-Hi grinned, "For now at least, until Shuri notice the biggest difference between them~…"

Shokatsu-Ryou blinked at the comment Chou-Hi made before looking at Shuu-Yu and then down on herself. After about three seconds, she turned with angry frown at Chou-Hi.

"Rinrin-chan~…" Shokatsu-Ryou growled, doing her best to control her voice level from exploding, "…What exactly are you implying~?"

"Rinrin is not implying anything~!"

"If that is the case than why are hiding behind me?" Kan-U asked with a sweat drop as Chou-Hi cowered behind her.

"Just in case…"

Son-Saku giggled. "My, what an interesting child…"

"…Son-Saku-sama," the third member of Son-Saku group whispered to her, "That is Chou-Hi Yokutoku; I have seen her on the battlefield…"

"Is she now~?"

"Yes she is," Ryuu-Bi confirmed, before pointing to Kan-U, "She and Aisha here are my sworn sisters…"

"…!" the last member of Son-Saku group noted Kan-U, who was still holding her weapon, "A Green Dragon Crescent Blade? Could she be Kan-U Unchou; the same one to capture Ka-Yuu back at Shi-Sui Pass?"

"I am!" Kan-U nodded, "And you are…?"

"Ah, she is my sister," Son-Saku identified her last companion.

"Oh~!" Shokatsu-Ryou awed, "Then that means she is Son-Ken Chuubou, the Son Princess of Tranquility?"

"Ugh," Son-Ken hiccupped with a sweat drop, "Are rumors about me as such?"

Son-Saku laughed. "Well, it is not exactly untrue…"

"Nee-sama!"

Ryuu-Bi chuckled at the exchange until another voice spoke up.

"Humph, such a friendly atmosphere…" a voice full of arrogant spoke. Everyone turn to see four people enter the camp.

"…! Sou-Sou-san!" Ryuu-Bi greeted the short blond in surprise.

"It is Sou-Sou-sama to you!" The one-eyed general with Sou-Sou hollered at Ryuu-Bi.

"Hey!" Chou-Hi growled as she and Kan-U instinctively put themselves between Sou-Sou group and Ryuu-Bi, "You cannot talk to Touka-nee-chan like that! … …Wait, who are you again?"

The one-eyed general caught herself from falling in shock. "What-!? Do not tell me you do not remember me!"

"Let Rinrin see," Chou-Hi racked her brain to see if she can remember her, "…Rinrin thinking Rinrin saw you somewhere, but Rinrin does not remember well…"

"…Ugh! Thou dare make a fool of me!?" the one-eye general growled as everyone else on the scene sweat dropped, with Son-Saku the only trying to suppress her chuckle, "How bad-mannered of thee to forget this Kakou Genjou!"

"… … …Ah! Come to think of it, you look like that Onee-chan that was with Sou-Sou before!"

"I do not just simply look like; I am the person you speak of! And it is Sou-Sou-sama to you!"

"Is that right? …But, Onee-chan, what happened to your eye?"

"I ate it…"

"Oh, you ate it…"

A moment of silence passes before Son-Ken, Ryuu-Bi, Shokatsu-Ryou, and Chou-Hi exclaimed, "You ATE it!?"

"Of course," Kakou-Ton huffed proudly, "I receive this body from my parents. I cannot let even a single bit of it go to waste, damage or undamaged!"

"Whoa!" Ryuu-Bi managed, "So instead of discarding your damage eye, you ate it so it would not go to waste? That is amazing…"

"It is nothing special~…"

"So the youngster says," the third companion of Son-Saku huffed as she watches Kakou-Ton flush in embarrassment, "Yet your reaction says otherwise…"

"Indeed," Sou-Sou second General sighed, "Sister, stop getting drawn into their pace…"

"Oh!? That is right," Kakou-Ton straighten herself out immediately, "that was close. I was about to go along with this idly conversation!"

"That is NOT the problem here," Sou-Sou final group member sweat dropped.

"Hah~," Sou-Sou sighed in exasperation, "It cannot be help, Keifa. It is Shunran, after all…"

"True…"

"Jun-Iku!" Kakou-Ton frowned, "It is not as if this is the battlefield! What I do now would not happen then!"

"…Nyah-ha," Chou-Hi giggled, "this Onee-chan is amusing…"

"Rinrin," Kan-U sweat dropped, "No need to go that far…"

"I am in agreement with General Chou-Hi though," Son-Saku giggled.

"Son-Saku-sama," the third, still unidentified, member of Son-Saku group sighed, "Please remember your position…"

"Mou~, Kou-Gai-dono is being mean~!"

"Sheren," Shuu-Yu sighed as well, "please~!"

"Alright, alright, I get it~! … … …By the way, Sou-Sou," Son-Saku turned to Sou-Sou, "I heard that you and Yuu-Shu do not get along. Why are you here then?"

"Oh~? And I suppose you have been friendly with the Yuu-Shu Army?" Sou-Sou countered.

"No, but at least I was not making an enemy out of them…"

"…Umm," Ryuu-Bi sweat dropped as she watch sparks fly between Sou-Sou and Son-Saku, "So, may I ask why you two are here?"

"… …Humph," Sou-Sou huffed, breaking away from Son-Saku, "I am here to retrieve one of my subordinate, and she has rumor to have been seen here after the battle of Kou-Ran…"

"…! Oh?" Son-Saku blinked in surprise, "You as well?"

"…'you as well'? Are you here to pick up someone too, Son-Saku?"

"Yes. Kou-Gai-dono said there was nothing to worry about, but when he did not return I began to worry. So when I heard that he was seen around the Yuu-Shu Army's camp…"

"…Oh!" Ryuu-Bi thumped her palm, "Sou-Sou-san must be here for Shiba-san, and Son-Saku-san must be here for Taiki…"

"Well," Son-Ken nervously chuckled, "We know for certain now that Taiki had met the Generals of the Yuu-Shu Army, at least…"

"Well, leaving my Sister's comment aside," Son-Saku laughed, "Yes, is Taiki here?"

"…Well, he was, but then he went off somewhere with Kazuto-kun and Shiba-san…"

"…HUH!?" Sou-Sou frowned, "Shiba Izumi is with that Ugly Man?"

"…Y-Yes," Ryuu-Bi sweat dropped, "I do not know the circumstances, but they all seem to know each other…very well, in fact…"

"… … …HUH!?" Son-Saku, Son-Ken, and Sou-Sou exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere not too far from the Coalition camp…<p>

"…PHEW~!" Taiki puffed after downing his sixteenth cup of wine, while holding a chicken leg in one hand, "That is good~! Kazuto! I'm envious~! Your camp got some nice refreshment~!"

"…As barbaric on the table as always, I see," Izumi sighed as she properly picked up her food with her chopsticks and place it in her mouth.

"And I see you still act like a proper lady~…"

"I don't just act; I _am_ a proper lady…at least on the table…"

"Boring~! Come on; eat some chicken like you mean!" Taiki proceed to try shoving his chicken leg into Izumi's mouth.

"…!? STOP, YOU IDIOT! CUT IT OUT!" Izumi desperately resisted as she use her chopsticks to keep the chicken leg away.

"…Taiki, stop it," Kazuto sweat dropped, eating not nearly as proper as Izumi but not nearly as improper as Taiki, "You know that she doesn't like unmannerly things like that…"

"You're too soft, Kazuto!" Taiki finally stop playing with Izumi and got down to start devouring his chicken leg.

"At least he has some common sense," Izumi sighed in relief with an irritated expression.

"…Somehow, when Shiba-san say it like that, it doesn't sound like a compliment," Kazuto nervously laughed, "Though I'm used to it by now…"

"Seriously, Kazuto," Taiki huffed, "You need to man up! You're so submissive…"

"…You can hardly blame Hongou-san for that, Sonoma-senpai," Izumi huffed as she continued to eat, "Against the two of us, geniuses of our own rights, what ground can he stand on…"

"You make it sound as if he's worthless," Taiki laughed.

"He hasn't drop to that degree…fortunately for him…"

"Hey," Kazuto sweat dropped with a comically nauseous expression, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here…"

"Whoops~!" Taiki chuckled nervously, "I screwed up…"

"…Imbecile," Izumi huffed as she continues eating.

"Hey, you were the one badmouthing him…"

"I've only stated the truth…"

"Ouch," Kazuto comically sulked.

* * *

><p>"By the way," Taiki smirked at Kazuto, once they had stopped eating (but still drinking), "I heard that you're now the Messenger from Heaven, Kazuto~…"<p>

"Yeah~," Kazuto nervously laughed, "But, as I guess, you two already notice that it's a fraud…"

"A fraud perhaps," Izumi hummed, "But a good one to obtain quick power and reputation. Not to mention, that is your only advantage in this world…"

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm only doing this so I can help my comrades…"

"Well, there couldn't be any other reason," Taiki laughed, "You are Kazuto…"

"…Is that supposes to mean something?"

"It just means you're an idiot," Izumi coldly translated, causing Kazuto to comically sulk, "But, to honest, I didn't think it would have such a great impact on how people view you…"

"You'll be surprise," Taiki bitterly laughed, "As soon as everyone in Kou-Tou thought I was the Messenger as well, they desperately try to recruit me…"

"… …Eh!?" Kazuto blinked, "People thought you are a Messenger from Heaven too?"

"…? Yeah…"

"…I was called that once as well," Izumi informed.

"Seriously!?"

"Yes, but unlike Hongou-san or you, I obtain my ranking through my own power; not by relying on some random rumor…"

"Once upon a time, I would call it a random rumor," Kazuto sighed, "but after hearing the prophecy, where the rumor originated from, I believed it…"

"…The Prophecy?"

"Yeah, a famous oracle told both Ai—I mean, Kan-U and Chou-Hi that they will meet the Messenger from Heaven when they meet the Descendant of Imperial Royalty that goes by the common name of Gentoku who lived in a house that rest under a 'sacred withering mulberry tree'…"

Izumi and Taiki sweat dropped. "… … … …That's, um, very…detailed…"

"The funny part is that it was all completely like how this oracle said it would, though I don't know about the part about the 'helping put an end to the chaos' part…"

"…This oracle," Taiki hummed, "By the chance you got the name?"

"…? Um, I think Kan-U had called him Kan-Ro…"

"So it _was_ him…"

"…?" Izumi raised an eyebrow, "You've heard the name as well, Sonoma-senpai?"

"Yeah… …Wait, you heard of the guy too!?"

"Sou-Sou-sama mentioned it when she first addressed me as a Messenger from Heaven…"

"Whoa, fancy that," Kazuto frowned uncomfortably, "We all got named, at least once, as a 'Messenger from Heaven' by the same person…"

"Yeah," Taiki nodded, "If I remember correctly, Sher—I mean, Son-Saku and her company heard about this prophecy when the Oracle guy predicted her death and told her how to overcome it…"

"…Really~?" Izumi hummed, "Please continue. I didn't get to hear the prophecy in detail…"

"You didn't!?" Kazuto and Taiki gasped in surprise.

"… …I'll _ignore_ that…Sonoma-senpai, _continue_…!"

"Right~!" Taiki sweat dropped, "Anyway, according to Renf—I mean, Son-Ken, the prophecy about the Messenger from Heaven went like this: 'The end of the Kan Dynasty; once it has come to light, chaos will begin to shroud the land and the world would destroy itself in the confusion. But all will not be lost. For it will be during this time of great need that the Heaven shall send down three messengers, each inheriting the soul of one of the Three Sovereigns of the great past, to quell the chaos and restore order to the world. Each Messenger shall have different fate, as one shall meet in the great plains of the north a person by the common name of Gentoku a Descendant of Imperial Royalty, another shall prove their worth and brilliancy in the mountains of the west, and the final one shall heal the wounds of the wetland of the southeast which was created by the fall of their mighty Tiger'…is how it went…"

"…You have a surprising astounding memory, Sonoma-senpai," Izumi replied with an overwhelmed expression.

"…Three Messengers from Heaven," Kazuto hummed, "Each supposedly inheriting the soul of one of the Three Sovereign. One will meet the Descendant of Imperial Royalty. One will prove her worth and brilliancy. And one will heal the wounds of the wetlands with the passing of Son-Ken Bundai…"

"… …A perfect match…"

"…Taiki. Did the oracle say who will have who?"

"If you're talking about the souls of the Three Sovereign," Taiki noted, "there are the 'Moon Healing Tiger', the 'Sea Nourishing Dragon', and the 'Sun Inspiring Phoenix'. From what the guy told Son-Saku, I got the soul of the Moon Healing Tiger Sovereign…"

"Going by the clues in the prophecy and characteristic," Izumi hummed, "That makes me the holder of the Sun Inspiring Phoenix Sovereign's soul…"

"Well," Kazuto hummed, "I can see that. Taiki always had that sort of reliable feeling to him, with a 'healing-like' quality that seems to brighten people's spirits in any case. And Shiba-san has been known to inspire others to do better than they had before…"

"Well," Taiki laughed, "If you put it that way…"

"Still, Hongou-san with the soul of the Sea Nourishing Dragon Sovereign, huh," Izumi hummed before chuckling knowingly, "It certainly fits him…"

"Eh? You think so?" I blinked.

"Think so?" Taiki laughed, "We know so! You're kind to everyone, won't abandon a friend in need, and place others before yourself…you're the most ideal candidate for having that kind of soul in you…"

"Really? I never thought of it like that…"

"You really are an Imbecile…" Izumi exasperated.

"Ouch…"

"I guess it's true that people notice things about others better than they do themselves," Taiki chuckled.

"…You're one to talk," Izumi rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"…Ahem! …Anyway," Kazuto coughed, ready to move the subject into a different direction, "Uh, what about you two?"<p>

"…? What about us?" Taiki asked stupidly.

"…Ignoring Sonoma-senpai and his rather pathetic question," Izumi sighed.

"Hey-!"

"I managed to work my way into Sou-Sou-sama's favor," Izumi continued without missing a beat, "And had become one of Sou-Sou-sama's strategist…"

"Is that…so…?" Kazuto frowned a bit when he heard this.

"…? Why are you making such a face, Hongou-san?"

"Well, if Shiba-san really was one of the Kyo-Shou Army's strategists, I'm confused as to why you made such a mistake…"

"… …I _beg_ your pardon? Are you _implying_ I made a _mistake_~!?"

"…Oi~, Kazuto," Taiki sweat dropped with an uncomfortable frown, "It's not a good idea to say such a lie, and you know it…"

"No, I'm serious. You two remember Shi-Sui Pass, right?"

"…? … …Ah~! You are speaking about how we left the Yuu-Shu Army as the vanguard?" Izumi muttered.

"That! If Shiba-san really was the strategist, I would have expected that kind of move during the Battle of Kou-Ran Gate instead…"

"…Ah~, I see. Well, I cannot fully blame Hongou-san then…"

"Eh?"

"That strategy was not my doing, though I did try to prevent it…"

"Oh~!"

"Oh, that explains it!" Taiki nodded to himself, "Since I found out that Izumi-chan-…"

"_Shiba-san_!" Izumi hissed.

"Okay~, _Shiba-san_…was part of Kyo-Shou; I was wondering why she would take such a despicable plan, taking the credit of a success while using others and all…"

"I would have used such a plan during Kou-Ran Gate, had it not been for the fact the Kyo-Shou Army done it during the Shi-Sui Pass…"

"Oi, seriously?"

Kazuto laughed. "Well, even if you did, Shiba-san, I bet it would have been in a way that everyone that participate in the takeover have equal amount of recognition for the gate's capture…"

Izumi grumbled as turned away with a blush.

* * *

><p>"Well~," Taiki began, "As for me, I became one of the General of the Kou-Tou Army. I even got a fancy new title…"<p>

"Let me guess," Izumi rolled her eyes knowingly, "It has the word 'Tiger' in it?"

"Oh~! As expected of I-…" Taiki stopped when he notice Izumi's glare, "… …Shiba-san! You guess it right away!"

"It's not too hard, Taiki," Kazuto sweat dropped, "You always end up with that kind of name, like the 'Tiger of Kyoto' or the 'Devouring Tiger of Pizza H*t' or something…"

"Oh, I see," Taiki nodded in understanding, "Well, now I'm called the 'Young Tiger of Kou-Tou', in honor of Son-Ken Bundai…"

"…In honor?" Izumi gave a confused face, before widening her eyes as if she finally recalled something, "Ah, that's right. Son-Ken Bundai passed away already…"

"…Yeah," Taiki frowned.

"…About that, what's going on!?" Kazuto exclaimed, "Son-Ken Bundai isn't supposed to die…at least not until after the Campaign against Tou-Taku…"

"I thought so too. You can imagine how shock I was when I found out about this. I really wanted to meet her, even if it's just once…"

"Yes, I was shock about this too," Izumi admitted, "…Do you know what happen?"

"From what Sai—I mean, Kou-Gai told me, she was critically injured when she rescued Son-Saku from an ambush during a campaign…"

"I see," Kazuto sighed, "I bet she would have been amazing…"

"Yeah~! Damn it all!"

* * *

><p>"Indeed," Izumi sighed, "This alternate version of the Three Kingdoms is just full of surprise…"<p>

"Speaking of which," Kazuto noted, "Why is it so different? How come some of the famous figure of the Three Kingdom era all girls, for instant…?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Taiki added, "Could you imagine how it was like rescuing Son-Saku when complete oblivious about it and then to discover Son-Saku is also a chick? I'd screamed my head off!"

"I was startled by this fact as well," Izumi informed, "But not as much as to the fact that we came to this world. It is obviously this is not our own world or timeline…"

"Yeah~, how did that happen anyway? How did we end up here?"

"I have no explanation. My only guess is…"

"It had to do something about that thief and the destroyed mirror?" Kazuto muttered.

"Yes, considering I had just recently fought someone that had used sorcery, it is likely that breaking the mirror was some sort of trigger that brought us into this world…"

"Yeah," Taiki nodded, "But I don't get it. Why back to the Era of the Three Kingdoms? Why into a world that sounds like something that Oikawa twisted up?"

Izumi sweat dropped in discomfort. "Why must you bring him up?"

"Because this is exactly the kind the plot Oikawa would come up with. All the famous Generals and Warlords of the Three Kingdoms become sexy girls and started to-…"

"Ugh, enough! I do not need to hear anymore!" Izumi quickly intervened with a sicken expression before Taiki can get in more depth of details.

"Eh? You're not going to deny it?"

"Unfortunately, there's a lot of girls getting all pink eye for Sou-Sou-sama, so…"

"Pink eye?"

"…Meaning there are girls among Sou-Sou-sama's General who wish to make the beast with two backs…"

"… …Huh?"

Izumi sweat dropped uncomfortably. "Simply speaking, the female Generals don't mind making love to Sou-Sou-sama…"

"Eh!? … … …Oh~! I see. Wait, does that mean-…?"

"NO! I do NOT swing that way!"

"Okay~! _Sorry_…"

* * *

><p>"… …Taiki," Kazuto suddenly voiced sadly, "Shiba-san… …I'm sorry…"<p>

"Hmm?" Taiki blinked, "Where did that come from, Kazuto?"

"I'm talking about that thief incident…"

"…? … … …Oh, _that_!"

"It was my fault that you all are stuck here in this world with me. I didn't heed Shiba-san's warning and went off to stop the thief out of my own self-righteous. I even got you two into my fight, saving me for that matter. I was the one who tackle the thief, which cause the mirror to break. It was my fault…"

"You bet it was!" Izumi stood up, towering over Kazuto like an angry parent lecturing a misbehaving child, "Don't think I have forgotten about it, you Imbecile!"

"…Sorry…"

"You're an Idiot!"

"…Yeah…"

"Because of what you did, we all end up getting dragged into this surreal mess…"

"…I know…"

"And now we are part of one of the most bloodiest period of human history, where it's killed or be killed!"

"…I know…"

"And as if that wasn't bad enough, you're _still_ carrying a wooden sword and fighting battles of sports and honor! Such a thing could have gotten us all killed during the fight with Ryo-Fu and yet you put yourself in her path, forcing the two of us to risk _our_ lives to fix _your_ mistake!"

"…Sorry…"

"H-Hey, Izumi-chan," Taiki sweat dropped, "Don't you think you're going too far? Kazuto's life points are already dangerously low…"

"_SHIBA-SAN_, for the last time! And no! Hongou-san needs to be told up straight in order to realize his mistake-!"

"Even if you do that, you'll know Kazuto would do it again if he needs to. He is Kazuto…"

"… …Well, that is true…"

"And it not like he was the _only_ doing something wrong that night…"

Izumi flinched a bit. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Come on, Izumi-chan, Kazuto would've been the only one in this mess if we didn't went to the museum that night as well, since we both couldn't put aside the fact we knew it was going to happen…"

Izumi was the silent one this time.

"Well~?"

"… …Oh alright, fine…" Izumi turned back to Kazuto, "… … …Apology accepted…"

"Same here," Taiki laughed as he patted heartily on Kazuto's back, "And it's not like I hate being here…"

"Eh?" Kazuto blinked in confusion.

"Really, not at all. Since if I wasn't here, Son-Saku would be sure to have died and everyone I know in Kou-Tou would be very sad…"

"…And I finally putting my intellect to good use at last," Izumi coughed in addition, "here in this world, in Kyo-Shou, I mean. Beside, you were the one that indirectly saved us when we became incapable of fight or flight due to that's thief's killing aura and all…"

"Yeah! You were pretty cool back then, speaking of which. I was impressed! So don't go beating yourself up about it anymore, okay?"

Kazuto blinked at his friends' words before smiling in relief. "Thanks you two…"

* * *

><p>"Well~!" Taiki sighed, "Now that that's clear up, what are we going to do now?"<p>

"You mean about how are we going to get home?" Izumi asked, "Or how are we going to deal with the situation at hand?"

"A bit of both, actually…"

"Yeah," Kazuto nodded, "I mean, I want to go home too, but I don't just want to just leave my new comrades either…"

"Kind as ever I see, Hongou-san," Izumi huffed, "Well, I don't like leaving a task undone anyhow, so I shall let that slide without too much comment…"

Taiki laughed. "So all in all, you've grown attached to this world too, huh~?"

"I've spoken nothing of the sort! Anyhow, about the method to get home, I believe we should start from the sources of it…"

"The sources?" Taiki and Kazuto repeated in confusion.

"… …Must I really spell it out?"

Taiki and Kazuto nodded in unison.

"…Sigh~…We must start by locating that Oracle person, Kan-Ro, to begin with…"

"Why?" Taiki asked.

"Obviously because it was he who predicted our coming into this world. It stands to reason that he can foretell a method for us to return back to our world…"

"Oh~!" Taiki thumped his palm in understanding.

"But he's a traveling oracle," Kazuto pointed out, "Finding him will be harder than finding a needle in a haystack, considering the fact at least with the needle and the haystack they aren't moving…"

"Indeed," Izumi sighed, "That will be the most challenging part of our quest to return…The worse possible scenario would be the fact that once we wasted precious manpower we find that the oracle has no information to give…"

"T-That's also a problem…" Taiki sweat dropped, "I didn't even get to see the oracle…"

"And I cannot waste Sou-Sou-sama's manpower for something like this. Even the mere mention of its purpose would get me a death sentence, considering Jun-Iku-dono doesn't seem to fancy me…"

"…? You got someone giving you the cold shoulders too?"

"Judging from your sentence, I presume you as well?"

"Yeah, Meirin—that is Shuu-Yu—seem not trust me that well. But I'm sure she'll warm up to me eventually…"

"Optimistic as always I see," Izumi huffed before turning to Kazuto, "I presume you have such problems as well, Hongou-san?"

Kazuto considered Izumi's guess for a moment before shaking his head. "…Not really, no…"

"… … …What?"

"I don't really have such a problem. Everyone I met and join me so far has treated me warmly…"

Izumi stared at Kazuto for a good minute before sighing. "It appears that your dumb luck got you into a stress-free environment…"

"Not exactly. I still dread the day I return to Yuu-Shu to continue my paperwork…"

"Seriously?" Taiki sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't put it as exaggeration if I said there are mountains of paper to work with everyday…"

"…You never did favor homework that involves lots of research," Izumi sighed.

"Well, yeah I guess. Anyway, putting that aside. About finding the oracle…"

"Yeah?" Taiki noted, "What about it?"

"…For now, I think it is best not to look for him. If he really is an oracle, than it stands to reason that we'll only find him when he allows us to find him. And that's perhaps only when he has an answer for us…"

Izumi and Taiki hummed in thought for a moment before nodding.

"I suppose you're right," Taiki agreed, "I suppose even if we do find him, it's not like we can force the guy to tell us something that he doesn't know yet…"

"Indeed," Izumi sighed before staring at Kazuto, "As usual, despite your usually vacant head, you've actually hit where it hurts without you even realizing it…"

"Huh?" Kazuto frowned, "You make it sound as if I'm stupid, Shiba-san…"

"To a certain extent, fortunately, and thank god not as far as Sonoma-senpai…"

"Yeah!" Taiki nodded before Izumi's words finally register in his mind, "Hey~!"

* * *

><p>"Now," Izumi continued, "As for the situation at hand…"<p>

"We all know what's going to happen after this Coalition, right?" Kazuto noted.

"Yeah~," Taiki sighed as he took a sip from his cup, "I heard it from Sai—I mean, Kou-Gai. The warlords will soon be fighting over each other for dominance…"

"And in the end, there will only be three major powers. Sou-Gi, Son-Go, and Sho-Ku…"

"Meaning eventually, we'll be fighting each other…"

"That is where you are all wrong," Izumi simply informed as she too took a sip from her cup.

"…? Isn't that how history said it would be?"

"Did history state that Ka-Yuu, Ryo-Fu, and Chin-Kyuu-dono would be capture in this event? Did history state that Son-Ken Bundai would be dead before the formation of the Coalition? Did history state that all the famous figure of the Three Kingdom Era would be girls?"

"… …Uh, no?"

"Exactly, history for this world is still in the making, yet to be written in stone. I'm sure you two had realized that by now, no?"

"I did," Kazuto nodded.

"Same here," Taiki nodded as well.

"History will only repeat itself if we allow it to repeat," Izumi coolly stated, "And I for one am aiming for a different future…"

"And what future is that?"

"Where Sou-Gi dominates over the land…"

"Oh, so that's how you see it happening, huh?"

"That is right. I believe Sou-Sou-sama's path for dominancy is the correct one. A path where if people desire a better life, as long as they work for it, it is possible to obtain it with their own hands. It is how things would be in future, would it not?"

Taiki laughed. "Maybe, but unfortunately that means you're against the Son Family's idea then…"

"Oh? How so?"

"If the future really hasn't been decided yet, than there still a chance to restore the Kan Dynasty that the Son Family solely believe in. They're not interested in domination, but if they must they will definitely fight anyone who is against the Kan Dynasty. That is what Son-Ken Bundai left behind for them…"

"And you really think that they can bring back a dying Dynasty?"

"Yeah…"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because _I'm_ helping them…"

"How typical," Izumi rolled her eyes, before glancing at the silent Kazuto, "And what about you, Hongou-san. Surely you know that the ideas of Sho-Ku are too unrealistic…"

"…This has nothing to do with what history said about what Sho-Ku's aim is," Kazuto began, "All I want is to repay the kindness that the people in this world have given to me, a complete stranger. And I find that Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi idea about creating a benevolent world is the best way to do so. That's all; we don't want to hurt or dominate anyone, we only want to make a better world for everyone and protect them and their peace, nothing more…"

"… … …That's a pretty honest and naïve answer," Izumi sighed with a bitter smile, "So typical of you…"

"Maybe it is naïve, but that's the path I've chosen to follow…"

Taiki nodded. "Well, I sure can respect that…"

"But then," Izumi huffed, "You all know that means, no?"

"Yeah," Kazuto sighed, "Even if we don't want to, we'll cross path each other as rivals…"

Taiki laughed. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends, still looking for a way home, right?"

"…For once, I suppose," Izumi smiled, "we are in agreement…"

"You're right," Kazuto smiled as well before raising his cup, "So no matter what happens from now on, as a rival and as a friend, I won't back down so easily…"

"Neither will I," Izumi huffed, raising her cup in the process, "I have no plans on yield to either of you two…"

"Same here," Taiki smirked and raised his cup join the other two, "I'll take what I can, and give nothing back!"

Izumi sweat dropped with a deadpanned expression. "That quote has no significant purpose here!"

"Aw, come Izumi-chan, give me a break, I'm on a roll! Let me stay in character-…"

"_Shiba-san_! Is this concept too hard for you to understand!?"

Kazuto nervously laughed as Izumi and Taiki continue to argue.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

The next day, Touka-chan and I received an order to move our camp forward towards Raku-You, the Imperial Capital. After marching for about two days, the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition finally began to settle down and we took a big break before heading onwards to the final battle.

"Finally another break," I sighed.

"…Do you think we can really keep pushing onwards and take down Raku-You, Shuri?" Touka-chan wondered in concern.

"I do not know," Shuri informed with a frown, "We still do not know how many troops are defending Raku-You…"

"Did you not send scouts?" Aisha wondered.

"Yes," Shuri frown deepened when she said that, "But they have not returned yet, desu…"

"Do you think they were compromised?" Rinrin wondered sadly.

"That is a likely guess," Aisha sighed, "…I wonder if either Sou-Sou or Son-Saku has obtained any information…"

"Doubtful," Shuri sighed, "Right now, I think it is best to assume we have no way of knowing about Raku-You…"

"Yeah," I sighed, "I check with Shiba-san and Taiki the other day. They too don't have any leads…"

"So we have to fight without knowing anything about opponent," Touka-chan summarized, "…That is tough…"

"Yeah, and with Raku-You only a matter of days march away…"

"Another dangerous battle awaits us then…"

"Especially with En-Shou leading us…"

Everyone sigh in displeasure until the soldier from the Ki-Shuu Army, who has been our messenger since the start, came up to us.

"I have orders from the Supreme Commander," the messenger soldier stated, "All important members of each camps are to report to the Main Camp for a meeting…"

"…Is this really an order from En-Shou?" I asked, suspicious of the uncharacteristic order that was made by En-Shou.

"… …Actually, the order was called forth by Sou-Sou, with En-Shou-sama agreeing to do so only after being nagged to do so…"

"…I see. Tell them we're on our way…"

The soldier nodded before leaving to the next camp.

"Sou-Sou-san called for the meeting?" Touka-chan blinked.

"I guess even Sou-Sou knew that the lack of information is no small matter," Aisha nodded, "The meeting is probably to gain any information anyone may have on the Hei-Shuu Army…"

"Well," Touka-chan sighed, "We do not have anything to lose this around, at least…"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we found ourselves within the Coalition Meeting Area, which was this time held outside to accommodate the extra people that up to this point hadn't attended.<p>

En-Shou, however, did not look pleased.

"…Everyone," En-Shou began as soon as everyone is accounted for, "I want everyone to know that the one who set up this irrelevant meeting today was not me. I would not be so foolish as to set something like this up at such a crucial time-…"

"That is right," Sou-Sou huffed, "I called all of you warlords here, after lecturing my mouth off to finally get En-Shou here to cooperate properly…"

"We heard you loud and clear," Son-Saku chuckled.

"Well," Hakukei huffed, "If it is Sou-Sou who arrange this meeting, then it should not be a waste of time…"

"Agreed," I huffed.

"What-? Hey now!" En-Shou exclaimed in surprise, "What are all of you implying!?"

"It means you cannot do your job," Sou-Sou cruelly informed.

"What-!? How dare you, claiming such a lie!"

"…I don't see anyone else disagreeing with the statement Sou-Sou gave," Taiki jumped in, causing the majority to chuckle in agreement.

"What-!? How dare you-! Who are you to dare insult me!?"

"Taiki Sonoma, nice to meet you~!"

"Nice to meet-! Ah-hey! What are you making me say!?"

"Nothing really…"

"Taiki," Son-Ken interjected with a worried expression and a sweat drop, "that's enough now…"

"Yes," Son-Saku chuckled, "Please stop before you make En-Shou join you in a comedy joke…"

"I wouldn't mind seeing that," En-Jutsu slipped in.

"Miu-chan!" En-Shou exclaimed.

"ANYWAY~!" Shiba-san cleared her throat loudly, enough to silent everyone, "Sou-Sou-sama, you may continue now…"

"Thank you," Sou-Sou smirked at Shiba-san's timing, "Well then, there is a purpose to this, as General Kouson-San pointed out. I am sure all of we can all agree that no matter how many scouts are sent out to scout out Raku-You, none of them return, correct?"

Everyone hesitated for a moment before nodding their heads.

"I thought so…That is why, considering we are about to head off to what we presume to be the final battle, I believe it is high pass time that we got serious and really begin cooperating…"

"We have been cooperating, midget," En-Shou huffed, unimpressed, "That is why we are all here, no?"

"…Sou-Sou-sama wouldn't have so much problem just getting this meeting set up had it we were cooperating, En-Shou," Shiba-san informed.

"…! Who are you?"

"I take pride in my name, normally I don't give it to Imbeciles like you," Shiba-san coldly informed. En-Shou began to argue back until Shiba-san quickly continues, "But for the sake of cooperation, the name is Shiba Izumi. End of discussion. Anyhow, the purpose of this meeting is for all of you warlords and generals to freely share any possible information about the Hei-Shuu Army that you may possibly have that you did not share before…"

"…That is correct," Jun-Iku agreed after a bit of hesitation. That's _probably_ what Shiba-san meant when she said that Jun-Iku gave her 'cold shoulders'. "Any information at this point would be helpful…if anything to prevent any more disastrous casualties like the previous battles…"

En-Shou grumbled. "… …I had nothing to do with that…"

"Ignoring that pathetic excuse from En-Shou…"

"Hey-!"

"Does anyone have any leads?"

"You're free to say your piece now," Shiba-san informed, "Any bit would help now; I'm sure no one wants to have their army damaged any more than they already have, correct?"

With Shiba-san's final words, everyone began to gossip amongst their own group, wondering if anyone had any information.

"… …Um," At last, Ba-Chou stepped forward, "I am not sure this is any bit useful but…"

"…You're Ba-Chou the Splendid, no?" Shiba-san inquired.

"Yes…"

"Please tell us what you know. Anything concerning the Hei-Shuu Army is fine…"

"Well, okay," Ba-Chou inhaled before beginning, "It's about Tou-Taku…"

"Oh?"

"Well, to be honest, when we from the Sei-Ryou District heard that Tou-Taku was terrorizing Raku-You, some of us had a hard time believing that…"

"…?"

"The Hei-Shuu Province and the Sei-Ryou District are practically neighbors so we usually know what they are like and all. But from what we heard, the governing under Tou-Taku did not match that of what is happening in Raku-You. In fact, rumor was that Tou-Taku was a benevolent ruler, loved by everyone in Hei-Shuu…"

"What!?" En-Shou spoke everyone's mind, "How dare you speak in favor of a traitor-!"

"Putting the comment by En-Shou aside~," Taiki comically gestured his remark by making movements similar to how you would pick up a box to move somewhere else, earning some giggles and chuckles, "So, Ba-Chou, you found that to be odd…"

"Yes," Ba-Chou nodded, "There are even some people of Sei-Ryou who still doubt that the rumor of Tou-Taku tyranny in Raku-You are true…"

"… …I see," Shiba-san nodded to herself in thought, she must have made some sort of conclusion, "Thank you for the information, Ba-Chou-dono…"

Ba-Chou nodded before returning to her group.

Another person then stepped forward, this time it was En-Jutsu.

"I got something to say too!" En-Jutsu proclaimed.

"Oh~!" Taiki became excited, "Miu has something to contribute?"

"…! Hey you~!" En-Shou exclaimed loudly in disgust, "How dare you call my cousin by her true name!"

"Lighten up, Reiha-nee-sama," En-Jutsu sighed, "I gave Taiki-onii-chan permission to call me by my true name…"

"…! What-!?"

"It's, unfortunately, true," Shuu-Yu sighed as she gave Taiki a quick glare. I guess _this_ is what Taiki meant when he said that Shuu-Yu gave him cold shoulders.

"Anyway," En-Jutsu continued, "This is what I want to say. While I may not have heard any rumors about Tou-Taku until now, and have not personally met her myself, I do know that my cousin, Reiha-nee-sama, does not like her one bit…"

"Ah-Hey!" En-Shou suddenly exclaimed, realizing where her cousin is getting to, "Miu-chan, what are you-!?"

"She would keep rambling on about how, in quote, 'Tou-Taku try to deceive everyone she meet' and how 'ignorant peasant and nobles would willingly fall for the fraud', how Tou-Taku would 'throw away her dignity by mingling with the commoners' to 'steal information so that she can further deceive them', and how Tou-Taku 'rob her of the fame she should have instead in the west'. That's how much I know how much Reiha-nee-sama would hate her…"

Everyone sweat dropped once En-Jutsu was finished.

"Humph," Sou-Sou huffed with a smirk, "For this bride thief to belittle someone so much, Tou-Taku must be quite a remarkable person…"

"…No offence," Hakukei sighed, "But the way En-Jutsu state it, it sounds as if Tou-Taku is popular with people of all status, a very benevolent person, and someone who has more reason to have more fame than En-Shou-san…"

"Hey!" En-Shou exclaimed.

"…But," Son-Ken hummed to herself, "This doesn't make any sense then. Judging from the information given so far, Tou-Taku is not such an evil person. Why would that change when she enter Raku-You?"

"I am confused by that too," Son-Saku nodded, "Pity that we do not have any other information…"

As everyone else was beginning to mumble in agreement, Rinrin suddenly began humming to herself.

"…? What's wrong, Rinrin?" I asked, catching everyone's attention.

"Hmm…You know, maybe Ryo-Fu knows something…" Rinrin suggested. Upon stating that, everyone began to mutter amongst themselves again.

"Oh~," Aisha nodded, "You are right…"

"Indeed," Shiba-san nodded as well, "She's a General under Tou-Taku, so it stands to reason that she should know something…"

"If we're going that far," Taiki noted, "The Yuu-Shu Army also have Chin-Kyuu and Ka-Yuu, right? We can ask them too…"

"Ah, no," Aisha frowned, "You are mistaken. Currently, En-Shou and her Ki-Shuu army possess Ka-Yuu-san…"

"…Huh?" En-Jutsu blinked as she glared at En-Shou, who is now fidgeting nervously, "this is the first time I have heard of that!"

"I was on the process of taking Ka-Yuu in, but the Ki-Shuu Army then came and insists that they handle Ka-Yuu-san. I thought that the Supreme Commander was going to interrogate herself, and I saw no reason at the time to refuse an ally, so…"

"…Is that right~," Sou-Sou hummed as she glared at En-Shou, "Is this true, oh great Supreme Commander~?"

En-Shou nervously advert her gaze as everyone glared at her for a moment.

"…So what if I did, hmm?" En-Shou suddenly came back arrogantly.

"When were you planning on telling us this!?" Kouson-San grumbled.

"If you had such an important piece of information in your reach," Sou-Sou hissed, "why have you not shared anything with the rest of us?"

"Do not assume things now, midget!" En-Shou defended herself, "I did interrogate her! It is just that… … …well, she was uncooperative…"

"So you got nothing…"

"Shut up!"

"Well, nevertheless," Shiba-san interjected before Sou-Sou and En-Shou began arguing nonstop, "Interrogating them now is an idea. En-Shou, please have your men fetched her…"

"Now why would I do that!?"

"So I can interrogate her myself, that's why…"

Taiki and I shuddered when she said that. Believe me when I said: being interrogated by Shiba-san is _scary_~!

"If that is the case," Son-Saku turn to Sou-Sou, "Your new additional General, Chou-Ryou, can help too, no?"

"…Ah yes," Sou-Sou nodded before turning to Jun-Iku, "Go get Chou-Ryou, Keifa…"

"Yes!" Jun-Iku bowed before heading off.

"…We might as well bring Chin-Kyuu and Ryo-Fu then too," I nodded, "…How are Chin-Kyuu and Ryo-Fu doing?"

"Surprisingly," Shuri answered, "they are being quiet. Would you like me to bring them here, My Lord?"

"Yeah, please…"

As soon as I said that, everyone became tense and started to whisper worryingly amongst themselves. Even Shiba-san glared at me as if I went insane.

"P-Please wait," Aisha halted Shuri before she could proceed and turn back to me, "We are talking about Ryo-Fu here! Just because she and Chin-Kyuu are quiet now does not guarantee she will stay quiet. If she becomes violent, she will be out of our control!"

Many others began to voice their agreement.

"If she does," Rinrin chimed, "Aisha and Rinrin will stop her…"

"That is right," Touka-chan nodded, "And even if we cannot, Kazuto-kun, Shiba-san, and Taiki are here. They stopped Ryo-Fu so easily before, with Red Hound even, they can do it again…"

"…Oh~!" Ba-Chou exclaimed, "So the rumors were true that Ryo-Fu was taken down by those three!"

Everyone in the meeting was now gossiping among themselves, giving the three of us (Shiba-san, Taiki, and me) a glance every now and then. Since the majority of them weren't at the front, it was only naturally that my battle alongside Shiba-san and Taiki against Ryo-Fu and Red Hound were only known firsthand by the few of those who were there.

"Those three stopped both Ryo-Fu and Red Hound at the same time!?" one general muttered in awe.

"It is possible," another stated, "I heard that the Young Tiger of Kou-Tou was the one who made Ryo-Fu retreat from attacking the Coalition Headquarters…"

"I also heard that there was a strategist amongst the Kyo-Shou Army was the one that single-handedly lead the round up the Yellow Scarves in Ei-Sen without losing a single soldier! She could be the one…"

"And that man from Yuu-Shu. He is the Messenger from Heaven…"

"I heard that all three of them are Heavenly Messengers…"

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, I heard the famous Oracle Kan-Ro foretold their arrival…"

"Damn~, no wonder they could defeat Ryo-Fu and Red Hound together…"

"…Oh boy," I sighed, "Touka-chan, I think you set off a [time bomb]…"

"…? Tie-me boo-m-b? What is that?"

"Uh," I hiccupped, cursing myself for saying a word that didn't exist yet, "What I meant is you started a chain of event that we shouldn't start…"

"Oh~! … … …Oops…"

"Anyway," I turned back to Aisha, "Until we are needed, I'm counting on you, Aisha…"

"…Ugh," Aisha grimaced, "I am glad that you are counting on me, but I think it is too dangerous for us to interrogate her here, My Lord…"

"But unless we gather intelligence about Raku-You, our soldiers will be in danger…"

"That is true, but…"

"Then I'll do it. Shuri…?"

"… …Okay," Shuri gave me a tense nod and headed to the tent where Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu were being held. I guess even she was worry.

"… …Good grief," Aisha huffed to herself.

"Hmm? What?" I wondered.

"Once My Lord is determined, you would not listen to any of my admonitions…"

"That's not true," I claimed despite her pouting, "…I just think this is the best thing to do…"

"Maybe it is the best thing to do, but it is still very dangerous!"

"I know… …But I can only do things like this because I trust you all…"

"I thank My Lord for trusting me, but…"

"Yep, I trust you. So… …please?"

"…Ugh… …Fine. If My Lord says so, then I will protect My Lord with my life…"

"Sigh~," Rinrin sighed knowingly, "You know this is how things always turn out, so why do you even bother objecting?"

"…! S-S-S-S-S-Shut up, Rinrin!"

"Nyah-ha! Turning beet red is only going to show you are being bashful~!"

"…! Rinrin, you are asking for it!" Aisha balled her fist in anger.

"Rinrin is not scared~!"

"… …Then stop hiding behind me," I sweat dropped as Rinrin hid behind me.

"It is just in case…"

"In case of what…?" Just as I was arguing with Rinrin, Touka-chan spoke up nervously.

"Um, everyone," Touka-chan began with a sweat dropped, "We are still in the meeting…"

"Ah-!" It was only then did I notice that everyone was staring at us. Some, like Taiki, were chuckling at the live comedy drama in amusement. Some, like Shiba-san, were just glared at our bizarre live comedy drama, as if we were crazy. The rest, like Hakukei, sweat dropped or had a blank expression on their face, as if they had no idea how to react to our live comedy drama. "… …Oops…"

"Ugh," Aisha shrank in embarrassment.

"… ..Is it always like this, Hongou-san?" Shiba-san asked.

"Yeah~, pretty much," I admitted.

"Heh," Taiki smirked, "You all got some nice [chemistry] going on…"

"…!? Sonoma-senpai!" Shiba-san growled in agitation, "That is the wrong kind of remark to make!"

"…? Cam-as-tree?" Son-Ken repeated in confusion, "Taiki, what does that word mean?"

"Well," Taiki began, "I think it means-…"

"DON'T GO EXPLAINING THINGS AS IF YOU KNOW WHAT THEY MEAN!" Shiba-san and I exclaimed

"What~? It not like I'm explaining out a word like-…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"My goodness~!" En-Shou sighed, "What a bunch of children…"

"How ironic that you of all people are to say that," Sou-Sou grumbled.

"What-! How dare you little midget!"

"For the last time, do you want die!? Enough with the 'midget', you bride thief!"

"I redirect those words right back at you! I am no bride thief!"

"Another childish argue broke out," En-Jutsu chuckled nervously, "Though they are all fun to watch…"

"Indeed," Son-Saku chuckled.

"Hey~, Son-Saku, En-Jutsu," Hakukei sweat dropped, "They can hear you…"

"Oops, did I say out loud~?"

"Hey now~…!"

"Karin-sama, please stop," Kakou-Ton managed, "There is no need to argue with En-Shou!"

"The one-eye general is right, En-Shou-sama," one of En-Shou guard, Bun-Shuu I think, exclaimed, "We should not be argue like kids now…"

"…! I am sorry, Bun-Shuu-san! Do you have a problem with my missing eye!?"

"Bun-Shuu-san," En-Shou glared, "Are you saying that I argue like a child~?"

"Ah~!" Bun-Shuu exclaimed in shock, "En-Shou-sama, why are you teaming up with Kakou-Ton to attack me like this!?"

"…!? O-Oh dear that was close! I nearly did something unthinkable…"

"…!? O-Oh dear that was close! I nearly team up with En-Shou in conversation," Kakou-Ton exclaimed.

"Had you did," Sou-Sou glared, obviously disturbed, "I would kick you out instantly…!"

"Ah-! Karin-sama~!"

"This really is amusing," Son-Saku laughed.

"Sheren," Shuu-Yu sweat dropped, "Please do not get involve, in this…"

"Why not, I am feeling left out. Why not join them?"

"Sheren!"

"You got involve anyway," Taiki pointed out bluntly.

"…!? Shut up, Taiki Sonoma!"

"…Dear god," Shiba-san palmed her face in exasperation, "Look what you and your group started, Hongou-san…"

"Sorry," I sighed as I watch the spreading comedy as practically everyone began to get dragged in.

* * *

><p>Finally, after a few minutes, everything quiet down again. And not a moment too soon as Jun-Iku return with a person I presume to be Chou-Ryou, Shuri return with Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu, and another bodyguard of En-Shou, Gan-Ryou I think, returning with Ka-Yuu.<p>

"I have return!" Jun-Iku, Shuri, and Gan-Ryou called.

I heard several footsteps accompanying Shuri's voice. Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu came in, with Ryo-Fu surrounded by a few dozen robust soldiers.

"Hi," I greet the two, "Has everything been okay for you two in our camp?"

Ryo-Fu nodded, as mutely as ever.

"I'm glad to hear it…"

"I am…shocked. You really are an idiot," Chin-Kyuu pouted with a disbelief expression, "All you did was take away our weapons. You did not even tie us up…"

Everyone from outside our camp gave us an odd and startled look. They were wondering why Ryo-Fu wasn't tied up as like how Ka-Yuu was.

"…Anyway," I continued, ignoring everyone's stare, "There is something we want to ask you…"

"I would not speak even a word," Ka-Yuu suddenly hissed.

"…Those were the words she had ever willingly stated," Gan-Ryou informed.

"Still as stubborn as always I see," Chou-Ryou sighed.

"Silence, Chou-Ryou!" Ka-Yuu exclaimed, "How could you and Ryo-Fu lose like this?"

"You lost first, Ka-Yuu!" Chin-Kyuu huffed, "And it is because you went and did your own thing against the plan! All because of your stupid pride!"

"…! How dare you, Chin-Kyuu!"

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"What warrior would not at least show off their prowess even once on the battlefield!?"

"What kind of General who lose on the battlefield for the sake of showing off?"

"Enough!" Shiba-san ordered harshly, "Argue all you want later! Right now, you all will answer…"

"I refuse!" Ka-Yuu huffed.

"You will not get anything out of me!" Chin-Kyuu huffed as well.

"…Uh, Ryo-Fu," I began.

"… …?" Ryo-Fu tilted her head in confusion.

"I want to ask you about Tou-Taku and Raku-You. I'd appreciate it if you answered me honestly…"

"As if Ryo-Fu-dono would answer to you!" Chin-Kyuu growled.

I ignored Chin-Kyuu and waited for Ryo-Fu's responses. She looked at me for a moment before humming in thought.

"…Is that a no?" I asked.

"… …It is fine…" Ryo-Fu finally nodded.

"…!? Ryo-Fu-dono!?" Chin-Kyuu exclaimed in shock.

"Ryo-Fu!" Ka-Yuu exclaimed in the same manner, "Do not share information with the enemy!"

"Silent you two," Shiba-san simply ordered before turning to me, "It looks like you got on Ryo-Fu's good side somehow, Hongou-san. I'll leave her to you then…"

I nodded. In an interrogation, unlike one in the past such as this time period, it is important for the interrogator and the one he/she is working with to establish a connection. A familiar connection. It a trick that experts, such as police and investigator, use to get a truthful confession from a criminal.

"Okay," I began again, "…So you'll tell me what I want to know?"

Ryo-Fu nodded.

"Thanks…"

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"…What is he doing?" Meirin sweat dropped, "This does not sound like an interrogation…"

"Indeed," Renfa nodded, "Hongou-san is talking to Ryo-Fu as if they are having idling conversation…"

"That's what makes a good one," I informed, "We're trying to get information as a friend, not as an enemy…"

"What?"

"People can naturally tell other people about things if they are friendly and not as an enemy…"

"… … …Ah~! I see~!" Sheren nodded in understanding, "Though it feels like we are tricking her…"

"Not really…"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

"Why are you letting Hongou do this," Jun-Iku-dono whispered grudgingly to me, "I thought you were going to do it…"

"Why should I waste my effort," I countered, "True I am able to interrogate her too, but Hongou already establish a connection with Ryo-Fu, so I'll let him do all the work…"

"I see," Sou-Sou-sama smirked, "So you really would use your own friend to your own end…"

"Of course. I'm not kind enough to not do what is needed, Sou-Sou-sama, even if has been a friend…"

Sou-Sou-sama huffed in amusement as Jun-Iku just gave me a death glare.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

"…Here is the first question," I began, "How many soldiers are in Raku-You?"

"… …A lot," Ryo-Fu replied.

"A-A lot is too abstract…" Aisha sweat dropped. Her mutter was filled with a mix of anger and amazement, but quieted her with a glance.

"A lot, huh?" I continued to interrogate her, as pleasantly as possible, "Then what kind of General is leading so many troops?"

"… …Ei," Ryo-Fu answered.

"Ei?"

"… …Ka-Ku…"

"The two generals, Ka-Ku and Ei?"

Ryo-Fu shook her head.

"…?"

"… …Same person…"

"Same person? Umm…"

"…Could it be that," Taiki jumped in, "Ei is the true name of this Ka-Ku?"

Ryo-Fu nodded after a moment.

"…Ka-Ku," Shiba-san noted, "…As in Ka-Ku Bunwa?"

Ryo-Fu nodded again after a moment.

"Shiba-san," I noted, "You know who she's talking about?"

"…In a way," Shiba-san hesitantly nodded before coming over and whispering in my ear, "She is supposed to one day become a strategist of Sou-Gi, and before that mastermind the death of Ten-I…"

"Oh~!" I whispered back as I followed Shiba-san's eyes to the one I presume to be Ten-I.

"…I have never heard of such a General," Gan-Ryou claimed.

"Neither have I," Shuri frowned.

"Nor I," Shuu-Yu admitted.

"Maybe," the aid of En-Jutsu, Chou-Kun I believe, noted, "it is because she just not someone significant…"

"How dare thou!" Chin-Kyuu suddenly exclaimed, "Do not insult Nenene's teacher like that!"

"Teacher?" Shiba-san questioned.

"That is right! Ka-Ku-sensei taught me everything I know!"

"… …I see," Shiba-san stroked her chin in consideration, "Considering how well you did at Kou-Ran Gate, Ka-Ku-dono is very capable…"

"…Chin-Kyuu," Ka-Yuu muttered, "Why did you give them information?"

"Ugh-! Damn it-!" Chin-Kyuu cried in alarmed

"…And judging from Ka-Yuu-dono's remark and action at Shi-Sui Pass, had it not been for Ka-Yuu-dono's pride, we would have been defeated. Ka-Ku-dono is not to be underestimated…"

"…Now you gave her information, Ka-Yuu…"

"Ugh," Ka-Yuu grimaced.

"…Scary as always during interrogation, huh, Izumi-chan?" Taiki staggered a bit, disturbed.

"_Shiba-san_…" Shiba-san hissed.

"…So~," I continued with Ryo-Fu, "Can you tell me something about Ka-Ku?"

Ryo-Fu shook her head with a sad smile.

"Hmm? You don't know?"

Ryo-Fu nodded. She really didn't know anything more.

"…You expect us to believe that?" En-Shou muttered.

"En-Shou," I interjected tiredly, "Let me handle this. You just sit there and look pretty and important…"

"Ah, okay… … … …Hey, wait a minute!"

"Alright, next question," I continued as some of the other people suppress their giggle, "Could you tell me about Tou-Taku?"

"… …Yue," Ryo-Fu suddenly stated.

"Yue? Uh…"

"… …True name…"

"The true name of Tou-Taku is Yue, is that right?"

"Ah, I can vouched that," En-Shou suddenly stated.

"… …Eh?" Gan-Ryou spoke everyone's mind, "You can, En-Shou-sama?"

"Yea~! That arrogant girl and I once met, as my cousin pointed out. She was such a fool, trying to smooth talk with me. She even went and gave me her true name. Now I can humiliate her honor whenever I want now~!"

"…Judging from that and how even Ryo-Fu knows that name," Shiba-san hummed, "Tou-Taku is a kind person just as Ba-Chou-dono described…"

"…I'll say it again, _scary~_!" Taiki commented.

"…Yue, huh?" I noted, "What an elegant name for someone who is known as a diabolical despot…"

"… …No," Ryo-Fu suddenly denied.

"What?"

"Yue is kind…"

"Like I thought," Shiba-san noted.

"Kind," Aisha suddenly exclaimed, "She is a dictator who tyrannizes and suck the sweat, blood, and taxes from people!"

"… …Not her…"

"Hmm? Not her," Shiba-san suddenly noted, "…Since you are not denying Kan-U-dono's claim, the tyranny really is happening. But you're saying it is someone else's handiwork?"

"… …Chou-Jou…"

"Eh-?"

"…!? C-Chou-Jou!?" En-Shou and En-Jutsu exclaimed.

"Whoa," Taiki exclaimed in shock, "Miu, what's wrong?"

"I know her, the one that Ryo-Fu mention!" En-Jutsu exclaimed, "She is the Head of the Ten Eunuchs!"

When En-Jutsu stated that, everyone began to trade worry glances.

"Indeed~!" En-Shou face contrasted in anger, "So she is still alive!"

"You _know_ her?" Sou-Sou blinked in surprise.

"_Know_ her!? Let me tell you something, Sou-Sou! She is the _worse_! She and my good friend Ka-Shin have been political enemies since time began! It was on her orders that Ka-Shin-san was assassinated! When I heard that Tou-Taku took over afterwards, I glee at the rumor that Chou-Jou and her Eunuchs had been dispose of! … … …! I see~!"

"Eh? Now what!?"

"This was all Chou-Jou idea! She has always been talking about doing some unsightly things like raising the taxes and controlling business! But she never did so because Ka-Shin-san was there! I thought those horrific rumors about Raku-You had a strange and unpleasant nostalgic ring to it!"

"Ah! Now that you mention," Hakukei suddenly exclaimed, "I remember now. It was Chou-Jou who delayed reinforcement to me on my request. My messenger was practically beaten up for insisting the matter even further…"

"I got something to say as well," Touka-chan added, "When I and Kazuto-kun here became the Chief Magistrate of Yuu-Shu, Chou-Jou sent us an 'inspector' not long after the Yellow Scarves Rebellion was quelled. The inspector told us that if we want to remain as Magistrate, we need to 'pay up'. When we refuse, Chou-Jou sent a messenger to have us 'legally dispose' by placing crimes that we did not commit on our heads…"

"Yeah!" Rinrin confirmed, "Rinrin beat him up for that! He went crying back to the capital…"

"…I too had a run in with Chou-Jou," Son-Saku stated in disgust, "Whenever my mother answered her call at the palace. I did NOT like her; that is all that is need to be said…"

"…Judging from everyone's claims," Izumi hummed, "Chou-Jou is indeed a despicable person. This whole event is starting to look grimmer than I thought it would be…"

"So Chou-Jou is the one behind this?" I asked Ryo-Fu.

Ryo-Fu nodded. "… …More…"

"Eh?"

"… …There are…strange people…working with…Chou-Jou…"

"Strange people?"

"… …White people… …bad ones too…"

"White people?" Taiki face etched with confusion, "As in [Caucasian]?"

"…? Call-Kay-ion?" En-Jutsu blinked at the English word, "What's that?"

"Uh, people from the _very_ far west, I guess…"

"…Shuri," I called, "Do you understand what Ryo-Fu means?"

"… …No, I do not," Shuri frowned, "But maybe we are misunderstanding something here…"

"I agree," Shiba-san joined, with an uneasy strain in her voice, "Something about this situation stinks…"

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"We are trying to reach Raku-You to defeat the Tyrant, Tou-Taku," Shuri stated.

"But now, Ryo-Fu-dono says that Chou-Jou is the tyrant," Shiba-san hummed, "And now there are mysterious white people…"

"However, I assume nobody in the Coalition knows about those white people, yes?"

Upon hearing Shuri's question, people began nodding in agreement.

"Something is not right about this… …which makes me think we are misunderstanding something here…"

"Hmm," Shuu-Yu nodded, "Something about all this does seem off…"

"If it was simply Tou-Taku joining up and covering for Chou-Jou," Jun-Iku added, "Some answers can be found. But if Tou-Taku is anything but a tyrant yet Raku-You City is in turmoil, Chou-Jou is still alive but not taking any blame, and a mysterious army is included but never heard of even in rumors…"

"I get it," Chou-Kun began, "If Chou-Jou is behind this, Tou-Taku, having the standing army, would have put a stop to it due to her nature. That in turn would mean even if Chou-Jou does fight back with this mysterious army, rumors should still make their way to the outside, confirming both of their existence. Yet…"

"All this time," Gan-Ryou hummed, "We have only been hearing that Tou-Taku was causing the chaos in Raku-You…"

"That should have been impossible," Sou-Sou muttered, "False rumors about Tou-Taku, and no rumors about Chou-Jou or this army? It would be like seeing the ant in a bear coat without seeing the bear!"

"Yeah~," Hakukei sighed, "This is getting weird…"

"So," I return my attention back to Ryo-Fu, "Can you tell us anything about these white people?"

Ryo-Fu shook her head, but it was Chin-Kyuu who spoke. "They are freaks. They wear nothing but white clothing, all over their body; you can barely see their faces!"

"Yeah," Chou-Ryou sighed, "We have no clue about their numbers either. Every time I thought I could place a number, I find even more! We have no idea how they are even working for Chou-Jou…"

"What do you mean?" Kakou-Ton questioned.

"We think they are working for Chou-Jou, but we do not even see them in action. Whenever Chou-Jou claims to want them to do something, somehow everyone think it was Yue-chin who did it. Even Ryo-Fu has a hard time just keeping track of them…"

"I…see," Shiba-san responded skeptically; it was the first time I saw Shiba-san so unsure, "It is vexing that I cannot draw any proper conclusion from that…"

"Don't worry," Taiki smirked, "Knowing you, you'll figure it out eventually…"

"I appreciate your confidence in me. However, I feel more appreciated from results rather than sentiments…"

* * *

><p>"So," En-Shou began, "In the end, we still have no leads on the upcoming battle, yes? Then that would only mean this meeting was rather-…"<p>

"It wasn't pointless," Taiki chimed, "We now know that Tou-Taku isn't the one we should really be after, but rather this Chou-Jou person…"

"…According to the captives. We do not have any way to verify most of their claims…"

"Aw, come on, En-Shou. You know that Chou-Jou, don't you?"

"…Well, she was an enemy of my friend, so yes I know how she would work…"

"Then you should have possibly known that only Chou-Jou could be the one who's truly behind this, right?"

"Right-Hey! Do not twist up my thought!"

"I'm not doing that. I'm just saying that if ask me, anyone can see that Chou-Jou has more guts to make a mess in front of the Noble En Family than Tou-Taku, right? You said so yourself that Tou-Taku is a fool; she can't possibly think up something this confusing right?"

"Why, yes…that is true…"

"So, are we going to keep chasing Tou-Taku and let Chou-Jou get away?"

"O-Of course, we shall…um, chase both!"

"Huh?"

"Well, even if Tou-Taku is not the perpetrator she still had a hand in this somehow, like blocking the Coalition attempt to get to Raku-You to know about Chou-Jou…"

"Hmm…make sense, so Chou-Jou is just a secondary target?"

"Yes-Uh, no! Chou-Jou the primary target!"

"Okay~…"

"What the-?" Sou-Sou blinked in confusion, "How did this stupid conversation end with En-Shou switching targets?"

"That is Sonoma-senpai for you, Sou-Sou-sama," Shiba-san sighed, "Even though talking isn't his specialty his idiocy allows him to divert one's path…"

"Huh?" Aisha blinked and turned to me in confusion.

"She just means Taiki can divert people's direction of thought rather causally," I answered.

"Ah~…"

"Very well, everyone!" En-Shou declared, "Let us return to our camps and prepare to move out! We shall capture Chou-Jou and restore the Imperial Kan as it should be!"

With those final words, everyone began to make their way back to their own camp.

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

"… …Well, with that being said," En-Shou smirked as I and Sou-Sou-sama were about to leave, "Ka-Yuu-san…?"

"…? What do you want?" Ka-Yuu-dono wondered in agitation.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho~! No need to be so hostile, Ka-Yuu-san. I am just simply offering you a chance of a lifetime~!"

"A chance… …of a lifetime?"

"That is right! You see, during your time in my camp, I notice that you insisting heavily on your warrior's pride and prowess…"

"Naturally! My skill as a warrior is unparalleled! My prowess is peerless! Kan-U was only lucky, daring to insult my warrior spirit as such!"

"Oh~? Then I am to presume you see yourself as a greater warrior than Ryo-Fu?"

"Naturally! Ryo-Fu is but a loose animal! Chou-Ryou is all talk! I, on the other hand, am a General more capable than Ryo-Fu and talk with my blade!"

"Ah-! That is harsh, Ka-Yuu!" Chou-Ryou pouted.

"It is the truth! Given the chance, I shall prove it!"

"That is good!" En-Shou smirked, "That is exactly what I am giving you…"

"What?"

"I like how you eagerly take pride in your skills. If you remain as a mere prisoner of war, that would be far too pitiful. Therefore, why do you not catapult and serve the Noble En Family instead, hmm? I can use someone such as yourself…"

"Of course~," Sou-Sou-sama huffed suddenly, "Considering it is you, anyone could be a big help for you…"

"…! What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Just as it sounds like. You are incapable of using subordinates efficiently, so to accommodate that you would need anyone that can take care of themselves. Considering your inability to take care of yourself, anyone would suffice…"

"I do not accept just anyone, brat! I only accept the best of the best the world has to offer for me!"

"It is because of that selfishness that you are incompetent…"

"Oh bite me! Anyhow," En-Shou turned back to Ka-Yuu, "Ignoring the little eunuch's child, what do you say, Ka-Yuu-san? Glory and fame for your warrior's pride awaits you once you join?"

"…Hmm," Ka-Yuu-dono thought about it for a moment, "…Do have any other choice?"

"Why of course~! You can simply rot away as a war prisoner. If you do not serve me, then I obviously do not want you serving others~…"

I glared suspiciously at En-Shou. All this time, from just the rumor I have heard from everyone around me, I had thought En-Shou was just a sorry excuse for a warlord. But it would appear those rumors have not been _entirely_ accurate. If one is to take care and look deeper into the meaning in the words spoken by En-Shou, one would understand. En-Shou is quite a cunning warlord, able to scheme methods that will allow the best results for her with the minimum amount of work require doing so. She did hail from a prestige family line after all; cunningness should have run in the family's blood. That cunningness, however, is hidden within her childish selflessness and pride. Remove that, and En-Shou, despite who she is and what history has proclaimed her to be, can be a formidable adversary even for Sou-Sou-sama.

"…Humph, I see," Ka-Yuu-dono smirked, "So I am that serious of a threat to you?"

"Naturally~!" En-Shou huffed, "After all, you did try to stab me in the back~…"

"That I did," Ka-Yuu-dono laughed, "Very well; I have no plan to die as a war prisoner. I shall accept your offer and use my prowess to your disposure…"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho~! That is what I want to hear…"

"Wait a moment-!" Jun-Iku-dono began, before being cut off by Sou-Sou-sama.

"No need to, Keifa," Sou-Sou-sama huffed, "Let En-Shou have this one. I do not need her…"

"…Karin-sama…"

"Let us get going now," Sou-Sou-sama began to leave, "I want to be ready to depart for Raku-You as soon as possible…"

"Yes!" Everyone else answered.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

"…Sigh~," Touka-chan sighed, "What a hectic meeting, though it was also the most serious meeting we have ever attended…"

"Agreed," Aisha nodded, "But I am left with more question then answers…"

"Rinrin did not get anything," Rinrin admitted with a weak smile.

"Sorry everyone," Shuri sighed, "I am still working out the detail myself, so I cannot explain it just yet…"

"No, that's okay," I stated before turning to Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu. Instead of having Shuri escort them back to their tents, I had ask that they accompany us back to our tent, "Anyway, is there anything you want to ask further from Ryo-Fu or Chin-Kyuu?"

"I have plenty of questions," Aisha admitted, "But I do not think we shall receive the kind of answer we are looking for from them…"

"Ryo-Fu only says one word at a time," Rinrin sweat dropped, "And the little girl does not answer without shouting or being prideful…"

"Hey!" Chin-Kyuu exclaimed angrily, "Who is the little girl!? If Nenene is one, you are no different!"

"Rinrin is strong so Rinrin does count…"

"Anyone can be strong!" Chin-Kyuu pouted, "Nenene is smarter than you shall ever be, so Nenene is not the child!"

"Nyah-!? What did you say~!?"

"C-Calm down Rinrin," Touka-chan sweat dropped.

"But she called Rinrin a child~!"

"Rinrin, you are a child," Aisha rolled her eyes, "An incredibly strong one for that matter…"

"Boo~! Aisha betrayed Rinrin…"

"I cannot betray what is true now…"

"Boo~~!"

"Alright, settle down everyone," I chuckled, "Okay then, I'm pretty much done with any further interrogation. So…" I turn back to Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu. "…I have a suggestion for both Ryou-Fu and Chin-Kyuu…"

"…?" Ryo-Fu tilted her head out of curiosity.

"Huh?" Chin-Kyuu frowned, "What do you want to say now?"

"Well," I began, "if it's alright with you two… …would you become one of us?"

"…! W-What are you saying, My Lord!?" Aisha exclaimed.

"…!? W-What did you say!?" Chin-Kyuu exclaimed in shock.

"Huh?" I noted, "Well, isn't it better to have more people on our side? We could really benefit from having someone as strong as Ryo-Fu and as clever as Chin-Kyuu join us…"

"…!? F-F-F-Flattery will not achieve anything, you know!"

"I'm not flattering you, I'm telling the truth. You are clever…"

"…!? D-D-Do not sweat talk Nenene~!"

Touka-chan chuckled as Chin-Kyuu flustered on the spot. "Oh~! What a cute clever girl…"

"…!? D-D-Do not join in on saying stuff like that~!"

"You may be right about having them being on our side would increase our strength," Aisha began, "but she has killed many of our soldiers. She is our bitter enemy!"

"Yes," I nodded, "I was well aware of that when I asked…"

"Well," Rinrin began, "Rinrin is not opposing Ryo-Fu. Rinrin thinks it is good thing to have strong comrades… …Rinrin does not know about the little girl, though…"

"Nenene is NOT a little girl~!" Chin-Kyuu exclaimed.

"Well," Shuri smiled, "I do not object either on having Ryo-Fu-san and Chin-Kyuu-san joining us. But will they agree to that?"

Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu hummed when Shuri stated that.

"Why would they!?" Aisha exclaimed, "Even if they did, how could we trust them!?"

"That is something to think about, but…" I admitted. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the name of Ryo-Fu was synonymous with betrayal, with the name of Chin-Kyuu as an encourager. Ryo-Fu, mostly under the suggestion of Chin-Kyuu, betrayed many that would become his lord, and in the end, they basically destroyed themselves. But…

"…?" Ryo-Fu tilted her head from side to side in confusion.

"Nenene would not lose to you!" Chin-Kyuu pouted comically at Rinrin, "Return Nenene's weapon and Nenene would prove it!"

"Nyah-Ha!" Rinrin chimed, "You actually need a weapon! Rinrin does not! Rinrin need not know anymore how much of a child you are~!"

"…! What did you say~~~~!?"

…I don't get that feeling at all from the Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu who are standing here now. Besides, while Touka-chan, Aisha, and Rinrin are the similar to the Ryuu-Bi, Kan-U, and Chou-Hi in the story, they aren't the same… …Even more so with Shuri and Hinari with their character, Shokatsu-Ryou and Hou-Tou.

"… …She should be okay," I answered to Aisha and turn to Touka for support, "Don't you think so too, Touka-chan?"

"Huh? Uh…" Touka-chan hummed for a bit, took a quick glance at Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu, hummed again before nodding with a smile, "Yes, I do. They do not seem like bad people, so…"

When Touka-chan finally stated that, Aisha frowned and bowed her head. "… …If both My Lord and Lady say so, I would not protest anymore. But I still would not agree…"

"Aisha, it not good to be so stubborn…"

"But still…"

"… …Aisha," I began glance around the camp where the soldiers are hurryingly preparing to move out, "When we joined the Coalition, I realized how powerful the other forces are. With that in mind, I don't think we're capable of protecting the people in Yuu-Shu. We must become even stronger to be able to protect the people who believe in us…"

"…Is that why My Lord is inviting Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu to join us?"

"Yes, I think we need her…"

"… …I understand…"

"Do you?"

"Yes. If it is to protect the people, I cannot object…"

"… …But Aisha, you do not look like you are agreeing," Touka-chan sadly pointed out.

"Of course not, My Lady," Aisha continued to be spiteful, "Normally, when you capture an enemy General, you decapitate them when given the chance. Especially a General like Ryo-Fu, who dealt so many casualties to us…"

"D-Decapitate!?" Touka-chan shivered in horror.

"…!? Y-Y-Y-You heartless woman!" Chin-Kyuu screamed in astonishment and horror, "I-I can understand if you are talking about an Enemy General in general, but how dare you single out Ryo-Fu-dono! You are the worse!"

"Am I wrong?" Aisha argued back, "Ryo-Fu had dealt our forces many casualties-!"

"You did so yourself too! Chou-Hi, Ryuu-Bi, and even Shokatsu-Ryou! Even if it is not always directly, you caused many deaths too!"

"…!? H-How dare you-!"

"I would have to agree with Chin-Kyuu on that one," I stated firmly.

"…!? My Lord-!"

"We're in a war, Aisha. One person can't be blame or take all the blame for the number of casualties. As someone leading an army, I know how that feels…"

"B-But…"

"Aisha," Touka-chan began softly, "If you think about it, Kazuto-kun is right. The large number of casualties cannot be used as an excuse to execute Ryo-Fu-san…"

"Thanks, Touka-chan," I smiled before turning back to Aisha, "Besides, who would benefit from her death?"

"It is not a matter of loss or benefit," Aisha stated, "Decapitating Ryo—A General is a way to avenge those who were slain…"

"Yes," Shuri noted hesitantly, "That is a common practice during times of war. That is the only known way to calm the anger of the soldiers-…"

"No," I suddenly interrupted loudly and firmly, full of determination. Everyone jointed when they felt that determination. "That's NOT acceptable. Retaliation leads to retaliation, and that builds up hatred! Once that hatred reaches critical mass, it explodes and that results in brutality…!"

That's what history, all history, teaches us.

"…Look at what your words are doing, Aisha," I pointed to the startled Chin-Kyuu, "To us, Ryo-Fu was an enemy. But to Chin-Kyuu, Ryo-Fu is someone dear to her. The mere mention of executing Ryo-Fu caused her to lash out at you! If we kill Ryo-Fu, Chin-Kyuu will exact vengeance on you! After that, maybe Rinrin will deal with Chin-Kyuu! Don't you see? It doesn't stop! Even if you think you can, it doesn't! Do you want that, Aisha!?"

Aisha, by then, had shrunk in shame from my usually harsh lecture and remained silent, listening to my words.

I exhaled in order to calm down before continuing. "…I can't tell you to forget about it, I don't have the right to, but… …while you hold a grudge, I don't think you can truly protect anyone…"

"A-Aisha," Touka-chan began as well, "your dream…our dream…of a benevolent world where everyone can smile is stronger than this, I know. If you remember that, then please consider what Kazuto-kun had stated…"

"… …My Lord and Lady…may be right," Aisha began after a short moment of consideration, "…But I am not sure…if the soldiers will be able to see it the way My Lord does, My Lady…"

"Well, for that, all we can do is to try our best to explain Kazuto-kun's wisdom to them… …He is counting on us in that area as well…"

"… …Okay," Aisha finally gave a full smile and turn to me, "If My Lord feel so strongly about it, then I shall say not say no…"

"Sorry for being so selfish, but I think this is the right thing to do," I thanked Aisha with a bow for finally agreeing. Deep down, Aisha is a gentle and kind person. She just worries about us too much that she doesn't show it. I then turn to Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu, who continue to stand there either confused or awed by my earlier words. "Well… …what do you two think?"

"Huh!? Uh," Chin-Kyuu managed before glancing at the humming Ryo-Fu.

"Would you like to join us?"

"… …Seriously?" Ryo-Fu asked.

"Yes, I am. If you join us, we will be even stronger. If we are stronger, then we can protect more people. Considering what will happen once the war is over, my invitation for you two was inevitable…"

Touka-chan nodded. "We wish that you two lend us your strength. For the sake of people who get involved in war, whether they like it or not as well…"

"… …Why?" Ryo-Fu questioned.

"Huh?"

"… …Protect weak…why?"

Touka-chan and I looked at each other for a moment before smiling and turning back to Ryo-Fu.

"… …To return a favor, I guess," I answered, "We want to return the favor to those who accepted us, who acknowledge us… …and also to those who became our friends…"

"… …Friends?" Ryo-Fu quoted as if she did not expect that, or is unfamiliar with the word.

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded, "If the people are suffering and we are capable of helping them… …do you not think we should help them?"

Ryo-Fu hummed in thought at our answer.

"But an era of rivalry of local warlords will come soon. When that time comes, we fear we would not be able to protect those we call friends…"

"That's why we want powerful people to join us," I added.

"… …To protect…friends?" Ryo-Fu wondered.

"That's right… …What do you think?"

"… …Okay…"

"Eh!? Ryo-Fu-dono," Chin-Kyuu exclaimed, "You are saying you are willing to join them?"

Ryo-Fu nodded. "… …Conditions…"

"Eh?"

"… …Condition…for joining…"

"If I accept them, will you join us?" I asked.

Ryo-Fu nodded.

"Alright… …Could you tell us what those conditions are?"

"… …Two… …Nenene and Ren's residence…no…destroyed…"

"Your residence? Are you telling me not to destroy your residence in Raku-You?"

Ryo-Fu nodded before giving us an honest smile. "… …Friends are there…"

"Ah-! That is right!" Chin-Kyuu thumped her palm in shock, "All of our friends are waiting for us there. The Coalition would destroy them otherwise…"

"I see," I nodded in understanding. So Ryo-Fu does have friends. "Okay, I accept that one. We'll secure your residence before anyone else in the Coalition can…"

"… …One more," Ryo-Fu informed.

"Okay…"

"… …I want money…"

"Money? …Huh?" Touka-chan sweat dropped, "Umm… …Do you mean you want money to join us?"

"… …Lots…"

"Y-You want lots of money?"

Ryo-Fu nodded, but before we could continue Aisha stepped in. She was mad.

"Curse thou," Aisha exclaimed in rage, "Thou wilt sell thy prowess for money and still call thyself a warrior!?"

"Hey!" Chin-Kyuu quickly came to Ryo-Fu defense, "You do not know anything! So do not go assuming things!"

"What is there to assume-!?"

"Wait, wait, Aisha," Touka-chan tried to ease Aisha's anger, "Do not get angry until after you have heard Ryo-Fu-san's reasoning…"

"But-!"

"Look, just calm down," I voiced before returning my attention back to Ryo-Fu, "Ryo-Fu, can I ask you how much money do you want?"

"… …Enough…to eat…with everyone…" Ryo-Fu answered.

"Everyone…?"

"… …Friends…"

"Oh, I see," Touka-chan sighed in relief, seeing that Aisha had calmed down a bit from hearing Ryo-Fu's answer, "You wish to have enough money to eat meals with your friends, yes?"

Ryo-Fu nodded.

"See~!" Chin-Kyuu sneered knowingly at Aisha, who grumbled on the spot.

"Okay now," I quiet the two before turning back to Ryo-Fu, "By the way, how many friends do you have?"

Ryo-Fu thought about it for a _long~_ while before answering. "…Fifty Animals…Red Hound too…one human…Chin-Kyuu…"

"Ah! Ryo-Fu-dono!" Chin-Kyuu exclaimed in embarrassment, "You need not include Nenene~!"

"… …Huh?" I sweat dropped.

"… …Fifty… …Animals?" Touka-chan gawked, "and Chin-Kyuu-chan?"

Ryo-Fu nodded.

"… …How much does it cost to feed animals?" I questioned Shuri.

"I do not know," Shuri informed after some mental calculation, "I do not think it would be that expensive though…"

"That's what I thought. Do you think a soldier's salary will be enough to keep them?"

"I think so…"

"But even if it is not," Touka-chan chimed, "I do not think it shall be a big expenditure, yes?"

Shuri nodded.

"I see," I nodded, "In that case, I shall accept both of your conditions…"

Ryo-Fu then just stared at me.

"…You don't have to stare at me like that. Do I look like I'm lying?"

"… …No…"

"Rather," Chin-Kyuu mumbled, "Even if you did, you are too much of an idiot to hide it…"

I nervously laughed at that comment. "That's good. So, are you going two going to join us?"

Ryo-Fu looked into my eyes for a while to judge my sincerity. Finally, after a _long~_ while, she finally nodded in agreement with a child-like innocence.

"Great," I nodded excitedly before turning to Chin-Kyuu, "And what about you?"

Chin-Kyuu staggered a bit before pouting. "… …Nenene shall follow Ryo-Fu-dono…"

"… …Look," Touka-chan began, "You do not have to force yourself, Chin-Kyuu-chan. If anything, you can just simply support Ryo-Fu-san as a civilian…"

"… …No, Nenene is Ryo-Fu-dono's personal strategist! Nenene want to be with Ryo-Fu-dono wherever she goes! So… … …Nenene will also join the Yuu-Shu Army…"

"…I see," Touka smiled in understanding.

"Great!" I cheered, "Thank you, you two. Now we're one step stronger!"

"… …That easily?" Ryo-Fu noted.

"Hmm?"

"… …Why trust?"

"Are you asking me why I trust you two?"

"That is right," Chin-Kyuu pouted, "Ryo-Fu and Nenene lost. We could be lying so that we can escape, you know…"

"…Well, are you two lying?"

"Eh!?" Chin-Kyuu staggered, apparently not expecting that question, "Uh… ..Um, no! Of course not!"

Ryo-Fu replied by shaking her head.

"See," I concluded, "No problem…"

Touka-chan sweat dropped. "… …J-Just…like that, Kazuto-kun?"

"Yeah…"

"… …Strange," Ryo-Fu suddenly noted.

"Am I strange? No way… …I'm not strange at all. Right, everyone?"

"… …Uh~," Touka-chan sweat dropped nervously.

"No," Aisha huffed exasperatedly, "Under normal terms, My Lord is strange…"

"…I think you are soft-hearted," Shuri admitted with an innocent smile.

"Onii-chan is a fool," Rinrin chimed in, "But that is what makes Onii-chan special…"

"Hey," I comically cried, "You're supposed to deny it with me~…"

"…Uh," Touka-chan hesitantly began, "Unfortunately, Kazuto-kun, I am afraid we can hardly deny that you are…a bit…strange…"

"I must agree," Aisha sighed.

"B-But, however," Shuri interjected quickly, attempting to ease my concern, "just like Rinrin-chan said, that naïveté is one of My Lord's good points…"

"Uh-huh! Onii-chan can just stay a fool!" And Rinrin shot me down with a smile.

"Wow," I sulked comically, "I feel like I'm being consoled. This is making me depressed… …"

"…If you are not an idiot," Chin-Kyuu chimed in, "Then I would label you strange too…"

"… …Strange is strange," Ryo-Fu added.

"Stop~…" I sighed in my comical depression, hanging my head in disappointment, "I don't need you two to finish me off… …"

I didn't think all six of them would agree that I'm strange.

Ryo-Fu and Chin-Kyuu stared at me, being depress, for a moment before they began to giggle in amusement.

Laughter soon erupted around me, in honor of my comical depression. The tension and anxiety suddenly evaporated, and a relaxing mood filled the air. I was happy about that, but I still held a foreboding anxiety so I left to get away from their smiles.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, once the Anti-Tou-Taku (En-Shou is too lazy to change the name) Coalition ended their break, we began marching onwards to Raku-You. It wasn't long before the city came into view.<p>

"Here we are! That's the capital, Raku-You," I exclaimed, before I contracted my face in suspicion, "But…"

"Something is wrong," Touka-chan managed as nervously survey the palace that is quite visible even from where we stand, "Why are there dark clouds looming over the Royal Palace?'

"… …That's not the only thing wrong…"

"Yes," Aisha managed after perking her ears, "It is far too quiet…"

"I do not see any people," Rinrin added in worry, "let alone any enemy…"

"This is weird," Chin-Kyuu exclaimed, "I thought Chou-Jou would have at least set up some sort of defense, or us hearing the sounds of panicking civilian at least. But this…?"

"What is going on?" Shuri hummed, "Did Chou-Jou abandon Raku-You?"

"I do not know," Touka-chan fidgeted, "Did we receive anything from En-Shou-san?"

"No, nothing yet. I am sure even En-Shou-san is taken aback by the emptiness aura that emits from Raku-You. She probably suspects some kind of strategy…"

"So that Supreme Commander of yours is not as daft after all," Chin-Kyuu pouted.

"It appears so," I nervously gave a chuckle.

"Considering there is no resistance in the enemy's stronghold, anyone would become suspicious," Aisha sighed, "I do not blame her for being so if she could…"

"What is the point of thinking about it?" Rinrin shrugged, "Let us attack, and the castle will fall…"

"It can't be that easy," I sweat dropped.

"Considering even the careless En-Shou-san did not even consider that yet and is refraining from attack," Touka-chan mumbled, "Perhaps it would not be so simple…"

Rinrin sweat dropped. "Nyah~! When you say it like that, Touka-nee-chan, it is dangerous…"

"Anything that careless En-Shou doesn't do personally is dangerous," I added with a nod.

"… …Strange," Ryo-Fu suddenly voiced.

"Ryo-Fu-dono?" Chin-Kyuu replied.

"Is something wrong, Ryo-Fu?" I asked.

"… …Ren is fine," Ryo-Fu informed.

"…!? Ryo-Fu-dono!" Chin-Kyuu exclaimed in shock, "That is your true name! Are you sure you want this idiot to use it?"

Ryo-Fu nodded, at which Chin-Kyuu hung her head in defeat.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Let me try again. Ren, what's wrong?"

"… …Not sensing…anyone…"

"What do you mean?" Aisha wondered, "I can see that there are no soldiers but…"

"… …Their presence…gone…"

"Who are you talking about?" Rinrin questioned, "Are you talking about those white people?"

Ren nodded.

"Hmm~," Chin-Kyuu hummed in thought, "Ryo-Fu-dono's intuitions about these things are usually spot on. She can sense just about anyone's presence in her range…"

"Then," Shuri frowned, "What does that mean? Did they run away…?"

"… …No," Ren informed, "Hiding…maybe…"

"Hiding?" Touka-chan pondered, "What do you mean?"

"It means Ryo-Fu-dono knows that they are there because she can vaguely feel them," Chin-Kyuu explained, "But they are concealing themselves so well, even Ryo-Fu-dono cannot tell exactly if they are there or not…"

"… …My Lord and My Lady," Ryo-Fu began, "Caution…"

"Yeah, I know," I smiled, "thanks…"

Ryo-Fu nodded.

"But," Shuri hummed, "What Ryo-Fu-san said bothers me-…"

"… …Everyone…call me Ren…"

"Eh!? Ah… …Then, please call me Shuri too…"

"You can call Rinrin, Rinrin," Rinrin chimed, "You too, kid…"

"Nenene is NOT a kid!" Chin-Kyuu angrily pouted.

"Please call me Touka then, Ren-san, Chin-Kyuu-chan," Touka-chan smiled to which they nodded.

"…Call me whatever you want," Aisha simply stated.

"… …Can't you be a little more friendly, Aisha?" I sweat dropped; I can still sense the animosity she has for Ren in her words.

"Leave me alone, please…"

Ren looked at Aisha as she was pouting.

"… …Aisha," Ren mumbled Aisha's true name as if testing its sound.

"W-What?" Aisha blinked.

"… …Best regards…" Ren gave a small smile.

"… …F-Fine! Best regards to you as well…"

"Come on, Aisha," Touka-chan sweat dropped, "This is not a duel. Can you not be a little nicer?"

"How rude, My Lady… …I was being nice…"

"It sure didn't sound nice," I sighed.

"…I…I am, really!"

"I doubt that," Chin-Kyuu huffed.

"… …Chin-Kyuu," Ren suddenly addressed, "True name…"

"…Huh~!? Nenene also has to entrust her true name~!?"

"… …Everyone…get along…trust…"

Chin-Kyuu grumbled on the spot, conflicted on what to do. "…Nenene knows that, but…"

"…Look, Chin-Kyuu," I decided to step in, "You don't have to. We can wait until you trust us…"

"… …Well," Chin-Kyuu peeked over to Ren, who silently waited, "… …Oh~, fine! Nenene shall entrust it to you all then…"

"No, you don't-…"

"Shut up! Do not make Nenene change her mind!"

"Sorry, uh, go ahead…"

"… …My family name is Chin, first name Kyuu, and given name Koudai! My true name is… … …Nenene…"

"Huh? Uh, Nenene-Nenene?"

"Nenene-Nenene?" Touka-chan tried as well.

"Nenene-Nenene-Nenene-Nenene?" Rinrin also tried.

"It is NE-NE-NE~!" Nenene exclaimed, obviously offended, "Mistaking someone's true name is beyond rude!"

"S-Sorry," I apologized, ashamedly, "But…how do you write it?"

"Three 'NE', as in the character 'sound' or 'tone'! So it is Nenene!"

"I see," Touka-chan nodded in understanding, "That is why it is Nenene?"

Ren nodded in response.

"I see…Pleased to meet you then, Nenene-chan…"

"Heh," Nenene huffed, "I will have you be pleased…"

Nenene, getting full of herself with her small body was somehow cute.

"Ahem," Aisha coughed, "A-Anyway! Our priority right now is investigating this hushed Raku-You! My Lord, your orders?"

"Yeah, yeah," I nodded, "…Well for now let's wait for orders from En-Shou…"

"Good idea," Shuri nodded, "There is nothing our army can do at this point. We should rest up…"

"I wish we would hurry up and get the command to attack," Rinrin smirked, "Once we do, Rinrin can really show off!"

"Can you be any more NOT patient," Nenene rolled her eyes, "It is too dangerous to attack until we know what is going on in Raku-You…"

"What? Are you scared?"

"Nenene is NOT scared! Nenene is thinking as a strategist!"

"Unfortunately," Aisha sighed, "I do not think En-Shou is thinking that far… …I would not be surprised if she gave the order for us to go in first just like she did at Kou-Ran Pass…"

"I hate to say it," I sighed, "but I can't deny that possibility… …"

"… …It is very possible," Shuri frowned, "Since we do not have much power, we wind up being used by the bigger factions…"

"You guys are weak," Nenene sighed.

"But you lost to us," Rinrin chimed, causing Nenene to comically backtrack.

"Ugh… …Nenene should not have said anything…"

"Yeah," I sighed, "After this battle is over, we have to think about doing something about that…"

"Indeed," Shuri nodded, "Once we get back, Hinari and I shall think of a few plans…"

"… …Nenene definitely do not want to be part of a weak force," Nenene mumbled, "So Nenene shall help out too…"

"Please do…" I smiled gratefully to Nenene, who turned away with a blush.

Just then, the messenger from Ki-Shuu we gotten to know came up to us. "I have a message from Headquarters!"

"Okay!" Rinrin cheered.

"The Yuu-Shu Army is to charge into the city of Raku-You! The Ryou-Sei Army and the Sei-Ryou Army will support your charge from both flanks! You are to depart shortly! Be ready! That is all!"

As soon as he was done, he began running towards another camp.

"… …As we expected," Touka-chan comically cried.

"We are being completely looked down upon. When we become stronger, I shall make sure En-Shou pays for this," Aisha declared before letting her evil chuckle escape her throat.

"…You're right," I managed as everyone else, even Nenene who hasn't hesitate to backlash at Aisha, shivered under her evil chuckle, "but we can only obey her for now. What should we do, Shuri?"

"Let me see," Shuri hummed, "…Why do we not send a small troop to force open the gate and scout out the inside? After that, the main force will go in…"

"Nenene thinks that is the only safe way for us," Nenene added.

"Have a small troop take a look first, huh?" I pondered on it for a moment before nodding, "Good, we'll do that…"

"Then Rinrin will take care of the castle gate!" Rinrin volunteered.

"… …Be careful, okay?"

"Sure! See you all later then," Rinrin nodded and headed off to the castle gate with her unit.

* * *

><p>"Is she going to be okay…?" I wondered.<p>

"No matter what happens," Aisha smiled, "Rinrin will fulfill her duty…"

"You trust her, don't you?"

"Of course. Rinrin is my pride and joy…"

"…A-Aisha," Touka-chan sweat dropped, "That kind of phrase is use when you are speaking of your child mostly…"

Instead of clamming up, like I thought she would, Aisha smile only widen. "But the phrase can also be used to describe a little sister. She and I have been as close as sisters since we have known each other, so I am proud of her…"

"If you think so," I pondered, "why don't you tell her that?"

"I cannot do that," Aisha grimaced, "She tends to let compliments go to her head and get carried away…"

"A-Ah~," Touka-chan sweat dropped in understanding, "That is true…"

"Yeah," I huff a small chuckle, "I can see that. I'll have to be careful too…"

The three of us were having fun talking about Rinrin when…

"My Lord!" Shuri called for my attention, and gave us the report as she gazed in Rinrin's direction, "It is the signal from Rinrin. There does not appear to be any enemies…."

"Good," I acknowledged, "Let's move in the main force. Aisha, you take command…"

"But do not forget to secure Ren-san's residence right after you break through the castle gate, okay?" Touka-chan reminded for me.

"As you wish," Aisha nodded, "Then after we go in, I shall set up our camp at Ryo-Fu-san's house…"

"Please make sure you secure an escape route as well," Shuri also added.

"Of course," Aisha nodded before turning to Nenene, "I assume you can lead me to your residence?"

"Of course," Nenene nodded confidently.

"Alright, lead the way," Aisha nodded and turned to the soldiers, "Soldiers of the Yuu-Shu Army, we charge through the castle gate! Follow my flag!"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

The Yuu-Shu Army charged into the surprisingly quiet Raku-You. Evidence from the silent, there should be no danger to compromise them. However, I was more concern about why the palace is shrouded in black smoke. Actually, the palace even from this distant looks pretty damage.

Could Chou-Jou had escape and burned the palace? Did it all played out like how history stated the Coalition's attempt would yield? I knew no answer. So I had sent scouts to check out the city and its surroundings.

Finally, the scouts return and they each gave me a report. Once I heard it, I went to find Sou-Sou-sama immediately to inform her of my finding. Fortunately, Sou-Sou-sama wasn't occupying herself with any "bed-actions"; she was in the main tent discussing with the other Generals.

"Sou-Sou-sama," I called, alerting everyone to my coming.

"Ah, Shiba Izumi," Sou-Sou-sama greeted, "How goes with the investigation…"

"Good…and bad…"

"Good and bad?" Jun-Iku-dono frowned, "How can it be both?"

"Good because I have completed my investigation and orchestrate a conclusion. Bad because the conclusion is a frustrating one…"

"What does Shiba-san mean?" Ten-I-dono questioned.

"From the information I receive from the scouts," I began, "Chou-Jou has fled, 'moving' the capital west to Chou-Ann. The palace of Raku-You was reduced to ashes and rubble. The properties of the rich in city were confiscated. Even the temple and imperial tombs were thoroughly pillaged. There is hardly anything left in this place, and judging from the tracks, they left hours ago…"

"What!?" Sou-Sou-sama exclaimed, "Are you telling me we have arrived late?"

"That is given considering En-Shou delayed our arrival…"

"No way!" Kakou-Ton-dono hissed, "We fought so hard yet we gain absolutely nothing!?"

"Chou-Jou does not miss a thing," Kakou-En-dono huffed, mildly impressed, before turning to Sou-Sou-sama, "What shall we do now, Karin-sama?"

Sou-Sou-sama actually went deep in thought, until Jun-Iku-dono stepped forward.

"Shiba Izumi," Jun-Iku-dono began as if talking to was poisonous to her, "Is the capital truly deprive of all civilians…"

"According to the reports," I answered, "And also, the scouts describe many foot-tracks heading west, deep wheel tracks which obviously carries people's belonging or treasures Chou-Jou may have confiscated…"

"Then it stands to reason that despite leaving hours ago, they have yet to gone far…"

"That is true…"

Jun-Iku-dono immediately turned back to Sou-Sou-sama. "Karin-sama, we must give chase then! If we leave now, we can attack them from behind!"

"But if we do that, Chou-Jou will no doubt use the civilians as meat shields. That is the only reason Chou-Jou didn't leave them here…"

"Yes, and under normal circumstances, that is a hassle…"

"… 'Under normal circumstances'?"

"That is right! It is a power that Chou-Jou needs to justify herself and a good reason to continue the chase…"

"…You speak of the Emperor, do you, Jun-Iku-dono?"

"That is right…"

"The Emperor," Kakou-Ton-dono exclaimed, "That is right! We have yet to retrieve the Emperor!"

"Certainly, rescuing the Emperor is a huge accomplishment!" Kakou-En-dono added.

"Agreed," Sou-Sou-sama nodded before getting, "But I cannot do it alone. As much as it pains to say, I need to inform En-Shou about this…"

"Eh~!?" Kyo-Cho-dono whined, "Do we have to?"

"We need some sort of aid after all…"

* * *

><p>"What did you say!?" En-Shou exclaimed in horror, nearly jumping out of her seat in the process, "Chou-Jou had fled to Chou-Ann!?<p>

"That is right," Sou-Sou-sama nodded, "However, her retreat to Chou-Ann would be slow; we can still reach them within a couple hours if we all leave now! We must give chase while she is still on the move!"

En-Shou thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No…"

"… … …What!?"

"Now, look, just wait a moment, midget! Our forces, both soldiers and horses are exhausted from all the fighting and marching. It would be best to rest here in Raku-You for two to three days before pursuing her again…"

"Are you stupid!? Once Chou-Jou reaches Chou-Ann, she shall reorganize an army again! Plus the Emperor may be with her! We have to retrieve her while the opportunity presents itself! That is the whole reason we are here!"

"…! Silent, Sou Moutoku!"

"…!?" It was a given that Sou-Sou-sama was startled; En-Shou didn't address her rudely.

"You did not complain when I became the Supreme Commander, so you must obediently follow my orders! I shall give the orders to pursue Chou-Jou, and Tou-Taku if she is with them, within due time!"

"…But," Jun-Iku-dono stepped in, "in every battle, there is a limited time frame for success. To let it pass us would be equivalent to letting victory pass by!"

"Resting our troops is our immediate priority!"

"What!? Is it not retrieving the Emperor the top priority!?"

"Top! But not immediate! I see no gain in continuing!"

Sou-Sou-sama grunted. "To think that we have to let this golden opportunity slip by! I simply cannot understand the reasoning at all!"

"Nor do I!" Jun-Iku-dono joined.

"… …Then it is settled!" Sou-Sou-sama turned to leave.

"…!? Sou-Sou!" En-Shou called after, "Where do you think you are going before I can dismiss you!?"

"I shall pursue Chou-Jou alone!"

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"…It would appear Chou-Jou has long since left Raku-You," Meirin noted in disappointment after reading Shishun's report about what has become of Raku-You and the palace.

"…Intolerable," Son-Saku sighed.

"To think she would burn the very Palace of the Imperial Kan itself!" Renfa frowned in agony.

"Chou-Jou did a despicable deed," Sai added.

"…But a logical one, I suppose," Meirin sighed.

"…!? What do you mean?"

"Chou-Jou left us with hardly anything to obtain. Not the Imperial House, not the cheers of joy from the civilians, not even anything valuable we can use to fund the continuation of the Coalition…"

"Chou-Jou basically took our reward, morality, and funding with her," Non sighed sadly.

"That she did. I do not think the Coalition will last much longer…"

Sheren hummed to herself until a soldier came into the meeting tent. "Sou-Sou Moutoku of the Kyo-Shou Army is here to you, My Ladyship!"

"…! She is!?" Sheren exclaimed, just as Sou-Sou, Izumi-chan, and other high ranking Generals came in.

"I have!" Sou-Sou replied tiredly, "Son-Saku Hakufu!"

"Oh~! Sou-Sou! Listen here, Chou-Jou-…"

"Has taken the Emperor and fled west, to Chou-Ann. Yes, I have been aware…"

"What? But then why are you here? Should you not report this to En-Shou? If you have not, then I-…"

"Do not bother, Hakufu! I have just been there myself, along with visiting the other warlords not busy with checking out the empty Raku-You. They will not move! As we speak, leaving aside those checking Raku-You, they are getting ready to settle down and celebrate…"

"…!? What!?"

"Such foolishness!" Meirin exclaimed.

"Why does En-Shou not seize this opportunity to push forward!?" Sai exclaimed, "As the Supreme Commander, on her orders-!"

"En-Shou _worries_ about our soldiers' tiredness," Jun-Iku motioned in disgust, "En-Jutsu, or rather Chou-Kun, worries that Chou-Jou has laid an ambush…"

"The rest of them would only look at each other," Kakou-Ton hissed, "and none of them would take the initiative!"

"For the sake of a few troops, supplies, and land," Kakou-En sighed, "They would not move…"

"W-What about the Yuu-Shu Army," Renfa suggested, "The Sei-Ryou Army, the Ryou-Sei!?"

"They are securing the city of Raku-You under the direct orders of En-Shou," Izumi-chan began, "Even if they are willing to help, they cannot otherwise risk En-Shou ordering their annihilation. They were the forces hit the hardest at both Shi-Sui and Kou-Ran Pass after all. I do not think they have the strength to help or defend themselves from the Coalition…"

"Only I," Sou-Sou began again, "leading my Ten Thousand elite cavalry, find myself willing to ride after them so far…"

Sheren sighed heavily and tiredly. "Our Coalition leader is really missing out on this prime opportunity…"

"Hakufu, you are really giving too much credit to En-Shou. How many times have she made one good decision as the Supreme Commander? She did not even perceive this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. How can she be missing out on it?"

"That's true," I shrugged, "We shouldn't have made her Supreme Commander…"

"There is no point saying that now," Meirin huffed.

"Moutoku," Sheren addressed, "what is your opinion?"

"Hakufu," Sou-Sou began, "here is a superb piece of glory placed in front of our eyes. Now, the palace of Raku-You City is virtually empty, and the true traitor Chou-Jou is in flight. Why do we not spit up into two forces?"

"Two forces?" I blinked in confusion.

"That is right. One will take all the foot soldiers and secure the Royal House of Kan, and the other will take all the cavalry and ride in pursuit of Chou-Jou. Son-Saku, which of these two forces you will take…?"

Sheren thought about it for a moment before turning to Meirin. "What is our army's mostly composed of?"

"I believe we are mostly infantrymen," Meirin informed.

"And fewer than Three Thousand cavalry units," Non added sadly.

"Whereas I have mostly Elite horsemen," Sou-Sou informed, "with only say Three Thousand, at most, that are infantrymen. Hakufu, would you give me your Three Thousand horsemen, while I provide you my infantry units. I will lead them in person to chase after Chou-Jou and you will lead the infantry into the palace of Raku-You…"

"…! Seriously?" Sheren blinked.

"I am dead serious!"

Sou-Sou and Sheren glared into each other's eyes for a while before Sheren smiled, full of admiration. "In that case, I thank you kindly. You shall destroy the traitor, while I shall secure foundation of the Kan!"

"There is no need," Sou-Sou smiled back in gratitude, "We are in it together to save our realm. Hakufu, why do we not act immediately?"

"Agreed!" Sheren nodded before turning to Shishun, "Shishun!"

"At your command!" Shishun stood in attention.

"Give all our horsemen to Sou-Sou and her Kyo-Shou Army…"

"Aye!"

"…Shunran, Shuuran, Kii," Sou-Sou called.

"Yes My Lady?" Kakou-Ton, Kakou-En, and Kyo-Cho sounded.

"Remain with the army of Kou-Tou and assist them in securing the Imperial Palace!"

"As you wish!" all three saluted.

"…Hakufu," Sou-Sou smiled, giving Sheren a clasped fist salute, "Take care!"

"Farewell," Sheren nodded back, presenting her own clasped fist salute.

* * *

><p>"…Sigh~," Sheren sighed once Sou-Sou and her lackeys left, "Sou-Sou really is a sly one, is she not?"<p>

"…? What do you mean, Nee-sama," Renfa wondered.

"She left us in charge of securing a burned down ruin while she gets to go rescue the Emperor…"

"WHAT!?" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Did no one catch that?"

"…No, not at all," Meirin admitted.

"…Well apparently someone did, is that not right, Taiki?"

"Was I that obvious?" I chuckled in embarrassment.

"You were…"

"What!?" Meirin exclaimed, "You saw through Sou-Sou and did nothing!?"

"I only saw through it because I've known Izumi-chan, uh one of Sou-Sou strategist, for quite some time," I admitted, "And as for why I didn't do anything is because I didn't need to…"

"What!?"

"Taiki is right," Sheren backed me up, "I was able to handle Sou-Sou on my own…"

"It did not sound like you did," Renfa nodded.

"That is right~," Non hummed, "Sou-Sou-san will be able to retrieve the Emperor…"

"While we will be able to secure the one place that the Emperor will return to," Sheren pointed out.

"…Huh?"

"Say that Sou-Sou did succeed, where will she bring the Emperor back to?"

"…Um~… …Oh right! Raku-You!"

"It may have been burn down a bit, but I still think with a few repairs it can be habitable for the Emperor again. If the Emperor is a precious flower, then the Imperial House of the Kan is the soil that nourished it, and is just as valuable. We must clear it of any traps or straggler that may have been left behind…"

"Still, when you think about," Meirin began, "Is it not more important to retrieve the Emperor? Sou-Sou will be the only one that gets the most credit and favor from the Emperor at this rate…"

"Perhaps, but there is something else…"

"Oh? And that would be?"

"Strength," I answered.

"…!? What the hell!? What kind of an-!?"

"Exactly," Sheren smiled halting Meirin's lecturing, "Sou-Sou is far too ambitious; the Emperor will come to realize that once the Emperor gets to know Sou-Sou during the rescue. En-Shou is no different, except with the additional misplace pride. Either way, the Emperor will not turn to them to request strength from…"

"Then there is only one strong army left in the Coalition," I smirked.

"… …! Us from Kou-Tou!" Son-Ken gasped.

"That is right," Sheren smirked, "Putting aside the Kyo-Shou and Ki-Shuu Army our force from Kou-Tou had remain virtually unharmed. Once the Emperor sees this, would not the Emperor think 'should I ever need strength, I can rely on the Kou-Tou Force of the south'?"

"Oh~!" Non wowed, "Now I see~!"

"But would it not be better to show that strength by rescuing the Emperor?" Renfa blinked.

"Renfa," Sheren smiled, "Tell me, which is more disastrous: securing the palace with perhaps only some small casualty and still have a force to show, or giving chase, not knowing whether you succeed or fail, and risk losing lots of soldiers and becoming a weak army in the eyes of the Emperor?"

"…! I see now…"

"Indeed, we have more to gain from a simple task such as securing some ruins than chasing. Now then, if everyone understands, let us get going!"

"As you wish!" We all saluted.

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

Once we left the tent, we immediately began to pursue Chou-Jou with Seven Thousand Horseman at our disposal.

"…Sou-Sou-sama," Ten-I-dono voiced suddenly, "Shiba-san, why must we let the armies of Kou-Tou and Yuu-Shu take Raku-You Palace and City and take the task of pursuing Chou-Jou?"

Sou-Sou-sama chuckled knowingly. "Before I answer your question, Ruru-chan, ask yourself this. Is a piece of ruins more important, or is the Emperor more important?"

"The Emperor, of course…"

"Raku-You Palace has been reduced to ruins, a useless object. The Emperor, though, is the treasure among treasures. If we manage to take the Emperor back, it would be a first-class service to the Kan Imperial Court. From then on, all the warlords will look at us in a new light. With the reward at bare minimum an extra piece of province or two, we will be able to achieve my ambitions…"

"I understand now," Ten-I-dono smiled in recognition, before frowning again, "However, Sou-Sou-sama, we really only have Four-Thousand cavalrymen in this pursuit. Why did Sou-Sou-sama tell the Son-Saku that we have Ten-Thousand elite horsemen?"

"If Sou-Sou-sama did not state that," I replied, "would the Son-Saku ever given us her cavalry, Ten-I-dono?"

Ten-I-dono thought about for a moment, before giving a nervous chuckled with a nod.

"However, Sou-Sou-sama," I redirected my conversation to Sou-Sou-sama, "We are pursuing alone deep into enemy territory. Even with the Hei-Shuu army lost to her, we have no knowledge of strange enemies that Ryo-Fu-dono and her associate spoke of. We do not even possess the knowledge of their numbers…"

Sou-Sou-sama gave me a confident smirk. "A victorious pursuer worries not about her numbers being few; a routed enemy has no strength despite being unknowingly numerous. They are as weak as an arrow at the end of its fight; our army is few, but we ride on the momentum of victory. One is at its zenith, the other its nadir. The outcome is obvious…"

"Not everything is as absolute as you think, Sou-Sou-sama. Confidence is a gift but overconfidence is poison. The battle is not over until it is over; we must not overstep our capability or underestimate our fleeing foes, Sou-Sou-sama. Even a cornered rat would bite at a chasing cat…"

At that, Sou-Sou-sama laughed. "You worry too much, Shiba Izumi, not that I blame you…"

"Indeed," Jun-Iku-dono huffed in mockery, "despite your seemingly endless knowledge, if you act as a sage that holds good will but not venture beyond your doors, you go no place…"

"… … …There is…truth in that," I must acknowledge, "But…"

"Listen, everyone," Sou-Sou-sama began again, "When we close in on the enemy, you all need not fight hard. Deploy our troops to mislead the enemy as to our true strength. All we must do is to scare them out of their minds. Charge forward no matter what, and retrieve the Emperor for me!"

"Yes, Sou-Sou-sama," Ten-I-dono and Jun-Iku-dono nodded determinedly.

I, on the other hand, sighed deeply before simply nodding.

* * *

><p>One more chapter complete, though it is not as exciting as the last one.<p>

Still no new common names, but the shadowy figure is finally revealed. O-In Shishi, Japanese for Wang Yun Zishi the adopted father of Diaochan and the one who orchestrate the successful assassination of Dong Zhuo in service of the Imperial Han. In my story, she is now a member of the White Clothes Taoist.

Next time, Sou-Sou and Izumi gives chase to Chou-Jou, Son-Saku and Taiki went to secure the palace, while Ryuu-Bi and Kazuto secure Ryo-Fu's house. despite being in three different location, they all happen upon the same enemies waiting in ambush for them. Will they survive their encounter? Find out in the next exciting chapter…where another character from the Koihime Musou series enters the scene.


	12. Chapter 011: The White Cloths Ambush

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 011: The White Cloths Ambush<strong>_

Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over any version of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, that includes the TV series of 2012 "Three Kingdoms", the Koei Game series "Dynasty Warriors", the visual novel, manga, and anime version of "Koihime Musou", etc. Please refrain from suing me~!

Also, I would like to point out that when I began writing this story, in the midst of writing the previous chapter I discover videos on Youtube about the second Koihime Musou game focusing on the Sho-Ku route. From there, I have also used some lines that, like mention before, were too hardcore and impossible to put into my own words or replace. If you are familiar with the game, then you shall see more lines like such or even some events like so.

So I like to repeat myself again: I am not plagiarizing! I am giving credit to those who gave me these resources to write this. So thank you, Akumu Ryuu from Youtube for taking the time out of your precious life to translate all those Japanese words that had taken you hours just to do! And if you are reading this, I would like to say your translations are superb~!

* * *

><p>In the last chapter, Kazuto and the Yuu-Shu Army are force to investigate the extremely quiet city of Raku-You and to secure Ren's (Ryo-Fu) residence. On the other hand, Son-Saku and the Kou-Tou Army have agreed with Sou-Sou to secure the Palace of the Imperial Kan, which Taiki would like to comment as "a place that looks like he tried to cook in". Sou-Sou, along with Izumi and the Kyo-Shou Army's Elite Calvary, is now in pursuit of Chou-Jou with the prize being the Emperor if it were to be successful, with Izumi having an uneasy feeling.<p>

But a shadow lurks among them as these three "Messengers from Heaven" will soon make an encounter none of them will forget anytime soon…

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

Under Aisha's impressive command, our army broke through Raku-You city gate and pressed onward into the city. We kept our momentum and secured Ren's residence, stationing soldiers there to guard it.

"… …Now one of your conditions is met, right?" Touka-chan smiled brightly at Ren and Nenene.

Ren nodded vigorously, evidently happy.

"Mou~," Nenene pouted, "I did not really think you were going to do it…"

"Was I really that doubtful?" I asked.

"In this time chaos, it is hard for anyone to keep even the simplest of promise…"

"I see…"

"Especially an idiot the like you…"

"Hey… [Cut me some slacks], would you?"

"…? Cud-a mi so-mom s-lack-s? What is that supposed to mean?"

"…Uh~, basically I'm asking you to give me a break from calling me an idiot…"

"Oh~… … …No…"

I comically sulked at her answers, until Red Hound (whom we release early) gave a loud bark. Another series of bark answer its call as a smaller dog with a red cloth around its neck rush out towards Nenene, Ren, and Red Hound.

"… …Seki-Tou," Ren identified.

"Hey, Seki-Tou," Nenene chimed sweetly as Seki-Tou hopped up-an-down in front of them in excitement, "You miss us?"

"Woof!" Seki-Tou barked in acknowledgement as Red Hound nuzzled it gently with its snout.

… …It's kind of weird and bizarre at the same time seeing one of the most hyper-carnivore in history nuzzling a small dog as gentle as a mother would have done with her child.

"Oh~!" Touka-chan squeaked at the sight, "How precious~!"

"… …Where…everyone?" Ren asked Seki-Tou as she glanced around worryingly.

"Woof!" Seki-Tou barked in reply to Ren's question. Then, out of nowhere, kittens, birds, and dogs of all kind all kinds ran up to the Ren, Nenene, and Red Hound.

"… …Ren…glad…everyone…safe," Ren muttered kindly, full of compassion, in relief as she sat among her animal friends, caressing each one of them; the birds either flutter around her head or perched on her shoulders.

"…Yeah, everyone is accounted for," Nenene informed Ren with an ease smile as she too sat down with a kitten on her lap; the rest of the kittens were meowing as they tried to climb on all over Nenene, "Mou~, do not be so naughty~…"

Red Hound growled in affection as it lay down behind Ren and Nenene, allowing the smaller dogs and puppies to climb on top of it.

"Are they the friends you were talking about?" I wondered.

Ren nodded with a smile.

"Aw~~~!" Touka-chan squeaked again as she bent down and gently petted a kittens head, receiving an affectionate meow in return, "If only I can quickly draw out this wonderful scene~! Hah~!"

It was time like this I wish had my cell-phone with me at least, that way I could capture and keep this scene for Touka-chan.

"I see now, you requested not to destroy your residence because they are there, yes?"

Ren nodded to Touka-chan's question.

"I'm glad they're all safe," I told her.

"… …Thank to…My Lord…"

"…Uh, well," Nenene turned away a bit in embarrassment, "…Same here…"

"Me?" I blinked, "I don't think I did much…"

"…!? Mou~! Being modest when Nenene had actually took the liberty to thank you! You really are an Idiot…"

"…Sorry…"

"Quit apologizing!" …What does she from me then?

Ren shook her head, denying my earlier statement. "Ren… …keep promise…"

After saying that, she let go of the animals and stood up. Red Hound also stood up too…but it immediately began to growl threateningly.

"Wah!?" Touka-chan yelped at Red Hound's sudden change in attitude, "W-What is wrong, Red Hound!? Did I do something wrong!?"

"… …Chin-Kyuu," Ren called.

"Eh-Yes!?" Nenene exclaimed as she got up.

"… …Halberd!"

"Huh?" I sounded off in confusion.

"W-What is the matter Ryo-Fu-dono?" Nenene exclaimed seriously.

"Why would ask for that?" Touka-chan wondered.

"… …Enemies!" Ren simply informed.

"What!?" Nenene and Aisha (Who, along with Shuri and Rinrin, had stood a good distance away) exclaimed, "Where!?"

No sooner did Aisha and Nenene ask that, the soldiers who were guarding the gate started screaming.

"…!? What!?" I exclaimed in surprised from the scream.

"What is happening!?" Touka-chan called out in concern.

A soldier ran up to us when Touka-chan's words were heard. "We sheltered a coach with a girl who appears to be aristocrat, but a group of men in white clothing chased after and attacked us! Furthermore, a mysterious giant appeared and entered the fray. The area in the front of the gate is in chaos!"

"White clothes?" Shuri exclaimed as she turned to Nenene, "Are they-…?"

"Yeah!" Nenene exclaimed bitterly with a serious nod, "It has to be them!"

"But who is the giant?" Rinrin wondered.

"…Ugh, Nenene has no clue about THAT one…"

"We shall figure that out later!" Aisha declared, "Our priority is to protect the civilians!"

"Yeah," Rinrin nodded, "Got it!"

* * *

><p>We passed through the gate to find our soldiers in a fierce battle against a mysterious army clad white.<p>

"Rinrin, you secure the civilians!" Aisha dictated.

"Alright," Rinrin nodded and took her units to do so.

"Ren, Nenene, you two protect Our Lord, Our Lady, and Shuri!"

"… …Okay," Ren nodded, tightening her grip on her Halberd.

"Easily done!" Nenene smirked as she ready her Chained Sickle.

"I am counting on you two," Aisha nodded before turning to the troops, "The rest of you follow me! We shall wipe out those White Clothes!"

Aisha smartly took command of her units and brandishes her Green Dragon Crescent Blade as they commenced their attack on the white clothed army. However…

"W-What!? They are-!" Just as she began charging out, a group of white clothed men appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Aisha, stopping her, "…! Curse thou!"

**WHOOSH!** With a mighty swing, Aisha showed no mercy as she cut them down.

"I am Kan Unchou! If you do not wish to die, then turn back! If you are here to fight, then I will not hold back!"

"…Comrades!" one of them shouted, "Fear not death! Isolate Kan-U! Then we can kill Hongou, the root of all evil!"

"…! What!? Art thou after My Lord's life!?"

"Hongou is the evil that will destroy the world! It is duty of justice to destroy evil!"

"What evil!? My Lord is a Messenger from Heaven who, alongside My Lady the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, here to save our realm!"

"Thou art an ignorant fool! Thou hast already been entranced by his evil!"

"How dare thee! My Lord is anything but evil!"

"If thou deigns believe so, then so be it! But the commandment to hunt down his evil has already descended! Kan Unchou, curse thy powerlessness and behold how evil dies…!"

* * *

><p>"…Wait, wait!" I exclaimed as I knocked out the twenty-sixth enemy up to this point, "What's going on!?"<p>

"Yes!" Touka-chan added as she slashed what could be her fifty-eighth opponent already, "Why are they after Kazuto-kun!?"

"… …My Lord, My Lady," Ryo-Fu called…**WHOOSH! SLASH! WHOOSH! SLASH! **…as she slays my potential assassins, "Step back… …"

"Curse thou, taste my Sickle!" Nenene declared as she threw her Chained Sickle at a group…**WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **…They quickly joined the number of fallen corpses.

"…Ren, Nenene, Touka-chan," I panted, "Thanks…"

"You better thank me!" Nenene huffed as she twirled her Chained Sickle, ready to launch it at a moment's notice.

"… …There are more," Ren warned, "Be careful…"

"O-Okay," Touka-chan nodded.

One of the White Clothes suddenly raced toward towards me with a knife, screaming like a psychopath.

"… …Not happening," Ren quickly got in the way and…**WHOOSH! SLASH! **…took him out.

But in a last ditched enough, the person threw his knife at me with all of his might before succumbing to death. I was caught completely off-guard as the knife flew right towards me when…**SMACK! **…a feathery fan knocked it away.

"Thanks, Shuri," I thanked my savior how had seen the move coming.

"Y-You are welcome, My Lord," Shuri puffed tiredly, evidently not use to combat, "S-Still, who are they? Why are they only aiming for Our Lord? They are even ignoring My Lady to an extent…"

"I agree," Touka-chan nodded, "I am sure these must be the white people Nenene-chan and Ren-san was talking about, but…"

"… …They come…another!" Ren warned as Red Hound, who had practically torn apart fifteen already, growled fiercely at the oncoming White Clothes.

"Root of all evil!" one of the White Clothes shouted, "Taste my iron hammer of Justice!"

"… …Not today!" …**WHOOSH! SLASH! **… "… …Nor ever…"

"… …The root of all evil?" I muttered to myself disturbingly, "… …Do they mean me?"

"Impossible!" Touka-chan exclaimed in shock.

"My Lord cannot be evil!" Shuri added.

"But they-…" I managed before Shuri cut me off.

"Please do not let them confuse you! We have our way of looking at things, and the enemies have theirs, desu! Do not just believe anything without questioning, desu!"

"Shuri…"

"Shuri-chan is right!" Touka-chan added, "Think about everything we have done together! There was not a single moment in which you have not been the kindest among the situation! Remember and believe that it is that which prove you are not evil, Kazuto-kun!"

"Touka-chan…"

"Indeed!" Shuri nodded, "But right now, we have to overcome this crisis! Ren-san, Nenene-chan, we must insure Our Lord can escape! Help us!"

"Okay!" Ren and Nenene nodded and began to fight the oncoming White Clothes

"My Lord and Lady, we shall run and buy ourselves time. Meanwhile, we shall have Ren-san, Nenene-chan and Rinrin-chan gathers the soldiers then, counterattack…"

"… …Okay, I trust you with it, Shuri," I nodded.

"We are counting on you, Shuri-chan," Touka-chan added.

"Yes!" Shuri nodded, "Now let us go!"

* * *

><p>With Shuri's words as our signal, we shook off the group of White Clothes and joined Rinrin. Then we gathered our soldiers and counterattacked.<p>

"Get out of Rinrin's way!" Rinrin roared as she swung her Viper Spear with great force…**WHOOSH! SLASH! **…Ren, by Rinrin's side, also swung her Halberd in unison with Rinrin…**WHOOSH! SLASH! **…The White Clothes fell to their combine might as they finally manage to reach where Aisha and her units had been isolated. "Aisha!"

"Rinrin!" Aisha called, seeing us coming, "Thank you for the help!"

"Do not mention it! Hurry up and gather your men! We are going to counterattack!"

"But they just pop up one after another!"

"Then we shall just simply take them down one at a time!" Nenene declared, "At this point, that is all we can do!"

"I know that, Nenene-san, but…" Looks like even the confident Aisha is feeling overwhelmed.

I glared at the group of White Clothes. They were practically so dense in number there was hardly any room between them. They were all wearing white clothing of course, but when I looked closely, I found that they were all Taoist clothing, just like the Yellow Scarves' Sorcerer. The only difference, aside from the color, is the fact they had their face covered as well. I swear, had this been any other situation, I thought I was looking at the Ku Klux Klan.

Now, they are practically waiting to pounce on us. I had to come up with something soon; they are after me after all, so I got to think of some way to get me and my comrades out of here. But before I can even contemplate on it…

"**HHHNNNNNNNNNNNNGH~!**" I heard a roar from behind the White Clothes. It was otherworldly; it definitely didn't sound like it could have originated from this world, or any other worlds for that matter.

"W-What is that queer sound!?" I spoke everyone's mind.

"I…I have no idea!" Touka-chan managed, "I cannot think of any creature with such a sound…"

"Is it perhaps the enemy new weapon?" Shuri wondered.

"Are you JESTING Nenene?" Nenene screeched, "What madman would make a weapon sound like that!?"

"**WAHTATATATATATATA~!**" the queer noise erupted again; it was soon accompany by the sound of flesh smash flesh, the agonizing scream of people, the sound of something rushing through the air, and finally several White Clothes member landing on the ground, roofs, and walls around us with a sickening THUD, "**HNNNNGH~!**"

"… …W-What is going on?" Rinrin managed with sweat dropped, taken aback by the scene we're witnessing, "The White Clothes are flying through the air…"

"…**You cannot just destroy my home~ and scamper off like that~!**" the queer noise sounded again, this time in, what suppose, a language more understandable.

"GYAH! What is that noise!?"

"I-It is not a noise," Shuri exclaimed in horror, "it is a human voice, desu!"

"A-A voice?" Aisha gasped, "Are you telling me that is a human voice?"

"L-Look!" Nenene exclaimed, "There is a cloud of dust behind the enemy!"

"**NNNNNAAAAAAAAH~!**" The "human voice" roared. There was a huge shadow howling like a beast at the base of dust cloud, plucking up White Clothes and hurling them away.

"… …Is that a human?" I managed. We were all stupefied at the unbelievable scene.

"Ho~… …Hawa!? W-We cannot just stand here and watch this!" Shuri came back to her senses first, "Aisha-san, Rinrin-chan, this is our chance to counterattack!"

"Y-Yeah!" Aisha started weakly before finish strong, "All units, fall in! We are going to avenge all the punishment they gave us!"

"Yeah!" The soldiers called in approval.

"Follow me! All units, charge~!"

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

Sheren sure is daring. Without even getting permission from En-Shou, she had the army charge into the city and into the palace ground.

"Search every inch of the Holy House of the Imperial Kan!" Meirin ordered, "Leave no stone unturned!"

"Kan-Nei Units!" Shishun ordered, "Follow me! We shall secure the palace courtyard!"

"Kou-Gai Units!" Sai called, "We shall secured an escape route for our troops should we need one!"

"Riku-Son Units~!" Non called, "Let us join Kou-Gai Units as they secure the escape route~!"

"…No I can do that myself, Non. Go aid Kan-Nei Units…"

"…No," Shishun shook her head in disagreement, "The escape route is more important…"

"… …You know~," Non comically wept, "You two could just say that you do not want me instead of dodging the subject…"

The two grumbled, ashamedly, before Renfa stepped forward.

"Non," Renfa began, "Have your squad come with us then…"

"Okay~!" Non chimed, pleased at being needed.

"Alright everyone," Sheren smirked as she pointed her swords at the palace, "Let us storm the castle! Take out anyone you find suspicious!"

"Yeah," the army shouted as they follow their designated generals.

"… …Sigh~," Sheren sighed in disappointment not two minutes into the raid, "Even if I say, to the looks of this building, I highly doubt there will be anyone left to entertain us…"

"Sheren," Meirin sighed tiredly, "Our actual goal during this entire raid is so that we remain the strongest reliable force in the Coalition, remember?"

"I know that," Sheren sighed, "Still, it is boring nevertheless…"

"I am actually glad about that," Renfa voiced, "I am still worry about that prediction Kou-Ro made…"

"Oh, Renfa," Sheren chuckled, "You really do worry too much. There is no need to worry as long as Taiki is here…"

"…Assuming he is the one that Kan-Ro foretold," Meirin mumbled.

"…Well," I shrugged, "Whether or not I'm the Messenger from Heaven or not, I'll protect Sheren with all I got…"

"You had better!"

"Now, now, Meirin," Sheren cooed, "Do not break into another ridiculous lecture now…"

Meirin grumbled to herself as we enter deeper into the palace house. That was when the soldiers at our rear suddenly began screaming in agony.

"…! What!?"

"W-What is happening all of the sudden?" Renfa exclaimed.

"Well instead of waiting," I spoke as I sprinted towards our rear, "Let's go find out!"

"Ah-! Wait a moment, Taiki Sonoma!" Meirin called to halt me, but I ran ahead anyway.

* * *

><p>"…HWEH~!" I found Non whimpering as she actively ran away from her pursuers, "S-Someone save me~!"<p>

"Get a hold of yourself, Non!" I cried comically before swinging my baseball bat at the enemies…**WHOOSH! BAM! **…knocking them away.

"…T-Thank you very much, Taiki~," Non managed through her panting.

"No problem~! … … …But seriously, you need a way to defend yourself…"

Non grumbled with a pout.

"Anyway~," I turned back to the strange army that had appeared out of nowhere behind us. They were all wearing white clothes (no individuality whatsoever) and they had their face covered; they kind of remind me of that one racist b**t**d group that was set up years ago in America. The only difference is that the clothing was nearly the same as that Sorcerer in the Yellow Scarves, only white. "Who are these guys?"

"I have no idea," Non managed, "They just suddenly appear behind us out of thin air and started shouting 'Destroy the root of evil', or something like that…"

"Seriously~?" I comically frowned, "People with low fashion statements really have a lot of time on their hands…"

"Root of the evil!" One of those White Clothes exclaimed as he pointed his weapon in my direction, "Thou shall be vanquished here today!"

"Root of evil? Who is that?" I turn around, but I didn't see anyone who looks evil.

"It is thee!"

"… …_I'm_ evil?"

"Yes you!"

"Look, I've been jumped a lot of times in the past by 'evil' people because I was 'goody-goody', but you are the first to say I'm the evil one…"

"Thou shall not entrance I like these weak minded soldiers!"

"Entrance? …I'm not THAT handsome!"

"Say no more! Die by my hammer of justice!"

He ran up to me and swung down his weapon, but I caught his hand before he could gain momentum and threw him aside.

"Well, whatever," I shrugged as I pulled out my hockey equipment, "the point is, you see me as an enemy, huh? That's just fine with me; I'll just take you all down like others before…"

With that I raced forward…

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

The sun was already beginning to set by the time Sou-Sou-sama's Army enter the mountain route, following the foot tracks of the Hei-Shuu Army's retreat. Steep cliff face array on one side of the path while the other is occupy by a river; though not a problem for the moment, the fact that the distance between them are steadily decreasing makes the situation ideal for ambush eventually.

"… …Sou-Sou-sama," I called to My Lord, "I advise taking extra care from now on…"

"Oh?" Sou-Sou-sama turned to me curiously, "And why is that?"

"We are traveling on mountain routes now, enemies can be hiding anywhere. We must be cautious of being ambush ourselves…"

"I highly doubt that," Jun-Iku-dono huffed, "Chou-Jou may be the type to do that sort of thing, but she has only about a few hundred Royal Guards with her. She would not even dare try to ambush us with such few numbers…"

"…I agree with Keifa on this one," Sou-Sou-sama nodded, "Chou-Jou is probably only going to rely on using the citizens of Raku-You as meat shields, nothing more. She would not be so willing to bring them along if that was not the case…"

"… …There is truth in that," I admitted.

"As I thought, now hurry everyone! We shall reach them soon…"

"… … …Hmm~," I hummed to myself in worry, which was caught by Ten-I-dono.

"What is the matter, Shiba-san?" Ten-I-dono asked out of curiosity.

"… …I believe Our Lord is being a bit reckless, though I cannot say that out loud as I am…"

"How so? Shiba-san, you yourself agreed that Chou-Jou would not set up an ambush for us and would rely only on the meat shield citizens for defenses…"

"Yes and, under normal circumstances, that would be the case but…"

"…? But…?"

"…But that would only be the case had it not been for those strange reports from Chou-Ryou-dono about the 'white people'…"

"Eh? You mean that mysterious army?"

"That is right… …Something about those people worries me. What it is I cannot say for sure and thus cannot address to Sou-Sou-sama…"

"Why not?"

"…Ten-I-dono, if were to tell you that you are going to die a virgin, would you believe me?"

"EH!? Uh…well…"

"I did not think so. Because I could not give you a reason why that is so. A groundless warning is a lost warning. Even mentioning it is just a waste of time…"

"But it upset you, no, Shiba-san? Is that not enough?"

"It would have been had I've been the only strategist here. But no doubt Jun-Iku-dono would dismiss my anxiousness…"

Ten-I-dono sweat dropped. "Yes~, that is highly possible…"

"… … … …Ten-I-dono…"

"Eh?"

"Do not leave Sou-Sou-sama's side even for a bit from now on, understand?"

"… …I can do that much, even if Shiba-san did not requested it…"

"Good…"

"…Sou-Sou-sama!" Jun-Iku suddenly called, "I see the fortress of Shi-Na up ahead! With guards! I believe we have finally caught up with Chou-Jou!"

"Excellent!" Sou-Sou-sama smirked, "All forces, form ranks and charge immediately! Such a puny castle stands no chance before us!"

"Yeah!" the army of horsemen charged upon forming the ranks.

The force in Shi-Na Castle try to hold us off with arrows, but only a few fell before some of our soldiers managed to scale the wall and reach the gate to open it for us. The raid of the castle lasted only for a few minutes.

… …That itself was odd. Even if we had outnumbered the forces of Chou-Jou three-to-one, they should have not allowed the gates to be taken in a matter of minutes. Unless there were an incredibly low amount of soldiers, say forty to fifty which is equivalent to a unit or two, that were charge to fortify the castle. Even Chou-Jou would not make that kind of move unless she is seeking a death wish or…

"Sou-Sou-sama!" I called, "Chou-Jou must have fled already and this castle is only to buy time!"

"What!?" Sou-Sou-sama exclaimed.

"We could not have taken the fortress down so easily any other way…"

"That is ridiculous!" Jun-Iku-dono exclaimed, "Chou-Jou could not possibly have foreseen us arriving this early…"

"…We shall soon find out!" Sou-Sou-sama stated, "All force through the gates!"

Our forces raced through the gates once the enemy soldiers were eliminated. But, as I expected, we only arrive to find the fortress void of life.

"They really did flee already!" Ten-I-dono gasped.

"Damn it! Again!?" Jun-Iku-dono hissed.

"…It matters not!" Sou-Sou-sama hissed as well, "Keep on the pursuit! Chou-Jou could not have gone far!"

**CHEER!** The army race after us as we exited the fortress and charged forward on our horses. But the army had barely left the fortress for ten minutes when the sounds of gongs were heard above us.

"What-!?"

"…!? Karin-sama it is a trap!" Jun-Iku-dono exclaimed.

I felt the silent rumbling and knew immediately what was coming. "Avalanche!"

"Eh!?" Ten-I-dono managed as huge boulders came tumbling down the cliffs, crushing and killing some of our horses and horsemen.

"…! F-Fall back!" Sou-Sou-sama managed as she led our forces towards the river, the only safe route out of the rock falls.

… …Or is it!?

"Sou-Sou-sama!" I exclaimed, "Not towards the river-!"

"What!?" Jun-Iku-dono exclaimed, "Are you out of your mind!? Do you want to be crush!?"

"Of course not, but-!"

"But nothing!" Jun-Iku-dono turned back to Sou-Sou-sama, "Karin-sama, the route to the river is our only chance!"

"Yeah," Sou-Sou-sama nodded (to my displeasure), "All forces, into the river!"

I sighed grimly, but nevertheless followed a horse behind Our Lord. All the cavalries followed and we began to waddle our way slowly through the river current, even with our horse.

Then the worse scenario happen just as I thought it would have…

"…Now!" A voice rang out from the outcrops of trees besides the riverbed. A force clad in white rained arrows on us, taking several more horsemen and their horses.

"…!? H-How-?" Jun-Iku-dono managed as she used her Short Rod to knock away the arrows that had aimed for her and Sou-Sou-sama.

"…!? They anticipate our moves!?" Sou-Sou-sama exclaimed in shock.

"Destroy the Root of Evil!" The enemies cried, "Let the one we seek face the Iron Hammer of Justice~!"

With a roar, the mysterious White Clothes Army sailed forward like a flood and started hacking at the soldiers and horses.

"…! I-Is this the end-!?" Sou-Sou-sama managed in horror before I interrupted her.

"Jun-Iku-dono," I called, "Ten-I-dono! Lead Sou-Sou-sama to safety! Leave this battle to me!"

"Eh!?" Ten-I-dono exclaimed, "But-!"

"Do not forget your duty!" I reminded as I armed myself with my razor-tipped gloves, "GO~!"

"… …Very well," I managed to catch Sou-Sou-sama's mutter of regret, "I shall do as you say…"

I smiled as I leapt off my horse and into the midst of the White Clothes. As I did I caught sight of Jun-Iku-dono and Ten-I-dono leading Sou-Sou-sama away with a few dozen other horsemen.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!** I ripped through the White Clothes with my skill and speed. There were a good number them, the impending thought of death came to me. But I wasn't willing to go down so easily.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!** I kept on hacking away at them. When I was done with some, I immediately moved on to the next set of targets. My aim was simple: I no longer worry about numbers of the enemy or the soreness of my joints. I geared my mind and body to find and take out the next opponent.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!** It's strange. Maybe because of adrenaline rush, or maybe because I accepted my inevitable coming death… … …or even, I guess, because I've spent so much time with Sonoma-senpai and Hongou-san, but I found myself enjoying the fact that I was letting myself loose, without a care in the world.

**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!** I was no longer thinking or calculating. I moved, my body moved, based on my instinctive premonition. My lips, meanwhile, twisted slowly into a smile of an insane person. I don't know when, but I no longer thought about survive; it has now gear towards slaughtering as many as I can.

**SLASH! SLASH! SKASH! SLASH!** Finally, when I return to my senses, I found that I was the last one standing. My clothes were torn and dyed with blood, some still drips from my razor-tipped gloves. My arms riddled with broken arrows but I could not feel the pain they should be giving me. Scratches decorated my face, though they were small and would heal in time if it allowed so. The feelings in my leg were nearly non-present, but they were spare of any arrow wounds due to my robe, which, I suppose goes for the rest of me.

I was breathing heavily, but miraculous alive. No one else was alive as far as I could see or sense. But there was something else that had made it out alive. It was my horse, by some sheer luck it had avoided being slaughter by escaping onto the other side of the river bank.

I whistle it over and got onto its back. Fatigue was beginning to take hold of me, but I was, now that I am thinking straight, in enemy's territory. I cannot be allowed to rest yet. I instructed my horse to gallop on.

How long was I fighting? Which way should I go now? Did Sou-Sou-sama managed to escape? There were many questions racing through my head, but I could not answer them.

I continue to ride on until a voice echoed a bit to my left. "We have managed to arrest one of the leaders of the rebels!"

When I heard that, my heart nearly stopped as I immediately directed my horse towards the direction of the voice. I soon saw it: there were a few soldiers, fortunately not clad in white, preparing to pick up a small girl with curly blond hair in dark bluish purple clothing and silver armor. It was Sou-Sou-sama!

"Get your Filthy hands OFF of Sou-Sou-sama!" I roared as I approached, alerting them of my presence in the area.

"…!? What the-!?" several soldiers managed before…**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! **…I cut them down.

I did not slow down one bit as I had my horse race by Sou-Sou-sama and, in one movement, swept her up onto the horse. Then we bolted away as I could still hear the remaining soldiers screaming in scorn.

"Sou-Sou-sama!" I called to My Lord who was silent in my hands, "Open your eyes, Sou-Sou-sama! … …Karin-sama!"

That did it; at last with a slight moan, Sou-Sou-sama opened her eyes weakly. It was a start, but it proves she is alive.

"…S-Shiba-san…?" Sou-Sou-sama managed with a weak but grateful smile.

I sighed in semi-relief, fearing that if I did in full my body would loosen to fatigue. I checked Sou-Sou-sama's wounds: an arrow in her back and a stab wound to her abdomen. I was no master doctor, but I say had they been fatal Sou-Sou-sama would have been long dead. But I should seek for her treatment soon.

"…You are…alive…"

"So it would seem," I answered. I had to keep Sou-Sou-sama talking, or she may drift back towards the steps of death's door. "What happen to the others, Sou-Sou-sama?"

"…W-We…we were ambush even more… …Ruru-chan and Keifa stayed back to fend them off… …but my troops and I…were ambush soon afterwards again…"

"I see… …!? … …Oh no…"

"Eh?" Sou-Sou-sama turned to see what I have seen.

I had stopped my horse because before us was a large and violent river. No horse could possibly enter this river and get out…let alone two injured people. But as I was considering my options, noise from behind me alert us of the coming of the enemy.

"…A river…in the front," Sou-Sou-sama sighed in disbelief, "and the enemies…behind. It would seem…our fate has been…sealed, Shiba-san…"

"…Maybe," I noted before Sou-Sou-sama attempt to demount the horse rather recklessly, "…!? Sou-Sou-sama! What do you think you are doing?"

"Let me…down, Shiba Izumi!" Sou-Sou-sama struggled as I try to stop her, "I refuse…to let them capture…me! I shall take…my own life before-!"

"Why are you speaking so hopelessly for, Sou-Sou-sama!?" I roared, silencing Sou-Sou-sama, "The world needs a Heroine like Sou-Sou-sama now more than ever! We mustn't lose hope to the very end! Or what? Has Sou Moutoku decided to let Heaven dictate your life?"

"…No, of course not!"

"That is the Sou Moutoku I know and serve," I nodded as I gently got Sou-Sou-sama off the horse and towards the river, "Now, Sou-Sou-sama! Take off all your armors…"

"…Eh? What are you-?"

"Is it not obvious? We are crossing the river! It is our only option now," I explained as I helped stripe Sou-Sou-sama of her armor before looking down at myself, "…Mm! I cannot swim in this…!"

"Eh?" Sou-Sou-sama managed before I took off my torn robe and hat. I was left only with my underwear, my glasses, and my razor-tipped gloves, "… … …EHH~!? S-Shiba-san-!?"

"We can talk about shameless sex appeal in a decisive event later, Sou-Sou-sama," I rushed with a slight blush. I am still a girl after all, so striping myself this far is embarrassing. But I shook it off as I mounted Sou-Sou-sama onto my back, "Sou-Sou-sama is not dying today!"

With that resolve, I with Sou-Sou-sama on my back dived into the cold and violent moving water…**SLPASH! **…The wounds of mine stung as they touch the freezing water, especially the arrow wounds on my arms, but I ignore them. History did not dictate that the historical Sou-Sou ended his ambition here, so there is no way I am allowing Sou-Sou-sama to die here!

I swam and I swam, as if my life depended on it. Which it was, but the life of Sou-Sou-sama was also depending on me. I swam for a long time, going with the current to get even further away from our pursuer who must be think us insane for doing so. I swam, checking every now and then to make sure that Sou-Sou-sama was with me and alive. I swam for what seems like hours.

Fortunately, I had always been a good swimmer so even with Sou-Sou-sama as a little extra weight I could still manage even in water this badly unsuited for swimming. But it wasn't long before I felt, or rather lack feeling in, my arms slowly disobeying me. I was nearly at my limits and I've also lost a lot of blood during the entire ordeal. So I slowly began heading back to shore.

"Hang on, Sou-Sou-sama," I called weakly, "We shall be at shore soon…"

"… …Shiba-san," Sou-Sou-sama managed weakly as well, "Are you…alright? …You do not…sound so well…"

"… … …Just a tad tire, perhaps…"

At last I reach the swallow part of the river and began to waddle slowly inland. My feet barely reached dry land when…

"…!?" I had collapse to my knee and began to feel my entire body getting extremely heavy, "…No…Not…now~!"

"…! Shiba-san!?" Sou-Sou-sama exclaimed weakly, "Hey, g-get a grip…"

I grunted as I try to muster my energy to get back to my feet when I heard approaching footsteps.

"…!? W-Who is there!?" Sou-Sou-sama called.

By then, my vision has become foggy, so I could not make out figure that was approaching me… …Wait! That smell!

"Hey!" the figure spoke in worry voice; a man's voice, "Are you alright?"

"…Sir," I managed as I began to fade, "Are you… …a doctor!?"

"…! Y-Yes, I-!"

"Treat…the person… …on my… … …back… … … …first!" I managed those last few words before I succumb to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

Although they were taken by surprise by the unexpected intruder, Aisha and Rinrin quickly recovered and launched a fierce attack which overturned the tide of the battle as they began destroying the White Clothes. Their pace was daring and harsh. It didn't take but a moment for the White Clothes to pile up on the ground.

"Somehow we managed to repel them," Aisha sighed, "But who were they…?"

"… …'Who were they' indeed," Shuri mutter in agreement, "They seem to be aiming for Our Lord alone…"

"I don't recall any reason my life should be in jeopardy…" I admitted.

"… …They all…with Chou-Jou…" Ren informed.

"The White Clothes, right?" Shuri checked, to which Ren nodded, "But… …Chou-Jou should not know about Our Lord…"

"But they came after Onii-chan," Rinrin frowned, "There must be a reason…"

"That's true. But I have no clue what that reason is though…" I sighed.

"… …Let us not think about that for a while," Shuri suggested.

"Yeah," Nenene nodded, "We need to concentrate on conquering Raku-You now…"

"You're right," I nodded.

"By the way," Touka-chan pondered, "…What was that thing behind the White Clothes anyway?"

"**Tee-Heh~! That was me, dear~!**" A rough voice with a girlish tone spoke up.

I turn to the source to see… "GAH-! I-It's a monster!?"

I couldn't help but scream that. What stands before us was a giant, no less. He was bald, save for the two pigtails that hang down from the side of his head. He had brown eyes and goatee, with his lips gloss in heavy makeup. Aside from the shoes on his feet and the thong covering his private area, the rest of his heavily muscular tanned body was left bare.

(Note from Normama: I literally REGRET having to describe him. I nearly threw up five times as I did…)

"**A monster? How cruel!**" The man frowned before looking at me with a sickening consideration, "**… …But you are just such a cute man~! Since you're so cute, I shall make an exception just for you and forgive you~!**"

"I do not think it is a matter of forgiveness… …but whatever," Aisha sweat dropped, somewhat disturb as was everyone else, "We thank you for your aid. But…who exactly are you?"

"**I am Chou-Sen. I am just a frail~ dancer~!**"

Rinrin sweat dropped. "Rinrin would like to know just what part of you is frail…"

"**Oh? Really? Can you not see~? I am so frail and weak~…**"

"No, no, calling you 'frail' would be an insult to the word 'frail'…" Nenene waved her hand rapidly in front of her face with a sweat dropped.

"…Hey, can you tell me your name again?" I asked. His introduction caught my attention…in a bad way.

"**My name~!?**" the man squeaked in a disturbing way, "**Oh my, oh dear~! Do you have that much interest in me~!?**"

"No, not really… …I'm just a bit shocked by the proper noun you just used… …"

"**You found me so appealing you were left speechless, huh~? U-Heh-Heh, it is all right, I am interest in you too~!**" He wiggled his hips with a blush and gave me a wink so strong I could've sworn I felt a breeze.

"… …Come on, what's your name?" I tried very hard at this point not to run with my tail between my legs.

"**You just cannot wait~…My name Chou-Sen, the world's most beautiful~ woman~, who found her calling~ in dance and song~…**"

A moment to allow me to vomit, do slapstick, cricket noise, and whatnot more. "C-Chou-Sen!? No way… …"

All my strength left me. I mean, come on! Chou-Sen was the tragic heroine who could easily be called one of the world's three most beautiful women.

"H-How did she… …become so manly… …?"

Suddenly, without warning, Chou-Sen's eyes glowed with anger and got into a stance that look like he was charging up some unseen energy. "**GYAAAAAAAAAAH~!**"

"HAYAH!?" I screamed in horror from his roar and from the quaking of the area all around me. The ground shook violently, cracks formed underneath his feet. The trees were bending away from him from the force of his roar. My comrades and I all found ourselves staggering and trying to remain on our feet; the girls had even drawn their weapons instinctively.

"**Who is manly~!? Where is this manly person~!?**"

"That'd be you-…"

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAH~!**" He roared again.

"HIYAH!?" I screamed again as the calamity took hold again.

"**How mean! How cruel! … …How can you call a maiden in her first flush of youth manly!?**"

At this point, I realize that I cannot live through something like THAT again so I quickly began thinking of a way to salvage the situation that has gotten off on the wrong side. "O-Oh, s-sorry…I just meant that as a figure of speech…"

"**Then, does that mean… …I am not manly~?**"

"… …Oh, no, of course not!"

"… …**U-Heh! Okay~, then I forgive you~!**" Chou-Sen finally smiled again, content, "**You are totally my type too~!**"

… … …This dangerous. This is FAR too dangerous… …This guy is absolutely homosexual. "Ha-ha-ha, good. Okay, then we shall be going-…"

"Wait a moment, My Lord," Aisha suddenly stopped me as I was about to leave (or rather flee) the area, "Maybe we should ask him about Raku-You…"

"A-Aisha… …" I plead with nearly watery eyes.

"…? We must gather some information, is that okay?"

"… … …Sigh~… …Sure. You are right, Aisha…" When Aisha gets like this, there's no way out of it.

"Okay, Chou-Sen, I have some things I want to ask you. We just arrived in Raku-You. Could you tell us what is going on here?"

"**You want me to tell you about Raku-You?**" Chou-Sen tilted his head, "**Well, I guess I do not mind, but… …who are you all~?**"

"We are with the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition!" Rinrin answered.

"Well, Ren and Nenene just joined though," Nenene added.

"We came from Yuu-Shu to save the people of Raku-You from the tyranny of Tou-Taku…" Touka-chan confirmed our intent here.

"**Tou-Taku? Tyranny?**" Chou-Sen gave us a puzzled look, "**What tyranny?**"

"Tou-Taku manipulated the Emperor and applied political pressure on the people of Raku-You-…" Shuri began to list out, only to be interrupted by the puzzled Chou-Sen.

"**Tou-Taku!? No, that did not happen…**"

"What!?" Touka-chan gasped, "What do you mean by that, Chou-Sen-san?"

"**What do you mean 'what I mean'? I mean exactly what I just said. The people of Raku-You did suffer from political pressure, but it was not under the orders of Tou-Taku~…**"

"W-Wait a moment please!" Shuri exclaimed, "Are you sure about that?"

"**Yes~. We were living peacefully under the rule of Tou-Taku… …until just a little while ago…**"

"Do you mean you are not now?" I asked.

"**Not really… …Some strange men with Chou-Jou force many people of Raku-You to follow her. My house was destroyed by the white people too~…**"

"So the Tyranny of Tou-Taku really is a lie? But who would spread lies like that, distorting the truth that much, and for what purpose… …?" Shuri put her finger to her lips and began mumbling as she thought to herself.

"Shuri, what is it?" I wondered.

"… …My Lord, I have a bad premonition about this…"

"A bad premonition?" Aisha blinked not understanding.

"Yes. The reason why the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition was put together was to free the people from the tyranny rein of Tou-Taku. But Chou-Sen-san says that the tyranny was done by Chou-Jou and the White Clothes. In other words, what we have been hearing outside of Raku-You City and what is really happening inside of Raku-You are completely different. Realistically, that is impossible…"

"They are completely opposite…" Rinrin frowned.

"Yes. If it was just a little difference then it would just be miscommunication. But in this case, they are polar opposites, desu. What is supposed to exist does not exist, and what should not exist exists. That is the kind of difference we are facing. Beside, hundreds of thousands of people are involved. Is that a realistic scenario?"

"If this was about a few, or even a couple dozen people, it would be possible," I scratched my head in worry, "But with hundreds of thousands? That's impossible…"

"That is right. But neither the people of the allied armies nor the people of Raku-You have noticed it…"

"Until we told you about it," Nenene added, "Now thinking about…I was surprise that people actually firmly believe Tou-Taku-san was the bad one…"

"Indeed…that can mean only one thing…"

"What would that be?" Aisha questioned.

"Someone intentionally manipulated the spread of information. Whoever it was, they were also able to manage the great task of evacuating the entire population of Raku-You, all while being very careful not to let any information leak. Who could it be? Who would gain from spreading information like that…?"

"… …Could it be the White Clothes?"

"Yes, desu! And their purpose is to kill Our Lord…"

"What does that mean?" Touka-chan wondered nervously.

"I believe this war was set up purely to take your life, My Lord…"

"Purely to take my life?" I frowned in concern, "But… …who would gain from that?"

"**I am sure someone does,**" Chou-Sen spoke again, "**Or perhaps something will [go back to how it was] by killing you… …**"

"…! [Go back to how it was]!?"

"Hawa!? You just spoke in the strange language My Lord sometime speaks…"

"… …**Did I~?**"

"… … …Well, leaving that aside… [Go back to how it was]…" When I repeated Chou-Sen's words, something flashes in my head, "…So there's a force that wants to eliminate me from this world… …"

A force that knows that I came from the real world, and know that I don't belong in this world.

"… …It's that guy…" I remember the guy in Saint Francesca uniform, the same one I'm still wearing now.

"Does My Lord have an idea who it might be?" Aisha question when she notice the shock look on my face.

"Yeah, but… …I don't know if I'm right or not though…"

"**Then maybe you should not worry about that right now~?**" Chou-Sen suggested.

"Yeah, but… …" I nodded and looked at Chou-Sen. He was wiggling his huge body. "… …Do you know something?"

"**What do you think I know?**" Chou-Sen returned my gaze with a look of shock, but the only suspicious thing about him was his creepiness…and the fact that not a moment ago, he was speaking English.

"… …Well, I guess you're right. This isn't the time to be thinking about that, huh?"

"…**You are being strange…**"

"Not as strange as you are, that's for sure. By the way, Shuri…"

"Yes?" Shuri blinked.

"We'll worry about what the White Clothes are thinking, and why they want my life, later. I think we should concentrate on conquering Raku-You for now… …What do you think?"

"…Mm~. That is true. If we cannot come up with a conclusion, then we should worry about it later…"

"Nenene think we should do what we can do right now…" Nenene offered.

"Okay, then the rest is a job for Rinrin and myself…" Aisha huffed with a smile.

"Ah-! Do not forget Ren-dono!" Nenene reminded.

"Nyah-Ha, that is fine," Rinrin chimed, to which Nenene pouted, "Let us take care of it!"

Shuri giggled. "I knew you would Rinrin-chan! But before that, we need to gather some information, desu…"

"That is why we have Nenene and Ryo-Fu, no?" Aisha reminded.

"That would be the case if Chou-Jou had remained here. But the situation has changed…"

"That is true," Nenene pouted, "We need some more recent information…"

"We rescued a couple of civilians, right?" Touka-chan suddenly remembered, "Maybe we should ask them some questions…"

"That is a good idea, My Lady," Aisha smiled in approval, "The more we know the better we shall be able to handle unexpected circumstances. Rinrin, where are they?"

"Right now they are resting in a different spot," Rinrin informed before meowing in awe, "They are amazing though. One of the girls is just like a doll…"

"I see… …But the people of Raku-You had to leave with Chou-Jou because of the White Clothes, right?" I strain my expression in worry, "Why were they the only ones left behind? That bothers me…"

"My Lord is right," Shuri nodded, "… …We may need to interrogate them…"

"I agree," Touka-chan nodded, "Perhaps they know something…"

"Okay. We'll ask them some details," I turned to Rinrin, "Can you bring them here Rinrin?"

"Sure!" Rinrin nodded and left to fetch the civilians.

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"…Curse it all," Meirin sighed in disappointment, "even though the enemy has fled, all we have gain is just an empty city and a burnt-down Imperial Palace…"

"The traitor, Chou-Jou," Sai muttered in anger, "has brought disorder to the court and disaster to the nation. The Four-Hundred-year-old House of the Imperial Kan, which Bundai-sama had served to her death in faith, was burnt to the ground in mere hours…"

"…Look at this," Sheren growled under her breath, "Those animals; we should not have let them leave so easily. I am glad Sou-Sou had decided to give chase…"

I solemnly stared around at my surrounding, taking in the scene. Just a few hours ago, I single-handedly beat the s**t out of those strange White Clothes. They had numbers on their side, but I was used to tackling those kinds that rely on numbers. Ask the gang in my old neighborhood; ask the Yellow Scarves. Either way, I did it without any help from the Kou-Tou Army. Meirin had suggested that they did something constructive while I took care of them, so they went on to secure the rest of the palace. When I was done, I joined up with them again in what I guess used to be a garden. It was burned down too so there really was nothing much to look at.

That was when my eyes caught sight of a well. At first, there wasn't anything noteworthy about it but as soon as the ray of sunlight penetrated the thick cloud of smoke above and hit the well, a golden glint illuminated from inside the well. It quick disappeared as soon as the clouds of smoke block the sunlight again, but the tiny glint lasted long enough to be spotted by me.

"…! Hmm?" I blinked and slowly made my way over to the well and peered inside, "… …This is…"

What I saw was a small bucket floating lightly inside the well. Inside the bucket was a small object that was obviously made of gold. It looked like a Chinese Dragon sitting erected on top of a pedestal. It was no bigger than my hand, evident when I picked it up to inspect it closely. Beneath the pedestal of the object, there were several words that I could not read.

"…What is this…?" I wondered. If it were any other object, I wouldn't pay too much attention to it. But I had enough knowledge to know that anything that was made with gold in this era had some sort of important mean to it. Curious about and its origin, I turn towards my comrades, who were still inspecting the area, and called out. "Hey, everyone~!"

"…? What is Taiki?" Renfa wondered as she and everyone else came over.

"I found this in that well over there. Anyone has the faintest idea about what it is?"

I held up the object so that everyone could see it. As soon as everyone could see the golden object, everyone gasped and jumped back in shock.

"…! OH!" Sai managed as she immediately closed in again and hesitantly took the object, "Is that what I think it is? Yes, it is! It the Imperial Seal of the ancient Imperial Family!"

Suddenly, everyone in the area divert their gaze at the object in Sai's hand as they began to gather around her.

"What did you just say?" Son-Saku exclaimed.

"Are you sure, Sai-dono," Meirin managed.

"Yes, I am sure of it," Sai nodded happily.

"…! The one and only Imperial Seal…?" Renfa managed as she cautiously took the Imperial Seal out of Sai's hand and began to observe it carefully, "Really?"

"…The Imperial Seal?" I noted in confusion.

"An almost legendary object of great power!" Sai explained with passion, "When I was a child, I heard my father say that there are eight words inscribed on the seal: 'By Heaven's Mandate: Long Life and Everlasting Prosperity'. They are the words inscribed here on its bottom. It is said the one holding the seal is destined one day be seated on the Imperial Throne…"

"This is incredible! It is as if the Heavens themselves have chosen you Sheren!" Meirin exclaimed as she snatched the Imperial Seal and stared dreamily at it, "I mean it must be! What are the odds of this happening!?"

Despite the excitement that everyone else seems to be displaying, Sheren remain silent, thinking deeply about something. Only Renfa and I noticed this though.

"…?" Renfa inquired, "Nee-sama?"

But before Renfa could inquire any further, Meirin suddenly went up to Sheren and presented the Imperial Seal to her.

"Sheren," Meirin began, "No, My Ladyship, today the heaven has bestowed the Imperial Seal onto you. It is proof that My Ladyship has an Imperial Destiny…"

"I agree~!" Non exclaimed excitedly, "Sheren-sama could easily become the next Emperor like this…"

"…Uh, no offense people," I began, catching everyone's attention, "but don't you all think this is silly?" Everyone traded confusing glances at each other as I continue. "That sounds more like an old wives' tale; superstition. You all can't possibly tell me you all really think the fate of a country depends on who finds a seal, right?"

"… …There is…truth in what Taiki stated," Renfa frowned.

"And yet, Taiki, Renfa-sama, allow me to point out something," Sai intervened, "Although it is superstition, people believe it really does possesses power…"

"Seriously…? It's no wonder why the dynasty is in such chaos…" I shook his head in disapproval.

"It may not be such superstition, General Taiki Sonoma," Meirin huffed out as she watched in glee as Sheren slowly took the Imperial Seal into her hand, "After all, it is Sheren's ambition to conquer the land. What are the odds of one such as Sheren finding the one object that people said to make that a possibility-?"

"No, Meirin," Sheren suddenly stated, "Imperial Destiny does not fall to me…"

"… …Huh?" Meirin exclaimed as did everyone else, "But the Imperial Seal-…"

"Was not found by me," Sheren huff a chuckle, before turning to me, "It was guided to and found by the Young Tiger of Kou-Tou, the Messenger from Heaven who housed the soul of the Moon-Healing Tiger Sovereign of the past. If we are going by the legend, Taiki is the one with Imperial Destiny, not I…"

"…! S-Sheren?"

"If anyone truly deserves to hold such a legendary object, it would be Taiki. I am unworthy; already my judgment upon seeing and holding the Imperial Seal are beginning to cloud up. I will no doubt abuse whatever power it may possess. Taiki on the other hand is not affected by any greed that the Imperial Seal will undoubtedly elicit. I truthfully am not confident in my own will against it; so Taiki, you take it…"

"Whoa, hold on there!" I raised my hands up, backing up a bit, "I never said I wanted it! I don't have a use for it either!"

"All the more reason why you should decide its fate, Taiki. No one else could decide properly how to use it…"

"But Sheren!" Meirin exclaimed, "If words spread among our troops that Taiki Sonoma is the one who obtain the Imperial Seal, their loyalty may divert to him instead!"

"If Heaven decrees it so, what right do I have to say otherwise?"

"…Well…"

"Taiki," Sheren turn back to Taiki, "You take it. You should decide what will be done to it. I have that much faith in you…"

I frowned before hesitantly taking the Imperial Seal. To me, it was just a lump of gold that everyone else would actually fight over for; that was something that I didn't like happening if I can avoid it. Besides, it was an object that has a bunch of nonsense on it. I frown and tighten my grip on it for a moment; if I choose to then I could simply crush the annoying thing, solving everything. That is, until I remembered one particular scenario in a "Three Kingdom" game I'd played in the past. Could the Kou-Tou force and I do the same here? It was definitely worth a shot, and it could get interesting that way. "…Hey, Sheren, while I don't believe in that nonsense, maybe we _can_ keep it around…"

"…? Whatever do you mean?"

"Well~, I was just thinking. If even someone as ambitious and adamant as Sheren feel as if they could be corrupted by this Seal would not keeping it make those with true ill-intent show their true color too?"

"…! … … …Hmm~," Sheren hummed before her mouth slowly turned into a smirk, "Yes I see, it might be useful that way…"

"I'm sure that your mother would have thought of that too…"

"…? What are you talking about?" Renfa questioned.

"… …Oh~!" Non clapped her hands together, understanding, "I get it. We can use the Imperial Seal to attract despots that could further harm the Kan Dynasty!"

"Eh?" Shishun blinked, "Is that even possible?"

"…It is," Meirin nodded after thinking about it carefully, "If we are to follow Bundai-sama's wish and protect the Kan Dynasty, we must be able to dispose those who would harm them, like Chou-Jou. As long as we have the Imperial Seal, we need not find them, they will find us…"

"Indeed," Sheren nodded, "… …Now that I think about, I almost forgot my reason for being here. I am supposed to be supporting the Kan not seeking to take over…"

"Yes… …I too am a little ashamed by getting excited about it…"

"As am I," Sai sulked, "Bundai-dono, you must be scolding us for our foolishness at this moment…"

I laughed. "I'd bet she would…"

"…Nee-sama," Renfa suddenly spoke up, "Perhaps there is a greater more immediate use to the Imperial Seal than we thought…"

"…Oh?" Sheren blinked, "And what would that be?"

"We live in the region of Kou-Tou, but we do not have a solid control of the region, especially when Mother was no longer there. Ashe has been telling me about some of the more influential magistrate in some cities are beginning to show signs of seeking independences. Not to mention, the region of Kou-Tou is not complete, as even before our Mother's time other region that was Kou-Tou had already gain independence and became a region of their own. Can we not use the influence of the Seal to unit them again?"

"Oh~!" Sheren gasped as did everyone else, "I did not even think that far. I am impressed, Renfa…"

"Uh, no, I am pretty sure Nee-sama would have thought about it eventually so…"

"It is important for a leader to recognize and expand the benefits resulting of their advantages," Meirin smiled, "Renfa will be a formidable ruler one day…"

"Yes," Sheren chuckled, "Even I am feeling nervous about the idea…"

"You all jest too much," Renfa nervously retorted, "A-Anyway, about the Seal…"

"Ah, I'll hold onto it," I nodded as I pocket the trinket into my pack.

"What-!?" Meirin staggered a bit, "If you have no use for it, return it to us…"

"We're on the same team, so it wouldn't matter who has it right? Besides… …uh, do any of you have a 'pocket' to keep it in anyway~?" I asked with a sweat dropped as I glance at my comrades' clothing.

"…!? Well, excuse ME!"

We all laughed as Sai and Meirin blushed heavily as they grumble about the lack of functional pouch.

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

… …Darkness. That was the first thing I remember when my conscious return to me. I still had my eyes closed, so that is understandable. But in what condition was I was in? Have I become a captive? And what of Sou-Sou-sama? I knew nothing, and I would remain that way if I do not open my eyes already.

I open my eyes to see myself near a camp fire. It was heating a pot that was over it so it's obvious that it wasn't used to be a source of light. Tending to the fire was a man with fluffy red hair and serious green eyes. He has a somewhat strong built, not the point of being muscular since he was still rather skinny, and wore a white cloak with some furry white linings over black shirt and brown pants. He wore white detachable white sleeves connected to his black fingerless gloves, and white boots.

When he notices that I was awake he smiled at me. "Are you alright, Young Lady?"

"…I have been better," I answered as I sat myself upright. It was then that I realize that I was wearing a cloak as well, when I should have been nearly naked. "…This is…?"

"That was mine. You hardly had anything on so after I addressed your wounds, I put that on you…"

"…I see…"

"…Just to let you know, I did not do anything unsightly…"

"I believe you…otherwise I would not be alive right now…"

"I see…"

"… …! Where is the person that was-?"

"With you?" The man pointed to a person in a fetal position on the opposite side of the fire, "I treated her before I treated you as you requested. But you were in a much worse state then she was so when we almost lost you, she has been like that since. She is okay now though…"

"I see…I thank you," I thank the man before heading over to Sou-Sou-sama. She, like I, was covered in bandages over our wounds, though she has considerably less than I am. "…Sou-Sou-sama?"

"…! Shiba-san!" Sou-Sou-sama immediately jerked her head up when I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, I am alive, Sou-Sou-sama," I huffed before indicating my greatly damaged body, "though numerous times I should be otherwise…"

"I see," Sou-Sou-sama sighed in relief before turning to the man, "I thank you. Your words were true when you say you could still save her…"

"As long as you do not bring me a dead corpse, I can heal just about anything," the man stated, "but the credit is not my own. To be honest, I did expect her to be alive after I treated you. Her will to live is the greatest I have seen, with some of the worse wounds I have also seen…"

"…I see…"

"…So I was just lucky," I sighed as I sat myself down next to Sou-Sou-sama, "Did Hongou-san's 'dumb luck' infected me as well?"

"… …That would be mildly disgusting…"

"That it would be… …Anyway, I thank you once again doctor for healing us. I know this is rude of me to ask after you save us, but just who exactly are you?"

"Me?" The man smiled, "My name is Ka-Da Genka, at your service…"

"…! Ka-Da Genka?" I muttered to myself. Ka-Da Genka was a renowned physician of the late Eastern Kan Dynasty. He has been portray as a great doctor whose life was cut short because Sou-Sou had him executed for the crime of attempted assassination, from the idea that in order to remove the tumor that was causing Sou-Sou massive illness Ka-Da must open his head. Ironically, with the death of Ka-Da so was Sou-Sou only chance to survive.

"…I have heard of your name as well," Sou-Sou-sama awed, "You are a famous doctor from The Way of Five Grains, no?"

"That's wrong!" Ka-Da-dono suddenly exclaimed, "It is not 'The Way of the Five Grain' but 'THE WAY OF THE FIVE GRAINS'!"

Sou-Sou-sama and I sweat dropped. "…In what way have I said it wrong?"

"You must put enthusiasm into it as you say it! Just like there is a difference in saying [it is party time] in comparison to [IT IS PARTY TIME], see?"

"… …If you say so," Sou-Sou-sama sweat dropped.

I, on the other hand, am speechless. "… …Ka-Da-dono…"

"Hmm? Yes?" Ka-Da-dono blinked.

"That language you spoke…where did you get that knowledge?"

"… …I cannot tell you that, sorry…"

"…I see…"

"If I could I would have tell you, but I cannot. On that topic, Young Miss, I am sure you can answer my question: how did you know I was a doctor. You ask me that before you fell unconscious…"

"From the smell. My vision was blurry, but I still had my sense of smell. I detected the odor of herbs and alcohol on you. Herbs are obviously from the medicine a doctor formulates and alcohol is commonly used to sterilize medical utensils. Unless you are a drunkard with a serious taste for herbal plants, you can't be anything other than a doctor…"

"Ah~!" Ka-Da-dono nodded to my reasoning, "So that is how you knew…"

"Well," Sou-Sou-sama huffed as she got up, "That answer clears away my questions as well…We must be off now, Shiba-san…"

"Whoa, hold on there, where do you two think you are going?"

"…? I need to get back to Raku-I mean, I must regroup with my allies," Sou-Sou-sama saved herself from adding unnecessary information. Even if Ka-Da-dono was courteous enough to heal us, we still have no idea where his allegiance lies. This is the reason why I had addressed Sou-Sou-sama by name in a whisper earlier.

"…I am sorry, but you two will have to bear being under my care a bit while longer…"

"Huh~?"

"It is my principle as a doctor that I treat a patient to the very end. When I treat someone, the only time they leave my care is when they are fully healed or die. That is how I see it…"

"Ah~!" In other words, he takes his job as a doctor very seriously. Even Sou-Sou-sama became somewhat impress by that. "That is very honorable of you…"

"But foolish at the same time," I began. I decide to test Ka-Da-dono out and see whether or not he spoke the truth, "What if we are members of the force that seeks to capture Raku-You, for instances, and we receive these wounds for trying?"

"To a doctor a patient is a patient, there is no such thing as good or bad guys," Ka-Da-dono answered immediately, much to my surprise, "A doctor's job is, after all, to heal not to judge…"

"Even if you had joined a side, would you then still treat an enemy?"

"Of course!" Another immediate answer.

"… …Humph, you are a straightforward man…"

"Say what you wish," Ka-Da-dono grumbled as he tends to the fire, as if he heard that line dozens of times, "I shall stick to my belief even to death…"

"… … …Puh-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha!" Sou-Sou-sama laughed, forgetting the situation we were in, "I like that! I, Sou Moutoku, respect that…"

"… … …Huh!? Sou Moutoku!? As in the Warlord of Kyo-Shou!?"

"That is right," Sou-Sou-sama beamed as she stood tall, "And this person with me is one of my strategists, Shiba Izumi. Are you surprise?"

"… …I see," Ka-Da-dono nodded to himself before turning to one of his belongings, "Now I understand why it has been resonating…"

"…I beg your pardon?" Sou-Sou-sama obviously was not expecting that kind of response.

Ka-Da-dono didn't speak a word as he went over to his belonging and grab what looks like a large object that was as long as Sou-Sou-sama was tall. He removed the cloth that wrapped around to reveal it to be a sword of shiny bronze-color with seven blue jewels embedded in the fuller part of the sword, arrange in a manner that looks similar to a Dipper. The sword possesses no cross-guard, with the blade making up Eighty percent of it. The blade was as wide as Sou-Sou-sama is.

"Sou-Sou-san!" Ka-Da-dono called as he present the sword to her, "Give it a try…but be careful…"

Sou-Sou-sama stared skeptically at the sword, no doubt thinking Ka-Da-dono has lost his mind. The sword was as tall and wide as she is after all, normally it would be impossible unless she possess immense strength. Even Ka-Da-dono seems to strain from just lifting the sword to her.

Nevertheless, Sou-Sou-sama took the sword by its grip. A look of shock decorated Sou-Sou-sama's face as she lift the sword up with surprising ease. After a second of pondering, she gave the sword a couple of good swings to test it out…**ZOOM! ZOOM!** …After a second of consideration, Sou-Sou-sama smile, impressed.

"It is surprisingly a light but great sword," Sou-Sou-sama complimented, "I can tell, this is no ordinary sword…"

"Indeed," Ka-Da-dono nodded, "You manage to lift it quite fine, Sou-Sou-san…"

"Yes… …I was not expecting that…"

"Then it is proof that you and Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken (Seven Star Sword) are destine together…"

"…!? Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken?" I muttered to myself. There has been mention of such a sword in the era of Three Kingdom. It was a sword used by Sou-Sou in an attempt to assassinate Tou-Taku.

"That is right. The Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken is one of the sharpest blades in swords history. It cuts anything that touches the sharp edge of its blade; one needs little strength while swinging it to do so even. However, not anyone can wield with ease. Those seven jewels embedded in it testify the will of the Heavens. Only one destine with it can wield and harness it sharpness fully. It is a sword that allows its true owner to defy and pierce whatever that stands in their way…is how the legend of this sword goes…"

"…Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken, huh?" Sou-Sou-sama examined it with awe, "…But, for me to wield means…"

"The sword belongs to you, Sou-Sou-san. You are its next true wielder…"

"… …And you are simply giving it to me?"

"Aside from my other task, it was my intent from the start…"

"…? Explain!"

"I travel this far east from THE WAY OF THE FIVE GRAIN in order to find someone who can wield this legendary sword in this time of great need. When I heard that the Warlord of Kyo-Shou managed to quell the Yellow Scarves Rebellion, I thought that you were a very likely candidate for it. Though, I never imagine that I would end up treating her without knowing it is her…"

"I see…"

"Anyway, may I ask what you are doing in such a state?"

"…Shiba-san…"

Nodding I answered in her place. "We were in pursuit of Chou-Jou of Raku-You who has fled from the Capital with the Emperor. However, we were ambush, and in the attempt to escape…"

"You came by the river," Ka-Da-dono offered, to which I nodded to, "Now I know why you were so desperate…"

"Yes, an unfortunate setback…"

"That means it is possible that Chou-Jou brought _that_ with her as well…" I almost missed that mumble.

"Care to illuminate what you were speaking about?"

"…I can do that," Ka-Da-dono nodded, "Aside from delivering the Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken to Sou-Sou I am on a mission order by the elders of THE WAY OF FIVE GRAIN to seal the Crucial Key to the Way of Peace…"

"…? Crucial Key to the Way of Peace?" Sou-Sou-sama wondered.

"Yes, it is to the less knowledgeable folks a book of magic spells. But what set itself apart from other books is that it contains magical energy itself…"

"It contains…magic energy?"

"That is right, anyone can learn magic, you see, but there is still a certain degree of logic in them. In magic, even if a caster knows how to perform a spell, if they lack the required power, or magical energy, they cannot use it…"

"…? Huh?"

"…How should I put this," I mumbled to myself, thinking of the best way to explain to Sou-Sou-sama about a topic I understand but have hardly any experience in, "I suppose, Sou-Sou-sama, it is similar to how it is in martial art. Even if someone knows a form, if they lack the stamina or physical training for it, it's useless…"

"Ah~!"

"Yes. That is about right," Ka-Da-dono approved my explanation, "But the Crucial Keys contain its own energy. Therefore, anyone with the slightest talent for magic can use it to perform many spells. And fueling this magical energy are the land's oppressed people's cries of hatred. In short, the negative emotion of the people during times of turmoil and despair…"

I thought about what Ka-Da-dono stated before I widen my eyes in realization. "And you believe Chou-Jou has the book because she cause suffering to the mass on purpose, yes?"

"That is right. Under normal circumstances, the book can use the power it obtains from the suffering people to make life better. But in reverse, someone can purposely create suffering to have the book receive more power…"

"Understandable," Sou-Sou-sama nodded, "But why are you sent to deal with it? The Way…" Ka-Da-dono coughed a bit, causing Sou-Sou-sama to grumble with a sweat drop. "…ugh, THE WAY OF THE FIVE GRAINS is a Taoist prominent in the Kan-Chuu Region. Practitioners are known for aiding the poor and healing the sick. That is pretty much it; they hardly mingle with the affairs of the world outside their own…"

"You have a reason to wonder. The Crucial Key, you see, was once under our ownership, with the idea to use it when times are tough. However, like any available great power, there are some who has good intention and some with hidden ambition. About a year ago, the book was stole and a few members of our organization disappear along with it. We later learn about what was going on in Raku-You and also learn that one of our own has been sighted there. Fearing the worse, the order issued me to seal the book. It is a pity, but we cannot allow the book to use for evil purpose no matter how much good it can do…"

"I see. An honorable goal. But I can somewhat understand what this war is all about…"

"Anyhow, since it would seem you all need to return to your forces soon, I shall guide back to Raku-You then…"

"That is generous of you," I smiled.

"A doctor must take care of his-," Ka-Da-dono began before he suddenly stop and listen. I did so too and heard what he heard: the sound of horses galloping closer. "Someone is coming…"

I nodded and immediately helped Ka-Da-dono extinguish the camp fire. Once we rid the evidence as best we could, all three of us hid into the tall grass field nearby.

A cavalry of a few dozen horsemen soon came into sight. They didn't have flag banners, but Sou-Sou-sama and I did not need them to see two familiar faces leading them.

"Oh! It is Keifa and Ruru-chan!" Sou-Sou-sama identify with a hint of joy, "…Oi~! Keifa~! Ruru-chan~!"

Hearing Sou-Sou-sama's call, the two stop their horses and turn in joy to see Sou-Sou-sama stumbling out of the tall grass with Ka-Da-dono and I following.

"Karin-sama~!" Jun-Iku-dono practically leapt off her horse as she ran up to Sou-Sou-sama and embraced her in joy, "You are alright! I knew you would be! I just knew it!"

"Yes, yes," Sou-Sou-sama cooed Jun-Iku-dono who broke into tears, "I am alive…though somewhat still on the road to being well…"

"Karin-sama~!" Ten-I-dono cried as she got onto both knees and bowed so deeply she slammed her forehead into the ground, "I am _SO_~ sorry! Death cannot wash away my crime for abandoning you~!"

"W-Oi! Ruru-chan, do not do that!"

"B-But-!"

"Sou-Sou-sama understands your pain, Ten-I-dono," I spoke up, "But do not bloody your head. It just makes Sou-Sou-sama worry even more…"

"…!? Shiba Izumi!?" Jun-Iku-dono exclaimed in shock, "What are you-!?"

"…! SHIBA-SAN~!" Ten-I-dono exclaimed as she practically pounce me in tears, "You are alive as well~! Forgive me for not being able to protect Sou-Sou-sama like you instructed~!"

"Ah-! _OI~~_!" I hissed, since I was injured and Ten-I-dono's action were in direct contact with those injuries, "I'm injure; mind you Ten-I-dono!"

"Eh? …Wah~! I-I-I am so sorry~!"

"No, it's alright," I managed as I rubbed my injuries.

"But…how is it that Shiba-san is alive?"

"If she was not," Sou-Sou-sama huff a chuckle, "I would not be here right now, Ruru-chan…"

"Eh!?" Jun-Iku blinked as she finally notices Sou-Sou-sama's bandages, "Ah-! Karin-sama!"

"Yes, I was ambush a while after parting ways with you two. Shiba-san, despite being heavily injured already, risked her life to ensure mine to this point. I would have joined the dead otherwise…"

"Shiba Izumi did that!?"

"I am a vassal of Sou Moutoku after all," I simply reasoned as Jun-Iku-dono glared at me with an unsure expression, "Until her death, I shall remain loyal so…"

* * *

><p>Later, Ka-Da-dono tended to the remaining soldiers that came with Jun-Iku-dono and Ten-I-dono. Sou-Sou-sama in the meantime gaze at the few dozen soldiers being treated, a look of regrets appearing on her face.<p>

"… …Is this all the brave warriors that managed to survive?" Sou-Sou-sama muttered, "From my force of Seven Thousand horsemen…?"

"Unfortunately it is," Jun-Iku-dono sadly informed, still with tears of joy in her eyes, "But as long as Karin-sama is still alive, we still have hope of rising once more…"

"We shed our tears of joy for that very reason, Karin-sama," Ten-I-dono added.

Sou-Sou-sama thought about what Jun-Iku-dono and Ten-I-don stated before turning to me with a gentle smile.

"Shiba Izumi," she began, "This is three times I find myself in your debt…"

"…!? In her debt!?" Jun-Iku-dono exclaimed angrily only to be silenced by one glance from Sou-Sou-sama.

"Three times?" I questioned, a bit startled by the number, "Sou-Sou-sama, be it that I can claim one credit for saving Sou-Sou-sama, but about you being heal was Ka-Da-dono's doing. And even if Sou-Sou-sama still counts that, where would I find my third achievement?"

"…Yes, your first achievement was rescuing me from being capture. Your third achievement was placing me in the hands of Ka-Da. As for your second achievement, it was when I was about to take my own life, remember?"

"… …Ah~!"

"Instead of being capture, my resolve was to preserve my honor by taking my own life. But you stopped me and even lecture me to break that foolish resolve. And now I see the sowing of your effort…"

"Karin-sama," Ten-I-dono wondered in confusion.

"…I was…mistaken. How sad would my vassal be had I taken my own life back then when I lost all hope? I must never treat my life so lightly from now on," Sou-Sou-sama then gazed into the sky. "…Chou-Jou! …You have taught me a valuable lesson with your victory! I am not saying this to somehow excuse my loss. I truly have learned a lot from this defeat…"

"…A hero learns even in the midst of defeat, Sou-Sou-sama," I smiled, "I believe from now on, this battle would not mark in history as Sou-Sou-sama's greatest failure, but the moment when Sou-Sou-sama grew a hundred times the hero Sou-Sou-sama once was…"

Sou-Sou-sama chuckled at my worlds. "Well put, Shiba Izumi. I do feel a lot more worthy of being labeled a hero now more than ever. I have learned something else…"

"And that would be, Sou-Sou-sama?"

"…To never doubt you again, Shiba-san…"

"…? Karin-sama!?" Jun-Iku-dono exclaimed in astonishment.

"Shiba-san. From the very beginning, you have constantly made judgment in order to prevent all of this. Sadly, because of my own arrogances, I did not even pay heed to your words. Thus, I suffer this defeat and learn from it. I am sure that you shall continue to teach me more, with or without defeat. You even save my life while nearly costing your own. Your loyalty to me is pure, that is my conclusion. Therefore from now, you shall be my chief strategist…"

"…EH!?" Jun-Iku-dono and Ten-I-dono exclaimed together.

"…Chief?" I wondered, "Was not Jun-Iku-dono Sou-Sou-sama's primary strategist?"

"No," Sou-Sou-sama answered immediately, "I never designate her as one. That goes the same for Rin (Kaku-Ka) and Fuu (Tei-Iku) as well. I have only ever assigned one as chief strategist…and that is you Shiba-san…"

"…While I am honor, Sou-Sou-sama, is this not premature, achieving a new ranking despite the battle being lost?"

"You save the life of a Warlord, brought her under the care of a skillful doctor, help me reunite with my soldiers, and allow me to learn from all of this. I believe that is more than enough to earn you a high ranking… …would you not agree, Keifa? Ruru-chan?"

"Huh!? Uh, well," Jun-Iku-dono glared at me but nevertheless nodded to Sou-Sou-sama's question, "Yes, Karin-sama…"

"I wholeheartedly agree~!" Ten-I-dono nodded eagerly.

"… … …Very well," I sighed, "If Sou-Sou-sama wished it to be so, then I shall accept Sou-Sou-sama's most gracious offer…"

"Good," Sou-Sou-sama smirked before turning to an approaching Ka-Da-dono, "Well, Ka-Da? How are they?"

"They are all fine," Ka-Da-dono nodded in response, "They are a little fatigue, but with proper rest they shall return to full strength in time…"

"I thank you for that. Now there is something else I wish to discuss with you about…"

"…?"

"Ka-Da. The path I must follow is full of unexpected events, of which I am sure to be injured in. Your skills will be most need. Would you not care to join me?"

"…I appreciate your offer, Sou-Sou-san, but I must decline…"

"…?"

"I still have a task to fulfill. Until that task is done with, I cannot mingle with other sort of affair. Truthfully I would like to see the wielder of the Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken in action, but my duty to the order comes first…"

"…I see. That is regretful. However, my offer shall remain open to you. I owe you my life as well after all. If you ever need borrow my strength to fulfill your duty, do not hesitate to seek my aid…"

"Thank you for understanding. I shall be off then, but I am sure that the next time we meet you shall be an even greater person…"

"I shall not disappoint you. Farewell…"

Ka-Da-dono nodded before heading off.

"Karin-sama," Jun-Iku-dono called, "In all my imagination, I would not expect Karin-sama to recruit a man personally…"

"…I have change, Keifa," Sou-Sou-sama simply answered, "I am not as small as to not do so if necessary anymore…

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

Rinrin soon came back, with a doll-like girl and a strong-willed girl with glasses coming into our meeting tent after her. Both of them were dead silent, the strong-willed girl with glasses kept on glaring at us, as if we wrong her somehow. The doll-like girl had an empty expression, as if she was caught doing something bad and was regretting it. Her expression did change for a bit when she laid her eyes on me, but it quickly vanished.

"Well," I began, "I'm Hongou Kazuto. Ryuu-Bi and I are part of the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition…"

Touka-chan nodded. "We have some things we want to ask you two about Raku-You. Could you help us with that…?"

The two did not reply, like veteran victims of interrogation who [plead the 5th].

"…Uh…" I managed. It looks like they were being uncooperative. I was thinking of how to get them to open up, at least establishing a bond of some sort, when a change occurs unexpectedly.

"… …! …Yue!" Ren suddenly called to the doll-like girl.

"…! E-Ei-sensei!?" Nenene exclaimed as she identify the strong-willed girl with glasses.

"Eh?" Touka-chan blinked, "Yue and Ei!? Were those name not-?"

"… …! Could it be," Aisha exclaimed in surprise as she pointed to them, "These two are-!?"

"…T-Tou-Taku?" Shuri gasped at the doll-like girl before turning to the glasses girl, "and Ka-Ku!?"

"…! Ryo-Fu, Chin-Kyuu!" The now identify Ka-Ku exclaimed in alarmed when she saw Ren and Nenene, "What are you two doing here!?"

"…! E-Ei-sensei," Nenene began nervously, "This is-, well, what mean is-! Um-!"

"… …We…with My Lord…now…" Ren answered in Nenene's place

"Did you two betray us!?" Ka-Ku exclaimed.

"… …No…did not…"

"How can you say that!? What you two are doing is betrayal!"

"T-That is not it at all, Ei-sensei!" Nenene tried to recover the situation, "Please listen to what I have to say-!"

"Thou dare still call me 'Sensei' after this!? I am ashamed of thee!"

"E-Ei-sensei~…!"

"… …Do not…say that…" Ren sadly pleaded.

Touka-chan and I took a step forward to protect Ren and Nenene from her harsh accusation.

"Ka-Ku-san, do not blame," Touka-chan comforted the teary Nenene, "They did not sell you out! Really!"

"You expect me to believe-!?" Ka-Ku hissed.

"I'm surprised…" I interrupted, whether it was intentional or not even I didn't know. I reexamine the girl that is Tou-Taku, and the more I did the more I could not believe my eyes. Unlike her counterpart in history, who was known to be large and not exactly pleasant to look at, this Tou-Taku was a small girl with flawless white skin, nearly pale as a ghost, with gentle lilac eyes to match her gentle face and shiny silvery aqua-blue shoulder-long hair with a red threaded ribbon tied on her top hair to keep her bangs from covering her forehead.. She wore a blue-gold kimono with black sleeves over a dark red dress skirt that hides her feet, a maroon ribbon wrapped around her midsection, a black Jin-Xian Guanon top of her head with transparent silk that extend behind her down to near to the ground, and a fluffy cloth wore like a shawl. "I didn't expect Tou-Taku being such a cute girl…"

I could have sworn that when she heard that Tou-Taku blushed a bit.

"Who the _hell_ are you!?" Ka-Ku suddenly stood between me and Tou-Taku, "I shall tell you right now, if you lay even a _finger_ on Yue, I will _kill_ you!"

"I have no intention of touching her…"

"Sure~ you do not," Nenene grumbled, "One does not need to have a brain to see that you were flirting with Tou-Taku-san…"

"… …I-I cannot deny that," Aisha sighed.

"… …I cannot either," Shuri sulked.

"… …E-Eh-Heh-Heh," Touka-chan nervously laughed, "Well…it is, um, one of Kazuto-kun's fine points…"

"… …Strange…" Ren finished off.

"…_Thank you_, everyone, for _supporting_ me," I grumbled with sarcasm before turning back to Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku, "_Anyway_, I just want to ask you some questions…"

"Tou-Taku-chan, we now know that it is a lie that you were applying political pressure," Touka-chan began, "But… …Why did you not say it was a lie? If you had spoken up to say that the rumors, the information about Raku-You, was a lie, then this foolish battle would not have happened…"

Tou-Taku remained silent.

"Did you think you could win? Or was there some other reason?"

"… …It was," Finally, Tou-Taku spoke, it was in a sweet but sad tone, "… …entirely my fault… …"

"…Is that why you just let the Coalition armies attack without saying anything?" I wondered.

"No! It is not Yue's fault!" Ka-Ku roared, "Curse thou! How can thou talk that way without knowing anything!?"

"… …That's why I'm asking you two," I countered, "How did the curtain rise on this war, and what was the purpose behind it…?"

It seems like Ka-Ku understood now what I was doing; she suddenly began talking. "… …There was no real purpose for this war. The war was set up just to lure the 'Messengers from Heaven' to Raku-You…"

"…I see," So I really was the tar-wait! 'Messengers'! That means-! … …No, if it those two, they should be fine, I think. Still I better check them out later just in case.

"Yue and I got involved in this scheme and wound up being used to lure them. That is all…"

"A scheme?" Aisha wondered, "What do you mean?"

"First we were called here by Chou-Jou, and then the White Clothes threatened us, using the Emperors Dowager, who was a relative of Yue, as hostage…"

When Tou-Taku heard that, her depress frown grew even more.

"They lock Yue up, then with some kind of sorcery made it look as if she was a tyrant, letting those rumors to lure the rival armies, hoping that the Messengers from Heaven would join too. And we were…"

"Are you saying the White Clothes and Chou-Jou did all that?" Shuri questioned when Ka-Ku trailed off.

"That is right! It did not help when Chou-Jou used that to do actual tyranny. And somehow, even after Chou-Jou is revealed to be the culprit to the citizen of Raku-You, the rumors about Yue being the tyrant still persist. I figure the White Clothes were doing that too…"

"I see… …That is it…"

"Are the dots starting to connect?" I asked.

"I believe so. Manipulated information, an empty capital, and a mysterious group who wants to kill My Lord. What Ka-Ku-san says, fits with what we have seen here. It matches with our reasoning too. This war was set up purely to take your life, My Lord…"

"…!? What!?" Ka-Ku exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at me in shock, "Are you telling me THIS man is one of those Messengers from Heaven those White Clothes wants so badly!?"

"…? One of those…?"

"…Taiki is consider one," I informed, "the last one being Shiba-san. I think someone mentioned that back during the meeting. No one caught that…?"

"Eh!?" Touka-chan exclaimed in confusion, "Is that so?"

"Oh-! Does Onii-chan means the same two that help you beat Ren back at Kou-Ran Gate?" Rinrin exclaimed.

"The same ones you disappear off with during the banquet at Kou-Ran?" Aisha managed.

"The very two who made those interesting scenes back during the Coalition's last meeting?" Shuri gasped.

"Yeah, them," I nodded, "We were friends, you see, so we 'descended' from same place. I was going to tell you about this later…"

"I see," Touka-chan awed, "that would explain why you three could work together so well and why you seem friendly with each other…"

"…So those White Clothes got what they wanted," Nenene sighed, "They got all three of them to come…"

"But," Aisha frowned, "why do the White Clothes want to kill Our Lord and his friends?"

"Supposedly that's because I'm evil," I sighed, "I don't know about the other two, but I kind of understand that though…"

"What does Onii-chan mean?" Rinrin asked.

"As you all know now, along with the other two, I don't belong in this world…"

"You are a Messenger from Heaven, right?" Aisha affirmed.

"Taiki and Shiba-san as well, yes?" Touka-chan added.

"A Messenger of Heaven," I sighed at that phrase, "I guess that has something to do with why they're after my life. The other two as well I bet…"

"Eh!? They are also in danger!?"

"…That would make sense," Shuri muttered in concern, "All three are their goal if what My Lord stated about all three of them being called 'Messenger of Heaven' is true…"

"Then they could be in trouble right now!"

"I bet they are," I sighed before brightening, "But they're more capable than me so they can take care of themselves just fine. I believe in them that much…"

"…They do stand out more than Onii-chan," Rinrin smirked.

"… …Ren thinks…Taiki…strong…" Ren nodded.

"…And that slippery strategist has more brains than you too," Nenene sneered.

"Oh leave me alone," I frowned, "Anyhow, let's put that aside for now…"

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded, "We need to think about what to do with Tou-Taku-chan and Ka-Ku-san, as well as Raku-You…"

"…Well," Shuri frowned, "normally, we would take Tou-Taku-san to the Coalition Headquarters and she would be publicly executed since En-Shou-san still believe Tou-Taku is in cahoots with Chou-Jou no matter what we say…"

"…E-Executed!?"

"I shall never let you do that!" Ka-Ku declared.

"I know that," I told her, "And I don't plan to do so…"

"What do you mean, My Lord?" Aisha blinked at my statement.

"She was threatened and it was just a rumor, right? Chou-Jou was the only one that did anything significant. That means Tou-Taku-chan isn't guilty of anything…"

"You are right, My Lord… …but many lost their lives in the battle at Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Pass. Maybe Tou-Taku is not guilty personally, but I do not know if it is that easy to settle matters… …"

"Rinrin definitely do not think it will be," Rinrin agreed.

"… …That is true," Touka-chan sighed, "With Ren and Nenene, we can always say they deflect, but with Tou-Taku-chan and Ka-Ku-san…"

"Well, then," I huffed, "That means there's only one option for us to take…"

"One option?" Shuri and Nenene blinked in confusion.

"Yeah. We'll have Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku disappeared from history from this point on…"

"What!?" Ka-Ku exclaimed as she shielded Tou-Taku again, "Are you going to kill us!?"

"Hey, Idiot!" Nenene exclaimed as well, "What happen to all that talk about saving them!?"

"Don't worry you two," I laughed knowingly, "It's an expedient means…"

"HUH~!?" Both Nenene and Ka-Ku blinked in confusion, "What are you saying!?"

"…Oh~, I get it!" Touka-chan's smile blossomed in understanding, "We shall spread rumors that Tou-Taku-chan and Ka-Ku-san are dead, yes?"

"Exactly," I nodded.

"…I see," Shuri nodded in approval, "Aside from En-Shou, the rest of the Coalition do not know what Tou-Taku-san and Ka-Ku-san looks like. We found out that these two are Tou-Taku-san and Ka-Ku-san because of Ren-san and Nenene-chan. As long as En-Shou does not meet them, this plan is solid…"

"Exactly. Seeing her personality, I don't think En-Shou would even have taken notice of Ka-Ku to remember her, for one…"

"So we spread a rumor that the two of them are dead," Aisha hummed in thought, "to settle down the soldiers' hearts?"

"That's right…"

"But what are we going to do with them? I think it is too dangerous to let them go free…"

"…I think up to this point," Touka-chan began, "we just have to shelter them…"

"My thought exactly," I nodded and turn to Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku, "Sorry for the inconvenience, but we need you two to appear to be war prisoners. What do you think?"

Tou-Taku blinked at my question before slowly answering. "…Are you serious?"

"I'm genuinely serious…"

"That he is," Touka-chan nodded, "I can tell…"

"…What do gain by doing that, desu?" Tou-Taku muttered sadly, "I think it will more beneficial for you to get public attention first and then kill us… …"

"It is true that we can use public attention, but that is not our only goal for being here. We came here to help people who are suffering, and right now, Tou-Taku-chan and Ka-Ku-san are two such people. Besides, I never want to shed unnecessary blood if I can…"

"It's just as Touka-chan said," I helped, "Besides; there is benefit for keep you alive. We can get information about the White Clothes. And… …I can't kill a cute little girl like you. We've met and exchanged words…"

Tou-Taku blushed a bit. "Exchange…words…?"

"Yeah. Our eyes met, we exchanged words… …you're an acquaintance of mine now. I'm not heartless enough to say 'I'm finish with you' and toss you away…"

"…Just for that…You are going to shelter me?"

"That's one of the reasons, I guess. Also… …"

"… …?"

"…My life will be more fun with a cute girl like you around…"

"… …There is Our Lord's bad habit again," Aisha grumbled, glaring at me.

"Onii-chan has no fidelity," Rinrin sighed.

"How rude!" I comically exclaimed, "I do have fidelity in my own way!"

"Is My Lord's idea of fidelity what normal people would call fidelity?" Shuri frowned.

"… …Of course it is! I think," I flustered as I made excuses against their stunned verbal attacks.

"Well I think that is one of Kazuto-kun's fine point too," Touka-chan chimed, "Second only to his gentleness…"

Ah~! Touka-chan~! You're the only one on my side~!

"I would rank it third though," Nenene rolled her eyes, "his first 'fine point' is his 'Idiocy'…"

And Nenene shot me down…_hard_.

"… …What are you thinking anyway?" Ka-Ku had been silent for a while, but now she spoke up. She narrowed her eyes, trying to judge my true intentions.

"I just said it," I answered, "…I want to find out about the White Clothes for one thing. And for another, I can't kill a cute girl. Those are the two things I'm thinking…"

"And you are going to shelter us for those two reasons? Do expect us to believe that? Our existence may become your weak point one day. If the warlords find out you are sheltering us, the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition will become the Anti-Hongou-Tou-Taku Coalition instead. Do you realize that?"

"She is absolutely right," Aisha nodded, "If the Coalition finds out we have Tou-Taku in our camp, they will turn against us immediately and try to kill us as criminals. We cannot kill them, but it is too risky for us to keep them in our camp…"

"B-But we cannot abandon them, can we?" Touka-chan intervened, "If we free them, can you imagine what will become of them?"

"The only armies in Raku-You right now are the Coalition's," Shuri answered after a moment of consideration.

"T-That means if we let Yue-san and Ei-sensei go," Nenene followed up, "they will surely be caught by one of the other armies…"

"If that happens," I frowned, "they won't survive. Therefore, we have to shelter them…"

Aisha thought about what was stated before sighing. "That is the best thing if their lives are the priority… …"

"Nothing's more important than human lives, Aisha…"

"I agree, but…"

"Aisha," Touka-chan chuckled, "It is best to give up. I am with Kazuto-kun on this one…"

"Yeah," Rinrin smirked, "When Onii-chan or Touka-nee-chan gets like this they would not change their minds. When they both gang up, they are definitely impossible to convince…"

Aisha grumbled a bit from that before smiling. "You are right. I just have to trust My Lord and Lady's judgment, I suppose…"

"Sorry Aisha," I bowed to Aisha before turning back to Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku, "So how about it? Do you two want to come to our camp?"

Tou-Taku blinked at me again before her downcast eyes return. "… …How can I accept your offer after what happened?"

"Yue…" Ka-Ku comfort Tou-Taku.

"People fought and died at Shi-Sui Pass…also at Kou-Ran Pass…I have to atone for those people myself… …"

"… …How do you propose to do that?" I asked. I couldn't stand seeing Tou-Taku immerse herself in remorse like this anymore, so I began doing what I do best (As Shiba-san say I do): a heart-to-heart talk.

Tou-Taku blinked at my question, not expecting that. "I do not know yet… …but people were sad because of me, because I was weak, so I have to atone for that sadness somehow… …"

"You can't die to compensate, okay? Like I said earlier, there's nothing more important than human lives," Tou-Taku listened to attentively. "If you really want to atone, you mustn't throw away your life. You must live and think about how you can atone…"

"But… …what can I do…?"

"Maybe you just have to keep thinking? Though, don't worry, I don't intend to make you do that by yourself…"

"…? What do you mean desu?"

"There is a good possibility that the battles of Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Pass only happened because I was supposed to come here," For the conversation sake, I didn't mention Shiba-san or Taiki. Though I'm pretty sure they would agree to what I would be saying next. "That means I cause them indirectly by coming to this world. That means you aren't the only one who's responsible. I am too. It's easy to use the word 'atone', but it's extremely difficult to actually execute it. But that's why I want to continue to atone by protecting the people who believe in me and who accepted me. And when I do that… …if you're with me, you'll give me courage…"

Tou-Taku blinked as she formed a slight blush. "Me…?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I atone… …by being with you?"

"Yes, you can. Let's continue to atone together…"

I offer my hand to her, a sign companionship. With some renew strength, Tou-Taku finally smile, nodded, and took my hand in her own and shook it gently.

"Yue," Ka-Ku managed watching the exchange with neutral expression, "Are you seriously going to let him shelter you?"

"Yes," Tou-Taku released her soft and gentle hands from me and turned to Ka-Ku with a gentle smile, "I think it was my destiny to meet him…"

Ka-Ku still looked skeptical, even when I raise my hand to her. But after another glance at Tou-Taku, she firmly took and shook my hand as well. "… …Okay. Hongou Kazuto, we ask that you shelter us…"

"Good," I nodded in approval before turning to Shuri, "Shuri!"

"Y-Yes?" Shuri stumbled a bit.

"How can best hide their existence?"

"Let me see," Shuri ran some calculation in her head, "How about if they become Our Lord and Lady's attendants?"

"Are you sure that would work?" Touka-chan questioned.

"As long as they do not go out to a battlefield, and as long as they have nothing to do with the government, they should be okay…"

"Okay," I nodded, agreeing with the logic, "Let's do that. Rinrin!"

"Nyah?" Rinrin meowed.

"Gather some soldiers and set up camp at Ren's house. No matter who comes by, don't let anyone in…"

"Are we going to hide Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku?"

"That's right," Touka-chan answered for with a relieve smile.

"What about controlling the palace of Raku-You?" Nenene wondered.

"We'll leave that to En-Shou," I answered that one, "If we move, someone might find out about Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku. Besides, I'm concerned about the White Clothes…"

"That is true," Shuri nodded to my reasoning, "They may attack us again… …Alright, we shall set up camp and stand by…"

"So we are going to forget about the achievement of controlling the palace of Raku-You and let the Coalition take credit for it?" Aisha frowned in disappointment, "I do not like that…"

"I understand," Shuri admitted but soon smile, "But Our Lord and Lady's name will be known all over the continent after this hard fight…"

"I hope so…"

"Do not worry," Touka-chan giggled confidently, "Everyone knows what a great job you all have done…"

I nodded alongside Touka-chan. Aisha was worry about things, as is her habit, so we tried to comfort her.

After I finished giving orders, I relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief. The long battle, the most significant battle of the End of the Kan Dynasty and the beginning of the Era of the Three Kingdoms, is finally over. The battle was rough and full of hardships, but I learned a lot about myself because of it, and I gained new friends while also reuniting with old ones.

But now, there's a new problem facing us. How should I live in this world from now on? I don't even know that. The Coalition successfully conquered Raku-You, with the Kou-Tou Army securing the Palace without us knowing. Raku-You was now under the control of the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition.

* * *

><p>This concludes yet another chapter in my Koihime Musou Fanfic.<p>

Both Chou-Sen and Ka-Da makes an appearance. I didn't bother giving Chou-Sen a Common Name for various reasons.

Anyway, next time the Coalition comes to a close…but it's not going to end peacefully. Will Kazuto and his comrades be successful in faking Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku's death? How will Sou-Sou and Izumi react once they return to Raku-You? And will Taiki and the Kou-Tou Force be able to take the Imperial Seal back home with them? Tune in next time to find out~!

Mysterious Man: "I love it when that Izumi girl stripped like that~! I wanted to be that Doctor for that moment~!"

Normama: "Get out, Deadpool! I won't let you jack this story as you did with my Zettai Karen Children fanfic!"

Deadpool: "Make me~!"

Normama: "Chou-Sen! Sic him~~!"

Chou-Sen: "**Yes sir~~~!**"

Deadpool (Screaming and running away): "KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH~~~~! Boner deflat~~~!"


	13. Chapter 012: Three Different Paths to Wa

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 012: Three Different Paths to Walk<strong>_

Disclaimer: Still no ownership of Koihime Musou. Any and all references to other works related to the Three Kingdoms that I added here are not mine either. Full credits go to each rightful source. I do not have the time to list each and every one of them. So please, I'm BEGIGING you, don't sue me for them~!

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

The White Clothes Sect didn't appear again, therefore making the Coalition Armies' takeover a swift one without any further incidents. The Kou-Tou Army, while the Sei-Ryou, Ryou-Sei, and Yuu-Shu army were busy securing the city, had gone ahead and secures the Imperial Palace.

Amazingly, if not ominously, all the corpse of the White Clothes army had mysteriously vanished, not even a single white cap remained behind. That was bad, because we no longer had any visual evidence to alert En-Shou about their presence… …Well, then again, I doubt telling En-Shou about the White Clothes would help us. Rather, it's possible that it could harm us. So we decided to keep it a secret.

With the takeover of Raku-You completed, it was only then did we learn that Chou-Jou had fled to Chou-Ann, which was further west from Raku-You. I thought, for sure this time, En-Shou would have the Coalition move immediately, to the actual final battle, but she disappoints me once again.

En-Shou had decided to call off anymore chase 'for the time being' to allow our armies time to rest before moving out. While it sounded logical, some of the more notable armies, including our own, are reluctant about this decision. Our goal was to eliminate the tyranny that fell upon the people of Raku-You; to do that, we aim for Tou-Taku but then switch our target to Chou-Jou once we realize it was that Eunuch that was pulling the strings. But we couldn't take out Chou-Jou and Chou-Jou had decided to continue to make people suffer by bring them with her to Chou-Ann. And now, we are once again force to let that suffering continue.

However, En-Shou is the Coalition's Supreme Commander, with her army virtually unscratched during the entire campaign. The rest has suffered major damages, or were too small of a force (like us). Even if we gang up, the Ki-Shuu army still outnumbered us. So unless we had a death wish, we had to obey the orders of En-Shou. The only two armies with any confidence to oppose her decision are the Kou-Tou Army and the Kyo-Shou Army. But the Kou-Tou Army doesn't look like they are going to oppose any time soon, and the Kyo-Shou Army's Elite Cavalry Units has already left ahead to try to take out Chou-Jou.

When we heard about this, Touka-chan had asked En-Shou permission for the Yuu-Shu Army to set out to reinforce the Kyo-Shou army, but En-Shou didn't want to hear it.

"…Even if you go now, what can a small army such as yourself possibly do?" En-Shou reasoned while obviously belittling us, "Besides, with Chou-Jou leaving Raku-You on such a slow pace, she must have a plan ready to deal with the pursuers. Even with that midget's proud cavalry units, I doubt they would have succeeded…"

That was all the reasons she was willing to give us. As frustrating as it is, we tiredly obey. It was not as if we want to, but if we cause anymore ruckus, it's possible that the people we were sheltering, Ka-Ku and the 'supposed tyrant' Tou-Taku, would be found and we could end up being ganged up on by the Coalition for sheltering 'traitors of the Kan'.

Anyhow, since we couldn't pursued the idea of going to aid the Kyo-Shou Army any further, we used the chance to report to En-Shou about the demise of Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku. They're currently in our camp at Ren's residence, where she, Nenene, and Shuri are guarding while the rest of us are away. Under Shuri's suggestion, we told En-Shou that we encounter Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku still looting the city and they had try to escape but ended up cornered in a small house. Out of defiance, the two lighted the house on fire and committed suicide together so by the time we manage to put out the flames, they were reduce to ashes.

That was the general story we followed, elaborating many part of it to make it as flashy as possible. As Shuri predicted, En-Shou took the bait and believed it.

"…Hah, I knew that foolish woman would choose such a defiance," En-Shou gloated, "Well~, all the same. It is a pity that I could not personally hold her public execution, but nevertheless, that is now one less problem to deal with from now on! Good job, Yuu-Shu Army, you perform a wondrous task in the name of the Noble En Family…"

She gloated to us more afterwards before she allowed Touka-chan and I to leave and explore the Imperial Palace with Aisha and Rinrin… … …Or what was left of it at least…

My comrades and I knew that it was bad, but not this bad. The palace, while most had remained standing in some way, was charred black from the fire that Chou-Jou had started. The smell of burnt wood that had once been doors, window frames, chairs, and even beds still linger in the air. Rubbles of all shapes and sizes decorated the floor to help sadden the scenery. That was not a single inch in the Imperial Palace that was not scorched and damage beyond imaginable.

"…Had my family linage not fallen out," Touka-chan commented sadly, "I could have been walking on these steps in its heyday…"

I glanced at Touka-chan who was walking along side me as we toured around. Touka-chan was definitely of royal descent; among all those who had fought in the Coalition, Touka-chan would have been the most connected to the service of the Kan Dynasty. Aside from helping the suffering people, that must have been another reason why Touka-chan could have wanted to join, even if it had been in the smallest corner of her mind.

Deep down, I think Touka-chan had thoughts, and possibly dreamed, of returning here, where her family line had once belonged in. A small part of her had yearned for life of royalty, is what I think.

"…! Ah!" Touka-chan suddenly stopped in her tracks and stared at what looks like a small temple shrine, "The Shrine of the Imperial Family…"

"…My Lady's…family shrine as well, I presume?" Aisha pondered.

"Leaving aside the fact it is all burnt," Rinrin mumbled, "all the memorial tablets are in shambles…"

"I doubt that this place had anything valuable either," I sighed in sympathy, "They didn't need to wreck this place too…"

Touka-chan continues to stare at the temple shrine for a moment before heading over.

"…? Touka-chan?"

"…Excuse me for a moment, everyone," Touka-chan turned to us with a small sad smile, "Carry on, please. I shall join after rearranging my ancestral shrine…"

Touka-chan continued into the temple shrine and began to reorganize it. But I didn't need to wait five seconds before I went in to join her.

"…? Kazuto-kun?"

"We're sworn siblings, remember?" I reasoned, "Moreover, I'm your sworn _big_ brother. I can't let my little sister do this kind of task alone, can I?"

"…Kazuto-kun," Touka-chan blinked in wonder at my reasoning until she notice Rinrin and Aisha were also helping, "…? Aisha? Rinrin-chan?"

"The Imperial Family Temple Shrine may be in somewhat ruins," Aisha smiled as she began helping collect the fallen and scatter memorial tablets, "But it is far from being unfixable…What vassal would not help their Lord at such a simple task?"

"Nyah~!" Rinrin chimed as she reposition or replace the scatter table, "We shall help Touka-nee-chan reset the temple shrine…"

Touka-chan blinked at all their replies before smiling and giving us a grateful bow. "…Thank you…"

* * *

><p>With us working together, we managed to rearrange the temple shrine as best as we can. Not too shabby of a work if I say so myself I guess; at least the temple shrine only looks burnt instead of being plundered as well. Once those were done, the four of us kneed in respect and silently pray before the shrine.<p>

"…Your servant, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, desire to respect the spirits of Your Late Majesties," Touka-chan began after we paid our silent respect to the memorial tablets, "The traitor Chou-Jou has brought turmoil to the land and defiled the court. She burned the ancestral temples and desecrated the imperial tombs. Your servant, though being an imperial scion, was neither able to exterminate the rebels nor defend the land and protect the people…I am ashamed… …I kneed guilty before Your Late Majesties…"

We watch as Touka-chan bowed so deeply from where she kneed, her forehead touched the floor.

"…Mm~, Touka-nee-chan," Rinrin hesitantly chimed. Seeing her Big Sister like this didn't sit too well with her. "That is probably enough. Who knows if Their Late Majesties can hear Touka-nee-chan or not?"

"Rinrin! Be silent!" Aisha harshly forewarn, causing Rinrin to shrink back.

"I understand what you're trying to do, Rinrin," I patted Rinrin's head in comfort, "But from this point, it's just Touka-chan and her ancestor…"

"…Mm~," Rinrin frowned in understanding…I think, "Okay, Rinrin get it. Rinrin will stay quiet for now…"

I smiled thankfully at Rinrin before turning back to Touka-chan, who spoke up once she raised her head.

"…Today," Touka-chan began to declare, "I, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, vow thus before my ancestors and the sovereigns: in this life, your servant will exterminate the rebels, bring peace to the land, restore the ancestral temple, and help rebuild the glory of the Imperial House…"

At last she stood up and turned to us, done with her vows.

"…To do that though, freeing the people from suffering comes first…"

"Indeed," Aisha nodded as the rest of us got up as well, "My Lady, we shall work to not only create a benevolent world for the people to live happily in, but also reclaim the honor of your Imperial Relatives…"

"Count on us, Touka-nee-chan," Rinrin grinned as she always grinned.

"…I'll do what I can to help as well," I smiled.

"…Thank you everyone," Touka-chan thanked us with a slight bow, "for supporting my desire to save the Dynasty of my relatives. It is now one of my ambitions, I guess…"

"It's okay to have lots of ambition, Touka-chan, so long as you don't let them be the only things you focus on…"

Touka-chan nodded. "Understood…"

"So can we go back now?" Rinrin asked eagerly.

"Rinrin~!" Aisha huffed as she lightly hit Rinrin on the head, "We have yet to tour the rest of the palace to Our Lady's content yet…"

"Nyah~!" Rinrin meowed in pain.

"I-It is alright," Touka-chan managed, comforting Rinrin as she did, "I believe I have seen more than enough for my part…"

"Are you sure?" I wondered.

"Yes…Besides, En-Shou-san has invited us to join the 'celebration party' that is about to take place. I do not think it is wise to be late…if only to spare us from anymore humiliation…"

"…I agree," Aisha sighed, "It feels as if that is all the treatment we have been getting since joining the Coalition…"

"Rinrin does not feel like celebrating either," Rinrin pouted, "We did not get to save anyone, yet En-Shou party as if we did…"

"…Well, that's not _entirely_ true," I mentioned after a moment to think about what Rinrin said, "We did save Yue, Ei, Ren, and Nenene…"

"…True," Aisha sighed, "But that is so few compare to the mass that were taken to Chou-Ann we could have save…"

"…It is all the fault of Idiot En-Shou," Rinrin pouted again.

"We can only hope that Sou-Sou-san managed to at least slay Chou-Jou," Touka-chan admitted.

We all nodded solemnly before began to make our way to where the Celebration was being held.

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"… …Are all preparation complete?" Sheren asked Meirin as we made our way to the throne hall of the Imperial Palace.

"Yes, Sheren," Meirin informed back, "As we speak, our troops have already reloading all our supplies and tents for the long journey back…"

"Good…"

We were summoned to Imperial Throne Hall by an invitation from En-Shou. There was a bunch of other stuff that was in that fancy and _long~_ message the Ki-Shuu Army's messenger gave us, but it basically stated that we had to attend the party before we can do as we wish.

"…En-Shou sure knows how to keep people busy with useless stuff," I sighed.

"That she does," Sai huffed in annoyance, "And of all the places that she could host a party in, why must it be the Imperial Palace's Throne Hall!? It is such a disgrace…"

"…Well," Non hummed nervously, "Not saying I am speaking in favor of En-Shou, but the Throne Hall is one of the few places that was not damage too greatly by the fire and the only place in the palace that can house all of the warlords and their generals… …En-Shou must have base her stupid idea of hosting a party there for that reason…"

"Reason or no reason, it is still unthinkable! Hosting a party in the hall where some of the greatest decision in the History of Imperial Kan. She might as well crown herself Emperor-…!"

"Sai-dono," Shishun interrupted, "Do not say such words. It could jeopardize everything we, as supporters of the Imperial Kan, stand for…"

Sai's face strained but nodded apologetically.

"Well~, I can kind of understand what Sai-dono means," Sheren sighed, before smirking cunningly, "But that makes it easier to determine her loyalty…"

"There is truth in that," Renfa nodded, "But En-Shou is now currently a powerful figure in the land. If our timing is wrong, we may end up being swallowed ourselves…"

"I am not worried," Sheren waved it off, "En-Shou is a wild boar, always hungry and never completely satisfy. While it may be true she shall trample anything that stands in her path to quell her thirst, I never before heard of a boar outmatching a tiger in a confrontation…"

"…Would it really work out like that?"

"As long as Taiki is here," Sheren smirked towards me, "It is possible, no?"

"Definitely," I laughed.

"…We shall require more than just Taiki Sonoma's strength to fight En-Shou though," Meirin growled, partly at me and partly at who she just mentioned, "That which we cannot find here, but back in Kou-Tou…"

"This is part of the reason why we are to leave as soon as we are done with business at the party," Sheren reminded, "Also…"

"…? Also what?"

"…I get the feeling that this gather… …will end in any way but peaceful…"

* * *

><p><em>Izumi's P.O.V.<em>

Our trip back to Raku-You took much longer than I thought it would. I suppose I should expect that much, considering it was on Jun-Iku-dono's order. She had done so in order for Sou-Sou-sama to have an easier time on the move; she is injured so I did not object. The sky was nearly completely dark, with some stars already dotting the night sky, by the time we closed in to the outer wall of Raku-You.

"…Karin-sama," Jun-Iku-dono inquired for the fifty-seventh time, "How is Karin-sama's wounds?"

"I am fine, really," Sou-Sou-sama responded once again, "It would seem they will not open so easily now…"

"Or so that wandering doctor stated," Ten-I-dono added, "But can we really trust his words?"

"There is no reason not to," I replied, "If Ka-Da-dono had intended to kill us, it would have been done so long ago. So long as we heed his word and not agitate Sou-Sou-sama, she will make a full recovery in due time…"

"Let us hope so," Sou-Sou-sama huffed before lightly patting the Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken in its makeshift sheathe by her hip, "The Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken, an instrument that shall help me cut and forge my strength and path! I cannot wait to properly use it…"

"And for that, it's necessary for Sou-Sou-sama to heal quickly…"

"Indeed… … …By the way…"

"…? Karin-sama?" Jun-Iku-dono tilted her head in confusion as Sou-Sou-sama's eyes narrowed.

"By any chance," I noted as I too glare at Raku-You, the Imperial Palace to be precise, "Sou-Sou-sama is questioning the livelihood that is now present in the formerly empty palace of Raku-You?"

"… …I am," Sou-Sou-sama managed as calmly as she could.

"…-in-sama! Karin-sama!" Several voices called out ahead of us before I could settle Sou-Sou-sama's question.

"…!? Oh! Shunran, Shuuran, Kii, and Shia!" Sou-Sou-sama gave a genuine smile of delight as she watches Kakou-Ton-dono, Kakou-En-dono, Kyo-Cho-dono and Chou-Ryou-dono approached, obviously pleased to see Sou-Sou-sama.

"…We humbly greet you, Karin-sama!" Kakou-En-dono declared as she, Kyo-Cho-dono, and Kakou-Ton-dono bow in respect.

"Yo, Mou-Chan!" Chou-Ryou-dono chimed casually, "Welcome back!"

"…!? Shia!" Kakou-Ton-dono snapped at the Kyo-Shou Army's newly recruited General, "Can you not at least call Karin-sama 'Sou-Sou-sama' at least?"

"_What_~? It is not like Mou-chan said I could not~; she said so when we first met~…"

"Well, that may be true, but…"

Sou-Sou-sama chuckled slightly at the exchange. "At ease, my loyal vassals…And Shunran, pardon Shia already; you know that I had already allowed it…"

Kakou-Ton-dono grumbled a bit but nevertheless nodded obediently. "If that is how it is, Karin-sama, I shall press the issue no more…"

"Nyah-Ha~!" Chou-Ryou meowed teasingly, "Gen-chan is _so_ cute when she is jealous~! Does Gen-chan wish to call her 'Mou-chan' too~?"

"N-No! I do not!"

"Nyah-Ha! Do not be shy~!"

"I am NOT!"

Sou-Sou-sama chuckled at this until her face strained a bit as she instinctively places her hand on her injured abdomen. It was only then did the four Generals notice that Sou-Sou-sama was no longer wearing her armors…and that she was covered with bandages.

Kakou-Ton-dono's expression twisted into horror when she finally notices this. "Karin-sama! What has happen to you!? Why are you injured like so!?"

"… …!? N-Now that you mention it," Kyo-Cho-dono managed agitatedly as she took notice my condition, "W-What happen to Shiba-san!? What happen to Shiba-san's arms; why are they bandaged up like Spring Roll!? What happen to your robe and hat; why are you wearing some worn-out cloak!? Shiba-san, what happen to you!? You look worse off than Karin-sama!"

"Be glad that it is so," I simply waved it off, ignoring the stings in my arms as I did, "Unless you were expecting Sou-Sou-sama being the one most injured…"

"Yea-Ah-! No!"

"What exactly happen?" Kakou-En-dono inquired, "Judging from the low number of returning cavalry…"

"…Yes," Jun-Iku-dono sighed in dismay, "We have failed…"

I took over at that point and filled in on all the details from the moment we began the attack to the moment we part ways with Ka-Da-dono.

"So that was how it is," Chou-Ryou-dono awed at my briefing.

"Curse it all!" Kakou-Ton-dono steamed on the spot, "I should have gone along as well! I could have been able to prevent that disaster from happening…!"

"Perhaps," Sou-Sou-sama suddenly smirked in my direction, "But had you did, I would not have grown greater… …let alone enjoying Shiba Izumi-san's exquisite body~!"

"…!" I jolted a bit when Sou-Sou-sama stated that. She was referring to when I had strip myself down to my underwear; my greatest embarrassment in my current line of work. I unconsciously averted my eyes from Sou-Sou-sama's lustful gaze, which obviously had the adverse effect on everyone else.

"E-E-E-Exquisite…? B-B-Body!?" Ten-I-dono exclaimed, blushing greatly as she did.

"…!? It cannot be…!" Jun-Iku-dono glared at me, horrified, "I was fool by thy lack of interest in the concept, but…!"

"Ho~?" Chou-Ryou-dono meowed, teasingly, "So Shiba-san _swings_ that way, does she~?"

"I still remember the smoothness of her back," Sou-Sou-sama continued on mercilessly, "The fragrant smell in her long, silver hair; her C-Cup size breast…"

"…!?" Kakou-Ton-dono stepped back in shock, "K-Karin-sama and Shiba-san went that far!?"

"…I was simply carrying the injured Sou-Sou-sama as we swam through the river," I finally informed, "I lost conscious not long after reaching the shores and entrusting Ka-Da-dono with Sou-Sou-sama's injuries…"

"…Oh~," Ten-I-dono breathed a sigh of relief, "So that is why-…"

"As to what took place between the time I was out and the time I came to, only Ka-Da-dono and Sou-Sou-sama can answered…"

Ten-I-dono, if not everyone else, could not help but sweat dropped as they all turn to Sou-Sou-sama questionably.

"… …Obviously I did not take advantage of her ill condition," Sou-Sou-sama admitted, allowing her generals to breathe a sigh of relief, before glaring once again at the palace of Raku-You, "Speaking of 'ill condition', I was under the impression that the palace was even more worse off; what is with the sudden liveliness…?"

Kakou-Ton-dono, Kakou-En-dono, Kyo-Cho-dono, and Chou-Ryou-dono exchange nervous and uncomfortable glances at each other before Kakou-En-dono step forward with her report.

"… …En-Shou is currently hosting a celebration for the _victory_ of capturing Raku-You and the Imperial Palace," Kakou-En-dono informed cautiously.

"… … …Is that so?" Sou-Sou-sama managed rather neutrally.

"We obviously objected to it!" Kakou-Ton-dono quickly included, "and we had wanted rush after Karin-sama as soon as the Palace was secured, but En-Shou denied our request to do so…"

"The Yuu-Shu Army had tried to gain permission as well," Kyo-Cho-dono added, "But they too were denied…"

"… …I see," Sou-Sou-sama's voice was still neutral, but I could tell she was far from _not_ being angry, "… … …I presume they are currently in the palaces…"

"All the warlords and some of their generals," Kakou-En-dono informed, "I believe they are celebrating in what is left of the throne hall…"

"…Is that right~?" Sou-Sou-sama smiled dangerously before demounting her horse and turning to me, "Shiba Izumi, my chief strategist, let us all attend the celebration, shall we?"

"…Be it perhaps to tarnish good wine, My Lady," I rhetorically asked.

Sou-Sou-sama gave me an even scarier smile. "I _do_ wish to 'congratulate' everyone after all…"

"…Understood…" With that, everyone made their way towards the palace, a step behind our leader who despite her injuries walks on with malicious intent. And to be honest, simply walking slightly behind the current Sou-Sou Moutoku is excruciating.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

"…Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" En-Shou laughed from where she sat, raising her cup fill with wine into the air, "Everyone, I thank you for all of your hard work up to this point~! Because you obediently followed my orders—yes, the orders of the head of the most distinguished family of all the lands—we easily recapture the Imperial Palace from the hands of those who had used it to their own ends. This party is but a small token of my gratitude for all of your hard work. Enjoy yourself~! You all deserve it…"

While many of the other warlords cheered in response, Touka-chan and I only gave halfhearted ones.

We weren't the only. Kouson-San looks like she was on the verge of getting depress as she meekly held up her cup.

The distinctive person, guarded by Ba-Chou and Hou-Tou, Ba-Tou Jusei the leader of the Sei-Ryou Army didn't even smile upon raising his cup.

En-Jutsu didn't even lift her cup. She just sat there lazily, yawning a bit, if not interacting pleasantly with Taiki.

On that note, the Kou-Tou Army Generals were all putting on, clearly, a front. They were all smiling pleasantly, even raising their cups, but they gave off the feeling that just want to hurry up and leave so they don't have to put up with this party anymore. I could tell because Taiki wasn't really trying hard to hide that face he makes when he's bored unless he was conversation with En-Jutsu or Bun-Shuu, whom came over a few times before the speech made by En-Shou to drink with him.

It was pretty easy to guess why some of those I mention would not really be in the mood to celebrate. Though En-Shou said that we are victorious, in actuality all of our hard work was wasted and fruitless. Sure we dispatch the Hei-Shuu Army at Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Pass, but our overall goal, saving the citizens of Raku-You and retrieving the Emperor, wasn't accomplished. We all knew that—well maybe not En-Jutsu as much as everyone else—even En-Shou _should_ know that.

But En-Shou, given, doesn't seem to be concern about it. I bet to her, just simply being the 'leader' of the Coalition that broke through Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Pass, causing Chou-Jou to fled with the Emperor and all the citizen of Raku-You, and taking over the capital was _more_ than enough. The lesser warlords, blinded by the small victory 'we' accomplished, don't seem to care either as they went on celebrating for real.

Overshadowed by the numerous lesser warlords, their generals whom they brought along, and En-Shou arrogant claim for victory, even with our present there it still looks like a joyous party.

That is, until Sou-Sou and her generals stepped into the Court Room. She looked a bit exhausted and covered with bandages, specifically around her body region. She seems to have made an attempt to come in dignifying, but seems to have given up and was leaning on Shiba-san as support. Shiba-san was, by far, in a more terrible condition than Sou-Sou was in: she no longer wore her exquisite robe and civil officer hat and now whore just a beat up cloak, both of her arms were wrapped in bandages, and her face was cover with small cuts.

"…! Sou-Sou-san!?" Touka-chan exclaimed, being one of the first one to take notice the Kyo-Shou Generals' arrival.

"Whoa!?" Taiki exclaimed, abruptly cutting off his conversation with En-Jutsu when he notice Shiba-san's condition, "Izumi-I mean, Shiba-san! What happen to you!?"

"Oh my~! The midget has return?" En-Shou eyed Sou-Sou with mockery, "So~, how did it go? It must be a complete victory~? Have you retrieved Her Majesty~?"

Sou-Sou ignored all of her sarcastic words as she left Shiba-san's side, grabbed the nearest filled wine cup in her reach and drank it down soundlessly. The other warlords watch restlessly as Sou-Sou continued drinking, feeling a growing amount of tension from the Warlord of Kyo-Shou.

"…Phew," Sou-Sou exhaled tiredly after her drink before glaring at En-Shou, "I did not emerge victorious! I have returned in defeat, and a seriously tragic defeat at that!" Sou-Sou spoke out every word with pride and humility, ignoring the "I-told-you-so-face" face En-Shou gave. "I rode for hours to pursue Chou-Jou. However, I was ambushed at Shi-Na. Over half of my army and horses were killed or injured, and I nearly lost my life. If Shiba Izumi had not been there and given trust to a wandering doctor, I would have perished…"

"My~, how fortunate of you. Well, now you cannot say I did not tell you so," En-Shou shrugged arrogantly, "Nevertheless, you and your Kyo-Shou Army's solitary pursuit of Chou-Jou is, I suppose, a valiant deed above all deeds. I suppose there is glory even in defeat-…"

"_REALLY_~?" Sou-Sou impatiently interrupted before breaking out some sarcastic chuckled, "Well then, let me inform thee of something from the depths of the agony of my heart…"

"U-Uh sure!" En-Shou managed, startled by the now obvious (to her at least) lack of characteristic attitude in Sou-Sou, "Please, tell us…"

"…THOU ART BUNCH OF STUPID AND UNWORTHY CRETINS~!" Sou-Sou roared at the top of her lungs and smashing the wine cup that had still been in her hand into the ground, shattering it to pieces. Evidently, this shocks everyone in the room; even Shiba-san had flinched a bit. "HOW CAN I PLAN GREAT THINGS WITH THEE!?"

"S-Sou-Sou-san," En-Jutsu began carefully, "what do you mean by that?"

Sou-Sou seems to ignore En-Jutsu and continue to glare at En-Shou. "En-Shou! Coalition Supreme Commander! Since we gathered, we have had at least three chances to destroy Chou-Jou, even while Tou-Taku had been the one frame! However, thou missed out on all of them for _no good reason_!"

"…Oh~?" En-Shou regained her arrogant bearing by then and glared back at Sou-Sou, "And what were they, oh-so-clever midget?"

"The first was at the beginning of the Coalition. When General Ka-Yuu failed in her attempt to ambush our rear and while the majority of us were busy in the front, thou failed to even bother putting up a decent blockade to capture her. Had that been done properly, we would have flown through Shi-Sui Pass, even when following thy inane plan, charge at Kou-Ran Gate, just as we did, and gotten here much sooner!"

There was truth in her words. When Ka-Yuu returned to Shi-Sui Pass, it took us even longer to break through. And all the Ki-Shuu and Ju-Shun Army, the armies that could have capture or eliminate Ka-Yuu as she was retreating, did was panic or ignore them, allowing them to reenter the pass.

"…The second was when thou erected that celebration after the fall of Kou-Ran Gate. Had we continue instead of wasting our time, allowing news of Kou-Ran Gate fall to reach the capital, Raku-You, we would have been at least able to surround the city and corner Chou-Jou!"

That one was a given. Despite all the reason En-Shou gave at the time, if we had arrive at Raku-You perhaps even an hour or two earlier, we could have at least seen their rear guard and attack them. Even En-Shou wouldn't have let that pass if they were right in front of her.

"The third was when Chou-Jou fled and I pursued her. Thou should have sent all thy elite cavalry and commanders to rush to reinforce me! But thou held thy troops back, and cause me to lose greatly…"

"Hey now, midget!" En-Shou suddenly exclaimed in defiant, "I fear thee may be belittling me beyond reasoning now. Why did thou give pursuit to Chou-Jou? That is because thou were too keen for glory and went too far into enemy territory. And why is that? Thou wanted to take the Emperor for thyself. Then what? Thee fell for trap set by Chou-Jou, and that is why thee lost greatly-…"

"You are correct," Shiba-san interrupted, stepping forward, "Sou-Sou-sama was a _bit_ reckless and we fell into an ambush set by Chou-Jou. _However_, if, after the Kyo-Shou Army was ambushed, there were Ten Thousand elite horsemen continuing the pursuit, we would certainly have killed Chou-Jou and retrieved Her Majesty. Because, after one ambush, there will never be a second ambush! That is because after Chou-Jou was successful with the ambush, she'd feel accomplished and satisfied; her army would become arrogant. She'd think we wouldn't dare to continue. Not in her wildest dreams could she imagine that there would be a second force in pursuit…"

"…What the Strategist Shiba Izumi stated," Kouson-San spoke up after nodding to herself in consideration, "is in accordance with military principles…"

En-Shou grumbled uncomfortably on the spot.

"…Regretfully, after I was defeated," Sou-Sou continued as she continue to glared into the no-longer-quite-so-arrogant face of En-Shou, "I had no more strength to continue. But when I came back, I saw the warlords slaughtering and cooking meat here, drinking and enjoying themselves. After this grave defeat, I have come to see thy true motives, En-Shou Honsho, and it is just as I expected. Thou speak of saving the nation, but in reality thou all art after private profit. I am deeply ashamed by this. Therefore, I shall soon take my leave of this Coalition and thee…"

With that, with her arms around Ten-I for support this time, she began to walk out with her Generals. But after hearing what Sou-Sou spoke of, Touka and I finally couldn't take it anymore either and stood up, indicating that we were about to follow.

"…? Ryuu-Bi and Hongou!" En-Shou voiced in surprise, drawing attention to us. Even Sou-Sou halted her departure to turn to us in curiosity. "Are you two planning on leaving as well!?"

"…Yes, we are," Touka replied sternly, sending out a wave of authority that everyone in the room seems to have felt, and turn to glare back into Coalition Supreme Commander's eyes, "We linger only because I still dream about serving my nation. But since you asked, En-Shou-san, I shall speak frankly…" Touka's glare was so frightening now even Shiba-san would have flinched a bit. "Ever since we and our Yuu-Shu Army joined the Coalition, we have accomplished deed after deed. However, not only did we not receive any rewards, but you had things made difficult for us at every turn. Today, I will be so bold as to ask En-Shou-san and all the other Warlords present here this: Do you truly wish to eliminate the traitor and restore the Kan, or are you only using it as an excuse for your own conquests?"

"With that question in mind," I added, "We would rather live in obscurity than to shame ourselves in your company…"

From the corner of my eyes, I could have sworn I saw Shiba-san and Sou-Sou give a small smile of approval. The other warlords, except for Kouson-San who smile meaningfully at us and Son-Saku who had went deep in thought, gave us bewilder look. We were about to turn to leave when we caught Son-Saku, her sister Son-Ken, and Taiki rising to their feet as well.

"Ever since I, Son-Saku Hakufu, joined the Coalition," Son-Saku began before anyone could make a sound, "The Army of Kou-Tou has serve as one of the important roles in the army aside from the army of Yuu-Shu and Kyo-Shou as I see it. We aided in conquering both Shi-Sui Pass and Kou-Ran Gate. My guardian, General Taiki Sonoma, has even serve as one of the three driving force that led to the capture of Ryo-Fu. And yet, we have not once been reinforced by the main camp; I dare say the main camp hardly did anything at all! This causes the loss of many of my fellow brave Kou-Tou men under my command! How am I to explain this to their fathers and mothers!? How can I explain this to my late mother who chariest the lives of her people!? True it was my decision to remain and fight for our nation, but the bulk of this falls in your hands, En-Shou…" Son-Saku glared dangerously at En-Shou, "…not for giving inane plans or not planning at all…But for practically doing NOTHING as our forces engage in every battle!"

"…From what you are saying," En-Shou gave an uncomfortable frown, "it sounds like you are leaving as well, Son-Saku-san…"

"Correct!" Son-Saku replied immediately, "Honorable comrades sever their friendship without speaking words of blame. My army's battle wounds are afflicting us. We can fight no more. I plan to lead my troops back to the Southland tomorrow…"

With a nod of final respect to En-Shou, Son-Saku signaled her group to begin following Sou-Sou and us. That is until En-Shou spoke up again…

"Son-Saku-san," En-Shou smirked knowingly, "it is not your army's wounds that ail you, I presume?" The words of En-Shou stopped the Kou-Tou Generals in their tracks. "Perhaps it is the Imperial Seal instead?"

"…I beg your pardon?" Son-Saku noted in what I assume to be genuine confusion, as the other warlords else gave each other startling glances before all eyes fell on the Kou-Tou group.

"Son-Saku-san, as the saying goes, 'what you do not want others to know, you should not do it in the first place'. That golden seal is the soul of the imperial rule and a great treasure of the court. No vassal is permitted to keep it privately or they fall under suspicion of disloyalty and treason. Since you obtain the Imperial Seal, you should keep it here with me—yes, I En-Shou Honsho the Coalition Supreme Commander—to avoid all suspicion from other warlords. And in the future, I will be able to present it to the Imperial Court and return it to Her Majesty, while reporting on the services you rendered the nation or else, every warlord present here might say: We risked our lives to fight the rebel. But where is the rebel? Could it be that within our very camp is a rebel who dares to dream about usurping the throne?"

To everyone's surprise, Son-Saku laughed out loud. "True, that would the case…if the Imperial Seal is truly in my hands. But as you can see…" Son-Saku twirled herself around, showing off her body. "…I have no place to hide the Imperial Seal on me. Therefore I do not have it…"

"Hmm, true," En-Jutsu chimed with a nod.

"…And even if I did," Son-Saku smiled wickedly at everyone, "I would not hand it over, especially not after what both Sou-Sou and Ryuu-Bi had enlighten me upon. Me, a rebel? Should the Imperial Seal fall in any of your hands En-Shou truly indeed one has right to complain. Sou-Sou, Ryuu-Bi, Kouson-San, and maybe En-Jutsu I may consider, but never any of you all…especially you, Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition Supreme Commander!" It was then when I heard scuffling just beyond the doors and locked eye with both Shiba-san and Taiki, who understood immediately and we each made secret and quiet command. "So what is it? Has En-Shou laid an ambush for me regardless of your lack of evidence or reason? Does she wish to have me killed?"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho~!" En-Shou gave her monarchy laugh, "How could that be possible? However, as the Coalition Supreme Commander, I must see to justice being carried out and the Imperial Seal be returned to the court. Son-Saku-san, I hope you can understand and forgive me…"

"Oh, so it is now that you act," Son-Saku gave En-Shou a pity look, "Where was that when the Coalition REALLY need it?"

"That would be quite enough! Men! Take the Kou-Tou Army Generals!"

On cue, an assembly of golden-armor soldiers rushed into the room ready to do as they were told. But they weren't quick enough…

"Think again!" Taiki declared, signaling those who were ready to act. In a second flat, Aisha and Rinrin held their blade towards the troops entering from the front door, Touka-chan and I covered the right flank of the room when the troop came in from there, Shiba-san shredded any that managed to bypass the two of us, the Kou-Tou and Kyo-Shou Army secured the warlords, and Taiki had ran up to En-Shou before either Gan-Ryou and Bun-Shuu could move and pointed his drawn blade at En-Shou face.

Kouson-San and En-Jutsu cooperate quietly while many of the other Warlord trade uneasy glances at each other. Ba-Chou and Hou-Taku made sure that no one got close to their leader, but their group did little else. En-Shou on the other hand seems to have frozen completely in fright before staring pass Taiki and address Son-Saku.

"Son-Saku-san," En-Shou began carefully as she sheathe what little of her rapier she had manage to pull out, "No misunderstandings please. We can work this out together…"

"…Sorry~!" Son-Saku smiled mischievously, "But I am not the one pointing the sword at you, En-Shou. You should really speak with Taiki~; he is the one in control now…"

At that, Taiki smirked as he brought the blade a little closer to her face. "A definite answer please, Lady Coalition Supreme Commander. Did my Lady, Son-Saku Hakufu, take and hide the Imperial Seal~?"

En-Shou nervously glanced at the dangerously close sword near her face before replying carefully. "…No, no, definitely no…"

"Is my Lady, Son-Saku Hakufu, a rebel who dreams of usurping the throne~?"

"No, no, definitely no…"

"Good~. Then, what will be your explanation to the other warlords? And when the warlords speak about us, what should we hear?"

"…I shall say and the warlords shall gossip, that the Kou-Tou Army's battle wounds are afflicted them and they have returned to the Kou-Tou to rest and recover…"

Taiki nodded, almost satisfy. "And were there any accomplices to this non-existing negotiation?"

Shiba-san and I gave curious but grateful look. "No, no, definitely no…"

With one final nod, Taiki lower his blade a bit. "…So can I ask why the Ki-Shuu Army is here then?"

En-Shou grumbled a bit before waving her hand, signaling the golden-armor soldiers to retreat.

"…Well then," Taiki casually huffed as he turned to me and Shiba-san, "[Let's bail], shall we?"

"…I couldn't agree more," Shiba-san huffed.

With Sou-Sou in the lead, Touka-chan and I followed the Kou-Tou and Kyo-Shou Army out of the Imperial Court. As we did, I could faintly hear En-Shou grumbling a few words.

"…Broken up and splintered," En-Shou hissed to herself, "ties of loyalty severed, allies becoming enemies…"

* * *

><p>"…That was quite a bold display we were all part of," Touka-chan sighed in reminisce, "Nevertheless, I do not regret one bit of it…"<p>

"Indeed," Son-Saku chuckled, "But personally, I find _your_ speech to be the most nerve-wreaking, Gentoku…"

"…You are not such a naïve girl after all," Sou-Sou added with a slight smirk.

"P-Please, Sou-Sou-san, Son-Saku-san," Touka-chan managed, "It is nothing to be impressed about…"

"No. I admit in the beginning I have foolishly assumed that you are or will become someone like En-Shou, relying on your family's origins as your reason to gain power. But now I know otherwise… …I can…_understand_…why someone like Kan-U refuse to deflect from you now…"

"And it is quite impressive, Gentoku," Son-Saku smirked, "I would not be surprise if a warlord with power to spare would say that, but for someone who is practically on the bottom to make such a speech…I find that person the most extraordinary…"

"Only because either only the fool-hearted or the brave would do so, Hakufu-san?"

"Exactly, Moutoku-san…"

"…Mm…When you two say it like that, I am not sure whether you two are complimenting me or making fun of me," Touka-chan comically pouted, causing the two other warlords to slightly laugh at her reaction.

It was already the next day, morning time-wise, and the Yuu-Shu Army and I find ourselves on the outskirts of Raku-You. The Kyo-Shou and Kou-Tou Army are also there, having spent the night in the same general area. Once morning came as the armies began to prepare themselves to move out back to our individual home region, Touka-chan used this chance to speak with Son-Saku and Sou-Sou, both who are now admired greatly by Touka-chan after what happen the other day.

At first, I thought they would refuse…especially Sou-Sou since we had a rocky first impression for each other. But to my surprise, both seem eager to have this one final chance to talk to each other. Perhaps what we all did together yesterday in the Imperial Court Room change all of our opinions about each other. Perhaps we all understand that we are all not too different from each other, in terms of our final goal that is. It's a small step for now, but that could mean big changes in the future.

Anyway, I find myself seated next to Touka-chan at a table in what I assume to be a feudal-like veranda, with Son-Saku and Son-Ken sitting right across from us and Sou-Sou to our right (Clockwise: me, Touka-chan, Sou-Sou, Son-Saku, and Son-Ken). Behind each of us are a few of our generals: Aisha and Rinrin with Touka-chan and me, Shiba-san and Kakou Sisters with Sou-Sou, Taiki and Kou-Gai with Son-Saku and Son-Ken.

"…Sigh," Sou-Sou sighed regretfully, "Who knows when we will meet again, after we part today. And when we meet again, who knows if we will be friends or foes?"

"…No matter what happens from now on," Son-Saku began, "I will not treat either of you, Sou-Sou Moutoku and Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, as an enemy…"

"…Anyone loyal to the Imperial Kan with good intention," Touka-chan offered, "is a friend of mine. Anyone who is a traitor and a rebel, regardless of who they are, will be my enemy…"

"Well said," Sou-Sou huffed a chuckled, "Where are planning to go from here, Gentoku?"

"I plan to return to my region, build up strength and continue to protect the people around me. Once we are strong enough, hopefully we can rejoin the attempt to bring back the Emperor… …What about you, Sou-Sou-san and Son-Saku-san?"

"…I too shall return to my region and look for another way to save the realm…"

"…And I, of course," Son-Saku began with a small smile, "will be returning to my home in Kou-Tou to rest. And once I have recovered… …Heh, I suppose I shall just be defending my land and people. If fate allows it, I shall build up more of my strength as well…"

"I suppose with the Imperial Seal?"

"…?"

"Rest assured, Hakufu-san. I do not mind entrusting the Imperial Seal with you; better you than any of those others in the Coalition. But for your sake, I shall say this: be wary. It is an object that draws in enemies of all sorts. If you use it unwisely, it shall become poison. Before that happens, if fate dictates it, throw it away…"

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded, "The Imperial Seal is not worth your life, Son-Saku-san. When I next hear of you, I hope it would not be that of dreaded news…"

Son-Saku blinked at this before smiling. "…You two really are not disloyal to the Imperial Kan. That is good… …And I thank you two for your advices; I shall keep it in mind…"

Touka-chan nodded in relief before sighing. "What a pity…"

"…? What is, Gentoku?"

"…Fifteen heroes and lords have just gathered for a noble purpose, and so soon they sunder apart. And hereafter the Kan Dynasty shall see more turmoil without pause and without an end…"

"…Ryuu-Bi-dono," Shiba-san suddenly spoke up, "There is a flaw in what you said…"

"…? A flaw?" Taiki blinked at Shiba-san words.

"To be honest, among the fifteen warlords, only Sou-Sou-sama, Son-Saku-dono, Son-Ken-dono, Ryuu-Bi-dono, and even to a certain extent Hongou-san can rightfully be call heroes. The rest are no heroes, but either weak relic ready to perish in time or ruthless warlords of unjust ambition. By my calculation, it would not take long before they start fighting each other to the death. Therefore, our choosing to leave as soon as we could is the best course of action…"

"Yeah," I sighed, "No point in getting into anymore stupid fights immediately after all of this…"

"I admit to that," Sou-Sou smirked a bit at my responses, "You are quite perceptive for an ugly man…"

"Thanks, I guess… …by the way, Sou-Sou, there's something I've been meaning to ask you for some time…"

"…? What would that be? Did you want to question my ambition?"

"Not that, it's… …am I really that ugly?"

The reactions I receive were all diverse: Shiba-san palmed her face in exasperation. The Kakou Sisters had a comical speechless face. Aisha sweat dropped. Rinrin nervously chuckled on the spot. Kou-Gai sighed as if amused at my childlike question. Taiki practically broke down in uncontrollable laughter. And as for all those sitting at the table with me, they tried to suppress giggles but eventually let them all out.

"W-What!? Why you're all laughing!?"

"How can we _not_ laugh at that!?" Sou-Sou managed in-between her giggles, "Did you actually take my words serious!?"

"It can't be help…"

"I-It cannot be help…?" Son-Saku managed.

"Well, yeah. I am a normal healthy guy. When a girl says that I'm ugly, I obviously get worry…"

"…Is that right~?" Sou-Sou smirked, to which I meekly nodded, "…Well, alright. You certainly are an amusing man. In respect of that and the fact you took part in standing up to En-Shou several times, I shall retract my insult…"

"Really?"

"Yes. If anything, you are just average…"

"Ugh…I suppose I can live with that…"

"Imbecile," Shiba-san rolled her eyes, "Worrying yourself over petty things and such…"

"He is Kazuto," Taiki managed after recollecting himself from his laughter, "We should have all seen that coming, Izumi-chan…"

"_Shiba-san_~! Is that too hard for you say, Sonoma-sempai!?"

"Yeah…"

"…No hesitation," Aisha sweat dropped at Taiki's quick response.

"…More like it was impulsive," Kakou-Ton replied before turning to Aisha, "Kan-U. As long as you continue to live in this world, we shall cross path again. When we do, only our sword shall speak…"

"…Understood," Aisha nodded back, "When that happens, know that I shall be looking forward to it…we shall settle who is stronger of us two…"

"We shall…"

"…It appears they are getting along," Son-Ken noted.

"There's no dagger in their exchange," I added.

"…Well then," Touka-chan and I stood up, which was followed the Son Sister and Sou-Sou, "We humbly take our leave of you three…"

"Gentoku," Sou-Sou nodded, "farewell…"

"Journey safely and cautiously," Son-Saku added, "See to it that your 'guests' does not slow you down…"

"…!? You two know!?"

"The rumors may have fool En-Shou and many others," Sou-Sou smirked, "But it shall not fool Son-Saku, Shiba-san, and I…"

"Your guests are victims, no?" Son-Ken added, "I for one see no reason to persecute them…"

"…I see," I smiled, "Thank you for [turning a blind eye] then…"

"…? Huh?"

"Kazuto just simply said thanks for keeping it a secret as well," Taiki informed.

"…Humph," Sou-Sou huffed, "Words of the Heavens, huh…"

"Close enough, I suppose," Shiba-san sighed.

"…Sou-Sou-san, Son-Saku-san, Son-Ken-san," Touka-chan listed out before bowing one final time, "Farewell…"

* * *

><p>"…Sou-Sou-dono seems to have change greatly," Aisha commented, "Hint of her arrogances remains still but I sense a hint of respect from her now…"<p>

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded, "She is a good person after all…"

"…Yes. I can see why warriors such as Kakou-Ton-dono and Shiba-dono flock to her side now…"

"You've gained a newfound respect for her?" I suggested.

"Yes… …Though no matter how much, I would not betray you, My Lord…"

"I wasn't questioning your loyalty, Aisha…"

"I know. I just thought I should say it…"

"Nyah-Ha~," Rinrin chuckled, "Aisha worries that Onii-chan was going to doubt her…"

"…!? R-Rinrin! That is not the case! I did not state that because I was afraid that My Lord would think I have second thoughts about joining Sou-Sou-dono! Not a single bit!"

"Aisha," Touka-chan giggled, "You need not blurt out your concern now…"

"…!? … …Ugh…"

"O~ Kay," I chuckled, "Let's stop teasing Aisha now…"

"Agreed," Touka-chan nodded before waving ahead to Shuri, who was waving to us, "Shuri-chan!"

"My Lord," Shuri called, "My Lady! The Army is ready to return to our region now…"

"Good," I nodded, "How's our guests?"

"HAWA!? M-My Lord! Others would-!"

"Don't worry," I sighed, "Sou-Sou and Son-Saku didn't buy the story to begin with, but they have no intention to [rat] on us, so it's okay…"

"…? Ra-At?" Ka-Ku repeated my English word as she and the rest of the former Hei-Shuu General came forward, "What are you sprouting now…"

"…Ah~! It just means they won't tell anybody about you all," I informed, cursing myself for letting that English word slip out, before stroking my chin in amusement as I stared at Ka-Ka and Tou-Taku, "…Hey~, it turn out better than I thought…"

"Indeed," Aisha blinked at the two and their 'new looks', "No one can really believe that they used to be civil officers now…"

"They look pretty~!" Rinrin added.

"…! S-Shut up!" Ka-Ku exclaimed in embarrassment, "Speaking of which! Hongou! What is the meaning of this!? What kind of clothing are these!? They are so frilly~!"

At the moment, I could only laugh nervously. Both Tou-Taku and Ka-Ku were now wearing modern day maid outfits that I had a few tailors that were among the troops make for them. The idea came to me when Shuri had suggested that I make them my attendant; the thought of them being my maids came inevitably.

"…U-Umm~," Tou-Taku began, fidgeting on the spot with a large blush, "M-My Lord…?"

"…? Is there something wrong?" I asked in worry. I did kind of force them into those outfits, so I'm not really surprise that she would have some complaints.

"That is right, Yue!" Ka-Ku smirked, "Tell that man just how ridiculous these outfits are!"

"…They are not ridiculous," Touka-chan shook her head, "Both of you are really cute…"

"Cute my ***! Maybe on Yue, but these outfit does not suite me! Especially if _he_…" Ka-Ku glared at me, "…is the one who had it made in such a way! I bet this is his fetish or something and he is making us live it for his own pleasure!"

"T-That's kind of rude," I comically cried, but I had to admit that there was a part of me that kind of like this.

"… … …Thank you," Tou-Taku suddenly whispered.

"… … …Huh!?" Ka-Ku and I sounded in a mixture of surprise, shock, and confusion.

"…These clothing," Tou-Taku smiled as she held her maid skirt by her fingertips, presenting the drape beautifully, "…I love them…"

"…Oh," I scratched my head in embarrassment since her display was extremely cute, "…Uh, well, I'm glad you like them-…"

"YUE~!" Ka-Ku exclaimed as she comically wept, "Do not fall for this man's trickery~! Do not be decisive~! Come back to me, Yue~~!"

"… …Cute," Ren mumbled as she suddenly cuddle Tou-Taku from behind.

"Ah-! Ren-san," Tou-Taku exclaimed in shock, though she didn't sound offended by the action; quite the contrary actually, "…Thank you…"

"… …N-Nenene thinks so too," Nenene managed before peeking at Ka-Ku, "…You too, Ei-sensei. I think it suites you…"

Ka-Ku grumbled in response, turning away with a blush, but she didn't look offended either.

"… …Well, I guess it is alright then," Ka-Ku mumbled.

"…? Did you say something?" I questioned, despite already hearing her.

"No! Nothing! … …A-Anyway! Can we go now!?"

"U-Uh, yes!' Touka-chan nodded before turning to the army, "Everyone, let us return to our home now! Everyone march!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in the palace of Raku-You…<p>

"…With our supply running low and troops from each armies completely exhausted," Gan-Ryou reported, "Many of the other Warlords are requesting permission to leave the Coalition, Reiha-sama…"

"…Is that right?" En-Shou frowned, "Honestly, these lowbred certainly have no backbone… … …So, how many are asking for that?"

"Excluding the Yuu-Shu Army, the Kyo-Shou Army, and the Kou-Tou Army there are in total of Ten Warlords…"

"…! T-T-T-Ten!? That means aside from the Noble Army of mine, there is only one other army willing to continue on!?"

"Yeah~, about that, Reiha-sama," Bun-Shuu frowned, "The last army is showing signs that they are about to make a request to leave as well…"

"…!? What was that!? Then that means we are the only ones, no?"

"I am afraid so," Gan-Ryou comically wept, "it seems what Sou-Sou, Son-Saku, Ryuu-Bi and Hongou did yesterday impact everyone greatly…"

"…W-What about Miu-chan!? Or Hakukei-san!?"

"They were among those that had wanted to leave…they were among the first actually…"

"That cannot be! What happen to all the loyalty they have to the Imperial Kan!?"

"Even if they have that, Reiha-sama," Bun-Shuu sighed, "with supply low as they are already, no one has the strength to continue…"

En-Shou grumbled on the spot.

"What do we do now, Reiha-sama?" Gan-Ryou wondered.

"… … …I suppose we have no choice but to disband the Coalition then…"

"…EH~~~!?"

"… …I suppose we have to bear with the fact that Chou-Jou will have a chance to continue living for now. Our battle with her was getting boring too. We will just have to put aside taking out Chou-Jou for later…"

"…Is Reiha-sama saying we should give up?" Bun-Shuu exclaimed.

"Of course~…NOT! I, En-Shou Honsho, do not give up on anything! I am just simply putting this boring task aside until it gets interesting again…"

"B-But Reiha-sama!" Gan-Ryou exclaimed, "What about the Emperor!? Chou-Jou still has the Emperor!"

"…Gan-Ryou-san~. Are you implying that I am forsaking the Emperor?"

"…U-Uh, no! Of course not…"

"Exactly! Chou-Jou is but a mere pest that even the Heaven despise! While on the other hand, the Emperor is blessed by the Mandate of Heaven~; protect from all evil no matter how vile the world around the Emperor is! Chou-Jou would not dare touch the Emperor! Logically, it does not matter how long it takes, the Emperor shall be rescue by my hands; I guarantee that! So for now, I must expand my power and once I achieve eliminating all other annoying obstacle, THEN we shall rescue the Emperor!"

"… … … … ….Uh, sure?"

"Well, if you understand that, then go tell everyone to pack up and go home for now…"

"… … …Okay," With a sigh, Gan-Ryou left to give the report.

"Humph, Gan-Ryou-san is surprisingly slow when it comes to stuff like this…"

"Maybe," Bun-Shuu laughed.

"… … …By the way, where is the Kou-Tou Army at this moment?"

"Hmm? You are still interest in them, Reiha-sama?"

"Of course I am! Those rebel-…ahem…anti-loyalist took the Imperial Seal and then threatened my life! How could I NOT be upset about them!?"

"… …But Reiha-sama, you gave your word that you no longer press the issue about the Imperial Seal…"

"Only about the Imperial Seal! I do not recall saying I shall forgive their attempt to threaten my life!"

"… …Well, that is true, but what can we do about it?"

En-Shou stroked her chin in deep thought before smirking cunningly. "Bun-Shuu-san, prepare to send a message to Ryuu-Pyou-san…"

"…? Ryuu-Pyou? You mean that geezer in Kei-Shuu? What for?"

"I know for a fact that it shall take the Kou-Tou Army many days just to return to their region. I also know that the Kei-Shuu region has border problems with that of Kou-Tou. Pyou-san has been very concern about this…"

"I guess, but what does that has to do with the Kou-Tou Army?"

"Oh my, Bun-Shuu-san, can you not figure it out yourself? Well, I shall tell you what I mean then… …I shall send a message to Pyou-san and tell him to take care of the Kou-Tou Army while retrieving the Imperial Seal…"

"…EH~!?" Bun-Shuu exclaimed in shock.

"What is wrong, Bun-Shuu-san? Shock by how brilliant my plan is?"

"W-Wait a moment, Reiha-sama! Why do we need to do that!?"

"Is it not obvious? Pyou-san has his Kei-Shuu Army still virtually unscratched since he did not participate in the Coalition, while the Kou-Tou Army is already exhausted by being in it. I am obviously giving him the chance to eliminate the Kou-Tou Region's military power, which Pyou-san always had problems with due to boarder issue. And in return for giving him this grand opportunity, he can also take back the Imperial Seal _by chance_…"

"… …But would he actually do it?"

"Of course he would. I shall _persuade_ him with the note I shall be sending. So while I write it up, Bun-Shuu-san, go get me a decent messenger to deliver it…"

"… …Yes, Reiha-sama," Bun-Shuu hesitantly nodded before heading off to find a fast messenger. After all, after having a drink with Taiki from Kou-Tou she has become rather fond of him. Suddenly being part of a conspiracy to take down the remaining Kou-Tou Army left a bitter taste on her tongue.

Both En-Shou and Bun-Shuu, however, fail to notice that a particular person had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

><p>"… … …Mou~~!" En-Jutsu whined as she sat impatiently on her personal chair, "How long does it take for Nanano to tell Reiha-nee-sama that I want to leave already?"<p>

En-Jutsu huffed as she rapped the armrest on her chair before Chou-Kun came rushing in a panic, though En-Jutsu failed to notice.

"Well, it is about time~! So, Nanano, did you get permission from Reiha-nee-sama for us to-…"

"…M-M-Miu-sama," Chou-Kun managed, cutting off the question, "It is terrible! Just terrible!"

"…? What is terrible? …Do not tell me Reiha-nee-sama is not giving us permission-?"

"It is worse than that!"

"…? W-What is it?" En-Jutsu blinked in confusion, finally noticing Chou-Kun's distress expression.

"…I-I had just overheard what En-Shou is scheming…"

"Hmm? Scheming?"

"Yes! She is planning to eliminate the Kou-Tou Force as they are heading back home!"

En-Jutsu immediately straightened up in her chair in shock. "…! W-W-What did you say~~~~!?"

"It is true! I heard it myself! She is planning to force Ryuu-Pyou of Kei-Shuu to take advantage of the situation!"

"W-W-Wait a minute! Ryuu-Pyou!? That old geezer!? He would not have the guts to attack the Kou-Tou Army…"

"But the old geezer would not dare more so to disappoint En-Shou!"

"…!?" En-Jutsu hummed to herself for a moment before her face paled, "T-That is right! Now that I think about it, some of the Generals in Kei-Shuu had always view the Kou-Tou Army as a nuisance! I would not put it pass them to convince that old geezer to act on Reiha-nee-sama's 'orders'…"

"I know how much Miu-sama is fond with General Taiki, so I came back in a hurry to tell you this…"

"G-Good job, Nanano!" En-Jutsu nodded before frowning in dread, "…B-But, what can I do!? The Kou-Tou Army had already left and there is no way I can back them up with my army!"

"At the very least, Miu-sama, you can send them a message to warn them…"

"…! R-Right!" En-Jutsu literally leapt out of her throne, grabbed the nearness paper, ink and brush, and began to write quickly but carefully to avoid making a mistake. After about two minutes of thinking and writing, En-Jutsu gave the note to Nanano. "Have our fastest messenger deliver this! Hurry!"

"Understood," Chou-Kun nodded and began out before stopping and turning to En-Jutsu with a smile, "… …Miu-sama, you have change greatly…"

"…? What do you mean?"

"…Well, it just that, I am glad Miu-sama had become so attach to General Taiki…"

"… … …!? N-N-N-N-No! This has little to do with my action!" En-Jutsu exclaimed with a blush, "…T-That is right! The Son Family and I have always been on good term, so…"

Chou-Kun giggled at her reaction. "I understand, Miu-sama. As long as you are happy, that is all I need to know…"

"… …Mou~," En-Jutsu pouted in embarrassment as Chou-Kun left, "Nanano is such a Meanie~…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kei-Shuu Region…<p>

An old man dressed in noble clothing was having a meeting with his most trusted Generals in his throne room. He is Ryuu-Pyou, the lord of Kei-Shuu.

"… …En-Shou sent me a secret message," Ryuu-Pyou sighed, "Proposing that we intercept the Kou-Tou Army as they make their way back to their home region. As we destroyed the weaken army of Kou-Tou, we should also do En-Shou the favor of taking the Imperial Seal…"

The Generals of Ryuu-Pyou began to mumble quietly among themselves as they listen on.

"…At the successful completion, she is willing to give me three cities in Ki-Shuu and a reward of Five Thousand gold and Three Thousand steeds…"

Some of the General awed at the proposition. With that much gold and steed at their disposal, with an additional three city, the influence of Kei-Shuu would expand both economically and military-wise.

Ryuu-Pyou sighed. "Why is En-Shou making me intercept the Kou-Tou Army? Does she not know that it would go against my province's spirit of righteousness?"

Under his rule, Kei-Shuu has remained relatively peaceful and plentiful. With the exception of border issue with the Kou-Tou region and the smaller region that became independent from Kou-Tou, it is one of the few place in the land that has suffer the least in this turbulent times, even during the Yellow Scarves Rebellion.

"…Is she not putting me in a difficult spot?"

"…My Lord," Sai-Bao, the top General of Ryuu-Pyou, stepped forward with a smirk, "En-Shou and her Ki-Shuu Army is much stronger than that of the Kou-Tou. The fact that she covets the Imperial Seal speaks to her ambition to become Emperor. If My Lord would lend her this help, as much as I hate to say it, then not only would Kei-Shuu remain secure, we could also use the power of En-Shou in the future to expand our territory towards Sei-Shou and Ki-Shuu. That way, My Lord's future potential will be virtually limitless…"

Ryuu-Pyou carefully listened to Sai-Bao. He is his most influential officer in his domain after all, but Ryuu-Pyou knows that Sai-Bao is darker than he is letting on.

"…In addition, the Kou-Tou Army's former leader, Son Bundai, has always held My Lord in contempt. With her dead, it is no doubt that her child, Son-Saku, inherit that contempt. Kou-Tou warships raid our borders frequently as well. Therefore, I am in favor of allying with En-Shou and intercepting the forces of Kou-Tou! And used the power of En-Shou to eliminate a source of trouble for Kei-Shuu!"

Many of the other Generals began to, predictably, voice their agreement.

"…But Son-Saku is valiant beyond measure, equal that to her decease mother," Ryuu-Pyou sighed before glancing worryingly at Sai-Bao, "And, honestly, are you her match?"

Sai-Bao staggered a bit at the unexpected question. Many of the other Generals were beginning to cast worries of their own.

"…That is what I thought. Also, while Son Bundai had contempt against me, by virtues' will I never held contempt to her family. The borders have been indeed raided, but by bandits unassociated with the Kou-Tou Army. With lack of reasons, strong virtue, and no warriors mighty enough to battle the Little Conquer-…"

"My Lord," Sai-Bao spoke up again with a smirked, "Son Hakufu may be valiant, but she is not wise. I have a plan. If My Lord would consent to it, we can certainly eliminate Son Hakufu!"

"…Oh?"

* * *

><p><em>Taiki's P.O.V.<em>

"… …There is nothing like the good feeling of going home after fighting in a war," I sighed in content as we made our way back home.

"…Seriously, General Taiki Sonoma," Meirin sighed with a sweat dropped, "If thou become any more lay back, thou shall fall off thy horse…"

"Hmm? Meirin, are you worried about me?"

"I AM NOT! I am just simply applauded by thy ability to ruin the tension!"

"You are just too stiff, Meirin," Sai giggled, "It is not as if we are going into battle…"

"It is irrelevant if we are going into a battle or not! The point is that as a General he should be an example to all our soldiers who had fought bravely with us…"

"Taiki displays that on the battlefield alone, Meirin. You should know that by now…"

"…And it is not as if he is offending anyone by being like that on our way home," Renfa added.

"Perhaps on an overall scale," Meirin huffed, "but…"

"Now, now, Meirin," Sheren chuckled, "There is no need to get mad at every little detail that Taiki present. Especially when they do not endanger us…"

At that, Meirin just grumbled tiredly and kept silent. Just then, one of our scouts that we sent ahead came back with news.

"My Ladyship!" The scout began, "a person claiming to be a messenger from the Ju-Shun Army is waiting for your arrival just up ahead…"

"…? A messenger from the Ju-Shun Army? What does En-Jutsu wish to convey to us?"

"Who can say," I shrugged, "There isn't much choice but to see the guy ourselves…"

"Taiki has a point," Non nodded.

"… …Very well," Sheren nodded, "Where is the messenger?"

"He should be-," The soldier began as he turned only to see a man in silver robes approaching a distant away, "-right there? He came despite our instruction to wait…"

"…It would appear that he is in a hurry," Shishun noted the messenger's hurrying pace.

Once the messenger came up to us, he bowed in respect. "I greet the Lady of Kou-Tou with utmost respect! I am a messenger from Ju-Shun bearing a secret message from My Lady…"

"Oh~?" Sheren hummed, "A secret message, huh?"

"Yes!" the messenger nodded before revealing a scroll and presenting it to Sheren, "Please take a look…"

Sheren hesitated for a moment before taking the scroll, which she handed over to Meirin.

"…'I present my humble greeting to you, Sheren-nee-dono,'" Meirin read, "'In the past, I could not offer you any helpful support in your cause in the Coalition; it hurts me greatly knowing that not only have you rescue me on several occasion but also because our families are old friends in arm. I write this message to you as a warning. My cousin, En-Shou has long coveted the throne; she intended on using the alliance to increase her power to replace Chou-Jou and become the hegemony ruler of the realm. This greed has cause her to already sent a secret missive to Ryuu-Pyou of Kei-Shuu, promising him lavish rewards, and asking him to set an ambush on your path in order to intercept the Imperial Seal. Sheren-nee-dono, be very wary…En-Jutsu Kouro of Ju-Shun…'…is what it says…"

"So En-Shou went back on her words," Renfa gritted her teeth, "Her cowardliness knows no limit!"

"I expected as much," Meirin sighed, "Even when compare to En-Jutsu, she is even more devious…"

"…Messenger," Sheren turned back to the Ju-Shun Messenger, "Do you know why Lady Kouro would tell me such confidential matters? Is she not a cousin to En-Shou?"

"…Those of the same family may not be of the same mind," the messenger answered proudly, "My Lady is a true lady of honor and justice, while En-Shou only pretends to be one; her words are like honey but there is murder in her heart. My Lady cannot bear to see you, Lady General Son, come to harm…nothing more I believe…"

"…I see," Sheren smiled, "Return and tell Lady Kouro that I humbly thank her for her concern and warning…"

"As you wish!" the messenger bowed before heading off.

* * *

><p>A while later, the Kou-Tou Army came to a rest within a cave. Sheren immediately called together an urgent meeting.<p>

"…In the letter," Meirin grumbled, "En-Jutsu heaped words of praise and respect on Sheren. I have little doubt that with this she wants us to become eternal allies and achieve glory together… …Ha, the two appear to be fraternal towards each other, but their hearts each schemes against the other…"

"…From what I can see," Shishun added, "both of them covert the Imperial Seal…"

"… …I don't think so," I mumbled, having read the letter that Sheren allowed me to read myself.

"…? What makes you say that, Taiki?" Renfa turned to me in surprise.

"…Well, I'm no interpreter; I can't tell what is in people's desire. But just looking at these words on the letter, even I could tell that her words were honest…"

"…I sense that too," Non backed me up, having read the letter over my shoulder, "All of her words were written with great care and from the heart. As one whom has seen many types of writings, that much I can tell…"

"…Hmm~," Sheren hummed before turning to everyone else, "Say we do believe the warning sent by En-Jutsu, what you all think we should do…"

"I think En-Jutsu is more of a villain than En-Shou," Meirin answered, "She betrays even her own cousin!"

Sheren chuckled. "Perhaps, but that is beside the point, Meirin…"

"…Just saying…"

"…I am thinking," Renfa began, "Our troops have just suffered great losses. We did not exactly escape all injures. We must not engage Ryuu-Pyou and his army until it is inevitable to do so. We must find a different way without using the route we are on…"

"Agreed," Shishun nodded, "…But, the route we are using has a river that is a key route back to the Southland, back to Kou-Tou; we have already ordered ferries to wait for us there. If we bypass the route, not only would the ferries have waited in vain, but we also would have to add some Twenty Days to our journey…"

"…Doing that," Sheren ran some calculation in her head, "Our provision has been exhausted in every division; we were to be supplied by those ferries…"

"…In that case, I have an idea," Sai began before looking at Sheren worryingly, "But I beseech Sheren-sama not to be angry…"

"…What is it?"

"…All these calamities stemmed from the Imperial Seal. Ever since Sheren obtained the seal, almost all the warlords of the realm have their eyes wide open like hungry dogs. If anything, both En-Shou and possibly even En-Jutsu lust after the seal. Perhaps it would be best, to throw the Seal away and have the warlords fight over it?"

"…Indeed~," Non sighed, "It is just as Taiki said, the Legend of the Imperial Seal is indeed talk of fools yet many, even us before Taiki pointed it out, foolishly believe it. If we throw it away now, we will secure the peace of the Kou-Tou…"

"Sai-dono, Non, we cannot do that," Meirin argued, "The Imperial Seal has other used for Sheren's caused as well as to the entire Son Family's objective: eliminating traitors and uniting the lands of Kou-Tou. We cannot simply just hand over such an opportunity to serve the Kan Dynasty…"

"But what should we do instead?" Renfa pondered, "Engage Ryuu-Pyou and his forces?"

"…We might as well," Shishun noted, "Ryou-Pyou is old and senile. He is, without a doubt, no match for us. We can easily take even their base as we are we are. I say we may only require Five Thousand veterans to do so, and half a day, to capture Ryuu-Pyou and conquer Kei-Shuu; we have always considered Kei-Shuu part of the Kou-Tou region after all…"

"…It is not as if I am underestimating our strength, Shishun. It is just that Kei-Shuu has thick walls protecting their cities and tens of thousands soldiers guarding them. We have been weakened greatly during our campaign in the Coalition while the forces of Kei-Shuu are in good condition for staying out of the campaign. There is no way we can take it in a hurry…"

Sheren hummed at everyone's bickering before turning to me. "What about you, Taiki? What do think we should do?"

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "…I'm thinking about just going home. Little Princess Shaoren, Dai-Kyou and Shou-Kyou are waiting for us with a big victory feast and they'll get mad if we're late…"

Sheren blinked at my comment before giggling. "Yes, I agree…"

"…? Nee-sama?" Renfa tilted her head in confusion at Sheren before turned to everyone.

"Sai! Shishun!"

"…! Here!" Sai and Shishun stood in attention.

"Lead the troops of your respective divisions to create a diversion north of the route!"

"Understood!"

"Renfa!"

"Y-Yes?" Renfa stood in attention.

"You and Non shall lead Two Thousand veterans to ambush in the south!"

"Understood!"

"Yes ma'am~!" Non chimed.

"If Ryuu-Pyou dares to use military force," Sheren smirked in anticipation, "you two shall look for an opening and charge out; make straight for the head of Ryuu-Pyou!"

Renfa nodded, before a face of concern appeared. "…But, Nee-sama, what about you?"

At that, Sheren smirked confidently. "Well~, is Ryuu-Pyou not coming after me~? So I shall lead a few hundreds of our weakest troops and see what he is up to…"

"…!? T-That is extremely risky, Nee-sama!"

"That is right!" Meirin added, "Even if it is Ryuu-Pyou…"

"…Meirin," Sheren smirked at Meirin, "You have always doubt Taiki's ability to protect me, no?"

Meirin blinked at this, before glaring at me. "… …I have…"

"Well then this is an excellent chance to see if you are right," Sheren then turned to me, "Taiki!"

"Yeah?" I saluted.

"You and Meirin shall accompany me as we head out. I am counting on you to shield me…"

"No~ Problem~!"

* * *

><p>A while later, Sheren, Meirin and I were leading our division onward as everyone else followed the plan Sheren previously organized. It wasn't long before we came across a barricade of heavily armored soldiers with shields. A single old man in high-class gown was among them.<p>

Upon seeing the old man, Sheren smirked and laughed in mockery. "Ryuu-Pyou! Do you desire my head?"

In response, the old man laughed out loud and began to walk forward.

"…What's he's doing?" I wondered.

"…It would appear," Meirin began, as we followed Sheren as she went forward towards the old man, "he has something to say…"

"…Not exactly what I expected from someone who is sent to kill us…"

"…You have a point. Be on guard and protect Sheren, Taiki Sonoma! I sense something amidst…"

I nodded as the three of us came to a stop in front of the old man.

"Little Hakufu," the old man greeted, "I trust you have been well?"

"…Elder Ryuu," Sheren huffed in greeting, "What is the purpose of this trip?"

"I have come expressly to give you a small gift," The old man chuckled before handing over a piece of paper, "A secret message from En-Shou…"

"Oh~?" Sheren blinked at this before taking reading the content of the paper before handing it to me, "Take a look Taiki…"

"Hmm~? Let's see," I took the paper and read the content, "Message from En-Shou~…want Ryuu-Pyou to intercept us~…rewarding if successful~…retrieve the Imperial Seal~…blah, blah, blah~…"

"…General Taiki Sonoma~," Meirin grumbled in annoyance, "Please take this seriously~!"

Sheren giggled at this. "So it is true. En-Shou wants you to intercept me…"

The old man nodded. "Little Hakufu, you know me best. I am advanced in age; weak and sickly; no ambition or talents. All I care about is protecting the nine Commandries of Kei-Shuu, so that I may repay the kindness of His Majesty and do my duty to the people. However, En-Shou wants to have me ambush you here and to have you killed. That youngster really put me between a rock and a hard place…"

Sheren nodded in understanding. "May I ask then, Elder Ryuu, what you have decided to do?"

To that, the old gesture the return of the paper. Once I handed it back, without a single hesitation and in front of our eyes, he ripped up the paper and threw it away.

"…I have thought it over and over again," the old man stated, "the only thing to do is to set a formation here in the pretense of intercepting you. Thus I will deceive people and be answerable toward En-Shou. Little Hakufu, you may lead your troops to charge through my formation and make straight for river. Rest assured. Once you sound your horns, my troops from Kei-Shuu will withdraw immediately and not put up a fight. After this, I will report back to En-Shou, saying that I was useless and was unable to stop you. On the contrary, my Kei-Shuu Army suffered losses instead. That way, I will neither offend the youngster nor you, Little Hakufu. That is my plan to satisfy both sides, Little Hakufu…what do you think?"

Sheren and Meirin glanced at each other, stunned at the logic and benefit of the plan.

"…Honestly?" Sheren managed in admiration.

"Of course!" The old man replied immediately, "…However, I do have a request…"

"… …And that would be?"

"From now on, we will coexist in harmony. Ensure that your people of Kou-Tou no longer raid our borders…"

Sheren thought about it for a moment before smiling. "Elder Ryuu, from today on, the troops of Kou-Tou shall not set foot within the borders of Kei-Shuu. In contrary, we shall insure that any crime committed by our people on your borders shall be dealt by us personally!"

"If that is so, I offer you my thanks," The old man bowed, "Little Hakufu, you may charge now…"

Once Sheren nodded, the old man began to return to his formation.

"… …Meirin," Sheren frowned, "What do you think about all of this?"

Meirin hummed in deep thought. "…Our Former Lady had always held Ryuu-Pyou in disdain, but in contrast Ryuu-Pyou never took offence to them. Seeing how he made such a plan that benefits us greatly, his reputation in virtue is true after all. I do not think he is lying…"

"…I sense that too…Ryuu-Pyou is not such a bad person after all…"

I, on the other hand, frowned suspiciously. True, Ryuu-Pyou is considered a decent man in this turbulent time, but historically his force was the one responsible in putting an end to Son-Ken Bundai. Not to mention, most of the Kei-Shuu forces have been known to see the people of Kou-Tou as life-long enemies. No matter how virtuous Ryuu-Pyou may be, unlike Ryuu-Bi and his historical forces, the most of the Generals of Kei-Shuu are best known for not being as virtuous. I doubt they would let a chance to kill Sheren slip by.

Still, there is nothing else besides my suspicion. All I can do is just go with the flow and protect Sheren. That is all I should be doing.

"Sheren," I called, "Ready to charge…"

Sheren nodded before calling to the troops. "Warriors of Kou-Tou, charge! Do not fight so hard and just pass them by~!"

* * *

><p>True to his words, the Old Man and his army allowed us to sail through their ranks without any resistance. It wasn't long before we reached the river where the ferries were waiting. Once we were all loaded, we quickly began to sail south back towards Kou-Tou.<p>

"…Ryuu-Pyou truly bears his royal name well," Sheren commented with a smile, "He is true to his words, righteous and generous. My mother was great in many aspect, but I suppose even she can accidentally misjudge people; we have treated him unjustly…"

"Indeed we have," Renfa nodded, "I had never thought before that he could be so noble…"

Non nodded happily, "The kindness Ryuu-Pyou showed us today—we must repay doubly in the future, right Sheren-sama?"

Sheren nodded before turning to Meirin. "Once we return to Kou-Tou, Meirin, gather all the troops and horses that we have taken from Kei-Shuu when they became stranded in our territory and return them to him! We shall also offer Two Thousand measure of grains and Five Hundred bolts of silk! In the future, on all festive occasions, we must send him gifts as well!"

"Understood," Meirin smiled.

"… …That's a bit much, isn't it?" I awed at Sheren's proclamation, "Are you that grateful?"

"We are," Renfa smiled, "We from Kou-Tou have always held Kei-Shuu in disrespect, ashamedly more often than reasonable. Despite all of that, Ryuu-Pyou held nothing against us and gave us this blessing…"

"To repay one's kindness," Meirin lectured, "You must offer something of greater value in return. Everything that Sheren has suggested is in that accordance…"

"Uh-Huh~," I nodded in understanding.

Sai chuckled to herself. "Lady Bundai-sama, most of all, had wrong Ryuu-Pyou…"

"… …Why is that, Sai? Did the Old Man do something to her?"

"Not really, no. It is just that she thought that you can tell a lot about someone by the quality of their vassal…"

"Vassal?"

"Yes. Lady Bundai-sama was especially wary of Sai-Bao, the top General under the command of Ryuu-Pyou…"

"…Wait! Sai-Bao!? He's among the Old Man's ranks?"

"…? Yes. Have you heard of him, Taiki?"

I certainly did. Sai-Bao was very capable Naval Commander in Kei-Shuu…but also a rather scheming one. He was one of the General that favor the attack on the Kou-Tou Forces as they were heading back to Kou-Tou. He was also a very influential figure among the Kei-Shuu Generals, much greater than that of Ryuu-Pyou. He later joined the forces of Sou-Sou but ended up being executed due to a conspiracy during the Battle of Seki-Heki.

Either way, that guy is bad news. Now that I think about it, I've been having bad vibes since meeting the Old Man. They've only gotten worse since we were sailing on the river. Now that I know Sai-Bao is involved, I finally got why…

"Everyone!" I suddenly called, catching everyone's attention, "Inside the ship! NOW!"

"Eh!?" Sheren managed in shock and confusion as I began to forcefully shove everyone into the ferries' cabin, "W-Wait, Taiki!"

"Taiki Sonoma! What is the meaning of this!?" Meirin screeched at me.

"No time to explain!" I hurryingly answered as I made quick glances to the cliffs on either sides of the river, trying to catch any sign of what my gut feeling is warning me, "Just get inside!"

"Not without an explanation!"

"…Taiki, is something the matter?" Sai questioned, "I have never seen you with such a worried-…"

"Not NOW~! Just get inside!" I roared hurryingly before calling to the other ferries, "All soldiers either ready your shields or take cover! Arrows from all sides!"

"What-!?" Shishun managed as she watched all the soldiers obey my orders without hesitation, "What arrows, Taiki?"

"Just what is the matter with you!?" Meirin hissed at me.

"Look Meirin, I don't have time-!" I began before my instinct warned me of… "Meirin, Sheren! Look out~!"

"What-!?" Sheren managed before I pushed both of them away, causing them to land on their backs inside the cabin, "Ouch! Taiki, what is-!?"

**WHOOSH-STAB!**

"…! GAH~!" I roared out in pain. An arrow has pierced my forearms, right where Sheren and Meirin have been.

"…!? T-Taiki!" Sai exclaimed.

But I didn't stop my body, even as I screamed. In an instant, I quickly shoved Renfa and Non into the cabin before throwing Sai and Shishun into the cabin as well. And not a moment too soon because a shower of arrows soon came down from both sides of the cliffs. Already, arrows were bouncing off of the shields of the soldiers I have earlier order them to ready, so they were safe.

As for me, because I was insuring everyone else's safety, I was delayed on taking out my baseball bat. By the time I did, several more arrows had lodged into various places on my body and I was screaming in pain.

"An ambush from the Kei-Shuu troops!" A soldier called nearby before being shot to death by the rain of arrows.

"Everyone!" I shouted as I defend myself from the rain of arrows, "Those not defending focus on rowing the bow as fast as you can-!" **WHOOSH-STAB!** "Ugh-!"

"Taiki!" I could hear Sai screaming; I took a chance to glance over to see Non restraining Sai from rushing to my aid.

"Non! Keep her from getting out-!" **WHOOSH-STAB!** "Argh-! Son of a-!"

"Taiki~!"

I no longer took a chance to glance at my comrades as I now focus intensely on defending myself. But as I did so, the boat suddenly jerked to a halt, causing me to lose my balance…

**WHOOSH! STAB! STAB! STAB!**

"GAH~!" I screamed as I fell onto my back when three arrows lodge into my chest. Even then I was doing my best to guard against the onslaught.

"All ship has stopped!" Someone called from afar, "The Kei-Shuu Troops must have liter the river bottom with boulders!"

Upon hearing that, I quickly got back to my feet and grabbed a baseball from my pack. The enemy archers seem to have delayed…just the opening I had needed.

"Eat leather~!" I shouted as I began to send one baseball after another at the cliffs where the armies of archers were.

With several great **BOOMS**, I caught sight of the cliffs exploding and dozens of soldiers thrown off the cliffs into the river below. But I didn't stop there. I quickly reached into my pack once again and pulled out a shot-put ball as I went over to the side of the boat. After thinking about it carefully, I swat the shot-put ball with my baseball bat into the water underneath the bow of the ship.

**BOOM!** The ship jerked upward as a great splash erupted from where I sent the shot-put ball, pushing the ship a bit ways back. I repeated the procedure with the other boats, taking careful aims in order to free the boats without harming them.

"We're free now!" I called, "Get the boats moving-!" **WHOOSH-STAB!** "GAH-!?"

The rain of arrows started again and I found myself on the defense once again. But coupling the wound got with amount of blood I'm losing, I'm getting slower by the second.

"Taiki, hang on!" I heard a voice call me, but I was so busy defending myself, I can't turn to see who it is, "I am on my way!"

"Huh!? Whoa, wait!" I managed before Shishun appeared next to me, her kukri knife in her hand and slashing away at the arrows. Once she found an opening, she grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards the cabin. "Whoa-Wait! What are you-!?"

"Soldiers!" Shishun called to the soldiers on our ships that were shielding themselves, "Help protect Taiki! Now!"

"Ah-! No!" I called as several armored soldiers began shielding me and Shishun with their shields, causing some to die as a result, "Defend yourselves-!"

"Can you not be so selfless at a time like this!?" It wasn't long before I was escorted into the cabin of the ship.

"Taiki!" Renfa exclaimed with a gasp once she saw how damaged I was, "By the sovereign! Look at you!"

"Yeah," I managed with a causal joke, despite feeling my strength beginning to waver, "I look like [Swiss Cheese]…"

"I have no idea what strange word you have spoken this time around, but how can you joke at a time like this!?" Sai exclaimed as she looked over my wounds, "It is a miracle you are still alive!"

"…Well," I managed before noticing some of the nearby soldiers gossiping in worry, "(Oh great, morale is down. I got to get them back up or we'll never get out of this!) Whatever. Let's just get these arrows out, shall we?"

"Eh?" Sheren managed as I reached up to one of the arrows that were lodged into my chest, "Wait-! Taiki!? What are you-!?"

"GAH~!" I roared…**SPLURT! **…as I yanked the arrow out. Quickly throwing it aside, I went on to the other two. "GAH~!" **SPLURT!** "…GAH~!" **SPLURT!** "… …Whew, just a few more…"

"Taiki! Stop!" Sai exclaimed in horror as she tries to stop me from removing anymore arrows, but even while wounded she couldn't compete with my strength, "You are killing yourself!"

**SPLURT!**

"S-Stop it, Taiki~!" Non whimpered…**SPLURT! **…as I continued to pull out…**SPLURT! **…One arrow at a time, "T-That has got to hurt!"

**SPLURT!**

"T-Taiki Sonoma!" Meirin exclaimed in panic, "C-Cease taking those arrows out!" **SPLURT!** "L-Let actual doctor do that!" **SPLURT!** "… …Are you even listening!?"

"…Yep," I smirked weakly as I began to my feet, despite Sai's protest, "I heard you, Meirin…"

"Taiki!" Sai exclaimed, "You should not stand up in your-…"

"Men~!" I called out suddenly to all the soldiers rowing the ship, "Paddle the ship like you mean it! If you get tired… …I'll take over!"

"… … …WHAT!?" the soldiers, along with my comrades, exclaimed.

"Art thou insane!?" Meirin lectured, "In your condition-!?"

"Yeah, I know, I won't last," I admitted before grinning at the soldiers, "But if it means all of you can survive…it's worth it…"

The soldiers gawked in comical shock at my words, like my words had pierced their heart or something. Only seconds later, with fire burning in their eyes they soldiers began to paddle the boat like crazy.

"WE SHALL ANSWER TO THE GENERAL'S KINDNESS~!" The soldiers voiced their determination; tears comically spray from their eyes.

"That's great," I chuckled with a smirked, before the strength in my leg suddenly left me, "W-Whoa-!"

"Taiki!" Sai managed before catching me, allowing me to lean on her, "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah…I think…"

* * *

><p>"…Ryuu-Pyou!" Sheren hissed in anger, "How dare he set such an ambush for us!"<p>

"…I am ashamed of myself," Meirin grumbled, "I was completely leaded astray by the Old Man's speech. I should have realized that it was all a hoax…"

I chuckled. "Guess the Old Man must _really_ be something for even fooling Meirin, huh…"

"…Shuu-Yu! Or Koukin, at the very least, General Taiki Sonoma!"

I laughed at her words before I instinctively squeezed my chest in pain. "Ow! That stung~!"

"Taiki! Please do not move!" Sai ordered as she and Non dressed my wounds with bandages, "You shall only cause unnecessary pain~!"

"That is right~," Non added, "Laughing with such wounds for that matter…"

"Sorry," I nervously smiled, scratching my head in embarrassment.

It has been a good two hours since we managed to escape our predicament back at the river. Once we cleared from danger, Sheren insist that I have my injuries checked on. The doctor we had among our ranks made a bunch of conclusion which I didn't really pay attention to, but judging from everyone's reaction they were surprise I survive up to this point.

"…Are you not even a bit angry, Taiki?" Renfa questioned as Non and Sai continued to apply bandages to me, "You were almost killed…"

"I was almost killed hundreds of times already," I shrugged at her choice of reasoning, "So I'm pretty much used to it by now…"

"…Almost killed hundreds of times, you say," Shishun sweat dropped, "Just what kind of life-…no, never mind…"

"Rest assured, Taiki," Sheren glared off into the distance, "Ryuu-Pyou shall pay for this…"

"If you're talking about getting back at the Old Man for me, you don't have to," I waved off her offer, "He's a nice Old Man…"

"…Nice~?" Sheren glared at me, "He deceive all of us! Laid an ambush for us! Killed many of our soldiers! Nearly took my life and your life! What part of him was 'nice' in your eyes?"

"The fact that he managed to deceive us was the nice part," I chuckled, "Because he was a nice guy, he allowed us to reach the boats and get home fast. If he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to deceive us…"

"What kind of logic art thou sprouting?" Meirin sweat dropped.

"The real evil guy was that Sai-Bao Guy. I bet he plan the whole thing…"

"…? Sai-Bao? If I recalled correctly, the name thou art mention is the name of the General under Ryuu-Pyou…"

"That's the one. The Old Man was too nice, so that b**t**d took it upon himself to do the dirty work. Sai did say that Son-Ken Bundai wasn't really fond of Ryuu-Pyou because of Sai-Bao, after all…"

"…That makes more sense, I suppose~," Non hummed at my reasoning, "That was probably how Ryuu-Pyou-dono was able to deceive both Sheren-sama and Meirin-sensei…"

Meirin grimaced at Non's words.

"So are you saying we remain quiet about this?" Sheren grinded her teeth in suppressed rage.

"… …Well, no," I hummed before the light bulb in my head lit up, "Oh! I got an idea…"

"…What idea is that?" Renfa wondered, "Are you planning to launch a sneak attack?"

"Naw, that's not my style," I chuckled, "I say we go do what we originally plan to do with the Old Man…"

"…? … …!? Are you saying we should act as if none of this happen and do as Nee-sama was planning to do to honor Ryuu-Pyou?"

"WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Ouch, my eardrums~!" I comically wept as I comically plugged my ears.

"You expect me to release all the captive horses and troops?" Sheren exclaimed in astonishment, "Along with offer Two Thousand measure of grains, Five Hundred bolts of silk, and sending gifts on every festive occasions as well!?"

"Yeah, pretty much-…"

"Art thou INSANE!?" Meirin screamed into my ears, "Is thy brain working in thither!? Why should we do something like that for a man like HIM!?"

"Ouch~! My ears~! … …Anyway, this is called [Reverse Psychology]…Izumi-chan taught me that…"

"… …? Re-a-veer-saw Sigh-call-let-gee?" Renfa strained on trying to make out my English word, "Another Heavenly word?"

"…It is long and unpleasant," Shishun commented with a sweat drop.

I chuckled nervously with a sweat drop. "…Basically, it means to make someone do something you want without actually saying you want to…"

"… …Huh?"

"Okay, here's what I got in mind. Despite what the Old Man and his Kei-Shuu Army try to do, we shall still send those gifts and tokens of gratitude to him, along with some words of praise to the Old Man. You know, like what you were all taking about on the ferries. Because he's a nice guy, he'll think, after seeing all of this, 'The Son Family kept true to their end, yet I did something terrible to them. Oh~, woe is me~!' or something along that line. He'll feel so guilty about it, he may end up doing the same thing we did, offering gifts and stuff, maybe even more since he realize he did such a bad thing. See?"

"…I have no idea what thou art saying," Meirin sweat dropped, along with almost everyone else.

"… … …Oh~!" Non suddenly exclaimed, finally getting what I was saying, "I get it~!"

"What do you get, Non?" Renfa questioned.

"Heh-Heh, Taiki is rather merciless and thoughtful at the same time~!"

"…_Merciless_~?" I comically wept, "Is that how it sounds like?"

"Non, what are you saying?" Meirin huffed impatiently.

"Taiki's logic is rather simple~," Non began, "Basically we are telling Ryuu-Pyou three things: First, we are honorable people who keep their end of the bargain despite others betrayal. Second, we are far more virtuous people than he is by letting bygones-be-bygones. And third, his plan has fail and everyone will now everyone shall see him in a different shade. We are destroying Ryuu-Pyou by attacking his sense of virtue, pride, and reasoning which cause him to be agonized by this for years to come~!"

"… …! Oh~!" Everyone thumped their palmed.

"That is brilliant!" Sheren glee, "To torture a righteous man without torturing him is to lay out his evilness that he denies being part right into his face!"

"Just like how an honorable warrior will feel guilty for using an underhanded trick to win," Sai added, "A virtuous man will feel guilty for committing evil to another good person…"

"Hitting Ryuu-Pyou where it shall hurt the most without violence," Renfa hummed, "I do not know whether to be impressed or frighten…"

Meirin grumbled a bit to herself before turning to Sheren. "… …As much as I hate to say this, Taiki Sonoma's plan does have its appeal. I advise to act on it…"

Sheren giggled. "Alright! If that is what our prime strategist believes we should do, we shall act on it. We shall begin the operation as soon as we return to Chou-Sa, understand everyone?"

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Chou-Ann and its newly and hastily constructed palace…<p>

"…What was that!?" Chou-Jou exclaimed excitedly, "Not only has the Coalition disband, but now they are fighting over each other!?"

"That is correct," O-In chimed, "En-Shou, for example has already attempt to take the lives of the Kou-Tou Forces, though she made Ryuu-Pyou of Kei-Shuu do so…"

"The Kou-Tou?" Chou-Jou smirked, "The Son Family leads that Force. They are a family of heroes, so among the Coalition only the Son Family was my greatest threat…"

"Well, there is no need to worry about them anymore…"

"Yes, at the very least, the Kou-Tou Army is now greatly weakened. It shall take them many years to secure strength to once again pursue us. By then, of course, I would have gotten much stronger…"

O-In giggled as the other Eunuch gossiped happily amongst each other.

"…Soon I shall be able to assume the throne for real! Wealth and luxury life waiting for the Ten Eunuch in times to come! When that happens, all the other warlords will have no choice but to follow! For now, of course, I shall _obediently_ serve Our Majesty, building up our strength again in secret. If I continue to power up the Crucial Key, it shall be possible. Then I shall be done with being the lapdog!"

The other Eunuch squeal excitedly amongst themselves. Soon, the luxurious life that Chou-Jou promises to share with them will come true.

"…Speaking of people we are done with~," O-In suddenly intervened with an evil smile, "I believe it is about time for you too, Chou-Jou…"

"…What?" Chou-Jou stopped celebrating with the other members of her Ten Eunuchs and turned to O-In in confusion.

"You know, right? Just as you were using Tou-Taku to take all the blame, we've been using you all, the Ten Eunuch, as tools, as well…"

"… …O-In, what are you saying?" Chou-Jou managed as the rest of the Ten Eunuch glanced questionably among each other.

"…Bind!" O-In echoed, making several hand gestures as she did. Almost instantly, the Ten Eunuch fell to the ground, as if numb and can no longer control their body. Only their eyes and mouths still function as their eyes danced around in mixture of panic and shock, exclaiming words of surprise and fear.

"…? W-What are you-!?" Chou-Jou exclaimed as she eyes O-In.

"Such a pity~," O-In bent down and stroke the paralyzed Head Eunuch cheek, "You were such a useful puppet, allowing us to lure them to us. Sadly~, not only did we fail to eliminate them but your role in history has also ended long ago~…"

"What is the meaning of this, O-In," Chou-Jou shouted in defiant, "Release us from this spell you cast. We are allies-!"

"Allies~!?" O-In giggled like a maniac, shocking the Ten Eunuch to silences, "What allies~!? I never said that we shall be partners in crime~! You all just _assumed_ that~! We are allies of justice! We just simply doing our job~…"

"…What?" Chou-Jou managed before O-In snapped her fingers. In an instant, several White Clothes man appeared in the room. They were all chuckling evilly as they stared hungrily at the defenseless girls on the floor.

"Heh-Heh~! Is it not logical for a villain to be punish~?"

"…!?" Chou-Jou suddenly heard some of her comrades screamed in fear, accompany by sounds of ripping clothes.

"…Clean up when you are all done~!" O-In chimed as she began to leave the room, with some of the White Clothes descending on Chou-Jou.

"W-Wait! Wait! O-In!" Chou-Jou cried towards the retreating figure of O-In, as the men began ripping off her clothes, the sounds of whimpering and despair heard all around her, "What is the meaning of this!? You cannot do this to me! You cannot do this to me~~~~~! NO~~~!"

* * *

><p>Thus one chapter of History came to a close. As it did, the sound of crying and pleading could be heard for five days coming from the palace. For the duration of those five days, the people of Chou-Ann slept in fear and dread as the scream continued almost nonstop. Once the five days were up, Chou-Jou and the rest of the Ten Eunuchs were never heard from again…<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter end!<p>

Also, I have a **VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT**! In the coming months, I will be very very busy with matters of my own personal life. As such, I will be unable to update any of my fanfics for at least three months! I will be back by May though, so until then I'm sorry for the inconvenience, my loyal readers. See you then~!


	14. Chapter 013: The Conqueror Obtains the E

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 013: The Conqueror Obtains the Emperor<strong>_

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou, or anything related to the game or anime version of it.

* * *

><p>It was the depth of night in Chou-Ann, but even then the streets are filled with people from Raku-You, lying weakly about alongside their companions form Chou-Ann. It has barely been over a month since the Campaign against Chou-Jou ended, also nearly a month since Chou-Jou and the rest of the Ten Eunuchs disappear from world, and Chou-Ann is now in a state of despair.<p>

Without Chou-Jou and the Ten Eunuchs guiding them, the leaderless Royal Guards began to act on their own, swiping wealth from the citizens of Chou-Ann and making life in Chou-Ann terrible. Food was greedily devoured at every given chance, leaving hardly any left to eat for the lesser folks.

Hardly anyone has the energy to spare to even walk to the next house as they groan in exhaustion and starvation. So exhausted they were, nobody noticed the palace's gate opening gently with several carriage quietly strolling out.

Inside the lead carriage, there were four people all dressed in fabulous royal clothing. One was old woman with stressful eyes and was holding the rein of the carriage with uneasiness.

The next one was also a woman, but evidently still in her prime, with long sea-green hair that split into two large strands, her left only reaching just beyond shoulder-level and the right reaching her ankle, with golden eyes and a beauty mark under the right side of her lip. She wore a cream-colored silky dress with navy-blue rimmed detached sleeves and decorated with accessory. She was embracing a plumped boy in royal gown in comfort, though the boy didn't seem afraid.

The plumped boy had squinting eyes, which makes it hard to tell if they were open or closed. He had a fade green hair that was combed down under his small Emperor Guan on his head. He was focusing on licking a lollipop that was in his hand.

The last one was a young girl, probably only beginning her early teen age, with powder-pink hair stretching down her back to her waistline, a white bow tied on the front left side of the head, and gentle but graceful lilac eyes. She was dress the most nobly among the four, with part-pink part-gold and part-purple gown with overly-long sleeves and a graduation cap with red tassels and star emblem, and sat proudly next to the old woman that was directing the carriage. She held a basket box with a sling with care.

The other carriage was filled with several royal servant and ministers that seems determine to ensure the safety of the lead carriage.

The carriages continue to wander away from the palace, as quietly as they possibly could. Suddenly, the young girl jumped down from the carriage, bringing the train of carriages to a halt.

"…! What is that foolish imp up to now!?" the Lady in the carriage snared.

"…Hold thy tongue, Ka," the Old Woman warned.

"But, Empress Dowager Tou! We are making our escape!"

"Lower thy voice!" Dowager Tou whispered, "Do thee wish for us to be caught?"

"Of course not! But she is slowing us down! We should just leave her as I have said so in the beginning-!"

"Speak another word, and we shall leave _thee_ behind!"

"…Empress Dowager," the young girl suddenly returned, climbing back up onto the carriage, "Empress Mother Ka, please do no quarrel for our sake, mou…"

"And where have thee been, child?" Empress Ka glared.

"We went down for a moment to pass out some of the bread we have stored in my basket to those starving children on the road, Dear Royal Mother…"

"How can thou be worry about common people at a time like this!?"

"Enough!" Empress Dowager Tou hushed as she directed the carriage to continued, "Paitou-chan was merely being virtuous, Ka. Do not dare belittle her!"

Empress Ka huffed arrogantly as the boy glance worryingly between his mother and grandmother.

"As for you, Ryuu-Kyou, please refrain from doing so again for now. It shall pain you, we know, but we cannot afford to delay our escape any longer…"

"… …We understand, please forgive us, mou," Ryuu-Kyou bowed apologetically as the cart continued on.

* * *

><p>"…Where do we plan to go from here, Empress Dowager, mou?" Ryuu-Kyou wondered a little while later. They were already a good distance away from Chou-Ann.<p>

"Like you even need to ask such!?" Empress Ka rolled her eyes, "Anywhere is better than Chou-Ann at the moment…"

"Where would you like to go, Your Highness?" Dowager Tou replied to Ryuu-Kyou with a smile.

"… …Raku-You," Ryuu-Kyou answered after pondering silently for a moment, "The capital may have change, but forevermore it is the House of the Kan Dynasty for many Generation; our home, mou…"

"…We see," Dowager Tou smiled, "Very well, since my only relative, Tou-Taku of Hei-Shuu, has perish, we have no other place to turn to…"

"…Raku-You," the boy with Empress Ka hummed, "I wonder how it is after so long…?"

"…We can only imagine, Brother Ryuu-Ben," Ryuu-Kyou turned and smiled at her older brother.

"Do not associate with MY Royal Son, thou cursed charlatan!" Empress Ka hissed suddenly, glaring at Ryuu-Kyou with hatred and tightening her grip on Ryuu-Ben.

"…Cease thy words, Ka!" Dowager Tou warned, "Say another word of disdain to Paitou-chan, and we shall personally kick thee off the carriage!"

"Oh, but of course Dowager Mother would like to~! You were practically overjoyed when Ryuu-Kyou stole the throne from my son!"

"Do not place accusation on me, Ka. Or have thee forgotten who was it that asked for both of your well-being after Little Ben was abdicated?"

"…Please Empress Dowager," Ryuu-Kyou plead with Dowager Tou as Empress Ka grumbled bitterly to herself, "Do not put Mother Ka on the spot, mou…"

"…If Your Highness wishes it, then we shall say no more for now," Dowager Tou sighed.

The carriages continued on for a while before the sound of horses appeared behind them.

"…! Oh no! They had finally caught on!"

"Damn it all!" Empress Ka exclaimed, "Dear Dowager Mother! We must hasten our escape!"

"Agreed!" With that, the carriages hasten their pace and rush off, trying to escape from the pursuers. But no matter how fast the carriages were, they could not compare to the more mobile horses of the soldiers. "Damn it, at this rate-…!"

"…Mother Ka, Brother Ben," Ryuu-Kyou called as she made her way over to the luggage, "Please help me, mou!"

"What-?" Ryuu-Ben blinked as he watches his sister opening the luggage and began throwing out the gold, silver and other precious relics.

"…!? Thou sinful brat!" Empress Ka exclaimed in horror as she seized Ryuu-Kyou before she could throw away anymore, "What in Heaven's name are thou playing at now!?"

"…While the Royal Guards are bless with wealth from the turmoil, the lesser Imperial Soldiers are not, mou," Ryuu-Kyou explained, "They will no doubt be more interested in the valuables rather than us…between our freedom and these valuables, we must use the valuable to secured our freedom, mou!"

"What-!?"

"…Oh~! Good point!" Ryuu-Ben exclaimed as he took over and began scattering the valuables in place of Ryuu-Kyou.

"…!? Ben-chan!?"

"Royal Mother~! I do not wish to return back there!"

"…!? … … …Yes," Empress Ka finally release Ryuu-Kyou as all three began to empty their luggage of valuables, "You are right… …it is a small price to pay, we suppose…"

Just as Ryuu-Kyou predicted, the pace of the pursuers came to an immediate halt once they spotted the valuables on the ground. Between the Imperial Soldiers, scurrying about to collect the abandon wealth, and the Royal Guards, trying to reorganized the disobedient Imperial Soldiers, the Royal Family and their loyal subject managed to increase the distance between them.

Things were finally looking up until the carriage the Royal Family were on suddenly broke its wheel, bringing the escape to a sudden stop.

"Why is this happening!?" Empress Ka exclaimed, "We were so close to escaping!"

"If you have time to rant on our misfortune, please use it instead to keep moving!" Dowager Tou exclaimed as Ryuu-Kyou support her as they trudged on, since the other carriages were showing signs of falling apart as well.

"Royal Mother, we got to go!" Ryuu-Ben pleaded with his mother as he supported his mother.

"…Yes, alright," Empress Ka nodded as she trudge on.

Suddenly the sound of the pursuers could once again be heard in the distance, closing in.

"…!? T-This is not good!"

"They would not dare harm the either Ben-chan or Kyou-chan," Dowager grumbled in worry, "but as for the rest of us…"

"…Everyone," Ryuu-Kyou called as pointed down the cliff they suddenly found themselves on, "If we use the fabrics we brought along and tied them together, we can scale down to escape, mou!"

"Oh~! Yeah~!" Ryuu-Ben nodded eagerly as he began to help the loyal vassal tied the available fabrics together. Once it was done, after tying it to something secured, they let the makeshift line down. "Alright, it is done…!"

"Alright, Brother Ben, Mother Empress Ka, please go first, mou!"

"Eh-!?"

"A good idea!" Empress Ka nodded as she forced Ryuu-Ben to head down first before following.

"Your Highness," one of the vassal called, "You next!"

"No, we have no confidences in my ability to scale down this cliff fast enough," Ryuu-Kyou shook her head in denial, "All of you go first, mou!"

"N-No, we cannot-!"

"Go! That is an order, mou!"

"…! Y-Yes, Your Highness…" And with that, about half of them began to scale down the cliff.

"…! They are almost upon us!" Dowager Tou exclaimed before urging Ryuu-Kyou to go next, "You must go now, Your Highness!"

"…! No, Dearest Empress Dowager!" Ryuu-Kyou exclaimed. She knew that if she goes now, no one else could. "You must go first-!"

"No, Your Highness, you of all people must escape! Otherwise all is for not!"

"But-…!"

"Just go! We… …I will follow you!"

"…Empress Dowager…"

"Hurry!"

Left with no other option, Ryuu-Kyou began to slowly descend down the cliff. She glanced up every now and then to see if Dowager Tou would follow. But as she closed in to the bottom, the sound of soldiers and slashing told her otherwise.

"…Empress Dowager," Ryuu-Kyou managed as she finally reached the bottom, "…We will escape, mou! We shall never forget you…Grandmother…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Kyo-Shou…<p>

"…We have successfully integrated three more provinces to our territory," Rin reported to Karin, "Fuu will be managing the political details…"

"…The Converted Yellow Scarves are diligently performing their labors," Sawa added, "There are no suspicious signs from them…"

"The Chou Sisters have also returned from visiting the various regions that we annexed earlier," Keifa noted, "…Words is that they managed to inspire more people to join our army…"

"…I see," Karin nodded in acknowledgement, "And who is taking charge of training those new recruits?"

"Shuuran-dono is doing that as we speak," Rin answered.

"**We should be expecting at least an extra thousand to be ready to be added to our army soon,"** Fuu (speaking through Hou-Kei) added.

"Good," Karin nodded before turning to Keifa, "Is there anything left to report?"

"… …No, not really, Karin-sama," Keifa frowned.

"… …I see…"

"…Trouble easing your restless mind, Sou-Sou-sama?" a voiced called. Everyone turn to see Izumi walking in.

"Oh~! Shiba-san!" Karin brightened upon seeing her Chief Strategist, "Seeing as you came here yourself, you have something to relieve me of my boredom~?"

"…Perhaps," Izumi shrugged before handing to Karin a scroll, "This is the detail of what I wish to report, Sou-Sou-sama…"

"Hmm~? Let me see," Karin read it silently to herself before the smile on her face began to turn into a concerning frown.

"…? Karin-sama?" Keifa pondered before turning to Izumi with a glare, "Thou did not write something vulgar in that report of thy, did thee not?"

"No," Izumi replied calmly, "But it is disturbing…"

"…? What do you mean-?" Fuu began before Karin suddenly threw the scroll aside in anger.

"By Heaven's Wrath!" Karin roared, "Such atrocity!"

"…!? K-Karin-sama," Nagi managed, flinching a bit.

"What is wrong, Karin-sama?" Maou asked.

"…Keifa!" Karin huffed as she directed Keifa's attention to the scroll, "Look for yourself! What do you think?"

"…?" Keifa was confused, but nevertheless picked up the scroll and read it. Her face soon twists from confusion to shock and anger, "… …B-By the Heavens…!"

"What is it, Keifa?" Rin wondered.

"… …Shiba Izumi's report is about the recent development of Chou-Ann…"

"Chou-Ann? … …Oh! That is the city where Chou-Jou fled to after the Coalition Campaign, no?"

"Yes…"

"Did Chou-Jou abdicate the Emperor or something?" Fuu wondered, "Or is she planning something else?"

"…Neither," Keifa answered in dread, "According to Shiba Izumi's report, Chou-Jou and the rest of the Ten Eunuchs had completely disappeared from Chou-Ann. There were reports that screaming was heard within the palace about a month earlier and they were never seen again. Presumably, they are no longer part of the living…"

"Is that so? So what-?"

"The problem is the next report! According to Shiba Izumi's report, without the Ten Eunuchs, Chou-Ann has become nearly lawless and the Royal Soldiers runs rampant throughout the city, consuming resources wastefully. Rumor is that even the Royal Family hardly had anything for food; they have chosen to starve rather than to eat the rotting and maggot-infested food that the Royal Soldiers offered…"

"WHAT!?" Everyone aside Izumi and Karin exclaimed in horror.

"Things have escalated so bad, the Royal Family have decided to flee Chou-Ann. Most of members of the Royal Family are unaccounted for, but it is said that in their rashness, the soldiers have slain the Empress Dowager and a few loyal vassal of the Emperor…"

"T-That cannot be…!" Rin gasped, "They went and slay the Empress Dowager!?"

"That is right…"

"My concern is not of the dead," Karin huffed, "but of those who are living. The Emperor and the remaining Royal Family members are still unaccounted for, meaning they are alive somewhere. As a loyal vassal to the Kan Dynasty—no, as a heroine who shall reshape the world eventually—I cannot simply ignore this!"

"Agreed," Fuu nodded, "It shall further Karin-sama's reputation if we are able to rescue and secure the Royal Family of the Kan Dynasty…"

"Yeah…" Maou nodded eagerly before casting an uneasy frown, "…But…the problem is that we have no idea where the remaining Royal Family Members are…"

"That, itself, is a problem," Keifa hummed, "The fact that we do not know about their whereabouts is a good and bad thing at the same time. We are unable to locate them but consequently those Royal Soldiers, which are undoubtedly still looking for them, cannot either…"

"… …Raku-You," Izumi suddenly stated.

"… … …Huh?"

"That is where the Royal Family will be heading…"

"Eh-! R-Really!?" Sawa exclaimed in shocked.

"…It is where over hundreds of years of Kan Family have mature in. It is also the current Emperor's birth place. The Royal Family, knowing nothing of the outside world, will flock to a familiar land foolishly…"

"That is accurately possible," Fuu nodded in thought, "Familiar grounds ease a trouble mind and provide a false sense of safety…"

"…The problem is this," Izumi continued grudgingly, "the fact the Royal Soldiers are able to slay the Empress Dowager but the Emperor manage to escape anyhow meant that the remaining Royal Family currently has poor means of transportation… …No, it is likely they are traveling by foot. If we take that into account, the Royal Soldiers will be able to track them eventually to Raku-You…"

"Meaning," Rin began in dread, "Even if the Royal Family managed to reach the Capital, those savage soldiers would not be far behind!"

"That is correct. So if Sou-Sou-sama wishes to obtain the Emperor, then we must head out immediately…"

Karin nodded, before frowning. "But…even if I wanted to, there is a chance we must engage with the Royal Soldiers and their Imperial Army as well. We need to organize our army before-…"

"I have already prepared that, Sou-Sou-sama. All we need to do now is to board our steeds…"

Everyone blinked at this before Nagi spoke. "…Shiba-san. I know you were insightful, but…"

"You are scary~," Maou managed with a nervous chuckle.

"Time enough for that AFTER we obtain the Emperor, everyone," Izumi reminded before turning to Karin. "Sou-Sou-sama, awaiting your signal…"

Karin nodded with a smirk before rising out of her seat. "We march at once!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Ki-Shuu, an edict has arrived at the house of En-Shou. It was an imperial edict, so En-Shou hosted a meeting with her noble generals and advisors.<p>

"…Her Majesty has already escaped from Chou-Ann," En-Shou announced, "and she is urgently summoning the most prestigious regional lords to her aid. What do you all think, should I obey the summons or should I not?"

Her personal ministers began whispering among themselves until a young girl around the same age as Gan-Ryou and Bun-Shuu took the stage. She has long flowing white hair with black-and-red hair ornaments on the side of her head and bright sky-blue eyes that shine through her red-rimmed glasses. She wore a stylish long-sleeve yellow kimono (which was too short to hide the region under her belly; so yes, her panties are shown) with dark-blue sash and black stocking cover the lower part of her body.

"Princess-sama," the young-adult began, "in my opinion, not only should you obey the summons and rush to the Emperor's aid, but Princess-sama should go ahead of the others as well…"

"…? How come, Machi?" Bun-Shuu frowned in confusion.

"In these days, the world is torn by calamity. The regional lords strive for hegemony, but none can command more than a section of the realm. In such a time, whoever can take the Emperor into their own hands will become the undisputed leader of the nation…"

En-Shou nodded as she listened until a huffed of displeasure echoed through the hall. It was Ka-Yuu; she stood up to begin voicing.

"The words of Den-Hou are those of simpleton," Ka-Yuu mocked, "The current state of affairs in the realm is obvious. That Emperor of a bygone time is emperor in name only. The house of Han is tottering. If Milady really ends up inviting that brat here, Milady would only bring an extra burden on yourself. Consider this, Milady: if the Emperor does come, who will be the Master of Ki-Shuu? Will it be you, Milady, or that urchin? Furthermore, if she starts to assume the airs of an Emperor, and orders you to do this today and that tomorrow, are you going to obey her? Are you going to acknowledge a brat as your better?"

En-Shou nodded with a smile. "General Ka-Yuu has a point. That Emperor will really be a burden~! …Fine! Might as well not save her…!"

"…! P-Princess-sama!" Den-Hou Genkou suddenly intervened, "General Ka-Yuu has missed some more valid points! Although the Kan Dynasty is tottering, it has not collapsed yet! Although the Emperor is young and incapable with no real true power, she is still the Kan Emperor! And although Princess-sama is the mighty ruler of Ki-Shuu, Princess-sama is still a vassal of hers. As the saying goes: if one has not legitimacy, his speech will lack reasons; if his speech lacks reason, he is certain to fail!"

"…T-There is truth in that," Gan-Ryou admitted after much consideration.

"Princess-sama, the Emperor is no burden! She is a banner with which you can command all the lords of the realm, a standard with which you can lead the world's armies! Her usefulness is unlimited! I am worried that if Princess-sama does not take her, she will fall into the hands of another…"

"…! Oh~?" En-Shou blinked, "Who else would take her?"

"Sou-Sou of Kyo-Shou and Ryuu-Pyou of Kei-Shuu! They will certainly go take her! Especially Sou-Sou! Not only would she go to take her, but she would go take her by force!"

Ka-Yuu suddenly laughed. "That is a talk of a sensationalist! What is this talk of banners and standards? Like I said, that brat, an Emperor of a bygone time, is simply a falling leaf in a chilly autumn; a completely useless thing. If that imp Sou-Sou wants that, I say let her take it~! Milady as noble and wise should not bother herself with such nominal things, and focus on the practical. What is most practical for us now? In my opinion, it is conquering all of the north quickly! You must not be distracted by other things!"

"Oh~!" Bun-Shuu smirked in anticipation, "I like the sound of that!"

"That is only thinking in terms of military!" Den-Hou began before En-Shou raised her hands for silence.

"…I have decided," En-Shou voiced, "I will not heed the imperial orders. We will focus our military strength and prepare for war!"

"Yeah!" Bun-Shuu jumped the wagon, "Once the harvest is in and our supplies are ready, we can march forth with pride and take all of the north!"

"My thought exactly~!"

"…! Princess-!" Den-Hou began before silencing herself under the questioning glare of En-Shou and Gan-Ryou sympathetic headshaking. Everyone else sounded off in acknowledgement to their lord's words.

* * *

><p>"…En-Shou-sama will not go after the Emperor!?" the person Gan-Ryou and Den-Hou spoke to exclaimed in shocked, "What is that new General of ours thinking!? What she said just now was as myopic as a rat's eye in the view of an ignoramus! En-Shou-sama sure is shortsighted!"<p>

"…Oi!" Gan-Ryou hissed in worry, glancing around the restaurant they were dining at to see if anyone else is around, "Do not say that about Reiha-sama!"

"Sorry, it slipped. Still, those incapable personals are now running our state, that Ka-Yuu especially! Fighting is all she ever thing about! If even the Imperial Seal can be the focus of so much strife between the warlords, how can a whole living Emperor not be covet by anyone?"

Den-Hou sighed in agreement. "…When the ruler is fatuous, her subordinates are sycophants, as they say…"

Gan-Ryou sweat dropped. "T-That is a little harsh. Please do not say that. You two could have been left wandering the streets as possible prostitutes had it not been for Reiha-sama's kindness…"

"I am aware," Den-Hou sighed, "I will never forget that debt I have to En-Shou-sama for allowing me to serve her as a strategist…"

"And I am grateful to her for that too," The other person admitted before sighing, "but I am stuck as a dancer…"

"…? I thought you like dancing…"

"I do! But I could do so much more…"

Den-Hou chuckled. "I know how you feel; I was only lucky that I already had a scholar certificate when I met my benefactor…"

The person grumbled before looking off into the distance. "Well, I can only hope that this event will not damage En-Shou-sama too badly~!"

Gan-Ryou nodded sadly. "I hope so too…"

* * *

><p>Perhaps it was due to the recent drought, but the Royal Family and their Loyalists now brave a heavy and hot dust storm that seems to have no ends. So bad was visibility that Ryuu-Kyou could not even see her own feet underneath her. Still, they venture on and used their own sleeves to lessen the burden on their eyes which was caused by the battering dust storm.<p>

They have journey far and hard. Their expensive gowns and what little heirloom still in their possession attest to the harshness they endured to this point. They were consumed with fatigue and hunger; yet they trudge onward, yearning to see the city that had produce Four Hundred Years of Kan Ruler.

"Royal Mother," Ryou-Ben managed for the eighteenth time since the sun completely rose above the horizon, "I am hungry~!"

"I know my Royal Child," Empress Ka nodded before shout back at the group, "Does anyone possess anything for My Royal Son!?"

The reply from each of the Loyal Ministers came all the same, "We have none!"

"…So is it that My Royal Son must starve to the bone!?"

"Mother Empress Ka," Ryuu-Kyou came up and pulled out a small leather sack from her basket, "Here are a few beans we have managed to fetch before leaving, mou. Please have Brother Ben eat these for the time being…"

"You expect My Royal Son to consume such nearly inedible trash!?"

"No, Mother Empress Ka, we just wish to-…"

"Keep your beans! I shall not have My Royal Son ingest something a commoner would be able to pick up from the streets-!"

"Thanks Little Sister," Ryuu-Ben glee as he took the beans and began carefully eating them one by one.

"What-!? Ben-chan!" Empress Ka exclaimed, "What are you-!?"

"But I am hungry, Royal Mother~…"

"… … …Oh, very well. As long as you are happy…"

"…! Your Excellences!" One of the Royal Ministers suddenly exclaimed, "I believe I see the city walls of Raku-You up ahead!"

"Oh! At last!" Empress Ka exclaimed in joy, once her eyes manage to penetrate the dust storm enough to see the city wall of Raku-You, "Come everyone! Salvation awaits us!"

* * *

><p>But the travelling assembly is in for a shock. Despite reaching the city of Raku-You, their hopeful resolution fell short after seeing what was left of the city.<p>

What was once a glamour capital, with streets crowded with merchants and shoppers, is now a ghost town filled with crumbling buildings and unclean streets. The Royal Palace even from a distant looks nearly uninviting and stilled scarred with the flames set by Chou-Jou. The only living creatures that seem to be living here all this time were crows and the small animals they prey on.

"…What… …is this!?" Empress Ka gasped in horror, "How can the Capital of Four-Hundred Years of Kan Glory become like this!?"

"Royal Mother," Ryuu-Ben glanced around, "Was this really our home?"

"It is and always will be, Royal Brother," Ryuu-Kyou managed before her eyes caught sight of a campfire, strangely enough emitting from within the Royal Palace, "Mother Empress Ka, there are signs of life within the Royal Palace, mou…"

"What!?" Empress Ka exclaimed before catching sight of the campfire smoke, "…Indeed…!"

* * *

><p>Wondering who it was taking refuge in the walls of the Imperial Palace, the assembly worked their way to the palace. Once inside, it didn't take long for them to pinpoint the location of the campfire.<p>

It was there where they discover an armored girl small in stature, light-purple gentle eyes, and aside from her face she is cover completely in thick heavy dark-blue and silver armor. Adding to the warrior look, her weapon of choice is a Spiked Shield.

Obviously, any refugee on the run would be cautious if not frighten upon the discovery of an armor warrior in what they had thought to be a safe haven. Upon seeing the armor girl, the Royal Family and their followers began to try to evacuate quietly. Sadly, it only took one misstep from a panicking minister…

"…! Who is there!?" the girl called after hearing the presence of intrudes.

…To alert the warrior of their presences.

The refugees yelp inwardly as some collapse to the ground in fear. By now, most are too tired to run and obviously unable to defend themselves. Realizing this, Ryuu-Kyou stepped forward as a representative.

"…Stand down, armor warrior!" Ryuu-Kyou commanded with all the grace and dignity taught to her by the decease Empress Dowager, "Thou art in the presence of the Royal Family of the Imperial Kan, mou!"

The warrior froze for a moment from stern and absolute authoritative person, but it wasn't long before she regains her senses and respectively bowed.

"I, a loyal warrior to the Imperial Kan, beseech forgive for my ignorance to the presence of the Royal Family. Your subject assure the Royal Family that this one mean no harm. Please do not falter at my appearance…"

"…Identify thyself before the Royal Family: The Royal Empress Ka, Ryuu-Ben and Ryuu-Kyou, mou," Ryuu-Kyou ordered as Ryuu-Ben and Empress Ka cautiously stepped forward.

"My name is Sou-Jin Shikou. A wandering warrior who has just return from countries beyond," the female replied as she removed her headgear, revealing blond hair which, due to a skull-ribbon ornament forms a single-side ringlet that disappeared into her armor, "My plan was to merely resting myself here in these ruins before moving on…"

"…R-Ruins!?" Empress Ka exasperated, "Thou dare claim the House of the Imperial Kan to be mere ruins, thou insolent peasant!?"

"… …An uninhabitable area where human has once colonized reduces to smothering hunks of unpolished structure where birds and mice make their homes in. Is that not what ruins are, Empress Ka?"

Though full of dignity, Empress Ka could find no way to refute the reasoning and went into a defying silent.

"…Wandering warrior," Ryuu-Kyou suddenly voiced, "As of now, the Royal Family is in need of protection against traitors, mou! We hereby command thee to be our sword and shield! Serve us well, and thy rewards shall be great, mou!"

Sou-Jin blinked at this before counting the number in the group with her eyes. After a moment, Sou-Jin bowed accepting her task given to her by the Royal Family.

Just then, one of the ministers that had stood guard outside came rushing towards the group in panic.

"Your Excellency!" he began to Ryuu-Kyou, "From the distance, I see the approaching cavalry bearing the flag of the Royal Guards! They are upon us!"

The whispers of panic soon spread among the refugees.

"W-What do we do now!?" Ryuu-Ben managed, looking towards his Little Sister.

Ryuu-Kyou, in responds, turned to Sou-Jin.

"Thy first task is at hand," Ryuu-Kyou informed, "Prove thy loyalty and prevent those traitors, the Royal Guards, from capturing us, mou!"

"…Understood," Sou-Jin nodded, donning her headgear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Army of Kyo-Shou Fifty-Thousand Soldier strong marched resiliently only a few Li away from reaching Raku-You. In the lead of course was Karin, followed by her Four Top Strategist and her Two Bodyguards. Everyone else has remained behind to defend the territory.<p>

"Fifty-Thousand in total," Fuu mumbled, "One must be wondering why we must take along so many to secure the Emperor…"

"Indeed," Rin nodded, "This is practically half of our army…"

"We have to show this amount of power," Keifa informed, "Otherwise, negotiation with the Emperor would prove difficult…as much as I hate to admit…"

"…Keifa, are you ever going to stop being so unreasonably antagonistic towards Shiba-san?"

"Shut up…"

Overhearing this, Karin sighed in amusement and turned to Izumi. "I knew Keifa was stubborn, but this is the first time Keifa has been so openly hostile towards anyone for so long…"

"There is a first for everything, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi replied calmly until her eyes and ears detect activity ahead of them, "…Sou-Sou-sama! It appears that the battle has already begun up ahead!"

"What!?" Karin perked her hearing and caught the sounds of horses and soldiers' battle cry, "Damn it! All forces quicken your pace! We must rescue the Emperor at all cost!"

With a roar of approval, the entire Kyo-Shou Force hastened towards the battle that lies ahead.

* * *

><p>It took them another three minutes to reach the site; everyone feared the worse has unfolded. Upon reaching the outskirts of Raku-You, though, they were greeted with a bizarre sight.<p>

A cavalry of several Thousands was kicking up dust outside the only open gate of Raku-You, but they weren't entering the city itself. The reason was that at the very gate a lone warrior in armor stood defiantly against the army on horses.

"… …What is this…?" Keifa managed.

No one answer as they watch a unit of ten horsemen galloped violently towards the armored warrior. The said warrior remained firm as they approach. Then, just as they descend upon the warrior, the warrior swatted them aside with incredible force, as if they were mere flies.

Everyone gasped in shock. In warfare (not modern day warfare, mind you) there are three key advantages to using horsemen. The first is high-speed movement; this is to move from one battlefield to another in very little time. The second is mobility; this is the ability to launch an attack on the enemy's weak spot before they can react; should there be any weakness in the enemy's formation, a capable commander can detect and make use of it. The third most frightening point is the horsemen's penetrative power.

Most horsemen's attack isn't very strong because they normally cannot use a two-handed weapon. Despite that, the reason horsemen can exercise that much strength on the battlefield is partly due to the power of the horse itself. There is also a social-class divide; those capable of learning how to ride a horse are usually very well off and get plenty of military training. Finally, they can swing down their weapon from a higher position to increase its attack ability; by adding the horse's power to it, a horseman can make up for his lack of power and become an extremely potent penetrator.

For all the above reasons, a cavalry charge is extremely difficult to handle using strength alone. Of course, with proper strategy, it is possible to outwit the cavalry charge and even used their power against themselves. But the said warrior, who currently faces the cavalry units head-on, lacks that concept. Relying only on brute strength, the warrior stood up to the cavalry and beat it head on which normally would be impossible.

The cavalry army persist, however as they sent one unit of penetration after another, aiming to break through and surge pass the gate the warrior guard. But it was futile; the warrior was like an immovable fortress as the cavalry continue to be swatted away one after another.

"…Well," Izumi finally voiced, "As much as I would not mind Sou-Sou-sama continuing to watch this spectacle, do we not have business here?"

"…! A-Ah!" Rin nodded before calling to the troops, "All forces into formation! We are attacking their rear while they are distracted! Let us take them out in one swoop~!"

* * *

><p>The Kyo-Shou Army expertly reorganized into formation and charged at the Cavalry Army. Caught unaware, the Royal Guards try to salvage their victory but was soon eliminated or forced to flee. The battle lasted for only Ten Minutes, with only a few minor scratches.<p>

"Pathetic," Karin shook her head in dismay, "It is as if they were a fail attempt to reorganize the Yellow Scarves Sect…"

"…Even the Yellow Scarves were more challenging," Ruru sighed.

"Officially," Izumi began, "the members of the Royal Guards and the Imperial Troops under them never had any real combat. Add to the lack of leadership, they are more of a mindless mob than the Yellow Scarves…"

"Well put, Shiba Izumi," Karin smirked before turning her attention to the armored warrior, who was currently showing thanks to Keifa and Fuu. "Splendid valor there, warrior! I must admit, I had never seen such a straightforward method used so confidently against such incredible odds…"

Upon hearing Karin, the warrior turned and began to bow in acknowledgement before halting midway.

"…! Karin!?" The armored warrior exclaimed in surprise.

"…!? H-How dare thee, speaking to Karin-sama in such a way!" Keifa shouted in hostile but the warrior paid no heed as she jogged up to Karin.

"It has been a long time, Karin!"

"Hey~!"

Izumi blinked as she glanced between the armored warrior, who was now obviously a girl, and her Lord, who had a look of stupefy on her face.

"… … …Uh," Karin slowly began to the slightly taller warrior, "I am sorry, warrior… …do I know you?"

Upon hearing those words, unexpectedly the warrior gave a comical shock face. Staggering back a bit, Izumi thought she was going to faint any second.

"K-Karin!? Surely you jest, no? It is I! Do you not-?"

"I apologized," Karin began again in confusion, "I do not recall ever meeting one such as yourself…"

The warrior preformed another comical shock. After about five seconds of doing nothing, she suddenly remove her headgear, revealing her surprisingly frail-like face, which was currently wet with comically tears.

"How cruel~~~!" the warrior wailed, "Karin is so cruel~~~!"

"…? … … … …! Karon-chan!?" Karin exclaimed in realization, once she got a good look at the armored girl's face, which was not so dissimilar to her own.

"Karin is a dummy~! Dummy, dummy, dummy~~!" The girl, Karon, turned away tearfully and began to stomp off, "I do not know Karin anymore~~~!"

"No, wait!" Karin practically leapt for Karon, catching her around the waist. She comically hanged on as Karon began to unknowingly drag her along. "I am sorry! It is my fault! I am an idiot! I am a fool! Forgive me, Karon-chan~~!"

Izumi could not help but stare dumbfounded at what could be Karin's most pathetic moment. The others were just as stupefied as Izumi was.

"Ahem!" Izumi coughed, catching the duo's attention, "Sou-Sou-sama, are you acquainted with this fellow? I believe everyone wishes to know Sou-Sou-sama's relationship with this warrior…"

The others comically nodded rapidly in affirmation.

"… … …A-Ah~! Yes," Karin managed, returning to her dignifying statue, "Everyone, this is Sou-Jin Shikou… …My cousin…"

"… … … … …EH~~~!?" was the response everyone around the eye-widening Izumi gave.

* * *

><p>"…Reporting~!" a voluntary scout, one of the Loyalist, "Reporting~! Joyous news~! Relief troops! Relief troops has come, Your Majesty~! They had aided General Sou-Jin in repelling the Royal Guards~!"<p>

Everyone began to cheer on the spot as soon as the reports settled in.

"Brother!" Ryuu-Kyou exclaimed with a smile, "The Ancestors answered our prayers once more, mou! Relief troops have come, mou!"

"They have come, Royal Mother!" Ryuu-Ben cheered to his mother, "We are saved!"

"…But, who could it be, mou?"

"Is it not obvious!?" Empress Ka huffed, "It must be En-Shou of Ki-Shuu, responding to the summons to aid! She is closest to Raku-You and once friend of my sister, Ka-Shin!"

"Yeah~!" Ryuu-Ben cheered.

"…Is it true?" Ryuu-Kyou questioned the scout…but was shock to see that he shook his head.

"I am sorry, Your Majesty," He acknowledged, "It is not! The relief troops are not from En-Shou of Ki-Shuu! They are from Kyo-Shou! They are of Sou-Sou!"

Everyone gasped in shock at the revelation, mumbling stuff like "How can it be Sou-Sou?" or "How can it be her?"

"…Inconceivable!" Empress Ka exclaimed, "Who could imagine that Sou-Sou would come? En-Shou is closest to Raku-You, and yet it would seem she is sitting idly by! Whereas Sou-Sou rushed to our aid from a thousand miles away!"

Ryuu-Kyou thought about it for a while before turning to her brother. "Brother! A filial son is known when the family is poor, and in times of need a loyal subject is found, mou!"

"Indeed," Empress Ka intervened, shooing Ryuu-Kyou away, "When Sou-Sou arrives, My Royal Son, you should give her some good words of praise!"

"…? Royal Mother," Ryuu-Ben turned to his sister, "Should not it be Sister who-?"

"No! It should be you, My Royal Son! As the true Emperor of the Kan Dynasty, you must be the one to address the loyal subject! The time is now! You can finally reclaim your rightful destiny that your thieving sister stole from you!"

"…Our Royal Mother is correct, Brother," Ryuu-Kyou suddenly voiced, "The throne is yours to sit on! We—I was merely use as a figurehead, mou. It is no place for me…"

Empress Ka nodded her head in approval. "Now, My Royal Son, rise to the throne once again! You are the Emperor once again!"

Ryuu-Ben looked between his proud mother and his accepting sister before nodding. "W-We know! We shall p-praise her abundantly!"

Empress Ka nodded before turning to the stunted loyalist. "What are you all waiting for!? Hurry and bring Your Emperor a fresh set of robes!"

Though hesitant, a nod from Ryuu-Kyou sent them to obey the selfish Empress.

* * *

><p>"…It sure has been a long time, has it not, Karon-chan?" Karin reminisced.<p>

"It most certainly has," Karon nodded with a small smile.

"When did you return here to this realm?"

"Just a few weeks ago, actually…"

"And what of Uncle and Aunt?"

"They are not here; they say they have no plans to return…"

"And what of Ryuurin? Is she not with you?"

"No, she went off on her own many seasons before I did; I do not know of her current whereabouts, but she should be fine…"

"Is that so? Pity, but I had dreamt the day that I could see you all again…"

"…But Karin forgot me," Karon pouted.

"Ugh-! Well, I could not recognize you under all that armor…"

"Even after I had removed the headgear, it took Karin another two seconds to remember me, still…"

"Ugh-! You were keeping count!?"

"Such a lively conversation," Izumi noted. After everyone overcame the shock of meeting Karin's cousin, Karon led the way insisting that she escort them to the Royal Family that she was recently hired to safeguard them. From the conversation Izumi overheard between the two, she concluded that Karon also knows Kakou Sisters and the four were childhood friends, even earlier than when En-Shou and Karin knew each other. Then at some point, Karon's family migrated out of the land of Ming (China) to lands beyond. During that time, Karon obtained the armor she was currently donning and had focus intensively on defensive power since before becoming old enough to leave her family and journey back.

Izumi wasn't really surprise to see other relative of Sou-Sou Moutoku. In history, Sou-Sou had several members of his family serving him. Historically, Sou-Jin Shikou was a mediocre General at best with only one notable accomplishment: guarding Fan City from Kan-U during the battle of Fan Castle. It was due to one of the mediocre General's few outlandish abilities to keep a castle impregnable while on the defense that ultimately causes Kan-U to fail at securing Fan Castle.

"…Still," Karon turned to the rest of Karin's follower with a smile, "I see that you have grown to be a very powerful warlord now, Karin…"

"…This is not everyone, you know," Karin affirmed.

"I know. The one's here are mostly strategist and bodyguards, yes? That means you have a number of Generals as well…"

"…Shunran and Shuuran included…"

Karon laughed. "Somehow, I am not surprise…"

"Ahem," Izumi coughed again and gazed at Karin.

When she saw this, Karin now fully remember what they were here for. Straightening herself out, she turn back to Karon.

"Karon-chan," She began professionally, "We shall reminisce more later. We must return to the business at hand…"

"Oh, okay," Karon nodded in understanding.

"So, what is the situation?"

"The Royal Family came here about an hour or so earlier. With them are several dozen loyalists. They are completely exhausted, battered and famish…"

"… …Famish, huh," Izumi pondered quietly to herself with a knowing smile.

"They are currently, as I last check, residing in what is left of Imperial Throne Hall…"

"I see," Karin nodded before frowning, "Ugh, in my haste to get here, now that I think about, I forgot to bring a tribute. It is by protocol that when an external vassal has an audience with the Emperor, the vassal must bring a tribute…"

"Ugh," Keifa frowned as well, "I must admit that I too overlooked that tradition as well…"

"…That is not concern," Izumi spoke up, catching everyone's attention, "We have something in our army that is suited for such a case…"

"Oh?" Karin smirked, "And what would that be?"

"At this moment, the Royal Family and the Loyalists must be tormented by cold and hunger. So I ask this, what do they need the most right now? Ten-I-dono?"

"Eh!?" Ruru jumped a bit at being suddenly called on before falling deep into thought, "Hmm~… … … …! Ah! Food!"

"Exactly. Just a gulp of meat broth and two pieces of bread, that alone could be a small tribute but a tribute nonetheless. In times like these, a drink of broth is more valuable than ten thousand catty of gold…"

"I agree," Karin huffed with a smile, "Back when we escape the ambush set by Chou-Jou, I crave meat broth like nothing else during my recovery…"

"… …! Oh~!" Kii suddenly exclaimed, "So that is why Shiba-san told Ruru-chan to prepare some meat broth ingredients! And also why you told her make the broth right after the battle!"

"…! You have prepared beforehand, Shiba Izumi?"

"The job of the strategist is to think several steps ahead of their Lord in order to ensure that their Lord journeys safely…"

Keifa grumbled a bit, but had to admit that Izumi was right.

"Also, Sou-Sou-sama, please pay attention to one other thing…"

"Speak," Karin granted Izumi to continue.

"When Sou-Sou-sama comes into the presence of the Emperor, Sou-Sou-sama must follow court protocol to the letter, so as to put the Royal Family and Loyalists' heart at ease…"

"But of course," Karin huffed with a smile, "It would not do for the Emperor to see me as a potential traitor now, would it? Anything else?"

"Just one more thing," Izumi stated before looking at her surrounding, causing the others to do the same. By now they have reached the interior of the Imperial Palace; the palace is as dirty and uninhabitable for human as they had left it a little over a month ago. "Raku-You has been reduced to rubble. It would no longer be safe to guard the Royal Family here…"

"…Hmm. You are right. Keifa, what do you suggest?"

"We should obviously move the Royal Family to Kyo-Shou," Keifa answered curtly, "It is in the center of our territory and it is best to keep them close at hand…"

"I concur with Keifa's suggestion," Rin and Fuu noted.

"…Very well," Karin nodded, "I shall find some way to have that happen…"

* * *

><p>By the time they arrived in the Imperial Throne Hall, the loyalists were lined up on either side of the pathway to the throne. Seated on the throne was a plumped boy with squinting eyes and dressed in fresh royal gown of white and gold. Standing to the side of the throne was woman, still in her prime, also in fresh royal gown and had various jewels on her.<p>

Both of them appeared dignifying, but aside from their outlook Izumi became suspicious of everything else. Something about the two didn't seem to give the presence of the one truly "in charge". Rather, according to the loyalists' faces, they merely place themselves on top and had force the others to follow.

The older woman didn't seem conscious about it, but the boy showed plenty. He kept glancing off to the side (how Izumi could tell with his squinted eyes, one can only guess). Following the boy's glance, Izumi's eyes fell upon a single figure. It was a girl who was dressed in a beat-up royal gown, but a royal gown nevertheless. She had powder-pink hair stretching down half her back, a white bow tied on the front left side of the head, and gentle but graceful lilac eyes. She held a basket box in her arms and had a neutral expression.

In comparison to the one seated on the throne, she gave off an aura that need not require a throne to be identify as the true Emperor. But if that was the case, why is she off to the side as if a mere attendant instead of being seated on the throne?

"…Your servant Sou Moutoku, Warlord of Kyo-Shou, does homage to her liege," Karin greeted with three respectful bows. She does so two more times, one as she was half way to the steps that lead to the throne and again when she reached the steps.

"A loyal subject!" The lady smiled professionally, "In times of need a loyal subject is found for my Royal Son, Ryuu-Ben!"

"…Ryuu-Ben," Izumi noted in surprise. Ryuu-Ben was indeed the name of one of the successors of Emperor Rei-Tei, but historically should have died along with his birth mother Empress Ka (presumably the lady that stood beside the throne) around the time Tou-Taku "tyranny" began. "This means that…"

Izumi glance over to the girl that caught her attention before.

"…That person is Ryuu-Kyou, the crowned Emperor during the majority of the time during the formation of the Three Kingdoms…"

"What are you mumbling about, Shiba Izumi?" Keifa hissed quietly to her, "Be silent! Can you not see that Sou-Sou-sama is addressing to the Emperor?"

"…Jun-Iku-dono," Izumi whispered back, "The one on the throne isn't the Emperor…"

"…?"

"Towards the side, I believe that person is the one. The one seated was placed there on the throne out of egotism not by rights…"

"…!?" Keifa peeked to the person that I mention, before silently nodding, "It would appears that your eyes are good for something…"

"…My Royal Son," Empress Ka addressed to her son, "Should you not give this loyal subject a chance to gaze at your royal presence?"

"U-Uh, yes!" Ryuu-Ben clumsy nodded and addressed the kneeing Karin, "Arise…"

"Blessings of Longevity, my liege, long live," Karin exalted before rising. Once she did, she clapped her hands and Ruru came forward as instructed beforehand, handing a cover tray to Karin before backing off. Karin then ascended the steps before kneeing directly in front of Ryuu-Ben, presenting the covered tray. "Your Majesty, please go ahead…"

"…? What is this object you present to my Royal Son?" Empress Ka inquired.

"Please make a guess, Your Majesty," Karin smirked, as if Ryuu-Ben himself had asked.

"…T-The Imperial Seal?" Ryuu-Ben wondered.

Karin shook her head.

"Agate?" Empress Ka tried.

Once again, Karin shook her head.

"A-Amber?" Ryuu-Ben tried again. When Karin shook her head once more, Ryuu-Ben's face frowned in confusion. "…W-We do not know then…"

Karin gave a smirk. "Please uncover it, Your Majesty…"

Doing as Karin suggested, Empress Ka removed the cloth cover to reveal a covered bowl. When Ryuu-Ben removed the lid, steam from the hot soup inside streamed out. It didn't take long for the smell to engulf the throne hall.

"Your Majesty, this is chicken broth, freshly cooked…"

Ryuu-Ben practically dropped the lid he had removed, slowly grabbed the spoon that was already available in the dish, and took his first sip of it. Upon entering his mouth, Ryuu-Ben wept soundless.

"My Royal Son had not tasted meat for over a month!" Empress Ka informed in relief.

Karin nodded before fully handing over the tray to the eager Ryuu-Ben. "Please enjoy, Your Majesty…"

Ryuu-Ben wasted little time in accepting the tray and began to greedily gulp down the soup, sometime giving his Mother a spoonful or two.

As this was happening, Karin clapped her hand again and several soldiers led by Fuu and Rin came in with baskets of bread buns, a large pot of chicken broths, and several utensil necessity.

"Loyalists of the Royal Family," Karin addressed, "please enjoy your meals!"

Almost immediately, the loyalists consist of Ministers and Officials gather around the soldiers, receiving a bowl of chicken broth with spoon to scoop and bread buns on a plate for each. They hungrily gobbled them down, every now and then commenting on their blessing.

But as this was going on, the girl dressed in worn royal gown did not move an inch nor did she even glance at the food that was being distributed. Upon seeing that, Izumi and Keifa stepped forward to Karin.

"Karin-sama," Keifa whispered, "As much as I hate to damper on your mood, I am afraid the one seated on the throne-…"

"Is not the Emperor, I know," Karin spoke back, "The boy is too weak-will. Chou-Jou would have declared herself Emperor on the spot had the Emperor been this easy to unnerve…"

Izumi sighed knowingly. "Then is Sou-Sou-sama perhaps interested in meeting the true Emperor?"

"I would," Karin nodded before following Izumi's gaze to the lone girl, "It is her, is it?"

"Indeed," Izumi sighed, "Apparently, Empress Ka had set her aside in favor for her direct offspring…"

"It would not be easy to approach her though," Keifa noted, "Not without drawing attention from Empress Ka. Rumor about her before Chou-Jou began to take over is that she is beautiful as she is cunning; like a rose. Though not a threat to Karin-sama, it could prove an unnecessary nuisance…"

"Indeed," Karin rolled her eyes, before smirking mischievously and turning to Izumi, "Shiba Izumi, why not you bring her something to eat?"

"… … … … … … … … … …Eh?" That was the longest time it took Izumi to realize what the task was she has been entrusted with. "… …Understood…"

Seeing that disobeying or any attempts to be relieve of the task as pointless, Izumi made her way over where the food was being distributed, grabbing a full bowl of chicken broth and a plate of two bread buns, and made her way over to the girl.

"…Your Majesty," Izumi bowed once she was close enough, "please, have some…"

The girl blinked at being addressed to before smiling and shaking her head.

"Do not mind me, mou," she replied, "I am not hungry…"

"Forgive your subject for being blunt," Izumi noted, "but, Your Majesty, such a groundless excuse does not come close to fooling anyone…"

"Be that may be so, you need not concern yourself with one such as I…"

"That is not how an Emperor should present herself, Your Majesty…"

"… …I am no Emperor, mou…"

"Your subject begs to differ…"

"…I am dressed in worn out robes, mou…"

"But a Royal Robe, nevertheless…"

"His Highness dress much more appropriately, mou…"

"The radiance of an Emperor is not governed by appearance alone, Your Majesty…"

"…His Highness is seated on the throne, while I am not…"

"Anyone can sit on the throne, but the one who governs the person to seat rightfully on the throne are others…"

"… … …And they would be, mou?"

"The wish of the Royal Predecessor, the will of the people, the support of the Loyalists, and the Mandate of Heaven…"

The girl fell into silence for a while before speaking again, "…And what of the wish of the said person, mou?"

"Is Your Majesty inquiring the reason as to why you let your incompetent Brother seat himself on top?"

"…By succession rights, my Brother should indeed be the Emperor…"

"By age alone, but what of the other your subject has mention?"

"…Empress Dowager…stated that it was My Late Majesty's wish for me to ascend the throne…"

"And your Loyalists?"

"… …They urge me to be in place of my Brother, but my Royal Mother opposed…"

"And who has been seated on the Imperial Throne the longest, with many edicts issues under their name…"

"… …That of my name, Ryuu-Kyou…"

"So now Your Majesty admits her ties to the Royal Family…"

When Izumi suddenly stated that, Ryuu-Kyou stiffened and began to fluster trying to think of an excuse.

"Bear in mind, Your Majesty, if you wish to recover from the situation you should have done so right when your subject was referring to your 'Incompetent Brother'…"

"…! … …Ugh…"

"…Well, food for thought. Speaking of food, Your Majesty," Izumi present the food to her, "Please help yourself…"

Staring at the food Izumi offered Ryuu-Kyou slowly nodded before carefully setting the basket box down before accepting the food.

But before she even taken a bite, Ryuu-Kyou addressed Izumi again, "What is your name?"

"…Shiba Izumi," Izumi introduces herself, "Currently the Chief Strategist of Kyo-Shou Army lead by Sou-Sou-sama…"

"…I see," Ryuu-Kyou smiled before relinquishing herself to eating.

* * *

><p>After everyone had their stomachs filled, Karin-sama lead everyone outside to what is left of the Palace Royal Courtyard. Waiting for them there was an assembly of Fifty-Thousand Soldiers, armed and waiting in attention.<p>

"Your servant respectfully invites Your Majesty to inspect the troops of Kyo-Shou," Karin declared to Ryuu-Ben and Empress Ka.

"…G-General," Ryuu-Ben managed as he inspect the Kyo-Shou Army, "Are these men all yours?"

"No," Karin smirked, "They are the troops of the Son of Heaven…"

"How many do you have?" Empress Ka expressed.

"…Here, currently at the moment, Your Majesty, are Fifty-Thousand elite soldiers, half the whole of the Elite Division…"

"…E-Elite? Then what of regular soldiers?"

"Whilst in the midst of training, One Million in total. By the end of third month from today, there shall be zero…"

"Zero!?"

"They shall join the Elites by then…"

"In but three months? Remarkable! You are by far ten—no, a hundred times the person Chou-Jou and her ilk were…"

Karin smirked at this, but that smirk was devoid of any true humility. She knows that they were not words of compliment that she should deserve. Both Ryuu-Ben and Empress Ka were not the one she wishes to hear from; they were not the one she is wishing to serve as a loyal vassal.

Suddenly pulling out her Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken, Karin thrust the sword into the air. Immediately, the soldiers began to chant a beat rhythm, stomping the bottom of their spears (if they carrying any) into the ground repeatedly after rising them high into the air. The drums beat loudly in unison with the chanting of the soldiers; the ground and air around the courtyard seem to quake as an effect.

Caught off-guard, the Loyalist jolted in fright. Ryuu-Ben instinctively hugged his Royal Mother in fright while Empress Ka glanced around nervously in surprise. Only Ryuu-Kyou stood tall and remain composed, unfazed by the rise in spirit.

After about ten seconds of this, Karin lower her sword and it all end as abruptly as it began.

"… …T-This," Empress Ka began before recovering immediately, "General Sou, your presence is good fortune for the court and a blessing to the dynasty! The insurgents will be destroyed, and an era of greatness is at hand!" Turning down to her child, Empress Ka continued. "Your Majesty now is the time to reward Sou-Sou!"

"…Y-Yes," Ryuu-Ben nodded before addressing Karin, "W-We hereby confer upon you the rank of Regent-Marshal. F-From today on you shall be the central pillar holding up our realm…"

"…Your Servant thanks his liege for this benevolence," Karin bowed.

"Congratulation, Regent-Marshal!" the rest of the Loyalist proclaimed.

"…Your Majesty, I would like to make a petition," Karin suddenly called.

"Please speak," Empress Ka nodded.

"The Eastern Capital, Raku-You, is already ruined beyond repair. The palace and temples have all been destroyed by the rebels. Furthermore, the 'Royal Guards' and what remains of their forces can make a comeback at any time; Raku-You is close to them. For the sake of Your Majesty's safety, and for the sake of revival of the dynasty, I beseech Your Majesty to move the capital to the heart of Kyo-Shou, rebuild the Imperial Court, and restore order to the dynasty…"

Finishing her proposal, Karin and Izumi watch as the Loyalists began to gossip among themselves in alarm. They all realized that if they did as Karin suggest, then it shall be plainly clear that it will be no different to how it was with Chou-Jou.

"…Surely you jest, Sou-Sou," Empress Ka managed, "Raku-You have been the House of the Kan for Four-Hundred years! Yet you wish to-…"

Karin suddenly turned back to her army and thrust Shi-Chi-Sei-Ken high in the sky again. Again, the soldier's chanting and weapon stomping shook the earth and air as the drum beat loudly. They all died down immediately as Karin lower her sword, sheathing it this time.

"Behold Your Majesty," Karin began, "Your Majesty do take a good long look! Only in the Heart of Kyo-Shou will you be able to obtain the protection of so many elite troops, and will the court be able to rest in safety…"

Both Empress Ka and Ryuu-Ben were stunned by this display. Neither had anything to say to resist Karin's offer.

"… …General Sou-Sou," a voice suddenly rose from behind, "Art thou threatening His Majesty, mou?"

Everyone turn to Ryuu-Kyou, who then made her way in in-between Karin and her brother.

"Art thou implying that if His Majesty does not move, thou shall abandon His Majesty? Is this how a Loyal Vassal should show devotion, mou?"

"No," Karin shook her head, "it is not my intention to-…"

"Saying it is not thy intention, means thee wish to say that thou art not at fault, mou? Art thou now implying that the Royal Family has wrong thee?"

"No, not at all-…"

"It is His Majesty who decides where she would rebuild the Imperial Court, mou! It is not the will of a Vassal to state where the court should be rebuilt! No!?"

Stunned by the authority behind her shout, even Karin had jolted back with a bit of sweat forming. "…! … …Yes…"

Ryuu-Kyou sighed before continuing. "What General Sou-Sou mentioned is partially true, mou. Raku-You is in no state to live in…at the moment, mou! Until a considerable effort to rebuild it is complete, the Royal Family shall _temporary_ move to the heart of your territory, mou. Would that suffice, General Sou-Sou?"

"…Yes," Karin bowed in acknowledgement.

Ryuu-Kyou nodded before turning to her brother. "Your Majesty, will you grant this modify form of petition of General Sou-Sou?"

"… … …Y-Yeah," Ryuu-Ben nodded, "We grant this petition. We shall move to the Heart of Kyo-Shou for now…"

Ryuu-Kyou smiled before turning to Karin with a nod. "Regent-Marshal Sou-Sou, if you would please?"

At this Karin smiled before unsheathing her sword again and thrust it into the air. This time, the army chant "Long Live!" as the air and ground quake.

* * *

><p>"…Ryuu-Kyou," Karin huffed a chuckle, "Such assertiveness for someone who self-abdicate from the throne. I myself find no words to counter; the first time in my life to be worded into silence. What a frightening Emperor…"<p>

"Certainly," Keifa nodded, "I assume she would be content with remaining in the shadows. To think she would suddenly lecture Karin-sama into submission like that…"

"An Emperor should have that quality, I suppose," Rin frowned, "Pity the 'Emperor' right now is spineless in comparison…"

"He only knows how to cower in the shadow of his own mother and little sister," Fuu sighed, **"He even let his Mother do the talking for him~!"** "And the only advantage his Mother has is her Royal Status…" **"With people like that in charge, the Dynasty is going to get more trashy…"**

"… …I don't blame you all for belittling them," Ruru sweat dropped, "But do you not think we should lower our voice a bit?"

"Well~," Kii grinned, "It is not as if they can hear us with all this hooves and carriage noises…"

Long since leaving the ruins of Raku-You, the Army of Kyo-Shou steadily journey back towards home. With the Royal Family as a fine treasure and the rejoining of Karin's cousin Karon, the army marched home with zeal.

"Shunran and Shuuran," Karon grinned thoughtfully, "It has been so long, I wonder how they are doing…"

"Kakou-Ton-dono is now General equivalent to the Sword of Sou-Sou-sama's forces," Izumi informed, "While Kakou-En-dono is a peerless arrow that rips through the battle when called upon. They are both irreplaceable vassals of Sou-Sou-sama…"

"Is that so?" Karon giggled, "That sounds just like them…"

"But of course!" Karin huffed proudly, "If they were any less, they would not be serving under me…"

"Speaking of 'serving'," Rin noted, "Karin-sama, what should we do about the current Emperor?"

"…? What do you mean?"

"…Karin-sama, if I were to be frank, once we succeed in uniting the land, the reign of Ryuu-Ben may destroy everything we have worked so hard to gain!"

"I would agree," Fuu nodded, "Did this whole mess truly not begin when the supposed loyal vassal abused their imperial privilege and the Emperor's lack of authority in their own court? Should Ryuu-Ben remain on the throne after Karin-sama's conquest, will history not repeat itself?"

"That is true," Keifa hummed, "On the other hand, Ryuu-Kyou is decisive, charismatic, and strong will. Leaving the realm of Kan under her rule is most advised if we truly wish to save the Imperial Kan…"

Karin nodded. "My thought exactly…"

"If Karin-sama believes so as well, then we should-…"

"No! Absolutely not!" Izumi suddenly voiced, catching everyone's startled attention.

"Shiba Izumi! What is it now!?"

"Keifa!" Karin held up a hand, silencing her before turning back to Izumi, "Now, Shiba Izumi, what is it you wish to say? Why can we not dispose Ryuu-Ben in favor of Ryuu-Kyou?"

"Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi began, "recall back please to the struggle that transpired in the Imperial Court after the death of Emperor Rei-Tei! The relative of Empress Ka, General Ka-Shin, used the Emperor's death as a mean to bring Ryuu-Ben who is the General's nephew onto the throne! Soon afterwards, the Ten Eunuchs under the guise of following the will of the Late Emperor assassinate Ka-Shin and appointed Ryuu-Kyou as Emperor in a way as to suggest to the whole realm that Tou-Taku, a relative of the Late Empress Dowager, favor her for being her niece! Now, the struggle for the throne has Ryuu-Ben on top again due to the influence of Empress Ka! Sou-Sou-sama, do you not see? This power struggle for the throne, both Ryuu Siblings have seen and witness with their own eyes and ears. All but the last one ending with both being used! What would they think if we were to do the same? Would they not believe that they would be used as all other accounts before? And what of the Loyalists that follows them? In their eyes, they shall see Sou-Sou-sama as nothing more than, at worse, another Chou-Jou…No?"

Karin blinked at this before humming thoughtfully to herself. "… …There is…truth in those words…"

"After everything Sou-Sou-sama has done to relieve the Royal Family and their Loyalists' worry about the rebels, does Sou-Sou-sama wish to be seen as despot no different from Chou-Jou?"

"No…absolutely not!"

"B-But," Keifa began, "If that is the case, then how are we to preserve the realm of Kan then!?"

"…What Sou-Sou-sama wish to accomplish here is not 'vassal urging the Lord' but the 'Lord urging the vassal', in other words, not a 'coup d'état' but an 'internal strife'…"

"… … …Huh?" Kii frowned, as many others around her, "Y-You lost me, Shiba-san…"

"We, as vassal, should not be the one suggesting the disposal of Ryuu-Ben-sama from the throne. Rather Ryuu-Kyou-sama herself must suggest it, or at least begin considering it…"

"How is that any different, Shiba-san?" Karon wondered.

"We are vassal of the Imperial Kan, loyal ones for that matter. We must display that loyalty to whomever may be in charge, no matter how incompetent that person may be. Should a vassal suddenly advocate to a much worthier person to take charge, it shall show our disloyalty to realm and the person themselves. Should that be the case, the person may think, 'this vassal wishes for my dominance over the realm, but only out self-interest; will they do the same again should they find me no longer appealing?' Once the person start thinking that, then it is all over…"

"Ah~!"

"Oh~!" Fuu awed, "Yes that is a very definite outcome…"

"A true Lord, such as Ryuu-Kyou-sama," Izumi continued, "would only seek dominance only if there is good reason to. From there she must seek out others that are willing to follow her cause; she will only gather those she will find loyal to the cause. That is the outcome we must seek for…"

"I see," Karin nodded with a smile before frowning, "but…Ryuu-Kyou does not seem interested; in fact, she seems tired of it. There is no way she would come to us, or anybody, to perform a power struggle…"

"Ryuu-Kyou-sama has a weakness that can be exploit, Sou-Sou-sama. I discover it as I was speaking with her…"

"Oh~?" Keifa huffed, "And what would that be? _Please_ tell!"

"The hearts of the people…"

"… …Huh?"

"She is in many ways similar to Ryuu-Bi-dono of Yuu-Shu; she has a kind heart that aches at the sight of suffering from the people, be they be nobles or common people…"

"How are we supposed to use that!?"

"We simply show Ryuu-Kyou-sama how life is under such an incompetent ruler. We shall let her hear words of those that are affected by the regulation. The list goes on…"

"And how are we supposed to do that without it backfiring?"

"…? Backfiring?" Ruru tilted her head in confusion.

"True, it is possible to make Ryuu-Kyou see that the people are suffering, but it is also possible that Ryuu-Ben could see it himself. Ryuu-Ben may be incompetent, but that does not mean he is blind. It is possible that when he sees his wrongdoing he will try to correct it! Or worse, Ryuu-Kyou could suggest the change for Ryuu-Ben…"

"That is not possible either," Izumi shook her head, "Not with Ryuu-Ben-sama's handicap always close to him…"

"…? … …What handicap?"

"His Royal Mother, Empress Ka. Recall back please to when Sou-Sou-sama paid her respect to the Emperor. From there, most of the conversation has been held by Empress Ka; Ryuu-Ben-sama himself did not make one decision on his own. Empress Ka is a member of the Royal Family but is narrow-minded and possesses a groundless ego; she shall believe that her decision is right no matter who says or show otherwise, evident in how she place her son on the throne by force. What's more is that she seems overprotective of her son; therefore she will shield her son from his own wrongdoing…"

"…Heh, that is true," Karin chuckled, "She may be beautiful but not wise…"

"Sou-Sou-sama, she is wise… …just foolishly blinded by her ego…"

Karin chuckled again. "Right~! I shall stand corrected then…"

"But even so," Fuu noted, "How are we to show Ryuu-Kyou how life is then? In order to show her, we must get through Ryuu-Ben and Empress Ka…"

"Not necessarily," Izumi informed, "I have strategy that, if Sou-Sou-sama permits it, wish to use…"

"And that will be?" Karin wondered. Izumi didn't reply immediately; instead she usher Karin to get closer and whisper her idea directly into her ears. Upon hearing, Karin's face strain a bit in worry. "…Will this really work?"

"I can guarantee it!"

Karin hummed in thought for a while before nodding with a smile. "It does sound interesting~! Very well, permission granted…"

"…? Karin-sama? What did Shiba Izumi suggest?" Keifa inquired.

"Sorry Keifa. I shall have to keep it a secret from you…"

"…!" Keifa startled before glaring at Izumi.

* * *

><p>Upon returning to Kyo-Shou, a grand organized party was there to greet the Royal Family. Karin would later find out that Izumi had instructed Shuuran to prepare this just before they had left. The party eased the minds of the Loyalist and the Royal Family even further as they enter the castle of Kyo-Shou.<p>

For days afterwards, Karin worked to further displace the worries of the Emperor and the loyalists. Mountains of gifts and housing arrangements for the loyalist were taken care of almost immediately. And Kyo-Shou Castle was outfitted with decorations suited for the Kan Emperor's residency.

Now it had been weeks since then and Izumi now find herself standing with Karin and Keifa as they attended another Royal Assembly. The assembly is basically the Emperor gathering his loyal minsters together to discuss what is to be done about the realm. Unfortunately, as Izumi recalled, there hasn't been a proper assembly called forth by the Emperor for many generations already. Perhaps because of that, Ryuu-Ben sat there nervously even after numerous secessions; with his mother Empress Ka standing next to him. Ryuu-Kyou was also nowhere to be seen, but after several Royal Assembly questions about her whereabouts no longer rose.

"Blessing of Longevity, my liege, long live!" Everyone announced and bowed curtly in front of the Emperor.

"A-Arise!" Ryuu-Ben tries to address expertly, but had started off slow.

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" Nevertheless, everyone announced before getting up. Everyone began to part ways towards the side as done traditionally…everyone aside Karin with Izumi and Keifa right behind her.

"Your Majesty," Karin began, "Ever since you temporarily move here to Kyo-Shou, civilians and soldiers have been dancing with joy, praising this piece of good fortune. The seas are calm and the rivers clear, and the rain and wind have been propitious…"

"Y-Yes," Ryuu-Ben nodded after looking at his mother, "This is all due to your efforts. We are greatly delighted…"

"Your Majesty," Karin continued onward, as if the comment had flew over her head, "in your benevolence, confer upon En-Shou of Ki-Shuu the rank of Commander-in-Chief, confer upon En-Jutsu of Ju-Shun the rank of General of the Elite Cavalry, confer Ryuu-Pyou of Kei-Shuu the rank of General of the Front, confer Kouson-San of Ryou-Sei the rank of General of the Rear…"

Karin then handed to one of the attendant a written form of her petition, which was then pass to Ryuu-Ben to examine.

"…Sou-Sou," Empress Ka suddenly called, "His Majesty has just moved to Kyo-Shou, and has a myriad of affairs to put in order. Why hurry to bestow ranks upon the regional lords?"

"Because the capital was just moved temporarily, magnanimity and majesty need to be shown to the world," Karin replied smoothly, "This is a one-time opportunity that must be seized…"

"I see, but in this petition of yours, you gave En-Shou, Ryuu-Pyou, Kouson-San…dear me, all those regional lords are to receive promotions. Some were even promoted two or three steps up. But you alone are missing. Back then Chou-Jou, using Tou-Taku as a front, promoted herself to, what was that, chancellor? So, why are you not petitioning for yourself?"

"Therein lays the arrogance and foolishness of Chou-Jou," Karin smirked at the question, "I am not Chou-Jou; I am Sou-Sou…" Karin bowed curtly to Ryuu-Ben. "Your servant has received the bounty of the dynasty; she is grateful and seeks to repay her liege. I only wish to do my loyal duty to Your Majesty; I do not covet meaningless titles…"

"…I see," Empress Ka nodded in approval, failing to recognize the hint of venom in Karin's words, "you are a practical woman with no use for the meaningless. I like that…"

Empress Ka nodded to her son and Ryuu-Ben addressed Karin again. "Everything that Sou Moutoku petitions shall receive our approval…"

"Your servant is grateful for your honor!" Karin bowed curtly before standing aside along with the other ministers.

* * *

><p>"…WAH~~~! Shunran and Shuuran are both dummies~! Dummies, dummies, dummies, dummies~~! I do not know you two anymore~~~!"<p>

A cry of despair and bitter resentment rang out in the courtyard. With everything that has been going on, Karon didn't have time to meet up with her two other childhood friends. Evidently after finally meeting up, the Kakou Sisters did not immediately recognize her. With tears in her eyes, Karon can now be seen stomping off still fully armored. Shunran and Shuuran, meanwhile, are hanging from her waist desperately and apologetically as they try to cease Karon's departure to no avail (thus being comically dragged along).

"No!" Shunran managed, "Karon-chan, Karon-dono, Karon-sama~! Please wait!"

"We apologize for our arrogance~!" Shuuran cried out desperately, "A thousand death to us for forgetting you! Please don't leave!"

"…I never thought I'll see the day," Maou managed, dumbstruck as she and everyone else who were not participating in the assembly watch on, "Both Shunran and Shuuran begging someone, other than Karin-sama, for forgiveness…"

"… …And in such a pathetic way," Sawa managed in the same manner.

"**We had the privilege to witness the same from Karin-sama,"** Fuu spoke through Hou-Kei, "Hey now Hou-Kei; do not reveal such an embarrassing fact about Karin-sama…" **"Sorry, it slipped out…"**

"Karin-sama as well," Nagi sweat dropped, "… …I cannot fathom such a concept…"

"Even Shiba-san was left speechless for quite some time," Rin added with a sigh, "but was the quickest to recover…as usual…"

"Really~!?" The Chou Sister exclaimed in shocked.

"Really…"

"That is even more shocking than hearing that Karin-sama acted like that," Tenhou awed.

"Yeah," Chiihou frowned, "I thought for certain nothing could faze someone who claims to be a strategist yet fights like a whirlwind of death…"

"It just goes to shows Shiba Izumi is still human," Renhou sighed.

"Who is still human?" A voice called from behind, startling everyone.

Everyone turned to see Karin approach with Keifa and Izumi in toll.

"…Or rather," Karin continued, "Who was seen as anything more than human?"

"K-Karin-sama~!" The Chou Sister exclaimed before each giving an incredibly low bow, "W-We humbly greet our benevolent benefactor!"

"…Uh, yeah~," Karin sweat dropped at the overly courteous greeting, "You three can stop doing that now…"

"It can't be helped, Karin-sama," Keifa noted, "They were spared enemies given a second chance…"

Izumi, meanwhile, glance over at comedy being performed by Karon and the Kakou Sister with a sweat drop. "Am I to presume Sou-Jin-dono was denied familiarity here as well?"

"…Unfortunately, yes…" Nagi replied in the same manner.

"Ah! Karin!" Karon greeted, coming over, "…Ah-! No, it should be Karin-sama now…"

"Eh?" Karin blinked before the meaning of her words got through, "Ah, yes! We are not children anymore, so you have to address me accordingly…"

"Yes, your highness!" Karon saluted professionally…a little too professionally.

"From casual to professional," Keifa sweat dropped, "…well, whatever. Sou-Jin-san, I presume you shall be joining Karin-sama's cause from now on?"

"Affirmative! … … …Though this one is also under direct orders from the Emperor!"

"…? The Emperor!? You mean you take orders from that boy!?"

"Negative! This one's orders come from the Emperor…"

"…Ah~!" Izumi nodded in understanding, "You mean from Ryuu-Kyou-sama…"

"Affirmative!"

"…Then this makes things easier," Izumi turn to Karin, "Sou-Sou-sama. Allow me to borrow General Sou-Jin…"

"For that plan of yours?" Karin inquired, to which Izumi nodded, "Very well…don't keep her too long now…"

"Understood!"

* * *

><p>Ryuu-Kyou sat in a veranda situated in the center of the Kyo-Shou castle's garden, with only two attendants waiting for her orders. Sometimes she would gaze at the trees where the sparrows chirped pleasantly among each other; sometimes her gaze fall towards the pond where colorful carps swam serenely just below the surface; sometime she would glance upward and watch the clouds move slowly. But no matter which direction she stare in her face remain neutral, with a hint of sadness.<p>

She would have remained so had it not been for the sound of heavy armor and footsteps echoing suddenly.

Ryuu-Kyou turns to see Sou-Jin, still fully armor, approaching the veranda with a robed person. She blinked at the second person, confused as if she had never met the person, until she realized that the person was one of the strategists of Sou-Sou she had met back in Raku-You.

"…Your loyal servant, Sou-Jin and Shiba Izumi, pay respect to Her Majesty!" the two bowed curtly before the veranda.

Ryuu-Kyou stared indifferently before sighing. "…I told you I am not the Emperor, mou…"

Izumi and Karon remained silent as they remain bowing curtly to her.

"…Arise…"

"Thank you, Your Majesty!" With that, the two stood up.

Ryuu-Kyou sighed. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, mou?"

"Your Majesty," Izumi began, "How is your stay here in Kyo-Shou?"

"…Most relaxing, mou," Ryuu-Kyou admitted, "There are three meals a day, servants to tend to every needs, the royal gardens are blooming with beautiful flowers, and city echoes with liveliness. In comparison, Chou-Ann seems like a bad dream, mou…"

"Your subject concur with Your Majesty. But your subject believe Your Majesty has made an error in one of your observation…"

"…? Oh? What may that be?"

"The liveliness of the city…"

Ryuu-Kyou blinked confusingly at Izumi's words. "I do not understand. Even I receive reports that the city is bursting with excitements…"

"The words of a report are but a second-hand source. If anything, the reports Your Majesty overheard are ones that your brother, or rather what Empress Ka, wishes to hear…"

"…Are you saying what is reported is false?"

"No, Your Majesty, it is not false but not completely true…"

Ryuu-Kyou hummed in thought before sighing. "Then how am I to know the complete truth, mou?"

"A simple task, Your Majesty…"

"How so?"

"…Your Majesty, are you interested in exploring the city?"

Ryuu-Kyou nearly fell off of her chair before staring incredibly at Izumi. "E-Explore the city!? W-What careless words! I cannot simply set foot outside the Palace, mou!"

"Perhaps if Your Majesty is the Emperor, but as Princess Ryuu-Kyou—no, as simply Ryuu-Kyou-sama, it is possible…"

"…As simply Ryuu-Kyou, mou? I do not understand…"

"Simply speaking," At this Izumi closed in and whispered into her ears, "Ryuu-Kyou-sama can dress up in disguise as a commoner and visit the city…"

"…As a commoner, mou?" Ryuu-Kyou hummed in thought, "True, it is possible, but I must inform Empress Mother Ka about-…"

"Empress Ka does not need to be informed," Izumi suddenly intervened and continued on before Ryuu-Kyou could say anything more, "Empress Ka would most definitely not wish to be disturbed for such a trivial thing…"

"…I suppose you are correct, but…can it really be accomplish, mou? Disguising is one thing, but sneaking out is-…"

"Your Majesty's worries are unnecessary," Izumi turned to Karon, "I am correct to say that Sou-Jou-dono is under Your Majesty's direct order, yes?"

"Affirmative!" Karon saluted.

* * *

><p>"…So this is the city of Kyo-Shou?" Ryuu-Kyou awed as her head swung left to right, taking everything she saw in, "I seldom go out; as far as memory serve, I had only venture far from the palace structure whenever the Royal Family are fleeing, mou. The city truly is bubbling full of liveliness and vigor…"<p>

"Indeed, Your Majesty," Karon nodded at the words of Ryuu-Kyou.

In order to sneak Ryuu-Kyou pass the security, Izumi had hid her within Karon's armor. Though skeptical at first that such a simple method would work, the two had to admit that in the end Izumi had chosen the right course of action. Karon's armor was large and spacy, with enough room to hide a single small person inside. It was also unthinkable that any royal guards to try searching Karon's body, partly due to Karon being a rather intimidating general if necessary and partly due to the fact that it was no secret that she is now one of the members of Karin's inner circle.

"Ryuu-Kyou-sama," Izumi began, after watching the said person gaze about excitedly, "Is there any place you wish to attend to first?"

"Eh!?" Ryuu-Kyou backtracked a bit before humming in thought, "…Well, I always wish to try out the food stands, mou…"

"Then so be it. I believe the closest food stand is located in the next two streets…"

"Very well, let us make our way, mou~!"

"… … …Her Highness is acting like a country girl who just visited the palace interior," Karon managed, straining her words.

"It is to be expected," Izumi smirked as they follow Ryuu-Kyou closely from behind, "Aside from being on the run, Her Majesty had yet to experience any form of normal life. She is at the age where she should be acting in such a way, being curious and excited at discovering a new world around her…"

"…Shiba-san sounds like a doting mother…"

"Perhaps; I had dealings of such in the past…"

"…?"

"Think nothing of it, Sou-Jin-dono. Come now; let's keep our Princess safe…"

"…Okay…"

* * *

><p>The three spent the next hours or so going hither and thither throughout city. Izumi didn't even need to guess to see that Ryuu-Kyou is enjoying herself as time pass. She already befriended many of the children that Izumi worked with back when she came to Kyo-Shou the first time. She also became rather familiar with many of the shop-owners that she recommended as well. Of course none of them were aware that she was the Royal Princess of Kan; Izumi was prepared for this and had passed her off as one of Karon's cousins (much to shock of the said pretend cousin).<p>

The three now find themselves dining at a restaurant, sipping tea. Although it was nerve-wracking for many people, Karon had insisted in remaining fully armor even on suggestion by Ryuu-Kyou. Izumi, of course, has also insisted Karon to remove a little armor but after the first attempt failed she no longer pursue the topic.

Izumi could easily guess the simple reason why Karon is so heavily insistence in keeping her armor on: she was deeply afraid of everything around her. The reason may sound lowbrow but, just like with Karin, Izumi could tell that Karon was practical in dealing with her fear; fear of the unknown, fear of others, fear of pain. Karon is simply trying to defend her frail confidence with her armor.

"Shiba Izumi," Ryuu-Kyou suddenly called as she set aside the cup of tea she had been sipping, "General Sou-Jin, I thank you two for allowing me such a chance to mingle with the citizen of the Kan Empire, mou…"

"Your thanks are unnecessary, Ryuu-Kyou-sama," Izumi gave a small curt bow, "Fulfilling the wish of your is a must for any loyal subject of the Kan…"

"Yes," Karon added, trying extremely hard to not sound or look too profession, "Your wish is my command…"

"I shall remember your words, mou," Ryuu-Kyou nodded in approval.

"So, Ryuu-Kyou-sama," Izumi addressed, "what do you think? About the city? About the people? About the reports?"

Startled at first, Ryuu-Kyou considered her next words before speaking. "The reports are indeed true. The city is prospering and the citizens are in a joyful state…"

"…But?"

At that, Ryuu-Kyou frowned a bit. "…But, amiss the joyous atmosphere, there lay many dark pockets, mou…"

"Indeed. Perhaps Your Majesty has seen the dark alleys?"

"…Few in number for each, but there were rather scrawny people jumbled in there…"

"The sick and the unfortunate. And outside several restaurants?"

"…There were plenty of people dressed in tainted and ripped clothing, asking for even one coin or a scrap of food…"

"Beggars and homeless. And of in front of Court Houses?"

"…Many distress people banging on the doors asking for food… …Was it always like this, mou?"

"I do not think there is a city or a country in this world or in any worlds that does not have beggars, suffering or unfortunates. The City of Kyo-Shou is no different, though for the past weeks it has become more numerous…"

"Only recently, mou?"

"It is a problem that Sou-Sou-sama and I realized early on and had worked to lessen it. Up until a few weeks ago, at the very least every single person in the city, if not the region we govern, had at least a chance to obtain one good supper…"

"What has change then?"

"Politics perhaps," Izumi shrugged.

At this, Ryuu-Kyou became confused. Up to as far as she has known Shiba Izumi, she had always given certain answers to any of her question, even if it had sound preposterous once Izumi went into depth with her explanation even she has no words to counter.

Just then the people sitting at the table behind Ryuu-Kyou suddenly sighed, loud enough to catch hers, Sou-Jin, and Izumi's attention.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the tax has raised this high!" one of them complained, "Just weeks ago, with my current salary, I could meets end's need and still have enough to spare. Now, it takes three jobs to meets ends meet…"<p>

"I know what you mean," Another nodded, "Just the other day I went to buy my usual amount of rice; it was just about 10 catty worth enough to last me a week. But get this: it now cost 50 coins to buy that much when 10 coins would have been enough before!"

"I know! 50 coins!? We are only getting paid say 80 coins a week at best and then there is tax at the end of the month too; 240 coins is the tax now! Can you believe that!?"

"But that is not the worse part, as I was arguing with the rice merchant, he managed to sell some bags to some government official from the court. They bought a degrade variety at 40 coins each. When I try to get one of those kinds, the rice merchant suddenly told it is now 50 coins again!"

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah and when I complain, he told me that it might even be more profitable for him if he did not sell anymore. In the end I had to buy one at that price…"

* * *

><p>"…50 coins for a 10 catty of rice!?" Ryuu-Kyou managed in horror, "And 240 coins for tax collecting!? Those kinds of prices are unreasonable!"<p>

"It's call inflation, Your Majesty," Izumi informed, taking a sip of tea.

"…? Inflation, mou?"

"In a nutshell, it's a 'rise in price of goods'. When the quantity of goods goes down, price goes up in order to ensure an escape from shortage…"

"Huh?" Karon blinked in confusion.

"To put it even more simply, the less you have the more you are worry about people sucking you dry…"

"Oh…"

"But why should be any reason for that!?" Ryuu-Kyou wondered, "According to reports, the yield of rice this year is extremely plentiful, mou!"

"Indeed," Izumi nodded solemnly, "But not a month ago, the Emperor had decree to fill up the granaries with the newly yielded crops. Though it is unnecessary, the Emperor has been insisted by Empress Ka to do so. Because of that, there are few grains of rice available to the public…

Ryuu-Kyou grumbled a bit; it was true, the royal granaries are now packed with enough rice to last for two years…assuming they don't rot too fast.

"Normally, with this surplus amount of rice, Sou-Sou-sama would have spared some to the public, but the Emperor has made it 'Royal Exclusive'…"

"But I do not understand," Ryuu-Kyou frowned, "why is it this bad, mou? Could it be because the salaries are so low?"

"That's not correct either, Your Majesty…"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Merchant works on a delicate system of supply and demand, Your Majesty. To gain profit, they must find the common point where the demand for goods and the price of goods are acceptable. With that profit, some of it goes to paying their workers. With price high but demand low, merchants and business owners cannot obtain the economical profit required to efficiently pay their workers. In other words, it is not that the salary is low, but because the worth of the coins has decreased…"

"…? T-The worth of coins?" Karon managed in confusion.

"…Take this cup for example Sou-Jin-dono," Izumi raised her tea cup, "with its simplicity one could argue that 1 coin is enough to buy it. But then suddenly, the market dictates that one needs 2 coins, then 3. As you can see, what you could buy with one coin suddenly it not as much…"

"Oh~!"

"Then it must be because of the taxes, mou," Ryuu-Kyou noted, "If the taxes are not so great, people didn't need to worry about meeting end's need. Why is the tax so high, mou?"

"…Because not over three weeks ago," Izumi began, "somebody passed a law setting the tax at its current price…"

Ryuu-Kyou opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly shut it. She didn't need to ask; she knows who pass that law. It was decree under her brother Ryuu-Ben's name.

"Of course, Sou-Sou-sama had tried persuading otherwise, but Empress Ka had made certain that the Emperor has ignored our pleas…"

Ryuu-Kyou could not believe her ears. Once she got down to it, the common people are suffering because of the decision made by the Emperor…her brother. But she cannot stand for that, she cannot believe that even their Royal Mother, Empress Ka, could convince him to do this. But before she could voice her opinion, the family on the table next to them suddenly gave some sighs.

* * *

><p>"Dear mother," The Daughter of the family suddenly voiced, "Are we really not going to do anything about the assault carried out on Brother?"<p>

The Mother sighed. "I'm afraid so…"

"Maybe we should try again, going to the court house to plead a case…"

"Do not be foolish my daughter," The Father sighed, "Perhaps if it had been three weeks before we could get our case solve but now it is impossible…"

"Your father is right," The Mother sighed, "The court drums had been taken down and those Court Guards have once again start demanding fees to have the 'very busy' Court Officials deal with it…"

"It happens the last time we went there, remember my Daughter?"

The Daughter sighed. "It is not fair; if we had the money in the first place Brother would not be so wrongfully beaten so badly! I wish Sou-Sou-sama would reinstall our previous Court Official again…"

* * *

><p>Ryuu-Kyou heard all of this; she could not believe that the family could not have their case handled by the Court Official, when it is <em>their<em> job to do so.

"…That family is but one of many that cannot plead their case," Izumi suddenly clarify, taking another calm sip from her tea cup.

"There are many more!?" Ryuu-Kyou managed in horror, "How come, mou? I have heard reports saying that there are not many cases that the Court Officials had to deal with!"

"Just because that is what is reported to the Royal Court, it doesn't mean it is true, Your Majesty. Likewise, just because the Court Officials didn't receive a lot of cases, it doesn't mean there aren't a lot…"

"How come, mou!?"

"Three reasons, Your Majesty," Izumi held up three fingers before putting down two of them, "Firstly, the traditional method to call a case has been reinstalled…"

"…I beg your pardon?"

"Sou-Sou-sama and I have seen this kind of problem before and had gone to correct it. We had install Court Drums outside the Court House; by Sou-Sou-sama's decree, anyone can beat the drum to alert the Court Official inside that a case is being issue and that anyone, including the Court Guards, interfere shall be punish under law. This system ensures that the Court Guards cannot deny or become difficult with civilians pleading a case…"

"Ah~! How ingenious," Ryuu-Kyou nodded in admiration.

"Secondly, the ability of the Court Official has differed as well. Sou-Sou-sama and I have chosen people from the population not for their standing but for their ability. There is no point in using a writing brush in battle or a war sword to write. If they have the skill to do so, Sou-Sou-sama and I would place them in a position worthy of their skills…"

"Reasonable, mou…"

"And finally, the Court Official can now choose which case to handle. To Sou-Sou-sama and I, no case is too small for the Court Official; all cases are solve and report regardlessly with our system. In turn, they were waged appropriately according to their enthusiasm. Humans are greedy at heart, but it can be control and used; as long as it benefits their needs they will get the job done as efficiently as possible…"

"I see, mou," Ryuu-Kyou nodded.

"…But then." Karon suddenly frowned, "What is causing the problem?"

"It is just as I'd said," Izumi sighed, "The logical system that Sou-Sou-sama and I set up has been torn down. The traditional method for calling a case has been reinstalled; citizen must once again go through the Court Guards in order to plead the case. But with recent low wages and high taxes, Court Guards are taking advantage of this to profit themselves to meet end's need. The ability of the current Court Officials is also lacking; many lacks the up-to-date insight and fairness judgment require which the complex and ever changing life of Kyo-Shou so readily provide. Concretely, wages are now evenly distributed, neither rising or falling due to their enthusiasm; therefore a Court Official need not to be careful or truthful about their works…"

"H-How could that be!?" Ryuu-Kyou managed in shock, "How could anyone let that happen, mou!?"

At that, Izumi took another sip before answering. "The Loyal Ministers that had travelled with Your Majesty were rewarded with new position by the Emperor, were they not?"

"Yes, but what-?" Ryuu-Kyou began before finally connecting the dots, "A-Are you saying the current Court Officials are-?"

"The Loyal Ministers. The majority of them, however, had been more adept in royal desk job than public civil services. Although it unanimous that they should be rewarded for their loyalty, they were place in areas outside their expertise. The Emperor installed these jobs upon them and because they are unfamiliar with the system Kyo-Shou had they plead to have the traditional system reinstall for convenience sake instead of efficiency sake…"

"T-That can't be," Ryuu-Kyou managed in shock…until another table nearby sighed.

* * *

><p>"What is happening to this world?" One of them asked, "Has the Heaven really abandon us this time…"<p>

"I concur," another one moaned, "When it was just Sou-Sou-sama, I thought it was a sign that the Heaven still smile on us…"

"You would think with the Emperor here things would get even better, but no~! The rich are getting richer and the poor are getting poorer! Taxes are high, most of court officials are lazy, and the people we once trust are being replaced!"

"Yeah~! The rich are happy, but what about us!? What about those who of lower social classes? Since the royal families return, it's like we do not matter anymore!"

"And Sou-Sou-sama is force to go along with this inanity! Sure the rules she put up before were strict, but at least we understood why they were place and it did not harm us in the long run…"

"It is no wonder the Ten Eunuchs could had gotten away with so much injustice! The Royal Family is so short-sighted!"

"Maybe it would have been better if they had remained in Chou-Ann!"

"My thought exactly! I had once cheered at the thought Sou-Sou-sama had remained loyal to the Imperial Kan, but now I wish Sou-Sou-sama could have ignore them and left her at Raku-You…"

* * *

><p>"…No way," Ryuu-Kyou managed; tears of pain were already forming in her eyes as she used her hands to cover her mouth, silencing any cry of painful horror that she could have unconsciously make, "…is this really what the people are saying, mou!?"<p>

"Your Majesty," Karon voiced in concern.

"Shiba Izumi! Are their words the voice of so many others!?"

"Perhaps," Izumi admitted, "Though not all of them feel exactly the same and would not quite put it in such a way, there should be many thinking the same…"

"No way! I-I admit that my Royal Mother may seem a little cruel and my Royal Brother may not be thinking beyond two steps, but I am sure that deep down they wish to work for and concerned about the people, mou! They would never intentionally cause people to suffer! Are you saying that nothing they worked towards has reached them, mou!?"

"…The people don't know the Emperor's personality, nor that of the Empress…or Ryuu-Kyou-sama," Izumi suddenly voice, "There is no way for them to correctly judge them…or Your Majesty…"

"…!"

"For people, who cannot fathom those who they never met or see, they judge the action and the result of the action of the said people; they would judge those work for them and look towards their living condition to get an idea what kind of person they are being led by. They merely looked upon the evidences and made a conclusion…"

Ryuu-Kyou sat there listening intently as Izumi wrapped up her opinion.

"…However, the puzzling thing is," Izumi suddenly chuckled, "even though this isn't the reaction of people in a good government, this is a sensible reaction after a mistake. With Your Majesty now aware, at the very least Sou-Sou-sama and I can be at ease…"

"…?"

"…Ryuu-Kyou-sama," Izumi suddenly stood up, "We have several more hours before we must return. Are there any other places Your Majesty wish to attend to?"

* * *

><p>"…Did it go well?" Karin asked as soon as Izumi and Karon returned.<p>

"Rather than saying it is going well," Izumi informed, "I would say we are progressing in a good direction, Sou-Sou-sama…"

"Progressing?"

"In other words," Keifa grunted, "you are not confident if your stratagem will work or not, right?"

"It is not question of whether my simple stratagem will work or not, Jun-Iku-dono, but when…"

"Huh!?"

"So that's what you mean," Karin chuckled before sighing, "It appears that this shall be a long operation…"

"Slow and steady wins the race, Sou-Sou-sama…especially in the race we are performing in…"

"I suppose so…"

It has been an hour since Izumi, Karon and Ryuu-Kyou return to the palace. Ryuu-Kyou has excused herself back into the inner chambers of the palace, while Izumi and Karon reported in to Karin.

"Nevertheless, it means Empress Ka and Ryuu-Ben shall remain in power for much longer. They're going to tear up everything I had made right…"

"There is no need to worry, Sou-Sou-sama," Izumi reassured, "even if they remain in power for the next two years, the damages can be minimized so that by the time the operation comes to fruition hardly anything would be different…"

"You expect to have Karin-sama wait for two years!?" Keifa exclaimed, "What nonsense is this!? We can't have Karin-sama worry over this issue for two years!"

"She's just saying if they remain in power for that long," Karin chuckled, "Do not overreact, Keifa…"

"But Karin-sama~!"

"Do you have anything else to report, Shiba Izumi?"

"I have finished my report," Izumi acknowledged.

"Then you are excused…"

Izumi gave a courteous bow before leaving.

"…K-Karin-sama," Keifa suddenly voiced in confusion, "It may just be me, but it would have seem you had rush your conversation with that woman…"

"I did," Karin admitted, "And it only worked because Shiba Izumi herself has wished to end our little chitchat…On that note…"

Karin then turns to Karon, who had remain quietly on standby on the side.

"Karon, now that she is gone, there are certain things I need to ask you about Shiba Izumi…"

"As you wish, Karin-sama!"

"…! Karin-sama~!" Keifa gasped in awe. She had feared that the time spent with Izumi had made Karin trust her completely. But this inquiry proved to her that Karin had yet to trust her; Karin is being cautious of Shiba Izumi, finally seeing her as a threat.

"Tell me, Karon," Karin began, "What is your impression of Shiba Izumi?"

Karon thought about the question for a moment. "To be honest, Karin-sama, my impression of Shiba-san can be described as wonders…"

"Wonders, you say?"

"A complicated person. She is willing to let one enter her head but one would leave with more questions than answers. Shiba-san's way of thinking is…perplexing. One would not think that it is as though she knows more about the situation better than the people in the situation themselves…"

"You don't say…"

"She is highly intelligent as well. It is as if every step she takes is full of consideration and is well-planned. How she manages to integrate logic into an emotional conversation is frighten, if not astonishing. She also seems very popular with the common people, without regards to age or gender, but she always seems to put up an air of a professional no matter who she talks to…"

"The air of a professional?"

"She is all about business…"

Karin hummed in thought at this before speaking again. "…Do you see her as a threat?"

"…? A threat, Karin-sama?"

"As in, if she wants to, she could overthrow both the Royal Family and me?"

Karon blinked at that before giving the scenario a thought. "…Truthfully, yes. She seems to be capable of that much now that Karin-sama mentions it…"

Keifa couldn't help give a smirk upon hearing this. Not only did Karin consider this, but Karon has expressed it out loud. With this, she thought, Karin would no longer place full trust into Izumi.

"…But at the same time," Karon continued, "I get the feeling she is not interested…"

"…Eh?"

"So you thought so as well, Karon," Karin huffed.

"As well, Karin-sama?" Karon wondered.

"Shiba Izumi…is incredibly gifted. As I have mention to others before, she could easily dispose of me and conquer the land in my place. But she did not do that; that has always puzzled me. The only conclusion that I can arrive to is that she is simply uninterested or perhaps even she has yet spot the opportunity to do so. The later became out of the question after she save me so passionately during my fail attempt to pursue Chou-Jou, so it had to be the first but I was not sure if it was. So I decided to ask you, who have spent a far lesser time with Shiba Izumi so far, for your opinion to confirm that I was not being influence by my personal opinions…"

"I see. You are as careful as always, Karin-sama. Just like that time with the scroll thief…"

"The scroll thief? How is it that you remember something as trivial as that after all this time?"

"EH!? Trivial!? Karin! I was framed for that and you saved me from that shame!"

"… …I did?"

"WAH~~~! Karin, you dummy! Dummy, dummy, dummy, dummy~~! I do not know you anymore~~~!"

"Ah-! No! Wait! I'm sorry~! Stop! Do not leave~~!"

Watching this gag scene between Karon trying to stomp off in tears and Karin hanging from her waist, desperately trying to stop her thus getting comically drag, Keifa let out a sigh.

She had guessed wrong. It is not that her beloved Karin is beginning to doubt Izumi, but rather Karin is beginning to doubt her own judgment and needed an third party opinion on the matter. That opinion had only seemed to solidify Karin's confident in judging Izumi, therefore strengthening her trust.

"Shiba Izumi," Keifa grumbled under her breath, "I will not allow you to corrupt Karin-sama to your own unannounced end…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Izumi was making her way back to her household that she obtained when she obtain the rank of Chief Strategist. It wasn't big in comparison to the other grand household in the Kan Era, but it is still relatively large capable of fitting ten common folk houses inside.<p>

Normally, someone of her status would have taken a carriage with several escorts back to her home, but Izumi had insisted that she is fine walking home by herself. It is not that she was confident that no one would attack her; in truth she has absolute confident that she may one day be attack.

It's just that she was used to such situation; back in her world, there were time when she would spend hours after dark away from home and had made her way back home on foot. On a few occasions, she was approached by people of ill-intent but she has always apprehended them without much difficulty and hand them over to the authority. In short, it is one of her hobby as a 'night-patrol'; the thrill of turning the hunters into the hunted is one of the few enjoyment she occasionally allow herself to do. In fact, she had used that excuse to rescue Kazuto when he, predictably, fail to heed her warning about the strange male student.

This night is one such night. Ever since she left the palace, Izumi's keen senses easily picked up a stalker following her…or at least someone keeping an eye on her as she made her way home. Whoever it was is incredibly skill, no one under Izumi's capability would have detected the person.

Nevertheless, Izumi had confident that she can deal with this stalker. So she continued onward until she came across an alley way that suits her needs and rushed in.

The stalker, perhaps startled by the action that clearly seems to indicate Izumi was aware of their presence, rushed from her hiding place and into the alleyway to follow. But as soon as the stalker enters, they could find no trance of Izumi. It was a long alleyway and judging from Izumi's speed upon entering she could've exited already.

The stalker was so perplex that they didn't notice a shadow descending from above. By the time the stalker realized it, he or she was already pinned to the ground in a submission hold.

"People never expect an attack from above," the shadow announce with confident; it is none other than Shiba Izumi, "I'm only going to ask this once: who sent you?"

"I meant you no harm, Shiba-dono," the stalker voiced in a soft female tone, "I have merely wish to convey an invitation to you…"

Though startled by the fact it was a girl, Izumi glared at the cloaked figure under her. "If it is an invitation, I would much prefer a more honest approach. Tell your master that, assuming I would let you go…"

"I shall take note of that in the future, but it is urgent that this invitation is to be delivered discretely. I apologize for inconveniences…"

"… …So the organizer of this invitation came herself, I see," Izumi released the cloak girl and allow her to stand up, "It would appear that you are more thorough about discretion than I thought you are. Impressive…"

"So you realized," the cloak girl noted in surprise, "Then will you accept my invitation?"

"You came all this way to invite me yourself. I suppose in respect I can do that much…"

"Then please follow me…" And with that, the cloak girl leads Izumi onward.

* * *

><p>"I am surprise, admittedly, that we are to arrive here of all places," Izumi acknowledge after arriving at the front gate of a Court House, "If I recall correctly, this is the residence of-…"<p>

"Inside, quickly please," the Cloaked Girl ushered once she open the door.

"Affirmative," Izumi chuckled; she couldn't help but think if there really is a need for secrecy, they should have at least entered through the back door instead of the front.

Once inside the Court House, the Cloaked Girl led Izumi towards the Guest Room. Bear in mind that a standard Court House composed of a Court Room, a dungeon to house criminals for trials, and a Living Quarter where the Guest Room, Study Room, and Sleeping Rooms are located.

In the Guest Room, there already two distinguish-looking people waiting.

One had long light-brown hair flow down her back stretching pass her knees, a soft hair ornament in the shape of turtle shell held some of her that are braided in place, and gentle green eyes behind red rim rectangle glasses. She wore a black traditional qipao that uselessly hid the curves her optimal breast, which had various golden chains decorating certain parts of the dress. Long scroll-like lacings connect the golden chain near her neck with the golden chains around her wrists.

The second person has long thick curly gray hair flow down her back, with her official hat sitting loosely on the side of her head, as if ready to fall off any time soon. She possessed bright, kind and considering green eyes and wore faded-pink rim oval glasses. She dress similarly to a ballet dancer, with her pea-green romantic tutu gather up on her right waist held in place by a yellow star clip, a mostly tan-color tutu waistcoat that did little to cover most of her large bust, and a cape that hangs from the bicep golden armbands accompany by a fold-up paper scroll. She also wore white beads around her wrists and blue ones around her neck, white garter belt socks and stage shoes, and held a manuscript in her hands.

"Welcome, Shiba Izumi-dono," the first person greeted respectively, "I am honored to meet you here in my Court House…"

"I'm sure you are," Izumi greeted in the same manner, "Kouhou-Suu-dono…"

Kouhou-Suu Ginshin smiled at this. Izumi is aware of who she is. She was one of the Loyalists that had traveled with the Royal Family on their way back Raku-You. Historically, her counterpart was also appointed as Grand Commandant of the Kan Imperial Court for his contribution in suppressing Yellow Scarves Rebellion.

"But I would have preferred a more subtle approach to this meeting. Perhaps one that would not look so obviously inconspicuous. The situation could have easily been interpreted as an excellent [scandal] material…"

"Perhaps, Shiba Izumi-dono," Kouhou-Suu admitted, "but this method is the only method that will not reach the ears of the Empress…"

"… …Oh~? So you know what [scandal] means?"

"I have a vague idea…"

Izumi couldn't help but smirk at this; this person Kouhou-Suu is good. Izumi admittedly let that one English word slip on impulse, but Kouhou-Suu managed to gather the core of her sentence and make an educated guess of the unfamiliar word.

"Now then, allow me to introduce to you the other members here," Kouhou-Suu directed Izumi's attention the second person, "This person here is a close friend of mine, Ro-Shoku Komiki…"

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Shiba Izumi-dono," the person bowed in greeting. Izumi is aware of her name as well. Historically, the name belonged to the teacher of both Kouson-San and Ryuu-Bi who was wrongfully accused for a crime and was spared only by the interference of Kouhou-Suu. Though history mentions little of Ro-Shoku after that account, his son was to become the Consultant Foreman Clerk in the Department of Legal Administration in Sou-Gi.

"As for the person who brought you here," Kouhou-Suu continued, addressing the Cloak Girl, "She is the organizer of this meeting: Chou-Chuu Yogen…a eunuch…"

That earned Izumi's astonishment as she turn to see the Cloak Girl removing her cloak to reveal her long curly turquoise hair that flow passes her shoulders, sad light-purple eyes expresses a traumatic upbringing, and her palace attendant clothing worn like an erotic dancing shrine maiden, with her servant attendant hat attached to her purple headband.

"Now this is a shock," Izumi admitted, "I thought for certain all members of the Ten Eunuch are unaccounted for…"

"…They are," Chou-Chuu Yogen announced sadly, "I had remove myself from the main Eunuch Faction when they assassinated General Ka-Shin…"

"I see…so you didn't participate in the assassination, so what is it you-…no, what do you three want from me?"

"As would be expected from one such as yourself," Ro-Shoku giggled, "You catch on pretty quickly and get straight to the point…"

"While not asking unnecessary questions at that," Kouhou-Suu chuckled, "Then let us get down to business then, please have a seat…"

Taking the offer, Izumi sat herself down on the nearest chair as the other three took their seats as well.

"I shall get straight to the point: Shiba-dono please urged Princess Ryuu-Kyou to return to the throne…"

"So it is about this," Izumi huffed, "You do realize that I have yet to declare my allegiance. By your declaration alone, I can label you traitors of the Imperial Court…"

"Perhaps, but you will not do that…"

"And what makes you think so?"

"Foolish as it may sound, but we trust the judgment made by Chou-Chuu…"

"…Then what is your reason," Izumi glance at Chou-Chuu.

"…Because you follow Sou-Sou-dono," Chou-Chuu simply reply.

"Now that's an interesting reason," Izumi chuckled, "But I suppose you have judge Sou-Sou-sama well…"

"So will you do it?" Ro-Shoku inquired, "You are by far the only person that has managed to remain close to Her Highness' side without suspicion; you are the only one who can influence Her Majesty…"

"(So their knowledge extend to the fact that they know I have snuck Ryuu-Kyou-sama out, huh?)" Izumi thought, "(They are also aware of Sou-Sou-sama's loyalty…)"

"It is His Highness wish for Princess Ryuu-Kyou to take the throne while he is gone. Ka-Shin and her family merely used His Highness' absence to further their family's standing in the Court…"

"…? Hold a minute," Izumi interrupted; it may have just been a miscommunication, but if her ears are not defected then she had just stumble upon shocking and presidential information, "Are you saying…Emperor Rei-Tei…is ALIVE?"

The three looked at each other, as if they had just slipped something unintentionally, before they hesitantly nodded.

"This is confidential information," Kouhou-Suu began, "We want you to trust us, so we shall trust you…"

"Several months ago," Chou-Chuu began, "His Highness fell into a strange disease. In retrospect, it was probably more than just a disease. His Highness, Emperor Rei-Tei, was changing; no one knew why, but it horrified everyone who knew…"

"Aside from the three of us," Ro-Shoku admitted, "The Ten Eunuchs, Ka-Shin-san, Empress Dowager Tou and Empress Ka were aware of it. The Emperor was so traumatize by the change, he confide to the Ten Eunuchs of the succession and in secret left. To save face-…"

"Let me guess," Izumi suddenly intervene, "you all spread the rumor that His Highness passed away…"

"… …That is correct…"

"Then correct me if I am wrong then…"

"…?"

"Months after Emperor Rei-Tei were pronounced dead, Ka-Shin determined that it would be safe to appoint her own relative as the next Emperor instead of following His Majesty's order. Chou-Jou, being a political opponent to Ka-Shin for many years, could not stand the idea of letting Ka-Shin get her way gather the eunuchs to assassinate her. But not in a usual way, no; going by my information about Chou-Jou she likely sentence Ka-Shin in a method worse than death, something so shameful she refuse to reveal herself thus create the illusion that she is dead. With Ka-Shin gone, Chou-Jou appointed Ryuu-Kyou as the Emperor and would have likely gotten rid of Empress Ka and Ryuu-Ben had it not been insisted by both Empress Dowager Tou and Ryuu-Kyou-sama to keep them alive. After several more months, for whatever the cause Chou-Jou began to go wrong and plot a takeover. The rest result is the Tranny of Tou-Taku and Coalition against it. Am I correct?"

The three stared in amazement at Izumi before Chou-Chuu spoke. "It is exactly as you surmised…"

"To deduce as far as realizing that General Ka-Shin is alive yet in hiding," Ro-Shoku awed, "Impressive~!"

"I can now see why you are Sou-Sou-dono's Chief Strategist," Kouhou-Suu added, "Frighten, both you and Sou-Sou-dono…"

"Your praises are unneeded," Izumi waved off their awe, "Anyway, from what I gather, Chou-Chuu here saw what was happening and decided to preserve the Empire in her own way. She aided Ka-Shin-dono's escape from Raku-You, enlisted help from you two and remained undercover waiting for the opportunity…"

"…! H-How-?" Ro-Shoku began before sighing, "No, never mind! Yes, it is as you said…"

"So the real purpose of this meeting is not only to convince me to suggest to Ryuu-Kyou-sama to take back the throne, but also to receive my cooperation in finding both His Majesty and Ka-Shin-dono, am I right?"

"Again yes…"

Izumi huffed. "A dangerous game you are all playing. One slip-off and all of you can be sentence to death…"

"We are all aware," Chou-Chuu admitted, "But, my family had served the House of Kan for many generations. Unlike the other eunuchs, I am proud of it! I will not let it collapse…"

"For the Imperial Kan," Kouhou-Suu declared, "Staking our lives for it nothing short of what we should be doing…"

"Please, Shiba-dono," Ro-Shoku bowed in a pleading way, "Help us return the Imperial Kan back to its former glory!"

Izumi watches as the three bowed deeply to her. After a moment, she sighed. "I can see that all three of you are deeply loyal to the Imperial Kan, you have my admiration and respect…"

"Then-!?"

"_However_, I must decline on suggesting Ryuu-Kyou-sama to take the throne as of yet…"

"Eh!? But-!"

"I ask all three of you this: has ever in history did the vassals abdicate the Emperor for another not done it for their own selfish gain? Kouhou-Suu-dono and Ro-Shoku-dono?"

Despite being called on, the two remained silent as if registering something that should have been obvious yet they missed it completely. Chou-Chuu must have just understood as well, because she slipped a shock "Ah-!" before she could cover her mouth with her sleeves.

"Ka-Shin-dono and Chou-Jou are prime example of the worry that this question presence. I have made certain already that Sou-Sou-sama had not fallen prey to this hidden trap, and I must insist the same to you three… … …But I am sure that one day, Princess Ryuu-Kyou will be looking for assistances soon…"

The three of them gave Izumi a puzzling look as she got up to leave.

"When that happens, I shall suggest you three as well when I am asked. Until then, refrain from taking any more suspicious actions and perform your current duties well…"

Izumi than started towards the door before turn back to them with a final note. "Among the current Court Officials that has been appointed, Sou-Sou-sama and I are glad that you two have the most to report. It may not set well for the Emperor or his Mother, but _the_ Emperor would be please…"

With that, Izumi left and made her way her way home…starting from the back door.

* * *

><p>Days later in Ki-Shuu, En-Shou has host yet another Assembly in her palace. Ministers and Military Officers are there as En-Shou has host the Assemble on the pretense of a banquet, with plenty of food and a score of dancers. It was in the middle of this banquet that En-Shou voiced for attention.<p>

"…The court issued a decree bestowing upon me the rank of Commander-in-Chief," En-Shou declared to her vassal, "In addition to Ki-Shuu, Ryou-Sei and even To-Shuu, two province which I have wanted for a long time but have not managed to obtain, are all assigned to me as fief!"

The vassals of En-Shou gossiped amidst themselves at the news their lord has given.

"So tell me, should I accept this decree, or should I not?"

Ka-Yuu suddenly stood up and bow curtly to En-Shou. "Congratulations, En-Shou-sama, on your promotion! To gain land without so much as wasting a single sweat; En-Shou-sama should accept the decree!"

Another vassal stood up and began to curtly addressed En-Shou. "The court has just move to Kyo-Shou. The Emperor could barely manage his own affairs. The decree is simply an empty favor that costs them nothing!"

At each comment, En-Shou nodded before noticing the distress look on Gan-Ryou. "Toshi, what's wrong with you? You don't look all that merry as the party should be…"

"…En-Shou-sama," Gan-Ryou began with a sigh, "this decree…isn't as simple as we think…"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"…I am not quite sure myself…"

"Ah, you are probably just thinking too much, Toshi," Bun-Shuu laughed, "As far as I can see, whether we accept this decree or not, it holds no drawback for us…"

"It looks that way, but it still bothers me somehow…"

En-Shou gave Gan-Ryou a puzzling look before noticing a sigh from the leading dancing girls, "Dancer~! Did you have something to say?"

Everyone turn to the lead dancer. She was a tall dancer with cheerful dark-blue eyes, rosy-color cheek, knee-long black hair tied in a ponytail, and was wearing an exotic dancer clothing.

"…Uh, yes I do," the dancer paused her dancing to addressed, "I know why the decree sounds a bit off…"

Everyone blinked at the girl for a moment before nearly everyone burst out laughing.

"What does an uneducated clown like you know about the meaning of an Imperial Decree?" Ka-Yuu taunted.

"…Everyone," Den-Hou, who had remained silent, suddenly voiced, "Let us here what she has to say…"

"Oh~? Is the sentimentalist resorting to aiding one of the same lowbred now?" Another choir of laughter erupted as a result of the mockery given by Ka-Yuu; she has become rather favorable by En-Shou since her arrival, so everyone had wanted to get on her good side.

Despite the laughter presented by everyone, Den-Hou ignored them and gave the dancer a nod to continue.

The dancer simply frowned at the laughter all around her before accepting approval from Den-Hou to continue. "Princess-sama, from what I see, this decree only appears to be an empty favor; in fact, it conceals a wicked purpose…"

At that point, everyone stopped laughing as the dancer continued.

"Princess-sama, you must understand that, while this Imperial Decree was issued in the name of the Emperor, it is not hard to read between the lines and see that each word in the decree was dictated by Sou-Sou Moutoku…"

Everyone traded worrying glances at each other. In Ki-Shuu, whenever Sou-Sou Moutoku was mention, it is never a good thing.

"Princess-sama, once you accept the decree, you must submit a memorial of gratitude. That way, it will mean that you acknowledge that Sou-Sou controlling the Emperor to command the lords of the realm is legitimate! But if Princess-sama rejects the decree, Princess-sama would violate the code of a vassal! Then Sou-Sou will say that Princess-sama, despite being a vassal of the Kan, is in defiance of the court! Besides, if Princess-sama accepts this decree of grace today, what if tomorrow they send us one that is undesirable?"

The dancer paused for a moment to let her words sink in.

"…What if they order Princess-sama to pay tribute in grains, or withdraw the troops, or even cede territory? Princess-sama, will you accept the decree then or not? Therefore, this decree poses a quandary, and the villain Sou-Sou has already accomplished her malicious purpose…"

Everyone was silent. She was right; like it or not, it was still the Kan Dynasty as long as the Emperor still exists. En-Shou must show loyalty to the Emperor. But the Emperor is now being used by Sou-Sou to corner En-Shou. She doesn't want to submit to Sou-Sou, but she doesn't want to be branded a traitor either!

En-Shou must by now realize this and sank deep into her chair with a sigh before banging her fist onto the table in rage. "I regret not having accepted Machi's proposal! I really ought to have taken the Emperor into my own hands! Then, the one controlling the Emperor and commanding the lords would not be the midget, but me!"

"Damn it!" Bun-Shuu hissed as she punched her palm, "Princess-sama's troops and horses outnumber Sou-Sou by Two-Hundred Thousand! And the cities and land holdings are twice hers as well!"

"…I could have placed the court right here!" En-Shou growled, "…Sigh, because we were careless that the Midget managed to seize the initiative! And now I am obliged to obey her false decree and random order! How frustrating!"

The Dancer smirked before chuckling in the direction of Ka-Yuu, who was grumbling a bit on the spot.

"What a pity~!" She began, "The proposal made by Den-Hou-dono was declared by some myopic general to be words of simpleton~! And had to point out by an uneducated clown such as myself~…"

Ka-Yuu glared at the dancer, but could not say anything since it was _her_ proposal that cause En-Shou to lose the initiative.

Seeing this, En-Shou suddenly rose to her feet. "W-Whatever! We missed this partly because I got careless! It has nothing to do with any advice given to me by one of my noble vassal! It is not your place, dancer, to start badmouthing a general…though I thank you for your opinion…"

Ka-Yuu threw En-Shou a relieved sigh before smirking rudely at the dancer, who had bowed apologetically to En-Shou for going out of line.

"…And as for Den-Hou-san," En-Shou then turn to Den-Hou, "I shall present to you an apology of high degree for not considering your proposal…"

"Your words are too kind, Princess-sama," Den-Hou gave En-Shou a grateful bow.

"Anyhow, Toshi, what do you suppose we should do now?"

"Well," Gan-Ryou began, "I think we should get ready…"

"Get ready?"

At this, Gan-Ryou turn to Den-Hou, telling her to take over.

Den-Hou smirked in amusement before standing up, catching everyone's attention. "Sou-Sou is obviously going to get significantly stronger now that the Emperor is in her hands. For now, she doesn't match us in terms of strength or sizes, but surely if Princess-sama ignores her long enough, she try to fight us for dominancy…"

"…That little midget dare wish to challenge me~!?" En-Shou laughed, "Now that's a joke…"

"Princess-sama, if I may be blunt," the dancer suddenly began again, "Not only is Sou-Sou fighting you for the realm…if she is allow time to build up strength, it is still not clear who will emerge the victor…"

Upon hearing that, En-Shou slammed her fist onto the table. "I will NOT sit idly by as that Midget afflict the people! I will not sit and wait until Sou-Sou has enough power to challenge me to an all-out battle! Here are my orders!"

Everyone stood in attention.

"Immediately after the autumn harvest, we will mobilize One Hundred and Fifty Thousand troops to conquer the province of Ryou-Sei and To-Shuu! After that, we shall sharpen our weapons, feed the horses, and go exterminate Sou-Sou~!"

"Yes, En-Shou-sama!" Everyone acknowledged.

"Princess-sama, if you can do this," Den-Hou bowed curtly, "it will be good fortune to Princess-sama and the realm…"

* * *

><p>"Oi~!" Den-Hou called out later after the party, following a group of retreating dancers, "Mai~! A moment please~!"<p>

The Dancer that spoke out before paused in her retreat and nodded to the others, signaling them to go on ahead.

"Is there something wrong, Machi?"

"No," Den-Hou shook her head, "Not at all. I just wish to convey my gratitude for what you did back there…"

"…Whatever do you mean, Machi?"

"You purposely anger En-Shou-sama in order for her to start acting against Sou-Sou, correct? You have also reclaimed a bit of my honor by correctly interpreting the venom behind the Imperial decree, yes?"

The dancer laughed. "…If you are right, Machi, then I have been completely seen through by you…"

Den-Hou huffed. "It must have taken a lot to see through you, Chou-Kou Sungai…"

"You think so~?" Chou-Kou the dancer replied with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. And with this, I can suggest to En-Shou-sama to make you a General, as you wanted…"

"…! Really~!?"

Den-Hou nodded. "I have enough now to convince even someone as shortsighted as En-Shou-sama of how capable you are…"

"Ah~! Machi-chan~~!" Chou-Kou hugged Den-Hou affectionately, "I am in your debt again~~!"

"…I do not recall ever putting you in my debt…"

"Sure you have. To begin with, had it not been for Machi-chan for suggesting me, En-Shou would have never even considered me even as a dancer. I repaid my debt today by restoring a bit of your honor, but now Machi-chan is going to increase my status even further~! So I am back in your debt…"

"…I see…Then the next time we meet it will not be as 'strategist to dancer' but 'strategist to general', Chou-Kou…"

Chou-Kou nodded eagerly as she release Den-Hou. "And I shall be working hard again to pay Den-Hou back…"

The two nodded to each other in acknowledgement before splitting off.

* * *

><p>"Ki~~~!" En-Shou screeched in her Study Room, "I can't believe I let that midget steal the initiative on me—the most distinguish warlord in Ming! Ki~~~! How vexing~~~!"<p>

En-Shou grabbed the nearest object in reached and threw it in frustration.

"Not only that, but now she has reason to label me as a traitor as she please, and I must bow my head just to stay in her grace! Me, bowing my head to that child of a eunuch!? Unacceptable~~~!"

"Indeed~, that is very unacceptable for someone of your prestige standing~…"

"I know, right? It should have been the other way around! That midget merely used some cheap trick to get ahead!"

"I must agree~, someone of your standing even being an Emperor is no less than what you rightfully deserve…"

"Indeed-! Wait, what!? Who said that!? Reveal yourself!"

From the shadow, a man in Taoist clothing stepped out.

"It is an honor to meet you, Warlord of Ki-Shuu. I am U-Kitsu; a friend…"

En-Shou twisted her face in confusion. "Friend? I do not recall ever meeting one such as yourself before to even form a pact of comradeship…"

U-Kitsu chuckled. "There is truth in that~, please forgive~. I merely said that so that you would understand that I am here to help you~, oh fair Lady~…"

"…I see, but what help can you possibly give me? Or rather, why would I need your help at all?"

"Are you not frustrated that Sou Moutoku is ahead of the game to conquer the realm~? Do you not want to hurry yourself up and deal her a crushing blow to humiliate her~? As we speak~, it is with no doubt that she is laughing at you just because she got a little ahead~!"

"…!? S-She dare~!?"

"Yes~! She can only do a little for now~, but with the Emperor in her hands~, the more she think about just how much she can humiliate you without lifting a finger the more times she will find herself laughing at how foolish you are to her~!"

"…! Ki~~~! I would not put it pass her to do that! But I cannot make a move on her until I conquer all of the Northern Provinces!"

"Conquering those province is easy~, En-Shou-dono~. So easily~, that even Sou-Sou will fall off her seat at how she could not fathom that you could be so amazing~…"

"Really!?"

"Yes~! Would you like to know~?"

"Of course! Anything to make that midget sweat in fear or awe by me!"

U-Kitsu smiled as this as he began to tell En-Shou how to unite all of the Northern Provinces.

* * *

><p>So ends another chapter in a LONG~~~ while! Sorry if there wasn't much excitement, but it's not always going to be bloodshed and violence in this story~!<p>

There are some characters new to the Koihime Musou series added. Two are OC that did exist but didn't make it into the franchises: Ryuu-Ben and Chou-Kou. Ryuu-Ben is Liu Bian, the short-lived Emperor Shao of Han before being disposed by Dong Zhou and Chou-Kou Sungai is Zhang He, one of Cao Cao's Elite Generals.

There are seven that had just recently been added officially to the franchises' role-call: Ryuu-Kyou, Empress Ka, Den-Hou, Sou-Jin, Kouhou-Suu, Ro-Shoku and Chou-Chuu. Ryuu-Kyou, or as the franchise named Kei-Tei, is Emperor Xian and the last Emperor of Han before self-abdicating to Cao-Pi. Empress Ka, or as the franchise named Ka-Taigou, is Empress He direct mother of Liu Bian who was disposed with her son when Dong Zhou seize power. Den-Hou is Tian Feng, a tragic strategist that tries to prevent Yuan Shao from making fatal mistake against Cao Cao and commited suicide when he not only fail but was also dishonor. Sou-Jin is Cao Ren, a cousin general of Cao Cao. Kouhou-Suu Ginshin is Huangfu Song Yizhen, a general in charge of eliminating the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Ro-Shoku Komiki is Lu Zhi Zigan, the famous teacher of Liu Bei and Gongsun Zan. Chou-Chuu is Zhao Zong, one of the Ten Eunuchs.

Only one new common name in this chapter, which goes to Chou-Chuu. The common name "Yogen" translate into "Prophecy". Normally I would tell you why I chose it, but it will have a significant later on; I can only tell you that she is much different than her historical counterpart and that her common name hints at her capability.

The next chapter will shift focus to the Kou-Tou Force in the south. Son-Saku finally makes her move to conquer all of the Southernland. And four new characters enter the scene, all new official characters no OC yet.


	15. Chapter 014: The First Step of the Littl

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 014: The First Step of the Little Conqueror<strong>_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I have no ownership over Koihime Musou, or any other variation of the game and other counterparts. Several new OCs into the Koihime world will be introduced here.<p>

On that note, additional credits to Koihime Musou Wikia, a website I just recently discover around the time I wrote the last chapter that help me out a lot in information about some additional characters that I wished to add in or made me want to add them in.

* * *

><p><em>Kazuto's P.O.V.<em>

Since the Hei-Shuu Forces have fallen, the Anti-Chou-Jou Coalition was dissolved. We went back to Yuu-Shu with our new comrades: Ryo-Fu, Chin-Kyuu, Tou-Taku, Ka-Ku, and also Chou-Sen, who for some reason decided to tag along.

About two months after the Anti-Tou-Taku Campaign ended with the Coalition's Victory, as we were doing our daily jobs in Yuu-Shu, a messenger arrived. As we were wondering where that messenger is from, he gave us the message:

"The Chief Magistrates of Yuu-Shu, Hongou and Ryuu-Bi. For your achievements during the punishment of Tou-Taku, you are promoted to be the Magistrates of Jo-Shou…"

After saying all that in a bossy way, the messenger gave Touka-chan a seal and left.

"The Magistrates of Jo-Shou," Touka-chan repeated after the messenger left, "This is amazing! We are not only the magistrate of one Province but two now…"

"I do not think it works that way," Nenene sighed in displeasure.

"What do you mean?" Aisha wondered.

"Basically," Ei voiced, having been in the room with Yue serving tea to us, "Whoever issue this position is telling you to stop being the magistrates of Yuu-Shu and move to Jo-Shou while they shall send someone else to govern Yuu-Shu in your places…"

"…! No way~!" Touka-chan exclaimed, "What about Rou-Sou City!? What of its people!? I have a responsibility to them! They chose us!"

"…That's true," I hummed, "The citizens of Rou-Sou City for one don't trust the Imperial Court any longer, let alone some new power…"

"However," Hinari hummed in thought, "Jo-Shou is known to be a fertile and well suited province that any warlord could thrive in. Benefits from agricultural harvesting and raw materials outweigh what can be found here in Yuu-Shu…"

"Plus," Shuri added, "Yuu-Shu and Ju-Shou are practically neighbors, so it is not as if we are leaving Yuu-Shu completely, we are simply moving next-door…"

"Hmm~," I hummed in thought, "I suppose if you think it like that, it's okay. But that doesn't change the fact that we are going to leave the people of Yuu-Shu behind…"

"Yes," Aisha began as well, "But according to Hinari, our strength can grow more in Jo-Shou. Unless we are content to being a minor force, moving to Jo-Shou is our only option…"

"…I guess we just have to explain it the citizens. Right now, we don't really have the power to oppose such an order…"

"…Well," Touka-chan suddenly smile, "If we tell them that we are going to Jo-Shou so that the citizens there can smile everyday like we do here, they would understand our position better too…"

"Oh~!" Hinari exclaimed, "That is one way to think about it as well…"

"Right," I smiled, "This city, and all of Yuu-Shu is now a place where everyone can live at ease, thanks to everyone's effort. Let's use what we learned here in the new Province…"

"Yes," Touka-chan nodded eagerly, "Well, everyone, let us prepare to move then!"

"Moving~, moving~, Let us get moving~!" Rinrin sang.

Shuri giggled. "And to think, it is almost fate that Our Lady is to govern Jo-Shou…"

"…? Why is that?" Aisha tilted her head in confusion.

"Jo-Shou is the very same province in which the first emperor of the Kan Dynasty, Ryuu-Hou Koso, originated from. For My Lady, it shall be a home-coming of a sort…"

"Oh~!"

"I am the heir of the Prince of Chuu-Zan, Ryuu-Shou, after all," Touka-chan induced, "Anyhow, once we inform everyone about this, all we can do is to leave Yuu-Shu in the hands of our successors…even though it is a bit regretful…"

"A lot has happened here after all," Aisha smiled in remembrance.

"We fought the Yellow Scarves from this town," I began to list as I went back through my memory, "maintained security, worked on domestic affairs…"

"Whipping that stupid inspector," Rinrin added with a devious grin.

"Hah, that too," We all laughed at that, "…really, a lot…"

"Indeed," Aisha nodded, "But, using those experiences, we can aim higher at Jo-Shou…"

"Past is past," Rinrin stated, "Future is future!"

"Indeed," Shuri nodded before getting us back on the topic of moving, "Then, Hinari-chan and I shall prepare the documents…"

"Rinrin and I shall prepare the troops for transferring," Aisha volunteered herself and Rinrin.

"Understood," Hinari nodded before turning to Yue, Ei, and Nenene, "Yue-san, Ei-san, Nenene-san, may we ask that you handle the household goods?"

"Yes," Yue nodded, "Leave them to us…"

"Sigh~," Ei sighed, "I suppose that is what we attendants are supposed to do after all…"

"…Going from a strategist to a housemaid," Nenene sighed, "What did Ei-sensei do to deserve this?"

"Please do not remind me…"

"…I guess that leaves us with informing the citizen of Rou-Sou," I spoke to Touka-chan.

"I prefer no other task," Touka-chan nodded, "Well, everyone! Let us start the preparation to move~!"

At Touka-chan's cheer, everyone went to their own business. Following everyone with my eyes, I thought about the future that awaits us…

* * *

><p>As Kazuto and his comrades prepared themselves to move to Jo-Shou, in Kou-Tou the Son Family and the Kou-Tou Army of Chou-Sa City were preparing to make some finalization to their military force. What they gather is not an army for justice or defense, but rather an army for conquest. Since returning to Kou-Tou, for nearly two months everyone had been working to strengthen what remains of the Kou-Tou Forces. Their objective: securing the immediate small regions around them.<p>

Meirin and Non had made themselves busy formulating battle plans they shall be participating in. Kan-Nei, Kou-Gai, Shuu-Tai and Ryou-Mou meanwhile had been busy training the new recruits that are eager to join. The army now reaches a number of Two-Hundred-Fifty-Thousand.

Why did so many decided to join the Kou-Tou Army of Chou-Sa City? Some would claim that the Kou-Tou Forces' participation in the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition amplify their reputation as a strong force. Some claimed that the rumors about the Son Family possessing the Imperial Seal reinforce the people's belief that they shall one day rule the realm.

But if one was to ask anyone in Chou-Sa City, the Kou-Tou Army, or even the Son Family and the Generals of their Inner Circle one name is given as to why the Army is expanding (even though one may hesitate to admit it): Taiki Sonoma, the Young Tiger of Kou-Tou.

He too had participated in the Anti-Chou-Jou Coalition and has his name spread throughout the land. His reputation for aiding in the capture of Ryo-Fu through strength and his overfriendly connection to En-Jutsu had only serve to allow him to be renown as a mighty warrior everyone in this chaotic time is waiting for.

It was his presence that allows the Kou-Tou Army to rally this massive army in the south, but it didn't mean he wasn't having a difficult time. Nearly two months ago, not long after the Coalition ended, Taiki was seriously injured in the line of duty protecting the Son Family and was supposed to have spent the two months recovering.

But Taiki, being Taiki, wasn't one to be inactive even while heavily injured. For weeks afterwards, Taiki would try to get out of his incarceration and participate in helping out, whether it's training the newly recruits or helping out in the farm field, and every time someone has to force him back in bed (which was surprisingly difficult because Taiki was still incredibly strong regardless of his war injuries).

A compromise was established, therefore, where Taiki can only wander out to inspect and aid in a verbal manner while Sai volunteer to be his escort. Whether or not the compromise is effective…

* * *

><p>…is still up to debate.<p>

"Eyes on the ball~~~!" Taiki called out.

Among the many things Taiki could still do is help train some of the new recruits, though he is force to remain only verbally issuing the training session (in other words coaching). His method of training was unusual; instead of military drills, Taiki had insisted to have the recruits participate in the various sports he has introduced. Meirin, still critic about Taiki, initially refused but eventually comply since for some reason the newly recruits are becoming more skillful whenever participating in these sport games rather than they do in standard military training. Currently, Taiki is coaching a game of Volleyball.

"Two hands, Recruit#03~~! God gave you two hands for a reason~~! Recruit#11, don't just watch, go after the ball~~! Good pass, Recruit#08, keep it up! Recruit#01, watch those Spikes~~!"

"C-Careful, Recruit#02!" Sai called as well; at some point, Sai became caught up in the game as well, joining many that are eagerly watching or rooting for their favorite side, "Recruit#07 is right behind you! Don't run into him! Recruit#09, you have team members! Let them help you~! Good job, Recruit#04; you have earn your unit a point!"

(Note from Normama: Sai and Taiki are not being jerks by not calling out the recruits' actual name. First, the Volleyball players are wearing shirts with designated numbers; they're using that. Secondly, give me a break; I can't come up with names for all side-characters that would appear!)

It would be a while later before the game concluded and other teams eagerly took the playing team's place to start another round. Taiki and Sai, by then, decided to move on to see how the other sport games are doing.

"So many games going on, so little time," Taiki chuckled as glance over at Sai, "On that note, I'm glad you seem to be enjoying yourself, Sai…"

"… …Please stop," Sai flushed, remembering how she too was cheering while watching the game, "It was so embarrassing; I do not why, but every time I watch these games with you, this burning passion, not too dissimilar to ones I feel during battle, swell up in me and I loss myself…"

Taiki laughed. "Yeah, watching [sports] does that to you. You get excited eventually even if you're not interested…"

"I heard that just the other day, Meirin was also affected by the enthusiasm; she has not volunteered to go around inspecting the spore-oath since…"

Taiki chuckled a bit at the fact that Meirin finding that her enjoying the sport's contagious atmosphere embarrassing and the fact that Sai was trying hard to repeat the English word [Sport].

"…So how are you feeling Taiki?"

"Hmm? … … …Oh~! You're talking about my war injuries! Yeah, I don't feel the pain when I move my muscle anymore. I give myself another day and I'll be back to normal~!"

"Normally with those types of injuries, two months are not nearly enough…"

Taiki laughed. "I've been told that…"

"…Taiki…do you not enjoy my company?"

"HUH!? Where did that came from?"

Sai pouted. "It just seems to me that you are in a hurry to get out of having an escort…"

"Of course, I rather have you here as a friend or companion than a bodyguard; escorts are too uptight for me…"

"…! A-Ah, I see…" Sai blinked at his answer with a flushed face, before turning her head about, hearing distant cheers from every direction, "Chou-Sa keeps getting livelier and stronger with every passing day…"

"It sure has," Taiki laughed in agreement as he glances about to see various other sports ongoing, "People don't usually want to work to get stronger; people are lazy by nature. They need some way to be motivated; they need a way to get stronger without realizing it. [Sports] help with that…"

"Effectively, yes. When they lose, they urge themselves to get stronger to win next time. The usual training only seems like an exhausting obstacle course in comparison…"

"…-Oi~! Sai-dono~!" A voice called out from ahead; the two turn to see Ashe jogging up to them, "Taiki~!"

"Yo~! Ashe~!" Taiki called to greet, "What's up? What's the big rush?"

"Did something happen?" Sai questioned.

"Sheren-sama wants us to come to meet up in the Throne Hall," Ashe informed, halting in front of the two, "I think she's feeling ready to take the next step now…"

"Oh~!" Taiki cupped his chin, "This got to be good…"

Sai nodded eagerly. "Then let us not keep Sheren waiting then…"

* * *

><p>"…Ryuu-Pyou has sent that much <em>again<em>?" Sheren sweat dropped.

"I am afraid so," Meirin confirmed, clicking away on an abacus, "Adding this recent one, we have over Ten Thousand Horse, Eighty-Thousand Catty of Rice, Two-Hundred Jugs of Fragrant Wine, and Sixty-Thousand Sets of Armors and Weapons…"

"…That is a huge amount," Renfa sweat dropped, "all under just two months since we bless Ryuu-Pyou with those lavish gifts…"

"Which the old man didn't exactly deserve," Shaoren pouted, recalling the story of how the Kou-Tou Force was ambushed by the Forces of Kei-Shuu.

"Logistically," Non noted, "I do not believe we will be any short of supply for the upcoming campaign due to the offerings by Ryuu-Pyou…still, I find it hard to believe that we would receive _this_ much…"

"It just goes to show us how much Ryuu-Pyou is regretting his attack upon us," Renfa sighed, "Though for some reason, I feel like the bad guy here…"

"Ryuu-Pyou had it coming to him," Meirin noted, "There is no point in feeling pity for a villain pretending to be a hero…"

"And we are constantly reminding him of that," Sheren chuckled before noticing Ashe, Sai and Taiki entering, "Ah, Sai-dono and Ashe…"

"We greet our Ladyship," The two bow in greeting.

Sheren nodded at the two before turning to Taiki. "And how are you doing, Taiki?"

"Nearly ready for duty again, Sheren!" Taiki flexed his right arm with a smirk.

"That's good to hear. Because we shall be in need of your strength in the campaign we are about to enter…"

"You can count on me~!"

Meirin grumbled, rolling her eyes, before coughing for attention. "Here is the general strategy: We shall first strike Tan-Yo, governed by Ryuu-Yao; Tan-Yo once belonged to Go-Sei-dono, a relative of the Son Family, until Ryuu-Yao stole it from him. After that, we shall spread further south throughout the rest of the Age-Shuu, starting from Yuu-Chan to Go-Gun and finally to Hue-I-Ji. If we can accomplish this, all of Kou-Tou aside from Kei-Shuu will be united…"

"So we are pretty much plowing our way through the southeast of the country, huh?"

"…Basically. The problem is that Ryuu-Yao has a number of gifted generals under his command. Though they will not trouble us in the short run…"

"They may hold up enough resistance to temporarily halt our momentum down southeast," Renfa concluded, "Giving the Commanderies of Yuu-Chan, Go-Gun and Hue-I-Ji a chance to gauge our strength and prepare themselves accordingly for our arrival…"

"Correct. Additionally, Tei-Fu-dono guards the Go-Gun, the Commandery right after we conquer Yuu-Chan. She shall easily gauge our strength by then and prepare accordingly…"

"…? Tei-Fu?" Taiki noted in surprise, "Tei-Fu Tokupou is our enemy?"

"…? Taiki," Sai blinked, "Do you know Sui Rey-san?"

"That's her true name, huh? Well, no I don't know her personally, but I thought she was on our side…"

Sai sighed sadly at this. "Well, she was. But since the passing Lady Bundai, she removed herself from our inner circle…"

"Seriously!?"

"…Yes," Sheren sighed sadly, "She was one of the three closest to Mother, Sai being one of them. When Mother died, she blamed my recklessness for being the cause and was pretty much against me in every conversation we had since. Weeks before your arrival, Taiki, she left to for Go-Gun, which has long since broken off from our control, and has since seized authority there. Last I heard she, she has become Go-Gun's governor…"

"Uh-huh," Taiki nodded in understanding before frowning, "Wait, she's good with wars, right? Why are we saving her second to last then?"

"Because, Taiki Sonoma," Meirin huffed, "Tei-Fu-dono has an exceptionally large army; the plan is to reabsorb Tan-Yo and Yuu-Chan, obtain both of their armies, and used them to even the odds against Tei-Fu-dono…"

"Have you tried asking her nicely to return?"

Meirin rolled her eyes in frustration. "Tei-Fu-dono is a proud warrior and far from indecisive in any decision she makes! How can that _possibly_ work!?"

"Now, now, Meirin," Sheren chuckled, "Don't get so agitated. Taiki has yet to meet her before, so he would not know how she would react…"

"Even so, there is something call common logic, Sheren! Has asking someone who has been hostile to you to be friends again _ever_ work?"

"Yeah," Taiki answered immediately, raising his hand.

"…Eh!?" Everyone sounded in shock.

"Y-You're joking, right?" Shaoren sweat dropped.

"Nope," Taiki shook his head, "I was in a situation like that before and I definitely did pull through with that idea…"

"What story was that?"

"Well, as you all know, I'm friends with both Kazuto and Izumi-chan…"

* * *

><p>Provinces away, Izumi managed to muffle a nearly unexpected sneeze. It didn't take her long to guess that Taiki was talking her in an all too familiarly way again. After sighing in contemplation of the fact that she isn't able to do anything about it, she return back her work.<p>

* * *

><p>"…and like any friends, there were times that we argue. I don't exactly recall what we were arguing about, but there was this one time that it was so serious that Izumi-chan and I were practically at each other's throats. It got so bad that when the both of us snap at Kazuto, who was just trying to diffuse the argument, and he got really mad; I mean really, really, really, <em>really<em> mad, lectured the two of us briefly and walked off before we could respond! I seriously sense a [disturbance in the force] then; it was also one of the first times I've seen Izumi-chan looking so pale! He didn't acknowledge our existences for _two_ freaking months afterwards, and we cross path with each quite often too! It took two months of constant apologies before he started talking to us again and even longer before we were back to the way we were again…"

Everyone sweat dropped after Taiki concluded his story.

"T-This Kazuto guy must have been scary if even you admitted that, Taiki," Shaoren managed.

"Well, yeah!" Taiki nervously chuckled, "Izumi-chan and I since then agreed not to piss him that far ever again. Meirin's hostile scolding is nothing compare to a silently angered Kazuto Hongou; it literally felt like I'm a criminal at an execution site with his head about to be chopped off…"

"…T-That bad!?" Sheren sweat dropped; it's one thing saying it was scarier than when Meirin gets mad, but it's another putting it on the same fear as about being executed.

"Yeah. So to answer your question, Meirin, yes it does work…eventually…"

Meirin grumbled. "…W-Well, I suppose it would not hurt trying such a method in order to avoid war with Tei-Fu-dono. But that also means Sheren must be the one to write the letter to demonstrate her sincerity in this peaceful conclusion…"

"I don't really mind doing that," Sheren admitted with a sad smile, "After all, Tei-Fu-dono is right in reasoning mother's death is my doing…"

"Nee-sama," Renfa muttered in worry until she notices Taiki drawing closer to Sheren and…

**FLICK-BAM!** "Da-OW!" Sheren yelped in shock and pain, holding her forehead after Taiki flicked in hard, "T-T-Taiki!?"

"Taiki Sonoma!" Meirin exclaimed in shock and anger, "What are you doing-!?"

"Oi, Sheren~!" Taiki bellowed with a comical "looming silhouette of rage" face, "Don't go all remorseful on us; you did nothing wrong in this case!"

"Eh!? But I did cause Mother to-!" Sheren managed before Taiki…**FLICK-BAM**…flicked her forehead again, "OW!"

"Okay, fine! Maybe it was your fault that your Mother died, but it was and is still Tei-Fu Tokupou who's at fault for breaking Go-Gun off even further from the rest of Kou-Tou! She can't possibly use that as an excuse; it like say a thief can get away with stealing because he robbed from someone who wronged him! Your mother's case is that case and Tei-Fu's desertion case is this case; don't mix the two up! So you better not write something like it is all your fault that this happen!"

"Eh!? How did you-!?"

"Sure this case is similar with my case with the angry Kazuto, but there's a difference! In my case, Kazuto didn't do anything to get us to snap at him and he avoid us because he didn't want to shatter our relationship any further; in this case, Tei-Fu is just using your mistake to further distance herself from you for personal reasons, like a kid bringing up the fact that their parent wrong them over and over again to get what they want! You can't let that happen, or it'll never end!"

"… …I-I suppose… …but it's not that easy…"

"Oh?"

"…After listening to you and all, I know what I have to do but that means I have to face my past mistake…when I have been shamefully running from for so long…"

"Ah~!" Sai nodded in understanding; she has a good guess what Sheren meant. It means Sheren must write to Tei-Fu how she might have been wrong, it is still not right for her to declare independent for that reason; in short, Sheren must admit to accepting her past and urge Tei-Fu to move on just like her. That would be difficult since Sheren is still somewhat haunted by the consequence of her action-…

**FLICK-BAM!** "OW~~~~!" Sheren suddenly exclaimed again, having been flicked hard on the forehead again by Taiki (obviously stunning everyone again). By now the area where she is constantly being flicked at is beginning to seethe from pain, swelling up a bit. "T-Taiki~~! What was THAT for!?"

"What are you doing, indeed!?" Meirin scolded only to become flabbergasted when Taiki laughed.

"It doesn't matter," Taiki waved it off, "It's all in the past…"

"What-!? Don't sugarcoat this!"

"Yes!" Sheren rubbed her sore forehead, "It still hurts after all…"

"Oh, yes, the past can still hurt," Taiki nodded sympathetically before brightening, "But as a wise old shaman once said, 'the way I see you can either _run_ from it…or…_learn_ from it'…"

Taiki suddenly aimed for another flick on Sheren's forehead, but this time Sheren caught his hand before he could do so.

"See~? So what are you going to do?"

Sheren blinked at Taiki's question before giggling and raising her hand up in defeat. "I got it, I got it~! I will not write such a submissive message anymore, okay?"

"Yosh!" Taiki nodded in satisfaction, before he cringe his face and pointing at his cheek.

"…? W-What are doing now?"

"I flicked your forehead three times, so now you can punish me three times, like punching my face three times or something! Ready whenever you are!"

Sheren blinked rapidly at this before suppressing her swelling giggles. "I shall remember that and save it for later…"

"EH~~~!? You're not going to do it now~~!?"

"You are still recovering, Taiki, and I also need you to be at a hundred percent on the campaign. I shall save beating the crap out of you afterwards…Is. That. Clear~?"

"…Somehow, that's scarier, but okay…"

Sheren chuckled at Taiki's comical nervousness before turning sternly back to the rest of the comrades. "Yosh! Everyone, prepare for battle. Once the final preparations are complete, we march for Tan-Yo!"

"As you wish!" Everyone sounded off in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>Days later, in the Commandery of Go-Gun, sitting in the chair of a study hall is a woman with long waist-length blue hair with a decorative magenta-color hair ornament tied above her left ear. Her hair fringe slightly hid the small mole under the left side of tender lilac eyes. She wore an exotic red Chinese dress, expressing her well-proportional pale-skin body that easily matches Kou-Gai, with thick long finger-less gloves with wide finned cuffs on the tops.<p>

Despite her appealing looks, anyone standing in the same room with her could testify the deep battle aura of someone demanding respect from those around her. She was also currently in a bad mood since she has receive a message from one of the last person she want to hear from.

"…Tei-Fu-dono," she calmly read the letter, "While we share our differences for each other, we were once comrades who fought side-by-side with each other under the leadership of my Late Mother. I am determined to reunite the region of Kou-Tou under the Son Family flag once again and I insist that you rejoin me in this campaign in memory of my Late Mother. I do not wish for us to fight if we can, but if you insist on standing in my way then I shall face you with full force. I shall not allow your petty resentment for me justify your excuse to ruin my Late Mother's wish to reunite Kou-Tou…"

Silent for a moment, Tei-Fu Tokupou gave a scornful huff before dropping the message on her table.

"Petty resentment, she calls it," she huffed, "She caused the death Bundai-dono, her own mother, and she expect me to forgive her? Such a child; it is such recklessness that allowed it happen in the first place!"

Tei-Fu got up out of her chair and made her way over to the doorway. She peers outside, spotting the dimly-lit moon in the sky.

"Bundai-sama, your elder child is still as reckless as always; she has completely disregarded the fact that you fell in battle because of that! I cannot accept it! I am sorry; I do not wish to have to fight your own flesh and blood by detaching myself from her but I now see I must teach her a lesson once and for all! If Son-Saku Hakufu brings war to me, than I shall show her why I am one of Son-Ken Bundai most-respected veteran general!"

* * *

><p>Words of Sheren's campaign to conquer the all of Age-Shuu quickly reached Tan-Yo Commandery. Ryuu-Yao, the current governor of Tan-Yo scrambled to ready his army to repel the Kou-Tou Force of Chou-Sa City. Word has it that he is so worry, he himself lead the army to confront them.<p>

"How many soldiers do they have?" Sheren wondered out loud as she watches everyone scrambling to set up the base camp.

"It is hard to say," Meirin mumbled, "Tan-Yo is a relatively large Commandery; perhaps, about Ten to Eleven Thousand?"

"That's small~!" Taiki frowned in disappointment, "Didn't we have like a good Forty to Fifty Thousand back when we left for Raku-You to join the Coalition?"

"I understand where you are going, Taiki Sonoma, but I am only counting those that Ryuu-Yao could possibly gather with his own ability. If he is more capable, then he could have at least Seventy to Eighty Thousand…"

"Wow! Seriously!?"

Sheren chuckled at Taiki's reaction. They are all part of the expedition force that intends retake Tan-Yo back into Kou-Tou. Despite Meirin's warning, Sheren decided to bring only Thirty Thousand Soldiers and Five Hundred Horsemen, putting her army in numbers of Thirty-Five Thousand in all. On this trip, aside from Sheren, Meirin and Taiki, Shishun along with Minmei, Shaoren and Sai has also tagged along; everyone else has remain behind to manage Chou-Sa City, training soldiers and solving any internal affairs that could affect them in the long-run.

"Anyway, Meirin," Sheren intervened, "what of the enemy's base camp location?"

"That I am unaware of at the moment," Meirin admitted, "But they should be relatively close by. I shall send out scouts soon…"

"Hold that order, Meirin," Sheren smirked as she head over to one of the horses nearby, "I shall go find them and check them out myself…"

"… …You are going to WHAT!?"

"In a battle like this, I rather confirm the location and the formation of enemy with my own eyes rather than leaving it to the vague description of the scouts. Anyone care to join me~?"

"That too reckless!"

"Okay~!" Taiki cheered as he too picked out a horse, "I'll tag along~!"

"Taiki Sonoma! Art thou not supposed to dissuade her instead!?"

Taiki laughed. "A bodyguard's duty is to protect their master wherever they go not prevent them from going…"

"Well put Taiki," Sheren giggled, "Where do you propose we should start the search?"

"How about up those hills?" Taiki suggested, pointing out several mounts not too far from their campsite, "They're pretty high and if can spot the enemy from up there, we can see their formation and condition too…"

"Good idea…"

"W-Wait!" Meirin managed before both of them galloped off towards the hill, "… …Curse it~~~! Shishun! Minmei!"

In a matter of seconds, the two appeared before her.

"You called?" Minmei questioned.

"Sheren and Taiki Sonoma have galloped off up those hills!" Meirin informed, as she hastens towards a horse, "We must follow! Gather up some troops and we shall follow after them!"

"Understood!" Shishun nodded before both she and Minmei scrambled to gather a selected number of soldiers.

"Honestly," Meirin grumbled as she glares at the hill, "Sheren can be quite reckless as always, and that Taiki Sonoma is not helping!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the enemy's camp, a scout rushed to his commander with a report.<p>

"Commander!" he began, "The Enemy Commander Son-Saku has been sighted on top of the hills with only one bodyguard…"

"What!?" the commander, who is Ryuu-Yao himself, exclaimed, "Son-Saku herself!? Are you sure!?"

"Yes, without a doubt, commander!"

Ryuu-Yao pondered for a moment on this information. "There is no way she would simply come out with only one bodyguard! This must be a trap!"

"…I would disagree, My Lord," a young voice argued, "I say there is no trap at all!"

"…?" Ryuu-Yao turn to an adolescence girl cover mostly in thick crimson armor, with shoulder-length dark-red hair with left half braided poking out from underneath her helmet, a cute and delicate face to match her playful green eyes. "What are you talking about, Taishi-Ji?"

"I have heard that Son-Saku-dono is reckless by nature. It is possible that she really did come alone with only one bodyguard in order to determine our strength…"

At that, Ryuu-Yao laughed. "No one can be that reckless! This is clearly a trap to lure us out…"

"Even so, My Lord, we must not let this rare chance escape! Please give me the order to go and catch her!"

"Do not be foolish; I can't possibly send my men into an obvious trap! But if you insist on going, then you must go alone!"

"Thank you, My Lord!" Taishi-Ji Shigi bowed before obtaining a steed and riding off towards the hills.

"…Hah! What a fool! She dares charge in, knowing it is a trap!?"

"…Surely this is what people mean when they called her a 'Wild Boar'!" One of the subordinates of Ryuu-Yao laughed, giving the other Generals a chance to laugh too.

* * *

><p>"…They really are just on the other side!" Taiki chuckled in amusement as he and Sheren survey the enemy's camp from on top of the hill, "I say they got a good Ten to Eleven Thousand, just like Meirin said…"<p>

Sheren nodded. "Yes. And look there! Those tents are supply tents; large ones for that matter! It shows that this is not an expedition force. Ryuu-Yao must have brought all the soldiers he could muster here…"

"Heh~! You must have really spooked the guy…"

"I supposed so… …Wait, that would mean his city must be nearly defenseless!"

"Oh? You got something in mind to do?"

Sheren nodded before noticing someone approaching. "Taiki!"

"Yeah, I see him—or rather _her_!"

"Eh!?"

"Halt!" the girl called as she position herself between them and the road back to their camp, "Is the lady there Son-Saku-dono!?"

"Oh~!" Sheren awed, having taken a closer look at the girl; despite her wearing thick crimson armor, it didn't stop her (or Taiki) from seeing how young and cute she is, "Are you not a cute one~! And yes, I am Son-Saku…"

"And I'm Taiki Sonoma," Taiki greeted with a friendly smile, "You can just call me Taiki, though…"

"Sonoma?" the girl noted, "…Ah~! The rumor 'Young Tiger of Kou-Tou'!"

"The same! So who are you?"

"Hah! I am Taishi-Ji Shigi, a subordinate of Ryuu-Yao! I have come just for the head Son-Saku-dono, but I suppose I can try my luck and bag a Young Tiger while I am at it~!"

Sheren giggled at the confidence of Taishi-Ji. "Such confidence for someone so young and adorable~! Right, Taiki?"

Taiki nodded with a chuckle. He too knows who Taishi-Ji is historically, being his second favorite character in games related to the Three Kingdoms.

"Taiki, I have taken a liking to this girl. I wish to test her resolve personally~!"

"As you wish, Sheren," Taiki nodded, moving out of the way to give Sheren a clear path to Taishi-Ji.

Taishi-Ji, meanwhile, glance between Taiki and Sheren in confusion before addressing Taiki. "Hey, what kind of bodyguard are thee, letting me fight thy Lord so easily?"

"Can't be help~! An order is an order; I'll have a match against you next time~!"

Taishi-Ji laughed. "I see, but do not worry! You shall be next soon~!"

"Do not bite more than you can chew now, Taishi-Ji-chan," Sheren cooed, readying her Straight Sword.

"Ah! Rian is just fine, Son-Saku-dono…"

"Eh? Rian is your true name, no? Are you sure?"

"I am going to take your head anyway~!" Taishi-Ji glee as she prepare her Twin Iron Rods, "And I rather like people who fights their own battle rather than hiding behind their shields~!"

Sheren giggled. "If that's the case, you may call me Sheren then…"

"Very well, Sheren-dono, I shall have your head!"

"Ha! Come and try, Rian-chan!"

With that, Taiki watch as the two charged at each other.

"Yah!" Taishi-Ji roared as she swung one of her Iron Rods at Sheren.

**WHOOSH! CLASH!** But Sheren easily blocked it with her sword.

"My turn!" Sheren echoed as she swung her sword down at Taishi-Ji. "Hah!"

**WHOOSH! CLASH!** But, just like Sheren, Taishi-Ji blocked it.

"Not bad!" Taishi-Ji complimented, before striking towards the side of Sheren's abdomen, "But I still got more!" **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"So do I~!" Sheren retorted playfully before striking back…**WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Block this one!" Taishi-Ji suddenly aimed for Sheren's head…**WHOOSH!**

"I am not that stupid~!" Sheren sneered playfully as she dodged the attack before aiming at her opponent's forehead…**WHOOSH!**

"Whoa, you nearly got me there~!" Taishi-Ji complimented before aiming for Sheren's neck…**WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Ugh, a good swing there, Rian-chan!" Sheren grunted before countering…**WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Eek-! Nearly fell there!" Taishi-Ji balanced herself on her steed before resuming her attack…**WHOOSH!**

Taiki continued to watch from the sideline, getting more excited as the duel raged on. He had heard accounts of the duel between Son-Saku and Taishi-Ji before, but the real thing (well, close to the real thing) outmatch any form of accounts. Of course, that doesn't mean Taiki wasn't ready to jump in at a moment's notice to save Sheren; he gripped his metal bat in anticipation.

"Whew~!" Sheren managed a chuckled as she dodge a swing from Taishi-Ji, "I must admit, Rian-chan, you are better than I thought! I cannot let my guard down even for a second!" **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"And you are far better than even the rumors says, Sheren-dono," Taishi-Ji complimented, "As is your recklessness! I have been dueling you for a while now, yet still no sign of an ambush~!" **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Well, I did not really come here to do anything more than scout the enemy's camp myself~!" **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"I knew it!" **WHOOSH!**

"Well, I didn't expect Ryuu-Yao to have such a talented General like yourself…" **WHOOSH!**

"Thanks~! But that does not change the fact that I must claim your head, Sheren-dono!" **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"I would actually denounce you if you were swayed that easily, Rian-chan!" **WHOOSH! CLASH!**

"Of course, if I let you go, Sheren-dono, you shall no doubt grow into a dangerous threat in the future!" **WHOOSH!**

"…Darn it," Taiki grumbled a bit regret, "I wish I had [popcorns] with me! Watching this fight is f**king addicting~!"

The duel between the two continues, intensifying as the battle raged on. It wasn't long before Sheren managed to dismount Taishi-Ji off her horse, but not before falling off herself. Even on the ground, the duel continues, neither girls willing to give into each other. They managed several more bouts, however, before Taiki's ears picked up the sound of approaching horse from the direction of their camp.

"Uh, hey~!" Taiki called loudly, catching the two's attention, "Sheren~! It looks like our allies finally caught up!"

"Eh!? Really!?" Sheren managed, now also hearing the approaching horses, "Aw~! The duel was just getting interesting~!"

"I agree," Taishi-Ji managed as she took the opportunity to return to her horse.

"Ah-! Hey! Where are you going, Rian-chan!?"

"I would rather not get ganged up! Although it is a pity I was unable to take your head, I promise we shall conclude our match next time! It has been fun, Sheren-dono~!"

"…Humph, it has! I'm looking forward to our next meeting, Rian-chan," Sheren smiled, sheathing her blade.

"Until we meet again in battle!" Taishi-Ji smiled before she race off back to her camp.

"…AW~~!" Sheren pouted as she strolls back to Taiki's side once Taishi-Ji is out of sight, "The ending is a tad bit disappointing. I wanted a bit more fun~…"

"Maybe next time," Taiki laughed, "Of course before you, Sheren, she got to through me first!"

"Oh? Have you taken an interest in her~?"

"Yeah! I didn't get to fight her this time and she seems really strong too…"

Sheren giggled. "That she is. It has been a while since I move my body so freely…"

"It's kind of lonely being on the top with no one to give you challenge every now and then, huh?" Taiki suggested as he watch Sheren stretch herself.

"Indeed! By the way, I was not expecting you to sit out of the fight all the way through. Why did you?"

Taiki hummed in thought for a moment before holding up three fingers.

"There are three reasons?"

Taiki nodded. "The first is because you order me to. The second is because it was a duel; I'm not the type to interrupt something honorable as a duel between warriors unless I have good reasons to…"

Sheren smiled in understanding, before frowning in confusion. "…Then…what is your third reason?"

"My third reason: any man would agree that it is a healthy fear, getting in the middle of a ladies' quarrel…"

Sheren blinked at Taiki's third reason before breaking down in laughter.

"W-What!?"

"Are you _really_ frighten by such a thing that you try to not get involve!?"

"Really! I've seen girls' fights; I've seen and heard otherworldly things coming out of those brawl clouds. You push some poor sap through that cloud and I'll guarantee you by the time he gets to the other side he has unhealthy looking claws and bite marks!"

As Taiki continued to describe the reason for his fears, Sheren found herself doubling over in more laughter as she listens on.

"I'm serious, Sheren; it's NOT funny. I swear, a girls' fight is a calamity like a hurricane; it exciting when it's far off but when you get in the middle of it, it ends in disaster!"

"Is that so~?"

"Yeah, and the problem is that despite everything that could happen to that poor b**t**d once he enters and exits, the girls come out…relatively better!"

Sheren chuckled, finally broken out of her laughing streak. "That truly is bizarre. My condolence for not understanding…"

"Thanks…"

Sheren chuckled before getting even closer to Taiki. "By the way, remember the other day when you flicked me in the forehead…"

"…? Yeah, I said you can punch me three time in return," Taiki nodded before cringing his face, "If you want to dish out punish now, feel free to! I'm ready~!"

"…He-He~! Okay~!" Sheren suddenly grabbed Taiki's head.

"…?" And in one swift movement, Sheren gave him a light kiss on cheek. "…!? …!?"

"You let me have fun with Rian-chan; that takes care of one flick. And now you let me peck you; that takes care of another. I shall wait before dealing with the third one~!"

"U-Um~…!"

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" a voice suddenly ranged out in rage. Taiki and Sheren, still in an embrace somewhat, turn to see Meirin, Shishun and Minmei staring bewilderedly at the two along with few dozen horsemen.

"Ah, Meirin!" Sheren smiled in greeting.

"…'Ah, Meirin'~! MY FOOT! D-D-D-D-Did you just-!?"

"K-K-K-K-Kiss Taiki!?" Minmei concluded while Shishun simply hanged her jaws

"Yes, on the cheek," Sheren replied indifferently, "So?"

"SO!?" Meirin's face distort in rage with a heavy blush, "Sheren~! Please think about your POSITION~! Do you realize this can be spread as bad reputation for you!?"

"You worry too much, Meirin~!"

"Even so-!"

"Anyway~, let us return now! I have gotten a good idea of the enemy's situation now, so I want to get back and make preparation quickly to show them something interesting within due time…"

"Sheren!" Meirin screamed as Sheren board her steed and began riding off back to camp, causing her to give chase, "We are not finish here!"

The majority of the other horsemen followed after Meirin, leaving Shishun, Minmei and Taiki.

"…? Taiki?" Minmei called to the still dazed Taiki, "Taiki~!"

"Huh!? Oh! W-What!?" Taiki stumbled over his words.

"Are you alright?"

"I imagine him not to be," Shishun sighed, "Being kissed by Our Ladyship like that…"

"…Uh…" Taiki had no words to retort as he gently rubbed the area Sheren has kissed him. "(…that was the first time a girl kissed me…)"

* * *

><p>The next day, the two armies now face each other off at a large field not too far from where the Kou-Tou Forces camped at.<p>

"Phew~!" Taiki awed as he survey the battlefield, "Look at this impressive formation~!"

"Ryuu-Yao does have a number of gifted generals under his command," Meirin huffed, "His army should be capable of that much at least…"

"I suppose," Sheren hummed as she survey the army, "…I do not see Rian-chan's flag among the major flag banner, though…"

"Are you speaking of Taishi-Ji again, My Lady?" Shishun noted, "I have heard rumor that while Ryuu-Yao has outstanding military generals under his command, he does not utilize them all properly. It is likely Taishi-Ji had been underestimated among her peers thus is not a major general…"

"WHAT~!? Now that is just rude to one such as herself~! She even gave me a hard time~!"

"Talent is all around us, Sheren," Meirin sighed, "But few recognize them and even fewer utilize them efficiently. It is one of the many reason people such you, Sheren, can be successful while people like Ryuu-Yao are destine to perish in time…"

Taiki laughed. "Well, either way, if we win the battle there's a chance we can get her on our side, right Sai?"

"… …Eh!? A-Ah, yes," Sai managed rather pathetically.

"…? Sai, is something up? You've been like this since yesterday…"

"… … … …No, nothing really…" Sai answered with a pout as she turned away.

Taiki sweat dropped before turning to Minmei with a whisper. "Oi, do you have any idea why Sai seem to be in a bad mood, Minmei? It's kind of creeping me out…"

"I feel the same," Minmei admitted back in whisper, "All I know is that she has been like this since words spread among the camp that Sheren-sama kissed you…"

Indeed, ever since Taiki and Sheren got back, the hectic started then. Meirin, in her frustration over the kissing matter, had forgotten to instruct the horsemen to keep what they saw on the hill confidential. And like a wild fire, the horsemen quickly had the entire camp informed about what they saw. It was the talk of the evening and it had only died out this morning as the upcoming battle approaches. Sai, during that time, had her attitude turn rather cold, especially towards Taiki; she would not talk to him unless it was absolutely necessary and even then it was brief.

"You think she's mad because I became part of a scandal that Sheren has to deal with later?" Taiki guessed.

"Maybe," Minmei shrugged, "I just hope it will not impair her fighting prowess…"

"Yeah, it won't be funny if she got nick in this kind of fight…"

"Hey!" Meirin called suddenly, "Are you two done whispering to each other!?"

"S-Sorry!" Minmei managed in fright.

"Yeah~, we're done here," Taiki laughed, "So what's the plan?"

Meirin grumbled at Taiki's typical laidback replied before continuing. "Listen up everyone! As we have discussed before, due to Our Ladyship's insistence, we are only fighting with an army of Ten Thousand against the Tan-Yo Army of Eleven Thousand; more importantly, our goal during this battle is not to crush our enemies but to keep them here and to outlast them! It will be difficult holding back, but it is vitally important to our _other_ objective; for that, for the next Ten Days we must conserve our strength and play the enemies into thinking we have overestimate ourselves but are too stubborn to give up!"

"So basically we're just keeping the enemies distracted by being here, right?"

"… …To sum it all up, yes!"

"Okay~!" Sheren smirked, preparing her Straight Sword, "Meirin, divide up our position please~!"

"Yes!" Meirin nodded, "Taiki Sonoma! Thou and Sai-dono's units shall be our vanguard! Minmei, take the left flank; Shishun, take the right flank! My Ladyship and I shall be the main force! Our tactics shall be simple: the vanguard will make a quick frontal attack before retreating in-between the flank units where they shall scatter the pursuers; the main force shall provide archery support!"

"Ah~! So I shall be in charge of the support role~? Lame~! I want to go wild~!"

"Sheren, if you go wild in the beginning our objective would be lost!"

"I know, I know~!" Sheren pouted before turning to Taiki with a sigh, "So Taiki, please hold back too~!"

"If that's part of the plan, then okay~!" Taiki laughed, "I'll just pretend my war injuries are still slowing me down~!"

"…I suppose that would be a proper excuse," Minmei chuckled.

"Do not hold back so much as to end up receiving more war injuries now, Taiki," Shishun added, "The last thing our stratagem needs is for you to continue fighting while looking like the undead…"

Taiki chuckled nervously. "Yeah~, I'll be careful…"

Meirin grumbled at this but resume her task. "Alright, everyone! Move out~!"

* * *

><p>It was the Kou-Tou Army of Chou-Sa City verse the Tan-Yo Army; Ten Thousand against Eleven Thousand. Ryuu-Yao was no pushover and he made an effort to demonstrate it by arranging his army in a [Spear Head] Formation which empathized on quick and direct attacks. In comparison, the Kou-Tou Army arranged themselves in a [Feint &amp; Ambush] formation, focusing on drawing the enemies' vanguard in before flanking from both side.<p>

Fortunately, perhaps due to Sheren being made the overall General of the Army, which was made all too obvious, and the fact the Kou-Tou Army focus on outfitting themselves mostly with [Archery] Units with [Light Infantry] coming up second, Ryuu-Yao didn't suspect a thing and had the Tan-Yo Army continuing charging at what he presume to be a "greenhorn" leadership.

By the fifth day of the confrontation, Kou-Tou Army of Ten Thousand are reduce to a little under Eight Thousand while the Tan-Yo Army of Eleven Thousand are cut to a little under Ten Thousand.

"…Holding back really hurts~!" Taiki sighed as he survey the battle between his vanguard and that of the Tan-Yo, taking a swing at any enemy soldiers that got too close from on top of his horse, "We're losing more troops than we should…"

"Don't feel too bad, Taiki," Sai reassured as she shot down enemy soldiers on her own stead, "This is war; casualty is to be expect. Fortunately, overall the casualty number is really only under Three to Four Hundred while the rest are only wounded…"

"That's Two Hundred too many still!"

Sai jerked back from Taiki's harsh remark. In the beginning, Sai was acting a bit out of character, but she is a war veteran so it didn't even last the first day though outside battle she still gave Taiki a cold shoulder for the next three days. By now, she was back to normal, both on the battlefield and in the camp, so she was caught off-guard by Taiki's sudden remark.

"…! Ah-! Sorry, I got a little worked up there…"

"No, it is alright. I understand; no one likes casualties no matter how small it may be…"

"I hear that," Taiki sighed before noticing an approaching horseman…a familiar on for that matter, "…Ah~! We got company~!"

Sai turn just in time to see a warrior in crimson armor approach on horseback.

"The one standing there~!" the warrior, a female, called out as she flash her Twin Iron Rods, "Taiki was it~? I am here at last to challenge thee~!"

"… So that must be Taishi-Ji," Sai noted.

"She sure is~!" Taiki chuckled with anticipation as he gallop towards his challenger, "Sai, keep everyone else out of this, would you?"

"What-!? Wait-!"

Taiki turn his attention back to Taishi-Ji, tightening his grip on his Metal Bat. "It's my turn at last, Taishi-Ji… …uh, seriously, can I call you Rian? The other name is too long…"

"Sure~!" Taishi-Ji giggled in response before taking a swing at Taiki, "I am going to kill you anyway~!" **WHOOSH!**

"Whoa!" Taiki dodged the attack, "Hey that's dangerous!"

"Glad you notice~!" Taishi-Ji smiled before aiming her weapon at Taiki's head again…**WHOOSH!**

"Yikes~!"

"Here comes another!" **WHOOSH-CLASH!**

"Fool for me once, shame on you!" Taiki smirked before taking a swing himself, bringing his metal bat down towards Taishi-Ji, "Fool me twice, shame on me~!" **WHOOSH-BOOM!**

"…!? Eek!" Taishi-Ji narrowly dodged the assault before gasping in shock upon seeing the crater on the ground, caused by Taiki's attack, "Wow! Such strength!"

"And I'm proud of it!" Taiki proclaimed and swung down towards her head…**WHOOSH! CLASH-CREAK!**

"Eek!? My weapon!" Despite the dent on one of her Iron Rods, Taishi-Ji launches another attack aiming for his shoulder…**WHOOSH!**

"Whoa! Nearly didn't see that one coming!" Taiki commented as he narrowly dodge and launches an attack of his own…**WHOOSH!**

"…! Looks like I got take this seriously or I will get hurt!" Taishi-Ji concluded as she resorted to using chain attacks…**WHOOSH-WHOOSH-WHOOSH!**

"Whoa! Fast!"

"Hah~~!" Not letting up, Taishi-Ji continues her chain attacks…**WHOOSH-CLASH! WHOOSH-CLASH!**

"You're seriously not giving me an opening huh-!?"

"Yah~~!" **WHOOSH! WHOOSH-CLASH! WHOOSH!**

"[Jesus~~]!"

"…!? C-Cha-ease-us!? What does that mean-?'

"Ah-! A chance!" Taking advantage of her delay, Taiki counters with a strong swing of his bat…**WHOOSH! CLASH-CREAK!**

"Ah-! I got distracted!"

"Here, here, here~!" **WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

"Kya~~!"

"[Hey, hey, HEY~]!" **WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

"Fence!? What does a wall have to do with this!?"

(Note from Normama: Taishi-Ji thought Taiki's English word "Hey" is "Hei" for "Fence" in Japanese. Another quick note, Taiki was mimicking Fat Albert's "Hey, hey, HEY~" there.)

"Just talking to myself-!" Taiki laughed…revealing the opening Taishi-Ji needs.

"Chance!" Taishi-Ji took a swing…**WHOOSH-CLASH!**

"Not quite~!" Taiki grinned as he block the attack and counter…**WHOOSH-BOOM!**

"Wow! My head could have cracked if I got hit!"

"Sorry!" **WHOOSH!**

"It is kind of hard to believe your apology when you aim to kill!'

"Sorry!" **WHOOSH!**

"You're still doing it~!"

The two continued to duel…well, it was more like Taiki was swinging wildly and Taishi-Ji is dodging and striking whenever she can. Sai, who followed Taiki's order keep all other from interfering with her arrows, watch in awe as the two warriors battled intensely while sending each other friendly banter in-between swings of their weapon. She is only able to watch intensely partly because most of the soldiers, allies and enemies alike, has quickly learn to remain out of the two's battle and partly because many had become captivated by the duel as well. Suddenly, having found an opening Taishi-Ji muster her strength and swatted Taiki's Metal Bat out of his hand.

"I got you now!"

"Ah-! My [Baseball Bat]!"

"You are mine-!" Taishi-Ji declared as she swung one of her Twin Iron Rods down towards Taiki's head…only for Taiki to expertly catch the rod with his grip, "What-!? Eh-!?"

"That's! What! You! Think~!" Taiki smirked as he reign the rod in, taking Taishi-Ji who held on in shock with it, and threw them off to the side.

"WAAAAHHH~~~!" Taishi-Ji screamed in shocked before expertly landing on her feet a good five meters away, "Heavens! What incredible brute strength-!"

Taishi-Ji cut herself off when she notices Taiki pulling out his Cricket Bat…and a baseball which he promptly threw high above his head.

"Eh-?"

"Take this~~! Taiki's [Super Meteor Plow~~]!" Taiki declared as he leapt high above his horse and spun at high-speed three times in the air before his Cricket Bat swatted the descending baseball, sending it rocketing towards Taishi-Ji. **KA-BOOM!**

"Eek!" Taishi-Ji dived out of the way just in time as the baseball jet passed her, blowing away several dozen unlucky soldiers in its path.

"[Burn]!" Taiki cheered as he landed on the ground before replacing his Cricket Bat with two Hockey Sticks and his Tiger-theme Hockey Mask on his face.

"…I do not know about the mask you are wearing," Taishi-Ji sweat dropped before glancing at the carnage caused by Taiki's earlier attack, "but that absurd strength definitely earns you the title of 'Young Tiger of Kou-Tou'…"

"Thanks for noticing," Taiki nodded before charging forward, swinging the Hockey Sticks wildly, "[BOOYAKASHA~~~]!" **WHOOSH-WHOOSH! WHOOSH-WHOOSH!**

"Yikes!" Taishi-Ji barely dodged the attack and was once again on the defense, "You are Multi-Weapon Warrior!?"

"That's right~~~!" **WHOOSH-WHOOSH! WHOOSH-WHOOSH!**

"Wow! Even so, I will not falter so much as to lose!" **WHOOSH-CLASH! WHOOSH-CLASH!**

"That's the spirit~!" **WHOOSH-BOOM! WHOOSH-CLASH!**

The two continued to battle fiercely, neither willing to give in to each other. But their duel was suddenly interrupted when…**GONG! GONG!** …sounds of gongs echoed through the area.

"…! Taiki~!" Sai called now holding the Metal Baseball Bat that was swatted out of Taiki's earlier, "That's the signal for a retreat!"

"Eh? … …Oh~! Right~!" Taiki nodded once he remembered his duty and quickly disengage from Taishi-Ji by knocking her back a good Ten Meters from him, "Sorry Rian, duty calls~!"

"Ah-!? Running away!?" Taishi-Ji exclaimed in shock as she watch Taiki quickly mounted his horse and race to keep up with the steadily retreating Kou-Tou Army.

"Not running~! Just a tactical retreat for today~!"

"Don't let the Kou-Tou Army escape!" A high-ranking Officer ordered as the Tan-Yo Army began to pursue the retreating army.

"Focus on retreat everyone," Taiki called to the Kou-Tou troops as he remove his Hockey gears and place them back into his pack, "Pretend you're all playing [Football] and race to the goal~!"

"Yeah~!" The soldiers cheered as they quickly double their speed, putting extra distance between them and the pursuing.

"Taiki~! Here's your weapon~!" Sai called as she tossed him his metal bat.

"Thanks," Taiki grinned as he caught his metal bat, "Now let's get out of here~!"

"Agreed!" Sai gave one final nod before speeding off with Taiki.

* * *

><p>"…We gave chase afterwards," the high-ranking Tan-Yo Officer reported, "But once again, we were ambush and were force to retreat to avoid heavy casualty…"<p>

"So we could not take them out today as well," Ryuu-Yao hummed, "Well, no matter. Once again, our casualty is rather low compare to that of the Kou-Tou Force. It is obvious yet that reckless Son-Saku continues to send her army to do battle the same way day after day. I can practically taste victory already…"

"…My Lord," Taishi-Ji suddenly stepped forward, "I think it is still too early to proclaim victory…"

"…? Why do say so?'

"Today, I fought one of their Generals; he was the renown Young Tiger of Kou-Tou…"

"…Ah~! The one warrior who made a name for himself in the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition…"

"The same. He was formidable; a single projectile from him wiped out a good two units of ours. Yet I get the feeling he is restraining himself greatly. Their retreat was also premature as well; it has been so for the last five days as well. In other words, I think they retreated with the purpose of making us think we are winning…"

"What are trying to say, Shigi?"

"What I am saying is that I think they are but stalling us; distracting us from something…"

The other officers gave each other a glance before laughing.

"…? W-What so funny?"

"Stalling? Distracting?" an officer laughed, "They are taking heavy casualties and you call that stalling?"

"If they truly are stalling, they must be aiming for us to exhaust our food supply," another officer suggested, "But they sadly underestimate our ration supply. We had brought enough to last our army for a good month. If that is the case, we already won…"

"…Um, I do not think it is that simple," Taishi-Ji frowned.

"For youngster like you, it is understandable that for your first campaign you are trying to save face and gain a reputation. But that Son-Saku is not one to think three steps ahead of her; that is why her action caused the death of her Mother…"

"I agree," Ryuu-Yao nodded confidently, "As proof, despite her army's position she has yet to call for any night raids and still fights with only the army she has brought to this battle. She must still think she can win with a frontal confrontation; predictable as guessing what a cat shall do when they confront a mouse…"

"…Perhaps," Taishi-Ji frowned, unconvinced, "But…"

"Well, if they are planning to exhaust our food supply let us try not to disappoint them! Tell our supply captain to relinquish some of the rations. Tonight we shall feast for our eventual victory!"

"Yes sir!" The other officers acknowledged. And with that the meeting was over.

"…I still think it is still too early to celebrate," Taishi-Ji pouted, "… …but a little meal could not hurt I suppose. I just hope I am just overthinking things…"

* * *

><p>For the next five day since Taishi-Ji and Taiki's duel, the battle remains relatively the same. Ryuu-Yao continues to send his high-moral troops out with the aim to utterly destroy the Kou-Tou Army. On the other, the Kou-Tou Army continue their Hit-and-Run tactic, suffering little casualty and many wounded in the process.<p>

By the Tenth Day since the two army first engage, the Kou-Tou Army are now only a little above Six Thousand strong; the Tan-Yo Army a little under Nine Thousand strong. But it is on this day that the worries of Taishi-Ji are finally realized.

She and many of the other Generals were on their way out once again preparing themselves to engage with the Kou-Tou on their usual timing of about midway between Morning and Afternoon, when…**GONG! GONG!** …the sound of gongs echoes from their camp.

"…!? That is the signal for retreat!" Taishi-Ji blinked in confusion.

"The battle has yet to begun!" the Vanguard General noted as he immediately directed the army to retreat as ordered, "What is going on!?"

With a share sense of concern, everyone rushed back to camp where a distraught Ryuu-Yao was waiting.

"My Lord, we have pulled back as you requested but-…"

"Why did My Lord sound the signal for retreat when the battle has just begun!?" Taishi-Ji demanded, "I speak for all of us when I say I cannot accept this-!"

"You idiots! Now is not the time for that!" Ryuu-Yao suddenly roared, "I have just receive dire news; while we were too focus on the enemy in front of us, our castle behind us has fallen into enemy hands!"

"…! What-!? Eh~~~!?" Taishi-Ji gasped in shock as everyone else exchange distraught looks.

"According to the reports, just the night before a massive army under the flag of Son emerged from within the castle itself. Because we brought almost everyone here the castle fell within hours. Now we are at the mercy of two fronts…Damn! I should never have left the castle in the first place…"

After Son-Saku had seen the enemy encampments, she realized that Ryuu-Yao must have taken most of his forces out from his castle, and thus leaving it poorly defended. And so, with Shuu-Yu's guidance, Son-Saku divided her army so that the Twenty-Thousand Troop strong led by Son-Shoukou could capture the castle of Ryuu-Yao in secret.

Ryuu-Yao sighed tiredly. "We have little choice now but to retreat to our nearest fort outpost and rethink our battle strategy…"

"I was about to suggest that as well, My Lord," Taishi-Ji admitted.

"That would be best," Another General added.

"If we are in agreement, then let us not waste any more time!" Ryuu-Yao nodded, "Move out~!"

"Yes, sir!" The rest of the Generals acknowledged as scattered to organize the troops.

"…As I fear, Son-Saku-dono is no simpleton," Taishi-Ji meanwhile pouted where she stands before sighing in regret, "If only I had taken her out back when we first met-…No, had we not thought that moment as a trap and attacked at full force! Our Lord has given up on a once in a lifetime chance…"

* * *

><p>Moments later in Kou-Tou Army Camp, a scout rush into the main tent with a report.<p>

"My Ladyship!" The scout began, "The Tan-Yo Forces are retreating in a panic!"

"Oh my~! Already?" Sheren hummed, hardly surprise, "They sure reacted fast…"

"They must be scared that they lost their main base of operation," Meirin noted, "…Still, their numbers are still great. We cannot leave them be…"

"Yea~!" Sheren smirked dangerously, "It's cruel, but we must strike while the iron is hot…Sai!"

"Here at your command," Sai acknowledged.

"Prepare our troops for a couple of…hunting nights~!"

"Understood!" Sai soon left to do as she is instructed.

"As expected of Sheren-sama," Minmei giggled, "With the way she is progress, Sheren-sama may grow to surpass all her predecessor one day…"

"That wouldn't surprise me in the very least," Taiki laughed.

* * *

><p>Recognizing the disadvantage they were suddenly in, Ryuu-Yao and his Tan-Yo Force began their retreat towards one of their fort outpost. Seizing the opportunity, Son-Saku and her Kou-Tou Force gave chase.<p>

By day, they kept their retreating enemies less than an hour to rest and by night continuous raids that deplete even more supplies, soldiers and moral. As a result the Tan-Yo Army was left in total disarray and soldiers began to desert their posts…only to be picked up by Taiki and his personal units.

Though Meirin had insisted otherwise, Taiki simply welcome the deserters into his units, providing them food, water and shelter. Of course he didn't give them complete freedom in his units, but his actions and friendly demeanor eventually won the deserters loyalty and was soon added to the Kou-Tou Army's numbers.

After a number of successive defeats, Ryuu-Yao and his remaining Generals eventually gave up trying to resist and sought shelter from Ryuu-Pyou in Kei-Shuu instead. Either that or the Generals simply surrender…all except one who made it to the fort outpost to make one last stand against the Kou-Tou Army.

That General was none other than Taishi-Ji Shigi.

* * *

><p>"…What a stubborn brat," Meirin huffed as she survey the stone fort, "Even when her comrades had either fled or surrender, she still wishes to resist…"<p>

Sheren chuckled. "It is that kind of warrior that is worth being a General, Meirin. I would have done the same should our role be reversed…"

Meirin rolled her eyes, but inwardly agreed; Sheren no doubt would fight to the death rather than just fleeing or surrendering.

"Anyway," Sheren eyed the fort, "Since the enemies only number at Two Thousand at best, what do you think about simply attacking head-on?"

"Well, that would be foolish, Sheren. For them to keep fighting with such low number is evidence enough that they are prepared to fight to the death. Moreover, this particular fort is protected by mountains from behind and a swamp from the front…"

"So, in other words," Taiki sighed, "this place is death trap for head-on attacks?"

"…Basically, yes," Sai chuckled at how simply Taiki put it, "Doing it carelessly would only bring about an unnecessarily large amount of casualties for our side…"

"Then what should we do?" Minmei wondered, "We have already wasted enough time here in Tan-Yo. All we need is to put a stop to Taishi-Ji-san and then we can move on to Yuu-Chan already!"

Sheren hummed before turning to Meirin. "Any suggestion?"

"I believe it would be best to send an elite unit of around ten soldiers to secretly enter the fort and start multiple fires. While the enemy is thrown into panic from the fire, we shall attack with full force…"

Sheren nodded at the logic of the tactic before frowning.

"You're thinking about Rian-chan?" Taiki noted.

"I am," Sheren admitted with a sigh, "She such a good general, and a cute one too! If only we can catch her alive and make her one of us…"

Taiki suddenly laughed as he glances over to Meirin. "I'm sure that's not too tall of an order. Right, Meirin?"

"Shuu-Yu!" Meirin snapped, "…But nevertheless, yes. All we have to do is not attack the eastern gate. When we commence the operation, they will naturally flee through the eastern gate, the only place free from enemies and flames…"

"But that's where we'll set a trap for her, right?"

"…Yes, that is the plan…"

"Ah~! I like it~!" Sheren giggled in anticipation, "Alright then, we shall start tonight then everyone!"

"As you wish!" Everyone acknowledge.

* * *

><p>Night fell in the area, as everyone scramble to check for the last time before beginning the operation.<p>

"Man, this wind is strong," Taiki commented as the wind blow furiously towards the fort, "But with winds like this, it'll be easy to set fire without worrying about burning ourselves…"

"Indeed," Minmei nodded as turn to her ten selected elite warriors; Minmei has been chosen to led the warriors inside the fort to start the fire, "Everyone, the operation shall begin shortly! The success of this mission depends solely on us, so let us make this count!"

The elite warriors gave a cheer in acknowledgement.

"Remember your rock-climbing games you played in!" Taiki added, "Remember how difficult it was because how steep the rock cliff was? The walls on this fort are nothing in comparison to that! So go show that wall who's boss!"

Another cheer erupts from the unit.

"Everyone!" Sheren came out and addressed the unit, "Your task is simple! You will secretly climb over the fort walls tonight and start up multiple fires inside to throw our enemies in panic! The strong wind tonight will allow the fire to spread very easily! If you succeed and return back alive, you have my word that you will be handsomely rewarded and promoted to a captain commanding a Hundred soldiers!"

The unit gave another cheer in response.

"Now, Minmei," Sheren smiled at Shuu-Tai, "Lead them well~!"

"As you wish!" Minmei nodded before turning to ten elite soldiers, "Let us go, for glory!"

With one final cheer, Minmei and the soldiers dash off towards the fort.

Sheren nodded at their retreating backs before turning to Taiki. "I shall leave Rian-chan's capture to you, Taiki~!"

"Will do~!" Taiki saluted before addressing his own units, "Let's go everyone. We're netting a big fish today~!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the fort, Taishi-Ji surveys the fort layout from her command post.<p>

"General Taishi-Ji," her aid suddenly called, "Should you not be getting some rest?"

"I cannot," Taishi-Ji sighed, "Not with Son-Saku-dono camping so close to us. I must be ready for when she shall attack…"

"Is it not possible you are overthinking this, General?"

"Son-Saku gloat us into being distracted long enough for her force to overtake our main camp. She then mercilessly harass our retreat to the fort, so much that Lord Ryuu-Yao gave up and took shelter in Kei-Shou. And now she is but mere moments away from taking Tan-Yo; we are all but stands in her way and she knows it. She is going to make an attempt to strike us down; there is no way I can be overthinking this…"

"I see," the aid nodded in understanding, "But there is something I don't understand, General…"

"…? What is it?"

"It may just be me, General, but it would seem to me you have a certain degree of respect for Son-Saku…"

At this, Taishi-Ji remains silent.

"That itself is rare; even with Lord Ryuu-Yao you show hints of dissatisfaction. This could only mean that Son-Saku has touched the General's heart in more than one ways; she may actually be better as Lord than Lord Ryuu-Yao. So why does the General insist on resisting?"

"My, that is a pretty personal and dangerous question, soldier~!"

"Uh, no! I am sorry…"

Taishi-Ji giggled. "Worry not, I do not mind. And to answer your perfect question, I am resisting because I respect her…"

The aid gave Taishi-Ji a confused look as she glances upward towards the stars.

"All my life, I never really had anyone respect for who I am; my own parents disown me simply because I seek the path of war rather than being a proper lady as they expect me to be. Even after coming this far, not once was I held in high esteem. But Son-Saku-dono is different; she minds not how old I am or my background. She respects me as a General and more so as Warrior; you may call it childish, but I like it even if comes from the enemy…"

Taishi-Ji glances down into her hand before tightly fisting it.

"And for that, I make a stand against her. As warrior, I cannot submit even if I am surrounded. As an enemy General, I must not waver against impossible odds. If I did, then I have lost all credibility as someone Son-Saku-dono can respect; I do not want that from the first person that had respected me, even if she is an enemy…"

"I see. But even so, I do not think Son-Saku-…"

"How she is as a Lord, in my heart, I know. But this how I want it to be, soldier. Even if she wants me to join her regardless of how I do so, I want it to show her that I am General worth obtaining. It is selfish, I know; I am sorry that I have to drag you all into this…"

"Not at all, General! Among all of the Tan-Yo Generals, only General Taishi-Ji has ever treated us mere soldiers with care. Even the town which General has been station in shower praise at your kind demeanor uncommon among in Military personnel. For that, we are honor to follow you wherever…"

Taishi-Ji smiled at this before a scent in the air caught her attention. "…? Do you smell smoke?"

"…? Smoke-? Ah! General! There's a fire outbreak!"

"Huh!?" Taishi-Ji turned in time to see that, at some unknown moment, multiple fires had broken out all around in the fort.

"T-This is bad!"

"Calm yourself soldiers!" Taishi-Ji called, "We must not panic. This must be the enemy's ploy. Let us focus on extinguishing the fire…"

"I do not believe that is possible with the wind blowing this great, General! It is spreading too fast!"

"…That it is," Taishi-Ji grimaced at that revelation before another soldier ran up to her in panic, "…? What is it?"

"G-General!" the soldier began, "It is the Kou-Tou Force! They are attacking in full force! With the enemy approaching from outside and the fire inside, we will be either overwhelmed or burned alive!"

Taishi-Ji grimaced at the report before questioning soldier. "Have they completely surrounded us?"

"To that, no! The enemy is avoiding the eastern gate, no doubt due to the swamp which makes it difficult to cross…"

"… …Alright, send orders for the troops to make a swift escape through the eastern gate. As long as we can escape with our lives, we can fight another day!"

"Understood!" With that, the soldier sprint off to relay the order.

"I think we should be going too, General," The aid insisted, bring a pair of horse.

Taishi-Ji nodded before mounting one of the horses and gallops towards the eastern gate, with her aid a step behind. By the time she reach the eastern gate, the rest of her troops were there ready to follow her out.

"Let us go, everyone!" Taishi-Ji called and as soon as the gate opened, she galloped out, leading her army.

But they barely made one li when soldiers popped out from the tall grasses on the side of road and began using grappling hooks to drag down soldiers after soldiers.

"Damn! An enemy ambush!"

"General!" The aid called, "We shall clear a path for you!"

"Eh!? But-!"

"We shall be fine, General. Please leave this to us!"

"…Alright. But be sure to escape somehow with your life! Understand?"

"Understood!" The aid nodded before calling to the troops, "Clear a path for the General!"

Obey without hesitation, the troops charged forcing the ambush units to grapple with them instead. Using the chance, Taishi-Ji found an opening and dash off.

"Amazing," one of the Kou-Tou Ambush Troop awed, "I can see now why Son-Saku-sama wish to capture her alive!"

"Too bad she's getting away," Another Ambush Troop frowned.

"Not at all! Why do you think he is not here with us?"

"… …Oh~!"

"Regardless, our duty now is to capture these guys without killing them. Let us do it!"

"Yeah~!" The Ambush Troop cheered as they began football tackling the Tan-Yo Troops to submission.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Taishi-Ji continues to gallop onward, hoping to escape to safety soon. Unfortunately, as she rode through the swamp, a single person on a horse soon appeared in her path.<p>

"Yo~! Rian~!" Taiki lightheartedly greeted, "Long time~!"

"…!? Taiki!" Taishi-Ji gasped as she came to a halt, "How are you-!?"

"Meirin and I don't get along as much as I hope, but that doesn't distract her from predicting your moves…"

"Meirin…? … … …Oh~, Shuu-Yu the Fair~!" Taishi-Ji nodded before sighing, "… …Now I see. The fire and night attack was meant to draw me out of the castle…"

"Oh~! You caught on pretty quickly~! That's right, I'm here to capture you~!"

Taishi-Ji giggled. "Capture me? Surely you are not saying Sheren-dono wants me alive…"

"Actually, she does," Taiki smirked before pulling out his metal baseball bat, "But, asking you to submit peacefully isn't possible, huh?"

"Thank you for understanding," Taishi-Ji smiled as she equipped her Twin Iron Rods, "If you want this General that badly, come and get me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way~!" Taiki chimed as he rushed forward and took a swing at Taishi-Ji. **WHOOSH!**

Realizing that she will be hit if she remains on her stead, she quickly leapt off to dodge before launching a series of attacks of her own. **WHOOSH-WHOOSH-WHOOSH-CLASH!**

Dodging the first two and blocking the last, Taiki summersault over Taishi-Ji and took one mighty swing. **WHOOSH-BOOM!**

"Eek~!" Taishi-Ji screeched as she had barely turned in time to block the attack which sent her sliding a good five meters away from Taiki. Unfortunately, as she was about to slow to a stop, the earth beneath her collapse. "…!? Kya-!?"

She fallen into a natural swamp pit; the fall shock her enough that she lost her grip on her weapons.

As if on cue, Kou-Tou Soldiers popped out from either side and threw restraints the disorientated warrior before she even knew what had happen.

"What-!? Hey!" Taishi-Ji struggled, but it only serve to entangle her further, "A-A trap!?"

"Sorry Rian-chan," Taiki laughed apologetically, "But my goal today isn't to have a match against you. I'm under orders to take you back alive, no matter what the cost…"

"Boo~~! How underhanded~~~!"

"…Well, if it makes you feel any better, Rian-chan, you falling into the swamp pit wasn't part of the plan; that was a surprise bonus for us…"

Taishi-Ji pouted before cracking a smile and chuckling in defeat.

* * *

><p>"…The Young Tiger of Kou-Tou has return with an Enemy General as prize~~~!" Taiki hollered victoriously as he and his units entered the camp hauling a group of captives.<p>

"Humph, welcome back, Taiki Sonoma," Meirin greeted him with a glare.

Taiki laughed. "Too loud of a return, huh?"

"Indeed," Meirin rolled her eyes before her sight fell upon the Crimson Armor General, "So this is General Taishi Shigi?"

"The one and only~!" Taiki grinned as Taishi-Ji remains defiantly silent.

"… …Humph, seeing her for myself now, it appears she has a quite a spirit. Sheren has judged this one correctly…"

"You think so too, huh?" Taiki laughed, "Speaking of which, where's Sheren?"

"…Here I am~!" Sheren announce her presence as she skipped out of the main tent and towards Taiki, "I see that you have return successfully, fine work~!"

"Had I ever fail you?"

"Do not get so full of yourself, Taiki Sonoma," Meirin lectured.

"Now, Meirin, calm down," Sheren giggled in amusement, "You don't have to snap at everything Taiki does; I keep telling you that~!"

"Leave me alone," Meirin grumbled.

Sheren giggled again before turning her attention back to Taishi-Ji. "Good evening, Taishi—no, Rian-chan~! It has been awhile since we last met…"

Taishi-Ji blinked at Sheren's friendly greeting before lowering her head. "While it is true, there is no need for formalities, Sheren-dono. Just cut off my head and be done with it…"

"What~!?" Sheren gave Taishi-Ji a perplex stare, "Now why would I do that?"

"Is it not obvious? I am an Enemy General who stood in your path! By every right, you can do away with me to demonstrate your intention in forcing the land into submission…"

"Ugh~! That is such a downer. Relax, would you, Rian-chan~! Unless of course, you are that desperate to seek death…"

Taishi-Ji huffed. "I am no fool rushing to her death. It is just that, rather than living a second longer in shame as a prisoner of war-…"

"Ah~! Now I see~!" Sheren nodded in understanding, "Like I said, Ran-chan, relax~! I have no plans to make you a prisoner of war. And I shall prove it…"

"…Eh?" Taishi-Ji watch as Sheren gave a nod to Taiki, who promptly untied her binds, "This is…?"

"You fought valiantly until the very end unlike your other comrades who have fled or surrendered long ago. I see no ground to insult or humiliate you in any way. As far as I am concern, the only reason why you ended up losing to me was due to the foolishness of your Lord, Ryuu-Yao…"

Taishi-Ji listen intently to every word that Sheren spoke, noting her sincerity.

"Proof of that is when Ryuu-Yao fail to send anyone aside from you to capture Our Ladyship when she was scouting the other day," Meirin suddenly added, "most likely due to fear of it being an ambush. You on the other, seek to end any further trouble even at the risk of it being a trap. It such a simple thing yet Ryuu-Yao let off that once-in-a-lifetime chance…"

Sheren giggled. "Indeed. It truly is a pity that Ryuu-Yao failed to see your true worth and kept your talents in fetters…"

"As the saying goes, 'a silkworm grown among maggots will not be able to produce proper silk'. Now your Lord has fled and abandons his duty; why continue to stay loyal to such a man?"

Taishi-Ji lowered her gaze.

"…Come now, Rian-chan," Sheren smiled as she closed in and place her hand on Armor General's shoulders, "Spread your wings and live a more meaningful life as one of us. You and your loyal troops; it is rare to find warriors that will lay down their lives for their leader after all…"

"…!? My troops as well!?"

Sheren nodded. "Aside from their loyalty, I see no benefit in slaying them~! It would be a great waste for a warrior as talented as you die a dog's death here, so consider this a bonus to keep you alive~!"

Taishi-Ji blinked before smiling nervously. "So, Sheren-dono is saying if I go off and kill myself, they'll follow shortly?"

"Yep~! That is how bad I want you, Rian-chan~!"

"…So devious," Taishi-Ji noted, but laughed nevertheless before nodding, "I understand…I do not know if I can really be of any use, but I shall agree to join you…"

"Really~!? Hooray~!" Sheren cheered as she practically bear-hugged the startled Taishi-Ji.

"…!? Sheren~~!" Meirin lectured, "Be mindful of your position!"

"Eh~~~!?" Sheren pouted as she push Taishi-Ji in to Meirin's face, "But we got ourselves a cute new comrade~! Don't you think she looks cute too~?"

Meirin stared at Taishi-Ji before readjusting her glasses with a notable blush. "H-How cute she may look is not the issue here…"

"Oh-ho~?" Taiki smirked, "So Meirin has a soft spot for cute things, huh? Didn't know that~!"

"…!? T-That is not true! Cease your assumption at once, Taiki Sonoma!"

"No need to shy about it~!" Taiki laughed as he direct his troops to unbind the captives, "Anyway~! This calls for a celebration~! Let's get inside and feast~!"

"I am NOT being shy! And do not go deciding things on your own~~!"

As she watches on, Taishi-Ji couldn't help but chuckled alongside Sheren.

* * *

><p>"…But you know," Sheren pouted a little while later as everyone was enjoying their victory feast, "I am sure I would have won our duel back in those hills had there been just a little more time…"<p>

"Who can say," Rian chuckled, "A battle is an unpredictable thing that easily changes depending on time and place. There is no way to say for sure…"

"Indeed," Meirin sighed, "That is why I always keep telling you to be careful, Sheren…"

"I know~!" Sheren pouted, "It is just-…"

"…-that doesn't stop you from doing so anyway," Sai sighed.

"Exactly!"

"Do not be so proud of that!" Meirin rolled her eyes.

"…Uh, Taishi-Ji-san," Minmei called out to their new friend.

"Ah~! Just 'Rian' would be fine, Shuu-Tai-dono…"

"Ah-! Then you can call me 'Minmei'! So anyway, Rian-san, I was wondering about something…"

"…? Yes?"

"What would you have done if you had successfully captured Sheren-sama back then? Would you have taken her head?"

"Yes," Rian answered immediately, "I am quite certain I would have killed Sheren-sama on the spot if I could…"

"A-An immediate answer!?"

"We were enemy back then; even if I wished to spare Sheren-sama's life, I am sure Ryuu-Yao would have forbid me from doing such a thing…"

Sheren laughed. "Yes, of course…"

"…Well, that is, if I could. I am certain that if Sheren-sama was backed into such a corner, Taiki would have intervened…"

"Of course~," Taiki chuckled, "I can only obey Sheren's orders ever so far. I'm her bodyguard~!"

"Oh~?" Sheren smirked knowingly, "Was it not you who claim that wish not to intervene in a fight between girls~?"

"…Ugh, if I had I choice, I would like to stay out," Taiki comically sulked, "But since I had to protect you…"

"…!? T-Taiki is afraid of getting in the midst of a fight between girls?" Shishun blinked in surprise.

"Oh~? Meirin suddenly smirked in amusement, "I did not realize that one such as yourself has such a pathetic weakness, Taiki Sonoma…"

"Laugh all you want, it ain't funny!" Taiki frowned with a comical pale face, "A guy no matter how strong can be helplessly ripped apart by two angry girls, especially when they get physical…"

"Well, it at least shows Taiki understand to certain extent how scary women are," Sai chuckled.

"That's right," Rian laughed, "Do not cross us, Taiki~!"

"U-Understood~!" Taiki comically whimpered.

Everyone laughed at Taiki's reaction before Sheren turn to Rian. "In any case, I will be expecting great things from you in the future, Rian-chan…"

Rian nodded before giving Sheren a serious look, "…In that case, I have one request to ask right now, Sheren-sama…"

"…? What is it?"

"It concerns the remnants of the Tan-Yo Forces; they are now scattered among the region. Though they have been defeated and dispirited, there are many good soldiers and captains among these people. If Sheren-sama would grant me just three days of freedom, then I shall go forth to bring back Three Thousand of the best soldiers and captains among them; they will prove to be an invaluable asset to Sheren-sama's army…"

"Puh-! T-Three Thousand in Three days!?" Minmei exclaimed as everyone trade worrying glance among each other.

"…Rian-san," Meirin began, "I understand that you wish to prove yourself to Sheren post haste, but Tan-Yo is no small region. To gather Three Thousand in three days is nigh impossible…"

"Perhaps an extra day or two?" Sai offered.

Rian shook her head in response. "Three days shall be more than enough, I assure everyone…"

"And if you fail?"

"Then I have committed false avowal to Sheren-sama. At such, I will offer my head in compensation…"

Hearing Rian's bold and confident declaration, no one knew what to say…that is until Taiki burst out laughing.

"Sheren," Taiki called, "Why not let grant her request?"

"…!? T-Taiki?" Sheren managed in shock, "B-But…"

"Rian can do," Taiki smiled knowingly at Rian, "I know that much…"

"Hold on now," Meirin suddenly intervene, "We cannot just rely on your instinct on this! Even if she can do so, to grant her freedom not long after she joined us? What if this is an excuse for to escape…"

"She won't do that; if she did then it proves that she wasn't worth Sheren's time…"

"…T-That may be, but…"

"Meirin, that's enough," Sheren raised a hand for silent and turn back to Rian, "I have decided, I shall grant you your three days of freedom…"

"…!? S-Sheren!?"

"One of the reason I want her on my side is because she is a warrior of her words. I believe she shall keep her promise to return to us, whether she succeed or fail. Taiki reminded me that…"

Everyone trade worrying glance as Sheren return to addressing Rian.

"Now that the battle in Tan-Yo has cease, we shall be returning to the capture castle my little sister Shaoren has occupied. Once you complete your task, return there; I shall be waiting…"

"Understood," Rian nodded before standing up, "Then I shall start immediately!"

Sheren nodded, and with that Rian left the tent, selected a horse and rode off…leaving all except Taiki and Sheren wondering if the decision is wise or not.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone began to pack up the camp and ready themselves to venture to the castle where Shaoren was waiting.<p>

"…Whew~," Taiki puffed a sigh of relief, "Finally we can move on~!"

"Indeed," Shishun nodded, "We spent much longer than we should have in Tan-Yo. At this rate, it could take a while to conquer all of Age-Shuu…"

Sheren chuckled. "Oh, it would not~! The only reason why we were delay this time around was because we found a really good girl to join us. Having her added to our force is worth a region of Age-Shuu…"

"Assuming she shall return as promise," Meirin noted.

"She will," Sheren and Taiki affirmed at the same time.

"S-Speaking concurrently at the same time," Minmei sweat dropped, "Sheren-sama and Taiki are close to being one in the same now…"

"Is that so?"

"There you two go again!"

"Indeed," Sai sweat dropped, "Are you two that confident in Rian's trustworthiness?"

"Of course," Taiki laughed as Sheren simply nodded, "She's someone Sheren had her eyes on…"

"… …Well," Meirin sighed, "I cannot deny that…"

Sheren laughed. "Well, what I am trying to say is that I do not think we shall have any similar problem in the next region, Yuu-Chan, like we did here; after all, there should not be as many General like Rian-chan that can perk my interest…"

"True, Yuu-Chan, unlike Tan-Yo, does not really have a strong military force; they only have numbers on their side…"

"Meaning our next battle will be a simple one?" Taiki wondered.

"…I am sure you are deeply disappointed, Taiki Sonoma…"

"Not really. It just means we can move on to Go-Gun even faster…I'm getting pump to face Tei-Fu already…"

"Like I said! You must not underestimate Tei-Fu-dono. She was one of the best warriors under Lady Bundai and has been through countless battles with her…"

"Indeed," Sai nodded anxiously, "Among the three of us closest to Lady Bundai, Sui Rey-san is the fiercest in combat prowess. Even you, Taiki, may find her difficult in battle…"

"Oh~, all the more reason," Taiki laughed, "It's not every day that get meet someone as crazy strong as me…"

"Ugh, so happy-go-lucky," Meirin rolled her eyes.

"And I'm proud of it~!"

Everyone aside from Meirin laughed at the response, until noises from outside the main tent alerted everyone.

"…? What is happening out?" Sheren blinked in confusion, "…Is Rian-chan back already?"

"What-? No!" Meirin sweat dropped, "No matter how much faith you have in her, she cannot complete her task this soon…"

"Then what-?" Sheren began before a tired soldier rushed in, "…!? Who are-!?"

"Ah-!" Shishun blinked in surprise, "You are one of Shaoren-sama's guards! What are you doing here?"

"U-Urgent report," the soldier exclaimed, "The castle where Son-Shoukou-sama is station is under threat of a large attack!"

"…!? W-What did you say!?" Meirin exclaimed in shock, "Explain yourself!"

"A few days ago, while Son-Saku-sama dealt with the remnants of the Tan-Yo Forces, the border suddenly sent words that a large army has crossed the border from the south, heading directly to the castle…"

"From the south?" Sai hummed in thought, "That could only mean it is an army from Yuu-Chan…"

"Correct; their numbers are over Seventy Thousand!"

"…!? Seventy Thousand!?" Minmei gasped, "N-No way! With only Shaoren-sama and her Twenty Thousand…"

"Shaoren is going to get pummel~!" Taiki exclaimed and turn to Sheren, "Sheren, there's no time to spare; we got to move!"

Sheren nodded before turning to Meirin. "Will we make it time?"

"From here to the capital castle of Tan-Yo, it will take us three days," Meirin did some mental calculation and turn to the soldier, "How fast were Yuu-Chan Force?"

"At the rate they are moving," The Soldier wept, "They shall be upon the castle in two days…"

"…!? We would not make it then!"

"We won't know until we try," Taiki started out of the tent, "Shishun! You and units are with me! We're going ahead!"

"Got it!" Shishun quickly followed after Taiki.

"W-Wait a minute you two!" Meirin called, only to be stop by Sheren.

"If it is just those two units, they can make in time," Sheren noted, "In the meantime, as they help stall things out, we have to lead everyone else…"

Sai nodded. "I agree…"

"… …It cannot be help," Meirin sighed before addressing Minmei, "Tell the troops to double time the packing! We shall move at once!"

"Aye!" Minmei saluted before rushing off

* * *

><p>Hearing the news that Shaoren was in trouble, Taiki and Shishun along with their personal units rushed off ahead of Sheren's Army, hoping to make it in time to aid in the castle's defense until Sheren's makes it. Unfortunately, it still took them a little over two days to reach the castle.<p>

"Right now, Shaoren-sama's Force and the Yuu-Chan Force must be lock in battle," Shishun noted as they began approaching the said battlefield.

"She can hold out?" Taiki wondered.

"I honestly do not know. Shaoren-sama's experience in leading an army is mediocre at best…"

"… …I see…"

"…? You are awfully calm about this, Taiki. Why is that?"

"…No, it's just… …Uh, how should I explain this? I know we're getting close to the battle right now…but, something seems to be off…"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Normally as you get closer to the battle, there is tenseness…like the suspense you feel when a duel is about to start… …but in this case, I'm not getting that feeling…"

"… …I am not quite sure what are speaking of," Shishun sweat dropped, "…but in a way, I am seeing where you are getting at. By now, I should be able to hear the sound of war cries or sword clashing, but I am hearing none of that…"

"There's that too. So either the Yuu-Chan Force isn't here yet or…"

"…Oh! Now I see…"

"Yeah~! Let's hurry; I'm getting anxious for a different reason…"

* * *

><p>Picking up the pace, they soon had the castle in sight. To their shock, there were many tents baring the flag indicating that they originate from Yuu-Chan surrounding the castle. But as the feeling of dread started to sink in, they notice two things incredibly off. The first was the fact that the Kou-Tou Flags and Son Flags still hangs proudly on the castle, indicating that it was still in their control. The second is that the Yuu-Chan Tents are far too close to castle walls, well in firing range.<p>

"…W-What is this?" Shishun managed in confusion, "Nothing in this scenery suggest an ongoing war…"

"There doesn't seem to be any hit of conflicts either," Taiki noted as he peered among the Yuu-Chan Tents, "the field looks way too clean…"

As Taiki and Shishun ponder what to do next, the gates of the castle open and two people rode out towards them. One was a little girl with waist-length powdery-blue wavy hair, wondering violet eyes, and pale skin. She wore a silk dress with a red corset on the outside, all which are under a black uniform coat with white flower decorations, a small official hat perched on top of her head, and high heels. The other was…

"…!? Shaoren-sama!" Shishun exclaimed in shock as the two halt their steed in front of them.

"Hey, Shishun~!" Shaoren chimed in greeting, "I take it that you manage to quell the last resistance of Tan-Yo Force?"

"Y-Yes! Sheren-sama and the rest of the Kou-Tou Force are on their way here as we speak…"

"Oh good," Shaoren turn to her companion, "Looks like you shall be meeting Onee-sama soon, Raika-san!"

"…? And this girl is…?" Taiki managed eying the girl in curiosity.

"Ah~! Forgive This One for my misconduct," the girl apologized as she descended from her steed and bow gracefully, presenting the drape of her dress, "The name of This One is Chou-Shou Shifu. This One hails from the land of Yuu-Chan and has approach you in the name peace…"

"…Huh?"

"She is a bit odd fashion when it comes to speaking," Shaoren chuckled with a sweat drop, "but she is a good person, I can vouch for that much…"

"Uh-huh," Taiki nodded dumbfound, "…So~, what exactly happen here?"

"Ah~, well," Shaoren chuckled shyly, "We were all in quite a panic when the border patrol alert us that over Seventy Thousand had cross over into Tan-Yo and was heading this way in full speed. Not long after I send that messenger to alert you, they appeared right at our doorsteps…"

"This One once again apologizes for such an abrupt arrival," Chou-Shou bowed apologetically.

"No~, it was alright…"

"A-Alright?" Shishun sweat dropped, "Shaoren-sama, how could the arrival of an army three times your size at your doorstep be alright!?"

"Well~, because she did not bring them here to fight…"

"P-Pardon?"

"When they arrive they—or rather Raika-san, called me out to have a meeting. I went out with the resolve to buy as much time as I can so that Onee-sama can come, but was apparently unnecessary. What she had wanted to talk about was not demanding surrender or peace treaty, but rather for joining…"

"Joining?" Taiki hummed in thought, "…Get out~! Don't tell all these guys are here for…"

"Yep~! They want to help us. In other words, Yuu-Chan is demonstrating their willingness to be assimilated without a fight…"

"Seriously!?"

"This One is sure it comes as a great surprise you," Chou-Shou acknowledged, "Yuu-Chan was actually heavily divided whether to embrace the eventual ruler of Age-Shuu or stand unwavering against the new era. The Tan-Yo Force strategic defeat provided Yuu-Chan with the means to unite in favor of the new era. As This One heard of Son-Saku-sama appreciation to army strength, This One mustered a grand army ready to use at her Ladyship's will…"

"Basically, she and Yuu-Chan is in full support of our conquest of Age-Shuu…"

"Oh~~!" Taiki comically wiped off sweat from his forehead, "So that's what this is about…"

"I certainly understand the situation now," Shishun managed, "Still a simple message would have sufficed…"

"Come on now, Shishun~! Some things can't be share through a simple written message. Sincerity and seriousness for starters; I think she wants to show how dedicated Yuu-Chan is to Sheren's conquest by telling her in person…"

"I understand that. But regardless, her action has put even Meirin-dono into quite a panic for a moment…"

"And how~! Well, I'm pretty sure that will end up being another [perk] to her [resume]…"

"Two strange words in your speech and I am already lost," Shaoren commented pouted, "Can you not do that, Taiki-onii-chan?"

Taiki laughed. "Sorry, no promises there; it's a habit…"

"You could at least say you shall consider it!"

"Sorry, I don't make promises that I can't keep…"

Shaoren grumbled in frustration as Chou-Shou spoke up again. "May This One ask when Son-Saku-sama shall arrive?"

"Soon," Shishun announced, "At least by tomorrow. You can properly introduce yourself then…"

"In that case," Shaoren nodded, "Let us head back to the castle. All of you must be tired from the long battle and the journey back…"

Agreeing with a nod, Taiki and Shishun followed the two back to castle.

* * *

><p>Taiki, Shishun and their forces were welcomed into the fortress, which had a mixture of both the Kou-Tou Force and the Yuu-Chan Force. It was there that Taiki got to know a bit more about Chou-Shou Shifu, otherwise known as simply Raika.<p>

She was essentially a bookworm, like Non except without the overly intoxication that Taiki narrowly avoid after stumbling across it once. The other difference is the fact that Rakia does not simply engross herself in obtaining knowledge from the documents she reads; she puts that same knowledge she obtain into practice. Taiki even mentally joke that if she read a book about game designing, she'll make an array of different types of game consoles and game programs as soon as she studies up how to.

Because of this, Rakia is an excellent in politics and academic areas; it is specializing in such field that had her conclude that joining the Kou-Tou Force is more productive than standing against it. Likewise, despite speaking mostly in old-tongue language, she has a surprisingly mischievous side to her; she is well aware that she has accumulated a vast amount of knowledge that most others doesn't have and makes use of that in order to verbal trick others into believing in her various tall tales. Shaoren, for one, was nearly taken in by such a tall tale.

Overall, Taiki is comfortable with this kind of bookworm; she is knowledgeable but knows how to have fun (in her own way).

As Shishun predicted, Sheren and her forces arrived about midway to evening. They were too were shocked by usual scenery unbefitting for a battlefield but after being greeted by Shaoren and hearing her explanation, the army's anxiety died down at last.

"This One humbly greets the eventual overlord of Age-Shuu," Raika bowed respectfully to Sheren once she arrived in the banquet hall, "This One apologized for causing discomfort to Son-Saku-sama by arriving in the land of Tan-Yo without prior arrangements…"

"…Oh, it is alright," Sheren laughed, "All in all, nearly half of my intention here in Age-Shuu has been fulfilled due to your deflection into my endeavor…"

"Though, I would advise you not to do something like this again," Meirin sighed tiredly, "I gave me goosebumps thinking that Yuu-Chan took advantage of a golden opportunity to drive us off…"

"Oh~? So even Meirin fail to have foreseen an opening in our approach?"

"…It is not that I did not foresee it, but I did not think there was anyone on Yuu-Chan capable enough to take it…"

"That could not be help, Shuu-Yu-dono," Raika smiled, "This One's arrival to Tan-Yo was but a mere coincident, coinciding with the opening that your formation left…"

"…? So you did not actually perceive the opening until now!?"

"Ugh," Minmei sweat dropped, "If that is the case, you make it far as a military general, Chou-Shou-san…"

"This One has no talent in warfare," Raika admitted, "This One's talent is all statistic and politics. The leading of the army of Yuu-Chan here is but all what This One can really do military-wise…"

"Statistic and politics, you say," Sheren hummed in thought, "That is exactly what my force need at the moment…"

"Indeed," Meirin nodded, "We have people who can do just as much, but by leaving them there to deal with it, it also cut back our military power since those very same people are our strategists and generals. But if Chou-Shou-san were to lend her assistance in that field, we no longer need to leave them behind…"

"Right! So, Chou-Shou-san, will you be willing to handle our domestic affairs as we conquer the land?"

"It will be This One's honor to serve where Son-Saku-sama deem me worthy to aid," Chou-Shou accepted with a respectful bow.

"… …You are seriously too uptight, Raika," Taiki, who was eating off to the sideline, mumbled through a stuffed, "We're comrades now! You can call her by her true name now~!"

"That is not up to thee to decide, Taiki Sonoma!" Meirin snapped.

Sheren, on the other hand, laughed. "Taiki has a point. Would you not do so? I shall call you by your true name as well in return…"

"If Sheren-sama decrees it," Raika nodded, "then This One shall comply…"

"Good! I shall be in your care from now on then, Raika-chan…"

"Likewise, Sheren-sama…"

"I wonder how long it would have taken for Raika-san to open up to us if Taiki did not say anything," Shaoren sweat dropped.

"It would have happen eventually," Meirin concluded as she glared at Taiki, "so next time, do not rudely insert thy opinion, Taiki Sonoma…"

"Got it~!" Taiki nodded, still with a mouthful of food.

"Answer with your mouth empty! That is beyond offensive!"

"Now, now, Meirin," Sheren calmed her friend, "this is a feast. And Taiki is not one to follow formality; you should know that by now…"

"Sheren is too lenient," Meirin pouted, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, now all we have to do is to wait for Rian-chan to return here…"

"You mean that Enemy General that continued to resist even after Ryuu-Yao fled?" Shaoren wondered, "And the same one Nee-sama gave permission to leave to round up three thousand scatter troops of the Tan-Yo Force? No offence, but even I doubt that general can do all that in three days…"

"She'll do it," Taiki noted.

"Taiki, I know not where your confidences comes from, but the third day is today and it is almost up. I really don't think she will make it-…"

Suddenly, a soldier burst into the banquet hall. "Reporting! An army of Three Thousand has just been sighted and shall arrive at the castle soon!"

"…! What flag do they bare!?" Sheren asked hopefully.

"It is the flag of 'Taishi', My Ladyship!"

"It is Rian-chan~! She came as promise~!"

"…!? She really came back with Three Thousand soldiers!?" Shaoren gawked in shock.

"Sitting here pondering it will get us nowhere," Sai concluded, "If we doubt our ears, we must confirm it with our eyes!"

"Agreed," Meirin nodded and stood up to follow after Sheren and Taiki, who just ran out.

* * *

><p>Even from the castle walls, a well-organized army of three thousand soldiers marched proudly towards the castle. Once they arrived, everyone came out to meet the Crimson Armored General who stood in front of the army with a proud smile.<p>

"Sheren-sama!" Rian saluted upon seeing Sheren approaching, "I have return as promise!"

"That you did!" Sheren laughed as she gripped Rian's shoulders proudly, "I am happy to see that you did not disappoint me…"

"I feel the same that I can live up to Sheren-sama's expectation…"

"Told you she can do it," Taiki glee.

"I thank you, Taiki, for believing in me as well…"

"…It would appear that both Sheren-sama and Taiki has the talent to judge someone correctly," Sai chuckled.

Taiki laughed nervously in response. Strictly speaking, he already had a vague idea that something like this was going to happen and knew that Rian, as Taishi-Ji, could do it.

"Well, Rian-san being able to gather the three thousand scatter soldiers of Tan-Yo is a feat just as impress for someone so young…"

"I thank you for the compliment," Rian blushed in response.

"Compliments are hardly enough," Sheren declared, "to be able to perform a nearly impossible feat such as this, a reward must follow…"

"Eh? No! I-I do not believe that is necessary…"

"…Normally not," Meirin noted, "but even I find myself skeptical on your ability; this is simply not a task for any ordinary general to take, let alone a general that had just join our ranks…"

"As that is the case," Sheren smiled, "Name your reward. If it is within my power, I shall grant it…"

Rian peered between Meirin and Sheren before shyly continuing. "… …A-A reward? A-Any kind of reward?"

"Yep! What do you wish for, Rian-chan?"

"… … … …Well, in that case, I—No, forget it…"

"Eh~!? What is this all of a sudden~? Come one, tell me~!"

"No, I cannot wish for more than-…"

"Speak!"

"… …Can I be granted a parental figure?"

"Huh?"

"HUH~~~!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"W-What is that supposed to mean!?" Shishun managed in startled.

"A-Are you asking to be adopted!?" Sai managed.

"…My maternal parents never shower me with any, as you all may call, parental love," Rian explained, "so I had lived a life not truly knowing what it is like despite seeing it all around me. When I decided to enter military ranking, I was practically disown…"

"D-Disown!?" Shaoren puffed her cheek in rage, "Such absurdity! How can a parent deny their own flesh and blood just because they want to do as they wish!?"

"There are people like that in the world," Minmei frowned sadly.

"…I-I am sorry," Rian rushed an apology, "T-That was an unreasonable demand…"

"Well, that is true," Meirin mumbled, "Even with Sheren's authority, we cannot force anyone to adopt you…though if look around hard enough I am sure we can find someone who is willing to-…"

"So Sai is out of the option, huh?" Taiki hummed in thought.

"…Huh!?"

"…!? W-Wait a moment, Taiki!" Sai blushed as she glared at Taiki, "What are you implying exactly!?"

"No, I'm just saying if we are going by a warrior in our ranks that is even qualify to adopt a child her age, it would be-…"

"Taiki! You jerk!" **SLAP!**

"Ow!" Taiki comically went flying back from the slap as Sai stomped off in anger.

"…I-I never seen Sai-dono act like this before," Minmei trembled from behind Shishun

"… …Taiki," Shaoren sweat dropped at where Taiki landed, "Only you would be brave enough to say that out loud…"

"Ahem," Taiki coughed as he got back up and return to the group, "Uh, back to Rian's wish now…"

"And he got back up as nothing happen…"

"What are we going to do, Meirin?"

"Shuu-Yu!" Meirin grumbled, "…Well, I supposed we can try asking some distinguish family to take her in but…"

"…Rian-chan," Sheren, who has been left in a daze until now, suddenly addressed, "Is this truly what you wish for?"

"…A-As I thought," Rian mumbled embarrassingly, "It was a silly request. Please just forget-…"

"Answer the question!"

"S-Sheren?" Meirin backed a bit from Sheren's unusual serious tone.

"… …Yes," Rian nodded shyly, "More than anything…"

A long silent soon took hold before Sheren closed the distance between her and Rian. In an instant before anyone could even react, Sheren embrace Rian in an affectionate hug and began to nuzzle the startled Rian, despite the armor.

"Hoh~~!" Sheren cooed, "You really must have been lonely all this time~~! Poor thing~~! I see now~~! There is no problem~~! We do not need to search for anyone~~! I shall take you in~~!"

"… …Huh?" Rian blinked.

"…WHAT!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"S-S-S-Sheren! What are you saying!?" Meirin managed in horror, "S-S-S-She is around the same age as you, you know!"

"Eh~~? Age does not matter~~!" Sheren pouted still nuzzling Rian, "I had always thought she was cute, too cute to be a simple friend. But her wish makes this better~! I always want such a cute and reliable child~~!"

"Do not joke around! You are not even married!"

"…? Dai-Kyou doesn't count?" Taiki blinked in confusion.

"Taiki Sonoma! You stay out of this!"

"How about it, Rian-chan~~?" Sheren continued to nuzzle Rian, "Will this be okay~~? I shall show some long-deserve motherly love~~!"

"… …Really?" Rian managed.

"Oh! She's not against it!" Taiki hummed in interest.

"R-Rian!" Meirin exclaimed in shock, "Do not just follow Sheren's flow!"

"Jeez, why are you so against this, Meirin?" Sheren pouted before snickering, "Could it be that you are afraid that I shall be preoccupy with Rian-chan so much that I will not have time for you~~?"

"T-That is not it!"

"If that's all you're worry about," Taiki thumped his palm, "why don't Meirin join too?"

"… …Huh?"

"EH~~!?" Everyone else managed.

"Both Sheren and Meirin can be Rian's foster mothers! That way Sheren can still hang out with both without ignoring either of the two…"

"You cannot be serious," Shishun managed with a sweat dropped.

"… …Actually, it is not a bad idea when you think about it," Shaoren smirked knowingly.

"Even Shaoren-sama?" Minmei sweat dropped.

"W-What kind of sick heresy idea are you cooking up in that twisted mind of yours, Taiki Sonoma!?" Meirin blushed greatly.

"It's not a heresy idea! Raika!" Taiki snapped his fingers to call Raika up, "I'll leave this to you…"

"…Pardon?"

"Ahem," Raika cleared her throat and began reading from a scroll she had produce out of nowhere, "According to what This One has read from these documents, since ancient times when people are but in few small tribes to survive…"

Ten Minutes later…

"…To conclude, regardless of time and needs, as long as there is an agreement, This One believes firmly that as long as the child lives a good life, it matters not the condition or social standing of the parental figures…"

"See?" Taiki gave a thumb up, "it's perfectly [OK]!"

"…Ugh," Meirin comically held her head in confusion, "I-I am no longer sure what we are arguing about anymore…"

"Basically from what I can infer," Sai, who has long since return, hummed, "There is nothing wrong with having two girls act as parents to a child…"

"So it is fine, right Meirin?" Sheren asked hopefully as she usher Meirin to look at Rian, "You said so yourself once that Rian-chan was cute right? And if you are feeling lonely, then we can both take care of her together…"

"… … …! I-I never said that directly!" Meirin blushed after taking another good look at Rian.

"…So is that still a no?"

"…No?" Rian lower her head and gave Meirin an upward glance.

"…Ugh," Meirin reeled back a bit from the posture before sighing in defeat, "…I-I did not say 'no' precisely…"

"Then…it is alright?" Sheren pushed the question further.

"… … … … …Fine~! But is she really alright with this?"

"Yes!" Rian nodded with a bright, "I shall be in both of your cares from now on, Sheren-sama, Shuu-Yu-sama…"

"…Meirin is fine… … …we are family now…"

"She said it!" Taiki announced excitedly, "She mumbled the last part but she said it~~!"

"… …!? T-Taiki Sonoma~~! Hold your tongue~~~!"

Everyone broke out laughing as the verbal argument between the blushing Meirin and teasing Taiki continued.

"…A family," Rian giggled to herself, "I finally have one again…"

"Well, in the end," Shaoren sighed, "all you really got are two mothers; you still need a daddy…"

"Uh, no. I cannot ask for more than this already…"

"A daddy huh?" Sheren hummed in thought before peering over at where Meirin and Taiki are arguing, giggling after a few moments of consideration, "…You may not have to wait long for that, Rian-chan…"

"…?"

"Ahem," Sheren suddenly cleared her throat to gain attention from her comrades and the soldiers, "Everyone, now that Rian-chan's reward has been given let us celebrate one more day. But tomorrow, we resume our campaign in conquering Age-Shuu! Our next opponent is Go-Gun, Tei-Fu-dono herself! She is not one to be underestimated! Hence, I decree that I shall use my full force in our next battle! Eat well, soldiers both fresh and experience! Rest well, soldiers both young and old! After today, we once again set forth for conquest~~!"

The army of Kou-Tou, the remaining force of the Tan-Yo, and even the newly recruited Yuu-Chan cheered at the speech. Hence, Son-Saku is now halfway done with Age-Shuu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Jo-Shun…<p>

"…The region of Tan-Yo and Yuu-Chan are now part of the Kou-Tou Force's power," Nanano informed her ladyship, "All that remains now is the subjugation of Go-Gun and Hue-I-Ji, and Son-Saku shall have the entire region of Age-Shuu as her own…"

"Wow," Miu awed, "Son-Saku sure works fast~!"

"Word is it that Taiki had played a crucial role in both regions' subjugation…"

"Eh!? Taiki-onii-chan!? He is alright!?"

"It appears so…"

"…Thank heavens~!" Miu gave a sigh of relief as she sank tiredly in her chair, "When I heard that Taiki-onii-chan was injured severely during the Kou-Tou Force return to their home region, I fear the worse…"

"Miu-sama would regularly ask for his well-being in the reports and wake up in the middle of the night calling for Taiki…"

"Yeah-…Ah-! Wait! Before you misunderstand-!"

"I know, Miu-sama~! Miu-sama has a heart of gold that worries even for the General of another force~…"

"Y-Yeah! I-I-It is not like I was really concern with Taiki-onii-chan or anything…"

"As expected of Miu-sama~! You can never be honest with your feeling and always have some way to hide your embarrassment~!"

"Yes! Praise me more-!" Miu glee before comically catching herself, "Wait a second! Nanano, what kind of joke was that!?"

"Oh my. Miu-sama is surprisingly sharp at times like this…"

"Do not dodge the question~!"

Just then, a soldier entered the throne room.

"My Ladyship," the soldier began, "Someone wishes to meet you…"

"…? I have no time for that. Send that person away~!"

"W-Well, actually, we try that already. But the person seems to be in possession of an Imperial Badge…"

"…? An Imperial Badge?" Nanano gasped, "Miu-sama, this person is likely a messenger from the Imperial Court that was just establish again in Kyo-Shou…"

"A-An Imperial Messenger!?" Miu staggered at the realization, "uh, quickly! Send this person in!"

"Yes!" the soldier saluted before leaving. A little while later, the soldier return with a cloaked person. "I have return with the said person…"

"You are dismissed," Nanano informed, and soldier left.

Miu glared curiously at the cloaked person who was busy chewing away at an apple. Even with the cloak on, she could tell that it was a tall woman with long waist length, wavy white hair sticking out of her hood.

"…W-Who are you?" Miu began slowly; the presence giving off of the cloak woman put her on alert, "Y-You are no mere messenger…"

"…As would be expect of a member of the En Family," the cloaked woman giggled as she tossed aside the eaten apple and pull back her hood, "It has been a while, En-Jutsu Kouro… …no, Miu-chan~!"

"…?" Miu stared at the woman's face now that it can be seen properly, before widening her eyes and let her jaw hanged in shock, "…!? Y-You are-!?"

The woman's childlike violet eyes gleam at Miu's reaction. "Yes, it is I. Think of this as a blessing, Ruler of Jo-Shun; we have much to do…"

* * *

><p>Another long chapter clear~~!<p>

This time there are three known characters new to the Koihime Musou Universe: Tei-Fu Tokupou, Taishi-Ji Shigi and Chou-Shou Shifu…though the last one did appear in the KM Universe as an old guy in the anime.

Tei-Fu Tokupou is Cheng Pu Demou, one of the four great veteran generals under Wu. Taishi-Ji Shigi is Taishi Ci Ziyi, a general that Sun Ce recruited during his takeover of the future Wu Domain with great expectation. Chou-Shou Shifu is Zhang Zhao Zibu, an minister that Sun Ce recommend Sun Quan to consult when dealing with internal affairs on his death bed, as well as the leading figure trying to persuade Sun Quan to surrender to Cao Cao before the Battle of Red Cliffs.

The last, who appeared before En-Jutsu, is certainly a new character that will officially be introduce into the Koihime Musou Universe, but in the event of not spoiling the future chapters, I shall not go into further details for now.

No new common names; these new characters already has their own common/style name.

Next chapter, we'll focus back to Kazuto and the future faction of Shoku as they move to Jo-Shou, which is already under trouble. What will they have to deal with this time? Find out next time…and yes, there are going to be lots of new characters new to the KM Universe introduce next chapter including an OC that did not make into the KM Universe.


	16. Chapter 015: Trial in a New Region

_**Unmatched † Lovely Princess ~Maidenly**__** Romance of Three Kingdoms~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 015: Trial in a New Region<strong>_

Disclaimer: I do not own Koihime Musou or any of its franchises. There shall be eight characters introduce in this chapter. Five of them are new characters release from the franchise's newly release Visual Novel.

Two are OCs that did not make it into the franchise, though only one of them shall be focus on while the other will only make a brief cameo.

The last one is an OC that has no obvious historical counterpart, who shall only be briefly touch upon in this chapter. So there's no need to rake your brain on this one.

* * *

><p><em>(Kazuto's P.O.V.)<em>

"…Truth to be told," Touka-chan breathe a sigh of relief, "I was worry that the governor of Yuu-Shu would bring unnecessary trouble to everyone here. Now, I can leave without worry; I am glad that it is Hakukei-chan who shall now govern here!"

Kouson-San laughed. "I am glad to hear that Touka has so much faith in me. Rest assures; I shall do my best to care for the citizen of Yuu-Shu just at least half as well as all you!"

"Do not say that, Hakukei-chan~! I know you shall do splendidly here in my place!"

Rinrin giggled. "Nya, so Kouson-San is taking our place governing here from now on?"

"Apparently, the Ryou-Sei District shall be merged with that of Yuu-Shu," Hinari informed, "It has always been a relatively small region compare to others so there should be no problem for Kouson-San-san to managing both…"

"It is not surprising," Aisha smiled, "Kouson-San-dono has contribute a great amount in the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition so much so that she is given the ranking of General of the Rear by The Emperor himself; being entrusted with this level of responsibility is only natural…"

"Oh come on now, everyone," Kouson-San blushed upon hear the compliment, "I can hear you all, you know~! You are putting me on the spot here…"

"No, we're all really glad that Hakukei-san is taking our place in governing Yuu-Shu," I announced, "regardless of what title you may or may not got…"

"Jeez~, stop it already~!"

Everyone laughed as Kouson-San continues to act in embarrassment.

It was finally time to move from Yuu-Shu to Jo-Shou. Of course, by standard procedure, we are entitled to greet the new official governor. That works in our favor because we wanted to see what kind of person is taking over; even if it's an order from the Imperial Court, it doesn't mean we should blindly follow it was the conclusion that we all came to.

Boy, were we surprise when Kouson-San came in and greet us, informing all of us of her new post here. Touka-chan practically leapt in joy at her colleague. We knew for sure that Kouson-San can protect Yuu-Shu in our place and even more so not abuse her authority.

Anyway, now that our brief greeting is over, it was time for our people to start moving to Jo-Shou.

"Let's get moving everyone," I called, "Jo-Shou awaits us!"

"Yeah!" Everyone nodded and began ordering the soldiers that we are taking with us to get the carriages moving.

Touka-chan, however, remains by my side and began to display a sorrowful expression.

"…Still hooked up about leaving Yuu-Shu, huh Touka?" Kouson-San sighed knowingly.

"…! A-Ah, no!" Touka-chan denied, "I-It is not like I do not trust Hakukei-chan-…"

"I know that~! You are upset at the fact that you feel like you are abandoning your duty to everyone…"

"…Yes. All these people trusted us, but now we are moving elsewhere. I still cannot help but think they will resent us for this…"

"…What are you talking about?" Kouson-San rolled her eyes and began to pull both mine and Touka-chan's hands towards the gate of the castle.

"H-Hakukei-chan!?"

"H-Hey!" I managed, "Why are you pulling me too?"

"I want to show the two of you something so to put your minds at ease," Kouson-San informed, "The idea was to show you all this as you are officially leaving, but I have changed my mind…"

"…?" As soon we brought out of the gate, both Touka-chan and I froze in shock.

The main street that we were planning to use to exit the city was packed on all sides with the citizens of the city; some I recognized as being from further out from the city. Once they saw us, the people began to impatiently call out to us looking for attention.

"Hakukei-chan," Touka-chan awed, "This is…?"

"It was not entirely my doing," Kouson-San admitted, "There is not a single person in the street that came here to vent their anger on you. They all came to see you off and to thank you for the many months you have all taken care of…"

All of them!? This is way too much, far beyond what I could imagine. It was like all of Yuu-Shu has come to see us off.

Touka-chan seems to be stumped as well as she steadily walked forward, gazing around as she did. All around her, there seem to be faces that are ready to burst into tears.

"…Ryuu-Bi-sama!" Two men broke out of the sidelines and kneed before her, "T-Thank you for everything you have done for us~!"

"Uh, no! Please do not do this!" Touka-chan panicked as she usher them to stand back up.

"Ryuu-Bi-sama!" Two women then approach and offer her two chickens, "Please accept this!"

"Eh!? B-But…!"

"Please take these too!" A couple, this time, came forward presenting a basket full of steam buns.

"Ryuu-Bi-sama~~!" A bunch of children this time surge forward, "Please do not go~~!"

"…!? But I…" Before she even finish, the people on the sideline broke out and rush towards Touka-chan, surrounding her with gifts or request to stay and leaving her speechless at their act of adoration.

"…!? My lord," Aisha, who has just arrived with everyone else after finishing directing the soldiers, managed as she witness this spectacle, "What is this?"

"Nya~! Rinrin has never seen so many people in one place!" Rinrin awed.

"This is even a larger crowd then when Yue was still in government," Ei sweat dropped.

"…They're just sending us off," I informed with a blissful smile, "I think we should be ready for us to get swamped too at this rate…"

"R-Right," Shuri managed in nervous agreement.

* * *

><p>It took us a good three hours to leave the city and make our way to Jo-Shou afterwards. I never truly realize just how much they cherish us; the citizen's appreciation for us was breathtaking. Even Yue and Ei, both which had spent the least amount of time in Yuu-Shu compare to the rest of us, were met with tears and gifts. I think I some of them asking one of the girls to remember them… …somehow remembering that gets on my nerves.<p>

Anyhow, even once we cleared the city, anywhere there were people we were greeted with the same manner; they could be working in the fields or playing on the side of the road.

It was heartrending, but their display showed that while we were in charge that we did good and left us with a feeling of content. Surely we can make Jo-Shou just as appreciative one day.

Speaking of Jo-Shou…

"…Rairai," Hinari called, "Denden. The two of you came from Jo-Shou, please remember that and guide us around when the time comes…"

"Understood!" A young teen girl with neck-length messy orange hair with bright turquoise eyes. She wore a short-length blouse (which left her belly region bare) with long sleeves lace with green designs, frilly orange short skirt, brown leg stockings and a green bow ribbon with long loose ribbon tied around her shoulder region above her small breast. "Denden and I shall make it our top priority!"

"Yep~!" A young teen girl that looks nearly identical to the first one chimed, though she has knee-length orange hair that split into two, held in place by green orb ornaments, with an additional fluff that seems to grow out from her lower back (casting an illusion of a fluffy tail), and cheerful violet eyes. She is dress similar to first girl except the bow is located on the right side instead of the left and doesn't have any loose ribbons, and wears black leggings instead of thigh-high brown stockings. And unlike the first girl, she is flat as a board. "We know all the good food stands and places where you can do your private business without anyone-…"

"Denden! That is too much information! Please be serious and do not cause trouble again!"

"Eh~? But Nee-chan, those are useful information as well~!"

"There's a time and place for that! _Time_ and _place_!"

"…There they go again," I sighed in amusement as Bi-Jaku Shichuu and her younger twin sister Bi-Hou Shiho argued amongst themselves.

They were sisters who were but two of the many people that journey to Yuu-Shu after hearing rumors about us; they joined us not long after subjugating the Yellow Scarves with Kouson-San at the Iron Gate Passage, as well as the same ones we left Hinari with as everyone else dealt with the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition.

Intelligent and dedicated, Rairai-chan (Bi-Jaku) distinguish herself as a capable civil officer despite her young age; likewise, Denden-chan (Bi-Hou) is always cheerful and lively, proving herself as a capable martial officer. Both of them get along with the sheepish Hinari rather well too; Rairai-chan is patient around Hinari and speaks on relatively equal terms whereas Denden-chan outgoing personality earns some unusual stern but gentle lecture from Hinari. They are both good influences I suppose for someone like Hinari.

Well, they do have their shortcomings…

"Behave yourself now, Denden!" Aisha sternly warned, "As a military officer, you should start thinking about the consequence to your action, like your sister…"

"Aw~, General Kan-U," Denden chimed, "Lighten up, would you~?"

"Lighten up!?"

"A-Ah~! M-Many apologies, General Kan-U!" Rairai rushed an apology, "She did not mean it in a bad way…"

"Don't get scared already, Nee-chan," Denden chimed, "You make it sound like she is going use this as an opportunity to get Denden back for that prank Denden did on her the first time we met…"

"D-Denden!"

"…? Was Denden wrong?" Denden turn to Aisha, "General, are still hung up about that Denden pulling down your panty in front of everyone that first time?"

"…Yes!" Aisha grumbled, "But what I am getting is at in this conversation is about something else…got it!?"

"S-She got it!" Rairai hurryingly bowed before forced Denden to bow repeatedly, "Right, Denden!?"

"O-Ow~!" Denden whined as Rairai forced her to bow apologetically, "Nee-chan~! You're hurting Denden~!"

Aisha glared at the two before sighing in frustration while everyone chuckled nervously.

These are the twin's shortcomings. Both are excellent in their field of profession, but outside them, they are clumsy or troublemaking. Rairai-chan is a foresight person, but because of her standings and responsibility she unusually thinks about the worse-case scenario and overreacts in response; overworking is a norm for her to the point of unhealthy. Denden-chan is opposite; she is a hindsight person who does things for her own amusement, hence being a worrying troublemaker if left with nothing to do though she has no ill-intention. She also has a short attention span, when not in battle or preforming some prank.

Fortunately, as they are twins growing up together, the two cover each other's blind spots rather well. Denden-chan does stupid in the name of fun and leaves Rairai-chan with cleaning up after her, which is more or less successful most time. On the other hand, should Rairai-chan herself end up in a tense predicament, Denden-chan can bail her out by either a show of force or breaking the tension with her personality.

Unfortunately, the one person usually involve unwillingly with the twin is Aisha; for some reason, Denden-chan's favorite person to prank or humiliate for laughs is her. Upon their first official meeting, Denden-chan humorous pulled down Aisha's panty in front of everyone. Though she was harshly scolded later for it, it didn't end there. The other day, Denden-chan remarked innocently on how "Aisha has a bunch of useless meat on her" and for a while afterwards when she isn't sulking Aisha could be found exercising on the extreme. Of course, with every case, Rairai-chan is the one to initiate the apology while forcing Denden to do so as well. Regardless, Aisha never truly warmed up to the younger twin.

As for everyone else, they all have our ups and downs with the two as well; complaints don't seem to get through to Denden-chan so everyone else usually trouble Rairai-chan instead. The only ones relatively on good terms with both at the same time would be me, Ren, Shuri, Hinari and Yue. Well, Yue's tolerability is master level and Denden-chan, fortunately, doesn't see her as an appealing target; Shuri and Hinari, perhaps due to their similar age, are usually con into Denden-chan's schemes or helping Rairai-chan control her (with little success); Ren is hard prank either due to her warrior instinct or that Nenene is the one to take the fall for her (sometime unintentionally).

As for me? Denden does play pranks on me as well, though it is mostly to my (relative) amusement and getting me lecture by the other girls for being lenient in dealing with it. But it does work on making Denden-chan feels a tad bit guilty for her action sometimes. Unfortunately, I end up a different problem: somehow I became the source for the twin to spoil.

Rairai-chan loves her little sister, but even she must vent some of her frustration; I just so happen came across it once when she was doing so in secret. Since then, she would usually go to me so that she has someone to listen to her complaints. Denden-chan, when not pranking me, would use me to buy or obtain something; being who I am, I usually give in as long as it's in my power or if not too unreasonable (again, with one of the girls, usually Aisha, lecturing me later).

Now, I'm not saying I'm a pushover when it comes to these two; rather I would say that I'm a pushover to almost _all_ of the girls. But I had my own dealing with troublesome young people in my experience and had long learned not to be so hooked up on every little thing and wear yourself out for it.

Well, regardless of their shortcoming, the twin are dependable when it matters the most and everyone knows that; Aisha admits that much, though it pains her to no end when dealing with Denden-chan. Part of it is what believe to be their historical connection. In history, Bi-Hou was one of the Generals that didn't come to aid Kan-U and deflect to Son-Go hence causing Kan-U to lose his life eventually.

But regardless of who her historical counterpart was and what that one done, I still want to believe it won't take place here in this world. Denden may be a prankster, troublemaker, and a dense thinker but she is relatively a good person at heart; I don't think it's right to label her just because what her historical counterpart has done.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, "Uh, Denden-chan. Why don't you follow your sister's advice for now once we reach the city? Afterwards, you can take me to see these interesting places you recommend. How about that?"

"Really!?" Denden-chan chimed in delight, "It is a promise then~! Yay~! A date with My Lord~!"

"It is not a date!" Aisha roared.

"A-Aisha, calm down," Touka-chan sweated nervously.

"I am deeply sorry for her strange outburst," Rairai-chan comically wept.

"Don't worry about it," I laughed, "I find that rather charming in its own way…"

"My Lord!" Aisha exclaimed, "You must cease spoiling this little brat!"

"…I wouldn't exactly call it spoiling, at least in this case. It's more like compromising…"

"Regardless, My Lord is giving into her!"

"Not fully; that's why it's a compromise…"

"Sorry, General~!" Denden-chan chimed, "If it makes you feel any better, Denden promise not to do anything beyond proper decorum during our date~!"

"It is not a date!" Aisha roared, "And do not make that kind of promise for me!"

"…? So Denden can go beyond proper decorum?"

"That is NOT what I said! Why is it that you insist on turning my words around like this!?"

"…How are you going to stop this, Kazuto-kun?" Touka-chan sweat dropped as Aisha raged at Denden, with Rairai trying to stop her sister from going any further.

"… …I'm working on that," I admitted with a defeated sigh.

* * *

><p>We continue to make our way to Jo-Shou; Yuu-Shu and Jo-Shou, as Shuri noted before, was neighboring province so we were within the borders of the region within the day.<p>

But as we cross through the borders, something one of border guards of Jo-Shou said worried us. According to the info, due to declining administrative works from the current Governor of Jo-Shou, who at old age is bedridden with a sickness, Jo-Shou is being overrun with bandits taking advantage of the situation. They have also grown in number and would not hesitate to attack even an army of Ten Thousand to rob potential riches; the border guards warn us to vigilant as we make our way to the main city of Jo-Shou.

"I thought the time of bandits is over," Aisha sighed.

"Nya~," Rinrin pouted in frustration, "Why do people want to become bandits!?"

"That is a good question," Nenene sighed, "You would think the Yellow Scarves Rebellion taught the realm something about joining bandits…"

"People are desperate," Shuri sighed, "With the government system of the Imperial Kan so fragile after so many calamities happening one after another, even with the Imperial Court back in session, it could be a while before people are confident enough to forfeit the easier life of banditry…"

"E-Easier life?" Touka-chan questioned doubtfully, "Is it truly that appealing of a life? To take from others and plunder lives just to satisfy your own? I honestly cannot see the joy in that…"

"There are many kinds of people in the world, Touka-sama," Hinari frowned sadly, "If there were not, would the likes of people like Chou-Jou exist? Would the Imperial Kan being in such a fragile state?"

"Well, yes. But…"

"In the end," Ei huff a sigh, "There is no point in trying to understand the minds of the less knowledgeable. We may never know what truly makes these people see the any kind of salvation in joining banditry…"

Touka-chan pouted sadly, before turning to me. "What are your thoughts on this, Kazuto-kun?"

"…The way I see," I began after some thought, "To the common people, they're just trying to survive. To them, as long as they can fill their own belly and not worry about being slain themselves, any life would be better than the current one they have. The realm is in turmoil and the one that suffers the most are those without power; banditries simply provide an easy escape for them…"

"N-No way," Yue frowned sadly.

"…But," I continued with a smile, "If the realm gets better, then people won't need to become or stay as bandits. That's where we come in; as those in power, I think we should show everyone that banditry isn't the only choice they could take to live a good life…"

Touka-chan smiled at my words. "I agree, I totally agree…"

"…It is a bit of a naïve way of thinking though," Nenene sighed, unimpressed, "Some may actually still prefer the life of bandits regardless…"

"Ugh~! Y-You think so?"

"Perhaps so," Rairai-chan smiled, "But at the very least if the realm does get better, less people will become bandits…"

"And we can just beat up the rest that are still bandits~!" Denden-chan chimed.

"…Humph, I hate to admit it," Aisha noted, "but I am in agreement. Once life gets better and there are still those who seek to exploit the happiness for their own, I shall not hesitate to take them all out! No matter what the reason, plundering lives and harming the defenseless cannot be forgiven!"

"… …Uh, just to be clear Aisha," I sweated nervously, "If they quit their life as bandits, don't go after them anymore…"

"…! I-I am aware of that, My Lord! Please do not make it sound as if I am that unreasonable! I understand the importance of second chances!"

"I know you know. But your resistance before when it came to Ren and Yue worries me a bit, so…"

"…Ugh. I-I understand…"

Denden-chan giggled. "General Kan-U is such a hypocrite~!"

"…!? …Bi-Hou! I shall tolerate your insolence no further!"

"W-WAH~~!" Rairai-chan panicked and forced Denden-chan to repeatedly bow apologetically, "G-G-General! Please spare Denden! She truly means no harm~~! Hurry, Denden, apologize!"

"O-Ow~! Nee-chan~! You are hurting Denden~~!"

"Nya~!" Rinrin sighed, "It happened again…"

"Truly the phrase 'Two tigers cannot share the same mountain' pertains to these two," Nenene sighed.

I nervously laughed at the comment that, amusingly enough, also popped in my head after seeing this scene.

"…? What is the matter, Ren?" Touka-chan suddenly noted to the Flying General; it was only then did I realize that Ren was glaring at her surrounds.

"…? Ren-dono?" Nenene question in worry, noticing the same thing that I did.

"… …My Lord," Ren suddenly ready her weapon, "… …Enemy!"

"…!? What!?" I exclaimed and quickly scan the surroundings, which was consist of tall grasses on one side of the road and a forest surrounding some hills on the other, "Where?"

"… …Everywhere…"

"Nya!?" Rinrin managed, "But Rinrin does not see enemy troops!"

"N-No," Shuri shook her head, "they must be hiding in the environment! Seeing as how there should be no other army in Jo-Shou, it could only mean…"

"Bandits!" Touka-chan readies her weapons.

"They must be after all the stuff we are bringing!" Hinari noted the carts we were pulling with us.

"All troops, ready yourself!" Nenene immediately commanded, "Defend the supplies and our Lord and Lady! Bandits are incoming!"

Upon order, the soldiers immediately took defensive stance around the luggage, Touka-chan and me. No sooner did they did, bandits sprang out from all sides and charge at us with shoddy weapons.

"Here they come!" Rairai-chan called as she pulled out a large Spinning Top.

"Heh~!" Denden-chan chimed as she pulled out her Warhammer (which looks like Squeaky Hammer), "They do not look so tough~!"

"Indeed!" Aisha huffed, unimpressed, "Troops, let us show these foolish bandits what I means to attempt a raid on army that have survive countless battles!"

"Everyone!" Rinrin called, "Follow Rinrin and beat them all black and blue~~!"

**CHEER!** With a collective roar, our troops engage the bandits.

* * *

><p>…It should have been an easy battle, since our army was at Ten-Thousand strong. But amazingly, there was just as much bandits ready to tackle us. And although they carry shoddy weapons and far beyond disciple in ways of warfare, their ferocity is force to be reckoned with. Ignoring any attacks that aren't fatal, the bandits attack on with an insatiable madness; sometimes they would throw their lives away just to take one of ours down with them. They're different from any bandits we have faced before; compare to the Yellow Scarves, these guys are relentlessly violent.<p>

Still, there was only so much such a haphazard method could do against experience military soldiers, Generals that are worth thousands of soldiers, and strategist capable of utilizing them to their fullness. We dealt them accordingly regardless of their recklessness; our strategist gave us precise orders that reduce our causality and our Generals work to see it through. We were done within the hour, but we still lost a good Five-Hundred soldiers with the rest of the army at least a scratch or two to testify the existence of the relentless battle.

"…A good Ten-Thousand bandits lay dead," Yue shed tear at the sight of the result of the battle, "All for some stuffs that are hardly valuable. How saddening…"

"Indeed," Ei sighed, "What a waste of life…"

I glared at the dead bodies of the bandits; endless question flooded my mind. Sure not long ago, I had presumptions about them, but these unreasonable actions are too bizarre to explain it off with my earlier words.

"Everyone," I called for attention grimly, "Don't you find this situation a bit too strange?"

"…? Strange?" Nenene repeated in confusion.

"They fought too desperately; a do or die kind of action. What could possibly drive them to this?"

"…Even if you ask that…"

"And I can say with confidence that we got every last one of them that attack us; none of them try to flee and they fought to their last breath! Not exactly what you would expect from thieves, right?"

"…Now that you mention," Hinari pondered on my thoughts, "It certainly does not add up. Judging by the fact that there was an equal number between us and them, they must have known that we were coming; this shows that at the very least they are not completely incompetent. And yet they attack us carelessly…"

Rairai-chan nodded in understanding. "If they have the patient and the resources to track our movements and gather a sufficient force to deal with us, they should have just as much to organize themselves to ensure their success…"

"…?" Denden-chan frowned, "But that is not what happen at all~!"

"Exactly. But these bandits were confident in the idea they could overwhelm us. What could motivate them to fight to their death?"

"…I believe there is time enough for that once we which the main city of Jo-Shou," Aisha noted, "we cannot stay here should there be another attack…"

"Rinrin think so too," Rinrin nodded in agreement.

Touka-chan nodded before addressing the army. "Everyone, we cannot stay here in the opening and allow other bandit forces to take advantage of us! I know you are all tired, but we must continue onward to the main city of Jo-Shou! So let us move out~!"

With a collective roar, we continued onward.

* * *

><p>Maybe because we won despite us being in equal in number; maybe because they never imagine us being able to emerge victorious; maybe because it was all a single isolated event. Regardless of the reason, our marching army no longer had any opposition right up to approaching Ka-Hi, the capital of Jo-Shou.<p>

There, awaiting us with a large division of maids, were three distinct-looking people at the entrance to greet us.

The first was a young-adult maid, though she was clearly of different ranking compare to the other maids present. She has neck-length purple hair with two long strands held in place on either side by small bells, brownish gentle eyes, and higher than average bust size. Dress in a long-skirt flamboyant maid outfit with cat-ear ornament on her headdresses.

The second was a mature woman with long light-blue hair that began turning shades purple at the tips mostly in two long braids, calculating lilac eyes, ornaments that looks like Yin-Yang symbols attach to her head (the yin side on the left side while yang is on the right) and wore a flamboyant blue Chinese dress that did nothing to hide the cleavage of her large breast.

The last one was a slightly tan adolescent young girl with long light-blue hair in a single thin braid that stretches pass her knees, lilac eyes matching the mature woman only in color as they display dullness and boredom, and wore glasses. She wore a scarf over her head, which hid only a little of it, and wore a blue miniskirt school-like uniform. She also carries an accounting book.

"Welcome to Jo-Shou," the maid bowed once we close enough, "new governors of Jo-Shou…"

"We have been awaiting your arrivals," the mature lady smiled as the adolescent girl silently nodded.

"Really?" Touka-chan managed, "and you three are…?"

"My name is Chin-Kei; my common is Kanyu," the mature lady introduced before indicating the adolescent girl, "And this one is my daughter, Chin-Tou Genryuu. We belong to the most influential of the family clans in Jo-Shou…"

Chin-Tou gave a respectful bow but did little else.

"…My apologies. My little Suu is a girl of action rather than a girl of conversation…"

"So I see," I noted with a smile. Historically, both Chin-Kei and offspring Chin-Tou eventually serve Sou-Sou after causing the downfall of Ryo-Fu; these two made their clan highly regarded to both historical Ryuu-Bi and Sou-Sou before their death. After giving a nod of acknowledgement, I turn to the smiling maid, "And you are…?"

"My name is Kin; Family name is Son; Common name is Kouyuu," the maid introduced herself, bowing gracefully while holding her skirt with her fingertips to present her drape beautifully, "I am the Head Maid of palace of Ka-Hi, in charge of the Castle Maid Brigade…"

"…? The Castle Maid Brigade?" Aisha repeated in confusion.

"It is a recently establish castle squad here in Jo-Shou," Chin-Kei informed, "Instead of using soldiers to patrol and guard the castle, the Castle Maid Brigade does all of that as well as the usual maid duties. It has been in use here since the late governor of Jo-Shou had approved it…"

"…Late?" It was only now that I notice that the maid brigade all wore white with a solemn expression. "…Could it be…?"

Son-Kin smiled sadly. "Just this morning, the late master Tou-Ken has passed away. We are sent in place of our late master …"

* * *

><p>After proper introductions are made, Touka-chan and I were led by Chin-Kei, Chin-Tou and Son-Kin into the castle towards a memorial service while everyone else went about to settle things in.<p>

"…The Late Master had been extremely ill for quite some time," Son-Kin informed once we arrived, "So much so that he is unable to maintain the order of Jo-Shou, despite our help. Regardless, when he heard that the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and the Messenger from Heaven are ordered to govern Jo-Shou the Late Master was overjoyed. He truly wish to meet you two at least once and await patiently for your arrive. Sadly…"

"In that regard," Chin-Kei sighed, "At the very least, we brought you here in the hopes that his spirit can meet you two and rest in peace…"

"…I see," Touka-chan nodded sadly in understanding before kneeing in front of the memorial and bowed in respect. I followed suite, right alongside her. "Lord Tou-Ken. We are deeply sorry that we could not have meet as you have hope; fate did not allow us to meet even once in life. Please rest knowing though that Kazuto-kun and I shall do everything in our power to ensure the safety of the province you left to us…"

After bowing deeply one more time, we stood up and offer one more silent prayer before turning back to Son-Kin, Chin-Kei and Chin-Tou.

"…Hoh~?" Chin-Kei hummed in amusement as she glare with delight into our eyes, "It would appear that the two of you wish to begin your work already~!"

Touka-chan nodded with determination. "Lord Tou-Ken left this world with much regret. If it is any consolation, we want to show his linger soul that we shall keep our promise…"

Chin-Kei nodded in approval. "Very well then, you can expect my full corporation in your endeavor. I have been helping maintaining public order in Ka-Hi, so please consult should you have any question concerning the well-being of the city…"

"As one who is in charge of the interior of the castle," Son-Kin voiced, "I have been handling the paperwork concerning the political and economic subjects, though as a mere maid I can only organized and sort them; I shall lead the two of you to the study room later to deal with them…"

"…P-Paperwork?" Touka-chan sweat nervously, before shaking her concerns off, "I-I understand!"

"Calm down, Touka-chan," I chuckled in amusement, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'll help too…"

"…Thanks…"

I smiled before turning to Chin-Tou. "Will you be helping too?"

Chin-Tou gave me a silent nod as her mother spoke in her place. "My daughter has been handling the agricultural and the military aspect of the province…"

"Military?"

"She is not as well-versed as those in your inner circle, but she knows enough to keep the Jo-Shou Army ready to defend Ka-Hi. Though her true worth at the moment is in agriculture…"

"An army can't move on an empty stomach. Will you be alright if have your undivided attention in the agriculture for now?"

Chin-Tou gave a nod in response.

"…This is only temporary. Once things calm down, I'll have someone else take over and have you get back in the military…"

The eyes of Chin-Tou widen a bit in surprise before giving exactly three quick nods.

"Oho~?" Chin-Kei hummed in awe, "It appears you have gotten in my daughter's favor a bit…"

I chuckled nervously. "I had a feeling there was a reason for her taking the tasks of handling both the agricultural and the military aspect; my guess was right apparently…"

"Oh~? You can make such a quick judgment. It would appear the Late Lord was right to be happy with your arrival…"

"I'm glad we both got your approvals. Now, Son-Kin…"

"At your command," Son-Kin saluted.

"Can you go call the generals and strategist we brought along? We need them to discuss how to start strengthening Jo-Shou right away…"

"We got a mountain of things to do with little time," Touka-chan added, "I do not wish to disappoint the people of Jo-Shou by wasting any more time. We wish to hold a discussion on solving the problems in the province now!"

Son-Kin blinked at our reasoning before nodding with a smile. "As you command!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the meeting hall of the castle was pack with everyone important. There were Aisha, Rinrin, Ren, and Denden-chan representing our military faction; there were Shuri, Hinari, Rairai-chan, and Nenene representing our strategic faction; there was Yue, Ei, Son-Kin, Chin-Kei, Chin-Tou, Touka-chan and me representing the domestic faction.<p>

"Chin-Kei-san," Touka-chan began, "Please explain to us the current circumstances of Jo-Shou at the moment to the best of your ability…"

Chin-Kei nodded and cleared her throat. "Ahem. As of right now, Jo-Shou has a number of problems; the peaceful province is now riddled with so much ever since the Late Lord became sickly. Bandits have grown in numbers; words are that they may have migrated from other province and rumors claims remnants of the Yellow Scarves are among them. Due to the increase of bandit activities, civil order within the province has diminish; rumors are that various magistrates in the region are taking advantage of the diminishing civil order to increase their own pockets and influence. In other news, there are various civil issues and court cases that remain undealt with, sowing even more mistrust among the common people; some cold cases are starting to unnerve the people's trust in our ability to safeguard them…"

"…So adding to bandit upheaval we have problems within our own governing system," Aisha grimaced.

"The management of Late Lord was not terrible," Shuri noted, "It was just that the Late Lord of Jo-Shou has commit most of the cornerstone of his well-establish policy onto himself. Once he was gone, the pillar that held up the Jo-Shou began to crumble, hence the current situation…"

"In other words," Yue frowned sadly, "The system only works as long as the Late Lord of Jo-Shou was alive…"

Everyone hummed in thought, pondering how to best deal with the problem.

"…The hint of the solution should be somewhere in there," I muttered in thought.

"…? Hint?" Nenene gave me questionable look.

"Ah~, it's one of my family mottos: 'don't think of the problem; think of the solution'," I turn back to Chin-Kei, "Can you also give me a rundown on how the Late Lord Tou-Ken had dealt with these problems until he became ill?"

"…I can answer those inquires, Master," Son-Kin announced, "The Late Lord Tou-Ken, when dealing with bandits, would arrange a series of small units to track down and identify certain bandit gatherings before slowly diminishing their force over a number of days before gathering a sufficient force to surround and force the remaining bandits into submission. With magistrate problems, The Late Lord will organized routine inspections, the order of which is completely random; during these inspections, every citizens are interview to get a good grasp on the county's condition. As for the various civil issues and court case, the Late Lord personally dealt with them as well, usually as soon as possible for serious cases or after a brief period of silences for minor cases…"

"Ugh," Ei grumbled in displeasure, "I can see a mountain full of problems already with that kind of approach if we try doing the same…"

"The bandits have become larger in number," Rairai-chan sweat dropped, "whereas even if we do inspections in the region, it won't change the fact that the magistrates may still be able to retain the majority of their swindle riches. On that note, the various civil issues and court cases has been left unattended for a long period of time…"

"Is that really a problem~?" Denden-chan wondered.

"Yeah," Rinrin added, "can't we just swoop in, make a quick choice on who's right or wrong, and be done with it?"

"…It cannot be that simple," Touka-chan sweat dropped.

"Indeed," Aisha nodded, "The concern is how we can make both party be satisfy with our decision after having their cases neglected for so long…"

"But Tou-Ken did that too~!"

"The Late Lord Tou-Ken remains uninvolved in some of those cases for a short time to allow both parties in an issue calm themselves down from the heat of the issue," Shuri explained, "That way, when he finally does intervene, both parties can be reason into accepting his judgment. But there is a delicate timing for it; if the issue is left alone too long, the heat of the issue will return. The Late Lord must have been able to judge how long it took before the situation is calm enough to allow his involvement…"

"Nyah~! Rinrin doesn't get it~!"

"Denden does not get either~!" Denden-chan playfully stuck out her tongue in shame.

"…It's like with food," I offered.

"Food?"

"Yeah~, a freshly cooked steam bun would be too hot to eat right away sometimes, so you let it sit about until it cools down enough to eat. However, if you leave it too long, the steam bun won't be tasty regardless…"

"Oh~!" Rinrin awed, "Rinrin can relate!"

"Right? That's how it is with these civil issues and court cases…"

"Nyah~! That is a problem then…"

"The major problem of these troubles is time," Hinari noted, "Too much time has elapse since the problems began thus they have erupted into large problems with no easy solutions…"

"…? So you have already thought of several solutions to the problems?" Touka-chan asked hopefully.

Hinari gave a trouble expression. "I would not exactly call them 'solutions'. For the bandits, all we can hope for is wipe them all out in as few encounters as we can. For the magistrate problems, we may have to use our newly obtain authority and apply pressure on them, keeping them in line. As for the various civil issues and court cases, we just have to make fair judgment and satisfy one of the two parties…"

"As much as I hate to admit it, that is our only course of action at the moment," Ei sighed.

"…Somehow, that kind of handling leaves a bit of a bitter aftertaste," Touka-chan sighed.

As everyone else began to sigh in contemplation, I went into deep thought. There were some points in what Hinari suggest; the bandit problem is too large now to be dealt with slowly so confronting them in decisive battle is the best course of action to rid Jo-Shou of its raiding problems. Apply pressure to the magistrates might be able to spook them into behaving and no longer blindly filling their pockets. As for the various civil issues and court cases, in order to quickly deal with them while displaying our authority, one party must be satisfy while the other suffer with some dissatisfactions. Essentially, the strategy is to act quickly while showing everyone that we're serious about managing the Province.

But Touka-chan is right about thinking that kind of method leads to a bitter aftertaste. Dealing with the bandits in such a way will no doubt cripple our fighting force; the magistrates will still keep their swindle wealth and may also consider other more sinister ways to fill their pockets, after all the more you tell someone not to do something the more they want to tempt fate; satisfying one side of the various civil issues and court cases sound nice, but that still means there will be unsatisfied people who would take things into their hands and cause a bigger issue afterwards. Basically the problem with our strategy is that it will cause even more problems later on.

If we're worry about the future, we can't afford to deal with the karma that comes with our quick response. But if don't hurry and solve the issue, the people of Jo-Shou will begin to question us and more problems could be added on top of our current issues. Truly a dilemma that irks us who dream of creating a benevolent world.

But it is because we are trying to create such a world that we must surpass this trail, or so I believe. I made that declaration, and so did everyone else, so we have to make this work out.

With that in mind, I began searching through my memories, that of my own world, to find a suitable solution. My own world has its own sets of problems, but the knowledge of that world might still be able to help out here in this world. I search through all my knowledge, from subjects I learn in school to my personal knowledge in my training.

"… …So current methods of this world don't satisfy us, huh," I finally mumbled aloud after considering the pros and cons of my ideas in my head.

"…? My Lord?" Aisha gave me questionable look as I stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"I have some ideas I want to try. If it works—no, it will work we—everyone will not be left with a bitter taste…"

"…? Seriously!?" Ei gave me a doubtful look, "You are still going to satisfy everyone!?"

"There is no need to push yourself to look good now," Nenene gave a sigh, "No one is going to blame you for not being able to act like a heavenly being, being unable to-…"

"I'm dead serious!" I gave a firm reply; the tone of my voice must have been usually uncharacteristic of me because Nenene and Ei immediately flinched into silences, "Touka-chan, Aisha, Rinrin and I…we made a vow to create a better world where everyone can live peacefully; that was our resolve! So we can't do this halfheartedly; when we say that we're going to make a better world for everyone, we mean _everyone_!"

Everyone gave my words some consideration before nodding slowly in agreement.

"Okay, My Lord," Shuri began, "What does My Lord have in mind?"

I straight myself and began. "First, the bandit problems. Our initial idea is to seek them out and destroy them; I don't think we should do that! Instead, we should have them come to us!"

"…P-Pardon?"

"Son-Kin-san," I turn to the Head Maid, "Do we have a map of Jo-Shou here?"

"W-Why yes," Son-Kin nodded and left for a bit only to return with a large map that hung up for everyone to see, "Here is the most accurate map of Jo-Shou…"

I nodded in approval before turning to Chin-Tou. "Chin-Tou-san, can I ask you to mark all the villages that have strategic defensive capability but also for high vulnerability to bandits currently?"

Chin-Tou gave me an assessment stare before nodding and complying.

"…W-What exactly do you have in mind, Kazuto-kun?" Touka-chan wondered not long after Chin-Tou was done with marking a few villages on the map with pins.

I decided to not answer Touka-chan alone and turn to everyone, especially eyeing Shuri, Hinari and Nenene.

"You three," I addressed, "I want the three of you to cooperate together along with Aisha, Rinrin, Ren and Denden and form bases of operations at any five of these location, preferably as far apart from each other as you can. You'll all be moving together from each of those locations one by one while carrying the current valuable assets of Jo-Shou in our hands with you …"

"Nyah!?" Rinrin gave an uncomfortable look, "What for!?"

"The valuable assets will act as a lure for the bandits; once you reach your destination feel free to spread the rumor of what you've brought once you formulate a plan to take them all out; give the excuse that you are going about delivering relief supplies or something. But Strategists!"

"Y-Yes!?" Hinari managed.

"Have the majority of your plans consists of defensive maneuvers with as few casualty as possible for our army…"

"What-!? That is impossible!" Nenene proclaimed, "Dangling the bait in front of our prey but using hardly anything to take them out!?"

"With the three of you, you can make it work. I believe in your capabilities to use the bare minimum to achieve maximum results…"

"…!? T-That is unfair~~!" Nenene blushed at my words.

"I also have full trust that you all will be able to provide the strength necessary for their plans to succeed," I addressed the four generals I had assign to the three strategists.

"…My Lord!" Aisha gasped at my trust.

"N-Nyah~!" Rinrin blushed before thumping her flat chest, "Yosh~! Rinrin will go through fire and water and listen to Shuri, Hinari and Nenene to wipe out those bandits~!"

"Leave it to me, My Lord~!" Denden-chan chimed, "Denden will help take out lots of bandits~!"

"…My Lord, a question if I may?" Shuri suddenly asked, "What of the citizens of those villages? How should we move them out?"

"You don't," I gave them my answer immediately, "They'll remain in the villages as you defend it…"

"What-!?" Ei exclaimed in shock as Yue stared at me silently, "Are you insane!? What happen to all that talk about make the world a better place for everyone!?"

"There is no safe place left in Jo-Shou to send them to; this is a province in turmoil. The safest place would be where the army is station. Our soldiers will fight even harder if they knew that lives would be at stake should they fail, not to mention, the villagers will be eye-witnesses to alert the bandits of the bait and for seeing our army being more than just talk…"

Ei became silent after I was done explaining.

"…But are you seriously going to put those people in harm's way?" Yue managed in worry.

"Protecting them isn't the same as saving them; I also want the citizen of Jo-Shou to understand this. We're not invincible, we can't be expected to do the impossible, and we can't be soft with our methods. They could only understand this by being in harm's way and having our soldiers defends them. It'll be dangerous for them to go on without realizing that…"

"… …I see," Yue suddenly smile in understanding, "You really are thinking about the people…"

I smile in gratitude before turning to Shuri, Hinari and Nenene. "Use whatever method to take care of the bandit problems, be it recruiting some of them or eliminating all of them. I'll leave the decision to you all…"

"…Understood!" Shuri, Hinari, and Nenene gave firm nods.

"Now, with the magistrates problems," I turn next to Chin-Kei, "Chin-Kei-san, are you by any chance acquainted with any number of merchants?"

"…? Yes, a great number of them seeing as how I am the head of the most influential clan in Jo-Shou," Chin-Kei nodded, "But what does that have to do with the magistrates of the provinces?"

"They'll be helping us later on. For now, our weapon to use on the magistrates is taxes…"

"Taxes, you say?"

"Wait, My Lord," Rairai-chan began, "That kind of approach could backfire. The magistrates could simply exploit the common people for the taxes…"

"That'll only work if what we're collecting is the common currency of coins. But we'll instead we'll have them pay in crop yielding…"

"C-Crops yielding?"

"If they have to pay in crops yielding, like wheat or potatoes, they will have to buy it…"

"They do not have to, My Lord. They can just charge the farmers on their land to-…"

"Chin-Tou-san is currently in charge of the province's agricultural management. Swindling crops will gain her attention, as well as our own thus they can be charges with obstructing the government projects under law…"

"…Ah-!" Rairai-chan gasped in realization as Chin-Tou gave me a shook expression.

"…You've guessed it, Chin-Tou-san. This plan will make full use of your ability to protect the farmers under you…"

At that, Chin-Tou gave a determine nod.

"But with this plan we will end up with the crop yielding of the entire Province though," Chin-Kei reminded.

"That's where the merchants will come in. We'll lend the crops and expect them to pay back later in the form of taxes and you'll have to recommended them to sell throughout our provinces. I'm planning to have the magistrates offering…say, Ten Thousand worth of crop in in weight, maybe?"

"T-Ten Thousand catty of crops!?" Touka-chan exclaimed, "That will leave the people with hardly anything to eat!"

"But they will have plenty of money on hand after the magistrates paid them for it. And money is bait for merchants that will come by with the much needed foods…"

"…Ah-!"

"And by selling those foods, they'll be able to repay us for lending the crops to them in the first place. And with that money we can use them to increase the productivity of the province…"

"So in way," Chin-Kei smirked, "You will take an indirect way to obtain the magistrate's unnecessary wealth while also circulating wealth through the market, huh?"

"There's that. But I also want to fix the value of our money…"

"The value of our money?"

"I want people in Jo-Shou to realize where the true worth of the currency comes from; I don't the people to keep thinking that money is worth more than the food that is keeping them alive…"

Chin-Kei considered me for a moment before smiling. "I shall get together the regional merchants I am acquainted with as soon as possible then…"

I gave Chin-Kei a bow of appreciation Rairai-chan. "Rairai-chan, please help Chin-Tou-san with managing the agriculture projects; I'll talk to you all later about additional projects I have in mind…"

"Understood!" Rairai saluted professionally, "I shall ensure that no one will harm even the tiniest hair on any farmers!"

I sweat dropped with a nervous smile before addressing Chin-Tou. "Chin-Tou-san, you're in charge of her movements, please try to make sure Rairai-chan doesn't burn herself out from overworking…"

Chin-Tou blinked at my request before giving me an amused smile and nodded.

"Son-Kin-san," I addressed the Head Maid again, "You shall remain with Touka-chan and help her with the documents management…"

"As you command," Son-Kin bowed in acknowledgement.

Touka-chan gave me a perplex look in response. "But what will Kazuto-kun do then?"

"I will manage the various civil issues and court cases that have been left unattended…"

"Are you sure that is a good idea, My Lord?" Aisha questioned my decision in concern, "Just because you are the new Governor of Jo-Shou, it does not mean everyone is going to accept your decision in their matter…"

I smiled knowingly. "You're right, I bet I'll get a lot of disproval as Hongou Kazuto… …But as the 'Messenger from Heaven', that's a different story…"

"…! I see now," Shuri awed, "My Lord will use the rumor about how you are heavenly messenger to give a greater impact on your decision making!"

"That's one part. The other is to get a confession for any wrongdoing either party is hiding. If we can force a thief to admit his crime under the law in a fair manner, no can find grounds to be unhappy with any of my decisions. Don't worry though, I'll make fair and thorough judgment based on the facts I have and will find…"

"…I suppose that could work," Ei admitted before sighing, "Though I kind of wish I could do more than being a maid to help out…"

"…? You want to help out, Ei-sensei?" Nenene questioned in startled.

"…Yue is no doubt thinking the same…" Ei sighed as Yue gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yue, you can help Touka-chan and Son-Kin-san," I addressed, "And if Ei so insist, she can help me in my work…"

"Huh!?"

"I said I'll pass proper judgment on each cases base on the facts, but I may need some assistance and advice…"

"… …I see," Ei pouted.

"You don't sound happy…"

"Was the plan not for both Yue and I is stay out of government affairs?"

"Helping me solving the civil issues and court cases isn't government affairs; it's civil service and at most you'll only be listed as my assistant…"

"… …That is true, I suppose…"

"Ei-chan," Yue urged with puppy eyes, "Please help Our Lord out with his endeavor~!"

"Ugh-!" Ei flinched, seeing Yue acting like that and after a few seconds being expose to those puppy-eyes, she gave a sigh of defeat, "I-I get it~! I shall assist him~…"

"…! Ei-chan, thank you~!" Yue hugged Ei in affection, "I love so much~!"

"Wait-! Yue! L-Love is a bit much-!"

"… …Ei," Ren, who has been quiet the entire time, suddenly hugged Ei from behind (since Yue is hugging from the front), "… …Help…Our Lord… …Keep…safe…"

"Ren! You do not need to hug me too to tell me that! I get it already, so let go~~~!"

Everyone laughed at the interaction before a cough for attention one last time. "Everyone, the coming days which could extend to at least a month will be incredibly hectic for all of us, but let's do our best to make this province into a great one!"

"YEAH~~!" Everyone cheered. And so, our work in Jo-Shou began.

* * *

><p>It has been two days since the strategy has been decided and the group tasked with the dealing of bandits had arrived at the first designated village. On the outside, they were simply delivering valuable supplies to the village, but it was really a cover-up to eventually eliminate the bandits close to the area.<p>

After explaining to the village chief, the group held a meeting to decide the next course of action before rumors of the valuable cargo reached the ears of the bandits in and around the area.

"…As far as the villagers can tell us," Nenene informed, "the stronghold of the local bandits is located about Seven Li northeast from the village; their numbers are close to Ten Thousand. If we counting all of the bandits that are close enough to join, we're talking about six different groups with little difference in terms of numeric strength…"

"Nya-Ha~!" Rinrin meowed confidently, "So roughly Sixty Thousand in all? They shall be easy if Rinrin goes out there!"

"Don't forget Ren-dono, now!"

"Oh yeah. Her too…"

"No," Hinari denied after humming in consideration, "even considering the fact we have Fifteen Thousand, the difference between our fighting forces are too great…"

"The village is also rather poor in terms of prolonging or siege battle," Shuri added, "The village is surrounded by walls unsuited withstanding battles and only natural defense in a deep river which is currently running dry…"

"And let us not forget that Our Lord insisting that our battle plans consist of mostly defensive tactics," Aisha reminded, "though I am unsure as to why Our Lord would give us such a command…"

"It partly to conserve as much of our fighting force as possible; if there is another reason, it is that we want to make ourselves weaker force than are in reality…"

"Weaker?"

"Bandits enjoy slaughtering the weak and the helpless; by making ourselves look weak the bandits would be more incline to stick around so that we can eliminate them while also drawing in more bandits to quicken our task…"

"Really~?" Denden-chan awed in her own usual way, "Gathering up all those meanies and wiping them out in one go~? That sounds fun~!"

"…Well, Nenene am not laughing," Nenene grumbled, "This is a large task he is entrusting us with; Nenene is glad he is not looking down on us but do you not think that guy is putting too much faith into us?"

"If Our Lord is placing so much trust in us, we have to answer it accordingly," Aisha lectured, "That is one of the great difference between a simple lord and a wise lord; with most other, people with talent cannot display their prowess…"

"U-Ugh, Nenene knows that! No need for the lecture!"

Denden-chan giggled mischievously. "When it comes to Our Lord, General Kan-U goes all lovely-dovely dedicated~!"

"…!? T-That is not true!" Aisha flushed bright red, "I am simply stating the obvious fact that a servant must be joyous in being entrusted with so much responsibility rather than complaining!"

"Tsundere~ (Introvert Love)!"

"…!? …Bi Shiho, your sister is not here to save you this time!"

"Ah~! Internal conflict~!" Denden-chan hid behind Shuri and Hinari, though she didn't sound all that scared, "An ominous sign of failure to come~!"

"Do not claim such ill-omened tall-tales!"

"Aisha, let it go for now~!" Shuri sweat dropped, before coughing to get everyone back on track, "Anyhow, we must hurry and devise a strategy to fulfill Our Lord's wish to bring peace to the surrounding area…"

"…Yes, or we cannot return to face Our Lord and Lady…"

"Let us return with something we can be proud of!" Nenene finalized.

With a collective nod, the group returns to the task of preparing against the bandits.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Ka-Hi in the household of Chin-Kei Kanyu…<p>

"…This certainly is the most unusual favor you have ever asked of us, Lady Kanyu," one of the twelve merchants in the meeting voiced, "Is this what you truly wish for us to do?"

"That is correct," Chon-Kei nodded, "Soon the province shall be asking for a huge demand of food products, and I want you all to spear front the delivery of the high-demand products…"

"And you shall provide these products once you receive payment from us. We are also allowed to pay you for the products at a later time through a form of 'merchant tax', am I correct?"

Chin-Kei nodded. "You are also allowed to merchant the product elsewhere, but the tariff shall be Twenty Hundred Coins for moving products outside the province…"

"Twenty Hundred in Coin! You certainly know how to dissuade us from venturing beyond the scope of your influence…"

"…If you want to profit from war, stand where the sparks will fly at you," Chin-Kei suddenly recite, "Successful merchants knows what their clients want and where the products are most need, hence they reap the profit with little to no resistances. Placing trust in that alone, I want your cooperation in our endeavor…"

The merchant blinked. "…And what exactly is your endeavor?"

"To have the province flourish with new opportunity and a vast circulation of wealth…"

"Hoh~?"

As the twelve merchant began whispering to themselves in discussion, Chin-Kei remain silent as she simply smile before nervously remember her discussion with me the other day…

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback to the previous day…)<em>

"…_No matter what happens during your meeting with the merchants," I instructed, "Always smile with full confidences. Merchants, the most skillful ones, should be able to detect any weakness in you and exploit it. If this is going to work, we can't give them that chance…"_

"…_I suppose you are right," Chin-Kei nodded in agreement, "But will that alone work? I mean, we need to tell them what it is we want them to do; could they not take advantage of that?"_

"_You can tell them what we want them to do, but only gives hints that there is a larger picture to that…"_

"_May I inquire why I must dangle something so precious in front of them?"_

"_Human are greedy. The merchants know that and profit from it, but in the end they're humans too and greediest kind; that is there weakness which we're going to take advantage of…"_

"_Weakness?"_

"_They want to profit, and profit big time. So long as they know there is even more richness hidden somewhere, they won't exploit you just yet. In other words, you can hold the initiative…"_

* * *

><p>Chin-Kei had her doubts about what I said the other day, but now she is thankful for the advice. The merchant, as experts, recognized the implied big picture and had yet to make any sort of demands that seems questionable. She was also glad that I gave her some of my "business phrases" which seem to unnerve the merchants enough to deter them from obtaining the initiative in the conversation.<p>

"…I might as well add this while you all are speaking among yourselves," Chin-Kei suddenly announced, "It has already been decided that I am to take part in large scale investment in name of the province, which should begin by the end of the month…"

"A large scale investment?"

"You can think of it as a project we are attempting, but we are currently lacking the resource for it…"

"…I see, you are talking about expanding the borders of Jo-Shou eventually…"

Chin-Kei simply smiled.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

"…_As the one holding the initiative, we have the right to decide what information to reveal as well as what we keep hidden," I reminded Chin-Kei, "But, no matter what, we can't lie to them about anything…"_

"_What-!?" Chin-Kei frowned, "But to avoid telling them anything while dangling such bait before them…!"_

"_We must gain the merchants' cooperation. For us to reach our final goal, we can't afford to lie. In the end we can't give them an edge they can use to take advantage of or not trust us later…"_

"… …_So what My Lord is saying is that as long as we do not lie, anything else is possible to divert their awareness of our overall goal is fine?"_

"_That's right," I smirked deviously, "It's alright to let them assume things with their own ideas…"_

* * *

><p>How was that? I did not lie, My Lord; they were the one who assume wrongly~!<p>

Chin-Kei seriously wanted to boast then and there, but she is well aware of her situation and continues to smile on the outside.

"…To that end," Chin-Kei continued, "We will soon require a large amount of raw material supplies, for which we are entrusting you all to supply us as well eventually…"

"And what exactly will you will need?" one of the merchant inquired.

"…I cannot tell exactly as I am not the mind behind the project, but I will say that the amount we are willing to spend is about enough to build twenty well-established cities…"

"Twenty!? That astronomical!"

Chin-Kei nodded as the merchants went into deep thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

"_Setting the bar high with a vague floor of profit," I instructed, "and the merchants can only calculate upward. No matter how they look at it, they could only see profit in their future should they cooperate…"_

"_Will that really work?" Chin-Kei managed in worry._

"_We're living in an era that it is more profitable to take lands rather than exploiting it. The merchant will be thinking the same if you place a price floor at a high amount. Once they think that, they'll think the rewards of such an operation will lead to lots of money; they'll want to believe that is true; when someone wants to believe something is true, they usually will. Even more so if they're merchants…"_

* * *

><p>"…Of course, we are not expecting to receive those resources without paying," Chin-Kei added, "Once the project is complete, we shall give you all full details about our project and shall also be in need of someone to help manage the economical end results. New frontiers will be open as well as an expect amount of migration, all of which we plan to be place under the care of the most resourceful individuals…"<p>

"…Are you saying," one of the merchant managed, "there is a chance we can perform our business in newly establish frontiers?"

"Once the project is complete, it is possible. Merchants are the most honest when it comes to using the language of profit and loss as the common language. It is in my own personal belief that only merchants can keep business running smoothly and constantly…"

"Meaning even more profit in the long run…"

Chin-Kei nodded, recognizing that she had made it through the rough part. Now she must offer the lifeline I told her to do. "Of course, asking just one merchant to supply all the much needed resources is a bit too much to ask. Therefore, if all of you provide at least an equal amount of your resources, we can at least guarantee a region worth where you can do business as you see fit…"

"A region at least!?"

"I-I accept those terms!" One of the merchant suddenly declared.

"I-I as well! I shall provide the request will eventually make!"

"I have decided!" Another merchant voiced, "I shall accept your proposal and provide your needed resources; you can even make me your sole sponsor!"

"…! That is not fair!" Another merchant proclaimed.

"I will not allow you to take all the profit for yourself!" Another merchant declared.

Chin-Kei smiled in delight as she watches the merchant arguing among themselves; my suggestions had worked perfectly.

"Now, everyone," Chin-Kei coughed for attention, "Let us be civil about this…"

Thus the conversation continues head down the Head of the Chin Clan's favor.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the courthouse of Ka-Hi…<p>

"…It could not be anyone else but him!" The accuser pointed an angry finger at the defendant, "He cursed my field so that my wheat would go bad!"

"Rubbish!" The defendant declared, "It is you who curse my fields; that is why my crops could not grow at all!"

"You had no skill as a farmer! Do not blame me for inadequacy and curse my field!"

"I did not curse your field! You curse mine!"

"…Well, both claim the other with the ability to curse," I noted after thinking carefully, "So why don't you two curse each other already? The one who can curse the other to die on the spot shall be spare. If neither of you can do it now, both will be beheaded…"

"WHAT!?" The two farmers screamed in shock.

"Oi~!" Ei gave me a bewildered look, "What are you-!?"

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" I continued, ignoring Ei for the time being, "Start cursing; your lives depends on it~!"

The farmer stared at each other before bowing lowly to me.

"I-I have no such power, My Lord!" the accusing farmer declared in fear.

"I have not the power to do so!" the defendant farmer also cried, "And even if I did, I could not take the life of another with it! Please have mercy~!"

"Well then," I finalized, "it's clear now that neither of you two can curse anyone even with your life depending on it, let alone to simply curse each other's fields. So in this case, neither of you two can blame the other for what happen to your own fields…"

The two farmers looked at each other in astonishment before a soldier enters the courtroom and whispered into my ears.

"…My soldier has just informed me what he and his troop have discovered after investigating your fields. For the accuser's field, it would appear that you have been mixing into your soil cow manures directly; you field stinks of it. That is the cause of your crops going bad; even people must be able to breath in order to live and you suffocated your crops with that foul smell…"

"I-I see," the accuser bow his head in shame.

"As for the defendant's field, the ground you are working with was simply too dry; it is almost like sand now. I suggest you fill your field with fertile soil first before filling it with seeds of your crops…"

"I-I see now," the defendant lower his head in shame.

"Well, the case is nearly over now, so here is my final judgment…"

"…P-Pardon?" The farmers gave me a nervous glance.

"As farmers, you should not only learn to understand other farmers' dedication to their work but also respect the earth of which you are in charge of. Instead, you fail to recognize your land's hidden distress and merely pointed fingers at each other. So I penalize both of you with the loss of your lands for one year…"

"WHAT!?"

"In return, you shall be under supervision of my agricultural managing officer, Chin-Tou, and help fertilize or learn better farming practices until the suspension is over and the land is return to you both! Work together and learn from each other until then, understand?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord!"

I gave a nod. "If so, then this court session is now dismissed!"

* * *

><p>"… …I have to admit," Ei sweat dropped later after the two farmers left and the courtroom is empty again for the time being, "You are handling these cases rather well…"<p>

I gave a tired sigh. "When it all comes down to it, people are more concern about their lives rather than their measly troubles. Once they realize that, the sessions can proceed smoothly, at least for me…"

"…Still, there was no need to give them that punishment. Your job is to simple settle the conflict between them…"

"If I didn't do that, either of the two will eventually come back with someone else to accuse. And it wouldn't solve their crop problems which mean they can't make a living currently. Placing them under Chin-Tou-san's care would not only increase our agricultural yielding but also teach them proper farming techniques that will help them later on and guarantee support until they can be independent…"

"…I see. You are surprisingly thorough…"

"Even strategies and battles are not done halfheartedly; this can't be done halfheartedly either…"

Ei gave an amused huff before looking through her list. "Well, anyhow, with this there are only a few more cases out the fifty we started with; this is where we move into the more gruesome cases…"

I sighed deeply. "It can't be help; we're bound to handle them eventually. So which are we dealing with first?"

"…It is a sexual assault case," Ei managed, "A blind girl was assaulted and the perpetrator is caught…"

I gave a questionable look. "If that's the case, then what's there left to judge?"

"The perpetrator stubbornly claims he did not do it and the perpetrator's widow mother stubbornly claims so as well; she has been apparently petitioning in some way to have the case looked over thoroughly…"

"…? A widow mother?"

Ei nodded and I went into deep thought.

"…What is the matter?"

"…Call forth the session; I want to take a look into this as well…"

"…? O-Okay…"

* * *

><p>Not long later, five people enter the court. One was a girl in her mid-teen; her unfocused eyes testify her inability to see. One was an old man who was leading the blind girl in; it was no doubt the girl's father. Then came a young scholar about his mid-teen; Ei inform me that he was the girl's fiancé. The next to enter was dressed in a criminal gown; he's no doubt the accused perpetrator. The last to enter was an old woman who hovers worryingly over the perpetrator; the widow mother she must be.<p>

"This court is now in session," I declared before addressing to the blind girl, "Young lady, are you the victim of this case?"

"…Yes," the Blind Girl wept a bit.

"Your Grace," the Father suddenly voiced, "Why are you holding this court session? The matter is settled! Why must you bring my daughter to further-!?"

I bang the gravel for silence. "Do not speak until you are called upon! I am talking to your daughter!"

"Y-Yes, sire!"

I nodded before readdressing the blind girl. "Can you tell the court the event that led to tragedy of yours?"

"…As you wish," The Blind Girl nodded, "For years I have been in love with my beloved…" The Scholar stepped forward and gave a small hug to the Blind Girl. "But my Father would not accept him…"

"My daughter, that is all in the past now," the Father suddenly proclaimed to his daughter, "It was because of his poor-!"

I bang the gravel for silence. "Sir, must I remind again you that you can only speak when the court address you!?"

"M-My apologies!"

"Young Lady, please continue!"

"Yes," the Blind Girl nodded, "A day before the incident, I secretly met with my Beloved, where he told me he would try to gain fame to eventually ask my hand in marriage, but he need money to begin it. Thus I told him that at night I will venture out to meet him at the abandon shelter to deliver him some money and a few pearls form my jewelry to support him…"

"So venture out at night despite your handicap? That is quite brave and foolish in this era…"

"I realized that, but my feelings for my Beloved are stronger than my fear. That night, managed to work my way to the meeting area and soon someone tapped my shoulder. I thought it was my Beloved so despite him not saying anything I handed over the money and pearls. But no sooner did I do that he suddenly pushed me down and…"

"…I see. You did resist, right?"

"Yes! I was desperately trying to break free so I took my hairpin and began stabbing him, but after getting some clear shots I was suddenly slapped into unconscious. By the time I came to…"

I nodded in understanding when she came to a sudden halt. "So afterwards?"

"I managed my way back and informed my father who alerted the city guards. They soon capture the one who did it…"

"You scumbag!" the Scholar suddenly pointed an accusing finger at the perpetrator, "You ravish yourself on her! Death is the only-!"

I bang the gravel for silence. "Do not speak unless addressed so by the court!"

"…!? I-I am sorry…"

I nodded before turning back to the Blind Girl. "How did you know that the one that assault you was caught?"

"The one that was caught had a bruise mark on his forehead; it must have been from when I attacked him. When he was assaulting me, I notice that his pants were wet; the one that was caught also had wet pants. And he was also carrying my purse bag with the money I was planning to offer to my Beloved; it had a unique design, there is no other like it…"

I nodded before addressing to the perpetrator. "What do you have to say about this?"

"…I did not do it," the perpetrator proclaimed, "I did not assault any girl!"

"You-!?" the father glared but was stopped when I bang my gravel for silence.

"Then let me hear your side of the story. Explain yourself before the court!"

"Your Grace-!" The Scholar began but I stopped him by with a bang of my gravel.

"…I was fire patroller," The Perpetrator began, "though my mother and I live a poor life, we make a living by my mother's wood craving and my work alerting the populace to wary of fire outbreak at night. The night of the incident, I was doing my task as per usual when I happen upon the Scholar here, who seems to be in a panic hurry somewhere…"

"That is a lie!" The Scholar proclaimed, "I was elsewhere at the time-!"

I bang my gravel for silence. "Continue your story!"

"Well, despite running into him momentarily, I had paid no mind to it at the time and continue my work. Not long later, happen to notice a purse bag on the ground. Fill with momentary greed, I did not report in after seeing how much money was in it. Later, I decided to take a nap but I was suddenly awoken when a bunch of city guards apprehend me when they found the purse bag on me and I was accuse of sexually assaulting this girl…"

"But you did defy my daughter-!" The Father roared before I bang my gravel for silence.

"Then what is explanation for the bruise mark on your forehead?" I inquired.

"…After I retrieve the purse bag," the Perpetrator began, "fill with the thought of a better life thanks to his fortune, I tripped over and banged my head on a pile of firewood near the lumber shop…"

"And your wet pants?"

"When I tripped, it was over some buckets of water and my pant was wet then…"

"Excuses-!" The Father roared before I bang my gravel for silence.

"That is quite a series of coincidence," I noted, "If you were charge with a crime you did not commit due to a series of coincidence that would be sad reality…"

"…Huh?" Ei, who was recording everything that was happening in the session, managed in confusion.

"…Alright, Scholar!"

"Y-Yes!?" The Scholar managed when I suddenly addressed him.

"At the time of the incident, you were supposed to meet Your Beloved, no? Where were you at the time you were supposed to meet?"

"I…" The Scholar managed in shame, "At on the day of the incident, I was suddenly called out by my friends to join them on a drinking party out at a Traven near the outskirts of the city. During the drinking, I completely forgot the meeting and end up drunk. By the time I came to, it was already morning and My Beloved was…"

"…You happen to forget your meeting with Your Beloved the day you promise to meet her?"

"It was a mistake I regret to this day! If I had been there instead of forgetting and drinking…"

"…Then what is the explanation for the perpetrator claiming to meet you on the night of the incident, despite you supposedly being somewhere at the time?"

"I-I was not there! I truly was at the Traven getting drunk; you may ask my friends because they are my witnesses! Besides, from the Traven to the abandon shelter, it would take an hour by foot and an hour as well to return!"

"Oh~? You seem really knowledgeable about that~?"

"Uh…"

"…I will ask your friends about this," I informed before addressing the Blind Girl again, "Young Lady, a question off the topic if you do not mind…"

"…? Yes?" The blind girl managed questionably.

"How good is your memory?"

"Oh, very good, Your Grace! As a blind person with limited capability, of the many senses I have heighten, my memories are superb…"

"I see," I nodded before turning to everyone, "This session is hold for now. We shall continue this in two hours! During that time, I want the Perpetrator and the Scholar to be locked up in holding until then!"

"What-!?" The Scholar suddenly gasped, "Your Grace, why am I being apprehended!?"

"It is only a matter of procedure. Everyone shall attend the session once it resumes in in two hours. Court dismissed!"

* * *

><p>"Oi, My Lord," Ei called to me once we are alone in the courtroom, "What is this all about? Is this case not obvious enough?"<p>

"How is it obvious?" I inquired.

"The Perpetrator was merely making all that stuff up in the hopes of getting away with his crime!"

"Regardless, he had a story and we have to check it out. Ei-san…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Have some guards search both the perpetrator's house and the Scholar's house thoroughly…"

"…? What for?"

"For the other items that has been stolen but is currently missing…"

"… …! You mean…?"

"In the meantime, you shall go find the Scholar's friends and get their testimony. Pry in and record everything! I shall go talk to the Traven's owner in the meantime. Be back here in the next two hours…"

"G-Got it…" With a final nod, Ei went off to do as she was told and I soon start off with a few guards following.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the session resumes with everyone present once again.<p>

"Scholar!" I addressed loudly, "Why did you lie in the court! Explain yourself!"

"Y-Y-Your grace!?" The Scholar went to his knees in fright by my loud angry voice, "I-I-I do not understand! What have I lied about!?"

"Are you still playing dumb!? You hid the full truth of your wrongdoing before court!"

"I-I did not! I spoke the whole truth!"

"I gave a chance to speak the truth here and now, yet you still feint ignorance, huh!? Fine then, I shall begin. You claim to have to have been at the Traven the entire time drunk on the night of incident, correct!?"

"Y-Yes, I was there the entire time-!"

"Rubbish! While you were present at the Traven, you weren't always there, were you!?""

"…!?"

"I've spoken to the Traven Owner and have gather testimonies from your friends! During the drinking party, you left for hour, didn't you!?"

"… …Uh, yes! N-Now I remember. I was pretty drunk when I suddenly had the urge to relieve myself, so I left the Traven…"

"For an hour!?"

"Y-Yes, but I do not see the significance of this…"

"Oh, you don't, huh~? We'll leave that for now then," I suddenly held up a small white bag, "Scholar, do you know what this I have in my hand is?"

"…? N-No?"

"This was found in a particular house," I noted before addressing the Father, "Sir, please confirm the content of the bag…"

I handed one the soldiers the bag who brought it over to the Father. When the father peered inside, he gasped in shock.

"T-These are the pearls from my Daughter's jewelry set!"

"I thought so," I huffed knowingly, "Do you want to guess where it was found?"

"In the house of this scoundrel!?" The Father glared at the perpetrator.

"…Dear Sir, you could not be any more wrong!"

"…? Then, where was it!?"

"…It was found," I glared back at the Scholar, "At your house!"

"…!?"

"What do have to say for yourself, Scholar!?"

The Scholar fidgets a bit before hanging his head in shame. "The morning after the incident, as I was on my way home, I happen across the pearls and out of momentary greed, I did not report them in…"

"You happen to find it on your way home after your drinking party huh~? What a coincidence~! So what about your pants at the time!?"

"P-Pardon!?"

"I have testimony from the Traven Owner and your friends that when you when you return from your hour-long business, your pants was wet! Care to explain that?"

The Scholar hung his head in shame. "Uh…it is embarrassing to say, but during my business, I must have been careless and wet them…"

"So it was also by coincidence that your pants end up wet huh~?"

"Y-Your Grace. What are you trying to imply?"

"…I'm implying that the one who is the true perpetrator of this incident…is none other than you!"

Everyone in the courtroom gave me a startle look.

"T-There must be some mistake!" The Scholar managed in fear, "I admit that I was wrong in keeping the pearls to myself, I should have reported them in. But when I heard of what had become of My Beloved, I was scared of what reporting them in will do so…"

"So you hid the fact you had them, huh? Is that really so, was it that you hid it so that no one could suspect you for what you really done!?"

"Your Grace! I cannot tolerate this injustice! You seem so bent on labeling me on just this series of coincidences! But least you forget it would have taken me one hour to get to the abandon shelter from the Traven and another hour to get back. As you heard from the testimonies, I was only gone for an hour! How can possibly be responsible!?"

"True, it would have taken you two hours to get to the abandon shelter and back to Traven…by foot! But what about by water!?"

"…!?"

"Near both the Traven and a bit away from the abandon shelter, there was a stream," I suddenly turn to the Perpetrator, "You! When you met the panicking Scholar, was he heading towards the stream!?"

"Y-Yes!" The Perpetrator nodded.

"Y-Your Grace! A moment please!" The Scholar managed, "I-I heard even by stream it would have taken about 45 minutes from the Traven to the area close to the abandon shelter…"

"I've looked into that as well," I nodded, "Yes, normally with that nearly shallow stream it would have taken 45 minutes to get from the Traven to the area close to the abandon shelter…"

"See!?"

"But that only applies during the day!"

"…!?"

"…!? What do you mean!?" Ei suddenly voiced what seems to be on everyone's mind.

"Don't you all know? During the night when the moon is present, water level rises considerably!"

"Yes, that happens around shorelines and lake banks…"

"It also happens in streams too! During that time, with the stream considerably higher it is possible to travel from Traven to the area near the abandon shelter in about 25 minutes and back in about 15 minutes…"

"…!? 25 minutes to the area near the shelter from the Traven, but 15 minutes on the way back!? Is that not a bit mismatching!?"

"You forget, Ka-Ku-san. The stream heads towards the Traven from area near the shelter!"

"… …Ah-!"

"That's right! While going against the current at the time, it would take longer; the trip back with the current is not only easier but faster. In other words, one can travel to and from the two areas in under 40 minutes!"

Everyone awed at my explanation before I continued.

"Here is what I believe happen on that night of the incident! In truth, the Scholar didn't forget his meeting with his Beloved at all. He purposely went with his friends to the drinking party at the Traven to establish an alibi, knowing full well that it is the common belief that there was no way to get to the meeting fast by foot. He used the excuse of relieving himself to get to the river and use a boat, which he prepared ahead of time, to get to the meeting in under 30 minutes. During that time getting there though, he must have rushed to get into the boat or onto the shore near the area close to the shelter and got his pants wet during that time. After he had his way with the Young Lady, he quickly rushed back to boat, but at the time dropped purse bag and met perpetrator then! Afterwards, he managed to get back just in time to establish the alibi that he was only gone for an hour and could not possibly done the task which, by means of traveling by foot, over Two Hours! That is how you really got your pant wet; that is how you end up with the pearls; that is how the suspect ended up with the purse bag; that is how you assaulted your 'Beloved'! Isn't that right, Scholar!?"

Everyone turn to the Scholar, wondering what he was going to say.

"…Where is the proof, Your Grace?" The Scholar suddenly questioned.

"Proof!?" Ei exclaimed, "The pearls are proof! As well as the testimony of your wet pant! It makes total sense!"

"They are all conjunctures! Just like with the perpetrator, this could all have been coincidence! Besides, there is always the chance that His Grace is just saying so to spare the perpetrator!"

"…!? You claim that the words of Heavenly Messenger to false!?"

"I am just saying that unless you can use more than just simple conjecture to pin the crime on me, there is no way anyone can truly accept all this!"

"You're right!" I suddenly declared, "Everything I said up to now was conjecture…"

"…!? What-!?" Ei gave me a startled look.

"You see?" The Scholar voiced, "His Grace is simply saying all of that! That will never hold up once he makes this report to Imperial Court!"

"You're right again," I nodded, "But that's only unless I can't produce evidence…"

"You cannot use the pearls on this, Your Grace! As I said, I just happen to-!"

"I'm not talking about using just that~!"

"…!?"

"Oh, foolish Scholar~! You brought to the court the evidence to condemn you right on your body!"

Everyone gave questionable glances at each other at my words as I addressed the Blind Girl. "You claim to have excellent memory, Young Lady?"

"Yes," the Blind Girl nodded, "I answered so two hours ago…"

"Then let's test that then, here and now. In the last court session, how many times did I bang my gravel?"

"…? O-Oi, My Lord," Ei managed in confusion, "What does this has to do with-?"

"…I heard Your Grace bang your gravel eight times," The Blind Girls answered my question.

"Ka-Ku-san," I suddenly called, "Can you confirm this?"

"…Uh," Ei, taken aback by the suddenly request, scan through her records, "… …! It is true!"

"That was two hours ago, and no one else remembers that, correct?"

Everyone, aside from the Blind Girl, nodded in hesitation.

"Well then, let me ask you then, Young Lady. You said that when the unknown man tried to assault you, you try to defend yourself by using your hairpin, correct?"

"Yes," The Blind Girl nodded firmly.

"Were they all direct hits?"

"Correct!"

"How many did you make on his body?"

"I made a total of seven stabs before being slapped to unconscious…"

"I see," I turn to some of the guards, "Remove the suspect's shirt and show me his back!"

The guards nodded before doing so. The suspect's back was bare, with no wounds.

"If he really was the one to assault the Young Lady, his body would bear the scars of her attempt to defend herself!"

I then turn to the nervous Scholar.

"Scholar, show me your back!"

The Scholar nervously fidgets. "… …I…"

"Guards!" I called, "Restrain him and show me his back!"

The guards instantly moved as the Scholar try to make a dash. It wasn't long before the guards remove his shirt to show that his back is riddled with seven distinctive stab marks. Everyone in the courtroom gasped upon seeing them (the Blind Girl gasped when she realized what everyone else has saw).

"You try to hide the truth with schemes! You try to blind the world of your wrongdoing! But you could not hide the one truth! In the end, one truth prevails! What do you have to say for yourself now, Scholar!?"

The guards release the Scholar as he collapse to the ground.

"…I was so close," The Scholar final spoke, "Just a bit more and I would have gotten away with it!"

The Scholar turns to the blind girl.

"I sorry, My Beloved! I did such a cruel thing to you~!"

The Blind Girl began shedding tears as the Father glared at the Scholar. "You Fiend! You dare still talk to my Daughter after you did this to her!?"

"Whose fault you think this is!?" The Scholar roared back in defiance, "You, who only think about backgrounds of a person!? Even if I succeeded in life, you would have never given your daughter to me! But if she was already soiled, no one would want her; that was the only way you would have handed her over to me! If I am at fault, you are ten times at fault; you caused this~~~!"

"So what!?" I suddenly roared, shocking everyone in the courtroom, "You took out your frustration on your Beloved in response!? And place the blame on an innocent man!? True, even if your plan had succeeded, in your effort you would have still ruined five lives! I would've brought death an innocent man; you would've cause the despair of loving mother; you've humiliated your Beloved with a shame of being dirty by another person; you've dishonor Your Beloved's father and his clan; most importantly, you've now humiliate yourself and your clan with the crime of assault and framing! You claimed to have done this to be with your Beloved; you know what I think? I think you just wanted to possess her, to make her yours; you didn't really love her and vile actions upon her prove it!"

The Scholar, by then, has collapse to the ground in a screaming wreck as he heard my words.

"Guards!" I ordered, "Lock the Scholar into the dungeon until his judgment is decided!"

The guards lead the Broken Scholar out towards the dungeon as I turn to the Falsely Accused Perpetrator.

"As for you! While it is true that you are innocent and your crime for assaulting the Young Lady is clear, I can't let you go unpunished for not reporting in that money which brought you this calamity!"

"I understand!" The suspect bowed, "I shall accept any punishment for my foolishness!"

"Then I sentence you to 20 beatings before you are release!"

"I will comply!"

"Court Dismissed!"

* * *

><p>"…Impressive," Ei managed nervously once we are alone in the courtroom, "most impressive! I never thought you would use what we reported like this…"<p>

I collapsed tiredly into my chair. "It's not easy getting angry like that…"

"…Y-Yeah…"

"…? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost…"

"For a moment I thought I did!" Ei managed, breaking out in cold sweat, "The way deliver your conjectures and the way you got suddenly angry!? I thought the shivers I got during our first meeting when you lectured Kan-U were a fluke on your part. I did not realize you can actually get this mad sometimes; it was like you were a different person…"

I gave a nervous chuckle. "The angry part was my doing. As for all the fumes during me delivering my conjectures, I was mimicking a famous judge from my world's past; I've always wanted to try that out at some point…"

"I-Is that so…?"

"Well, anyway, after a short break, let's move on to the next case…"

"G-Got it…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back with the Bandit Hunting Army…<p>

It has been about a week since the army station there; the region is currently in the midst of a nearly week long monsoon.

By now, the plan to eliminate a large quantity of the residential bandits is underway. To that end, a manmade riverbed, equal to that of the original river, has been constructed to add to the river and now surrounds the village. Towers has been constructed as well: one near the village, one close to the mountain range a bit away from the village, and one overseeing a large lake that was quickly filling with water due to a constructed dam.

"…We are receiving reports of suspicious local bandit activity," Nenene informed at the meeting with everyone but Shuri present, "It looks like the bandits will be making their move soon…"

"There are even reports that nearby bandits setting up bases closer to here," Hinari added, "So far as we can tell, they are close enough to hear about any activity that will happen here…"

"It is now or never, huh?" Aisha muttered in worry, "The question is, whether we are truly ready to move against them as well…"

"If we mess up, it will not be easy to recover," Rinrin meowed in worry.

"No need to worry~!" Denden-chan chimed, "with this much rain happening for the pass days, we shall be ready in no time~!"

"…We are actually ready now," A happy voice claimed. Everyone turn to see Shuri walk in with a drenched umbrella.

"The lake is ready, Shuri-chan?" Hinari asked hopefully.

"Yes! We can start the plan immediately!"

"Then let us not anymore waste time!" Aisha declared and turns to Denden, "Bi-Hou! Gather the pre-establish force we arranged!"

"Okay~!" Denden-chan saluted before skipping off to do as she was told.

"Rinrin! Go tell the villagers to lock their doors, just in case!"

"I got it!" Rinrin nodded before running off.

"We shall go ahead!" Nenene announced as she and Hinari got up.

"Take care, you two," Shuri gave her parting words.

"Good luck back here!" Hinari answered back and head out with Nenene.

"Ren! Wake up!" Aisha shook awake Ren who was sleeping nearby, "Let us move!"

As soon as she was awake enough, Ren gave a nod and follow Aisha.

* * *

><p>Soon there was a set of four platoons, one for each General. Shuri stood in front of them, ready to give her speech.<p>

"Everyone listen carefully!" Shuri began, "You all shall be following General Kan-U, General Chou-Hi, General Bi-Hou, and General Ryo-Fu into battle against the local bandits in the area. There are about Ten Thousand of them, so there is no chance that with just all of you, you can wipe them out. No one expects you to be able to do that! Instead, you follow your General's instruction and slay as many as you can to draw their attention. After a short fight, your Generals shall direct you to retreat back here! Do not be late, for once as many of you return over the riverbed, we cut down the bridge; any that remains will be on their own! This will not deter the bandits as they will rush into the riverbed to climb over; the ruckus will no doubt draw the other bandit who position themselves closer to this area and cause them to join as well! As we hold off the bandits that will number roughly Sixty Thousand, listen well for the gong; once you hear that you all must get as far away from the riverbed as possible or risk being pulled into the trap we prepare! If everything works out, we would successfully conquer the bandit problems here! Everyone, return safely~!"

With a cheer of acknowledgement, the four Generals lead the way northeast…towards the bandits' hideout.

* * *

><p>"…HAH~~~~!" Aisha gave a roar as she swung her Crescent Blade at the bandits around her, taking several bandits' lives.<p>

"A-TA~~~~!" Rinrin bellowed as she swung her Viper Spear around her, reaping several tens of lives.

"… …Humph," Ren almost silently struck out with her halberd, the Heaven Piercer, taking tens of lives.

"Yah~~~!" Denden-chan's cheerful cries contradict her fierce attacks as she swatted away her opponents with swing of her Warhammer.

Bandits fell, one after another, but more soon took their place. Even with their platoon's aid, they couldn't seem to discourage the bandits from attack them. Fortunately, that's exactly what they want.

"…It looks like this is as much as we can afford," Aisha judge the situation and called out to everyone, "Everyone, withdraw! Do not fall behind!"

"… …Retreat!" Ren simply called and soon everyone began to head back to the village.

…Well, almost everyone…

"Rinrin! You as well!" Aisha lectured as she held the struggling Rinrin by the back of her collar and began to drag her back to the village.

"Nyah~! Aisha~!" Rinrin meowed in complaints, completely swept up in the moment and forgetting her mission, "Let Rinrin go~~! Let Rinrin clobber more bandits~~~!"

* * *

><p>The bandits, not suspecting a thing, hurryingly chase after them with their entire force; they were dead set to take the riches and the village today!<p>

Being smaller in numbers, Aisha and everyone else reached the village before the bandits. As soon as everyone was over, they cut down the bridge, cutting off the bandits' easy access to the village.

Undeterred, the bandits began to stream into the dry riverbed and start climbing up towards the village.

In responds, the soldiers began to fend off from getting up on solid ground. They knocked down every bandits that got too close to clearing the riverbed, while resisting the urge to us arrows for fear that they'll invoke the bandits' sense of caution.

Not ten minutes into the siege, more bandits appeared and started to try overcoming the dry riverbed. Anticipating this, the generals split off at the first sign. Aisha command the northern troops to keep the local bandits down in the riverbed; Rinrin took command the southern troops and held the front there from some of the new group of bandits; Ren took care of the eastern troops, helping them keep the bandits at bay; Denden was in charge of the western troops and fend off the bandits from that direction.

This carried on for about half an hour. By now almost all of the bandits were in the riverbed.

"…The time has come!" Shuri noted from up in the recently constructed tower. She peered over towards the mountain, where she could vaguely see the second tower they have constructed. Seeing that, she took a torch and began to move it in a circular motion.

At the second tower, where Nenene was station, she spotted the fiery signal and peered towards the third tower. As soon as she spots it, she too took up a torch and made a circular motion.

At the third tower, Hinari spotted the fiery signal and called down to the troops stationed at near the dam.

"Everyone~," Hinari called, "The time is now~! Break the damn~~!"

Complying without hesitation, the troops grabbed hold of a series of sturdy strings a pulled with all their might. The ropes were connected to a series of pillars that held the dam in place and as soon at the pillars were pulled free, the raging water that had built up behind the damn exploded out. The raging water soon flows swiftly down the dry riverbed, creating a raging river.

"Our first task is complete~!" Hinari, who had rushed down the tower, called and immediately board a ready horse, "Now we must be off to do our second task, everyone~! Follow my lead~~!"

With a cheer, the troops numbering in about a Thousand rush after Hinari as she gallop towards the village.

* * *

><p>"…Reporting in!" A soldier called towards Nenene, who was mounting a steed of her own once she got down from the tower, "The scouts has confirm the release of the river!"<p>

"Good!" Nenene nodded and turn to her own set of One Thousand Soldiers, "Everyone, we charge back the village and take out any bandits that did not fall victim to the trap~~!"

With a roar of acknowledgement, the troops follow Nenene back to the village.

* * *

><p>From her vantage point, Shuri spotted the approaching raging river and immediately bang the gong loudly to alert everyone.<p>

**GONG! GONG! GONG!**

"…!? That is the signal!" Aisha called and turn to her troop, "Everyone, fall back-!"

But as she issues the order, one of the climbing bandits managed to grab her legs but also end up slipping. As he fell back down, he ended up dragging Aisha down with him.

"General!" A soldier cried in alert, "General Kan-U has fell down into the riverbed~!"

Due to the shock of suddenly being dragged down, Aisha was left in a slight daze as she steadily upright herself to find that she was surrounded by leering bandits…and her Crescent Blade left up above the riverbed.

"Oh~! We got ourselves a woman~!" A bandit drooled.

"I call first dibs~!" Another bandit jeered.

Aisha clicked her tongue in frustration at her predicament and her own incompetence that led to this. As she pondered on how she was going to get out of this though…

"HAH~~~!" A childish roar erupted among the ranks of the bandits as bunch of them were sent flying. It wasn't long before enough bandits were sent flying out of the way that Aisha managed to identify who was causing the ruckus.

"…!? Bi-Hou!?" Aisha managed as the said child general swatted away a few more before making her way to Aisha.

"Denden heard you fell in, General Kan-U, so Denden came to help~!" Denden-chan chimed as she kept the bandits at bay with her swinging Warhammer, "Now get up, General~! We got to get out here~!"

"Yeah!" Aisha nodded and stood up.

With Denden-chan clearing the way, the two soon made it to the steep slope of the riverside and began to hurryingly climb up.

Perhaps it was due to the distraction caused by Denden-chan and Aisha, but it was only now that the bandits notice the approaching wall of water that was soon upon them. On the other hand, Aisha and Denden-chan had managed to get high enough for the soldiers to offer them a hand, which they grabbed onto just in time as the raging water swallowed the riverbed, including the manmade extension they had previous built.

With a final pull, the soldiers managed to pull Denden-chan out of the raging water. But Aisha has a problem: a bandit has managed to grabbed hold of Aisha's leg and refused to let go.

"Curse it!" Aisha managed as she feels her grip loosening due to the extra weight of the bandit, "He is going to drag me with him~!"

**KONK!**

Aisha suddenly heard a noise and turn just in time to see the bandit losing his grip on her after being hit in the face by a flying Warhammer. With the bandit gone, the soldier managed to pull up Aisha who soon identified one who threw the Warhammer: Denden-chan.

"Tee-Hee~!" Denden gave her victory pose while playfully sticking out her tongue.

Aisha sweat dropped at her carefree attitude but nevertheless smile in return.

* * *

><p>The bandits that were not in the riverbed at the time gawked at what had happen to their comrades. But they barely had time register exactly what had happen because Nenene and Hinari soon arrived with their troops and began to strike at them. Now only numbering a few hundreds, the bandits were no match for sudden attack and were promptly wiped out.<p>

By morning of the next day, the river was low and calm again, having spent its build up potential energy. The generals and strategists now survey the scene before them.

"A complete success!" Hinari managed.

"It worked out better than I thought," Nenene admitted as she survey the outcome of the battlefield.

Nyah~!" Rinrin laughed, "This part of Jo-Shou will not see any more bandits now~!"

Shuri nodded. "Now we can move to the next village and wipe out the bandit force there…"

"I second that~!" Denden-chan chimed before noticing Aisha glaring at her, "W-What? Did Denden do something wrong again?"

"…N-No, not at all," Aisha managed nervously, "It is just that…with all the confusion… … …I…never got the chance to thank you for earlier… …Denden…"

"…!? General called Denden by her true name~!"

"…Y-Yeah…"

Denden smiled brightly. "Then, can Denden use the General's true name now~?"

"…D-Do as you wish…"

"In that case, turn around for a moment please~!"

"…?" Though confused by the sudden request, Aisha turned around as Denden want, "…May I inquiry why-?"

"KAN-CHO~~~!" Denden-chan shouted out playfully as she clasped her hands together in the shape of an imaginary gun and playfully thrust it up Aisha's anus. **POKE!**

"KYAAAAAAH~~~~!" Aisha exclaimed in surprise and shock before turning in comical rage at the playful General, "DENDEN~~~!"

"Tee-Hee~!" Denden-chan giggled as she ran off with Aisha comically chasing her wildly, "Catch Denden if you can, Aisha~!"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE IMP~~~!"

"…Are they getting along better?" Nenene managed with a sweat drop as she watches this scene unfold.

"Hard to say," Rinrin nervously managed with a sweat drop.

"… …Getting…along," Ren finalized with a smile.

"…If you say so, Ren," Shuri sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Without delay, the army consists of Fifteen Thousand soldiers moved on to the next village to deal with the next set of bandits. There were times where they had soldiers sneak among the bandits' ranking and caused them to war against each other or other groups; sometime they laid out traps for bandits to foolishly fall for with tempting baits; sometime they even strategically forfeit a village for the bandits to take only to be surrounded and weaken from food poisoning when they greedily feast on the "free food" that was left behind.<p>

Taking my trust to the fullest, the three strategists worked hard to ensure very few of the troops were lost in the process while they still managed to score nearly complete victory. Even by the time they reached the final village, they still maintain roughly a little under Fifteen Thousand in total.

"We are now almost done~!" Denden-chan cheered enthusiastically once they reached and settle in the last village.

"Denden!" Aisha lectured, "Just because we are almost done, that does excuse us in letting down our guard!"

"Tee-Hee~! So you may say Aisha, but in truth you are excited as well because once we are done we can return proudly and praise by Our Lord~!"

"… …What are you imply?"

"No need to go Tsundere~ (Introvert-Love)! We all know you shall anything to receive Our Lord's praise~!"

"Denden~! Enough with the implication~!"

Everyone else watch the exchange with a nervous chuckle. Since the incident during the first village, Aisha and Denden-chan would constantly bickered with each other as usual…only, there was no longer as much antagonizing between the two. Sure, Denden-chan continue to prank Aisha, more often than usual now, but Aisha's bloodlust to teach the playful General has been reduce to something closer to that of a strict mother's anger. Likewise, Denden-chan has begun to listen to Aisha's orders a bit more than usual while retorting playfully a lot less.

"Anyhow!" Aisha coughed, signaling that everyone should return to a more serious topic of discussion, "Although Denden put in a rather unprofessional manner, she is correct in the aspect that our task is about complete…"

"That is correct," Nenene nodded in anticipation, "Once we are done here, our month worth expedition will be over…"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Taking out numerous bandits groups still took a long time and because of the planning involve, at most a week was require for each decisive battle. Before anyone knew it, a month has passed by in a flash.

"…It has been a month since Rinrin has seen either Touka-nee-chan or Onii-chan," Rinrin noted, "Rinrin cannot wait to see them again; Rinrin wonders how they are doing…"

"Both of them must still be in the midst of handling the various civil affairs," Hinari suggested, "Even with the remain people left with them, it must still be tiring which is all the more reason to finish our task as soon as possible so they can worry less about our wellbeing…"

"… …Ease…Our Lord…Our Lady," Ren added, "… …Return…victorious…"

Aisha nodded to Ren's word. "Indeed…"

"…Well, in that regard," Shuri suddenly noted with an uneasy tone, "Our last task here in this village may be our most difficult to deal with…"

"…? What do you mean, Shuri?"

"There are more numerous numbers of bandits close to village compare to the previous villages. What is more," Shuri glared unsurely outside the building they were in. "…this village is different from others we have visited up until now…"

Everyone followed Shuri's line of sight out of the room they were gather, at the village they were currently occupying. As Shuri stated earlier, was a vast contrast between the other four villages they have visit and the one they are currently in. To begin with, the houses are in good conditions compare to the other villages which seems torn down or ready to fall by the next hard storm; there doesn't seem to any strong natural defenses, the village shows no sign of damages from attacks; the villagers also seem much happier, almost as if they are ignorant of the turbulent time they are currently in. In other words, this village was the image of safe haven in the middle of a troubling province; a village cut off from worries.

"…Certainly, I was not expecting such a well-off village upon arrival," Aisha admitted with a sweat drop.

"This place stinks of richness more than a city," Denden-chan added, humorously pinching her nose.

"With such a prosperous village," Nenene hummed in thought, "one would think that it would suffer an attack or two from wealth-hungry bandits…"

"But the people here are too relax for that to be happening," Rinrin scratched her head in confusion.

"It stuck onto me, so I did some investigation," Shuri admitted, "The Local Bandits do frequent this village, but instead of demanding riches they barter with the village for food and medicine in return for not attack the village…"

"…I beg your pardon?" Aisha gave skeptical frown, "Bandits bartering? Food and medicine?"

"That does not sound very ruthless for bandits," Denden-chan gave a confused head tilt, "Would they not be more like 'Hand over your goods while we reap your lives' attitude instead of 'We shall trade goods with you and not attack' attitude?"

"I was under that impression myself. Shuri, are you sure you did not mixes these bandits up for someone else?"

Shuri shook her head in a way that told everyone that even she was stump by what she herself had informed. "I have asked the villagers themselves; they mostly gave good complements about their local bandits…"

"Mostly?"

"There were a few complaints, mostly from the more upper-class members of the villages. But the complaints are mostly about rowdiness or uncivil manners. There are even children singing songs of praise about the local bandits and about growing up to be like them one day, or so their playful singing goes…"

"… …That is…disturbing," Nenene sweat dropped, "The local bandits' reputation here is so great kids are looking forward to being bandits when they grow up!?"

"That is something we cannot allow!" Aisha declared, "Regardless of the reason, one should seek a better life than that of banditry! If it suddenly become that appealing, what uses is there for us or the government!?"

"I understand your frustration, Aisha," Shuri cowered a bit from Aisha's sudden outburst, "But this case is different from the others. Here, the villagers favor the local bandits; attacking and wiping them out without considering the villagers' feelings would have the opposite effect in their view towards us…"

Aisha grumbled after considering Shuri's point. "Then what do you propose we do about this then!?"

"…About that…"

But before Shuri can continue, there was a series of panic knocking from the entrance of room. Ren, being the closest to the door, open it to find the village chief on the other side out of breath and in shock.

"V-Village Chief!" Shuri managed, "Why are you in so much panic!?"

"H-Heaven helps us," the Village Chief managed before holding up a letter, "The Local Bandits had suddenly declared war on us!"

"…!? What did you say!?" Nenene exclaimed in shock.

"See for yourselves!" The Village Chief once again brought forth the letter in his hand.

Hinari hesitantly took and read it out loud. "To the village that we have been bartering with…Fool you~! We have steadily been fattening you up so that you all shall be worthy prey for us. As you read this, I have already begun gathering twenty other large bandit groups, whom I have promise in advance to share the spoils with. Leave your valuables and surrender your lives to us; you are now surrounded. You have no hope! We shall attack by morning! Suu-Sou Tsukai, the King of Bandits…"

"Suu-Sou?" Aisha questioned the name.

"That is the name of the Chief of the Local Bandits!" Shuri gasped.

"…Now I see," Nenene suddenly voiced in disgust, "How despicable! They gain the villagers' trust so that they can manipulate them to get more riches for them. Once the village had enough, they shall swoop in to reap the goods…"

"And the villagers played right into their hands!" Rinrin roared in anger, also understand what was going, "How mean! They took advantage of the villagers' knowing no better!"

"Indeed, the lowest kind!" Aisha added with growl.

"Time enough for that later," Shuri noted, "We must hurry and set up some sort of defense around the village. If what the letter said is true, we could be talking about an army of over a Two Hundred Thousand bandits striking tomorrow!"

"…!? A Two Hundred Thousand!?"

"From what I could gather, the Local Bandits already number in about Thirty Thousand, the largest yet among bandit gathering. The letter claims that twenty other large bandit groups have gather; even assuming that each only is capable of having Ten Thousand each, we still get over Two Hundred Thousand bandits!"

"That is way too much!" Rinrin claimed, "We only number Fifteen Thousand!"

"They have obviously been planning this for a long time," Nenene grimaced before sweat dropping, "And it may be our fault they are making a move now…"

"…!? What do you mean?" Denden-chan gave a puzzled look.

"The valuables that we brought. Seeing how thought out they put into this village, they must have easily gotten wind the arrival of a small army with tons of valuables to spare. They must have judge that a chance like this is not going to appear a second time in their life…"

"So we unintentionally spark this turn of event, huh?" Aisha cursed her lack of foreshadowing.

"Well, it does not matter anymore. In the end, they are still bandits, indiscipline and ill-resolved! We may still find a way to overcome this!"

Everyone nodded before Shuri began issuing her orders. "Denden-chan, Rinrin-san! Have the soldiers erect the best possible barricade around the village as they can!"

"Got it!" Rinrin and Denden-chan saluted before rushing off to do as she was told.

"Nenene-chan, Aisha-san, Ren-san! Alert the villagers to barricade themselves in their houses and ready the remaining troops for battle tomorrow! Hinari and I shall formulate battle plans for tomorrow!"

The three nodded before rushing off to do their duty.

"…Formulating battle plans, I say," Shuri muttered in shame once everyone but Hinari and herself were alone, "but in the current situation, no number of strategy will work against an enemy we know nothing of…"

Hinari, who had been silent since reading the letter, continue to glare at the letter in her hand.

"…? What is the matter, Hinari-chan?"

"…Shuri-chan," Hinari began, "There is something strange about this letter…"

"What do you mean?"

"On the outside, it would appear to be a letter to have the village fall into despair. But the more I look at this letter, the more I cannot help but think there is something else we are overlooking…"

Startled by Hinari's words, Shuri took the letter into her own hands and read through it, over and over again. After several repeats, Shuri also began to display a doubtful face.

"You are right," Shuri nodded, "There really does seem to be something more about this letter, but cannot my finger on it…"

Shuri began experimenting on the letter: turning it upside-down, flipping it around, folding it, and even shaking it. At last, she tries smelling it, and her nose finally caught something.

"…!? There seems to be the smell of lemons on the letter!"

Hearing that, Hinari went into deep thought before producing a small candle which she promptly lit and held the flam close to the paper. In a matter of moments, the backside of the paper began darken in several areas. Seeing this, Hinari move the flame along near the surface of the letters back and soon more darken areas appeared forming more words.

"…!?" Hinari gasped once both Shuri and herself read the newly revealed message on the letter, "This is…!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, about three li northwest of the village were a series of mountains. Among the mountains was bandit camp with a military look to it. Packed inside the most important looking structure in the camp were about twenty rough looking men; they were bandit chiefs, each with their own unique feature that sets them apart from each other.<p>

Among these men was a single girl who sat unmannerly on a throne-like seat, drinking from a huge jug like the other bandit leaders. She is dark-skinned with small but slim frame, brown smug eyes and unruly shoulder-length auburn hair under her military cap. Wears a revealing bikini top made out of animal skin that greatly show off her small cleavage, a loose yellow sarong that exposed her legs, save for her feet which are hunting boots made of deer skin, and a yellow silk scarf around her neck.

After drinking down all the wine in the jug, gave a satisfying sigh and threw aside the empty jug.

"…Wine drank before an assure victory is so sweet~~!" The girl laughed in briskly voice before smirking, "Still…wine drank after an assure victory is sweeter~~!"

"Damn straight!" One of the bandit chiefs cheered, "I thought for a moment when you propose that we should hold off attacking that village that you joking. But I am totally glad I followed your little scheme now!"

"That place must pack rich to the rim with valuables~!" Another bandit chief chuckled in anticipation, "Totally worth the wait!"

"That is right," the girl grinned, "And as my minion informed me, in that village right now is even more valuables brought there by an army of Fifteen Thousand Soldiers~!"

"Seriously!? Fifteen Thousand!?"

"Yep~! And with that many, one can only imagine just how much those valuables are~!"

Another bandit chief laughed as he approach the girl. "Hell yeah~! But they could never have imagined they have to face more than Two Hundred Thousand of us!"

"And because of that letter I have sent, the villagers must be in despair by now~! Ah~, just imagining the looks on their faces when are killed by the hands they trust~; I am getting wet just thinking about it~!"

"You really are such a bit*h, are you not~?" The bandit chief drooled as she began caressing the girl's body, "Getting excited over the idea of killing people~! As expect from someone was part of the Yellow Scarves~…"

"Hmm~, no~! Do not bring up such an embarrassing past, you tease~!"

"A bit*h like you? Embarrassed? You know, you want it~!"

"…I will not deny that~!"

"Then how about-?"

"However!" the girl suddenly gripped the area between the bandit chief's legs, "Save this load for tomorrow. It will be a waste if you cannot muster any after tomorrow if you do me today~!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh so no one heard about it yet?"

"Heard about what!?" Another bandit chief inquired out curiosity.

"Hee-Hee, then listen closely boys~!" the girl released the bandit chief and gave a long dramatic pause to ensure everyone was listening, "the ones leading that army transporting all those goods… …are girls…"

"SERIOUSLY~~~!?" Every bandit leader exclaimed.

"Yep~! Want to hear more~?"

Every bandit leaders gave eager nods.

"Then get this! In total, there are seven girls in all. One has lavishly long black hair and amp breast with a strong will; there is one with short red hair and puppy eyes with an innocent and quiet demeanor; an tomboy adolescent also with red hair and naivety despite her strong will; a shy witch girl with long periwinkle-color hair in two pigtails; another adolescent with blonde hair and well-manner speaking voice; a wild and bratty girl cyan-colored hair; a cheerful girl with long orange hair. And judging by their characters, they are still VI. RI. GIN~!"

"OH~~~!" the bandit chiefs drooled.

"Though most of them have petite features, they do still seem to have room to grow~! Until them, would it not be interesting to train them as potential s*x slave~? As for the two who are already grown but has yet to experience the pleasure of a woman…well, do I need to say~?"

"OH~~~!"

"Yeah, now I am getting pumped!" One of the bandit chiefs roared.

"Those girls are mine~!" Another bandit chief declared.

"Screw you! I call first dibs on the black-hair one!" Another bandit chief challenged.

"No, I call dibs on the black-hair one!"

"I call the little witch girl!" One of the bandit chief drooled in anticipation.

"You and your little-girl complex again!"

"Screw you! Little girls are the best!"

"Then I get the blonde!"

"She is mine too!"

"Screw you! I want of the action!"

"I though you are more interested in the valuables!"

"So what!? It is hard to find beauties like these!"

"Hee-Hee," the girl smirked, "Then how about this~? Whoever managed to capture the girl first during tomorrow's attack can have first dibs then?"

"Fine by me!"

"Same here!" Another bandit chief agreed as the others began to voice their agreement.

"Excellent~!" the girl grinned, "Then tomorrow, we shall go with that plan and have them taste despair to the highest degree! Ah~~~! I am getting wet juts thinking about it~~~!"

"You are real bit*h, Bandit King-chan-!"

Suddenly, the girl lashes out at the one that spoke, gripping the bandit leader by his neck and hoisting him into the air despite him being twice her sizes.

"…Why the distance~?" the girl smirked playfully before letting go of the bandit leader allowing him to drop, "You know better than that~! Call me Eiko-chan…or at worse the Suu-Sou-chan…"

"Yeah," the bandit chief chuckled as he got up, "Sorry, babe!"

Everyone laughed as the party continued well into the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, though hastily constructed, a wooden wall stands erect all around the village, with the majority of the Fifteen Thousand soldier station outside the walls.<p>

Meanwhile a wall of bandits surrounds the village as well in a giant circle, well out of archery range.

"This is quite a sight to behold," Aisha glared out at the assembly of bandits.

"Nenene cannot detect a gap in their encirclement," Nenene commented in vexation.

"They really have no intention of letting anyone escape," Hinari managed.

"…Do not worry," Shuri managed, "We can overcome this…"

"…Hey, Shuri," Rinrin managed, "Are you sure about this strategy you and Hinari came up with? It is not like Rinrin doubts you two, but…"

"I am worry too," Denden-chan managed a nervous smile.

"Do not be," Shuri and Hinari both gave a determined smile, "Everything should be going according to plan…"

"Should?"

Before anyone could inquire the two strategists further on the meaning of their words, war drums began to sound off from among the bandits' encirclement.

"…It has begun," Aisha glared as the bandits north of the village part a bit to allow a large pedestal to enter the encirclement. Seated comfortably and laxity on the throne of the pedestal was a dark-skinned girl with a smug face. "…!? Could that be…?"

"There is little doubt," Nenene grumbled, "That must be Suu-Sou Tsukai, the self-proclaim Bandit King…"

"Nyah?" Rinrin tilted her head in confusion, "When someone says king, would it not usually be a guy taking that title?"

"I know right~?" Denden-chan nodded eagerly in agreement, "Rather than Bandit King it should be Bandit Queen!"

"…That is hardly the issue to be worry about at the moment, you two," Aisha sweat dropped.

Surveying the hastily fortified village, Suu-Sou gave an amused scoff before laughing out loud.

"Look at them," Suu-Sou jeered, "Hiding behind walls that can barely stop an arrow, still clinging desperately to a sliver hope that they can withstand us! Is this all the province's self-esteem army can do in the face of overwhelming hopelessness~!?"

The bandits in the encirclement laughed as well and began shout jeers at the army.

"…!? They dare belittle Rinrin!?" Rinrin roared as she began to stomp towards the direction of Suu-Sou.

"… …Rinrin…stay," Ren immediately caught Rinrin by the collar, preventing her continuing forward, "… …Follow…plan…"

"Ah-! Ren~! Let Rinrin go! Let Rinrin teach that Bandit King some manners~~!"

"…I know you are in there hearing my words, oh self-esteem female leaders of the Jo-Shou Army~!" Suu-Sou called, "Is hiding behind your meat shields all you can do~? I came all the way here to the front to meet you yet you hide like little girls~! Oh, I am sorry, you are little girls; there is no point to insult swine by calling them swine, I suppose~!"

"… …What did she say~~!?" Nenene took out her Chain Sickle and began to march angrily towards Suu-Sou.

"… …Nenene…stay," Ren immediately caught Nenene by the collar, preventing her continuing forward, "… …Follow…plan…"

"Ah-! Ren-dono~! Let Nenene go! Let Nenene teach that Bandit King some manners~~!"

"Observe, my pride-fill comrades~!" Suu-Sou continued her taunts, "Observe how these girls, priding themselves to be leaders of an army, hides behind their subordinates and asking them to die in their place~! What kind of benevolent leaders are they who use their own soldiers as meat shields~?"

"…!? How dare she-!" Aisha growled but held her position.

"You do not like what you hear do you~!? If you really are more than talk, then come on out; come on out in front of your troops and show us otherwise~!"

"… …Shuri!" Aisha tighten her grip on her Crescent Blade, "… …I am reaching my limits!"

"I am sure you are," Shuri nodded in understanding, before holding up her Ostrich-Feather Fan for attention, "All troops, maintain your position! The seven of us shall move to the front to challenge the Bandit King's taunt!"

"…!? Shuri, are you sure about this!? We Generals can go alone!"

"Do not worry," Hinari reassured as she and Shuri began to move forward, "It is all part of the plan…"

"…?"

"… …Go…now?" Ren asked, still preventing Rinrin and Nenene from marching forward.

"…Now is good, Ren-san…"

With a single nod, Ren release the two.

"About time!" Rinrin exclaimed as cracked her knuckles, "Rinrin is going to give that girl a beating!"

"You will have to wait your turn!" Nenene announced as she twirled her Chain Sickle, "Nenene will have her pay for damaging the pride of Chin-Kyuu Koudai!"

Denden-chan giggled as she rest her Warhammer on her shoulders and follow everyone outside the safety of the fortify village.

As soon as they were in plain view of bandits, many began to make noises of jeers and teases, either commenting on their beautiful features or usual age unbefitting for the battlefield.

"…Endure it, everyone," Shuri noted when she notice some of the more willful of them glaring about at the jeers and teases, "Do not let your emotion get the better of you…yet!"

"Rinrin knows," Rinrin pouted angrily, "Shuri spent an entire night yesterday telling Rinrin that…"

"I am enduring," Nenene repeated with a grumble, "I am MOST certainly enduring…"

"…K-Keep it up a bit more, Nenene-san," Hinari sweat dropped as they finally came to a halt in about a twenty meters in front of where Suu-Sou sat.

"…So you actually came forth~!" Suu-Sou smirked as she suddenly gave several side nods. In a matter of moments, several important looking Bandits stepped forward chuckling wildly as they leer at the seven. "…I believe it was customary for you proud warriors to state your names to all hear~!"

Why must we name ourselves to the likes of thee!?—is what Aisha was about to declare but Shuri and Hinari suddenly step forward.

"I am Shokatsu-Ryou Koumei," Shuri announced dramatically, "A strategist of the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and the Messenger from Heaven!"

"I-I am Hou-Tou Shigen," Hinari began nervously before switching to being proud and dramatic, "A strategist of the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and the Messenger from Heaven!"

Confused at first by them speaking first, Nenene shook out of her astonishment and straighten herself out before declaring dramatically, "I am Chin-Kyuu Koudai, a strategist of the Famous Flying General!"

"…Bi-Hou Shiho," Denden-chan dramatically announced playfully, "A general of the Descendant of Imperial Royalty and the Messenger from Heaven!"

"… …Ryo-Fu…Housen," Ren announced plainly as she took a battle stance, "… …Flying…General… …Vassal of…My Lord…My Lady…"

"Chou-Hi Yokutoku!" Rinrin declared loudly, "General equal to a Thousand Warrior; fear this name!"

"I am Kan-U Unchou!" Aisha majestically and proudly announced, "I am the Blade of Justice of the Messenger of Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty! Know that when I struck it is the decree of the Heaven!"

Due to the force of the announcements, the bandits immediate silence their jeers and teases; even the Bandit Chiefs were left stupefy at the pressure behind just naming themselves.

Suu-Sou though, as if the announcement merely pass over her or had no effect on her, smirked at the seven. "Three female strategist and four female generals, all with wonderful charisma~! It will be a great pleasure to…_enslave_ such fools. Am I right, you men with limbos to spare~!?"

Something about the speech made by Suu-Sou ignited the flames of the Bandit Chiefs, causing them to cheer like wild beast. Their cheers affected the encircled bandits, causing them to cheer wildly as well.

"…!? W-What pressure!" Nenene commented quietly as she cautiously glances about.

"With just a few words, she motivates the bandits in instant," Shuri noted, "…It appears there is a reason behind her claiming to be the Bandit King…"

As soon as the cheers begin to die down, Suu-Sou once again peers down at the seven. "Wiping out your pitiful army and enslaving you all with our numbers is such an easy task…but, that would be no fun~!"

"…!? Fun!?" Aisha angrily interjected.

"That is correct~! You see, more than feeling the warm of a strong man, I rather enjoy breaking a person down from inside out~!"

"…What art thou implying!?"

Suu-Sou grinned slyly as she glare over at the waiting Jo-Shou Army. "I can tell from your soldiers' eyes, even from here, just how much they adore and believe in you seven~! You all are certainly their pillar of hope…and it my favorite hobby to dash that hope right in front of them~!"

"…!?"

"Imagine the horror look in their eyes as their prize and honorable leaders are repeatedly violated and humiliated in front of them! Think how they will feel as they watch you all have will break and asking to be humiliated even more so by your new master! Imagine the despair your soldiers will feel as these rough and s*x-crave bandits dirty both your body, mind and soul! Ah~! Just thinking about it~…makes one all wet with excitement~~!"

Hearing the vulgar fantasy of Suu-Sou, the bandits around them began to cheer in hysteria and eagerness.

"…Thou art insane!" Aisha spat out in disgust.

"Nenene shall not let that happen to Ren-dono!" Nenene wildly declared, "It fact, it will never happen to any one of us!"

A glint appeared in the Bandit King's eyes. "Yes! Keep thinking like; that is exactly what I want! So you believe that it is impossible for that to happen to you, huh~~!?"

"Of course!" Aisha roared, "Against the likes of all thee, thou shalt never be able to have us submit to thee!"

"…Well, if you feel so strongly about it, let us play a game then~…"

"…!? A game!?"

"That is right!" Suu-Sou waved her to indicate the Bandit Chiefs, "The ultimate gamble that will decide the fate of all those who is present here! The other night, I have promise my fellow unmatched Bandit Chiefs that whomever can personally take in any of you girls, they shall be grant special privileges to begin breaking you first! So the game will be like this: the seven of you against the strong chiefs of the bandits; whoever can slay or subdue the other in this battle royal decides today's decisive result! Should you win the surviving bandits will give themselves up. But of course, if we win…Hee-Hee…"

Though she didn't finish her thoughts, the bandits began to chuckled lustfully since they knew exactly what was going to happen…as did the Shuri and the other six.

"This is what you want, is it not~? Believing that if you can take down the leaders of the bandit forces, the rest will crumble~? You may be right…if you can do that! These twenty alone are strongest bandit chiefs in all of Jo-Shou; no other bandits aside from myself can match them all at once! But if you still have so much faith in your little plan and your abilities to be able to do so, then we shall play along…and show just how wrong you are~!"

The encircling bandits roar with jeers and taunts at the girls while shout words of praise for their own chiefs; they clearly believe in their leader's strength to overcome the girls.

"…Certainty, it is just as she says," Nenene glared at the enthusiastic bandits, "…Which is also part of the plan Shuri and Hinari suggested…"

"…You two are amazing," Denden-chan quietly cheered at Shuri and Hinari, "It was only yesterday that we were suddenly informed that they will fight us; you two manage to predict their course of action!"

"…They really did call us out to this type of challenge," Rinrin noted in amazement with a sweat drop.

Shuri giggled shyly as Hinari smile before speaking. "Let us just say we stumble upon some reliable information…"

Before any of them can question them on the meaning behind the statement, Suu-Sou clapped her hands loudly; since they are now chad with Iron Battle Gloves, the loud sound echo through the area brings about silence in almost an instant.

"Now then," Suu-Sou smirked, "Are the seven of ready to be offer up for the despair of the soldiers~?"

"Do not think thee have won yet!" Aisha readies her Green Dragon Crescent Blade.

"…Aisha," Shuri suddenly noted quietly, "Remember the strategy!"

"… …Understood," Aisha nodded back before spotting everyone else giving nods themselves.

"It appears that you seven are ready," Suu-Sou sneered as she pointed a finger at them and instructed the Bandit Chiefs, "Well, you strong and overwhelming chieftains, your prey is before and subordinates eagerly awaits to see you in all your glory; what are you all waiting for~?"

With a cheer, the twenty Bandit Chiefs charged forward, banishing their weapons with a craze and wicked look on their face.

In the face of this onslaught, the four generals position themselves around the three strategists and endure the bandit leaders' attacks. In response, the bandit leaders adopted a continuous attack method: they split themselves into four groups with five members in each and took turns attacking their designated generals, giving none of the girls any time to counterattack.

"That is right~!" Suu-Sou in the meantime encourages the bandit chiefs as they attack, "The fact that they cannot strike back prove they did not anticipate the strength you esteem leaders have. They must be realizing that by now; continue the attack and wear them down slowly. Show these girls your strength as well as show those girl's army how foolish they were to place full trust in them~!"

The Bandit Chiefs, encourage by Suu-Sou and her praises, became wilder in their attacks as they continue to try striking through their defenses. This scene carries on for another half hour and the Bandit Chiefs continues to press on wildly as their subordinates cheer wildly as well.

"…Well," Suu-Sou smirked, "I suppose this is good enough~! Time to get serious boys~! Turn them to beautiful deities~!"

Recognizing her words as to no longer play around, the Bandit Chiefs ignore their tiredness and charged in all at once, aiming to break the female Generals' weapon and end the game. But just as they were about to close in…

"Now!" Shuri and Hinari signal at once.

"…Playing weak is more tiring than I thought," Denden-chan chimed as she pulled back her Warhammer before sending it forward in a powerful swing. **WHOOSH! BAM-SMASH! BAM-SMASH! BAM-SMASH! BAM-SMASH! BAM-SMASH!**

With just one mighty swing, five Bandit Leaders were sent flying away. They soon land dead.

"… …Die," Ren noted before launching one mighty swing of her Halberd. **WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

In an instant, five Bandit Leaders were horizontally sliced in half and collapse around Ren.

"Rinrin has been waiting for this~~~!" Rinrin roared as she swung Viper Spear down, one bandit at a time. **WHOOSH-SLASH! WHOOSH-SLASH! WHOOSH-SLASH! WHOOSH-SLASH! WHOOSH-SLASH!**

In a matter of seconds, five Bandit Leaders sliced in vertical halves and fell to the ground.

"Know that my Blade is the decree from the Heavens~~~!" Aisha roared majestically and swung her Green Dragon Crescent Blade. **WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

Five Bandit Leaders' head was sent flying and by the time they landed back on the ground, their bodies had long since collapse.

A gentle breeze whistle through the area, only possibly heard because in the split second the girls finish off the Bandit Leader in perfect synch the cheers and jeers of the encircled bandits died down. Everything had happen in under five seconds and the majority of the bandits' mind has yet to register what had just happen.

Finally, as if to break the tension, Suu-Sou gave a disappointing sigh. "To let their guard down and fall for their cheating methods~!"

"C-Cheating!?" Rinrin pouted in anger.

"No one panic!" Suu-Sou announced loudly as she sat straight up in her throne, "Even if your own chiefs are gone, it just mean one of you can take their place! Or have you all forgotten that I am still here~!?"

The bandits, in response to hearing the speech, gave a cheer of reignited passion.

"…She has a grip on their heart," Nenene managed, "Even with their leaders dead, her few words got their spirits back up…"

"Nyah, it is all hot air!" Rinrin huffed unimpressed, "We beat twenty of them at once; she is not going to make a difference!"

Hearing Rinrin's words, Suu-Sou gave a knowingly smirk and stood up dramatically from her seat. Before anyone could react, she disappeared only to appear right in Rinrin's face, staring maniacally into Rinrin's eyes.

"Please do not place this Suu-Sou Tsukai on the same level as those dead fools~!" Suu-Sou hissed, "You are speaking to the Bandit King; I am one whom has seen true horror you can only see in nightmares~…"

"…!?" Before Rinrin can even react, Suu-Sou disappeared again reappeared several meters away, already in a fighting stance which oddly enough looks like an attacking karate stance.

"Come at me, girls~!" Suu-Sou tempted, using hand-gesture to beckon them forward, "One or all four at once, it matter not~!"

"…!? You are getting too cocky!" Rinrin roared as she charge forward and swung her Viper Spear, "A-TA~~~!" **WHOOSH!**

But instead of dodging, with a smirk Suu-Sou rush forward pass Rinrin before taking a swing at her unprotected back. **WHOOSH-BAM!**

"Nya-!?" Rinrin was forced forward, but brace herself from falling and swung at the Bandit King again. **WHOOSH!**

As if anticipating it, Suu-Sou head straight for the attack before at the very last second duck to narrowly dodge the spear.

"Nya-!?" Rinrin managed when she notice that she fail to hit the Bandit King. The said person was position just low enough to get Rinrin a good uppercut in the chin.

"Got you!" Suu-Sou smirked as she sent forward her attack.

"Not yet-!" Rinrin immediately brought her spear forward to guard against the uppercut. **WHOOSH-BAM!**

No sooner did she did, Suu-Sou attack made contact with the spear, the force of which sent Rinrin flying back several meters.

"Rinrin!" Aisha called, "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah!" Rinrin announced as she took a cautious stance, "But this one is really different form the average bandit!"

"Of course~!" Suu-Sou smirked as she turn her back to Rinrin with huff, "I am the Bandit King, Suu-Sou Tsukai~!"

"…Boo~!" Nenene pouted unimpressed, before turning to Ren, "Ren-dono! Go teach her a lesson! Ren-dono can end this in an instant-!"

"No, Aisha shall be the one to do it," Shuri suddenly declared.

"What-!? Oh, come on! Ren-dono can do it!"

"But Ren-san will likely kill her in the process," Hinari argued, "We need her alive!"

"Alive? Why?"

"There is something we need to ask her, and only she herself can answer it…"

"Aisha," Shuri turn to the said person, "Only you or Ren can be a match for the likes of her, but please do your best to capture her alive!"

"…Understood," Aisha gave a determine nod as she step forward towards the Bandit King.

"Oh~?" Suu-Sou gave an intrigue eyebrow raise, "You are going to challenge me alone, General Kan-U~?"

"That is correct!" Aisha declared without hesitation as she ready her Crescent Blade, "I will say this only once, surrender and forfeit this pointless match!"

"Tut-tut~!" Suu-Sou wave her index finger back and forth, "Trickery will not work on me, Female General~! Unless you are stronger than me, you cannot kill me in the same manner as you did with the Bandit Leaders~! And to defeat me, who single-handedly overpower every bandit here with her bare hands, is impossible~! Am I right, boys~~~!?"

In response to the question, the bandits roared in acknowledgement.

"Humph!" Aisha scoffed, unimpressed, "They most certainly have a lot of faith in thee! Taking thee down would indeed cause their moral to collapse completely! In other words, to defeat them with ease, I must defeat thee!"

"…Correct~!" Suu-Sou dramatically affirmed.

"So be it!" Aisha roared as she charged forward, "HAH~~~!" **WHOOSH!**

"Whoops~!" Suu-Sou dramatically dodges the attack by a margin.

"It is not over yet~~~!" Aisha roared as she took several more swings. **WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!**

"Whew~! Wow~! Whoops~!" Again Suu-Sou dodges the attacks by the margin.

"Tsk," Aisha clicked her tongue, "Thou art really insane! My blade came mere centimeters from thee every time!"

"Not as insane as you think~!" Suu-Sou pulled back her arms before launching them forward in rapid succession. "I told you~! I have seen horror you can only begin to imagine!" **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"…!?" Fortunately for Aisha, she had already taken a defensive stance and endures the onslaught.

"It is not over yet~!" Suu-Sou smirked as she continues to send combos of punches at Aisha. **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

"Tsk! What power!" Aisha commented once the combo was over; the barrage of punches has still managed to slowly push Aisha back from where she stood.

"Is that all you got~?" Suu-Sou inquired in a mock tone as the bandits around cheer.

"Not even close!" Aisha roared as she raised her Crescent Blade high above her head and swung down with incredible speed, "HAH~~~!" **WHOOSH!**

"Heh!" To this Suu-Sou simply sidestep the attack, once again by the margin. With the blade missing her completely, before Aisha could pull the blade back Suu-Sou expertly grabbed onto the pole part closest to the blade.

"…!?" Aisha tries to free her Crescent Blade from the grip, but Suu-Sou refuse to let it budge.

"…It is no use~!" Suu-Sou smirked, "My strength is on a different level compare to yours; it is a strength that I forge from countless horrors I have overcome in the past! You, who have been bathed in light for your entire, can never hope to compete against it! You may have been able to deceive others, but you cannot deceive me!"

The bandits in the encirclement cheered wildly in response; some cheered about expecting nothing less from their Bandit King while others start jeering at Aisha for overestimating herself.

"…Bathe in light, huh," Aisha managed as she continue to struggle to free her Crescent Blade, "So thou think I have been having an easy life up to now!?"

"Of course~!" Suu-Sou smirked as she continues to hold the Crescent Blade in place.

"…Dost thou know what it is like to see thy own family slaughter before thy eyes!?"

"Huh?"

"Dost thou knows what is like to try feeding starving child only to find that there are hundreds if not thousands of them also begging to be save but thou know in thy hearts thou could save them all!?"

"What-?"

"Have thou every befriend someone only to find out later that they were slain the very next after thee left!?"

As Aisha lectured, the Crescent Blade slowly began to move, despite the strong grip Suu-Sou was putting on it.

"Having an easy life!? Me!? Thou could never be any more wrong!"

"Eh-!?" Suu-Sou managed as she slowly loses strength against Aisha.

"I took up my blade not because I was bored with my current life, but because I see suffering all around me and I want to change that!"

"I-I am being overpowered!?"

"I took my blade to bring peace to the realm so that no one will have to suffer as I have! To lose a family, to lose a friend, or to even lose one's humanity!"

"I-Impossible! This cannot be-!"

"People like thee who takes joy in bring people into despair," Aisha finally force her Crescent Blade free and swung at Suu-Sou with full force, "I will never let thee succeed~~~!" **WHOOSH!**

"Ah-!" Suu-Sou hurryingly put up her guard only to be blast back from the force of the strike, "KYAH~~~~!" **BOOM!**

Suu-Sou was sent into the ground, leaving her in a crater. The moment she hit the ground, the encircling bandits immediately ended their jeers and taunts and gasped with a shock expression.

"Ugh~!" Suu-Sou hazily managed from where she landed, before finding the Crescent Blade point mere centimeters from her neck.

"General Kan Unchou has defeated and captured the Bandit King!" Aisha announced majestically, "Those of thee who still value thy lives drop thy weapons and surrender at once~~~!"

Seconds ticked by before a series of things happen. First there was the sound people dropping weapons; those sounds came from every single bandit in the encirclement. What came afterwards was several screams of horror as the majority of them began to dash off in fright, screaming on how they will all be killed now that their leaders are dead and their pride, the Bandit King, is capture. There were some though that instead of screaming in horror and dashing off went in prostrate pose, as if surrendering.

"…The bandits are fleeing defenselessly!" Shuri called, "Jo-Shou Army, advance after them!"

"Ignore the one that groveling and chase down all that flees!" Hinari ordered, "Leave none alive or we risk them growing in strength to challenge Jo-Shou again!"

* * *

><p>Obeying the order with a high sense of moral, the Jo-Shou Army surge forward after the fleeing bandits, slaying every one of them. The once confident bandit army of over Two Hundred Thousand was soon reduced to only roughly Thirty-Five Thousand within the hour; there were no casualty to the Jo-Shou Army due to the fact that the fleeing bandits put up little to resistance, as if never in their wildest dream did they expect to lose.<p>

The results were soon reported to the Seven Female Generals and Strategists. They stood before the surviving bandits who had surrendered immediately as well as Suu-Sou who was tied up tightly and sat there quietly. Behind the seven were the villages, who gave the bandits, especially Suu-Sou, hateful eyes.

"…Two Hundred Thousand dead within the hour," Aisha repeated the report, "Really! They were Two Hundred Thousand, but that was all they amount to!"

"Nya~! They all died so easily," Rinrin pouted, "They were nowhere even worth the time!"

"They came so confidently," Nenene sighed in disappointment, "but as soon as all their leaders were dealt with, they broke down…"

"… …Strange," Ren noted.

"They really relied on the strength of their leaders too much," Denden-chan giggled.

Aisha gave a nod of agreement before glaring down at Suu-Sou. "Thou thought thee could defeat us like this!? Do not make me laugh! Thou not only lost your comrades but thou have also lost the sympathy of the village thee tricked! What do have to say for thyself now!?"

After a moment of silence, Suu-Sou turns up look at everyone with a smile. "The Winner takes all; the Loser loses all! Go ahead and get it over with already, vent your frustration! As a bandit, I have always been ready for this day~!"

"…!? You arrogant-!" Nenene grabbed Suu-Sou by the collar, "Do you not have any remorse for what you have done!?"

"What~?" Suu-Sou stick out her tongue out in a craze fashion, "You want an apology~? In your dreams~! You will get any of that out of me~!"

"…!? You-!"

"It appears that at the very least thou art truly a lost cause," Aisha finalized as she prepare her Crescent Blade, "If thou want to end thy life that badly, that is fine by me!"

"…Wait a moment, Aisha," Shuri suddenly called, stopping the General even before she could raise her blade, "We are not done with her…"

"…!? Shuri!?"

"Suu-Sou-san," Hinari came forward and held out the piece of paper; it was the letter that they receive the other day, "What is the meaning behind this letter you sent us?"

"… …What do you mean," Suu-Sou gave an uninterested huff.

"Do not play dumb. After inspecting this letter, we discover a hidden message, detailing everything about the bandits that were gathering here today as well as what you intend to do today to the point! This is no doubt your handwriting! Why did you do this!? If you had not done this, Shuri-chan and I would never have the information necessary for confronting you all today!"

"Nyah!? Really!?" Rinrin managed in shock as she snatch the letter out of Hinari and read the new information…or at least try, "… … … … …A-Aisha, can you read this for Rinrin~?"

"Honestly," Aisha rolled her eyes as she accepted the letter from Rinrin and read the new information on it out loud, "I shall amass roughly Two Hundred Thousand bandits from twenty of the most dangerous bandit groups to encircle the village and taunt you female leaders out to do battle against the their bandit chiefs. Though they have numbers they lack courage to persevere in whole. Once they see their chiefs fall, they are no different from running frighten pigs. Their chiefs have long since been fed with guile praise and will underestimate your strength, so there is little to worry. Once you hear the word 'beautiful deities' feel free to strike them dead. In return for giving this information, I ask for two things: to have your army spare any bandits that grovel on the ground and to allow me to test myself against the General Kan Unchou. Suu-Sou Tsukai, the Bandit King… … …!? Wait, what!?"

As if suddenly realizing what she just read, Aisha scans through the new message on the letter again.

"T-This cannot be!"

"This is why you had us did what we did out there!?" Nenene exclaimed in shock at Shuri and Hinari.

"That is correct," Shuri nodded, "In other words, Suu-Sou-san here not only became a willing informant, but also betray her fellow bandits…and aid in the plot to take them all down in a single blow…"

"No way~!" Denden-chan gasped, "The Bandit King help us take all the bandits down in this part of the Province!?"

"Nyah!?" Rinrin managed just as shock, glancing between her two brainy comrades and the bandit king, "Why would she do that!?"

"That is exactly what we are asking," Hinari informed before turning back to Suu-Sou, "Why did you tell us all of this!?"

"… … …Tsk," Suu-Sou pouted, still acting uninterested, "Does any of that really matter~? Why do you need to bring this up now~!"

"Of course we would be asking!" Shuri affirmed, "If you all are defeated, the lesser bandits may be able to live but their leader would end up executed to be an example to deter others, especially someone who claims the title of Bandit King! This is common knowledge and yet not only did you give us vital information to overcome you, you are also actively seeking death!"

"During your taunting, you make it sound as if you wanted to pull this village down in total despair as well as stating how much you want to torture us before our demise!" Hinari took over, "But if that was the case, why during that one time did you nearly threw away your life to save one of the village children?"

"…Huh?" Suu-Sou gave a nervous frown in confusion.

"When we saw your hidden message, Shuri-chan and I went about collecting information about you, Suu-Sou-san! Since your arrival here, you have done numerous good deeds in this village: provide medicine without charge, hunt down dangerous animals that threaten hunters, and even disciplining any of your subordinates that acted out of line! In the case I spoken of earlier, you went and rescue a child from this village from being sold off by another Bandit group; you came back nearly dead! Even if you say this was all an elaborate plan to gain the villagers trust so that you burn it down later, would any really put themselves on death doors for that!?"

"T-That was nothing significant! I-It just so happen I hate that bandit group! Moreover, I knew the villagers would foolishly heal me up for saving one of their own!"

"That still does not explain your actions completely!" Shuri announced with conviction as she came over and untie Suu-Sou, "You are hiding something, not telling us everything! If I am wrong than strike me dead right here and now!"

"S-Shuri!?" Rinrin managed in confused panic.

"I will not permit anyone from interfering! If you strike me dead now, you are free to go!"

"Eh-!?"

"…Seriously~!?" Suu-Sou mocked as she cracked her knuckle, "Be warn~! I can smash your skull with a single punch!"

"If you dare-!" Aisha began, but was halted by Shuri's next loud words.

"AISHA, EVERYONE!" Shuri roared, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"…!?"

"Well!? What are you waiting for!?" Shuri called, "This is your chance! Kill me now!"

Suu-Sou hesitate for a moment before pulling her right fist back send it right to Shuri.

"Shuri!" Aisha exclaimed as the Bandit King's fist came in on Shuri's face. But mere centimeters from hitting, the fist stopped. "… …Eh?"

"… …You were seriously going to let me kill you!?" Suu-Sou narrowed her eyes.

"…I have faith," Shuri announced, eyes fill with confidence, "Faith in the fact that you are pretending to be a bad person, when in reality you are not! Hinari and I want to know why are acting like this!"

The two glared at each other, unmoved for some time as everyone else aside from Hinari trade nervous glance at each other. Finally, Suu-Sou gave a long sigh, dropped her fist, and drop on her rear tiredly.

"…You could have just simply went with the idea that I am a bad girl and be done with it," Suu-Sou shook her head, "But no~! You want things to complicate things and know the entire truth~!"

"…Are you going to tell us now?" Hinari wondered.

"…Fine~! I suppose there is no point to deny it anymore~!" Suu-Sou rolled her eyes and began, "…I have been a bandit since the moment I ended up in this business after being sold off to various places. Eventually I end up being a high commander in the Yellow Scarves Rebellion during its earlier stage. When it began to go sour, I end up breaking away and leading my forces here…"

"Yes," Shuri nodded, "We heard that you told the villagers the same thing…"

"…Yellow Scarves aside, the number of bandits were growing in the province, which could mean trouble for this and several other villages I got along with. So I went out and got to know some of the bandit leaders of the most brutal type and start feeding them garbage mentally in various ways and having them do certain things like keeping away from the villages I was close too, in the name of fattening them up, and eliminate other troublesome groups until there were only twenty remaining in this part of the province. All the meanwhile, I waited…"

"Wait for what?" Aisha questioned eager to understand this perplexing girl.

"…For someone that can better protect those villages, if not the entire province, from their likes…"

"So you were waiting for people like us?" Denden-chan noted, pointing at herself and her comrades.

"…Yeah. But there was another problem in that. Even if someone else did show up and can provide better protection, the villages that I got along with has come to trust us; trust bandits more so than government. If that continue, some other bandits could advantage of that naivety and they will die with a blank look on their face…"

"…!? So to turn the villagers' trust away from bandits, in other words to make them wary of bandits again, you intentionally made yourself a terrible crafty villain!?"

"That is correct," Suu-Sou shrugged as the villagers began to trade startled glance at each other.

"…You know," Aisha began still suspicious, "thou may say all of this, but in the end it is still thy words. They could all be portrayed as excuses now…"

"I know~," Suu-Sou chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "I am pretty sure my acting from before was extremely convincing, so there is no way you can trust my words now as truth. But you all wanted to hear my side of the story; that is going to give you a lot of problems now. You could have just label me as evil and dealt with me, but now that you let me say my piece even if you deal with me it will not be on a clear conscious and the people, at least the villagers, will still see me more as a tragic heroine rather than a heartless villain that should be forgotten in some way…"

"… …It is indeed as thou say…"

"Well," Suu-Sou shrugged her shoulders, "is there anything else you want to ask to make your decision on me even harder to handle?"

"Yes…"

"Ugh…You all do not learn, do you!?"

"It may be the easy way, but it is the right way. Those are the words of Our Lord…"

"…Your Lord is unbearably naïve…"

"Say as you will, I have taken those words to heart," Aisha steeled herself before speaking again, "The last thing I want to know is why in your second request in the letter did you ask for a chance to challenge me directly in a one-on-one duel?"

"That concerns you, General Kan-U?"

"Of course. Judging by the letter, you know me enough to want a challenge me. Why did you want that?"

"… …When I was in still in the ranks of the Yellow Scarves Rebellion," Suu-Sou sighed in nostalgia, "I happen to caught sight of you when we indirectly confront each other during one of your expedition. You can say that I end up admiring your character that you display on the battlefield. When I heard that you were part of the Jo-Shou Army to transport valuables, I thought—this is my final chance; I want to witness General Kan-U's strength with my own hands. If I can do that, I can go without regrets—is what I thought…"

Aisha listened to Suu-Sou as she explains herself, making a rather complicated expression as she did.

"… …Troubled huh?" Suu-Sou sighed as notice Aisha's distress, "…Well, if it is any consolation to your conscious, I have end up killing a lot of innocent people in the past; I am too knee-deep in this business. Doing one thing right is going to make for all the wrongs I have done; use that as an excuse to justify your means in executing me… …Well, if you have no more questions, let us get this over with…"

Suu-Sou bowed her head to expose her neck.

"I long knew this would be my fate, to die as a bandit, so get it over with…"

"… …You do not have to do this," Shuri noted, "There is still a chance-…"

"For all you know, everything I said could really have just been a way avoid death. But I have my pride as a Bandit King too, do not mock it…"

"… …Art thou sure about this?" Aisha asked firmly.

"…Someone like me does not have privilege to get a second chance," Suu-Sou informed sadly, "But I will ask one more thing of you all…"

"…What is it?"

Suu-Sou pointed to the other tied up bandits. "These fellows have always wanted to leave the life of banditry, but never got a chance even if they were in my group…"

Aisha glares over the surviving bandits; all of the bandits under direct leadership of Suu-Sou had surrender with the remaining coming from among the other twenty bandit groups.

"…They are all idiots who will give their lives should you all ask for it now; they may be valuable human resources for your army. So I ask that you all at least give them a chance…"

"… …Is that all thou really wish for?"

"Yep~!" Suu-Sou nodded before presenting her neck again, "That is all…"

"… … … … …Alright," Aisha nodded as she raised her Crescent Blade.

"…!? A-A-Aisha!" Rinrin managed in concern, "Is there no other way?"

"Well," Nenene hummed with discomforting frown, "We cannot deny the idea that she could be acting like a tragic heroine. In order to avoid future potential betrayal, she has to be dealt with…"

"But after hearing all of that," Denden-chan frowned, "We cannot just simply-…"

"Yeah~! It may have been just as she said…it would have been better if we did not hear her side of the story…"

Shuri and Hinari nodded in sad contemplation.

"…May your rule over Jo-Shou be long and peaceful," Suu-Sou finalized as Aisha brought down her Crescent Blade…**WHOOSH!** … …Suu-Sou, who had her eyes closed in content, suddenly blinked her eyes open in confusion. Her neck is still attached to her body, and her yellow silk scarf has been expertly cut. She stared up in confusion at Aisha, who seems to be smiling content.

"…With this, the Bandit King Suu-Sou Tsukai is dead," Aisha announced, "There is only Suu-Sou Tsukai, a mere exceptional bandit I have picked up as my new subordinate…"

"…Huh!?"

"Raise your head, Suu-Sou. You belong to me now!"

"Aisha!" Rinrin and Denden-chan cheered in happy surprise.

"W-Why!?" Suu-Sou managed in confusion, "This is-!"

"…Retaliation leads to retaliation, and that builds up hatred! Once that hatred reaches critical mass, it explodes and those results in brutality," Aisha voiced, "Those words came directly from My Lord when he lectured me; each one of his words struck like daggers into my foolish pride and those words remain the most memorable of that speech. Our dream to create a benevolent…it is much stronger than that! I want to protect people, and I cannot do that if I am constrained by blind moral justice…"

"…Just for that!?"

"Exactly," Aisha brought her Crescent Blade towards the Bandit King's neck, "You have lost to us, Suu-Sou Tsukai, and that is a fact! Therefore, you cannot choose your own demise! You have stated that you have done many wrongs in your past, well work under me to make up for your mistakes; taking your life alone will not be enough!"

Suu-Sou blinked at Aisha's proposal before giving Aisha a suspicious glare of her own. "Can you really trust me enough to keep me alive~?"

"Trust, huh?" Aisha huff a smile, "That too is something I find My Lord and Lady to have abundant of to a fault. I have inquired on that matter, and while My Lady gave her own opinion on the subject, it is once again My Lord's word that stuck to me. He claims that he would rather trust and regret it rather than to not trust and regret it. I believe in those words too now…so if you are asking whether I trust you then here is my answer…Yes, I trust you!"

"…!?" Suu-Sou opened her mouth but immediately closed it and gave a long sigh, bowing her head in defeat, "I thought I could only have the chance to admire you only once, but here I am admiring you again. It is my total lost…"

Aisha smiled. "So you will accept my offer?"

"…Yes," Suu-Sou suddenly got on her knee, one hand on her chest and giving a deep respectful salute bow.

"…!? W-What are you-!?"

"I, Suu-Sou Tsukai, a former bandit pledge my loyalty to the Great General Kan-U Unchou, the Blade of Justice of the Messenger of Heaven and the Descendant of Imperial Royalty! For granting this unworthy one a chance to redeem myself under you, I offer my flesh and bone to you to use as you see fit! In this life, I swear to work to honor your trust in me!"

"…Uh, yes! Very well. You can stand now…"

"What are you being so shy for Aisha~!" Denden-chan snickered as Suu-Sou obeyed, "You put her up to this~!"

"W-Well, it did not occur to me that she would suddenly kowtow to me like that!"

"Hee-Hee~! Aisha acts all tough but when she is put on the spot in a situation she is not used to, she gets all shy~!"

"I-I am not being shy!"

"Aisha is fidgeting~!"

"…!? Denden! Stay where you are! I shall teach you what it means to toy with your better!"

"Ah~! Aisha is bullying Denden~!"

Aisha panted in exhaustion as Denden hid behind Ren, before turning back to the smiling Suu-Sou.

"…W-What are smiling for, Suu-Sou!?" Aisha managed.

"Oh, nothing~," Suu-Sou continued to smile, "I was just thinking how I did not expect to see this side of General Kan-U…"

"Should take that as a compliment? Anyway, since you shall be working with us from now, you free to call me Aisha…"

"…!? Is that alright!?"

"Of course~!" Denden-chan chimed, presenting a victory sign, "My true name is Denden. Nice to meet you!"

"You can call me Hinari," Hinari introduced herself before pointing to Shuri, "And this is Shuri…"

"Rinrin is Rinrin," Rinrin grinned, "Rinrin is of the same ranking as Aisha, so treat Rinrin with the same respect~!"

"You have to display something for her to respect you for first," Nenene rolled her eyes.

"Nyah!?"

"I am Chin-Kyuu Koudai. It makes it easier for you, you may call me Nenene; do not get the name wrong!"

"… …Ren," Ren simply stated.

"Heh~! You all must be close to call each other by their true name without reserve," Suu-Sou hummed in admiration, "Very well, I shall take part in it as well. My name is Suu-Sou Tsukai, true name Eiko. Best regards to you all then~!"

"… …Best regards…"

"… … … …U-Uh, yeah. Again, best regards…"

Aisha smiled at Eiko for her readily acceptance of the situation. As the villagers gather around Eiko to speak with her, Aisha turns to the surrendered bandits.

"As for all of you," Aisha began, "if it is true that you wish to leave your dark past behind you, you are welcome to do that! If that means returning to the simple life of a civilian, do so with the promise that you will never take up a sword for selfish gains again; if that means you wish to help create a brighter future for Our Lord, the Messenger of Heaven, and Our Lady, the Descendant of Imperial Royalty, then you are welcome to join our rankings. Of course, to turn you all into proper soldiers, you will have to go through some rigorous training but I can assure you that those that choose to travel on this path you will all have your chance to participate in bring about our ideals!"

Once the speech was done, the bandit cheered, voicing all their willingness to join their causes.

"I told you," Eiko giggled, "They are all idiots~!"

"…Oh, and what of you, Eiko?" Aisha smirked, "Are you not ready to follow the General you admire into the jaws of death?"

"Hell no!"

"…!?"

"The brave warrior who has since grown a hundred times more admirable since I first witness her…I am following her…"

"…I-I see…"

"You better not make a fool of yourself from now on, Aisha~!" Denden-chan chimed.

"Are you not the one always trying to make a fool out of me though!?"

"Yeah!"

"N-No hesitation!?"

"It is the truth~!"

"E-Even so, could you have put it in a better way!?"

"Maybe…"

"… …Argh! I have had it!" Aisha readies her Crescent Blade.

"Wow~! Aisha is finally snap! Denden is out of here~!"

Everyone laughed as they watch a fuming Aisha chasing a happy-go-lucky Denden-chan.

* * *

><p>Back at the province capital of Jo-Shou, Touka-chan gave a sigh of relief after filling out the last document she had on the table.<p>

"…I-I have not seen the outside of this room for a week this time~!" Touka-chan moaned comically; though she says that, she has left the room to eat, take a bath, and sleep so she wasn't really locked up in her room all the time. "I-I cannot take much more of this~…"

"…It would appear that My Lady is working every so hard as per usual," Son-Kin entered the room.

"Ah~! Mika-!" Touka-chan began only to pale when she saw the stacks of documents in her arms, "EEK~~~!"

"…!? W-What is the matter, My Lady!?"

"A-Are those more documents I must look through!?"

"…Ah~! These~! Fear not, My Lady! These are just the various reports streaming in from our companions regarding their own task…"

"O-Oh! I-I see…forgive me for screaming so pathetically earlier, Mika-san…"

"Not at all, My Lady," Son-Kin Kouyuu, or Mika, smiled as she places the reports on the desk, "This time around, you have managed to work diligently for an entire week…though you seem far from enjoying it…"

"I would not be able to last this long without your help, Mika-san," Touka-chan comically wept before pouting in anger, "Kazuto-kun, you liar~! You said that you would help me with these paperwork but you have spent all your time doing everything but!"

"Please, My Lady, do not blame Our Lord so lightly. He too has been diligently working to pacify the populace's issues and troubles. The documents concerning his exploits are listed here…"

"…!? You came pretty prepare to defend Kazuto-kun!"

"I coincidentally receive these reports today…"

"…Coincidentally~?" Touka-chan giggled at Mika's choice of words, "You must have calculated that I would needlessly vent my anger on Kazuto-kun eventually and time your delivery…"

"…As expected," Mika giggled back, "You are starting to see through my schemes, Mistress-sama~!"

The two giggled on. For the pass month, while I was out busy with dealing with court issues and cases, Touka-chan was left in charge of handling the province's administrative affairs, ranging from approving certain government spending to participating in negotiation concerning the recently active merchant movement.

This was a lot of stressful work that Touka-chan was not all that familiar with and there was no way that she could have handle all it on her own for an entire month. That is where Mika came in. Despite being position as the Head Maid of the Castle Maid Brigade, she is well-versed in many other fields as well aside from cleaning. Should Touka-chan has trouble deciding whether to approve a proposal or not, Mika would give her the pros and cons of her action objectively; should Touka-chan has trouble establishing a proper compromise in a negotiation, Mika would take over to led the negotiation back in Touka-chan's favor; should Touka-chan feel too stress out, Mika would either provide a proper excuse to let Touka-chan rest a bit or provide her a much needed massage; should Touka-chan falls into danger, Mika would immediately spring into action with her Throwing Daggers.

In other words, Mika is complete obsess with being the ideal maid who is ready to perform any task her master or mistress demands of her, no matter how absurd the command may be.

In that respect, Touka-chan and Mika has become quite close in the past month almost to the point where they no longer spoke professionally to each other; they speak to each as equals, like best friends or close siblings.

"…Anyhow," Touka-chan coughed to signal to Mika that they need to talk to each other professionally again, "Mika, can you give me a briefing on everyone's situation as they reported?"

"Understood," Mika nodded as began to expertly recall that were written in the reports, "As of since the reports are filed, Kan-U-dono and her group has subjugated nearly all of the bandits groups scattered throughout the province and are currently on their way to the final destination to deal the last remaining bandit gatherings. Chin-Tou-dono has successfully integrated the irrigation system that was proposal to her and reorganized the farmlands in an orderly fashion; she claims that with this improvement we could expect a yielding three times the crops compare to the old system…"

"Three times!?"

"In addition, it would appear that Chin-Kei-dono's efforts are beginning to take effect, as the various Magistrates are beginning to hold exchanges with the farmers for their crops are on the rise. I believe we can levy a tax increase of Five percent in short time…"

"Five percent!? That is huge! Normally with these circumstances, people would be bargaining for lower taxes; it usually decrease Ten to Eleven percent or else risk the dissatisfaction of the populace. But it to increase!?"

"Yes, it is surprising. But according to what has been reported, farmers' confidences in the worth of their ever increasing crop yield may have been the deciding factor in this readily accepted tax increase. It is as Our Lord has stated before, the populace are beginning to shift their views from 'What can one do with a one coin?' to 'How much can one buy with one coin?'; with the magistrates no longer able to use money to pay for tax and must instead contribute crop currency, the farmers who the magistrates are buy crops from are beginning to see more value in their products…"

"And because the most successful farmers with abundant supplies are under the direct supervision of Chin-Tou, the magistrates cannot act rashly in many ways; thus the one who know controls the values of the money currency are those successful farmers…"

"That is correct. In addition, with merchants spreading the much needed supply to the rest of the populace, as well as other products favor to the suddenly pocket-fill farmers, we are receiving the money we could never obtain through taxing the magistrates alone. With those new funding, we enough to spend on strengthening both our military and economical fields…"

"So with our province getting richer and abundant with resources, increasing taxes settle well with the populace, huh?"

"That is what I believe is happen. In addition, due to the rise in funding we have plenty to spare in offering annual taxes to the Imperial Court and to establish new settlements within the province, with the idea of eventually turning those settlements into villages and villages into flourishing cities. Regardless, I believe we could be expecting a continuous rise in the economy…"

"Hee~!"

"If Kan-U-dono and her group return successfully after ridding the bandit threats and Our Lord is finish solving the remaining civil issues, the Province would be stable with boundless possibilities…"

"So we can begin the next step in this era of warring lords," Touka-chan nodded, before blinking in thought, "Ah, that reminds me, how are the spy network I entrusted to you?"

"As per order, I have sent several members of the Castle Maid Brigade throughout the realm of Kan. There were some difficulties, especially in Kyo-Shou and Kou-Tou, but a steady network has been established and we shall soon receive reports of any suspicious activity that will threaten us…"

Touka-chan sighed in relief. "That is good. Oh, what about identifying spies among us? Although I do not wish to doubt our own people, there is still a chance…"

"I have personally done investigation in that field and has so far noted at six suspicious individual. Unfortunately, I have yet to identify where they originate from concretely…"

Touka-chan sighed at the revelation. "I suppose if they were that easy to identify they would not be spies…nevertheless, please keep an eye on them while making sure that they do not become aware that they are being suspected…"

"Understood," Mika bowed in acknowledgement.

Touka-chan sank tiredly in her chair before suddenly sitting up straight. "Oh! I had almost forgotten! What of Kazuto-kun's report?"

"Ah~! Our Lord?" Mika giggled knowingly, recognizing Touka-chan's eagerness to hear about this particular report, "He is doing spectacularly in his duty to solve the many issues and cases that has been left aside. Almost all of them by are solved…"

"Even the cold cases?"

"Especially those. His methods are peculiar, but I suppose he is resorting to heavenly method to gain a lead there. Because of that, the citizens are revering him as a more of a Heavenly Judge than a Heaven Messenger…"

Touka-chan giggled. "Either way, Kazuto-kun is stuck with a Heavenly title…"

"…Our Lord should be in the middle of his last court session," Mika suddenly smiled knowingly, "Would Mistress-sama wish to see it?"

"…!? Can I!?"

"Normally, no. But now that Mistress-sama has completed all the documents for the moment, it is possible to view it first-hand…"

"Well then let us get going!"

But just as Mika begin to bow in affirmation, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Ugh-! Y-Yes!?"

"My Lady!" a voice belonging to a soldier called, "the castle wall guards have filed a report! General Kan-U and the rest of the Jo-Shou Army have been sighted and returning!"

"Eh!? Really!?"

"They should be arriving at the gates of the city any moment!"

"Understood! You are dismissed!"

Once the soldier acknowledges the order and left, Mika smiled at Touka-chan. "I shall help Mistress-sama prepare yourself to greet them at the gates…"

Touka-chan smiled. "You are always taking such good care of me…"

"Well, Mistress-sama is my ideal master…"

"Oh!? Really!?"

"You may act differently, but I am aware of who Mistress-sama truly is on the inside. I had never seen such a **lazy** and **irresponsible** person in my life; the **raw material** is good but the **talent** is wasted! You really are the ideal master~!

Every single one of Mika's point went to stab Touka-chan comically through her heart, leaving her groveling on the ground in a depress posture.

"M-Mika~!" Touka-chan comically wept, "You are so mean~!"

Mika gave an innocent chuckled. "Well now, Mistress-sama~! Let us get you prepare to greet your returning comrades…"

Touka-chan pouted at Mika's abrupt change in topic but nevertheless smile in agreement to her recent proposal.

* * *

><p>Touka-chan and Mika now waited patiently outside the gates of Ka-Hi with the Castle Maid Brigade, waiting to greet the returning and obviously victorious Jo-Shou Army. And that victorious army soon came into view.<p>

Touka-chan nearly ran over to them had Mika not held her back and straighten her out, so by the time the army came to a stop in front of Touka-chan was the picture of a perfect and dignifying leader.

"…!? M-My Lady!" Aisha called as soon she stopped in front of the said person. She and every other Generals and Strategists got off their horse and bowed respectively to Touka-chan. "Why are you out here?"

Touka-chan chuckled. "Why else would I be here, Aisha? I am here to greet the victorious Army of Jo-Shou who has return after subduing the province's banditry crisis…"

"…To think the Descendant of Imperial Royalty as well as Aisha's Lady and elder sister would come out to greet us in person!" Eiko managed in awe.

"…? This person is…?"

"Ah~!" Aisha ushered Eiko forward, "My Lady, this is Suu-Sou Tsukai, a former bandit leader who along with her nearly Thirty-Five Thousand bandits troops wish to leave their banditry life behind and help in our endeavor…"

"Is that so," Touka-chan smiled at the former Bandit King, "Splendid! If that is truly what you desire, then I am counting on you to fight bravely for our ideals from now on!"

Eiko blinked at Touka-chan readily acceptance before bowing deeply. "It shall be my honor, My Lady!"

Touka-chan nodded before calling to everyone with her arms spread out dramatically. "Everyone! I thank you all for your hard work in clearing the province of its troubles or for joining our cause! Let us venture into the city, so that the civilians can gaze on their heroic champions~!"

**CHEER!** The army roared in acknowledgement of the idea.

"…Ah~! Before we go," Aisha interrupted and nodded to Eiko, "Suu-Sou, or Eiko, wish to present My Lady with a gift…"

"Oh?" Touka-chan titled her head in confusion as Eiko brought forth a horse. It is a strong looking steed that has a gray coat except for the area near the hooves, mane, and a spot on its forehead which are white. "Oh~! What a fine horse! Where did you all obtain such a horse?"

"It once belonged to a rivaling Bandit Leader name Chou-Kai," Eiko informed, "during the conflict, Chou-Kai lost his life and I ended up obtaining this fine horse. Since I find myself unworthy of riding it, I brought it along to present it to either my new Lord or Lady…"

"I see," Touka-chan nodded in understanding as stroke the horse's mane, "In the end, the great and proud steed of Tou-Taku, Red Hare, was offered to Kazuto. Now I am presented with this fine horse. Alright, I shall accept it!"

"I am honor that My Lady is pleased with this gift…"

"Well then, let us make our way back into the city and quick…"

"…? Is there something urgent happening that requires haste?" Shuri noted.

"No, not at all. To be truthful, I had plans to visit Kazuto-kun today when I heard of all of your arrivals…"

"Ah~! Onii-chan!" Rinrin grinned in anticipation, "How is Onii-chan doing? He must be stress out from solving everyone's problem…"

Mika suddenly giggled. "Rather, I am afraid even if Our Lord is stress out, he is able to vent it regardless properly…"

Everyone gave Mika a confused stare in response.

* * *

><p>The scene switch to the interior of the courthouse, where yet another court session is taking place. I was busy reading through a bunch of reports that has conducted concerning the case. On the desk where I sat, there was a bundle fill with treasures and washbasin. In front of me, kneeing nervous was a couple both dressed in high-quality robes and dresses. Off to the right side is a woman and two children; they were obvious a family, a wife and her children. Off to the left was an old man.<p>

After about another minute checking through the reports, I loudly bang my gravel.

"You couple!" I directed my words to the kneeing couple, "What do you have to say for yourself!? Do you admit to crime!?"

"Y-Your Grace!" the husband answered, "There must be some mistake! We have done nothing to admit to-!"

"Silence!" I bellowed, "In this court you dare sprout nonsense of no guilt!? In my present!?"

"Your Grace~!" the wife cried dramatically, "We are innocent~! We have done nothing wrong~! We have no idea what is going on~!"

"Oh you don't, do you!?" I scoffed as I turn to the mother with her children, "Madam, inform the court why you and your children are here today!"

"U-Understood," the Mother acknowledged and began to retell her story, "Nearly over two months ago, my husband, a well-manner Merchant, decided to venture to the capital of the Province, Ka-Hi, to sell off some of his some merchandises he was lucky enough to get his hands on in order to obtain an expensive medicine for our sickly mother. It should have taken only at most two days to reach the Ka-Hi, three days to sell what he can, and two days to journey back; he has promise that he would return within the week. But after two weeks, there was still no sign of him. Worried about him, I left my eldest children to care of our mother and venture to Ka-Hi in search for him. Our relative who lives in Ka-Hi claim to had not seen him at all in the week he should have been there…"

"So file a report to the Courthouse?"

"Yes. I came here because Your Grace says you needed me to solve this case…"

I nodded before directing my attention to the old man. "Sir Street Cleaner, tell the court why you are here today!"

"A-As you wish," the Old Street Cleaner nodded, "about a month ago, I went marketing and bought that washbasin that is currently on your desk…" The Old Street Cleaner pointed to the washbasin. "It was only after I brought it home that notice something peculiar about it. Having heard about the Mother's cases and having bought the washbasin from the family here…" He indicated the kneeing couple. "…as well as something else, I thought it would be useful to the case and brought it here…"

"Is good that you did!" I nodded before glaring down at the couple, banging the gravel as I did, "Do you two understand now why you are called here for?"

"W-We still do not understand, Your Grace," the husband claimed.

"I am saying that you two are here today to be trail for the crime of murdering this Madam's Merchant Husband!"

"… …W-What!?" the suspected couple gasped, "Y-Your Grace, we are innocent!"

"Stop talking nonsense! Did you think I would have brought you here if I wasn't sure of your crime!?"

The suspected pair grovels in panic at my voice.

"I did my investigation into this matter. Indeed, from where the Merchant Husband lives it would take only two days to get here to Ka-Hi. I have spoken to the guards that were station the night of his arrival. Apparently, because of regulation, he had arrived at night and was deny entrance into the city; he had no choice but to lodge in somewhere close by in order to enter in the morning when the gates are open! Judging by the shortest route he could have taken and area closest to where the Merchant Husband was turn away, your house where you work as pottery makers is the most likely place he would have found and lodge at! Yet by the morning that he should have return to the city to enter, he was nowhere to be found! Judging by his wife's description of her husband, this will only happen to a well-manner man if he was involve with foul play! That is how I concluded that you two must be involved with his disappearance!"

"Your Grace!" The Suspected Wife cried dramatically, "This is unreasonable! Just on that, you pin us with a crime we have nothing to do with!?"

"Unreasonable!? Nothing to do with!? Then how do you explain all these valuables found in your house!?"

"Y-Your Grace, if you are questioning that as a mean to place a crime on head, then you truly are being unreasonable!" The Suspected Husband frowned, "That is the savings the two of us amassed together from our profession-!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" I banged the gravel in anger, "You claim that base on your profession of making household potteries amasses you this much valuables!"

"It is the truth, Your Grace~!" The Suspected Wife cried, "It is the truth~! Since we began, I have restrain the urge to buy expensive food and clothing so we can both amasses this quantity of valuables~!"

"You dare lie in this court!?" I held up the bundle fill with treasures, "In this bundle are about Five Thousand Coins already. Counting the other valuables found it this bundle alone would be worth Five-Hundred Thousand Coins, enough to buy three highly prize city houses! Your business in selling household potteries for a year could not even amass two percent of what this bundle amount to; in other words, there is no feasible for you to amass this bundle in your entire life!"

The suspected couple trade uneasy glances at each other before the husband spoke up.

"Your Grace," The Suspected Husband began knowingly, "It may be true that you can pin us for obtaining valuables that is not ours, but you cannot pin murder on us just on that! If are pinning us for that, there must be a body found. May I ask if Your Grace had any bodies that connect us to this murder-!?"

Upon hearing that, I angrily bang the gravel for silence.

"You dare bring this up!?" I asked slowly, "You dare speak so smugly about connecting you to a body you destroy to place a crime on you!? In your haste to cover your crime, you cremated the Merchant Husband's body in your pottery kiln to destroy the evidences and turn his remain into washbasins, didn't you!?"

At my words, the suspected pair flinched.

"This Old Street Cleaner here first brought me this washbasin, claiming it to be inhabited by a spirit seeking justice to bring down on his murderers! Although in the end I never seen or heard the so-call spirit, after investigating the washbasin I discover that it is incredibly harder than any other washbasin made by others. After many debates, I determine that only by mixing together clay and human body ashes can a washbasin be made so strong! You knew this, that is why you hurryingly sold your newly made washbasin at such low price, isn't that right!?"

The suspected pair fidgeted on the spoke, unwilling to speak.

"As if that isn't enough to incriminate you, you foolishly kept this bundle which was clearly handmade and customize. Madam, do you not recognize this fabric of the bundle!?"

"Yes," the Mother nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "It is the very same bundle that I saw my husband off with!"

I nodded before glaring at the kneeing suspected couple. "You try to get rid of the evidences yet you kept the most excruciating evidence right in your own house! You thought destroying your victim's body would make you safe, but you never would have imagine that a simple Old Street Cleaner would coincidentally bring forth one of your washbasin in the pretense of a ghost seeking justice. Everything is now clear within the court; admit to your crime right now! Or are you two not afraid that the spirit of the Merchant Husband will not come after you to seek out his own vengeance!?"

At my words, the suspected wife glances over to her husband for consolation. But as soon as she did, she suddenly screamed in fright and started to scurry away in fear. Likewise, the suspected husband turns up to look at his screaming wife only to scream in fright too as he back away from where he had kneed.

Ei, the Old Street Cleaner, the Widow Wife, the Children, and the soldiers of the courthouse looked on in nervous confusion at the suspected pair's strange reaction; it was as if they were frighten by something no one else can see.

"No, please~!" The Suspected Husband begged into nothingness, "Stay away from me~!"

"Please stay away~!" The Suspected Wife cried in fear, "Do not come closer~!"

"No! No~!"

"I-It was him~!" The Suspected Wife suddenly pointed to her husband, "He was the one that killed you! It was his idea~! He was the one that attack and kill you by smashing your head with that log~! I did not have anything to do with it~~!"

Upon hearing that, I bang the gravel for silence and gave out my order. "Guards! Lock these two up in the dungeon for the crime of murder! Ka-Ku-san! Have them place their signature on the records later to show that they admitted to their crimes!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Ei managed.

"Court dismissed!" I finalized as the couple continued to cry out in fear as they were dragged out.

Once they were gone, the Widow Wife and her children kneed before me in gratitude.

"Bless Your Grace!" The widow wife cried, "Justice has finally returned to my dead husband!"

"Rise, Madam!" I ordered and nodded to Ei who took the bundle, went over to the wife and gave it to her along with a small bottle.

"…? These are…?"

"The bundle was originally your husband; we are simply returning it to you. As for the bottle, that is the medicine that your late husband had tried to obtain for your sickly mother. So instead of using the valuables in the bundle for that medicine, feel free to use or save it for something else…"

"…! B-Bless Your Grace for your generosity!"

I nodded as Ei came to the desk, took the washbasin and handed it to the Old Street Cleaner along with a small bag fill with coins.

"Old Street Cleaner," I began, "Your intervention had played a part in narrowing down the suspect in this case! I not only return the washbasin to you but also grant you One Thousand coins for your indirect help…"

"Thank you, Your Grace," The Old Street Cleaner accepted the washbasin and the coins before looking over to the widow and her children, "…But would it be better to hand this washbasin over to that family? It is made from her husband's death body and I am pretty his spirit would prefer it that way…"

Ei rolled her eyes. "There is no such thing as ghost for the last time!"

"But a moment ago, the couple was screaming in fright at something. They must have seen the spirit of the Merchant Husband!"

"W-Well, that is…"

"Old Street Cleaner," I called, "Do not dwell on it. The couple was simply done in by their own conscious. They knew the game was up in their hearts, and because they had a guilty conscious it manifest into a vision of their victim coming to haunt them. There was no ghost involved or I, as the Messenger from Heaven, would have seen it…"

"Y-Yeah! Exactly!"

"I-I see," The Old Street Cleaner glanced at the washbasin unsurely, "But still, it still contains the remains of their dear family member…"

At that, I turn to the Widow Wife. "What do you have to say about this? Do you wish to take the washbasin?"

"…? May I really?" the Widow Wife wondered.

"The Old Street Cleaner seems fine with it…"

"… …Then," the Widow Wife bow gratefully to the Old Street Cleaner, "I thank you for your generosity…"

"Do not be," the Old Street Cleaner gently handed the washbasin over, "It would seem like a waste if I used it to clean my dirty feet as I intended…"

Everyone laughed at the Old Street Cleaner's statement before everyone start leaving the courtroom.

* * *

><p>"… …You are good," Ei managed in a stun manner once we were alone, "You are <em>really<em> good at this…"

I chuckled tiredly as I fell back in the chair I was sitting in. "You have been saying that the entire month we been doing this…"

"What else I can say!? You took advantage of the suspects' superstitious fear and turn it into a confession! You turn a simple washbasin into evidence! After seeing you do something like this time and time again, it makes the first time met you seems like a really calculated bad first impression!"

"…N-No kidding," a voice suddenly managed from the entrance of the courtroom.

Ei and I turn to find not only Nenene but most of my comrades as well there. Even Yue, who should have been learning diligently from the Castle Maid Brigade on how to be a proper maid, was there as she stared at me in wonder.

"Oh, everyone!" I called in greeting.

"We have return, My Lord~!" Denden-chan cheered as she happily rushes up to where I was and leap into me with a hug.

"…!? Denden!" Aisha exclaimed, "Show proper decorum when greeting Our Lord!"

"My Lord~!" Denden-chan continued, ignoring Aisha's lecture, "You were amazing during the court session! Even Aisha froze with awe when she saw how you act up the very end~!"

"…!? D-D-Denden! Do not speak unnecessary words to Our Lord!"

As the two bickered, I gave a small smile. A month ago when they left, Denden and Aisha were not close enough to even start calling each other by their True Name. But now? I'm glad in the one month they've been together, they somehow got along.

"…M-My Lord. Why are you smiling like that?"

"Well," I laughed, "I'm glad that you two are getting along now…"

"Y-You are mistaken, My Lord. 'Getting along' is still too much of a stretch for Denden and I…"

"…I see. 'Denden' not 'Bi-Hou', huh?"

"… … … … … …! Y-You are mistaken, My Lord!"

"Hee-Hee~!" Denden-chan chimed, "Aisha dug her own grave~!"

"Denden! Shut your impish mouth!"

I laughed at the exchanged as I notice Ei making her way over to Yue.

"Are you okay, Yue!?" Ei asked, patting Yue down as to find something, "No one bullied you as you work, did they!?"

Yue shook her head. "Not at all! Everyone in the Castle Maid Brigade was kind and thoughtful of me. I learn so much from them!"

Mika nodded. "Yue-chan is fast learner. If I had known better, it would appear that Yue-chan her is a natural maid…"

"You praise too much, Mika-sensei. Everyone, include Mika-sensei, has been patience with…"

"There was no such thing. One does not require much patience with someone as eager as you, Yue-chan…"

"…M-Mika-sensei~?" Ei gawked at the way Yue addressed Mika.

"Please do not put too much thought into it, Ei-san. Yue-chan was intending to call me Head Maid-sama had I not talked her into just calling by my name…"

"H-Head Maid-sama!?"

"But Mika-sensei has taught me so much," Yue explained happily, "I have so much respect for her and how diligent she is to her work, so…"

"Yue~! Please remember that at one point, servants like her once had to pay respect to you~~!"

"But that is all in the past now, Ei-chan…"

"That may be, but…"

"Ah~! I had almost forgotten! Ei-chan, Mika-sensei has also agreed to teach Ei-chan how to be a proper maid as well for Our Lord…"

"…WHAT!? I shall be taught as well!?"

"That is technically your job, Ei," I chuckled.

"…Ugh, why did you have to remind me~!"

Mika giggled. "It would appear that I shall have quite some fun turning you into a proper maid…"

"Do not sound amuse by this!"

"So, Ei-sensei," Nenene voiced, "How was it, working under Our Lord for the past month?"

As if something snapped in her, Ei suddenly groveled on the ground.

"…!? E-Ei-sensei!?"

"Ei-chan!?" Yue crouched over her childhood friend, "What is wrong?"

"…I-It was hellish," Ei comically cried, "When not investigating the case outside the session, I had to sit through the entire session as he was thundering at those criminals~! It took all the willpower I had to keep my hand moving to record the events of the trails~!"

"…Nyah~!" Rinrin meowed nervously, "Was it that scary?"

"As if that was not bad enough, if the criminal tries to do something stupid, Chou-Sen would immediately come to settled it…"

"…Ah~!" Rairai-chan sweat dropped, "The big Wo-Man everyone brought back from the Anti-Tou-Taku Coalition?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Aside from ensuring the criminal doesn't resist too greatly, not only did I had him patrol—ahem, _tour_ the region, but also had keep the criminals in line—I mean, _visit_ the dungeons ever now and then…"

"…My condolence for the criminals…"

"Forget him, he was not the one that I had to tiredly get spook from!" Ei exclaimed before turning to me, "And you! Do not divert attention away from you! I understand now, when you get angry it makes Chou-Sen's look like a small pout!"

"You must jesting, Ei-sensei," Nenene sweat dropped.

"I am not! You all witness today's session as well, right; do not deny it!"

"That just shows how dedicated he is to solving the cases and how concern he is for the populace," Touka-chan giggled.

I nervously chuckled in response. "When I think about how these criminals are taking advantage of the fragile situation to perform their wicked crimes and think they can get away with it by smooth talking in the court… …I don't know, I just snap…"

"Snap, huh~!?" Ei grumbled tiredly, "That was like _every_ serious court cases we had!"

"Yeah~…Sorry, again, for letting you through all of those," I coughed uncomfortably before spotting an unfamiliar person among the group, "…? Who's this person?"

"…Ah~! My Lord," Aisha beckoned the new person forward, "This is Suu-Sou Tsukai, a former bandit who wishes to help our goal in creating a peaceful world…"

"…!? Suu-Sou?" That is a name that I recognize as well. Historically, he didn't exist except in the realm of fiction; in fiction, Suu-Sou is one of Kan-U's most devoted followers. As a former Yellow Scarves General, Suu-Sou witness Kan-U's bravery on the battlefield and once they meet again he swore loyalty to the Great General. Suu-Sou serves Kan-U to his demise, committing suicide follow the news of his General's death and has been immortalize since as one of the two figures found alongside honorary statues of Kan-U as his weapon bearer, despite never historically existing.

"Suu-Sou Tsukai, at your service My Lord," Suu-Sou kowtow to me, "You may call me Eiko if my name is otherwise too much of a mouthful…"

"Are you sure? 'Eiko' is your True Name, isn't it?"

At that, Eiko for a moment gave a sad smile before switching to a more joyous smile. "Think nothing of it, My Lord! Anyone that Aisha-dono approves as her Lord And Lady is acceptable to me as well…"

Although I question that tiny moment of uncertainty, I nevertheless smile and nodded at her in understanding.

"Well, as much as I like to stay here and simply chat to make up for the one month we were mostly apart," I announced as I stood up and stretch my back, "I like to officially hear the reports of our current situation. Let us head back to the castle and get a briefing there…"

"Agreed," Chin-Kei nodded as everyone began to make their way out of the courtroom.

I was on my way out to when I suddenly sense something behind me and turn. There, kowtowing to me on the floor in front of the desk was a nearly transparent man in dress in traveling clothes.

"…Thank you~, Your Grace~, for relieving this one of his earth-bound regret~…" the man spoke in an echo-like fashion.

…Truth to be told, I had lied in the court. The "person" in front of me really was the spirit of the Merchant Husband that was the victim in the last case I solve. The Old Street Cleaner didn't hallucinate, and I have seen him. Ever since I was young, I was able to see people who most others cannot see so I was more or less to it. But I kept it a secret to almost everyone because one: it wouldn't change a thing and two: after telling Taiki and Shiba-san about it, Shiba-san suggested that I hid it in order not to needlessly scare people and to have a hidden card that can be use in critical situation.

"…The crime that has been done upon you has been put to a proper rest," I spoke to the spirit, "…You can go rest in peace now…"

"…Thank you~…" And with that, the spirit disappears.

"…? Kazuto-kun~!" Touka-chan called back, "Is there something wrong~?"

"…Nope," I answered back, "Nothing's wrong~!"

"Then hurry up~! You have yet to receive any report since you were preoccupy with the court cases~!"

"Got it, got it," And with that I rush to catch up with my comrades.

* * *

><p>After everything has been reported and talked over, Touka-chan and I was finally given a breather to wander out and explore the city of Ka-Hi, now blooming with activity.<p>

"It is hard to believe not a month ago, Ka-Hi was on the verge of breaking down not long after the Late Lord of Jo-Shou passed away," Touka-chan awed as she stared about.

"I'll say," I sighed, "aside from the interior of the courthouse, I rarely got the chance to simply explore outside…"

"Both of us end up cooped up inside," Touka-chan giggled.

"Well, we have the chance now, right?"

Touka-chan nodded before glancing at my steed. "How is he since then?"

"Red Hare?" I looked down at the envy of all horses, a gift from Yue when she join us, the Red Horse Red Hare, "He was incredibly hard to deal with in the beginning, but it looks like he's starting to accept me a bit…at the very least he's not throwing me off like before…"

Touka-chan giggled. "Red Hare is a proud horse, according to Yue, who will not simply allow just anyone to ride it. Your persistence and kindness must have worked their magic to entice Red Hare to you now…"

"You think so?" Just as I have told Touka-chan, when I first receive Red Hare it didn't exactly like the idea that I was its new rider; I can understand since any horse would prefer the beautiful and gentle Yue over me any day. The first time I try mounting it, he threw me off after thrashing about like crazy, though it settled down once I got off. But I wasn't one to give up on riding such a famous horse, so I change my method.

During the month I was preforming my duty as a Court Official, whenever I had a break, I would simply visit, feed and groom it; I figure if I can get it to trust me enough it would eventually accept me. About three weeks doing this, I finally took a gamble and slowly nudge towards mounting it. Amazingly, it'd worked…though it's still a long shot from freely galloping around proudly with it. Having Red Hare leisurely carrying me about the city was as much as I could muster at the moment.

"…Not many can tame the famous Red Hare so easily as to simply ride it," a voice suddenly noted, "I must say it is a mystery how you managed it…"

Touka-chan and I turn to find a girl dressed in a blue robe under a green frilly apron, a green hood hid most of her facial features with only a small strands of unorganized lavender hair poke out of underneath her hood, and wielded a Jian Sword which was currently sheathed and hanging from her right hip.

"Though, one can also say it is to be expected of the Messenger from Heaven…"

"I-Is that so?" I managed as the mysterious girl suddenly glance (I think) at Touka-chan's steed that she receive from Eiko earlier in the day.

"…Is this your chosen steed, Descendant of Imperial Royalty?"

"…? Yes?"

"…Although this is a fine steed, it bares the stigma of bad luck…"

"…? What do you mean?"

"…This horse is none other than the Hex Mark, the Horse of Misfortune. One can say it is the opposite to the divine Red Hare this honorable sir is riding; Red Hare allows the rider to escape peril whereas Hex Mark draws peril to it. Honorable lady, you must not use it as a mount anymore, lest it brings evil to you…"

"No way!" Touka-chan glance nervously at Hex Mark, but her eyes shows more concern for the horse rather worry for herself, "…May I ask what kind of evil it would bring me?"

"Mortal danger, I am afraid," the mysterious girl announced, "perhaps in a few days, or even months, one cannot say…"

"…Is there a way to avert this evil?"

At this, the mysterious girl smirked. "It is not difficult. Honorable lady, you just simply gift this horse to any of your enemies…"

"…!?"

"After the Hex Mark brings harm to that enemy, you can retrieve it and continue to ride it. This will bring two conveniences to you at once-…"

"I am sorry, I cannot do that!" Touka-chan suddenly declared.

"…?"

"What kind of talk is this? To injure someone for one's own benefit is against Heaven's justice! I would rather die than do such a thing!"

The girl glared (I think) at Touka-chan before breaking out some amused giggles. "They say that Ryuu Gentoku is compassionate and righteous. True enough it said! Koumei and Shigen have chosen a good Lord and Lady…"

"…? Y-You know Shuri and Hinari?"

"…If Heaven wills it, we shall meet again, Ryuu-Bi Gentoku, Hongou Kazuto…"

"Ah-!" I called but the mysterious girl had already disappeared into the crowds; as suddenly as she'd appear, she disappeared. "She's gone…"

"What was that all about?" Touka-chan wondered.

"…I'm not sure…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Kyo-Shou…<p>

"…All the provinces has send their annual taxes to the Imperial Court," Tei-Iku informed to Sou-Sou, "as well as sending their province reports…"

"Is that so?" Sou-Sou began reading through the reports before pausing with a confused glare, "…? I was not expecting much, but Jo-Shou has managed to turn in their taxes in full!"

"…That is a bit strange," Jun-Iku hummed in thought as she too read through the report from Jo-Shou, "in the current situation where most of the lower magistrates and governor has been switching around, one would not think that Jo-Shou, though rich but riddled with problems, would be able to calmly fulfill the Imperial Court's demand for taxes…"

"Reports are also coming in how the Province is currently growing both militarily and economically as well…"

"…Looks like that Ryuu-Bi is not as daft as we presume if she can stir her Province, which she has just recently occupied, to prosperity…"

"…I am afraid," Shiba-san suddenly noted as she read the report once she managed to obtain it, "our presumption is correct, Sou-Sou-sama…"

"…? What do you mean?"

"The economy of Jo-Shou is rising rapidly; given time, it will overtake us in Kyo-Shou and when that happens, even their military will be a match for us…"

"Is it that dire?"

"Yes. Manipulating the merchants in order to indirectly obtain the higher classes' riches while also keeping the economical market flowing; new farming methods; even the quick annihilation of the banditry problem while nearly persevering their army with little casualty. One could think of these reports as a warning to others…that this province is getting ready faster than all others…"

"I can understand that," Sou-Sou nodded, "…still, if that is the case, why are saying that my expectation of Ryuu-Bi is correct? Do these reports not signify that we were wrong?"

"Of course not. Because the one who is driving this Province into prosperity isn't Ryuu-Bi-dono…"

"…!? If not her, is it Shokatsu-Ryuu? Or even that other one…Hou-Tou, was it?"

"Not them either," Shiba-san shook her head, "I do not believe those two are capable of using these methods…"

"Well then who!?" Jun-Iku snapped, "You have been denying just about everyone that Karin-sama can thing of! Who then, do you believe Shiba Izumi, is responsible for this!?"

"…Shokatsu-Ryuu and Hou-Tou may be knowledgeable, but only in the realm of the current situation. Ryuu-Bi-dono is reckless and an idealist, but not this forceful… …It could only be him…"

"…? Him?" Kaku-Ka readjusted her glasses, "Who is him?"

"…The one man who descended from the same charming society that I hail from, who is both needlessly knowledgeable in certain areas and ironically forceful when needed to be…"

"…Him, huh?" Sou-Sou grimaced, understanding who Shiba-san was referring to, "Certainly, he was the last the person I expected to be able to pull this off despite his childish behavior…"

"With him, Sou-Sou-sama," Shiba-san sighed tiredly, "I would reckoned that his child-like behavior is merely a front…though it is frustrating that cannot prove against the idea that it's otherwise…"

"…Is he smart or foolish!?"

"I don't know; I've known him for more than ten years and I still don't know for sure…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Kou-Tou…<p>

"…We are currently in the midst of carrying out public order throughout Tan-Yo and Yuu-Chan in order to gain public support for conquering Go-Gun and Hue-I-Ji," Shuu-Yu reported, "by my calculation, we should be able to strike Go-Gun within the next month…"

"Good!" Son-Saku nodded before giving an exhausting sigh, "I was thinking we could let someone else handle this while we are attacking Yuu-Chan, but I did not expect them to join us without resistance~! So now all we can do is improving public order in both regions until we fight Go-Gun~…"

"This is a mix blessing, Sheren. I was more concern whether we would have the sufficient force to take on Tei-Fu-dono after taking on both Tan-Yo and Yuu-Chan; originally we planned to strike Go-Gun in two month but now we can do so the next month…"

"I know~!" Son-Saku pouted, "Raika-chan is a big help in that manner I guess…"

"Yes, Raika-san is doing a good job stabilizing our political aspect…"

"And because she is around now, we can move most of our people off the deskwork," Son-Saku chuckled before looking at the reports that was sent in by one of their spies from other provinces, "Hopefully, we can wrap up and secure the last two region of Kou-Tou soon. The other warlords are progressing rather fast for the upcoming turmoil…"

"En-Shou to the high north is showing signs that spreading her influences soon," Shuu-Yu listed, "En-Jutsu is also showing signs of preparing for war; Sou-Sou is using the Emperor to gain a distinct advantage in this rest for preparation…"

"…The most worrying is Jo-Shou, though," Son-Saku suddenly noted, "Where Gentoku has been stationed for about a month. Despite it riddled with problems, they not only solved most of them but have also boosted their military, political and economic aspect…"

"…That is certainly worrying," Shuu-Yu hummed in suspicion, "In this time, when everyone is rushing to boost mostly either their military or political aspect, for Jo-Shou to secure those and their economic aspect…in other worlds, with or without war they will not have much problem in the future…"

Son-Saku nodded gravely. "With hardly anything wrong with their policy, they have the entire strength of a healthy province under them. Given the choice, rather than Go-Gun, I want to take out this Province first before it has the chance to eye us…"

Shuu-Yu nodded. "I would expect nothing less from Shokatsu-Ryuu and Hou-Tou…"

"…Do you really believe they are the ones behind this?"

"…? What do you mean?"

"…I consulted Taiki about this," Son-Saku admitted before giggling at Shuu-Yu's bitter reaction upon hearing the name, "He thinks this is the work of his friend, Hongou Kazuto…"

"Hongou Kazuto? The one who shares power with Ryuu-Bi Gentoku?"

"Yeah. If it was simply military and political aspect, it is understandable that Shokatsu Koumei and Hou Shigen are responsible. But the economic aspect is on a steady rise too and both of them have been away helping clearing the banditry problem, according to our spies…"

"…I see," Shuu-Yu hummed in thought, "…So is that why Taiki Sonoma believe his friend was the one behind all of this?"

"There was no doubt in his guess, claiming it to be his gut feelings telling him it is so…"

"…Hard to argue against a beast instinct I suppose…"

Son-Saku giggled as Shuu-Yu's grumbling.

On the other hand, Taiki was just outside the room Son-Saku and Shuu-Yu was talking in and glance proudly up into the sky.

"…Seriously~!" Taiki smirked, "Pulling a fast one like this, not long after we promise to war against each other too~! Talk about being unexpected as usual…"

* * *

><p>Back in Kyo-Shou…<p>

Shiba-san was also now glaring upward towards the sky, her eyes full of anxiety but also anticipation.

"…Is this just a coincidence, Hongou-san? Is it a declaration on how serious you are about standing against me? Or is it that you planned all of this when the three of us declare that we will not hold back once we confront each other on even grounds?"

Shiba-san went silent in thought for a moment before cracking a small smirked.

"…I don't know which is it, but I will take it as simply your resolve to stand against me! When the day comes, we shall see who truly held the initiative…"

* * *

><p>"Rise to the top! I'll be waiting KazutoHongou-san," Taiki and Shiba-san spoke those words exactly despite being provinces apart.

And as if sensing their words, in Jo-Shou Kazuto looked up into the sky as well with a smile.

"…I'm on my way you two," Kazuto noted.

"…? Who are you talking to, Kazuto-kun?" Touka-chan titled her head in confusion.

"No one particular," I laughed her question off as I continue to gallop alongside her.

* * *

><p>That night in Jo-Shou, over the skies of a random village, a shooting star appears and descended down onto the earth; it was far enough from the village to appear soundless but close enough to create a small tremor.<p>

At the site of the crash, rather than a crater, there was just a lot of steam. These steams obscure the immediate crash point initially, but in time the steam began to clear.

But as it was clearing, a single figure began to rise unsteady to its feet, clutching its head and coughing in a daze.

"Ugh~!" the figure voiced in a bewilderment, "What's going on~? … … … …And where am I?"

* * *

><p>Longest and most frustrating chapter yet completed~!<p>

The characters that are introduce this time that are new to the Koihime Musou Universe are: Chin-Kei Kanyu, Chin-Tou Genryuu and Son-Kin Kouyuu.

Chin-Kei Kanyu is Chen Gui Hanyu, a spy of Cao Cao who help misled Lu Bu and allow the Hero of Chaos to take most of Xu Province, though in fiction he was in support of Liu Bei being the Governor of Xu Province. Chin-Tou Genryuu is Chen Deng Yuanlong, the son of Chen Gui who also help sow the defeat of Lu Bu in the long-run and was a military general praised by both Cao Cao and Liu Bei, the latter in fiction Chen Deng support as the true governor of Xu Province.

Son-Kin Kouyuu is Sun Qian Gongyou, an adviser of Liu Bei who help forge the alliance between his Lord, Yuan Shao and Liu Biao against Cao Cao. Originally, his Japanese name is "Son-Ken" but I didn't want people to confuse her with with Son-Ken (Sun Quan), the future Emperor of Wu, so I decided to change the spelling a bit (It's not much, but it will do).

Now, in this chapter, I introduce an OC that didn't make it into the Koihime Musou Universe…this person is a fictional character even in the tales of the Three Kingdom. This person is Suu-Sou Tsukai, or Zhou Cang in Chinese. In fiction, he is one of Guan Yu's most loyal subordinate second to one of Guan Yu's sons, Guan Ping, with Zhou Cang having the honor to be Guan Yu's Weapon Bearer. Though he is fictional, Zhou Cang has been idolize alongside the General he serve; some depiction of him having him stand by a statue of Guan Yu, carrying the God of War's weapon and being the darker aid in comparison to Guan Ping as Guan Yu's lighter aid.

With Suu-Sou's introduction came a new Common Name, Tsukai. "**Tsukai**" roughly means "**Bearer**" in homage to the concept that Zhou Cang is honor as Guan Yu's Weapon Bearer.

Two other characters are also breifly mention in the chapter; the first appeared before Ryuu-Bi and Kazuto to comment about the Hex Mark while the last one appears at the end of the chapter. Both are OC new to the Koihime Musou Universe, though only one of them is based on an actually historical person. Again, in order not to spoil future chapters, I will not reveal who they are until much later.

In the chapter, I apologizes to my readers; the chapter will be refocusing back to Kyo-Shou, where a…how should I put it…revolution is about to unfold. Sorry for those who are expecting a conflict between Ryuu-Bi's force and En-Shou's force or a conflict between Ryuu-Bi's force and En-Jutsu's force…those come later. But at the very least two characters new to the KM Universe shall make an appearance. Stay tune and find out who they are~!


End file.
